Entre lobos anda el juego
by Lily Boom
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia hasta "Amanecer", pero... qué pasaría si la impronta de Jake-Nessy no pudiese pasar del punto 'protector', ¿y si de pronto descubriesen que pueden darse 2 improntas a la vez? Cuando tu impronta no puede procrear y aparece otra
1. CAPÍTULO 1: EL TIEMPO PASA

**Capítulo 1: El tiempo pasa.**

((DISCLAIMER: Yo no soy la propietaria de los personajes que todos conocemos ni del pasado de "Amanecer", su autora es Stephanie Meyer, del resto... bueno, espero que no os moleste que haya OCs, y si no os gusta... pues os recomiendo no seguir leyendo, igual que si sois fans a ultranza de la pareja Jacob-Nessy y esperáis a que esta crezca y procree, en serio, prefiero no tener líos por estas cosas así que... disclaimer hecho y fans avisados. Dicho esto, espero que os guste y lo leáis.

Ya espero vuestros comentarios de qué os parece, de momento tengo hechos 12 capítulos y creciendo. XD.

Saludos...))

¿Qué se puede hacer cuando eres un chico lobo al que han abandonado para irse a otro sitio?. ¿Si la chica a la que estás destinado a amar y que se supone que debe asegurarte una descendencia es tan estéril como una piedra pero aún así todo tu destino gira en torno a ella y a hacerla feliz?

Nada. Te improntaste la cagaste, no hay nada que puedas hacer salvo ver a una niña partir con su familia para tal vez nunca en tu vida mortal volver.

"Anímate, Jake." Me dice Quil dándome una palmada. "Probablemente vuelvas a poder verla dentro de unas décadas."

"Tal vez para entonces parezca una chica mayor." Me dice Embry divertido ganándose un gruñido mío.

NO estoy para bromas, el objeto de mi impronta se va con su familia.

"Te avisaremos si algún día estamos cerca." Me dice su madre, Bella Cullen.

Es curioso, durante años hemos sido amigos, estuve enamorado de ella, y ella siempre prefirió a su marido frío, Edward.

Me costó reconocerlo hasta que vi a Nessy por primera vez; pero cómo resistirse cuando ves una persona que hace que la tierra deje de girar en su órbita y ella sea el centro de tu universo. Lastima que aún sea un bebé con apariencia de una niña de 5 años o así.

"Nessy promete escribir." Me dice la niña saltándome a los brazos para que la coja y le de un beso en el pelo.

"Espero que me mandes muchas fotos ¿vale?" Le digo decidido a que dejarla ir es lo mejor para ella, al fin y al cabo al final acabaría haciendo eso, lo que fuese mejor para ella, sería lo que ella quisiera y necesitara que fuese para ella.

Verla partir con su familia fue algo descorazonador, pero era necesario, Carlisle había comenzado a cantar y ahora tenían la oportunidad perfecta con lo de que sus hijos iban a ir a la universidad.

Y creo que a Charlie también se le partió el corazón viendo partir a su hija convertida en vampiro sin saberlo él, y sobre todo a su primera nieta en brazos de esta.

"Charlie, son cosas que pasan." Le dije.

"Supongo." Me dijo un poco seco antes de carraspear y despedirse para meterse en el coche y desaparecer también.

(Salto espacio temporal)

Los días pasan lentos y aburridos ahora que no están los Cullen y la mayoría de vampiros saben que los quileutes regimos estas tierras.

Llevamos casi un año y he recibido alguna llamada esporádica de Nessy cada mes, juntándolas todas apenas llegan a las 12, eso sí, tengo y atesoro cada una de las cartas que me envía con su caligrafía un poco torpe aún, tengo la pared del cuarto llena con los dibujos que me manda y el curso ha comenzado hará un trimestre.

Todo trascurre sin novedades, o lo hacía hasta hoy.

"Profesora." Le dice el director a la señorita Richards haciéndola parar de escribir en la pizarra una cita de 'Romeo y Julieta' de Shakespeare. "¿Puede salir un momento?"

"Claro." Dice dejando la tiza suavemente en el encerado. "Id leyendo el pasaje de nuevo y meditad sobre esta frase." Nos dice suavemente señalando la frase inconclusa. "Kim, acaba de copiarla por mí, por favor."

"Qué raro." Dice Embry. "El director nunca interrumpe una clase."

"Normalmente suele esperar al cambio de clase." Afirma Quil. "¿Creéis que ha pasado algo?"

"No lo sé, pero si ha pasado enseguida nos enteraremos." Afirmo mirando la puerta por la que ha desaparecido la profesora y donde podemos oírla hablando con el director en voz calmada y baja con la puerta entreabierta para controlar que no nos desmadremos.

Evidentemente, el hecho de que el director haya hecho salir a la profesora no ha pasado inadvertido a nadie, y hasta Paul mira la puerta intentando enterarse de algo gracias al oído tan desarrollado que tenemos los miembros de las manadas.

"Sí, claro." Dice la profesora. "Lo entiendo perfectamente, puede dejarlo en mis manos."

Es curioso, cuando entra todos volvemos a mirar los libros, hasta que la vemos volverse.

"Pasa, no seas tímida." Dice suavemente y sonriendo extendiendo la mano hacia la puerta.

Un momento, no ha entrado sola, ahí hay una chica más. Una chica que hace que mi corazón de un doble mortal y me falte el aire. Es alta, morena y tiene el pelo largo y recogido en una especie de moño alto pero con un mechón suelto y ondulado a un lado de la cabeza mientras sujeta un cuaderno y un estuche aparte de una mochila bandolera. "Os presento a vuestra nueva compañera. Acaba de llegar así que espero que seáis hospitalarios y pronto la hagáis sentir acogida. Puedes sentarte allí mismo." Le dice a la chica señalándole un asiento libre cerca de nosotros, justo a la mano derecha de Paul, donde suele poner su mochila y ahora no es una excepción. "Paul..."

"Lo siento señorita, el asiento está ocupado." Le dice Paul fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Pero mira que puedes llegar a ser cazurro." Le dice Jared quitándosela de en medio puesto que está justo a su otro lado y pasándosela al pecho a Paul antes de volver a su sitio mientras la nueva se sienta con cierta duda.

"Bueno, estábamos hablando de Shakespeare." Dice la profesora. "Supongo que lo habrás comenzado a ver si no visto ya."

"Si, señorita." Le dice la nueva puesto que le estaba hablando a ella.

"¿Algún voluntario para compartir ejemplar mientras ella se hace con el suyo?" Pregunta entonces.

"Yo mismo, sita." Le dice Embry que está justo delante de ella y detrás de mí. "¿Puedo girarme?"

"Está bien, pero, nada de aprovecharlo para distraerte ¿vale Embry?" Le dice la profesora.

"Desde luego, sita." Le dice Embry sonriendo antes de volverse en su asiento para poner el libro en medio de ambos en la mesa de ella que se inclina hacia delante.

"Muy bien." Dice la señorita Richards. "Sigamos con la clase. ¿Alguien puede comentarme un poco la escena?"

"Romeo vuelve a casa de la chica después del baile." Dice alguien. "Y ella habla sola."

"Muy bien." Dice la profesora sonriendo. "¿Alguna visión más?"

"Yo, señorita." Dice una amiga de Kim para carraspear sonriendo y seguir hablando de la escena donde Romeo salta los muros para colarse en casa de Julieta y la mira hablando sola y diciendo no sé qué de él y la luna.

No puedo evitar darme cuanta que tras de mí, Embry y la nueva parecen estar debatiendo algo entre susurros.

"Muy bien, a ver, Embry y..." Dice la profesora.

"Bella." Dice la chica haciéndome toser.

"Muy bien, Isabella." Le dice la profesora.

"No, es... Bella es el abreviado de... no es Isabella." Le dice la nueva suavemente.

"De acuerdo, er... Bellat..."

"Solo Bella." Dice ella.

"De acuerdo, Embry y 'solo Bella'." Le dice la profesora bromeando. "¿Qué opináis vosotros? Algo opinaréis cuando estabais murmurando en mi clase."

"No importa." Dijo Embry sonrojándose.

"Vamos chicos, ya sabéis que no hay ideas malas." Dijo la profesora.

"Yo... yo le decía... le decía que Julieta estaba... un poco para allá." Le dijo Embry. "Hablando sola en el jardín y esas cosas tan... ¿en serio alguien lo entendía?"

"¿Y tú estás de acuerdo, Bella?" Le dijo la profesora para que ella sacudiera la cabeza roja como un tomate. "Muy bien, dinos qué opinas."

"Es..." Dijo.

Vaya, alguien que se ponía aún más nervioso cuando le preguntaban en clase que Embry.

"Estamos esperando." Le dijo la profesora sonriendo. "¿Qué opinas? Comencemos por algo fácil para romper el hielo. ¿Te gusta?"

"Sí, es bastante... bonito." Dijo ella.

"¿En qué sentido?" Dijo la profesora.

"Julieta expresa sus conflictos interiores con un lenguaje bastante poético, lleno de símiles y metáforas." Dijo ella.

"¡Aha!" Dijo la profesora. "Luego has entendido algo más que el resto que afirman que Julieta en realidad estaba un poco loca y hablaba sola."

"No... no estoy segura." Dijo la chica.

"Qué crees en tu opinión que nos pretende trasmitir esta escena." Le dijo la profesora interesada en su opinión, aunque claro, a estas alturas, todos estábamos interesados en lo que dijera.

"Es... este monólogo me parece que es un... punto importante de la... semántica." Dijo ella. "El significado frente a significante, por qué una cosa se llama de una forma y no de otra o si por el contrario, la misma cosa podría tener diferentes nombres y continuar siendo el mismo significante."

"Muy interesante." Dijo la profesora. "¿Solo eso?"

¿Solo eso? No sé el resto pero yo ya estaba perdido en lo que había dicho. ¿Significado y significante? Había entendido la segunda parte, pero me perdía con esos términos en los que parecía girar todo el punto.

"También... me parece interesante la carga emocional que trasmite el autor a través del monólogo de Julieta." Dijo suavemente y con timidez. "Julieta está atormentada porque ha tenido un flechazo con alguien equivocado, con alguien cuyos padres son enemigos de los suyos y en cambio ellos no ven el conflicto familiar del mismo modo que el resto. Igualmente... me ha parecido entrever una crítica al amor adolescente, al amor a primera vista y a la juventud. Parece como si el autor intentara mostrar que el amor que hay entre ambos personajes es erróneo y está destinado al fracaso, a la muerte. Parece condenar el amor juvenil por estar resentido con el amor."

Ahí pareció darse cuenta de algo y se calló para enterrar la cabeza en la mesa gimiendo algo.

"Buen punto." Dijo la profesora sonriendo complacida. "Me gustaría que tomarais nota de las ideas que ha planteado y le dieseis una vuelta más en vuestra casa. Mañana seguiremos comentando este fragmento, espero que podáis decirme algo más, y no, no quiero críticas sacadas de Internet. Y creédme, me daré cuenta si es idea vuestra o no." Nos dijo mientras sonaba el timbre y apuntaba las ideas principales de lo que ella había dicho en la pizarra. "Nos vemos mañana, y Bella, me gustaría que te pasaras luego en un momento por la sala de profesores, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo."

NO dijo nada, solamente asintió con la cara enterrada aún en los brazos en la mesa y así se quedó hasta que llegó el siguiente profesor y comenzó la clase de matemáticas y geometría.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¿Habéis oído lo que ha dicho?" Dijo Quil alucinado mientras salíamos al recreo refiriéndose a la chica nueva. "Yo no me he enterado ni de la mitad."

"La verdad es que ha sido flipante." Asintió Jared. "¿Cómo es posible que haya podido sacar tantas cosas de unas simples líneas?"

"¿Creéis que lo había estudiado ya?" Dijo Embry. "Es... no solo es eso, la Richards nunca había mandado ir a hablar con ella a nadie que no fuese un castigado. A mí que se ha metido en problemas."

"No seas tonto." Le dijo Paul. "Hay algo en esa tía que no me cuadra."

A mí si que había algo que no me cuadraba. Era lo que me había pasado al verla entrar, sin conocerla de nada.

"Jake." Me llamó Quil. "¿Estás bien? Llevas demasiado rato callado."

"Otra vez echando de menos a tu mancha-pañales fría ¿no?" Me dice Embry bromeando.

Eso es, eso era demasiado raro, llevaba desde que había visto a la nueva entrar en clase sin recordar siquiera a Nessy, de hecho ahora mismo me llamaba la atención y me había descolocado su mención.

"Tío, tú no estás normal." Me dijo Jared. "A ti te pasa algo."

"Es... no sé qué pensar." Le contesté descolocado. "Llevo horas sin pensar en Nessy. No me encuentro bien, es... dios, es todo tan confuso..."

"¿Quieres que le digamos que te has puesto malo y vas a casa?" Me pregunta Embry.

"No." Le digo. "Supongo que se pasará. En cuanto volvamos a clase. Ahora toca carpintería ¿no?"

"Sí." Afirman.

Es perfecto, en esa hora podría pensar claramente y enfriarme la cabeza para poder pensar bien en qué era aquello que me estaba pasando.

Pero estaba claro que no me iban a dejar.

"Alucina." Nos dijo Kim cuando la vimos y Jared fue a hablar con ella. "No os lo vais a creer."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dijo Jared.

"Es sobre la nueva." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Resulta que he ido con mis amigas a quejarnos porque resulta que Mandy necesitaba ir a la enfermería y la enfermera está en paradero desconocido y la hemos visto en secretaría. No es que quisiéramos cotillear, pero se le ha caído el jarrón encima y se ha calado, así que se ha ido a secar inmediatamente y se ha dejado el expediente abierto. No os vais a creer lo que hemos visto."

"Vale, qué es tan increíble." Le dijo Jared.

"Tiene una media de notas de sobresaliente." Nos dijo como si fuese un secreto tan grande como la fórmula de la coca-cola."Ha estado en muchos institutos, y en todos ha sacado siempre la misma media. Oh, y además, tiene no sé qué de MIT."

"¿MIT?" Dijimos. "No me suena."

"Era algo _cum laude_ o a distancia o no sé qué." Dijo Kim.

Riiiiiiing...

"La campana." Dijo Jared. "Te vemos luego."

"¿Qué tenemos ahora?" Preguntó Quil.

"Carpintería y tecnología." Afirmé. "¿Vamos?"

Lo más gracioso era que todos teníamos lo mismo, y 'carpintería y tecnología' era como llamábamos a la asignatura donde se hacían cosas en madera o algo con electrotecnia, cada cual lo que más le interesase y tenías que hacer, preferiblemente, una cosa de cada al trimestre.

El profesor era un hombre algo mayor ya y bastante simpático al que le encantaba nuestro interés en la asignatura.

Siempre le saludábamos al entrar y siempre nos despedíamos antes de irnos, y siempre sonriendo puesto que nos caía bien.

"Buenos días, señor." Le dijimos.

"Buenos días." Nos contestó. "Id cogiendo vuestros proyectos y poneros manos a la obra."

Como siempre, hubo ruido mientras nos sentábamos en los bancos de trabajo y luego cogíamos nuestras cosas de los armarios donde poníamos nuestros proyectos los diversos cursos en la sala contigua puesto que la sala se separaba en la zona de trabajo, la zona de máquinas o taller y en la sala contigua estaba la sala de proyectos.

No nos dimos ni cuenta de que hubiera nadie más hasta que no se abrió la puerta del taller y nos percatamos que estábamos todos aún poniendo los proyectos en su sitio en los bancos de trabajo.

Levanté la vista al captar un ligero olor a algo dulce pero a la vez cítrico y me quedé un poco sorprendido al ver a la novata avanzando con una careta de soldador levantada y un cubo en las manos mostrando que debía pesar algo para salir de clase en silencio y volver poco después con el cubo de nuevo para volver al taller.

"¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?" Preguntó Paul viniendo a ver cómo había puesto yo la junta a la rueda del carrito de muñecas que le estaba haciendo a Nessy para cuando mandase algo en navidades que esperaba tenerlo acabado.

"Creo que sabemos todos lo mismo." Le dije. "Pero a juzgar por lo que llevaba, yo diría que soldar."

Fue unánime, Quil, Embry y yo nos levantamos y fuimos a mirar cuando el profesor fue a la zona de talleres para darle unas guías sobre algo.

"¿Se puede saber por qué lo has mojado?" Le preguntó.

"Lo he sobrecalentado un poco y estaba intentando enfriarlo antes de volver a moldearlo." Le dijo ella mostrándole unas varillas de metal que parecía estar cortando. "No había cable de cobre, así que estoy usando un poco para hacer más. He pensado que usando un par de diodos más podría ver más fácilmente cuando está usando energía y si usa la necesaria."

"¿Y eso?" Le dijo el profesor. "He mirado los mapas que estás siguiendo, pero... no sé, no acabo de verlo..."

"Cambiando el cable de carbono por uno óptico en este punto hemos comprobado que la transmisión es más rápida y se producen menos errores." Le dijo ella. "Había pensado que tal vez también podría cambiar el contacto de donde estaba a justo antes de las baterías y así se acorta el proceso y se hace más gradual."

"Sí, tiene sentido." Dijo el profesor asintiendo. "Ten cuidado con ese soldador ¿vale?"

"Descuide, estoy usando el peto de cuero de la lijadora para evitar las esquirlas voladoras al rojo vivo." Afirmó bajándose de nuevo la careta y poniendo una barra de metal en el yunque para sujetarla con una presa antes de medir un par de veces y encender el soldador por lo que nos apartamos tras el cristal para verla echar chispas hacia todos lados hasta cortar un segmento de metal para luego ponerse a lijar la pieza un poco en la lijadora antes de mirarlo, soplar y volver a lijar y repetirlo hasta que pareció contenta y lo sumergió en agua sacando una nube de vapor antes de mirarlo y sonreír.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunté entrando.

"Ah, nada, fabrico mi propia pieza." Me dijo.

"¿Para qué?" Pregunté.

"No se lo digas a nadie, pero fabrico un ordenador. Tengo las piezas y voy a comprar otras, pero necesito la carcasa y montar las piezas." Me dijo.

"Sí, hombre." Le dijo Embry. "¿Cómo vas a fabricarte tú tu propio ordenador?"

"Y por qué no. ¿Crees que puedo fabricar un anillo en un minuto?" Le dijo ella mirándole.

"Me encantaría verlo." Afirmó Embry.

"¿Para ti?" Le dijo ella. "Extiende la mano."

Con cierta ironía, lo hizo y ella sacó una correa de su bolsillo para atársela alrededor del anular y separarla para mirarla.

"Creo que con una del 9 sobrará." Dijo para girarse hacia la puerta de la zona de materiales y ponerse a rebuscar por los cajetines de material. "Tienes una talla 20." Afirmó antes de oírla soltar un sonido de alegría y volver con una tuerca. "Apartar un momento, me va a costar unos segundos más porque tendré que vigilar que no os acerquéis."

Fue alucinante verla sujetar la tuerca en un torno y con el soplete calentarlo antes de parar y golpearlo suave pero contundentemente con un martillo antes de volver a darle con el soplete, así varias veces antes de cogerlo con unas pinzas y meterlo en el agua sacando una nube de vapor antes de volver a repetir lo del torno y golpeteo, soplete, golpeteo, cogerlo y meterlo en el agua soltando nubes de vapor. Una vez, dos... y entonces lo miró y miró a Embry.

"Mano." Le dijo ella ofreciéndoselo. "No te preocupes, está enfriado." Afirmó antes de soltarlo y que Embry lo cogiese en la mano.

"Que fuerte, está frío." Dijo.

"Qué esperabas, es metal." Afirmó ella. "Te haría detalles, pero he dicho dos minutos y para grabar hay que tardar más tiempo. ¿Cuánto he tardado?"

"Dos minutos y 10 segundos." Dije mirando el reloj.

"Cachis... voy perdiendo." Dijo. "Por cierto, panda de mosqueteros. Aún no sé los nombres, salvo..." Dijo señalando a Embry. "Que me ha prestado y hemos estado discutiendo Shakespeare en clase y a... ¿Paul? Paul el simpático."

"Te acuerdas de los nombres bien." Le dijo Quil.

"Yo soy Jacob Black." Dije haciéndole un gesto de cabeza. "Y él es Quil, Embry y Jared." Añadí señalándoles en orden.

"Encantada." Nos dijo. "Yo soy Bella, pero creo que ya lo sabíais."

"El show de literatura clásica ha sido impactante." Le dijo Jared. "¿Ya habías dado la obra anteriormente?"

"Dios, odio eso." Dijo sonrojándose suavemente. "Olvidadlo, por favor."

"Eh, está bien conocer a alguien que sepa tanto." Le dije. "¿Qué proyecto estás haciendo?"

"Un ordenador, ya os lo había dicho." Dijo volviendo a golpetear en la pieza de metal. "La torre. Hemos estado desarrollando algo y me gustaría probarlo. ¿Y vosotros?"

"Una mesa." Dijo Embry.

"Yo hago un joyero." Dijo Jared.

"Y yo intento hacer un caballito de madera para... un regalo." Dijo Quil.

"Si quieres que sea para bastante tiempo yo que tú lo haría con ruedas y montable en un soporte de balancín." Le dijo ella.

"¿Mande?" Le dijimos casi a la vez Quil y yo.

"Un caballito balancín. Era eso lo que estabas haciendo ¿no?" Le dijo parando a secarse el sudor y girándose a mirarle. "Digo que si le pones unas rueditas pequeñas y lo haces bien podrías tener dos juguetes en uno. El balancín para mientras es pequeño y luego se desmonta y lleva ruedas para cuando crezca un poco más y pueda usarlo, incluso si le pones un sistema de poleas y pedales desmontables podría llegar a usarlo como triciclo si se diera el caso."

"Eso no se puede hacer." Dijo Embry riéndose tras un segundo que pensamos todos.

"Claro que sí." Le dijo ella. "Si quieres te puedo ayudar con los planos." Le ofreció a Quil.

"Claro, tú... hazlos y luego... miro a ver si me convences." Dijo dudando un poco.

"Puedo ponerme ahora mismo." Le dijo. "Tengo que esperar a que eso se enfríe por si solo." Afirmó quitándose los guantes y el delantal de cuero para colocarlos en sus respectivos sitios. "Voy a ir montando la placa base y puedo hacerlo con gente alrededor."

"Claro." Le dijo Quil.

"¿Os importa si trabajo en vuestro banco?" Les dije. "Puedo ir lijando allí."

"¿Acaso no trabajamos los tres siempre juntos?" Me dijo Embry divertido. "Y le abriremos un hueco a la chica."

"Pues voy a coger el micro-soldador y voy para donde estéis." Dijo ella.

"¿Creéis de verdad que esté haciendo eso?" Preguntó Jared.

"No sabría decirte." Dije. "Suena a que no, pero..."

"Bueno, ya estamos." Dijo sentándose en la banqueta del banco de trabajo junto a nosotros. "Necesito..." Dijo haciendo un área con las manos. "Solo cuando use el micro-soldador No queremos accidentes ¿verdad?"

"Verdad." Dijimos asintiendo.

"Mira, estas son las piezas." Le dijo Quil mostrándole las que ya tenía.

"¿Tienes el mapa de cómo va a ir?" Le dijo ella sacando piezas y poniéndolas en un orden preciso.

"¿Mapa?" Le dijo Quil. "Esto... esto es un proyecto de carpintería."

"Eso no es excusa para no hacer las cosas bien." Le dijo ella sacando un papel doblado y poniéndolo junto a ella.

"¿Puedo?" Le dije señalándole el papel.

"Claro." Me dijo pasándomelo antes de poner una pieza de placa base encima de la mesa, justo en el centro.

"¿Ya ves tú aquí algo?" Le dijo Jared mirándolo por encima de mi hombro.

"Claro." Asintió. "Es un mapa de montado de una placa base. Lo diseñé yo y pedí ayuda a unos compañeros para que me corrigieran errores y demás. Un show, vamos." Afirmó.

La verdad es que era alucinante, nunca habíamos visto un tío trabajando así, conque menos aún una chica. Miraba el mapa que había hecho y luego cogía piezas, alguna la cogía con unas pinzas de depilar y se ponía unas gafas raras que le hacían los ojos enormes así que supusimos que eran lupas o algo.

Mientras nosotros hablábamos, ella trabajaba como una hormiguita en su trabajo, reduciendo cada vez más la cantidad de piezas de la mesa y engrosando la placa.

Para el final de la clase doble tenía una memoria RAM a falta de ponerle la tapa superior que montó en un momento.

"Alucina." Dijimos.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Nos preguntó mirándonos mientras guardaba la memoria en una bolsita con burbujitas protectoras.

"¿Cómo has hecho para montar eso tan fácilmente?" Le dijo Embry con duda.

"Ah, no es la primera que destripo y vuelvo a montar." Dijo sonriendo antes de volver a ponerse colorada. "Olvidad que he dicho eso."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije tras mirarnos todos.

"Vosotros olvidadlo ¿vale?" Nos dijo antes de salir casi corriendo.

"¿Y a esta qué le pasa ahora?" Dijo Embry.

"Mira que es rara." Dijo Jared.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Rara o no parece que la chica cumple lo que dice." Me dijo Quil cuando se encontró un papel en la mesa cuando llegamos a clase y no la vimos.

"A ver, sentaros..." Nos dijo el profesor de matemáticas recogiendo una nota de su mesa. "Pues sí que empezamos bien." Dijo como para sí mismo.

"Disculpe." Dijo una amiga de Kim levantando la mano. "Falta alguien."

"Vosotros a lo vuestro." Nos dijo el profesor. "Tenéis una hora de estudio y os recuerdo que mañana tenéis un examen, así que os conviene aprovecharlo."

La verdad es que era raro, en el instituto, salvo a la hora de taller que había que elegir entre taller de carpintería y electrotecnia o labores del hogar o arte y nos separábamos, el resto estábamos juntos porque no había demasiados profesores como para dar tantas alternativas de estudios y era raro que a una común faltase nadie.

"¿Creéis que habrá pasado algo?" Pregunté.

"¿Y desde cuando te importa?" Me preguntó Embry.

"Pensábamos que solo tenías ojos para Nessy." Me dijo Quil.

"Y así es, solo me extraña un poco." Afirmé.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2:LA CHICA DEL AGUA

**Capítulo 2: La chica del agua.**

"¿Dónde has estado en matemáticas y ciencias?" Le pregunté a la nueva cuando la vi en educación física justo antes de la comida.

"No me encontraba bien." Me dijo. "Pero ya estoy bien de nuevo."

"¿No te encontrabas bien?" Le dije confuso.

"Sí, y no me hagas decirte por qué." Me dijo. "¿Me he perdido mucho?"

"Si te interesa la vida de la planaria..." Le dije enmascarando la ironía mientras seguíamos corriendo.

Curiosamente, al cabo de un rato, los únicos que quedábamos corriendo éramos los de la manada y ella, que parecía mantenerse bastante bien a nuestro ritmo.

"Yo que tú lo dejaba." Le dijo Paul gruñendo. "Si sigues te vas a deshidratar."

"Preocúpate por ti mismo." Le dijo ella de vuelta. "¿Hay que estar toda la hora corriendo?"

"No, solo el calentamiento." Afirmamos.

"Luego hacemos unas flexiones y abdominales y después hacemos deportes." Afirmó Quil.

"Mola." Dijo ella sonriendo.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Ah... me encanta el deporte." Afirmó Bella sonriendo y levantándose con un movimiento fluído del suelo cuando acabamos el calentamiento mientras el profesor decía que hiciésemos equipos para hacer los deportes. "Por cierto, aún no sé qué deportes hacéis aquí."

"Fútbol o volley." Le dije.

"A ver la nueva, a jugar." Le dijo la entrenadora.

"Yo me apunto a futbol." Afirmó como si fuese casual.

"Que tú qué." Le dijo la entrenadora.

"Sí, bueno, es que el volley..." Contestó poniendo cara de dolor. "Digamos que soy un poco... mala y me han prohibido jugar a volley."

"Está bien... sí, bueno, estoy a favor de la igualdad de géneros, así que... como quieras." Le dijo la entrenadora. "Apañároslas vosotros mismos para hacer los equipos."

"Eh, cuidado, que viene una barbi." Dijo Paul con ironía.

"Hum." Dijo ella para sonreír con una sonrisa de niña pequeña. "Cierto, prometo tener cuidado contigo. ¿Qué hay que hacer, pegarle patadas a la pelota?"

"Ay, madre." Dijeron varios poniéndose la mano en la frente.

"Yo me encargo." Dije divertido.

"Te contamos en nuestro equipo." Dijo Embry.

"Podéis quedaros también con la chica." Le dijo otro. "Total para el cambio que supone..."

"Tú pasa de ellos." Le dije divertido. "Intenta marcar en la portería que nos toque y esquiva los que intenten quitarte el balón si puedes y si no pásanosla a Quil, Embry, a Jared o a mí."

"Ahá." Asintió. "¿Así de fácil?"

"Así de sencillo." Afirmé. "¿Quieres practicar un poco?"

"Creo que podré apañármelas." Afirmó haciendo unos giros raros con los tobillos y sonriendo de una forma que no me dejaba demasiado tranquilo.

"Bueno, no nos toca hasta dentro de 4 goles." Dijo Embry cuando fuimos con ellos. "¿Ya te aclaras?"

"Perseguir el balón y cuando lo tenga en mi posesión intentar esquivar a la gente o pasároslo a vosotros cuatro." Asintió ella. "Así de fácil."

"Solo recuerda que tienes que marcar en la portería del equipo contrario." Le dijo Jared.

Fue algo raro, el equipo que jugó contra el de Paul duró relativamente poco, y entonces nos tocó a nosotros.

"Tendremos cuidado de no placar demasiado fuerte a la chica." Nos dijo Paul casi riéndo.

"Lo mismo digo." Dijo ella sonriéndole.

No sé por qué pero no podía evitar tener una sensación un tanto rara en el estómago.

"Hay que marcar..." Le dije.

"Allí." Afirmó ella señalando a la portería contraria sin el menor atisbo de duda.

"Sí." Asentí.

"Vale, cara o cruz." Dijo Paul.

"Cara." Dije.

Tiró la moneda y salió cruz, así que se colocó en nuestro campo para pasarle a un compañero de su equipo que esquivó a los dos chicos que intentaron quitarle el balón antes de pasarle a Paul.

Entonces yo fui a quitárselo y me sorteó saltando, cosa que le duró nada porque se encontró con el pie de Bella que le quitó el balón y se lo pasó a Jared que estaba al lado.

"Qué casualidad más afortunada." Dijo sonriendo. "Yo que estaba intentando copiar lo que hacía él para aprender."

"NO se volverá a repetir." Afirmó Paul yendo a por Jared.

"Bella." Le dijo Jared.

"La tengo." Afirmó.

De ahí fue gracioso, porque de las 3 personas que fueron a intentar quitárselo no pudieron ninguna, y cuando alguien fue a intentar quitársela con una segada ella la elevó con un pie bastante alto y luego hizo una voltereta para darle un patadón de impresión clavándo el balón en la red de la portería sin que el portero pudiese pararla.

"¿Eso es un gol?" Preguntó mientras todos estábamos con la boca abierta.

"Oye, cómo lo has hecho." Le dijo Embry.

"Animadora en el equipo del instituto Jefferson de Seattle mientras hacía otros deportes y dos años centrocampista del equipo femenino de Cormoran Beach, California." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Joder, eso ha sido la leche." Le dije. "¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"Aún no has visto nada." Afirmó. "Mi especialidad son los tiros acrobáticos. Hago unas chilenas a 3 bandas que alucinas, pero no siempre me salen."

Y tanto que no habíamos visto nada, en general jugaba normal tirando a bien, pero cuando se trataba de jugar contra Paul y otro par de fichajes de nuestro curso sacaba la artillería pesada y dejaba con la boca abierta. Tanto que hasta la entrenadora se puso a mirar un rato y nos tiramos un buen rato en juego puesto que el ganador se quedaba.

Salimos un par de veces a descasar y finalmente, tocó el final de la clase.

"A las duchas todo el mundo." Nos dijo la entrenadora.

"Señora, yo me ducho en casa." Dijo Bella. "Tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas y voy a sudar más aún."

"Como quieras." Le dijo.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Bueno, pues esto sigue sin salirme." Dijo Embry tirando el lapicero contra la mesa cabreado ya porque seguía sin poder hacer la cuenta bien.

"A mí es que me da algo raro." Afirmó Quil.

"¿Y si lo dejamos por hoy?" Les dije. "No se puede ser bueno en todo."

"Muy cierto." Afirmaron.

"Bueno, y qué hacemos." Dijo Quil. "¿Visitamos a Sam?"

"Vale." Asentí. "Eh, podríamos pasarnos primero por la playa. Entrenamos un poco, nos damos un baño..."

"Y vemos a la sexy-tendera de material deportivo." Me dijo Quil.

"Bueno, si no se puede evitar..." Dije dándome cuenta que sin querer también era por eso.

"¿Pero tú no estabas improntado de la cría de vampiro?" Me dijo Embry. "Ah, no me digas que te has dado cuenta de que lo de fijarte en otras hasta que tu mancha-pañales crezca un poco más es bueno."

"Uno, Nessy no es una mancha-pañales, lleva una conversación mucho mejor que la tuya a veces." Le dije. "Y dos, yo no estoy fijándome en otras. Solo quiero ir a bañarme un poco, hace calor, no es tan raro ¿no?"

"Y aunque te fijases en ella tampoco es tan raro." Me dijo Quil. "Nessy es un bebé, no está mal que salgas con otras hasta que ella..."

"No estoy saliendo con nadie." Les dije. "Mira, haced lo que queráis, yo voy a dar una vuelta."

"Espera un poco." Me dijo Quil. "Yo tengo que ir a ayudar un poco en la tienda. Diremos que me habéis acompañado y luego me esperáis mientras acabo."

"Vale." Asentimos.

Lo de Embry comenzaba a tocarme un poco las narices; no cabía duda que para él lo de Nessy, aunque fuera impronta no era para nada válido aunque lo toleraría porque no había más narices, pero ¿y lo que tenía con la nueva? Ni yo sabía qué podía ser.

Claro, debía ser un enamoramiento fuerte, como lo que tuve con Bella; sí, eso era, no podía ser impronta, mi impronta era Nessy.

Pero... ¿Y si Nessy no llegaba a verme a mí nunca como un hombre?. ¿Y si seguía viéndome eternamente como su hermano mayor, su amigo...?

Sacudí la cabeza con dolor mientras corríamos hacia la playa y cuando llegamos nos encontramos con más movimiento que lo habitual.

"Guao, parece que alguien se lo ha montado bien." Dijo Embry.

"¿Aquello de allí no es una salchicha hinchable?" Preguntó Quil. "Pensaba que no había de esas aquí."

"Y no las había hasta que llegó alguien." Afirmé viendo que la salchicha iba tirada por una moto de agua a cierta velocidad.

"¡Wow!" Se rió Embry cuando de un giro media salchicha se cayeron al agua aplaudiendo. "¡Qué tortazo!"

Fue alucinante, seguimos viéndolos driblar y cuando se caían tantos, la conductora paraba y esperaba un poco hasta que se podían volver a montar antes de volver a surcar las olas mientras los pasajeros se reían y se caían a ratos.

Para cuando pareció volver, varios habían desistido ya y habían vuelto mientras animaban a los que quedaban.

"Guao, qué fuerte." Dijo una chica escurriéndose el pelo mientras se quitaba el chaleco naranja fluorescente en una especie de percheros que había en la playa cerca del chiringuito donde tenía las piraguas el día anterior. "No sabía que había esto aquí."

"Ya verás cuando se lo cuente al resto." Dijo otra. "Va a ser la noticia del siglo."

Sonreí cuando vi que la conductora con la moto se acercaba deprisa a la zona de playa y luego aminoraba un poco para girar y dejar que la salchicha fuese deslizándose hasta la misma orilla donde se encayó y el único chico que quedaba a bordo, caído para un lado, se caía al agua para levantarse riéndo y escupiendo con el pelo por la cara empapado.

"Muy bueno, Eric." Le dijo la chica que había dicho lo de que se lo contaría al resto y sería la noticia del siglo aplaudiéndole y llendo a por él para que él la derribase.

"Esa parejita azucarada." Les dijo la nueva sonriéndoles y desmontando de la moto para llevarla con cuidado hasta la orilla donde la ató para ir corriendo por el agua hasta el hinchable para sacarlo más sobre la arena con ayuda del otro chico que había ido con el chaleco: Mike Newton. "Yo que vosotros me quitaría el chaleco ya, chicos. Se nada mejor sin él, y desde luego para jugar con chicas es millones de veces mejor."

"¿Haciendo nuevos clientes?" Le pregunté.

"Aquí tienes." Le dijo el otro chico. "Cinco por persona."

"Oferta promocional." Le dijo ella sonriendo y metiéndoselo en un bolsillo en el pantalón de neopreno que llevaba. "¿Os ha gustado?"

"Ya tienes unos clientes." Le dijo Newton. "Cómo no se nos ocurrió a nosotros esta idea."

"Probablemente porque no sois de aquí." Le dije un poco desafiante pero con ironía.

"Pffff... ni caso, todos los chicos sois unos gallitos." Le dijo ella. "Que tengáis una buena tarde."

"Lo mismo." Le dijo mirándome con cierta competitividad en la cara antes de alejarse con el resto.

"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunté.

"Hasta que le soltaste eso al chico, sí." Me dijo. "He hecho una caja de 40 dolares en salchicha y luego otros 15 en piraguas y un par de flotadores."

"¿NO temes que te los roben?" Le dijo Quil.

"¿Por qué?" Le dijo. "Los veo desde aquí." Afirmó señalando una pareja haciendo piraguismo a una distancia de la orilla. "Les he dicho que vayan a esa distancia para evitar accidentes con bañistas."

"¿Has puesto tú las boyas?" Le pregunté dándome cuenta de que había unas bolas de colores chillones a ciertas distancias de la playa.

"Ahá." Afirmó. "He tenido que llevarme la moto y un equipo de submarinismo para poder enterrar los pesos para fijarlas y evitar que se las llevase la corriente. Según los datos que me dieron la distancia de la cuerda debería ser suficiente para las mareas más altas incluídas."

"Lo tienes todo medido ¿no?" Le dijo Embry alucinado.

"¿Qué me dices, futuro empresario Ateara?" Le dijo ella sonriendo. "¿Te parece una tregua y nos lucramos los dos?"

"¿Lucrarnos?" Le dijo Quil confuso.

"Aha." Dijo ella. "Si nos lo montamos bien, yo puedo atraerlos y vosotros les cubrís las necesidades que tengan."

"Te olvidas de que deberías tratar también con Newton." Le dije. "Mike, el chico de antes es su hijo y heredero del negocio."

"Bah... subestimas el poder de los nativos." Me dijo divertida. "¿Cómo va a un rostro pálido a suponer una amenaza contra dos familias nativas?"

"Subestimas a los Newton." Le dije.

"Y tú me subestimas a mí, Jacob." Me contestó dándome un toque con un dedo en el pecho y otro con el índice en la nariz con ironía. "Te olvidas que soy mujer, las damas tenemos armas que los hombres desconocéis y no podéis hacer frente." Añadió dándose la vuelta y contoneándose hasta llegar a la salchicha que sacó fácilmente arrastrándola un poco hasta 'arena firme' antes de girarse hacia nosotros y señalar tras nosotros para hacernos girar y ver que había una silla y una mesita con el cartel de 'Enseguida vuelvo' con un dibujo de una moto de agua. "¿Os importa quitarlo? Enseguida llego, voy a avisar a los piraguistas que pronto vendrán olas de surf, les conviene ir acercándose ya a la orilla, además de que se les acaba el tiempo que han pagado."

"Guapa, con un par de narices, buena para los deportes y con cerebro para los negocios." Dijo Embry. "¿Quién es el último en la fila?"

"Creo que vas el primero." Le dije divertido.

"Eh, Bella." Le llamó entonces. "Me preguntaba si tienes también balones, creo que un partidito en la playa suena bien."

"Tengo uno de plástico ¿os sirve?" Nos dijo viniendo. "Lo he encontrado esta mañana abandonado y pinchado, así que lo he recogido y le he puesto un parche esta tarde. Creo que ya se habrá secado. ¿Si queréis probar?"

"¿Cuándo acabas?" Le dijo yendo al grano.

"Espera un momento." Le dijo estirando las manos y cambiando de gesto a incredulidad divertida y casi irónica. "¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?"

"Solo si te dejas." Le dijo sonrojándose un poco.

"Las siete." Le dijo. "Tengo que ir a casa para la cena a las 7 y media."

"¿Eso es que te dejas?" Le dijo Quil levantando una ceja confuso.

"Eso significa que no conozco a más gente y me gusta tener amigos, y oye, me merezco un poco de atención de chicos de vez en cuando." Dijo divertida. "¿A las 7 entonces?" Añadió señalándole y sonriéndole.

"A las 7." Le dijo Embry asintiendo.

"Perfecto." Dijo. "Ahora os saco el balón."

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Que flipe." Dijo Embry mientras dejábamos el balón en el puesto de la chica donde había vuelto a poner el cartel de que enseguida volvía mientras arrastraba una chica haciendo esquí acuático no demasiado lejos de la playa mientras su novio miraba desde la playa animando. "¿La habéis oído? Se ha dejado ligar."

"Solo ha dicho que necesita amigos y somos los únicos que conoce." Le dije.

"Eso y que anda falta de piropos." Afirmó Quil. "O sea, que andará buscando alguien."

"Deberíamos decirle a Seth que lo intentase." Le dije vacilándole un poco. "Seguro que esta le ponía las pilas en un tris."

Eso era divertido, pero entonces oímos el ruido de la moto más cerca anunciándonos que volvía y poco después vimos a la chica saliendo como podía con los esquís en la mano y calada hasta los huesos para quitarse el chaleco y que su novio la abrazase mientras ella se quejaba de frío riéndose.

"Bueno, pues por hoy he acabado." Afirmó la chica viniendo corriendo con los chalecos en la mano y el perchero bajo el brazo para meterse en su cuarto de material y salir poco después para ir a un lateral y coger una especie de remolque que se puso a tirar hasta llevarlo al agua donde lo metió un poco para montar encima a moto de agua y ponerse a tirar.

"Espera, te ayudamos." Le dije dándoles unas palmadas a Quil y Embry para ir los tres a ayudarle, yo con ella a tirar y Quil y Embry a empujar hasta llevarla al cuarto de material.

"Guao, estáis todos cuadrados." Nos dijo divertida. "Gracias por la manita. El viejo se ha llevado la ranchera y no tengo fuerza suficiente para andar tirando de ella hasta casa."

"Nunca habíamos tenido una moto de agua por aquí." Dije.

"Ya lo he visto." Me dijo sonriendo y cogiéndose una botella de agua del cuarto de material y bebiendo antes de ofrecérnosla. "¿Queréis?"

"No, gracias." Dijimos Quil y yo mientras Embry se la cogía para echarse un trago.

"Bueno, pues metemos esto dentro y podemos irnos, Embry." Dijo ella.

No sé por qué, me dolió un poco que solo lo llamase a él, pero no dije nada.

"Nosotros también vamos." Le dijo Quil. "Total, luego íbamos a tener que ir los tres juntos a un sitio..."

"Ah, pues mira, lo tengo aún mejor." Dijo divertida tras un segundo de sorpresa. "Ahora en vez de presumir de tener un escoltas cachas puedo presumir de tres escoltas esculturales."

"Más quisieras." Le dijimos ya riéndonos.

En el camino pude ver bastantes cosas. No solo era buena en literatura, deportes y una cerebrito de la construcción manual, además era trabajadora y muy divertida. Y era totalmente una india más, fuese o no descendiente de nuestra reserva.

Lo que había dicho antes sobre aliarse Quil y ella para apoyarse en los negocios de la playa no era una cosa de intentar ganarnos diciendo que era india y el chico Newton un 'rostro pálido', realmente lo era.

Y cuando fuimos llegando a una casa iluminada se paró.

"Bueno, aquí es donde nos separamos." Nos dijo sonriendo.

"¿Y eso?" Le dijo Embry sonriendo aún divertido por la última broma que habíamos contado.

"Es... creo que es mejor que aún no sepan que el primer día me he... juntado con chicos." Dijo suavemente pero sonriendo como tristemente. "Ya sabéis, siguen insistiéndome bastante en que soy... una chica."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que tengas amigos?" Le dijimos.

"Nada, no me hagáis caso." Dijo con la misma tristeza en la sonrisa. "Nos vemos mañana."

"Claro." Dijimos.

Fue raro, hicimos como que nos ibamos pero esperamos un poco y oímos voces demasiado altas en la casa; al cabo de un rato, la vimos salir fuera dando un portazo y le dio una patada al suelo levantando una nube de polvo y poniéndose una capucha de la sudadera antes de que saliese una persona al porche y le gritase algo para que le oyese, entonces ella se giró y le contestó airadamente antes de ponerse algo bajo la capucha y echarse a andar.

"Id tirando." Les dije. "Me preocupa un poco que se vaya sola por ahí cuando es nueva."

"¿Y qué le decimos a tu padre?" Me dijo Quil.

"Que estoy echando horas extras como protector." Les dije antes de salir tras ella y que ellos salieran corriendo hacia mi casa donde debíamos encontrarnos con Seth.

La seguí un poco, no se separó del camino y al cabo de un rato la oí tararear algo airado y movido y me di cuenta que iba oyendo música, hasta que llegó a un punto donde había un caminillo de animales que se paró y tras mirar a los lados como buscando algo, se metió dentro.

Obviamente, la seguí ocultándome de su vista. La vi mirar como si supiese que la seguía y después de un rato desapareció y me preocupé.

"¿Dónde...?" Murmuré para ponerme a buscarla.

Había desaparecido en un barranquillo donde había muchas hojas, pero no había ni rastro de ella, salté y busqué un poco su rastro, pero no había ni rastro de nada, así que salté y seguí buscándola; incluso en un momento dado, me trasformé.

No había ni rastro de ella, y aunque seguí buscándola un buen rato, no la encontré y abandoné la búsqueda a eso de las 11 que fui a buscarla por su casa, entonces la vi, le estaban gritando de nuevo y esta vez, un hombre mayor pareció sacarle la cara y la vi desaparecer para reaparecer en un cuarto en el altillo de la casa, donde miró hacia fuera y yo me escondí un poco mejor entre los árboles para asegurarme de que no me viese y más tranquilo de verla sana y salva.

Esperé a que quitara la luz antes de correr hasta mi casa donde me destrasformé y cogí un par de vaqueros extra que tenía en un árbol antes de entrar en casa donde, el que se llevó la bronca fui yo: por llegar tarde, por no haber dicho nada, por tener a mi padre preocupado y por no haber avisado a nadie más de qué misión estaba llevando a cabo.

Sin embargo, cuando estuve solo intentando dormir volvió a mi cabeza la idea de que la chica me había hecho perderle el rastro y no era ni medio-normal.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: CHICA MISTERIOSA

**Capítulo 3:**** CHICA MISTERIOSA.**

"Buenos días." Dijo Embry cuando nos juntamos en la puerta del instituto para ir a clase. "¿Te calló mucha bronca anoche?"

"No me hables." Le dije. "Billie me echó el rapapolvo del siglo por no decirle nada de a dónde iba a ir a vigilar."

"¿Y?" Me dijo Quil. "¿Encontraste algo?"

"Nada." Negué. "La seguí un poco, pero la perdí y cuando la reencontré había vuelto a su casa."

"Yo he preguntado a mis padres." Dijo Quil asintiendo. "En la casa viven otras dos personas más. Pero en la familia deben de ser cuatro más. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. Según mi madre, por la mañana había un hombre en el puesto de la playa. Y la señora de la casa trabaja en esta, es ama de casa, sin embargo el hombre de la casa es algo más... esquivo."

"¿Se le conoce?" Pregunté.

"Por lo que se ve es familia de mi madre." Dijo Embry. "Una familia lejana o algo así. Al final me dijo anoche que había venido a la reserva algo así como su tía-abuela o algo así. ¿Y a cuantos conocemos que hayan venido a vivir recientemente a la reserva...?"

Fue entonces cuando vi a Bella acercándose distraídamente con los cascos puestos y como en su mundo y levanté la mano para llamar su atención. En cuanto la vio sonrió y levantó la mano como contestación para quitarse los cascos cuando llegó a nosotros de forma que no sabíamos a qué iban conectados.

"¿Te echaron mucha bronca ayer?" Le preguntó Embry.

"Ah, bueno..." Dijo. "Lo normal."

¿Normal, dos veces en horas?

"Entonces supongo que de vernos hoy nada ¿no?" Le dijo Embry.

"Solo si te apetece volver a aburrirte hasta que tenga que cerrar el negocio." Le dijo bromeando manifiestamente. "La oferta es extensible al resto." Añadió mirándonos.

"¿Has hecho los deberes?" Le preguntó Embry.

"Casi todos." Asintió. "Me temo que no estoy hecha para las matemáticas tan... como estas."

"¿Has hecho lo de la señora Horston?" Le dije sorprendido de que así fuera.

"¿Ciencias?" Dijo. "Sí, pero tuve que pedir ayuda. La chica aquella tan simpática de gafas me lo explicó bastante bien, creo que era algo relacionado con biología."

"Si quieres podríamos echarte una mano." Le dijo Quil. "No es que seamos unos genios, pero nos mantenemos."

"Hacemos los deberes juntos a veces." Le dije. "Si quieres hay un sitio más para ti."

"Claro, será un placer." Nos dijo. "El problema es que yo tengo que estar por la tarde en la playa, suelo hacerlos allí. Si no os importa trabajar allí... tengo un pequeño frigorífico para mantener un par de latas frescas mientras trabajo."

"¿Bebidas frías y posibilidad de entretenimiento después?" Dijo Embry. "Ya tienes tres tipos para un grupo de estudio."

"¿Podríamos llamarlo grupo de estudio playero?" Dijo Quil bromeando.

"Suena muy... ¡dios, es ochentero!" Dijo Bella riéndose con nosotros mientras entrábamos a clase e íbamos a nuestros sitios. "Por cierto, por qué no se lo decís a vuestro amigo Ja... Jay... Jas..."

"¿Jared?" Le dije. "Suele hacerlos con Kim." Afirmé señalándola mientras hablaba con sus amigas en su sitio.

"Oh, ya lo pillo." Afirmó asintiendo.

"¿Qué pillas?" Le dijo Embry.

"Vamos, no soy tonta." Dijo. "He visto cómo la mira en gimnasia, y no necesito tener ojos en la espalda para saber que en el resto de clases que comparten la mira también bastante, de reojo."

"Me parece que eres tú muy lista." Dijimos bromeando.

"Eh." Nos dijo Paul apoyando las manos en mi mesa para llamar nuestra atención. "Sam quiere que nos reunamos todos hoy."

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunté.

"No." Dijo mirando por encima de nuestro hombro a Bella que estaba mirándonos.

"Vamos, salgamos un momento." Dije mientras me daba cuenta que no podía hablar por ella y llegaba el profesor.

"A ver, Bellatrix Lestrat... ¿Quién es la señorita Lestrat?" Dijo el profesor levantando la vista con sus gafas de culo de vaso debido a la avanzada edad y falta de vista.

"Yo, pero... preferiría solo Bella." Dijo ella.

"Tienes un aviso de tu abuelo." Le dijo el hombre. "Hoy puedes irte antes para ir al médico."

"Ah, sí, se me había olvidado." Dijo asintiendo y dándose un golpe en la frente.

"¿Estás enferma?" Le preguntó Embry girándose.

"No." Dijo susurrando. "Quiero decir... tengo que ir a consultar una cosa, al médico."

"Te vas a perder el taller." Le dijimos.

"Sí, es... ¿os importaría cogerme los apuntes de hoy, por favor?" Nos dijo.

"Claro." Dijimos.

"Genial, os veré en la playa esta tarde." Afirmó.

Aquello me olió fatal, se pasó todas las clases aparentando normalidad, sin embargo se la veía tensa y algo ida, como si pensase algo aparte. Incluso en literatura que el día anterior había destacado el día anterior estuvo del montón, la profesora la sorprendió varias veces en su mundo aunque cuando lo hizo y le preguntaba, contestaba satisfactoriamente.

Y siguió ida hasta la hora de irse que la vimos salir y sacó un móvil de su bota, lo que me apestó tanto que puse la oreja en ella.

"Sí, ya he salido." Dijo por el aparato. "Lo siento, voy al instituto... No, el abuelo ha dicho que iba a ir al médico y yo he dicho que iba a un reconocimiento médico."

Eso me hizo fruncir las cejas y pegar la oreja más aún.

"No, aquí aún no saben nada." Afirmó. "Claro que lo sé. Te repito que anoche no percibí nada... No." Añadió levantándo la voz. "¡No me grites, joder!. ¡Tú no tienes que ir al instituto por las mañanas, trabajar en el negocio familia por las tardes y aguantar las broncas de tu abuela porque por las noches salgas a seguir machacándote, joder!"

Aquello no me cuadraba nada.

"Sí... sí, sí, capté uno cerca de Forks." Dijo más calmádamente. "No lo sé... ¡Joder, no me grites, yo soy la experta en rastros, no tú! Claro que sí." Dijo para volver a calmarse mientras parecía alejarse. "No... No, no." Dijo suavemente. "Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo... pues claro, sé las costumbres... me ofendes... No, para esta tarde tengo que tenerlo todo ya... No, deberes... Ya te he dicho que tengo que trabajar... Eh, la abuela no sabe nada. Bastante tengo con que me riña noche sí, noche también."

Eso fue lo último que pude oír antes de verla perderse por entre los árboles del boscaje rodeándonos.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Aquí parece que no hay nadie." Dijo Embry mientras llegamos a la caseta donde trabajaba Bella en la playa.

"Creo que está detrás de algo fuerte." Dije para comentarles lo que había oído puesto que estábamos con Jared y Paul que se habían apuntado para explicarnos Paul lo de las integrales que más o menos dominaba.

"La verdad es que suena raro." Dijo Jared.

"NO, raro no, rarísimo." Afirmó Paul. "A mí no me olió bien desde el primer momento."

"Pero solo por haber oído eso a hurtadillas no quiere decir que haya problemas." Dijo Jared defendiéndola. "No sé, démosle el beneficio de la duda. ¿Por qué hablaría de eso si fuese algo malo donde podrían oírla?"

Eso cobraba sentido, si fuese algo realmente malo no creo que lo hubiese hablado así de líbremente arriesgándose a que le hubiera oído cualquiera, pero lo de irse a pie... bueno, tampoco era tan raro, al fin y al cabo iba y venía a cualquier sitio a pie. Y dicho sea de paso, eso era raro, no parecía cansarse demasiado.

"¿Qué va a ser?" Dijo entonces una voz tras nosotros. "¿Una excursión en el banana-bus o tal vez queréis algo más clásico como pedalinas?"

"¿A qué hora abres esto?" Le dijo Jared.

"Cuando puedo llegar." Le dijo llendo a sacar la mesa con la silla y el cartel que anunciaba lo que había. "Normalmente hago algo de deberes en casa y me traigo otros tantos aquí, así que intento abrir sobre las 4 y media o 5, pero si me retraso pues se siente mucho. ¿Y bien? Qué va a ser."

"Hemos hecho el grupo de estudio más grande." Le dije. "Jared es bueno en historia, y Paul nos ayudará con las integrales y las mates."

"Ah, mola." Dijo asintiendo. "Entonces habrá que repartirse las latas o bien beber todos agua. Es lo único que tengo en la nevera."

"Si tienes cubitos nosotros tenemos cervezas." Dijo Jared levantando el bolso donde traíamos unas cuantas botellas.

"Cubitos tengo a patadas." Afirmó sonriendo para ir a coger un cubo y sacarlo lleno de cubitos de hielo antes de ir a la manguera y llenar el resto con agua antes de traerla. "Va, meterlas dentro, al menos se conservarán frescas."

"Gran idea." Dijo Embry sonriendo.

Una vez tuvimos las bebidas dentro del cubo que derramó un poco de agua, sacó unas banquetas plegables y unas toallas.

"Lo siento pero normalmente estoy sola." Dijo. "Aunque también alquilamos tumbonas. Espero que no haya problemas, Quil."

"Sin problemas, nosotros las vendemos." Afirmó.

"Bueno, pues unos en tumbonas y el resto en sillas." Dije. "¿Alguien en contra?"

"Lo que si vienen alguien aquí me parece que vais a tener que seguir vosotros." Nos dijo ella. "Me temo que el negocio es el negocio."

"¿Y cuándo haces los deberes?" Le dijo Paul.

"Aquí, generalmente ayer no vinieron mucha gente hasta las 6, así que... me dio tiempo bien de acabarlos." Afirmó. "Salvo las matemáticas. Lo siento pero no acaban de entrarme estas mates."

"¿Acaso hay otras?" Preguntó Paul con ironía.

"Las de mecánica. En esas no puedo quejarme." Afirmó.

"Vale, pues... ¿comenzamos por lo que te has saltado hoy?" Le ofrecí.

"Venga esos apuntes." Dijo.

"Mira, aquí te hemos... fotocopiado los nuestros y... bueno, entre Embry y yo te hemos subrayado lo importante entre ambos apuntes." Le dije. "¿Quil?"

"Sí, estos son los míos para biología." Dijo. "No son para tirar cohetes, pero... bueno, creo que al menos los entenderás."

"Tío, yo sigo sin ver qué diferencia hay entre la mitosis y la meiosis." Dijo Jared.

"Misma mierda, diferente nombre." Afirmó Paul bromeando.

"Mitosis ciclo y medio y meiosis uno entero."

"En realidad..." Dijo Bella suavemente. "Bueno, es al revés, y no es uno y el otro uno y medio; son uno la mitosis y dos la meiosis."

"Ja." Dijo Paul.

"Paul, eh, que es cierto." Le dijo Jared mirando el libro. "Pero si lo hemos dado hoy, y tú has faltado." Le dijo mirando a Bella.

"Es..." Dijo. "¿Las ciencias se me dan bien?"

"La literatura no es ciencias." Le dijo Embry.

"Vale, me gusta leer." Afirmó. "Y soy buena en ciencias."

"Y pilotando la moto." Dijo Embry.

"Ya, lo pillo." Dijo. "La próxima vez me guardo mis correcciones para mí misma."

"Nah, solo te vacilábamos." Le dije riéndome. "Nos viene bien que sepas tanto de todo, o casi. Así igual mejoramos un poco las notas."

"No, la próxima vez me callaré y dejaré que os lo diga el profe." Dijo sonriendo.

La verdad es que no estuvo mal, fue una tarde de hacer deberes algo diferente pero no estuvo para nada mal. En algún momento, Paul y Bella tuvieron alguna enganchada pero la verdad es que lo de Paul decirle que para ser tan lista lo que le costaba pillar las derivadas no estuvo nada bien. Y a eso de media tarde tuvo que irse un rato a llevar a un chico a hacer esquí acuático a una distancia de la zona de baño y luego a tuvo que dejar un par de piraguas y casi al atardecer le alquilaron unas tablas de surf. Y a eso de media tarde, mientras paseaba al chico del esquí acuático llegó Seth que se bañó un rato hasta que acabamos los deberes y el estudio. Por suerte habíamos acabado de estudiar bastante antes y estuvimos jugando en la playa y peleándonos.

"¡Aúpa Embry, no te dejes derribar!" Le oí gritarle cuando nos peleamos los dos en broma.

"Solo por eso no pienso dejarme ganar." Dijo divertido.

"Y yo no pienso perder, que soy un alfa." Le dije contestando a su broma.

Lo de ganarle a Embry era fácil, todos teníamos un punto flaco y él no fue una excepción, lo que pasa era que era más divertido pelearnos sin más y jugar.

Así que al final acabé ganándole.

"¡Me rindo, me rindo!" Dijo riéndose debajo mí.

"Siempre gano." Dije levantándome y dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantar, con deportividad.

"Qué." Le dijo Seth a Bella. "¿Te animas?"

"Venga, anímate contra el benjamín." Le dijo Jared. "Es el más fácil de todos."

"¡Oh, cállate!" Le dijo Seth.

"No quisiera daros un susto." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Prometo tener cuidado." Le dijo Seth. "Venga, porfa... ellos no quieren pelear conmigo."

"Venga, no seas quejica." Le dije divertido. "Luego te echo una."

"Nah." Dijo Bella. "Venga, vamos a intentarlo. Pero te advierto que si vienen clientes tengo que parar ¿vale?"

"Hecho." Le dijo Seth.

"Vale, pues díme las reglas." Nos dijo. "No tirar a puntos que hagan demasiado daño lo tengo."

"Aparte de eso nada más." Dije.

"Seth, ya podrás contra una chica." Le dijo Paul a buenas.

"Si se entera tu hermana que andas pegándote con chicas te pondrá caliente." Añadió Jared.

"Pero bueno." Nos dijo ella. "Dejad en paz a los gladiadores. Dónde se ha visto que desconcentren a uno metiéndose con él."

"No te despistes." Le dijo Seth. "Te dejo que eches el primer golpe."

"OK." Dijo ella para lanzar un golpe que le fue demasiado lejos a Seth que le tiró otro que ella esquivó.

La pelea se compuso de una serie de golpes por ambos lados, antes de que Seth la sujetase de frente a la espalda y ella hiciese tope. Me fijé y me dio un salto el corazón cuando pensé que ella ganaría tal era la posición de ambos cuerpos y la tensión en los músculos de ambos cuerpos indicando el siguiente movimiento, pero entonces ella pareció destensarse y Seth la derribó.

"Ouch, vale, vale. Soy una matada en pelear." Dijo ella riéndose. "Muy bueno, Seth."

"Gracias." Le dijo él sonriéndole y ayudándola a levantar. "Tú tampoco has estado nada mal."

Entonces oímos un móvil y ella dejó de sonreír.

"¿Me disculpáis un segundo?" Dijo para cogerlo. "Sí." Contestó metiéndose en la cabaña de material pensando que no la oiríamos. "¡¿Cómo?... Ahora mismo estoy trabajando... No, iré enseguida... Ya me encargaré yo de eso, tú ocúpate de los 'sombreros'... Dame 20... Ok. Ahora mismo voy." Afirmó antes de colgar.

"¿Problemas?" Le preguntó Jared mirándola.

"Me ha surgido algo, tengo... tengo que recoger y echar el cierre." Nos dijo. "Lo siento mucho."

"¿Pero es algo grave?" Le dije.

"No, bueno sí. Es importante, así que... me tengo que ir."

"Que tía más rara." Dijo Paul mientras la veíamos ir al agua a recoger todo antes de ir a avisar a los usuarios de que tenía que irse así que tenían que ir devolviendo el material, supusimos.

"¿Creéis de verdad que no sea una emergencia?" Preguntó Embry preocupado.

"A mí me huele un poco raro." Dijo Quil. "Como si hubiese pasado algo, algo gordo."

"A lo mejor ha pasado algo." Dije. "El problema es por qué lo ocultaría."

"Bueno, al menos hemos hecho todos los deberes." Dijo Paul estirándose. "Eso ya es algo."

"Eh, que esto es para preocuparse, está demasiado rara." Le dijo Embry.

"Ella en sí es rara." Le dijo Paul.

"Paul." Le riñó Jared. "Es cierto que es un poco… misteriosa y… bueno, un poquito rarita, pero no creo que sea motivo para pensar que haga nada extraño, solo que… no quiere contárnoslo."

"Bueno, hace poco que nos conocemos." Le apoyé. "Pero creo que le caemos bien, así que no veo el motivo por el que debería mentirnos."

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Billie, salgo un momento." Le dije cuando vi pasar delante de la casa a Bella en una bicicleta.

"No llegues tarde para la cena." Me dijo. "Sue viene a cenar y traerá a Charlie, le gustará verte."

"Vale." Le dije.

La verdad es que lo de perseguir coches como un perro no era algo que me gustase, pero al menos esta vez era una bicicleta que aunque fuese pedaleando a toda leche no iba a poder ganarme, así que me calcé bien y salí corriendo por el monte, cerca del camino pero lo suficientemente oculto como para que no me viese corriendo y siguiéndola y a la vez poder seguirla sin cansarme demasiado.

Por la dirección que llevaba a pesar de llevar horas sin verla desde que salió corriendo tras cerrar el chiringuito juraría que iba hacia el parque nacional, pero cuando hubo una bifurcación cerca de Forks la cogió separándose de la ruta para meterse a un camino secundario.

Me chocó un poco tal camino puesto que por allí se llevaba bastante tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a llegar a algún sitio poblado, iba a tener que pasar mucho rato viendo bosques y más bosques.

Ya la daba por perdida, que daría media vuelta y decidiría volver para pedir direcciones o bien que alguien la llevara cuando paró y miró alrededor antes de pisar en el suelo y girar la bicicleta para meterse monte-a-través, así que me aparté un poco para que no me viese y la seguí como pude; pero como la vez anterior, la perdí en algún punto y di una patada al suelo.

"Maldita sea…" Dije. "No sé cómo lo hace."

Intenté buscar algún rastro de su paso, pero no había huellas de neumático porque el terreno era de hierba y tierra secas y tampoco parecía haber dejado olor; así que acabé desistiendo y volviendo a casa.

"Hola." Dije entrando y descalzándome puesto que tenía las deportivas llenas de polvo y barro. "¿Papá?"

"Hombre, el segundo hombre de la casa." Dijo Charlie. "¿Persiguiendo a alguien?"

"Una historia larga." Le dije. "Voy a poner la mesa."

"Para mí no." Me dijo. "Hemos recibido un fax algo extraño y hay quejas de que han aparecido un alce decapitado en el monte, así como un lobo. Encontrados por excursionistas, así que te puedes imaginar el lío."

"Claro." Afirmé. "Los excursionistas siempre se alarman con animales muertos."

"Los lobos son especie protegida." Me dijo. "Nos arriesgamos a un 'consejo de guerra' con los estamentos 'verdes' de la ley."

"¿La EPA?" Le dije.

"Exacto." Me dijo. "Además, las fotos que tenemos del alce no nos parecen de alguien que haya salido a cazar. No hemos recibido ningún aviso de esa pieza ni ninguna otra en el departamento pertinente, así que eso es ilegal."

"Vamos, que vuelve a haber furtivos." Dijo Sue saliendo de la cocina con Billie.

"Furtivos, qué peste." Dijo mi padre sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hacía mucho que no teníamos de esos."

"Aún no es seguro." Dijo Charlie levantándose. "Pero nos preocupa el asunto."

"Si necesitáis ayuda…" Le dije. "Ya sabes que somos los rastreadores oficiales de la reserva."

"Preferiría no usar técnicas desconocidas para el resto de departamento." Me dijo un poco incómodo. "Pero si queréis echar un hocico… tan solo tened cuidado de que no os vean. Yo aún no lo he hecho, y prefiero seguir así. Lobos del tamaño de osos… inaudito."

"En realidad somos ya del tamaño de caballos ponys, pero bueno." Le dije cogiendo un trozo de carne del estofado y llevándome un golpe en la mano de Sue.

"Sea lo que sea, mejor evitar sustos." Me dijo. "Billie, Sue… espero veros pronto."

"¿Tan pronto tienes que irte?" Le dijo mi padre.

"Espera, te acompaño." Le dijo Sue para irse con él dejando la puerta vuelta.

"Por lo que se ve Sue vuelve a sentir las flechas de Cupido." Le dije a mi padre cogiendo otro trocito de estofado y llevándome un golpe antes de poder, esta vez de mi padre.

"No te metas con tus mayores." Me dijo. "¿Y desde cuando tú sabes quién es Cupido?"

"Literatura, estamos dando a Shakespeare." Le dije. "Romeo y Julieta, un poco empalagosa pero con algo de acción, no está tan mal."

"Ignoraba que ahora fueras un crítico literario." Me dijo bromeando.

"¿Crees que deberíamos preocuparnos por esos animales muertos?" Le dije.

"Lo mejor sería que echaseis un ojo, solo para descartar opciones." Me dijo.

"Mañana mismo se lo digo al resto y nos ponemos." Le dije.


	4. CAPITULO 4: FURTIVOS MUERTOS UNA 'RANGE

**CAPITULO 4: FURTIVOS MUERTOS. UNA 'RANGER VERDE'.**

Debían ser las 11 y media de la noche cuando comenzaron a aporrear la puerta; así que fui a abrir antes de que despertasen a Billie.

"Jake." Me dijo Embry parando jadeando en la puerta de mi casa y dándome un golpe que iba destinado a la puerta.

"Embry, por dios." Le dije. "Es muy tarde, más te vale que sea de vida o muerte, mañana tenemos examen."

"Es que es de vida o muerte." Me dijo jadeando. "Es… hay…"

"A ver, respira hondo, toma aire y dime qué pasa de camino." Le dije garabateando una nota por si Billie se despertaba.

"Furtivos." Dijo. "Hay… ha habido ataques." Me dijo respirando hondo señalándome la dirección que debíamos tomar. "Han matado unos… animales salvajes y… un par de furtivos estaban…muertos."

"¿Vampiros?" Dije. "¿Ahora que los Cullen no están cerca?"

"Solo uno." Dijo Embry. "Es… tienes que verlo…"

"Vamos, si nos convertimos lo haremos más rápido." Afirmé.

"Ahí… tienes razón, hermano." Me dijo para convertirse.

Correr en nuestra forma humana mola, correr en la de lobo es un alucine, sentir la tierra bajo tus patas, el viento golpeándote los costados y driblar por entre los árboles… brutal, sin embargo, cuando hacemos esto, la mayoría de veces es por un motivo poderoso, y si la parte divertida es brutal… la realidad es aún más.

Freno en seco en lo alto de un montículo al ver la escena que hay abajo.

Cinco furtivos, tres de ellos muertos por heridas normales, uno de ellos tiene el cuello roto, los otros dos presentan síntomas de pelea con violencia y desde luego la falta de sangre en sus heridas implicaba que no tenían ni gota dentro ya.

Solo 5 cadaveres.

"_Jacob, tengo a Sam aquí._" Me dijo Seth mentalmente. "_Charlie está ahí abajo._"

"_No podéis verlo._" Me dijo Quil. "_Ahí abajo la cosa está… peor que mal. Charlie está llamando a Bella para asegurarse que no… bueno, sean ellos._"

"_Seth, dile a Sam que alguien debería bajar._" Le dije antes de ver algo más. "_Quil, Embry, Seth, seguid vigilando. Quil, en caso de duda tú quedas al cargo._"

"_¡Venga ya!_" Dijeron Seth y Embry. "¡_Yo llevo más en la manada que ellos!_" Se quejó Seth.

Pasé un poco de sus quejas y me aventuré a bajar con cuidado arrastrándome para pasar cerca del grupo procurando no hacer ruido mientras oía gritarme en la cabeza que estaba loco y que volviese; pero no lo hice, les dije que se callaran porque me ponían dolor de cabeza y seguí adelante hasta poder levantarme dejando atrás el grupo.

Sin embargo, aquello no era tan sencillo. El bosque estaba plagado de policías buscando algo, probablemente al culpable.

Escabullirse entre ellos era una misión bastante difícil, casi imposible, pero yo no era un simple chico, era un lobo, estábamos en el bosque, aquello era mi hábitat natural, así que… tripa al suelo para esquivar las patrullas y corriendo como un tonto; hasta que encontré el rastro que había percibido.

Paré en seco y regresé sobre él. Apenas unas gotas.

"_Acabo de coger un rastro de sangre._" Afirmé.

"_¿Cómo que un rastro de sangre?_" Dijo Quil.

"_Es de alguien diferente a los muertos._" Afirmé. "_Voy a seguir el rastro._"

"_Jay, ten cuidado._" Me dijo Seth.

Seth había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, la manada entera habíamos cambiado.

Para empezar, Leah ya no venía a patrullar a no ser que fuese algo 'total y completamente inevitable' que necesitase su ayuda por ser un asunto de vida o muerte, y Seth era más maduro, para él yo era algo casi como su hermano, así que parecía angustiarse mucho cuando olíamos algún rastro de vampiro y a menudo, como ahora, me inundaba la imagen de mí mismo siguiendo a los Cullen y abandonándoles.

Me sacudí de la cabeza su angustia y me puse a buscar el rastro claro mientras oía cómo el follón iba a los coches de policía donde podía oír a Sam haciendo acto de presencia con inocencia fingida, eso me dejó libre para moverme más rápidamente hasta encontrar el rastro internándose en una madriguera entre rocas que parecían haber sido puestas recientemente como cerrando algo.

Olfateé el aire antes de que me cayera una gota en el hocico.

"_Perfecto._" Pensé. "_Ahora llueve._"

No me gustaba la lluvia, pero de pronto me golpeó la verdad.

En primer lugar, la noche estaba despejada; en segundo, solo notaba la lluvia en un ponto del hocico cuando debería haber notado más gotas por el resto del cuerpo; y en tercero… estábamos bajo árboles, no goteaba a no ser que estuviese lloviendo hacía un poco y las hojas estuvieran caladas por lo que se escurriese agua.

Con algo de miedo, levanté la cabeza y me encontré con todo desnudo. O al menos a primera vista eso parecía; porque entonces me fijé un poco más y me di cuenta de dónde bajaban las gotas de sangre por lo que me destrasformé gritando en el resto de mentes que pudieran oírme que había encontrado otra víctima, esta vez oculta en un árbol del que salía una mano por la que escurría sangre.

Iba a gritar cuando me di cuenta que solo atraería la atención de la policía, así que me puse a trepar por el árbol usando a ratos el de al lado para saltar de uno a otro hasta que me di cuenta que había una cuerda y trepé por ella rápidamente hasta la rama donde salía la mano.

Entonces sí que me asusté y estuve a punto de caerme por lo que me tiré sobre la rama para abrazarme a esta con las piernas mientras con los brazos cogía el cuerpo sin vida de Bella, Bellatrix.

Tenía heridas por el tronco y las mangas de una cazadora ajustada de falso cuero empapadas en sangre, lo que quedaba de ellas.

Entonces la cogí como pude en brazos y salté para caer al suelo de pie notando un poco de dolor por el golpe seco a mis huesos, sin embargo, me puse a avanzar corriendo hacia la zona donde estaban todos, pasé la zona donde estaban los coches policiales sin problemas y al final paré cuando me estampé contra el lomo de un lobo gigante y me caí haciéndole a él casi caerse y venir por mí.

"Jared." Le dije asustado sujetando con fuerza el cadáver contra mí.

Un momento, el 'cadaver' tenía pulso, se movió y le tapé los ojos mirando a Jared que al momento se destrasformó y saltó para ocultarse hasta que se pusiera algo por encima.

"¡So…!" Iba a gritar por lo que le tapé la boca mirando hacia donde estaba la policía.

"Shhhh…" Le susurré. "Soy yo, tranquila, no grites…"

Fue extraño, porque justo entonces noté algo punzante en mi costado antes de que ella se desmayara de nuevo en mis brazos.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Preguntó Jared mientras el lobo que era Paul aparecía también con Seth y Embry a la carrera.

"No lo sé, la he encontrado en una rama de árbol, había trepado hasta allí por una cuerda." Afirmé. "Pensé que estaba…"

"Está sangrando como un cerdo." Me dijo Jared. "Pero qué…" Dijo antes de darme un tirón en el costado haciéndome casi gemir de dolor y sacarme un cuchillo de caza que me mostró. "¿Cómo ha llegado esto a tí?"

"Dí más bien cómo ha llegado eso a ella." Le dije gimiendo con dolor mirándome el pedazo agujero que me había hecho con el arma. "Auch… ¿cierra bien?"

"Sangras bastante." Me dijo Jared tapándola.

Entonces Paul le mordió a Bella y oí cómo le rasgaba algo y le di un golpe.

"No la toques, bastante tiene ya." Afirmé.

"¿Crees que podrás llegar a tu casa solo?" Me dijo Jared.

"Sí." Afirmé. "¿Dónde está Sam?"

"Abajo, hablando con las fuerzas del orden." Me dijo. "Me ha autorizado a actuar hasta que vuelva. ¿Entonces?" Repitió. "¿Podrás llegar solo a casa? Nosotros iremos en cuanto podamos y nos encargaremos de ella."

Entonces vi un lobo menor cruzándose con ellos y mirar a Jared.

"Seth." Le dije.

"Creo que lo que quiere es ir contigo." Me dijo Jared. "Y la verdad es que me parece buena idea, podrá ayudar si ves que te encuentras mal."

"Podré llegar a casa." Afirmé.

"Seth irá contigo por si acaso." Me dijo Jared. "Al fin y al cabo, sois de la misma manada."

Odiaba que me diesen ordenes, pero era cierto y notaba el dolor del costado.

"Está bien, vamos Seth." Le dije.

Correr cargando con un cuerpo en brazos hasta regresar a casa no fue tan sencillo como la ida que había hecho convertido en lobo, aparte del peso extra se añadía el hecho de que iba a dos pies y además, herido. Pero acabé llegando a casa.

"Destransformate antes de acercarte siquiera." Le dije a Seth mientras llegábamos al claro junto a mi casa antes de seguir hasta llegar al porche donde no tuve otra más que dejarme caer en la mecedora colgante que mi padre había puesto y respirar pesadamente dejando el cuerpo laxo sobre mí y flexionando y estirando los brazos con dolor antes de mirarme el costado que seguía abierta un poco aunque la herida parecía haber dejado de sangrar.

"Perfecto, encima voy con un tajo de impresión." Murmuré para mirar a la chica.

Ella sí que tenía mala pinta. Parecía estar bastante mal, así que fui a abrir la puerta y cuando la tuve abierta fui a recogerla para entrar dentro y dejarla encima de la mesa del comedor tras ponerle el mantel de plástico para las comidas debajo y evitar que manchase de sangre la mesa.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo allí…?" Murmuré sin esperar respuesta.

Entonces me fijé en ella. Tenía la tripa bastante abultada y algo acababa de moverse allí, pero no podía ser. Sacudí la cabeza y volví a mirar, nada. No, entonces algo en su tripa volvió a moverse un segundo y me preocupé.

"Bueno, supongo que puedo aplicarme los derechos del médico." Dije paladeando antes de mover torpemente las manos hacia su chaqueta para abrirla y revelar una camiseta que estaba caliente y soltó un tufo a meados en cuanto la moví. "¡Ugggh!" Gemí antes de volver a mirarla con cara de asco para descubrir una mancha húmeda que era lo que soltaba el olor y que estaba justo bajo el bulto que parecía un bombo.

Pero era imposible, la había visto ese mismo día por la tarde en la playa, no tenía nada ahí. Y entonces volvió a moverse el bombo y le levanté la camiseta; entonces di un paso atrás y me choqué con la mesa cayéndome al darme con la silla y caerme hacia atrás volcándola.

"¿Jake?" Oí llamar a mi padre.

"Billie, no te preocupes, soy yo." Le contesté.

Debía haberle despertado con el golpazo de la silla.

"¿Ocurre algo, hijo?" Me dijo desde su cuarto.

"No, tranquilo, vuelve a dormirte." Le dije. No, aquello no podía hacerlo solo. "Mejor dicho, sí, tenemos una emergencia."

"Voy." Me dijo. "Deja que me levante. ¿Has vuelto a levantarte a picar y has roto algo?"

"No." Le dije.

"Vamos, no tienes por qué mentirme." Me dijo mientras le oía moverse a la silla de ruedas. "Si has roto algo seguro que podemos arreglarlo, no me voy a cabrear."

"Me temo que preferiría que fuese eso." Le dije acercándome a ver lo que tenía aquella loca en la tripa sin atreverme a tocarlos demasiado aunque pinché uno con el dedo para asegurarme que era cierto y se le revolvió en el estómago por lo que volví a retroceder antes de decidir que era más importante lo de sus heridas. "Vendas y alcohol, eso es, necesitamos vendas… montones de vendas…"

"Por amor de…" Oí decir a Billie mientras yo revolvía en el botiquín buscando lo que ibamos a necesitar. "¡Jacob Black, ven aquí ahora mismo y dime que no has hecho esto!"

"Si te refieres al estropicio de la silla soy culpable, y si es porque ya has visto la mesa… por favor, dime que no es lo que creo que es porque…" Dije.

"Por amor de dios." Me dijo mientras volvía y le veía cogiendo los cachorros en su regazo poniéndolos en una caja donde había puesto un cojín del sofá y la manta de regazo que llevaba en la silla. "¿Se puede saber qué es esto?. ¿De dónde los has sacado?"

"De su tripa." Le dije.

"Hablo en serio." Me dijo enfadado.

"Y yo." Afirmé. "Estaban contra su tripa, bajo la ropa. ¿Podemos parar el sangrado?"

"No veo de dónde sale sangre." Me dijo. "¿Qué le ha pasado?"

"No sabemos, la he encontrado cerca de donde ha habido una matanza de unos furtivos, creo que estaban cazando lobos y animales y… bueno, a dos al menos estaba claro que los había atacado un frío, o más." Le dije.

"Entonces a ella…" Dijo preocupado.

"No lo sé." Le dije quitándole la chaqueta incorporándola un poco revelando que tenía los brazos llenos de cortes y lesiones. "Dios… A ella la encontré con esos… cachorros en un árbol. Creo que trepó allí y gracias a eso se salvó, aunque… viéndola no lo tengo tan claro."

"Tenéis que llevarla al hospital." Me dijo.

"No soy un experto, pero… diría que no aguantaría tanto." Afirmé. "Lleva sangrando un buen rato, está desmayada. Habría que intentar primero solucionar lo de sus heridas."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Vamos a intentar curarla y ya veremos cómo nos la arreglamos. ¿Sabes al menos dónde vive?"

"Sí, vive con un hombre y una mujer al menos." Le dije. "No sé aún muy bien su parentesco."

"Deberíamos llamarles para que sepan lo que ha pasado." Me dijo mi padre.

"Dudo siquiera que supieran que estaba fuera de su cama." Le dije.

"Entonces más a mi favor." Afirmó curándole los brazos mientras me pedía que se los sujetara para ponerse a hurgarle en las heridas. "Se asustarán si cuando se despierten no la ven."

"¿Y si les despiertan en medio de la noche?" Le dije.

"Hum…" Dijo al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Si les despertábamos en medio de la noche, cuando no sabían que la chica había salido probablemente fuera peor, se iban a dar un susto de muerte cuando les despertasen en medio de la noche para decirles que la chica estaba inconsciente y sangrando bastante.

Pero por otro lado, no podíamos dejarles despertarse, ir a buscarla y ver que la cama seguía hecha y ella no estaba.

Y justo entonces me evitaron el mal trago cuando llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir al resto que entraron casi en marabunta, Sam el primero.

"¿Cómo está?" Me preguntó. "Deberíais haberla llevado a casa de Emily."

"Y la habríais asustado de muerte." Dijo mi padre siguiendo trabajando en la chica. "No sé qué estaba haciendo o cómo han llegado esos cachorros a ella o ella a lo alto de un árbol."

"¿Cachorros?" Dijo Paul. "¿Qué cachorros?"

"Los que había en su tripa." Le dije mirando la caja que mi padre había dejado junto a la estufa.

"Dios, son los chuchos más feos que he visto en mi vida." Afirmó Embry yendo a coger uno.

Fue justo entonces cuando pasó todo a una velocidad que aún sin parpadear nos perdimos porque fue todo casi simultáneo.

Ella abrió los ojos, vio a mi padre y nuestras siluetas, se puso a gritar, estuvo a punto de clavarle a mi padre un arma que me clavé en la palma al pararlo al reconocer los signos y cuando vio a Embry le tiró algo que parecía un pincho gordo y largo.

"Cálmate." Le dije sujetándola y manchándome de sangre cuando se le abrieron las heridas. "Eh, tranquila, soy yo, Jacob. ¿Ves? Tranquila." Le dije viendo que enfocaba y me miraba. "Eso es, tranquila…" Le dije.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Dijo Sam mirándonos.

"¿Jacob?" Me dijo ella confusa. "¿Qué… dónde estoy?. ¿Dónde están…?"

"Tranquila, estás en mi casa." Le dije. "No te muevas para que mi padre pueda curarte, nosotros somos un poco malos en eso." Añadí mientras Billie levantaba un poco la mano pacificadoramente y ella le miraba viéndole por primera vez. "Y sobre los cachorros…"

"¿Están bien?" Me dijo cogiéndome con una fuerza inesperada en alguien tan machacado. "¿Están a salvo?"

"Sí, están ahí." Le dije. "Me han dado un susto de muerte por dónde estaban, pero mi padre los ha cogido y los ha metido en una caja entre mantas y los ha puesto junto a la estufa, estarán calentitos."

La vi asentir.

"Soy Sam." Se presentó este. "Y ellos son…"

"Tranquilo Sam." Le dijo Jared mientras Quil y Embry se acercaban a ponerse en su campo de visión. "Nos conocemos de clase."

"¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?" Nos dijo suavemente intentando incorporarse y mareándose un poco.

"No te levantes aún." Le dije mirando al resto para buscar algo de ayuda.

"Salimos a buscar alcohol para una fiesta que ibamos a hacer mañana y te encontramos por casualidad." Le dijo Jared rápidamente.

"¿Dónde me encontrásteis?" Nos dijo.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Le dijo Paul sin descruzarse de brazos y ganándose una mirada de reproche tanto de Sam como mía. "Da igual, el caso es que estás bien, más o menos."

"¿Se puede saber cómo han llegado unos cachorros de lobo a tus ropas?" Le dijo Sam mirándola cruzado de brazos pero con un tono tranquilo y agradable. "O qué hacías en pleno monte tan tarde por la noche."

"Estaba… me encontré a los cachorros por… casualidad." Dijo.

Creo que hasta para mí fue evidente que mentía, así que intercambiamos unas miradas de duda entre todos y la volvímos a mirar, esta vez parecía buscar algo entre sus ropas.

"¿Buscas algo?" Le dijo Embry. "¿Un chuchillo de caza, por casualidad?"

"¿Lo habéis cogido vostros?" Le dijo mirándole con cierta duda y sospecha.

"Me lo clavaste en el costado." Le dije. "Creo que me confundiste con alguien más. Pero me pregunto qué hacías tú armada con uno en pleno monte."

"Creo que no cazar osos." Dijo Jared serio.

"Por favor, aún estamos esperando a que nos cuentes por qué te hemos encontrado en el monte, armada con un cuchillo de caza y con cachorros entre tus ropas." Dijo Sam.

"He… rescatado los cachorros." Dijo. "La madre… son huérfanos, solos no sobrevivirían. ¿Habéis recogido el cuchillo?"

"Lo hemos soltado cuando se lo hemos sacado." Afirmó Quil.

"¿Por qué le has hecho eso a Jake?" Le dijo Seth.

"Lo siento mucho." Afirmó ella suavemente. "Es… pensé que… le confundí." La vimos frotándose la cabeza con dolor como si se marease y entonces Sam fue al otro lado de donde estaba mi padre en la mesa.

"Túmbate un poco." Le dijo. "Se te pasará el mareo antes."

"¿Había más gente donde me encontrasteis?" Preguntó.

"Había unos… hombres que fueron atacados por un animal." Le dije haciendo que Sam me mirase con amenaza de 'como sigas te la cargas, ella no es de los nuestros'.

Entonces se puso un brazo por los ojos girando la cabeza a otro lado.

"Oye, qué ocurre." Le dije.

"Nada." Dijo. "Es… había furtivos."

"Ahora mismo tú pareces una." Le dijo Paul con un tono calmado. "Hasta le has clavado un cuchillo a alguien, a Jake por si no lo recuerdas."

"Paul, ya basta por ahí." Le dijo Sam. "¿Quién te hizo estas heridas?"

"Furtivos." Afirmó.

"¿Por qué te atacarían?" Le dije. "No tiene sentido, si te vieron hubieran salido por patas para evitar que les pillases."

La vi callarse y taparse de nuevo los ojos mordiéndose los labios con dolor, supongo que por lo que le estaba haciendo mi padre para curarla, pero miré a Sam dudando y él me devolvió la mirada. También se había dado cuenta de algo; Bellatrix sabía algo más de lo que decía, y no decía nada por algún motivo.

"¿Os importa esperar fuera?" Les dijo Sam al resto. "Jake, diles al resto lo mismo. Somos muchos y necesitamos aire fresco."

"Por favor." Les dije al resto. "Luego podréis entrar si queréis."

Se fueron a regañadientes, pero cuando estaban en la puerta, Bellatrix se quitó la mano de los ojos.

"Esperad." Nos dijo. "Los cachorros necesitan calor."

"Puedo ponerlos contra mí." Dijo Seth. "Pero no llevo chaqueta para mantenerlos más calientes."

"Coge la mía, por favor." Le dijo Bella suavemente asistiendo. "Por favor, intenta que estén piel con piel. Es… escucharán tu latido, eso los calmará."

"Vale, lo tengo." Afirmó Seth asintiendo. "Esto, tu chaqueta…"

"Usa la manta." Le dijo mi padre.

Esperamos a que saliesen todos y les oímos sentarse en el porche para volver a la carga sobre lo que ella sabía.

"Tú conocías a los furtivos ¿no?" Le dijo Sam para que ella guardase el mismo silencio tapándose los ojos con el brazo. "Eh, Billie y yo somos parte del consejo. Puedes hablar libremente."

"Bella." Le dije cogiéndole la mano que había acabado mi padre para hacerla mirarme bajo el brazo. "Por favor, es muy importante que nos digas lo que sabes. La policía investigará el caso."

La vimos dudar un poco y tras mojarse los labios dos o tres veces, pareció decidirse.

"Llevaban días tras la pista de los lobos." Dijo ella suavemente y dudando con voz temblorosa. "Hace unos días mataron un macho de alce por la cornamenta, lo dejaron decapitado en pleno monte y los lobos comenzaban a dar cuenta de él. Hace tres días apareció muerto un cachorro, hace dos hirieron una hembra y un macho de apenas 2 años, hubiese encontrado una buena hembra de haber llegado al invierno, pero lo dejaron cojo y bastante malherido, me costó mucho que me dejara acercarme y no digamos nada sedarlo y llevarlo al remolque, murió antes de poder ayudarlo." Afirmó suavemente con un tono que denotaba dolor. "Ayer mismo hirieron a un macho de la manada donde estaba la madre de los cachorros; esta mañana lo encontré muerto."

"¿Vas buscando lobos?" Le preguntó Sam.

"Tranquila, puedes confiar en nosotros." Le dije al ver su duda y recelo a contarnos nada.

Asintió demasiado suavemente.

"Soy una ranger verde." Nos dijo. "Como carne, me gusta demasiado como para ser una ranger rigurosa… yo solo ayudo con los animales. Monitorizo zonas cerca de donde vivo y sobre todo si ha habido ataques a la fauna, furtivos. Tengo más compañeros, estábamos 3 en la zona, pero… Tay lleva desde ayer sin contestar, fue a buscar a Lynette que estaba con su marido Bob en las montañas al norte de la reserva de Olympic que llevaban días sin contactar con él que era el jefe de la expedición."

Ella no era consciente de lo que estaba contándonos, pero el hecho de que 3 personas hubieran desaparecido así y el hecho de que 2 de los furtivos hubieran sido secados de sangre no parecían tan separados, eran demasiada coincidencia.


	5. CAPITULO 5: ECOLOGISMO LA CHICA HUÉRFAN

**CAPITULO 5: ECOLOGISMO. LA CHICA HUÉRFANA Y EL ABUELO YEYÉ.**

"Así que por eso la hemos encontrado ahí." Dijo Embry. "Porque es una maldita eco-guerrera y estaba salvando los cachorros."

"Algo así." Afirmó Sam. "El problema es que está herida y tenemos unos muertos que gritan que hay vampiros por estas tierras, otra vez."

"Esto… no es por tocar la moral, pero… ¿y Seth?" Dijo Embry.

"Se ha quedado dentro." Le dije. "Cuidando de la… víctima."

"¿Victima y te ha clavado un cuchillo en el costado?" Me dijo Jared. "Hay que ver, y yo que pensaba que para ser la víctima tenían que ser desvalidos…"

"Ya vale." Dije. "Ha visto algo, y estaba en el escenario del crimen."

"Lo que se puede considerar que podría ser ella también la mala." Me dijo Paul.

"Por lo que sabemos podría ser." Dijo Sam. "Pero prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda. ¿Jacob?"

"Yo no creo que lo sea." Afirmé. "Si lo piensas, nunca he visto a un vampiro herido de cortes, todos acaban en trozos o vivitos y coleando, y los cortes que tenía parecían… cortes, ni mordiscos ni arañazos o intentos de mutilarla, solo cortes."

"Bien, pues hasta que encontremos algo más lo mejor será considerarla una víctima más." Dijo Sam. "Lo que nos deja con el problema añadido de que si la han visto probablemente volverán por ella. Además, hay que avisar en su casa de que estaba fuera y está herida."

"De eso podemos encargarnos nosotros." Afirmé. "Puede quedarse en casa hasta que amanezca y luego la acompañamos a casa."

"¿Y si se levanta alguien en su casa y la busca en su cuarto?" Dijo Embry. "A mí me pasa constantemente. Mi madre se pone como loca."

"Solo es una idea." Dijo Quil. "Pero… alguien podía hacerse pasar por ella y cubrirla mientras pasa la noche."

"Claro, tenemos su misma estatura." Afirmó Paul con ironía. "Y somos chicas, nos parecemos tanto que colará."

"Paul lleva razón." Afirmé. "Somos diferentes, no colaría."

"No colaría para nosotros." Dije. "Pero no todos somos tan grandes."

"Si te refieres a Collin y Brady…" Dijo Sam.

"No, Seth." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Claro." Dijo Seth cuando le contamos lo que habíamos decidido. "Mi hermana sabe que estaba fuera haciendo ronda. Además, puedo hacerlo."

"Entonces hecho." Dije. "Bella se queda aquí y tú te haces pasar por ella en su casa. Iremos en cuanto podamos."

"No te preocupes, no hay prisa." Me dijo Seth.

"Seth, tienes que irte a dormir, y mañana hay clase." Le dije. "Intenta dormir."

"Espera." Le dijo Bella suavemente. "Creo que bastará con que salgas al amanecer."

"¿Por qué entonces?" Le dijo Seth.

"A veces me levanto al amanecer." Le dijo mirándonos. "Me gusta ir a ver la vuelta a las madrigueras de los animales nocturnos. Pensarán que he vuelto a irme para hacerlo y me caerá la bronca cuando vuelva a casa para dejar las cosas de clase, si me pilla la abuela. Pero eso eliminará el hecho de que descubran que no he pasado la noche allí. Aunque total, tarde o temprano van a descubrir que anoche volví a salir a escondidas." Afirmó poniendo una cara de dolor al mover un brazo. "Solo es retrasar un poco la bronca."

"¿Y qué hay de tus heridas?" Le dijo Jared. "No son invisibles."

"Puedo ir con manga semi-larga y piratas." Afirmó. "Eso tapará las vendas, y con un poco de suerte no las notarán si procuro no moverme mucho mientras esté con ellos."

"Pareces una mentirosa compulsiva." Le dijo Paul con ironía.

"Mi familia no sabe lo que soy." Dijo. "Y hacer cosas de chicos tiene sus consecuencias. No me he tirado por la cara toda la vida en taller mientras mi abuela pensaba que hacía cocina."

"¿Y qué hacías tú en el monte, tan lejos de casa?" Le dijo Jared.

"Dejarlo estar." Les dijo Sam. "Ya nos lo ha explicado a los tres, con eso basta."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer con esos cachorros?" Le preguntó Embry.

"De momento acabar de alimentarlos." Afirmó cambiando de cría para darles el guante de latex hinchado con leche que había hecho con leche de vaca a la que le había hecho unas cosas rarísimas y le había echado unos productos de botecitos que llevaba en el bolso que llevaba encima cuando la llevé. "Supongo que tendré que seguir cuidándolos un poco más, hasta que pueda llevarlos en dos días a los especialistas que llegarán hasta Port Angels. No me preocupan demasiado, sé que puedo cuidarlos bien, lo que me preocupan son mis compañeros." Afirmó mirándo a Sam.

"Daremos un reporte a la policía para que les busquen." Le dijo asintiendo. "Avisaremos a la gente aquí por si ven algo. Es lo único que podemos hacer."

Eso era lo que le decía a ella, seguramente comenzasen a buscarles ya mismo, como lobos. Y así me hizo ver cuando le preguntó por dónde habían desaparecido o si tenía alguna foto de ellos.

Y finalmente se fueron, Seth a casa de ella y el resto a sus casas, salvo la manada de Sam que supongo que iba a comenzar la búsqueda.

"Voy a la cama." Dijo Billie bostezando. "Si necesitas algo, señorita, solo tienes que llamarme."

"Gracias." Le dijo Bella echada en el sofá con los cachorros aún alimentándose del guante.

Yo debería haberme ido también a la cama, pero me paré y me di la vuelta para volver y sentarme junto al sofá mirándola.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo suavemente.

"Nada, solo se me hace raro ver a una persona amamantando cachorros de lobo." Le dije sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros. "¿No deberías darles leche en vez de esa… cosa?"

"No puedes amamantar un cachorro con leche que no sea la de la madre." Me dijo.

"Nosotros sí." Afirmé.

"El hombre es el único animal que después de nacer se alimenta con leche que no sea la materna." Afirmó mirando a los cachorros. "Ojala hubiera podido coger leche de la madre…"

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esos animales?" Le dije.

"Me gustan." Me dijo.

"Ya, pero… son muy pequeños morirán si los cuidas tú ¿no?" Le dije. "Tú no tienes la leche de su madre."

"Si los hubiera dejado atrás probablemente no hubieran llegado a mañana, con un poco de suerte a pasado mañana." Me dijo. "Definitivamente hubieran muerto de hambre antes de alcanzar los 3 días."

"¿Entonces?" Le dije.

"¿Tú hubieras dejado a un bebé abandonado sabiendo que la madre ha muerto, que la han matado ante tus propios ojos?" Me dijo suavemente meciendo los cachorros que no mamaban contra ella con un balanceo suave de su propio cuerpo.

"No." Negué dándome cuenta que llevaba razón.

"Pues esto es lo mismo." Me dijo.

Con cuidado me levanté y fui a sentarme junto a ella en el sofá para echarle mejor la manta por encima.

"¿Puedo?" Le dije extendiendo una mano hacia ella suavemente y señalando con la mirada a los cachorros.

"Con cuidado." Me dijo asintiendo y señalándome unos. "Intenta ocuparte de esos dos."

"¿Cojo otro guante?" Le dije mostrándole el otro para que asintiera. "Vale, dime cómo va."

"Hazle un agujero en la punta de un dedo y luego échale un poco de esa mezcla." Me dijo mirando una jarra mug encima de la mesa. "Ellos mismos buscarán la teta y chuparán."

"Parece fácil." Afirmé haciéndolo y comprobando que los cachorros hacían como había dicho y buscaban la teta-guante para ponerse a chupar como locos. "Ala, se han vuelto locos."

"Compiten por coger la teta con más leche." Me dijo.

La verdad es que era curioso. Me hizo sonreír ver a los cachorros y cómo cuando se cansaron de beber se pegaron a mi tripa y enseguida se quedaron dormidos.

"Creo que se han dormido." Le dije. "¿Guardo el resto de lo del guante?"

"Sí, échalo ahí, antes de ir a clase hay que volver a darles más." Me dijo. "Cada 4 horas como mucho y…" Me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"No sé si voy a poder jugarme la clase para atenderles." Susurró.

"Podemos decirle a Billie que lo haga él." Le dije tras darle una vuelta. "Creo que a esas horas estará en casa, no le cuesta nada hacerlo."

"¿Tú crees que no le importará?" Me dijo.

"Claro que no." Le dije sonriendo al ver la cara que había puesto de alegría. "Además, así puedes venir cuando acabes la clase y te vuelvo a ayudar."

"Muchas gracias." Me dijo feliz. "Oh, los cuiaré mañana y pasado mañana temprano pediré que me lleven a la ciudad para dárselos a los especialistas de la fundación, prometo que no será mucho tiempo."

"Tranquila, no hay prisa." Le dije. "Y sobre lo de pedir que te lleven… si quieres mantenerlo en secreto para tu familia puedo llevarte yo."

"No… no quisiera molestar." Me dijo.

"No es molestia." Negué. "Al fin y al cabo hace tiempo que no voy. Podríamos aprovechar para ir a algún sitio."

"Entonces supongo que bien." Me dijo. "Pero." Añadió marcándolo levantando un dedo seria. "Luego tienes que dejarme invitarte a algo, por las molestias. ¿Trato?"

"Hecho." Afirmé sacudiendo su mano sellando el trato con una sonrisa al imaginármela pagando mi entrada en el cine o algo.

Fue curioso, al final acabó quedándose sopa contra mí con cuatro cachorros contra su tripa desnuda y con un parche pequeño a un lado y yo con dos contra mí y ella en mi hombro; y al amanecer, mi padre salió y nos vio.

"¿Todo bien?" Me dijo.

"Perfectamente." Afirmé susurrando.

"Viéndoos así me recordáis a tu madre y a mí con las gemelas." Me dijo sonriendo y yendo a la cocina. "Lloraban mucho por las noches, y cogíamos a una cada uno."

Eso me hizo sonreír pero recordar inevitablemente a Nessy lo que me hizo sentir un poco mal por no haberla recordado últimamente.

"Papá." Le dije. "¿Tú crees… Crees en lo de Sam, que se puede querer a dos chica a la vez?"

"Es posible." Me dijo. "Siempre y cuando no sea el mismo tipo de amor. Creo que es posible amar más de una vez, pero amar a la vez… no lo sé. De todas formas a qué viene eso ahora."

"Creo que estoy imprentado." Le dije.

"Ya, la hija de Bella y Ed…"

"Sí, Nessy también, pero… no sé, a ella la veo protectoramente y en cambio esta vez es.." Dije.

"Un momento." Me dijo. "¿No es Nessy?"

"No, es…" Dije para mirar a Bella. "Creo que estoy imprentado de Bella."

"OH." Dijo.

"¿Oh, solo eso?" Le dije tras unos segundos de silencio.

"La verdad, no sé qué decir." Me dijo. "No sabemos demasiado de la impronta, pero dos a la vez… Aunque si lo piensas bien… Nessy no podría darte descendencia cuando se convierta en…" Me dijo. "Tal vez por eso los dioses te han hecho…"

Poder hacer el amor con Nessy para tener hijos, era algo…

Sacudí la cabeza para quitármelo de la cabeza, entonces la imagen de Bella, Bellatrix, ocupando el lugar de Nessy se superpuso y me calmé un poco.

Bella era de mi edad, parecía una mujer ya y me caía bien. Teníamos gustos parecidos aunque fuese una eco-guerrera. Aunque comía carne, como yo; y le gustaba la naturaleza, como a mí; y reparaba cosas, hacía el mismo horario que yo…

Y cuando en mi mente gimió debajo de mí sacudí de nuevo la cabeza mientras veía a Nessy en mi mente mirándonos.

"Por dios, no me hagas pensar cosas raras." Susurré molesto notando que tenía fiesta en mis vaqueros al haber imaginado eso con ella.

"Entonces no me preguntes cosas raras." Me dijo. "¿Desayuno?"

"Dos huevos y un poco de leche." Le dije. "Por cierto, Bella ha dicho que tiene que darles el biberón cada 4 horas y… bueno, le pilla en medio de clase. ¿Podrías…?"

"Claro, como tu padre es viejo le cargáis todos los marrones." Me dijo.

"Por favor…" Le pedí. "Le prometí que no te importaría. Será solo hasta mañana, mañana van a ir a buscarlos a Port Angels, yo la llevaré y luego iremos a dar una vuelta por allí."

"Vale, pero me traes la compra desde allí." Me dijo para que asintiese. "Lo que hay que hacer por los hijos…" Murmuró.

Fue curioso, porque esperaba que cuando Bella despertase, lo hiciese con hambre y aunque le rugieron las tripas, se negó a probar bocado hasta que no alimentó a los cachorros que la habían despertado al buscar la tetilla en su tripa y gimiendo.

Y al contrario de lo que cabía esperar, se levantó con bastante vitalidad, me pidió una chaqueta para taparse las vendas y parches mientras estaba en clase y le presté una sudadera de antes de mi cambio que le iba genial, se la puso y se puso el huevo entre dos panes y se tomó la leche corriendo antes de salir corriendo casi arrastrándome por la puerta y dejando a papá con los cachorros en una cesta.

"¿Y esas prisas?" Le dije.

"Seth está solo en mi casa." Me dijo. "Tengo que ir a relevarle o cogerme los libros."

"Entonces esperaré un poco fuera y te acompaño a clase." Le dije. "Espera, cogeré la moto."

"Yo voy yendo a casa." Me dijo.

Para estar herida había que ver la vitalidad que tenía.

La cogí de camino y la monté en la moto para que se sujetara a mí hasta llegar a su casa donde me hizo parar a una distancia y me dijo que fuese en unos minutos, cuando entrara tras un poco para darle tiempo a coger las cosas en silencio.

Y efectivamente, en cuanto entró, al poco que me acerqué volví a oír gritos y luego la vi salir con un hombre alto y fuerte pero también algo mayor. Entonces me vio y vino hacia mí.

"_Oh, oh…_" Pensé viendo la cara seria que traía el hombre.

"Así que tú eres el famoso amigo que la hace saltarse las reglas." Me dijo con cara de enfado antes de ponerse de espaldas a la casa y susurrarme. "Tú actua como si te estuviese leyendo la lección." Afirmó antes de poner cara de enfado y mover el dedo arriba y abajo acusadoramente. "Bella me ha contado que la habéis encontrado en el bosque y que tienes unos cachorros en tu casa."

"Er…" Dije confuso entre la diferencia entre el tono y las palabras.

"Disimula." Me susurró Bella sin mover los labios.

"Sí." Dije moviendo la manos como si me disculpase. "Lamento que no viniera anoche pero…"

"Lo sé, he visto al otro chico saliendo de casa." Me dijo como si me estuviese gritando. "Por suerte mi esposa pensó que era ella la de la cama, pero no le gustó un pelo que llegara tan tarde. Dale las gracias de mi parte, y a tu padre. Bella me ha dicho que él la curó."

"¿Cómo sabe que está herida?" Le dije.

"NO la he visto, pero me lo imagino." Me dijo agitando airadamente las manos. "Lamento si os molesta."

"¿Usted sabe lo que ella hace cuando no está en casa?" Le dije fingiendo apaciguarlo.

"Sí, le apoyo." Me dijo haciendo como si se calmara. "Bueno, me alegro que haya hecho amigos tan rápido, aún si son… chicos. Al menos creo que la protegeréis un poco. Y venga, que no vais a llegar a clase."

"Tranquilo abuelo." Le dijo ella frotándole el brazo. "Sabes que siempre llego temprano tras una noche de lucha verde."

"Eh, tened cuidado." Me dijo tras darle un beso a ella en la cabeza.

"Sí, claro." Le dije.

"Eh, va en serio." Me dijo, esta vez sí que iba en serio o al menos los gestos y la voz iban acordes.

"Está bien." Le dije. "NO se preocupe, conduzco con precaución."

"Eso espero, ella no tanto así que de sus amigos nunca sé qué pensar." Me dijo antes de que ella se cogiese de nuevo a mi con cuidado para hacerme arrancar y salir de allí.

Desde su casa al instituto no se tardaba demasiado, así que lo hice casi volando, y cuando llegamos y aparqué, ella bajó con un salto.

"Tu padre es un poco…" Le dije. "No le he entendido demasiado."

"Me apoya mucho. Se suponía que tenía que estar echándote la bronca por llevarme en un maldito cacharro del infierno al instituto sin haberte presentado primero en casa al resto, tradiciones." Me dijo ella sonriendo. "Además, él no es mi padre. Es mi abuelo."

"¡¿Tu abuelo?" Le dije. "¿Y tus padres no viven allí con vosotros?"

"Mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebé, como mi hermana pequeña que llevaba en su vientre." Me dijo. "Y mi padre se quedó tocado. Siempre quiso un niño, así que yo demostré interés por su mundo. Y hace unos años mi padre nos abandonó y se fue en un buque al polo para proteger pingüinos, nos escribe de vez en cuando, pero llevamos meses sin tener noticias suyas. Mi abuelo cree que no lo sé." Me susurró. "Pero mi padre murió hace 4 años y desde entonces nos ha escrito él las cartas como si fuese papá… Chloe no se da cuenta y eso que es la mayor, pero yo sí. Reconocería la letra de papá en cualquier parte, y el abuelo no es tan bueno falsificando letras y firmas."

Eso sí que me dejó descolocado.

No podía entender cómo podía estar hablando de eso y tomárselo tan bien como para decir que era huérfana y que sabía que las cartas que había recibido de su padre en los últimos 4 años eran en realidad escritas de su abuelo para mantenerles a ella y su supuesta hermana mayor la esperanza de que su padre seguía preocupándose de ellas.

"¿Cómo puedes…?" Le dije.

"Eh, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie ¿eh?" Me dijo. "Nadie sabe que lo sé."

"¿Cómo puede tu abuelo hacer eso?" Le dije.

"Ah, nos quiere." Me dijo. "Quiere que pensemos en papá bien aunque no vayamos a volver a verle. Así que no puedo decir que lo sé, el abuelo encuentra esperanza haciéndose pasar por él por carta, si le dijese que sé el truco… se pondría muy triste, y no quiero eso. Mi abuelo es la persona que más me quiere y apoya."

Suspiré. La chica estaba un poco para allá, pero la verdad es que podía comprenderla. Si se había quedado sin padres tan pronto era normal que hubiese querido como a un padre a la gente que la hubiese críado, en este caso, sus abuelos; y si su abuelo parecía su aliado a la vez que su figura paterna, entonces con más motivo para que ella le quisiera como a un padre y no quisiera hacerle el menor daño.

Entonces sonreí tras suspirar y le hice mirarme para guiñarle un ojo mientras Embry nos llamaba junto a Quil y Seth y le hice un gesto de cremallera en boca.

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Le dije.

"Muchas gracias." Me dijo riéndose feliz y aliviada mientras saludaba y venían hacia nosotros.

"Os hemos visto llegar." Me dijo Quil.

"Seth nos ha dicho que le han pillado." Añadió Embry preocupado.

"Lo siento mucho." Le dijo Seth mirándo más bien a Bella. "Debería haber salido sin más."

"No te preocupes." Le dijo ella. "Edmound sabe guardar un secreto. Es un tío guay."

"¿Llamas a tu padre por su nombre de pila?" Le dijo Quil.

"No es mi padre, es su padre." Afirmó ella. "Mi padre está trabajando fuera."

"¿En serio?" Le dijeron.

"Sí, vivo con mis abuelos y mi hermana mayor." Afirmó. "Y creerme, mi abuela es peor que cinco padres juntos."

"¿Y quién se levanta a las 5 de la mañana?" Le dijo Seth.

"Las 5… las 5… la abuela se levanta a las 5 y media al baño… el abuelo a veces… probablemente Chloe, entra a trabajar a las 7 pero trabaja en Port Angels, y como es una neuróooooooootica del control, la limpieza y la puntualidad se levanta tan pronto para estar a tiempo. ¿Pues?"

"Han entrado dos veces a verme, verte." Me dijo. "Una a las 5 de la mañana y otra a eso de las 6 menos cuarto. Creo que la primera sería la chica porque he oído una ducha y antes de la segunda visita se fue un coche, y la segunda fue alguien que se levantó al baño."

"Primero Chloe y luego mi abuela." Afirmó asintiendo. "Y mi abuelo que te pilló saliendo."

"Lo siento mucho, no debería haber hecho tanto ruido." Le dijo para que ella sacudiera la cabeza y sonriese divertida.

"No te preocupes, el abuelo tiene demasiado buen oído." Le contestó ella sonriendo. "Y creo que le caíste bien, aunque dice que la próxima vez en vez de salir por la puerta lo intentes por la ventana, que en sus tiempos se hacía así."

"Tu abuelo es un crack." Le dijo Embry cuando pudimos parar de reírnos.

"A mí me dijo que la trajera con cuidado en la moto." Les dije. "Creo que nunca me habían dejado llevar a una chica en la moto así como así."

"¿Y por qué no?" Me dijo ella divertida. "Yo porque mi querida Betsy quedó hecha polvo la última vez que fui a ver aves de acantilado. Aún estoy reparándola, pero últimamente no he tenido demasiado tiempo para ponerme a ello."

"¿Quién es Betsy?" Le dijo Quil sonriendo pero confuso.

"Mi preciosa moto." Afirmó. "Aunque normalmente uso mi bicicleta o a Janice, la ranchera del abuelo. Chloe usa su propio coche."

"Así que la bicicleta esa tan chula es tuya." Le dijo Embry señalando una mountanbike un poco rara porque tenía llaves donde no solían llevarlas. "La vi el otro día cuando volvía a una hora de castigo por la tarde."

"Sí, me la dejé anoche en el monte, lo que no sé es cómo ha llegado hasta aquí." Afirmó ella casi susurrando y yendo a cogerla para limpiarla un poco.

"Probablemente alguien pensó que era de alguien de aquí y la trajeron hasta aquí." Le dijo Embry intentando cubrir la verdad.

"Sí, definitivamente eso debe ser." Asintió ella.

¿De verdad se lo había tragado?

"¿Y qué ha sido de los lobeznos?" Nos dijo Seth preocupado.

"Les hemos dado leche esta mañana y mi padre se la dará en 3 horas, luego cuando salgamos les damos otra y… así cada 4 horas." Le dije.

"Si os apetece ayudarnos a cuidarlos…" Les dijo ella.

"Yo si no os importa me apunto." Dijo Seth.

"Seth, tú tienes que mantener tus notas." Le dije.

"Probablemente los lleve a la playa." Nos dijo. "Los cuidaré allí abajo y así les puedo dar la toma cada 4 horas clavadas. ¿Hoy también hay grupo de estudio?"

"La verdad es que yo necesito un poco de ayuda con el ensayo del capítulo de Romeo y Julieta." Dijo Quil haciendo una mueca de que le habíamos pillado.

"Y a mí me vendría de maravilla una mano con esas integrales." Le dijo ella. "Además, me parece que voy a necesitar ayuda para mover las cosas."

"Yo me encargo de avisar a Paul y Jared." Les dije.

"¿Puedo ir yo también?" Nos dijo Seth con ojos brillantes. "Por fa, por fa…"

"Pero si no vienes a nuestro curso." Le dijo Embry.

"Venga, no seáis así." Afirmó Bella. "Yo no veo ningún problema, es lo mismo pero más sencillo, podremos ayudarle cualquiera."

"¿Lo véis?" Dijo Seth.

"Vale, está bien." Le dije. "Ven a la playa, nos pondremos en la caseta de material de su chiringuito."

"Eso si no he llegado aún." Le dijo Bella sonriendo. "Si estamos hay una mesa con sillas de camping y un cartel, si no hay nadie pondrá en cuanto vuelvo y es que estoy currando en el mar. Tomas asiento y ya llegaremos alguno."

Entonces sonó el timbre y di una palmada para decir que todos a clase y cada cual a la suya.

Hombre, habría preferido estudiar solos ella y yo pero… el grupo también estaba bien, y que el resto la aceptasen como una amiga era genial.


	6. CAPITULO 6: VIAJE A PORT ANGELS EL CENT

**CAPITULO 6: VIAJE A PORT ANGELS. EL CENTRO DE CONSERVACIÓN Y REHABILITACIÓN DE FAUNA SALVAJE.**

"Bueno, gasolina bien, motor bien, trasera despejada…" Dije enumerando las comprobaciones del Rabbit antes de salir de la reserva. "Creo que ya tengo todo."

Bella estaba dentro, acabando de acondicionar a los cachorros para el viaje en una cajita de trasporte de mascotas para mantenerlos calientes y a la vez no infringir reglas.

"Tened mucho cuidado." Oí que decía mi padre haciéndome dar cuenta que salían y venían al coche. "Y mucha suerte."

"Muchas gracias por haberlos acogido y darles las tomas de cuando estábamos en clase." Le dijo Bella mientras yo salía para ayudarla puesto que seguía tocada de cuando la encontré con los cachorros en su tripa en una rama de un árbol.

"Nunca había visto a una muchacha tan joven alimentando unas crías de animal salvaje tan pequeñas." Le dijo mi padre. "Y tan comprometida, no te has saltado ni un solo amamanto cuando no tenías clase."

"Incluso se saltó una clase para venir antes a hacerlo." Le dije divertido recordando cómo había fingido ponerse enferma y había ido tarde a la siguiente y oliendo a la leche rara que fabricaba para alimentar a los cachorros.

"Un 'ranger verde' tiene que estar comprometido con la causa." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba la jaulita en el regazo tras ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

"Volveré por la noche." Le dije a mi padre.

"Vale." Afirmó. "Divertiros, pero no os paséis."

"Vale…" Le dije despidiéndome con la mano y llendo a sentarme para ver a Bella asomándose por la ventanilla y despidiéndose de mi padre.

"Hasta luego señor Black." Le dijo sonriéndole.

La verdad es que me había dado cuenta de varias cosas en esos dos días que había tenido que venir a cuidar a sus cachorros a casa y viéndola estudiar con nosotros, día sí día también para asegurarnos que todos hacíamos los deberes porque, como ella decía, "si nos juntamos para hacer deberes y estudiar, es más divertido y todos hacemos los deberes aunque no tengamos ganas".

Y una vez más, ella sonreía cuando puse la radio. Me gustaba su sonrisa, era clara y tan sincera como ella.

"¿Tenías ganas de librarte ya de ellos?" Le pregunté.

"Ah, no." Me dijo. "Pero yo no estoy capacitada para cuidarlos, en cambio ahora van a estar genial. Los van a cuidar especialistas y sabrán qué hacer con ellos. Van a estar mucho mejor que conmigo."

"Hombre, eso es un poco… debatible." Le dije captando un poco de tristeza en su voz a pesar de su ánimo. "Yo creo que eras una buena nodriza, o mamá adoptiva, según se mire."

"Gracias." Me dijo animándose un poco más. "Oye, me habéis ayudado también vosotros."

"Un cachorro por mini-biberón de juguete hacen mejor número que 6 cachorros para un solo biberón." Le dije. "Y creo que el resto se han encariñado un poco de los cachorros. Por cierto, tal vez deberías llamarles y quedar a una hora."

"Ya lo he hecho." Me dijo sonriendo. "Estarán allí todo el día, pero he calculado 3 horas para desplazarnos hasta allí."

"Entonces no está en Port Angels exactamente." Afirmé calculando el tiempo.

"No, está a las afueras, bastante a las afueras." Afirmó. "Se necesitan varias hectáreas de tierra virgen y aire puro para poder ubicar un centro así. Los animales necesitan su espacio y cuanto más parecido sea este al original de su tipo de hábitat mejor."

Asentí y seguimos hablando un poco de esto, un poco de aquello durante todo el viaje, hasta que llegamos a Port Angels y comenzó a darme directrices de hacia dónde ir.

"¿Seguro que es aquí?" Le pregunté viendo una especie de cabaña tras pasar una verja alta y aparcar en un parking que parecía más bien haber sido construido a mano ya que apenas tenía siquiera pavimento. "Esto parece una cabaña."

"Es la recepción." Me dijo. "Tenemos que reunirnos con alguien ahí y con un poco de suerte podremos ver las instalaciones. Por aquí." Añadió cargando con la jaula en sus brazos tras comprobar que los cachorros seguían dormidos salvo por uno al que llamábamos Pulga porque no paraba quieto demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera durmiendo que daba patadas para abrirse hueco dormido.

Cuando abrí la puerta para pasar y dejarla pasar a ella sonaron unas campanillas de viento y en nada había una chica vestida con ropas de cáñamo y algodón acercándose.

"Cuidado con Sierra." Nos dijo antes de verla siquiera. "Se ha largado y como le piséis la cola se cabrea mucho."

"Creo que se refiere a eso." Me dijo Bella señalando un lagartijo enorme que estaba justo a unos centímetros de donde había pisado y me miraba con ojos raros.

"¿Eso es lo que creo que es?" Dije.

"Perdone, hemos encontrado su cría de caimán." Le dijo Bella.

"Sierra, chica mala." Le dijo la chica apareciendo y viniendo a cogerla sujetándole el morro. "Lo siento, está en el estanque de atrás y le gusta pasearse por aquí, creo que tiene complejo de recepcionista. Ahora mismo vuelvo."

"¿Eso era un caimán?" Dije susurrando confuso.

"Sí, deben haberla encontrado en posesión ilegal." Afirmó suavemente. "O tal vez tuviera algo mal."

"Perdón por lo de Sierra." Nos dijo la chica volviendo. "¿Qué traéis ahí?"

"Había hablado con Kasim." Dijo Bella. "Habíamos quedad aquí en… un minuto."

"Ah, Kasim está ahí atrás, en el puesto de grandes predadores." Le dijo la chica señalando la puerta por la que había regresado. "Anoche trajeron otro oso herido y está acabando de cambiarle la cura. Si queréis ir a su encuentro… tenéis que coger el camino y en cuanto podáis giráis a la derecha, seguid hasta que encontréis el puesto de rapaces número 1 y seguid hasta el 3, entonces giráis y vais a la derecha. Es el edificio que está al final del camino. No tiene pérdida."

"Gracias." Le dijo Bella asintiendo antes de dar unos pasos y girarse hacia mí. "¿Vienes?"

"Sí, claro." Afirmé.

El sitio había que admitir que era grande, había muchos animales, algunos en jaulas como era lo de las rapaces que estaban en una zona grande pero cubierta con una malla ligera haciendo espacio suficiente para que pudieran volar un poco. Y lo de que era sencillo y no teníamos perdida… porque Bella parecía saber dónde ir o se orientaba de maravilla, porque yo me hubiese perdido solo por mirar lo que había allí en libertad-controlada.

Pero finalmente llegamos a la caseta que nos había dicho la chica y antes de que pudieramos entrar salió un hombre moreno con una nariz un tanto… recta y cara regordeta.

"Shalam Malecum." Dijo el hombre con un acento raro viniendo a por nosotros por lo que me puse en guarda para que pasara de mí y abrazara a Bella levantándola del suelo con jaula y todo. "¡Dichosos los ojos!. ¡Por Aláh, cuánto has crecido!"

"Shalam, Malecum Shalam." Le dijo ella. "Kasim, yo también me alegro de verte, pero por favor, suéltame, vas a romperme algo."

"Lo siento, se me olvida que desde que Alwin llegó soy más fuerte." Le dijo soltándola y reparando por fin en mí. "Ah, Shalam amigo de Bella."

"Kasim, te presento a Jacob." Le dijo Bella. "Su padre y unos amigos me han ayudado con los pequeños. Pero Jake ha sido el que más con su padre."

"¡Ahá! Otro guerrero." Dijo el hombre cogiéndome la mano y sacudiéndola con vigor sonriendo. "Bienvenido a bordo. ¿Habías estado antes en otro centro de conservación y rehabilitación de fauna salvaje?"

"Me parece que se confunde." Le dije. "No soy un… ¿eco-guerrero?"

"¿Ah, no?" Me dijo.

"No, respeto la naturaleza, pero… tampoco voy por ahí peleando por ella." Le dije.

"Bueno, algo es algo." Dijo.

"Mira, aquí te hemos traído los pequeños." Le dijo Bella cortando el monólogo del hombre. "Espero que con la manta haya sobrado."

"¿Informe?" Le dijo el hombre abriendo la portezuela de la jaulita para mirarlos.

"Manada dispersada, madre asesinada por furtivos padre asesinado por heridas graves intentando proteger sus dominios, todos hermanos. Amamanto durante 4 días basado en leche sintetizada con el equipo estándar, cada 4 horas y mantenidos calientes día y noche, además tenían un reloj para falsear el corazón materno y se les mantenía contra piel humana tanto como era posible para mantenerlos calientes y que oyeran latidos reales."

"Vaya, eres una gran madre." Le dijo el hombre antes de preguntarle unas cosas comprobando los cachorros uno a uno.

"Jake." Me llamó Bella mientras miraba una jaula donde se había movido algo y vi que era una especie de puma con una pantalla en el cuello y una pata que parecía estar escayolada así como una especie de parche en el lomo.

"Lo siento." Me dijo el hombre, Kasim. "Siempre nos entusiasmamos cuando se trata de un nuevo éxito de salvamento. ¿Qué os parece si os enseño esto un poco? No es muy grande, pero nos las apañamos bien."

"A mí me parece bien." Dijo Bella. "¿Tú qué dices Jake?"

"Vale." Le dije.

La verdad es que era cierto, el sitio no era demasiado grande, pero había de todo, jaulas amplias donde tenían animales heridos, un ala de guardería donde había crías de muchas cosas y luego áreas donde tenían animales en cautividad por especies.

Hasta que llegamos a un sitio diferente y vimos una jaula bastante amplia donde había una especie de caverna abierta y vegetación rastrera con algún arbusto poco tupido y unos troncos.

"¿Qué hay ahí?" Pregunté.

"Esta es la zona de Anubis." Nos dijo.

"¿Tienes a Anubis aquí?" Le dijo Bella sonriéndole.

"La tuve." Me dijo. "Actualmente es mamá y está en su caseta, con mi esposa y los niños. Sin embargo…" Dijo mirando la jaula donde, tras seguir su mirada vi una bola de pelo tirado en el suelo. "Aún no le hemos puesto nombre, ataca a todo lo que se le acerca y no quiere comer, le tenemos monitorizado por si acaso, pero… probablemente si sigue así en una semana esté muerto."

"Me gustaría entrar." Dijo Bella tras un segundo.

"No creo que sea buena idea." Le dije preocupado. "¿No has oído la parte de que muerde?"

"Si tratas con animales asustados siempre te arriesgas a que te muerdan." Me dijo suavemente. "Además, no me hará un daño irreversible."

"Lleváis razón los dos." Le dijo el hombre. "Pero Bella, no sé si deberías…"

"Todos somos hermanos, él merece la misma oportunidad que cualquier otro." Le dijo ella.

"Touché." Dijo sacando unas llaves. "Ten mucho cuidado, por favor."

Bella asintió y cuando fui a retenerla, me miró y sacó la muñeca de mi mano para meterse por la puerta y cerrar tras ella para ponerse de rodillas y luego gatear.

"No sé si estás muy puesto en esto." Me dijo el hombre recogiendo una cosa de una caja junto a la puerta de entrada a la jaula. "Pero si las cosas se tuercen ayudaría que no chillaras ¿ok?"

"Yo no chillo." Afirmé.

"Por favor, mantened el tono bajo." Nos dijo Bella desde dentro. "Ven pequeño, pequeño…"

Oí un gruñido y vi el montón de pelo levantarse hasta la altura de un cachorro de hasta el gemelo.

"No os mováis." Nos dijo extendiendo la mano hacia nosotros antes de acercarse más al animal que gruñía como un loco y tenía todo el pelo erizado y los colmillos desenfundados.

Fue horrible, me moría de ganas de entrar y ayudarla, sobre todo cuando el bicho fue a morderla y ella rodó con el animal colgado de ella; entonces grité y fui hacia la puerta pero el tipo me paró.

"Así no, usemos esto." Me dijo mostrándome una escopeta.

"No, dejadme hacer." Nos dijo Bella desde dentro.

"¿Estás loca?" Le dije. "¡Te está atacando!"

"Por favor." Me dijo. "Confía en mí."

No, no podía, quería confiar en ella pero no podía dejarla así, ese animal la mataría; y entonces la cosa cambió, ella se lo quitó de encima y rodó quedando encima y le mordió la oreja haciéndole grañir antes de soltar y morderse mutuamente el cuello, soltando en busca de un tiro perfecto.

"Se acabó, no puedo aguantar más." Afirmé preparándome para abrir la puerta hasta que el hombre me paró y me señaló con el cañón el interior donde vi a Bella sobre el animal que estaba panza-arriba con las patas delanteras al pecho gimiendo y lloriqueando mientras ella se mantenía sobre él a cuatro patas mostrándole los dientes.

Entonces la vi coger unos trozos de carne del comedero que habían tirado y masticarlos antes de sacar un poco y obligar al animal a abrir la boca para 'vomitárselo' dentro y que el cachorro tragara. Una vez, otra y otra más hasta que poco a poco acabó con medio comedero y el lobo se giró para ir a comer.

"Alucina." Dijo el hombre tras decir unas cuantas cosas en otro idioma.

"¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó Bella entonces.

"Es el hijo de Anubis." Le dijo mientras le daba de comer al lobo cogiendo trozos de carne con la boca y ofreciéndoselos. "Se metía en las jaulas de los lobos y al cabo de unos meses tuvo una camada. Este es el único que tiene tanta parte del padre."

"¿Es un perro-lobo?" Le dije para que asintiera.

"Pobrecito… echa de menos a la madre." Afirmó ella. "Debe saber que le ha abandonado, por eso es así…"

Pena. Su voz reflejaba dolor y pena, y al final acabó de darle de comer y se fue a ir, pero el lobo le tiró un poco del pantalón y la retuvo, así que se giró y el gruñó, lo que hizo que el cachorro se cayese de culo antes de volver a intentarlo y que ella le derribase con un brazo suavemente.

Cuando ella salió, el lobo se puso a gimotear, pero me la llevé.

"Solo necesita que le alimenten un poco, hasta que sea capaz de cazar." Le dijo ella. "Y… ¿Bolos, cerveza o peli, Jake?"

"Cine mola." Afirmé. "He oído que ponen una peli chula. Te gustan las de acción para mayores ¿no?"

"Sí, me encantan." Afirmó.

Entonces el hombre le dijo algo en otro idioma mirándome y ella se rió y le contestó algo en el, supuestamente, mismo idioma.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije.

"Nada." Me dijeron.

"Voy a firmar unos papeles a recepción y te veo en el coche." Me dijo Bella.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté al hombre mientras íbamos hacia la recepción por el camino que ella había usado solo que en vez de correr como ella, andando.

"Nada, es solo que conozco esa mirada que tienes." Me dijo. "Te importa un pepino lo que pase con nuestra causa, pero, te interesa ella."

¿Tanto se notaba?

"No sé lo que dice, solo somos amigos." Le dije.

"Y yo solo soy un eco-guerrero salido del Cairo." Me dijo. "Vamos chico, no soy tonto. Por más que digáis, ella te gusta. Y es evidente que tú no eres indiferente para ella."

"¿En serio?" Le dije esperanzado.

"Te he pillado." Me dijo divertido señalándome con el dedo. "Y sí, no le eres indiferente. Afirma que solo sois amigos, pero no creo que compartiese su tarea como eco-guerrera activa con alguien que no le interesase más que como un amigo. Ah, pero no digas que te lo he dicho. ¿Tengo tu palabra verde?"

"Palabra verde." Le dije suponiendo que era una promesa.

"Eh, y cuídala." Me dijo. "Esas heridas seguramente sean peores que las de su bautizo como guerrera."

"¿Qué…? Mire, prefiero no enterarme." Afirmé mientras llegábamos al estanque donde estaba la caimán antes de entrar en la caseta de entrada y ver a las dos chicas charlando animadamente acariciando un bicho calvo y raro puesto que solo tenía pelo en una crest, los puños y la cola.

"Que mona…" Dijo Bella.

"Lo encontramos apaleado, y cuando se curó en vez de devolverlo a la perrera lo adopté yo." Le dijo la chica. "Es una ricura… se llama Terminador."

"¿Adoptas ratas?" Le dije.

"Es un chino crestado." Me dijo. "Lo que pasa es que la pobre pasó un mal rato… ¿ves? Tiene unas cicatrices aún."

"Pobrecito…" Dijo Bella frotándole la cabeza al chucho-rata. "Menos mal que le habéis encontrado un buen hogar."

"¿De verdad que es un perro?" Les dije. "¿Seguro que no es una rata punky?"

"¡Jacob!" Me dijo Bella mientras la chica le tapaba las orejas al chucho. "Oh, por dios, vámonos antes de que se te ocurra decir algo como que estás a favor de los zapatos de piel de cocodrilo." Me dijo cogiéndome de la manga para tirar de mí.

"¿Te molestaría que dijese lo del cocodrilo?" Le dije.

"Sí, la piel sintética da el mismo resultado hoy en día y es muy cruel matar un cocodrilo que no vas a comerte solo por despellejarlo." Me dijo. "Además, están en peligro de extinción en algunas áreas."

"Vegana…" Le dije para tomarle el pelo y que me diese un codazo sonriendo antes de meterse en el coche y volver a dolerle los parches y vendas. "¿Te duelen mucho?"

"Nah, son solo heridas de guerra." Me dijo divertida. "Por suerte en casa no saben aún nada."

"No sé, no veo tan claro que debas ocultárselo." Le dije. "Tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta, y si se enteran que se lo has estado escondiendo se van a enfadar aún más."

"Probablemente, pero no es la primera vez que regreso marcada." Me dijo para sonreír ampliamente. "La primera vez que me enfrenté a unos furtivos que estaban cazando pájaros cerca de mi anterior hogar recuerdo que volví más herida. La abuela me puso el culo morado y me castigó sin salir durante 2 meses. Y la vez que me metí en líos y me llevó a casa la policía por mi primera manifestación contra unos laboratorios de cosméticos que experimentaban con animales en Seattle… señor, esa vez sí que me la gané. Pero conseguimos soltar a todos los animales. ¿Y nuestra guerra contra las pieles de animales auténticas? Bueno, aún seguimos en esa, pero tiempo al tiempo. En NY me tuvo que ir a buscar el abuelo al calabozo y pagar mi fianza."

"¿Y qué hicisteis con lo de las pieles para que te encerraran?" Le dije.

"Nos pusimos desnudos con ropa interior color carne y nos pintamos de rojo simulando sangre al ser despellejado un animal." Me dijo. "¡Hasta salimos los periodicos!"

Eso me hizo reír mientras palidecía al imaginarme el riesgo que habían corrido.

"En esa época era un poco radical." Me dijo. "Era joven y me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo, pero gracias a dios he encontrado mi camino y mi abuelo me apoya. Ahora en vez de protestar me dedico a ayudar, siempre desde lo más legal, claro."

"Eso está bien." Afirmé asintiendo. "Háblame de lo de dejarte llevar por el entusiasmo un poco más, por favor."

No me costaba ver lo del entusiasmo, era una tía vital y muy movida, no parecía parar quieta por nada ni nadie y desde luego parecía comprometida con su causa.

"Pues eso, manifestaciones, acciones vandálicas… no estoy muy orgullosa de entonces." Me dijo. "Como ya he dicho, entonces era joven y estaba confundida, fui por el mal camino y gracias a dios esa época de mí quedó atrás."

"Entonces eres de las que pintan las pieles de las viejas ricas ¿no?" Le dije mientras buscaba un hueco para aparcar cerca del cine.

"Mi primer spray me lo regalaron, y gané varias veces el premio de más latas para seguir luchando contra las pieles auténticas." Me dijo mientras paraba el coche aparcándolo en un hueco libre. "¿Quieres uno?"

"Yo soy de los de 'arriba pieles'." Le dije. "Pero de los animales que nos comemos. Ya que nos los comemos podemos aprovechar las pieles en vez de tirarlas a la basura."

"Eso va con mis ideales." Me dijo asintiendo. "No los matas por la piel, los matas para alimentarte y luego aprovechas lo que puedes, es bueno y está bien."

Bueno, al menos no era una de esas locas que salían por la tele; había tenido un mal comienzo, eso era todo.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Me dijo.

"Vamos a ver la cartelera y a ver si aprovechamos la salida para ver alguna." Le dije señalando a los cines más adelante en la acera a un par de manzanas de distancia.

"Si me acompañas a ver una de mucha acción te has ganado un punto más que el resto de tus amigos." Me dijo como bromeando.

"Cine y pizza." Le dije. "¿O tal vez te apetezca más ir a otro sitio?"

"No conozco demasiado esta ciudad." Me dijo. "Así que tú guías."

"Me gusta la idea." Afirmé sonriendo complacido de que por una vez me dejase una chica elegir a mí. "Bueno, primero lo primero y me temo… que esta vez no es el ocio. Me dejaban venir y llevarme el coche a cambio de conseguir unas cuantas cosas para casa."

"Perfecto, yo también tengo que hacer un par de compras, ahora que recuerdo." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Vamos primero a lo tuyo?"

"En teoría las damas primero." Le dije.

"¿Y mis modales de dama?" Me dijo casi riéndose. "No, en serio, yo ya sé dónde tengo que ir, así que podemos ir primero pasando por una para que si no tienen algo lo traigan para antes de cerrar y luego vamos a lo tuyo… y luego vamos a lo mío." Dijo pensándolo un poco. "Sí, no hay prisa, y lo que necesito yo para casa puede que tengan que pedir que se lo traigan para el final de jornada, si hay suerte."

"Entonces vale." Le dije sonriendo. "Pasemos primero a hacer ese encargo."

"Genial." Me dijo.

"¿Y dónde hay que ir?" Le pregunté.

"Una farmacia que está a las afueras." Me dijo. "Hacemos el encargo y vamos a hacer tus compras."

"Vale, pues vamos para allá." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No, de verdad, no hace falta que me ayudes." Le dije a Bella mientras cargábamos la parte trasera del coche.

"No me importa." Afirmó cargando con la otra caja de las compras para ponerla en la trasera y que yo la colocase mientas sonreía secándose la frente. "Soy fuerte, suelo ayudar a mis abuelos."

"¿Ayudas?" Le dije.

"Ya me habéis visto cargando y descargando material deportivo." Me dijo. "Lo muy pesado lo llevo en el remolque pero tengo que tirar de él, y el resto lo llevo como puedo en brazos."

"Hombre, la verdad es que ya nos habíamos fijado que haces tareas duras sin quejarte lo más mínimo." Afirmé.

"Ni una sola vez." Afirmó sonriendo orgullosa. "Además, no sirve de gran cosa."

"Bueno, pues con esta… ya hemos acabado." Le dije cargando las últimas bolsas con su ayuda para llevarlas al coche. "Nos sobra bastante tiempo."

"¿Tomamos algo antes de ir al cine?" Me dijo.

"¿No tenías tú que hacer varias compras?" Le dije.

"Sí, una era cuando saliésemos del cine ¿recuerdas?" Me dijo.

"Bueno, pues vamos a hacer el resto." Afirmé. "¿Dónde hay que ir?"

"Al granero de Terry." Me dijo tras pensarlo.

"No conozco ninguna tienda que se llame así." Le dije montando en el coche. "¿Es aquí?"

"Sí, y no es una tienda." Me dijo divertida. "Terry es un compañero verde. Tiene una tienda, pero su mujer y él nos proveen a todos en su casa. Si sabemos lo que necesitamos nos lo puede vender, pero… ya me toca pasarme y así veo qué tiene de nuevo."

"Vale, pues vamos al granero ese." Le dije para pasarle las llaves. "Tú guías. ¿Tienes carné?"

"Claro." Me dijo cogiéndolo. "Motos y coches, tirado."

"Entonces tú lo llevas." Le dije. "Pero cuidado, si lo llevo con bollos Billie es capaz de matarme."

"Te ayudo a quitarlos si te hago un solo arañazo." Me dijo con ironía.


	7. CAPITULO 7: CAGADAS MONUMENTALES ¿POR Q

**CAPITULO 7: CAGADAS MONUMENTALES. ¿POR QUÉ ME MIENTES?**

"Vaya, parece una casa normal." Le dije a Bella cuando paró delante de una casa a apenas 5 minutos del centro de Port Angels en dirección a Seattle.

"Es una casa normal." Afirmó parando el coche aparcándolo en el camino lateral del de la entrada. "Terry estará trabajando, pero supongo que Monique estará en casa porque Diana y Apolo habrán acabado ya las clases y además Luna estará ya grande."

"¿Luna y Apolo?" Le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta donde vi un soporte con tubos de caña como campanillas de viento.

"Los niños." Me dijo llamando con un picaporte con forma de hoja. "Luna es la menor, y Diana y Apolo son los mellizos."

"Ya va…" Dijo una voz suave antes de que se abriese la puerta una rendija y no viésemos a nadie.

"Apolo, cielo. ¿Nos dejas entrar?" Le dijo Bella agachándose hasta casi la altura del muslo. "Somos unos amigos de mamá."

"Ah." Dijo abriéndose la puerta.

Fue algo alucinante, en cuanto se abrió la puerta vimos a un niño mirándome.

"Hola cielo." Le dijo Bella cogiéndole en brazos y cerrando tras nosotros. "¿Y mamá?"

"En el salón." Le dijo un niño de apenas 4 años. "Está con Luna. Es su hora de comer."

"Entonces la esperaremos en la cocina ¿vale?" Me dijo a mí.

"Diana y yo estamos en cocina." Le dijo chupándose un dedo sonriendo. "Estamos pintándo."

"¿Y podemos ayudaros?" Le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Sí." Dijo asintiendo aún chupándose la mano.

"Qué te parece, Jake." Me preguntó mirándome y sonriendo. "¿Te importa si esperamos que venga su madre ayudándoles un poco?"

"Vale." Le dije.

"¡Tía Bellatrix!" Gritó entonces otra niña viniendo y volando al tropezarse con la alfombra por lo que ella dejó en el suelo al chico y fue a ayudar a la niña que se había puesto a llorar.

"No llores…" Le dijo cambiando la voz a una más dulce. "Pobre, pobre… ¿Te duele mucho?"

"No." Dijo la niña llorando aún.

"Ya verás… le damos un besito en la rodilla…" Dijo dándole un beso. "Y listo, a que ya no duele tanto."

"Un poco…" Se quejó la niña sin parar de llorar.

"Ah… ya sé lo que pasa…" Dijo Bella sonriendo. "Lo que pasa es que no sirve el beso de una chica… tiene que ser un príncipe apuesto ¿a qué sí?" Le dijo para que la niña se encogiese de hombros y asintiera. "Jake." Me llamó entonces. "¿Te importaría…?"

"¿Eh?" Le dije confuso.

"Es que eres el único chico que hay." Me dijo. "Y bueno, no eres un príncipe… pero eres guapo ¿no Luna?"

"Jacob uapo." Dijo la niña escondiendo la cara en la ropa de Bella.

Eso me hizo sonreír un poco. Guapo, bueno, la niña no podía contarse pero lo de Bella…

"A ver esa pupa…" Le dije sonriendo y viéndole una roncha roja en la pierna para darle un beso. "Ya está. Seguro que ahora ya no duele ¿eh?"

"No." Dijo la niña sonriéndome mientras le quitaba las lágrimas.

"Diana, Apolo." Les llamó una voz femenina saliendo de un lateral un poco más adelante para revelar una mujer menudita y con un par de trenzas sonriendo con un pecho al aire donde había un bebé mamando mientras ella lo sujetaba y acunaba un poco. "No molestéis a la tía Bellatrix. Anda… hoy hay que marcar el día en el calendario."

"Monique…" Le dijo Bellatrix.

"¡Es cierto!" Le dijo ella. "Esta vez me da buenas vibraciones. Tu nuevo novio tiene un aura atractiva."

"Er… gracias, supongo." Le dije. "Pero no soy…"

"Monique, que tenga amigos no quiere decir que sean mis novios." Le dijo ella. "Había venido a ver qué podíais ofrecerme."

"Pero si no hace ni dos meses que nos compraste…" Dijo la mujer acabando de dar el pecho al bebé y poniéndoselo sobre el hombro para sacarle el aire dejándose el pecho al aire aún.

"Ya, pero es que hace unas noches tuve una noche movidita y me rompieron el uniforme." Le dijo Bellatrix yendo a taparle con la camiseta. "Necesito ropa nueva."

"¿Y la chupa?" Le dijo ella.

"Precisamente necesito lo que más." Le dijo Bella. "Esta vez paga un rojo."

"¡Yuhu!" Dijo la mujer sonriendo. "Entonces ven, os equiparé a ti y a tu novio. Tengo cosas nuevas."

"Monique, que no es mi novio." Le dijo Bellatrix. "¿Por qué todos queréis que tenga novio?"

"Porque te lo mereces." Le dijo la mujer conduciéndonos a fuera por la puerta de una cocina sencillita y llevándonos por el patio a otro edificio como un garaje. "Ya has tenido mala suerte, solo te queda la buena. ¿Qué te pasó con el último? Ya te lo dije."

"Sí, me lo dijiste… no te daba buen royo." Le dijo ella. "Pero es que también era verde."

"Todos los otros han tenido siempre una mala onda." Le dijo ella.

"Sí, bueno… parece que soy un imán para los malos chicos." Dijo Bella. "¿Nos enseñas ya lo mejor que tengas? Y no te cortes, este me sale por cortesía del amigo rojo."

"Entonces…" Dijo la mujer. "Voy a sacarte lo último que tengo y te enseño."

"Solo necesito renovar un uniforme." Le dijo ella. "No me saques de todo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

6 chaquetas, 10 camisetas y 8 pantalones después…

"Vale, creo que ya sé lo que quiero." Le dijo Bella.

"Vete probándotelo." Le dijo la mujer meciendo al bebé mientras Bella tenía una pila formada por unos pantalones negros elásticos como de vaquero, una chupa de cuero como la que había llevado cuando la encontré pero nueva y brillante.

"Vale, pásame el cinturón que me llevo siempre para probármelo con él." Le dijo ella comenzando a soltarse sus vaqueros.

"Uhhh…" Le dije cuando me dio la espalda cogiendo los pantalones con los dientes.

"No te emociones, Einstein." Me dijo con ironía. "Llevo un bañador debajo, además, voy ahí detrás."

Ahí detrás era una cabina donde cuando abrió olió a algo no demasiado legal y se cerró sin cerrar del todo la puerta para cambiarse.

"¿Tú necesitas también equipo?" Me dijo la mujer.

"No, yo no… no soy un eco-guerrero." Le dije.

"Yo dejé eso cuando nacieron los mellizos." Me dijo mirando fuera por la puerta abierta donde jugaban los dos niños mayores correteando por el jardín. "Pero antes era una buena compañera, bueno, aún me gusta seguir pensando que en cierto modo sigo luchando por la causa. Para empezar nunca como carne, y cultivamos nuestras propias verduras con mi hermana."

"Esto… no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero… ¿no debería sacar al bebé fuera? No sé si respirar este aire le irá… bueno, demasiado bien." Dije.

"Oh, lo dices por…" Dijo. "No les hace nada." Afirmó sonriendo. "No hacemos nada ilegal, solo lo vendemos para fines terapéuticos, y con el resto de planta hacemos un tejido muy bueno. Es ecológico y totalmente respetuoso con el medio ambiente."

Sí, y apostaría a que siempre te hacía oler a porro.

"Creo que me quedaré con estas." Dijo Bella saliendo del cuartito vestida con lo que se había llevado además de sus deportivas. "Por cierto, creo que me llevaré también unas botas del 40, en negro, las que tenía están un poco… creo que voy a jubilar un par."

"Las últimas que te mandamos eran marrones ¿no?" Le dijo la mujer yendo a buscar unas cajas de cartón hasta encontrar una que abrió y miró antes de pasársela a Bella que sacó un par de botas militares negras que se puso tras descalzarse y que le quedasen bien.

"Sí, mira, como un guante." Le dijo ella para quitárselas. "Me llevo estas. Y ahora… creo que me llevaré otra funda, la que tenía la he perdido, se me debió caer hace unas noches cuando la redada."

"Claro, en qué color." Le dijo para que Bella le mirara divertida y con ironía. "Negro, no sé para qué pregunto."

"De noche todos los gatos son pardos, pero el negro camufla mucho mejor." Afirmó Bella mientras la mujer rebuscaba entre unos bultos para sacar un cinturón raro.

"¿Sigues con la L?" Le dijo pasándole una.

"Ahá." Afirmó ella. "Voy a ver si… Va un poco dura."

"Ya sabes que hasta que se gaste un poco cuesta ponerla sobre ese tipo de ropas." Le dijo la mujer.

"Vale, pues la añado al lote." Afirmó Bella.

"Cielo, tengo algo que sé que te encantará." Le dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras iba tecleando cosas en una calculadora y anotándolas en un papel de cuenta. "Ya verás, aún te debo el regalo del 'día Verde'. Nos encantó mucho el tuyo."

"No tienes que regalarme nada." Le dijo Bella sonriendo y negándose.

"De eso nada." Le dijo la mujer. "Mira, he hecho nuevas camisetas. Y… aquí tengo tu regalo." Afirmó sacando una caja de calzado tras mirar entre otra pila de ellas y luego ir al cajón junto al del cinturón raro que había sacado y que ahora que me fijaba era una funda de arma. "Para ti, pruébatelos."

"Vale, pero no prometo nada." Le dijo para volver a meterse en el cuarto de la 'maría' dejándonos de nuevo solos.

"¿Eso que llevaba era una funda de armas?" Le pregunté a la mujer cuando fue hacia el cuartito.

"Ahora te digo." Me dijo para asomarse al cuartito. "Cielo, dame el uniforme para que te lo vaya empaquetando. No querrás ir por ahí así ¿no?"

"Claro que no." Le dijo Bella. "Respeto el uniforme."

Asintiendo la mujer volvió a mi lado y dejó al bebé en una mochila porta-bebés que se puso a la espalda para ponerse a meter las cosas en una mochila rara que había llevado Bella en un bolsillo plegada.

"Bolsa de cáñamo." Me dijo la mujer cuando me vio mirarla preguntándome qué sería aquello. "Es muy resistente. A veces hago yo algunas y las vendemos. Se venden muy bien."

"Aún no me ha dicho si lo que llevaba era para un arma." Le dije pasando de la mochila.

"Bueno, no sé dónde llevarás tú los prismáticos y el resto de materiales, pero necesitas un cinturón así, al menos."

"Pensaba que lo de 'guerreros' era un nombre solo." Le dije serio.

"Más o menos." Me dijo. "Estamos en contra de la violencia, pero… hay que admitir que no siempre se puede resolver todo sin ella."

Mierda, aquella gente comenzaba a caerme un poco menos bien.

"¿Qué tal estoy chicos?" Nos dijo Bella saliendo de nuevo y mostrándonos sus vaqueros cortados con un cinturón verde áspero con una bolsita tipo bolso en un lateral y el bañador de camuflaje totalmente visible como si fuese ropa interior.

"Estás preciosa." Le dijo la mujer. "Ahora solo me queda una camiseta."

"¿Qué me dices de esa de ahí?" Le dijo Bella señalando una camiseta unisex que había colgada con unas chinchetas.

"No, de eso nada." Le dijo la mujer. "No pienses que voy a venderte algo así, tienes que conquistar a tu novio día a día, y eso es el anti-libido personificado."

"Bueno, pues entonces una de las que haces tú." Le dijo.

"A ver… cielo, esta es una camiseta que les vendemos a las chicas para salir." Le dijo la mujer cogiéndola y mirándola antes de enseñársela. "¿Seguro que quieres añadírsela al uniforme?"

"¿No decías que tenía que ser femenina?" Le dijo Bella con ironía. "Además, ahora vamos a ir a ver una película, puedo lucir modelito y si me preguntan mandarlas aquí. Te harías rica." Añadió susurrándole. "Piensa en el colegio que podrías mandar a los niños… ecológico."

"Eres un demonio." Le dijo la mujer riéndose. "Está bien. ¿Color?"

"Quiero una para el uniforme."

"Blanca, como siempre." Afirmó sacándosela y luego cogiendo otra tras dudarlo. "Ya sé que no te gusta el marrón, pero… pruébate esta, por favor."

"Vamos a ver…" Dijo cogiéndola y poniéndosela para ajustarsela. "Me va grande."

"Déjame, no te la pones como debes." Le dijo la mujer para acercársele y taparme la vista mientras la veía tirar de unos cordeles antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y llevarse las manos a la boca. "¡Estás preciosa!"

"Ya será menos." Le dijo Bella sonriendo divertida.

"Oye, creo que voy a pensarme lo de ser tu novio para todos." Le dije bromeando alucinando ante lo preciosa que estaba y lo bien que le quedaba ese top de ganchillo marrón tan oscuro que parecía negro combinado con su piel y unas botas de tacón y cadenas sin puntera dejando los pies al aire. "¡Joder, voy a tener que apartarte a los moscones a puñetazos!"

"Cómo os pasáis." Nos dijo riéndonos. "Vale, me las quedo. Dime cuánto te debo."

"Unos pantalones, las botas, la chaqueta de cuero, cinturón 'Lara'…" Dijo. "Y las camisetas te las regalo por olvidarme el 'día Verde'. ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?"

"Cóbrate tú misma." Le dijo ella pasándole una cartera de cuero atada con una goma y apestando a pólvora. "¿Ocurre algo Jacob?"

"No, nada." Le dije puesto que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del olor sin descubrirse.

"Vale, pues… copia para nosotros y… copia para ti." Le dijo la mujer. "¿Vais a ir a ver el documental sobre delfines?"

"No, vamos a ir a ver la de acción." Le dijo Bella.

"Nunca entenderé esa afición que tienes por las películas de acción." Le dijo la mujer.

"Bella, como no nos vayamos ya llegaremos tarde." Le dije.

"Dale recuerdos a tu marido." Le dijo Bella.

Me sabía mal estar casi arrastrándola fuera, pero no aguantaba más allí y había visto un par de escopetas y dardos en un rincón y me daban escalofríos por algo más.

"Jake." La oí llamarme cuando me senté en mi asiento como conductor del coche mirando al volante dándome cuenta que había olido, por un segundo, a un vampiro, su rastro, no era fresco pero tampoco de hacía muchos días, tal vez incluso menos de un día. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Asentí. "Todo está… bien."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo. "Es que… como parecía que estabas huyendo de allí…"

"No, no te preocupes." Le dije. "Ha sido… supongo que he visto algo que no debía."

"Ah, si lo dices por la marihuana…" Me dijo. "Bueno, la venden a gente que la necesita y la usa legalmente, además, tienen 3 hijos y probablemente tengan más. Necesitan el dinero."

"Lo siento, supongo que me he pasado." Le dije poniendo cara de culpabilidad.

Al fin y al cabo, aquella gente no tenía la culpa de que hubiera pasado por allí un vampiro, y desde luego no eran los Cullen, pero bien podría haber sido algún amigo de Carlisle.

"La próxima vez que vayamos se lo dices a Monique." Me dijo. "¿No llegábamos tarde al cine?"

"Claro." Asentí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Aquí tienes." Le dije. "Espero que no te importe compartir las palomitas, estoy un poco pelado."

"Claro." Me dijo. "Gracias por invitarme a palomitas."

"Eh, es la primera vez que me dejan invitar." Se me escapó.

"¿Ya lo habías intentado antes?" Me dijo.

"Er… sí." Confesé.

"Ah…" Asintió cogiendo una palomita. "En fin. ¿Por qué no habría de dejarte compartir tus palomitas? Oh, no tendrás nada contagioso ¿no?" Me dijo poniendo cara de asco un momento.

"¡No!" Le dije haciendo que me chistasen para que me callase por lo que bajé de nuevo la voz. "Claro que no tengo nada contagioso. No sé por qué no me dejaban invitarles."

No, sí lo sabía, pero prefería no cagarla contándoselo.

"Esto… ¿por qué no te importa compartirlas?" Le pregunté mirando los anuncios previos a la película.

"No sé, creo que somos amigos y como no he comprado me dejas que coja." Me dijo para abrir los ojos como platos. "Porque somos amigos ¿no?"

"Claro que sí." Afirmé sonriendo.

Yo es que no aprendía, iba con Bella Cullen allí cuando aún era Swan y me apedreaba el orgullo considerándome amiga solo, volvía a venir con Bella de Bellatrix y me volvía a apedrear el orgullo diciéndome 'amigo'. O tal vez no.

Igual era demasiado pedir puesto que no estaba del todo seguro de que pudiese hacer la prueba puesto que lo único que habíamos hecho solos era cuidar de los cachorros de lobo y muchas veces estaba el resto o mi padre.

"Oye, sobre los deberes de hoy…" Le susurré.

"No te preocupes, podemos hacerlos luego." Me dijo. "Oh, pero… preferiría no tener que hacerlos en casa… mi abuela… bueno, ya has visto lo de el resto, es capaz de hacer un interrogatorio mientras nos trae galletas y té para el estudio."

"Ughhh." Le dije bromeando.

La cosa fue bien, hasta que a un tipo le abrieron la tripa y salió sangre por toda la escena, entonces ella se agarró a mi brazo asustada y sonreí.

"Tranquila." Le dije. "Es solo una peli."

"Lo siento." Me dijo.

"Eh, puedes agarrarte a mí si quieres." Le dije feliz de que por fin funcionase algo. "Yo te protegeré."

Momento de tentar la suerte, le pasé el brazo por encima para remarcar la idea de que le podía proteger y ella, en lugar de darme, se apartó un poco dándome unas palmadas suaves en la mano quitándola.

Bueno, al menos lo había intentado.

El resto de la película fue divertido mirarla de vez en cuando, y en algún momento casi saltó y otra vez se asustó así que le toqué el brazo mirándole y sonriéndole y cuando mataron a la rubia tonta, pareció sollozar y la hice apoyar en mí.

Al menos así no sonaría, pero lloraba sin sonar demasiado.

"Si quieres podemos salirnos." Le susurré acercándome a su cabeza para que la sacudiera.

"No, es… quiero acabar de verla." Me dijo frotándose los ojos.

"Si no quieres puedes…" Le dije suavemente.

"Eh, he venido a ver la película." Me dijo un tipo tras de mí. "Iros a ligar a otro sitio."

"¿Ah sí?" Le dije girándome para ver un tipo fuerte. "Pues se fastidia, no estamos haciendo ruido."

"Voy a llamar al acomodador." Dijo el hombre levantándose.

"Eso es, vete y llámalo." Le dije.

"Jacob, voy un momento al baño." Me dijo Bella.

"¿Quieres que…?"

"No, enseguida vuelvo." Me dijo levantándose para salir al pasillo.

Me extrañó un poco, así que me levanté y fui a seguirla, y cuando salí, me la encontré en el baño, no me hizo falta entrar para saber que estaba allí porque oía el agua, así que esperé sonriendo hasta que un tío me saludó y entró en el baño a mi otro lado que era el de hombres, justo antes de salir corriendo y gritar que alguien llamara a una ambulancia.

"Pero qué…" Dije confuso para entrar en el baño de hombres y ver al tipo estúpido con pintas de haberse llevado una paliza y la cabeza en el retrete. "Oh, mierda…"

"Oye, no puedes estar aquí." Me dijo el tipo que entró con el de las palomitas.

"Lo siento, es…" Intenté disculparme.

"Largo." Me dijo el de las palomitas. "Oh, dios." Añadió cuando pensó que no le oía porque me estaba yendo. "¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así?"

Tan pronto como salí, me estuve a punto de dar contra Bella que parecía haber salido y me miró con cara de susto antes de mirar atrás.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, es… lo siento." Me dijo. "Supongo que me he asustado de nada."

"Creo que va a ser la última vez que hago que me acompañes a ver películas tan violentas." Le dije.

"No es… está bien." Me dijo. "Un momento, qué haces aquí fuera."

"Pues…" Dije.

Bueno, la carne mejor en el asador. Total, tragarse las cosas nunca me había servido de mucho.

"Me preocupó la cara con la que saliste." Le dije. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, es… lo siento." Me dijo.

"Ah, aquí tienes." Le dijo un tipo. "El CD con la peli bajada de internet."

"¿Qué peli?" Le dije.

"Pues la de la sala 2." Me dijo el tipo.

"Perfecto, gracias por reventarme el plan, Chuck." Le dijo ella dándose una palmada en la frente.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, Bella?" Le dije. "¿Por qué te ha dado ese chico la peli en DVD?"

"Oh, oh… me abro." Dijo el tipo.

"Gracias Chuck." Le dijo Bella frotándose la cara.

"Lo siento, 'pantera'." Le dijo el tipo.

"Tranqui, ya te contaré." Le dijo ella.

"¿Bella?" Le dije serio. "Qué pasa, porque me da la impresión que te estás riendo de mí."

"Bueno… creo que ha durado demasiado." Me dijo.

Oh, mierda, seguro que ahora era cuando decía que estaba intentando ser sutil para decirme que me perdiera.

"Tampoco es para ponerse así, mujer." Le dije asustado de que pudiera volver a romperme el corazón. "No quería sonar…"

"No, tienes… tienes derecho a una explicación." Me dijo. "Vale, te he mentido. He fingido que me asustaba la película."

"¿Y por qué?" Le dije. "Mira, prefiero no saberlo."

"Es…" Me dijo.

"No, he dicho que no quiero saberlo." Afirmé. "Vamos, será mejor que volvamos a casa."

"Claro." Dijo tristemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Oye." Me dijo Leah. "¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a una amiga de mi hermano, capullo?"

"Cómo que qué le he hecho yo a una amiga de tu hermano." Le dije. "Pero si casi no conozco a ningún amigo de tu hermano aparte de las manadas y los Cullen, si es que se puede decir que son amigos."

"Joder, una amiga de mi hermano, muy mona." Me dijo. "¿Es que no sabéis lo que es el tacto?. ¿Qué te ha hecho la pobre para que te cabrees?"

"¿Y qué haces tú aquí?" Le dijo Paul. "¿Tú no te habías salido?"

"Mi hermano está malo, gilipoyas." Le dijo. "Al grano, Jake. Que si no podías haberle dicho que no te interesaba de ese modo de una forma más suave. No, tenías que cabrearte con ella. Que no entiendo qué ha podido ver una chica en ti, eres un patético que persigue a una chica aunque se case y luego se enamora de su bebé."

"Leah, me estás comenzando a cabrear." Le dije. "Si no querías venir no haber venido."

"Una noche de carrera no me hará demasiado mal." Me dijo. "Y te libras porque Seth ha mejorado un poco y mañana viene él, si no…"

"Leah, cierra la boca." Le dije. "Como sigas cabreándome te juro que te mando a casa con la voz del alfa."

"Vete a cagar." Me dijo antes de esconderse tras unos arbustos a trasformarse.

"Nosotros vamos a ir a mirar la zona de los furtivos." Me dijo Sam. "¿Os importa ir a la zona sur?"

"Claro." Le dije mientras Leah salía de detrás de los arbustos. "Leah, hay que vigilar la zona sur. Vete adelantándote."

Si habíamos respirado aliviados en parte cuando Leah se largo del grupo, fue porque nos habíamos librado de su acidez mental, pero lo de que tuviera que volver por sustituir a su hermano que se había hecho daño en una caída y necesitaba soldar un hueso no le había hecho gracia y se pasó toda la noche machacándonos, aunque en realidad el más machacado fui yo; porque si no había entendido de qué me hablaba o a quién se refería con 'la amiga de mi hermano', cuando me trasformé y vi lo que había pasado en su mente, lo que ella había podido oír de la conversación que habían llevado Seth y su supuesta 'amiga', me quedó muy claro de a quién se había referido y me dolió.

Me prometí a mí mismo arreglar las cosas al día siguiente mismo, y cuando acabamos la ronda sin nada importante entre las patas y regresé a casa, me volví a recordar a mí mismo el propósito para cuando me despertara.


	8. CAPITULO 8: EXCURSIÓN A LA PLAYA

**CAPITULO 8: EXCURSIÓN A LA PLAYA.**

"¡Jacob!" Oí gritar a mi padre junto a mi oreja haciéndome caer del sofá rodando por el susto. "Ya era hora, llevo llamándote un buen rato."

"¿Dónde está el incendio?" Le dije frotándome la espalda dolorida.

"Tienes visita." Me dijo. "Están esperándote en el porche."

"Por dios… he estado la noche fuera… necesito descansar." Les dije abriendo la puerta para ver a Embry y Quil sentados en el porche. "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Hace bueno y es sábado." Me dijeron. "Vamos a dormir a la playa."

"¿A la playa?" Dije.

"Venga tío, que hemos quedado." Me dijo.

"Tenemos hora a eso de la 1 para hacer una excursión de submarinismo." Me dijo Quil.

"Vamos a ser los pioneros." Me dijo Embry divertido. "Pioneros tío, como si eso fuese una emoción."

"Está bien…" Dije. "Total, lo mismo me da intentar dormir aquí y arriesgarme al 'huracán Leah' o el 'tifón Billie' que dormir en la playa y que estéis dando voces a todas horas …"

"Ah, Leah viene a la playa." Me dijo Quil.

"No me digas por qué ahora quiere venir a controlarnos." Me dijo. "Pero creo que no sabe que Sam y Emily van a bajar también."

"¿A hacer submarinismo?" Le dije alerta.

"No, en teoría el grupo somos Jared, Paul, nosotros y tú." Me dijo Quil. "Pero creo que Sam quería hablar contigo de un… bueno, cierto rumor que corre por ahí."

"¿Algo que deba preocuparme?" Les pregunté.

"Nah, solo rumores." Me dijo Quil.

"Rumores que podrían ser ciertos." Le dijo Embry. "Porque tú no nos mentirías ¿verdad, Jake?"

"Ya me contaréis de camino a la playa." Les dije. "Voy a cogerme la toalla y me pongo el bañador."

"Cógete algo de comer." Me dijo Embry. "Nosotros ya llevamos."

"Vale, hagamos un día de playa." Dije. "¿Me esperáis dentro?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No me lo creo." Dije cuando llegamos a donde se habían tirado ya Jared y Paul que estaban medio durmiendo en la arena sobre sus toallas salvo por el hecho de que Kim estaba un poco más allá jugando a volley con Leah y unos chicos.

"Si no estuviera tan cansado iba a mantener a esos moscones a raya." Dijo Jared molesto antes de sonreírme. "¿Tú también has venido a sobar a la playa?"

"Total, no puedo quemarme…" Le dije mirando a ambas chicas que estaban jugando en el mismo equipo contra unos tipos un 2 contra 2 de chicas contra chicos. "Jamás pensé que vería a Leah con uno de esos."

"Eso mismo dijimos nosotros." Me dijo Paul sin levantar la cabeza. "Pero yo creo que se ha puesto así para algo."

Así era concretamente con unos shorts blancos como con rayas blancas y la parte de arriba de lo que bien podía ser un bikini a rallas blancas, lilas y azules claras.

"Parece que se divierten." Les dije tras extender la toalla y tirarme con ellos.

"No son las únicas." Afirmó Quil. "Hoy se predice bastante gente en la playa."

"Menuda novedad." Afirmé cerrando los ojos.

"Eso significa negocio." Me dijo. "¿Adivinas ya a qué me refiero?"

Fue justo entonces cuando nos salpicaron de agua.

"Hombre, me alejo media hora y los muertos vivientes al sol se reproducen." Dijo una voz familiar. "Dejarme adivinar, sois todos de una secta de hermanos rara que os tiráis todo el día medio en bolas y por eso queréis poneros tostados."

"Eh, Bella." La llamó Leah. "Ven a ayudarnos."

"Lo siento, no puedo." Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "Tengo un grupo para piragüismo en diez minutos, y tengo que mirar los neoprenos nuevos porque a la tarde tengo un grupo de submarinismo. Tengo que hacer una ruta antes de que vengan."

"Si quieres te ayudo." Le dijo Leah.

"No, no importa." Dijo ella. "Lo que sí... ya que te ofreces, si no te importa si se acerca alguien al chiringuito mientras no esté diles que volveré pronto."

"Oído cocina." Le dijo Leah.

"Por cierto, mucha suerte." Le dijo Bella sonriéndoles. "Ya veo que vais ganando."

"Diez a ocho." Le dijo Kim orgullosa.

"Igual si te apuntaras tú acababan de machacar a esos." Le dije aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Sí, probablemente..." Dijo suavemente. "Os veo luego."

Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos había desaparecido.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Dije. "Se halargado a toda leche."

"Creo que seguirá pensando que estás cabreado con ella." Me dijo Quil mientras Embry se levantaba y se sacudía la arena para ir a algún lado.

"Pero si yo no estoy enfadado con ella." Les dije. "Fue todo un malentendido, seguro. Es ella la que me mintió en el cine, es ella la que no quiere ni acercárseme y por eso me mintió."

"Creo que no te mintió por eso." Me dijo Jared.

"¿Ah,no?" Le dije.

"Vamos a ver..." Me dijo pensando. "Dices que te mintió pero creo que no se negó a ir contigo al cine ni tampoco a compartir las palomitas ¿no?"

"Como amigos." Le dije.

"Bien,pues entonces sois amigos." Me dijo. "Y si lo sóis por qué tendría que pensar que estás cabreado con ella."

"No le quise escuchar cuando me intentó decir que me mentía para alejarme." Les dije encogiéndome de hombros. "No soportaría la idea de que me llamase canso y me dijese que no quería nada conmigo o que me mintió para poder echarse unas risas de que le dije cosas para intentar ligar."

"Espera un momento."Me dijo Paul. "¿Cómo que le dijiste cosas para ligar?"

"Sí, bueno, parecía tener miedo así que... le dije que yo la protegería." Confesé.

"¿Y se dejó con el truco del brazo?" Me dijo Jared.

"Eso creo." Dije. "Aunque... luego se alejó cuando le puse el brazo y me dio unas palmadas en la mano."

"Bueno, es que ese truco es bastante viejo." Me dijo Jared. "No, en serio, deberías hablar con ella."

"Ya lo habéis visto, me huye." Le dije.

"Bueno, ahora iba a hacer piragüas ¿no?" Me dijo Jared. "Pues cuando acabe ofrécete a ayudarla a llevarlas ve vuelta a su caseta."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Espera, te ayudo a llevarlas." Le dije a Bella cuando salió todo el grupo del agua y pusieron todas las piraguas en línea.

"No es necesario." Me dijo. "Bastan con ponerles la cadena para atarlas allí y ponerles el candado."

"Ah, vale." Le dije.

"Bella, voy llevando los remos ¿vale?" Le dijo Embry.

"Ah,ok." Le dijo. "Esto, mejor déjalos, es mi trabajo y ahora tiene que llegar ya Jackson con las bombonas."

"Como quieras." Le dijo Embry. "Entonces te veo luego, voy a ver si me echo un rato..."

"Alfinal me has hecho caso." Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "Venga, ve y descansa un poco. Y haz el favor de dormir más."

"Lo mismo digo." Le dijo él.

"Tienes cara de haber dormido poco." Le dije reparándo que así era.

"He dormido poco." Afirmó. "Y encima luego tengo que ir a Forks."

"¿Te han hecho otro pedido tu familia?" Le dije.

"No, tengo que hablar con un tal... Jefe Swan." Me dijo cogiendo el haz de remos dobles de piragua que había usado para cargarlos hacia la cabaña de material que tenía todo.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije confuso. "¿Te ha pasado algo?. ¿Te han hecho algo?"

"NO, pero por lo que ve podría ser testigo de un crimen y tengo que prestar declaración." Me dijo entrando y dejando los remos contra lapared en el único punto donde había unas rejillas de sumideros bajo un soporte como colgadores de tacos de billar pero sin el soporte del culo de estos donde se puso a poner los remos ordenados con cuidado y diligencia. "La verdad, estoy un poco preocupada. Ya sabes, he tenido mis enfrentamientos con la justicia, me da un poco de... coraje."

Entonces la puerta se cerró de golpe y oímos que cerraban con llave.

"Pero qué..." Dijo soltando todos los remos para ir a la puerta e intentar abrir sin éxito antes de ponerse a golpear. "¡Eh, seas quien seas no tiene gracia!" Gritó golpeando la puerta. "¡Ábrenos ahora mismo!"

"¿También tienes miedo?" Le dije.

"No me jodas." Me dijo para golpear de nuevo. "¡Abrid ahora mismo!"

"Eh, tranquilízate." Le dije. "Seguro que ha sido un gracioso. En nada el resto se darán cuenta y nos abrirán."

"¡Quiero salir de aquí, ahora mismo!" Dijo golpeando de nuevo la puerta.

Entonces la cogí por el brazo y tiré de ella apartándola.

"Oye, lo siento mucho." Le dije. "Siento lo que pasó en el cine, no debería... bueno, solo quería decirte que no me enfadé."

"¿Entonces por qué no quisiste escuchar lo que tenía que decirte?" Me dijo dejando de forcejear y sin apartar la cabeza de mi pecho con los ojos cubiertos.

"Es que... no sé lo que me pasa, pero no quiero separarnos." Le dije. "Se supone que no debería pasarme, pero... tenía miedo de que me quieras sacar de tu círculo. Pero si es lo que quieres..."

No dijo nada, de hecho, tampoco se movió, al menos hasta que oímos girar la llave de la puerta y nos cegaron al abrirla.

"Por dios, malditos críos..." Dijo un tipo rubio teñido y con la piel dorada. "Trixy ¿estás bien?"

"Dios, te ha costado." Le dijo ella sudando a mares y saliendo corriendo de la caseta para quedarse fuera y casi caerse de rodillas.

"Lo siento, ya sabes que tengo un camino largo." Le dijo el tipo pasando de mí para ir con ella y darle la mano para levantarla mientras yo salía. "¿Seguro queestás bien.?"

"Sí." Le dijo ella. "¿Tienes lo que te pedí?"

"Sí, neopreno, 5 trajes grandes y 4 medianos." Le dijo el chico. "Y 10 equipos de bombona. En el club me han prestado una cuerda más larga y me han dicho que como no la usan les pases tú la que tuvieras."

"Tengo una de 200 metros." Le dijo ella.

"Bien, esta tiene casi el doble." Asintió él. "Lo que cuando acabes en esta playa deberías devolverla."

"Claro." Asintió ella. "¿Te importa encargarte solo del chiringuito? He pasado mala noche y me gustaría echarme una cabezadita al sol."

"Claro." Le dijo él. "¿Una noche dura?"

"Sí, y la mañana no va a ir mejor." Afirmó ella. "A las 12 me tengo que ir a hablar con la poli."

"¿No se supone que habías dejado los esprais?" Le dijo.

"Estaba un un mal lugar en el momento equivocado." Afirmó ella.

"Creo que eres un imán para los líos." Le dijo el tipo antes de irse.

Ahí hubo un pequeño silencio mientras ella respiraba como si hubiese hecho un esfuerzo y por fin pudiera respierar de nuevo un par de veces.

"Solo quería sentirme otra vez como una chica." Me soltó. "No pretendía hacerte daño."

"¿Qué?" Le dije sin entender.

"No es cierto que me den miedo las pelis." Me dijo. "Como mucho si son gores me dan algo de asco. Solo quería que por una vez volviesen a hacerme sentir como a la única chica en la sala." Afirmó antes de guardar un silencio incómodo donde ella pareció esperar algo y yo no sabía ni qué decir porque esa confesión me había noqueado todo lo que había pensado. "Lo siento si te ofendí, supongo que fui un poco... caprichosa."

"¿Hiciste todo eso de que te asustabas solo por conseguir que te ofreciera consuelo?" Le dije confuso.

"Dicho así..." Me dijo abochornada.

Entonces sonreí la cogí en brazos para hacerla girar y caernos.

"No seas tonta." Le dije. "No tenías que fingir para conseguirlo. Somos... somos amigos, solo tenías que pedirlo."

"¿Así, tan fácil?" Me dijo. "Te enfadaste y..."

"No, yo pensaba que había hecho algo que te molestase y estabas intentando espantarme o alejarme." Le dije.

"Espera un momento." Me dijo. "¿Por qué iba a alejarte?"

"NO lo sé, no paras de decir que somos amigos." Le dije.

"Es lo que somos." Me dijo. "Es... no me importa que me vacilen con que somos algo más, pero... no quisiera que te cabrearas y huyeras como hacen todos fuera del grupo verde."

"¿Y por qué tendríaque huir?" Le dije.

"Porque no soy normal." Me dijo. "Soy una chica lista que en vez de hacer cocina o labores del hogar se dedica a montar y desmontar cosas, soy una chica que en vez de pensar en comprarse vestidos a la última moda se compra uniformes de cáñamo y algodón, que en vez de pasar la tarde en el cine se va a una manifestación pro-derechos animales o contra la tala del amazonas. Y en lugar de faldas y tacones llevo pantalones y botas de monte."

"No veo a una chica salvando el ecosistema con tacones y faldas." Le dije sonriéndo divertido. "Y está bien que te guste montar y desmontar cosas porque a mí también. Además, has venido conmigo al cine, supongo que la próxima vez que vayas a una de esas manifestaciones podría acompañarte, a mí también me preocupa un poco el medio-ambiente, aunque no esperes que deje la carne porque es casi la base de mi alimentación."

Eso la hizo reír y se soltó para echar a correr retándome a una carrera entre risas a ver quién llegaba primero donde las toallas y saltando casi en plancha para casi aplastar a Embry y Seth cuando derrapó sobre la arena en una toalla con una hoja de marihuana impresa y sentándose con ella por la cabeza que parecía un monje.

"Parece que ya habéis hecho las paces." Me dijo sonriendo Jared mientras Seth y Bella peleaban a cosquillas.

"Resulta que era todo un malentendido." Afirmé sonriendo. "No quería alejarme, quería acercarme más."

"Bueno, pues me alegro por ti." Me dijo.

"¿Qué hay que alegrarse por Jake?" Le dijo Bella tirada en su propia toalla junto a Seth.

"Nada, cosas de chicos." Le dijo Paul.

"Ah, pues entonces no os diré qué dicen las chicas." Dijo ella.

"Como si quisiéramos saberlo." Afirmó Paul.

"Claro que os gustaría, pero no os lo voy a decir." Afirmó divertida acomodando su cabeza entre sus brazos bocabajo con los ojos cerrados. "Eso por pincharme."

"No me digas que tú también estás cansada." Le dijo Jared con voz de dormido.

"Hum…" Asintió. "No sois los únicos que podéis ir de fiesta por la noche…"

Lo de que había ido de fiesta por la noche era debatible. Que hubiera salido me lo creía, que fuese de fiesta… no me lo creía para nada. Eso sí, si había salido probablemente fuese a proteger algo o algún sitio.

Y al final me acabé durmiendo con una sonrisa imaginándomela peleando por nosotros, por la reserva y sobre todo, a nosotros del tamaño de lobos normales aunque algo grandes, ella nos protegía y al final de nuestra pelea por nuestras tierras, ella abría los brazos para recibirme, a mi yo lobo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Eh, campeón… hora de comer." Me llamó Embry. "¿Jake?"

"¿Hum…?" Murmuré.

"Hora de comer." Me dijo Quil. "Te has echado una siesta…"

"Todos os habéis echado una buena siesta." Dijo una voz femenina.

"Bella." La llamé para sonreír.

"Huy… que me parece que este sigue todavía con la baba de dormido…" Dijo casi riéndose.

"¿Ya has vuelto?" Le dije frotándome la boca para comprobar que no se me caía la baba como ella había sugerido.

"Sí, era solo un simple interrogatorio." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ya te dije que había tenido mala suerte. Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado."

"¿Te has metido en problemas?" Le dijo Embry.

"No creo." Les dijo ella abriendo la nevera que había llevado con ella porque antes no estaba allí. "Pero es posible que me vuelvan a llamar para declarar de nuevo si se diese el caso."

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije.

"¿Yo? Perfectamente." Afirmó. "Increíblemente hasta me han dejado quedarme a comer aquí."

"Vale, con qué has amenazado a tus abuelos." Le dije con ironía.

"Nada." Me dijo. "La abuela se había ido a la peluquería y me había dejado la comida, así que… la he metido en uno de los tupper del abuelo y me he venido. Tengo un poco de pollo asado, tal vez sea pato, no lo sé; y me he hecho algo de ensalda con los macarrones que me había dejado la abuela."

"¿Y tu abuelo?" Le preguntó Quil.

"Ah, creo que 'no te preocupes, eres joven y trabajas demasiado, vete a divertirte por un día' significa que me daba permiso." Le dijo sacando una navaja y moviendo para sacar desde unas tijeras hasta una cuchara. "Maldito trasto… ah, aquí está." Afirmó sacando por fin un tenedor.

"¿Y eso?" Le preguntó Embry.

"Mi navaja suiza multiusos." Le dijo.

"Ya, sabemos lo que es una navaja." Dijo Quil. "Lo que quiere decir es que por qué llevas una."

"Puedo comer con la mano, pero sigo siendo civilizada." Le dijo sonriendo indicando que se lo tomaba a broma. "Además, me viene muy bien porque también tiene destornillador y cortaplumas."

"No será nada peligroso ¿hum?" Le susurré mientras se inclinaba a coger un botellín de algo de la nevera.

"Claro que no." Me dijo. "Al menos no más que una navaja de estas características en manos profesionales. ¿Un poco de agua helada?"

"Que suerte, yo me tengo que conformar con unos sándwiches hechos por mí." Le dijo Embry.

"Si queréis os cambio una bolsa de patatas por un trozo." Nos dijo ella. "Tengo una bolsa que he escamoteado del escondite del abuelo."

"¿No se cabreará cuando te pille?" Le dije.

"Nah, se la repondré antes de que la necesite." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Entre nosotros, yo le llevo todo lo que hay que esconder y lo escondemos. Si las chicas se enteraran que lo tenemos… entonces sí tendríamos problemas." Afirmó como si nos estuviese diciendo un enorme secreto.

"¿Por qué habrías de tener problemas por comer patatas?" Le dijo Embry.

"No sabes lo que te comes con cada una ¿verdad?" Le dijo ella divertida abriendo la bolsa grande de patatas fritas.

"¿Y tú?" Le dijo él con ironía.

"Ahá." Dijo ella. "Todas y cada una de las cosas y te digo yo que de patatas tienen solo el nombre, bueno, y una base de patata."

"¿Puedes comer si luego tienes que trabajar en agua?" Le dije.

"Sí, si acabo y corro a bañarme." Afirmó guiñándome el ojo. "Cuando acabe voy a ir con la moto a ir marcando la ruta para la excursión de submarinismo."

"Si necesitas ayuda…" Le ofrecí.

"Pues ahora que lo dices, sí." Me dijo dándome esperanzas. "Sí, y me podéis ayudar los tres."

"Vale, solo dinos qué tenemos que hacer y dalo por hecho." Le dijo Embry divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Esto es ayudar?" Me dijo Embry.

"A ver, Quil." Le dije. "¿Cómo ayuda exactamente esto?"

"Se supone que es publicidad." Me dijo. "Pero…"

"¿Podemos jugar?" Nos preguntó una chica acompañada por otras dos y tres chicos.

"Claro." Les dije. "El balón es de la chica de esa tienda, pero no creo que se enfade siempre y cuando juguemos todos."

"Guay." Dijeron.

Al final acabamos siendo un equipo de 8 contra 8 contando con que Emily se retiró y le dijo a Sam que siguiera mientras ella animaba desde fuera. Y no jugaban nada mal, nosotros aún nos chocábamos alguna vez, pero las chicas… no señor, ellas jugaban a eso en gimnasia, así que eran auténticas expertas.

"¿Quién va perdiendo?" Preguntó entonces Bella apareciendo con los shorts y la parte superior del bañador azul que había llevado.

"No contamos." Le dije. "¿Pues?"

"Para ponerme con el ganador y que estuviese más equilibrado." Me dijo. "Soy malísima en esto."

"Eh. ¿Tú no eres la de la tienda?" Le dijo una de las chicas. "Eres buena nadadora."

"Sí." Dijo Bella sonriendo y sentándose con Emily. "Soy buena en deportes acuáticos, pero una matada en volley. Pero ¡eh! Creo que era la mejor regateadora tanto en fútbol como en baloncesto de mi anterior instituto."

"Si quieres te enseñamos nosotros." Le ofreció Embry mientras yo me le hacía un pase y él lo remataba. "No es muy diferente de balonmano pero sin cogerla."

"Si yo puedo intentarlo, pero… mejor no." Dijo. "Por cierto, Jared y Paul, ya tengo el material me voy de un momento a hacer el circuito y nos ponemos que antes de salir tengo que asegurarme que sabéis hacer uso correcto del material."

"Ah, ok." Le dijo Jared para sonreírle.

"¿Quieres que cierre y te acompaño?" Le dijo el otro dependiente.

"Nah, puedo sola." Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "Ni siquiera voy a llevar material…"

"Me he traído una mochila de más." Le dijo él. "Haz el favor de llevártela, ya la llevaré yo luego a rellenar."

"Vale." Le dijo ella. "Pues entonces me llevo todo. ¿Tienes la motora hinchada?"

"Está en el lateral de la caseta." Asintió el tipo.

"Vale, pues entonces échame una mano para llevarla al agua." Le dijo ella.

"Espera, yo te ayudo." Le dije. "Y puedo acompañarte para…. Bueno, ayudarte."

"No necesito ayuda más que para llevar la barca al agua." Le dijo ella. "Pero tengo el remolque."

"Bueno, cuatro brazos tiran más que dos." Le dije.

"Venga jefa, que te ayude." Le dijo el tipo mientras se le acercaba una parejita. "Yo tengo que atender ahora."

"Vale…" Me dijo suspirando tras pensárselo un poco. "Venga, vamos a llevar la 'zodiac' al agua." Añadió haciéndome un gesto de que la siguiera para llevarme al lateral de su caseta de material, el más alejado de donde estábamos donde vi una motora hinchable conectada a una máquina de hinchar eléctrica que sacaba un zumbido curioso. "Creo que ya está lista." Afirmó tras comprobar la dureza de los laterales para desconectarla y taponar la entrada y salida de la válvula.

"¿La cojo de aquí y tú de ahí?" Le pregunté.

"En realidad para cargarla así se necesitan más manos." Me dijo. "Cojo el remolque y la montamos ahí."


	9. CAPITULO 9: CLASES DE SUBMARNISMO ¿Y SI

**CAPITULO 9: CLASES DE SUBMARNISMO. ¿Y SI NO OBVIAMOS LO EVIDENTE?**

"Monta con cuidado." Me dijo cuando tuvimos la lancha en el agua mientras ella tiraba del remolque para sacarlo a la arena. "No toques nada, ahora vuelvo."

La vi irse a la caseta para dejar el remolque junto a esta, atado con la cadena de seguridad para que no se lo robasen y luego entró a coger un bulto negro de neopreno envolviendo algo para venir casi trotando como si lo que trajera pesara un poco antes de entrar en el agua y echarlo a la lancha junto a un carrete de algo que parecía una manguera enrollada en un carrete gordo.

"Vale, ya podemos salir." Me dijo para ir a ponerse al volante de la motora antes de conectarla y comenzar a moverse con precaución hasta que se acabaron las boyas donde había trabajado otros días para avisar que era zona de salida de la moto de agua con la que tiraba de todo y ahora ese aparato.

Entonces comenzó a meterle algo de caña y fue hasta un poco más lejos, donde había un islote pelado que se había hecho con una formación rocosa hacía demasiado tiempo.

Allí echó una especie de ancla por la borda y me miró.

"¿Puedo confiar en ti para que la cuides aquí?" Me dijo.

"Supongo." Le dije. "Espera, no me estarás diciendo que pretendes bajar tú sola ¿no?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que te estaba diciendo." Me dijo divertida yendo al bulto de neopreno para moverlo y revelar un traje de neopreno y lo que parecía una bombona de oxígeno. "Por cierto, no te chives pero por esta vez voy a ir sin neopreno."

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" Le dije mirándola echarse un poco sobre la borda para meter la cara y sacarla escurriéndose el pelo.

"Perfecto, puedo bajar sin problemas." Afirmó. "Pero creo que al final me voy a poner el neopreno." Añadió sentándose tras coger el neopreno.

En la vida había visto a nadie poniéndose un neopreno, pero ella se ganaba la palma de forma más atractiva puesto que cogió el traje antes de sentarse en el suelo de la embarcación para meter las piernas y tumbarse un poco para meter el culo también mientras la barca se balanceaba un poco por las olas y nuestro movimiento.

"Bueno, mi traje se abrocha por delante, pero el resto…Tsk, creo que me queda demasiado justo." Dijo haciéndome fijar en que en efecto, el pecho, aún aplastado, parecía salir del resto de cuerpo y no como al resto de surfistas con neopreno que había visto llegar de Forks y cercanías. "¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó abrochándose una tira pequeña de velero en el cuello.

"No, estás…" Le dije mientras la veía coger las gafas en las manos estirando la goma de sujeción mirándome. "Definitivamente te queda bien… eso."

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo y poniéndose las gafas que le tapaban media cara. "Me lo tomo como un cumplido, pero esto no es para quedar bien, tiene que ser cómodo y ajustarte bien para protegerte de temperatura y no mojarte."

"¿Y… y esas gafas?" Le dije.

"¿No me quedan bien?" Me preguntó como con ironía mientras cogía la bombona y una cosa como tiras para sentarse y ponerse a hacer algo con ellas.

"No, es que son… parece que sean una máscara de alien." Le dije.

"Se supone que voy a respirar por la boca." Me dijo montando la bombona en las tiras revelando que eran una mochila que parecía estar hecha para eso. "Estas gafas evitan que se te meta agua por la nariz. Y la bombona pesa lo suyo, pero estoy preparada." Afirmó poniéndose la mochila a la espalda haciéndome aguantar la risa al verla vestida de negro-neopreno y la mochila con correas azules pero el cable que salía de la bombona y que se pasó por el tirante derecho hasta el hombro antes de meterse el 'chupete' a la boca y comprobar algo antes de sacárselo un momento. "No toques nada, y si quieres decirme algo puedes usar la radio. Esto de aquí es una mini-radio para mantenernos en contacto cuando se hacen excursiones."

"Vale." Le dije.

Entonces se volvió a meter el chupete y se sentó en un lateral para echarse al agua de espaldas con las manos cruzadas en el pecho antes de desaparecer un poco.

"Probando, probando…" Le dije por la radio que me había señalando después de un poco. "Probando…"

"Jake, te oigo, no es un juguete." Me dijo con la voz un poco distorsionada. "Y cuando acabes de hablar dices 'Corto' para saber que podemos hablar otro. Corto."

"Lo siento." Le dije. "Es que me aburro. Corto."

"Solo ha pasado un minuto." Me dijo para oír como la respiración de Dark Vader de la saga de 'La guerra de las Galaxias'. "Deberías ver esto, es increíble. Corto."

"¿Qué hay?... Corto." Añadí al darme cuenta que se me había olvidado y por eso no contestaba.

"Es la fauna que hay." Me dijo. "Sabía que esto era mejor que los acantilados. Corto."

"En los acantilados hay fauna marina." Le dije. "Corto."

"Sí, pero es más peligroso por el oleaje que muere allí. Corto." Me contestó.

"Ahá." Afirmé.

"Deberías verlo. Corto." Me dijo suavemente, y ya iba a contestarle cuando ella volvió a hablar. "¿Quieres bajar a verlo, Jake?"

"Esto… vale." Le dije. "Pero no tengo bombona. Corto."

"No importa." Me dijo. "Ponte el otro par de gafas que hay en la caja marrón y ten cuidado al bajar. Corto."

"Ahora mismo voy." Afirmé. "Corto."

"Aquí te espero. Corto y cambio." Afirmó.

Lo de bucear no estaba tan mal, solo que ella llevaría un neopreno y yo solo el bañador. Me puse las gafas que estaban justo donde había dicho junto a un tubo de buceo y me fui a meter al agua con el tubo sabiendo que podría respirar pero solo cerca de la superficie.

Cuando salté me encontré con que estaba un poco alejada de la barca, pero había una cuerda que parecía estar atada por la arena y piedras que había por abajo; así que la seguí un rato hasta que la vi clavando una especie de clavo largo en una piedra del paisaje y… no, no era una piedra, era un peso. Y cuando acabó, se giró y me miró para hacerme señas de que bajase por lo que sacudí la cabeza y le enseñé el tubo.

Sacudió la cabeza y vino hasta mí para sacar la cabeza tras hacerme señas de que saliera fuera yo también.

"¿Por qué has cogido eso?" Me dijo.

"Tengo que respirar."

"Ya, pero te había dicho solo las gafas." Me dijo enarcando una ceja.

"Vale, pues ya lo dejo." Le dije.

"Engánchatelo en el pantalón y listo." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Cuando eso baja también." Afirmó poniéndose de nuevo el chupete antes de sumergirse de nuevo.

Bueno, de perdidos al río.

Hice lo que me había dicho y me quité el tubo de buceo para devolverlo a la barca antes de regresar a donde supuse que estaba buceando y respirando a base de sacar la cara hasta que la localicé atando otra vez la cuerda en un peso bajo el agua que parecía estar arrastrando desde debajo de la barca y semi-enterrando en el suelo del mar allí.

Entonces sonrío al verme, o eso creo porque llevaba la boca cubierta con el chupete de la bombona por el que le pasaba el aire para respirar.

Me hace señas de que baje y asiento antes de ponerme bocabajo para nadar hacia el fondo donde ella acaba de asegurar la cuerda dando unos tirones para cerciorarse antes de volver a girarse hacia mí, esta vez boca-arriba con respecto a mí y se lleva la mano al chupete para tomarse un segundo antes de sacárselo y pasármelo para metérmelo en la boca y hacerme un gesto de que coja aire, así que aspiro todo lo hondo que puedo antes de volver a pasárselo y que lo vuelva a meter en su boca tras sonreírme y cogerme la mano para señalarme adelante y volver a ofrecerme el chupete que cojo para tomar una buena bocanada de aire antes de seguirla.

En realidad yo no hago nada aparte de seguirla y ver cómo trabaja mientras yo miro un poco alrededor, chupando del oxígeno hasta que se le acaba la cuerda tras hacer un bonito circuito por allí, internándonos y volviendo atrás a ratos.

Entonces me fijé mejor en ella y noté cómo me calentaba. Incluso con aquel equipo que parecía una piloto sexy estaba genial, sexy y me atraía.

Y entonces me forzó el chupete en la boca sonriendo antes de indicarme algo que tenía que ver con ahogarse y sonriese sujetándose a mí como cuando necesitaba respirar yo un rato por el chupete.

Y entonces hice algo totalmente estúpido e impulsivo; me quité el chupete mirándola fijamente y en un alarde de decisión, la sujeté un poco para evitar que escapase nadando a pesar de la sorpresa patente en sus ojos a través de las gafas la besé.

Supongo que fue algo estúpido y realmente innecesario, pero la verdad es que sentí un tremendísimo subidón al pasarle un poco de aire al besarla y de pronto la otra Bella, Bella Cullen, vino a mi mente y me separé suavemente esperando que esta Bella me calzase también un puñetazo, sin embargo, en lugar de eso se llevó el chupete a la boca dudando y cuando la solté, ella se sujetó a mí con las piernas haciéndome notar el peso de la bombona y se quitó el chupete para devolverme el beso hasta que casi se le acabó el aire y se asustó, preví que se separaría asustada así que la sujeté y tomé una enorme bocanada de aire sonriendo antes de volver a besarla jugando con el aire que llevaba en los pulmones que se nos escapaba rápidamente debido a que esta vez, sabiendo que no le había molestado y que parecía haberle gustado, fui un poco más allá y metí mi lengua con suavidad y cierta duda en su boca para buscar la suya que ella casi enlazó con la mía hasta casi quedarnos sin aire que paró y sonriendo se llevó el chupete ella para coger mucho aire a juzgar por cómo se le hinchó el pecho y volver a soltarlo para volver a besarme.

Nos tiramos así un buen rato hasta que algo comenzó a pitarle y se paró sujetó la oreja antes de señalarme hacia arriba mientras me pasaba el chupete para que cogiera aire antes de salir nadando a toda velocidad hacia arriba y quitarse las gafas revelando sus mejillas de color granate brillante y los ojos más brillantes que había visto en mi vida.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije. "Oh, es… lo siento."

"No, me ha encantado." Dijo. "Es que me ha pitado la alarma y tenemos que volver, tengo que llevar una excursión por aquí."

"Ah, pensaba que…" Le dije.

"No pasa nada." Me dijo. "Me ha gustado, me he calentado, mucho." Afirmó suavemente antes de taparse la boca y ponerse la cara entera roja sumergiéndose y volviendo a aparecer con los ojos cerrados y señalando a la lancha. "Este… ¿volvemos a la motora antes de que vuelva a soltar otra tontería por esta bocaza mía?"

"Claro." Asentí sonriendo divertido y feliz.

Había sido todo genial, mi cara seguía entera y su puño también, había sido divertido ver cómo se movía como sirena en el agua y compartir el oxígeno y sobre todo lo que había pasado ahí abajo. Pero… ¿qué había pasado exactamente?

Tan pronto como salí del agua, me di cuenta de algo. Yo tenía una impronta con Nessy antes de la de Bella, y no sabía exactamente por qué me había vuelto a pasar, pero era evidente que lo que pasaba con Bella era algo… iba en serio.

Bellatrix no me daba un puñetazo como Bella Cullen, Bellatrix me sonreía cuando le hacía un cumplido aunque… bueno, me hubiera mentido en lo de las películas, pero lo había hecho para conseguir que la hiciera sentirse cuidada y protegida… y ante todo, a Bellatrix sí parecía interesarle como amigo y bueno… con lo de ahí abajo… yo diría que sí que tenía posibilidades de ser 'algo más que amigos', el problema era que también tenía una impronta con Nessy, y ella tarde o temprano crecería, pero sería inmortal, yo tendría que cambiar por ella, y en cambio con Bellatrix era todo tan sencillo… bueno, igual no tanto. Bellatrix no sabía que yo era un chico y al mismo tiempo un lobo que medía casi tanto como ella de alto, que por cierto, ella era alta, al menos tanto como Leah y Leah era loba.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo mientras conducía hacia la playa de nuevo.

"¿Hum?" Le dije.

"Mira, da igual, olvídalo si quieres, pero… que sepas que has empezado tú." Me dijo.

"¿He empezado yo?" Le dije.

"Sí, con lo de besarme debajo del agua." Me dijo cohibida y como si estuviese molesta conmigo. "Has sido tú quien ha empezado, y yo… vale, no puedo negar que me ha gustado mucho, pero si vas a cabrearte y… mira, yo prefiero que sigamos como hasta ahora si cada vez que parezca que nos sentimos algo atraídos vas tú y…"

"Para la lancha." Le dije.

"Pero qué dices." Me dijo confusa.

"He dicho…" Dije para quitarle las llaves al contacto. "Que pares el trasto este." Afirmé enseñándoselas y guardándomelas en la mano. "Comienzo a perderme un poco con esos cambios de humor. Así que vamos a dejar las cosas claras desde ya."

"Vale, cartas sobre la mesa." Me dijo. "Tú comienzas."

"No, comienza tú porque… mira, da igual." Me rendí levantando las manos y mirándole a la cara. "A ver, creo que es evidente que me interesas y no exactamente como amiga; pero si tú solo quieres ser una amiga… perfecto, puedo ser amigo de una chica que me guste, y contigo es más fácil. Ahora tú."

"Yo… Me gustas también como algo más que amigo, pero si no quieres más que ser amigos pues por mí perfecto." Dijo para mirar a otro lado colorada a muerte. "Ala, ya lo he soltado."

Entonces sonreí divertido.

"Entonces… sí tú a mi me gustas, que es evidente ya, y yo a ti también, lo que ya está más que claro y parece más que evidente aunque las tías tenéis un cerebro criminal de lo más retorcido, cosa en la que no voy a meterme…" Le dije acercándome más a ella. "¿Y si salimos juntos como novios?" Le susurré al oído suavemente y divertido puesto que conocía de antemano su respuesta. "¿Qué te parece eso?. ¿Hum?" Añadí sonriendo y haciéndola sentar sobre mí en el asiento junto al suyo.

"Claro." Dijo casi sin voz para girarse y mirarme. "Procura no ser muy duro conmigo, soy… hace mucho que no tengo un chico, y además soy un poco… no soy demasiado femenina y…"

Le cerré la boca con un beso y paré sonriéndole.

"Me da igual." Le dije. "Además… no tendré que ponerte excusas para ver el fútbol, vendrás con nosotros a verlo ¿verdad?"

"Claro." Asintió sin fuerzas casi poniendo una cara que me hizo tener ganas de volver a atacarla, cosa que hice hasta que pitó algo en el barco y se separó. "Oh, mierda. Llego tarde al cursillo. Jake, por favor, devuélveme las llaves."

"Claro." Le dije. "Estoy deseando que nos enseñes a usar esas bombonas, aunque creo que ahora voy adelantado ¿no, profe?"

Eso sí que hizo que me diese un golpecito recriminatorio arrancando de nuevo el cacharro para llegar a la playa donde paró a unos metros para echar el peso que anclase la lancha donde la dejó antes de saltar al agua y caminar hasta la orilla donde nos encontramos con todos.

"Perdón por el retraso." Se disculpó. "He tenido unos problemas y me he retrasado, no daré menos por este retraso."

"No pasa nada." Le dijo Jared sonriendo.

"Yo ya tengo ganas de salir a hacer submarinismo." Dijo Embry. "¡Yuhu!"

"Ala, ala, calma." Dije divertido.

"Voy a buscar los trajes de neopreno para que os pongáis y enseguida empezamos." Dijo. "Esto… ir calentando un poco los brazos que los vais a necesitar. Ahora vuelvo."

La miré irse casi corriendo hacia la caseta de material mientras calentaba un poco las articulaciones de los brazos y sonreí al verla casi tropezarse y murmurar algún juramento antes de seguir.

"Se la ve un poco nerviosa y torpe." Me dijo Quil. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

Eso hizo que Paul soltase un bufido de risa aguantada o 'Ja' mientras estiraba un poco los brazos y yo le miré.

"No, nada fuera de lo normal." Afirmé para que Paul volviese a repetir lo mismo. "¿Qué pasa, Paul?. ¿Quieres agua? Porque en el mar tienes mucha para que te vayas a hacer unas gárgaras."

"Hay que ser cateto para creerse lo que dices." Me dijo con ironía y molesto por lo que le había dicho.

"¿Me llamas mentiroso sin pruebas?" Le dije.

"Hombre, lo de sin pruebas…" Dijo Jared.

"Para que os enteréis, catetos, si os fijáis en ella es evidente que tiene los labios hinchados y rojos." Dijo Paul. "¿Con quién se habrá estado dando el lote? Porque dudo que sea una sirena."

Me quedé con unas ganas horribles que matarlo y a la vez que se me tragara la tierra porque se habían dado cuenta. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue cuando Embry me miró, reflejaba dolor, yo le había echo daño.

"Embry." Le dije.

"Tú tenias a Nessy, tenías que jugar sucio ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Embry, no es lo que te piensas." Le dije.

"Tened, aquí tengo tallas grandes." Nos dijo Bella regresando. "Espero que os sirvan. Lo que no sabía era que os interesaba la vida submarina."

"Más o menos." Dijo Jared sonriendo.

"Yo tengo una duda." Le dijo Paul levantando la mano con una sonrisa de ironía. "¿Si usamos los trastos esos se nos pondrán los morros como los tuyos?"

"No." Le dijo ella suavemente antes de que pudiera yo contestarle. "Pero si quieres te los puedo poner en un momento de un puñetazo ¿te sirven?"

"Paul, ya vale." Le dijimos Jared y yo cuando fue a responder.

"Bueno, pues primero poneros eso encima de los bañadores que es más higiénico que ponéroslos directamente sobre… ejem, sin bañadores." Dijo sonriendo amistosamente y casi comercialmente como si lo de Paul no le hubiese molestado. "Y cuando acabéis os pasaré las gafas de buceo y os enseñaré a poneros las bombonas para que comencéis a acostumbraros al peso."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunté a Bella mientras estábamos haciendo prácticas en la orilla antes de que nos fuésemos a montar en la motora para ir al circuito que había preparado.

"Perfectamente." Me dijo sonriendo. "Creo que Paul y yo nos llevamos cada vez mejor."

"Será broma." Le dije.

"Pretendía serlo." Afirmó sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo. "Y yo que tú intentaría seguir haciendo el trabajo a no ser que quieras que la 'profe' se enfade."

"Hum…" Dije divertido. "¿Hasta qué hora trabajas hoy?"

"Las 8, como siempre." Afirmó. "Luego tengo que ir a cenar con la familia y… ¿para qué quieres saberlo?"

"Se me había ocurrido que podríamos salir un rato." Le dije.

"¿Hum?" Me dijo. "Ven a buscarme cuando acabe y luego hablamos."

"¿No íbamos a hacer buceo alejados?" Le dijo Quil levantándose.

"Sí, pero eso es en la sesión siguiente puesto que no sabéis aún bucear por donde más o menos podéis hacer pie."

"Esto… creo que Embry tiene unos problemas con…" Dijo Quil.

Al momento, se puso a nadar como una loca, mochila y todo hasta llegar donde salía una columna de burbujas y se sumergió hasta tardar unos segundos antes de sacar ambos la cabeza mientras Embry tosía.

"¿Estáis bien?" Pregunté preocupado.

"Todo el mundo fuera del agua, ahora mismo." Dijo Bella con voz dura pero no mala sino más bien como preocupada antes de girarse a Embry. "Yo… lo siento, no… No sé qué ha podido pasar para que te pasase eso."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó Jared ayudando con Quil a llevar a Embry que parecía medio ido.

"No lo sé." Dijo. "Parecía como si la bombona se hubiese vaciado."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Joder…" Oí farfullar a Bella mientras Embry se reponía en la toalla y ella revisaba las bombonas con el otro chico del puesto. "¿Te importa repetirme otra vez de dónde sacaste el material?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, me lo pasó la sociedad de submarinismo." Le dijo él.

"Genial, pues alguien había pinchado esas bombonas y hay dos tubos de respiración perforados en varios puntos."

"¿Los han boicoteado?" Le dijo el tipo.

"Pondría la mano en el fuego a que sí." Dijo ella susurrando como llevaban ya desde que empezaron haciendo. "La cuestión es quién y por qué."

"¿No tienes ninguna idea de quién ha podido ser?" Le dijo el tipo preocupado.

"No, ni idea." Suspiró ella. "Voy a tener que dejar de ofrecer el cursillo…"

"Pareces deprimida." Le dijo él.

"Coño, me había hecho a la idea de que enseñaría a gente a hacer submarinismo… hasta había seleccionado tres recorridos para hacer dependiendo del nivel…"

"Puedo buscarte repuestos." Le dijo el tipo.

"Es difícil encontrar repuestos para bombonas concretas." Le dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. "Habría que comprar bombonas nuevas…" Afirmó antes de volver a suspirar, esta vez derrotada y triste. "En fin, qué se le va a hacer, tendré que cancelar los cursillos de submarinismo con bombona… con la ilusión que me hacían…"

"Al menos tienes el resto de deportes." Le dijo él. "Por cierto, parece que hoy habrá buenas olas."

"Esta tarde." Le dijo ella. "¿Vendrás?"

"Nah, te recuerdo que mañana tengo el día libre. Me voy a Huntington Beach, van a venir unas olas de muerte mañana y se rumorea que vendrán a prepararse y entrenar algunos participantes de la OP Pro-Surfing Tournament."

"Jo, qué envidia." Dijo Bella. "Surf City… ¡Yo también quiero ir a California!"

Así que a California, eso era genial, no me acababa de gustar ese tío, y el hecho de que hubiese llevado material que parecía haber sido saboteado me olía todavía peor.

"Jo, ese tipo sí que sabe." Me dijo Quil suavemente. "Hasta yo he oído hablar de Surf City."

"Yo del OP." Afirmé usando el mismo volumen. "El marido de Rebecca va allí todos los años a verlo."

"Un momento." Nos dijo Paul. "¿De todo lo que han dicho os habéis quedado solo con eso?"

"A mí me preocupa un poco lo del sabotaje." Dijo Jared. "¿Creéis que fue intencionado?"

"Si es un sabotaje seguro que era intencionado." Afirmé. "El problema es por qué."

"¿Creéis que puedan ir por ella?" Dijo Jared. "¿O tal vez por él?"

Hombre, no sabía nada de él, pero con el historial de ella… diría que de ir por alguien era por ella, pero por qué.


	10. CAPITULO 10: PROBLEMAS DE COCOS

**CAPITULO 10: PROBLEMAS DE COCOS.**

"Vaya, cuando me preguntaste lo de la hora pensaba que era broma." Me dijo Bella mientras iba cuando recogía el chiringuito en la arena para llevárselo a la caseta y le quitaba yo un par de cosas para ayudarla puesto que el otro tío se había largado hacía un buen rato.

"¿Por qué habría de ir en broma?" Le dije. "Te pasas todo el día trabajando o estudiando, ahora, mientras te acompaño a tu casa podemos estar un rato solos."

"¿Eso tiene doble sentido?" Me dijo divertida y como con ironía dejando la mesa plegada en un rincón y el resto de cosas con ella antes de salir e ir a coger el remolque para ir a coger el material pesado.

"Ojalá." Afirmé riéndome. "Oye, tú no te cortas un pelo ¿eh?"

"Cortarse un pelo es una pérdida de tiempo si con el que tienes que hacerlo es tan vivo como tú." Me dijo divertida y sonriéndome con picardía. "Va, coge de ese lado."

"¿Qué ha sido del otro chico que trabajaba aquí?" Le dije.

"Ah, como esta tarde estuvo aquí ayudándome tiene el día libre mañana, así que… mañana me toca jornada doble." Me dijo. "Y esta noche tengo que ir a mirar una madriguera de lobos al centro de rehabilitación de aves."

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" Le ofrecí.

"Ah, no." Me dijo. "Me llevará el abuelo."

"¿No se supone que no sabía a qué te dedicabas?" Le dije.

"Y no lo sabe, del todo." Me dijo. "¿Cómo crees que te dejan salir del cuartelillo cuando eres menor de edad? Tienen que pagar tu fianza."

"Así que tu abuelo sabe que eres una pequeña terrorista." Le dije.

"Solo defiendo en lo que creo." Me dijo divertida. "¿No defenderías tú aquello en lo creyeras, aquello que amases?"

No tenía ni que pensármelo, yo defendía aquello en lo que creía, aquello que amaba y a aquellos a los que amaba y a la humanidad en general.

"Claro." Le dije para sonreír. "Creo que te entiendo."

Eso la hizo sonreír y me di un golpecito suave en el brazo caminando a mi lado con una mochila que…

"Anda, mira, un martín pescador." Le dije.

"¿Dónde?" Me dijo siguiendo la dirección de mi dedo.

"Aquí." Afirmé quitándole la mochila y colgándomela al hombro. "Tú lleva la bicicleta y déjame a mí lo más pesado."

"Cualquiera diría que no te fías de mí." Me dijo con ironía.

"Claro que sí, pero reconoce que no tienes nada que hacer contra estos." Afirmé sonriendo divertido y sacando bola un poco.

"¡Qué fuerte!" Me dijo haciendo un chillito de rubia loca sobreactuado antes de volver a su cara irónica. "¿Se supone que es eso lo que debo decir cuando veo eso? Porque no es tan impresionante."

"Ya me gustaría a mí ver cuántos tíos conoces tú que tengan estos músculos." Le dije.

"¿Tus amigos?" Me dijo con ironía. "Parecéis todos de gimnasio. Y ¡eh! Tenéis que decirme a cuál vais para ir yo también."

"La gimnasia del instituto." Le dije.

"Ya, y la lucha greco-romana en la playa." Me dijo. "Oye, yo creo que si os ponéis unos taparabos como los de entonces triunfábais."

"¡Pero qué graciosa!" Le dije cogiéndola y haciéndola que soltase la bici que cayó mientras yo la levantaba en un abrazo para hacerla girar y parar para dejarla en sus pies de nuevo mientras ella se reía. "Por cierto, creo que Embry se ha cabreado conmigo."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo recogiendo su bici para volver a empujarla a pie.

"_Paul se pasó diciendo que habíamos estado dándonos el lote cuando fuiste a poner lo de la cuerda esa bajo el mar y se cabreó_." Pensé decirle, pero en su lugar le dije. "Nada, cosas de chicos."

"Ah… pues bueno, no sé mucho sobre esas 'cosas de chicos' pero creo que hacéis muy buena pareja, como amigos, así que… yo que tú intentaría hablarlo con él." Me dijo con tono casual. "Si quieres podría mediar entre ambos."

"No, es… creo que mejor déjamelo a mí." Le dije. "Ya nos arreglaremos entre los dos."

"Más te vale." Me dijo. "Embry me cae bien, odiaría que os separáseis por cualquier tontería…"

Parecía preocupada de verdad, así que sonreí y le cogí la mano.

"No te preocupes." Le dije sonriéndole y haciéndola mirarme. "Estoy seguro que lo arreglaremos, solo ha sido un calentón del momento, nada más."

"Está bien." Me dijo.

"Por cierto, siempre me he preguntado por qué te mueves en bicicleta para ir a todas partes." Le dije.

"¿Te recuerdo que soy una ranger-verde?" Me dijo riéndose. "Además, no voy siempre en bicicleta, también ando mucho, y uso la moto y el coche de abuelo, pero el coche es eso, de mi abuelo, lo que significa que se lo lleva él porque lo necesita para trabajar y la abuela hacer las compras fuera de la reserva; y como mi moto está fastidiada y no tengo tiempo de arreglarla…"

"Si quieres puedo echarle un ojo." Le ofrecí.

"¿Y quitarme mi entretenimiento?" Me dijo con ironía. "Te dejo que la mires, pero repararla lo hago yo. ¡Que es mi entretenimiento!"

Eso nos hizo reír, y al final miré la bicicleta y sonreí.

"Venga, monta, te llevo." Le dije.

"Es una bici." Me dijo.

"Ya, yo pedaleo y tú montas en la barra." Le dije. "Te llevaría en el coche, pero… hoy no lo he traído."

"Vale, vamos a probar." Me dijo. "¿Aquí?"

"Perfecto." Afirmé mientras se montaba en el manillar mientras yo sujetaba la bici montado en el sillín para pedalear.

Intentamos movernos pero al final tuvimos que dejarlo entre risas porque me costaba un poco conducir sin torcerme.

Para cuando llegamos a cerca de su casa ella se paró y me sonrió.

"Mejor nos separamos aquí." Me dijo sonriendo. "Mi abuela… ya sabes, es un poco… estricta."

"Claro, lo comprendo." Le dije. "Entonces… hasta mañana, supongo."

"Hasta mañana." Me dijo sonriendo y girando la cara hacia la casa antes de soltar la bici y pasarme las manos por el cuello casi saltando para darme un beso en la mejilla y soltarme riendo antes de recoger la bici y salir pedaleando hacia la casa dejándome confuso hasta que entendí que era otra broma suya y sonreí divertido.

Creo que volví a casa caminando, corriendo un rato y saltando por el camino, y cuando entré en casa…

"Te ha costado." Me dijo mi padre. "Te han llamado hace un momento."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije.

"Sí, Embry se pasó por aquí pero cuando vio que no estabas se fue, creo que estaba molesto por algo. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?"

"Sí, que nos gusta la misma chica." Le dije. "Solo que yo estoy imprentado y a él solo le gusta. Además, la chica tiene sus preferencias. ¿De quién era la llamada?"

"De un tal Edmound." Me dijo. "Creo que es el padre de tu amiga ecologista."

"Ah, su abuelo." Asentí cayendo en la cuenta. "¿Y qué quería?"

"Decirte que por lo que se ve va a llevarse a su hij… nieta, a su nieta a hacer un trabajo con él y como ella no es profesional tal vez tú quisieras acompañarla puesto que todos saben que la has acompañado casi hasta casa porque al parecer la otra chica os vio desde el camino y ahora lo sabe toda la casa."

"Genial, odio a una persona a la que ni siquiera he visto nunca." Afirmé.

"Bueno, pues si quieres ir yo que tú me daría prisa." Me dijo.

"¿Cómo?" Le dije.

"Que si quieres acompañarles más te vale darte prisa, pasarán a buscarte dentro de media hora y tienes que cenar." Me dijo. "Me han convencido, además, ha prometido traerte pronto, tan pronto como le sea posible, por lo que se ve es un asunto en Port Angels, así que…"

"Eres el padre más guay de la reserva." Afirmé. "Ahora mismo me preparo algo de cenar y…"

"La cena la he hecho." Me dijo. "Faltan 5 minutos, así que… yo que tú iría a vestirme con algo más acorde a las horas que vas a volver."

"Y eso es…"

"Chaqueta, y unos pantalones al menos hasta la rodilla." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Dong, dong…

"Creo que ya han llegado." Afirmé comiéndome lo que me quedaba en el plato con prisa.

"Tranquilo, deja que llamen a la puerta." Me dijo previendo los movimientos puesto que unos segundos más tarde llamaban a la puerta. "Buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes." Dijo la voz del abuelo de Bella. "¿Está el jovencito ya listo?"

"Pasad, está aún acabando de cenar." Les dijo papá.

"Ahora mismo acabo." Afirmé antes de atragantarme.

"Por dios, chico, acaba de cenar sin prisa." Me dijo el abuelo de Bella casi riéndose abiertamente. "No hay tanta prisa."

"No me gusta hacer esperar." Le dije acabándome el plato y echándome un trago de agua antes de levantarme para llevar el plato al fregadero donde lo puse en agua antes de salir y ver a mi padre y el abuelo de Bella hablando animadamente de algo mientras ella estaba junto a ellos y levantaba la mirada para mirarme y sonreírme.

"Jake, no me habías dicho que conocías al abuelo de Bellatrix." Me dijo papá.

"En realidad prefiero solo Bella." Le dijo ella.

"Ah, lo siento." Le dijo papá. "Es que conocemos a otra Bella y para diferenciaros pues…"

"No pasa nada." Dijo entonces.

"A la chica no le gusta el nombre que escogió su padre para ella." Dijo el abuelo. "No le gustan las raices familiares."

"Abuelo, estoy muy orgullosa de llamarme como tu madre, pero es que no me gusta el nombre completo." Le dijo ella sonrojándose.

"Se avergüenza de su familia." Dijo su abuelo sacudiendo la cabeza. "De nosotros que la hemos cuidado y criado como si fuera nuestra hija, que le he enseñado todo lo que sabe, que hasta le ayudo a espantar a las malas compañías y…"

"Vámonos abuelo." Le dijo ella casi tirando de su brazo para sacarle. "Vámonos antes de que digas algo más que me abochorne."

"Y ahora reniega de su pobre y anciano abuelo." Dijo el hombre obviamente bromeando y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yo que la ha llevado a ver partidos en directo, que la encubro para que vaya a hacerme sentir orgulloso con su habilidad con las máquinas…"

"¡Abuelo!" Le dijo ella colorada y abochornada.

"Oh, pues si os gusta el futbol tenemos que quedar algún día para ver un partido." Le dijo mi padre. "Aquí nos juntamos unos cuantos amigos para ver los partidos por la tele."

"Que bien, me encanta ver los partidos." Dijo el abuelo. "¿Unas cervecitas y algo de picar?"

"Desde luego." Dijo mi padre. "El próximo fin de semana tenemos uno."

"Si le invitáis vendrá." Le dijo Bella por él. "¡Abuelo, que tenemos que irnos ya o no llegaremos!"

"Jóvenes." Dijo el señor. "Siempre con prisas… Un placer, señor Black."

"Llámame solo Billie." Le dijo papá estrechándole la mano.

"Solo si tú me llamas Edmound." Le dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo antes de levantarse y mirarme. "Vamos chicos, el deber nos llama…"

"Procuraré volver pronto." Le dije a mi padre.

"Mientras te traigan todo bien." Me dijo.

"Jake, vamos." Me dijo Bella girándose en la puerta.

"Oh, e hijo…" Me dijo mi padre tirándome de la manga. "Espero que no vuelva a decirme el padre, en este caso el abuelo de alguien que te han dado un bofetón porque te has pasado de listo ¿vale?"

"Tranquilo." Le dije sonriendo al recordar qué había pasado cuando había besado a esta Bella. "No creo que tengas quejas. Nos vemos a la noche, o tal vez mañana."

Dicho esto salí casi corriendo hasta el coche que había aparcado fuera de casa y me sorprendí al ver un chevi-truck modificado para tener una zona cubierta en la parte de carga dejando esa zona oculta a la vista y el resto para carga donde había unas cuantas cosas bajo una tela.

"Por aquí." Me dijo Bella. "Yo voy en medio."

"Claro." Le dije. "Esto… dónde vamos."

"Vamos a ir a la reserva de conservación y rehabilitación de especies." Me dijo el hombre arrancando el coche. "Han llamado a Bellatrix, pero estaba en la playa trabajando, así que… bueno, cuando ha llegado se lo he dicho y además, yo tengo trabajo que hacer."

"¿Entonces usted no viene?" Le dije confuso pero esperanzado al pensar que nos quedaríamos solos.

"Más quisiseras, chaval." Me dijo divertido. "Que me caigas bien y crea que proteges a mi nieta además de ser un buen amigo no quiere decir que me chupe el dedo, que yo también he sido joven y sé muchos refranes."

"Ah." Dije sin entender mientras Bella se sonrosaba y le daba un golpecito suave a su abuelo. "¿Cuál es la parte que estaba mal?" Le pregunté entonces a ella.

"Los refranes, creo que ha entendido a cual me refería." Me dijo el anciano mirándome un segundo. "_El amigo llega al higo._ Lo habías oído ¿no?"

"Sí, sí, claro." Dije tosiendo al ver que no se andaba con rodeos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ah, por fin estáis aquí." Nos dijo un hombre con una linterna cuando entramos los tres al centro de interpretación de la reserva para rehabilitación y no-sé-qué donde habíamos llevado los cachorros que encontró Bella en el monte. "¿Y ese chico?"

"Tranquilo, Brian." Dijo el amigo extranjero de Bella. "Yo me encargo de ellos. Qué hay 'amigo de Bella'." Me saludó chocando la mano conmigo.

"Kasim, se llama Jake ¿recuerdas?" Le dijo ella.

"De Jacob." Afirmé.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Dijo Bella cortando por lo sano.

"Se trata del cachorro de Anubis." Le dijo el hombre. "Ha vuelto a negarse a comer, hemos intentado de todo y tememos por su vida porque tiene fiebre y no conseguimos bajársela."

"¿Habéis probado con anti-térmicos?" Le dijo ella.

"¿Se te olvida con quién hablas?" Le dijo el hombre con ironía.

"Lo siento, tú eres el experto." Dijo ella. "Veré qué puedo hacer. ¿Me das un poco de carne?"

"La tengo preparada en la puerta mismo." Afirmó. "Cuando acabes tendremos que ir a buscar un coco que se nos ha escapado."

"Vale, tenéis al cachorro estable ¿no?" Le dijo ella parándose.

"Sí." Asintió el hombre.

"Pues primero el coco y luego el cachorro." Dijo. "¿Necesitamos ropa especial?"

"Tú con tal de que te encuentres cómoda sobra y él…" Dijo. "La ropa del torso es un poco suelta."

"Me la quito y listos." Afirmé. "Qué hay que hacer."

"Cazar un coco." Dijo el hombre. "¿Sabes cómo?"

"Jake viene conmigo." Dijo Bella deshaciéndose de su chaqueta y la camiseta quedándose con el bañador de camuflaje, los shorts cortados y las botas de monte negras. "Dále una linterna y que me avise si ve sus ojos brillando."

"Está bien." Dijo el hombre. "Ahora mismo os doy un par de ellas."

"Yo llevo mi mini." Le dijo ella sonriendo y sacándose un tubito pequeño apenas del tamaño de un pintalabios largo que encendió revelando que era una linterna.

"Cómo mola." Le dije.

"Es bastante potente, pero la suelo usar para hacer señales con otros guerreros." Me dijo apagándola.

"Algún día igual te acompaño." Le dije. "Dos personas montan mejor guardia que una sola."

"Claro." Me dijo. "No solemos llevarnos a gente que no sea… bueno, eco-guerreros, pero creo que contigo podría hacerse una excepción."

"Siempre podríamos hacerlo en secreto." Le dije guiñándole un ojo y haciéndola sonreír mientras el hombre regresaba y me daba una linterna grande y alógena. "Bueno, pues… ya estamos armados."

"Bella, recuerda que tienes que usar el lazo." Le dijo el tipo. "Los sedantes no funcionarán con…"

"Escamas duras, lo sé." Le dijo ella.

"¿De qué va lo del lazo?" Les dije.

"Ya se lo explico cuando toque." Dijo ella para cogerme del brazo para tirar de mí. "Vamos, cowboy, a cazar cocos."

"¿Los cocos se cazan?" Le pregunté mientras me llevaba hacia una zona algo pantanosa.

"Pues sí." Me dijo. "Vigila no le pises por error."

"Vale, ahora… ¿me explicas qué tiene que ver lo de la cuerda y la linterna?" Le dije.

"Linterna." Me dijo cogiéndola y blandiéndola como una experta poli de la tele. "Tú apuntas alrededor y tienes que ver un par de ojos brillando reflejando la luz, cuando los veas avisa porque entonces es que ahí hay uno."

"Vale, eso lo entiendo." Asentí sacándola y moviéndola un poco por los alrededores buscando algo que reflejase la luz. "¿Y la cuerda?"

"Reza para que no lo descubras." Me dijo con ironía. "Es broma, es para cazarlos."

"Cazar cocos." Le dije divertido. "Había oído recolectarlos, cogerlos, trepar por ellos… ¿pero cazarlos? Nunca."

"Ya, apuesto a que nunca has oído llamar a un coco así." Dijo iluminando hacia el agua antes de coger un walki que llevaba y acercárselo a la boca. "Aquí Panterita, por qué nadie me había dicho que teníamos bebés de cocos. Corto."

"¿Bebés de coco?" Le dije para que asintiera y señalase con la linterna a un par de puntos en el agua un poco hacia el medio. "¿Qué coño es…?"

"Aquí Águila verde." Dijo una voz. "Papá Coco se los requisó a unos turistas sin permisos y acabaron aquí para criarlos antes de mandarnos a los pantanos de Luisiana. Corto."

"Aquí Mamá Cabra." Dijo una voz femenina. "¡¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que iba a participar Panterita en esto?. ¡Panterita, aún tenemos que irnos un día a festejar lo de los furtivos aquellos!"

"Aquí Panterita, por dios, Mamá Cabra, baja esos humos, tenemos un civil oyéndonos y se va a pensar lo que no es." Le dijo Bella divertida. "Y antes de que alguien diga lo que no es, es amigo mío. Corto."

"¿Y ese interés en que sea solo amigo?" Le pregunté con ironía.

"El abuelo puede estar con la oreja puesta." Me dijo haciendo un malabar con el aparato y colgándoselo en el cinturón de nuevo. "Le caes bien, pero cuando pases de ser un amigo a algo más… creo que mejor no tentar la suerte, de momento."

"Por mí vale." Afirmé divertido viendo un destello. "¿Qué es aquello?"

"Otro coco." Afirmó mientras yo veía que se movía. "A ver, gente, qué coco es el que se ha escapado. Corto."

"Aquí Papá Coco, es Ray, 4 años, macho." Dijo una voz.

"Entonces no es ese." Me dijo a mí. "Tiene que tener un par de ojos más grandes."

"Ok." Le dije para seguir mirando alrededor. "¿Y repíteme otra vez qué son los cocos esos si no son la fruta?"

"Cocos, la forma cariñosa de llamar a eso que tienes a 1 paso de tu pie derecho así que yo que tú no me movería." Me dijo. "Estos no suelen atacar a la gente cuando han llenado el estómago, pero si se siente amenazado corres el riesgo de quedarte sin pierna." Afirmó sacándose una cuerda para hacerla un lazo y acercarse al animal para enlazarle el morro y tirar de él. "Vaya, parece que no presenta demasiada batalla. Espera un momento y no te muevas. Tengo que llevarlo al agua."

"Un momento." Le dije para cogerlo con problemas porque se revolvió y lanzarlo al agua. "Tienes otra de esas ¿verdad?"

"Sí, creo que sí." Afirmó para mirar otro ovillo y desenrollarlo para hacer un aro. "Ya está, así es más fácil."

"Parece fácil cazar esos… ¿qué es eso?" Le dije captando un par de destellos por casualidad en una charca donde había garzas o algo así.

"El lago de las garzas." Me dijo. "Creo que tienen un par para reproducción o algo así y una con un ala rota."

"No, hay… mira." Le dije señalando la linterna.

La vi seguir el haz de luz antes de abrir los ojos más y coger el walki.

"Aquí Panterita y compañía, tenemos al prófugo." Dijo. "Vamos a intervenir antes de que se coma algún animal."

Aquello fue un caos, hubo un montón de voces a la vez para disuadirla, pero ella simplemente se quitó el cinturón, me pasó todo lo que llevaba y se descalzó quitándose los pantalones para quedarse con el bañador.

"Espera un momento." Le dije. "¿A dónde te crees que vas?"

"Pues a cogerlo, está claro." Afirmó sacando unos trozos de carne del paquete que había llevado hasta entonces en una mano. "Primero hay que atraerlo hasta aquí fuera… en tierra tiene la mitad de posibilidades."

"Haz el favor." Le dije preocupado ante la posibilidad de que pudiese atacarla un monstruo escamoso y carnívoro. "¡Oye!"

"¡Ahí está!" Afirmó echando el lazo para que cayera en el bicho que lo apartó. "Mierda, he perdido el tiro."

"¿Dónde está ahora?" Le dije.

"No lo sé." Murmuró mirando alrededor y señalando con la linterna. "Ten mucho cuidado."

"No sé cómo peleáis vosotros, pero… ya que me estoy jugando mi cuello también, sugieron una formación de…"

"Espalda contra espalda y nos las cubrimos mutuamente." Dijo. "Y si no quieres jugarte el cuello, apunta con la linterna en barridos, a ver si reflejamos los ojos y le vemos. Aunque en tierra firme los caimanes y los cocos se arrastran sobre la tripa y son algo lentos a no ser que persigan a alguien."

"O sea, que lo veremos antes." Le dije.

"Pensemos que sí." Afirmó.

"¿Y haces esto muy a menudo?" Le pregunté con ironía.

"No me gusta arriesgarme a que me arranquen una pierna." Me dijo con ironía. "Pero sí, suelo arriesgar un poco mi pellejo para salvar animales. Ah, ya sé." Dijo sonriendo. "Vamos allí." Afirmó señalando un punto cercano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Jo, esto se lleva la palma." Afirmé esperando y alumbrando alrededor con unos trozos de pescado crudo a mis pies. "Me dejan tirado con un montón de cosas apestosas a los pies."

"Silencio." Oí que me decían susurrando. "Vamos, no te quejes tanto, puedes llegar de un salto a la rama y él no saltará."

"No me tranquiliza nada pensar que puede atacarme y dejarme sin una pierna." Le dije.

"Piensa que los heridos de guerra tienen mucho tirón." Me dijo divertida. "Además, yo sé cómo anularle la mandíbula que es algo y tú nada."

Era raro, pero llevaba razón, mientras guardaba silencio podía oír todos los ruidos allí, desde unos aleteos de algún ave nerviosa hasta los sonidos de los animales nocturnos.

La verdad es que aquel sitio molaba, estaba muy calmado, hasta que…


	11. CAPITULO 11: CACERÍA DE COCOS

**CAPITULO 11: CACERÍA DE COCOS.**

"¡Cuidado!" Me dijo Bella desde la rama haciéndome saltar para trepar a la rama mientras veía cómo caía el lazo y oía al animal gemir antes de verla a ella saltar y pegarse al animal que se puso a pelear y luchar revolcándose y haciendo que Bella se pusiera a gemir de dolor cuando el animal la aplastaba al rodar contra el suelo.

"¡Bella!" Grité para descolgarme.

"¡No te acerques!" Me pidió. "¡Me está costando pararlo!"

"¡No digas tonterías, te va a matar!" Le dije.

"¡No!" Me gritó forcejeando con el enorme reptil que medía casi tanto como ella. "¡Coge mi walki, llama al resto y diles que estamos cerca del área del aviario!"

"Pero…"

"¡Tú hazlo!" Me gritó antes de volver a ser aplastada por el animal que forcejeaba y coleteaba con ella bien sujeta a su espalda lejos de sus mordidas y sus coletazos pero tragándose todas las volteretas que daba el animal.

"Por favor, tenéis que venir corriendo a cerca del aviario, tenemos un cocodrilo enorme y Bella está intentando pararlo." Grité por el aparato.

Hubo varias voces que contestaron, pero lo de verla pelear con aquel animal sin que me dejase hacer nada era… dios, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

En cuanto tuvo al bicho de nuevo tripa-arriba, me quité el cinturón y le cogí dos patas para atárselas con bastante problema y hasta me llevé un zarpazo en la pierna con las patas traseras.

"Ah…" Gemí con dolor al notar el zarpazo en mi carne.

"¡Jake!" me gritó Bella. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡No puedes pedirme que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo te muele con su peso!"

"¡Jake, aléjate!" Le dije.

"¡Si tu vida está en peligro lo mataré y esparciré sus restos por el comedero de alguno de los animales!" Le dije.

"¡Bella!" Oí gritar a alguien más.

"Bellatrix, escúchame bien." Le dijo una voz a nuestra derecha haciéndome girar para ver a un tipo rubio y de piel bronceada vestido con solo un bañador demasiado ajustado y un collar que parecía hecho de cuero trenzado y que tenía unos colmillos atados como con hilos rústicos, con los brazos estirados parando a la gente que había. "Quiero que hagas una cosa. Si me haces caso podremos ayudarte."

"Hum." Dijo asintiendo.

"Bien, ya veo que le has hecho una presa en la mandíbula y… no me cuentes cómo has conseguido pararle dos de sus patas, pero bien hecho." Le dijo. "Ahora quiero que coloques una mano para hacer una llave de dislocación de cuello, pero no la hagas, solo tienes que hacer presión ¿ok?"

"Vale." Dijo mirándole de reojo puesto que él estaba haciendo el gesto que debía mostrar con el tipo que conocía como Kasim hasta que ella lo hizo y entonces le soltó.

"Bien, Kasim, por la derecha." Le dijo el tipo mientras una mujer alta y con rasgos extranjeros llegaba con una red enrollada entre brazos.

"Claro." Dijo él cogiendo una punta de la red mientras el tipo cogía la otra.

"Vale, ahora quiero que hagas una maniobra 3-14-beta. Vamos panterita, enséñale a tu amigo por qué te pusieron ese mote." Le dijo el del collar con colmillos sonriéndole. "¿A la de tres?"

Bella asintió.

"Venga, todos apartados, chico, ayuda a Angie con la otra." Me dijo el tipo.

Asentí para coger la otra esquina de la red que me tendía una chica con una venda en la muñeca y marcas de mordiscos y 'uniceja'.

"Muy bien, uno… dos…" Se puso a contar el tipo mientras el cocodrilo paraba de dar vueltas sobre si mismo mientras Bella parecía estar a punto de ahogarlo. "¡Tres!" Gritó para que Bella diese un salto increíble y se colgase de la rama más baja pero apartada del alcance del animal mientras todos saltaban a la vez sobre el animal cubriéndolo de redes y haciendo que tras unos segundos el animal intentase revolverse liándose aún más con las redes hasta hacer una especie de capullo de redes con una parte para tirar.

"Te tengo." Afirmé cogiendo a Bella cuando se cayó de la rama, cosa que había visto venir segundos antes al ver sus brazos temblar solo que se quedó colgada cabeza-abajo por las piernas. "Si te sueltas…"

"Claro." Dijo suavemente agarrándose a mis hombros con cuidado para soltarse y dejarme cogerla en brazos. "¿Estás bien?"

"No, me has dado un susto de muerte." Le dije apoyando mi cabeza contra la suya. "Si te hubiese hecho algo ese animal… no sé qué hubiera hecho."

"A ti te ha dado unos zarpazos." Me dijo. "¿Quieres que te los cure?"

"Ah, no hace falta." Le dije sabiendo que ya se habrían cerrado. "No me ha rozado siquiera."

"Vaya, pues es cierto." Me dijo mirándome. "Siento haberte preocupado, pero… esto es lo que soy, soy una 'ranger verde', suelo ponerme en peligro para salvar animales y ecosistemas."

"Algún día te matarán ¿lo sabes?" Le dije dejándola en el suelo.

"Bueno, de algo hay que morir." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Necesitáis nuestra ayuda aquí?"

"No." Dijo el del collar peleando con el reptil para arrastrarlo. "Kasim y yo nos encargaremos de llevarlo donde tiene que estar."

"Bella, deberías ir a ocuparte del cachorro." Le dijo el tal Kasim. "Creo que sabes el camino."

"Claro." Le dijo ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"En serio, no me gusta que hagas estas cosas." Le dije a Bella cuando abrió la jaula del hábitat del lobo pequeño para ir a meterse.

"Por dios, no podemos dejar que muera de inanición." Me dijo. "Te diría que entraras, pero… me parece que no estás en un humor bueno para ello."

"Ver cómo la chica con la que estoy se mete dentro de una jaula con un lobo, por muy cachorro crecidito que sea, no me tranquiliza lo más mínimo." Afirmé.

"Por favor, deja eso de lado." Me dijo. "Al menos hoy no estoy patrullando y espiando y boicoteando furtivos."

"¿Era cierto, erais vosotros?" Le dije.

"Claro, desde luego no era Papá Noel." Me dijo gateando hasta la lobera donde había el bulto de pieles que se erizó al sentir la cercanía de un ser humano. "Vamos pequeño… no te asustes… solo soy yo… no te haré daño…"

La verdad es que verla allí dentro, con un cachorro de algo salvaje no me calmaba nada, al contrario, me hacía sentir aún peor.

"Primero el cocodrilo y ahora esto." Le dije apoyándome en la maya que rodeaba el terrenito con la frente en la maya. "A cualquiera que le diga que en la primera cita que tenemos nos dedicamos a arriesgar nuestras vida con animales salvajes… es para reírse."

"Ah, no sabía que esto era una cita para ti." Me dijo suavemente.

"Bueno, me lo había empezado a tomar como tal en el coche." Le dije. "Hasta nos íbamos a quedar solos porque tu abuelo nos dejaba aquí y él iba a hacer otra cosa por ahí."

"Bueno…" Dijo. "No pensaba en esto como en una cita. Es más bien… a decir verdad no sé lo que es. Lo de las citas las dejaba para cuando estuviésemos solos, un vehículo, tú… y yo."

"Suena mejor." Afirmé. "Siempre y cuando no nos tengamos que pasar por aquí."

"Hombre… esto es parte de mi vida." Me dijo masticando la carne para dársela al cachorro y que este se la comiera de las manos. "Una parte bastante importante."

"Está bien." Le dije. "Lo entiendo, esto es importante para ti."

Ella peleaba por la naturaleza, yo por salvar a la gente como ella. Podía entender que para ella fuese importante salvar animales, teníamos el mismo objetivo, aunque diferente objeto de protección.

"¿Y no te da asco masticar esa carne para molérsela?" Le dije intentando sonreír.

"No es que me guste demasiado el regustillo de sangre que deja." Me dijo sacándose otra bola de carne masticada de la boca y echándosela en la mano. "Pero es mejor que la vez que tuve que masticar gusanos para una cría de cóndor calvo."

"¡Venga ya!" Le dije riéndome. "¿Comes gusanos?"

"No, pero era una cría que no comía, como este pequeño, yo fui la que descubrió que no lo hacía porque a esas edades las madres mastican y digieren un poco los insectos antes de pasárselos." Afirmó escupiendo más carne masticada y escupiendo a un lado algo que olía a sangre pero de la carne.

"¿Quieres que te eche una mano?" Le pregunté.

"Claro." Me dijo.

"Ah, ah." Dijo otra voz. "Yo que tú no lo haría, es raro que ese cachorro actúe así con un humano, mejor no tentar la suerte."

"Hola Charline." Le dijo Bella escupiendo otra bola.

"He traído unas vitaminas para el peque." Le dijo la rubia con un corte de pelo parecido a un erizo pero largo como hasta la nuca y en punta hacia todos lados con el flequillo verde. "¿Crees que podrías dárselas también?"

"Puedo intentar metérselas en la carne." Dijo Bella levantándose para acercarse.

"Guay, pues cuando acabes mira a ver si lo coges y le pongo un par de vacunas." Le dijo la chica pasándole unas cápsulas por la maya antes de girarse hacia mí. "Tú debes ser el llamado amigo de nuestra 'Panterita'." Me dijo dándome la mano. "Qué hay, yo soy Charline Oak."

"Jacob Black." Le dije. "¿También trabajas aquí?"

"Claro, soy la especialista en cachorros." Me dijo sonriendo. "En realidad soy bióloga marina, pero ya ves, una acaba donde menos se lo espera."

"Mira peque... mira quién está aquí..." Dijo Bella acercándose con el ca

chorro en brazos dándole besos en la cabeza. "Charline... sí... es Charline... Sí..."

"Creo que ya me reconoce." Afirmó la mujer casi riéndose mientras le animal se revolvía en los brazos de Bella.

"Está muy nervioso." Le dijo Bella dándonos la espalda para mover al bicho en brazos.

"Llevo días pinchándole y ayer ya no se dejaba pinchar."

"Espera a ver si se calma un poco." Le dijo Bella.

Era curioso, el cachorro parecía saber quién era quién, con Bella se calmaba, pero en cuanto intentaba acercarlo a la otra mujer comenzaba a gruñir y revolverse como un loco.

"Nada, no va a haber manera." Dijo la mujer suspirando. "Vamos a volver a lo de placarle."

"NO, espera un poco." Dijo Bella. "Voy a intentar taparle los ojos para que no te vea."

"¿Otra técnica nueva?" Le dijo la mujer.

"Lo calmo y si consigo cegarlo un poco supongo que podrás." Le dijo ella suavemente moviendo al animal de nuevo como acunándolo. "Prepárate..."

"Yo ya estoy lista." Le dijo la mujer.

"Voy." Afirmó acercándose y cubriendole los ojos al animal antes de acercarse a la mujer que me dio la espalda haciendo gemir al animal y soltar una exclamación a Bella antes de retirarse.

"¿Estáis bien?" Les dije.

"Sí, es..." Dijo la mujer.

"Voy a volver a calmarlo antes de ir." Me dijo Bella.

"Tienes suerte." Me dijo la mujer mientras oíamos a Bella cantar una especie de tonadilla de nana al lobezno. "La chica está hecha de una pasta diferente, es muy fuerte."

"¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?" Le dije bromeando.

Era raro, nunca había querido una chica así, visto desde el punto de vista de la impronta, era mejor una chica suave y femenina a la que proteger porque te daba una excusa para pegarte a ella, pero esta chica era lo contrario; era femenina solo en formas y en ese pequeño toque maternal que tenía con los cachorros y animales heridos, el resto… peleaba con animales que le arrancarían un brazo, se metía en la jaula de un perro-lobo con maneras de lobo, correteaba por el monte de noche arriesgándose a ser atacada por animales salvajes, cazaba furtivos con lazos en el suelo… y por lo que sabía alguna vez se había enfrentado a las fuerzas del orden e ido a manifestaciones.

Hombre, protección necesitaba pero más bien contra ella misma, porque desde luego no era demasiado cabal pelearse con cocodrilos solo con una cuerda para atarles el morro y que no mordieran o irse al monte, solo, sospechaba que tampoco armada, y pasearse cerca de animales salvajes para arriesgarse a que la matasen.

"Bueno, ya estoy." Dijo dejando al animal en el suelo para venirse con el animal detrás siguiéndola como un perrito. "No, vamos peque, tú vete a tu cama…" Dijo para cogerlo de nuevo y llevarlo a donde parecía que dormía para dejarlo y que el animal se tumbase pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta para volver a irse, se levantase y la siguiese para cuando paró el animal se paró.

"Parece que se ha encariñado contigo." Le dije bromeando.

"No digas eso, hombre." Me dijo Bella. "Igual tiene más hambre…"

"No me parece tan descabellado." Dijo la mujer.

"Cogeré más carne." Dijo Bella.

"No, lo del hambre no." Dijo la mujer. "Lo de que se ha encariñado contigo. Solo come si se lo das tú, yo he probado con papilla en vez de masticarlo y se niega a comer; solo se deja pinchar si tú lo coges… apostaría a que si tu estuvieses ahí dentro también se quedaría dormido fácilmente."

"No bromées." Le dijo ella apartando el cachorro para volver a acostarlo y que se repitiese lo de que se quedase quieto hasta que ella fue a irse. "Mira, desisto."

"¿Y si te lo llevas?" Le dijo la mujer. "Estoy segura que Kasim se alegrará de saber que estará contigo."

"Es un lobo." Le dije. "No puede estar hablando en serio."

"En realidad solo es medio lobo." Me dijo Bella. "Pero no puedo aceptarlo, es de Kasim."

"Sí, y su perra no lo acepta como tampoco lo aceptan los lobos que tenemos, así que… dudo mucho que vaya a adaptarse mejor si se muere y puesto que no creo que quieras dejarlo morir y supongo que tampoco te apetecerá demasiado venir aquí todos los días cada vez que haya que darle de comer…"

"No, claro que no." Dije mientras ella dudaba. "Porque no puede estar yendo y viniendo como 3 veces al día."

"¿Bella?" Le dijo.

"Está bien, pero primero preguntarle a Kasim y al abuelo." Dijo ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Aún no puedo creérmelo." Dije mientras en lugar de 3 personas nos apretujábamos en el asiento del coche del abuelo de Bella las 3 personas y un cachorro de lobo que iba en el regazo de ella golpeándome a mí con la cola. "Es un chucho."

"Es muy feo que digas eso." Me dijo Bella. "¿Solo por no ser de raza ya es razón para despreciarlo?"

"No, es porque es un medio lobo, es peligroso." Afirmé.

Que nosotros fuésemos en parte lobos era un poco arriesgado para los que nos rodeaban, pero éramos buenos, éramos guerreros protectores, y ese animal…

"Vamos, Jake, es un cachorro." Me dijo Bella. "¿Qué mal puede hacer?"

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Pero no me gusta la idea de que pueda atacarte mientras duermes."

"En realidad solo es un perro-lobo." Me dijo el señor. "Son como perros pero con rasgos de lobo. Probablemente este crea que ella es su madre, adoptiva pero madre."

"Yo no le veo demasiada pinta de loba, o perra, o lo que quiera que fuera la madre." Le dije.

"Era una perra, y... ¡¿te estás metiendo conmigo?" Me dijo poniendo cara de confusión dolida.

"Claro que no." Negué. "Es que no sé si me gusta que tengas un animal así en casa."

"Deduzco que no sabes nada de Ka." Dijo el hombre.

"¿Debería saber quién es?" Le dije.

"Ka es la hembra de Dragón de Komodo que criamos el abuelo y yo desde hace unos años." Me dijo Bella. "Es muy dócil, pero mide casi metro y medio, y definitivamente pesa casi tanto como yo."

"Exagerada..." Le dijo el hombre divertido. "Como mucho llegará a pesar 70 en libertad y en cautividad... probablemente los 80. Ahora pesará... bueno, hace un par de semanas pesaba casi 60... quitémosle lo que ha estado desganada... pero claro, hay que sumarle el par de mapaches que se comió al amanecer..."

"Vale, un monstruo que mide metro y medio y pesa 60 kilos, es..." Dije. "¿No es peligroso?"

"Solo come mamíferos pequeños." Me dijo Bella casi riéndose. "Además, lleva un collar de cuero con cascabeles y la oyes llegar, y no sale de nuestra casa y el patio trasero."

"Pues hoy me la he encontrado en el taller." Le dijo el hombre. "Así que ya me dirás cómo ha llegado hasta allí."

"No lo sé, igual Chloe se dejó la puerta abierta." Dijo Bella. "Ya sabes que no le gusta mucho."

"¿Tu hermana no comparte tus gustos?" Le dije bromeando.

"Solo nosotros dos." Afirmó el abuelo. "En realidad... mi Joanne tampoco aprueba que nos llevemos el trabajo a casa... dice que la pequeña Ka es un animal peligroso."

"Me pregunto qué dirá del pequeño." Dijo Bella.

"Intentaremos pasárselo como un perrito." Dijo el señor. "Nunca ha dicho que no pudiésemos tener uno."

Hombre, eso no era exactamente un perro, pero bueno, podía pasar por uno, más o menos.

"Habrá que vacunarlo." Dije.

"Yo me encargo." Asintió el hombre.

Bueno, entonces tampoco estaba tan mal, no me acababa de gustar pero al menos era algo.

Para cuando llegamos a la reserva ya estaba claro que el animal se quedaba, y al primero que dejaron fue a mí, así que Bella y su abuelo se bajaron conmigo para poder disculparse con mi padre por retrasarnos.

"Mañana clase." Dijo ella suavemente.

"Sí." Asentí. "Por cierto, por qué no te bajas mañana la moto a la playa." Le dije. "Podríamos trabajar en ella entonces."

"No corre tanta prisa." Me dijo. "Suelo trabajar en ella los fines de semana por la mañana, solo que este... bueno, vosotros vinisteis a lo del cursillo, y soy yo la que se encarga de esas cosas."

"Ah, lo siento." Le dije. "No sabía que era así."

"Nah, no te preocupes." Me dijo sonriendo. "Sois los primeros alumnos, pagáis bien y al contado. La pena es que no podamos acabar el cursillo..."

"¿Qué pasó?" Le dije.

"Nada, material defectuoso." Afirmó ocultando todo tras su sonrisa. "En cuanto encuentre material apropiado podremos retomar las lecciones."

Era una pena que no me quisiera contar la verdad, que la habían saboteado, o por qué lo habían hecho.

"Eres deportista, te gusta la mecánica... y además eres protectora de los animales." Le dije divertido. "¿Tomas algo para tener esa energía?"

"Sí, un buen desayuno." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, no soy de esas que comen poco. Donde esté una buena comida o cena de tres platos que se quite la comida de conejo."

Eso me hizo reír al imaginarme a qué se refería.

"Venga, que hay que irse." Le dijo el abuelo saliendo de casa para venir a recogerla al porche. "La abuela sabes que no va a irse a dormir hasta que no volvamos. No la hagamos preocupar por nada."

"¿Nos vemos mañana a primera hora?" Me dijo.

"Claro." Afirmé. "Hasta mañana, no faltes ¿eh?"

"Descuida, no lo creo." Me dijo sonriendo.

La verdad es que me daba un poco de pena que no supiese nada de nada. No iba a poder colarme nunca por su ventana, porque sinceramente, prefería no tentar mi suerte de evitar los animales que tenían por casa.

"Jacob, hijo." Me llamó mi padre desde la puerta. "¿Qué tal la noche?"

"Si te lo cuento no te crees la mitad." Afirmé.

"Entonces deduzco que no ha sido algo normal." Me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Nah, hemos cazado un coco, luego he visto cómo Bella masticaba carne cruda para un cachorro y este comer solo de su mano, y también cómo lo han vacunado." Le dije para contárselo todo más extendido.

"Por lo que se ve Edmound era un veterinario y solía hacer voluntariado a veces." Me dijo. "Y por cierto, creo que le caes bien solo porque eres el 'amigo' de su nieta, pero como se entere de que pareces su lapa... comenzará a ver que no quieres ser solo su amigo y no sé si va a reaccionar tan bien como el padre de Bella."

"Bueno, no es él a quien le intentaría tirar los tejos." Le dije bromeando. "Voy a irme ya a dormir, mañana tengo clase."

"Buenas noches." Me dijo.

La realidad es que había sido un día largo y demasiado duro y sobre todo, una noche demasiado extraña y dura, me caí rendido en la cama y sonreí al ver en mi mente a Bella meciendo el cachorro para calmarlo antes y después de la inyección de vitaminas.

Pero entonces la imagen de Nessy abrazándome cuando la cogía en brazos me volvió a la mente y me di la vuelta.

Nessy era mi impronta, y últimamente casi no la recordaba.

Bellatrix era el colmo de lo atractivo, nos complementábamos muy bien, tenía gustos muy similares a los míos, tenía muchas cualidades: Sexy, atractiva, valiente, dura, impulsiva, sabía cómo aprovechar lo que la vida le daba, protectora... viva.

Pero si pensaba en ternura y protección, quien venía a mi mente era Nessy, quería protegerla, pero cuando había visto a Bella luchando con el cocodrilo también había sentido el impulso de saltar sobre él también y sujetarle las mandíbulas entre mis manos para rompérselas tirando de cada una hacia un lado.

"Maldita impronta..." Murmuré. "Va a volvernos locos a todos."


	12. CAPITULO 12: ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA QUE NAD

**CAPITULO 12: ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA QUE NADIE PUEDA TENER.**

Era temprano cuando fui al colegio para encontrarme allí a Embry y Quil hablando de algo.

"Buenos días." Saludé sonriendo. "¿Algo interesante?"

"Mientras tú estabas en a saber dónde, anoche encontramos un rastro cerca de donde murieron más cazadores." Me dijo Embry molesto. "Y, eh, esta vez no eran furtivos."

"¿Ha habido más ataques?" Dije confuso.

"Anoche te llamamos a casa." Me dijo Quil. "¿Dónde estabas? Tu padre nos dijo que habías ido con los nuevos a algún lado."

"Tuvieron una llamada de urgencias en una reserva de animales en peligro." Les dije. "No imaginaba que pasaría nada por aquí."

"Ese es el problema." Me dijo Embry. "Desde lo de Nessy no das pie con bolo. Y ahora que no la tienes tienes que buscarte otra ¿no?"

"Escucha Embry, no es lo que piensas." Le dije.

"Me da igual, no quiero saber nada." Me dijo. "Lo que quiero es que nuestro alfa esté listo para trabajar en vez de irse por ahí a saber a qué."

"No te permito que me hables así." Le dije ya molesto. "Yo no te he quitado nada, y para que te enteres, por algún motivo estoy improntado de ella también, así que no es algo que pueda evitar."

"Pues muy bien." Me dijo. "Eres un mentiroso."

"Te lo juro." Afirmé. "Ojalá no fuese así, ojalá solo estuviese improntado de una, pero no lo estoy, y ahora tengo unas crisis de personalidad increíbles porque una me atrae pero a la otra siento ganas de protegerla y estar siempre cuidándola, y la una no para de meterse en líos solita, así que también me siento protector hacia ella. Y encima resulta que uno de mis mejores amigos se enfada conmigo porque estoy improntado de la chica que a él le gusta y que solo es un encaprichamiento."

"¡Eo!" Oímos gritar entonces a Bella acercándose en su bicicleta. "Vaya, parece que esto vuestro es una costumbre." Dijo sonriendo y parando con un derrape junto a nosotros. "¿Quedáis todos los días aquí delante o qué?"

"Algo así." Dije mientras Embry me daba la espalda y salía corriendo.

"¿He dicho algo malo?" Preguntó mirándole irse deprisa. "Oh, oh… seguro que parezco un gremblin."

"Estás genial, como siempre." Le dije. "Es un problema que él tiene."

"Voy a ver si puedo hacer algo." Dijo Quil. "Nos vemos luego en clase."

"Vale." Dijo Bella. "Y dile que si es algo que yo he hecho que lo siento mucho, aunque aún no sé qué he hecho."

"Que tú no tienes la culpa." Le dije. "¿Qué tal se tomó anoche tu abuela que llegarais tan tarde?"

"Mal, como siempre." Afirmó mirándome de nuevo a la cara. "Pero como era por ir con el abuelo al final nos dio la bronca con un par de gruñidos y nos dejó libres. ¿Y tu padre?"

"Bueno, no le gustó demasiado que llegara a esas horas, pero como hoy no he puesto pegas para levantarme para venir aquí y no armé follón al llegar e iba con alguien conocido pues tampoco ha hecho un mundo de todo eso." Le dije sonriendo.

"Yo que pensaba que tu padre que no estaría acostumbrado a que volvieses a esas horas te metería en problemas por nuestra culpa…" Me dijo bromeando.

"Oh, me ha dicho que te cortará las orejas en cuanto vuelvas por allí." Le dije con ironía y bromeando. "Yo que tú no me acercaría demasiado por casa si no estoy yo, Billie es un experto cortando orejas. Orejitas fritas… orejitas guisadas… con tomate y cebollita y esos pimientos…"

"¡Eres un caníbal!" Me dijo poniendo cara de ofendida y riéndose mientras me daba un golpe con la mochila y haciéndome reparar en que llevaba vaqueros largos y con estilo con unas deportivas verdes a juego con la camiseta ancha desde debajo del pecho donde se le ajustaba en un escote cuadrado por los hombros. "Ten, sujeta un momento, voy a cambiarme."

"¿Cómo que vas a cambiarte?" Le dije. "Pero si así estás…"

"Me va a dar un chungo en las piernas." Me dijo. "Tengo unos shorts en algún lugar de la mochila. ¡Ahá!" Añadió sacándolos doblados para mostrármelos en su mano. "Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño a cambiarme."

"Como quieras." Afirmé.

La verdad es que no podía meterme con ella, al fin y al cabo, nosotros nos pasábamos todo el día con pantalones hasta por encima de la rodilla y salvo para estar en el colegio, la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera llevábamos camisa. Hacía calor y lo entendía que quisiera cambiarse de ropa, así que la esperé hasta que volvió con los pantalones cortos que se había comprado para ir al cine cuando fuimos por primera vez al centro ese de animales y luego a una casa a comprar ropa para ella y lo que llamaba su 'uniforme' y el resto que había llevado pero los vaqueros largos doblados.

"Luego tengo que volver a ponérmelos antes de entrar en casa." Me dijo guardándolos en la mochila de nuevo antes de cogérmela y sonreírme. "¿Vamos a una emocionante clase de matemáticas?"

"Que gracioso que te gusten." Le dije divertido. "Son lo más aburrido que existe."

"No te pases." Me dijo. "Y sí, me gustan tanto como un furtivo."

"Creo que me hago una idea." Le dije casi riéndome ante su comparación mientras íbamos hacia clase.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Muy bien, pasemos al capítulo siguiente." Nos dijo la profesora de literatura en clase nada más entrar. "Luego os repartiré los trabajos del capítulo anterior, pero por ahora, abrid el libro en la página..."

"Oye, Bella, si quieres podemos compartir el libro." Le dije.

"No, lo comparto con Embry, pero gracias." Me dijo sonriendo mientras Embry se daba la vuelta.

No me acababa de molar un pelo aquello, pero estábamos en clase, no podía hacer nada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"¿No me vas a decir nada?" Le pregunté a Embry mientras trabajábamos en el mismo capítulo que todos.

"Ya sabes que no se me da bien esto." Me dijo.

"Bueno, al menos eso es algo." Le dije sonriendo y quitándome un mechón del flequillo de la cara. "Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo."

"Es… no es por ti." Me dijo moviendo la mano. "Lo siento soy tímido, ya sabes, además, somos un poco… toscos con lo de mostrar sentimientos." Dijo antes de callarse cuando sonreí divertida y suavemente. "Ya sabes, somos tíos y eso."

"Me alegro que no estuvieras enfadado conmigo." Le dije sonriendo. "Eres un chico guay, me caes bien. Me fastidiaría perder al que probablemente sea mi primer amigo en este sitio."

"Claro, tu… Tu primer amigo..." Me dijo.

"Oh, oh." Dije preocupada. "No me digas que he vuelto a meter la gamba. Tú no… no me considerabas amiga, es eso ¿verdad?" Dije antes de darme un par de cabezazos suaves en los brazos. "Soy una bocazas…"

Yo y mi enorme boca, seguro que Embry no me consideraba su amiga, solo una conocida.

"No, no." Me dijo parándome y mirando disimuladamente para ver que no nos mirase la profesora aunque era evidente que habíamos llamado la atención de Paul y el resto de su pandilla. "Claro que me caes bien, y me gusta lo de ser tu amigo, el primero aquí." Afirmó susurrando y mirando a todos lados. "Es solo que me has pillado en un mal día."

"Oh." Le dije entendiendo. "¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Me dijo confuso y sorprendido.

Entonces sonreí y me di unos golpecitos con el bolígrafo en la nariz.

"Las chicas tenemos un radar para esas cosas." Afirmé bromeando. "Incluso las raras como yo."

"Tú no eres rara." Me dijo. "Vale, igual no eres como el resto, pero molas más que muchas."

"Gracias." Le dije feliz por el cumplido torpe como los míos. "Eso es algo bonito."

Le vi sonreír mientras subrayaba su libro con lápiz para marcar una idea que le pareció importante, así que yo también sonreí suavemente mirando mis notas y anotando una nueva idea del pasaje.

"¿Puedo… puedo preguntarte algo?" Me dijo.

"Claro." Afirmé. "Dispara."

"Es… ya sé que te sonará raro pero…" Me dijo anotando algo en un papel para moverlo en la mesa y ponérmelo ante los ojos con disimulo. "¿Qué opinas?"

Un poco con curiosidad al ver que había anotado algo en vez decírmelo, cogí el papel y lo miré.

"¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?" Ponía con una letra redondita. "¿O tal vez eres más de las de que el amor se va haciendo poco a poco?"

"Depende." Garabateé con mi letra cuidada en el mismo papel bajo sus preguntas.

"¿De qué?" Me contestó igual.

"No soy de enamorarme a primera vista, prefiero no hablar de ello." Le escribí. "Pero no descarto que exista, solo que creo que yo no soy de esas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Estábamos hablando mientras trabajábamos en clase de literatura cuando tuve el impulso de preguntarle a Bella una cosa.

No debería haberlo hecho, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que era mejor ahora, antes de que me colgase más aún.

Vale, a mí me gusta, me gustaba mucho; era demasiado abierta y especial, le gustaba lo mismo que a nosotros y teníamos mucho en común; era el sueño de cualquier chico-lobo que se preciase.

Pero Jacob afirmaba que era una segunda impronta suya.

De locos.

"¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?" Le escribí en un papel para pasárselo y que lo mirase confusa antes de cogerlo y leerlo para garabatear algo y pasármelo de vuelta con disimulo. "¿O tal vez eres más de las de que el amor se va haciendo poco a poco?"

"Depende."

"¿De qué?" Le volví a escribir debajo de lo suyo puesto que ella me lo había escrito debajo.

La vi dudar un poco sobre qué o cómo escribir algo y luego lo escribió y me lo pasó de nuevo.

"No soy de enamorarme a primera vista, prefiero no hablar de ello."Me había escrito. "Pero no descarto que exista, solo que creo que yo no soy de esas."

La miré sorprendido y totalmente confuso. ¡Coño, cualquiera le hubiese mirado igual!

No había que ser un genio para saber tenía algún motivo para afirmar que no era de enamorarse a primera vista aunque creyera que podía darse, pero no en ella.

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza y ella me señaló de nuevo su papel "prefiero no hablar de ello".

"Yo creo que en este pasaje no hay demasiada acción, sin embargo, ya anticipan la tensión que se dará en el siguiente acto, cuando sea el duelo entre Montescos y Capuletos y las muertes que se producen." Me dijo.

"Sí, es… no hay mucha acción, es un poco aburrido." Afirmé.

Mujeres, eran raras de narices: Leah, mi madre… y ahora también ella que me había parecido siempre de las más normales.

Nos tiramos toda la clase discutiendo el pasaje que habíamos comenzado el día anterior y cuando acabó y llegó el siguiente profesor no tuvimos más posibilidad de hablar; lo que sí pude percibir fueron las miradas que nos echaba Jacob en literatura que estábamos juntos y después, a ella, durante toda la clase, y cada vez que me giraba, menos entendía qué veía Jacob que le hiciera seguir portándose como un estúpido si ella pasaba de él manifiestamente, eso sí, tenía una sonrisa sospechosa en la cara.

Me daba no sé qué verle tan patético, intentando ligar con la misma chica que a mí me gustaba pero protegido por la impronta mientras ella pasaba de él.

Y así seguimos hasta el recreo, cuando salimos al patio y ella se perdió.

"Eh, Jake." Le llamé mientras nos sentábamos en el banco de siempre.

"¿Vuelves a hablarme?" Me dijo.

"Sí, para decirte que te cortes un poco en clase." Le dije. "Comienzas a resultar un poco… patético."

"¡¿Cómo dices?" Me dijo molesto y confuso.

"¡Mira dónde están mis chicos favoritos!" Dijo Bella saltándonos por detrás y colgándose de nuestros hombros con sus brazos para darnos un beso, primero a Jake en la cara y luego a mí. "Espero que no estuvieseis peleando de nuevo."

"Claro que no." Le dije. "Voy a ir un momento a buscarme una lata. Os veo luego."

"Claro." Dijo ella mirándome un poco confusa antes de tomar mi sitio que dejé libre.

No soportaba aquello, no lo soportaba para nada. Si Jake quería seguir jugando a que ella era su impronta bien, pero no pensaba seguir viendo cómo se daba contra un muro puesto que ella no parecía tener el menor interés por él.

En lugar de eso, preferí ir a la máquina de refrescos casi a la entrada del centro y cogerme algo fresco.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿De verdad que no estabais peleándoos?" Me dijo Bella.

"Nah, solo discutíamos un poco." Le dijo Quil intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. "Ya sabes, cosas de chicos."

"¡Ah, claro!" Dijo riéndose al entenderlo, justo antes de ponerse mortalmente seria. "Y ahora en serio."

"Era en serio." Le dijo Quil.

"¿Entonces por qué está Jacob con esto tan tenso que parece furioso?" Le dijo pellizcándome los hombros en un masaje que me hizo quejarme con un '¡Eh!'. "En serio, si fuese eso creo que Jake no tendría motivos para estar cabreado."

"Embry y yo hemos tenido una pelea." Le dije. "Es algo más que una simple peleílla de chicos, pero es un asunto entre hombres."

"Pffff… hombres…" Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si la raza humana dependiera de vosotros nos extinguiríamos."

"¿Eso es un insulto?" Le dije bromeando.

"Algo así." Me dijo. "Era más bien un hecho científico. Independientemente de que me refiriera a otra cosa, es un hecho científico que vuestro cuerpo no está capacitado para un parto, así que… vosotros mismos."

"Seguro que podríamos." Le dije.

"Vamos a ver…" Dijo pensando para mover las manos hasta hacer un tamaño como de un coco hermoso de tamaño. "Digamos que la cabeza de un neonato es más o menos de este pelo y vuestro agujero de salida es… puede llegar a abrirse algo así…" Dijo juntando los dedos hasta hacer un agujero de uno o dos centímetros de diámetro. "Me gustaría saber por dónde lo sacaríais, porque el único agujero vuestro que puede abrirse tanto es el ano y no está conectado con el sistema reproductor." Nos dijo sonriendo con ironía.

"¡Yuck!" Gemimos con dolor.

"Vosotros darle vueltas a la idea." Nos dijo sonriendo.

Estuvimos así hasta la hora de ir a clase de nuevo, esta vez a gimnasia que con la excusa de hacer la broma de saltarme a la espalda, me acercó la boca a la oreja.

"Si llego tarde invéntate algo, porfa." Me dijo.

"¿Pues?" Le pregunté. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Ah… secreto." Me dijo sonriendo y aprovechando que no nos veían para darme un beso antes de saltar de mi espalda. "Nos vemos luego." Afirmó antes de desaparecer entre la marabunta de gente que vino para ir a cambiarse.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Genial, encima llego tarde…" Dije apresurándome para ir al gimnasio para cambiarme antes de entrar a clase.

Iba a pasar al cambiador ya cuando noté un tirón del brazo y me sacaron por la salida de incendios.

"Shhhh… no digas nada." Me dijo Bella sonriéndome.

"¡¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza?" Le dije recuperándome con alivio. "¡He estado a punto de hacerte daño pensando que me ibas a hacer algo!"

"Lo siento." Me dijo mirando al polideportivo. "Además, quién iba a hacerte nada; estamos en un instituto."

"Cierto…" Dije.

Ella no sabía nada de lo que había ahí fuera, nadie allí dentro salvo nuestro círculo inmediato y cercanos sabían la verdad sobre qué éramos nosotros.

"Esto… ¿no tenemos clase de gimnasia?" Le dije.

"Me apetecía un plan alternativo." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. "¿Me acompañas?"

Miré al gimnasio y luego le sonreí.

"Por una vez que no vaya no pasará nada." Afirmé con ironía. "Vamos, hagamos ese plan alternativo."

"¡Sí!" Dijo levantando un puño al aire feliz. "He visto unas mesas muy chulas al lado del instituto, seguro que allí no nos ven."

"Uffff… no te creas." Le dije divertido. "Espera, si lo que quieres es que no nos pillen, ya sé dónde ir."

"Soy toda oídos." Me dijo bromeando y moviéndose las orejas con las manos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Qué te parece?" Le dije.

"Alucina…" Murmuró asombrada para luego sonreír. "Seguro que aquí es donde hacéis pellas todos."

"Va a ser la primera vez que las hago." Afirmé divertido. "Probablemente ni me pongan falta, no sobresalgo en nada."

"Oh, no digas eso…" Me dijo divertida dándome un toquecito. "Tú eres importante para tus amigos."

"Ya, claro, para mis amigos sí." Afirmé.

"Quil."

"Sí, Quil."

"Y Jared."

"Exacto."

"Incluso Paul, aunque creo que es un borde, pero bueno." Afirmó. "Parecéis amigos."

"Sí, bueno, en cierto modo también."

"Y Jake, no nos olvidemos de él." Afirmó levantando un dedo.

"She…" Dije.

"Sois los 3 jinetes del Apocalipsis." Me dijo sonriendo divertida y tumbándose encima del banco. "¿O eran cuatro? Nunca me acuerdo."

"Sí, creo que eran 4, y sobre Jake y yo…" Dije. "Digamos que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento."

"Ya lo sé." Me dijo suavemente dándome un toque en la nariz sonriendo. "Estáis peleados."

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?" Le dije. "Ah, no me lo digas, te ha ido a llorar ¿no?"

"No." Me dijo divertida. "Soy vidente y os leo la mente."

"¿En serio?"

"Los chicos aquí sois la leche." Me dijo riéndose. "¿De verdad te crees que nadie va a poder leer la mente?"

Sí, Edward Cullen.

"Claro, que tontería." Le dije con ironía. "¿Entonces?"

"Por si aún no lo habíais notado, soy una chica, rara, pero chica." Me dijo sonriendo divertida. "Huelo esas cosas a distancia. Y si no era por mí, era evidente que era por Jake."

"Vale, las tías tenéis un radar de serie." Le dije. "Un aplauso."

"No." Afirmó. "Ahora en serio, qué pasa con vosotros. Y no me digas que cosas de chicos porque casi me contáis como a uno más, lo cual me halaga, sinceramente."

"Er… creo que es evidente que no eres 'uno' de nosotros." Le dije. "Y además, son cosas de chicos."

Entonces hizo algo increíble, me cogió la cabeza debajo del brazo y se puso a frotarme el pelo como si fuese un crío antes de olerlo.

"Una chica." Afirmó haciéndome caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo de la sorpresa. "El problema es una chica que es lo que se ha metido en medio. ¿Me equivoco?"

"¡Tú lees la mente de verdad!" Le dije atónito.

"Los genios de las coca-colas me chivan cosas." Me dijo con ironía poniéndome una lata que se sacó de la mochila delante de la cara. "Mi abuelo me cuela siempre alguna lata, hoy le pedí dos, pero no me importa darte una, ya me compraré otra luego. Una fresquita…"

"Lo tienes todo planeado." Le dije divertido.

"Lo que quieras, pero dime qué pasa con la chica y por qué os habéis enfadado vosotros dos por ella." Me dijo abriéndose ella una. "Y no escatimes detalles, seré una chica pero puedo entender los asuntos de tíos."

Por lo que había visto, no podía dudarlo, pero tampoco podía decirle lo de que la chica era ella.

"Es que… bueno, digamos que… nos gusta la misma chica." Le dije.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo. "Bueno, pues entonces… déjame que te de un consejo. No te desanimes, yo te voy a apoyar, me encargaré de quitarte a Jake de en medio." Afirmó guiñándome un ojo.

Genial, se había pensado que me gustaba otra, bueno, al menos eso que me ahorraba, no tenía que declararme.

"¿Tú…?" Le dije al darme cuenta de algo. "¿En serio tú me ayudarías a conseguirla?"

"Claro." Me dijo sonriendo. "Somos amigos, y yo soy una chica, sé lo que les gusta, a todas nos gustan cosas semejantes, así que… creo que puedo ayudarte a conseguirla. Ya está, lo he hecho." Dijo como si bromease. "Me he ofrecido a ayudarte. Eh, y no rechaces mi ayuda." Añadió señalándome con un dedo estirado sujetando la lata en la misma lata y con la cara seria. "Me ofenderé mucho si lo haces después de lo que me ha costado ayudar a alguien en asuntos de chicas."

"Claro." Le dije riéndome y viendo que ella sonreía divertida echándose un trago también. "Me alegra que me hayas dicho eso." Afirmé sonriendo suavemente.

"Bueno… pues ya está." Me dijo sonriendo y apoyándose en mí. "Pero a cambio quiero algo." Me dijo levantándome un dedo en aviso.

"Tú dirás." Le dije.

"Haced las paces." Me dijo suavemente. "Jake y tú parecéis grandes amigos, no deberíais dejar que una chica se metiese en medio."

Sonreí, ella era buena y realmente fresca y directa, además de comprensiva y dar muy buenos consejos.

"Está bien." Le dije. "Pero solo a cambio de que me digas una cosa."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo mirándome. "¿Tan fácil?"

"Bueno, yo te he confesado que me gusta alguien, así que… venga, desembucha." Le dije. "Tú das esos consejos porque te gusta alguien ¿verdad?"

"Pues…"

"Y ese alguien es… ¿por casualidad, Jake?" Le dije.

"Dios, se me ha notado ¿no?" Dijo para dejarse caer hacia atrás y taparse los ojos para gemir. "Lo sabía… no tendría que haberle mirado tanto en clase… Soy lo peor…"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Le dije sobreponiéndome al dolor de . "Tú eres guay."

"No… seguro que todos lo han notado." Me dijo. "Dios, es un coñazo tener dos amigos enamorados, primero comienzan con que no cambiarán y luego comienzan con las miraditas, los 'yo te doy de comer, no yo'… y al final, dan asco porque parece que estén solos cuando estáis todos juntos. ¡Y yo me había jurado no ser nunca así!" Dijo dando un pisotón al suelo tumbada.

Eso me hizo reírme con fuerza hasta que casi se me saltaron las lágrimas y me dolió el pecho y el estómago.

"No tiene gracia." Me dijo molesta.

"Ya te digo que sí." Afirmé intentando parar de reírme. "¡Pero si yo pensaba que Jake te era indiferente! Él te miraba cada dos por tres en clase, pero a ti no te he visto mirarle ni una vez."

"Es que intento que no interfiera con el resto." Me dijo como si fuese una niña a la que le estuviesen echando la culpa de algo.

"No sé el resto, pero yo te lo agradezco mucho." Afirmé apiadándome de ella. "Eres la mejor amiga que nadie puede tener."

"¿De verdad?" Me dijo.

"Eh, te gusta mi mejor amigo y estás actuando como que nada para evitar malos rollos con el resto por empalagosos." Le dije. "Y nos cabreamos los dos y eres tú, que no tienes parte, a intentar mediar para que hagamos las paces. Eso te pone… como a 10 puntos por encima del resto de amigos."

Eso la hizo sonreír ampliamente y volver a apoyarse la cabeza en mi hombro mirando el deporte al aire libre desde lejos.

"Gracias." Me dijo.


	13. CAPITULO 13: LA VIDA SIGUE

**CAPITULO 13: LA VIDA SIGUE.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" Le pregunté a Bella cuando la vimos tras salir de clase de gimnasia y vi que Embry estaba con ella. "He tenido que decir que te habías encontrado mal y habías ido a enfermería."

"Gracias, tengo… aquí." Dijo sacando un papel. "Mi parte de la enfermera diciendo que estuve y solo tengo que rellenar día y hora."

"Dios, eres el demonio." Le dijo Jared alucinando al ver las notas que llevaba metidas en un bolsillo con cremallera dentro de una funda de plástico rígido y trasparente. "¿De dónde has sacado esto?"

"Ah, son fáciles de copiar." Le dijo sonriendo. "Tengo un programa de ordenador para falsear letras, tengo las fuentes de mi familia y las de todas las enfermeras y profesores que he tenido hasta llegar aquí. Al menos las que he necesitado. Me basta con un papel escrito."

"¿Y de dónde venís?" Les preguntó Quil mirándoles.

"Ah, nada." Dijo Bella sonriendo. "Secretos de chicas."

"Anda, Embry se ha cambiado de acera." Dijo Paul con ironía.

"Si me das un cuchillo te hago la operación gratis." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Pero te advierto que aún me falla un poco lo de las suturas a esa escala."

"Me gustaría verte intentándolo." Le dijo Paul.

"Eh, a mí no me chulées, tío duro." Le dijo ella golpeándole el pecho con el suyo propio para hacerle dar un paso atrás al moverlo.

"Ya, ya, Tayson-girl, ya está." Le dije bromeando.

"La próxima vez podríais hacerlo en barro y con bañador." Dijo Embry bromeando.

"Si no trabajo prefiero no ver gambitas dentro de pantalones." Dijo Bella con ironía.

"¿Cómo qué…?" Le dijo.

"Plátano de canarias… banana… anaconda… gambita." Le dijo señalando a Quil y Embry, luego a Jared, a mí y finalmente a Paul para hacer un gesto y acompañar su última exclamación. "Uh…"

"¡Eres una maldita… bruja!" Dijo levantándole la mano que le cogí y le empujé.

"Aquí no, Paul." Le dije reduciendo los ojos a rendijas. "Si la tocas eres tío muerto."

"Jake, puedo cuidarme sola." Me dijo Bella poniéndome la mano en el hombro y mirándome antes de mirar a Paul con una cara dura y dar unos pasos hacia él. "Vamos, tío duro."

"No te metas conmigo, boba." Le dijo Paul.

"Eso, tú sigue diciendo eso, que te la estás ganando aún más." Le dijo ella remangándose.

"Mira, porque eres una tía, que si no…" Le dijo Paul.

"Ahora sí que te la has ganado." Le dijo deshaciéndose de la camiseta para quedarse con la parte de arriba de un bañador de dos piezas blanco con los bordes negros y pasarnos la mochila antes de ponerse a balancearse sobre si misma antes de tirar una piedrita de una patada hacia Paul que la paró con algo de dolor en la mano.

"Se acabó, eres una…" Dijo para ir a lanzarse a por ella.

Intenté pararle pero ella me apartó y se dejó alcanzar el golpe, el único, porque en cuanto le dio el golpe que apenas le dio porque se movió haciendo que le alcanzase pero el daño fuese mínimo girándose sobre si misma para calzarle un par de golpes en forma de mazazo vertical consecutivos al girar y darle a la vez, uno en el hombro y el otro en la cabeza.

"Será posible…" Dijo Paul bufando antes de volver a por ella.

Fue una suerte que no se trasformara, porque a su segundo embiste, ella lo esquivó dándole un tremendo patadón en plenas rodillas por detrás derribándolo mientras ella se incorporaba a una sola pierna con la otra doblándola como si fuese una garza.

"Ya vale, Paul." Le dijimos parándole entre Quil, Embry y Jared mientras yo iba a por ella que parecía dispuesta a dar más.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije. "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"A eso, querido amigo, se le llama Capoeira y estilo tigre de wing-tsun." Me dijo sonriendo. "También sé hacer el estilo leopardo pero es demasiado agresivo para usarlo con un inconsciente. Solo atacantes, ladrones, criminales y sobre todo, furtivos."

"Madre mía, das miedo." Le dije. "Yo pensando que me daba miedo que salieras a cazar furtivos…"

"Uno, no los cazo, solo los vigilo y los saboteo." Me dijo. "Y dos… me encanta que me protejan…" Añadió sonriendo y pegándose a mi espalda con un salto.

"Este… ¿estás bien?" Le dijo Quil.

"¿Bien?" Dijo Jared. "Jo, con esa habilidad para dar golpes tiene que estar mejor que bien."

"Solo es de defensa." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Eso significa que tengo que dejar que me toquen antes. Si no me atacan, no puedo hacer nada."

"Vale, este… nosotros nos vamos a comer." Dijo Embry. "¿Te vienes?"

"Ah, no." Dijo. "Esta tarde bajo antes a la playa, comeré allí hoy."

"¿Te ha salido trabajo?" Le pregunté.

"Exacto." Me dijo sonriendo. "Un grupo se ha apuntado a la hora de la comida para unas clases de piragüismo, así que me toca estar allí y jugar un poco con las piraguas."

"Oh." Dijimos.

"Bueno, pues suerte." Le dijo Jared. "Os veo luego."

"¿Vendréis a hacer otra vez grupo de estudio?" Le dijo gritando puesto que como Paul se había largado en cuanto se había librado, Jared lo estaba siguiendo.

"No lo sé." Le dijo.

"Yo sí." Afirmé. "No me vendría nada mal una mano en la literatura."

"Como a todos." Me dijo Quil.

"Vale, entonces os espero." Nos dijo sonriéndonos. "Acabo con los de las piraguas a las 2 más o menos… y luego tengo un grupo de surf, así que… ¿y si empezamos a eso de las 4?"

"Por mí bien." Fuimos diciendo uno tras otro.

"Entonces nos vemos a las 4." Dijo sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Jake." Me dijo mi hermana cuando leí la nota de nuestro padre diciendo que le habían llamado para ir fuera y nos había dejado la comida a falta de calentar. "¿Se puede saber qué haces?"

"Pues ponerme mi ración en una fiambrera para irme." Le dije.

"Eso ya lo veo." Afirmó. "La pregunta es a dónde."

"Como papá no está voy a irme a comer a la playa, hemos quedado todos para estudiar allí, así que así me adelanto y me baño un poco."

"¿Y desde cuando te vas tú así de casa?" Me dijo.

"Oh, vamos, llama a Paul si quieres." Le dije. "Tú estás contenta, a él se le cae la baba y no nos pilláis a papá y a mí en medio."

"¡Jake, eres insufrible!" Me rugió mientras salía de casa con la fiambrera del primer plato y un bocadillo con los filetes empanados del segundo en una bolsa saco del pan que había cogido por ser la primera cosa a mano que encontraba.

Me fui al garaje y saqué mi moto para ir rumbo a la playa donde aparqué y puse el candado a la moto antes de ir con la bolsa por la arena hacia el local de Bella que, una vez más, estaba solo y con el letrero de que volvía pronto porque estaba en el mar. Así que me senté en la arena junto al puesto y saqué la toalla para extenderla y tumbarme un rato descamisado y con un bañador para mirar al mar y ver cómo estaban un grupo de personas con unas piraguas y chalecos llamativos en el agua mientras a Bella no podía verla.

"La primera vez que veo a la profesora desaparecida." Afirmé buscándola en la moto de agua sin verla. "Anda que como se le caiga alguno…"

Y se le calló, se le calló… de pronto oí alguie cayéndose al agua y gritando.

"¡No, hay que tocar el silbato!" Le dijo el que estaba con él en la piragua.

Entonces se puso a pitar y oí reírse a alguien.

"¡Pero si estás de rodillas!" Oí decir a Bella divertida. "Ponte de pie."

"Ah, sí, cierto." Dijo poniéndose de pie y llegándole el agua hasta la boca.

"Bueno, vamos saliendo, se ha acabado la clase." Oí gritar a Bella. "El próximo día más y mejor, pero por hoy fin. Que yo al menos tengo que comer antes de la siguiente clase." Dijo haciendo reírse a todos ante su tono de broma.

Sonreí al localizar de dónde venía la voz y ver entonces, que Bella también había cogido una piragua solo que más sencilla y casi podría decirse que hecha a mano y se acercaba remando a toda velocidad hacia la orilla donde esperó a que fuesen todos y ató las piraguas con la cadena en la orilla donde fui a cogerla yo.

"Buenas tardes, señorita." Le dije. "Vengo a detenerla."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo fingiendo divertida. "¿Y de qué se me acusa?"

"De robar el corazón a un joven de la reserva." Afirmé robándole un beso. "¿Qué tiene que decir?"

"Culpable…" Me dijo ronroneando y devolviendome el beso antes de separarse sonriendo. "Espera un segundo, tengo que ir a recoger los chalecos y cobrar una cosa y estoy contigo mientras espero a que venga el siguiente grupo."

"¿Has comido ya?" Le pregunté.

"No, he estado trabajando." Me dijo haciéndome un gesto de mano de que enseguida volvía. "Ahora te cuento."

Sonreí y vi cómo iba a su puesto donde tenía una caja de metal con candado donde metió el dinero que le dio uno de los tipos tras haberlo reunido todos y ella les daba unos papeles que no sabía yo qué eran antes de despedirse por lo que me tomé el gesto como mi señal de que podía ir de nuevo con ella.

"Siento no haberte podido hacer caso." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Qué me decías?"

"Que es malo saltarse la comida." Afirmé. "Me he traído la mía para comer aquí."

"Jake, tu padre se cabreará." Me dijo.

"Mi padre nos ha dejado solos en casa porque tenía una salida." Le dije bromeando. "Y yo he decidido que hace un día demasiado bueno y no era legal dejar a mi chica comiendo sola y mal en la playa."

"Entonces me siento halagada." Afirmó sonriendo. "Voy por una toalla."

"No importa, tengo yo una." Afirmé. "Y no me importa compartirla."

"No, en serio, es mejor que me coja la mía." Afirmó sonriendo. "Me apetecería tumbarme un poco."

"Puedes usarme como almohada." Afirmé.

"Tentador… pero no." Afirmó sonriendo. "Ahora mismo vuelvo. ¿Te importa ponerte cerca del puesto? Es por si vienen a alquilar algo. Yo puedo comer, pero sigo estando de servicio."

Aquello debía ser ilegal, hacer que tu nieta trabajase tan duro no podía ser legal. Incluso mientras comía tenía que estar atenta al puesto porque estaba trabajando.

Tenía tres opciones: quejarme a Billie y que él me aconsejase sobre cómo parar aquel abuso, ir directamente yo a quejarme a su abuelo y cantarle las cuarenta, denunciarlo directamente, convencerla a ella de que se plantase o denunciase… y también callarme y no hacer nada o bien callarme y echarle una mano cuando y como pudiera. Un momento, eso eran casi 6 opciones.

"Bueno, perdón por el retraso." Me dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su toalla justo pegada a la mía tras dejar una fiambrera en mi toalla. "Tenía la toalla un poco…"

"¿Qué hace eso aquí?" Le pregunté viendo cómo el cachorro tiraba de una esquina de la toalla.

"Eso tiene un nombre." Me dijo. "Aún no le he puesto uno, pero no es razón para que lo trates de 'eso' en vez de 'ese' ¿vale?"

"Vale, pues qué hace ese aquí." Le dije.

"Es mi cachorro, así que me toca a mí cuidarlo, no cuando estoy en clase, claro." Afirmó explicándose y cogiéndole para ponerlo de espaldas en su regazo y ponerse a rascarle la tripa. "Pero el resto del tiempo es mi carga."

"Es un animal semi-salvaje." Le dije cuando fue a morderla. "Creo que ni siquiera es posible que conviva con personas. Ten un poco más de cuidado ¿quieres?" Dije yendo a darle al bicho y haciendo que ella lo quitase de mi alcance rápidamente y frunciese las cejas.

"¿Qué te crees que ibas a hacer?" Me dijo frunciendo las cejas.

"Evitar que siga intentando morderte y acabe haciéndote daño." Afirmé.

"Un momento." Me dijo. "¿Te crees que estaba intentando hacerme daño?"

"No lo creo, es que es evidente." Afirmé.

"Solo juega." Afirmó dejándole que le pillara la mano y me masticase un poco antes de quitársela deprisa cuando abrió para volver a masticársela y mostrarme que no tenía ni siquiera un arañazo. "¿Ves? Es un cachorro, les gusta jugar a morder y a tirar de cosas."

Hombre, ahora que me ponía a mirar era cierto, cuando le movió un palo delante del morro él lo cogió y se puso a tirar para quitárselo y seguir sus movimientos cuando ella lo movía haciéndole que intentara soltarlo sin éxito.

"Vale, es que… no quería que te hiciese daño." Le dije.

"Gracias." Afirmó sonriéndome. "Ah, mira, he traído galletas que ha hecho mi abuela. ¿Quieres?"

"Luego." Afirmé. "Mira, mi padre me había hecho pasta, pero se me ha quedado fría."

"Yo tengo un poco de ensalada." Me dijo mirando su fiambrera donde había ensalada y sobre la tapa de esta, un bocadillo bien envuelto. "Si quieres mézclalo todo y así tienes una ensalada de pasta."

"Ya, pero tampoco es plan de dejarte a ti si nada." Afirmé antes de callarme y sonreír. "¿A medias?"

"Si puedo." Afirmó mirando un par de curiosos en el puesto y yendo hacia ellos para hablarles y cuando se fueron 'a pensárselo', volver y sentarse conmigo. "Solo querían información."

"Pues ya podían esperarse a otra hora." Le dije para que me diese un toquecito divertida antes de sacar un trozo de carne de su bocadillo y ponérselo masticado en la tapa de su fiambrera al cachorro que se puso a comer rápidamente. "¿Y por qué te matas a trabajar aquí? Tus abuelos parecen tener dinero."

"Mi abuela hace trabajos a vecinas." Me dijo suavemente sin mirarme y revolviendo la comida en la fiambrera mía tras haber añadido su ensalada. "Y el abuelo está jubilado, tiene un suelto bueno para un jubilado, pero no suficiente, por eso sigue haciendo trabajos de vez en cuando, como anoche." Afirmó. "Mi hermana trabaja en lo que puede referente a lo suyo y trae algo de dinero, y sé que si lo pidiese probablemente el abuelo me lo diese, pero… prefiero hacer esto y ganar mi propio dinero. Ya sabes." Acabó sonriéndome divertida. "Soy independiente, me gusta ser libre."

"Pero es que te matas a trabajar." Afirmé masticando mi bocadillo. "No lo entiendo. Vas a clase, te matas a trabajar aquí por las tardes y por las noches, la mayoría de días sales a proteger a los animales de los alrededores de cazadores. Deberías estar medio muerta ya."

"Me alimento bien." Afirmó sonriendo y sacando bola en broma tras morder y tragar un bocado de su bocadillo. "A algunos tíos les hecho para atrás porque a veces como demasiado."

"Pues a mí no." Afirmé sonriendo divertido. "Me gusta que una chica se alimente bien, aunque tenga algún kilito de más, que desde luego es evidente que no es tu caso."

"No sé si me llamas gorda o chupada." Me dijo con ironía.

"Ninguna de las dos." Afirmé viéndole devorar su bocadillo como si le fuese a robar algo. "Estás para comerte a ti."

"Me temo que te sabría mal, y demasiada carne dura." Afirmó.

"Pues yo creo que me encantaría." Afirmé bromeando también. "¿No sabes que a nosotros nos encantan nuestras novias? Nos volvéis locos."

Y tanto, ella no era consciente de lo que me hacía por ser como era y mezclarlo con la impronta, era algo caliente, era burbujeante, era sentir que me hervía todo dentro, que me iba a derretir desde dentro porque su carácter era fresco y rápido.

No podía estar quieta, vivía la vida a mil, no parecía tenerle miedo a nada ni nadie. Y te arrastraba, señor si te arrastraba… era capaz de hacernos a todos apuntarnos a unos cursillos por la curiosidad y la emoción que ponía a todo.

Se tiraba todo el día o casi sonriendo y bromeando, principalmente con nosotros, y éramos chicos. Tenía esa frescura y esa vertiginosidad propia nuestra, solo que ella era humana, no necesitaba hacerle daño y que sangrase para saberlo.

"Debe gustarte mucho este trabajo." Le dije.

"Oh, me gusta." Afirmó sonriendo. "Me gusta el mar, así que así combino un poco mis gustos. Combino el mar y mi habilidad deportiva y las vendo a buen precio."

"Ya lo veo." Asentí divertido. "Por cierto, si necesitas ayuda para reanudar los cursillos de submarinismo…"

"Ah, estoy ahorrando para comprar material nuevo." Me dijo. "Bueno, supongo que tendrá que ser compartido, pero al menos me gustaría encontrar piezas en buen estado, y eso es algo que tarda lo suyo."

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer…" Le dije.

"Nah." Dijo sonriendo. "Aunque creo recordar que te ofreciste a repararme la moto."

"Claro, estoy trasteando en una propia." Le dije. "¿Quieres que te eche un ojo a la tuya?"

"No, pero me vendría bien que me digas dónde puedo encontrar repuestos a buen precio." Me dijo.

"Claro, sin problema." Afirmé. "Puedo conseguirte casi lo que quieras."

"Podemos ir un día a buscar repuestos." Me dijo sonriendo. "Dentro de poco no podré seguir con el puesto. Tendré que pasarme al negocio de deportes de montaña, y eso sería solo fines de semana y programados."

"Que pena." Afirmé con ironía.

Si no podía seguir con ese trabajo por falta de clientes significaba que tendría libres las tardes, y eso significaba que tras las citas de estudio en grupo, el resto del tiempo era libre y podíamos pasarlo juntos.

"Te parecerá bonito." Me dijo dándome un golpecito recriminatorio flojo de nuevo. "Es mi trabajo, necesito el dinero."

"Bueno, podrías sacarlo de otra forma." Afirmé.

"Sí, antes era en tiendas normales." Me dijo. "Pero aquí no hay demasiado de eso."

"Tienes la tienda de cebos." Afirmé imaginando que se pondría a dar chillitos.

"¿Crees que me contratarían?" Me dijo.

"¿Acaso te interesa?" Le dije bromeando.

"Podría." Asintió. "Lo de jugar con bichitos no me importa demasiado."

"También hay otros negocios." Afirmé. "¿Sabes limpiar?"

"Más o menos." Afirmó. "Pero no soy la chacha de nadie."

"Bueno…" Dije. "No sé, prepara un currículum y pásame un par de copias, veré lo que puedo hacer."

"¿Vas a ayudarme a buscar otro trabajo para la temporada de frío y mal mar?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Asentí confuso. "¿Pues, no quieres ayuda?"

"No, no." Negó. "Es que se me hace un poco raro."

"Bueno, considero que no deberías trabajar tanto, pero bueno." Afirmé. "Si quieres trabajar supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es asegurarme que al menos te cogen en algún sitio donde no vayan a explotarte."

Eso la hizo reírse y cuando paró se secó las lágrimas que se le habían saltado.

"Eres… muy divertido." Afirmó. "¿Por qué crees que me explotarían en el trabajo?"

"Te explotas a ti misma aquí." Le dije. "Y los verdes esos encima te hacen echar horas extra por las noches. Juzga tú misma."

"Yo me exploto a mí misma, y los verdes no me explotan, yo voy porque quiero y porque me preocupan los animales del monte." Me dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo levantándose al ver una persona en el puesto. "Nos vemos luego, a las 4. Lecciones de surf."

"Te miraré desde aquí." Afirmé tirándole del bañador para darle un beso antes de dejarla ir.

La verdad es que era curioso observarla hablar con el chico antes de ir a coger unas tablas de surf para ir clavándolas en la arena junto al puesto a la espera de gente que fuese y que poco a poco fue apareciendo hasta hacer un grupo de 6.

Y verle enseñarles a mantenerse en la tabla sin caerse y remar un poco con los brazos de rodillas en las tablas paralelos a la orilla… hilarante. Pero verla a ella era divertido, parecía haber nacido con todo el material deportivo bajo sus pies o su trasero dependiendo de a qué nos refiriésemos.

Y antes de que acabase de dar la clase, llegaron Quil y Embry con Seth.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí, Seth?" Le dije.

"Literatura." Afirmó. "La profesora me ha dicho que le preguntó a la vuestra por alguien que pudiera echarme una mano y… bueno, aquí estoy."

Perfecto, ahora íbamos a estar todas las manadas allí. Primero habíamos sido Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul y yo para hacer un grupo de estudio y deberes porque éramos todos de la misma clase, y ahora se nos unía Seth que iba a necesitar que le echase una mano Bella porque era un cerebro en literatura inglesa.

En nada estaríamos todo el mundo allí; y fue evidente cuando al grupo se nos unió también Kim y un par de amigas más.

"A este paso vamos a tener que hacer un sitio más grande." Nos dijo sonriendo y bromeando cuando vino a dejar los chalecos al puesto y luego a su toalla tras ir a buscar el cesto donde llevaba los libros a la arena. "O traeros alguien mesas, ya no cabemos en la mía."

"Cada vez somos más." Afirmó Quil. "En cuanto se entera alguien más viene."

"Es que es más divertido estudiar así que en casa, sola y aburrida." Afirmó una de las amigas de Kim.

"Yuhu…" Dijo Paul sin ganas. "¿Empezamos ya? Yo tengo vida fuera de esto."

"Claro." Dijimos.

"A ver… por dónde empezamos." Dijo Quil.

"¿Qué tal si como Paul hoy tiene prisa empezamos por las mates hoy?" Dijo Bella sonriendo claramente con ironía. "Así cuando acabe puede hacer lo que quiera. Como es tan listo no necesitará nuestra ayuda para el resto."

A eso, Paul le hizo un gesto de que no tenía gracia pero todos sacamos primero las mates.

Y como siempre, de vez en cuando, Bella tenía que salir por patas para prestar algo de material y cobrar por adelantado antes de volver con nosotros.

"Alucina." Dijo Kim. "Jared me lo había dicho, pero es que no podía creérmelo. ¿Cómo puede estar estudiando y a la vez pendiente de lo que hacen sus clientes y trabajando todo a la vez?"

"¿Es una chica lista?" Dijo Seth.

"Perdón." Nos dijo apilando de nuevo sus libros derrapando sobre la arena al tirarse de rodillas para alcanzarlos. "Me acaba de salir un servicio de 'salchicha', seguid sin mí."

"¿Y qué hay de lo del capítulo de esta semana?" Le dijo Jared.

"Luego os echo una mano." Afirmó. "Y a ti, Seth." Añadió antes de salir por patas para ir al estante donde le esperaban los ex-amigos del instituto de Forks, del curso de Bella Cullen.

"¿Esos no son los mismos del otro día?" Preguntó Jared.

"Parece que se están aficionando a esto." Dijo Embry frunciendo las cejas.

"Demasiado." Afirmé para sacudir la cabeza. "No, es genial que se enganchen. Eso significa más trabajo y más pasta."

"¿Te alegras de que no la dejen ni estudiar una hora entera tranquila?" Me dijo Kim.

"Es su trabajo, ella sabrá lo que se hace." Le dije.

Ya me había dicho sus motivos para tener ese trabajo, de hecho, me había embaucado para hacerme prometer que le ayudaría a encontrar un trabajo para la temporada de mal tiempo donde no podría hacer esas cosas en la playa.

"Además, esto es solo de momento, cuando el mar se ponga mal y el frío comience que será en nada, ha dicho que planea parar." Afirmé. "Creo que en otoño planea pasarse al negocio de deporte de montaña los fines de semana, pero anda abierta a lo que salga."

"Seguro que si le cogiesen en la tienda de cebo cambiaba de idea." Dijo otra de las chicas. "Señor, es… asqueroso."

"Se lo he propuesto en broma y creo que no le importa demasiado." Negué yo.

"¡Yuuuuuck!" Dijeron las chicas a la vez mientras alguno de nosotros ponía mala cara imaginándoselo.

"Oye, ahora que lo pienso." Dijo Quil. "¿Tiene experiencia como tendera? De tienda normal quiero decir."

"Probablemente." Asentí. "Me ha dicho que en el resto de sitios trabajaba en tiendas donde podía, pero que no sabía porque no pensaba que aquí hubiera demasiadas. ¿Pues?"

"Bueno, podría hablar con mis padres." Me dijo. "No suele haber demasiado negocio en esos meses pero... tal vez podrían considerar cogerla por horas."

"O tal vez en el supermercado." Dijo Kim. "Yo he trabajado ahí alguna vez, no está tan mal y siempre están buscando nuevos empleados."

"Gracias por la ayuda." Les dije. "Ya le diré cuando acabe su temporada y a ver qué dice."

"Vale." Me dijeron.

La verdad es que no la veía trabajando en una tienda normal, a decir verdad, apenas la veía trabajando tan duramente antes de saber que trabajaba allí, pero así era, se partía los cuernos trabajando en la tienda de la playa y luego, la mayoría de las noches, también vigilando por el monte.

Casi no podía ni ver a mi propia chica.

Pero por lo que se veía, las cosas siempre podían ir peor. Cuando acabó y volvió, casi no intercambiamos palabra porque nos pusimos con la literatura y, entre hacer los deberes, ayudarnos a nosotros y luego ayudar a Seth, se nos pasó toda la tarde junto a su trabajo con el puesto. Antes de darnos cuenta eran ya casi las 8 y era hora de echar el cierre.

"Madre mía, cómo se ha pasado hoy el tiempo..." Dijo Kim.

"La verdad es que sí." Coincidió Bella recogiendo sus cosas sobre mi toalla. "Voy a echar el cierre y ahora vuelvo."

"¿Siempre hace esto?" Me preguntó Quil.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Al menos las veces que he venido a buscarla."

"Así que también venías a buscarla." Me dijo Embry.

"Un par de veces. ¿Eso importa?" Pregunté.

"Un poco." Afirmó. "¡Hey, Bella!" Le llamó. "¡¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

"¡No!" Le dijo. "¡Aunque una manita para las canoas acelerará todo un poco!"

"Ya habéis oído." Afirmó divertido antes de comenzar a correr para ir a echarle una mano.

Aquello era increíble, no me gustaba que fuese él quien fuera a ayudarla puesto que era evidente que él tenía más peligro que un improntado, pero al menos ahora me hablaba de nuevo, y eso ya era algo.


	14. CAPITULO 14: PLANES DE FIN DE SEMANA

**CAPITULO 14: PLANES DE FIN DE SEMANA.**

.

((Siento el retraso, he tenido problemas con mis conexiones a internet, por eso no he podido actualizar, con eso de que tengo el día ocupado el único rato que me quedaba era a la hora de comer y me he mudado así que de momento no tengo internet, pero prometo arreglarlo lo antes posible.))

.

"Bueno... pues te vuelvo a dejar en casa, sana y salva." Le dije a Bella sonriéndole y parando en el camino que llevaba a la casa puesto que decía que prefería que no supieran de nuestra relación en su casa.

"Siento no haber podido pasar nada de tiempo hoy a solas." Me dijo sonriendo y abrazándose a mí.

"No pasa nada." Negué sonriendo.

"Ya, pero ni hoy, ni ayer, ni antes de ayer..." Me dijo.

"¿Una semana larga y dura?" Le dije bromeando. "Hombre, me había hecho ilusiones, pero esta semana se han pasado poniéndonos deberes. Suerte que para este fin de semana no hay que hacer más que lo que hemos hecho hoy y lo que nos manden mañana. Y luego, todo el fin de semana para nosotros."

"Hablando de eso..." Dijo poniendo cara de que no me iba a gustar nada lo que tenía que decirme.

"No me digas que ni siquiera el fin de semana." Le dije.

"Algo así." Dijo. "Lo siento."

Eso era increíble. Giré la cabeza en un círculo mirando al cielo antes de devolver la mirada a ella.

"Paso de enfadarme." Afirmé. "Ya me llamarás cuando estés libre y puedas quedar."

"En realidad iba a decirte que si te apetecía un fin de semana fuera." Me dijo. "No... bueno, no será lo típico y voy a tener que estar bastante tiempo en otros asuntos pero... bueno, mi tienda de campaña es como para dos, así que... en fin, si no te importa estar más de medio día vigilando conmigo unas actividades en el monte supongo que no habría problema en que, en principio, vinieses conmigo."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Le dije confuso.

"Ya, suponía que no te apuntarías, pero tenía que intentarlo." Afirmó. "Supongo que un fin de semana vigilando y luchando por proteger bosques y su ecosistema no es lo que alguien de nuestra edad sueña cuando habla de fin de semana."

"No, no." Le dije. "Es perfecto. Preguntaré en casa y me iré contigo. Soy capaz de ayudarte si te encuentras con algún furtivo."

Eso la hizo sonreír y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos antes de acercárseme para un beso.

"Eh, esto ya me gusta más." Afirmé.

"Esta vez me parece que me va a gustar lo de trabajar el fin de semana." Me dijo sonriendo. "Además, no es una vigilancia de 24 horas, también tenemos tiempo libre."

"Vale, ya me enseñarás cómo se hace eso." Afirmé sonriendo antes de volver a besarla una vez más. "Pero si es ir de acampada he hecho algunas."

Iba a decirme algo más cuando alguien la llamó al móvil y tras mirarlo descolgó y contestó que estaba cerca antes de colgar.

"Lo siento, mi abuela." Me dijo antes de darme otro beso. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Le dije. "¿Te vengo a buscar mañana?"

"No creo que haga falta." Me dijo. "Lo que sí... bueno, si te dejan pasar el fin de semana entero fuera cuando acabemos las clases probablemente tengamos que pasarnos por aquí primero."

"¿Pues?" Le pregunté.

"No voy a llevarme el material de acampada a clase." Me dijo como si fuera obvio. "No creo que me dejaran meter una tienda de campaña a clase, aunque fuera en su bolsa."

"No, probablemente no." Afirmé mientras ella comenzaba a andar de espaldas hacia su casa. "Nos vemos mañana."

"Nos vemos mañana." Me dijo sonriéndome y mandándome un beso más antes de girarse y comenzar a correr mientras le sonaba el móvil de nuevo.

Estuve sonriendo hasta que se metió en casa y todo el camino de vuelta a casa, nada podía hacerme bajar de la nube, nada excepto...

"Por supuesto que no puedes." Me dijo mi padre cuando se lo dije.

"¡¿Quéeeeee?" Dije. "Oh, por favor, papá. Solo es una acampada."

"No, es una oportunidad que vas a cogerte para estar solo con esa chica." Me dijo. "Ya puedes decir lo que quieras que no vas a convencerme. No está bien y no está bien."

"Por dios, Billie." Le dije. "Vamos a ir mucha gente, no voy a dormir con ella." Mentí a sabiendas. "Seguramente me pongan con otro. Mira, le diré a Quil que venga con nosotros si te quedas más tranquilo."

"No, no me quedo más tranquilo." Me dijo. "Es evidente que quieres ir, vas a decirme lo que sea para que te deje."

"Ah, o sea, que si es para arriesgar el cuello sí puedo salir y si es para una excursión con mucha gente no." Le dije molesto.

"No, si fueses solo con tus amigos, o con un grupo más grande de amigos, entonces sí." Me dijo. "Pero vas a ir con ella."

"Que vamos a ir con unos amigos suyos." Le dije. "Vamos a hacer senderismo y a acampar para ver las estrellas. ¡Pero con más gente!"

"He dicho que no y es que no." Me dijo.

"Pero…" Dije.

"No." Me dijo.

Me fui a la cama furioso, y gracias a dios, pude escaparme un rato y me encontré con Embry correteando por ahí con Quil y me uní a ellos.

"Así que pretendes quedarte a solas con ella." Me dijo Quil.

"Diría que es más bien al revés." Afirmé.

"Haz el favor de no soltar esas bolas." Me dijo Embry. "Bella no es una cualquiera."

"Ni se me ocurriría decir eso." Afirmé. "Por cierto, me alegro de que vuelvas a hablarme."

"Digamos que alguien me ha hecho entrar en razón." Afirmó sonriendo divertido. "Además, no podía romper el trío de jinetes del Apocalipsis."

"Vale…" Le dije sin entender demasiado. "Me alegro de que volvamos a hablarnos. Y no voy soltando bolas de ella. Es ella la que me dijo que por qué no la acompañaba."

"Y yo te digo que no me creo que sea por eso." Me dijo. "Así que no vayas diciendo esas cosas por ahí."

"A ver." Les dije. "Que quede que no he dicho en ningún momento que sea por eso, y de hecho, me ha invitado porque cree que puede interesarme el plan."

"¿Qué plan?" Me dijo Quil.

"Pues creo que proteger unos árboles, o vigilar unos furtivos o algo así." Les dije. "El caso es que ahora voy a tener que decirle que no porque mi padre no me deja."

"Bueno, podemos sacarnos que vamos de acampada." Me dijo Quil. "Pero no sabemos dónde o cómo vamos a hacerlo."

"Ya, suena genial." Afirmé. "Pero te dirán lo mismo que mi padre, que no se lo creen porque hasta esta noche no habéis hablado de ello."

"Un plan de última hora." Dijo Embry. "Y que sepamos, Bella sí tiene un plan de acampada. Podemos decir que nos ha invitado porque van a ir con unos amigos que tenía de antes."

Lo de la acampada me había gustado, pero ahora que se iban a apuntar el resto...

"Claro." Dije. "El problema es que necesitaríais tiendas de campaña."

"Podemos dormir al raso." Afirmó Embry. "¿Qué problema hay?"

"Creo que lo que quiere realmente es quedarse a solas con ella." Afirmó Embry para sonreír con ironía y darme un golpe. "¡Tienes demasiada suerte!"

"Bueno... se me está ocurriendo una idea." Dijo Embry para sonreír. "Pero... vas a tener que dar un poco a torcer tu brazo, o pata."

"Soy todo oídos." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Ring... ring...

El teléfono me despertó. Anoche me fui a dormir demasiado tarde y como siempre, esta mañana me ha costado un poco despertarme, por suerte el teléfono actúa como despertador.

Sonrío al oír que es mi padre quien lo coge y aún sonrío mientras me visto antes de salir y en la puerta ponerme serio como debería estar porque mi padre me había reventado el fin de semana.

Hago exactamente el mismo recorrido que siempre, voy al baño, aligero un poco la vejiga, voy a la cocina, me cojo un par de huevos para freírlos y un par de lonchas de bacon fresco, los frío mientras me sirvo un vaso de leche fría y los saco en un plato para ponerme a comerlos en la mesa sin alegrar ni un ápice la cara mientras veo a mi padre venir a la mesa.

"Al final resulta que era cierto lo de la excursión." Me dijo. "El padre de Quil me ha llamado para preguntarme si vais a necesitar llevaros sacos de dormir porque su abuelo afirma que no."

"Claro que es cierto." Afirmé.

"Pero no me habíais dicho que ibais a practicar." Me dijo inquisicionalmente.

"Nosotros vamos a practicar, pero vamos a llevar a más gente." Le dije. "Una amiga de Embry y eso."

"¿Os llevaréis también a Seth y Leah?" Me dijo.

"Claro, son de la manada." Asentí.

No había caído en ellos. Si Leah se enteraba adiós plan, y con Seth… bueno, no sabía hasta qué punto podía contar con que no se fuese de la lengua ni quisiera venir conmigo y Bella.

"Entonces creo que ya me quedo más tranquilo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Es evidente que se puede confiar en esa chica para pararos los pies a todos."

"Ah, o sea, que te fías más de ella que de tu propio hijo." Le dije. "Que bonito."

"Sí, ella es más de confianza para mí en ese sentido." Asintió. "Que he tenido tu edad y sé en qué se piensa."

Eso me hizo cuanto menos sonreír divertido al imaginarme a mi padre y sus intentos de ligar con mi madre.

"Entonces… ¿al final puedo ir?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, si vas con tus amigos supongo que no pasa nada." Me dijo. "¿Necesitaréis algo para llevaros?"

"Se supone que debemos hacer supervivencia, pero… no se puede decir que no a unos cuantos víveres de supervivencia." Afirmé pensando que íbamos a necesitar llevar comida para por si acaso y que no sabía nada de nada.

Así que para cuando acabé de desayunar, mi padre me había preparado una bolsa de tela con unas cuantas cosas en sándwiches y una botella rellenada con zumo de frutas con la excusa de que agua podría encontrar con el resto por ahí y la promesa de solo comerme la comida si no éramos capaces de encontrar comida solos.

"Y llévate el móvil." Me dijo.

"Pero si vamos a estar entrenando, en pleno monte." Le dije cogiéndolo a pesar de todo. "No creo que haya cobertura."

"Por si acaso." Me dijo.

"Está bien." Cedí. "Volveré el domingo."

"Tened cuidado." Me dijo.

"Descuida." Afirmé despidiéndome para coger el coche y poner rumbo al instituto feliz por haberme salido con la mía sin haber tenido que escaparme de casa siquiera.

Para cuando llegué al instituto apenas había llegado demasiada gente, así que aparqué sin problemas y cogí mis cosas para ir a guardarlas bajo el asiento salvo por la mochila de clase.

Y de ahí a esperar un poco a que llegase el resto, que no tardaron demasiado.

"Muchas gracias por meter esa bola por mí." Le dije a Quil cuando llegó.

"Bueno, bola, bola… como que no es." Me dijo. "Lo siento pero recuerda que has prometido dejarte rastrear."

"Sí, siempre y cuando no os pongáis a hacerlo de noche." Les dije. "Creo que pararemos una parte de la noche o algo así."

"¿Pero qué vais a hacer?" Me dijo Embry. "De verdad."

"Actividades verdes, creo." Afirmé intentando recordar la expresión exacta que había usado Bella. "Creo que hay que vigilar unos ecosistemas o algo así."

"Uffff… suena a peñazo total." Dijo Quil.

"Pero estará acompañado, en buena compañía." Afirmó Embry. "¿No es cierto?"

"Sí." Asentí un poco con la mosca tras la oreja. "Oye, a ti te pasa algo."

"¿A mí? No." Me dijo. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque me da la impresión de que finges." Afirmé.

"Dios me libre." Afirmó.

"Embry…" Le dije cruzándome de brazos. "Que nos conocemos desde que nacimos..."

"Vale, no puedo alegrarme de que vayáis en plan parejita." Me dijo. "Lo siento en el alma, sois los dos amigos, pero ella me gusta, aunque tú estés improntado de ella."

"En condiciones normales me molestaría que te gustase." Afirmé sonriendo al ver alguien en bicicleta acercándose por el camino a lo lejos. "Pero es que no puedo cabrearme cuando la tengo a la vista."

"Señor… espero no ser tan patético cuando Claire sea mayor." Murmuró Quil suavemente.

Iba a ir al encuentro de Bella que paró la bicicleta y me sonrió saludando cuando se me puso en medio Leah con los brazos en jarras.

"¿Cómo es eso de que este fin de semana nos vamos a ir todos en plan acampada de coleguitas para practicar?" Me soltó a bocajarro.

"Er… hola Leah." Le saludé.

"Ni hola ni hola." Me dijo. "A qué viene lo que me ha dicho mi madre que le ha dicho el tuyo de que nos vamos todos a practicar el fin de semana."

"Er… una acampada." Le dije. "Vamos a ir todos juntos a acampar para practicar un poco, lejos de la gente."

"Oh." Dijo Bella que había venido. "Entonces supongo que no vendrás."

"En realidad yo voy contigo." Afirmé. "Es algo así como una búsqueda del tesoro pero en lugar de un tesoro me tienen que buscar a mí."

"Suena divertido." Afirmó sonriendo mientras Leah nos miraba de ella a mí confusa antes de fruncir las cejas cuando dijo que era divertido.

"Divertido mis narices." Dijo. "Yo tenía planes con unas amigas."

"Venga Leah, será divertido." Le dijo Seth sonriendo y saludando a Bella con un gesto de la mano que ella contestó sonriendo también. "Nunca hemos salido a acampar todos juntos."

"¿Y por qué no nos lo ha dicho con más tiempo?" Dijo Leah. "Al menos para que no hiciéramos otros planes."

"Igual ha sido mi culpa." Dijo Bella levantando un dedo con cara de culpabilidad. "Le avisé de mi acampada ayer por la noche."

"Mira, mejor no te metas." Le dijo Leah.

"Leah, no te dejo que le hables así." Le dije.

"Jake, puedo defenderme sola." Me dijo Bella antes de mirar a Leah. "Vale que sea mi culpa, pero no me has dado tiempo ni a disculparme."

"Vale, discúlpate." Le dijo Leah.

"No tiene por…"

"Lo siento." Le dijo Bella. "Sé que no soy tu amiga, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a recuperar el fin de semana."

"¿Y me dejarás maquillarte y hacerte cosas de fiesta de pijamas?" Le dijo Leah. "¿Me presentarás a tíos buenos en una discoteca?"

"Si hace falta, sí." Dijo Bella. "No soy de irme de discotecas, pero si hace falta te acompañaré. Quedaré con unos amigos que están bastante bien y te los presentaré en esa discoteca, la que tú elijas."

"No hace falta." Le dijo Leah sonriendo con ironía. "Creo que me puedes caer bien y todo. Siempre y cuando no le rompas el corazón a este, es doloroso verles arrastrarse por tías." Le dijo con ironía dándose media vuelta para irse. "Os veo cuando acabéis. Y tú, Bella, que sepas que no me voy a olvidar de lo de presentarme amigos tuyos cañón."

"Claro." Afirmó Bella.

"Así que amigos tuyos cañón ¿no?" Le dije.

"Te sorprendería." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ya les conocerás con un poco de suerte a algunos el fin de semana. De todas formas… ¿cómo es eso de vuestra acampada?"

"Yo me voy contigo y ellos me tienen que buscar por las pistas que les deje." Mentí a medias puesto que no dejaría pistas sino que ellos tendrían que rastrearme con sus formas. "¿Y nosotros qué vamos a hacer mientras?"

"Caminar y escondernos en el bosque." Afirmó sonriendo. "Como todos los compañeros que vamos a juntarnos."

Eso sí que iba a ser un problema, si había mucha gente por ahí escondida podría vernos alguien convertidos y eso supondría problemas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Esa gente podría ser un problema." Me dijo Quil en el recreo mientras Bella estaba con Kim y sus amigas buscando una lata de la máquina expendedora del comedor. "¿Qué pasa si nos ven?"

"Se supone que vamos a entrenarnos." Les dije. "Hay que evitar que nos vean trasformados y a la vez entrenar nuestros sentidos."

"Entonces tendremos que buscarte destrasformados." Afirmó Seth. "Eso sería un problema."

"Tomarlo como un reto." Afirmé. "Nuestros mayores no van a poder protegernos siempre cuando los rostros pálidos y nuestra gente hagan cacerías de vampiros sin saber qué cazar exactamente. Tenemos que protegernos solos, tenemos que mejorar y aprender a que no nos pillen así como así."

"¿Y si os ve alguien?" Dijo Jared levantando la mano para pedir el turno de palabra aunque él era de la otra manada, como Paul.

"Nos destrasformamos sin que nos vean y decimos que era una alucinación." Dijo Seth.

"Y si somos personas no pasa nada porque Bella sabe que estaremos acampados y jugando al pilla pilla con Jake." Afirmó Embry como bromeando. "Podrá decir qué hacemos allí."

"Bueno, pues todo listo." Dije.

"Solo un detalle." Me dijo Embry. "No has contado con qué pasará si os encontramos antes del sábado."

"Pues… ¿otra partida?" Les dije.

"A mí se me ocurre otra cosa." Dijo Seth. "Podríamos quedarnos con vosotros. Si vais de acampada podríamos unirnos."

No, no me gustaba demasiado la idea, pero al fin y al cabo… tampoco íbamos a estar solos.

"Vale, pero más os vale encontrarnos como mínimos el sábado o el domingo." Afirmé.

"Ya, ya…" Dijeron divertidos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues con esto… ya está todo." Afirmó Bella echando una tienda de campaña en la parte de atrás de mi coche. "Tenemos la tienda, he cogido las provisiones, mi equipo…" Añadió señalando a la bolsa de deporte que había puesto atrás y una que había metido delante, en la cabina. "Ah, se me olvidaba el saco de dormir."

"¿Vas a cogerte uno?" Le dije. "Yo no me he cogido ninguno. Creo que ni siquiera tengo."

"Pues el mío es individual." Afirmó. "En fin, creo que podrán prestarnos alguno. Cojo mantas por si acaso." Añadió para volver a meterse dentro y buscar algo para salir con un par de mantas que cargó en una bolsa en la trasera del coche también. "Vale, ahora sí. Vámonos que mi abuela no tardará en llegar y si te ve comenzará a hacerte un interrogatorio que ni la GESTAPO."

"Oído cocina." Afirmé dejándola acabar de cerrar la puerta antes de conectar el motor de nuevo y salir de allí para tomar la carretera hasta llegar a Forks. "¿A dónde ahora?"

"Sigue hasta Port Angels, luego cuando haya que girar te aviso." Afirmó señalando la carretera. "Con el mío es más sencillo, me pusieron unas ruedas de monte y tira que no veas."

"¿Qué coche tienes?" Le pregunté.

"Pues el mío es un **Chevy** Silverado Stepside." Afirmó. "Del 1977."

"Ese está fastidiado, por eso vienes en coche ¿no?" Le dije recordando que había comentado algo así.

"Sí." Afirmó. "Me niego a usar nada más. Y mi amada moto está en proceso de reconstrucción. Ya sabes, la tengo desnuda en el garaje y no puedo sacarla desnuda."

"Claro." Afirmé sonriendo imaginándome la moto desprovista de toda carrocería y piezas apartadas en una manta como hacía yo, y luego, de pronto, la imagen se vio sustituída y trasformándose lentamente en una Bella en bañador a 4 patas que se levantó y se movió insinuantemente ante mis ojos hasta que sacudí la cabeza y la miré mirarme con sospecha. "Un mal royo."

"Parecía gustarte ese mal royo." Me dijo.

"No, mal royo lo de tu moto… desnuda." Le dije.

"Oh… así que era eso…" Dijo como si lo entendiese todo. "Vaya… por lo que se ve sois todos iguales."

"¿Todos iguales?" Le dije mirándole un segundo para sonreír con ironía. "A ver, a qué te refieres."

"Me apuesto un helado doble de chocolate y limón a que cuando he dicho desnuda te estabas imaginando cómo estaría yo." Me dijo con ironía.

"¡¿Qué dices?" Le dije riéndome.

"Confirmado, me debes un helado doble." Me dijo cruzándose de brazos al pecho divertida. "Sois demasiado inocentes. Se os saca información demasiado fácilmente. Y no te preocupes." Afirmó apoyándome la cabeza en el hombro. "Todos los chicos con los que he salido nunca pensaban lo mismo."

"Claro, claro… todos los… ¡¿Con cuántos has estado?" Le dije cayendo en la primera parte del primero.

"Pfffff… qué más da, no quiero hablar de eso." Me dijo acomodándose mejor. "Vive el presente, no el pasado."

Claro, seguro que sí. Pero aún así, quería saberlo.

"Yo he salido con… bueno, una pero técnicamente no fue demasiado… salir." Afirmé.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo.

"Sí."

"Vaya, el resto de tíos que conozco hubieran mentido en tu caso." Me dijo. "Una que técnicamente no fue tu novia… hubiesen mentido y hubiesen dicho que al menos 3, o 4."

"¿Y tú?" Le dije.

"En serio, no quiero hablar de eso." Me dijo.

"Eh, yo te he…" Comencé.

"Tres, 2 novios y el tercero que fue el primero fue más bien nada." Afirmó molesta separándose y apoyándose contra la ventanilla. "¿Contento? Espero que te haya hecho feliz, porque desde luego no voy a repetirlo más."

Ahí se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el que ella miró por la ventanilla y yo estuve conduciendo.

No podía entender por qué no podía siquiera decirme aquello; vale, 2 y medio eran muchos comparado con lo mío, pero tampoco era tan malo. No entendía por qué no quería confesarlo.

"Lo siento." Le dije. "Es que no puedo entender por qué no querrías hablar de ello, no me parece tan..."

"Jake, en serio, déjalo." Me dijo suavemente. "No quiero seguir hablando de ello, duele. No necesito que lo comprendas, solo que lo dejes estar ¿vale?"

"Vale, lo siento." Afirmé.

No podía entender por qué hablar de ello podía hacerle daño, pero al menos ahora sabía que no era por ocultarme algo, así que lo dejé estar y seguí conduciendo por donde ella me indicó.


	15. CAPITULO 15: CAMPAMENTO VERDE ¿ERES FAM

**CAPITULO 15: CAMPAMENTO VERDE. ¿ERES FAMOSA?**

"Bueno, bienvenido al asentamiento verde de esta semana." Me dijo Bella sonriendo mientras cogía la tienda de campaña y yo cargaba con el resto para evitarle llevar peso a ella sin decir nada.

"Vaya, parece… ¿seguro que no es una acampada normal?" Le dije al ver auténticas familias aunque predominasen los dos y hasta sextetos jóvenes o medio jóvenes, algunos de los cuales nos miraron raro mientras pasábamos. Bueno, no raro, raro, más bien como con curiosidad, como si supieran que no pertenecíamos allí.

"Nos hacemos pasar por campistas." Afirmó. "¡Jason!" Dijo echando a correr hacia un tipo que se había girado a mirarnos mientras ponían una tienda de campaña recta cuando su compañero nos miró.

"Gatita…" Le dijo él sonriendo y dejando caer sus herramientas para cogerla en brazos cuando ella le saltó para agarrarse a él con las piernas. "Yo también te he echado de menos."

Ante eso no pude salvo fruncir las cejas molesto por las atenciones que se estaba llevando, del tipo y un par de barbudos que estaban por allí.

"Por favor." Dijo entonces una mujer llegando y separándoles casi a empujones. "Chicos, ya vale de jugar con la dama, os recuerdo que es una activista."

"Es que hacía tanto que no la veía." Dijo el que la tenía aún cogida en volandas.

"Bella." La llamé intentando sonar calmado y recogiendo la tienda en bolsa que había perdido al correr. "Te la has dejado caer."

"Oh." Dijo la mujer mirándome mientras Bella bajaba de brazos del tipo que como el resto me miraban con cara de curiosidad y me agradecía haberla recogida moviéndose un mechón de pelo suelto de la cara. "Bella… ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo espartano?"

"Ah, Jake, te presento a Linda, y ellos son Jhon, Colin, Jack y el mulato es Roberto." Nos dijo sonriendo pero sonrosándose.

"Encantado." Afirmé. "¿Hacía mucho que no os veíais?"

"Hombre, Jack y yo llevábamos casi un año en la Antártida." Me dijo el que parecía ser Jhon.

"Es un placer haber vuelto, allí salvas animales y lo único que sacas es un culo en cubitos de hielo." Me dijo el que era Jack dándome la mano con un apretón firme como el resto.

"Nosotros hacía 4 meses que fuimos al Tibet." Dijo Colin. "A salvar el jack lanudo, destino frío donde los haya. Pero llevamos por el país… como 2 semanas."

"¿Por qué no habéis llamado?" Les dijo Bella a los dos dándoles unos golpecitos suaves en las bolas del hombro a cada uno. "Estába preocupada porque llevábais casi 2 meses sin dar señales de vida."

"Ya sabes, las cartas cuestan tiempo llegar, y más de una zona donde no hay cartero." Le dijo Jack.

"Sois unos desconsiderados." Les dijo ella dándose la vuelta hacia mí y sonriendo divertida. "Jake y yo nos vamos a montar nuestra tienda, lejos de gente que no se molesta ni en mandar una triste postal desde su destino." Añadió cogiéndome del brazo haciéndome sentir mariposas en el estómago.

"Eh, que el chico no baje tu rendimiento." Le dijo el de barbas.

"Vaya, parece que eres famosa." Le dije mientras nos distanciábamos del grupito que seguía murmurando cosas sobre nosotros.

"Soy una parte bastante activa." Afirmó. "Suelo venir a las concentraciones de fin de semana y como viajo mucho con mi familia, también apoyo mucho en zonas con problemas. Así que conozco a bastantes compañeros."

"No sé si eso es bueno o no." Afirmé divertido.

"Bueno, es bueno para cubrirse las espaldas cuando te pilla la poli y prefieres que no se entere tu familia." Me dijo sonriendo. "Linda me sacó una vez de la cárcel cuando hicimos una manifestación para evitar que una constructora talara medio bosque donde vivían unas secuoyas antiquísimas y que era el hogar de muchos animales. Nos encadenamos en unos árboles y a mí me lo agravaron porque les puse un petardo en los tubos de escape de las palas."

"Ufff…" Dije imaginándome el resultado y cómo era ella en aquella época. "Comienzas a darme miedo."

"En esa época no era precisamente tranquila." Afirmó. "Luego me tranquilicé un poco, me di cuenta que es más sencillo cortar cables y sabotear vehículos de forma no peligrosa y además, no dejas pruebas que te vinculen. Mira, ahí hay un hueco para plantarnos." Afirmó señalándo a un punto de tierra vacía de tiendas.

"Igual no hay tiendas por algún otro motivo." Le dije.

"Vamos, no seas picajoso." Me dijo divertido. "No hay hormigueros cerca y parece libre de excrementos. Además, está un poco separado del resto de tiendas, no nos oirán." Afirmó con un tono más bajo y desde luego… seductor mirándome antes de ponerse a sacar la tienda de campaña.

Eso me hizo sonreír y cogí una piedra para poder clavar clavos más tarde antes de ponerme a ayudarle con la tienda de campaña.

"Esto…" Me dijo. "No quisiera sonar mal pero… ¿y si uno hace la tienda de campaña y el otro va a buscar algo de agua y comida?"

"Tenemos ambas." Le dije.

"Eso es para supervivencia." Me dijo mirándome como si fuese lógica pura.

"Está bien, pues vete tú a buscar eso y yo me encargo de montarla." Le dije.

No era que no me pudiese buscar la comida y eso, pero lo de montar la tienda de campaña parecía un trabajo más duro que buscar agua y comida y probablemente, ella supiese hacerlo mejor.

"Vale, no te muevas." Afirmó rebuscando entre sus bolsas para sacar un par de cantimploras y unas cosas parecidas a termos de botella y cargárselas con una cuerda del hombro. "Yo enseguida vuelvo."

"Ok, tendré la tienda lista para entonces." Afirmé moviendo el martillo en la mano.

"¡Eh, necesito saber si alguien ha encontrado agua!" Gritó.

"¡Hay un arrollo a unos 500 metros!" Le gritó alguien.

"¡Cuando llegues al abeto de la señal roja gira a la izquierda y a unos 100 metros hay un remanso donde se pueden coger cubos de agua sin mojarte!" Le gritó otro. "¡Hacia la derecha de la fogata!"

"¡Gracias!" Dijo ella antes de girarse hacia mí sonriendo. "A lo dicho, enseguida vuelvo con agua."

"Ok." Afirmé despidiéndome de ella.

Era curioso, cuando se fue me sentí un poco triste, y estaba liado con la tienda en la cabeza cuando noté un tironcito y levanté los brazos para ver a un niño allí.

"¿Hola?" Le dije. "¿Te has perdido?"

"No." Negó. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Pues no lo sé." Afirmé mirando el interior que seguía caído sobre mí. "Diría que había que poner aquí estos palos, pero no se sujetan."

"Es que lo estás poniendo mal." Me dijo. "¿Puedo?"

"Claro." Afirmé suavemente dejándole pasar arrastrándose para coger los palos y mostrármelos antes de ponerse a levantarlo en la parte frontal de la tienda antes de decirme que hiciese lo mismo en la trasera. "Anda, pues sí que era fácil."

"La tía Bella no debería haberte dejado haciéndolo solo." Me dijo.

"¿Tía Bella?" Le dije para que asintiera.

"Tú viniste con tía Bella a casa." Me dijo. "Mamá dice que eres su 'amigo especial', pero papá dice que Bella no tiene de esos."

"Soy un amigo de Bella." Afirmé divertido ante los términos que le daban para que no me llamase por lo que era. "Y tú eres…"

"Apolo." Me dijo.

"Eso, Apolo." Afirmé recordando dónde le había visto. "¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Papá esta fuera, y mamá está con las otras madres. Con Diana y Luna."

"Ah." Afirmé.

"¿Tú vas a ir fuera también?" Me dijo mirándome.

"Claro." Asentí sonriendo. "Ah, creo que vienen por ti." Añadí cuando oí pasos al otro lado y el olor que había captado en el garaje de su casa. "Hola."

"Hola, buscaba a… ¡ala, al final te ha traído!" Dijo la madre de la criatura. "¡Yo pensaba que era broma!"

"Esto… ¿por qué?" Le pregunté confuso.

"Oh, pidió permiso al jefe de la acampada de hoy para traerse a un extraño." Me dijo sonriendo. "Yo pensaba que era broma que te traería a ti."

"Ah. Bueno, pues aquí estoy." Afirmé.

"¿Y vas a salir a patrullar?" Me dijo. "Oh, oh. Si no sales podrías quedarte con el grupo de compañía. Nos hacemos compañía mutuamente, así no nos sentimos tan solas. Nos encargamos de mantener todo limpio y también de tenerlo todo listo para los activistas."

"Suena bien." Afirmé. "Pero creo que iré a hacer algo, con Bella. Creo que era proteger un ecosistema o algo así."

"Exacto." Afirmó sonriéndome. "Oh, pero entonces necesitarás… ah, ahora caigo… por eso me pidió que le trajera eso…"

"¿Eso?" Le dije confuso mientras sacaba los sacos de dormir para echarlos sobre las esterillas que habíamos llevado.

"Sí, es…" Comenzó.

"Mi regalo." Afirmó Bella apareciendo cargada de los termos y un cubo extra que llevaba colgando y balanceándose en el brazo y que dejó en el suelo fuera de la tienda con cuidado. "Pensaba dártelo cuando me confirmasen el puesto que íbamos a compartir, pero por lo visto aquí no se puede guardar una sorpresa."

"Lo siento, he metido la pata." Le dijo la mujer.

"No te preocupes." Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "No lo sabías, no solemos regalarnos esas cosas con nuestros amigos. ¿Sí?"

"¿Y mi regalo?" Le dije.

"Luego." Me contestó pasándome una de las botellas termo. "Métela en la mochila que lleves, la necesitarás."

"¿Hoy no te has traído colchoneta?" Le dijo la mujer cuando Bella estiró su saco de dormir para meterle dentro una especie de un pequeño odre de piel dentro de una bolsa de plástico con cierra-fácil.

"No creo que la necesite, y de todas formas, hoy no vengo sola y no sería justo para mi acompañante que yo tuviese esas comodidades y él durmiese en el suelo." Afirmó sonriendo. "Supongo que os recordáis."

"Claro." Afirmé mientras la mujer asentía y el niño estiraba los brazos hacia Bella que lo cogió y le dio un beso.

"He ayudado a tu amigo con la tienda." Le dijo.

"¿De verdad?" Le dijo sonriéndole pero mirándome a mí. "Vaya, enseguida podrás venir con los activistas pues."

"¿Hoy?" Preguntó el chaval.

"No, hoy no." Le dijo sonriéndole. "Pero hoy tienes una misión más difícil. Tienes que proteger el campamento, y… tienes que proteger a Tobby. Nosotros no vamos a poder."

"Vaaaaaaale…" Dijo resignándose.

"Ese es mi pequeño hombrecito." Le dijo Bella sonriéndole. "Ahora vuelvo, voy a coger nuestro programa."

"Espera, te acompaño." Le dijo la mujer. "Apolo, no te olvides que en diez minutos tienes que ir con tu hermana a ver a Charline ¿vale?"

"Sí…" Le dijo el chico sonriendo.

"Cuídame un poco a Jake, cuento contigo, campista experimentado." Le dijo Bella frotándole la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes?" Me dijo el chico viéndolas alejarse hablando entre ellas y que su madre se riese de algo que dijeron. "Cuando sea mayor me casaré con ella."

Eso me hizo mirar al chaval sintiendo un tirón en el cuello por lo rápido que giré la cabeza para mirarle.

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Le dije.

"Que cuando sea mayor me casaré con ella." Afirmó mirándome. "Yo ahora tengo 6 años, y ella va a hacer 17, así que cuando yo tenga 17 ella tendrá…" Dijo para ponerse a contar con los dedos. "29 años." Afirmó sonriendo. "Entonces nos casaremos."

"Eso será si antes no te la quita otro." Murmuré mirándola separarse de la mujer ante una cabaña, de las únicas que había.

"Pues claro que no." Me dijo. "Porque solo puede ser feliz conmigo."

"¿Y eso lo sabe ella?" Le dije.

"No, pero guárdame el secreto." Me dijo sonriendo. "Cuando tenga 17 años, se lo pediré y me casaré con ella."

"Buena suerte." Afirmé poniéndole la mano en la cabeza para moverle el pelo. "Pero por si acaso… yo que tú esperaría unos años a plantearme lo de casarme."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo. "Tengo muy claro que quiero casarme con ella. Conmigo no tendrá que llorar."

"¿Quién te ha dicho que llora?" Le dije casi riéndome.

"Mamá." Afirmó. "Dijo que la tía Bella lloró mucho antes de nacer yo, y desde hace 2 años por un mal chico. Yo no quiero que la tía Bella llore, yo no la haría llorar."

Alucinante lo que se podía saber preguntándole a los niños. Niños y borrachos, los únicos que no mentían, con el aliciente de que los niños eran inocentes y cándidos y este en cuestión no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que me había contado un secreto que estaba guardado: alguien le había hecho daño a Bella o le había roto el corazón hacía unos 2 años, un mal chico y la había hecho llorar durante bastante tiempo.

Lo que le había dicho a Embry al poco de conocernos, lo de que le apetecía sentirse mujer para algún hombre era cierto, había estado dolida durante un tiempo y no es que le apeteciese, es que necesitaba sentirse bella para algún chico.

Y gracias a dios, yo era ese chico. Ella a mí me gustaba, y esperaba que yo a ella también; sin embargo… ahora ya no podía evitar sentir que tal vez solo fuese una terapia para ella.

"Mis chicos… Por cierto, hombretón, Charline te andaba buscando." Dijo Bella sorprendiéndome puesto que no la había visto llegar por estar pensando en mis cosas, acariciándole la cabeza al niño antes de hacerme a mí una caricia en la cara sonriéndome.

"¡Pero si aún me quedaban cinco minutos!" Se quejó.

"Yo que tú iría ya." Le dijo Bella sonriendo. "Charline va armada con un martillo de esos que hacen ruido, me ha dado en la cabeza y aún me pica el golpe." Afirmó frotándosela y sonriéndole.

"Vale, pero tienes que cenar con nosotros." Le dijo.

"Lo siento, tenemos turno de noche, hoy cenaremos pronto." Le dijo. "Pero prometo ir a darte un beso antes de irme ¿hecho?"

"Hecho." Le dijo dándole la mano antes de irse casi corriendo y chillando no sé qué de que no llegaba tarde puesto que gritaron su nombre en el aire.

"Bueno…" Me dijo Bella volviéndose hacia mí con unos folios a ordenador grapados y de color algo amarillento denotando que era papel reciclado metidos en una bolsita de plástico con cierre-fácil y un 'Panterita' en la parte frontal. "Aquí traigo los programas. Nos toca esta noche, así que podemos estar aquí hasta el anochecer y mañana nos toca por la tarde pero pasado por la mañana."

"Que guay." Afirmé mirándolo donde habían puesto un horario donde habían subrayado el horario que nos tocaba con un rotulador fluorescente y además le habían pintado corazoncitos a las horas de dormir y caritas sonrientes en las horas de trabajo. "Mira, con dibujos y todo."

"El que daba los horarios me conocía." Me dijo quitándomelo y poniéndose colorada. "Y no sé cómo se han enterado que venías conmigo."

"Así que por eso han pintado eso donde lo han pintado ¿no?" Le dije divertido.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha." Me dijo tras carraspear un segundo y volviendo a mirarme. "Hay mucho que…"

Sonriendo la abracé antes de que abriese la 'puerta' de la tienda y le robé un beso.

"Estaba bromeando." Afirmé. "Me gusta mucho la decoración del horario. Ojalá el mío de clase tuviese también algo así."

"Si quieres… podría decorártelo un poco." Me dijo casi sin voz poniendo cara que incitaba a darle otro beso más, cosa que hice.

Era alucinante por fin tener alguien que correspondiese a esas atenciones mías, que cuando le besase sintiese algo y le gustase, que pidiese más; que cuando le abrazase para notarla cerca, se dejase… que pareciese quererme al menos la mitad de lo que yo la necesitaba.

"Bella…" Murmuré sonriendo al ver la cara que tenía cuando paré y buscando su oreja con mi boca para oler su pelo y sonreír. "No sabes lo que me haces…"

"Espero que lo mismo que tú a mí." Murmuró para sonreír y recuperar la cordura suficiente como para separarme. "Bueno, ya hemos visto suficiente la tienda. Vamos a salir, te enseñaré un poco esto."

"Preferiría quedarnos aquí pero… está bien." Afirmé sonriéndole y pensando en lo que pasaría por la noche, cuando nos quedásemos solos.

Entonces se rió y me cogió de la mano para sacarme fuera con ella antes de cerrar la tienda de campaña.

"¿Ya está?" Le dije. "¿No tienes miedo de que te roben algo?"

"Un eco-guerrero nunca robaría a otro eco-guerrero." Me dijo sonriendo. "Compartimos todo. Si cogen algo cuando no estás te dejan una nota para que lo sepas, diciendo quién lo ha cogido y dónde están."

"Ya." Afirmé. "No, no. Creo que voy pillándolo." Afirmé divertido. "Está el mundo real y luego… vuestra dimensión paralela."

"¡Jake!" Me dijo riéndose y dándome un codazo suave.

Era divertido verla, fuimos juntos por todo el camino y volví a notar cómo nos miraban, algunos podía verles mirarnos con curiosidad de nuevo y a otros… bueno, probablemente estuvieran dentro de las tiendas, había visto que algunas tenían una especie de rejilla de ventilación en las puertas, por allí podría verse el interior y el exterior fácilmente.

Y justo cuando pasábamos delante de una mesa, la llamaron de nuevo solo que esta vez, en vez de por el nombre por lo que parecía ser un 'nick' cariñoso.

"Eh, Panterita." Oí que la llamában haciéndola mirar hacia mi lado.

"Hola Papi Oso." Le dijo sonriendo.

"¿Es ese el nuevo?" Le dijo el mismo tío, un hombre alto y fuerte con bastantes marcas de garrazos. "Vaya, parece que podría ser útil. Ahora entiendo por qué Kirk estaba dibujando antes en tu horario."

"Papi Oso, te presento Jake, Jake, este es Papi Oso, el encargado de coordinar todo esta vez." Me dijo Bella.

"Encantado." Afirmé dándole la mano y comprobando que tenía una mano enorme incluso cuando las mías no eran precisamente pequeñas.

"Un buen apretón, me gusta." Afirmó. "Eres un chico de carácter ¿hum?"

"Eso espero." Le dije.

"Bien, bien. Nos vendrá bien." Afirmó.

"¿Este es el famoso amigo de nuestra solitaria?" Preguntó otro chico con marcas solo que más mayor y con barba de unos días así como unas vendas y el labio de abajo con puntos. "Vaya… parece que siempre se los busca guapos."

"Vosotros también lo sois, Diente de Sable." Le dijo ella bromeando. "¿Y esas medallas?"

"Amazonas." Afirmó para tocarse lo del labio. "Esto me lo hizo un 'bala' cuando me pilló abriendo la jaula de un precioso macho de jaguar."

"Mola." Afirmó Bella estirando un dedo. "¿Me dejas echarle un ojo?"

"Claro." Le dijo sentándose en una esquina de la mesa. "El médico me dijo que era una suerte. No dejará demasiada marca."

"Eso parece." Afirmó ella mirándole y tocando lo mínimo y con demasiada suavidad para separarse sonriendo. "Se parece a aquel corte de navaja que me hizo aquel 'rojo' en la concentración de Boston. Y mira, sin marca casi." Afirmó levantándose un poco la camiseta para mostrarle el abdomen donde se podía adivinar una ligerísima línea más clara que no se vería de normal a no ser que la inspeccionases de cerca o te lo dijera. "Y eso que me dieron 3 puntos."

"¿Te dieron una cuchillada?" Le dije.

"¿Cuchillada?" Dijo el organizador. "¡No, hombre! Se la clavaron un poco."

"Yo había oído que casi te tocaron algún órgano." Afirmó el de los puntos.

"¡Que va!" Dijo ella riéndose. "Fue solo superficial. ¡Pero no veas qué susto me dieron!" Afirmó riéndose. "Claro que ellos se lo llevaron peor."

"¿Te peleaste con un tipo que te clavó una navaja aunque fuera un poco y no te da miedo?" Le dije.

"Pues claro que sí." Afirmo. "Cuando vi la sangre me cagué por la pata abajo, dolía horrores, pero no puedo dejar que un percance llene de miedo mi vida."

"Por cierto, Panterita." Le dijo el grande. "Ten, eres chaqueta verde."

"¡Venga ya!" Dijo riéndose y cogiendo una chaqueta verde de chica que se ataba con unas cintas debajo del pecho. "¡¿En serio?"

"No se nos ocurría nadie que la mereciera más." Afirmó sonriéndole.

"¡Sí, qué guay!" Afirmó saltándome a mí al cuello. "¡Ya soy una chaqueta verde!"

"Felicidades, me alegro por ti." Le dije feliz de su felicidad mientras me soltaba para cogerla y comenzar a echársela por encima. "Aunque no sé qué significa."

"Significa que ya soy una eco-guerrera de élite." Afirmó feliz girándose sobre si misma para mostrar la chaqueta que le quedaba hasta por debajo del codo y abierta salvo por el nudo en su estómago de forma casual.

"Un poco menos, caperucita." Le dijo el coloso sonriéndola. "De momento eres una de las encargadas de cuidado de novatos, como te has traído uno creo que no será demasiado problema." Afirmó mientras Bella me miraba sonriéndome.

"No, desde luego que no." Afirmó.

"Parejitas melosas…" Dijo una mujer sonriendo y pasando cargada con una caja de camisetas de algodón 100 por ciento natural y ecológico. "Ah… qué haríamos sin un poco de ese amor en el aire…"

"Probablemente morirnos del asco." Dijo otra.

"Beth y su hermana mayor Kimberly, del norte de Oregón." Me dijo Bella saludándolas con la mano mientras pasaban.

"¡Solo por un año!" Dijo la que debía ser Beth.

"¿Qué tal por la universidad?" Les dijo Bella.

"Luchando burocráticamente y haciendo recogida de firmas." Afirmaron sonriendo antes de irse.

"¿Vosotros no ibais a algún lado?" Nos dijo el de las heridas.

"Estaba enseñándole a Jake un poco todo esto." Afirmó Bella sonriendo.

"¿Ves?" Dijo el coloso sonriendo. "Por eso te mereces la chaqueta verde, preciosa. Nada, seguid con vuestro paseo. ¿Os toca a la noche?"

"No se te escapa una, Papi Oso." Le dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo mientras nos alejábamos.

"Creo que comienzo a pensar que eres famosa." Le dije mientras seguíamos por el camino alejándonos del puesto.

"¿Qué dices?" Me dijo divertida. "Ojalá lo fuera, entonces podríamos salvar más cosas."

"Vale, vale." Le dije. "Por cierto, aún tienes que enseñarme dónde están los baños."

"El agüita va a los árboles y lo mayor a las letrinas." Me dijo. "Hay unas cerca de nuestra tienda, pero lo suficientemente apartadas para no apestarnos. Oh, y la ducha, también está cerca. Pero para el comedor hay que andar un poco, como para el resto de instalaciones."


	16. CAPITULO 16: LA NOCHE EN DÍA

**CAPITULO 16: LA NOCHE EN DÍA.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Estás listo?" Me preguntó Bella llamando suavemente a la puerta de lona de la tienda con los nudillos.

"Me niego a ponerme ese cinturón." Afirmé.

"Como quieras." Afirmó. "Pero sal ya, tenemos que ir a cenar antes de salir a vigilar."

"Vale, vale." Afirmé ajustándome mejor los pantalones para salir. "Me siento raro llevando tanta ropa."

"No te preocupes." Afirmó. "Pareces todo un guerrero."

La verdad es que incómodo, incómodo tampoco estaba, estaba acostumbrado a tener que llevar ropa larga en invierno para ir a clase y camisetas llevaba todo el año en clase y cuando salía de la reserva por algo que no fuese trabajo. Pero aún así, me sentía un poco raro.

"¿De verdad?" Le dije confuso.

"Claro." Afirmó sonriéndome. "Seguro que todas se mueren de envidia porque voy a estar escondida con el novato más buenorro de todos."

"Mmmm…" Dije sonriéndole con picardía al recibir su caricia en la cara para cogerla por la cintura y atraerla a mí para besarla.

"¡Uuuuuuuuh!" Dijo una de las vecinas que teníamos.

"Envidia cochina." Le dijo Bella bromeando antes de darme una palmada en el pecho suavemente y sonriente. "Vamos tigre, a cenar algo antes de irnos."

"Me muero de hambre." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Qué coño es esto?" Murmuré para Bella. "¿Y el asado?"

"Esto es el asado." Me dijo susurrando mientras nos pasábamos una fuente de puré de patata con otros campistas que parecían tener el mismo turno que nosotros.

"Pero si son verduras." Afirmé aún susurrando.

"Sí, la mayoría de activistas son vegetarianos rigurosos." Me dijo. "Te lo dije ¿recuerdas?"

"Pensaba que era coña." Afirmé. "No me puedo imaginar qué pasaría si intentase vivir sin carne."

"Oh, vamos, no es tan malo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Yo también soy carnívora, pero por un fin de semana que comas solo vegetales no te mueres. Al contrario, haces una gran limpieza de aparato digestivo y pierdes unos kilitos, claro que tú no lo necesitas."

"Vale, está bien." Me rendí. "Intentaré comerme… esto."

"Eso es." Me dijo sonriendo.

Bueno, mal que bien siempre podría cazar algo cuando estuviésemos patrullando; el problema iba a ser evitar a todo el pelotón que parecía tener el mismo horario, la mayoría de los cuales parecían estar cenando allí.

"Vaya, sois… muchos." Afirmé.

"De todas partes del continente." Afirmó sonriendo. "Nos solemos unir por objetivos grandes."

"Y esta vez es…" La animé a contarme.

"Eh, Panterita." La llamaron un par de chicas jóvenes con pintas de guerrilleras o soldados. "Nosotras vamos a intentar colarnos por el flanco norte. ¿Te apuntas?"

"Esta vez no." Dijo sonriéndoles.

"Tenemos sprays nuevos…" Canturreó la morena.

"No me tentéis." Les dijo riéndose. "No, de verdad, esta vez no puedo. Tengo que cuidar a mi compañero, es nuevo. Por cierto, no sé si ya os conocéis, se llama Jacob, viene de la reserva del Quileute."

"Encantado." Les dije.

"Que fuerte." Dijo una.

"No es por ser maleducada pero… aún tenemos que acabar de cenar." Les dijo Bella sonriéndoles. "¿Os importa? Os estaré animando en silencio desde nuestro puesto."

"Que morro." Le dijo la otra. "Yo también quiero hacer guardia con un buenorro."

"Lo siento señoritas pero el 'buenorro' está ya cogido." Les dije bromeando.

"Joo…" Se quejaron alejándose de la mesa.

"¿Así que el 'buenorro' está ya cogido?" Me dijo Bella metiéndose un trozo de verdura asada en la boca divertida.

"Es lo que tiene." Afirmé divertido. "Además, soy muy fiel."

"¿Debería decir ahora eso de que mejor para mí?" Me dijo con ironía bromeando.

"Sí, estaría muy bien." Afirmé suavemente antes de darle un beso puesto que estaba con la cara casi pegando a la mía ya y sonreírle al acabar.

"Por si sirve de algo, yo también." Afirmó dándome un toque en la nariz como si fuese un cachorro. "Pero llevo muy mal los cuernos y no puedo garantizarte que no apareciese un día tu coche quemado o con las ruedas rajadas y las lunas rotas." Afirmó sonriendo divertida mientras miraba su plato para coger otro tenedor de comida y metérselo en la boca.

Eso me hizo sonreír antes de volver a sentirme observado y mosquearme un poco aunque viese que había gente que nos miraba por nuestra actitud cariñosa en público al menos en ese comedor, incluso porque la conocían y les chocaba que estuviese conmigo o que me hubiese llevado allí, aún así, no podía evitar ese escalofrío raro de que me estaban observando.

Y finalmente, justo cuando habíamos acabado y nos levantamos para comprobar las mochilas y que Bella decidiese que todo estaba como debía y podíamos irnos, nos alcanzó el que parecía el jefe de su pelotón.

"Bella, turno de noche ¿no?" Le dijo.

"Así es, Jake y yo." Afirmó. "Cuatro ojos ven más que dos." Canturreó bromeando.

"Vale, ten, una L de chica y una XL de chico." Le dijo dándole un par de bolsas con algo negro. "Y antes de que te quejes, Jacob, eso tiene que quedar bien pegado. Por cierto, aún no habéis dicho cual es su clave."

"¿Jake?" Me dijo Bella sonriendo y cogiendo lo que parecía una pantalla alargada de cristal rojo anaranjado y poniéndoselo revelando que eran unas gafas raras mono-cristal que le quedaban genial. "¿Algún animal o planta o algo ecológico que te guste?"

"¿Los lobos?" Le dije dudando.

"Tenemos ya 4 lobos." Dijo el hombre negando. "Tendría que llevar un segundo nombre."

"¿Qué tal _Lobo Negro_?" Dijo ella. "Creo que se jubiló ¿no?"

"Nah, los que le conocíais lo confundirían con él." Dijo el hombre.

"¿Y '_Lobo Alfa'_?" Le dije.

"Jason, de Filadelphia." Dijo Bella. "Le he visto antes por ahí."

"Pero podrías ser _Cachorro Negro_." Me dijo el hombre.

"Por favor…" Le dijimos Bella y yo. "¿En serio te parece que tenga talla de ser cachorro?"

"Entonces… ¿qué tal _Lobo Negro Alfa_?" Dijo el hombre.

"Me gusta." Afirmé.

"Es un poquito largo, pero mola." Afirmó Bella. "Lobo Negro Alfa… sí, me gusta." Afirmó sonriendo ampliamente. "Un lobo y una pantera, qué peligro."

"Tú si que eres un peligro…" Le dijo el hombre riéndose y alejándose.

"Bueno, y ahora qué hacemos con esto." Le dije.

"Son unos trajes especiales." Me dijo sacando uno y revelando que eran como monos que parecían ser de falsa piel mezclados con neopreno. "Creo que nos toca infiltrarnos. Uh… mezclado con una capita fina de kevlar… esto promete. Vamos a ponérnoslo."

"Un momento." Le dije. "Dos cosas. Primero, no sé cómo se pone esto."

"Encima de la ropa, probablemente luego tengamos que quitarnos la parte superior." Me dijo. "Un consejo, ponte el cinturón en la zona de separación, te hace parecer más sexy." Afirmó sonriendo y descalzándose tras volver a sentarse para comenzar a ponerse la ropa y subirse las piernas descalza antes de calzarse y volver a colocarse el cinturón con los bolsillos que parecían una cartuchera. "Vamos, hay que acabar de prepararse para que nos lleven al puesto."

"Ya, pero aún tengo mis dudas." Afirmé desempaquetando mi ropa para ponérmela sobre la que ya llevaba. "Y es… para qué necesitamos llevar kevlar para vigilar."

"Ahora infiltrarnos." Afirmó. "Y creo que por las heridas que me viste la otra vez, podrás deducir que los furtivos y la gente contra la que peleamos no se toma demasiado bien que les espiemos y les saboteemos cosas."

¡Armados!. ¡La gente a la que íbamos a vigilar y molestar para detenerles iban a estar armados!

"No quiero que vayas allí." Le dije cogiéndola del brazo mientras se aseguraba las correas y haciéndola parar y mirarme. "No quiero que te hagan daño."

"Con esto minimizaremos los daños." Afirmó. "Además, no te obligué a venir, ya sabías lo que era. Sabes qué es importante para mí. Yo… pensé que me entendías."

"Y lo hago." Afirmé. "Pero aún así… no puedo soportar la idea de que te disparen y…"

Podía entender que quisiera proteger animales que no podían hacer nada contra el hombre, que luchase por proteger bosques. Yo hacía lo mismo con las personas, y por eso mismo y por los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella no podía permitir que corriese tantos riesgos.

"Los disparos son un riesgos que hay que correr." Me dijo suavemente apenada y perdiendo su alegría y energías usuales. "Todos los animales corren esos riesgos, solo que nosotros tenemos equipo para minimizar daños."

Me daba igual que llevase un chaleco antibalas, por mí como si era de plomo fundido, no podía evitar querer encerrarla conmigo en la tienda para evitar que saliera, y entonces, aunque no la miraba… me cogió la mano y la vi sonreír tristemente.

"Sé que si voy contigo me siento más segura." Me dijo suavemente. "Pero no puedo obligarte a que vengas, si… si quieres quedarte con el resto de compañeros de activistas lo entenderé."

"No puedo quedarme aquí solo mientras tú estás donde quiera que estés jugándote el cuello." Afirmé. "Te acompañaré, pero júrame que lo del anti-balas es solo de adorno y no lo necesitaremos esta noche."

"Lo siento, no puedo." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente. "Pero lo que sí puedo prometerte es que pediré que nos dejen el camino más fácil."

"Supongo que algo es algo." Murmuré para que me diese un beso bastante tierno y me sonriese frotándome una mejilla.

"Si hace falta recurriré a que eres novato para que nos dejen lo más fácil." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Listo?" Me susurró Bella suavemente mientras estábamos contra los troncos de unos árboles para camuflarnos con las sombras.

Asentí levemente y la vi pinchar el comunicador para susurrar su nick y el mensaje de que por nuestra zona estaba todo despejado y que íbamos a acercarnos un poco más antes de moverse y yo seguirla cruzándonos en el camino hasta escondernos tras una especie de caseta de material donde podía oler a pólvora.

"Esto no me huele bien." Afirmé para que me tapase la boca con una mano poniéndose el dedo índice de la otra ante los labios para pedirme silencio y sacudir la cabeza.

Entonces me di unos golpecitos suaves e insonoros en la nariz y luego hice la mímica de un arma de fuego y ella asintió y señaló al cobertizo por lo que asentí y ella volvió a asentir antes de agacharse un poco e indicarme que le copiase.

Era difícil lo de infiltrarse, sobre todo cuando comencé a oler unas trazas de olor algo… fuerte a vampiro pero como si lo hubiesen borrado.

Intenté avisar a Bella, pero me detuve cuando me di cuenta que no me creería si le decía que había uno o más vampiros que habían pasado cerca hacía relativamente poco, y si le decía que corría peligro tampoco me haría caso porque estaba en peligro contínuamente esa noche; y a cada paso, el riesgo de que nuestros culos oliesen a pólvora era mayor, por suerte, al cabo de un rato, Bella paró y me señaló un punto alto sonriendo antes de hacerme un gesto de que hiciese un apoyo y usarlo para trepar y en un par de saltos, llegar al punto alto donde me cayó una cuerda por la que trepé para descubrir que Bella la había atado a un saliente.

"Aquí panterita." Susurró por el comunicador. "Lobo Negro Alfa y yo hemos tomado posiciones. Os cubrimos las espaldas en el perímetro 5."

Oímos un montón de confirmaciones y entonces se tumbó con la tripa a tierra para, tengo que reconocerlo, camuflarse a tope con la construcción haciéndome gestos de que le imitase, así que me tiré al suelo y me arrastré un poco sobre mi tripa como un vulgar perro hasta quedar piel con piel con ella oteando el horizonte.

"¿Podemos al menos hablar susurrando?" Le pregunté casi sin emitir sonido para que ella asintiese y me mirase un segundo para sonreír y volver a los prismáticos en mano. "¿Haces esto a menudo?"

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente antes de susurrarme.

"Esto es esporádico." Susurró casi inaudiblemente de no haber sido por mi oído superior. "Solo cuando hay algo gordo."

Esta vez me tocó asentir a mí. Podía entender que solo hiciesen algo tan grande si el problema era tremendamente gordo.

Allí seguimos una hora, y otra, y otra… solo rompía un poco la monotonía de observar y vigilar que nos había tocado el hecho de que hubiera movimiento.

Hablar, hablamos más bien poco. Cuando estás de vigilancia, no puedes hacer demasiados sonidos, así que lo de hablar se debía reducir a lo estrictamente necesario.

Ella vigilaba a los de la maderera y cazadores y yo… bueno, yo buscaba presencia de vampiros por si acaso.

Y en toda la noche, no vi nada extraño, al menos no vampiros, porque definitivamente, los humanos eran peores.

No podía entender por qué toda esa gente se metía donde no les llamaban, pero los hombres a los que vigilábamos tampoco se quedaban atrás.

Iban armados, maltrataban sin descanso la tierra donde pisaban, tiraban basuras en un hoyo sin más… podía entender hasta cierto punto a aquellos eco-guerreros.

Hombres sin escrúpulos, activistas verdes entre las sombras… pero de vampiros nada, parecían habérselos tragado la tierra.

Y en un momento, comenzaron los tiros.

"Atención, que esto se anima." Afirmó Bella suavemente para sacar un arma.

"¡¿Qué haces?" Le dije asustado desviándole la mano. "¡¿Pretendes matarles?"

"¿Matarles, yo?" Dijo confusa. "¡Solo es una pistola eléctrica!" Afirmó para librarse y dispararla a un hombre que cayó desplomado al suelo. "¿Ves? No está muerto, despertará dentro de un poco." Afirmó antes de apuntar de nuevo y disparar a otro hombre.

Esta vez me fijé mejor y vi una chispita saliendo de la espalda del hombre antes de que cayese al suelo y le oyese respirar.

"Comienzas a darme miedo." Afirmé sacando la mía para apuntar.

"Solo cubrimos las espaldas, y no dispares al corazón, intenta al cuello o los hombros. Eso lo deja fuera de juego un buen rato, durmiendo."

"¿Y eso te lo enseñan en el instituto?" Le dije.

"No, en el Bronx me enseñaron a usar navajas." Afirmó no sé si en broma o no. "Pero soy pacifista, casi todos lo somos."

"Panterita y Lobo Negro Alfa, replegaros, repito, replegaros." Oímos gritar a alguien por el otro lado del terminal.

"Aquí panterita, no podemos." Afirmó Bella. "Estamos escondidos, os cubrimos."

"Panterita, no digas tonterías." Afirmó otra voz, esta vez femenina. "Es peligroso quedarse cerca."

"Viva vuestro protocolo de radio." Le dije bromeando y disparando otro proyectil a un hombre que había cogido un arma y apuntaba al bosque acertándole de lleno en el cuello. "Bingo."

"Para ser un novado hay que ver qué puntería tienes." Me dijo Bella sonriéndome mientras alguien daba las gracias.

"Ya ves, tengo suerte y donde pongo el ojo pongo lo que sea."

"Ala, fanfarrón…" Me dijo riéndose. "A ver si es cierto que tienes suerte y llegamos al amanecer sin percances serios aquí."

"No te preocupes, no dejaré que te pongan un dedo encima." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Dios… que nochecita…" Gimió Bella cuando pudimos salir del escondite y escondernos en el bosque gracias a una cortina de humo que hicieron al quemar unos materiales de los taladores.

"Lo malo es que será cuestión de horas, tal vez un par de días que recuperen las pérdidas y vuelvan a la carga." Le dije.

"Sí, pero al menos esto habrá disuadido a algunos." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Qué tal llevas tu brazo?"

"Bien." Afirmé mirándome el vendaje que me había improvisado y sabiendo que de herida le quedaba solo el nombre. "No era demasiado grave, sobreviviré."

"Si quieres déjame que te eche un ojo luego." Me dijo. "No… bueno, no soy médico, pero… sé tratar todas y cada una de las lesiones típicas que se producen en nuestras salidas. Aunque aún me tiemblan las piernas a la hora de dar puntos."

"No te entiendo." Afirmé mirándola mientras le tenía la puerta de la tienda para que pasara antes de ponerme dándole la espalda tras cerrar de nuevo las cortinas que hacían de puerta. "Tienes miedo de muchas cosas, no te gusta disparar a la gente, ni siquiera balas eléctricas, pero lo haces, y sonríes cuando me dices que aún no te has hecho a las heridas de puntos y tener que dárselos."

"¿Y qué es lo que no entiendes?" Me preguntó.

"Cómo puedes ser tan buena." Afirmé girando la cara un poco para comprobar que estaba poniéndose la camiseta antes de quitarse la parte de arriba del bañador que había llevado bajo toda la ropa que ahora estaba, o bien quitada y amontonada sobre su saco, o bien colgando de su cintura sin acabar de quitar. "¿Cómo puedes hacer cosas que te desagradan y sonreír mientras dices cosas malas?"

"No lo sé." Afirmó. "Me gusta sentir que hago algo bueno por la madre tierra. Es lo que debo hacer. Es nuestro deber con la tierra y con dios, o dioses, no me meto en teología."

"Dioses o no, me parece increíble lo que haces." Afirmé mientras volvía a mirar de reojo para ver que se había quedado con la parte de debajo del bañador de camuflaje que le hacían parecer un par de boxer con estampado de camuflaje y comenzaba a doblar ropa.

"Jake, si quieres puedes girarte ya." Me dijo suavemente. "Prometo no mirar mientras te cambias. Mira, me pondré así, recogiendo la ropa y así no te veo ¿vale?"

"Vale." Afirmé para ponerle una mano en el hombro y moverla a su espalda encontrando suavidad sin trabas bajo la camiseta aunque mi mano estaba sobre esta. "Y si mirases tampoco iba a decir nada." Afirmé. "Total, creo que dormiré con el bañador, por no dormir en vaqueros."

"Ah, como quieras." Afirmó sin mirarme siquiera recogiendo y colocando bien sus cosas. "Yo me temo que me he dejado el pijama en casa."

"Y yo me temo que duermo como caigo o sin pijama." Afirmé bromeando tras quitarme el mono sintiendo alivio aunque me picaba de la presión de llevarlo toda la noche puesto. "Pero no es plan de escandalizar a mi chica."

"¿Te sorprenderías si te dijese que no me escandalizarías?" Me dijo con ironía.

"Entonces… ¿por qué no has mirado cuando me he cambiado?" Le pregunté pegándome a su espalda y susurrándole al oído sobresaltándola un segundo antes de sonreírme moviendo levísimamente la cara para mirarme de reojo.

"Si compartes la tienda con un compañero del otro sexo primero se cambia uno y luego el otro, sin mirarnos." Me dijo. "Reglas de convivencia."

"Pero yo no soy un compañero…" Le susurré sonriendo al oído.

"No." Negó suavemente dejándome girarla para ponerla cara a cara conmigo entre mis brazos.

"Dime…" Le dije en el mismo tono sin soltarla y susurrándole con una sonrisa. "¿Qué privilegios tiene una pareja en la misma tienda?"

Ante eso solo sonrió y miró la puerta antes de mirarme a mí.

"Hay que poner una chaqueta fuera de la puerta, tapando la ventilación de la vista por fuera." Me dijo sonriendo.

Asintiendo la solté y la vi coger su chaqueta para ponerla fuera antes de meter la cremallera por dentro y poner un candado de combinación por dentro.

"Para evitar molestias de los peques." Me dijo sonriendo y volviendo junto a mí. "No llegan a la rejilla, pero pueden abrir puertas."

"Ahá." Asentí sonriendo mientras venía y se colocaba mis brazos donde habían estado antes.

"¿Por dónde íbamos?" Me dijo bromeando y haciéndome reír unos segundos.

"Creo que no tienes demasiada vergüenza." Afirmé.

"Quien tiene vergüenza, ni come ni almuerza." Afirmó sonriendo. "No me apetece perderme nada por vergüenza."

"Me gusta esa forma de pensar." Afirmé sonriendo y aprovechando que estábamos tan cerca para darle un beso que me supo a gloria y parando a ver su reacción.

Como siempre, sonrió y me miró fijamente antes de volver a acercarse y dar ella el paso tras lo cual le cogí yo el testigo de nuevo.

Después de un poco, sonreí antes de cogerla en brazos sin parar de darnos un beso tras otro, así que ella se cogió a mí con las piernas haciéndome tambalear un segundo al pillarme por sorpresa antes de sonreír sin parar el beso y sujetarla bien para arrodillarme y sentarme en mis propias piernas soltándole el pelo con problemas por lo que ella sonriendo paró y se lo soltó dejándolo caer en una cascada de hebras onduladas de ébano por su espalda atándose el coletero con las horquillas en la muñeca y sonreírme sentándose ella también sobre sus piernas para sentarse sobre su trasero poniéndolas a un lado.

Sonriendo, me incliné un poco hacia ella y seguimos antes de sujetarla un poco echándola hacia atrás para seguir besándonos sin parar.

Hasta que mi mano fue a su pierna para ir moviéndose poco a poco hacia arriba por la parte externa de su muslo mientras me sujetaba sobre el otro brazo, entonces se rió.

"Lo siento." Me dijo. "Es que me haces cosquillas."

"Mejor cosquillas que no daño." Le dije sonriendo y repitiéndolo para que volviese a reírse. "Madre mía, eres realmente sensible."

"Me gusta el contacto." Afirmó haciéndome una caricia en la cara. "Dice más que las palabras. Un beso… para decir te quiero…" Afirmó haciéndolas. "Un abrazo para mostrar apoyo o cariño… Incluso un sopapo para castigar." Afirmó marcando el movimiento pero parando antes de alcanzarme incluso aunque intenté parárselo sin éxito y terminando haciéndome una caricia. "Y una caricia para reconfortar y mostrar ternura…"

"Vaya…" Murmuré cogiéndole la mano para darle un beso y sonreírle suavemente. "No sabía todo eso."

"Son cosas que se trasmiten, pero no se dicen." Afirmó sonriéndome y haciéndome una caricia más antes de parar la mano en mi mandíbula y besarme con ternura.

Podía diferenciar sus besos. El que me había dado el día que marcamos el circuíto de submarinismo fue algo pasional, casi con urgencia, los que me daba cuando iba a buscarla a su trabajo eran como un saludo pero solo para mí, los que eran como ese último eran más bien cargados de ternura, como si necesitase besarme pero con un sentimiento puro y blanco.

Y por último, mientras le acariciaba los costados pero con un poco más de presión en vez de cómo acariciándoselos… esos sin duda eran fuego puro.

Jugar con nuestras lenguas y solamente tocarnos haciéndonos resoplar y pegarnos. Me daba miedo forzar las cosas, me moría por quitarle la ropa y a la vez, no quería hacerlo para no meter la pata; tomarme las cosas con calma para respetarla y a la vez morirme por todo lo contrario.

Y finalmente, me aguanté, camiseta puesta o no, tampoco era tanto problema ya que era tan fina que podía notar cada poro de su piel, por no contar el pecho y el par de botones abultados clavándose en mi cuerpo mientras nos abrazábamos tumbados, a veces ella encima, otras yo pero con cuidado de no aplastarla bajo mi peso.

Hasta que acabamos por parar sin aliento y decidimos descansar un poco antes de que tuviésemos que despertarnos para ir a comer, sí que la dejé meterse en su saco y me fui yo al mío para tumbarme encima puesto que tenía calor aunque fuera no lo hiciese.

Notaba el fuego corriendo dentro de mí hasta mi entre-pierna que oculté con el saco poniendo la mano encima para disimular.

Y antes de dormirme, compruebo que Bella ya está dormida, demasiado cerca de mí y respirando acompasadamente con un gesto apacible en el rostro.

Sonrío mirándole y me arrastro un poco hasta ponerme totalmente junto a ella que como respuesta a mi proximidad, se mueve en sueños para apoyar su cabeza contra mí aún dormida sin variar un ápice su respiración lenta y acompasada.

Entonces le beso el pelo casi sin movérselo y sonrío.

"Buenas noches, preciosa." Afirmo.


	17. CAPITULO 17: PESADILLAS Y GENTE EXTRAÑA

**CAPITULO 17: PESADILLAS Y GENTE EXTRAÑA.**

"¿Por qué me has traicionado, Jake?" Me dice una Bella Cullen perfecta sujetando a Nessy de la mano, solo que Nessy no es ya la bebé de siempre, es una adolescente perfecta con un pelo hasta las rodillas bien peinado y ondulado vestida con volantes y lacitos con una falda corta de la que asoma un pañal. "¿Por qué has olvidado a nuestra Nessy?"

"Yo no la he olvidado." Afirmo cuando Nessy solloza mirándome.

"Pensé que siempre estarías conmigo." Afirma la pequeña.

"Yo siempre estaré contigo." Murmuro.

Entonces veo a Emmet y Jasper llevar con alguien vestido con capa roja y capucha tapándole la cabeza.

"Jake… mi bello Jake…" Me dice Bella Cullen sonriéndome y haciéndome una caricia en la cara que solo me trasmite frío.

"Me agrada mucho tu decisión." Afirma Edward sonriéndome frente a sus hermanos que tienen presa a la figura encapuchada y vestida de rojo. "No se puede querer a dos personas a la vez."

"No." Niego sin demasiada convicción.

"Entonces… supongo que no te importará que celebremos vuestro compromiso." Me dice Rosalie sonriéndome.

"Claro." Afirmo suavemente.

Es raro, debería estar contento, Nessy está preciosa, tal vez cambiándole de ropa o algo… sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal, como si no fuese eso lo que yo quisiera.

"Mira Nessy, te hemos traído un aperitivo." Afirma Jasper sonriéndole.

Es justo entonces cuando Emmet descubre la cara morena y reclamada de ébano de su presa que me mira asustada mientras yo la reconozco e intento ir para que Rosalie y Edward me retengan.

"Has dicho que querías a Nessy." Afirmó Rosalie con una cara que da miedo.

"No se puede querer a dos personas igual." Afirma Edward serio y echando chispas por los ojos.

"Entonces no debería importarte lo que le pasase a esta triste humana." Afirma Rosalie.

"Yo…" Murmuro.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Me pregunta Bellatrix. "¿Esta gente es tu familia?"

"Familia o no, tú eres nuestra cena." Afirma Jasper sonriéndole con ironía mientras Nessy se mueve a la velocidad del rayo para ponerse ante ella.

Y antes de que pueda evitarlo, le clava los colmillos en la carne de la tierna garganta de Bellatrix ahogándole el grito y con los ojos desorbitados con mi nombre en un grito congelado en su garganta.

"¡NO!" Rujo incorporándome de golpe.

"Tranquilo." Me dice Bella abrazándome y poniéndome las manos a ambos lados de la cara con su frente en la mía. "Era una pesadilla, tranquilo… estás aquí, estoy aquí…"

"Bella, gracias a dios." Le digo abrazándola sin darme cuenta de que lo hago con fuerza.

"Sí, pero… por favor… me estás… ahogando." Afirma.

"Lo siento." Contesto aflojando un poco pero sin soltarla. "Es que nunca me he alegrado de verte bien."

"Jake, ha sido solo una pesadilla." Me dijo. "¿Qué has soñado conmigo?"

"Yo… soñé que te mataban." Reconocí para darme cuenta que no podía hablarle de los Cullen y lo especial que eran. "Un hombre de los de anoche."

"Bueno, pues ahora ves que estoy aquí y estoy bien." Afirmó. "Obviando los rasguños que tengo, claro."

Sonreí, era cierto, todo había sido una pesadilla; sin embargo… había algo que no acababa de dejarme sentirme bien del todo.

No podía evitar sentir que Nessy también era mi impronta, a veces la echaba de menos, demasiado, sobre todo cuando fuera oía niños jugando o les veía.

"Vamos a hacer una cosa." Me dijo suavemente haciéndome reparar que aún la tenía entre mis brazos y haciéndome una caricia en el pecho que era donde tenía una mano suya. "Vamos a levantarnos, vamos a cogernos ropa limpia y vamos a ir a bañarnos un momento, luego nos pondremos algo más y mientras tú coges las cosas para bañarnos CON BAÑADOR, yo voy a ir al comedor y hago un par de sándwiches y los traigo para irnos a bañar al río ¿vale?" Afirmó mirándome. "¿Te quedarás más tranquilo así?"

"Sí." Afirmé recordando el hecho de haber olido vampiros la noche anterior. "Muchas gracias." Afirmé besándola y peinándola un poco.

"De nada." Afirmó sonriéndome. "Ahora… ¿te importa soltarme para que pueda ponerme los pantalones y la parte de arriba del bañador para ir a hacer los bocadillos?"

"No es justo…" Gemí divertido y sonriéndole. "Yo te quería toda para mí…"

"Vamos." Me dijo sonriendo y correspondiendome con un beso. "Cuando estemos en el río. Además, hemos estado durmiendo juntos."

"Vale." Afirmé sonriéndole y tomando otro beso antes de dejarla ir.

Es raro, cuando estoy con ella se me olvida todo, es como si viviese en una dimensión paralela; pero a veces, por las noches, me asaltan pensamientos como el de esta noche, solo que esta vez es, con mucho, la peor pesadilla que nunca he tenido.

Cuando pienso en Nessy no puedo evitar sentir que la traiciono estando con Bella, y si pienso en Nessy y me entran remordimientos, a la que siento que traiciono es a Bella.

"Inpronta… te odio." Afirmé cogiendo el bañador para ponérmelo sin poder ocultar mi enfado con un sentimiento que es difícil siquiera de explicar a nadie.

De pronto me viene a la cabeza cómo deseaba imprimarme de Bella y cuando me enteré que estaba embrazada y no había vuelta atrás, de cualquier otra para hacerme olvidarla; hasta que vi a Nessy por primera vez.

Y ahora esta nueva Bella, Bellatrix, era la que hacía que lo que sentía por Nessy se me olvidara por momentos, mientras estaba con ella, y cuando no lo estaba, parecía que el echarla de menos era demasiado fuerte como para quitar el resto de cosas de la mente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Ah, qué fría!" Afirma Bella riendo cuando saca la cabeza de hacer una bomba en la charca por la parte de la cascadita que hay.

"¡Cuidado, que voy!" Grito haciéndola nadar un par de brazadas para apartarse antes de saltar para seguirla y caer dándome en el culo con una piedra del fondo suavemente antes de impulsarme hacia ella y salir justo tras ella haciéndola soltar un gritito de sorpresa, reírse y escapar de mí.

Pillarla no me cuesta demasiado, aunque hay que reconocer que es bastante buena, casi tanto como fuera del agua, pero la atrapo y noto que tirita, así que la abrazo suavemente para pasarle algo de calor.

"Alucina, a ti te sube la temperatura con el frío." Me dijo tiritando pero esta vez contra mí.

"Si quieres te dejo seguir nadando." Le dije divertido.

"No." Afirmó sujetándose mejor a mí. "Quédate así un poco más… a ver si se me pasa un poco."

"Sin problemas." Afirmé sonriendo. "Me encanta estar así contigo."

"A mí también." Afirmó suavemente.

"A ver, esa parejita… que la laguna es de todos." Dijo una de las otras personas en broma.

"Tú pasa." Me dijo susurrando y sonriendo. "No damos ningún espectáculo y tienen envidia de que tenga alguien que me caliente."

Estuvimos así un poco más y de vez en cuando le frotaba un poco la espalda y los costados sin soltarla, y aún sí, seguía tiritando un poco.

"¿Aún no entras en calor?" Le pregunté suavemente.

"Enseguida." Afirmó. "No suelo tener frío."

"Claro, claro…" Asentí con ironía.

Apenas dos minutos después, ella intentaba separarse aunque seguía tiritando pero con menor frecuencia.

"Si sigues teniendo frío tampoco me importa seguir calentándote un poco." Afirmé.

"Nah." Negó sonriendo. "Tengo que acostumbrarme a la temperatura. El agua no se va a calentar porque yo quiera."

"Como quieras, pero a mí no me molestabas." Afirmé sonriéndole y robándole un beso antes de agacharme para quedarme a su altura en el agua.

En el fondo, aquella cosa tampoco estaba tan mal; hombre, habíamos tenido que arriesgar el cuello hasta bien amanecida la mañana antes de poder volver a casa pero habíamos tenido toda la mañana para dormir, aunque hubiera tenido esa pesadilla, y ahora estábamos casi solos en una lagunita pequeña con cascadita en el curso del río donde parecían estar bañándose la gente allí sin jabones, solo para nadar y frotarse un poco para limpiarse pero sin jabones de ningún tipo.

No estaba tan mal tener un buen tiempo para nosotros solos, o casi, porque allí había más gente pero al menos parecían haber captado la idea de que nos apetecía estar un poco solos aunque rodeados de gente.

"¿Qué te parece esto?" Me dijo.

"Tampoco está tan mal." Afirmé para ver que parecía haber estado preocupada. "Eh, me gusta la naturaleza. Y compartimos tienda; además, estamos todo el día pegados."

"Sí, eso es un cambio." Afirmó sonriendo. "Como en la reserva estamos siempre uno o el otro ocupados…"

"Bueno, pero eso es solo ahora." Le dije. "Cuando llegue la temporada del mal tiempo se acabará, tendrás más tiempo hasta que encuentres otro trabajo, y seguro que ni entonces te roba tanto tiempo."

"Eso espero." Afirmó antes de sumergirse y hacer el pino bajo el agua para acabar dando voltereta y levantase estirándose el pelo hacia atrás y sonriendo.

"Te gusta el agua." Le dije sonriendo al verla tan feliz.

"Soy medio sirena." Afirmó para reírse. "Es broma, pero sí es cierto que mi horóscopo es un signo de agua."

"¿En serio?" Le dije.

"Ahá, bueno, en realidad no sé muy bien si soy una nutria o un lobo." Afirmó. "Nací entre medio. Pero me gusta decir que soy un signo de agua, aunque me gustan los lobos, siento afinidad con ellos. Ya sabes, su fuerza, su adaptabilidad… su coraje… y la libertad y belleza que tienen."

"Así que te gustan los lobos." Afirmé sonriéndole y viendo un punto de esperanza.

"Tras los felinos, son los animales con los que rivaliza mi amada pantera." Me dijo como si bromease. "No sé, bueno, tengo un cachorro de perro lobo, eso debe decirlo todo."

La verdad es que sí la veía como un lobo del horóscopo, era comprensiva, empalizaba fácilmente con la gente y se adaptaba bien casi a cualquier situación, además tenía también los defectos ya que era impaciente , sin embargo no era nada evasiva y de hecho, se metía en todas las cruzadas que podía por el medio ambiente o nosotros.

Y evitaba la timidez y era evidente que no podía quedarse quieta mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, como si tuviese electricidad dentro y necesitase moverse.

"Probablemente seas una medio nutria medio lobo." Afirmé. "Aunque el lobo es un signo de agua y aire, nunca lo entenderé pero bueno."

"Entonces soy un signo de agua haga lo que haga." Dijo sonriendo y haciendo otra voltereta.

"Pues sí." Afirmé riéndome al verla hacer esas acrobacias. "Por cierto, eres bastante buena moviéndote en el agua, 'semi-sirena'."

"Lo siento, igual soy demasiado… a veces me dicen que soy un poco bochornosa porque tengo demasiada energía." Me dijo.

"No, no." Afirmé. "Para nada. Me gusta tu vitalidad, creo que contagias a cualquiera y al menos a mí me haces sentir vivo."

"Ufff… temía que te cansase demasiado." Dijo frotándose la frente aliviada y sonriéndome.

Cómo podía cansarme si era lo que me daba energía, me gustaba ver su sonrisa me hacía sentir bien y me alegraba aunque no quisiera.

"Pero mira quién está aquí." Dijo otra voz.

"Jennifer…" Le dice Bella suavemente pero sonriendo con cortesía. "Vaya, no sabía que habías venido."

"No podíamos perdérnoslo." Le dijo la chica acompañada por un chico que debía pasarnos 3 o 4 años como mucho. "Yo tenía ganas de verte."

Hay algo en ellos que me hace ponerme en guardia, no huelen bien, pero no logro identificar el qué puesto que cantan demasiado a desodorante de hombre y mujer respectivamente. Entonces miro al hombre que se me queda mirando fíjamente.

"Ah, Max, te presento a Jake, es un amigo." Le dice Bella. "Jake, estos son Max y Jennifer."

"Sí, habíamos oído que habías venido con alguien, lo que no imaginábamos era que era tan…" Dijo ella.

"Jennifer, ya sé que es mono, pero preferiría evitarnos los dramas de poner los ojos en quien no debemos ¿cierto?" Le dijo Bella dándome la ligera impresión de que marcaba el territorio un poco.

"No te preocupes, no me van los chicos como él." Afirmó mirándome de una forma un tanto peculiar dejando claro que no era plato de su gusto antes de mirar a Bella y sonreírle. "Y tú tampoco deberías juntarte a él."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Le dijo Bella sin dejarme defenderme a mí.

"Es…" Dijo el chico adelantándose a la chica para seguir con un tono más neutro y calmado. "… evidente que no estáis hechos para estar juntos. Creo que ni siquiera es de los nuestros. Y ya sabes que no suelen aceptar nuestra forma de vida si son de fuera del movimiento. No es adecuado para tí."

"Eso debería decidirlo yo." Le dijo Bella. "Que no hayáis aceptado aún que…"

"Créeme, no tiene nada que ver con eso." Le dijo él. "El pasado es el pasado; esto es harina de otro costal."

"Por mí como si es maría de primerísima calidad." Afirmó. "Lo que hagamos Jake y yo es asunto nuestro. Y a vosotros debería daros igual." Añadió.

"Bella, somos tus amigos." Afirmó la chica, Jennifer. "Nos preocupamos por ti. El resto…"

"Vale, pues si sois mis amigos, al menos haced como que os alegráis." Afirmó Bella. "Deberíais alegraros de que yo esté bien y me sienta bien con Jake, pero claro, eso es algo imposible, así que al menos podríais hacer como que os alegráis, aunque sea un poquito."

"Es que no lo entiendes." Le dijo la chica. "Él no es quién tú crees."

"Por favor…" Dijo Bella. "Vámonos Jake. Jenny, cuando recuperes la cordura y decidas dejar de meterte con él, puedes venir a mi tienda."

"Por mí no vengáis." Le dije yo.

"¡Jake!" Me dijo Bella. "Joder, no entres al trapo. Vamos." Me dijo cogiéndome del antebrazo y tirando para sacarme del agua y agacharse a recoger ropa y cargarla para hacerme seguirla.

"Bella, eh." Le dije cuando estuvimos suficientemente alejados. "Oye, para un segundo. Estamos en bañador, no podemos ir así al campamento."

"Cierto." Dijo parándose. "Oye, siento lo de los chicos."

"No pasa nada." Afirmé. "Eres la primera que me saca la cara ante sus amigos. Aunque… bueno, tus amigos me dan mal royo. Hay algo en ellos que no me gusta, nada."

"Ya, que se meten contigo." Afirmó.

No podía decirle nada, pero era algo en su peste a desodorante lo que no me acababa de gustar; demasiado desodorante y aún así, seguían sin olerme bien.

"Creo que no es solo eso." Le dije para sacudir la cabeza. "Nah, olvídalo, probablemente sea solo que me han caído mal porque me han insultado, en cierto modo."

"¿Te ha molestado que te haya sacado la cara yo?" Me dijo preocupada. "He metido la pata ¿no? Lo siento… es que cuando peleo por una causa me suelo embalar y…"

"No." Le dije cerrándole la boca con un beso para que se callara. "No me ha molestado, bueno, me siento un poco menos… el hombre, pero me ha alegrado que me sacaras la cara." Afirmé divertido. "Ya te lo había dicho."

"Ya, es… lo siento, creo que no soy… demasiado femenina y… bueno, ya sabes, me van las causas difíciles."

"Vale, pues yo te apoyo." Afirmé. "Al menos en las que sé. Por eso he venido."

"Y te lo agradezco." Afirmó ya totalmente vestida, como yo y sonriéndome para rodearme los hombros con las muñecas sonriéndome. "Hasta ahora nunca me habían apoyado así. El único fue porque era otro 'ranger verde', como yo, aunque no me gustaba del todo su forma de pensar."

"Ya vas diciendo varias veces lo de ese otro 'eco-ranger'." Le dije recordando que no era la primera vez que decía algo así como que había tenido un novio así y sintiendo algo de curiosidad. "¿Está por aquí?"

"No lo sé." Afirmó. "Podría ser, ya casi no tengo contacto con él. Diferentes tareas. Ya te he dicho que somos diferentes, tenemos diferentes caminos para lograr nuestro objetivo, hay gente pasiva, otra activa, y yo en medio."

"Activos, pasivos… no lo entiendo." Afirmé mientras volvíamos a ponernos en marcha.

"Sí, bueno." Afirmó. "Yo soy de la opinión de que podemos lograrlo por la vía pacífica, pero a veces hay que tomar las armas."

"Eso es estar en medio. La via pasiva entonces supongo que es la pacífica. Y la activa…"

"La pasiva es la pacifista, nunca y bajo ningún concepto usan la violencia para nada, opinan que se puede llegar a todos sitios con la palabra… hay algunos abogados, son realmente útiles." Afirmó sonriéndome.

"Sí, puedo hacerme una idea de por qué." Afirmé imaginándome a mi hermana defendiendo a un ecologista por haber pintado el abrigo de pieles a una ricachona de ciudad grande. "¿Y la activa?"

"Son más de acción." Afirmó. "Manifestación, luchas, boicots… pero para todo."

"Guao." Afirmé haciéndome una idea. "Y ese otro activista es de los activos ¿no?"

"De los 'muy activos'." Afirmó ella marcando la palabra clave.

"Muy activos… muy activos…" Dije pensando. "Ah, ya lo pillo, tendrá más informes policiales que Al Capone."

"Curiosamente no." Dijo. "Pero no duda en hacer lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere, no tiene demasiados escrúpulos. Y tiene su propia camarilla; Jennifer y Maximilian son de ellos."

"Sigo sin entender por qué eres amiga de ellos pues." Afirmé.

"Bueno… en general tampoco son tan malos." Me contestó. "Es solo que… bueno, son ovejas descarriadas."

"Ya, y violentas." Afirmé.

"Un poco, pero por eso son ovejas descarriadas." Afirmó sonriendo.

De nuevo, el sentimiento de que nos observaban, pero de nuevo, estábamos en el campamento, donde mucha gente nos saludaba y algún conocido ya para mí, incluso venía a saludarnos o hablar con nosotros.

"¿Vais a comer?" Nos dijo una negra que había visto en lo de la noche y que ahora llevaba una chaqueta verde como la de Bella.

"Hemos comido unos sándwiches." Dijo Bella. "Estábamos en la charca, hasta que han empezado los problemas."

"Ah, ah. Los problemas son malos." Afirmó el acompañante de la negra.

"Déjalo Mallone." Le dijo la negra. "Bella, cielo, deberías dejar atrás esas movidas. Te has rehabilitado."

"Has vuelto del lado oscuro de la fuerza." Afirmó otra que llevaba un par de ensaimadas en la cabeza. "Deberías dejar de enviarles mal royo."

"No lo hago, son ellos los que han venido a meterse con nosotros." Afirmó ella.

"Bella, creo que yo voy a seguir hasta el comedor." Afirmé captando más olores extraños. "Creo que me apetece comer algo más."

"Está bien, ahora mismo iré yo." Afirmé.

Me parecía que allí sobraba, era evidente que la mujer negra y la otra sabían algo más, y era evidente que era algo de lo que Bella no quería hablar, lo cual, incluso para alguien como yo, era evidente que significaba que estaba unido al mismo tema que no quería que yo sacara: su ex.

Por suerte, mi oído era superior.

"Chicas, deberíais dejarla en paz." Dijo el hombre cuando oí que habían llamado a Bella para algo relacionado con la marcha del asentamiento. "Bellatrix ya no hace tonterías, se ha pasado al lado luminoso."

"Ya, desde que dejó a Jagger la pobre no ha tenido demasiada suerte." Afirmó la otra chica blanca.

"Esa rata... porque es un compañero, si no... le iba a enseñar yo a hacer daño a los nuestros." Dijo la negra destilando odio.

"Ya, la cosa es con quién era." Dijo la otra. "¿Jagger o su alter-ego?"

"Ay, no sé." Dijo la negra. "Le pegaba más Jagger, entonces."

Jagger o un tal 'alter-ego', esto cada vez se ponía más interesante. Y pensaba que no podía ponerse más hasta que reparé en una persona apoyada en la pared de la caseta donde había comida, con una lata de algo en la mano y media cara cubierta por el flequillo que iba a perderse a su mandíbula quedando más largo que esta.

No dije nada, pero ahogué el gruñido al reconocer el olor, al menos en parte, por eso él pareció advertir que estaba allí y...

"Oops, siento haberte dejado solo tanto rato." Me dijo Bella sonriéndome y apareciendo por el lado contrario que yo había escogido para mirarla. "Papi Oso me llamó para comentarme una cosita para la velada de la noche."

"Qué bien." Afirmé mirando a la tienda y viendo que el tipo había volado. "Esto... creo que no sé si te gustará mucho, pero... me parece que deberíamos decir a todos que tengan cuidado."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo mirándome confusa y sentándose en la mesa de picnic de madera que había allí junto al plato que me había servido yo mismo.

"No sé, podrían atacaros, si encuentran el campamento." Le mentí a medias.

No podía decirle que había vampiros sin revelarle lo que era yo realmente, pero podía avisarla y el hecho de que los que estaban intentando parar los pies fuesen a atacarles tampoco era tan descabellado.

"Tenemos gente vigilando." Afirmó. "No creo que nos vayan a descubrir."

"Me quedaría más tranquilo si advirtieras al resto." Afirmé.

"Está bien." Me dijo. "No sabía que eras tan paranoico."

"Me preocupa tu bienestar, y esta gente parece importante para ti." Afirmé notándome raro de golpe.

"Está bien." Dijo dándome un beso más. "¿Quieres que vaya sola o me acompañas?"

"Te acompañaré." Afirmé. "Pero primero déjame comerme el postre."

"Vale." Afirmó. "¿Te importa si te quito un poco?"

"Claro, sírvete." Afirmé.


	18. CAPITULO 18: PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO

**CAPITULO 18: PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO.**

"Dios... estoy reventada." Afirmó Bella dejándose caer en el saco de dormir tras arrodillarse sobre este y frotándose inmediatamente la pierna.

"Cuidado, por favor." Le dije moviéndola un poco. "Las vendas no harán demasiado con la trampa que has caído."

"Bochornoso ¿no?" Me dijo sonriendo en broma. "La guerrera experimentada pisando una trampa para osos."

"Estaba demasiado bien escondida." Afirmé quitándole peso al asunto. "Hubiera caído yo de haber estado en tu camino y tú en el mío." Añadí moviéndola un poco la pierna para aliviar un poco su dolor. "¿Duele mucho?"

"Un poco." Afirmó. "Por suerte no clavó demasiado. No han tenido que darme puntos siquiera. ¿Te importa pasarme la camiseta del pijama? Está en la cuerda de fuera."

"Ahora mismo entro todo." Afirmé asintiendo y saliendo a coger los pijamas y la ropa que había lavado antes de irnos a patrullar en el turno de tarde para meterlas y pasarle la camiseta que me había dicho.

"Gracias."

Es una suerte que haya tenido que quitarse los pantalones quedándose con la parte de abajo del bikini de camuflaje por la venda que le han puesto y porque también se hizo un rasponazo en la pierna dado que esta vez, íbamos con pantalones cortos. Así haría pronto y mientras ella se quitaba la camiseta y la parte de arriba del bikini poniéndose la de dormir, yo me quedé con el bañador que me habían dado y me tumbé en el saco maldiciendo por el calor que daba aquel simple trozo de tela relleno.

"Tal vez deberías ir a cenar algo." Me dijo.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Le pregunté confuso.

"No, pero debes de tener hambre." Me dijo. "Y así de paso me traes algo. Iría yo, pero creo que a mi tobillo le conviene un poco descansar."

"NO te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo, a ver si me pueden poner algo envasado."

"Ah, tengo una fiambrera justo ahí." Afirma sonriendo para revolver entre sus cosas y pasarme una fiambrera de tamaño mediano. "Si eso echa comida aquí y ya nos las apañaremos para cenar."

"Claro, sin problema." Afirma. "Cojeré algo para los dos y vuelvo en un periquete."

Me gusta correr, esta tarde he corrido mucho y eso me ha dejado ligera y agradablemente cansado pero tanto como para cualquiera correr apenas un kilómetro haciendo jogging habitualmente.

Así que corro un poco hasta el comedor, donde hay ya gente cenando y cojo comida para dos en la fiambrera antes de coger un plato de papel con ensalada y hacer malabarismos con el segundo plato de ensalada, comentar que llevo la cena de dos porque Bella no podía ir a cenar y volver a irme, esta vez caminando normal.

Pero cuanto más me acerco a nuestra tienda más capto el olor a desodorante de hombre del amigo de Bella y más me preocupa, hasta que estoy a cierta distancia prudencial de la tienda y veo salir al tipo que vi en la comida mirándome desde la tienda de almacenamiento de comida que toma la ruta de otras tiendas, entonces comienzo a correr sin importarme demasiado perder algo de contenido de los platos en el camino.

"¡Bella!" Grito al entrar en la tienda preocupado por que no esté, sin embargo, sigue exactamente donde la he dejado. "Gracias a dios..."

"¿Estás bien, Jake?" Me dice confusa.

"Sí, es... me había preocupado, he visto a alguien sospechoso salir de aquí."

"Ah, bueno, ha venido a verme." Me dijo. "Se enteró que estaba mal y decidió venir a ver cómo estaba. ¿Te ha parecido sospechoso?"

"Mucho." Asiento sintiéndome mal por no poder prevenirle como dios manda sobre él y el peligro que entraña para ella. "¿Quién era?"

"Ah, es Claudio." Afirma. "Es de la camarilla, pero es mucho más simpático. Como el hermano que nunca tuve. Mira, me ha traído pomada para las heridas."

"No dejes que se te acerque." Le dije. "Es... no puedo explicártelo, pero me da mala espina."

"Ya sé lo que pasa." Dijo poniéndose mortalmente seria.

"Bella, yo... puedo explicarlo." Afirmé con miedo por que supiera la verdad por fin.

"¡Estás celoso!" Me dijo riéndose. "Tonto... no lo estés. Yo solo te quiero a ti, además, Claudio nunca se me acerca cuando estoy herida."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Le contesté un poco ido por que hubiese contestado que estaba celoso.

"Fácil, Claudio es hemofóbico." Afirmó sonriendo. "No toca nada punzante y ni se acerca a ningún herido. Incluso tiende a evitarnos cuando tenemos la regla."

Eso no tenía sentido, me rompía todos los esquemas. Un chupóptero con miedo a la sangre... no, era imposible.

"Me cuesta creerlo." Afirmé.

"Es un poco raro, pero es muy majo, y siempre se ha preocupado por mí." Afirmó sonriéndome. "Como con la pomada."

"No te la des, no me fío de él."

"¿Eres tonto?" Me dijo levantando una ceja. "Es pomada, para las heridas, cicatrizante."

"El que te ha curado te ha atendido ya." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "No es bueno mezclar medicamentos."

"Hombre, eso es cierto." Afirmó. "Pero me duele."

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ayudar?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno... en realidad me duele también un poco el hombro." Me dijo sonriendo y moviéndolo con la mano en este. "Si pudieras darme un masaje…"

"Eso está hecho." Afirmé sonriendo para estirar la mano hacia ella y que se bajase un poco el cuello de la camiseta para apoyar su hombro en mi mano y gimiese con dolor.

"Lo siento, me duele un poco." Afirmó.

"Espera, te ayudaré a tumbarte y así no tendrás que moverte." Afirmé suavemente.

"Puedo sola." Afirmó yendo a girarse pero parando y estirando un brazo hacia mí con una sonrisa. "¿Sabes qué? Me parece que me gusta la idea de que me eches una mano."

"Eso me gusta más." Afirmé acercándome para cargarla y ayudarla a dar la vuelta con cuidado.

"Vaya, estás fuerte." Afirmó.

"De vez en cuando me toca cargar a alguien." Afirmé divertido.

"¿Ah, sí?" Dijo para mover ligeramente la cara a un lado. "¿Y has cargado a mucha gente antes?"

"A mi padre, alguna vez." Contestó dándome cuenta que he metido la pata. "Y una vez mi hermana se torció el tobillo y la tuve que llevar desde la playa a casa a caballito. Oh, y alguna noche he llevado a Embry o Quil hasta sus casas, ya sabes, si juegas con fuego te acabas quemando."

"Ah, vale." Afirmó. "Es que lo has dicho que sonaba fatal."

Vale, había metido la pata, pero al menos parecía que sabía sacarla casi sin problema.

"Bueno, a ver ese masaje." Afirmé.

"Espera, primero coge el botiquín de mi bolsa y coge el aceite de romero." Me dijo señalando a una mochila que había llevado. "Necesitas algo para que se mueva la mano."

"Yo no veo ninguna etiqueta que ponga eso." Afirmé mirando una especie de caramelo tubular y empapelado en un plástico como bolsa y con colorines. "¿Estás en días malos?"

"Haz el favor de dejar eso." Me dijo mirándome. "Lo siento, no suelo morder, es que… de todo lo que podías encontrar has ido a tocar eso… Es el bote que tiene un tapón de botella-biberón."

"Vale, lo veo." Afirmé cogiendo lo que dice. "Vaya, pensaba que era un jarabe."

"Es alcohol de romero pero con olor." Me contestó mirándome con la cara en la mano apoyada en el codo. "Me enseñaron a hacerlo en una concentración y le he añadido un toque extra para mejorar el olor, tal y como me enseñó mi abuela que se hace para las esencias de perfume caseras."

"Y esta huele… hum, huele bien, qué es." Le pregunté.

"Canela." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Ah, a eso me sonaba." Afirmé. "Huele como la tarta de manzana de mi… olvídalo."

"No, sigue por favor." Afirmó suavemente mientras le echaba un poco de aceite en el hombro.

"De mi madre, pero prefiero no hablar de eso." Afirmé. "Lo siento, creo que te he manchado la camiseta."

"Ah, esto… ¿te importa darte la vuelta, por favor?" Me dijo.

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté.

"Voy a… quitarme la camiseta, para… bueno, te será más fácil y definitivamente, es más fácil sacar una sola mancha de mi camiseta de dormir que un ciento de manchas."

"Tiene lógica." Afirmé. "Voy un momento a coger las toallas."

"Vale." Asiente suavemente. "Te aviso cuando esté lista."

"Vale." Contesto antes de salir fuera y comprobar que ha anochecido y estamos en el crepúsculo, comenzando casi.

Las toallas son las que hemos usado en la poza, las hemos tendido a secar en la cuerda que compartimos con las dos tiendas de los laterales en unos árboles, aún están un poco húmedas, pero casi secas del todo, así que las recogí y me puse a doblarlas hasta que la oí llamarme.

"¿Se puede?" Pregunto.

"Sí, esto… ¿puedes poner la tela de las ventanas?" Me pregunta. "La tela y echar el candado."

"Hum…" Digo bromeando pero haciéndolo al ver que está donde la había dejado pero sin camiseta y con esta al pecho arrebollada a los lados tapando las vistas mejores.

"No pienses mal, pero no me gustaría nada que entrase alguien y pensase algo que no es." Me dijo sonriendo divertida pero esta vez sin levantar ni un milímetro el tronco del suelo. "¿Verdad?"

"Bueno…" Dije.

Hombre, no me gustaba demasiado la idea de que pudiera entrar nadie y molestarnos, pero... tampoco parecía que estuviese pensando ella en nada más que un masaje. O tal vez sí.

Sonriendo toqué el pie que me había metido el dedo gordo por la cintura del vaquero mientras estaba agachado poniendo el candado a la tienda y sonreí.

"Bueno, pues vamos a ver ese masaje." Afirmé sonriendo y moviéndome para ponerme junto a ella. "Si te hago daño avisa, a veces… bueno, digamos que la fuerza y yo no nos llevamos bien."

"Seguro que lo haces bien." Afirmó suavemente sonriéndome.

Dios, eso era algo alucinante, en cuanto puse la mano sobre su hombro noté que me subía el calor, como si tuviese seda en vez de piel, una suave y delicada cortina de seda.

"Mmmm…" Gimió.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté. "Lo siento, ya te dije que la fuerza y yo…"

"No, no." Negó sonriéndome con la cara girada. "Lo haces genial. Es que… tienes unas manos maravillosas. Son grandes y… ejem, me gustan."

Sonreí mientras se me venían a la mente algunas ideas de cosas que hacer con las manos y demostrarle cómo de diestras eran.

"Gracias." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Qué tal llevas la espalda?"

"Mejor." Afirmó sonriendo. "Pero no pares, por favor."

"Por mí perfecto." Afirmé divertido.

La cosa estaba guay, el problema era que de imaginarme que estaba desnuda de no ser por el pantalón del bañador, aunque no viese de pleno la parte interesante… bueno, podía notar el trasero debajo de mí puesto que para masajearle mejor me había puesto con una pierna a cada lado suyo y sentado en la parte del saco que le tapaba hasta el trasero… bueno… digamos que me alegraba bastante por dentro y… por fuera, sobre todo el porfuera de… cintura para abajo.

Así que en un momento dado, paré por miedo a que notara nada.

Increíble, yo retirándome con el rabo entre las piernas.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo.

"Sí, es que… bueno, mejor paro ya, que peso un rato y tú estás con las piernas mal."

"Las piernas están más abajo que el culo que es donde estabas tú." Me dijo sonriendo sin moverse demasiado.

"Vale, eres una listilla." Le dije.

"Esto… ¿te importa pasarme algo para taparme, por favor?" Me dijo.

"Claro." Afirmé sonriéndole y buscando la toalla de donde la había cogido para ir a dársela y que se incorporase un poco apretándose la ropa que había tenido bajo el pecho contra este sonriéndome y cogiéndome la mano para tirar cuando le tendí la muñeca y darme un largo beso antes de rodearme el cuello con un brazo mientras con el otro se sujetaba la tela al pecho mirándome para que esta vez, fuese yo el que la besase, abrazándola y apretándola contra mi pecho.

"A esto podemos jugar todos." Afirmé bromeando.

"Lo sé." Afirmó sonriendo antes de que le volviese a atacar.

Era extraño, pero de pronto, no solo era yo el que tenía la batuta; sus manos se movían suavemente por mi espalda a mi cintura gracias a mi costumbre de estar casi todo el día solo con vaqueros, sobre todo ahora que íbamos a estar solos en la tienda y ella parecía tranquila conmigo así.

Podía notar sus palmas en mi espalda, se estiraban y parecían querer abarcarlo todo, pero como las mías, hasta que paramos un segundo a coger aliento y me volvió un poco la cordura.

"Bella, deberíamos parar un poco." Le dije.

"¿Por… qué?" Consiguió decir como con duda más que cansancio.

"Dios, no creí que tuviera que decir algo así nunca pero… me estás poniendo como una moto y no sé si eres consciente de qué va después y quiero hacer las cosas bien y no forzarte a nada." Afirmé sintiéndome abochornado de tener que decir algo así.

Joder, tenía a la chica que quería delante de mí, estábamos los dos como motos, su corazón parecía desbocado… y lo único que se me ocurría era decir que teníamos que parar. Me iba a ganar el infierno por eso.

"¿Y quién te ha dicho que a mí me importe seguir?" Me dijo sonriendo con ironía. "Si tu quieres seguir, adelante."

"Pues… ¿tú quieres?" le dije dándome cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Ay, señor…" Dijo ella suspirando. "Veo que a ti hay que hacerlo como a mí, solo que yo pillo las cosas un poco más fácilmente…" Afirmó mirándome a los ojos. "¿Tú no ves cómo me pones? Coño, llevo media hora con lo del masajito, que vale, me ha relajado hasta no veas cuánto, pero leches, que era para aumentar un poquito el calor aquí…"

Eso me hizo soltar una risa y hacer un giro de ojos para mirarla.

"Dios, eres lo que no hay." Afirmé divertido. "¿Y si soy yo el que no quiere?"

"Entonces bien, no soy una violadora." Afirmó. "Bueno, tampoco voy ofreciéndome al primero que pasa, pero… creo que si es contigo todo irá bien."

"Me dejas más tranquilo." Afirmé con ironía para verla mover las manos a su trasero antes de sacarla de nuevo y cogerme una mano con la otra para ponerme la primera en la mía y dejarme algo dentro para apartarla.

"Mira, yo ahí lo dejo." Afirmó mientras descubría qué me había dejado en la mano como si nada. "Si te apetece otro paso bien, si no… bueno, puedo esperar a que estés preparado también tú."

Eso me hizo reír suavemente apretando su 'regalo' en mi mano y sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirarla sentarse en su trasero sobre su saco de dormir con un par de muecas de dolor por la pierna que se frotó sobre la venda antes de comenzar a echarse la tapa por encima un poco.

"Está bien." Afirmé. "Creo que no necesitarás eso."

"¿Has decidido algo?" Me dijo. "¿Tan pronto?"

"Decido quedarme con el regalo y tomar lo que la vida me da." Afirmé sonriendo antes de atacar su boca con suavidad y parar. "A ver cómo hacemos lo del ritmo, no sé si seré lento o me embalaré o qué."

"Bueno, en este baile bailan dos." Afirmó sonriéndome y levantando una comisura con picardía. "Si no sabemos ninguno de los dos… ya llevaremos un rato cada uno la batuta."

"Suena de muerte." Afirmé sonriendo mientras nos rozábamos los labios suavemente como jugando antes de besarnos de nuevo.

Dios, yo siempre había 'bailado' solo, Jake y su manita… penoso pero estaba aún en el instituto, había contado con que tenía al menos hasta el fin del instituto, el baile de fin de curso, una chica bonita, mi ranchera… recordaba que había querido esperar a alguien, pero mientras Bella me besaba respondiendo a mis besos con otros besos, tuve más claro que nunca, que eso no podía haber sido con nadie más que con ella.

Cuando llegó el momento de deshacerse de barreras inútiles, lo hice con cuidado, disfrutando de cada segundo con ella, aprovechando cada gesto y cada vista como si fuesen únicas, como si no fuesen a darse nunca más.

Y ella parecía tan segura y a la vez con tanto miedo… cuando me tocó ayudarla a desabrochar el único botón de toda su ropa, me lié y ella se rió.

"Tranquilo…" Me dijo sonriéndome y parándome la mano para ayudarme con un gesto lento y cuidadoso.

"Estoy un poco nervioso." Afirmé para verla a ella también roja dado que ahora se veía claramente a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba ya fuera y que la única luz en la tienda nuestra era la del fuego que ardía en el 'descansillo' de las tiendas, justo fuera de la tienda a unos metros.

"Aunque no lo parezca, también yo." Afirmó cogiendo la camisa que era lo que tenía más a mano para taparse la boca hasta la nariz mirándome como una niña a la que le pillas robando una galleta del bote. "No me siento nada segura, no soy perfecta y estoy herida, temo no ser lo que esperabas y…"

"Eres preciosa." Le corté antes de que dijese una tontería más besándola de nuevo haciéndola apartar la camisa de su boca. "Y las heridas son pasajeras, además, no me importa que te quedasen marcas."

"Ya, tú tienes alguna." Afirmó.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le dije confuso parando la mano que tenía cubriéndole un pecho.

"Me he fijado." Afirmó. "Tienes marcas un poco más claras en la espalda y tienes unas marcas de operación en el pecho."

No podía creerme que se hubiese dado cuenta de eso.

"Y esta." Afirmó por la que tenía en la palma de la vez que me corté la palma horizontalmente en un descuido en casa de Bella, un desafortunado accidente pero…

"Pero si la de la palma no se nota." Afirmé.

"Cuando me haces esto…" Dijo haciéndose una caricia que le hizo dar un pequeño respingo puesto que se apuntó al cuello con los ojos cerrados para abrirlos al parar y mirarme con los ojos brillantes como hacía un rato que los tenía ya. "Sé que no es una marca de la mano, pero… no quería decir nada por si pensabas que me… porque no me importa que tú..."

"Creo que estás en peligro." Afirmé divertido y sonriendo feliz.

"¿Qué vas a…?" Me dijo preocupada antes de que la tumbase bajo mi peso sin aplastarla para quedar mi cara a milímetros de la suya mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"Cada vez me enamoras más." Afirmé susurrando. "Corres el peligro de que decida no dejarte ir nunca… y luche por acabar consiguiéndote para mí."

Si dijese lo que pasó después, no sería un caballero, y no es para eso para lo que Billie me ha educado todos estos años, así que solo diré que fue alucinante, y aunque largo por la falta de práctica y experiencia, al final acabamos sobre los sacos de dormir mezclados y tapados de rodilla a bajo-vientre como podíamos con el resto del saco.

Aún después de parar, nos costó un poco recuperar la respiración normal y yo seguí olisqueando y besándole el pelo a Bella que de vez en cuando estiraba la cara sobre mi pecho para mirarme y darnos un beso.

.

((Erotismo al poder, sexo prohibido y romanticismo… ¡a patadas! Sello personal de Lily ;) Como siempre, espero no ofender la sensibilidad de nadie, y si lo he hecho, mis más sinceras disculpas, he intentado no meterme en grafismos.))

.

"Madre mía, me muero de hambre." Murmuró Bella suavemente y sonriendo feliz desde mi pecho.

"Lo siento, creo que la cena se ha quedado congelada." Conseguí murmurar al verla aún junto a la puerta. "Pero podemos comer un poco de hierba, al resto les encanta."

"Por mí vale." Afirmó sin moverse. "Pero no estaría nada mal algo fresco de líquido para rehidratar un poco… y proteínas, montañas de proteínas."

"Claro." Afirmé sonriendo. "Si hace falta cazaré algo para asar fuera."

"¡No!" Me dijo para reírnos. "Se te tirarían todos encima. Y yo no como nada cazado cruelmente, solo carne de carnicería donde hayan matado al animal con la normativa legal, o sea, con inyección letal o descarga para dormirlo y luego se le mata."

"Vaya… para una carnívora eres bastante compasiva." Afirmé alucinando porque incluso para la muerte de animales fuese tan compasiva.

"Verde hasta la muerte." Dijo bromeando y levantando un puño. "¿Y si cenamos solo la ensalada?"

"Bueno." Me rendí. "La verdad es que comerme el plato de judías frío no me apetece demasiado."

"Hombre, podríamos calentarlo luego al fuego de fuera." Me dijo. "Es muy fácil, basta con sacar unas ascuas al lado de la hoguera y poner el plato encima."

"Creo que el plástico fundiría." Afirmé viendo el endeble plato de plástico desechable que nos habían puesto para las alubias.

"No, hombre." Dijo para separarse y reptar sobre su tripa hasta sus bolsas para buscar y sacar una jarra de metal que me pidió que sujetara y finalmente un plato de metal con un par de abolladuras para meter la jarra de nuevo tras cambiármela por el plato. "Está un poco abollado, es el primero que tuve y me da un poco de pena tirarlo después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos."

"¿Tal vez porque está abollado?" Le dije. "Espera, puedo arreglártelo."

"Déjame uno, soy una romántica, quiero acordarme de cómo se los hice." Afirmó sonriendo mientras yo me ponía a enderezar un poco los bollos que tenía.

"¿Y cómo se los hiciste?" Le pregunté.

"Er… prefiero no decírtelo." Afirmó. "De verdad, no contribuiría nada a mi imágen."

"Ahora tengo más curiosidad." Afirmé.

"Pues no lo vas a lograr." Afirmó. "Puedo ser una tumba si quiero. Comida."

"Vale, creo que ya está." Afirmé. "Te he dejado un bollo en el centro, espero que no moleste para la cocina."

"Gracias." Afirmó cogiéndolo y echando todas las alubias dentro para intentar levantarse y recordar que tenía la pierna con un pequeño impedimento. "Se me olvidaba eso."

"Esto… primero será mejor vestirse." Afirmé. "Creo que ni la gente verde vería bien que saliésemos a calentar comida desnudos."

"Oh, sí, cierto." Afirmó dándose cuenta de ello. "Vale, vamos allá, me pondré la ropa y…"

"Y ponte mi camiseta, es tan grande que te sirve de falda, así no tendrás que volver a ponerte pantalones, por tu pierna, claro."

"Desde luego." Afirmó. "No tiene nada que ver con ningún jueguecito vuestro de las chicas impregnando con su olor vuestra ropa."

"¿Cómo sabías eso?" Afirmé.

"Todos los tíos sois muy básicos." Suspiró sonriendo y poniéndose mi camiseta por encima tras ponerse su bañador de nuevo. "A mis anteriores ex les gustaba prestarme cosas porque luego decían que conservaban mi olor y me sentían cerca cuando no lo estaba."

"Wow, me sorprende que nadie te dijera nada." Afirmé.

Bueno, los humanos hacían eso por ese motivo, la ropa conservaba una muuuuuy ligera traza del olor de la chica, pero en mi caso… la traza de olor se convertía en un perfume impregnando mi ropa, te recordaba a la chica aunque no estuviese a tu lado.

Sonreí y le di un toque en la barbilla tras ponerme los vaqueros, entonces me sonrió y nos dimos un beso antes de soltar el candado de cerrar las cremalleras para impedir el paso y abrirlas para salir y ver gente alrededor de la hoguera.

"¿Aún con la cena?" Nos dijo uno de los vecinos.

"Yo pensaba que ya habríais cenado." Afirmó una de las chicas.

"Eh, me duele un poco la venda." Les dijo Bella. "He estado echando una siesta y mi compañero, como buen compañero, ha estado esperando a que me despertase." Añadió moviendo un poco unas brasas con un palo para esparcirlas un poco fuera de la hoguera hasta formar un lecho de brasas donde puso el plato metálico con dos asas plastificadas.

La verdad es que era una chica bastante lista, lista y ahora mía.

La miré un momento mientras hablaba con una vecina, esta noche estaba brillante, estaba más hermosa que nunca, como una flor recién abierta. Una preciosa aparición celestial… y entonces me pilló mirándola y sonrió antes de seguir con la vecina pero acabando la conversación antes de moverse para apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro sonriendo y mirar la hoguera.

Lo tenía claro, Bella era parte del pasado, antes de ese día, mi presente, en ese momento, y mi futuro, porque desde luego, no pensaba soltarla por nada del mundo.


	19. CAPITULO 19: REGAÑINAS ALGO EN AQUELLOS

**CAPITULO 19: REGAÑINAS. ALGO EN AQUELLOS TIPOS NO ME HUELE BIEN.**

"¿Puedo hacer algo para que alegres esa cara?" Le pregunté a Bella mientras conducía pasando de largo el cartel anunciando Forks. "Vamos, no ha sido mi culpa."

"Lo sé." Afirmó. "Lo siento… es que me fastidia un poco tener que irnos ante de tiempo..."

"Bueno, con la pierna así no podías seguir haciendo demasiado." Afirmé. "Lo de pegarle a un vigilante con el palo-muleta fue un poco…"

"Eh, era lo único que tenía a mano." Afirmó. "Si le hubiese disparado sería a bocajarro y eso duele que no veas."

"Vale." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza pensando en eso y sintiendo dolor. "Dejémoslo. Mira, se me ha ocurrido una idea. Conozco a alguien aquí, vamos, le hacemos una visita y así seguro que te animas un poco."

"Vale, total, en casa no me esperaban hasta mañana al desayuno porque hoy íbamos a llegar bastante tarde…" Me dijo.

Me dolía un poco verla así de alicaída, pero si alguien podía levantar la moral a alguien ese era Charlie, así que paramos en su propia casa y vi otro coche allí.

"Vaya, parece que tiene visita." Afirmé. "Espera, déjame echarte un cable."

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo mientras la ayudaba a bajar y se apoyaba en sus pies para comenzar a andar mientras yo cerraba el coche. "Bueno, parece que no estoy tan mal."

"Es un alivio que te hayas cambiado a algo que no fuese el uniforme antes de venir." Afirmé viéndola en vaqueros largos que cubrían su venda de la pierna. Y una camiseta que dejaba ver algunas magulladuras pequeñas.

La ayudé a subir las escaleras antes de llamar al timbre y oír pasos al otro lado mientras Charlie decía que estaba llegando antes de abrir y mirarnos con cara de cierta sorpresa.

"Buenos días Charlie." Le dije. "Pasábamos por aquí y se me ocurrió pasar a decir hola. ¿Te importa si pasamos?"

"No, claro." Afirmó. "Pasad, pasad. Estábamos preparándonos para el partido."

"Ah." Afirmé dándome cuenta que Billie probablemente estuviese y entrando para verle con el abuelo de Bella y el de Quil sentados en el salón de Charlie.

"Vaya, sí que habéis vuelto pronto." Dijo mi padre.

"¿Todo bien?" Nos dijo el abuelo de Bella mirándome primero a mí y luego a su nieta con cierta duda. "Te esperaba esta noche, bastante tarde, de hecho."

"Sí, es que hemos acabado el turno de mañana y nos han perdonado el de la tarde." Mintió suavemente. "Por eso hemos vuelto antes."

"Ah. Menos mal, cada vez que te vas de acampada me da miedo que se te coma un oso o te ataque un pájaro carpintero."

"Estoy bien." Afirmó. "Y traigo a Jake sano y salvo."

"¿Y el resto?" Me preguntó mi padre mirándome.

Mierda, me había olvidado del resto que estaban en una acampada diferente, tenían que buscarme.

"Sí, bueno, nos hemos encontrado a Bella y he decido traerla." Afirmé. "Estaba esperando un autobús."

"Sí, la persona que me traía tuvo un pinchazo, estábamos esperando una grúa." Dijo ella.

"A mí me suena a bola. ¿Tú sabías algo Edmound?" Le preguntó mi padre al abuelo de Bella.

"Oh, oh, creo que alguien se ha metido en un lío." Afirmó Charlie comiéndose un trozo de barita de pescado frito.

"¿Es una barita de pescado?" Le dijo Bella suavemente. "Huele a limón."

"Sí. He intentado copiar la receta de los Clearwater, pero no hay manera." Le dijo para ofrecerle el paquete. "¿Quieres?"

"Gracias." Afirmó mientras mi padre le contaba al resto mis planes al descubierto de irnos Bella y yo de camping y el abuelo de Bella intentaba tranquilizarlo diciendo que ella siempre iba de camping con una asociación a la que pertenecía desde hacía años.

"¿No te preocupa toda esta discursión?" Le dijo Charlie.

"Nah, no hemos hecho nada malo." Negó. "Jake se ha ido con sus amigos y yo con los míos, y aunque hubiese venido conmigo… hay unas reglas bastante claras sobre las tiendas de dormir mixtas."

"Oh, ya veo." Asintió asintiendo y mirando a la charla del sofá.

"Señor…" Suspiró Bella para mirar a Charlie. "¿Tiene palomitas?"

"Claro, en la cocina." Afirmó señalándole con la cabeza.

"Le cojo el bol prestado un segundo." Afirmó yendo a cogerlo y coger aire antes de ponerse a correr aguantándose el dolor de la venda y cojeando un poco antes de saltar para caer en el apoyabrazos entre mi padre y su abuelo sonriendo. "¡Palomitas! Palomita para Edmound, palomita para Billie… y palomita para Bella." Afirmó metiéndoles un par de palomitas a cada uno según lo decía y luego comiéndose ella otras dos. "Oh… ¿son los RedShocks? Me encanta el futbol."

"No, no, no." Dijo mi padre. "Son partidos del estado."

"Pero si esos son los Shocks." Dijo Bella señalando a un equipo que llevaba un uniforme similar.

"No, no, no." Dijo el abuelo de Quil. "Esos son los…"

Había que ver, las mujeres eran alucinantes, conseguían lo que se proponían con un chasquido de dedos. En un segundo tenía a todos los hombres del salón explicándole qué equipo era cuál y por qué uno era mejor que otro y las diferentes estadísticas de cada equipo y algunos jugadores; así que cogí una silla de la cocina y fui a sentarme y ver cómo le iban contando cosas y ella sonreía haciéndose la tonta.

Y siguió así hasta que en la pantalla parecieron ir a tirar un tiro a puerta y todos pararon de explicarle para mirarlo.

"¿No te entusiasma tanto el futbol?" Le dije bromeando.

"Nah, está claro que va a fallarla, tiene a 2 buenos jugadores cerca de la trayectoria y el ángulo que parece estar metiéndole es… sí, es demasiado abierto. ¿Ves? Fuera, si no se la paraban la mandaba solo fuera."

"¿Tú lo sabías?" Le dijo mi padre. "¡¿Cómo es posible?"

"Bella tiene un título por internet en el MIT, lo acabó este verano." Afirmó su abuelo cogiendo una barrita de pescado. "La mecánica y la física no tienen demasiados misterios a este nivel."

"¡¿El... el… MIT?" Dijo Charlie atónito.

"Sí." Afirmó el señor mientras Bella le pedía que no la abochornase. "Ya, ya… tranquila, estamos entre amigos."

"¿Qué es eso del MIT?" Les pregunté.

"El _Massachusetts Institute of Technology_; es una de las principales instituciones universitarias dedicadas a la docencia y a la investigación en Estados Unidos, especialmente en ciencia, ingeniería y economía." Afirmó Charlie alucinado.

"Y no solo eso." Afirmó el abuelo de Bella aprovechando que ella dijo que iba al baño y que dejase de ponerla en ridículo con lo que tenía o dejaba de tener. "El Instituto está situado en Cambridge, Massachusetts y cuenta con numerosos premios Nobel entre sus profesores y antiguos alumnos. Así que está considerada como una de las mejores universidades de ciencia e ingeniería, del-mundo."

Eso sí que me hizo a mí abrir los ojos como platos. Una universidad, lo del MIT era una universidad, de las de verdad, con profes famosos y eso, era… no podía creérmelo.

"Yo pensaba que había que tener al menos el instituto acabado para poder tener una carrera." Le dijo el abuelo de Quil.

"Aún no tiene el título." Le dijo el abuelo. "Pero sí la carrera." Añadió sonriendo pícaramente. "Yo quería que hiciera veterinaria, por eso de seguir los pasos familiares y eso. Tiene auténtica madera, sí, madera… Pero bueno, nos viene muy bien tener en casa alguien que arregla cualquier aparato en vez de contratar a un técnico, aunque tengo que decir que lo he hecho yo, mi esposa no… ve con buenos ojos que sea la chica quien se ocupe de las reparaciones."

"Abuelo, ya está." Dijo Bella reapareciendo para meterle otro palito en la boca. "¿Ha vuelto a intentar meter gol?"

"Aún no." Negamos.

Una carrera universitaria. Adiós a lo de pasar el resto de la vida juntos…

"¿Estás bien?" Me susurró mientras el resto se animaban ante una posibilidad de marcar gol. "No me digas que mi abuelo ha dicho algo que no debía."

"No, es… me han aclarado un poco las ideas." Afirmé intentando sonreír. "Oye, a ti los goles te resbalan ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí lo hacen si te veo que estás en otra dimensión." Me dijo susurrando. "¿Y bien?"

"Te preocupas demasiado por mí." Afirmé sonriendo y aguantándome las ganas de darle un beso aunque fuese en la cabeza. "Vamos, veamos el partido un poco."

"Vamos a ver si esos paquetes meten algún gol." Dijo metiéndose con el equipo que apoyaban en la casa y riéndose cuando le dijeron algo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno… pues nosotros nos vamos ya." Dijo el abuelo de Bella cuando acabó el partido y la discursión sobre este y cuando Bella estaba acabando de ayudar a Charlie de recoger un poco conmigo. "Bella ¿te vienes con Billie y conmigo en la vieja ranchera de tu 'viejito' favorito?"

"No te preocupes Edmound." Le dijo mi padre. "Ahora que mi hijo está aquí puede llevarme él en coche."

"Está bien, como quieras." Le dijo el hombre. "¿Quil?"

"No pasa nada, puedo ir con ellos." Dijo este.

"Pues nada, el próximo en mi casa." Dijo el abuelo de Bella dando una palmada y sonriendo. "Mi esposa va a ir con mi nieta mayor a la gran ciudad de Seattle y como es un camino largo irán todo el fin de semana, así que… estaré todo el fin de semana solo, en casa."

"¿Te olvidas de mí, Edmound?" Le dijo Bella bromeando.

"Solo con mi nieta favorita." Afirmó. "A no ser que ella también me deje tirado porque le salgan planes."

"De momento solos tú y yo." Dijo Bella divertida. "Y no te quejes tanto, soy yo la que tiene la comida lista en casa cuando estamos solos."

"La que deja tu abuela y esposa mía preparada para los dos." Afirmó mirándola.

La verdad es que verles era divertidísimo, parecían más bien una pareja rara de amigos que un abuelo con su nieta.

"Yo que tú me reiría menos." Me dijo mi padre mientras veíamos salir a ese par. "Que la señorita haya dicho que no pasó nada no quiere decir que me fíe de que hayas estado con tus amigos."

"Llama a alguno si es lo que quieres." Le dije sin darme cuenta que me cavaba la propia tumba. "Te dirán lo mismo que yo."

"No dudes que lo haré." Afirmó. "En cuanto lleguemos a casa. Quil me ha dicho que su nieto les dijo que se iba de acampada en el mismo día, y salió más tarde que tú."

"Quería asegurarme de que el camino estaba bien." Afirmé. "Las lluvias de final de verano son las peores."

"Sí, pero sabes que no comienza hasta más tarde." Me dijo. "Y ya hablaremos tú y yo más tarde."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Sí, sí… comprendo." Afirmó Billie al teléfono. "Sí, claro, ahora mismo se lo digo. ¡Jake! Teléfono." Me llamó. "Cuidado, por esta vez te has librado, parece que era cierto lo que decías."

"Pues claro que sí." Afirmé cogiendo el teléfono inalámbrico para llevármelo fuera.

"¿Dígame?" Pregunté.

"Eh, tío, tienes una flor en el culo." Me dijo Quil. "Tu padre me ha llamado para preguntarme cómo era posible que estuvieses allí antes de volver nosotros."

"Oye, siento…"

"Ahórratelo." Me dijo. "Bella nos ha llamado para informarnos y de paso se ha disculpado por habernos dejado tú tirados."

"Vaya…" Le dije.

"Sí, bueno, nos contó lo que habíais dicho a los mayores y nos pidió, encarecidamente si quieres de mi opinión, para que dijésemos lo mismo. ¿Ha funcionado?" Me dijo. "Porque Embry y yo hemos intentado decir lo mismo, y hasta Leah también ha colaborado. ¿Se lo ha tragado?"

"Eso creo." Afirmé. "Dales las gracias a todos."

"De tu parte." Me dijo. "Por cierto, tienes que decirnos qué tal el fin de semana."

"Ufffff... ya os contaré." Afirmé. "Me ha pasado de todo."

"Vale, nos vemos mañana y nos cuentas en un descuido de Bella." Afirmó.

"Vale." Afirmé antes de colgar.

Ni loco iba a compartir todos los detalles del fin de semana, lo que había pasado la última noche allí era algo entre Bella y yo, y no sería demasiado caballeroso dar detalles, como mucho diría que algo había pasado y ya que se imaginase ellos lo que quisieran. Pero no, mejor no decía nada. Ellos probablemente se imaginasen lo que no era, porque seguro que no podían imaginar que había sido algo tan... como había sido.

Casi me avergonzaba pensar que siendo un chico, estando imprimado, necesitándola como la necesitaba y teniendo las urgencias que tenía gracias a su naturalidad con todo, había necesitado aquellos preliminares tan dulces y suaves, el tiempo besándonos y teniendo un conocimiento táctil, haciéndonos una memoria táctil del cuerpo del otro, conociéndonos casi cada rincón como si necesitásemos saberlo antes de nada...

Era alucinante, y a la vez me daba miedo reconocer que había necesitado ese romance y el tiempo previo para estar completamente preparado y que no cambiaría nada de esa vez, mi primera vez, por una más dura y rápida.

"Dios, me estoy ablandando." Mascullo para mí antes de volver al salón para dejar el teléfono en su sitio y encontrarme a mi padre que me miró. "Creo que me iré directo a la cama."

"Jake, si no te importa, quédate." Me dijo señalándome el sofá con los ojos. "Hay algo que creo que necesitas saber."

"¿No puede ser mañana?" Le dije. "Creo que hoy he gastado todas las palabras."

"Preferiría que fuese ahora." Me dijo volviendo a señalarme el sofá, esta vez con la mano. "Mañana por la mañana te irás antes de que pueda levantarme y esto es un poco... urgente."

"Vale, está bien." Afirmé para ir a sentarme y esperar a que dijese algo. "¿Y bien?"

"No te tomes a pecho lo de que te dije sobre la acampada." Me dijo.

"Preferiría olvidar eso." Afirmé.

"Ya, es que... no puedo negar que como padre me alegro que estés improntado de Bellat... de Bella, es humana y por tanto más conveniente para ti, además, parece que os lleváis bien, ha cuajado bien con vosotros y le apasiona la naturaleza hasta el punto de luchar por salvarla con lo que haga falta." Me dijo.

"¿Pero?" Le dije intuyendo que había un pero.

"Edmound me ha contado algo." Afirmó. "No me lo ha dicho expresamente, pero se le ha escapado algo y... me preocupa un poco."

"¿Algo malo?" Le dije.

Ahí se calló un momento y pareció mirar a los lados como buscando las palabras.

"Papá, qué ocurre." Le dije haciéndole mirarme.

"Es... Edmound comentó que ojalá tú tuvieras algo más de suerte que los anteriores." Me dijo.

"Vale, creo que puedo hacerme un poco mi propia suerte." Afirmé.

"Escúchame un momento, por favor." Me dijo. "Edmound me dijo que salvo el exnovio, al cual no habían visto nunca pero sabía que era un compañero verde de ella, el resto acabaron... bastante mal."

"¿Cómo que acabaron mal?" Le dije.

"Pues... digamos que murieron en extrañas circunstancias." Afirmó.

Si antes había tenido mis dudas de que algo no cuadraba del todo en la vida de Bella, ahora ya estaba casi seguro. No era nada de Bella, era de alguien cercano a ella.

"Billie, no le digas nada a nadie, pero creo que ya sospechaba algo." Le dije.

"¿Cómo que...?"

"No puedo decirte cómo pero Bella me ha presentado a algunos amigos desde que llegó, había un par de ellos que no... no me dieron demasiada buena espina." Afirmé. "Ella afirma que no tiene mucho que ver con ellos ya, pero a mí no me parecieron que pensaran lo mismo."

Billie me miró en silencio, supongo que intentando hacerse un idea mejor de lo que pasaba. Le hablé a grandes rasgos de lo que sabía sobre el grupito de amigos de Bella al que pertenecía la pareja que me había olido raro en la laguna.

"Lo peor es que Bella afirma que no son precisamente 'activistas' como ella, al menos no del todo." Concluí. "Creo que prácticamente afirmó que sus principios no son completamente los mismos que los de la mayoría y en vez de boicots sin daños a la gente, se dedican a acciones peores solo que nunca les pillan."

"¿Crées que podrían ser peligrosos?" Me preguntó mi padre.

"No lo sé, pero no me olieron demasiado bien." Afirmé. "No he querido decir nada porque ella parece tenerles algún aprecio, por poco que sea, y creo que lo de meterse con la gente de su entorno o sus ideales no es buena idea si pretendo estar cerca."

"Jake, de verdad, es... no sé si es conveniente que te encariñes demasiado con ella." Me dijo.

"Por qué." Le dije.

"Me preocupa un poco la chica." Afirmó. "No dudo que es muy agradable y estás improntado, pero... de verdad, ten cuidado. Hay algo que no me gusta en torno a la chica. Hasta el abuelo parece un poco preocupado por ti."

"Pues no os preocupéis, tú sabes lo que soy." Afirmé. "Me protegeré y protegeré a Bella."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Por cierto, tienes un paquete."

"Lo veo mañana, cuando vuelva." Afirmé. "Ahora me voy a dormir un poco. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Me dijo.

Sonriendo, entré en mi cuarto y me eché en la cama tras quitarme los vaqueros quedándome con la camiseta interior y los calzoncillos, miré al techo sonriendo y captando el olor a Bella que comenzó a captarse con mi nariz superdotada cuando me había quitado la camiseta normal de encima.

Sonriendo aún, cogí por el pecho la tela y la levanté para olerla y aspirar profundamente antes de sonreír imaginándome su cara sonriendo en el techo.

De pronto, me puse a imaginarme cómo sería su cuarto. ¿Dormiría ya o aún estaría despierta? Sin duda no habría salido ya que la pierna parecía continuar doliéndole un poco. ¿Dormiría sola o con su hermana? No, debía dormir sola, Seth había dicho que había entrado la hermana por la mañana, así que no debían dormir juntas, además, si Bella se escapaba casi todas las noches últimamente a vigilar la actividad de furtivos en nuestros territorios de licántropos aunque fuera de la reserva o muy en el borde de esta, era imposible que lo pudiese hacer compartiendo cuarto porque su hermana debería haberse enterado al menos alguna vez.

¿Dormiría con pijama o camisón?. ¡¿Y si dormía desnuda?

De pronto se me comenzó a abrir todo un mundo de posibilidades. Pijamas cortos, pijamas largos, con trasparencias y sin ellas, de felpa, algodón fino y hasta seda; camisones largos y tan cortos que dejaban ver un poco la curva del trasero si se movía demasiado, opacos y semi-transparentes, con encajes y bordados.

Y de pronto, una imagen llenó toda mi mente y sonreír.

En la concentración había dormido con una camiseta sin nada debajo y la parte de abajo del bañador a falta de braguitas porque llevaba el bañador bajo el uniforme 'porque no quería mojar la ropa interior si había que tirarse a agua', y estaba preciosa así, lo único que cambié ese bañador de pata con estampado militar por unas braguitas azul celeste que había visto entresaliendo suavemente por una de sus bolsas.

Sí, estaba perfecta como estaba; entonces me imaginé que la camiseta cambiaba por una de tirantes y se me ocurrió que tal vez, una interior de hombre, solo que en ella tal vez quedase un poco larga.

Ahí estaba misteriosamente notando ya cierto dolor en la entrepierna que al mirar y ver a qué se debía, me hizo sonreír y volver a mirar al techo donde podía ver a mi imagen mental de Bella mirándome y sonriéndome vestida tal y como la estaba imaginando.

Y al final, me dolía tanto, que acabé dándome un homenaje yo solo mientras la veía en el techo pero ya no tan vestida, exactamente igual que la última noche allí, antes de cenar; la misma 'no-ropa', la misma sonrisa... y los mismos gestos y sonidos.

Cuando acabé sonreí y deseé que no estuviera en el techo por mi imaginación sino junto a mí, en mi cama, y de esta forma, acabé por dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, apenas desayuné y salí corriendo hacia el instituto para ver si Bella llegaba antes que el resto y podíamos hacer algo antes de tener que volver a compartirla con mis amigos, Kim y en general todo el mundo, pero por desgracia, fueron el resto los que llegaron antes.

"¿Y bien?" Me dijo Embry. "¿Qué tal el fin de semana?"

"Bien." Afirmé. "Nos tuvimos que volver unas horas antes porque Bella está lesionada, pero bueno, a ver si fue ayer al médico, el de la acampada dijo que no eran más que heridas sin importancia. Aunque lo de andar deprisa le cuesta un poco."

"¿Y cómo se lo hizo?" Preguntó Quil preocupado.

"Pisó una trampa para animales." Afirmé. "Intenté pararla pero no hubo suerte y desactivó la trampa con su propia pierna."

"No tiene gracia." Me dijo Embry.

"Lo sé." Afirmé. "Pero eso es lo de menos. Resulta que conocí a mucha gente."

"¿Intentas restregárnoslo?" Me dijo Quil.

"No, intento deciros que conocí a dos personas, un chico y una chica, que son ex-amigos de Bellatrix y que olían un poco raro. No me dieron buena espina y no podría negar que tuviesen algo que ver con vampiros."

"¿Vampiros?" Me dijeron. "Vale, ahora sí tienes nuestra atención."

"Eh." Nos saludo Jared acercándose. "¿Y esas caras tan largas?"

"Jake dice que ha conocido a unos tipos que le olían mal a algo de distancia de nuestras tierras." Le sintetizó Quil.

"¿Cómo?" Me dijo Jared.

"A ver, no estoy acusando a nadie, pero creo que si no son vampiros al menos están relacionados con ellos." Les dije.

"Entonces podrían ser los que están detrás de todas las muertes." Dijo Jared.

"No sé." Afirmé. "Para empezar, no estoy seguro de que fueran vampiros. Podrían ser solo frikis que no me cayeron bien. Además, no vi ningún otro rasgo que les identificara."

"Y no podría ser que estabas distraído ¿no?" Me dijo Jared suavemente por lo que intuí que no pretendía echarme nada en cara sino buscar una posibilidad.

"Al contrario." Negué. "Estaba más atento que nunca precisamente por eso. Había olido un rastro raro, pero luego se perdía y pasaba cerca de donde estábamos trabajando. Me preocupaba demasiado la seguridad en aquel sitio."

"Ya." Afirmaron mientras oíamos tocar un timbre de bicicleta y veíamos a Bella acercarse.

"Eh, a ella ni mu de todo esto ¿vale?" Les dije. "No sabe lo que hay por ahí y los sospechosos son amigos suyos, los defenderá aunque no le caigan tan bien."

"¡Eooo!" Dijo viniendo en bici hasta nosotros y parando para apoyar la pierna buena en el suelo con la otra algo rígida. "Vaya, comienzo a creer que vosotros tenéis aquelarres masculinos, cada mañana y aquí delante."

"Nos encontramos todos aquí y luego, cuando suena el timbre cada cual a su clase." Le dijo Jared.

"¿Hoy no falta gente?" Dijo sonriendo y yendo a aparcar la bicicleta en el soporte para estas antes de ponerle las cadenas y candados.

"Paul vendrá más tarde." Afirmó Jared. "Tenía un par de cosas que hacer a primera hora y traerá un justificante."

"Ah, él me da un poco igual." Afirmó. "Me refería a Seth."

"Esto... no viene a nuestra clase." Le dijo Quil.

"Ya, pero es majo y muy mono." Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, tengo entradas para 'Greene Days'. (Ejem, por motivos de copyright mejor deformamos un poco el nombre) Nos suelen dejar en la fila 0 y cuando organizamos un concierto benéfico son los primeros en ofrecerse a tocar o dar donativos. ¿Alguien interesado?"

"Yo me apunto." Afirmó Embry para que uno a uno fuésemos levantando mano.

"Mola, probablemente haya que hacer algo, pero bueno, la actitud verde es lo que cuenta." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Eh, al menos no ha sido un desfile de pieles y cuero para boicotearlo." Murmuré yo a mis amigos.


	20. CAPITULO 20: CARTAS Y OCUPACIONES

**CAPITULO 20: CARTAS Y OCUPACIONES.**

"Hola, he vuelto." Afirmé a la hora de la comida cuando llegué a casa y me encontré en la mesa, en vez de mi silla, un paquete grande y un par de sobres encima. "¿Billie?" Le llamé. "¿Qué hace un cajón en mi sitio?"

"A ver si así consigo que me prestes algo de atención y te intereses por tu correo." Me dijo desde la cocina.

"¿Corre? Pero si yo no esperaba ninguna carta." Afirmé cogiendo la primera y mirando el matasellos para ver que era de Canadá.

"Y seguro que no tienes amigos que estén fuera." Me dijo.

"Los Cullen." Afirmé abriéndolo y viendo la letra pulcra de Edward.

"Sí, hijo, sí." Me dijo como si estuviese cansado y por fin descansase. "Te llamaron el fin de semana, pero les dije que estabas fuera con tus amigos."

"Genial." Asentí cogiendo el resto y llevándomelos para el salón. "Me leeré el resto de cartas cuando vaya a la playa, antes del estudio."

"Tú nunca habías ido todos los días a la playa." Me dijo. "Y menos a estudiar."

"Pues es lo que hacemos." Afirmé. "Todos nosotros, más Kim y unas chicas más solemos ir a la playa, al puesto de Bella y allí estamos todos estudiando juntos, así nos ayudamos todos como podemos los unos a los otros."

"Mira, no te reconozco." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y levantando las manos. "Antes hubieses volado por abrir todo lo que tuviese que ver con los Cullen, ahora prefieres comer."

"Me muero por abrir las cartas." Afirmé. "Pero tengo hambre y puedo bajarme un poco antes y leerlas tranquilamente en la playa. Solo, con tranquilidad."

"Haz lo que quieras, me gusta el cambio, pero comienzas a resultar raro para ti." Me dijo.

Hombre, era cierto que había cambiado, un poco. Ahora hacía los deberes a diario, me molestaba en ir a clase, hacía más deporte y pasaba casi todo el día fuera de casa, pero no había olvidado a Nessy y Bells ¿lo había hecho?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, hoy llegas pronto." Me dijo Bella sonriendo mientras cogía unos cuantos chalecos para ponerlos en el perchero.

"Tenía ganas de verte un poco antes." Le dije dándole un beso suavemente. "Pero veo que tienes ocupaciones."

"Prometo venir en cuanto pueda." Me dijo sonriendo.

"No te preocupes, me he traído entretenimiento." Afirmé. "Además, me gusta mirarte trabajar."

"Pues hoy estreno bañador." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Yo te veo el mismo neopreno que siempre." Afirmé.

"Sí, lo llevo debajo." Afirmó susurrándome y guiñándome un ojo antes de ir a por el primer cliente que la estaba esperando en el puesto.

Sonreí viéndola hasta que vi al cliente y perdí la sonrisa al ver al amigo rubio de la otra Bella, Mike Newton, y sin su inseparable enamorada castaña.

Vaya con ese chico, comenzaba a ser un poco pesado, y por cómo miraba a Bella cuando ella no se daba cuenta, también comenzaba a ser mi problema.

"Oye, un día me tienes que dejar invitarte al cine." Le dijo Newton mientras ella preparaba unas piraguas.

"Lo siento, pero no tengo por norma aceptar invitaciones de chicos." Le dijo ella.

"No, no lo malinterpretes." Le dijo. "Es… iríamos todos, con mis amigos y eso."

"¡Ah!" Dijo para reírse. "¡Haberlo dicho antes, hombre! Claro que acepto, les diré a mis amigos a ver si les viene bien cuando digas."

Lancé una carcajada suave al aire al ver la cara que puso el chico ante la idea de que la acompañásemos más amigos, pero no dijo nada, y cuando llegaron el resto de sus amigos y amigas y por fin llegó la chica que siempre le iba detrás, sonreí aún más porque dejó de hacer ese tipo de comentarios a Bella y se pusieron a repasar cómo remar antes de montarse en las canoas en tierra para ver un par de cosas más antes de que les tocase ir al agua.

Aún sonreí un poco más viéndoles, hasta que se metieron en el agua y decidí mirar las cartas, abrí la primera donde reconocí la letra de Bella, la hubiese reconocido entre ciento más.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"_Querido Jake:_

_Hace mucho que no nos escribíamos así que Reneesme y yo hemos decidido mandarte una carta, pero como no sabe escribir aún nada leíble, soy yo la que te escribe._

_Por la nueva casa todo va bien, nos hemos acostumbrado muy bien a la vida aquí y hemos vuelto a comenzar el instituto, pero esta vez, yo soy buena en clase, en deportes quiero decir, mientras estamos en clase Reneesme está con su abuela Esme, ¡y yo me muero cada vez que tengo que dejarla sola por la mañana!_

_Sin embargo, cuando llego de nuevo a casa, nos pasamos las horas jugando todas las chicas y hasta los chicos vienen de vez en cuando._"

Eso me hizo sonreír, al menos Nessy estaba bien cuidada y parecía feliz a juzgar por lo que me decía Bella.

"_Reneesme no para de preguntar por tí, y hemos pensado que tal vez podríamos pasarnos por allí algún fin de semana, así vemos a mi padre, tú nos ves... Es curioso, pero a veces me pregunto si todo segirá como lo dejamos. La vida pasa para todos, pero para nosotros ya no, nos hemos quedado estancados en una edad y eso seguirá así eternamente._

_En eso tal vez vosotros tengáis más suerte, pero me pregunto qué será de mi hija el día que tú mueras, o bueno, tal vez no sea necesario, quiero decir, si sigues convirtiéndote no envejecerás, así que, tampoco morirías ¿no?_

_Me alegra pensar que podríamos acabar siendo una enorme familia feliz por los siglos de los siglos._"

Sí, eso a mí me daba un poco de grima, imaginarme con todos los Cullen y de la mano de Nessy… ¡uggg! No, no podía, hasta que la imagen de Bellatrix de mi otra mano apareció y sonreí.

Bellatrix era mortal, y yo no podía dejarla, pero tampoco podía dejar a Nessy, así que… estaba dividido. ¿A quién debía seguir?. ¿Cuál era mi impronta verdadera?

"_Reneesme siempre está pensando en tí, siempre nos pide que quiere hablar contigo, hasta estoy pensando que deberíamos llamarte de nuevo._

_Por cierto, no hemos podido llamar últimamente porque la línea ha muerto ¡literalmente! Creemos que algún viento derribó algún poste y el cable está cortado, pero bueno, en cuanto podamos volveremos a llamarte._"

Sí, era cierto que ahora que caía, llevaba casi medio mes sin recibir llamadas de los Cullen, casi dos sin saber nada de Nessy, y lo peor, no me había importado. De pronto, comenzaba a sentirme mal, sentí que había traicionado a Nessy y a Bella; vale, ella me había traicionado antes porque me abandonó eligiendo a Edward Cullen y luego decidiendo tener a Nessy, pero me la había dado a ella.

Sin embargo, bastó una sola voz para que saliera de ese ensimismamiento y sonriese al ver a mi 'vigilante de la playa' particular vestida de neopreno y riéndose a bordo de una canoa viendo a una de las canoas volcadas y sus ocupantes en el agua escupiendo agua por la boca.

Así que dejé la carta a un lado y me levanté para ir a coger una botella de agua del chiringuito antes de encontrarme con que volvían a la orilla riéndo y Bella encalló en la arena para saltar fuera e ir a ayudar a aparcar las canoas en línea para ponerles la cadena de nuevo.

"¡Eh, Jake, échame una mano y cóbrales, porfa!" Me dijo.

"Vale." Afirmé para ir a la mesa y mirar a los chicos.

"Así que tú cobras." Me dijo Mike.

"Así es." Afirmé. "Yo cobro."

"Ah, que bien." Dijo. "Es… genial."

"Ya ves." Contesté. "¡Eh, Bella!" La llamé. "¿Cuánto tienen que darme?"

Me gritó la cifra en quileute y sonriendo mientras le daba la vuelta a una de las piraguas y miraba una cosa del casco antes de volver a tumbarla con ayuda del chico asiático del grupo y darle las gracias.

"Pues eso." Afirmé para Mike. "¿Invitas tú?"

"No, cada cual ha puesto lo suyo." Me dijo. "Vaya, es… ya debes ser casi del negocio, siempre andas por aquí."

"Como vosotros últimamente." Le dije. "¿No ibais a la universidad?"

"¿Y tú?" Me dijo molesto pero con ironía. "Pensaba que para trabajar tenías que tener al menos 16."

"Eh, Mike." Le dijo Bella. "El chico es un amigo, la dueña soy yo. Y además, Jake tiene mi edad, nos graduamos esta primavera."

"Ah, lo siento, no quería molestarte." Le dijo mirándome de reojo. "Sobre lo de los planes para el fin de semana… piénsatelo ¿vale?"

"¿Planes?" Le dije.

"Ah, pensaba comentároslo luego." Afirmó sonriéndonos. "Mike me ha propuesto ir algún día a ver una película con sus amigos, así que me ha dicho que se lo diga también a los míos."

"Ah, por mí bien." Afirmé. "Les diré luego al resto a ver si les apetece unirse a la diversión."

"Que... bien." Dijo Mike.

"Cuantos más seamos, más reiremos." Le dijo Bella guardando el dinero en su cajita fuerte de los cobros con una sonrisa amplia y amable. "Además, hace mucho que no vamos al cine."

"Cierto." Asentí. "Cuando quieras tengo una película que seguro que te interesa."

"Guay." Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, os dejo que tengo ahora una clase de wind-surf y tengo que sacar las tablas de practicar."

"Vale." Afirmé. "Por cierto, un día me tienes que enseñar a mí."

"Eso está hecho." Me dijo divertida yendo hacia la caseta de material.

"Así que... Bella y tú sois amigos." Me dijo.

"Tú lo has dicho." Afirmé asintiendo con ironía.

En realidad éramos más que amigos, me moría por decírselo, pero me gustaba que ese idiota siguiese yendo allí a dejarse el dinero de 'niño de papá' que era en el negocio de Bella con la esperanza de que ella se fijase en él, además, Bella no paraba de darle planchazos, como cuando decía que la había invitado al cine y ella nos había invitado a todos; ella no paraba de darle largas y él intentaba volver por más. Penoso.

Estaba riéndome por dentro de él, que no me di cuenta que la carta de Bella salía volando aunque los dibujos de Nessy seguían en el sobre, ni tampoco de que fue el amigo de Newton quien la recogió para luego enseñársela al resto de amigos y que un par de chicas se riéran sin saber yo de qué.

Debería haber acabado de leerla, y así no me hubiese pasado lo que me pasaría en unos días, solo que yo aún no lo sabía.

"_Al final vamos a ir de visita dentro de unos días, llamaremos a Sam para que nos deje entrar a Reneesme y a mí. Pero cuando nos veas, al menos finge que te sorprendes ¿vale? Mi hija quiere darte una sorpresa._"

Esa parte quedó perdida con el resto de la carta que no había leído, como el sobre de Edward contándome un par de cosas que podrían haberme interesado y que el cachorro de Bella, que estaba por la playa, cogió y destrozó antes de que me diese cuenta cuando vino con trozos de carta rasgada y triturada mezclada con algo de saliva en la boca.

"Eres un perro del demonio." Le dije. "Y cuando crezcas y yo tenga algo de poder en tu casa te mandaré fuera, a una bonita perrera atado todo el día."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo Bella regresando a mi lado tras la clase de windsurf.

"Tu perro se ha comido un sobre mío." Le dije.

"¡Fang!" Le riñó Bella. "Perro malo... ¿Era muy importante, Jake?"

"Era una carta, pero bueno, supongo que no era tan importante." Afirmé.

"Lo siento mucho." Me dijo. "Esta en la fase de morder todo lo que pilla."

"Lo único es que se haya tragado algo y se muera." Le dije; que no caería esa breva.

"No creo, lo vomitaría al instante." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente mientras mantenía la boca del animal abierta y miraba dentro. "No, no hay restos de papel."

"Menos mal." Afirmé.

"Creo que será mejor que lo deje atado a la sombra." Afirmó. "Cuando venga el resto y vayamos a estudiar no puedo dejarle por ahí correteando y encargarme de vigilarle y estudiar y atender el negocio."

"Trabajas demasiado." Afirmé dándole un beso. "Deberías descansar un poco más."

"Si quiero tener dinero para las vacas flacas en la temporada del frío tengo que dejarme la piel ahora." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Ya, pero... no creo que sea demasiado sano." Le dije.

"Sano o no, tengo todo el final del otoño y el invierno para hibernar." Afirmó sonriendo y comenzando a preparar el círculo de estudio. "Y entonces seguro que te quejas porque no podrás separarte de mí ni con agua hirviendo."

Eso no era posible, me gustaba estar con ella, como nos gustaba casi las mismas cosas aunque hubiese alguna variación, no era tan difícil hacer planes para estar juntos, de no ser por el tiempo que le ocupaba el instituto, el trabajo y todo.

Pero al final de la temporada de buen tiempo, todo acabaría, probablemente dejara solo al otro chico que iba por las mañanas y ella comenzase con los deportes de montaña por encargo, y eso nos dejaría bastante más tiempo libre.

"Por cierto, aún no he visto nunca tu moto." Le dije recordando que tenía una.

"Ah, está en el garaje, el abuelo trabaja allí con otras cosas, así que está con una carpa encima para evitar manchas y demás." Me dijo. "Eh, si quieres este fin de semana podrías verla, había pensado trabajar un poco en ella."

"Si no te importa que lleve la mía." Afirmé. "O podríamos ir al mío, es más grande y allí nunca entra nadie. Además, Embry y Quil se ponen un poco celosos porque todo mi tiempo libre casi estoy contigo."

Eso la hizo sonreír y asintió.

"Por mí vale." Afirmó. "Pero no me quitéis mi entretenimiento, me divierto trasteando con mis vehículos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Oye, me parece que últimamente te pasas menos tiempo mirándole el culo a Bella." Me dijo Quil cuando Bella estaba atendiendo una cosa en el puesto y nosotros seguíamos intentando ajustar una fórmula de química con Seth. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, lo siento." Afirmé. "Es que ahora mismo me interesa más esto que mirar cómo presta un par de barcas, que hace eso casi a diario."

"Vale, eso sí que es grave." Afirmó Embry. "Nosotros dos nunca le quitamos el ojo de encima, ni aunque la hayamos visto cien veces."

"Bah, dejarle en paz." Afirmó Jared. "Es bastante normal después de haberse ido juntos de acampada."

"Qué, todos hemos visto dormir a chicas y no reaccionamos así." Dijo Quil.

"¿Y también habéis dormido en la misma tienda de campaña que ellas?" Nos dijo. "¿Separados solo por un par de telas de vuestros sacos de dormir, cada cual el suyo, y que es lo mismo casi que dormir en la misma cama?"

"No, eso no." Negaron.

"¿De verdad has dormido con ella?" Me dijo Embry.

Si solo fuera dormir...

"Sí, pero porque no conocía a ningún tío allí." Afirmé intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. "Y gracias a mí ganó el chaleco verde, que por lo que pude deducir es algo así como un grado beta de manada, solo que hay bastantes más."

"Eh, centraros en los deberes." Nos dijo Paul. "Y pasar un poco de cosas de esas, por mucho que os pueda poner que os cuenten esas cosas."

"No sé qué es lo que os contabais pero eres un gruñón, Paul." Le dijo Bella tirándose junto a nosotros de nuevo. "Y ahora al grano. ¿Qué me he perdido?"

"Nada, cosas de chicos." Afirmó Quil.

"Entonces que a alguien le gusta una chica." Dijo. "O que alguien ha hecho algo con su chica, o que planea hacerlo."

"Dios, eres peor que uno de nosotros." Le dijo Embry bromeando. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Fácil, porque las chicas hacen lo mismo, solo que no tan abiertamente." Afirmó ella divertida. "Por cierto, voy a ir acostumbrándome a ser la única."

"Nosotros decimos que Jake está ido." Afirmó Quil haciéndome sentir ganas de matarle por chivato. "Pero él dice que no, y nos preguntamos por qué será."

"Ah, eso él mismo." Dijo ella. "Pero si sirve mi opinión, a mí no me parece para nada descentrado."

"Ya, claro, de los deberes." Le dijeron.

La verdad es que era cierto, antes miraba bastante más a Bella cuando salía calada con el bañador solo en vez del neopreno, pero ahora que la había visto aún con menos ropa en la acampada… bueno, seguía mirándola de vez en cuando, pero no tanto. Al fin y al cabo… qué gracia tenía cuando sabía perfectamente cómo era sin ese bañador.

"Jake, las funciones." Me dijo sin mirarme siquiera.

"Lo siento." Afirmé apartando la vista de su trasero.

Por un momento me la había imaginado desnuda sobre la toalla y comenzaba a notar los efectos de eso, así que me removí un poco para acomodarme de nuevo.

"A mí me sale 4x + 23." Dijo Quil.

"A mí me salen 5x en vez de 4." Dijo Embry.

"Y a mí 4x2 + 23x + 7." Afirmó Bella. "Así que… venga, otra vuelta más antes de que Paul nos diga el resultado."

"A mí me sigue saliendo lo mismo." Afirmé.

"A mí también." Fueron diciendo el resto.

"Bueno, Paul tiene la solución." Afirmó Bella. "¿Paul?"

"Lo tuyo, pero son + 8, no + 7." Afirmó.

"Vaya, mis mates son horribles." Dijo borrando el número que tenía mal y rescribiéndolo.

"Al menos parece que ya has pillado por dónde van los tiros." Le dijo Paul.

"Eh, es cierto." Dijo como si se diese cuenta. "Y me parece a mí que aquí todos hemos mejorado algo. La pena va a ser cuando esto se acabe porque viene el mal tiempo."

"Ya comienza a hacer menos calor." Dijo Quil.

"Sí, pero nosotros podemos seguir hasta casi invierno." Soltó Seth divertido para llevarse un codazo de sus laterales.

"Vaya, no, si se nota de lejos que sois todos de algún tipo de secta rara." Dijo Bella divertida. "No tenéis nunca frío, vestís todos más o menos igual... hasta habláis de cosas que solo entendéis vosotros."

"Somos un grupo de amigos algo curioso." Afirmó Jared.

"Ya, si se ve..." Dijo divertida. "Ah, lo siento, os abandono otra vez. Tengo viajecito de salchicha."

"Algún día probaremos nosotros." Le dijo Embry.

"Cuando queráis, pero si queréis, el último día de la temporada y si os atrevéis a meteros en el mar frío, os doy una vuelta larga y gratis." Nos dijo divertida cogiendo sus gafas de sol de la toalla y yendo hacia el puesto donde cogió una camiseta blanca con el logo de su puesto y se la puso por la cabeza mientras hablaba con los clientes.

"Al final es cierto que no sabe nada de nosotros." Dijo Paul.

"¿No deberías decírselo ya?" Me dijo Jared mirándome. "Si estáis saliendo, está saliendo con un chico-lobo."

"Lo sé, pero... no sé, igual no está preparada para saberlo." Le dije. "Personas que se trasforman en lobos... es un poco duro para cualquiera."

"Duro o no, deberías ir diciéndoselo." Me dijo Embry.

"¿Y que se aleje de mí?" Le dije. "No, gracias."

"Le diré yo lo que soy." Dijo Paul. "Comenzamos con mal pie, si se aleja de alguien mejor que sea de mí ¿no?"

"Estás como una cabra." Le dije. "Pero gracias, te deberé una."

"Lo recordaré cuando vaya a pedir la mano de tu hermana en un futuro." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Uffff..." Dijo Bella saliendo del agua y envolviéndose en la toalla que había llevado yo al puesto para recoger un poco, como sus libros. "Dios... como siga así en un par de semanas probablemente cierre. Solo te puedes meter con neoprenos. Seguiré un poco más con submarinismo y surf pero poco más."

"No creo que tengas mucho más trabajo." Afirmé.

"Sí, bueno, sigo buscando trabajo para cuando acabe con esto pero..." Dijo.

"Yo estoy mirando a ver si veo algo, pero no hay gran cosa." Afirmé.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo sonriendo y haciéndome una caricia en la cara. "Seguro que al final puedo encontrara algo. **Y**... prometo que esta vez será algo que no absorba tanto tiempo. Algo para que me de tiempo a poder vernos, a diario."

Eso me hizo sonreír y le pasé un brazo por encima mientras cerraba la puerta tras dejar todo dentro.

"Ese plan me gusta mucho más." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Pero de momento, no tengo ese otro trabajo para cuando acabe, solo la faceta de montaña, y me parece que los Newton serán oposición digna."

"Yo creo que preferiría que me acompañase una chica guapa que un pesado rubio." Le dije divertido.

"Ya, pero da más seguridad que te lleve un chico, por si pasa algo que estará más cachas para llevarte en brazos que una chica flaquita que puede improvisar una camisa con ramas y tiene un título de salvamento en montaña, pero claro, eso no se lleva tatuado."

"No fastidies que tienes título de eso de montaña." Le dije.

"Nos los dan a casi todos los verdes." Asintió. "A veces hay que ayudar a algún compañero en la montaña, o a víctimas inocentes."

Alucinante, no sabía eso. Cada vez que hablábamos era algo nuevo que conocía de ella, aunque era divertido estar con ella.

El camino a su casa fuimos hablando sobre si era buena idea o no lo de que hiciese excursiones por la montaña en fines de semana por encargo y cómo afectaría eso a los Newton o si les molestaría o esas cosas.

"Por cierto, hablando de eso." Me dijo. "Edmound me ha preguntado ya si sé lo que haré después del instituto."

"¿Y qué le has dicho?" Le dije con curiosidad ya que yo todavía no había acabado de decidirme.

"Pues que me gustaría ir a la universidad." Afirmó. "Por eso estoy trabajando también. Más de la mitad de mis sueldos van al bote para la universidad. Lo que ya no sé es qué estudiar."


	21. CAPITULO 21: ROMEO Y JULIETA Y LOS OTROS

**CAPITULO 21: ROMEO Y JULIETA Y LOS OTROS DEL TRIÁNGULO.**

"Pues que me gustaría ir a la universidad." Afirmó. "Por eso estoy trabajando también. Más de la mitad de mis sueldos van al bote para la universidad. Lo que ya no sé es qué estudiar."

"Ah." Asentí.

"Había pensado estudiar algo de veterinaria o algo así." Afirmó. "Ya sabes, seguir los pasos de mi abuelo, además, me gustan los animales y he trabajado ya con ellos."

No acababa de entenderlo, por lo que se veía tenía ya alguna carrera, una de las de universidad seria, aunque fuese a distancia, pero ella decía que quería estudiar otra carrera.

"Veterinaria suena a ti, sí." Afirmé.

"¿Y tú?" Me dijo.

"¿Yo qué?"

"Que qué vas a hacer tú." Me dijo. "¿Seguirás estudiando o trabajarás?"

"No me lo había planteado nunca." Afirmé. "Supongo que me gustaría estudiar, pero… bueno, en casa no andan demasiado sobrados de dinero."

"Pero podrías pedir una beca para primer año y luego ir tirando con trabajos temporales o fijos." Me dijo. "Hombre, con las becas tiras bien, pero supongo que querrás tener algo más de dinero. Por lo del piso no te preocupes, yo iba a alquilar alguno, me vendría bien tener compañeros, pero puedes pasar unos meses sin pagar nada."

"¡Oye, que no soy un muerto de hambre!" Le dije riéndome. "En todo caso te pagaría la mitad del alquiler."

"¿Y no dices nada de que prefieres que tu piso de estudiante sea 'todo chicos'?" Me dijo.

"¿Por qué tendría que querer algo así?" Le dije divertido.

"No sé, todos los que conozco querían tener piso de chicos solo porque era más relajado que tener una chica encima diciéndoles que limpiaran y mantuvieran todo ordenado." Me dijo.

Podía hacerme una idea de lo que sería tener un piso con mis amigos, con Embry y Quil; las juergas que podríamos meternos, el frigorífico siempre con cervezas, comer lo queramos, hacer lo que quisiéramos y andar por la casa como nos diese la gana…

Y entonces me imaginé ir a mi habitación tras una juerga y vi a Bella allí, estudiando y sonriéndome al entrar, y cómo hacía para distraerla del estudio y…

"Sí, creo que me lo imagino, y sigo prefiriendo el plan de compartirlo contigo y tener todo limpio y ordenado, más o menos." Afirmé sonriendo divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues aquí te dejo." Afirmé aparcando delante de su casa donde no se veía ni una luz. "¿Seguro que hay alguien?"

"Pues no sé, a estas horas debería." Afirmó mirando. "¿Quieres que mire y si no hay nadie te acompaño yo a tí?"

"Vale." Afirmé para meter el camino hacia la puerta de su casa mismo donde se bajó y entró un momento para salir con las manos vacías.

"Nada, me han dejado la cena en la cocina." Afirmó. "Mi hermana no viene hoy y mis abuelos han ido a cenar fuera, se ve que tenían algo que celebrar. Si quieres venir…"

"Billie me espera en casa." Me negué. "Eh, pero si quieres puedes venir a cenar con nosotros, y luego te vuelvo a traer aquí."

"Y si no hay nadie en casa… puedes quedarte un poco más conmigo." Afirmó sonriendo. "Iré a coger la cena, para aparentar normalidad."

Sonreí al verla volver a meterse en su casa y sonreí aún más cuando me imaginé lo que iba a pasar ese día. Iríamos a mi casa, cenaríamos con Billie y luego, con la excusa de que iba a acompañarla y luego patrullaría un poco por mi cuenta, podría pasar un rato más con ella, si es que en su casa seguían sin estar los abuelos, claro.

Y si no estaban… ya casi podía saborearlo, un ratito solos, en su casa, sin nadie más… supuse que ver un poco la tele en el sofá estaría bien, podríamos hacer más cosas que ver la tele y eso sería genial.

"Bueno, ya estoy." Afirmó montándose en el coche y pillándome por sorpresa puesto que estaba pensando en mis planes para la noche con ella. "¿He tardado mucho?"

"Para nada." Afirmé sonriendo y poniendo el coche en marcha para ir a casa donde mi padre me estaba esperando.

"Jacob, tenemos un problema, necesito que vayas a Forks porque Charlie…" Dijo para cortarse al ver que no estaba solo.

"Hola Billie." Le saludó Bella sonriéndole. "Traigo un poco de cena."

"Es que se iba a quedar sola a cenar y me dije: 'Eh, por qué no la invitas a cenar con vosotros', así que… aquí está. No te importa ¿no?"

"Vaya, siempre es un placer." Le dijo mi padre un poco confuso antes de sonreír. "Claro, cuantos más seamos más reirémos."

"Gracias." Le dijo Lili. "Oh, por cierto, se me olvidó traerle esto antes." Afirmó sacándo un paquete del bolso que había llevado con la comida en boles.

"¿Qué es?" Le dijo mi padre.

"Es que si se dice no se puede llamar regalo." Le dijo como si fuese un secreto bromeando. "Es una tontería, porque me dio por ahí."

Con cuidado mi padre se puso a desenvolver el regalo hasta que encontró una tela envolviendo algo que desenvolvió para encontrar uno de los platos de madera tratada para evitar que se filtrase el líquido que pudieras echar dentro, que habíamos hecho en uno de los talleres que había para pasar el rato si no tenías turno.

"Vaya, que bonito." Le dijo mi padre. "Te ha debido de costar mucho, cuesta encontrar uno de este tamaño y tan bien hecho."

"Que va, lo he hecho yo." Le dijo sonriendo. "Ya te dije que era una tontería, pero en casa tenemos ya el juego completo para varias personas, así que… bueno, pensé que tal vez a vosotros os serviría."

"¡¿Esto lo has hecho tú?" Le dijo mi padre.

"Ahá, con estas manitas que dios me ha dado." Dijo divertida. "Llevo entrenando en las acampadas desde que tenía 11 años."

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo mi padre. "Ya verás lo que voy a fardar yo ahora de plato único."

"Me alegro de que te guste." Le dijo Bella sonriendo.

Mientras veía cómo iba con Billie y cogía platos para que mi padre me mandara a mí poner la mesa mientras ella calentaba su cena y él la ayudaba y les oía hablar de cocina y cómo mi padre había tenido que aprendido a hacer cocina de todo tipo por mis hermanas y por mí, me sentí lleno de alegría al ver que mi padre y ella se llevaban tan bien.

"Por cierto, hijo, aún tienes el cajón que te mandaron." Me dijo. "Aunque ya he visto que te has llevado las cartas."

"Sí, es… me las bajé a la playa." Afirmé.

"Vale, solo quiero que estés al tanto de lo que pasa." Me dijo. "Por cierto, te llamaron varias veces hoy. Deberías llamarles cuanto antes, parecían tener bastante interés en hablar contigo."

"Vale, cuida un momento a Bella." Le dije.

No es que necesitase saber de ellos, pero me preocupaba Nessy, podría haber pasado algo entre que me escribiésen y ahora, podría haberle pasado algo a Nessy, o a Bella, o a Nessy… No, espera, a Nessy ya la había contado.

Descolgué el teléfono y marqué el número del móvil del que solían llamarme Bella y Nessy.

Un tono, dos tonos…

"¿Sí, digame?" Dijo una voz femenina.

"¿Bella?" Le llamé.

"Ah, eres tú." Me dijo. "No, no soy Bella, soy Rosalie, ahora te paso…" Afirmó con voz cansada y de que no le apetecía hablar.

"Sí, yo tampoco quiero hablar contigo, rubia." Afirmé mientras la oía llamar a voces a Bella.

"¿Jake?" Me dijo ya la voz de Bella.

"El mismo." Le contesté. "Me han dicho que habíais llamado."

"Llevámos intentando hablar contigo desde el viernes." Afirmó. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, el fin de semana no estuve en la reserva, nos fuimos todos a hacer prácticas en el monte y de paso hicimos una acampada." Afirmé.

"Menos mal." Me dijo suspirando aliviada. "No quisiera que te hicieras daño."

"Y solo me has llamado por eso." Le dije un poco más tranquilo. "Nessy está bien, no le ha pasada nada ¿no?"

"No, no. Está bien." Afirmó sonriendo. "Cada día está mejor. Ahora ya parece que tenga 8 años, la hemos apuntado a un colegio para que haga amigos, pero tengo miedo, ya sabes, le gustaba morderte. Si muerde a un niño… no sé, no le hará nada pero… sería un poco raro ¿no?"

"Más que raro." Afirmé. "Esto… si no te importa, te llamo luego, ahora mismo tenemos invitados."

"Ah, bueno." Me dijo. "Supongo que te hemos interrumpido en una reunión de lobos de las vuestras."

"Algo así." Afirmé mirando al comedor donde Bella estaba mirándome de reojo sonriendo mientras hablaba con mi padre. "Dile a Nessy que he preguntado por ella, y luego llamo de nuevo y hablamos."

"Vale, además, tenemos que contarte algo." Afirmó.

"¿Es urgente?"

"No, te lo podemos contar luego." Me dijo. "Ah, espera un segundo, Edward quiere hablar contigo."

"Claro." Afirmé.

"Jacob." Me dijo.

"Edward." Le saludé. "Bella dice que me querías contar algo. ¿Algún problema?"

"Sí, no quería preocupar a nadie, pero he visto que tenéis problemas de nuevo por allí." Me dijo.

"Sí, pero tampoco quería preocupar a nadie." Afirmé mirando de nuevo al comedor donde vi que Bella estaba centrada en algo que contaba mi padre, así que bajé un poco la voz. "No ha sido nada demasiado importante, hemos captado algo pero se pierde antes de que sepamos nada."

"Un momento." Me dijo. "¿Quién es ella?"

"¿Ella?" Le dije.

"Es… veo una chica en tu mente, demasiadas veces, pero no pienso meterme en ello." Afirmó de un modo que me hizo captar que el hecho de que tuviese a otra en mente no era demasiado agradable para él. "Pero no puedo verla, no puedo captar su mente."

"No es especial de ningún tipo." Le dije.

"Bella tampoco lo era cuando no podía ver qué pensaba." Me contestó. "Pero acabó siéndolo."

"Seguro que Alice ha podido ver algo de ella." Le dije.

"Tampoco hemos monitorizado sus acciones." Me contestó. "Pero podría ser un problema por un detalle que he visto de unas personas que crees que son amigas suyas."

"¿Acaso no lo son?" Le dije.

"Déjame mirar un momento." Me dijo para guardar un segundo silencio. "Sí, tienen intereses en ella, protectores quiero decir. Oh, luego seguimos, tu padre comienza a impacientarse un poco."

"Jake, hijo." Me llamó.

"Eh, deja de fisgar en nuestras cabezas." Le dije. "No me gusta ni un pelo."

"A veces es necesario." Afirmó suavemente.

Le colgué enfadado, me reventaba que se pusiese a mirar en nuestras mentes sin permiso solo porque le daba la gana o porque algo no le cuadraba; era exasperante y un coñazo, además de una invasión de nuestra intimidad.

"¿Jake?" Me llamó Bella suavemente. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes." Le dije suspirando e intentando calmarme antes de que me diese algo y me trasformase delante de ella. "Una mala noticia, no te preocupes. ¿Cenamos?"

"Lávate las manos y siéntate a la mesa." Me dijo mi padre.

"Ahora mismo." Afirmé para ir a la cocina a hacer lo que me decía mientras les oía hablar y esta vez sí que me enteraba que era del instituto y cómo llevábamos el último año.

"Tienes suerte, mi hijo aún no sé qué va a hacer." Le dijo Billie.

"Yo tampoco sé qué voy a hacer yo." Le dijo ella.

"Al menos sabes que vas a ir a la universidad." Le dijo mi padre. "Mi hijo ni eso."

"_Creo que yo también iré a la universidad. El problema va a ser el dinero, pero me han dicho que en algunas conceden becas y ayudas, así que supongo que intentaré eso y a la vez intentaré trabajar en algo._" Eso fue lo que pensé mientras por mi boca salía otra cosa. "Papá, ya veremos." Afirmé llegando con ellos.

"Seguro que al final, Jake hará lo que sea mejor." Afirmó Bella sonriendo y acabando de servirse un poco de su cena antes de pasarnos a nosotros ofreciéndonos un poco.

"Eso espero." Le dijo mi padre. "No es que no me fíe de él, es que aún sois muy jóvenes."

"Bueno, estamos en la edad de hacer tonterías." Afirmó ella divertida. "Es ahora o nunca, ahora es la hora de cogernos una carrera y ver si lo hacemos bien o no, y de viajar, de gritar, correr y reírnos hasta quedarnos sin aliento; de coger un autobús para viajar y no saber dónde nos lleva, bajar y andar solo para sentirnos vivos."

"No sé si debería dejar a mi hijo juntarse tanto a ti." Le dijo mi padre bromeando y mirándonos de uno a otro sonriendo. "Ya tiene suficiente tontería encima como para que alguien se las aliente más aún."

"Oh, papá." Le dije contestando a su broma mientras Bella se reía.

"No, en serio." Le dijo divertido. "Parece que encajas perfectamente con mi hijo y sus amigos y amigas."

"Son bastante abiertos." Le dijo ella. "Y muy divertidos. Además, somos todos del mismo grupo de estudio."

"Ya me he enterado que os juntáis todos en la playa para estudiar y hacer los deberes. Suena bien." Afirmó. "Con eso que os mandan estudiar hoy en día… no sé para qué sirve todo eso."

"Si soy sincera, yo tampoco." Afirmó Bella como si fuese un secreto haciéndonos reír a todos.

La verdad es que era divertido verles a los dos, allí, haciendose reír el uno al otro, me gustaba que a mi padre también le gustase Bella, eso hacía todo más fácil.

Como cuando acabamos de cenar que entre ella y yo fregamos los platos y cuando dijo que se iba, Billie me dijo que la acercara yo en coche.

Sonreí feliz ante su sugerencia ya que lo hubiese hecho igualmente y le dije que cuando la dejara me iría a buscar a Embry y Quil.

"Pero qué mentiroso eres." Me dijo Bella ya en el coche. "Pobre Billie, le metes cada bola…"

"No te creas." Afirmé. "Cuando vengan tus abuelos yo me iré a hablar con Quil, tengo algo que comentar con él."

"Ah, nada, si eso puedes dejarme en casa y vas con él." Me dijo.

"Ah, ah." Negué para mirarla un segundo sonriéndo con ironía. "Primero es lo primero, y lo primero ahora es llegar sana y salva a casa, donde me quedo hasta que llegue tu familia que saldré por la ventana para evitarnos problemas. Quil puede esperar."

"Hum… me gusta lo de ser la primera…" Dijo con un tono de voz bastante seductor.

Eso me hizo sonreír y pasarle un brazo por encima mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro sonriendo.

Seguimos así hasta llegar a su casa que seguía a oscuras, aparqué un poco separado de la casa para que no vieran el coche cuando volvieran y entramos dentro para ir directos al salón donde puso una tele.

Era la primera vez que entraba a la casa, así que me sorprendió un poco ver la cantidad de tapetes que había en el salón y el gusto con el que estaba decorado.

"No te asustes, el salón es el territorio de mi abuela." Me dijo divertida poniendo la tele antigua que tenía en el salón.

"Ya, se nota un poco." Afirmé. "¿Todos esos tapetes los habéis comprado en algún sitio concreto?"

"Los hace mi abuela." Me dijo pillando por fin el canal donde parecían echar algo interesante de… no, las noticias. "¿Te importa si vemos esto?"

"No, para nada." Le dije. "Aunque las noticias… se me ocurren cosas más románticas o entretenidas que ver."

"Oh, por fa…" Me dijo. "Quiero ver si dicen algo de lo del fin de semana o algo nuevo."

"Tú y tus manías verdes." Le dije sonriendo.

"Eh, también dicen si hay películas nuevas en el cine." Me dijo. "Si no es demasiado cantoso puedo pedir al colega que me la pase."

"Por cierto, qué fue de la peli que fuimos a ver." Le dije.

"Ah, ya la he visto." Afirmó. "Pero si quieres el próximo día que mis abuelos salgan te aviso y la vemos aquí."

"Suena genial." Afirmé. "Y si tan fácil te resulta conseguirlas, ya te diré cuáles me interesan y me las sacas para verlas juntos, podríamos ir a mi casa o…"

"Tengo una tele medio ida." Afirmó sonriendo. "Le faltan un par de piezas que tengo que cambiar pero puede funcionar bien cuando las consiga."

"Vaya, pensaba que te gustaba la mecánica." Le dije.

"Mecánica y electrónica." Afirmó. "No veas las de cosas que se tiran por cositas pequeñas, vamos, que cambias una pieza o dos y las tienes como nuevas."

"Ah." Afirmé. "No lo sabía."

"Bah, me tomas el pelo." Afirmó sonriendo. "He visto vuestras motos. No tienen ni la mitad de piezas originales."

"¿Te has fijado?" Le dije.

"Sí." Afirmó. "Dios es… nunca pensé que podríais cambiar tanto una moto sin cambiar el concepto original del modelo."

Dios, era increíble, era como estar con mis amigos pero con un cuerpo cien mil veces mejor y más atractivo.

Sonreí divertido antes de mover la mano por su brazo hasta que se calló y me miró.

"¿Eso pretende ser una petición?" Me dijo.

"Er… tal vez, inconscientemente." Afirmé.

"Hum…" Me dijo divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bellatrix." Llamaron por la puerta. "Ya estamos aquí."

"Oh, mierda." Dije mirando los pantalones en el suelo.

"Por la ventana." Me dijo. "¿Por qué no quieres quedarte?"

"¿Crees que se tomarían bien verme en bolas con su nieta?" Le dije.

"Hum…" Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

"Te veo mañana." Afirmé dándole un beso antes de salir por la ventana y rodar en el suelo antes de ir a esconderme a la primera línea de árboles poniendo la oreja dentro por si acaso me habían pillado.

"Cielo… ¿otra vez haciendo nudismo?" Le dijo la abuela.

"Hacía mucho que no me sintonizaba con el medio." Afirmó Bella.

"Anda, vístete y vete a la cama." Le dijo su abuelo. "¿Has cenado ya?"

"Sí, los Black me invitaron a cenar en su casa, así que me llevé la cena y al menos cené en compañía." Le dijo. "Billie te manda saludos."

"Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que cenastes con él." Le dijo el abuelo. "Es un gran hombre. Y ahora venga, a la cama, mañana tienes que madrugar."

"Vaaaaaale." Dijo quejándose. "Buenas noches."

Sonreí con ganas de reírme cuando oí ruidos de beso y entonces esperé a que diese la luz en un cuarto diferente antes de irme hacia casa, pero me di media vuelta y volví para comprobar que los abuelos estaban en el salón antes de irme a donde habían dado la luz y comprobar que era Lili peinándose delante de un espejo canturreando algo alegremente.

Sonriendo le di unos golpecitos en la ventana y ella vino a abrir.

"Me acabo de acordar que no me has dado un beso de buenas noches." Le susurré.

"Buenas noches." Me dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso tras otro. "Buenas noches… buenas noches…¡Mil veces buenas noches!"

"Mil veces malas, por faltar tu luz." Afirmé divertido. "El amor corre al amor como el niño huye del libro, y, cual niño que va a clase, se retira entristecido."

_"_¡Ah, buenas noches! Partir es tan dulce pena que diré 'buenas noches' hasta que amanezca." Afirmó poniéndose una mano en el pecho antes de ahogar la risa. "Veo que hoy has estudiado lo que te tocaba."

"Me pareció algo que podía decirse." Afirmé sonriendo. "Acto primero."

"¡Acto segundo, escena primera!" Me dijo riéndose. "Buenas noches… como venga mi abuelo y te pille… entonces sí que tendremos problemas."

Sonriendo le di un beso más antes de salir corriendo de espaldas mandándole otro beso más mientras me alejaba de ella.

Se me hacía de noche si no podía verla, pero había que dormir y nosotros íbamos a vigilar un poco ahora que ella no iba a estar allí.

"Ey… muy contento vienes hoy." Me dijo Quil cuando paré delante de su ventana para esperarle.

"Como diría el bardo ese… _Con las alas del amor salté la tapia, pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra, y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta, los tuyos nada pueden contra mí._" Dije.

"¡Madre mía!" Dijo Quil riéndose. "¡¿Eso no es del acto de Romeo y Julieta que hemos empezado a comentar hoy?"

"Yo llevo leyéndo ese trozo desde hace días." Afirmé. "Me gusta la forma que lo dicen. Esa tensión que hay entre ambos… yo creo que Romeo era como nosotros."

"Sí, y Julieta era una vampiro." Me dijo bromeando para echarme la cabeza hacia delante con la mano.

"Dí lo que quieras, pero estás celoso porque yo tengo a alguien y soy feliz." Afirmé.

"Sí, y ya veremos cómo se toman tus futuros suegros políticos que ahora hayas puesto los ojos en otra." Me dijo Embry con ironía.

"¿Tú también?" Le dije.

"Lo siento pero por más que lo intento no puedo alegrarme de que os vaya así de bien juntos." Me dijo para sonreír. "Pero sí, muy dentro de mí me alegro por vosotros. Y no dudes que si algún día le haces daño, yo me encargo de recoger sus pedazos, y entonces ya te digo que no vas a poder quitármela ni aunque quieras."

"Más quisieras, listo." Afirmé divertido.

Sabía qué sentía Embry, sabía lo que era que te tuvieran como amigo cuando te morías por una chica y sabía por el triángulo Emily, Sam, Leah que podía doler ver lo que pasaba entre el chico y su novia siendo el 'otro'.

Y con lo del fin de semana y lo de antes en su salón y sobre todo, la escenita de Romeo y Julieta en su ventana… el pobre Embry iba a pasar una noche en el infierno.

"Esto… Embry, vamos a necesitar apoyo como persona." Le dije. "Por esta noche… te perdono lo de convertirte y nos haces de apoyo humano."

"A mí que me gusta correr como lobo…" Me dijo. "Pero bueno, tú sabrás."

Me quedé con gracias de darle las gracias, por él y por mí, porque el mal no solo lo sentía el tercero sino el legítimo con el dolor del tercero.


	22. CAPITULO 22: TE QUIERO, PULGUITA ROMEO

**CAPITULO 22: TE QUIERO, PULGUITA. ROMEO Y JULIETA.**

.

((Puffff... pido mil perdones pero a mí los oredenadores me torean como quieren. Acabo de volver a colgar el capítulo 20 porque todo lo que eran los trozos de carta ¡no se veían! La explicación es que, muy metida en detalles yo, las cartas las hago directamente con la letra manuscrita que toca, y en el caso de Bella era la 'Pablo', así que no quisieron pillarla y claro, faltaban esos trocitos, así que si queréis volver a leerlo y veis lo que le faltaba que eran solo los trocitos de carta.

Una vez más mil perdones por las molestias, no tengo perdón divino, y aquí os dejo otro capítulo.))

.

"Jake, por amor de dios." Me dijo mi padre. "No puedes irte sin más y dejar llamadas pendientes."

"Lo siento, he tenido una noche un poco rara." Afirmé despertándome. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las 7 y media, haz el favor de llamar a los Cullen antes de irte." Me dijo.

"Voy…" Contesto.

Por suerte tengo el número de teléfono del móvil de Edward y Bella, así que puedo localizarlos donde sea y cuando sea.

"Ya era hora, nos tenías preocupados." Me contesta Bella. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Ya os dije que teníamos invitados, he estado en la cena y luego fuimos a ver unos rastros, volví tan cansado que me fui directo a la cama y me quedé dormido en cuanto me tumbé." Le contesté. "Y ahora pásame con Nessy."

"Está dormida." Me dijo. "Y aún no me has contestado."

"Estuve por ahí, haciendo mis cosas." Le dije. "¿Te importa ponerme con Nessy? Tengo que irme pronto al instituto, me gustaría hablar antes con ella."

"Ya, pero está…" Dijo para cortarse con un grito de queja.

"¡Jake!" Me dijo Nessy feliz por el teléfono. "Jake es malo, no nos llama, no nos manda cosas…"

"Hola preciosa." Le dije sonriéndole. "¿Tanto me echas de menos?"

"Mamá dice que pronto vamos a vernos." Me dijo. "¡Te tengo que dar muchas cosas!"

"Y yo." Le dije sonriendo. "Por cierto, aún no me has hablado de una cosa. Me he enterado que ya vas al colegio."

"¡Sí!" Dijo feliz.

"¿Y ya tienes amigos?" Le dije.

"Una." Afirmó. "Pero papá no para de decirme que tenga cuidado, y que no se muerde a la gente. ¡Pero yo solo quiero el brazo de Jake!"

Eso me hizo gracia, Nessy me mordía, pero solo me mordía a mí y solo a mí, y sus mordiscos ni me hacían daño ni me afectaban lo más mínimo; era casi, casi como cuando nos peleábamos nosotros en nuestra forma de lobo, solo jugando, sentías un pinchazo cuando el colmillo perforaba la piel y la carne y luego notaba algo raro pero cálido cuando Nessy me chupaba algo de sangre, luego paraba, la herida cerraba sola en segundos y fin. Hasta cierto punto era agradable, sin contar con el pinchazo.

"Tú haz caso a tus padres." Le dije. "No está bien morder a la gente."

"¿Ni siquiera a Jake?" Me dijo inocentemente.

"Bueno… no, pero a mí no me importa demasiado." Afirmé.

"Entonces te morderé cuando te vea." Me dijo.

"Eso será si me coger primero, pequeña." Afirmé divertido.

"¿Jake me echa mucho de menos?" Me dijo.

"Un poco." Afirmé. "Pero bueno, mis amigos me llenan todo el tiempo libre."

"Renesme está contenta de que Jake esté bien." Afirmó feliz. "Pero cuando Renesme vuelva Jake tiene que prometer que jugará con ella."

"Está bien." Le dije. "Y además, podemos jugar con más gente. Mis amigos…"

"No, Renesme quiere jugar solo con Jake." Dijo. "El resto no pueden alcanzarnos cuando jugamos."

"Está bien." Le dije. "Solo gente que pueda alcanzarnos."

Eso excluía a gente, pero bueno, me hizo sonreír ese afán posesivo que tenía conmigo, no quería compartirme.

"Dime Nessy." Le dije. "Tú… ¿Qué soy yo para ti?"

"Jake es Jake." Afirmó tras una pausa que pareció pensárselo. "¡Y Renesme quiere a Jake!"

Sí, eso ya lo sabía.

"Me quieres… ¿Cómo a tu mamá?" Le dije.

"¡No!" Me dijo.

"Como… ¿a papá?" Afirmé.

"¡No!" Gritó riéndose. "Mamá es mamá y papá es papá. Pero tú eres tú, no eres papá ni mamá, eres otra cosa."

"¿Y te parezco guapo?" Le dije.

"Jake es guapo." Afirmé. "¡Y sabroso!"

Eso me hizo sonreír y me quedé más tranquilo.

"Yo también te quiero, pequeña sanguijuéla." Afirmé sonriéndole y dándome cuenta de la hora que era. "Oye, prometo llamar otro día. Pero ahora me tengo que ir al instituto."

"Joo…" Me dijo. "No quiero que vayas al instituto. Hace mucho que no hablábamos…"

"Te llamaré los domingos ¿te parece bien?" Le dije. "Los domingos por la noche y podemos quedarnos hablando todo lo que quieras."

"¡Sí!" Dijo feliz. "¡Jacob me va a llamar los domingos por la noche!"

"¿Se puede saber qué le andas diciendo a mi hija?" Me dijo Bella antes de que Edward le pidiera el móvil y se pusiera él.

"Jacob, espero que cumplas la palabra." Me dijo. "Mi hija está muy entusiasmada por lo que le acabas de prometer, no quisiera tener que molestarme porque le hagas daño."

"Nunca se me ocurriría." Afirmé.

"Lo siento, es mi labor como padre." Me dijo. "Ya sé que no lo harías, pero… puedo ver tus dudas, otra vez."

"Te odio." Afirmé. "Y algún día tendrás que dejar de hurgar en nuestras mentes como si fuese un juego. Eres una garrapata."

"No es algo que controle, soy un padre preocupado." Afirmó. "Créeme, no me hace ninguna gracia; veo a una chica, me alegra que te haga sentir así. Pero no veo todo lo que piensas, me… cuesta un poco poner en orden toda vuestra mente, mezcláis todo y me resulta imposible…"

"Adios, llego tarde." Afirmé antes de colgarle. "¡Papá, me voy!"

"¡Vas a llegar tarde!" Me gritó desde la cocina.

"¡No si corro monte a través!" Afirmé saliendo y cerrando de golpe antes de ponerme a correr monte a través hasta donde tenía que llegar.

Me iba a dejar las deportivas en la carrera, pero no podía llegar tarde, así que aceleré aún más y más y más hasta que llegué al instituto y fui frenando antes de estamparme con algo al salir del boscaje y caerme rodando con lo que había chocado quedando yo debajo y enganchado con una bicicleta.

"¡Mira por dónde vas, maldito hijo de…!" Se puso a gritarme Bella golpeándome el pecho y un par de veces la mandíbula antes de parar con el puño en alto al ver quién era. "¡Dios!. ¡¿Estás loco?. ¡¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, eso creo." Afirmé frotándome los puñetazos. "Auch, buena derecha. No sé qué duele más si la caída o tu paliza…"

"Lo siento mucho." Afirmó aún sobre mí para frotarme un poco el golpe en la mandíbula. "¿Duele mucho?"

"Un poco." Afirmé moviéndola.

"Espera, déjame." Me dijo suavemente para hacerme unas caricias. "Sana sanita, culo de ranita, si no se cura hoy, se curará mañanita." Afirmó con caricia en cada frase antes de darme un beso suave en el golpe y mirarme sonriendo. "¿Mejor?"

"Yo quiero más de esa medicina." Afirmé sonriendo. "Creo que no ha sido suficiente dosis."

Se rió, pero me dio otro beso antes de levantarse y palmearse las ropas quitándose el polvo y mirarme.

"Vaya, creo que me has destrozado la bici." Afirmó.

"Oh." Afirmé mirando que le había torcido el manillar y le había abollado el cuadro un poco además de sacarle la cadena y abollarle un poco una rueda. "Lo siento, mi culpa."

"A ver cómo llego ahora yo a clase." Me dijo. "El abuelo también necesita el coche."

"Puedo arreglártela." Afirmé. "Lo que pasa es que me costará unos días."

"Bah, no te preocupes." Me dijo sonriendo. "Le diré al abuelo que me traiga y luego… bueno, supongo que podría hacer dedo y confiar en que alguien me lleve."

"Yo puedo llevarte." Afirmé. "Bueno, hoy no, he venido… corriendo."

"Sí, y también llegas tarde." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¿A ti qué te ha pasado?" Le dije.

"Se me han pegado las sábanas." Me dijo. "Nah, es broma. El abuelo se encontró un animal herido y le he ayudado, pero prefiero la versión de las sábanas."

"Ja, ja." Le dije. "Y luego dices que dudas si estudiar veterinaria… Si yo tuviese tanta vocación como tú, ya te digo si lo hacía."

"Tonto…" Me dijo riéndose. "Por cierto, me he estado informando. He visto que varias universidades ofrecen becas."

"Pero si solo hace horas que hablamos de eso." Le dije.

"Anoche no podía dormir y me dio por mirar en las universidades." Me dijo sonriendo y acompañándome mientras yo llevaba la bici como podía porque estaba torcida. "Y he visto varias que ofrecen becas a los estudiantes. Si te decides por alguna carrera… eso ayudaría bastante a cerrar un poco más la lista."

"Aún no lo sé." Afirmé. "No sé si puedo dejar solo a mi padre. Ya sabes, es… bueno, es una máquina con la silla, pero…"

"Pero tiene amigos ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Pero no sé, dejarle solo… ¿Primero mis hermanas y ahora yo?"

"No pienso meterme en eso." Afirmó levantando las manos. "Pero creo que si lo que quieres es estudiar una carrera, seguro que tu padre te apoya."

"Si lo sé." Afirmé. "Mi padre es genial, me dirá que vaya, soy yo el que duda."

"Ya, lo entiendo." Asintió. "Si a uno de mis abuelos les pasara algo supongo que me sentiría como tú."

"Pero sí que me tienta la idea de compartir piso." Afirmé sonriéndole y aparcando su bici en el mismo sitio de siempre con la cadena que tenía en la mochila.

"Eh, eso suena bien." Afirmó sonriendo. "¿Y hay alguna manera de tentarte para que vengas?"

"Hum… demasiada tentación, pero tengo que darle otra vuelta más." Afirmé.

"No te preocupes, te avisaré cuándo van acabando los plazos de solicitud." Me dijo.

"¿Y si la universidad estuviese cerca?" Le dije tanteando el terreno. "Así podría ir y venir."

"Puedo mirarlo, pero… no te hagas demasiadas esperanzas." Afirmó. "La mayoría están cerca de Seattle. De veterinaria por ejemplo solo está el _Washington State University's_ College of _Veterinary_ Medicine, pero está en Pullman, al otro lado del país. Luego lo más cercano sería Port Angels, pero… no veo demasiado futuro ahí."

"¿A cuál querías ir tú?" Le dije.

"A la de Pullman, pero… bueno, tampoco descarté ingresar en alguna carrera de la _Seattle University__, como el nombre dice, en Seattle._"

Era increíble, ella sí que tenía su futuro bien decidido. Sabía dónde quería ir, y no tenía ninguna duda de que podría escoger dónde ir.

"Entonces ve a Pullman." Dije.

"Jake… en serio, de momento no tenemos que hacer nada." Me dijo. "Es… solo digo lo de decidirse pronto para poder coger beca y tener más posibilidades."

"Ya." Le dije. "Está bien, hablaré con mi padre."

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso. "Dile que volverías todos los fines de semana y fiestas de guardar."

"Eso será de gran ayuda." Le dije bromeando mientras llegábamos a la puerta de la clase y entrábamos aprovechando que volvía un compañero.

"Chicos…" Nos dijo el profesor sin dejar de escribir en la pizarra. "Llegáis tarde. ¿Y vuestra excusa?"

"Se me han pegado las sábanas." Afirmó Bella. "Aquí traigo el justificante de que en casa lo saben y mi palabra de que me ha caído una buena por llegar tarde."

"Lo mismo digo, pero yo no tengo justificante." Afirmé.

"A sus sitios, ambos." Nos dijo.

"Sí, señor." Afirmamos a la vez bajando la cabeza ella y haciéndome bajarla a mí con un gesto.

Fue curioso, pero vi al profesor sonreír mientras acababa de escribir lo de la pizarra y creo que fue la primera vez que no puso pegas a que llegásemos tarde y nos sentásemos con la clase casi empezada por minutos.

Sonreí y me senté en mi sitio mientras ella se iba atrás para ocupar el suyo tras Embry.

"A ver… el gallinero…" Dijo el profesor cuando el resto me preguntaron por qué llegaba tarde con susurros. "Señor Black, ya que llega tarde al menos no pierda el tiempo y copie lo que se ha perdido."

"Sí, profesor." Afirmé bajando la cabeza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Que fuerte." Oí a Kim decirle a Bella en el cambio de clase cuando nosotros estábamos a un lado hablando y ella se la llevó a su corrito de amigas. "Habéis llegado juntos."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Jacob y tú!" Le dijo riéndose pero intentando no levantar demasiado la voz.

"Ah, lo decís por eso." Dijo. "Nos hemos encontrado fuera."

"Suena a bola…" Dijo otra de las chicas canturreando y sonriendo.

"Vale, me habéis pillado." Afirmó Bella riéndose. "¡Ha sido un ataque!" Afirmó riéndose. "Veréis, yo venía hacia aquí cándidamente canturreando los Pistol cuando de pronto… ¡zas! Aparece una sombra de la nada y me derriba de la bicicleta. ¡Me arroyó él!" Afirmó riéndose y haciendo reír al resto.

"¿Creéis que tendríamos que salvarla de las chicas?" Preguntó Quil.

"Nah, no creo." Dijo Embry. "Parecen estar riéndose."

"Así que… derribando jovencitas como si fueras el lobo feroz ¿no?" Me dijo Jared bromeando.

"Arg… soy el lobo feroz." Dijo Paul riéndose de mí.

"Ja, ja. Me parto." Le dije con ironía. "No fue mi culpa."

"Qué va, ella te atropelló." Dijo Jared bromeando.

"Ya." Afirmé. "No, no. Reíros." Les dije. "Supongo que de no haberme pasado a mí yo también me reiría."

"¡Es que… no sabes… lo gracioso que es…!" Me dijeron riéndose. "¡Atropellando… jovencitas… corriendo!"

Vale, hasta yo tuve que reírme al verlo de ese modo, pero fingí molestarme aunque sonriese.

"A ver, chicos…" Dijo la profesora de literatura al entrar. "Nos sentamos y cerramos la boca, capítulos sobre la mesa."

"Guay." Dijimos varios casi a la vez.

"Por cierto, ya he corregido vuestros comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior." Añadió. "Y debo decir… que me ha sorprendido bastante el resultado. No esperaba tan buenos resultados."

"Ahora es cuando dice que la empollona ha vuelto a sacar la mejor nota." Afirmó Paul.

"Luego os los repartiré." Añadió mirándonos gracias al comentario de Paul. "Por cierto, me gustaría que probásemos algo nuevo. Dado que he visto a, sorprendentemente, un chico que, aún más sorprendentemente, parece haber empatizado con Romeo hasta un nivel… sorprendente."

"Eso sí que es increíble." Dije bromeando a Embry y Quil susurrando. "Tres increíbles en la misma frase."

"Apuesto a que es Christopher." Me dijo Embry bromeando. "Oh… Romeo, Romeo…"

"Bueno, puesto que el gallinero de deportistas está tan revolucionado, Embry, tú serás Mercuccio."

"¡¿Qué, por qué?" Le dijo.

"Pareces el tipo." Afirmó la profesora. "Paul, tú serás Benvolio. A ver… un ama…"

"Alucina, ahora soy un Mercuccio." Me dijo Embry.

"Eh, Mercuccio habla más que Benvolio." Dijo Paul. "Y a mí no me gusta leer, y menos… papeles de mari... de julandrones."

"Bueno, y supongo que todos os preguntaréis quiénes van a ser Romeo y Julieta." Dijo la profesora.

"No." Dijimos todos a nuestros rítmos.

"Pero si todos saben quién es Julieta." Dijo Paul mientras la profesora se metía en un monólogo. "¿Quién es la empollona que siempre sabe lo que dice este peñazo…?"

"Oye, no la llames empollona." Le dijo Embry. "Yo entiendo esto mucho mejor si lo trabajamos juntos. Explica muy bien."

"Bella, y espero que todos coincidáis conmigo en que se lo merece, de momento es la que mejor parece entender la mentalidad de los personajes." Dijo sonriendo la profesora.

"Y tiene una voz bonita." Afirmó Kim sonriendo.

"¡Oh, venga ya!" Dijo la aludida sonrojándose y poniéndose el libro por la cabeza. "¡Si soy horrible…!"

"¿Y quién será Romeo?" Preguntó Jared divertido.

"Bueno… he leído vuestros trabajos y… creo que hay alguien que se merece ese honor." Dijo la profesora con un tono algo… coqueto o al menos juguetón. "Veamos… a quién darle ese honor…"

"A Brian o a Christopher." Dijo Quil.

"A mí no me gusta ni siquiera leer en clase." Afirmó Embry.

"Ha dicho que tiene que haber empatizado con Romeo." Afirmé mientras pensaba qué quería decir con eso. "Seguro que es Reese. Es… listo y da el tipo para ser Romeo."

"Jacob Black." Me llamó la profesora.

"Perdón, es que debatíamos sobre lo que dice Mercuccio." Dije. "Ahora mismo nos callamos."

"No, no, digo que tú eres Romeo." Afirmó sonriéndome mientras algunos reían, otros expresaban alegría y otros se enfurruñában.

¡Venga ya!

"Creo que ahora sabemos quién es el de la segunda mejor nota." Dijo Paul bromeando.

"Bueno, pues cada uno a su papel." Dijo la profesora. "Empieza… Romeo con Mercuccio y Benvolio. Chicos…"

"_¿Cómo sigo adelante, si mi amor está aquí?_" Leí intentando no sonar demasiado estúpido haciéndolo. "_Vuelve, triste barro, y busca tu centro. _Se esconde."

"No, eso no." Me dijo la profesora sonriendo. "Son las indicaciones para los actores."

"Oh, claro." Asentí. "Entonces… _Vuelve, triste barro, y busca tu centro._"

"Bien, Paul, Benvolio." Le dijo la profesora.

"_¡Romeo!_" Se puso a gritar divertido. "_¡Primo Romeo!. ¡Romeo!_"

"Bien, me gusta ese entusiasmo." Dijo la profesora poniéndose un dedo en el oído y con un ojo guiñado. "Pero procura tener el mismo entusiasmo sin gritar, en la clase de al lado no han pagado entrada."

"Es que me meto en el papel." Dijo.

"Vale, Embry, le toca a Mercuccio." Le dijo la profesora.

"_Este es muy listo, y seguro que se ha ido a dormir._" Dijo Embry.

"_Vino corriendo por aquí y saltó la tapia de este huerto. Llámale, Mercucio._" Le dijo Paul para mirarme divertido.

"_Haré una invocación._" Continuó Embry divertido. "_¡Antojos!. ¡Locuelo!. ¡Delirios!. ¡Prendado!_" Dijo con un tono teatral moviendo las manos como si lanzase un conjuro de verdad. "_Aparece en forma de suspiro. Di un verso y me quedo satisfecho. Exclama «¡Ay de mí!», rima «amor» con «flor», di una bella palabra a la comadre Venus y ponle un mote al ciego de su hijo, Cupido el golfillo, cuyo dardo certero hizo al rey Cofetua amar a la mendiga. Ni oye, ni bulle, ni se mueve: el mono se ha muerto; haré un conjuro." Añadió parando a coger aire. "Dios, cómo puede alguien decir todo eso de carrerilla._"

"Embry…" Le riñó la profesora.

"_Conjúrote por los ojos claros de tu Rosalina, por su alta frente y su labio carmesí, su lindo pie, firme pierna, trémulo muslo y todas las comarcas adyacentes, que ante nosotros aparezcas en persona._" Acabó.

Sonreí oyéndo cómo hacían su particular versión de voz de ambos personajes, hasta que me tocó a mí leer.

"_Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido._" Afirmé divertido antes de ver el comienzo de la escena que mejor entendía en todo el libro, la escena en que Romeo ve a Julieta saliendo a la ventana para pensar en alto pensando que estaba sola. "Pero, alto." Afirmé gesticulando y todo para mirar al papel en mi mano estirada. "_¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana? Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol. Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa, que está enferma y pálida de pena porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso._" Afirmé mirando a Bella que sonreía mirándome. "_Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente. Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado que sólo llevan los bobos. ¡Tírala!_" Entonces era cuando Bella miró al cielo. "" Me toqué el corazón instantáneamente. "_¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor!. ¡Ojalá lo supiera! Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa: hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles._" Afirmé mientras en efecto lo hacía mirando al techo y mirando también yo. "_¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí. Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan. ¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas? _

_El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse, como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves._"

Bella era la más bella, podía entender perfectamente a Romeo cuando decía eso de Julieta, vale, era una cosa realmente empalagosa y fuera de moda, pero tal y como nos había explicado Bella, era algo precioso, todo metáforas aludiendo a la belleza de su amada. Sin lugar a dudas no podía haber habido otra Julieta si no era Bella.

Y entonces apoyó la cara en la mano con el brazo en la mesa como si estuviese triste y me incliné un poco hacia ella con el papel aún en la mano para leer las palabras tal cual estaban ya que no quería desmerecerlas, ni a Bella; no, sobre todo a ella.

"_¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano!_" Afirmé señalándola con la mano. "_¡Ah, quién fuera el guante de esa mano por tocarle la mejilla!_"

"_¡Ay de mí!_" Suspiró Bella sin necesidad de su entrada.

"_Ha hablado._" Afirmé mirándola. "_¡Ah, sigue hablando, ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura, a la noche le das tanto esplendor como el alado mensajero de los cielos ante los ojos en blanco y extasiados de mortales que alzan la mirada cuando cabalga sobre nube perezosa y surca el seno de los aires!_"

Era increíble, Bella ni siquiera me miraba, ni a mí ni a su libro, al menos no directamente, porque de vez en cuando echaba un ojo. Era como si realmente fuese Julieta, y entonces me sumergí en aquello.

Ya no estábamos en clase, estábamos en su casa, ella estaba en una ventana del piso de arriba mirando el cielo estrellado, a la vista pero a la vez fuera de mi alcance. Y yo la observaba vestida con un vestido blanco mientras yo llevaba un esmoquin.

"_¡Ah, Romeo, Romeo!. ¿Por qué eres Romeo?_" Afirmó suspirando o al menos expresando necesidad con dolor en su voz. "_Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o, si no, júrame tu amor y ya nunca seré una Capuleto_."

"¿_La sigo escuchando o le hablo ya?_" Dije suavemente leyéndolo en el papel.

"_Mi único enemigo es tu nombre. Tú eres tú, aunque seas un Montesco._" Dijo suavemente gesticulando con las manos suavemente. ""

"_¿Qué es «Montesco»? Ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni cara, ni parte del cuerpo. ¡Ah, ponte otro nombre!. ¿Qué tiene un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa sería tan fragante con cualquier otro nombre._" Afirmó sonriendo como si estuviese enamorada realmente y moviendo las manos con suavidad en las partes adecuadas antes de terminar llevándoselas al pecho sobre el corazón. "_Si Romeo no se llamase Romeo, conservaría su propia perfección sin ese nombre. Romeo, quítate el nombre y, a cambio de él, que es parte de ti, ¡tómame entera!_" Afirmó abriendo las manos suavemente.

¿Cómo podía decir que no era femenina? Ahora mismo me estaban dando ganas de encaramarme por la fachada imaginaria y subir a su balcón para abrazarla con suavidad y besarla como si tuviese miedo de romperla, de que desapareciera entre mis brazos.

"_Te tomo la palabra_." Afirmé sonriendo suavemente como si no fuese yo y sin mirar siquiera el papel antes de mirarlo porque no recordaba las palabras exactas con que lo decía Shakespeare y parando para continuar. "_Llámame «amor» y volveré a bautizarme: desde hoy nunca más seré Romeo._"

"_¿Quién eres tú, que te ocultas en la noche e irrumpes en mis pensamientos?_" Me dijo mirando a todos lados como si me buscase en las sombras de la noche.

"_Con un nombre no sé decirte quién soy. Mi nombre, santa mía, me es odioso porque es tu enemigo. Si estuviera escrito, rompería el papel._" Le dije.

"_Mis oídos apenas han sorbido cien palabras de tu boca y ya te conozco por la voz_." Me dijo suavemente para bajar la voz como si temiese que la pillasen. "_ ¿No eres Romeo, y además Montesco?_"

"_No, bella mía, si uno a otro te disgusta._" Le dije.

Sonreí, hasta el bardo parecía haberla escrito pensando en ella. Vale, el 'bella' ahí era un adjetivo para Julieta, un piropo, pero parecía haber sido escrito con la intención de ser su nombre, quedaba de muerte con su nombre.

"_Dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y por qué?_" Me dijo suavemente pero con un gesto algo tentador en la mirada. "_Las tapias de este huerto son muy altas y, siendo quien eres, el lugar será tu muerte si alguno de los míos te descubre._"

"_Con las alas del amor salté la tapia, pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra, y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta, los tuyos nada pueden contra mí._" Afirmé abriendo un brazo, el que no tenía los papeles.

"_Si te ven, te matarán._" Me dijo preocupada.

"_¡Ah! Más peligro hay en tus ojos que en veinte espadas suyas._" Le dije mirándola fijamente y pidiéndole. "_Mírame con dulzura y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad._"

"_Por nada del mundo quisiera que te viesen._" Me dijo preocupada.

"_Me oculta el manto de la noche y, si no me quieres, que me encuentren: mejor que mi vida acabe por su odio que ver cómo se arrastra sin tu amor_." Afirmé.

.

((Lo siento, pero me encanta este pasaje en particular y me parece perfecto para la historia, claro que Jake y Bella no tienen el problema de familias enfrentadas, pero los sentimientos son los mismos, como podemos constatar de lo que Jake dice. En fin, espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Me salto hasta el final de la escena entre ambos.))

.

Me encantaba estar actuando con Bella, solo estábamos los dos en su casa, solos los dos hasta…

"_¡Julieta!_" Gritó Kim sin levantar demasiado la voz.

"_¡Mil veces buenas noches!_" Me dijo sonriéndome enamorada como la noche anterior.

"_¡Julieta!_" Repitió de nuevo Kim, esta vez un poco más alto para que se viese que estaba el ama más cerca, dentro del cuarto de Bella/ Julieta.

"_¡Ya voy!_" Le contestó mirando a su lado antes de mirarme de nuevo a mí. "_Mas, si no es buena tu intención, te lo suplico..._"

"_¡Julieta!_" Repitió una vez más Kim,

"_¡Voy ahora mismo!_" Añadió repitiendo el gesto de antes de nuevo para seguir más rápido en lo que le decía a Romeo. "_...abandona tu empeño y déjame con mi pena. Mañana lo dirás._"

"_¡Así se salve mi alma...!_" Afirmé.

"_¡Mil veces buenas noches!_" Me dijo sonriéndome enamorada como la noche anterior.

"_Mil veces peor, pues falta tu luz._"Finalicé suavemente. "_El amor corre al amor como el niño huye del libro y, cual niño que va a clase, se retira entristecido._"

Ahí me callé y tras un segundo, me ensordecieron un montón de aplausos y tuve que mirar a todos aplaudiendo, unos cuantos incluso vitorearon y mis amigos sonriendo divertidos.

"A ver por favor…" Pidió silencio la profesora gesticulando con las manos para ir consiguiendo poco a poco silencio. "Seguimos mañana, que hoy ya nos hemos pasado de tiempo, darle las gracias al profesor, que no nos ha echado a patadas." Afirmó haciéndome volver a la tierra y ver que el siguiente profesor estaba ya allí mirándonos y aplaudiendo también suavemente.

"Nunca hubiera pensado que uno de los caballeros del gallinero pudiese hacer una interpretación tan buena." Dijo el profesor.

"Lo de los chicos de ese corrito ha sido una auténtica sorpresa." Dijo la profesora recogiendo. "Por cierto, Jacob, Bella, muy buena actuación. Prepararos el resto para el próximo día. Mañana comentamos este trozo de hoy."


	23. CAPITULO 23: ALARMA, LA PUERTA FORZADA

**CAPITULO 23: ALARMA, LA PUERTA FORZADA.**

"Qué fuerte." Me dijo Embry cuando salimos al recreo. "¡Parecías realmente Romeo!"

"¡Le han puesto un 9!" Dijo Jared sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Eso es imposible, la profe nunca nos pone esa nota en nada!"

"No sé, me leí ese trozo que hemos hecho hoy y… me gustó ¿vale?" Les dije. "No sé, puedo entender a Romeo. Al menos en ese trozo."

"Ya." Me dijeron.

"Romeo, Romeo…" Me dijeron riéndose.

"Reíros, pero me han hecho hacer el papel protagonista, y vosotros sois solo los primos." Afirmé uniéndome a la broma.

Y creo que a Bella le pasaba algo parecido porque vi cómo las chicas y ella cotilleaban riéndose de algo. Fue divertido hasta que cruzamos las miradas un segundo y me guiñó un ojo sonriendo antes de seguir conversando con el resto.

"Ahora en serio." Me dijo Quil. "Tienes un problema."

"¿Y es?" Le dije.

"Que tu Julieta no sabe qué eres, que tu Julieta no sabe que no es la única, y que tu bebé-Julieta no sabe que tienes una Joven-Julieta..." Me dijo. "Y que como eres un Romeo tan bueno, me parece que la profe te va a coger siempre de Romeo, así que…"

"¡Pasas al bando de los empollones!" Dijo Paul haciendo que se asqueaba en broma. "Y los macarras te harán calzón chino, te tirarán bolitas de papel…"

"Bella es también una empollona camuflada." Le dije. "Y no le hacen nada."

"Porque se nos ha pegado." Afirmó Paul divertido. "Que no está tan mal, al menos una se atreve a hacer nuestras cosas. Pero ya veremos si algún día se viene a saltar por los acantilados con nosotros."

"Probablemente se cague." Dijo Jared.

"¿Qué es lo que da cague?" Nos preguntó sonriendo con Kim y unas amigas suyas a su lado a nuestras espaldas.

"El salto de acantilados." Le dijo Paul. "Igual vamos esta tarde. ¿Os… apuntáis?"

"¡Más quisieras!" Dijo alguna de las chicas. "Ni de coña." Dijo otra. "¿Estáis locos? No queremos matarnos."

"¿Es peligroso?" Dijo Bella entre todas.

"¿Saltar al agua entre rocas ocultas bajo el agua por un acantilado con corrientes fuertes?" Dijo Paul. "¡Qué va!"

"¿Jake?" Me dijo mirándome.

"Es un deporte de riesgo, de bastante riesgo, pero da bastante subidón." Le dije.

"Eh, contar conmigo." Nos dijo. "¿Kim, nos apuntamos todas?"

"Es que da miedo." Dijo.

"Oh, vamos." Dijo Bella sonriendo y viniendo entre nosotros para ponerse entre Embry y Jared y toquetearles los bíceps y los hombros. "Esto parece acero forjado, seguro que no dejan que nos pase nada."

Dios, como tío no tenía precio, pero como mujer… ¡grrrrrr!

Era preciosa, sexy, atrevida y parecía comprender también bastante bien a las chicas.

"Claro que no." Dijimos sobre todo los aludidos y yo.

"Y además, puedo llevarme algo más para entretenernos mientras esperamos." Afirmó Bella. "Y si os atrevéis, podemos hacer salto desde acantilado y luego escalada hasta arriba para volver a subir. ¿Qué os parece? Multi-deporte de riesgo. Yo pongo las cuerdas de escalada."

"Salto y escalada." Dijo Embry. "Me gusta."

"La verdad es que suena bien." Afirmé.

"¿Por qué no se nos ocurriría antes?" Preguntó Embry divertido.

"Bueno, pues entonces quedamos en eso." Dijo Bella.

"Por cierto." Le dijo Quil. "¿Queríais algo?"

"Ah, sí." Dijo Bella. "Es que estábamos debatiendo sobre unas cositas y… de pronto ha salido a colación lo de la clase de literatura."

"No nos hables." Dijo Paul. "Qué horror, si llego a saber que nos van a mandar leer escribo algo peor."

"Pues… estábamos comentando… y resulta que me han dicho que soy una Julieta muy convincente." Afirmó Bella divertida sentándose entre Embry y yo y cogiéndose la rodilla en un ademán bastante despreocupado. "Y no sé cómo hemos acabado hablando de interpretación, de famosos y eso y… alguien ha dicho algo de la voz de Mercuccio."

"¿Qué hay de mi voz?" Dijo Embry alucinando.

"Que es muy masculina y preciosa." Le dijo Bella.

"Gracias." Le dijo para reírse.

"¡Oye, que no he sido yo!" Le dijo ella riéndose y dándole un golpecito suave. "Pero estoy de acuerdo. Aunque me gustan más otras voces, no te ofendas. Las de 'Brad-gelina' son también espectaculares."

"Brad tiene una voz precioooooooosa." Dijo una de las chicas abanicándose.

"Eh, yo envidio a 'Angy', tener a ese pivón en su casa… con esa voz…" Afirmó Kim.

"Pues yo envidio a Brad Pitt." Dijo Embry. "Tener a ese monumento en casa…"

Fue curioso, porque nos pusimos a hablar en grupo y yo tuve que admitir que había sido sorprendente para cuando nos tocó volver a clase y fuimos al taller.

"¿Qué tal el grupo de debate multi-sexo?" Dijo Bella cuando le dijimos algo.

"Alucinante." Afirmó Paul. "No sabía que las chicas sabíais tanto de tíos."

"Eh, a nosotras nos gustan los cuerpos esculturales y vosotros sabéis cómo conseguirlos; a vosotros os gustan las chicas monumentales y nosotras sabemos cómo conseguir parecerlo." Dijo divertida poniéndose las gafas de trabajo.

"¿Y lo de los bíceps?" Le dijo Jared.

"A mí no me importa que me los toque cuando quiera." Dijo Embry.

"Ya, pero por qué a nosotros." Dijo Jared.

"Eh, Embry es mi amigo, era por disimular." Dijo.

"Disimular el qué." Le preguntamos.

"Bueno… hacía mi buena acción del día por duplicado." Afirmó cogiendo el microsoldador. "Porque se nota a la legua que Jared tiene algo con Kim, y no voy a chivarme de quién pero una de ellas tiene algo sobre Embry pero no se atreve a decir nada, así que… ayudo a la chica al juntarnos en grupo y echo una mano a Jared con lo de Kim. ¡Y dejad de hacerme un interrogatorio!"

"Ejem." Dije intentando no reírme y parecer serio mientras el resto ponían cara de estar alucinando y no poder ni reaccionar y luego se aguantaban la risa como podían.

"No, en serio, poneros a currar ya." Nos dijo. "Quil, no vas a acabar tu caballito mecedor para fin de trimestre, y el resto, tampoco vais a acabar lo vuestro para entonces."

"¿Y tu ordenador?" Le dijo Jared. "¿Lo has acabado ya acaso?"

"No." Afirmó. "Pero hoy probablemente tenga ya la placa base y funcione un poco." Afirmó. "Con componentes de otro, claro. Pero hay que hacer la prueba."

"Y de dónde piensas sacar otros componentes." Le dijo Jared.

"Del ordenador de clase, naturalmente." Afirmó.

"Ya, y el profesor te va a dejar destriparlo." Le dijo Quil. "Que te lo crees."

"Bueno, ya veremos si me deja o no." Dijo divertida dejando el microsoldador a un lado para coger un par de tornillos pequeños y el destornillador para ellos y ponerse a mirar sus 'planos' para mirar la posición de cada uno.

Yo por mi parte me puse a seguir haciéndole a Nessy el joyero, claro que probablemente ella tuviera otro mejor, pero me daba igual, no tenía un joyero 'made in Jake', y con suerte, lo terminaría ya ese mismo día a falta de barnizar y rematar y podría ponerme a otra cosa. ¿Tal vez un regalo para Bella?

Bueno, no era de celebrar chorradas, pero aunque fuese para el mes juntos podía hacerle alguna cosa sencilla. ¿Un regalo para navidad? Bueno, Nessy iba a tener el joyero, y mi padre le iba a comprar algo y... pero para Bella no tenía nada aún.

¿Y qué podía regalarle que pudiera hacer allí? No tenía pinta de ser una cocinera regularmente, tenía a su abuela que parecía vivir en la casa solo y ocuparse de todas las tareas de la misma, tampoco entonces podía regalarle un costurero. Qué le regalaba... qué le regalaba...

"Mirad." Dijo de pronto sonriendo y dejando las herramientas a un lado. "¿No os parece la cosa más bonita?"

"¿Qué es eso?" Le dijo Quil.

"¿Un montón de circuitos?" Dijo Embry bromeando.

"Noooo... es una placa base." Afirmó sonriendo. "El zócalo del microprocesador para insertar el microprocesador, las ranuras de memoria de la memoria principal del ordenador (la RAM), el chipset de control, el chip de los BIOS... y los slots para las tarjetas de expansión de vídeo, sonido, etcétera, etcétera, no me pongo a contarlas aquí." Afirmó señalando las diversas cositas de la placa. "Creo que ya la tengo lista. Voy a coger mi ordenador para instalarla y luego a ver cómo va con los componentes que me faltan."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Le ofrecí.

"No, pero gracias por ofrecerte." Afirmó. "Creo que si esto va bien, monto ya lo que tengo y el próximo día me trago las piezas que me falten y lo tengo listo para evaluar."

"Yo creo que hoy también lo tendré a falta de barnizar." Afirmé. "Cuando monte las piezas del todo."

"Seguro que a quien se lo des le encanta el joyero." Me dijo. "Bueno, o la cajita."

"No, joyero." Le dije alucinando de que lo hubiese adivinado. "¿Cómo lo sabías?"

"Tengo una buena vista espacial." Me dijo sonriendo divertida. "Y te he visto tallando la madera, parece o bien una caja ornamental preciosa o un joyero."

"Y yo que no sé nunca lo que está haciendo el resto hasta que lo terminan." Le dije.

"Eres muy intuitiva ¿no?" Le dijo Embry. "Captas todos los pequeños matices antes que nadie."

"Bueno..." Dijo sonrojándose y frotándose la frente un poco. "La verdad es que no siempre, capto pequeños matices pero no de todo. Si es de cosas sí, suelo adivinar bastantes cosas, de series... y de personas a veces."

"Sí, de personas a menudo." Dijo Embry. "Como los personajes de los libros, o como lo de la gente que está enfadada con otros."

"Ya." Dijo ella. "Poder empatizar con un personaje no es un logro."

"Si lo haces siendo chica, con la pareja protagonista, eso sí es un logro." Le dije.

"Anda, calla Romeo." Me dijo divertida.

"Como deseéis, Julieta." Le contesté a su broma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Alucina con Bella." Me dijo Embry divertido mientras preparábamos las cosas para gimnasia que la habían cambiado para la última hora de la tarde. "Es demasiado lista."

"Ya, no hace falta que me lo digas." Afirmé. "Irá a la universidad aunque no lo necesite y será lo que quiera ser."

"No pareces demasiado contento." Me dijo Embry.

"Ya, es que... el tema universidad es un poco..." Le dije.

"¿Espinoso?"

"Algo así." Afirmé dándome cuenta que no podía contárselo, no a Embry, no a alguien que había estado por Bella y que aún parecía sentir algo por ella aunque no se metiese entre nosotros.

"Yo creo que cuando acabe esto me buscaré algún trabajo." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, igual busco algo de mecánica o algo así. Y si no... bueno, siempre puedo ponerme en el negocio familiar."

Embry y Quil lo tenían más fácil, ellos tenían un negocio familiar propio. Kim podría quedarse en la tienda donde trabajaba los fines de semana y Paul podía dedicarse a segurata, probablemente en algún lugar de Forks o en la reserva mismo. Pero ¿y yo?

Mi padre estaba prejubilado por lo de su accidente, podía ir a la universidad si quisiera, pero me daba no sé qué dejarlo solo porque mi hermana no se quedaría puesto que estaba acabando la universidad. Y luego estaba lo del dinero, papá ya había pagado gran parte de la carrera de mi hermana, como para pagarme ahora a mí otra; pero claro, Bella decía que podía usar ahorros y ponerme ahora a trabajar para ahorrar todo lo que ganase y cuando estuviese en la universidad seguir trabajando en alguna otra cosa para pagar el piso y alguna asignatura de la carrera yo, el problema era en qué podía trabajar.

Yo no había trabajado nunca, y dudo que lo de convertirme en lobo gigante y luchar contra vampiros fuese un trabajo de los de poner en el currículum. No sé en qué podía trabajar, tal vez en un taller mecánico, pero dudaba que cogieran a estudiantes para horas solo, también podía trabajar en alguna tienda, pero no te cogían a no ser que tuvieras experiencia, y no podía tenerla si no me contrataban nunca.

"Yo no sé." Afirmé. "Bella me ha dicho que quiere ir a la universidad, cree que si trabajo y ahorro ahora y cuando esté en la universidad, podría ayudar a pagar todo y mi padre no pondría pegas."

"Pero tu padre no te pondría pegas." Me dijo Quil. "Quiero decir, ya ha mandado a una de las gemelas a estudiar, por qué no también a ti."

"Ya lo sé, pero... no sé, me da no sé qué dejar a mi padre aquí solo."

"Hombre, solo, solo... no creo que se quedase." Me dijo Embry.

"La madre de Seth pasa bastante por allí." Me dijo Quil.

"Y si nosotros nos quedamos podemos cuidarle también un poco." Añadió Paul. "Ya sabes, tu hermana acabará la universidad este año y creo que si se lo dices te apoyará y vendrá ella."

Lo cual a él le venía genial, no tendría que extrañarla.

"Ya, pero..." Dije.

"A ver." Me dijo Embry. "¿Tú quieres ir o no quieres ir a la universidad?"

"Claro que quiero ir." Le dije. "Bella va a ir, dice que alquilará un piso para poder ir a la universidad y los fines de semana venir a visitar a su familia."

"Bueno, pues si tienes un plan de pago, un sitio donde dormir y un motivo de peso para ir... ¿cuál es el problema?" Me dijo Jared. "Ve con ella."

"¿Y qué haría yo?" Le dije. "Lo de ser un guerrero no encaja con ningún tipo de carrera que enseñen en una universidad."

"Bueno, somos buenos trasteando con vehículos." Me dijo Embry. "Igual algo de mecánica o así."

"Y se te da bien lo de carpintería." Añadió Jared. "Y aprendes muy rápido."

"Sí, eres el superdotado de las manadas." Afirmó Paul.

"Gracias por el consejo." Les dije sonriendo.

La verdad es que el problema era mío. Era yo el que tenía problemas para avanzar, era yo el que tenía las dudas; Bella estaba siendo demasiado amable buscando el modo de que pudiese ir con ella, poniéndome todo tipo de facilidades e incluso buscándome becas por internet y universidades donde pudiera hacer su carrera cerca de la reserva.

"Eo, tierra llamando a Jake..." Canturreó haciéndome reparar que estaba ya en clase y había ido como un robot porque estaba sentado con el resto. "¿Tú no vas a hacer fútbol?"

"Sí." Afirmé.

"Pues levanta la mano." Me dijo levantándomela con la suya.

"Señorito Black, a ver si nos despertamos, que ya es bastante más tarde que mañana." Me dijo la entrenadora anotando algo en sus papeles.

"Lo siento, entrenadora." Afirmé. "Anderson, Brown y Call, hacéis equipos. ¡Venga chicas, esta vez quiero veros sudar de verdad!"

"Que carácter." Dijo Bella sonriendo y estirando. "Me recuerda a mi entrenadora del equipo de atletismo del Jefferson de Seattle."

"¿Ex-atleta?" Le dije.

"No, ex-marine." Me dijo. "Tuvo que dejarlo por una lesión gorda."

"¡Auch!" Dije imaginándomela.

"Siempre podías correr más rápido, saltar más alto y tirar peso más lejos." Me dijo sonriendo. "pero ¡eh! Gracias a ella era la mejor animadora del equipo, después de la capitana y una veterana que era su mejor amiga, y eso me ayuda a ser mejor ranger. El problema que teníamos la buena mujer y yo era que nunca aceptó que fuese animadora también y que comiese lo que me saliese del moño, claro que controlando las grasas; una animadora gorda es una animadora muerta."

"Eh, par de dos." Nos dijo Embry. "Estáis en mi equipo. ¿Os importa dejar de discutir?"

"Claro." Dijimos a la vez casi.

"¿Os atrevéis a hacer de delanteros?" Dijo Embry.

"Si va con segundas será divertido." Dijo Paul divertido.

"Eh, listillo." Le dijo Bella recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta. "Vigila este trasero que va a ser lo único que vas a ver de mí." Añadió dándose una palmada en el trasero antes de ponerse a mis espaldas. "Y ni se te ocurra tocarlo que me lo tomo a mal. Solo lo toca quien yo diga."

"Qué miedo." Dijo con ironía.

"Yo que tú lo tenía." Afirmó. "¿Te recuerdo que sé defenderme solita bastante bien?"

"Mejor no." Le dije yo. "Cómo era... ah, haz el amor y no la guerra."

"Y luego dices que no harías un buen verde... qué pena de muchacho." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Oye!" Me quejé mientras comenzaba a calentar correteando un poco.

Como siempre, la clase fue de vicio, era divertido tener a una chica que jugase a futbol con nosotros sin miedo a que le hiciésemos daño o de lo que quiera que tuvieran miedo el resto para no jugar con nosotros.

"¡Gol!" Gritó Bella feliz cuando se la pasó a Embry que me la pasó a mí y yo a ella que volvía a estar desmarcada y con un chute marcó un gol para hacer el avioncito sin levantarse demasiado la camiseta pero con esta por la cabeza hasta saltarme encima de los brazos y hacerla un sándwich entre Embry y yo.

"¡Campeones... campeones... oé, oé, oé...!" Fuimos cantando mientras la profesora tocaba el silbato que indicaba el final de la clase.

"Habéis tenido suerte." Dijo Paul.

"Claro que sí." Le dijo Bella. "Lo que pasa es que sois unos ¡MANTAS!" Afirmó riéndose.

Era alucinante, era como estar saliendo con tu mejor amigo, un 'mejor amigo' con un cuerpo más que atractivo. Con Bella podía ver el fútbol, ir al cine, salir, ir a la playa, esperarla cuando acabara de trabajar...

Ring, ring...

"Disculpad un segundo." Dijo Bella mientras la llamada se cortaba.

"¡Bella!" Oímos llamarla a gritos mientras nos movíamos por el patio para ir al ala de edificio que nos tocaba usar para ir a clase.

"¿Brook?" Dijo ella al ver al tío bronceado y rubio en el instituto. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Creo que no te va a gustar, pero... deberías ir a la playa." Le dijo. "Ya he avisado a quien debía, juro que estaba así cuando llegué, lo primero que he hecho es avisar."

"A ver, tranquilízate." Le dijo Bella. "¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"

"Tienes que verlo para creértelo." Le dijo. "Pero se reduce a que cuando he llegado la puerta estaba forzada."

"Por favor, disculpadme en clase." Nos dijo cambiando el tono de voz de ocioso a preocupado y algo de mosqueo, tal y como reflejaba su cara.

"Oye, no puedes irte así como así." Le dijo Jared.

"Ya te digo si puedo o no." Afirmó.

"¿Y qué le decimos a la profesora?" Dijo Quil mientras ella se alejaba con el tipo.

"¡No sé!" Dijo. "¡Decidle que me he puesto enferma, o que me han llamado por algo importante!"

"Mierda." Dije dándome cuenta que iba a mirar el escenario de un crimen, por desgracia, no podíamos jugarnos clase. "Voy a la cabina a llamar a Emily. A ver si Sam puede enterarse de algo."

"Llama de paso a Leah." Dijo Embry. "Ella no vine al instituto, igual puede pasarse a echar un ojo por nosotros."

"Buena idea." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

.

((¡Por primera vez en esta historia la voz de la chica!))

.

"No..." Gemí buscando la caja de la recaudación del día anterior que había guardado para que Brook pagara al proveedor de cera para tablas y al de gasolina que tenía que traernos un par de bidones nuevos.

"¿Hay algo que echéis de menos?" Nos dijo el jefe de la policía.

"No han tocado nada." Dije comprobando que había casi todo el dinero allí además de un paquete de un paquete de chicles vacía que explicaría por qué faltaban solo unos dólares, lo justo para comprar otro.

"No se han llevado el dinero de la caja, ni materiales..." Dijo el hombre. "¿Seguro que han entrado a robar?"

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Es... no entiendo qué podían querer de mi tienda para romper y forzar la puerta."

"Aquí tienes material caro." Dijo el hombre de nuevo tras mirar alrededor. "Neoprenos, bombonas de oxígeno, piraguas, tablas de surf caras..."

"Lo más caro ni lo han tocado." Afirmé confusa. "No entiendo nada."

"Tal vez fuese solo una broma." Me dijo. "¿Hay alguien que pudiera querer gastarte una broma pesada?"

Mucha gente, pero no bromas pesadas, querrían verme entre rejas.

"Que yo recuerde no." Dije.

"Hum... de todas formas, deberías tener un ojo abierto." Me dijo tras pensarlo un poco más. "Si no se han llevado nada es que buscaban algo, algo que no han encontrado aquí, evidentemente."

"No sé." Afirmé.

Allí había cosas de valor, demasiadas, todo el material deportivo era caro, la motora estaba allí, la moto de agua también, y no se habían llevado nada teniendo el remolque al alcance de la mano.

Era evidente que buscaban algo más, el problema era que no podía imaginarme qué podía ser lo que pudiese buscar alguien que tuviese más valor que la motora o la moto de agua.

"¿Podrían buscarte a tí?" Me dijo Sam, que parecía ser uno de los jefes de la reserva, o al menos parte de las fuerzas del orden de esta.

"No lo sé." Negué. "No tengo enemigos."

"Ya." Dijo.

"Oye, no estoy muy puesto en esto, pero..." Dijo el otro policía que había allí. "¿Esto no debería tener algo para coger el aire?"

"¿Hum?" Dije para mirar que estaba mirando las botellas de oxígeno. "Sí, tiene que tener una boquilla para coger el usuario el aire de dentro. Como esta." Afirmé mostrádole la de la siguiente bombona de oxígeno.

"¿Entran a robar y solo se llevan una boquilla de oxígeno?" Dijo el jefe de policía rascándose la frente con el bolígrafo de tomar la denuncia y un ojo guiñado indicando confusión al pensar. "Esto no me cuadra para nada."

"¿Tenía algún valor esa pieza?" Preguntó Sam.

"No." Dijo Brook. "Es una pieza standar de bombona de submarinismo. Goma y un polímero para que aguante las grandes presiones y el desgaste."

"Joder, la tenía desde hacía años, era mi primera boquilla." Dije dándome cuenta que era la mía.

"¿Tuya?" Me dijo el jefe de policía.

"Sí, se pueden compartir, de hecho el resto son para alumnos." Dije. "Pero si haces mucho esto... bueno, yo tengo mi propia boquilla, montarla y desmontarla era más sencilla."

"Entre tú y yo." Dijo la chica que había allí y que me constaba que era amiga de los chicos y hermana mayor de Seth, con el que ademas compartía ciertos rasgos. "Creo que deberías tener cuidado. Me parece que hay alguien empeñado en hacerte daño."

"¿A qué viene eso, Leah?" Le dijo Sam.

"¿No te lo han dicho Jared y Paul?" Le dijo. "Les boicotearon hace días, Embry estuvo a punto de ahogarse."

"Fue un accidente." Dijo ella. "Un tubo venía agujereado."

"¿Te habían boicoteado material?" Dijo Sam.

"Podría haber sido cualquier cosa." Afirmó. "Es un material de un club, podría haber sido a cualquiera, no tenía por qué haber sido a mí."

"Pero fue a tí." Dijo Sam.

"Podría haber sido a Brook ¿no, Brook?" Le dije intentando aferrarme hasta al más mínimo resquicio.

"Sí, yo cogí las bombonas prestadas, nunca se había dado un caso así." Dijo. "He intentado localizar a quién las cogió antes, pero no sabían, era como si hubieran borrado los datos."

Aquello era un infierno, gracias a dios que llegó el abuelo porque una señora, al parecer la madre de Seth y Leah le había dicho que Leah había ido a la playa para ver algo de una llamada a la policía por una puerta forzada.

"A quién se le ocurre." Me dijo cuando se libró un poco de los policías mientras el resto inspeccionaban la caseta para buscar rastros. "Te dije que tuvieras cuidado ¿no te lo dije?"

"Sí, abuelo." Asentí.

"¿Alguna idea de quién ha sido?"

"No." Sacudí la cabeza suavemente. "Si hubiese sido por mi ocupación noctura no se hubiesen limitado símplemente a robarme el dinero para un paquete de chicles y mi boquilla favorita para la bombona. Me hubiesen destrozado todo."

"Bueno..." Me dijo frotándome la espalda. "Ya está... no pasa nada... Al final parece que todo ha sido un susto. Pero quiero que me prometas algo."

"Tú dirás."

"Quiero que dejes este trabajo." Me dijo. "Adelanta el fin de temporada, deja que tu amigo Brook se encargue de los días que queden, y tú dedícate a acabar el instituto y a pasártelo bien con tus amigos."


	24. CAPITULO 24: ATRACO EXTRAÑO VOSOTROS OC

**CAPITULO 24: ATRACO EXTRAÑO. VOSOTROS OCULTÁIS COSAS.**

(Voz de Jacob)

Al final, Embry y yo acabamos mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos antes de que tocase el timbre, y cuando tocó nos levantamos puesto que habíamos guardado todo deprisa y casi atropellamos al profesor al salir disparados.

No hizo falta decir nada, ambos sabíamos perfectamente dónde íbamos. Corrimos y corrimos hasta rodar a la playa por el camino, derrapando en la línea de árboles antes de saltar a la playa de arena limpia seguidos de cerca por el resto para ver a Bella sentada en un tronco ante la tienda vacía y dibujando o escribiendo algo en el suelo.

Parecía demasiado triste, y todos nos miramos dándonos cuenta que todos entendíamos lo mismo de su gesto.

"¡Eh, Bella!" Le gritó Seth corriendo hasta ella para derrapar y caerse de rodillas al suelo ante ella. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Ah, hola Seth." Le dijo ella. "No me lo digas, te lo ha dicho tu hermana ¿no?"

"No, te he visto desde la ventana." Afirmó mientras nosotros nos acercábamos en manada por detrás. "¿Estás bien?. ¿Te han hecho algo?"

"Nah, pensábamos que era a robar, pero no se han llevado nada." Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, sí, lo justo para un paquete de chicles, me han dejado el vacío en la caja donde debiera estar el dinero."

"¿Entran a robar y solo se llevan el dinero de un paquete de chicles?" Le dije. "No te mosquees, pero suena raro."

"Ya, bueno, es lo que hay." Afirmó. "Y me alegro bastante de que no se me llevaron el material, vale un pastón y no todo es mío."

"Entonces por qué rompieron la puerta." Le dije.

"¿Tal vez tenías escondido dentro algo que no quisieras que se supiera que tenías?" Le dijo Paul.

"Me has pillado." Afirmó. "Me da mucha vergüenza reconocerlo, pero... tenía un bikini rosa con estampado hawaiano escondido ahí para que nadie lo viera, lo uso algún amanecer que vengo aquí, por no bañarme en bolas, vaya. Eso sí que ha desaparecido."

"¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho a la poli?" Le dije confuso.

"¡¿Estás de coña?" Le dijo. "Ni muerta reconozco que me han robado algo rosa."

"¿Tanto jaleo por algo rosa?" Dijo Quil.

"Bueno, yo tampoco reconocería que tuviera algo rosa." Dijo Paul bromeando.

"Mira, por una vez tiene razón." Dijo Bella.

"Vale." Asentimos.

"Esto... ¿se te ha ocurrido que tal vez pudieran venir buscando algo más?" Le dijo Jared. "Algo como... no sé... ¿a una enemiga que les boicotea la caza?"

"Shhhh... no tan algo, por favor." Nos dijo. "De todas formas no creo que sea eso. Si fuese alguien al que le hemos boicoteado no se limitaría a entrar y robarme un bañador y dinero para una caja de chicles. Me destrozaría todo o me lo boicotearía."

"Ya te hicieron algo a las bombonas." Le dije.

"¿Cómo sabéis vosotros eso?" Nos dijo confusa.

"Lo de Embry fue algo raro, y te vimos mirar todas las bombonas una a una con minuciosidad." Le dije ocultando la parte de verdad donde la habíamos oído gracias a nuestro oído animal.

"Sois muy listos." Nos dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sí, aquella vez fue un accidente, pero no tenía por qué ser un boicot."

"¿Solo un material perforado y no es un boicot?" Le dijo Paul. "Un poco raro."

"Oye, Trixy." Le dijo el otro dependiente. "En serio, vete a casa y descansa, yo me encargo del turno de tarde hoy."

"No... necesito trabajar un poco." Se negó ella. "En serio, lo necesito. Si me voy a casa no podré concentrarme, estaré dándole vueltas a la cabeza y eso es peor."

"Deberías ir a casa." Le dije. "Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para..."

"Os lo agradezco, pero no." Se volvió a negar. "Necesito esto, de verdad."

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea, una buena idea.

"Bueno, pues ya que te quedas tal vez puedas echarle una mano a Seth." Le dije.

"Claro." Dijo. "¿Otra vez problemas con la literatura?"

"No." Le dije antes que Seth. "Es que el otro día vimos un programa de surf, y dijo que le gustaría hacer lo del surf ese que vuelan con un paracaídas."

"Aquí no tenemos ese... 'paracaídas'." Le dijo ella. "Además, no hace suficiente viento."

"Pero tenéis tablas." Le dijo Seth. "Por fa... enséñame un poco..."

"Vale, está bien." Dijo. "Te enseñaré, pero solo hasta que venga algún cliente; y luego tienes que estudiar en serio."

"Hecho." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Venga, te dejaré un neopreno." Le dijo.

La verdad es que no me gustaba mucho la idea de no poder ser yo el que le pidiera que le enseñara a algo, pero yo tenía un papel más importante.

"Bueno, manos la obra." Les dije viendo cómo Seth y Bella se alejaban para ir hacia la caseta del material. "A ver si podemos ver algo más que la policía."

"¿No te parece un poco raro que rompan la puerta para llevarse esas tonterías?" Me dijo Quil.

"Tal vez solo buscasen otra cosa." Afirmó Embry. "O a alguien. Bella puede parecer un angelito, pero de ángel solo el nombre."

"Ya te digo, de todas las personas con las que me he pegado y que no fuese para matarlas, dudaría entre darle el número uno de la lista a Jake o a ella." Dijo Paul divertido.

"Así que no te peleaste con ella porque estuvieses cabreado." Le dije.

"Nah, si me hubiese enfurecido ya sabes lo que pasa." Me dijo con ironía. "Creo que a ella le daría un jamacuco curioso."

"Ni se os ocurra dejar que nos vea." Les dije mientras les oía salir a ambos del cuarto, esta vez ya cambiados con los neoprenos. "¿Al final vais a hacer submarinismo?"

"No, es que el agua está fría." Me dijo Bella. "Brook, echa un ojo al puesto por mí ¿ok? Cuando vea alguien salgo."

"Vale, princesa." Le dijo el tipo sentado en el puesto de la arena luciendo moreno.

"Hablando de princesas." Me dijo Quil. "Hace mucho que no hablas de tu otra princesa."

"Está con su familia." Afirmé. "En Canadá. Hablé con ellos esta misma mañana y están bien, eso es lo que importa. Me hecha de menos y dice que su madre dice que nos veremos pronto."

"¿Y ya sabe lo de esta Bella?" Me dijo Jared.

"No se lo he dicho a nadie, aún." Negué. "Pero Edward sabe algo, porque es una radio mental con patas."

"Entonces su hija y su mujer también lo sabrán."

"No creo que a Nessy le guste compartirte con nadie." Me dijo Quil. "Parece un poco posesiva con su familia y contigo."

"Como se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima..." Dijo Embry.

"Nadie va a tocar a nadie." Afirmé. "Y si lo hacen... ambas son importantes para mí, no podríais hacerle daño a ninguna de las dos."

"Ya veremos qué opina Bella cuando se entere que Nessy mata sin necesidad porque puede conseguir su alimento de forma que nadie muera."

No había caído en eso, siempre había pensado que se llevarían bien, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que el hecho de que Bella comiese carne no quería decir que aprobase que se matasen animales así como así.

De pronto ya no tenía tan claro que ella aprobase que los Cullen matasen animales para sangrarlos y dejarlos tirados. Ella solo comía carne que hubiese sido matada de forma natural, como en un intento de aprovechar la carne una vez estaba muerta.

"De momento tenemos cosas más importantes que pensar que eso." Afirmé quitándome de la cabeza esos pensamientos. "Aunque no hayan robado nada de valor no quita que han entrado en la caseta, y si han entrado una vez, podrían entrar más."

"¿Y qué propones?" Dijo Jared.

"Por lo pronto buscar pistas que la gente normal no podría encontrar." Afirmé. "Y mantener un ojo abierto en todo momento. Seth, qué pasa." Le dije notando que se acercaba.

"Bella me ha pedido que descuelgue el remolque para llevar la moto de agua." Me contestó mientras me fijaba que en efecto ella estaba clavando las tablas junto al chiringuito mientras hablaba de algo en voz baja con el otro, Brook.

"¿Qué cable se le ha cruzado ahora?" Dijo Paul.

"¿Algún voluntario para acompañarme y mantener la moto quieta donde diga?" Preguntó.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Le pregunté.

"Buceo, quiero echar un ojo a los circuitos de submarinismo." Afirmó. "¿Entonces? Necesito alguien que cuide la moto para que no se la lleven las olas."

"Ya voy yo." Dijo Jared.

"No, dejad." Dijo Seth. "Yo la acompaño. Normalmente no me dejan usar motos."

"¿Por qué será?" Le dijeron con ironía.

"Seth, eres menor, así que hoy, caso excepcional ¿ok?" Le dijo Bella. "Vamos."

"Que suerte que se haya ofrecido Seth." Dijo Quil. "Nosotros somos mejores rastreadores, no tendremos que molestarnos en ocultarlo."

"Si te soy sincero, me gustaría ser yo quien fuese con ella, pero creo que es más importante que miremos a ver quién ha entrado."

"Difícil." Afirmó Paul. "No es que me caigan mejor, pero quien haya entrado no parecía ningún chapucero."

"¿Y eso?" Le dijo Jared.

"Vamos a registrar un poco." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((¿Habíamos puesto antes otra voz que no fuese la de Jake? No me acuerdo. Bueno, pues aquí va una voz diferente.))

.

(Voz de Bella-trix)

"¿Has visto algo?" Me preguntó Seth mientras asomaba mi cabeza fuera del agua con las gafas con nariz cubierta de submarinismo para coger aire.

"No." Mentí.

Era raro, debería haber dicho algo, pero no sabía si había sido provocado o no.

"No sé, no pareces demasiado convencida." Me dijo.

"Nah, no te preocupes." Afirmé. "Lo que sí… creo que necesitaré la motora, voy a recoger todos los circuitos, para esta temporada ya creo que no vamos a necesitarlo." Suspiré subiendo en la moto para ponerme delante de nuevo atándome las gafas en el cuello antes de volver a meterle caña a la moto para ir hacia la orilla donde paré para hacer bajar a Seth y arrastrarla un poco hasta donde Seth metió el remolque y la sacamos a la orilla.

"¿Todo bien, Trixy?" Me dijo Brook.

"No, hay que recoger las cuerdas del circuito de submarinisno." Afirmé mientras Seth iba corriendo a donde el resto parecían estar metiendo las narices como si investigasen por su cuenta intentando parecer casual. "Las cuerdas estaban cortadas." Le susurré. "Y con el tiempo que se avecina no vamos a necesitarlos. No hace buen tiempo, el material esta saboteado…"

"Podría ser deterioro." Me dijo.

"¿De 3 de las cuerdas?" Le dije. "Demasiada casualidad."

"¿Entonces por qué no se lo has dicho a la poli?" Me dijo.

"No es algo que les ataña." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza sin perder de vista a los chicos como sospechaba que ellos hacían con nosotros e intentando parecer normal. "No sé quién ha sido, pero desde luego si fuesen los rojos… las corporativas nunca hacen estas cosas así, nos hubiesen destrozado el chiringuito."

"Trix." Me dijo. "Por favor, ten cuidado. Me preocupa bastante. Lo de las bombonas fue una guarrada, pero esto ya me preocupa, bastante."

Le sonreí suavemente dándole una palmada en el hombro.

"Tranquilo, me retiro por esta temporada." Afirmé. "Si realmente planeaban eso, les ha salido casi redondo."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo.

"Te tocará hacer doble turno." Afirmé. "Eso o avisar a otra persona para que haga mi turno."

"Difícil." Afirmó. "Oye, podrías mandarme a una compañera sexy. Así sería un placer enseñarle qué había que hacer." Me dijo sonriendo y haciéndome reír mientras iba hacia la caseta para ver al resto. "Eh, yo que vosotros dejaría eso. Si viene el jefe Swan y os ve metiendo las narices en su trabajo se enfadará. Por resistencia a la autoridad o entorpecimiento de la labor policial son entre una y 4 noches en el calabozo."

"Qué bien lo sabes ¿eh?" Me dijo Paul con ironía mientras Embry venía con él.

"Vamos Paul, déjala en paz." Le dijo Embry. "Al menos lo sabe porque lucha por lo que cree."

"Eso no quita para que sea una criminal en potencia." Le dijo vacilándole.

"Una criminal en potencia que te da una tunda cuando quieras." Le contesté vacilándole de nuevo.

La verdad es que desde que nos habíamos peleado, el ambiente había mejorado un poco, aunque cuando se lo recordaban parecía herido el orgullo.

"Fue chiripa." Afirmó.

"Eh, la próxima vez podemos hacer un amañado, para devolverte tu autoestima, tú ya me entiendes." Le susurré guiñándole un ojo sonriendo antes de girarme al resto. "A ver, club del detective. Ya estáis dejando mi caseta en paz, en serio, quiero que no se borren evidencias salvo lo mínimo que podamos necesitar para trabajar."

"¿No tienes miedo de que vuelvan?" Me dijo Jake.

"Creo que deberían tenerme miedo los atracadores a mí." Afirmé bromeando.

"Creo que iba en serio." Me dijo Jared.

"¿Por qué iba a tener miedo?" Afirmé. "Tengo unas mascotas superchulas en casa, y por suerte, parece que el 'club de detectives descamisados e hipercachas' es amigo mío. Eso y que por suerte aquí se permite tener armas en casa para defenderte de a saber qué… Sí, creo que si fuera el atracador me daría miedo acercarme aunque fuese a un kilómetro de mí."

"Vale…" Dijeron aguantándose la risa.

"Bueno, qué." Les dije. "¿Habéis visto la cucaracha muerta o habéis encontrado el cadáver del mapache reventado? Juraría que lo había escondido bien antes de que llegara la poli…"

"¿Qué mapaches muertos?" Me dijo Jake tras mirarse con sus amigos.

"Unos que encontré matados a dentelladas." Afirmé. "Me dieron mucha pena, y a mi peque le tengo aún castigado con una cadena en el porche de casa. Una cosa es que se entretenga jugando a cazar ratones, que al fin y al cabo los hay a patadas por el campo y otra que mate mapaches que entran, que vale, son ladronzuelos, pero de la caseta dudo mucho que fueran a llevarse nada, no hay nada comestible."

Hubo algo en sus gestos que no acabó de convencerme, tal vez fuese la mirada de centésimas de segundo que compartieron antes de que Jared me sonriera.

"Si nos los das podemos darles un entierro justo." Me dijo.

"Sí, ya sabes, no diremos nada." Añadió Paul.

"Muy bien, qué pasa aquí." Afirmé. "Una cosa es que hayas dejado de meterte conmigo y me puedas sonreír muy de vez en cuando, pero protegerme legalmente… eso suela a que intentáis metérmela doblada."

"Verás, es…" Me dijo Jacob. "Será mejor que vayamos un momento a sentarnos."

"No soy ninguna ingenua, aquí pasa algo." Afirmé señalándoles. "Y si no me lo decís os lo acabaré sacando."

"Verás…" Me dijo Jake.

"Se lo diré yo." Dijo Embry.

"¿Se puede saber por qué?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Porque es mi amigo y porque parece no tener inconveniente en hablar." Afirmé. "Y bien, dime Embry, qué pasa."

"Esos mapaches los han matado unos perros salvajes que había sueltos." Me contestó Embry. "Y nos sentimos culpables porque a uno de ellos lo volvimos así nosotros, por pegarle pedradas de chavales. Ya sabes, de pequeño eres cruel y despiadado."

"Muy bueno." Le dije. "Pero tendréis que mejorar. No había marcas de haberse colado nada, ni animal ni humano. La próxima vez quiero la verdad, me voy a recoger y mantendré mis cosas para mí."

"No." Dijo Jake. "Qué cosas."

"Ah... no compartís vuestras cosas, pues yo tampoco las mías. ¡Y tú tampoco, Brook!" Le dije sabiendo que él sí sería partidario de hablar de eso con los chicos.

No era la primera vez que pasaba algo así, primero había sido en mi tienda de campaña en la última concentración de fin de semana antes de ir a vivir allí, luego mi moto cuando se corrió la voz de que me iba, el motor del coche familiar... y ahora esto.

Era como si alguien no quisiera que estuviera allí, como si no quisieran que me ganara la vida honradamente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Oculta algo." Afirmó Jared mientras veíamos a Bella moviendo las cuerdas de los circuitos de submarinismo en la playa con ayuda de las boyas y discutiendo algo entre risas con el ayudante, o socio, o lo que fuera ese tío.

"Si queréis se lo saco yo." Dijo Paul. "De pelear con una chica prefiero que sea con ella, Leah hace daño."

"¿Y ella no?" Le dijo Embry bromeando ante la marca que le había dejado ella cuando se pegaron en el instituto medio en broma.

"Me dejé." Afirmó. "La puedo vencer con la mano en la espalda."

"Cuidado, Paul." Le dije mirándola contestar a un balón de volley perdido con el talón cayendo en sus manos antes de incorporarse con una voltereta y seguir con las cuerdas y soltar un juramento al ver que se habían liado en un punto. "Me parece que sus 'secretos' no son lo único que se esfuerza por ocultar."

"No tiene tanta fuerza." Dijo observándola con los brazos cruzados. "Si te pegas, cuanto menos te defiendes."

"Ya, pero cuando yo la gané no me costó demasiado." Dijo Seth. "Y a tí parece que te ganó."

"Me dejé." Dijo Paul. "Que no es lo mismo."

"Como sea." Le dije divertido de que no quisiera reconocerlo.

"Bueno, pues si funciona en eso como nosotros... ya sabemos cómo sacarle los secretos." Dijo Quil bromeando.

"Eh, nada de pegarle, que os pego yo más." Les dije.

"Que no, tonto." Me dijo Jared riéndose. "Litronas."

"Voy a buscar lo más fuerte que tenga mi abuelo." Dijo Quil.

"Por dios, nada de matarla." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared, por ponerle un poco de variedad)

"Así que... una fiesta ¿no?" Me dijo Bella cuando la invitamos.

"Eso es."

"Y vamos a hacer... ¿qué exactamente?" Me dijo con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

"Una fiesta de hogueras." Afirmé. "Ya sabes, música, fiesta, contar historias de terror, unas cervezas..."

"Vale, con lo de las historias me habías convencido casi." Me dijo sonriendo. "Oh, oh. ¿Podremos hacer también carreras por la playa? Hace mucho que no hago."

"Pero si hay troncos y de todo." Le dijo Quil.

"Mejor, carrera con salto de obstáculos." Afirmó. "Oh, pero Jake no sabe..."

"Sí, bueno... hace mucho que no hacemos una." Le dije. "Si no viene él no será lo mismo."

"Vale, dejádmelo a mí." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Entonces, cuando anochezca en la playa." Dijo Jared.

"Si quieres podemos quedar Jake, Embry, tú y yo en algún lado y vamos los 4 desde allí." Le ofreció Quil.

"Que buena idea." Dijo ella. "Así gastamos menos gasolina. Por cierto, el domingo tengo que ir a Seattle, tengo que hacer unas cosas allí. ¿Si alguno queréis veniros?"

"¿No deberías pedírselo a Jake exclusivamente?" Le dije divertido ante el mosqueo que se cogería él si se enteraba de que nos había invitado a más.

"Sí, pero entre nosotros." Dijo acercándose más como si fuese a contarnos un secreto gordo. "Me han avisado de que mi pequeñín está arreglado, y como el abuelo usa su Chevy Silverado... bueno, digamos que con la pierna así no puedo ir en bicicleta. Y no quiero que Jake coja su coche."

"O sea, que lo que quieres es una excusa para que vaya en tu chatarra contigo cuando volváis ¿no?" Le dije suponiendo que no era así.

"Jo." Se quejaba. "¿Tanto se me nota?"

"¡Qué era eso!" Dije mientras todos nos reíamos.

"¡Oye, no os riáis de mí!" Dijo molestándose y cruzándose de brazos haciendo pucheros. "Jo, no tenía que haber dicho nada. Sois peor que mis abuelos."

"Venga, no te enfades." Le dijo Quil. "Es que es muy gracioso que lo digas tan tranquilamente, tienes demasiado carácter."

"¿Y eso es malo?" Dijo con ironía. "Ya hago mis veces de señorita en apuros ante los chicos de vez en cuando."

"No te creas tan fuerte." Le dijo Paul. "Me dejé ganar."

"Vale, pues esta noche hacemos la revancha." Le dijo ella. "Prometo no hacer trucos bajos si te peleas como un caballero. Ni reírme cuando te gane, otra vez."

"Ya, claro." Le dijo él riéndose mientras nosotros nos aguantábamos la risa. "Como que vas a poder."

"Un dólar al que gane." Dijo ella. "Y añado mi pulsera de la suerte frente a esa pulsera tan chula que tienes ahí."

"Esto..." Le dije dándome cuenta que era la pulsera que ataba a Paul y Rachel de acuerdo con nuestras tradiciones.

"Eh, la mía tiene valor." Dijo ella. "Le tengo mucho aprecio, me la regalaron en el verano que fui con mi grupo al amazonas para proteger a una tribu autoctona, atrae a la suerte de los dioses de la naturaleza."

"No creo que sea una buena..." Dijo Quil.

"Hecho." Dijo Paul cogiendo la mano que Bella le tendía y cerrando el trato. "Vete despidiéndote de eso, que lo vas a perder esta noche."

"Creo que deberías hacerlo tú." Le dijo sonriendo. "No soy la mejor de los verdes, pero creo que podré contigo."


	25. CAPITULO 25: DE HOGUERAS Y PLAYAS NOCTUR

**CAPITULO 25: DE HOGUERAS Y PLAYAS NOCTURNAS.**

"Sigo sin entender por qué quieres venir." Le dije a Bella. "La mitad de las veces no hacemos nada interesante."

"Vamos a ver..." Dijo haciendo como que pensase pero dejándome ver cierta ironía mostrando que estaba totalmente en broma. "Tenemos un ratito solos, me ha invitado mi mejor amigo-chico aquí y tus amigos, que por cierto, también son mis amigos últimamente... tengo una cosa pendiente con uno de ellos y yo nunca huyo de un reto... y ¡eh! Que narices, me apetece echarme unas cervecitas relajadamente. Me encantan las hogueras con amigos, y prometo no ponerme bolinga."

Me reí rodeándola con mi brazo sin dejar de conducir y pegándola contra mí costado como castigo haciendo que se revolviese antes de acurrucarse bien contra mi costado.

"De todas formas, creo que vamos a tener más tiempo para nosotros de ahora en adelante." Me dijo.

Y cuando comenzó en la radio una canción mi primer impulso fue quitarla, pero me paró la mano suavemente.

"Déjala, por favor." Me dijo. "Me encanta esta canción."

"¿Te gusta la música de fondo?" Le dije confuso.

"Claro, me encantaría saber a quién no." Dijo para mirarme. "Oh, oh... no me digas que no te gusta escuchar música mientras conduces."

"Me encanta." Afirmé divertido.

"A mí me ayuda a conducir, me relaja." Afirmó sonriendo y mirando al frente en el coche de nuevo. "Me alegra que también te guste eso."

Sonreí, por un momento me había patinado la neurona tonta y me había liado de Bella, a la de los Cullen no le gustaba la música de fondo, ni en el coche ni cuando estuvimos trabajando en el garaje en nuestras motos, bueno, mientras yo trabajaba y ella miraba y me pasaba herramientas, pero a esta Bella le gustaba la música al conducir y no estaría ayudándome a reparar la moto, estaría reparando la suya propia.

Era como si fuese una broma del destino, como un opuesto de la Bella de la que me enamoré por primera vez, lo único en común con aquella Bella era que ambas eran humanas y del sexo femenino, por lo demás... opuestas totalmente.

"Mira, dejaremos el coche aquí."Afirmé al ver la hoguera más adelante y un par de coches ya aparcados.

"Vale." Afirmó sonriendo y saliendo para ponerse la sudadera bien.

"¿Has estado en fiestas de hogeras antes?" Le pregunté.

"Más o menos." Afirmó sonriéndome. "Lo que pasa es que en Seattle no hay demasiadas."

Sí, bueno, se me olvidaba que venía de una ciudad tan grande.

"¡Hombre, los que faltaban!" Dijo Quil en la hoguera.

"Mi hermana se ha empeñado en venir." Me dijo Seth cuando llegó junto a nosotros y Bella hubo acabado de removerle el pelo como si fuese un crío. "Espero que no os importe."

"Mejor, no me importa ser la única chica, pero es mejor si hay más." Dijo Bella antes de ir hacia la hogera. "Eh, Paul, aún tenemos pendiente la revancha. ¿Ahora o prefieres después de comer algo para que me pese más la tripa?"

"Te puedo ganar con las manos en la espalda." Le dijo Paul.

"¿Puedo preguntar de qué va eso?" Les dije.

"Nah, cosas de chicos." Me dijo ella.

"Pero si tú eres una chica." Le dijo Embry bromeando.

"¿No me digas?" Le dijo ella sorprendida. "Vaya, entonces supongo que lo que tengo en el pecho no era adornos pesados."

La verdad es que era divertida, hasta Leah se rió y luego se pusieron a cotillear un poco entre ellas mientras Seth se portaba como un caniche con Bella y su hermana se reía de él un poco.

"Así que ahora sois amiguitos suyos." Les dije al resto.

"Bueno, si es tu segunda impronta habrá que llevarse bien." Dijo Jared.

"Eh, a mí me gusta más que la cría de chupópero." Dijo Paul.

"¿Y lo de la revancha?" Le dije.

"Nah, se ha molestado porque le dije que la ganaba con un brazo a la espalda." Me dijo divertido. "Así que ahora quiere darme la revancha."

"No le hagas daño." Le dije.

"Creo que en realidad deberías decírselo a ella." Me dijo Embry. "Paul tiene más fuerza, pero sabemos que sabe controlarse, ella... bueno, creo que los movimientos que usaba no eran precisamente de alguien que no sabe lo que se hace."

"Creo que sabe bastante bien lo que se hace." Afirmé.

"Qué, Paul." Le dijo. "¿Vas a esperar en serio a que comamos algo para que me pese la tripa?"

"No, cuando quieras." Le dijo.

"Sin golpes bajos ni tirar arena a los ojos ni nada de eso." Le dijo ella.

"Creo que estoy de acuerdo." Dijo. "Que te veo capaz de usar trampas."

"¿Trampas, en una pelea de caballeros?" Le dijo ella con ironía. "¡Dios me libre!"

"Sí, ya." Le dijo él. "Venga, cuando quieras."

"Cuanto antes mejor." Afirmó ella sonriéndole y sacudiéndose las manos. "¿Quieres que lo hagamos en privado o prefieres hacer un show?"

"Deberías decidirlo tú, al fin y al cabo vas a perder." Le dijo Paul entre risas puesto que parecía divertirle la idea de que Bella pensase que podía tener la más mínima posibilidad contra él.

"No, no, no. Creo que te confundes." Le dijo ella divertida. "Tú eres el que va a perder. Te he visto, sé cómo te mueves y creo que te voy a pillar fácilmente."

"Venga, yo hago de árbitro." Dijo Leah divertida. "Pero creo que vas a perder, chica."

"Eh, sobreviví a un oso, creo que un compañero de clase no será demasiado problema." Le dijo Bella divertida.

"Al menos ten cuidado." Le dije dándole la espalda a Paul mientras se ponían cada uno en un extremo del círculo para ponerse en posición con la hoguera en medio y nosotros haciendo de paredes de la jaula.

"Lo tendré." Afirmó.

"No quisiera tener que enfadar a tu abuelo cuando te devuelva a casa magullada." Afirmé sonriendo. "Oh, y... ya sabes, procura no hacerle demasiado daño ¿sí? Ya sabes, somos tíos, jugamos a pegarnos."

"Oh... qué tierno..." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Un besito para darme buena suerte?"

"Er... te lo doy pero hagamos como que esto nunca ocurrió." Dije cediendo al impulso de besarla y aprovecharme un poco. "Se supone que estás cambiando los roles." Afirmé divertido cuando acabamos.

"Bueno, pero seguro que no te importará por una vez." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo con picardía. "Y prometo no dejarle lisiado."

"Ya, como que tú vas a poder hacerme nada." Me dijo Paul.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Paul)

Cuando me dijo que yo iba a perder, no me había pensado que fuese a ser cierto. Vamos, yo, un lobo experimentado, que he peleado contra neófitos y contra mis 'hermanos' de manada y de la de Jake, contra una chica normal y corriente, vale, una ecologista, pero normal al fin y al cabo... imposible perder.

Y de pronto, allí estaba, respondiendo a mis envestidas como si en lugar de pelear estuviésemos jugando o haciendo una de esas coreografías.

Si le tiraba una embestida, ella la esquivaba sin problemas, si era un golpe, conseguía burlarlo como si jugáse, igual que yo con los suyos.

"Para ser chica no se te da nada mal." Le dije intentando placarla y que ella me saltara por encima. "Pero creo que ya te tengo, estás acorralada."

"Creo que me subestimas." Dijo ella mirando hacia el fuego.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, saltar?" Le dije.

"No dudes que podría, pero esto quema fácilmente." Afirmó sonriéndome con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada en ella. "No, yo soy más... animal. ¿Y sabes qué pasa cuando acorralas a un animal, aunque sea un herbívoro?"

"Como si me importara." Afirmé para que cambiara de técnica y se tirase por mí para esquivarla y que cambiase de rumbo su pierna que en lugar de elevarse para correr se elevó contra mi rodilla y me golpeó haciéndome caer justo sobre su puño que se me clavó en la tripa.

"¡Ay!" Se quejó para moverlo con dolor antes de tirarse y ponerme una rodilla en el cuello y la otra en el brazo inmovilizándome. "Pasa que aunque no mate, el herbívoro atacará para protegerse." Añadió suavemente. "¿Te rindes?"

No podía contestar, gemí con dolor y asentí haciendo que me soltase y se apartase sobre el suelo arenoso moviendo el puño.

"Dios, me duele." Dijo. "No debería haber hecho eso."

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Embry mientras Jake perdía el culo por ayudarla.

"Qué bonito, y a mí nada." Me quejé frotándome la tripa que aún me dolía.

"Tú ya sabemos que si no estás bien lo estarás en nada." Me dijo Jake mirándome sin girarse siquiera. "Ella podría haberse roto algo. ¿Te recuerdo qué pasó cuando me intentó partir a mí la cara la otra Bella?"

Sí, bueno, era cierto que se había roto el puño por intentar darle en la mandíbula, pero es que a mí me había dado en la tripa, y de pleno.

Me acerqué a regañadientes y quité a Embry de malas maneras para cogerle a ella el puño.

"A ver." Le dije mirándoselo.

Yo ya me había lastimado el puño varias veces, podría reconocer si algo iba mal allí hasta con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Duele?" Le pregunté haciéndole mover la mano.

"Un poco." Afirmó. "No parece roto, de verdad."

"No, pero yo que tú lo tendría un rato metido en la nevera." Le dije un poco aliviado de que no lo tuviera roto. "Y otro día quiero otra revancha."

La verdad es que estaba impresionante, tanto que daba un poco de miedo ya que había peleado contra mí con unos shorts deshilachados que ya le conocíamos, una camiseta verde de tirante y mostrando un... generoso escote y hombros, y la sudadera rosa chicle que desentonaba un poco en ella pero que llevaba chapas que le daban ese aspecto tan propio de ella misma.

En la pelea había perdido una deportiva y ahora tenía los calcetines blancos manchados de tierra que se debía haber pegado en lo que nos peleábamos; por suerte el resto estaban en todo y Leah le pasó la deportiva perdida para que se la pusiera ella sola apoyándose en el culo en el suelo.

"¿Otra vez quieres que te machaquen?" Me dijo dándome a entender que sabía que no lo hacía a malas. "Chico… debes ser masoca." Afirmó antes de volver a su tarea de atarse la deportiva.

"Ya, bueno, no me gusta que todos sepan que me gana una chica." Le dije. "Además, haciéndolo como lo haces… seguro que no soy el primero con el que lo haces."

"Uffff… eso ha sonado fatal." Me dijo casi riéndose.

"¡Pero bueno!" Dijo Leah riéndose. "¿Se puede saber cómo ha conseguido el tonto de nuestro alfa a una chica tan genial?"

"Oye, que no soy ningún tonto." Le dijo Jake un poco molesto.

"Ya, ya." Le dijo Bella intentando calmarlo sonriendo. "Nadie ha dicho eso. En realidad 'tonto' aquí podría considerarse una muletilla, nada que lleve peso enfático."

"Empollona…" Le dije bromeando.

Vale que era un poco 'empolloncilla', pero últimamente me caía cada vez mejor, comenzaba a verla como a un chico más, a pesar de su evidente forma de lo contrario.

Al menos era más que agradable a la vista, era inteligente y tenía un gran sentido del humor, parecía divertirse con nosotros haciendo lo que nosotros hacíamos y no se molestaba si la considerábamos uno más de nosotros, por lo de 'uno'.

"Por cierto, igual a una 'comehierbas' como tú no le agrada demasiado la cena de hoy." Le dije bromeando y cogiendo una salchicha del fuego. "¿Quieres?"

Sonriendo, la cogió aún caliente y se la pasó de una mano a otra antes de morderla y sonreír.

"Hum… deliciosa. ¿Dónde las habéis comprado?" Dijo en general sonriendo. "Parecen de las de receta casera. ¿Son de carnicería?"

"Te presento a la única ecologista que conozco que come carne tanto como verdura." Me dijo Jake divertido.

Ecologista pero carnívora, como nosotros.

"Es demasiado buena para ser real." Le dije. "¿Es que no tiene nada malo?"

"Demasiado misteriosa con su pasado." Me dijo. "Pero algún día conseguiré que me lo cuente."

"Por cierto." Le dijo Seth. "Charlie vino antes a casa."

"Seth, cállate." Le dijo Leah en un tono de aviso pero suavemente.

"¿Os dijo algo?" Le preguntó ella. "¿Tiene alguna pista de quién ha podido hacer lo de la tienda?"

"No." Negó. "Pero..."

"Seth, cierra la boca." Le dijo su hermana, esta vez ya tapándosela con la mano para que él se revolviese.

"No, déjale que me lo cuente." Le dijo Bella parándoles. "Os dijo algo sobre el robo ¿no es así?"

"Sí, parece un poco preocupado por lo que le dijisteis de los tubos de las bombonas de submarinismo." Dijo. "Dijo que el que fuera que lo había hecho estaba claro que iba contra alguien, pero aún o sabe gran cosa."

Bueno, evidentemente en la otra manada eran un poco estúpidos, no debería haberle dicho nada de eso.

"Ya claro." Le dije para quitarle hierro al asunto. "Y el ladrón se evaporó de la nada con dinero para unos chicles y un bikini, encima rosa, nada más. Aceptémoslo, habrá sido algún chaval del instituto, el lunes aparecerá el bikini colgado de algún sitio y todo habrá sido una broma."

"Ojalá." Dijo Bella. "Eh, y si sabéis quién ha sido, o habéis sido vosotros... en serio, decidle que al menos diga a alguien que ha sido una broma, que no me voy a cabrear, pero es para que retire la denuncia por robo. Mira, se puede quedar hasta el bikini, no lo quiero. A saber lo que habrán hecho con él."

"No te preocupes, si nos enteramos de quién ha sido no hará falta que tú le hagas nada al gracioso." Dijo Jake. "Yo le daré una paliza por quitar esas cosas."

"Oh, Jake..." Le dijo ella divertida. "¿Es que no sabes divertirte o qué?"

"Ya, como que tú has quitado ropa interior a otras chicas." Le dijo Jared para que ella sonriese. "¡¿Lo has hecho?"

"No, por dios, me siguen yendo las salchichas más que los moluscos." Dijo ella para sonreír sentándose con Leah en el tronco que habíamos puesto junto a la hoguera para sentarnos. "Pero debo admitir que sí que les he quitado alguna vez a los compañeros algunos calzoncillos. Mi mayor tesoro son unos de superman con la 'S' en todo el asunto, y unos de un dragón super finos que el dragón parece que está vivo y todo."

Eso hizo que todos nos riésemos y Jake se pusiera colorado aunque se rió pero como si le diese algo de palo.

"Tía, eres la caña." Le dijo Leah. "¿Y no te mataron los dueños?"

"Después de que me viesen que los usaba yo... No." Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. "El de Superman aún me lo piden de vez en cuando porque le gustaba al dueño, pero me han dicho que se ha resignado a no recuperarlos porque les tengo mucho aprecio."

"¿Algún ex?" Le dije bromeando.

"Nah, un compañero." Dijo. "Oh, y a Papi-Oso le mangué una vez unos de unos elefantitos que le regaló su mujer. Si vieseis cómo se puso..." Dijo riéndose. "Lo que no sé es porqué solo hablamos de mí si es una reunión de hoguera."

"Quita, quita." Le dijo Leah divertida. "Lo tuyo es más divertido. ¿Sigues conservando tus trofeos de guerra?"

"Pues claro." Dijo ella divertida. "Los tengo bien guardados. Algún día me haré con los de algunos de aquí."

"Más quisieras." Le dije bromeando divertido.

"A algunos te resultaría más sencillo que a otros ¿no?" Le dijo Jared bromeando.

"No sé a qué te refieres." Le dijo ella.

"Sí, sí..."

La verdad es que no era tan repelente como parecía, al final hasta sentía que podía caerme medianamente bien.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

No podía creerme lo bien que estaba yendo todo. Vale, mi chica y Paul se habían peleado, pero al final, curiosamente, ella había vuelto a ganar y me había quedado más que claro que solo jugaban.

Habíamos pinchado salchichas en palos para asarlas en el fuego, habíamos hecho algo más de cena al fuego, habíamos cenado... y nos habíamos reído y mucho mientras hablábamos.

Ahora mismo estábamos contando historias de terror y debo admitir que Bella había estado genial, no demasiado terrorífica pero ella se las apañaba bastante bien para que al menos te diera un poco de miedo, luego habíamos contado otros otras y mientras Quil contaba la leyenda del pirata que había naufragado frente a nuestras playas y que en noches como esta se ponía a vagar en busca de jóvenes incautos para cobrarse víctimas.

Ya la teníamos muy oídas, y no eran de las buenas precísamente, pero al parecer, a Bella no le parecía tan tonta, cuando oímos un ruido detrás nuestro y Seth encontró divertido jugar con una rama a tocarla, dio un salto con grito incluído y se abrazó a mi brazo haciendo reír a todos.

"Venga, venga, ya está." Le dije divertido dándole golpecitos en el pelo suavemente.

"¿Te dan miedo las ramas?" Le dijo Seth moviendo la rama delante de su cara.

"A tí si que te voy a dar yo ramas." Le dijo ella dándole un golpecito suave y cayéndose los dos mientras Seth se reía lo que indicaba que no le hacía ni cosquillas.

"Ey, aún me queda la mía." Dijo Jared. "Pero tal vez no deberíamos dejar que alguien a oyera, da mucho miedo."

"Oye, que lo de la rama me ha asustado de verdad." Le dijo Bella.

"Sí, claro." Dijimos.

"Si prefieres podríamos ir a pasear." Le dije. "Ya sabes, hasta que acaben lo de las historias de terror y conservar tu imagen de chica dura íntegra."

"Sí, porfa." Dijo sonriendo. "Pero solo si me servirá para mantener mi imagen."

"Descuida." Le dijeron el resto.

"¿Necesitas protección contra nuestro querido líder?" Le dijo Leah bromeando.

"Nah..." Dijo Bella.

"Igual el que necesita protección soy yo de ella." Bromeé. "Por lo que le hemos visto hacerle a Paul en broma."

"Sigue siendo la suerte del principiante." Dijo él. "Con una cierta técnica."

"Y tener cuidado con el pirata." Nos dijo Quil para oír cómo se reían todos mientras nos alejábamos de allí.

"Bah, no les hagas caso." Le dije. "A mí también me ponía un poco los pelos del cogote de punta."

"No me importa, que piensen lo que quieran." Me dijo sonriendo. "Cuando se peleen con cocos como hemos hecho nosotros entonces podré comenzar a tomármelo en serio ¿no crees?" Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Oye, a tí no te da miedo las historias esas ¿no es cierto?" Le dije dándome cuenta.

"Ya, que se me ha visto el plumero ¿no?" Me dijo.

"¡Dios!" Dije casi riéndome. "¡Eres una auténtica actriz!"

"Oye, que lo de la ramita era cierto." Me dijo dándome un toque suave en el brazo antes de cogérmelo. "Me ha sobresaltado."

"¿Y lo de perderte la última historia de terror porque te da miedo?" Le dije.

"Una excusa." Me dijo. "Quería darte la impresión de dama en apuros, pero por lo que se ve me lo vas a poner difícil, ves a través de mis mascaradas."

"Será que eres demasiado trasparente." Le dije divertido.

"Bueno, pues ya que estamos... si te apetece podemos darnos un baño." Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. "Hace mucho que no me baño por la noche en el mar. Creo que la última vez fue antes de venir aquí, Daytona Beach. Estábamos haciendo una campaña de salvar a los delfines y manatíes cerca y para celebrar una victoria acabamos todos en la playa, haciendo una hogera controlada y bailando con la música de unos amigos. Al final acabamos todos en el mar y tuvimos que salir por patas porque nos quisieron detener por escándalo público. ¡Y se nos veía porque era de noche!"

"¿Y qué estábais haciendo para que quisieran deteneros por escándalo público?" Le pregunté. "¿Bañándoos en bolas?"

"Algo así." Me dijo divertida maniobrando bajo su camiseta con lo que debía ser el bañador.

"O sea, que todo el mundo sabe cómo eres debajo de la ropa." Le dije notando que algo me rugía.

"No, solo tú." Afirmó divertida y pegándose a mí para pasarme los brazos por los hombros a abrazarse a mi cuello suavemente. "Aunque mi culo fue portada de calendario y soy Miss Golden Retriever de Abril. Un calendario pro-defensa de los animales. Ya sabes, los cachorros no son juguetes de navidad, luego crecen y siguen siendo seres vivos. Pero si quieres puedo decirles que dejen de disfrazarme de animales para el calendario, aunque probablemente recojamos menos dinero para la causa."

"Dios, estás loca." Afirmé riéndome al ver su preocupación y cogiéndola para besarla y pegarla a mí en brazos. "No me importa lo de tu pasado, me basta con ser el único que te ha visto enteramente, que seas toda mía."

Sonrió correspondiendo a mis besos y abrazándose a mí agachando un poco la cara puesto que mi cara estaba casi a la altura de su pecho puesto que era yo quien la sujetaba levantada para poder besarla estando de pie, y no pareció importarle que en un momento dado mi cara se enterrase en la ropa de su pecho buscando el tacto de lo que ocultaba.

Al contrario, en un momento dado, me hizo parar y me dio unos besos más antes de hacerme bajarla y cogerme de la mano sonriendo para hacerme seguirla hasta el tronco caído donde se tumbó ocultándose un poco de la vista sonriendo y estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza curvándose sobre si misma antes de parar y mirarme con la mano en su tripa y haciéndome gestos con la otra para que fuera.

Estuve a punto de reírme de felicidad al ver esa clara invitación a algo juntos, y casi salté sobre ella sin importarme que pudieran venir a buscarnos y nos pillaran como dios nos trajo al mundo y dándole allí mismo.

Y dios, cómo me enloquecía esta chica. Estando con ella me olvidaba de todo y de todos, sentirme uno con ella era algo casi místico, dejábamos de ser un chico y una chica y nos convertíamos en un par de animales regidos por instintos primarios, oírla gemir bajo mí o clavarme las uñas en la espalda mientras me introducía en ella con cuidado tras pasar un rato disfrutándonos el uno al otro como si no existiera mañana... dios, eso era realmente superior, casi como si se me saliera el alma.


	26. CAPITULO 26: BOTELLÓN A LO QUILEUTE

**CAPITULO 26: BOTELLÓN A LO QUILEUTE.**

"Ah." Gimió Bella curvada del todo sobre si misma en el suelo mientras yo deboraba su pecho en una última envestida casi con fuerza antes de notar que se me escapaba el alma y desear aullar a la luna de felicidad antes de volver a mirarla sudada y cubierta de arena pegada por la piel sonriendome y buscándome con las manos y su boca para atraerme y atrapar mi boca con la suya.

"Cielo... me vuelves loco..." Conseguí gemir casi susurrando.

"Lo sé." Afirmo en el mismo tono sonriéndome complacida antes de moverse ligeramente para adaptarse a mí de nuevo buscándome.

"Dios... cómo me duele decirte esto, pero... deberíamos vestirnos y volver." Gemí notando que me moriría. "Como nos pillen..."

"Ya..." Dijo. "Deberíamos volver a hacer una escapada más ¿no?" Añadió sonriendo abrazada aún a mí y parando de moverse para sacarme de ella y rodar para quedar sobre mí un momento.

"Sí, deberíamos hacer escapadas más a menudo." Le dije. "Pero ambos tenemos una agenda apretada."

"Hum... ¿y Jacob Black tendrá una agenda apretada dentro de 2 fines de semana?" Me dijo con un tono algo irónico.

"Pues no lo sé." Afirmé. "¿Lo tendrá la señorita Bellatrix?"

"Es posible." Afirmó. "Depende de ti. Si te apuntas a los planes bien, y si no... bueno, no lo tendré libre."

"Eso depende de los planes." Afirmé.

"Nueva York, tú y yo solos." Me dijo. "Podremos ir a casa de un tío, así que puedes decir en tu casa que estaremos con un tío mío que es del Cuerpo de Paz."

"Muy bien, dónde está el truco." Le dije sabiendo que no era posible algo tan genial.

"Sin trampa ni cartón." Me dijo. "Tan solo..."

"Lo sabía, tiene truco." Afirmé mientras nos poníamos la ropa de nuevo. "¿Salvemos las ballenas? Oh, no, no hay de eso en la gran manzana."

"En realidad el domingo por la mañana hay una exposición de mascotas en Central Park, tan solo tenemos que pasarnos y acudir a la reunión que se hará al lado con las fuerzas verdes. Que serán... ¿2 horas?"

"Bueno, vamos mejorando." Afirmé. "Solo 2 horas de al menos 48. Suena bien, qué vamos a hacer mientras no haya lo de la reunión esa."

"No sé... improvisar." Me dijo divertida y moviendo los dedos por mi pecho antes de darme un toque en la clavícula y ponerse de puntillas para darme un beso que le devolví abrazándola por la cintura y levantándola un poco para juguetear un poco con su lengua antes de parar y mirarla sonriendo.

"Como sigamos así volveremos a acabar en la arena." Le dije haciéndola sonrojar pero sonreírme.

"Si no fuera porque no estamos solos no me importaría demasiado, la verdad." Me dijo separándonos para comenzar el camino de vuelta a la hoguera..

"Por cierto, se me olvidaba." Afirmé mientras caminábamos. "Si no tienes nada que hacer este sábado por la tarde... bueno, tal vez podríamos ir al cine."

"Mola, hace tiempo que no voy a un cine." Dijo. "Ya sé, me llevaré palomitas de casa y así protestaremos todos juntos por el precio que les ponen en los cines."

"Esto... me refería a nosotros, los dos, solos." Le dije.

"Ya lo sabía, tontín." Me dijo riéndose y dándome un golpecito suave en el costado. "Y lo de las palomitas iba en serio a medias."

"¿Cómo que a medias?" Le dije.

"Bueno, si no invitabas como buen caballero las llevaba de casa, mi hermana tiene sacos de maiz para tonterías, le quito unos puñados y listo." Me dijo.

"¿Eso es una manera indirecta de decirme que te invite?" Le dije bromeando.

"Ya te ha costado pillarlo." Afirmó bromeando.

"¿Y si no quiero invitarte?" Le dije. "Tal vez no tenga demasiada pasta."

"Hum... podría pedirle a otro que me invitase." Afirmó.

"No te atreverías." Le dije.

"Huy... chaval... yo que tú no me retaría." Me dijo riéndose. "Luego todos sabemos que no pierdo porque odio perder."

"Está bien, está bien." Me rendí riéndome. "Tú ganas, te invito. Al cine y compartimos una cola y unas palomitas."

"Planazo en toda regla." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ya cuento los días."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ya os vale." Nos dijo Leah cuando llegamos. "Que era una historia de miedo, no la gerra de las galáxias sin cortes publicitarios."

"¿Y esa comparación?" Le dije.

"Eh, no te metas con ella, a mí también me gusta Anakin, lástima que luego le pongan esa máscara y me lo momifiquen." Me dijo Bella.

"No me digas que eres de las que se fijan en la cara." Le dijo Paul bromeando.

"Nah, me gustaba más Darth Maul." Le dijo ella. "No sé, los malos siempre me ponen que no veas."

"Y por eso te gusta el bueno de Jake." Dijo Jared. "Que es un buenazo de campeonato."

"¡Oye!" Le dije.

"Oh, es que Jake sabe ser muy malo cuando quiere." Le dijo ella dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos. "Además, ¡ni siquiera recicla!"

Eso sí que hizo que algunos se rieran, otros se aguantaran la risa y yo me diese una palmada para cubrirme la cara de vergüenza.

"Además, que me gusten los malos no quiere decir que piense en algo más que una noche o varias con ellos. No, creo que me merezco algo más, un buen hombre." Afirmó cuando nos calmamos un poco. "Y para eso mis chicos son perfectos." Afirmó abrazándonos con un brazo a Embry y con el otro a mí.

"Madre mía, nos hemos echado un peluche de amiga." Dijo Quil bromeando.

"Ya te digo." Dijo Leah divertida. "¿Qué será lo siguiente?" Añadió con ironía fingiendo incredulidad. "¿Decir que los cerdos vuelan o los lobos son perros?"

"En realidad tiene un cachorro de lobo como mascota." Le dije. "Se llama Fang."

"Oye, no te metas con el pobre." Me dijo.

"¿Pero su perro no era solo un perro?" Dijo Embry.

"Es un cruce entre la perra de un amigo y un lobo de la reserva de fauna en recuperación." Dijo Bella haciendo pucheros. "Se negaba a comer y como solo comía si yo se lo daba me lo han regalado. Por cierto, tendremos que llevarlo a la reserva de nuevo otro día." Me dijo mirándome. "Kasim quiere echarle un vistazo y probablemente le pongan un chip para por si le da por vagabundear saber dónde anda."

"Vale, pues te puedo llevar el fin de semana." Le dije. "¿Sábado noche y le hacen un poco de canguro?"

"Suena bien." Asintió.

"Oye, yo el domingo me voy a ir a Seattle." Dijo Embry. "¿Te apetece dar una vuelta en mi nuevo coche? Es de segunda mano, Jake, Quil y yo hemos estado trabajando en él."

"Oh, yo me apunto." Dijo Bella levantando la mano. "Hace tiempo que no estoy en Seattle y tengo un negocio pendiente allí."

"¿Negocios en domingo?" Le dije. "Espero que no sea nada ilegal."

"Pues no... listo..." Me dijo haciendo burla como un niño pequeño. "Solo voy a recoger un encargo y de paso igual quedo con unas amigas."

"Si hay amigas yo me apunto." Afirmó Embry.

"Podríais llevaros también a mi hermano." Dijo Leah. "Mamá se va a ir de visita a casa de Charlie y yo quiero quedarme sola en casa, a ver si por una vez dejo de oir a todo el mundo."

¡Venga ya! Y de paso por qué no se apuntaba toda la reserva.

"Mola." Dijo Bella. "Cuantos más seamos más reiremos."

"¿Hace otra birra más?" Le dijo Jared moviendo una botella nuevecita hacia nosotros.

"Eh, no os paséis." Dije. "Que luego tiene que llegar a casa."

"Venga, que no pare esta ambrosía de cebada." Dijo ella cogiéndola. "Total, luego no tengo que conducir..."

"Así me gusta." Dijo Jared abriendo otra para levantarla. "Por la noche."

"Y porque tengamos muchas más." Dijo Bella levantando la botella en contestación tras echar un poco en los botellines que teníamos el resto para llenárnoslos antes de beber ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

La verdad es que la noche estaba yendo genial, incluso para ser solo tres chicas las que había contando a Kim, Leah que era de la manada, y Bella. Y la verdad es que para no haber estado nunca en una de nuestras fiestas-hoguera, había que ver cómo se desenvolvía Bella.

Estábamos en lo mejor de la fiesta cuando me di cuenta que Bella parecía haber bebido de más y recordé por qué habían montado aquello aparte de para pasar el rato.

"Bueno, es una pena lo de tu caseta." Le dijo Jared cuando él también debió de darse cuenta de que ya era posible que soltara un poco la lengua.

"Ya te digo." Dijo ella. "Pero bueno, supongo que sería una gamberrada, no se llevaron nada y había cosas valiosas dentro."

"Buff... quién habrá podido hacer algo así." Dijo Quil.

Desde luego para sonsacar estában haciéndolo demasiado descaradamente.

"Seguro que habrá sido algún gracioso." Dije yo.

"Yo he preguntado a mis amigos a ver si sabían algo más, pero no saben." Dijo Seth mirándonos. "Vamos a intentar ver si sabemos quién ha sido en el colegio."

"Gracias, sois todos los mejores amigos que se puede tener." Dijo Bella sonriéndonos antes de sollozar. "Yo no me merezco unos amigos como vosotros."

"Vamos, vamos, no te pongas ahora así." Le dijo Jake.

"Es cierto." Dijo ella. "Sois los mejores amigos que una chica puede tener... Karim, y Karen, y Brian y Todd, y vosotros..."

"Y yo dedico el oscar a..." Murmuró Paul.

"Pues vaya que nos ha salido bien." Dijo Jared. "En vez de la vena de hablar le ha dado la llorona."

"Ya se lo dije a Papi Oso..." Dijo sorbiéndose los mocos. "Que me merecía mi mal karma... Sniff... no me extrañaría nada que el bueno de Jake fuese también malo... Sniff.. Un mafioso... nunca he estado con uno, así que no sabría... Sniff... distinguirlos."

"¿Cómo que no has salido con mafiosos?" Le dije confuso mirando a Jake que se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, es... ni Jagger ni... Sniff... ni Phury eran... sniff... buenos." Dijo.

"¿Quiénes son esos?" Le dijo Jared confuso.

"No... no vale la pena." Dijo casi tirándose para taparle la boca solo que se le resbaló la mano y quedó como una caricia. "Shhh... no valen la pena."

"¿Debería preocuparme?" Le dijo Jake.

"Nop." Negó ella. "Solo son unos estúpidos... sniff... unos estúpidos niñatos y... sniff... capullos. Eso es..."

"Oye, esto ya no tiene gracia." Dije. "¿Se puede saber qué le habéis puesto para que esté así?"

"Nada, solo le hemos dado la cerveza negra de alcohol." Me dijo Jared. "Hay que ver cómo le ha subido."

"Oye, es divertida." Dijo Paul.

"No tiene gracia, idiotas." Les dijo Kim yendo a donde Bella para hacerle mover la cara suavemente. "Oye, Bella, ey. Oye, mírame. Deberías ir a mojarte un poco la cara."

"Sí, buena idea." Dijo. "Ya sé, vamos Kim." Dijo levantándose feliz y cogiéndola de la muñeca. "Vamos a bañarnos. Las dos."

"Pero qué dices." Le dijo Kim riéndose. "Si no tenemos bañadores."

"¡Desnudas!" Dijo Bella haciendo un giro sobre si misma con los brazos al cielo y riéndose feliz. "¡Desnuditas como bebés!"

"Bueno, como broma ya ha llegado demasiado lejos." Dijo Jake. "Vamos será mejor que te demos una ducha fría antes de que vayas a casa. Como te vean en este estado nos matan a todos."

"Vamos Jake, Kim y yo vamos a... vamos a bañarnos en el mar." Afirmó para acercársele a la oreja. "Desnuditas, como bebés. Pero shhh... no se lo digas al resto."

"No hace falta, lo has dicho tú gritando." Le dijo. "Lo raro sería que no se han enterado hasta en la reserva."

"Oh. ¡Vamos!" Le dijo cogiéndole de nuevo de la muñeca. "¡Ven con Kim y conmigo a bañarte!"

"Igual deberías hacerles caso." Le dijo Paul con ironía. "Seguro que te mueres de ganas."

"Deja de decir burradas, animal." Le dijo Leah tirándole un trozo de madera y levantándose. "Vamos chica, será mejor que te des ese baño en el mar para que se te pase."

"Si necesitas ayuda solo pídela ¿ok?" Le dijo Jake.

"Ya, como que no pudiera con una chica un poco pedo." Dijo Leah.

"No, yo quiero con Jake..." Dijo Bella cogiéndose abrazada al brazo de Jake.

"Venga, que venga luego si quiere." Le dijo Leah. "Además, si viene nos verá desnudas."

"Oh." Dijo Bella. "¿Tienes vergüenza?"

"Pues sí, podría decirse que sí." Dijo Leah. "Y se llama recato. Y ahora vamos."

Entonces Bella se soltó y se abrazó a la espalda de Jake saltándole y enganchándosele en plena espalda.

"No quiero, yo quiero con Jake." Afirmó.

Dios, era como ver a la cría de chupasangres pero mucho más crecida, a decir verdad, todos se rieron mientras Jake y Leah intentaban quitársela de encima.

"Ya vale." Les dije. "No tiene gracia." Me levanté y fui a donde Leah y Jake estaban intentando soltar a Bella de Jake y extendí la mano hacia ella. "Bella, pórtate como una chica buena y baja de la espalda de Jake. Tienes que darte una buena ducha fría porque desde luego como vayas así a casa te van a matar y no van a dejar de tí ni los huesos."

"¿En serio?" Dijo.

"Desde cuando yo te he mentido." Afirmé sin mover la mano.

"Guao, Embry poniéndose serio y aguantando con cara larga." Dijo Jared. "Eso sí que no se ve todos los días."

"Vale ya." Les dije. "Bella, por favor."

"Joooooo... sois todos unos aburridos..." Se quejó pero bajando de la espalda de Jake.

"Y tú una mala borracha." Le dijo Leah. "Vamos a darnos un baño. Gracias Embry."

"De nada." Le dije.

"Ah, ya sé." Dijo Bella antes de ir a Jake y susurrarle algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos y reírse. "¿No?"

"No, lista." Le dijo él casi riéndose. "Otro día, cuando tengas un bañador de verdad. Y no, los neoprenos no valen."

"Jo..." Se quejó antes de seguir a Leah.

"Joder, que mala bebedora es." Dijo Jared. "Y nosotros pensando que no pasaría nada si se tomaba un par de cervezas de más."

"Pues ya ves, no ha salido bien." Les dije. "No ha soltado prenda, no sabe quién ha podido ser."

"Realmente piensa que fue todo una broma." Dijo Paul. "Hay que ser incauta."

"¿No ha sugerido que nos bañásemos todos juntos como dios nos trajo al mundo?" Le contestó Quil. "Creo que para ella el concepto 'en bolas' o 'robo' no tienen demasiado sentido negativo."

"¿Acaso tiene el mismo 'desnudos' para nosotros tampoco?" Les dije. "No somos quienes para juzgar en eso."

"Ya, pero ella no es como nosotros ¿recuerdas?" Me dijo Jared.

"Ya, pero ella no es precisamente una chica normal." Le dijo Jake. "Es una verde, y que no sea vegetariana no quita para que vea el mundo de color verde. Y créeme, he visto a una tía con un bebé al pecho con la teta al aire y el bebé comiendo de ella como si fuese lo más natural. Eso por no contar con los niños bañándose en bolas en una charca y luego correteando para secarse al aire y otras cosas más terroríficas aún."

"¡Yuck!" Dijimos casi a unísono.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos solos los chicos, luego oímos a las chicas volver vestidas pero con el pelo suelto y mojado y la ropa interior bien hechas bolas en la mano como ocultándolas de la vista.

"¿Ya estáis mejor?" Les dijo Embry.

"Pufff... las chicas me estaban contando lo que ha pasado." Le dijo Bella sonriendo. "Me siento abochornada..."

"No te preocupes, eres divertida cuando estás puntillo." Dijo Paul.

"Ya, pero me puse a desembuchar cosas y… dios, no puedo ni levantar la vista." Afirmó tapándose la cara en una forma que casi daba risa.

"¿Estás ya mejor?" Le dije.

"Un poco." Asintió. "De todas formas… no me encuentro demasiado bien, creo que como me tome otra ronda comenzaré a vomitar."

"¿Quieres que te lleve ya a casa?" Le ofrecí.

"Por favor y gracias." Asintió.

"Bueno, pues nada, buenas noches a todos." Me despedí. "Nos vemos mañana."

"No te olvides que Sam quería vernos a todos mañana." Me dijo Jared.

"Sí, tranquilo, que no se me olvida." Afirmé mientras Bella se despedía de Leah y Kim y luego decía adiós en general. "¿Lista?"

"Claro." Afirmó para caminar a mi lado y alejarnos de la hoguera seguidos de Jared y Kim. "Por cierto, igual no deberías conducir, como te pillen bebido te matan."

"Perdona, pero no soy yo el que tuvo que darse un baño para que se le bajara 'la mona'."

"Bah… la cerveza no sube." Me dijo divertida. "Y te lo dije."

"Sí, pero es que me parece imposible que puedas hacer de borracha tan bien." Le dije divertido recordando lo que me había susurrado antes de irse con Kim y Leah al mar a bañarse las tres desnudas por no tener bañadores.

"Iba un poco puntillo, significa que hago la mejor representación de borracha del mundo, pero shhhhh… no se lo digas al resto." Me dijo divertida. "Intentar emborracharme para sonsacarme… tsk, tsk, tsk, chicos malos…"

"Tú sí que eres una chica mala." Le dije bromeando divertido. "Decirme que fuera con vosotras a bañarnos todos desnudos…"

"Conmigo cuando quieras." Me dijo de una forma un tanto seductora.

"Hum…" Contesté divertido antes de notar una mano posándose donde no debía y haciéndome mirarla mientras arrancaba. "Huy… que creo que alguien sigue puntillo…"

"Digamos que me apetece más otro tipo de borrachera." Me dijo divertida antes de quitar la mano de donde la tenía con una sonrisa pero fingiendo ponerse seria. "Pero tendrás que esperar al fin de semana, tenemos que volver a casa antes de que mi abuela se ponga a llamar a la policía para que me busquen y encuentren."

"¿Y si te secuestrase?" Le dije con ironía.

Sonriendo me hizo una caricia más y miró por la ventanilla.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, buenas noches." Me dijo sonriendo cuando la paré junto a su casa para darme un beso.

"Buenas noches." Le dije devolviéndole el beso. "¡Mil veces buenas noches!"

"¡Oye, que eso es mío!" Me dijo riéndose antes de recobrar la compostura y besarme de nuevo para sonreír. "Mil veces buenas noches."

"_Mil veces peor, pues falta tu luz_." Le dije parafraseando la obra de clase. "_El amor corre al amor como el niño huye del libro y, cual niño que va a clase, se retira entristecido._"

Sonrío feliz besándola de nuevo mientras sale del coche.

"Buenas noches, mil veces buenas noches." Repite dándome otro beso más apurando hasta el último segundo antes de cerrar la puerta y mandándome más según se alejaba en la oscuridad para ir a la puerta de su casa y lanzarme otro más desde la puerta antes de cerrarla tras ella.

Entonces sonrío y doy marcha atrás procurando que no suene nada para que no la pillen ni le caiga la menor bronca.

Cada vez es igual, parecemos Romeo y Julieta, cada vez que la dejo en casa luego al separarme me siento mal, y cuando estoy con ella protegiendo animales o como cuando nos pusimos a husmear en su caseta donde trabaja para ver si sabíamos algo más sobre el ladrón o ladrones y no puedo contarle lo que soy… bueno, eso me mata, un poco.

Por suerte ya he pasado esto con Bella, cuando aún era humana.

El que no supiera qué era, el tener que alejarla de mí por miedo a hacerle daño… un momento, a esta Bella no la estaba alejando, al contrario, era ella la que se empeñaba en dejarme acercarme.

Pero lo de sufrir al separarnos seguía ahí, y mucho peor que con Bella Cullen, incluso tal vez, peor que con Nessy. No, eran diferentes formas de echarlas de menos.

A Nessy la echaba de menos, eso era innegable, pero no era tal necesidad como con Bella, con Nessy necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que todo iba bien, que se acostumbraba a su vida lejos de nosotros con su familia, que no me echaba de menos, que en el colegio al que había empezado a ir le iba bien, que se alimentaba bien… demasiadas cosas, pero con Bella era diferente, a ella la necesitaba cerca, si estaba lejos, aunque fuese en su casa y yo en la mía podía sorprenderme pensando en ella, en si su abuela o su abuelo le echarían la bronca por llegar a esas horas, en si me habrían visto aunque tuve cuidado de que no me viesen llevarla para evitarle problemas… y eso que seguramente Bella se metiese en más problemas que los que podría meterse Nessy teniendo a toda su familia con ella.

Porque Nessy cazaba animales con su familia y si alguien se atreviese a meterse con ella, tenía a la rubia loca que mataría a quien fuera por ella, a su madre que la quería con locura, un par de abuelos guays a más no poder, un tío cachas y otro que elucubraría lo que fuera de forma que no les pillasen nunca… por no hablar de su tía vidente que sabría cualquier cosa referente a ellos con días de antelación… y para qué seguir, su familia nunca dejaría que le pasara nada malo, y yo tampoco; en cambio Bella no tenía tanta suerte, no dudaba que sus abuelos matarían a quien se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, sus compañeros 'verdes' igual… pero ella parecía atraer a los problemas, además no dudaba a la hora de poner su vida en juego cuando salía a luchar por el ecosistema contra quien hiciera falta, y eso me preocupaba.

Vale, llevaban protección, llevaban antibalas cuando se trataba de infiltrarse en corporaciones o pelearse contra furtivos y gente armada, pero cuando la encontramos por primera vez el mismo día que tuvo que confesar lo que era realmente por las noches… bueno, ese día estaba herida, significaba que no había llevado antibalas ese día. ¿Y si era así lo normal y con chalecos solo en ocasiones especiales?

Mientras paraba el coche fuera de casa me di cuenta que era estúpido, ella no se jugaría la vida por algo así, seguramente se protegiesen y… ¿pero qué decía? Seguramente sí fuese consciente de lo que hacía, que se jugaba la vida cada vez que se encaraba a un furtivo, conocía ya su piel, y tenía varias marcas ahora que caía, las marcas no venían porque sí, tenían que haber sido causadas, y dudaba mucho que fuesen simples accidentes.

"Jake, puedo saber de dónde vienes." Me preguntó mi padre desde la cocina.

"Hemos hecho una hoguera todos juntos." Le dije. "Te avisé esta tarde ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, Charlie se ha pasado por aquí." Me dijo. "Quería hablar contigo por cierto incidente que ha pasado en la playa. ¿Te suena de algo?"

"Sí." Afirmé.

"¿Y bien?" Me dijo. "¿Qué ha pasado? Soy todo oídos."

"Robaron en la tienda de Bella, pero según ella solo se han llevado dinero como para un paquete de chicles que le dejaron gastado en la caja del dinero y un bañador suyo que parece que tenía secando dentro." Le dije. "Así que ella descarta que fuera por robar algo y afirma que será una broma y que se encontrará el bañador cualquier día colgado de un árbol o del palo de la bandera del instituto."

"¿Y vuestra conclusión?" Me dijo.

"Que es muy raro porque quien quiera que fuese no dejó rastro." Afirmé. "Y un ladrón normal no se molesta en ocultar su rastro olfativo."

Eso pareció preocupar a Billie un poco.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije.

"Sí, que han encontrado más bichos muertos." Afirmó. "Decapitados. Y adivina qué, encontraron una cabeza buscando un rastro de un escalador perdido, los perros se pusieron a escarbar en unos matorrales y los retiraron pensando que podría haber algo."

"Y se encontraron la cabeza de algún bicho ¿no?" Le dije para que asintiera.

"Junto al cuerpo de un furtivo." Afirmó. "Con muestras de violencia y un disparo. Pensó que tal vez Bella podría saber algo más, pero claro, no se atrevía a ir a su casa a estas horas."

Claro, esas horas no eran para visitar con el fin de sonsacar información, hasta la policía lo sabía. Si fuese a esas horas sería porque se consideraba a Bella peligrosa.

"Irá mañana al instituto." Me dijo. "Para asegurarse que esté."

"Genial, dos interrogatorios en menos de una semana." Dije para suspirar. "En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Bella llegará 5 minutos antes del timbre, siempre llega entre 7 y 5 minutos antes, viene en bicicleta a no ser que en su casa no vayan a necesitar el coche."

"Y su abuelo y yo nos íbamos a ir a Forks a hacer unas compras." Me dijo.

Perfecto, primero había faltado un día a una clase por ir a un interrogatorio con la poli, luego le habían ido a sacar de clase por lo del robo en su tienda y había hablado allí con Charlie como policía y ahora la policía iría directamente a hablar con ella al instituto.

Lo próximo sería ir a buscarla como principal acusada de algo, y si eso pasaba… probablemente yo intentara protegerla aunque fuera culpable, porque como me la quitaran también a ella era capaz de volarme los sesos con un arma o cortarme las venas y dejarlo clavado para que no cerrara antes de tiempo.


	27. CAPITULO 27: VAS A TENER QUE COMPENSARME

**CAPITULO 27: VAS A TENER QUE COMPENSARME. VEN A MI CUARTO.**

No sé qué hora de la noche era esa misma noche cuando me despertaron unos golpecitos suaves en la ventana.

Al principio pensé que serían imaginaciones mías puesto que estaba soñando con cosas bonitas y con sonido, como una especie de sueños inducidos porque había estado leyéndome el nuevo acto que nos habían pedido que mirásemos para comenzar a trabajarlo al día siguiente, pero me acabé de despertar y me di cuenta que era la propia ventana donde salían los ruidos y mi segunda reacción al darme cuenta que no era un sueño fue ponerme en guardia debido a que mi despertador marcaba más de la media noche.

"¿Jake?" Oí susurrar.

Fue algo alucinante, antes de saber más abrí la ventana y colé a la persona de fuera para cerrar de nuevo.

"Bella qué… ¡Dios, estás herida!" Dije dándome cuenta de que así era. "¿De dónde vienes?. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?"

"Me he encontrado una trampa para osos en el bosque, y en vez de atrapar el palo con el que había pinchado ha hecho saltar la trampa de zorros y me ha pillado el pie." Me dijo suavemente. "Es… pensé irme sola a casa, pero no… no puedo aparecer así, no puedo seguir andando."

"¿Quieres quedarte aquí?" Le dije.

"No, es… necesito llegar a casa." Me dijo. "El abuelo sabía que estaba fuera, no quiero que piense que me han… bueno, que me ha pasado nada malo."

Asentí y miré a la puerta.

"Dame un momento que me ponga los vaqueros y una sudadera encima y vamos." Le dije para coger lo primero que pillé y ponérmelo para girarme y verla frotándose la pierna con cuidado con un kleenex mojado en babas y ahogando un gesto de dolor como si la tuviera resentida. "¿Quieres que te eche un ojo a eso?"

"Tengo material en mi cinturón." Me contestó. "Pero no quiero despertar a tu padre."

"No creo que le importe demasiado." Afirmé. "Espera un segundo, cogeré un cubo con agua y vuelvo."

"Gracias." Susurró suavemente antes de que saliera con cuidado de mi propio cuarto para ir a la cocina a coger un cubo de agua templada y un trapo para volver tras asegurarme que mi padre seguía dormido en su cuarto y cerrar la purta tras de mí.

"Mi padre sigue dormido." Le dije viendo que se había sentado en mi cama en vez de la ventana y se miraba los agujeros del cepo en su carne frotándoselos con babas. "Madre mía… qué estropicio…"

"Soy un poco patosa últimamente." Me dijo con ironía.

"A ti normalmente te tiene que hacer descuento el hospital." Afirmé. "Primero te dejan hecha unos zorros cuando te encontramos… en la acampada volvemos con tu pierna herida… y ahora que parecía que la tenías mejor te vuelves a atrapar el pie con otra trampa. Espero que nunca te metas en un campo de minas."

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso." Me dijo con ironía. "Además, por qué habría de importarte."

"No quisiera acabar teniendo una mujer coja." Le dije.

"¿En serio crees que esto va a durar tanto tiempo?" Me dijo confusa.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"El amor juvenil nunca dura tanto." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Cómo que no?" Le dije. "Mis padres… mis padres se conocieron en la reserva, en la primaria. Y luego se casaron y nos tuvieron a mis hermanas y a mí."

"Sí, y mis abuelos se conocieron en la primaria y comenzaron a salir en la secundaria baja; mis padres en la alta, y se casaron. ¿Y qué?" Me dijo. "Seamos realistas, actualmente somos más individualistas, las mujeres buscamos demasiado y los tíos queréis cosas que no siempre estamos dispuestas a daros. Admitámoslo, ahora estamos genial, pero en el futuro igual no seguimos así."

"Pues yo creo que sí." Afirmé. "Si sobrevivimos al tiempo de universidad."

"Pfff… eso está tirado." Me dijo. "Al menos por mi parte."

"¿Y la mía por qué no?" Le dije confuso.

"Yo soy una antigua, si estoy con alguien estoy con alguien para todo lo que eso conlleva." Afirmó.

"¿Y yo no?" Le dije un poco molesto de que dijese eso. "Te he dicho que soy fiel."

"Y no lo niego." Afirmó. "Pero seamos realistas. Si salimos de aquí para la universidad… la tentación es demasiado grande, podrías encontrar a una rubia dispuesta a lo que sea por ti, que pueda quedar contigo cuando quieras o que esté dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti, y yo no podría competir con eso, así que…"

No parecía dispuesta a decir más, se calló apenada mientras yo casi tiraba el trapo al agua y la miraba molesto.

"Dios, qué tengo que hacer para que cambies de idea." Le dije.

"Nada." Negó. "Ahora estamos de muerte, podría seguir mucho tiempo, pero…"

"Va a seguir mucho tiempo." Afirmé. "Toda la vida, te lo prometo."

"Auch. ¿Te importa? Son agujeros, duelen mucho." Me dijo haciéndome caer en la cuenta que le había metido un dedo en uno de los agujeros sin querer mientras ella me lo sacaba.

"Lo siento." Afirmé para ponerme a lavarle las heridas con cuidado mojando el trapo y lavándoselas con toquecitos.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

"No." Negué. "Porque no crees lo mismo que yo."

"Lo siento, pero sabes que lo de fingir para ocultar cosas no es lo mío." Me dijo. "Ojalá pudiera sonreír y decirte que estaremos juntos eternamente."

"Yo te pedí salir aún sabiendo que no eres como el resto." Le dije. "Que para tí siempre va a ser más importante cualquier bicho que yo, que estudias por la mañana y trabajas por la tarde y que irás a la universidad porque tienes un gran futuro por delante y yo no."

"No lo creo." Negó. "Todos podemos tener un futuro por delante, solo hay que quererlo y buscarlo."

"Yo te quiero a tí." Afirmé. "Con todo lo que eso conlleva. ¿O te crees que te seguí a aquel campo de concentración y me tragué que no me gustara que todo cristo te conociera y te tratara con tanta confianza? No, me callé y me dije a mí mismo que era normal y que, al fin y al cabo, tampoco era demasiado gesto íntimo."

Eso pareció hacerla callar y yo me dí cuenta inmediatamente de mi error al soltarlo todo de golpe y así, eso era propio de ella, no mío.

"Lo siento, pero no... es lo que siento, aunque no debería haberlo... bueno, soltado así."

"No." Negó suavemente. "Llevas razón, es... no me doy cuenta que ahora no estoy como antes, que tengo un chico pendiente de mí y que eso se puede malinterpretar. Es... llevo tanto tiempo con esa gente que no... no me doy cuenta que de fuera puede parecer lo que no es."

"Venga, no importa, soy un bocazas." Afirmé. "Olvida todo lo que he dicho, no quería..."

"Pero lo has dicho, y seguramente tengas razón." Me dijo mirándome. "Es solo que... cuando 'Jag' y yo lo dejamos ellos... bueno, me apoyé mucho en el resto para ayudarme y... no sé, me he acostumbrado tanto a estas cosas que ya no... no soy consciente de que puedan verse raras desde fuera."

Dios, debería estar feliz de que me diese la razón, pero en lugar de eso me sentía como un gusano por hacerla sentirse mal por algo que parecía ser natural en ella, al fin y al cabo también le saltaba a la espalda al resto, sobre todo a Embry y se reía con nosotros y no tenía ningún reparo en vacilar con nosotros. Yo ya sabía que no había malicia en esos gestos, pero aún así...

Entonces sonreí un segundo y aparenté estar serio cuando supe que ella sabría que no iba en serio.

"Bueno, pues no voy a poder perdonártelo así como así." Afirmé. "Y si quieres que haga ojos ciegos vas a tener que currartelo para demostrarme que conmigo las cosas son diferentes."

"¿No me digas?" Me dijo evidentemente captando mi tono y sonriéndo antes de poner cara de 'pobre pecadora'. "Perdón, no quería ofenderte. Haré lo que sea para resarcirte."

Dios, eso era demasiado para mi 'body'. Noté de golpe al lobo interior ronroneando cual tierno gatito y pidiéndome fluidos que no eran precisamente sangre de ella.

"Pues si quieres que te lo perdone vas a tener que compensarme mejor." Afirmé. "Porque ahora ya no puedo dejarte ir."

La vi mirarme confusa un momento, y eso hizo que el lobo que habitaba dentro de mí volviese a ronronear haciéndome cogerla de la espalda y tumbarla en la cama pasando de su pierna herida tras haberle limpiado las heridas.

La miré directamente a los ojos, no podía evitarlo. En ellos había de todo: sorpresa, cierto miedo, confusión... y de pronto todo eso fue barrido por algo más, algo cálido y ardiente, y a la vez algo dulce y reconfortante y puso las manos sobre su cabeza en el colchón sonriendo.

"Supongo que mientras esté en mi cuarto cuando hagan la revisión mañana no habrá problema." Afirmó.

Cierto, su familia podía ser un problema; entonces mi boca se movió sola.

"Vamos a tu habitación pues." Afirmé.

Sonrió y me dio un beso que me supo a gloria antes de abrazarse a mi cuello y susurrarme al oído algo que me hizo cogerla en brazos y salir con ella por la puerta tras dejar una nota en mi almohada diciendo que iría a hacer una ronda y volvería para desayunar.

Y debo decir que en mi vida he corrido más que entonces, para cuando llegamos a su casa, la posé en el suelo y la dejé abrir la puerta.

"Daré una luz y la dejaré delante de la ventana." Me dijo. "La abriré un poco mientras me cambio así que entra y cierra. Ah, y escóndete, no sea que te pille mi abuela, luego ya cerraré yo la puerta cuando llegue."

Asentí antes de volver a pegarla a mí y besarla con hambre para que cuando paramos sonriese y me diese un toque antes de abrir del todo y señalarme a un lateral para entrar y cerrar sin hacer ruido.

Dios, cómo me podía poner esa chica, era... era algo increible, nunca había hecho caso a nadie porque sí y ahora mismo estaba delante de la única ventana sin poner las contraventanas que había porque no tenia, esperando a que se encendiese una luz para saber en qué sitio entrar y justo entonces vi una ténue luz en la ventana que se abrió un segundo después y vi a Bella sacar una mano mientras contestaba algo dentro con voz demasiado suave indicándome que había alguien más despierto.

No le costó demasiado dejar la habitación sola de nuevo y entonces aproveché para entrar, y meterme en un arcón grande a los pies de la cama donde estuve estrecho y clavándome la funda de algo en la espalda porque justo cerré la tapa cuando oí abrirse la voz y sin decir nada abrir una puerta que a juzgar por el pequeño vistazo al entrar y el sonido y de dónde venía, juraría que era un armario antes de mover telas en mi lateral que supe al instante que eran la colcha de la cama para mirar debajo y golpear un momento mi escondite, pero cuando iban a abrir la caja donde estaba escondido...

"¿Qué haces, Chloe?" Dijo Bella.

"Nada." Afirmó sin abrir más que una rendija la tapa y desde luego, nada por lo que se pudiera mirar.

"Te tengo prohibido abrir ese arcón." Le dijo Bella susurrando como la otra.

"No tengo ningún interés en curiosear tus... armas." Dijo dejando la tapa de nuevo cerrada y haciéndome escalofriar al darme cuenta que la funda que notaba era la de un arma. "Y como vuelva a aparecer la policía le diré lo que guardas ahí."

"Que tú te dediques a usar productos que fueron provados cruelmente en animales inocentes para que unas estúpidas os maquilléis y estéis más monas no quiere decir que yo tenga que quedarme de brazos cruzados ante esas injusticias." Le dijo Bella.

Genial, no se llevaban bien, y eso que eran hermanas.

"Como vuelvas a hacer algo a mis productos..." Le dijo la tal hermana.

"Que tus clientas acabaran pareciendo la bandera en su pelo fue un precio pequeño." Afirmó Bella.

"¡Deberías estar en la carcel!" Le dijo la otra antes de salir casi dando un portazo.

"Sí, ya." Dijo Bella casi susurrando. "Y tú deberías llevar rastras, algún día cuando tengas el pelo más largo de lo haré."

Oí cómo ponían un pestillo en la puerta y luego pasos, se me puso el corazón en un puño mientras movían la tapa y entonces se abrió de golpe deslumbrándome.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo.

"Dios, no." Dije. "No sé qué guardas, tampoco quiero saberlo, pero sea lo que sea se me ha clavado en la espalda."

"No te preocupes, están todas descargadas o en sus fundas." Afirmó. "Y no, son solo aturdidoras."

"Estoy saliendo con la Lara Croft del ecosistema." Afirmé bromeando y sentándome en la tapa cerrada sin mirar siquiera lo que había dentro.

"Pensaba que Lara era el sumun de la belleza imaginaria." Me dijo con voz seductora mientras comprobaba que llevaba una camiseta de dormir y sus míticas bragas que parecían... un momento.

"¿Eso que llevas no son...?" Le dije mirándole las supuestas 'bragas'.

"¿Te gustan?" Me dijo sonriendo divertida. "Se los quité sin estrenar al hermano de la mamá de Luna y Apolo, que me estaba chinchando hace como 3 acciones de pascua cuando se fue a una concentración que teníamos con su familia porque el padre les invitó y aún no estaban casados legalmente."

"¿Y duermes siempre así?" Le dije.

"Muchas veces, sí." Afirmó antes de darme un beso que me hizo abrazarla para pegarla a mí y caernos los dos en su cama ahogando la risa para no mosquear a su hermana ni despertar a sus abuelos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"**¿Te vas ya? Aún no es de día.**" Me dijo Bella cuando me moví un poco. "**Ha sido el ruiseñor y no la alondra el que ha traspasado tu oído medroso. Canta por la noche en aquel granado.**" Añadió para mirarme sonriendo. "**Créeme, amor mío; ha sido el ruiseñor.**"

"**Ha sido la alondra, que anuncia la mañana, y no el ruiseñor.**" Afirmé moviendo las manos como si me vistiese. "**Mira, amor, esas rayas hostiles que apartan las nubes allá, hacia el oriente. Se apagaron las luces de la noche y el alegre día despunta en las cimas brumosas. He de irme y vivir, o quedarme y morir.**"

"**Esa luz no es luz del día, lo sé bien; es algún meteoro que el sol ha creado . para ser esta noche tu antorcha y alumbrarte el camino de Mantua. Quédate un poco, aún no tienes que irte.**"

"**Que me apresen, que me den muerte; lo consentiré si así lo deseas.**" Afirmé feliz y sonriendole. "**Diré que aquella luz gris no es el alba, sino el pálido reflejo del rostro de Cintia, y que no es el canto de la alondra lo que llega hasta la bóveda del cielo. En lugar de irme, quedarme quisiera.**" Añadí antes de levantar los brazos para exclamar con más vida. "**¡Que venga la muerte! Lo quiere Julieta. ¿Hablamos, mi alma? Aún no amanece.**"

"**¡Si está amaneciendo! ¡Huye, corre, vete!**" Afirmó empujándome suavemente moviéndome un poco. "**Es la alondra la que tanto desentona con su canto tan chillón y disonante. Dicen que la alondra liga notas con dulzura: a nosotros, en cambio, nos divide; y que la alondra cambió los ojos con el sapo: ojalá que también se cambiasen las voces, puesto que es su voz lo que nos separa y de aquí te expulsa con esa alborada. Vamos, márchate, que la luz ya se acerca.**"

Dios mío, hasta parecía molesta y todo, como siempre ambos lo vivíamos de una forma especial

"**Luz en nuestra luz y sombra en nuestras penas.**" Afirmé mirándola y luego agachándome como si estuviese saliendo de escena y haciendo sonreír a todos mientras leía que entraba el AMA corriendo y Kim hacía ruido con los pies como si llegase.

"**¡Julieta!**" Le llamó Kim.

"**¿Ama?**" Contestó Bella suavemente fingiendo que la despertaba.

"**Tu madre viene a tu cuarto. Ya es de día.**" Añadió moviendo un poco las cosas de la mesa para darle emoción. "**Ten cuidado. Ponte en guardia.**"

Habíamos pasado una noche increíble, tanto que llevaba horas en una puta nube de felicidad aunque esa mañana mismo me había tenido que ir al alba de su habitación y habíamos pasado por una escena como la que estábamos representando pero de verdad, podía recordar exactamente cada poro de su piel en cada uno de los gestos de la despedida, cada gesto... sobre todo la sonrisa y la risa mientras dentro su hermana golpeaba la puerta para llamarla diciéndole que la dejara entrar mientras nos despedíamos y cómo se había justificado ante su abuelo el haber echado el pestillo porque su hermana había querido toquetear en su baúl prohibido y se había cabreado con ella.

"Muy bien chicos." Dijo la profesora. "Por hoy hemos terminado."

"Pero si aún faltan 6 minutos." Dijo alguien.

"Sí, pero es que hoy quería acabar antes para comentaros una cosa." Dijo para carraspear y sonreír. "Normalmente ni siquiera lo propongo porque nunca había visto demasiado interés en lecturas obligatorias ni que pusieseis demasiado empeño en comprender a los personajes y lo que el autor parecía haber querido decir en sus obras, pero... bueno, creo que este año vamos en serio y... he pensado en apuntarnos a un concurso escolar a nivel península que se hará en unos meses a final del trimestre. Las semifinales serán en horario escolar así que perderíamos una tarde en ir, concursar y conocer los resultados." Dijo. "Pero nunca he confiado más en las opciones que tenemos." Afirmó sonriendo.

"¿Y de qué va el concuroso?" Dijo Paul. "¿Qué ganamos nosotros?"

"Bueno..." Dijo la profesora. "Tendréis que hacer algún espectáculo, y como veo que os ha apasionado tanto esto, creo que deberíamos hacer la obra 'Romeo y Julieta' de Shakespeare. Y en cuanto al premio... el colegio gana un cheque que, sinceramente, nos vendría muy bien para poder hacer algunas reformas al centro, parece que no hemos pasado de la era del pupitre y la pizarra. Desde luego si ganásemos todos y cada uno de los dolares del premio se invertirían en mejorar el centro para vosotros."

"No veo cómo nos beneficia eso." Dijo alguien haciendo que todos le apoyásemos.

"Bueno, no quería decirlo pero... para los alumnos tenemos la oportunidad de ir todos los compañeros de los actores hasta los lugares de la semifinales y en caso de pasarlas, hasta Seattle, gastos pagados durante una noche para los dos centros que compitan en las finales."

"Pero solo si quedamos finalistas." Dijo Kim. "Si no ya nos pueden dar por saco. Además, seguro que es difícil."

"Lo es." Asintió la profesora. "Pero no debemos desanimarnos. Sois buenos, nunca había visto en la vida que nadie le diera ese sentimiento a la obra. Parecéis haber pillado todos el sentido de la obra y podéis entender cómo se sienten los personajes. Nunca antes había visto un grupo casi entero capaz de poder pasar de decir que son cursilerías y los personajes pasados de moda y afeminados, medio locos... a pasar a poder entender casi completamente a los personajes, uno u otro parecéis poder entender y ver cómo piensa alguno de los personajes. Y eso, es el mayor premio que podíais darme nunca."

Había que ver con la profe, había sido un discurso genial y hasta a nosotros nos había llegado.

"No quiero que lo digáis ahora, pero al menos darle un par de vueltas, tenemos un mes para apuntarnos." Nos dijo mientras tocaba el timbre. "Y si os decidierais... bueno, podría hablar con el director a ver si podíamos daros algún otro incentivo para haceros participar y que os lo toméis en serio."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Dios, pareces un zombi del país del caramelo." Me dijo Embry en el recreo.

"Embry, déjalo." Le dijo Quil. "Apuesto que ha pasado la noche hablando por teléfono con alguien." Añadió sonriendo feliz.

"¿Le has dicho a Bella ya lo de tu pequeña moja-pañales?" Me dijo Embry volviendo a meter el dedo en la llaga y haciéndome bajar de la nube.

"Ya te vale." Le dijo Quil.

"¿Qué?" Le contestó. "Es mi amiga, no quisiera que cuando lo sepa se sienta engañada."

Entonces la miré de reojo, estaba con Kim y las chicas hablando de algo entre risas y riéndose bastante. Esa misma noche habíamos tenido movida por eso mísmo, porque ella decía que podía aparecer otra y conseguir mi corazón por lo que lo cambiaría de dueña.

"Genial, Embry." Le dijo Quil. "Tío, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre metes la pata hasta el cuello."

"No, Embry tiene razón." Le dije. "Debería hablarle de Nessy, el problema es... que no sé cómo."

"¿Qué tal si empiezas por eso?" Me dijo Quil señalando un punto en el patio que se movía a toda leche y que antes de que pudiera ver más estaba pegada a mí como una garrapata.

"Jay, te he echado de menos." Me dijo la 'garrapata' más preciosa que había visto nunca.

Oh... mierda...

Mientras le daba un beso en el pelo feliz de volver a verla aunque estaba sola y me daba la impresión de que se había largado de donde fuera que estuviera para venir conmigo, no pude evitar mirar al grupo de chicas y ver que me miraban todas, incluida Bella que parecía confusa.


	28. CAPITULO 28: DE MAL EN PEOR

**CAPITULO 28: DE MAL EN PEOR.**

"Nessy... ¿se pude saber qué haces aquí?" Le dije.

"¿Jay no se alegra de verme?" Me dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

"Pues claro que me alegro, pequeña." Le dije sonriéndole. "Pero es que estoy en el instituto y no te esperaba."

"Jake, creo que deberías ver esto." Me dijo Seth haciéndome mirar a donde estaba mirando para ver a la madre de la criatura mientras Paul y Jared mostraban una actitud un tanto hostil puesto que estaba en el patio de un instituto con posibles lobos en potencia que estuvieran los genes aletargados aún.

"Oh, genial." Afirmé.

"¿Jake, qué ocurre?" Me dijo mi Bella mientras pasaba junto a ellas levantándose para venirme al paso. "¿Es familia tuya?"

"Jake es mío." Le dijo Nessy sonriéndole.

Vale, la cara que puso fue antológica y hasta yo me quedé a cuadros.

"No es lo que piensas." Le dije.

"Es... creo que Kim me llama." Me dijo dándose la vuelta para volver con las chicas, solo que esta vez Embry me miró y fue con ellas mientras Nessy me tiraba de la mano.

"Espera un momento, Nessy." Le dije.

"Eh, tú no escurras el bulto y vamos a alejarnos." Me dijo Jared tirandome del cuello de la camiseta desde atrás.

"Jared, joder." Le dije.

"Vamos Jay." Me dijo Nessy. "Mamá me va a reñir, dile que no me riña."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo Kim cuando llegué con ellas. "Ven, será mejor que nos vayamos."

"Vamos Kim." Le dijo Embry cogiéndome de la espalda con un solo brazo. "Vamos a por unas colas."

"Embry." Le llamé.

"Vamos, mujer, yo invito." Le dije. "Aunque creo que tendrás que compartirla, si no no me llegará para la hora de la comida."

Era increible, no podía entenderlo, por más vueltas que le daba a lo que había dicho la niña no podía encontrarle algún sentido bueno que pudiera explicar un malentendido.

La niña había dicho demasiado claramente que Jake era suyo, el problema era qué quería decir con eso. Podría ser que era suyo porque era su hermana, al fin y al cabo solo sabía que tenía 2 hermanas, podía ser que sus padres estuvieran separados y ella al ser la pequeña se hubiese ido con la madre, porque no podía ser una prima o...

"Embry, por favor, dime que no es lo que pienso." Le dije.

"Estoy seguro que no te acercas ni con mucho con lo que sea que pienses." Me dijo.

"Dime que esa niña es... la hermana de Jake." Le dije. "Por favor, dime que sus padres están divorciados y que esa cría es la hermana pequeña de Jake."

"Te mentiría." Me dijo. "Lo siento."

"Embry, no lo estás arreglando para nada." Le dijo Kim. "Tranquila Bella, no es lo que parece."

"Es... solo me quedan cosas malas que pensar." Murmuré.

No, no podía pensar así. Seguro que había alguna opción que se me escapaba, porque no podía tener tan pésima suerte para elegir chicos con los que estar.

Un momento, lo de Jake había comenzado siendo solo algo así como una terapia, por mucho que fuese un buenazo. Eso era, solo podía ser atracción física; el chico estaba como un queso y era divertido y... no, Embry también lo era y él solo era mi mejor amigo.

"¿Qué prefieres, cola o naranjada?" Me dijo Embry.

Dios, si es que... era idiota...

"Vodka." Afirmé.

"Er... creo que una cola." Afirmó pulsando el botón para sacarla. "Tranquilizate, no es nada. Entre esa niña y Jake solo hay... algo así como una especie de..."

"Es una protegida suya." Me dijo Kim mirándole. "No pasa de eso."

"¿Entonces por qué ha dicho lo que ha dicho?" Le dije.

"Pffff..." Dijo Embry. "¡Es una cría!"

"Sí, de edad suficiente para saber lo que dice." Le dije. "Y los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten."

"Pues esta sí." Afirmó Embry. "Bueno, no miente, pero no sabe exactamente lo que dice. Dice que Jake es suyo porque a esa edad son muy posesivas."

"Jo... debería haberme fijado en alguien tan mono como tú..." Me dijo suavemente cogiéndome la lata para echarse un trago corto.

"¿Estos, monos?" Le dijo Kim. "Pues será solo por lo buenos que están, que parecen todos de gimnasio, porque por lo sensibles... Jared aún, pero el resto..."

"Jared no cuenta." Le dijo Embry. "Pero Bella, digamos que voy a aprovecharme de mi rango de mejor amigo."

"¿Hum?" Me dijo mirándome como Kim.

"Tú confías en mí ¿no?" Le dije sabiendo que cavaba mi propia tumba en lo que a posiblidades con ella se refería.

"Claro que sí." Me dijo.

"Bueno, pues confía en mí, Jake no tiene nada con esa niña, es solo una obsesión infantil." Afirmé. "En serio, haz como si no hubiera pasado nada y habla con él para que te diga lo que quieras." Afirmé serio antes de decidir que bastaba de cosas serias y volver a sonreír. "Además, puestos a poner comparaciones, tú estás cien veces más buena que lo que pueda estar esa cría cuando crezca."

"¿En serio?" Me dijeron las dos, Bella confusa y Kim algo alucinada de no creerme.

"Claro." Afirmé aún sabiendo que Nessy podria tener a quien quisiera porque en el futuro sería una de las mejores máquinas de cazar que podría existir y como con su padre, todo en ella incitaría a sus presas a acercarse a ella.

Bueno, al menos había conseguido lo que buscaba, la hice sonreír y como extra, me gané un abrazo, eso sí, de amigos, y un beso en la mejilla.

"Eres adorable, Embry." Me dijo.

"Lo sé." Afirmé bromeando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Se puede saber qué hacéis dentro de los terrenos?" Le pregunté a Bella con Nessy en brazos y un dolor bastante punzante en el pecho puesto que Bellatrix parecía haberse ido dolída.

"No es mi culpa, Nessy se escapó corriendo al oler vuestro rastro más allá de Forks y el primer sitio que se me ocurrió para venir a buscarla era aquí." Me dijo. "Edward me dijo que si era para recuperar a mi hija no importaría si entraba un momento. Pero parece que se equivocaba."

"No, no pasa nada." Afirmé ablandándome. "Pero no deberíais estar aquí. Estamos en el recreo, tenemos clase. ¿Te recuerdo que aún vamos al instituto?"

"No hace falta." Afirmó para luego mirar y sonreír. "Parece que os va muy bien."

"No podemos quejarnos." Contesté antes de que Nessy me tirase un poco de la mejilla para hacerme mirarla.

"Nessy ha echado mucho de menos a Jake." Afirmó sonriéndome antes de abrazarse a mí. "¿Por qué Jake no quiere que Nessy y mamá estén aquí?. ¿Ya no nos quieres?"

"¡Pues claro que te sigo queriendo!" Afirmé ofendido de que dudase de mí antes de calmarme al recordar la cara de Bellatrix al verme coger a Nessy en brazos y decirle ella lo que le había dicho de que yo era suyo. "Yo también te he echado de menos a tí." Afirmé abrazándola un segundo. "Pero es que no podéis entrar aquí a no ser que sea con uno de nosotros, pequeña. Y ahora estoy en clase."

"Nessy también tenía de esas, pero a Nessy no le gustan." Afirmó poniéndose digna y mirando a otro lado con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de princesa ofendida en la cara que me hizo, cuanto menos, sonreír divertido. "Así que la abuelita ha dicho que ella me dará clase a todo el mundo, porque la abuelita es ahora maestra 'jiluviada'."

"Se dice jubilada, cielo." Le dijo Bella.

"Así que ahora Esme es maestra." Le dije.

"Solo se puede estudiar en casa si el profesor está realmente titulado." Me dijo Bella. "Por cierto, este fin de semana vamos a hacer una pequeña fiesta familiar en casa. Seguro que te gustará."

"El fin de semana, suena..." Dije.

"Creo que el domingo lo tenías ya cogido." Me dijo Jared ocultando una sonrisa.

"Sinceramente no sé quién da más miedo decepcionar." Me dijo Paul. "Si a los Cullen o a Hunter."

"¿Quién es Hunter?" Me dijo Nessy.

"Alguien muy especial." Le dije. "Por lo menos por lo menos... como tú de especial."

"¿Entonces Nessy ya no es tu favorita?" Me dijo haciendo pucheros triste.

"No, claro que sigues siendo mi favorita." Le dije. "Lo que pasa es que... bueno, sois mis dos favoritas, solo que diferente."

Eso hizo que Bella me mirase raro pero Nessy acabó sonriéndome y moviéndose feliz alrededor mío.

"Jake quiere a Nessy... Jake quiere a Nessy..." Canturreaba.

"Pues claro que sí." Afirmé.

"¿Y a mamá también?" Me dijo.

"Y a mamá también."

"¿Y a papá?"

"También."

"¿Y a los abuelitos?"

"También, mujer."

"¿Y a la tía Rosalie?" Me dijo.

"No te pases." Le dije bromeando.

"¿Entonces vendrás a la fiesta de los abuelitos?" Me dijo.

"Claro que sí." Le dije, me moría de ganas de estar con ella de nuevo, el problema era que de pronto me sentí fatal por no poder estar con Bellatrix y debí poner cara rara porque Jared, Quil y Paul se aguantaron la risa. "Pero... solo si no es el domingo. Porque ese día tengo planes."

"¿Algo más importante que venir a ver a mi hija a una fiesta que hacemos la familia?" Me dijo Bella levantando una ceja.

"Tan importante como eso." Afirmé.

"Por fi... por fi..." Me dijo Nessy.

Dios, era terriblemente difícil resistirse a eso. Me moría de ganas de estar con ella un rato, aunque fuese con su familia porque aún era demasiado pequeña para llevármela solo a ningún lado, pero Bella... mi Bella...

Bueno, total el domingo no ibamos a estar solos, solo íbamos a ir a Port Angels, y probablemente al final no pudiésemos estar solos ni un segundo.

Pero seguía siendo un ratito que podíamos estar juntos, aunque... no íbamos a estar solos y...

"A ver, niña, te ha dicho que no puede, ya había quedado." Le dijo Paul haciendo gala de su poca paciencia.

"Los amigos de Jake son malos." Dijo haciendo pucheros. "Jake es malo... no quiere venir a nuestra fiesta..."

"Está bien... iré a vuestra fiesta..." Cedí. "Total, en lo otro íbamos a ir en grupo..."

"En casa, a las 9 de la mañana." Me dijo Bella sonriendo. "Será mejor que nos marchemos ya, cariño." Añadió cogiendo a Nessy de la mano con una sonrisa. "No podemos entrar así como así ¿recuerdas?"

"Hasta luego, Jake, te quiero." Me dijo Nessy saltándome encima para darme un beso fuerte en la mejilla antes de volver con su madre y salir las dos andando deprisa hasta perderse en el boscaje y salir casi volando de allí.

"¡Jake!" Me dijo Quil. "¡¿Se puede saber a qué viene lo de aceptar?"

"Joder, entiéndelo, no puedo ver a Nessy triste." Le dije.

"Y prefieres ver a Bella ¿no?" Me dijo Jared. "¿Te has parado a pensar en qué pasará cuando le digas que vas a pasar de lo del domingo para irte con una cría que ha dicho delante de todo el patio que eres suyo?"

"Nessy es una cría y Bella es más mayor, cuando le diga que si no iba se echaría a llorar..." Le dije.

"Probablemente le hagas a ella daño." Afirmó Paul. "¿Qué? Que me caiga un poco mal y me encante pelearme con ella en lo que sea no quiere decir que la odie. Es casi una más de nosotros."

"Jake, no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero... ¿tú has pensado cómo se lo vas a decir a Bella?" Me dijo Jared respirando hondo antes de hablar. "Vale que es la mayor y que se supone que debería entenderlo, pero... creo que no sabes lo mal que le va a hacer sentir."

"Oh, por favor." Les dije. "Ya sé que le voy a hacer daño, y me mata, pero no hay manera de que pueda salir de esta sin herir a una u otra, y Bella es más fuerte."

Por algún motivo, Jared y Paul se miraron y Quil sacudió la cabeza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Es... lo siento mucho." Le dije a Bella.

Era extraño, había supuesto que se lo tomaría mejor, pero la tenía delante, con una cara que me dolía verle y con los ojos brillantes.

"Es... ojalá pudiera hacer algo más, pero..." Dije.

"Ah, bueno, no importa." Me dijo sonriendo de nuevo solo que hasta yo podía ver que había tristeza oculta tras esa sonrisa y girándose para darme la espalda y ponerse los brazos tras la cabeza. "Al fin y al cabo solo íbamos a ir a Seattle a pasar el día casi todos juntos. Un plan con ellos suena mucho mejor, tienes suerte."

"Me parece..." Comencé.

"Ah, el timbre." Afirmó. "Será mejor que volvamos a clase. Como lleguemos tarde el profe se enfadará."

"Sí, pero..."

No sé si fui demasiado lento o ella demasiado rápida, pero cuando fue a irse, yo fui a cogerle pero se me escapó por los pelos su brazo y salió casi corriendo para derrapar al frenar delante de la puerta de clase y casi estamparse con Embry y Quil que iban entonces a entrar y bromear algo con ellos haciéndoles reírse y Embry mirarme para lanzarme una mirada un tanto... personal antes de sonreír de nuevo y meterse los tres entre bromas.

En ese momento hubiese querido que me tragase la tierra, pero por desgracia, ni la tierra se tragaba a la gente, ni podía puesto que estábamos en el instituto, así que comencé a andar hasta la puerta y entré justo cuando decían mi nombre al pasar lista.

El resto de la clase noté que Bella parecía un poco distante y cuando yo le decía algo contestaba como siempre y bromeaba también, sin embargo era eso, YO tenía que iniciar el contacto.

Eso pasó en las siguientes horas y para la hora de gimnasia, en vez de jugar como siempre con nosotros alegó encontrarse mal de la tripa y el profesor le dejó irse a casa antes, así que no la vi.

Fue un poco extraño, porque esa hora, mientras jugábamos a futbol, Embry que hizo equipos no me cogió a mí primero como siempre, ni segundo, ni tercero, así que en la cuarta opción fue Paul quien me cogió y Embry no dijo nada como las veces que nos separaban a Quil, él y a mí. Y mientras jugábamos... digamos que el hecho de que casi me volasen la cabeza una vez o que un pase que le intercepté casi me dejase moratón fueron un poco... sospechosos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"Bellatrix, encanto." Me llamó mi abuela. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, abuela, solo es un poco de dolor premenstrual." Le dije desde mi cama girándome para darle la espalda a la ventana. "Si me echo una siesta se me pasará."

"Está bien, pero primero ven a comer." Me dijo. "Tu abuelo vendrá en un momento."

"Ahora salgo, un momento." Afirmé.

La verdad es que estaba hecha unos zorros. Lo mío no era fingir lo que no sentía, vale, podía fingir para un buen fin, pero ocultar lo que siento realmente...

Me dolía la tripa desde esa mañana, y a la hora de volver a clase tras el recreo Jake me había dado la puntilla final, vale que igual había sido mi culpa por intentar sorprenderle en vez de ir de frente y decirle la verdad. Pero iguamente me había dolido bastante lo que había dicho. Había decidido retirarse de la 'falsa excursión' para buscar mi coche para apuntarse a los planes que le había dicho la madre de aquella cría. Eso confirmaba mis sospechas de quién era en realidad aquella chica y la niña.

No, Embry me había dicho que confiara en él, que Jake no tenía cualquier relación que yo pensase con la niña.

Pero es que cada vez se confirmaban más mis sospechas y me era más difícil confiar en lo que me había dicho. Al fin y al cabo también era el mejor amigo de Jake y tenía malas experiencias con lo de compartir mejor amigo.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Me dijo la abuela cuando salí a ayudarle a poner la mesa.

"Sí, es solo lo que te he dicho." Afirmé. "Esta vez me está dando bastante fuerte..."

"Come bien y luego te daré algo para el dolor." Me dijo. "Esta juventud de hoy en día... si no salieras cada dos por tres por la noche a saber a dónde no tendrías esos problemas."

No me apetecía ni defenderme, además, estaba oyendo la puerta abrirse y supe que era el abuelo que volvía de hacer algún recado.

"Buenos días, familia." Saludó sonriendo y entrando para darle un beso a la abuela y luego otro a mí. "Huy, huy, huy... detecto caras largas por aquí..."

"Buenas tardes, abuelo." Le saludé. "¿Qué tal la mañana?"

"Bueno, no me puedo quejar." Dijo. "Haciendo recados, paseando... por cierto, no te lo vas a creer, pero voy a tener que cambiarle la dieta a pollos, con las cabras se está poniendo cebona ya."

"¿Hace cuanto que comió?" Le pregunto.

"Pues hará ya 4 semanas que se comió un lechón." Me dice pensándolo. "Se lo di el 28 porque estuvo a punto de morder al pony de los Keller, el día ese que se escapó ¿recuerdas? A mí me alertó los relinchos del animal y fue una suerte que no estuvieran los dueños en aquel momento."

"¿Ya lo has declarado en el ayutamiento?" Le dije.

"Aquí no hay de eso." Negó. "Pero avisé en el de Forks para que lo supieran y nos pasaran la ayuda estatal para el cuidado de esta ricura. Que por cierto, estaba ahí hace un momento." Afirmó haciéndome mirar al 'nido' de la pobre en un rincón del salón para cuando llovía y no la teníamos en su recinto del jardín.

"¡Ahhhh, no, fuera, fuera!" Oímos gritar a la abuela.

"Yo voy." Afirmé levantándome para ir a la cocina y ver a la abuela dándole escobazos a la pobre dragoncita y esta mordiéndole la escoba y tirando por lo que la abuela estaba aún más asustada. "¡Llevaros de aquí ahora mismo a esa bestia!"

"Abuela, por dios, vas a ofenderla. Solo está jugando." Afirmé forcejeando con las mandíbulas de la hembra de Komodo que teníamos en casa. "Eso es... buena chica... afirmé acariciándole la cabeza triangula mientras ella sacaba la lengua antes de darme un cabezazo pequeño."

"¡SACAR AHORA MISMO A ESA BESTIA DE LA CASA!" Gruñó la abuela.

"Vamos preciosa, aquí no nos dejan quedarnos." Le dije tirándole del collar-arnés con cascabeles que le habíamos puesto para saber dónde estaba y que además llevaba un localizador por radio tal y como nos habían mandado hacer.

"¿Qué hacía?" Me dijo el abuelo encargándose de Fang y sus colmillitos a los que tenía que hacer una revisión porque parecía que había perdido uno.

"Jugar con la abuela y su escoba." Afirmé tirando de la hembra. "Voy a sacarla fuera y le voy a echar un picoteo para que se entretenga un poco, pero habría que ir pensando en conseguirle el plato fuerte."

"Ya, lo que te he dicho, creo que le pondré una dieta de cabra un par de veces, comienza a ponerse fondoncilla, y eso que come una vez al mes más o menos."

Sonreí sacando al animal de la casa para abrirle la puerta de su recinto y meterla dentro con cuidado para comprobar la temperatura del mini-estanque y ver que estaba templada gracias al sol.

"Bueno, preciosa, ahora quédate aquí tranquilita y no te escapes." Le dije acariciándole y sacándome las rana muertas de biología que había robado del contenedor de clase para echarselas a ella ya que comía presas vivas pero heridas o bien carroña en el sentido de cosas muertas o trozos de carne. "Y sé buena chica."

Era gracioso, muchas veces pensaba que los animales me podían entender y querer mejor que las personas que no fuesen mi abuelo y la abuela, dentro de sus broncas continuas porque no le gustase cómo era.

"La abuela me ha dicho que no te encuentras del todo bien." Me dijo el abuelo cuando regresé dentro y le vi intentando ponerle a Fang una vacuna mientras él se revolvía.

"Sí, pero no es nada raro." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza y sujetando a Fang en brazos un poco para calmarlo y esperar que el abuelo le pinchara la vacuna. "¿Para qué es esta?"

"Moquillo." Afirmó. "Pero no nos desviemos, a tu abuela la podrás engañar porque sabe del tema y es posible, pero a mí no. ¿Un día duro?"

"Peor que duro." Cedí. "Pero no se lo digas a la abuela."

"Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Afirmó. "¿Qué tienes por ahí para mí?"

"Luego te lo doy." Afirmé sonriendo al captar de qué hablaba. "Está en mi mochila, pero hoy son de los del instituto, como no trabajo hasta el año que viene no he visto a Brook y no me ha pasado el contrabando."

"Hum... tendré que pasarme yo esta tarde." Afirmó. "Por cierto, he pensado que hace días que no trasteas en tu moto."

"Hoy no tengo cuerpo para eso." Le dije suavemente. "De verdad, prefiero meterme en la cama y dormirme hasta mañana, porque supongo que no me dejaréis dormirme hasta el próximo siglo, no mejor hasta el milenio que viene."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Como quieras, pero entonces te quedarás sin ver la superbowl en casa de Billie."

Sí, precisamente allí era al último sitio que me apetecía ir.

"SI eso me dices el resultado en la cena." Le dije mientras la abuela traía el primer plato y se quejaba de que Fang estuviera en mis brazos mientras lo consolaba por el pinchazo y la vacuna.

"Querida... creo que hay que llevar a nuestra nieta al médico." Le dijo el abuelo. "No está bien. ¡Le da igual perderse un partido de la Super-Bowl!"

Vale, el abuelo era único para alegrar a la gente, me hizo sonreír mientras la abuela le reñía por fomentar en mí hábitos típicamente masculinos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Toc, toc, toc.

Estaba dormida pero no tan profúndamente como para no poder oír que llamaban a la puerta, así que gemí indicando que me habían despertado y vi al abuelo asomarse por la puerta.

"¿Estás despierta?" Me dijo.

"Ahora sí." Gemí estirándome un poco.

"Tienes visita." Me dijo. "Y es una suerte que tu abuela no esté, se mosquearía un poco."

"¿Hum?" Dije levantándome y metiéndome las manos en el bolsillo frontal de la sudadera 3 tallas mayor que yo que había heredado de mi padre para salir al pasillo e ir al salón esperando ver a Brook para preguntarme algo o pasarme la caja para que la llevase yo al banco.

"Vaya, creo que esto es grave." Dijo Embry.

"¡Por dios!" Dijo Jared obviamente bromeando y haciendo como que se ofendía. "¡Se ha escapado el yeti!"

"Ja, ja, qué graciosos." Les dije. "¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?"

"Habíamos oído que no estabas bien." Dijo Seth. "Así que nos pasamos a verte y de paso... tengo que hacer un repaso para literatura. Si quieres puedes ayudarme tumbada."

"Mi cuarto es sagrado, chavales." Les dije bromeando un poco aún medio dormida. "Pero está bien, pero solo porque tienes examen, no me encuentro muy bien."

"Tienes cara de algo que lleva muerto como una semana." Afirmó Embry bromeando un poco. "Aunque tal vez con un cepillo y un poco de agua para despertarte..."

"Pero que graciosos estáis hoy." Les dije. "Esperadme un momento, voy a asearme un poco y a ponerme algo mejor. Como nos quedemos aquí os tendréis que enfrentar a mi abuela y su ataque de que no tengo ami**gas** como debería a mi edad y todo eso."


	29. CAPITULO 29: ENFERMEDADES CREO QUE BELL

**CAPITULO 29: ENFERMEDADES. CREO QUE BELLA ME EVITA.**

(Voz de Embry)

"Entonces... lo de Cumbres borrascosas es del Colonialismo." Le dijo Seth a Bella.

"No, del victorianismo." Le dijo ella. "¿Y lo escribió...?"

"¿Bronte?" Dijo.

"Bronte qué más."

"¿Emily?" Dijo dudando.

"Sí, y no lo dudes." Le dijo Bella sonriéndole. "Te lo sabes, solo tienes que mantener la calma y confiar en ti."

"Es que tú eres buena profesora." Le dije.

"Explicas literatura como una experta." Le dijo Jared. "Y en biología eres un hacha, le explicarías a cualquiera la vida de las amebas y hasta sonaría interesante y todo."

"Bah, las amebas son un peñazo." Dijo ella. "Los cordados sí que son geniales."

"¿Los qué?" Dijo Paul.

"Los vertebrados." Le dijo Jared. "Claro, siendo una 'verde' sabrás de todo sobre animales."

"Animales y plantas." Le dijo ella. "Hay que saber de ambas."

Yo no podía evitar sonreír un poco al ver que ya parecía estar mucho mejor, seguía teniendo un poco de mal aire pero al menos ya parecía estar divirtiéndose un poco a ratos.

Ese día no había ido a clase, su abuelo parece ser que llamó al colegio y avisó de que estaba mala, y el anterior habíamos conseguido animarla un poco entre todos, hoy habíamos ido con Jake también y el abuelo nos había dicho que dormía y que no convenía despertarla, así que Jared, Seth y yo nos habíamos vuelto a pasar más tarde. Jared en parte porque su madre quería saber si la abuela de Bella estaba dispuesta a currar en la reserva también porque se le había quedado un vestido pequeño y necesitaba arreglos.

Entonces sí que habíamos encontrado a Bella despierta y su abuelo casi la había hecho venir con nosotros a su garaje donde parecía ser que había un sofá viejo para poder sentarse y que habíamos dejado a Bella porque realmente parecía estar mala.

Se había tumbado bocabajo y mientras oíamos a Seth repetir una lección, había llegado a pensar que ella estaba ahogada así, pero había acabado hablando tras girar un poco la cara para mirar a Seth y decirle que se estaba confundiendo y que no era así una cosa.

"Será mejor que descansemos un poco." Dije. "Como sigamos así creo que voy a sacar humo por las orejas."

"Sí, yo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza." Asintió Bella. "Dios... llevo todo el día dormitando..."

"¿Has ido al médico?" Le dijo Jared.

"Sí, el abuelo me ha llevado esta mañana porque no quería que condujera con fiebre y habiendo pasado la noche mal." Asintió.

"¿Y te ha dicho algo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, que ha debido ser un virus o algo, uno o dos días y se habrá pasado todo." Afirmó para sonreír. "Eso significa que para el fin de semana estaré como nueva."

"Aún sigues pensando en ir a la capital ¿no?" Me dijo Jared.

"Claro." Afirmó. "Quiero mi coche, vale, no lo voy a usar demasiado por aquí, pero me gustaría tenerlo por si lo necesito con urgencia."

"Por cierto." Le dijo Seth. "Me he fijado antes, tenéis aquí bastantes cosas tapadas con sábanas. ¿Habéis hecho limpieza?"

"Nah, son una cosas del abuelo y esto de aquí es mi querida Betsy, pero aún está desnuda, por eso la tengo cubierta." Afirmó.

"¿De qué me suena a mí Betsy?" Dije pensando en voz alta.

"Betsy, mi moto." Afirmó. "Está casi terminada de montar, no sé si el abuelo ha engrasado las piezas, yo soy un desastre y siempre pongo de más o de menos."

"¿Se puede ver?" Le dijo Seth con los ojos brillantes.

"Claro, pero primero pedirle permiso, no sea que luego se cabree, es bastante temperamental." Afirmó.

"Más que de una moto parece que hables de una persona." Le dije bromeando y cogiendo un extremo de la tela con Jared cogiendo al lado contrario. "A la de una... a la de dos..."

Flosh!

Tosimos un poco por el polvo que se levantó de la sábana y entonces miramos para, al menos yo, abrir los ojos como platos.

"Bueno... la tienes toda desmantelada." Le dijo Jared. "Parece grande."

"Es una Venox, solo que la mandé tunear un poco para ponerme los neumáticos de monte y elevarla un par de palmos más del suelo no sea que en una de esas que subo que bajo por monte se me fastidiaran los bajos." Le dijo Bella sonriendo. "¿A que mola?"

"Joder, es una moto genial." Afirmé. "Es preciosa."

"¿Eres capaz de ver algo estando así?" Me dijo Seth.

"Me alegro de que os guste, pero de momento aún no está acabada del todo." Nos dijo ella suavemente. "Lo justo que acabamos de arreglarle los destrozos y ahora falta lo de ponerla a punto de nuevo, ya sabéis: engrasar, pulir, repintar, revisar todos los cables... y llenar el deposito, muy importante."

"Mucho." Afirmamos.

"Oye, cuando la tengas lista podrías darme una vuelta." Se aventuró Seth.

"Claro." Afirmó ella para sonreír mientras le sonaba el móvil en el bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones de chándal. "Cuando quieras." Afirmo cogiéndolo y mirando la pantalla antes de cogerlo. "Será un segundo." Afirmó levantándose y saliendo por lo que nos miramos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

No podía creerme mi mala suerte. Justo hoy que faltaba Bella tenía que ser porque estaba mala, iba a verla y estaba dormida.

Más gafe y no podía ser, por suerte aún me quedaba Quil para estar con él, aguantaba mis quejas sin decir nada malo.

"Pásame la calculadora." Me dijo. "Esto sigue sin darme el resultado que debiera."

"Ten." Le dije. "Igual deberíamos llamar a Paul, a mí tampoco me sale nada."

"Tú es que no puedes concentrarte." Me dijo antes de tirar el bolígrafo. "Sí, creo que deberíamos llamarle. Con eso de que ya no tenemos lugar donde estudiar todos juntos y que Bella está enferma de verdad se nos ha fastidiado lo de llevar los deberes bien y encima entenderlos."

"Me preocupa que no esté bien." Afirmé. "Desde que apareció Nessy en el instituto no ha vuelto a hablarme normal."

"Yo es que me volvería loco." Me dijo. "¿Cuál de las dos es más importante? Porque lo de estar improntado de las dos..."

"Ese es el problema, que no es ninguna más importante que la otra." Afirmé. "Joder, despiertan dos sentimientos totalmente diferentes en mí."

"Vale, pero las dos son tus improntas ¿no?" Me dijo. "Tiene que haber un por qué."

"Mira, no lo sé." Afirmé. "Solo sé que cuando estoy genial con una me siento que traiciono a la otra, y cuando estoy genial con la otra siento que a la que traiciono es a la una. La una no me deja pensar en la otra y la otra parece dolida conmigo porque le presto más atención a la una porque es más mona. Dios, esto es un puto martirio, me voy a acabar volviendo loco y ya veréis."

"Entonces elige a una." Me dijo.

"Ojalá fuera tan fácil." Afirmé. "Me es imposible elegir. El domingo tenía que elegir entre ir a una fiesta familiar Cullen y estar con Nessy o ir a una escapada a la capital con Seth, Jared, Embry, Bella y yo y estar con Bella, me ha costado horrores, cojo la fiesta familiar porque me muero de ganas de estar un poco con Nessy y ahora me muero por dentro porque falto a la promesa de Bella y encima creo que le ha dolido aunque diga que no."

"Bueno, es que creo que era para dolerle." Afirmó. "En fin, sobre lo de la fiesta esa... ¿por qué crees que han venido realmente?"

"No sé." Afirmé. "Pero probablemente me entere en la fiesta. Seguramente sea una simple comida y punto. Me preocupa más Bella, ella no sabe lo que somos, no sabe lo que tengo con Nessy y desde luego ni yo mismo podría explicárselo sin que pensase que soy un pervertido o algo así. Y sobre todo me preocupa que lleve desde que vinieron esquivándome."

"Igual deberías ir a hablar con ella, intentar explicarle... bueno, eso mejor no, pensaría que estás loco o algo peor." Dijo. "Pero al menos sí explicarle algo. Al fin y al cabo estás improntado de ella, no vas a poder dejarla nunca y todo eso."

"Si la cosa es que quiera hablar conmigo." Afirmé.

"Si lo haces como debes... creeme, querrá." Me animó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Era demasiado raro, podíamos oír a Bella hablando por el móvil fuera, como si estuviera sentada contra la pared, el problema era que no lograba entender lo que decía o a quíen.

"Sí, claro que sí." Afirmó. "Pues mira, la verdad es que no... … ... No, no, hubo... problemas... … … ¿A tí qué te importa, cotilla?... … … No, no es de tu incumbencia... … … Mucho mejor. Sí, estoy aquí... … … Ya sabes, no tengo demasiados problemas en hacer amigos, además, los chavales aquí son muy majos y ya me he integrado en un grupo de amigos... … … Sí, para no variar lo son... … … Oh, vamos Max, ni Claudio ni tú sois celosos... … … No, no te pega nada."

No entendía nada de nada, solo sabía que había hablado de nosotros y la reserva con quien quiera que fuera ese Max.

"Sí, claro." Afirmó. "No voy a decirte cuando, no quiero que se corra la voz por radio-patio... … … No, ah, y dile a ese par de cabezas huecas que ya me he enterado lo de su juguetito en el regalo. Que se lo he hecho quitar y que como vuelvan a tocarme las narices se las cortaré con mi mariposa... … … Sí, pretendía serlo... … … No, a tí no, tú no me has hecho nada, pero tampoco me gusta que te metas con mis amigos... … … Sí, bueno... digamos que sigo sin entender demasiado bien cómo van lo de las relaciones... … … No, eres un cotilla, tío... … … Ah, ok. Oye, te dejo, tengo que colgar, no ando demasiado fina y estoy fuera, en la calle, en pleno comienzo del otoño, así que... besos y cuidaros... … … Haz lo que quieras, pero preferiría que no dijeras nada de eso... … … porque no, por eso mismo... … … Venga, besos a ella también... … … De tu parte."

A cada palabra más perdido estaba, en cambio Seth sonrió cuando regresó y nos miró.

"No habréis pegado la oreja ¿no?" Nos dijo.

"No, para nada." Afirmó Jared. "¿Pues, era alguien importante?"

"Nah, un viejo amigo." Afirmó. "Hacía mucho que no me llamaba y le vi de nuevo hace poco, así que... bueno, solo quería volver a retomar el contacto, solo que yo prefiero mantenerme un poco apartada de chanchullos." Afirmó echándose de nuevo y tapándose con la mantita de viaje. "¿De qué hablábamos antes?"

"La preciosidad que tienes ahí despiezada." Le dije. "¿De verdad que estás bien? Mira que no quisieramos que empeoraras y no pudieras venir mañana."

"Ah, no te preocupes, será que me ha dado un aire frío fuera." Afirmó. "Un minutito bajo la manta y se me pasa."

Me daban ganas de abrazarla para calentarla un poco, pero entonces Seth se me adelantó y le puso la mano en la frente.

"Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre." Le dijo. "Deberías volver dentro."

"No sé, para una visita que tengo... llevo todo el día dormitando, no creo que eso sea sano tampoco." Afirmó.

"Si no estás sana..." Le dije. "Venga, vamos, te acompañamos y ya seguiremos otro día."

"Está bien." Dijo. "Como queráis."

"Por cierto, luego si eso llamaré a Jake." Le dije. "Seguro que se alegrará que estás despierta y puede visitarte."

"Ah, es... no importa." Dijo suavemente negando casi sin fuerza. "Jake tendrá cosas que hacer, seguro que le pones en un compromiso."

"Qué va, seguro que está tirado en su cuarto sin hacer nada." Afirmé divertido. "Y además, seguro que quiere verte. Ha venido antes, pero luego se ha quedado en casa porque tenía que hacer no sé qué con su padre."

"Por eso, no importa si no viene. Lo que importa es la intención." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Era impresión mía o Bella intentaba decir que no le apetecía ver a Jake de una forma demasiado políticamente correcta?" Les dije al resto mientras nos sentábamos en casa de Sam a esperar al resto porque nos habían llamado a todos allí para una especie de reunión entre manadas.

"A mí me ha parecido que intentaba decir que no quería verle pero diciendo cosas buenas." Dijo Embry preocupado.

"¡Dios, las tías son un caos!" Afirmó Jared.

"¿Problemas de faldas, chicos?" Nos dijo Emily sonriéndonos mientras acababa de coser una deportiva de Sam que debía habersele roto un poco hacía nada.

"Es por una amiga." Le dije. "Se supone que Jake y ella están algo así como saliendo y ahora se ha enterado de lo de Nessy. Pero no sabe nada de qué es Jake o Nessy y su familia. Así que no sé muy bien qué cree que son Nessy y Jake pero parece un poco... cabreadilla con él."

"Oh, vaya." Dijo bajando la deportiva y perdiendo la sonrisa. "Eso sí que es grave."

"Yo ya le he dicho que seguro que no es nada de lo que se imagina." Dijo Embry. "Pero parece no acabar de creerme."

"Yo creo que intenta dejarle sin dejarle." Dijo Jared. "¿Tú qué opinas, Emily?"

"Que Jake está en un buen berenjenal." Afirmó. "No sé demasiado de lo de la impronta pero tengo entendido que una vez estáis improntados el resto de chicas no existen."

"Ya, ese es el problema." Le dijo Quil. "Hemos estado conectados por la mente cuando nos hemos convertido y créeme, reconozco cuando uno está improntado por experiencia propia, y Jake está improntado de Nessy y también de Bella."

"¿Bella?" Dijo.

"Bellatrix no sé qué." Dijo Paul entrando con Quil. "Jay está aparcando, y creo que no le mola ni un pelo que habéis de él a sus espaldas. Aunque igual está aún tonto por llorar por lo que le duele decepcionar a una u otra." Afirmó haciendo burla.

"¡Paul!" Le riñó Emily. "No es para reírse. Tu hermano tiene problemas y gordos."

"Mi hermano es más tonto que intentar coger una mosca con la boca." Le contestó Paul cogiéndose una galleta. "No veas la suerte que tuvimos de que Sam haga también de alfa."

"Pues que sepas que si Jake quisiera podría haceros obedecer a todos." Dijo Emily seria.

"Ya lo sé, pero él no." Afirmó divertido y guiñándole un ojo.

"Algún día te dará tu merecido." Le dije.

"Sí, claro." Me dijo. "¿Él y cuantos más?"

"No sé, pero igual mandamos a Bella para que te de tu merecido ella misma." Le dijo Jake apareciendo por la puerta con Sam.

"¿De qué va eso de Bella?" Dijo este último.

"Bella es una compañera." Le dijo Jared. "Y Paul y ella ya se han peleado un par de veces."

"Y Bella síeeeeeeeeempre le gana." Dijo Embry bromeando.

"Eso es porque me dejo." Dijo Paul. "No puedo pegarle en serio, es una chica, y yo un lobo. La destrozaría con un solo gesto."

"Claro, claro..." Dijimos Embry, Quil, Jake y yo demostrando que no nos lo creíamos.

"Así que esa es la famosa 'segunda'." Dijo.

"Sam, por dios." Le dijo Emily regañándole con la mirada y el tono.

"Perdón, pero es así." Dijo. "Había oído que es la nueva compañera de estos, y que Jacob tenía algo así como una impronta con ella, a pesar de que ya tenía como impronta a Nessy." Añadió mirándo directamente a Jake.

"No es algo que haya elegido." Dijo.

"Bueno, creo que está claro por qué tienes dos." Le dijo.

"¿En serio?" Dijimos casi todos confusos.

"Se supone que el fin de la impronta es poder pasar los genes, y era evidente que con la cría de los Cullen eso era misión imposible por varios motivos." Dijo. "Ya me extrañaba a mí que los dioses te hubieran dejado quedar sin descendencia."

"Oye, no te metas con Nessy." Le dijo Jake. "Seguro que..."

"No sirve para perpetuar la especie." Afirmó Sam. "Es estéril, como todos ellos. Así que se supone que Bellatrix sí es quien debiera encargarse de ser tu media naranja en ese sentido. Fin del asunto."

"Ah, perfecto." Dijo Jake molesto. "¿Y según tú, con cual de las dos debo quedarme? No, porque como eres tan listo igual puedes decírmelo."

Algo no estaba yendo bien para nada, aquello comenzaba a parecerse peligrosamente a los documentales sobre lobos de la clase de naturales, cuando se peleaban por el territorio o el liderazgo de la manada, solo que ahora era más bien por algo raro oculto tras todo.

"Jake, oye, controlate." Le dije un poco preocupado.

"Igual deberías quedarte con lo que la vida te da en vez de dedicarte a proteger y buscar imposibles." Le dijo Sam. "En los que tienes cerca, entre los nuestros."

"Sam, ya vale." Le dijo Emily.

"Es él quien ha venido a quejarse." Dijo Sam.

"Eres tú el que habla de lo que no sabe." Afirmó Jake.

Ahí sí que se comenzó a liar un poco gorda y mientras Emily les decía que pararan hasta casi meterse en medio, fue justo entonces cuando alguien nos apartó y cogió a Sam de una oreja y a Jake de la otra haciéndoles parar gimiendo de dolor.

"Será posible los críos estos..." Dijo una voz de alguien que no conocía pero que al sonido y al ver a la dueña te dabas cuenta que era una señora mayor pero a la vez algo joven, como una abuela joven. "¿No os han enseñado a obedecer a las madres?"

"¿Y esta quién es?" Dijo Paul.

"No sé pero alguien que ha parado a dos alfas con las manos desnudas." Dijo Quil.

"Lo siento, joven, la puerta estaba abierta y he oído voces." Dijo la señora soltando a ambos para mirar a Emily. "Creo que llego un poco antes de tiempo, pero es que se me ha puesto la nieta mala y he adelantado todo un poco para poder ir."

"Ah, sí claro." Dijo Emily. "Entonces usted es..."

"La costurera." Dijo la señora. "Casi 60 años de aval haciendo ropa y arreglos. Primero en casa y luego a amigas, vecinas... y también trabajé un poco en una tienda de modas donde también hacía algunos arreglos, cosí chaquetas en la guerra, y a todos los soldados les gustaban las que más las mías." Afirmó sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. "Pero yo siempre he tenido muy claro lo que quería y no vendí mi futuro, no señor. Pero bueno, basta de hablar de mí señorita, vamos a ver ese vestido."

"Ah, ahora mismo se lo traigo." Dijo Emily.

Entonces la mujer echó una ojeada alrededor y carraspeó frotándose una cadera por lo que al instante nos levantamos varios para cederle el asiento y que lo agradeciese con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno..." Dijo moviéndose un poco adelante y atrás. "Por mí no pareis, seguid discutiendo lo que fuera, pero por dios, desde la civilización."

"No importa." Dijo Jake. "Esto... su cara me suena de algo..."

"Creo que no te servirá de nada para ligar conmigo, jovencito." Le dijo la mujer. "No voy a relajar los modales aunque seáis zalameros."

Eso me hizo sonreír y alguien se tuvo que tapar la boca para evitar reírse.

"Perdone, no pretendíamos dar el espectáculo que hemos dado." Se disculpó Sam. "¿Es nueva?"

"Así es." Dijo la mujer. "Pero no he pasado aún por el consejo, aunque en el tiempo que llevamos aquí me he presentado a los vecinos. Y es posible que mi marido haya ido a tratar con ustedes lo del monstruo que tenemos en el patio."

"¿Monstruo?" Dijo Sam mientras todos mirábamos confusos.

"Sí, la cría de dragón de Komodo que tiene mi esposo bajo su cuidado hasta que alcance el estado adulto y pueda ser devuelta a su ecosistema." Dijo para hacer una cruz en el aire. "Porque es una especie en peligro de extinción que si no... un par de botas, unos zapatos y un bolso a juego, eso es ese monstruo psicópata."

"¿Tienen un Komodo viviendo con ustedes?" Le dije confuso.

"Una cría de komodo, un cachorro del perro de un amigo de mi nieta que yo diría que es un chucho salvaje, por muy mono que sea ahora de cría, y gracias a dios que nos hemos librado ya de aquel maldito macaco de culo rojo. ¡Nunca sabías dónde ponía lo que robaba, el muy brivón!"

Ahí sí que nos reímos todos ante la furia de la señora contra a saber qué.

"Sí, sí, reíros, pero cuando tengáis un macaco japonés en casa como parte de un programa de reahibilitación y cría de especies en peligro de extinción y os roben cosas ya me diréis." Dijo la mujer mientras Emily volvía.

"Ah, aquí está." Dijo Emily sacando un vestido bonito que parecía de vestir bien. " Es este. ¿Ve lo que le decía? Tiene esto roto y aquí... y esta mancha no sale."

"Bueno, no te rindas querida." Le dijo la mujer sonriéndole tras mirar y meter un dedo por los agujeros con cuidado. "Creo que tiene solución, y seguro que podemos encontrar el modo de que el zurcido a estos agujeros de polilla y esta macha no se vean tanto."

Ahora que caía, la mujer esa además de divertida tenía algo más, algo que a mí también me sonaba y no era del todo su cara, aunque si te ponías a analizarlo sí había algo que sonaba.

"Disculpa Em." Le dije. "Señora, creo que su cara me suena."

"Sí, me lo ha dicho el chico ese de ahí." Me dijo.

"Ahora que lo dice a mí también me suena de algo." Afirmó Embry. "No sé..."

"A ver, dejad en paz a la mujer." Nos dijo Sam.

"Ah, ya caigo." Afirmé cayendo en de qué me sonaba la mujer. "Usted no tendrá familia aquí ¿verdad?"

"Dos nietas y mi marido." Afirmó la mujer.

"Y una de esas nietas no será por un casual una chica morena, tal que de esta altura, ojos oscuros..." Le dije.

"Como la inmensa mayoría de chicas aquí, sí." Asintió. "Y si vas a intentar pasar de la vieja pasa y ligarte a su tierna nietecita te diré que esta vieja pasa sabe usar el rodillo para mucho más que para amasar, jovencito. Que ya me huelo yo que haya algún zagal detrás de ella, pero ya veréis cuando le coja, ya..."

"Una mujer con coraje." Dijo Sam. "No tendrá muchos problemas aquí."

"Usted debe ser la abuela de Bella, Bellatrix." Le dije.

"Pues sí, hijo, sí." Dijo. "No me digas que ya te ha hecho algo."

"¡¿Qué?. ¡No!" Dije riéndome. "No, no, es amiga de..."

"Amiga de su hermana." Dijo Embry más rápido que yo. "Es una compañera nuestra ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Dijeron en general.

"Así que la famosa Bellatrix es su nieta." Dijo Sam.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo la mujer. "¿Ya ha vuelto a meterse en problemas?"

"No señora, no." Le dijo Emily. "Estos chicos no saben dónde parar de bromear."

"Bella es una de las mejores alumnas de clase." Dijo Quil. "Y por lo que parece le ha costado nada adaptarse."

"Hum..." Dijo la mujer. "No le cuesta mucho adaptarse, la pobre ha tenido que pasar por varios institutos. Pero bueno."

"Oiga, qué tal se encuentra ya." Le dijo Jake preocupado. "Ha faltado hoy porque estaba enferma."

"Mejor." Dijo. "Le ha vuelto a bajar la fiebre y antes de salir esta tarde parecía tener mejor color. Con un poco de suerte para el viernes podrá volver a clase."

Eso sonaba genial, y por lo que se veía la mujer había salido antes de ir nosotros y por tanto no sabía que habíamos estado allí, o que habíamos sido nosotros.

"Dígale de nuestra parte que esperamos que se recupere pronto." Le dijo Embry sonriendo. "Las clases no son lo mismo sin ella que nos explique cómo va lo de literatura."

"Vale." Dijo tras un segundo de silencio para sonreír. "Se alegrará saber que hay gente que la echa de menos."

"Y Kim y las chicas también la echaron de menos." Afirmó Jared. "Siempre andan por ahí juntas."

"Lo que no sé es cómo no se les acaba la conversación nunca con lo que hablan." Dijo Embry medio en broma. "Perdón señora y Emily pero las chicas dais miedo."

"Perdonado." Afirmaron la abuela de Bella y Emily casi a la vez sonriendo.

Así que aquella era la famosa abuela que tanto miedo daba, bueno, era evidente que pensaba que su nieta debía ser un poco más femenina, pero también parecía apreciarla de verdad y era más que evidente que la quería mucho, por eso había adelantado todas las citas que tenía para volver antes y poder estar con ella para cuidarla más.

El problema que vi fue Jake, él sí que parecía temer algo, como si de pronto esa mujer fuese a convertirse en un demonio y a comersenos vivos o algo, pero a mí me parecía una ancianita de lo más encantador, con algo de carácter, pero bueno, qué mujer en la reserva no tenía un poquito de carácter al menos.


	30. CAPITULO 30: SEATTLE, CIUDAD VERDE SIN L

**CAPITULO 30: SEATTLE, CIUDAD VERDE SIN LEY. EL FAMOSO 'JULIEN'.**

(Voz de Embry)

"Hasta luego." Oímos decir en la casa de Bella gracias a nuestro oído.

"Querida, haz el favor de tener cuidado." Le dice su abuela.

"Claro, abuela." Le dice ella. "Llevo la cartera bien guardada, el móvil encima por si acaso y tengo las direcciones apuntadas a pesar de haber estado viviendo allí antes de venir aquí. Tranquilizate, todo va a salir bien."

"Tú siempre dices eso y luego nunca sale nada bien." Le dice la otra voz femenina en la casa.

"Además, no sabemos con quién vas, ni qué vas a hacer." Afirma su abuela.

"Tranquila, abuela." Le dice Bella. "Voy a ir en bicicleta hasta Forks y de allí cogeré un autobús hasta Seattle, no creo que me pongan problemas por trasportar la bici en la zona de equipaje del autobús."

"Así que mintiendo, como siempre." Dijo Jared bromeando. "Tenemos de amiga a la 'Alcapone Verde' del condado."

"Su abuela da un poco de miedo ¿recuerdas?" Le dije. "Supongamos que no quiere problemas por juntarse a nosotros."

"Nos vemos a la noche." Oímos despedirse a Bella ya en la puerta antes de oírla andar y luego coger una bici a juzgar por el sonido que hizo en el camino antes de oírla llegar hasta donde estábamos esperándola y bajar.

"Lo siento, mi abuela piensa que voy en bicicleta hasta Forks." Nos dijo bajando y revelando que iba vestida con unos piratas vaqueros, deportivas, camiseta blanca con un dibujo chulo en el pecho y además...

"Espero que eso no venga con nosotros." Le dije.

"Oh, vamos." Me dijo cogiendo al cachorro de la cesta de su bicicleta a sus brazos para mostrármelo. "Con lo mono que es... ni notarás que viene con nosotros."

"Como se mee en el coche lo vas a limpiar tú." Le dije. "Mete la bici donde puedas."

"¿Lo sujetas mientras la meto?" Me dijo pasándome el bicho, solo que Seth fue más rápido y lo cogió antes. "Vaya, gracias Seth."

"No te preocupes, es un animal muy chulo." Afirmó antes de que le mordiese cuando ella se dio la vuelta.

"Sí, y muerde." Afirmé.

"Venga hombre, es un cachorro." Me dijo Bella desmontando las ruedas antes de meter la bicicleta a trozos en el capó y cerrar. "¿Dónde me monto?"

"Ponte delante." Le dije.

"Vamos Fang." Le llamó ella estirando los brazos hacia Seth para que el animal saltara de sus brazos a los de ella que lo cogió al vuelo. "Oye, no hagas eso, malo. ¿Te ha arañado, Seth?"

"No, no te preocupes." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Le intento enseñar a no arañar ni morder a la gente, pero claro, tiene instintos propios." Le dijo acariciándole suavemente al animal la cabeza.

"¿Vas a llevarlo contigo?" Le dijo Quil.

"Lo llevaré en el regazo y así no ocupa sitio." Asintió. "Además, tengo que comprarle un collar-arnés de cachorro, los que tenemos en casa no le servía ninguno."

"Está bien, como quieras." Le dije. "Y me encantará ver a tu bicho, a ver cómo le pones eso sin quedarte sin mano."

"Oh, Fang no hace tanto daño." Dijo. "Con la que sí hay que tener cuidado es con Ka."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Todo bien, lobo?" Me dijo Alice sonriéndome mientras Nessy me volvía a intentar meter en la boca otro trozo de comida más.

"Sí, todo bien." Asentí saliendo de mis pensamientos e intentando sonreírle.

Estábamos disfrutando del día más o menos bueno que hacía a pesar de que el sol estuviese oculto tras nubes dando luz pero no rayos de sol por lo que los Cullen no resaltaban en nada del resto de personas del mundo, estaba con Nessy y habíamos echado carreras, habíamos jugado con sus tíos y tías y ahora estábamos comiendo con su abuelo Charlie también después de su turno de media mañana y antes de que tuviera que marcharse porque había quedado con alguien por la tarde.

No podía haberse pedido más, y sin embargo había algo que no podía quitarme de la cabeza y que hacía que Edward me mirase como si me compadeciese de rato en rato, señal para hacerme pensar en otras cosas y abandonar esos pensamientos; al menos durante un rato, porque al final siempre volvían.

"¿No te gusta la ensalada de patata de la abuelita, Jake?" Me dijo Nessy saltándome al regazo.

"Claro que sí, y seguro que si la probases a ti también te gustaría." Le dije ofreciéndole un tenedor para que se tapase la boca.

"No me gusta, sabe a caca." Afirmó.

"Será la que has comido." Le dijo su madre. "¿Todo bien, Jake?"

"¿Qué es esto, la pregunta del día?" Le dije. "¿Qué habéis ganado por acertarla?"

"No hacía falta ser irónico." Me dijo. "Por mí como si te tiras de un puente."

"Vale, lo siento. Es que todos me preguntáis lo mismo." Le dije.

"Será porque tienes mala cara." Me dijo Jasper.

"¿Necesitas que te eche un ojo a algo?" Se ofreció Carlisle.

"Dejar al chico en paz." Dijo Charlie que creo que era el único allí que no sabía lo que me pasaba con su nieta. "No creo que sea por dolencias que ningún médico pueda curar."

"Charlie lleva razón, Carlisle." Le dijo Edward suavemente. "No es nada que puedas ayudar."

Genial, mi mente entera abierta al excrutinio del padre de la criatura.

"No es nada importante." Afirmé.

"Pues yo diría que sí." Afirmó. "Pero bueno, parece que es evidente que aquí es donde quieres estar. Al menos en parte."

"Ja, ja. Muy gracioso." Le dije.

"Vamos, anímate." Me dijo Emmet. "Se supone que es una fiesta."

"Ya." Afirmé.

Por más que lo intentase no podía evitar pensar en que en esos mismos momentos el resto estaría llegando a Seattle, igual hubieran llegado ya y estarían haciendo a saber qué.

Y estando con Nessy le dedicaba toda mi atención, pero hacía algo que fuera nuevo y me recordaba sin querer a Bella.

"Están bien." Me dijo Edward. "Está con Embry, Quil y Seth en Seattle y han llegado hace un poco así que están haciendo visitas a gente. Luego irán a comer a un sitio que le gustaba comer cuando aún vivía allí y visitaran a alguien de su grupo antes de ir… a otro sitio, pero no parece que tengan en mente meterse en problemas."

"¿No deberías evitar meterte donde no te llaman?" Le dije.

"Te lo he dicho en privado y para intentar ahorrarte sufrimiento." Me dijo mirándome de reojo girando demasiado levemente la cara. "Tampoco me gusta verte sufrir así."

"Ya, claro." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Alucinante." Afirmé devorando la tercera hamburguesa mientras Bella removía los hielos de su coca-cola sonriendo con la suya aún a medias en la cajita de envolverla. "No hay palabras para definir esto."

"Ya os dije que aquí hacían las mejores hamburguesas de toda la capital." Nos dijo.

"Ya, pero es que esta, a diferencia de las anteriores, es vegetal y no se nota la diferencia." Dijo Seth mordiendo la suya.

"Lo sé." Asintió Bella sonriendo divertida. "¿De dónde creéis que conseguíamos las hamburguesas en los congresos que hacíamos aquí y cerca de aquí?"

"Por cierto, hemos conocido a tus amigos, hemos visto la ciudad… y ahora merendamos aquí." Le dije. "¿Cuándo vas a presentarnos a lo que has venido a buscar?"

"Dentro de una hora." Afirmó sonriendo. "Hay que esperar a que se vaya su jefe o me retendrá más tiempo con alguna cosa."

"¿Y a dónde toca ir ahora?" Preguntó Seth.

"Ya sé." Dijo sonriendo tras pensar un segundo. "Aún no os he enseñado lo mejor de todo. Vamos al Cowen, pilla cerca de mi antiguo barrio y mola."

"Pues venga, vamos a ese Cowen." Dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Wow…" Dijimos al ver lo que significaba 'al Cowen'.

"Y allí era donde jugaba a baloncesto con los Jeffrey." Nos dijo señalando una cancha de baloncesto chula. "Molly y Kelly siempre querían estar en mi equipo, así que hacíamos partidos de chicos contra chicas."

"¿Y quién ganaba?" Le dije.

"Disputado." Afirmó sonriendo. "Ellos eran más fuertes y la mayoría más altos, pero Angelina es muy alta y yo soy como una pulga, me muevo rápida y soy eficaz. Algún día tengo que volver a pasearme por los parques."

"¿Hay más?" Le dijo Seth.

"Hay 400 parques entre parques y areas verdes." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Y eso hacen como 6200 acres de tierra."

"Alucina…" Afirmamos como zombies.

"¿Os enseño lo mejor del parque?" Nos dijo sonriendo. "Por aquí."

La verdad es que estaba siendo un día genial, y aunque nos hizo seguirla por un buen trozo de césped y al final acabamos metiéndonos por unos arbustos, al final valió la pena los arañazos y manchas de tierra y césped en las rodillas y palmas de las manos por ver 'lo mejor' del parque.

"Me encantan las vistas." Afirmó sonriendo antes de dejarse caer sentada al suelo y luego ponerse los brazos tras la cabeza para tumbarse. "Tumbaros un poco, ya veréis cómo se está de muerte aquí."

"Bueno, pues tumbémonos un poco." Dijo Seth para tirarse casi derrapando junto a ella.

Estuvimos un rato así, tirados en el césped y disfrutando de la luz del sol.

"No me extraña que dijeras que esto era lo mejor." Afirmé. "Parece que no haya nada ni nadie más aquí."

"Me gustaba venir aquí de vez en cuando a tomar el sol." Afirmó. "Los fines de semana, algún día entre semana… Siempre en épocas de pocas concentraciones verdes."

"¿Y solo venías aquí?" Le dijo Quil.

"No, también iba al cine, por ahí… y con mi querido Jerry." Afirmó sonriendo. "Lo que pasa es que el pobre 'estiró la bujía' poco antes de tener a Julien."

"Y es…" Le dijo Quil.

"Ya le conoceréis luego." Dijo sonriendo divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"Qué hay, Tuercas." Saludé entrando por la puerta del garaje que llevaban aquellos tipos que mientras estaba el jefe se dedicaba a cosas legales y cuando se iba y les dejaba para echar el cierre y algunas noches, se dedicaban a tunear y reparar coches poniendo cosas que… digamos, no tenían de serie.

"¡Muñequita!" Me dijo dejando las herramientas para venir a cogerme en brazos y hacerme bailar en sus brazos antes de dejarme de nuevo en el suelo. "¡Madre mía, si has crecido y todo!"

"Tuercas. ¿No nos dejas al resto nada?" Le dijo Tupack sonriendo.

"Hey." Le dije sonriendo y abrazándole cuando me soltó Tuercas. "Me alegra ver que te soltaron, hermano."

"No lo parecéis." Me dijo Quil. "¿Tu padre se casó con su madre de segundas o qué?"

"No hombre." Le dije riéndome. "Es hermano urbano. Vivía a 3 manzanas de mí, y… eh. ¿Y Curtis y Rosa?"

Justo entonces aparecieron un par de pies debajo del coche que estaban retocando y me derribaron suavemente.

"Rosa está en casita, cuidándose la panza que resulta que no estaba engordando, es que tenía un crío dentro." Me dijo una chavala que apenas pasaba de la edad de Seth frotándose una mancha de grasa de la cara con una sonrisa.

"Guao, Linda." Dije al reconocerla y moviéndole la gorra para taparle los ojos bromeando. "Nunca hubiera pensado que te manchases las manos con esto."

"¡Vale ya, gamberra!" Me dijo para que le atrapase la cabeza bajo mi brazo para impedirle golpearme. "¡Eres una abusona, eso te lo enseñé yo!"

"Ya, y te suelto y me das, boxeadora de pacotilla." Le dije.

"¿Una chica tan pequeña y te va a poder?" Me dijo Embry bromeando.

"Ahora sí que no la suelto, que te vuela la cabeza." Afirmé reteniéndola mejor.

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo.

"Rosa y Linda eran mis vecinas, hemos crecido juntas casi." Le dije. "Y son dos chicas… fuertes."

"Mi padre es el dueño del taller." Afirmó Linda intentando soltarse y consiguiéndolo para darme un golpecito que me picó un poco y mirar a mis amigos seria evaluándolos antes de decidir que le gustaban y sonreír. "Siempre quiso dos cosas: ganar el título de boxeo local y legar esto a un hijo, pero no hubo suerte y nos tuvo a Eva, Celia, Rosa y a mí. Así que Eva vive en Manhattan diseñando sus cosas, Celia está casada y se ocupa de su casa… y solo quedábamos Rosa y yo para hacernos cargo del garaje. Yo gané el título de Kick-boxing local frente a todo hombres cachas la primavera pasada y adivina quién se hace cargo del garage con mi padre."

"Vale, mejor no meterme con vosotras." Dijo Embry bromeando y levantando las manos.

"Y harás bien, no me llaman 'Mula-Linda' por nada." Dijo Linda bromeando.

"Antes de que os matéis aquí mismo y vuelvan a caerme a mí las broncas porque piensen que es uno de mis animalitos y traerlo aquí para esconderlo… ¿y mi precioso Julien?"

"Así que solo has venido por eso ¿no?" Me dijo Linda.

"Vamos Linda, no seas tan dura." Le dijo Tupack. "Nuestra niña ha crecido y ha volado del nido…"

"¡Pero qué jeta!" Le dije riéndome. "¡Encima de que se me llevaron!"

"¿Aún siguen…?" Me preguntó Tuercas.

"No, y prefieron no hablar del tema." Afirmé cortándole.

"¿De qué tema?" Preguntó Embry.

"Nada." Negué yo ocultando la verdad. "¿Cogemos a Julien? Tenemos un largo camino, pero tengo que volver pronto. Aún tengo que recoger unas cuantas cosas más de aquí, pero eso será otro día."

"Qué prisas." Dijo Linda.

"Bella siempre fue un culito inquieto." Afirmó Tupack.

"Y precioso, por cierto." Añadió Tuercas. "Como aquella vez que lavó coches ahí fuera por una causa benéfica con su bañador y su…"

"¡Chicos!" Dije alarmada pero casi riéndome.

"No me lo creo." Afirmó Embry.

"Eh, hay fotos que lo demuestran." Dijo Tupack. "Dame un credencial para enseñártelas y lo haré."

"¡Tupack!" Le dije fingiendo alarma y aguantándome la risa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Es… es…" Dije al ver el coche que Bella había bautizado como 'Julien' y buscando palabras para poder describir lo que veía sin encontrarlas.

"Sí, bueno… es un regalo, tampoco iba a decir que no." Afirmó frotándose la nuca. "En fin, supongo que deberíamos volver, probablemente yo me quede en Port Angels."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije.

"Bueno, unos amigos me han pedido que me pasase a verles, así que... creo que me pasaré a echarles un ojo a ellos y a unos amiguitos muy especiales." Afirmó. "Pero no os pongáis celosos, es que ellos me necesitan más."

"A ver, cielito, presta atención." Le dijo el negro que había. "Te hemos hecho las reformas que pediste y... lo siento, este bebé es demasiado chulo, no he podido resistir la tentación."

"Por dios, más daditos de peluche no." Afirmó Bella.

"¡No!" Dijo él. "Aunque nunca entenderé por qué no te gustan. No, es mucho mejor. Nos hemos hecho con unos cuantos neones, y le hemos puesto algo de 'nitro', tú ya sabes para qué, pero no lo uses."

"Como me salte solo como la última vez os juro que os acuso públicamente de ser 'rojos' y os encontraréis a todos los 'verdes' del área y del país entero para buscar vuestras cabezas."

"Ja, ja." Le dijo el otro con ironía.

"También te hemos puesto mejor equipo de música y te cambiamos el color." Le dijo el negro. "Oh, y te hemos hecho las reformas interiores que querías. ¿Contenta?"

"Ya te lo diré cuando llegue a la reserva." Le dijo Bella. "Oh, y me vendría de muerte uno de esos bichitos que ponéis y quitáis a los coches para poder hablar con otros coches."

"Te hemos montado una escondida donde el cenicero." Le dijo el chico.

"Dios, cómo os quiero." Le dijo saltándole a darle un beso feliz.

"Venga, venga, no me los enteques." Le dijo la otra chica aparte de ella misma que había allí. "Que luego comenzarán a pedírnoslos a mi hermana y a mí y yo paso."

"Ay... que Linda se nos pone celosa..." Le dijo el negro yendo a cogerla y atrapándola para abrazarla haciéndonos reír y a ella quejarse dando a entender que no le molestaba del todo pero dándole golpes en los brazos con los que la sujetaba.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos." Les dije al resto. "Linda, cuídamelos bien, que no son tus compañeros de ring."

"No sé quién es más blanducho." Le dijo la chica sonriendo. "Por cierto, diles a tus compañeros verdes que a ver cuándo vuelven, que tengo ganas de la revancha cuando quieran."

"De tu parte." Afirmé. "A ver, chicos." Les dije a mis amigos cogiendo las llaves de mi coche del soporte para llaves de los coches que tenían allí arreglando. "Si queréis puedo coger a dos más."

"Si se aprietan caven todos." Le dijo el mecánico.

"Bueno, pues todos arriba y os llevo al coche." Nos dijo.

"Jo, yo quiero ir todo el viaje aquí." Afirmé tocando la carrocería del coche con miedo a rallarla.

"Lo que no sé es qué vas a hacer con esto en la reserva." Le dijo Jared. "¿No te da miedo rallarlo?"

"¿Rayar ese submarino?" Nos dijo el negro.

"Tupack, callaros ya, por favor." Le dijo ella. "Nos vamos, además, no quiero recordar nada."

"Y si no te gusta, entonces por qué no lo has vendido." Le dijo la chica, Linda.

"Me gusta el coche." Afirmó ella. "Y que tenga mala historia no quiere decir que me de pena deshacerme de esta preciosidad y ser rica. Andando, el que no se monte se queda encerrado."

No nos hizo falta más, casi volamos por las puertas abiertas del coche a una sola orden de su mando para meternos bastante apretujados atrás y uno adelante.

"Esto... eres consciente de que esto es un biplaza y somos 5 ¿no?" Le dijo Jared que por ser el que más abultaba iba delante en vez de apiñado atrás con Quil y Seth.

"Oh, vamos, no seáis tan lloricas y coged a mi peque." Afirmó pasándome el lobito a mí. "Seth, sal y echate tumbado como puedas encima de Embry y Quil."

"Sí, hombre." Nos quejamos Quil y yo.

"Venga, no seáis quejicas, es el más pequeñito de todos." Afirmó ella cogiendo el cinturón para que se moviese solo y se ajustase. "Ah, Jared, ponte el cinturón, y atrás, agarraros a lo que podáis, como están los cristales tintados si no os asomáis a los delanteros no deberían poder veros y no me caerá una multa."

"¿Solo te importan las multas?" Le dijo Quil. "¡¿Y nuestra seguridad?"

"Oh, vamos, no seáis lloricas." Nos dijo. "Serán solo... ¿qué, 6 minutos de aquí al coche de Embry?"

"Son seis minutos de estar enlatados." Le dije. "Pero merecerá la pena, va a ser lo más cerca que estemos de un coche así."

"También podéis pegaros a mí cuando salga a hacer algo." Nos dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

Suspiro mientras conduzco, hoy ha sido un día un tanto... raro. No es que haya sido malo, solo... bueno, esperaba más del día; esperaba haber vuelto de Seattle con Jake. No es que no haya sido guay estar con Embry, Quil, Jared y Seth, es solo que... bueno, no son Jake.

Me hubiese gustado poder ir a todos esos sitios con él, pero bueno, él se lo ha perdido.

Los chicos han dicho que se lo han pasado genial, ahora les voy siguiendo de vuelta a la reserva, o al menos hasta Port Angels. Allí creo que iré al centro de Recuperación y Rehabilitación de fauna salvaje y me quedaré a ayudar un poco antes de volver a casa, total, volvemos pronto. Si hubiera estado con Jake nos hubiésemos retrasado más.

No, basta, no puedo pensar en él y en los estupendos planes que habrá tenido todo el día.

Meeec, meeeec...

Miro a un lado, hay un tipo en un coche pidiéndome que toque el claxon y haga rugir el motor, así que sonrío haciéndolo y causando que el coche adelante dando bocinazos feliz. Entonces entra una llamada entrante por el manos libres que me han puesto de serie junto al espejo del centro.

"¿Sí?" Digo tras darle al botón de conectar sin mirar siquiera.

"Qué fuerte." Me dice la voz de Seth, supongo que porque Embry estará conduciendo y no tiene manos-libres acoplado al coche. "Ya van 3."

"Es que soy la única conductora que esté buena en un radio de... bueno, por esta carretera, ahora mismo." Le digo bromeando.

"Ya será por tu buga." Me dicen riéndose.

"Bah, solo es un coche." Les digo. "La conductora vale por mil."

"Te diría que no tienes abuela pero..." Me dijo Jared bromeando.

"Pobre abuelita... con lo que nos queremos las dos..." Le digo chascando la lengua.

"Oye, luego cuando volvamos igual quedamos todos para hacer algo." Me dijo Embry con voz de estar sonriendo. "¿Qué nos dices?. ¿Te apuntas a lo que sea?"

"Yo ahora me quedo en Port Angels a hacer unas cosas, no sé a qué hora volveré." Le dije.

"Oh, venga..." Me dijo Seth. "Por favor..." Pidió juguetonamente. "Iremos a recogerte a casa y todo..."

"Vale, vale. Ya veré cómo me la monto para despistar en casa." Les dije. "Pero no vengáis a buscarme a la puerta mismo que entonces sí que me la lían. Llamarme y me decís dónde y cuando y yo os digo si puedo o llegaré más tarde. ¿OK?"

"Hecho." Me dijeron.

La verdad es que no podía quejarme, me dejaba tirada el chico con el que salía y a cambio tenía al resto de amigos pendientes de mí, y bueno, tampoco iba a ponerle las cosas tan tiradas a Jake, probablemente quisiera quedarnos a solas, pero no, por una noche se iba a fastidiar y dejaría mis acciones verdes por una velada con el resto. ¿A ver qué tal sentaba que te cambiasen por un plan en conjunto?


	31. CAPITULO 31: QUEDADAS Y ATAQUES DE OSO

**CAPITULO 31: QUEDADAS Y ATAQUES DE OSO.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Puffff..." Gemí tirándome en el sofá de casa muerto tras horas y horas con los Cullen y apretando el inalámbrico de casa contra el pecho dudando qué hacer, si llamar o no llamar.

No sabía cómo se sentía, yo estaba hecho polvo, en todo el rato solo había parado de sentirme mal cuando estaba con Nessy, y a veces incluso entonces me sentía mal, lo cual hasta cierto punto me había ido genial porque había conseguido alejar a Edward y Jasper había usado sus truquitos mentales conmigo, aparentemente sin demasiado éxito.

"Joder, pero qué coño me está pasando." Me dije a mí mismo.

Ya estaba con el dedo en la ruleta cuando oí risas fuera y al cabo de unos segundos llamaron a la puerta.

"¡Eh, 'jefe triste'!" Me llamó Quil obviamente bromeando. "¡Abre la puerta de una vez para que podamos hablar contigo!"

"¡Tenemos cosas que contarte...!" Canturreó Embry.

"No hacía falta que me dieseis razones, me habíais convencido." Afirmé mirando para buscar a Bella y viendo que estaban solo ellos dos.

"Siento no ser quien querías ver." Me dijo Embry divertido. "¿Decepcionado?"

"Supongo que no." Negué. "Va, pasad. A ver qué tenéis que contarme."

"Esta noche hay fiesta." Me dijo Quil. "Aún no sabemos qué plan, pero que tiene que salir alguno seguro."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije.

"Hemos conseguido que Bella venga, increible pero cierto." Afirmó Quil.

"Por lo que se ve estaba algo triste por algo así que... aquí estamos nosotros para animarla." Afirmó Embry. "No me digas que no vas a apuntarte."

"Claro." Afirmé. "Es... bueno, mañana hay que levantarnos pronto, pero... claro que voy. Oh, perfecto, se me había olvidado lo de los Cullen."

"¿Cómo que lo de los Cullen?" Me dijo Quil.

"Nessy va a venir a dormir esta noche a casa." Afirmé. "Sus padres van a ir a buscar algo de comer y ella ya tiene la panza llena, así que creen que es peligroso que vaya a cazar pumas y osos con ellos."

"Jake." Me dijo Embry más serio que lo que nunca le había visto. "Puedes odiarme por esto, pero tienes que elegir. Y no me digas que estás improntado de las dos y no puedes elegir porque si no lo haces vas a seguir haciéndole daño a Bella y eso sí que no voy a permitírtelo."

Habría esperado el apoyo de Quil, pero se quedó callado. Él también le apoyaba.

"Bella nunca me ha dicho que le haga daño." Le dije encontrando un resquicio aunque algo en mi interior me decía que me engañaba a mí mismo. "Seguro que ves cosas donde no las hay."

"Por dios, soy el único que nunca ha tenido pareja siquiera y parece que sea el único que pueda entender a las chicas." Me dijo Embry enfadado antes de resoplar y mirarme sin quitar esa furia interior. "Mira, haz lo que quieras, pero como se te ocurra hacerle daño, que sepas que entonces no me quedará más remedio que apuntar a quitártela. Y no te preocupes, aunque no esté improntado, yo sí que nunca le voy a hacer daño." Añadió antes de darse media vuelta y salir.

"¡Embry!" Le llamé gritando. "¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, no hemos terminado de hablar!"

No hizo caso, ni siquiera se volvió y pude oír el ruido de su moto yéndose.

"¿Tú también lo ves como él?" Le dije a Quil.

"Oye, tranquilo." Me dijo. "Yo no me meto en eso. Sé lo que es estar improntado, creo que las quieres a ambas lo mismo aunque probablemente no sea del mismo modo. Pero en cuanto a lo de Embry... creo que él tiene razón. Te estás haciendo daño tú y se lo estás haciendo a ella, aunque no lo diga."

Genial, todos contra mí. No, en cierto modo tenía razón. Este sentimiento me estaba matando.

"¿Qué tal os ha ido en Seattle?" Le dije decidido a cambiar de tema pero casi sin fuerzas.

"Bien, ha sido bestial." Afirmó. "Bella nos ha enseñado un montón de cosas que ni sabíamos que existían, como ha estado viviendo allí... y nos ha presentado a algunos amigos suyos. Pero no, no eran eco-rangers ni nada de eso. Hemos visto de pasada su antiguo instituto..."

Sonaba a que se lo habían pasado brutalmente bien. Me dolía no haber podido ir con ellos, igual que me dolía que Bella Cullen me hubiera notado algo, que Jasper hubiese tenido que meter mano a sus dones para hacerme sentir mejor o que Edwar se lo hubiera pedido porque había visto algo en mi mente. Por suerte no parecía haber acabado como en mis sueños. No había tenido que elegir, no me había caído una monumental por dudar entre Nessy y otra chica... aunque tal vez fuera porque al parecer solo Edward sabía algo y esperaba, casi rezaba, que no dijese nada al resto. Seguramente su mujer Bella me mataría con sus propias manos si se me ocurriera traicionar a su hija.

O tal vez no.

Ahora que caía, a Bella no le había gustado ni un pelo que me hubiera improntado de su hija en cuanto la vi nacer; tal vez para ella fuese un alivio que tuviera otra segunda impronta.

Y ahora me preguntaba... ¿y si hubiera conocido antes a Bellatrix?. ¿Hubiera tenido la impronta también con Nessy?. ¿La habría podido matar a ella y tal vez al resto de su familia?

No, qué tonterías, no hubiera podido ponerle un dedo encima a Bella, aunque me hubiera traicionado con Edward. Los Cullen no eran una amenaza, no cazaban personas, solo animales, y vale, nosotros también comíamos animales.

Probablemente no hubiese tenido reparos en matar a Nessy en cuanto saliera, claro que igual me había improntado igualmente de ella.

"Jake ¿me estás escuchando?" Me dijo Quil.

"Sí, lo siento." Afirmé. "Esto me va a matar."

"Te decía que Bella no tenía la energía habitual." Me dijo. "No sé, parecía contenta, pero también parecía a ratos un poco... demasiado calmada, y eso no es normal."

"Por favor, no me hagas más grande el dolor que ya tengo." Le pedí notando que se me encogía el corazón al darme cuenta que me estaba diciendo sin decir claramente que Bella estaba triste y le había dolido que no fuese con ellos.

Y yo tendría la culpa, después de decirle tantas veces que ojalá pudieramos pasar más tiempo juntos, cuando por fin sacaba un rato extra que podríamos habernos separado del resto, había ido con Nessy, que también era mi impronta.

"¿Tú crees que se pueden tener celos de una cría?" Le dije.

"Los celos son irracionales." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Igual estaba celosa pero le daba vergüenza sentirse así por una cría. Porque no sabe lo que tenéis Nessy y tú ¿verdad?"

"No, claro que no." Negué. "No se puede explicar la impronta sin cargarse el voto de silencio sobre lo que somos."

"Tal vez deberías decírselo." Me dijo. "Lo que somos, lo que tienes con ella."

"NO estoy seguro de que lo entendiese." Afirmé.

Bella quería a los animales salvajes, y yo era uno, sin embargo no acababa de ver que ella pudiese querer a un chico que se trasformaba en un animal salvaje para proteger a los suyos y a los rostros pálidos que vivían ajenos a la existencia de los peores predadores del ecosistema: aquellos que fingían ser como ellos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Era ya un poco tarde cuando vimos venir a Bella, sola, en su coche nuevo.

"Vaya pedazo de..." Dijo Jared que como Paul no había venido y por tanto no sabía quién conducía.

"Atentos, no me huele nada bien." Dijo Paul levantándose. "Creo que alguien no ha sido bueno hoy."

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Paul temblaba y me puse ante él mirándole amenazadoramente y levantando los labios para mostrarle las encías humanas.

"Ni se te ocurra." Le advertí.

"Paul, tío." Le dijo Bella saliendo del coche. "En serio, deberías hacerte mirar esa agresividad que tienes. No es normal que andes a la gresca con todo cristo de buenas a primeras."

"¿Esa preciosidad es tuya?" Le dijo Jared acercándose como el resto al coche.

"Que va, lo mangué a un rico de Hollywood." Le dijo ella bromeando. "Es broma. Es un regalo, siempre me ha gustado este coche, pero por desgracia queda un poco lejos de mis posibilidades y lo único que podía optar es a verlo en fotos."

"Un momento." Le dijo Paul levantando las manos. "¿Que alguien te ha regalado ese sueño de coche que es carísimo?"

"Sí, y retocado para ser más seguro." Afirmó ella. "Además de los retoques que me he pagado yo para ponerlo más chulo. Que era naranja y cantaba que no veas. Ya canta siendo negro..."

"Porque no se ven de esos por aquí." Le dije. "Y encima es precioso. Tu Julia."

"Julien." Me dijo moviendo un dedo para negar sonriendo. "Los míos suelen ser chicos. Salvo Betsy, pero eso es porque me gusta llamarla así. Es como la yegua que nunca pude tener."

Sonaba raro, pero hasta cierto punto tenía su lógica.

"Ya me lo dejarás algún día para dar una vuelta." Le dijo Jared.

"Imposible." Dijo Bella. "Creo que solo lo usaré para salir y entrar a la reserva. No me fío demasiado de que no intenten ponerle pies, aunque esté blindado."

"Ya será menos." Dijo Paul.

"Te doy un dólar si consigues hacerle un arañazo tirándole algo." Le dijo Bella.

"Hecho." Dijo para coger una piedra bastante grande y cargándola antes de tirarla. "Pero si te lo rompo no llores luego."

Fue increíble, no teníamos palabras cuando la piedra le dio al coche en plena luna y rebotó a un lado sin hacerle nada cayendo sobre el techo y volviendo a rebotar ya fuera.

Cuando nos acercamos no había ni un bollo, ni una raja en la luna... nada.

"Blindado." Dijo Bella divertida ante nuestras bocas abiertas hasta el suelo. "Cuando me lo regalaron se aseguraron de que no me hiciera daño ni una bomba en los bajos, y creedme, sé de lo que hablo."

Eso era un poco raro, pero al menos tenía sentido, aquel coche parecía indestructible, eso además de sacado del sueño de cualquier aficionado a los coches.

Sin embargo, no estábamos allí por eso, así que sacudí la cabeza y sonreír.

"Bueno, pues ahora que estamos ya... ¿y si comenzamos la fiesta?" Les dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Os he... vuelto... a ganar!" Dijo Bella tirándose al suelo en la arena riéndose mientras llegaba delante de Seth, Quil y Paul pero no delante de Jared aunque sí a mi par.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijo Seth dándole la mano mientras él también se tiraba al suelo al tropezar sin querer con algo en la arena.

"Sí." Dijo sonriendo. "¡Uh! Hacía... mucho que... no corría... tanto."

"Deberías parar a coger un poco de aire." Le dijo Paul medio bromeando. "Pareces al borde de un ataque al corazón."

"¿Qué dices?" Le dijo ella para reírse. "Hacía... mucho que no... me divertía así. Ufff... hoy voy a... dormir como un... bebé."

"Guárdate un poco de aliento." Le dijo Jared divertido. "Aún tenemos que volver caminando y casi no puedes ni hablar."

Y tanto que no podía ni hablar, habíamos recorrido la playa de punta a punta corriendo por la arena y saltando y haciendo el tonto como 4 veces seguidas haciendo carreras entre todos. Nosotros teníamos una resistencia mayor puesto que éramos medio lobos y habíamos estado corriendo bastante casi a diario desde hacía demasiado tiempo, pero ella no parecía tan resistente, aunque impresionaba lo que resistía, la verdad.

"Jo, para estar muerta hay que ver lo que corres." Le dijo Seth divertido.

"He hecho de todo." Dijo parando a coger aire. "Atletismo y animadora en Seattle, y antes fui... centro campista en un equipo femenino de instituto en Cormoran Beach, California. Y antes, más abajo aún fui atleta, y también... jugué a volley-playa y... era del equipo de natación. Y surf, pero soy mala en eso. Puff... hacía que no corría por arena en playa... ni sé ya el tiempo. Desde California, creo. No, en Florida también estaba en el equipo de futbol, corríamos todos los días por playa."

"¡Pero bueno!" Le dijo Jared casi riéndose. "¿Tú cuántos deportes has hecho?"

"Muchos." Sentenció ella divertida. "Bueno, ya estoy. ¿Vamos yendo?"

"Vamos." Afirmamos todos.

La verdad es que era divertido, ella era una chica, y aunque no sabía lo que éramos, nos seguia el ritmo a las mil maravillas, no había que controlarse demasiado con ella. Bella corría como nosotros e incluso más que alguno solo que no aguantaba tanto corriendo, jugaba a futbol, se podía pelear en broma con nosotros tal y como había demostrado con Paul... y encima podíamos hacer bromas de chicos delante de ella que no se ofendía.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era uno más de nosotros, ni siquiera con Leah podíamos ser tan 'nosotros' como con Bella.

Y mientras caminábamos rumbo de vuelta a donde habíamos dejado los coches, me di cuenta que ella parecía estar a gusto con nosotros también, como si fuese uno más de la manada solo que sin ser chico ni tampoco trasformista.

Entones recordé por qué había pedido quedar todos esa noche y sonreí. Ya no parecía para nada tan triste como cuando fuimos a Seattle y sobre todo cuando volvimos, y eso me gustó, demasiado.

"Como me sigas mirando por la espalda voy a comenzar a pesar que te mola mirarme, Embry." Me dijo divertida sin mirarme.

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?" Le dije poniéndome a su par con Seth y Jared.

"Tengo ojos en la espalda." Afirmó divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jake está triste." Me dijo Nessy mientras jugábamos en el salón a solas puesto que mi padre se había ido a dormir.

"No importa." Le dije sonriéndole aún un poco apenado. "Me gusta estar contigo."

"A Nessy también le gusta estar con Jake." Me dijo.

Era extraño, llevaba un buen rato despierto sin dormir y volvía a notar esa sensación de que algo no iba bien. Al principio había pensado que era porque quería partirme para estar con Nessy y a la vez haber ido con mis amigos a la quedada que habían hecho, que quería haber estado con Bella, pero luego me había dado cuenta que era algo más, una especie de sensación de que algo fuera no iba como debería.

Solo había tenido esa sensación un par de veces antes, y la primera era cuando la pelirroja había entrado ocultándose, poco después de convertirme por primera vez.

La segunda había sido cuando Nessy nació, antes de verla e improntarme irremediablemente de ella.

En cualquiera de los dos había significado un anticipo de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo o a punto de ocurrir. Podía olerlo, podía sentirlo.

"Vamos a ver la tele, Jake." Me dijo Nessy sonriendo y tironeándome de la mano para llevarme al sofá.

"Vale, pero tampoco podemos ponerla demasiado alta." Le dije. "Ya sabes, mi padre duerme."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzamos a ver la tele hasta que Nessy se aletargó indicando que dormía a su manera, pero sé que estaba 'dormida' cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono de casa y lo cogí al primer timbre casi cayéndome al cogerlo para evitar que Billie se despertase.

"¿Quién llama a estas horas?" Dije.

"Jay, oye, soy Embry." Me dijo.

"¿Embry?" Dije confuso puesto que nunca me había llamado por teléfono tan tarde y menos sabiendo que mi padre dormía. "¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?"

"Oye, necesito que me prepares unas vendas." Me dijo. "Quil está llendo para allá."

"¿Dónde estáis?" Le dije. "Dios, no me digas que seguís de fiesta."

"Claro que no." Me dijo. "Habíamos oído algo en casa de Seth y habíamos salido a investigar."

"¿Por qué no me habíais avisado?" Le dije.

"Porque tienes bastante con tu cría de vampiro." Me dijo. "Y ahora en serio, coge las puñeteras vendas y dáselas a Quil, no puede tardar mucho más en llegar. En serio, las necesito ya." Afirmó antes de colgar.

Aquello se salía ya de la tabla de rarezas, no era ni medio normal que Embry me llamara en medio de la noche y mucho menos para pedirme vendas que nosotros no necesitábamos, y desde luego, si las necesitábamos entonces éramos incapaces de hacer llamadas por teléfono porque estábamos al borde entre la vida y la muerte del dolor.

Sin embargo había captado algo en su voz que me hizo buscar en el botiquín vendas y prepararlas para mirar por la ventana del salón hacia la arboleda para ver un animal grande apareciendo por allí para ir poco a poco destrasformándose en Quil en pelotas para ponerse los pantalones casi sin parar y venir a la puerta que abrí antes de que llegara.

"¿Se puede saber para qué necesitáis vosotros vendas?" Le dije apartándoselas del alcance. "Nosotros sanamos casi al instante."

"No es para nosotros." Afirmó. "Nos hemos enterado de que ha habido un par de ataques a animales que parecían furtivos y había aparecido un cadáver bastante raro enterrado cerca de la zona de los ataques y hemos ido a mirar."

"Sigo sin ver por qué necesitáis vendas." Afirmé.

"Adivina quién estaba en la escena del crimen metiendo las narices." Me dijo.

Me costó apenas unos segundos darme cuenta de quién era la única persona que cuadraba en esa descripción y noté que me flojeaban las piernas.

"Espera, voy contigo." Le dije. "Cojeré a Nessy y..."

"Te recomiendo que no vengas, al menos no con ella." Me dijo. "Allí hay demasiada sangre de animales y ella está sangrando. Embry le ha hecho un torniquete y ella estaba haciéndoselo con su camiseta a un osezno y un par de cervatillos que tienen la pata trasera uno y el lomo otro casi separados del cuerpo."

Sí, era típico de ella hacer algo así, sin embargo, eso me dolía todavía más al pecho.

"No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados." Afirmé.

"Jake, de verdad, no te traigas a Nessy." Me dijo serio y casi como triste antes de dar media vuelta, correr hacia el bosque y quitarse los pantalones a la carrera mordiendo el royo de vendas antes de caer a cuatro patas para convertirse en el bosque.

Si lo que pretendían era preocuparme sin dudas lo habían conseguido.

Respiré hondo y me volví a meter en casa para ver que Nessy me miraba y sonreírle.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada." Le dije.

"¿Tu amigo quería que fueras y me dejaras?" Me dijo desde el borde del sofá.

"Claro que no." Le dije negando con dolor de corazón. "No quería que fuera yo tampoco."

Era doloroso pensar en eso, estaba con Nessy y era cierto que si había sangre no podía llevarla conmigo, pero tampoco dejarla sola en casa para irme a ver a otra. Sabía que era lo que debía hacer, solo que me dolía igual que si me estuvieran partiendo costillas lentamente y una a una.

"Nessy puede consolar a Jake." Dijo mirándose los brazos antes de abrirlos ofreciédnose a abrazarme.

Estaba tan mona que no podía decirle que no, así que prácticamente me saltó encima para abrazarme y se quedó casi colgando de mi cuello sentados para acariciarme el pelo.

"Mamá y tía Rosalie me hacen esto cuando me hacía daño." Me dijo. "¿Te sigue doliendo?"

"Ya no." Mentí.

Era mentira, se me aliviaba un poco por estar con ella, pero en el fondo me seguía doliendo mucho no poder ir con Bella y ayudarla a ella, aunque llevara a Nessy.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Tranquila, no te muevas." Le dije a Bella mientras la veía abrazar a los cachorros contra su cuerpo a pesar de tener la pierna dañada aún peor y el costado en carne viva debido a las heridas. "Dios... ¿eso de ahí es el intestino?"

"Creo que si lo fuese no seguiría viva." Afirmó Sam que también se había enterado de lo de los casos. "¿Dónde se ha metido Quil?"

"Necesito otra tela." Afirmó Bella sin mover la mano con la que taponaba las heridas de los animales.

"Creo que ese está muerto" Dijo Sam refiriéndose al cervatillo que tenía a su derecha y al que le apretaba la tela con la axila mientras apretaba con la misma mano la del otro cervatillo y con la otra mano la del osezno.

"No puedo... mantener demasiado las fuerzas." Dijo.

"Sam, por favor, intenta tú taponarle la hemorragia a ella." Le pedí. "Déjame a mí, Bella, yo sujetaré uno de los trapos." Afirmé para coger a uno de los cervatillos y apretarle con fuerza el trozo de camiseta que había roto en jirones de tela para meterla en la herida tal y como hacíamos nosotros con ella.

"Gracias, sois... geniales." Afirmó sujetando con la mano temblándole a ratos el trapo contra la herida del osezno.

Siguió en silencio roto solo por las respiraciones y los quejidos de los animales atenuados y su respiración cansada, casi resoplando.

"Chicos, necesito que hagáis algo por mí." Dijo. "Embry, solo puedo confiar en vosotros."

"Claro, lo que sea." Afirmé mirando a Sam.

"Cuando vuelvan con lo que necesitáis podría ser tarde." Afirmó. "Tenéis que detener el sangrado hasta entonces. Cuando lleguen..."

"Eso díselo tú cuando llegue Quil." Le dije suavemente.

"Embry, aunque vaya más lento está perdiendo sangre." Me dijo Sam. "Va/ Voy a desmanarse/desmayarme en un momento." Dijeron a la vez Sam y ella para acabar Sam mirándola a ella.

"Exactamente." Asintió suavemente curvando la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa débil. "Cuando llegue tenéis que cerrarme las heridas. Meterme gasas a presión pero sin abrir más los surcos. Luego ponerme una venda cubriéndolas y no dejéis que salgan, aunque se empapen de sangre y gotéen. Entonces llevarme con los animales a la carretera." Dijo. "He emitido una señal de auxilio, vendrán de la reserva animal a por nosotros. Ellos sabrán qué hacer."

"Oye, no digas eso." Le dije. "Vamos a llevarte al hospital. ¿Me oyes?"

"No." Negó ella jadeando. "Si me lleváis... preguntarán. No quiero que nadie sepa nada."

"No digas tonterías." Dijo Sam. "Te ha atacado un oso."

"Ha sido una osa." Dijo ella. "Estaba herida como el cachorro y no podía moverse. Pensó que le quiería quitar al cachorro." Afirmó. "Solo quería curarla pero... lo tomó como una amenaza."

"Oye, no te duermas." Le dijo Sam mientras la veíamos que le pesaban los párpados y estaba a punto de dormirse. "Venga, dónde está la osa esa."

"Está... a unos 200 metros hacia allí." Afirmó señalando con la mano libre hacia un lateral casi sin fuerzas. "Junto a la zanja de la hojarasca."

"¿Y qué hacías tú por aquí?" Le dije mirando a Sam dispuesto a que no se quedara dormida sin saber muy bien por qué mientras Sam se ponía alerta puesto que él también oía los ruidos que provenían de cerca y captaba el olor apestoso que había cerca como a basura mojada mezclada con desodorante.

"Oí los rumores de... los ataques a animales... pensé que eran furtivos." Dijo parpadeando como si le pesasen los párpados para de pronto dibujar una sonrisa débil y algo chunga. "Pero les hemos enseñado a no... matar animales por deporte."

"¡Allí, le he visto!" Afirmó Sam antes de salir corriendo.

Al momento supe a qué se refería, acababa de ver la fuente del olor pasar como un relámpago ante nosotros apenas a unos árboles de donde estábamos, así que me puse más cerca de Bella y me mantuve alerta; sin embargo, no sirvió de demasiado, de pronto noté un dolor seco en el cuello y los hombros y me toqué para quitarme un dardo como los que se disparaban a animales salvajes y me lo quité comenzando a ver borroso.

Apenas 3 segundos después, noté que me fallaban las fuerzas y acabé cayéndome casi sobre Bella. Lo último que vi recuerdo que fue una sombra borrosa que no pude ni distinguir si era hombre o mujer y después un golpe en pleno cráneo que me hizo acabar de perder el sentido con un dolor punzante en la cara.


	32. CAPITULO 32: OBJETOS SUSTRAIDOS Y RECUPE

**CAPITULO 32: OBJETOS SUSTRAIDOS Y RECUPERADOS.**

(Voz de Quil)

No podía entender nada, había ido corriendo en mi forma de lobo hacia donde había dejado a Sam y Embry con Bella y los cachorros heridos, sujetándole a Bella un trapo contra la herida; había conseguido las vendas y las gasas de donde Jake y cuando ya casi iba a llegar capté el olor de la peste de un vampiro desconocido y mojado donde además había restos de algún tipo de desodorante y oí a Sam gritar, le habíamos perseguido y acosado entre Sam y yo y finalmente perdimos el rastro de aquella hembra casi en la frontera; no la habíamos visto demasiado bien, sabíamos que era una chica pero llevaba una sudadera rosa y un gorro de lana bastante femenino que le tapaba hasta el más mínimo rastro que pudiera identificarla salvo por la cara, y parecía cuidarse demasiado de no mirarnos directamente para no exponerla a nuestros ojos además de llevar una especie de pañuelo tapándole media cara lo que se la ocultaba casi por completo.

No podía oír la mente de Sam, pero oí perfectamente el ruido que hizo un disparo tras nosotros y me di media vuelta en mi carrera para volver. Si había que cazar entre Sam y Jared que había aparecido de la nada a unos kilómetros de donde habíamos dejado a Bella, podían apañarse, pero habíamos dejado solos a Embry y Bella, habíamos sido tan estúpidos de hacerlo por cazar un vampiro sin pararnos a pensar que pudiera no estar solo.

Para cuando llegué era tarde, Embry yacía en el suelo dormido y vi unos dardos de sedar animales salvajes, olí un poco y vi que seguía vivo aunque tenía la nariz sangrando como si le hubiesen dado un golpe y la cabeza tenía rastros de sangre como si se la hubieran abierto pero sin dañar el cráneo. Tenía las heridas sanadas aunque había rastros de que había salido herido de lo que fuera, y me giré de golpe hacia Bella. Estaba tumbada de lado, el lado herido y la parte de la espalda heridos al aire y no pude evitar asombrarme al ver lo que había pasado con ella.

Me senté sobre mi trasero y miré confuso al ver que todas las heridas habían desaparecido bajo una capa de vendajes y parches.

Era extraño, pero cuando moví un poco una me di cuenta que tenía puntos, como si alguien le hubiera cosido el zarpazo, y por el olor...

"Quil, no hemos conseguido pillarle." Me dijo Sam saliendo desnudo de entre los árboles. "¿Lo has hecho tú?"

"No, es... no me cuadra nada, han sido demasiado rápidos haciendo el trabajo." Afirmé confuso.

"Deberíamos llevarla a su casa." Afirmó.

"Mmm... no, a su casa no..." Gimió Embry moviéndose. "Su abuela se asustaría de muerte. Mejor a otro sitio."

"No tenemos demasiada confianza como para llevárnosla a casa." Dijo Jared.

"¿Embry?" Le dijo Sam.

"Yo decía a la mía, mi madre nunca entra a mi cuarto por las mañanas, me golpea la puerta y grita, pero nunca entra desde que tengo los 14, no se dará ni cuenta que está allí." Afirmó. "Y total, tengo un colchón bajo la cama para por si acaso alguna vez lo necesitábamos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¿Se ha portado bien?" Me preguntó Esme sonriéndome mientras Carlisle y ella venían al límite del tratado a buscar a su nieta que corrió a abrazarse a su abuela.

"Es un ángelito." Le dije.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Carlisle.

"Sí, es... no te preocupes." Le dije. "Son cosas de la reserva."

"Vaya, espero que no sean graves." Me dijo Carlisle.

"Si Jake sigue estando triste Nessy puede venir a vistarle, o tú puedes venir con nosotros." Me dijo Nessy apenándose.

"Ya me gustaría, pero tengo clase." Le dije. "Y tengo que hacer algo de caso a mis amigos y... muchas cosas de mayores."

"Nessy quiere ir con Jake al colegio..." Me dijo haciendo pucheros.

"Me parece que va a ser que no." Le dije sonriendo. "Este año acabo el instituto, y tú tienes que crecer aún un poco más hasta que puedas pisar uno."

"¿Harás algo después?" Me dijo Esme suavemente y sonriendome maternalmente.

"Esme, será mejor no meternos en sus vidas." Le dijo Carlisle.

"No sé lo que voy a hacer." Afirmé. "No puedo irme de aquí ahora que soy un alfa, y tampoco puedo dejar a mi padre."

"Es una pena." Dijo Esme. "Bella dijo que harías un buen universitario, y creo que los chicos hacían apuestas o algo así."

"Pero yo digo que Jake es un príncipe y los príncipes no trabajan." Afirmó Nessy feliz.

"Claro que no, princesa, pero en la realidad, los príncipes también tienen que trabajar para poder llevar dinero a casa ¿sabes?" Le dije.

"Pero mis papás no trabajan." Dijo ella confusa.

"No necesitamos demasiado para vivir." Le dijo Carlisle. "Pero si comiésemos y no tuviésemos las casas que tenemos... creo que sí, todos tendrían que trabajar un poco."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Pero bueno." Dije al llegar al instituto tarde y ver que allí no había nadie de mis amigos salvo Jared bostezando y Paul que parecía un zombi viviente. "¿Vosotros que os habéis venido, de empalmada?"

"Algo así." Dijo Jared. "La noche se complicó. Pero ya debes estar al tanto."

"Yo buscaba a Quil ¿le habéis visto?" Les dije.

"Está con Embry." Afirmó Paul despertando un poco de su estado zombi para contestar dejando patente que no le gustaba cómo estaba.

"Sí, con él también quería hablar." Afirmé. "Es... Quil me dijo que no fuese con él por..."

"Porque tenías a la cría de chupasangres contigo, sí, lo sabemos." Afirmaron para acabar solo Jared.

"Sí." Asentí. "¿Estabais entonces?"

"Yo sí." Afirmó Jared. "Embry y yo fuimos los que la localizamos."

"Tío, tienen que darle una medalla por inconsciente y suicida." Afirmó Paul. "No sé cómo lo hace pero todos los chanchullos le van a ella."

Justo entonces oí el ruido de un motor y vi a Embry llegar, solo que no parecía venir solo y cuando vi con quién venía casi volé para ir a ayudar.

"Con cuidado." Dijo Embry pasándole unas muletas. "¿De verdad que puedes venir? Deberías irte a casa y jugartelas por un día."

"De eso nada." Se negó. "Como me pille la abuela que me juego una entonces sí tendré problemas. Además, no es tan grave."

"¿Cómo estás?" Le dije. "¿Estás bien?"

"Otro." Dijo. "Que sí, estoy bien. Solo tengo lo de la pierna de nuevo abierto y me metí una buena torcedura en el tobillo, pero tranquilo, puedo ir andando."

"Espera, apoyate en..." Dije para que Embry casi me empujase para separarme.

"Ni se te ocurra tocarla." Me dijo poniéndose al otro lado. "Bella, en serio, deberías irte a descansar. No ha sido una noche fácil para nadie y menos para tí."

"Embry, como sigáis dando la murga te juro que os daré con la muleta hasta que os salgan chichones en zonas blandas como el culo." Le dijo Bella. "Estoy bien y estoy aquí, así que voy a ir a clase y en las que no pueda estar sentada solo miraré."

"¿Quires...?" Fui a ofrecerle.

"¡No, no quiero ayuda, dejar ya de tratarme como si fuese una inválida, joder!" Dijo rebotada dejádonos a los dos clavados para irse deprisa con la muleta hasta dentro.

"¿Qué coño le ha pasado?" Le dije.

"Comenzando por que la abandonaste cuando hizo un plan para vosotros dos en la ciudad y al final tuvo que hacernoslo a nosotros, siguiendo porque no pudiste venir a la fiesta que hicimos ayer por la noche y terminando porque ayer volvió a meterse en líos de lo suyo verde y terminó con unas heridas feas... nada, por qué lo dices." Me dijo con ironía.

"Eh, para un momento y rebovina." Le dije. "¿Cómo que hizo planes para ambos en Seattle? Íbamos a ir con vosotros."

"Mira, olvídalo, no vas a poder hacer nada por volver atrás." Me dijo.

"¿Y cómo que anoche la hicieron heridas feas?" Le dije.

"Pues tan feas, tan feas... que por un momento pensamos que se moriría." Afirmó. "Pero tranquilo, ya la han atendido y tras una pequeña trasfusión y dormir toda la noche como un bebé se ha despertado con muchas fuerzas, casi me manda a tomar por saco y me ha dicho que o la traía a clase y venía también para no saltarnos ninguno de los dos las clases del día entero o me iba a enseñar por las malas."

"Joder, esta chica es que es imcombustible." Dije mirando la puerta por donde hacía un poco que había desaparecido.

"Por cierto, ayer había un chupasangres cerca, le perseguimos y no lo pudimos cazar porque se perdió demasiado al norte." Dijo Jared. "Así que Sam quiere vernos a todos en su casa cuando acabemos."

"¿Os importa si va Bella?" Le dije. "Emily podrá distraerla un poco y al menos podríamos decir que estamos un rato juntos."

"Está bien." Afirmó Jared. "Se lo diremos luego a Sam a ver qué dice."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"¿Piensas seguir sin decirme nada?" Me dijo Jake mientras se sentaba en el banco bajo las gradas donde yo estaba sentada viendo la clase de Educación Física.

"No sé a qué viene eso." Le dije un poco confusa por ese ataque tan directo.

"Sobre lo que pasó anoche." Me dijo. "O por qué cuando he intentado ofrecerte ayuda me has contestado así. Me ha dolido, mucho."

"No he tenido un buen fin de semana." Le dije. "Y encima ahora me pasa esto. ¿No puedes darme un poco de cancha por tener un mal día causado por un mal finde?"

"Mira, déjalo." Me dijo.

"Pues vale." Afirmé.

No era su culpa. Bueno, sí, un poco de culpa tenía. Podía haber usado el fin de semana para ir a hacer algo bueno por el mundo y ayudado a salvar el ecosistema, pero no, tenía que quedarme para intentar quedar con él el sábado un rato y luego que el domingo que había hecho planes me dejase plantada, pero claro, no le había dicho que era una sorpresa.

Vale, yo tenía igual de culpa que él, pero luego estaba lo de la playa por la noche. ¿Una reunión familiar te llevaba hasta la noche y no podías pasarte ni un segundo con tus amigos después de haber insistido tanto en lo guay que sería poder pasar un poco más de tiempo los dos solos? No era tan inocente como para tragármelo.

Pero claro, se suponía que tenía que confiar en él y eso, así que tenía un enorme lío en la cabeza gracias al 'señor ego' y la 'señora inseguridad' contra la 'señora confianza' y el 'señor corazón'. Tremendo dilema.

"Bueno, hemos llegado." Afirmó Jake, solo que cuando fui a abrir la puerta, esta tenía el seguro puesto.

"Jake, qué pasa, abre la puerta." Le dije intentando abrirla.

"No hasta que no hablemos." Afirmó. "Ahora en serio, qué pasa."

"Nada." Le dije. "Ya te he dicho que he pasado unos días malos."

"Sí, y no he podido verlo." Me dijo. "¿Cuál es el problema? Habitualmente casi no nos vemos salvo en clase y la playa con el resto."

"Ya, pero es que este fin de semana ni con el resto." Le salté sin querer. "Vale, ya que he empezado supongo que el mal está hecho." Afirmé al ver cómo se echaba hacia atrás como si en lugar de contestar le hubiese lanzado un puñetazo. "Mira, no sé qué pasa, ni quién es esa chica o la otra que la acompañaba. Pero si es tu hija me parece bien, se supone que no tengo por qué molestarme ni nada porque sé que vas a elegirlas a ellas antes que a mí, pero llevabas mucho tiempo diciendo que querías que pasáramos más tiempo solos, los dos, y el domingo que íbamos a conseguirlo vas y vienes con que tenías la reunión esa con la niña y la madre. Y yo no soy tan fuerte como quiero hacer ver, joder, me duele igual los desplantes." Acabé diciendo mirando fuera por la ventana delantera con los pies en el asiento pegando las piernas a mi pecho y el brazo en las rodillas con la otra mano mordisqueándome la punta de la uña del pulgar como hacía siempre que me ponía de los nervios por algo, nerviosa.

Al final, cuando ya iba a abrir la boca él para decir algo suspiré.

"Jake, mira, yo no quiero hacerte elegir." Afirmé un poco tocada por tener que decirlo así. "No quiero tener que competir con nadie más, además, esa chica… dios, debe ser modelo o algo así, y sé que la cogerías a ella antes que a mí porque, al fin y al cabo, es la madre de tu hija y…"

Entonces me cerró la boca con un beso que me pilló con la guardia baja.

"¿Te quieres callar para que me explique?" Me dijo molesto pero también como si algo le doliese. "Nessy no es mi hija, y desde luego, nunca me he acostado con Bella, su madre. Oh, y la verdad es que dista bastante de ser perfecta, solo que tú la ves así."

"¿Y si no es tu hija entonces quién…?" Murmuré temiéndome lo peor.

"Es la hija de una gran amiga." Afirmó tras un segundo. "Es… Bella y yo… bueno, hace mucho estuve… algo así como colado por ella, fue… mi primer amor. Pero eligió a otro y yo me quede… digamos a dos velas. Patético ¿no?"

Dios, yo es que era tonta, no pude evitar sentir lástima por él y hacerle una caricia suave para besarle con ternura.

"No eres patético." Le dije. "Es… son cosas que ocurren. Si te contara yo lo mío entonces seguro que no dormías en siglos."

"¿Tan malo es?" Me dijo.

"Sí, pero no pienso soltar prenda." Afirmé intentando bromear. "Bastante cruz tengo con saberlo yo. Créeme, es… es algo que no voy a poder superar así como así, aunque lo supere va a ser parte de mí hasta que me entierren."

Pude ver que ahora el que estaba apenado por el otro era él.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo suavemente. "Conmigo romperemos la mala racha." Afirmó recostándome un poco sobre el asiento.

"Jake, por favor… ten cuidado conmigo…" Le susurré suavemente. "No me hagas daño…"

Creo que lo tomó por uno de los sentidos que podía tener, que tuviera cuidado con todos los golpes, los puntos de mi costado, los de la pierna y en general todo mi cuerpo oculto por tela; pero yo me había intentado referir más al hecho de que acababa de hacer que le perdonase y sintiese pena de él, y eso solo lo hacían mis amigos cercanos y alguien con quien quería.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"Así que eso es lo que tenemos." Afirmó Sam como resumen de todo lo que habíamos dicho y las interpretaciones que habíamos sacado.

Había habido ataques, aunque parecieran de furtivos, que no había lugar a dudas que los habían, alguno no había sido concretamente de ellos sino **hacia** ellos. Lo que significaba que había alguien por allí matando furtivos.

"Jake, tú conoces a los frikis del ecosistema amigos de Bella." Me dijo Sam. "¿Podría haber sido uno de ellos?"

Podría, el problema era quién.

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "A la mayoría les importa demasiado la vida como para matar a nadie así de fácil. Ni siquiera comen carne."

"Eso no quita para que sean capaces de matar." Dijo Sam.

"¿Esos come-flores?" Dijo Paul. "Lo dudo."

"Pues a ti bien que te gana peleando." Le dijo Leah con ironía.

"Me dejo ganar." Dijo Paul. "No puedo usar toda mi fuerza bruta y menos contra una chica."

"Será eso." Le dijo Leah con aún más acidez en su ironía.

"En serio, creo que ninguno de los que conozco sería capaz de matar a nadie." Le dije.

"¿Nadie… nadie?" Me dijo Quil.

"Sí, ya, bueno, hay algunos que es posible, pero… no sé." Dije. "Prefiero confiar en Bella cuando dice que no son realmente peligrosos."

"¿A qué viene esa duda?" Dijo Sam con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

"Jake conoció a unos amigos de Bella que no le parecieron tan de fiar." Afirmó Quil tras mirarme pidiéndome perdon en silencio. "Había algo que no le cuadraba en ellos."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Me dijo Leah confusa.

"Sí, son raros." Afirmé. "Había uno que me dio mala espina, me pareció un vampiro, pero… Bella afirma que cuando hay heridos o están con… en esos días, no se acerca porque es hemofóbico."

"Suena a mentira." Afirmó Embry.

"Chicos, yo que vosotros iría acabando." Dijo Emily interrumpiendo por la puerta. "Acaban de llamar a la dama y juraría que está por hacer un puente en alguno de los coches."

"¡Bella!" Le llamé a voces para levantarme. "Disculpad un momento." Les dije al resto antes de levantarme e ir a la puerta. "Oye, a dónde crees que vas con esa pierna así."

"Lo siento, me tengo que ir." Afirmó. "Acaban de darme una llamada de la poli diciendo que han encontrado algo que es mío y me habían robado, y no me había dado cuenta."

"¿Qué te han robado?" Le dije. "¿Cuándo?. ¿Dónde lo tenías?"

"Jake, para preguntas ya tengo a la policía." Me dijo. "Y el resto te están esperando en la puerta."

"Espera." Le dijo Emily. "Ya te llevo yo. Sam, cojo el coche."

"Tened cuidado ¿si?" Le dijo Sam.

"Bella, tú también ten cuidado." Le dije. "Que nos conocemos y puedo imaginarme cómo te vas a poner si han pillado también al chorizo."

"Ni que fuese Rambo." Me dijo divertida. "No, solo iré a recuperar lo que sea que me hayan robado y supongo que querrán hablar conmigo."

"Últimamente te pasa de todo." Le dije. "Y nada bueno."

"Bueno… resulta que he hecho las paces con el chico con el que salgo." Afirmó sonriendo juguetonamente. "Y resulta que es un pitonazo con una tabla de lavar como abdominales. Oh, y mis amigos son todos que parecen sacados del calendario de la reserva, y que, casualmente, siempre van casi desnudos por todos sitios en su tiempo libre."

"Creo que sugeriré comenzar a usar camisetas incluso cuando no estemos en el instituto." Afirmé mientras se ponía de puntillas para darme un beso. "Hum… que rico. Quiero más."

"Eres un goloso." Afirmó bromeando antes de darme otro solo que esta vez fue algo más caliente y parar para separarse de mí un poco. "Ya veremos a qué hora vuelvo, pero tal y como tengo la pierna me parece que tendré que dejar mis juegos nocturnos una temporadita."

"Entonces te aburrirás mucho." Le dije.

"Nah, creo que haré deberes." Dijo divertida mientras Emily salía tras despedirse de Sam también. "Si no te veo antes, hasta mañana. ¡Hasta mañana chicos!"

Creo que todos le dijeron adios a su manera y ritmo y yo me esperé hasta que vi el coche de Sam conducido por Emily llevarselas a ambas hacia Forks.

"Hay que ver, esta es más simpática que la otra." Me dijo Jared. "Yo creo que has salido ganando y todo con el cambio."

"No tiene gracia." Le dijo Sam. "Esto es una cosa seria."

"Si al menos me aclarase yo…" Le dije. "Con Nessy hago cosas que con Bella no puedo y con Bella hago cosas que ni se me pasarían por la cabeza hacer con Nessy. Y si estoy con una siento que traiciono a la otra y si estoy con la otra que traiciono a la una o como se diga. Un divertido que no veas."

"Guao." Dijeron.

"Sí que estás jodido, tío." Me dijo Jared.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emily)

"Yo te espero aquí." Le dije a Bella.

"No, no importa, entra." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Total, no tengo nada que ocultar."

"¿No te sentirás incómoda?" Le dije un poco cortada.

"Nah... creo que los chicos de mi grupo verde afirman que no tengo vergüenza, y personalmente, creo que la perdí por eso de los... ¿qué, cuatro años? No, creo que sería eso de los dos, sí."

"Madre mía, va a ser cierto." Le dije divertida.

"Pues claro." Me dijo yendo a abrir la puerta de la comisaría para que se le adelantara un policía.

"Ah, adelante." Nos dijo. "Las damas primero."

"Gracias, caballero." Le dijo.

Bueno, podía ser todo lo descarada que quisieras y no saber lo que era la vergüenza personal, pero modales era evidente que tenía.

"Ah, a ti te quería yo ver, señorita." Le dijo el jefe Swan antes de perder la medio-sonrisa y ponerse serio al verla. "Madre mía, qué te ha pasado."

"Nada, que siempre ando metiendo la pata." Le dijo.

"Muy buena. Me gusta el humor de esta chica." Le dijo para que Bella le sonriese y pareciese darse cuenta que no era una broma. "¿En serio?"

"Podría decirse que sí." Le dijo. "Soy la chica con peor suerte que puedes echarte a la cara. Soy el mejor detector de trampas para animales que te puedas encontrar. Tengo tanta suerte que suelo desactivarlas con miembros de mi cuerpo."

"No es gracioso." Me dijo.

"Si te pasara varias veces en menos de un mes ya te digo que buscarías la parte graciosa." Le dijo ella. "En fin, a ver qué me han mangado ahora."

"Madre mía..." Dijo.

"Déjelo, su lógica escapa a la lógica común." Le dije suavemente.

"A ver, sentaros." Nos dijo para ir a coger una bolsa de plástico. "Hemos encontrado esto. ¿Es tuyo?" Le dijo haciendo que mi mandíbula casi se cayera al ver una camiseta con manchas de sangre.

"Tiene pinta de ser mía, sí." Afirmó ella. "Pero la última vez que la vi la llevaba puesta, era anoche y cumplía con mi deber."

"¿Y esos...? Cito textualmente el informe: 'multiples cortes limpios con desgarro en zona oblicua extendiéndose hasta la dorsal y presentando manchas de sangre alrededor hasta 2 centímetros bordeando y salpicando zonas colindantes'." Dijo leyendo antes de levantar la vista hacia nosotras con la boca abierta por dejar de hablar y esperando respuesta.

"No sé de qué me habla." Afirmó ella.

"¿Y si te digo que te levantes la camiseta y me enseñes el costado?" Le dijo. "Podría hacerlo."

"Claro que sí." Afirmó ella poniéndose de pie y poniendo una mano en un lateral de su ropa parando a mirarle. "¿Tiene una orden judicial?"

"No la necesito." Afirmó.

"Pues yo creo que sí." Dijo ella. "Si no recuerdo mal y creame que nunca me equivoco cuando se tratan de estas cosas, hay por la constitución algún punto sobre lo de abuso de poder policial para pedir estas cosas cuando hay presunción de inocencia puesto que la prueba de acusación fue sustraida y..."

"Y la sangre es tuya ¿no?" Le dijo él.

"¿Puede demostrarlo?" Le dijo ella.

"Podría, la mandaremos analizar." Afirmó.

"Y para entonces, si es que tuviese las heridas, se hubieran sanado ¿no cree?" Le dijo ella.

"Muy aguda." Dijo.

"No obstante no tengo problema en levantar un poco." Dijo ella. "¿Ve? Nada."

"Vale, solo tenía que comprobarlo." Le dijo Charlie. "¿Qué haces con la camiseta?"

"Me la llevo." Afirmó. "Con un zurcido y un lavado sobrará para devolverla a su ser. ¿Me la devuelve?"

"¿No te falta nada más?" Le dijo cuando ella cogió su camiseta y ya íbamos a irnos.

"No he echado nada más en falta." Dijo ella.

"Tengo algo más que parece ser te pertenece." Le dijo él. "Y además, tienes que dar una declaración sobre cierto... incidente que pasó anoche. Y explicar cómo es posible que encontrásemos una tarjeta de cámara de fotos y al meterla en el ordenador viésemos entre otras, unas cuantas fotos tuyas."

"Emily ¿por qué no vas a avisar a Jake?" Me dijo suavemente sin mirar a Charlie siquiera y para sonreírme. "Creo que me va a llevar más de lo que pensaba."


	33. CAPITULO 33: RIVALIDAD CON JULIAN ERES

**CAPITULO 33: RIVALIDAD CON JULIAN. ERES UN SOL, CLAUDIO.**

(Voz de Jake)

Era raro, llevaba ya un poco esperando a Bella para llevarla de vuelta a la reserva y le había dicho a Emily que volviese porque Sam estaba un poco preocupado por ella.

Había esperado que acabase pronto, pero atardecía y allí seguía; hasta que decidí entrar puesto que no conseguía entender del todo lo que decía, supongo que porque no hablaban a voces precisamente y porque había bastantes ruidos dentro y las paredes eran gruesas.

Según entro me encuentro con el poli que hace de portero que me pregunta que qué quiero, cuando digo que busco a Bella me mira de arriba a abajo.

"Jefe Swan." Dice gritando para que le oigan. "Aquí hay un chico con apariencia de pertenecer a una de las minorías indígenas que..."

"Qué quiere." Dijo Charlie.

"Busca a la testigo." Afirmó.

Eso hizo que definitivamente se levantara y mirase por encima del panel de separación mientras Bella miraba por detrás de este asomándose un poco.

"Ah, Jake." Me dijo. "Enseguida acabamos."

"Vuelven a tomarme declaración." Dijo Bella.

"Igual si colaborases un poco más haríamos antes." Dijo Charlie. "Bill, ponle algo al chico, nos queda un poco aún."

"Claro." Dijo el tipo para mirarme y señalarme con un bolígrafo a una cafetera en un lateral.

Desde allí ya podía oír todo lo que decían, un poco mal aún por los ruidos de la cafetera, el tecleado del tal Bill, el zumbido del aire acondicionado o la calefacción...

"Te repito que aunque parezcan robadas en esta otra tú pareces plenamente consciente de ser fotografiada." Le dijo Charlie. "Tienes que tener una idea."

"No, yo nunca digo que no a una foto." Le dijo. "Si quiere me saco una con uno de esos cartelitos tan chulos de fugitiva, me encanta hacerme fotos divertidas."

"No te hagas la graciosa." Le dijo Charlie.

"¿Y qué hago si no?" Le dijo ella. "¿Acojonarme porque hay por ahí algún tarado que me saca fotos cuando no me doy cuenta?. ¿Preocuparme porque me roban cosas y luego las dejan tiradas? He superado todo eso."

"¿Intentas encubrir a alguien?" Le dijo.

"Claro que no." Dijo ella. "Me gusta que me roben tanto como a cualquier otro y es nada. Si pudiera encontrar a quien me lo hubiese robado no dude que le diría quién es, pero no tengo ni idea. Esta camiseta es importante para mí, la hice con materiales 100 por ciento vegetales y una amiga me dijo cómo hacerlas. No me gusta que nadie me la haya quitado para tirarla en el bosque."

"¿Y la otra?" Le dijo.

"No sé cómo acabó así." Le dijo ella. "Pero si tanto interés tiene, aquí tiene, eche una buena ojeada porque no pienso repetirlo."

Eso sí que hizo que me estirase para intentar ver algo y vi que tenía un trozo de costado levantado y mostraba la carne morena que había en este.

"¿Lo ve?" Le dijo. "NO hay nada. Y espero que la próxima vez que quiera algo así tenga una orden judicial, está cometiendo un delito si llega a obligarme."

"Sí, es... evidente que ha habido un error." Dijo.

"Pues eso." Afirmó. "Oiga, no es por ser maleducada, pero... ¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo a alguien esperándome."

"Sí, vale." Dijo. "Pero no dudes que voy a seguir husmeando, tengo a los mejores rastreadores a nuestro servicio, no pasa nada sin que yo lo sepa."

"Oído cocina." Dijo. "¿Puedo irme? En serio, me duele la pierna."

"Sí, está bien." Le dijo asintiendo. "Espera, te ayudo."

"Puedo sola, pero gracias." Afirmó levantándose y cogiéndose la muleta para ir con él hasta salir del cubículo y me sonriese. "Lo siento, hemos tardado más de la cuenta."

"Si colaborases más igual no vendrías tan amenudo y no te pasarías aquí tanto tiempo." Le contraatacó él.

"Deberías vigilar mejor lo que haces." Le dije. "Te lesionas, te roban cosas... ¿alguna vez le dices que no a alguien?"

"Sí, a tí." Afirmó. "Porque no estoy en condiciones de ir andando, si no te diría que te fueras a tu casa y me dejaras."

"Un momento..." Dijo Charlie. "Vosotros dos..."

"Nah, solos somos amigos." Le dijo Bella sonriendo. "¿Vamos Jake?"

"Vamos." Le dije. "Nos vemos, Charlie." Me despedí.

"Adios, conduce con cuidado." Me dijo. "Y Bellatrix, si vuelves a sentir algo raro, llámanos, o a tus amigos, para eso están."

Un buen consejo, el problema era que no sabía exactamente a qué venía.

"¿Y eso de que si vuelves a sentir algo raro?" Le dije.

"Nah, a veces siento como si me observaran. Estúpido ¿no crees?" Me dijo sonriendo divertida y bromeando. "Como si fuese alguien importante que mereciese ser espiada."

"Yo te espiaría." Afirmé. "Me pareces la chica más guapa que pueda haber en todos los Estados Unidos, probablemente de todo el viejo continente también, y definitivamente, mucho más que las asiáticas."

"Eh, conozco a asiáticos guapos." Me dijo, sin embargo, pareció gustarle bastante el piropo porque sonrió feliz todo el camino hasta la reserva.

"Oye, no iba a decir nada, pero... hoy mis abuelos estarán fuera, mi hermana estará toda la semana en un congreso en la costa oeste y bueno, creo que ceno sola." Me dijo mientras llegábamos al camino que llevaba a la desviación hacia su casa donde solía dejarla para que sus abuelos no se enterasen que la llevaba yo y no ataran cabos. "¿Te apetece...?"

"Me encantaría." Afirmé.

"Pero si aún no sabes lo que te iba a decir." Me dijo riéndose.

"Sea lo que sea seguro que me encantará." Afirmé.

"Vale, entonces llévame hasta la puerta si quieres." Me dijo.

"Hecho, pero... creo que te dejo y llevaré el coche a otro sitio, para que no lo vean al llegar." Afirmé.

"Eh, por qué no se me habría ocurrido a mí." Dijo divertida mientras nos desviábamos hacia su casa para llegar en nada.

"A ver, te ayudo a bajar." Le dije dando la vuelta al coche entero para ir a tenderle la mano y encontrarme con que ya estaba de pie.

"No sé lo que hay para cenar, pero seguro que habrá al menos ración y media, si hago unos huevos dará para los dos." Afirmó.

"Como quieras." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿A esto le llamas tú ración y media?" Le dije al ver la comida que estaba trayendo a la mesa.

"Soy una chica de buen comer." Dijo sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. "La abuela siempre dice que el abuelo y yo somos unos buenos comedores."

"Ya, pero es que aquí hay... madre mía, cuanto puré."

"Hicimos sopa hace unos días y la verdura la hemos hecho puré." Afirmó. "¿No te gusta?"

"No es de mis favoritos, pero bueno, supongo que no me voy a morir." Le dije.

"También puedo hacer otra cosa para ti." Me dijo.

"No, puré está bien." Afirmé.

"Como quieras." Me dijo pidiéndome el plato. "Tú dices basta."

La miré echar cazos de puré hasta que hubo una cantidad normal y entonces me planté para que me pasara el plato y se cogiese ella el suyo para echarse la misma cantidad e incluso más.

"Parece que te gusta." Le dije.

"Ya sabes, soy algo así como una de esos 'comeflores' como les llamáis." Me dijo bromeando.

"Lo siento, no pensábamos que nos oyeras." Afirmé.

"Ah, no lo hago, pero tengo orejas por todos lados." Afirmó. "Por cierto, no sé si te gustará, pero para el fin de semana probablemente tenga la película 'Oceanos', no sé si te interesará verla."

"Claro, podrías venir y la vemos en mi casa, mi padre se va a pescar el sábado con el jefe Swan y no volverá hasta la noche." Afirmé.

"Hum... estaba pensando... mis abuelos me van a dejar sola el fin de semana porque me voy a ir a Seattle, piensan que a casa de una amiga pero en realidad voy a ir a mirar un sitio." Me dijo sonriendo con picardía. "Tal vez podrías venir, y así te presento a mi querido 'Julien'."

"Espero que no sea otro." Le dije.

"Creo que no sé con cual de vosotros dos quedarme." Afirmó con ironía. "Sois demasiado diferentes y ciertamente 'Julien' también me daba orgasmos antes de aparecer tú. Por desgracia eran diferentes."

Ahora sí que estaba consiguiendo que me rugiese la bestia dentro de mí con celos. ¿Quién era ese Julien que decía que le había dado orgasmos antes de conocerme?. ¿Debía molestarme porque le tuviese tanto cariño que me comparase con él?

"Oh, Jake, conozco esa cara." Afirmó riéndose.

"¿En serio?" Le dije.

"Estás celoso." Afirmó divertida.

"¿Solo porque dudes entre ese Julien y yo?. ¿O porque admitas que él te ha dado más orgasmos que yo antes de conocerme?" Le dije.

"Es imposible compararos." Me dijo. "Pero si lo que te da rabia es lo último... siempre podemos solucionarlo."

"¿En serio?" Le dije pillando a qué se refería y sonriéndole con ironía mientras me levantaba para ir hacia ella.

"Ahá..." Dijo con una voz sensual mientras me acercaba e intentaba besarla para que retirara la cara sonriendo. "Pero primero cenar. No se puede hacer nada sin el estomago lleno."

"Claro, cómo no." Le dije divertido aunque me había picado que no me dejase acabar de besarla.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, ya hemos acabado de cenar y limpiar." Le dije a Bella cogiéndola por la espalda mientras cerraba el grifo y se sacudía las manos en el fregadero para sonreírme y girarse aún encajonada entre mis brazos librándose de los besos que le estaba poniendo en el cuello mientras lo olía un poco.

"Creo que ya estamos libres." Afirmó. "Y... no sé... ¿alguna idea?" Me dijo bromeando.

"Creo que antes dijiste algo de comenzar a ponerme al nivel de cierto... alguien." Le dije.

"Ah, sí." Afirmó divertida. "Ya lo recuerdo. Pero creo que vas a tener que currártelo un poco más."

"Eso no lo dudes." Afirmé antes de atacar su boca.

Me encantaba esta chica, era atrevida, era picante, sexy... y aunque estuviese herida, era lo más sexy que nunca había visto.

Con ella incluso los juegos preliminares hacían que me doliese la entrepierna horrores, me ponía con el simple contacto de su piel, con que estaba casi a punto de estallar con lo que me hacía.

El primero fue allí mismo. Me las apañé para apoyarla en la encimera mientras se suejetaba a mis hombros con los brazos y me clavaba las uñas en la espalda, después de juguetear, me las apañé para levantarle una pierna, la herida, a mi cintura y frotarme contra ella sujetándosela allí con cuidado de no hacerle daño por sus heridas.

Tenerla allí hizo que estuviese a punto de estallar sin haber hecho más, así que tampoco me eternicé demasiado y enseguida hice mi primer intento para conseguirlo a la primera y sin demasiado problema puesto que estaba realmente flexible y casi podría decirse que me resbalé a la entrada hasta llegar al fondo donde gimió como si estuviese a punto de irse, pero no lo hizo, acabé yo antes que ella pero no paré hasta que ella consiguió el primero, entonces paré un poco bajando el ritmo hasta salir y cuando fue a intentar parar, la moví a la mesa auxilar donde la senté besándola y luego poco a poco conseguí que volviese a entregarse a mí, así que la cogí y me la llevé de allí.

Por el pasillo nos dimos bastantes golpes contra las cosas puesto que parecía una lucha de pasión entre ambos.

Creo que el segundo fue en el suelo cerca de su habitación, nos habíamos caído y nos reímos antes de volver a enroscarnos, allí mismo, en el suelo. Jugueteamos un poco y enseguida volví a entrar en ella, apenas unos minutos después conseguía el segundo para al acabar sonreír y levantarnos para, por fin, conseguir llevarla a su cuarto donde cerró la puerta con pestillo con una habilidad increíble sin dejar de besarnos ni un momento.

Creo que ya allí, sobre su cama, conseguí hacerme con su tercer, cuarto, quinto, sexto, séptimo y estábamos en proceso de conseguir un octavo cuando sonó el móvil y paré por desconcentrarnos.

Supuse que contestaría, pero en lugar de eso, colgó y apagó el mismo antes de girarse a mí.

"Nada de distracciones." Afirmó sonriendo y chupándose un dedo. "¿Por dónde íbamos?"

"Ven aquí, preciosa." Afirmé cogiéndola entre mis brazos y cayéndonos en la cama de nuevo para cambiar un poco de táctica.

Sonriendo la estiré del todo y paré un poco para mirarla, estaba tremendamente preciosa, tanto que me costaría describirlo con palabras. Tenía la piel perlada por sudor y ejem... otros fluidos que manchaban otro punto de su anatomía, así que sonreí y la besé, solo que en lugar de buscar sus labios, comencé a recorrer todo su cuerpo con mi lengua limpiando a la vez con la mano las otras cosas diseminadas por sus muslos y ejem, otros sitios y haciéndola gemir y jadear de nuevo.

Creo que al final acabé mezclando sudor y mi saliva en su piel cuando volví a subir un poco a su pecho donde me tomé mi tiempo jugando con el centro abultado de este en mi boca con la lengua y mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando mientras jugueteaba con el otro en mi mano antes de intentarlo una vez más, que como las otras, me recibió cálidamente en su interior para abandonar yo su pecho y volver a su cara notando cómo se arqueaba con espasmos contra mí clavándome las uñas en los hombros, la espalda y los brazos al agarrarase con fuerza a mí gimiendo y jadeando, pidiendo y a la vez llamando mi nombre una y otra vez.

Tras este vino otro más antes de caer rendidos y jadeantes, nos reímos y volvimos a besarnos, solo que esta vez, aunque hubiésemos querido, no hubiéramos aguantado más, yo tal vez hubiera podido, pero era evidente que ella estaba más que exhausta.

"¿Qué tal va?" Le pregunté.

"Creo... que esto... supera bastante a... los otros." Jadeó riéndose. "Ha sido... ¡Dios, no... no tengo... ni palabras!"

Eso me hizo reírme con ella.

Estaba feliz, estaba cansado, estaba saciado de todo y a la vez deseaba volver a cogerla y repetir, mi hambre de ella no cesaba, pero por suerte podía controlarla y mantenerla a raya.

Estaba... estaba en una nube y se me rompió la burbuja al oír ruidos en la puerta principal y posteriormente a sus abuelos hablando entre ellos.

"Dios, será mejor que me vaya." Afirmé.

"¿Vas a irte por ahí?" Me dijo cuando recogí todo y abrí la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras oía que sus abuelos se acercaban.

"Así no me descubrirán." Afirmé besándole una vez más. "Nos vemos mañana."

"Nos vemos mañana." Afirmó atrayéndome para darme otro beso más antes de que yo saliera desnudo y con la ropa en la mano y ella la oyera tirarse en la cama justo segundos antes de que oyera la puerta abrirse.

"Está dormida." Dijo la abuela.

"Entonces no la molestes." Le dijo el abuelo. "Ya hablaréis mañana."

Sonreí poniéndome los pantalones para ir al bosque y correr de vuelta a casa para entrar casi saltando de felicidad.

Estaba reventado por la noche que había pasado, pero a la vez sentía que tenía energía dentro como para correr una maratón alrededor de todo el país, saltar montañas y nadar cruzando el pacífico hasta Asia ida y vuelta varias veces.

"Jake." Me llamó mi padre haciéndome dar cuenta que estaba allí. "¿Estás bien?"

"Mejor que nunca." Afirmé sonriendo.

"¿De dónde vienes?" Me dijo.

"Dejé a Bella y me fui a correr un poco para echar un vistazo a unos rastros." Le mentí.

"Rastrear nunca te había puesto así de contento." Me dijo mostrando que tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja.

"Ya, pero es que he pasado cerca de los cazaderos de los Cullen y he visto a Nessy de lejos." Afirmé.

"Casi preferiría que hubieras visto a Bellatrix." Me dijo. "Al menos sería más normal que estuvieses así aunque tuviera que echarte la bronca."

Sonreí, no había quien entendiese a los adultos, sobre todo a los padres. No quería dejarme ir a la acampada porque decía que iría para hacer 'cosas malas' con Bella y ahora que le decía que estaba feliz porque había visto a Nessy de lejos me decía que casi prefería que hubiese sido por Bella porque al menos podría reñirme pero sería normal.

"¿Quieres cenar algo?" Me dijo. "Ha sobrado pollo."

"Vale." Afirmé. "Un poco, creo que no me entra nada."

"Pareces un poco cansado." Me dijo.

"Una carrera larga." Afirmé recordando la 'carrera' y sonriendo.

"Jake, hijo... si no fuera porque podrían pensar que estás loco porque intentas ocultar lo que eres, te llevaría a un psicólogo." Me dijo mi padre poniéndome delante el pollo.

"¿Y eso?" Le dije.

"Espías a una cría pequeña y te pones contento por ella, te comes la cabeza dudando entre el amor hacia una chica de tu edad y esa niña pequeña, te vas a correr y vuelves cansado, pierdes el apetito... si no supiera que no puedes enfermar pensaría que estás incubando algo, y es eso o que me mientes, así que prefiero pensar que mientes a que estás loco." Afirmó.

Vale, me había pillado de pleno.

"De verdad, ha sido solo eso." Afirmé. "Estoy más cansado porque me he cruzado con un nómada y me ha intentado atacar, pelear solo no es fácil. Pero estoy bien y lo malo es que el tipo ha huido, creo. Parecía asustado."

"Deberías contárselo al resto." Me dijo.

"No creo que sea demasiado importante." Afirmé. "Se lo comentaré pero no creo que vuelva, parecía asustado de mí, con que dudo que quiera arriesgarse a encontrarse a las dos manadas enteras."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

Era bastante tarde cuando salí de casa para ir al bosque y alejarme lo suficiente de casa. Me había asegurado que el resto de la casa dormía antes de salir por la ventana vestida con una bata y adentrarme en el bosque con el móvil para encenderlo y marcar la rellamada para llamar al último número que me había llamado.

"Eh, me has colgado." Me dijo la voz masculina al otro lado.

"Lo siento, parece que tenéis el don de la oportunidad para llamar." Le dije. "Por cierto, quería hablar contigo, pero puesto que tú has llamado primero, te cedo la palabra."

"Solo quería saber si estabas bien." Me dijo. "Había oído lo de tu accidente hace poco."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije.

"Jennifer conoce a alguien que conoce a tu socio. Y él te vio no se si hoy o ayer." Me dijo. "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"Sí, fue solo un susto." Le dije. "Pero gracias por preocuparte, Claudio. No te creas que es demasiado, solo pisé otra trampa y se me abrieron las heridas de la concentración."

Ese Claudio era un cielo, nunca había comprendido qué hacía él con el resto. Max tampoco era tan radical como los Diavvolo, pero su carácter les pegaba aunque su modales eran mil veces mejores que los de los Diavvolo. Jennifer tampoco cuadraba demasiado, pero cuando la conocías te dabas cuenta que ella también encajaba en el grupo aunque fuera una chica algo... bueno, normal tirando a algo parecido a Avril Lavigne. El único que cuanto más le conocías menos te cuadraba que fuera del grupo era Claudio. Él era pacifista, hemofóbico y de lo más dulce y calmado, no como el resto.

Creo que a él sí le echaba un poco de menos.

"Bueno, y tú de qué me querías hablar." Me dijo.

"Hoy me han llamado a la comisaría de policía." Afirmé. "Anoche estuve envuelta en una acción verde y un oso me atacó."

"Sí, bueno, esa osa te haría daño." Afirmó.

"Sí es.. no sé, es un poco raro." Afirmé. "Podría haber muerto allí de no ser por unos amigos que me encontraron. Yo no podía dejar morir a los cachorros huérfanos, pero... bueno, estaba perdiendo bastante sangre. Menos mal que estaban mis amigos, ya sabes, no me gustan los hospitales, siempre hacen preguntas."

"Entiendo." Afirmó.

"El problema era que me robaron la camiseta que llevaba y hoy la han encontrado junto con restos de vida en un local abandonado." Le dije. "Sinceramente, no sé, con lo del robo y ahora esto... además, había fotos. No sé de quién era la cámara, pero... bueno, una de las fotos era de una concentración. Como si la hubieran robado a alguien del gremio y... bueno, había más fotos, fotos de las que no sabía nada. Es... me da miedo que haya alguien espiándome." Afirmé abrazándome los brazos.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado y pensé que se habría perdido la señal, pero entonces oí coger aire.

"Estoy seguro que no es peligroso." Afirmó. "Ya sabes, igual es solo un mirón."

"Ya, pero... he estado dándole vueltas." Afirmé. "Me han desaparecido cosas, cosas que no tendrían valor para nadie pero para mí sí lo tenían. ¿Y si quien me roba y quien me sacó esas fotos fuesen la misma persona? Es... Cla, me da miedo pensar que podría ser un... psicópata o algo."

De nuevo el mismo silencio.

"¿Cla?" Le llamé. "¿Sigues ahí, Claudio?"

"Sí, sigo aquí." Me dijo. "Es que... me estoy imaginando por lo que estás pasando y... bueno, me pregunto si será seguro que estés allí sola."

"Sí, estoy bien rodeada." Afirmé. "Los abuelos, Chloe... y mis amigos aquí. Son fuertes, y el abuelo mataría a quien intentase ponerme en peligro."

"Sí, creo que Max aún recuerda el tiro en su culo cuando intentamos acercarnos aquel día a tu casa." Me dijo.

Bueno, dentro de lo malo también habíamos tenido buenos momentos en mi pasado común con ellos. Y esas pequeñas cosas del pasado eran parte de ellos.

Seguimos hablando un poco hasta que me di cuenta de la hora y sonreí.

"Claudio." Le dije tras despedirme.

"Dime." Me dijo.

"Eres un sol, sigues siéndolo." Afirmé. "No sé qué haría sin poder hablar contigo de vez en cuando."

"Yo tampoco puedo imaginarte sin hacerlo." Me dijo sonriendo al otro lado de la línea.


	34. CAPITULO 34: TRABAJO EN LA TIENDA

**CAPITULO 34: TRABAJO EN LA TIENDA.**

"Buenos días." Saluda Embry según llego el viernes a clase.

"Hola." Le digo sonriendo mientras veo a Bella, con gafas de sol y la capucha de la sudadera puesta como si quisiera esconderse, venir en un coche desconocido de donde sale una chica castaño claro tirando a rubio vestida de rosa con piratas blancos que da la vuelta al coche para ir a abir la otra puerta.

"Haz el favor de salir." Le dice la tía. "Hemos llegado."

"No quiero que me vean salir de esto." Le dice Bella.

"Esto es mi coche, no todas tenemos la suerte de tener ex mafiosos que nos regalen coches caros." Le dijo la chica. "Así que saca tu culo de mi coche que tengo que irme a trabajar y bastante he hecho trayéndote porque no puedes conducir e ibas a llegar tarde."

"¿Esa no es Bella?" Dijo Quil.

"¿Y quién es la barbi que la acompaña?" Dijo Jared.

"Ni idea." Afirmé levantando la mano. "¡Eh, Bella!"

"Perfecto… me quiero morir…" Refunfuñó intentando esconderse.

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de salir de una vez?" Le dijo la chica abriendole la puerta más aún. "Me tengo que ir."

Era raro, no parecía querer salir, pero al final salió y la otra la dejó, le dijo algo más calmada, montó y dio marcha-atrás para irse.

"¿Qué te pasaba?" Le dijo Quil.

"¿Has visto el coche?" Le contestó Bella.

"Sí, si no me equivoco un Dodge Challenger." Dije.

"¿El del 1970?" Dijo Embry. "Creo que leí que eran buenos coches."

"¡Es rosa!. ¡No podía ponerlo de otro color, no!. ¡Tenía que ser el puñetero coche de la barbi!" Dijo Bella.

Bueno, la verdad es que la chica había llevado un vestido rosa a juego, pero nos hizo reír con su afirmación.

"¡No tiene gracia!" Dijo Bella molesta pero sin estar enfadada.

"No veas si la tiene." Afirmamos.

"Oh, iros a cagar." Nos dijo para irse cojeando hacia las chicas de clase.

"Creo que se ha cabreado." Afirmé.

"No negarás que era divertido." Afirmó Jared.

"Ya, pero luego el que la va a pagar soy yo." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno chicos." Nos dijo la profesora de literatura feliz. "Hoy tengo buenas noticias."

"No nos diga, nos da el día libre." Dijo alguien.

"No, mejor aún." Dijo. "Ya estamos apuntados al festival de teatro de institutos. Y adivinar qué obra tenemos que presentar."

"¿_Romeo y Julieta_?" Dijo Paul.

"No, '_Romeo y Julieta_'." Dijo para que Paul hiciera un gesto de 'lo que decía'. "Habrá audiciones abiertas, así que espero que os esforcéis."

"Para qué." Dijo Kim. "Todos sabemos quién es la mejor. Si fuera para aquí pues aún, pero siendo para competir... no podemos permitirnos salvo alguien que lo vaya a bordar."

"Hum... vale, no me gusta oponerme a la voluntad del pueblo." Dijo la profesora. "Soy toda oídos."

"Es más sencillo." Dijo la delegada. "Manos arriba quien crea que Julieta tiene que ser Bella."

Creo que hubo unanimidad, todos levantamos la mano, algunos como las chicas o Embry y yo al momento, otros más lentamente.

"¿Los que quieran a otra Julieta?" Dijo Kim.

Esta vez solo hubo una mano levantada.

"Tú no sirves, Bella." Le dijo.

"No es justo, además, yo no tengo tiempo para ensayar." Afirmó.

"Pero si eres la única que la borda." Afirmó Kim. "Además, cuando acutáis Jake y tú es como si fueseis ellos, todos nos trasportamos al momento a la escena. ¿A que sí?"

"Eh, yo nunca lo había entendido hasta que lo leísteis vosotros." Dijo Embry apoyándome.

"Lo mismo digo." Afirmó Jared sonriendo divertido.

"Ya, y Jake es Romeo ¿no?" Dijo ella.

"Como dijo Shakespeare en no sé qué obra: 'Nadie podría hacerlo mejor que yo'." Dije divertido haciendo una reverencia desde mi sitio que ni los mejores lores de aquellas épocas.

"Ala, eso es de la peli 'Moulin Rouge'." Dijo Bella.

"Nicole Kidman lo bordaba." Afirmó una de las chicas.

"Y Edward MacGreggor estaba taaaaaaan moooono." Dijo otra.

"Vale, chicas." Dijo la profesora. "Me alegra que os guste algo de cultura, pero no estamos a eso. ¿Algún papel más que queráis asignar?"

"Yo digo que Jake sea Romeo." Dijo Embry. "Se lo merece ¿no creéis?"

"Al fin y al cabo Jake y Bella parecen realmente Romeo y Julieta." Dijo Kim sonriendo.

"Bueno, pues votad otra vez." Dijo la profesora.

"Manos arriba los que crean que Jake debería hacer de Romeo." Dijo Embry.

Una vez más pareció haber consenso.

"Prometo no defraudaros queridos compañeros." Afirmé.

"Anda, deja de hacer el payaso." Me dijo la profesora casi riéndose. "Retomamos la historia desde donde la dejamos ayer."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No puedo creerme que me hayan hecho Julieta." Dijo Bella mientras descansábamos entre clases y las chicas iban al baño y a cogerse unas latas frescas y yo me quedaba haciéndole compañía. "Entre el trabajo de 'verde' y el trabajo normal no voy a tener tiempo ni de respirar."

"Hablando de eso." Le dije. "Creo que dijiste algo sobre tener que buscar trabajo para el invierno y eso ¿no?"

"Sí." Me dijo mirándome. "Ya, me vas a decir que aproveche para vernos más y..."

"¿Eres adivina?" Le dije bromeando. "No, te iba a decir que te he echado un cable. He estado pendiente de ofertas y..."

"Jake, cualquier cosa es mejor que asistenta de mi hermana, creeme." Afirmó.

"Bueno, pues que te lo diga el interesado." Le dije.

"Venga, no te hagas de rogar." Me dijo.

"En serio, no quiero fastidiarle la sorpresa." Afirmé.

La verdad es que yo mismo me había enterado esa misma mañana, en clase de mates que nos aburríamos como una ostra y me lo habían dicho con una notita.

"Jake..." Me dijo Paul mientras volvían a sentarse con nosotros. "¿Sabes que esta tarde habíamos pensando en salir a pasear un poco por el monte?"

"¿Por monte?" Dijo Bella.

"Sí, pero solos." Le dijo Paul.

"Oh, vale." Dijo ella. "Lo pillo, soy chica y vais a hacer cosas de... tíos."

"Algo así." Dijo.

"En realidad es porque vamos a ir deprisa y tú vas con una muleta." Le dijo Embry. "Pero también es porque... bueno, siempre hemos ido solo chicos."

"Ah, entonces me callo." Afirmó. "Pero luego no me lloréis si organizo un día una fiesta pijama con las chicas."

"Uh... nos pondremos lacitos y nos pintaremos las uñas." Dijo Paul con ironía.

"Noooo, listo." Le dijo con ironía poniendo los brazos en jarras. "Me refería a chicas de verdad, a Kim y las demás. Que siempre estemos pegados como siameses con vosotros no quiere decir que no tenga más amigos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Por cierto, Bella." Le dijo Embry mientras trabajábamos en el taller de electrotécnia y carpintería. "He oído que dentro de nada vas a cerrar el chiringuito de la playa."

"¿No me digas?" Le dijo ella para mirarme. "¿Me pregunto cómo te habrás enterado?"

"No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta que la gente que viene a hacer deportes acuáticos ha bajado ya por la temperatura." Le dijo Quil. "Nosotros nos hemos resentido bastante."

"¿Ya has pensado qué vas a hacer luego?" Le dijo.

"Un tiempo en deportes de montaña por las tardes y fines de semana y cuando venga el frío ya buscaré otro trabajo." Le dijo. "Necesito pasta para la universidad."

"Todos necesitamos pasta." Le dijo Embry. "Para la universidad, para repuestos..."

"Ala, ala." Le dijo ella. "Te quejas de vicio. Vete al desguace y compra ahí, es más barato."

"Y lo sabes porque..." Dije.

"Mi Betsy, y a veces he ayudado al abuelo con Janice." Afirmó apretando unas tuercas de su nuevo proyecto, una mesa para poner el ordenador, hecha totalmente con maderas recicladas de otros muebles que lijaba para quitar el color y luego remodelaba para adaptarlas al diseño de la mesa. Y la verdad, habíamos visto sus 'planos' y el resultado que había planteado era realmente... ¡wow!

"Bueno, al grano." Dijo Embry. "Mi madre se ha puesto muy pero que muy pesada con lo de que tengo que ayudarle en casa, y como no me apetece nada pues creo que me va a tocar ayudarle en lo de la tienda. Así que como tampoco me apetece chupármelo solo... bueno, le he convencido para que contrate a más gente y así ella se puede encargar de lo importante para ella."

"¿Intentas ofrecerme curro?" Le dijo Bella dejando el destornillador a un lado y miréndole con la ceja levantada que hasta a mí me daba un poco de mala espina.

"Algo así." Le dijo. "¿Pues? No me digas que te ofendo."

"No, pero es raro." Le dijo.

"¿Entonces, lo pensarás al menos?" Le dijo mirándome aprovechando que Bella miraba un momento a sus herramientas como buscando algo. "Hombre, no creo que sea un sueldo como el que ganas ahora, pero... bueno, como tú no eres de la familia supongo que te pagará algo más que mi paga. Pero tendría que ser todos los días por la tarde. Y tal vez un día del fin de semana."

"Ufff... no sé... el fin de semana suelo hacer algo verde..." Dijo.

"O también podría decirle que los fines de semana no puedes porque tienes que estudiar o algo." Dijo Embry.

"Vale." Dijo Bella sonriendo. "Tienes un preacuerdo."

"Mola, pásate luego a hablar con mi madre, es la dueña de la tienda." Le dijo Embry.

"Oh, es... acabo de acordarme de una cosita." Dijo. "No venderéis... ya sabes, nada que sea perjudicial para el medio-ambiente ¿verdad?"

"No, solo vendemos cosas que hace mi madre y provisiones." Dijo Embry. "Oh, bueno, y... laca."

"Bueno, haré como que no la veo." Afirmó.

"¿Entonces eso es un sí?" Le dijo.

"Claro." Dijo ella. "Bueno, en caso de que algo no funcione siempre podemos... ya sabes, yo os lo arreglo."

"Claro." Afirmó Embry. "Pero... si se estropea algo dímelo, es mi trabajo arreglar eso. Entonces... ¿te pasarás esta tarde por casa para hablarlo con mi madre?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Gracias por traerme, Jake." Me dijo sonriéndome y dándome un beso mientras paraba delante de la tienda de la madre de Embry donde vendían de todo hecho por ella, desde sacos perfumados hasta comestibles.

"NO te preocupes, Embry me ha ofrecido trabajo también a mí." Le dije.

"Oh, vaya, así que hay competencia..."

"No, los dos." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, así que tú eres la famosa chica nueva de los amigos de mi hijo." Le dijo la señora Calla a Bella.

"Hombre, tanto como chica nueva... digamos que de vez en cuando vamos juntos por ahí todos." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Me alegra que por fin tengan alguna chica de su edad en el grupo, lo de que siempre salga con los dos mismos amigos... no sé, vale que han acogido a los Clearwater también, y últimamente llevan un par de años juntándose con el chico Uley y su prometida, pero no parecen haberles hecho sentar la cabeza para nada."

"¡Mamá!" Le dijo Embry.

"Sí, sí, lo sé..." Le dijo su madre moviendo la mano para demostrarle que pasaba del tema y sonreír a Bella. "Déjame verte. ¡Dios santo, eres como una modelo!"

"Gracias, señora Call." Le dijo Bella.

"Oh, llámame Ann." Dijo la madre de Embry sonriendo. "Y no te preocupes, los chicos pueden hacer el trabajo duro, una chica con una sonrisa bonita es la mejor vendedora que puede haber."

"Gracias por lo de la sonrisa." Le dijo Bella sonriendo. "Estoy segura que le gustará nuestro trabajo."

"Embry ya me había dicho que trabajabas en una tienda de deportes acuáticos en la playa, pero... ¡hija mía, tienes más currículum que cualquiera de los trabajadores aquí!"

"Me va a sacar los colores." Le dijo Bella bromeando. "No tengo trabajo fijo porque aún estoy en el instituto, pero como puede ver tampoco me ha faltado trabajo."

"De eso estoy segura." Afirmó. "Tiendas de todo tipo... bares, cafeterías... ¿qué es esto de 'Nuevo Mundo'?"

"Oh, es... una cadena que tienen unos amigos." Le dijo con un tono que me dio qué pensar. "Digamos que se dedican a muchas cosas. Entre ellas tiendas y rastrillos solidarios. Prensa, publicidad..."

"Vaya." Dijo. "Pues nada, si sabes cómo darle publicidad a esto..."

"Bella siempre tenía la tienda con un horario cuadrado." Le dijo Embry a su madre mientras revisaba el sistema de apertura de la caja registradora. "Cuando no eran excursiones de salchicha era lecciones de surf, y si no de windsurf, y si no de submarinismo."

"¿Como aquella vez que me dijo el padre de Quil que por poco te ahogas?" Le dijo su madre.

"En realidad... fue culpa mía." Dijo Bella con un poco de miedo. "Debía haber revisado todo el material personalmente antes de ponerlo en uso y no hay día que no me arrepienta de no haberlo hecho."

"Eh, no fue tu culpa." Dijo Embry. "Vale que no lo revisases, pero tampoco tenías motivos para no fiarte de la asociación ¿no? Y yo debería haberme dado cuenta de que me costaba respirar y haber parado."

Ahí llevaba razón, y realmente Bella parecía seguir culpándose de lo que pasó aunque Embry no hubiera sufrido ningún mal serio.

"Bah, no hay nada que lamentar." Afirmó la madre de Embry. "En fin, os dejo solos, tengo que ir a llevar una cosa a un vecino, Embry os explicará un poco cómo va todo y cuando vuelva ya miraré a ver cómo os va. Por cierto, Embry, hoy creo que venía un grupo de turistas a la playa, tal vez luego se pasen por aquí."

"Vale, mamá." Le dijo Embry.

La vimos salir y cuando se fue, ambos respiramos tranquilos.

"Tu madre es una tía guay." Le dijo Bella.

"Porque no es tu madre." Afirmó Embry. "Como solo estamos ella y yo se pasa de protectiva."

"Es raro que no se haya mosqueado cuando dijo que fue culpa suya." Le dije yo. "Y no, no lo fue."

"Claro que lo fue." Dijo Bella. "Debería haber controlado el material antes de ponerlo en uso."

"Vamos, un error comprensible." Dijo Embry. "Además, nunca te he culpado de nada."

"Vamos a dejarlo." Dijo suavemente. "No vas a poder evitar que me sienta culpable, aunque gracias por intentarlo." Afirmó antes de chocar ambas manos en un único aplauso. "Bueno, jefe, a ver cómo hay que hacerlo aquí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Madre mía!" Dijo la madre de Embry cuando acabamos la jornada a las 8 y media de la tarde. "¡Nunca habíamos hecho esta caja!"

"Las pulseras de abalorios gustaron mucho." Dijo Bella quitándose la que se había puesto.

"Y supongo que el hecho de que en vez mi madre las hiciera mi abuela que es bruja para protegerte de los malos espíritus no ayudaría ¿no?" Le dijo Embry bromeando.

"¿Me has convertido en abuela y bruja?" Le dijo su madre confusa.

"Sí, bueno." Dijo Bella. "A veces es bueno nutrirse de los cliches que tienen los rostros pálidos sobre los nativos americanos. Bruja y amuletos, unidos a precio asequible, es igual a ganancia segura si sabes venderlo."

"Es... alucinante." Dijo la madre de Embry. "Nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así."

"Como tampoco contratar a una chica joven y guapa para vender." Dijo Embry.

"¿Me estás llamando vieja?" Le dijo su madre.

"Claro que no." Dijo Embry.

"¿Habéis visto cómo trata a su pobre madre?" Dijo la madre. "¡A mí, que le he dado la vida!"

"Otra vez no, mamá." Le dijo Embry.

La verdad es que era divertido ver cómo se llevaban de bien, y hasta Bella sonrió antes de meter baza.

"Creo que no se le ocurriría nunca llamar algo así a una madre tan joven como usted, señora Call." Le dijo. "Tiene que decirme qué se da para tener un cutis tan fino."

"¿Te has dado cuenta?" Le dijo la madre. "Uso un bálsamo que hacía mi madre para tener la piel siempre hidratada, jamás he usado nada que no sea natural. Esos productos que usan las mujeres rostro pálido... puaj, llevan demasiada química, eso ayudará a corto plazo, pero luego llegan a viejas y se vuelven viejas feas y arrugadas, y nosotras, las Call, siempre hemos tenido una piel envidiable, incluso cuando somos ancianas."

"Qué envidia." Dijo Bella.

"Mamá, por cierto, a que no sabías que a Bella le han dado el papel de Julieta en una obra que vamos a hacer en el curso." Le dijo Embry. "Vamos a competir contra otros colegios de todo el estado para ver si ganamos y conseguimos el premio. Y yo voy a ser mercuccio, el fiel compañero de juergas de Romeo aquí presente también."

"¿No me digas?" Dijo la buena señora mirándonos. "¡Voy a tener a tres actores en mi tienda!"

"Tendría que ver a su hijo haciendo el papel." Le dijo Bella. "Es un fuera de serie. Realmente es como ver al personaje de la obra en carne y hueso ante nosotros."

"Dijo la que parece como si Julieta estuviera dentro de ella y nos trasporta a todos de la clase a donde sea que sea la acción que toca leer." Dijo Embry.

"Exageras." Le dijo Bella sonriendo. "Jake y tú sí que hacéis que nos trasportemos."

"Estaré deseando veros cuando lo presentéis." Dijo la madre de Embry sonriendo.

"¿En serio?" Le dijo Embry.

"Claro, para una vez que te veo interesado así por algo no voy a perdermelo." Dijo sonriéndonos. "Y seguro que a mí sí que me hacéis trasportarme a donde sea."

Creo que Bella ya iba a decir algo cuando le sonó el móvil y pidió perdón para salir a contestarlo antes de volver a entrar.

"Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya llendo, mi abuela me ha llamado para que vaya a cenar, no es cuestión de ganarme una bronca enorme por perderme la cena."

"¿Perderte la cena?" Le dijo la señora Call.

"Sí, es que en mi casa se cena siempre a la misma hora y hay que estar todos para cenar." Afirmó. "Son muy pero que muy quisquillosos con eso. La abuela afirma que la familia tiene que reunirse al menos para cenar cada día mientras vivan bajo el mismo techo."

"Espera, te acerco." Le dije. "Embry, nos vemos luego ¿vale?"

"¿Cómo que luego?" Dijo su madre.

"Vale, hasta luego." Me dijo pasando de ella para mirar con una sonrisa a Bella. "Ey, Bells, te veo mañana."

"Hasta mañana." Le dijo ella antes de acompañarme mientras le tenía la puerta para que saliera y parase junto a mi coche. "¿No tendrá problemas Embry si sale tanto como tú?"

"Bueno, tú también sales muchas noches, al menos cuando estás bien." Le dije.

"Sí, pero yo espero a que se duerman y no lo digo delante de Edmound y la abuela." Me dijo mientras abría la puerta para entrar y acomodarse en el asiento junto a mí. "Aunque a abuela se huele algo, y eso que no sabe ni la mitad de cosas que hago."

"Hum... chica mala..." Le dije bromeando solo que me salió un tono como de ligar haciéndola sonreír.

Cuando llegamos a donde la dejaba normalente, paré y una vez más, la despedida fue algo... caliente, aunque no llegamos a demasiado, símplemente no hubo más que besos y caricias y cuando íbamos a ir a más, paré.

"Será mejor que vayas." Le dije. "No me gustaría que por mi culpa te retrasases y te castigasen. No podríamos vernos fuera de clase."

"Y el trabajo." Dijo. "Pero no me importa."

"A mí sí." Afirmé. "No me gustaría que nos dejasen sin fin de semana romántico ¿recuerdas?"

"Vale, cierto." Dijo. "Intentaré ser una niña buena hasta entonces."

"Eso es." Afirmé mientras me llamaban al móvil.

"Bueno, pues me voy ya." Dijo. "Deberías contestar a esa llamada."

"Me gusta más ver cómo llegas a casa." Afirmé sonriéndole.

La verdad es que era cierto, me gustaba verla corretear hasta llegar a casa, asegurarme que entraba y llegaba sana y salva a casa y a la vez ver el movimiento de su cuerpo al corretear.

"¿Diga?" Contesté al móvil mientras la veía alejarse y mandarme besos corriendo marcha-atrás.

"Jake." Me dijo Sam al otro lado. "Tenemos un problema y gordo."

"No me digas, nuestros amigos han vuelto." Le dije.

"¿Ya lo sabías?" Me dijo.

"No, pero me lo imaginaba." Afirmé. "Ahora mismo voy para allí."

"Lláma al resto de tu manada, esta noche vamos a tener bastante trabajo."

"Claro." Asentí. "¿Cuántos esta vez?"

"Los 2 leñadores que han salido en las noticias y otros 5 o 6 más con pinta de furtivos." Me dijo.

"Perfecto, vamos a tener todos trabajo hasta navidades." Afirmé.


	35. CAPITULO 35: QUE QUOWLE KWOP KILAWTLE

**CAPITULO 35: QUE QUOWLE... KWOP KILAWTLEY**

Aquello estaba yendo mal, llevábamos un buen rato corriendo tras aquel aquelarre, eran rápidos y diestros en las maniobras, aunque se movían básicamente por una zona relativamente marcada, no dudaban en entrar, salir y hacer desaparecer a ratos sus rastros.

Llevábamos ya como tres meses tras su pista, en estos meses ha habido bastantes desapariciones, hay furtivos que han desaparecido, cazadores de otras zonas y estados que se sospechaba que eran furtivos en nuestra zona y no se denunciaron las desapariciones... incluso Seth dice que unos amigos suyos y él encontraron más denuncias en internet por cazadores desaparecidos en otros estados circundantes al nuestro.

En los medios han dicho que se trata de una extraña ola de desaparición de gente, algunos son simples hombres de familia, gente que desaparece sin más y la policía está como loca.

"_Jake, Embry, por el cortado cerca de Sequin._" Nos grita Quil aullando para el resto de gente de la manada de Sam.

La manada ha crecido en 4 para Sam y 5 para nosotros, la mayoría de la clase de Seth y un par de compañeros nuestros. Están desentrenados, así que solemos llevarlos con alguno de nosotros, los 2 amigos de Seth van con él, Abraham, que era un año mayor que Leah y Sam va con ella y Kevin va con Quil entre Embry y él.

_"Chicos, hay otro por el sur._" Afirma Leah. "_Se nos ha escapado y ha clavado un palo a Abraham, pero puede seguir._"

"_Le hemos visto._" Dijo uno de los amigos de Seth.

Cada noche es lo mismo desde hace más de un mes, y con la nieve es peor y mejor. Mejor porque hay huellas que seguir, pero peor porque es más difícil camuflarse para que no nos encuentren a nosotros ya que no hay boscaje ya gracias al invierno y destacamos por nuestro tamaño.

En clase llevamos varias notas de castigo por dormirnos en clase o por andar mucho más lentos porque por las noches apenas descansamos, habíamos hecho turnos para salir a vigilar, pero últimamente no podemos permitirnos tener ni una sola unidad menos.

Todos salimos y todos regresamos aunque no siempre intactos.

Entonces paso por un área grande donde últimamente ha habido redadas policiales para investigar cadáveres de ciervos y alces medio devorados por las bestias y decapitados.

De pronto me di cuenta de un detalle, era precisamente en aquella zona donde había habido ataques últimamente: animales que mataban los furtivos para piezas o por deporte, furtivos que aparecían asesinados brutalmente y desangrados por heridas aunque todos sabíamos que las dentelladas no eran precisamente todas de animales... y un par de campistas también. Y allá donde había muertes animales, había eco-guerreros protegiendo al resto de animales vivos; por desgracia, me di cuenta demasiado tarde, de que también había policías, justo cuando oímos un grito humano y corrí para encontrarme con el cadáver de uno de los vecinos de la reserva que solían ir en las redadas con el jefe Swan y Harry Clearwater antes de que este último muriera.

Estaba oliendo el cadáver para intentar pillar la pista cuando debería haber oído el indicio, apenas unos pasos en la tierra, justo antes de que levantara el morro y oliera alrededor para intentar coger el rastro.

Había avisado al resto de aquello, a Quil le había dolido ya que le conocía por estar en el 'mismo barrio' más o menos que su familia, pero demasiado tarde oí el chasquido de un arma cargándose y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un grito terrible y desgarrador milésimas de segundo antes que el disparo y milésimas de segundo antes también que notar el golpe contra mi cuello al girarme y algo cayéndose al suelo contra mí.

"¡Santo dios, no!" Oí gritar no demasiado lejos.

Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, demasiado tarde me di cuenta de mi error. Si yo hubiera estado más atento en vez de lamentar la muerte del cadáver, hubiera captado esos pasos y hubiese sabido que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente, si hubiera captado eso, hubiese mirado y hubiese podido saber que era alguien armado, si hubiese sabido que era alguien armado no hubiesen podido dispararme porque hubiera salido corriendo y hubiese perdido a quien me siguiera; y si hubiese pasado todo eso y no me hubiese despistado un segundo, la que hubiera recibido el impacto no hubiese sido ella, la destinataria de mi impronta, Bella.

"Co... corre..." Me dijo tocándome la pata y mirándome entre estertores.

No podía huir, pero entonces oí gente corriendo no muy lejos y con un aullido me puse en las patas traseras y corrí a perderme unos metros antes de desconvertirme y ponerme los pantalones a la carrera para regresar y tirarme junto a ella gritando su nombre.

Aunque seguía con los estertores, me miró y cuando pareció enfocar tocándome la cara, me sonrió.

"Está... a salvo." Me dijo sonriéndome.

"¡No digas tonterías, te han disparado!" Le dije.

Era horrible, veía la sangre brotándole del abdomen y del pecho, dos disparos y parecía evidente que me la iban a quitar; a ella, a mi impronta, a mi Bella.

Entonces vi a Emmet y Jasper acercarse, llevaban a alguien bien cogido y Jasper le hizo agachar la cabeza, era un hombre, le conocía y apreté a Bella aún más contra mi pecho.

"Mira lo que has hecho." Le dijo Jasper siseando. "¿Merecía la pena?. ¿Crees que merecía la pena matar a alguien inocente?"

Fue antológico, el rubio se les escapó y cuando fue a intentar coger a Bella la apreté aún más contra mí y le clavé el puño, humano, en la carne dada la fuerza que le metí al golpe cargado de furia, rabia y todo haciéndole volar lejos mientras los dos hombres le perseguían y veía a la policía llegar.

El primero en venir fue Charlie mientras otro hombre, policía también y armado con un arma aún un poco humeante, se caía de rodillas.

Salieron un par de personas más de entre los árboles, todos vestidos como Bella, más o menos, todos con las caras pintadas con estampados similares para camuflarse entre el boscaje, el resto de policías intentaron frenarlos, pero a mí me dio igual, solo tenía ojos para Bella entre mis brazos, su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse lentamente.

Grité algo, y entonces reparé en que el resto de manada había venido, llevaban los pantalones mal colocados y seguían descalzos indicando que se habían destransformado deprisa y solo se habían puesto los pantalones.

"Jacob, suéltala." Me dijo el jefe Swan como si fuese yo el asesino y tratase de negociar conmigo. "Jacob, chico, suéltala, tenemos que atenderla; hay que llevarla al hospital."

Sacudí la cabeza llorando, y entonces noté su mano suave y ahora un poco fría tocándome la cara con suavidad y casi sin fuerza y la miré llorando.

Entonces la mano se movió lentamente y comenzó a frotarme las mejillas, borrándome las lágrimas mientras me sonreía y movía los labios entre espasmos como intentando decir algo.

"He... salvado a... un lobo." Me dijo sonriendo antes de quedarse sin voz y para porque los espasmos fueron peores.

Entonces Charlie me hizo soltarla y se sacó el pañuelo para tocarle los agujeros en las ropas y apretárselo contra uno de los dos, el del pecho.

"Ten sujétaselo." Afirmó antes de gritar pidiendo algo más. "Aprieta fuerte, hay que taponarle las heridas hasta que venga una ambulancia."

Asentí sin poder parar de llorar sin querer o ser consciente de ello, no podía parar de pensar que la persona que más quería en esos momentos había intercambiado su vida por la mía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Está bastante grave." Dijo Carlisle mientras su familia y algunos miembros de su 'familia verde' estabamos fuera, esperando a que nos dijesen algo.

Uno de los hombres de la segunda había salido fuera y aún no había vuelto, dijo que iba a informar sobre lo ocurrido, otro me dijo que Bella viviría, que había pasado por muchas cosas malas y esto aunque pareciera que era el fin iba a ser algo imposible para matar a alguien tan viva y cabezota como yo; otro dijo incluso que viviera o muriera Bella iba a ser una auténtica heroína, que a los polis se les caería el pelo y que con un poco de suerte, igual hasta hacían una reserva en esas tierras para evitar que volviesen los furtivos.

Pero a mí todo eso me resbalaba, no había reaccionado a nada ni nadie hasta que Carlisle salió, y ahora nos decía esto, que estaba bastante grave.

"Pero sobrevivirá ¿no?" Dijo Charlie que había vuelto tras encargarse de unos cuantos asuntos como jefe de la policía.

Charlie tampoco tenía mejor aspecto, estaba pálido, tenía unas ojeras que denotaban que llevaba más de un día sin dormir, primero con la redada y ahora con lo del fuego cruzado y la víctima inocente. Él sí sabía que Bella nos había salvado la vida a alguno de nosotros, pero no sabía cuán cerca estaba de la que podría haber sido la víctima mortal de no haber sido por Bella.

Y yo me sentía terriblemente culpable, las balas habían ido destinadas a mí, Bella estaba tan mal por mi culpa, podría morir y el primer culpable sería yo.

"Tranquilo, sobrevivirá, ya lo verás." Me dijo el abuelo de la chica, que tenía un aspecto parecido al de Charlie. "Estoy seguro que ella te daría un cabezazo contra la pared si estuviera aquí y te viera así. Con lo alegre que es y lo poco que le gusta que nadie a su alrededor esté con la cara larga..."

Su mujer y su otra nieta lloraban a moco tendido, llevaban horas llorando y ya no podían sacar siquiera lágrimas.

Ninguno allí habíamos probado bocado desde que la metieron a quirófano, y la cosa siguió hasta que llegó Carlisle a decirnos que no tenía buena pinta.

"Carlisle, es... se pondrá..." Le dije.

"No tiene buena pinta, pero le hemos sacado todos los proyectiles y le han metido sangre nueva." Afirmó. "Ha costado un poco encontrar su grupo, no hay demasiadas reservas y es un grupo bastante poco usual, se ha pedido más sangre a bancos cercanos, pero podrían tardar algo en llegar."

Un grupo de sangre poco usual...

"¿Qué sangre es?" Le dije.

"Cero negativo." Dijo. "Solo se le puede meter sangre de su mismo grupo."

Cero negativo, era el peor grupo de todos, había poca gente con ese grupo y solo podía transferírsele de ese grupo, lo sabía porque yo era del mismo grupo.

"Carlisle, creo que yo soy de ese grupo." Afirmé suavemente.

"Sí, yo también." Dijo otro de los guerreros verdes.

"Está bien, venid conmigo, vamos a ver si podemos hacer algo." Nos dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

.

((Vale, ahora poneros la canción de Incomplete de los Back Street Boys, para ir creando ambiente, jajaja, luego me decís si se os saltan las lágrimas o no. Yo mientas lo escribía se me saltaban... ¡y sin la música! Luego ya os pondré al siguiente la música que hay al principio, jeje.))

.

Pipí, pipí...

Miro el reloj, las 3 de la mañana.

Llevamos ya horas allí dentro y sin noticias. Los heridos ya hace mucho rato que han salido, los verdes han ido cambiando y los primeros se fueron a dormir remplazados por otros.

Embry llegó al poco de venir todos nosotros y cuando su madre le llamó le dijo que estaba conmigo en el hospital porque una amiga había tenido un accidente y le colgó para apagar el móvil.

Debería haberle dicho algo, pero no puedo.

La abuela de Bella y su hermana mayor están por fin dormidas de cansancio de llevar horas llorando tanto que al final no tenían ni lágrimas, pero su abuelo sigue despierto.

En un momento que me levanto, veo que uno de los verdes que hay allí es Monique que duerme con su bebé en brazos y los mellizos Apolo y Diana con sus cabezas en su regazo, debería preguntarme qué hace una mujer con tres niños en el hospital, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por Bella.

"Jacob, ven, siéntate conmigo." Me llama el abuelo de Bella, Edmound. "Estoy seguro de que si Bella estuviera aquí no querría verte así."

"Pero no está." Afirmé. "Podría estar muriéndose ahora mismo y no sabríamos nada."

"No creo." Negó un poco dudando. "No, definitivamente no estará muriéndose, no puede morirse."

"¿Cómo está tan seguro?" Le dije.

"No sabes lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser. Aún quedan muchos animales por salvar aquí." Afirmó.

Los animales, desde luego, ella era ante todo una eco-guerrera. No se había jugado su vida por mí, se la había jugado por un lobo enorme que debía pensar que era único en el planeta.

"Y además, es muy leal." Afirmó el anciano. "No se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que tampoco soportaría la idea de dejarte solo..." Me susurró guiñándome un ojo antes de incorporarse de nuevo. "Deberías oírla. Solo habla maravillas de vosotros. Que si Embry y tú os habíais peleado, que si un día Quil no entendía la mitosis, que si otro tú no pensabas que Romeo y Julieta pudiese tener una aplicación actual... que si un día tú habías ido antes de la hora de estudio a la playa y te habías tumbado a ver cómo daba unas clases..." Añadió mirándome.

"Es que aprendo mucho mirándola." Afirmé.

"A mí no tienes por qué darme explicaciones." Me dijo divertido. "Me parece bien que salgáis juntos, al fin y al cabo yo me casé con su abuela con vuestra edad; además, me gusta ver lo feliz que es ahora. Eh, soy su abuelo, vivo para verla feliz. Eso sí, como se te ocurra hacerla llorar..."

"Nunca se me ocurriría." Afirmé.

No, no se me ocurriría hacerla llorar nunca, pero en cambio, estando conmigo era su cuello el que arriesgaba, y la prueba era lo que había pasado esa noche.

Yo no era humano, y aunque hasta ahora nunca lo había pensado, tal vez nosotros no fuésemos tan 'protectores' y más 'monstruos' de lo que pensábamos.

Todas nuestras mujeres acababan mal, Emily acabó con la cara deformada por un zarpazo de Sam furioso, y ahora Bella podía estar muriéndose gracias a mí.

"Sí, ahora mismo." Oí decir a Carlisle con el manos-libres del móvil en la oreja mirándome a mí. "Ya, lo sé... sí, confirma nuestras sospechas... os lo diré cuando sepa algo... vale, espero vuestras noticias." Afirmó antes de tocar el auricular y mirarnos al abuelo de Bella y a mí mientras el resto se levantaban también, los que estaban despiertos. "Tengo noticias." Afirmó. "Me temo que son alentadoras pero aún no demasiado buenas."

"¿Cómo está, doctor?" Le dijo el abuelo.

"Me temo que no está fuera de peligro del todo pero al menos ya está estable y no está en peligro mortal." Afirmó. "Parece que ha reaccionado bien a las transfusiones y no hay rechazo, pero las heridas eran un poco graves y aún no ha despertado. Tampoco hemos podido hacer nada por la criatura, lo siento mucho."

"¿Qué criatura?" Dijo el abuelo.

"Estaba de apenas mes y medio." Nos dijo el doctor. "¿No sabían nada?"

De pronto se me calló el alma a los pies, sentí que las piernas me flojeaban y se volvían de mantequilla al asimilar lo que significaba la última parte de la afirmación.

Entonces el abuelo me tocó el hombro.

"Será mejor no decir nada de eso del bebé al resto." Dijo. "Mi esposa... digamos que la niña era intocable hasta que estuviera... casada."

"Entiendo." Dijo el médico tachando una línea sobre una parte. "Y siento mucho haber levantado la liebre. Pensé que lo sabrían."

"Yo creo que no lo sabía ni ella." Dijo Carlisle. "Al ser de tan poco tiempo igual ni se había dado cuenta de la falta de menstruación."

"Es posible." Dijo el médico. "Por lo demás todo bien; vamos a sacarla ya a planta, pero sería de agradecer que se quedase alguien vigilando."

"Yo soy su familia, me quedaré yo." Afirmó el abuelo.

"Yo también me quedo." Afirmé. "Sinceramente, creo que sería incapaz de seguir con mi rutina sin saber nada más que está inconsciente."

"No sé si sería conveniente que te quedaras." Me dijo Carlisle. "Creo que serías de más ayuda en tu casa y..."

"No doc, déjale quedarse." Le dijo Embry. "No sirve de demasiado tenerle en la reserva y torturándose por ella. Nosotros podemos pasarnos sin él. "

"Está bien, pero aún es menor y su padre..."

"Mi mujer puede ir con él un rato, además, cuando me releve mi nieta yo puedo ir a ayudarle con lo que sea." Afirmó Edmound. "Entre viejos nos ayudamos bien."

"Está bien." Se rindió Carlisle. "Habitación 103, pediré que lleven otra silla más."

"Gracias Carlisle." Le dije.

"¿Me acompañas y la coges tú?" Me dijo. "Estás fuerte, así ahorras trabajo a los celadores."

"Sí, claro." Afirmé. "Enseguida subo Edmound."

"No te preocupes, y avisa primero a tu padre, se preocupará si no vas a casa para la mañana." Me dijo.

"Yo me encargo de avisarle." Afirmó Embry. "Y Jake, llámame cuando haya algún cambio, el que sea."

Asentí suavemente para seguir a Carlisle que me fue guiando por unos pasillos hacia donde supuse que estarían las sillas.

"¿Habéis atrapado de nuevo a ese…?" Dije para soltar el taco más fuerte que conocía y que, ni aún así, fue suficientemente fuerte para aquel tipo.

"No, le hemos seguido la pista, pero creemos que lo va a lamentar solo el resto de su vida." Afirmó. "Edward le ha monitorizado, vaga sin rumbo pero solo hay una imagen en su mente." Afirmó mientras yo cogía otra silla más tras comprobar varias. "Al parecer era cierto que la quería. Edward dice que en ningún momento pretendió hacer daño a la chica, tal vez hacerla sufrir un poco pero para que se diese cuenta que le necesitaba."

"Yo nunca haría algo así." Le dije furioso tirando una silla de malas maneras sin desearlo. "No me creo que la quisiera, si lo hiciese no le haría siquiera sufrir. Yo le hubiese dejado que fuese con él si le quisiera, no me habría opuesto."

"No es eso lo que creo." Me dijo. "Tú no eres así, hubiese peleado por ella."

"¿Y obligarla a quererme a la fuerza?" Le dije. "He tenido suficiente, eso no es amor."

No me dijo nada, así que acabé encontrando una silla normal y cómoda y la cogí para girarme y verle mirarme con cara inexpresiva salvo por una ligera sorpresa.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le dije.

"Nada." Me dijo sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero creo que has madurado mucho desde la última vez."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije.

"Bueno, la vez anterior que te gustó una chica no paraste ni aunque te dijese ella que a quien quería, con quien quería estar el resto de su vida, era mi hijo." Afirmó. "Y ahora hubieses permitido que tu impronta, la chica con la que estás destinado a tener una familia, se fuera con otro."

"Necesito hacerla feliz, como a Nessy." Le dije. "Solo que por Nessy… creo que no es ese tipo de amor lo que siento." Añadí suavemente con cierta vergüenza al confesar que a Nessy la quería más de otra manera que como mujer.

"No pasa nada." Me dijo. "Lo entiendo. Además, ella tampoco te ve de esa manera."

"Nunca pensé que tuviese que decir esto, pero… no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima." Le dije. "Voy a volverme loco. Si soy feliz con Bella… trix, siento que traiciono a Nessy, y cuando hablo con ella y siento que me alegro y siento algo por ella, a quien siento que traiciono es a Bellatrix."

"Creo que no puedo ayudarte." Me dijo sonriendo mientras cogíamos el ascensor para ir a la planta donde tenían a Bellatrix. "Pero sé que nunca harías daño a ninguna de las dos, y es agradable saber que Nessy es tan importante para ti."

"Nessy nunca ha dejado ni dejará de ser importante." Le dije. "Pero Bellatrix también lo es."

"¿Le has contado ya lo vuestro?" Me dijo.

"No." Negué.

"Entonces no sabe que a quien salvó la vida fue a ti." Dijo.

"No." Negué de nuevo para sonreír tristemente al verla sedada y con las vendas en la cabeza y el parche perceptible por la punta que le salía del camisón por el cuello. "Y aún así, me salvó, salvó a un lobo gigante de un balazo de la policía."

"Charlie está totalmente consternado." Me dijo. "Bella se fue con él y me ha dicho que no ha podido dormir en toda la noche, cuando amanezca volverá a venir a ver cómo está."

"Yo me voy a quedar aquí hasta que le déis el alta." Afirmé.

"Como mínimo tiene que estar 5 días." Me dijo Carlisle. "Como la bala pasó demasiado cerca del corazón… bueno, probablemente cueste algo más."

No pude evitar apartar la mirada de él. Ese tiempo era demasiado. La bala iba destinada a mí, yo podría haberme recuperado más fácilmente que ella.

"Ah, al final habéis llegado antes que yo." Dijo Edmound. "Lo siento, la edad. Doctor ¿podemos salir fuera a hablar?"

"Claro. ¿Jacob, te quedas velándola?" Me dijo. "Si se despierta antes de que volvamos toca el timbre de la enfermera."

Asentí sin decir nada y fui a sentarme junto a ella mientras ellos salían.

"Señor... no puedo creerme que estés así de quieta." Murmuré dirigiéndome a ella pero casi como para mí mismo. "Mírate, no te mueves ni un milímetro, siempre estoy pensando que un día me matarás en medio de ese rizo de actividad que tienes, no paras ni un segundo quieta, y en cambio, ahora mismo mataría porque volvieses a liarme en ese rizo de actividad frenética que llamas 'vida'..."

Me dolía verla así, tan pálida, tan sedada... tan quieta. Ella no era así, ella era la chica que se interponían con un mono con fibras de Kevlar entre una bala y un lobo gigante para salvarlo, la que ponía trapos mojados en los tubos de escape de las excavadoras de forma que el humo entrase en la cabina e hiciese a los obreros salir por miedo a ahumarse allí, la que tiraba petardos a los furtivos y les ponía trampas en el bosque para que se quedasen colgados. Y ahora estaba allí quieta y calmada, inconsciente.

Con cuidado le cogí la mano y se la froté.

"Por favor, no te vayas... tú también no..." Gemí.

Podía recordar la última vez que vi a alguien así, fue a la otra Bella, a la Bella Cullen, a la hija de Charlie, mi primer amor. Días antes de morir hasta el mismo momento de su muerte al sacarle a su hija, mi luz en la oscuridad junto con Bellatrix, para convertirse en vampiro.

Hasta entonces había pensado que no podía haber dolor mayor, pero ahora sabía que eso no había sido nada comparado con lo que me asaltaba ahora.

"Por favor, necesito que te despiertes para que nos digas cómo hacer esa bomba casera para tubos de escape..." Gemí. "Aún tenemos que irnos un día a pintar abrigos de pieles a las viejas ricachonas de Seattle... y tenemos que ir a muchas concentraciones."

Dios, no sabía qué más decir. Yo solo quería que volviera a despertar, que me hablase que...

"No llores." Dijo una voz tras de mí.

Miré, pero no vi a nadie, al menos al principio, porque entonces vi algo que hizo que me frotara los ojos para ver que era real.

"A ella no le gustaría verte llorar." Afirmó sin mover los labios.

"¿Quién eres?" Le dije. "Oye, esto... esto es una habitación privada."

Era una mujer demasiado bella para ser real, solo que tampoco olía a vampiro; era... no sabía lo que era, pero me ponía los pelos de punta.

"Oiga, esto es una habitación privada." Le dije.

"Vengo por ella, pero... no puedo tocarla." Afirmó sonriéndome. "Y tampoco podrían el resto. Algo o alguien la mantienen oculta de la sombra y a salvo."

Aquella mujer era demasiado todo. Tenía el pelo perfecto y de un color pelirrojo natural que no resultaba 'zanahoria' pero tampoco 'teñido', vestía por completo de blanco y eso contrastaba con su piel pálida pero ligeramente bronceada. Todo en ella resultaba suave e impulsaba a calmarse, incluso su maquillaje natural y a la vez maquillada con los labios rosas suave y los ojos maquillados de un azul celeste discreto y plateado pero ocultos a mi vista.

Aunque parecía más bien una friki de los 80 que una persona normal.

"¿Por qué no puedo tocarla?" Me dijo mirándome.

"No te lo permitiré." Afirmé. "Antes de que llegara la enfermera te habría parado yo."

"Ya veo..." Dijo. "No sabes quién soy."

"Creo que la que no sabe quién soy eres tú." Le dije un poco asustado por Bella y actuando poniéndome a la defensiva antes de notar un dolor intenso que me hizo estar a punto de caerme.

"Oh, entiendo." Murmuró. "No te preocupes, no soy yo de quien tienes que preocuparte."

"Ya, por qué será que no te creo." Le dije.

"Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de tu error." Afirmó. "Y entonces, tal vez sea demasiado tarde." Añadió antes de que algo le explotase en la espalda y viese un par de ojos rojos en la oscuridad y una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos como perlas y afilados todos ellos antes de caerme hacia atrás.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo el abuelo de Bella.

"Ha sido todo una pesadilla." Afirmé dándome cuenta que estaba sudando a chorros.

Me costó volver a dormir, estuve casi 2 días sin dormir, y cuando por fin pensé que el sueño me podría porque estaba solo en la habitación mientras los abuelos estaban fuera para cenar o algo, la mujer de pelo pelirrojo natural regresó, esta vez no dijo nada, solo se limitó a quedarse allí, como si esperase algo.

Si estaba así no me gustaba, pero al menos mientras no se moviese me daba igual que estuviese allí, solo que no la perdía de vista.

Esa vez me desperté normal, y luego volví a estar otros casi dos días sin dormir.

Pasamos así casi 7 más, yo no quería hablar con los médicos, para eso estaban los abuelos y su familia, por eso no me enteré de que nada fuese mal, el hecho de que tras esos días siguiese sin moverse ni despertar no me pareció para nada raro; de vez en cuando venía una enfermera a verla y le medía las constantes, pero como no apartaba mi atención de Bella tampoco vi nada raro, a decir verdad ni una bomba nuclear podría haberme hecho pensar que algo fuera mal, solo al notar la onda expansiva me hubiera dado cuenta, y probablemente para entonces fuese demasiado tarde.

Y así pasó, no me di cuenta de nada hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

Una noche, la 13, creo, la mujer peliroja no actuó como siempre del todo. Vino, me miró y sonrió antes de ir a su sitio donde llevaba días estando.

Esta vez me miró a mí cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba.

"¿Por qué vienes aquí cuando me duermo?" Le dije.

"Yo siempre estoy aquí." Afirmó sin mover los labios.

Sí, definitivamente estaba soñando, me daba miedo esa mujer, había algo en ella que no me cuadraba y hacía un escalofrío moverse arriba y abajo en mi espalda, constantemente, pero yo nunca he mostrado miedo ante nadie.

"No, tú solo vienes cuando duermo." Afirmé. "Pero no puedo bloquearte, por qué."

"Nadie puede bloquearme." Afirmó de nuevo sin mover los labios y sonriendo con ironía en los ojos más brillantes que nunca y mostrando algo que antes no mostró, sus pupilas ya no eran humanas, para nada, eran demasiado alargadas y sus ojos no eran rojo mate, era como si estuviesen llenos de fuegos, eso me hizo erizar todo el pelo de todos y cada uno de los poros de mi piel.

Intenté levantarme, pero no pude, algo me mantenía atado a la silla, si era miedo o qué era algo que no sabía.

Y una vez más ella amplió más la sonrisa.

"Tú nunca podrías hacer nada, ni aunque quisieras." Afirmó la mujer sin mover ni un ápice los labios para hablar. "No eres tú quien me impide acercarme."

"¿Cómo que no soy...?" Comencé para ver que cambiaba de punto de atención girando lentamente la cara.

Entonces vi algo increible, allí, en la cama, estaba Bella levantándose como si despertase de un sueño.

Se miró las manos y luego miró alrededor confusa antes de mirarme.

"¿Jake?" Dijo.

"Estoy aquí." Afirmé.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Murmuró.

Era extraño, aunque intenté tocarla no pude, algo no me dejaba acercarme, entonces peleé más y aunque me dolió horrores como si algo me quemase, conseguí llegar a ella.

"Dios, me alegro tanto de que estés bien." Afirmé notando arder los ojos. "Estás despierta..."

"Jake, qué..." Murmuró.

Entonces algo fue definitivamente mal. De pronto dejé de notarla, como si comenzase a dejar de ser persona, y al final acabé encontrando solo aire, solo que ella estaba allí, frente a mí. Se miraba las manos y luego todo se iluminó con el nuevo día, y ella miró a la ventana para cubrirse los ojos, solo que la luz no era tan cegadora, hasta que intenté mirar la ventana y noté cómo me cegaba, pero al mirarla a ella, ella la miraba fíjamente sin parpadear siquiera.

"Bella." La llamé.

Entonces la mujer se intentó mover, pero algo la repelió, intentó moverse más, pero el resultado siguió siendo el mismo.

"Bella, dónde vas." Le dije al verla dar unos pasos.

Entonces se paró de espaldas a mí frente a la ventana y me sonrió.

"Tuxwqli [TAY-hwah-lee]" Me dijo sonriendo.

Intenté cogerle la mano, pero no pude, era como intentar coger el aire; justo entonces algo me golpeó y me caí de la silla.

"¡Jake!" Me gritó Carlisle apareciendo por la puerta y haciéndome dar cuenta que lo que me había golpeado era el médico que llevaba el caso de Bella y los enfermeros que habían entrado con unas palas de esas que dan chispazos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté asustado.

"Es Bella, ha dejado de respirar." Afirmó.

¡No!

¡Ella no!

Intenté tirarme contra la cama, pero Carlisle me sujetó, y en nada fui reducido al suelo por un celador, el abuelo, un compañero verde de los que solían ir a verla aunque estuviese inconsciente y Carlisle. Fue gracias a la fuerza que ocultaba este último que consiguieron mantenerme en el suelo mientras gritaba cosas a Bella en quileute mezclándolas con inglés.

Y de pronto, todo se acabó, el médico que quitó las gafas guardándolas en el bolsillo de la bata y agachó la cabeza.

"Hora de la muerte..." Dijo.

No pude prestar más atención, hice un acopio de fuerzas sobrehumano y lancé casi volando a todo el mundo que me placaba contra el suelo. Me estampé contra la camilla donde acababan de cubrirle la cara a Bella.

Voy a casa, eso había sido lo último que me había dicho.

"Que Quowle..." Gemí llorando. "Kwop Kilawtley... Que Quowle... Que Quowle..."

La abuela estaba llorando contra el pecho del abuelo, y él también lloraba contra el pelo de ella ocultándo sus lágrimas.

Incluso Embry y el tío de los verdes estaban llorando.

"Jake..." Me dijo Carlisle.

Ni siquiera él pudo apartarme. Al final acabaron saliendo y nos dejaron allí a Embry y a mí, solo que yo no podía verle, solo podía ver a Bella con la cara cubierta. Se la quité con cuidado y la mano temblándome.

No podía creermelo, estaba como siempre, no respiraba, pero era como si durmiese.

"Bella..." La llamé. "Bella, por favor, no puedes hacernos esto..." Gemí. "Que Quowle... por favor... Kwop Kilawtley..."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Oí por casualidad a Carlisle preguntar fuera.

"Que Quowle" Le dijo Quil. "Te amo." Afirmó antes de un segundo de silencio. "Kwop Kilawtley... Quedate conmigo para siempre."


	36. CAPITULO 36: I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT U

**CAPITULO 36: I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT U (NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TÍ)**

.

((Vale, ahora sí que se cambia, si antes era Incomplete ahora os sugiero 'Two better than one', creo que es de los Boys like girls con Taylor Swift.))

.

Reserva de Conservación y Rehabilitación de Fauna Salvaje, 4.30 pm. del 10 de Junio, ese mismo año

"Buenos días." Digo en el mostrador de recepción.

"Ah, buenos días, chico." Me saluda la enfermera que está detrás del mostrador. "¿NO tenías hoy libre?"

"Sí, es... no podía seguir allí." Afirmo.

"Pero pensaba que hoy te graduabas." Me dice una voz tras de mí.

"Sí, lo hacía." Afirmo. "Tras las vacaciones de verano iré a Pullman."

"¿Pullman?" Me dice Kasim. "Eso está al otro lado del país."

"Es... digamos que es el sueño de alguien, así que... bueno, allí voy." Afirmé firmando mi entrada como voluntario.

No me apetecía demasiado hablar, y debió darse cuenta porque lo dejó estar.

Hacía ya casi 3 meses desde la tragedia. Había sido allí mismo, en aquel estado, desde entonces no había podido salir de allí y me había hecho voluntario en el área de pediatría de la reserva de especies heridas; todos los días iba allí por las tardes y me pasaba allí mucho tiempo, casi hasta el anochecer cuando volvía a casa y cenaba algo con mi padre para luego meterme en la cama.

Siempre que llego a la reserva hago lo mismo, saludo, echo la firma de entrada, si hay alguien hablo un poco y entonces voy directo al único punto de aquel sitio donde puedes ver a gente sin más.

Saco con cuidado de la mochila lo que he traído y lo deposito con cuidado en el suelo agachado en cuclillas.

"Hola preciosa." Le dijo suavemente. "Siento no haber podido traerte algo mejor hoy, el ramo es de parte de Kim y las chicas. Embry queria pasarse, pero me temo que lo secuestraron su madre y la familia. Sí, bueno, en realidad yo también debería estar allí, pero... no puedo hacerlo solo, no puedo si no estás aquí... Ya sé que sueno patético, pero no sé qué decir, ya sabe, nunca se me dio demasiado bien hablar. ¿Sabes qué? Ya he empaquetado todo lo que necesito, mi padre me ha reñido porque quiere que me lleve cosas. Muchas más cosas. Pero no quiero más, no necesito demasiadas cosas más, la verdad. ¿Y sabes qué más? Me he hecho vegetariano, ya no como carne. Bueno, menos el perrito caliente de hoy, y... el chuletón del jueves pasado y... oye, lo siento mucho, lo intento todo lo que puedo, pero es difícil que papá conozca la carne que conoce."

Es deprimente, lo sé. Todos los días hablo del orden de quince a cuarenta minutos con una lápida de marmol blanco tallada de una sola pieza alrededor de la cual crecen plantas preciosas. La límpio y cuido las plantas con esmero mientras hablo con ella.

Respiro hondo y me gusta hablar como si aún siguiera allí.

Todo va bien hasta que huelo una peste y me pongo en guardia.

"Tranquilo." Me dice el chico moreno de pelo largo pero emo. "Estoy con bandera blanca."

"¿Acaso existe eso en los tuyos?" Le dije gruñendo.

"Yo no soy como ellos." Afirmó. "Ni puedes culparnos, solo se alimentan de basura, gente que no merece vivir."

"¿Y eso expía vuestras culpas?" Le dije.

"No espero que lo entiendas." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Venía a ponerle esto, esta noche no podré venir."

Me fijé mejor 'esto' era ni más ni menos que un precioso ramo de flores silvestres, perfectas pero parecían recogidas directamente del campo, aunque... en el centro salían un par de rosas perfectas y blancas.

Le miré mientras las ponía en el suelo junto a la lápida y juntó las manos para cerrar los ojos y ponerselas frente a la cara juntas como rezando.

"¿Tú rezas?" Le dije.

"Sí." Asintió. "Hace tiempo fui cristiano, pero cuando morí y luego oí cosas de otras religiones, así que ahora soy... algo aparte. Creo en un dios que nos ve desde arriba, y también en cosas del budimo. Como en la rencarnación del alma."

"¿La rencarnación del alma?" Le dije.

"Cuando mueres, si has hecho cosas buenas y has sido bueno, has seguido los principios de Budha y eso, entonces tu alma se reencarna." Me dijo. "Me gusta pensar que la gente buena puede volver a tener una oportunidad."

"¿Entonces...?" Dije mirando la lápida. "¿Tú crees que Bella ha...?"

"Bella es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi larga, larga vida." Me dijo sonriendo. "Nunca ha sabido lo que somos, solo pensaba que éramos... ya sabes, diferentes, chicos malos."

"Tú no me pareces tan malo." Le dije dándome cuenta que llevábamos un rato ya juntos y aún no me había atacado ni se había quejado de mi olor ni siquiera de mi presencia.

"Yo soy el peor." Afirmó. "Soy el que sabe que el resto actúan mal y lo consiente. Y por mi culpa, ella está muerta. Si hubiera parado todo eso cuando comenzó a salirse de madre talvez... bueno, Bella seguiría viva."

Entonces oí a Fang gimotear y aullar una vez.

"Fang, ven aquí." Le llamo.

Desde que Bella murió... bueno, las cosas han cambiado demasiado.

No ha vuelto a haber ataques desde entonces, pero nosotros tampoco hemos sido los mismos. Sam y su manada sigue como siempre, han podido rehacer sus vidas y aunque a veces Jared y Paul miran la silla vacía que dejó Bella y sé que ellos también la recuerdan, siguen con sus vidas casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nosotros estamos más tocados, los nuevos miembros de la manada han podido seguir con sus vidas casi por completo, no conocían a Bella tanto como para echarla de menos, pero para Quil y sobre todo para Embry y para mí, la vida no es igual. Embry intenta seguir con su vida, pero es un alivio saber que le tengo y poder hablar en uno con el otro sobre cómo de mal nos sentimos, sé que a Embry le ha dolido mucho perderla, casi tanto como a mí.

Su familia se ha ido, antes de irse su abuelo me dijo algo muy raro, algo como que no perdiera la esperanza de verla, que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos.

Se hizo un funeral por Bella y se la incineró, entre su abuelo y nosotros nos encargamos de esparcir sus cenizas de modo que una parte quedase enterrada en Seattle y el resto se dejó volar en el aire del acantilado, por el bosque y el abuelo se iba a encargar de esparcir el resto por otros dos puntos que dejó escritos en un testamento no-oficial.

Su moto es ahora mía, así como Fang, solo que no se me acerca, come lo justo e imprescindible y se niega a entrar en casa, no se deja tocar por nadie pero en cambio viene conmigo cuando le llamo para llevarlo a algún sitio, solo que a cierta distancia. Él sigue yendo a dormir a la casa que fue de su familia, rompió la ventana del cuarto de Bella y siempre que desaparece por la noche, sé que va allí, yo mismo voy a la casa a veces, visito cada uno de los puntos en los que estuve con ella, voy a la tienda que tuvo cuando el tiempo fue bueno y donde alquilaba material para deportes acuáticos.

Todo me recuerda a ella, desde los olores de la reserva a los sitios donde estuvimos juntos.

Ni siquiera Jasper ha sido capaz de alegrarme o de mitigar el dolor con su don, ni Nessy ha conseguido hacerme sentir mejor.

Paul hasta me ha pegado y me ha ganado varias veces, me ha gritado y golpeado hasta la saciedad diciéndome que me reponga, que deje de jugar a ser una cáscara vacía y que lo supere, que no estoy solo, pero para mí es imposible.

Por las tardes trabajo unas horas en la tienda de la madre de Embry, trabajar me hace no pensar, pero aún trabajando no puedo evitar recordarla a ella y cómo sonreía a los clientes cómo conseguía venderles lo que fuera y cómo la llevaba a casa todos los días durante ese trimestre que duramos en el trabajo.

Al final la obra de Romeo y Julieta fue un éxito, no ganamos el primer premio pero quedamos segundos, y en la fiesta de celebración hicimos un brindis por la que había sido la primera opción de Julieta y que tuvo que ser sustituida por Katherine, que demostró ser una buena Julieta aunque para mí no le llegara a la suela del zapato a Bella en ese papel. Y al final me habían cambiado a mí también porque me pasé unos meses sin poder casi ni hablar, estuve casi un mes tirado en la cama de un cuarto de la casa de los Cullen sin moverme, vacío de toda vida como si mi espíritu estuviera esperando para irse con el de Bella, pero por desgracia Nessy no me dejó en paz, se limitó a quedarse conmigo y forzarme comida por la boca cuando no quería comer. Tal vez fuese ella la que me salvó.

Y cuando me volví a levantar y retomé mi vida hice todo mecánicamente, me levantaba por la mañana y hacía mi vida normal, pero nada tenía sentido hasta que me acostaba y cerraba los ojos; y a veces ni eso podía hacer, me he pasado muchas noches desde ese día corriendo en mi forma de lobo, intentando huir sin éxito del dolor de la pérdida, aún no me explico ni cómo he podido acabar mis estudios ni cómo he acabado siendo aceptado en la universidad que ella quería haber ido.

Cuando acabo mi trabajo me voy a casa y ceno con Billie, y por la noche, cuando él se va a dormir, yo espero un poco y salgo de casa por la ventana para adentrarme en el bosque y convertirme en lobo.

Esa noche tengo muy claro lo que quiero hacer, corro y corro hasta que me sangran las almohadillas y regreso a la reserva para animales heridos y recuperación de fauna donde está, como en La Push, la tumba vacía levantada para honrar la memoria de Bella.

AL ser de noche esperaba no encontrar a nadie, así que me paro ante su lápida y me tumbo para quedarme allí con la cabeza sobre la cara pétrea de yeso recubierto de no sé qué producto para evitar que se rompa o se erosione con el tiempo y lloriqueo por dentro.

La hecho tanto de menos...

Entonces oigo a Fang gimotear lastimeramente y aullar antes de ponerse a emitir otro tipo de sonidos.

"¡Fang, dije que nada de lobas!" Le digo destrasformándome.

"Creo que yo no soy una loba." Afirmó una voz femenina y alegre a mis espaldas.

Me giré de golpe para encontrarme cara a cara con una chica de piel cobriza pero no tanto como para considerarla indígena, ojos preciosos y formas más que femeninas.

Lleva el pelo atado en una coleta baja sobre un hombro y en ese tono de castaño que uno nunca sabe si es castaño muy oscuro o negro, solo que su flequillo es pelirrojo y cortado recto justo sobre las cejas.

Lleva puesto una especie de vestido-bata verde muy claro y unos pantalones del mismo color solo que más claros aún rayando con lo blanco.

En el momento que me sonríe, no puedo evitar sentir dolor porque me trae recuerdos amargos.

"Lamento molestarte." Me dijo suavemente sin perder la sonrisa. "Parecías muy centrado rezando sobre esa chica."

Me maldigo a mí mismo congelado al darme cuenta que ha debido ver un lobo gigante trasformarse en un chico.

"¿La conocías?" Me pregunta suavemente mirando a la tumba.

"S... sí." Murmuro un poco confuso de que siga hablándome como si nada.

"Debió ser muy importante para tí." Afirma pasando la mano sobre la figura. "La tumba está muy limpia, y sé que aquí nadie la limpiaría tan a menudo como debe haberse hecho para que esté así de bien cuidada."

"Sí, era... era muy importante." Afirmo.

Entonces me sonríe.

"Estoy segura de que para ella tú también lo eras." Afirma suavemente sonriéndome de una forma que hace que mi corazón de un brinco sin poder explicármelo. "Pero deberías haberle dicho tu secreto."

"¿Cómo sabes tú...?" Le dije.

"Yo veo cosas que otra gente no puede." Afirma sonriéndome.

Demasiado tarde me doy cuenta de un detalle. Ella me mira, pero no es a los ojos, sino donde deberían estar. Entonces levanto una mano y le hago un gesto obsceno.

"Paz, solo... me había parecido extraño." Afirmo.

Entonces ella sonríe y se confirman mis sospechas.

"Eres... estás..." Murmuro.

Entonces ella me sonríe aún más ampliamente.

"Me llamo Rissa Ben-al-Kriqu." Afirma suavemente. "Pero todo el mundo me llama Rissa o Kriksy."

De pronto ese nombre hace que me de un vuelco al corazón y mientras leo lo que ha escrito en el suelo con la punta del pie me doy cuenta que mi oído me ha jugado una mala pasada, no es el nombre que he escuchado, sino Ben-al-Kris.

"Oh... por qué esa cara tan larga." Me dice entristeciendo el gesto.

"¿Cómo puedes saber cómo está mi cara si ni siquiera eres capaz de verla?" Le digo.

"Ya te he dicho, yo veo cosas que nadie más puede." Afirma sonriendome.

"¿Hace cuanto que eres...?" Murmuro.

"Yo nací ciega." Afirma. "Siempre he sido ciega y no conocía nada más que lo que mis manos han visto. Pero de pronto, hace unos meses, ella vino a mí." Afirma sonriendome y acariciando la cara de la estatua. "Ella me enseña cosas, ella me dice cosas. Me habló de ti, ella despertó en mí y me devolvió la vida, porque ella era parte de mí."

Vale, eso sí que es demasiado raro, me hubiese comenzado a cagar por la pata abajo de no ser porque percibí un movimiento superior a cualquier cosa viva cerca y me puse en guardia al captar aquel olor tan particular.

"No te muevas." Le digo a la chica.

"Jake, tranquilo." Afirma suavemente. "Solo es Claudio, no nos hará nada."

"¿Qué?" Le digo. "¿Cómo me has...?"

"Rissy, te dije que no te movieras." Le dijo el vampiro emo del grupo de asesinos antes de mirarme. "Ah, ya veo."

"¿Tú la conoces?" Le dije para que asintiese y fuese a por la chica que cogió de la mano con muchísima delicadeza y se la pasó por su cara.

"Te dije que no te movieras, aún no estás del todo fuerte. Podría..."

"Estaba bien." Afirmó la chica. "No podía quedarme quieta sabiendo que aquí las cosas no estaban bien."

"Aún no estás completa." Dijo. "Necesitas descansar. No es algo fácil y lo sabes."

"No podía dejarlo así." Dijo ella. "Y te lo dije." Afirmó antes de ponerse a hablar con él en otro idioma que no conocía. ((Vale, es un puñeta no enterarse ni cuando lees, así que como no sé egipcio antiguo lo pongo en negrita para indicar que hablan en egipcio y punto, perdón por las disculpas que eso pueda causar)) "**Fue él la razón por la que pude volver, 'Él' se dio cuenta que había muerto antes de tiempo por salvar otra vida y decidió absolverme, adelantar el proceso y devolverme antes de tiempo por medios inusuales.**"

"**El proceso de asentamiento tiene un tiempo, tienes que respetarlo o volverás a irte.**" Dijo. "**Tu alma no es corriente, sabes que hay gente deseando hacerse con ella. Si no dejas que el proceso siga, pronto te encontrarán, eso en el mejor de los casos, en el peor...**"

"**Se saldrá y no podrá volver, lo sé.**" Afirmó ella asintiendo. "**He perdido la capacidad corporea de ver, he bajado un punto en la escala de vida, pero al menos soy humana aunque el cuerpo sea prestado.**"

"**No hagas que el sacrificio de Rissa sea para nada.**" Le dijo el tal Claudio para extender la mano. "**Vuelve a descansar.**"

"Aún no, **espera un momento, iré contigo dentro de diez minutos.**" Le dijo ella.

"Solo diez." Le dijo. "Ni uno más."

"Lo juro." Afirmó ella levantando una mano.

Entonces el tipo asintió y se dio media vuelta para desaparecer corriendo.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Le dije. "¿De qué conoces a ese tío?. ¿Quién eres?"

"Ahora no tengo tiempo." Afirmó suavemente agachándose para coger al lobezno que ya tenía la talla de un caniche. "Pero vas a tener que aprender a mirar sin ver, cerrar los ojos y ver." Afirmó acercándose a mí. "Seguir tu corazón."

"No entiendo nada." Le dije. "Es... no te conozco pero a la vez siento como si..."

Me calló cerrándome la boca con un solo dedo.

"Recuerda." Me dijo. "Intenta recordar, piensa y descubrelo por tí mismo. Pero por favor, no tardes."

"Estás loca." Afirmé separándola.

Esa vez juraría que me miró casi directamente a los ojos, solo que su cara reflejaba dolor, se sujetó el corazón y comenzó a boquear como si fuese un pez fuera del agua.

"Cla... Claudio..." Dijo casi sin voz. "Ca...udio..."

Fue como una centella, de pronto me comenzó a doler el pecho de nuevo, recreando algo del pasado, de hacía solo meses, y mientras el tipo la cogía en brazos como si solo fuese una pluma le dijo algo en el idioma raro de antes, algo que parecía una petición o una afirmación con dolor y ella le tocó el hombro y le dijo algo, él pareció intentar negarse pero al final cuando ella asintió y repitió lo mismo que parecía una petición, él se giró un poco y me dejó ver su cara.

"Que Quowle..." Me dijo casi sin voz. "Kwop Kilawtley... Jake..." Añadió antes de salir volando el tipo dejándome congelado.

Me caí de rodillas, tuve que pellizcarme y clavarme las uñas para comprobar que era real, que aquella chica había estado allí, y aún cuando sangré cerrándose los agujeros al instante, seguía sin poder creérmelo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que... la has visto..." Me dijo Kasim por la mañana tras haber pasado yo la noche junto a la tumba y descubrirme él allí cuando le conté lo que había pasado por la noche.

"Por favor, díme que ha sido un sueño, que era una alucinación causada por a saber qué que tiene en el aire." Le dije. "Que se os escapó alguna araña venenosa que me mordió y me hizo ver alucinaciones."

"No tenemos arañas venenosas por aquí." Me dijo. "Y lo de la chica... siento decirte que es real, pero... se supone que no debería haber venido."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije. "¿Sabes quién es?"

"Es un shinigami." Dijo una chica bajita que había visto por allí, Keko o Keiko o algo así, una asiática que había ido a ayudar unos meses.

"¿Un qué?" Dije.

"Los shinigamis son los dioses de la muerte." Me dijo la mujer.

"Nosotros creemos que uno es Anubis, el dios de la muerte." Dijo Karim. "Un dios con cabeza de chacal, solo que puede adoptar otras formas, una es la de una mujer."

"La mujer pelirroja..." Murmuré.

Nunca había hablado más sobre la mujer pelirroja que velaba noche tras noche a Bella mientras estuvo en el hospital.

"No, eso es un demonio." Dijo Karim. "Tu has visto a Rissa, Rissa Ben-al-Kriqu. ¿Me equivoco?"

"Cómo sabes a quíen..." Dije.

"Ella no es ella." Me dijo. "Rissa murió hará 4 meses en El Cairo."

"¿Perdona?" Le dije.

"Es... sé que cuesta creérselo pero... es así." Me dijo serio. "Rissa murió y... bueno, luego despertó."

Eso no podía ser, no podía ser real. Era...

No, eso no era lo que se llevaba la palma de raro, lo que se llevó la palma fue el resto de la historia, cómo al principio habían pensado que había sido un milagro y luego poco a poco había ido cambiando, cómo había ido adquiriendo nuevos recuerdos.

Esa misma mañana, cuando fui conduciendo de nuevo a casa, fui ido, me salté señales aunque por suerte, al no haber nadie por la carretera no tuve accidentes, pero casi a la entrada de la reserva, se me cruzó un coche de policía delante del coche tras adelantarme rápidamente y juré parando para evitar golpearlo.

"Jake, chaval." Me dijo Charlie haciéndome bajar del coche. "¿Se puede saber cuántas copas te has tomado? Vengo haciéndote señas para que parases desde Forks."

"Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta." Afirmé.

"No, si ya lo veo, sopla por aquí." Me dijo pasándome un alcoholimetro.

Lo cojo y soplo, sé de antemano que voy a dar negativo, así que cuando lo comprueba y me hace andar por una línea recta me hace dos pruebas más y decido darle unas volteretas por la línea recta marcada para que vea que estoy perfectamente, sacude la cabeza.

"Chico, qué te está pasando." Me pregunta. "Desde ese accidente no pareces levantar la cabeza."

"¿Lo harías tú si hubieran matado a tu chica cuando te hizo de escudo humano pensando que eras un lobo gigante?" Le dije.

"Creeme, Ray no ha podido perdonarselo aún, ni presentando su baja del cuerpo." Me dijo. "Antes de poder echarle presentó su dimisión y se ha dado de baja del oficio. Según su esposa no levanta cabeza."

"¿Te extraña?" Le dije. "Fue el responsable de su muerte."

"Él quería matar a lo que él pensaba que era una bestia mostruosa." Dijo. "Ella se metió en medio, pero eso no quita para que fuese él quien apretase el gatillo."

"¿Lo ves?" Le dije.

"¿Y es eso lo que quieres?" Me dijo. "¿Que te pare la policía pensando que vas borracho o puesto hasta las cejas de a saber qué porque no reaccionas a que te persigan durante kilómetros con las luces puestas para pedirte que pares?. ¿Vagar de aquí para allí como alma en pena? No creas que no me he enterado de lo de esas máquinas taladoras al norte. Un lobo del infierno... Jake, eso no es propio de tí."

"Bella murió defendiendo lo que creía." Afirmé. "Murió por defenderme a mí."

"¿Y crées que querría verte así ahora?" Me dijo. "Vale lo de proteger el medio ambiente a demás de a la gente que estamos en él, me parece genial lo de que vayas a irte a la universidad, pero lo de meterte en líos..."

"En dos días me voy a la universidad." Le dije mirándole. "Voy a estar un tiempo alejado de la reserva y de Forks. Creo que no voy a meterme en demasiados líos."

"Pero qué..." Dijo mirando a una línea de árboles donde había alguien escondido tras un tronco.

Fue todo rápido, algo vino volando hacia nosotros y yo lo cogí al vuelo para descubrir una piedra con un papel atado a ella como si quisiera hacernoslo llegar.

Solo pude ver un animal corriendo casi a saltos sobre un arbusto.

"¿Un lobo?" Dijo Charlie.

"No, Fang." Afirmé reconociéndo al cachorro.

El papel era algo sencillo, demasiado. Era una foto escaneada e impresa tras la que se veía algo escrito que hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco.

"Creo que se ha ido." Dijo Charlie regresando y viendo el papel arrugado en mis manos. "¿Y eso?"

"Un recuerdo." Afirmé. "De los buenos tiempos. Solo eso." Repetí.


	37. CAPITULO 37: BIENVENIDO A LA UNIVERSIDAD

**CAPITULO 37: BIENVENIDO A LA UNIVERSIDAD. LA VERDAD. EL SACRIFICIO DE RISSA.**

3 días más tarde

"¿Ya tienes todo?" Me pregunta mi padre mientras cargo la última caja.

"Esa era la última." Afirmo asegurándola.

"Jake, hijo..." Me dice. "¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres? No me opongo a que te vayas, pero..."

"No sé si es lo que quiero, pero sé que es lo que necesito hacer." Afirmo. "Los Cullen estarán en el complejo, Edward empezará medicina otra vez, así que... bueno, tampoco voy a estar solo del todo."

"Ya, pero... ¿esa carrera?" Me dice.

He estado intentando postergarlo todo lo posible, el momento en que miraría a mi padre a los ojos y le diría que iba a estudiar veterinaria para cumplir el sueño de Bella, para sentirme más cerca de ella.

"Sí, Bella quería ser veterinaria, y tener a uno en la manada será un avance, podría curarnos si alguien vuelve demasiado mal en su forma animal, sin necesidad de que se destrasforme a la forma humana hasta que no cure del todo." Afirmo mirándole.

Intento sacarle un lado positivo a la patética idea de que necesito hacerlo para poder sentirme cerca de ella porque ya no está. Es por el mismo motivo por el que entre mi equipaje llevo cosas suyas, colonias que hacía con flores, su uniforme verde que me niego a lavar, un album de fotos...

"Jake, hijo." Me llama Billie con una voz de que quiere contarme algo serio.

"Billie, no hagas esto más difícil, por favor." Le digo suspirando antes de mirarle de nuevo a los ojos tras un tiempo en el que no he podido hacerlo, ni a él ni a nadie aparte de Karim y algún otro del centro verde, ni siquiera a mi manada y mucho menos a Embry aunque he compartido mente con ellos. "Tengo que irme de aquí, es... lo necesito. Este tiempo aquí... admitelo, ni siquiera tú pensabas que podría acabar el curso y terminar mis estudios. Tengo que irme de aquí, al menos un tiempo. Necesito un tiempo fuera, necesito calmar las cosas y pensar."

"Lo sé." Afirma suavemente. "Y bueno, qué narices, si quieres ser veterinario mira, cobran un sueldazo y hacen poco. Y además, es cien veces mejor que que seas un tendero más de la reserva."

Sonrío demasiado sin fuerzas antes de ir a darle un abrazo sincero a mi padre hasta casi levantarlo de su silla de ruedas.

"Te voy a echar de menos, papá." Le digo. "Volveré en cuanto tenga más de 3 días seguidos libres."

"Eh, capullo." Oigo que me llaman desde mi espalda haciendo ruido fuerte de metal en varios puntos. "Espero que no intentaras irte sin despedirte ¿no?"

"Leah, tú cómo siempre tan... Leah." Le digo sin poder encontrar otro adjetivo.

"Manda huevos, que lleve yo tanto diciendo que me iría y que el primero en conseguirlo de nosotros seas tú." Me dice. "Cuídate ¿vale? En las grandes ciudades los indios somos los pardillos."

"Y él tiene doble de cara de pardillo." Afirma Paul.

"Muy graciosos, creo que deberías dejar a mi hermana y pensar en liarte con Leah." Le digo. "Sois tal para cual."

Eso me cuesta casi un golpe doble de ambos, pero en lugar de eso me encuentro levantado del suelo por Embry.

"Tío, tienes que cuidarte." Me dice. "Y a ver si echas chicha, te estas quedando en los huesos."

No puedo decir nada, es Embry el que me está hablando como si nada, el mismo Embry que lloró como un bebé conmigo cuando lo de hace meses; pero ahora sonríe como si nada, aunque está claro que como todos, él también está triste de que me vaya a ir al menos durante todo un año.

Todo eso es demasiado, estoy a punto de volver a llorar mientras me van dando diversas cosas de despedida.

Entonces Embry es el que me pone un libro contra el pecho.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le digo mirandolo.

"Tu anuario." Afirma. "Te perdiste la fiesta de graduación, en cuanto te dieron tu diploma huiste aprovechando el revuelo de los birretes. Así que lo he recogido por tí, creo que deberías leerlo, cuando tengas tiempo. Y ya nos dirás."

"Yo también lo he firmado." Afirma Seth con esa inocencia suya que le caracteriza y sonriéndome. "Aunque bueno, a mí aún me queda un tiempo para acabar y graduarme."

"Gracias." Le digo atrapándole bajo el brazo para frotarle haciéndole una cerilla en el pelo antes de soltarle y mirar alrededor. "A todos." Afirmo antes de quedarme ciego por un flash.

"Tengo tu primera sonrisa en meses." Afirma Emily moviendo una cámara de fotos digital haciéndome reparar que hasta Sam está allí con ella.

"Te vamos a echar de menos." Me dice. "Esto no va a ser lo mismo sin el alfa."

"Eh, te libras de la oposición durante un tiempo." Le digo.

"Cuídate, Jake." Me dice dándome un abrazo al agarrarme una mano para palmearme la espalda con la otra.

Cuando me monto en el coche y arranco para irme por la carretera no puedo evitar sentirme mal, y peor aún cuando capto movimientos a los lados y veo lobos corriendo flanqueando la carretera desde el bosque hasta que llegan a un cortado donde no pueden seguir y les veo parar y piafar aullando todos a la vez como despidiéndose, entonces es cuando no puedo evitarlo y se me escapan un par de lágrimas mientras conduzco.

Sé que luego me arrepentiré, voy a echar de menos horrores convertirme y correr con ellos, llevo ya casi 4 años haciéndolo rodeado de ellos, viviendo las alegrías y las penas de los otros como si fueran propios y compartiendo alegrías y penas con ellos.

Tal vez solo haga el tonto, alejarme de mi hogar porque todo me recuerda a mi amor, mi único amor ya que lo que siento por Nessy es imposible que llegue a ser de la intensidad que lo que me hace sentir Bella, el dolor de la pérdida, la muerte de mi corazón al saber que no volveré a verla... y ahora la locura de pensar lo que han dicho el resto.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Nombre y carrera?" Me dice una mujer tras el mostrador de la universidad de la que recibí la carta hará menos de un mes.

"Black, Jacob Black." Afirmo. "De Primer año de Veterinaria."

"Black, Black..." Dice leyendo la lista. "Ah, el chico de las cartas de recomendación... ¿De verdad conoces al señor Cross?" Me dice.

"¿Quién?" Le digo. "El señor Claudio Cross, lleva el nombre de su bisabuelo, uno de los pioneros mecenas de nuestra universidad. Su familia nos da una cuantiosa donación anual. De hecho... gracias a la donación que hicieron para que le aceptásemos se va a comenzar el nuevo ala del hospital veterinario universitario."

"Ah, sí, es... un viejo conocido de... alguien muy, muy importante para mí." Afirmo atando cabos y relacionandolo con Claudio, el vampiro.

"Muy bien." Afirma. "Si no tenemos mal los datos... viene de cerca de Forks, al noroeste del estado, tiene 18 años, su media de instituto es de una mediocridad de 7 y... expresó su interés en alojarse en el campus universitario pero no en un cuarto de una residencia universitaria. ¿Correcto?"

"Sí." Asiento.

"Está bien..." Me dice mirándome por encima de sus gafas. "Ya está admitido, pero solo por curiosiad. En la solicitud de admisión, en la pregunta de motivación, usted la dejó en blanco. ¿Podría decirme por qué?"

"Son motivos personales." Le digo. "No es porque nadie en mi familia sea veterinario y me haya inspirado ni porque tenga una larga estirpe de veterinarios, si es lo que quería saber."

"Entiendo." Afirma para anotar algo en su carpeta. "Está bien, venga conmigo." Me dice levantándose para coger una carpeta nueva y una bolsa. "Le presentaré a uno de sus veteranos."

La sigo mientras observo a mi alrededor, el sitio está guay, cuando me saca fuera me doy cuenta que está mejor que guay, está de alucine, es una calle tranquila, zona ajardinada y incluso el tráfico es ligero.

"¡Señor Dickinson!" Grita la mujer a un joven que está con una chica bastante agarrados haciéndoles soltarse y que él se caiga de espaldas del banco donde estaba sentado.

"Perdón, señora Withenberg." Dice una chica que me suena de algo.

"Ya hablaremos, señorita Turner." Le dice la mujer. "Señor Dickinson, debería usted estar comportándose en lugar de andar holgazaneando, su beca pende de un hilo."

"Perdón, señora Withenberg." Dice. "Ya nos conoce a los sigma-nu."

"Por desgracia." Dijo. "Dickinson, te presento al señor Black, es un nuevo estudiante y quiero que le deis un paseo guiado por el campus, su facultad es la de veterinaria, así que espero que empecéis por esa."

"¿Irá a los apartamentos de qué hermandad?" Preguntó el tío.

"De momento a ninguna." Dijo. "Se alojará en la calle Marple, 1º Derecha. Y señor Black..."

"Sí, señora." Le dije sobresaltándome porque se dirigiera a mí.

"Aquí tiene su carpeta con el horario de sus clases." Me dijo. "El resto de 'obsequios de bienvenida' le esperan el su apartamento. Oh, y al contrario de lo que le intente hacer creer el señor Dickinson, las fiestas universitarias son-totalmente-fuera-de-norma. Que pase un buen semestre."

Esperé un poco a que se fuese y entonces fue cuando la chica dio un chillito.

"¡Ala, yo te conozco!" Me dijo. "¡Eres el buenorro que fue con Bella a la concentración de otoño!"

"Claro, por eso me sonaba tu cara." Murmuré.

"Soy Beth, Beth Turner." Afirma. "¿Me recuerdas? Estaba con Kimberly a 2 tiendas de vosotros."

"Ah, eso Beth." Afirmo. "Menos mal, al menos una cara conocida."

"¿Tú también eres verde?" Me dice el tipo.

"Algo así." Afirmo. "Digamos que ya no soy tan... verde, estoy más de apoyo."

"Ah, bueno, pues si necesitas algo, lo que sea... aquí tienes, mi número." Me dijo anotándomelo en la mano con bolígrafo y sonriéndome. "Vivo en el edificio de estudiantes que está... de tu edificio sales a la derecha, al final de la calle otra vez derecha, como a 2 manzanas de nuevo a la derecha, cruzas a la acera de enfrente y te metes por la calle NE B hasta la esquina por la NE California, si llegas al chino frente a Alfa Phi es que te has pasado."

"Vale, lo tendré en cuenta." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Gracias por acompañarme." Les digo a la pareja cuando me llevan hasta la misma puerta del apartamento que me habían dejado y ayudarme a subir un par de cajas tras comprobar que había lo justo y nada más.

"No hay de qué." Dijeron.

"Bueno, ahora te dejamos para que des a esto un toque un poco más... hogareño." Me dijo ella mirando alrededor antes de mirarme y sonreír. "Pero si necesitas ayuda para calentarlo o te sientes solo o lo que sea... ya sabes, dame un toque, en mi edificio estamos un montón de chicas, la mayoría están solteras y sin compromiso, y ninguna decimos que no a una buena juerga."

"Claro." Le digo suavemente.

Tan pronto como se va dejo la caja que llevaba en el suelo y me tiro en el sofá. No esperaba que todo aquello fuese a ser tan duro, no acabo de llegar y ya echo de menos todo.

No, no puedo rendirme tan pronto, respiro un par de veces hondo y me giro para coger la carpeta de bienvenida donde está la carta de explicación y folletos del campus.

Mientras voy mirando todo me doy cuenta que no está tan mal.

Al final acabo dejando caer el brazo con la carta y miro al techo, está algo maltratado y tiene una mancha con forma de trozo de pizza en el techo, además de una huella de deportiva que me extraña cómo llegaría allí.

Estoy tan cansado que me quedo dormido allí mismo, abrazado al recuerdo que más atesoro del mundo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Eh, oye..." Me dicen suavemente. "Vaya, creo que se ha tenido que tomar algo en mal estado..."

Es algo reflejo, le agarro del brazo y lo derribo antes de darme cuenta que estoy sobre una chica de cara familiar.

"Vaya, a esto le llamo yo un recibimiento caluroso." Me dice.

"Lo siento, es... ¿qué haces tú aquí?" Le digo.

"Vivo aquí." Afirma. "Tú debes de ser el nuevo compañero."

"¿Perdona?" Le digo.

"Sí, bueno, no están muy puestos con los nombres de mi cultura." Me dice la chica de rasgos árabes un tanto indigeneizados incorporándose y sentándose con las piernas en círculo en el suelo para sonreírme. "Se han pensado que la primera parte de mi apellido es el nombre."

"¿Entonces cómo te llaman?" Le dije.

"Ben." Afirmó. "Y el nombre es Rissa, el apellido es Ben-al-Kris. Significa que mi padre se apellidaba Kriss."

"Ah." Afirmé.

Claro, había leído en la carta que el apartamento era compartido con otro chico, pero creía haber leido claramente que era un chic**o**.

"Ya veo que sigues siendo de poco hablar." Dijo. "Bueno, voy a asentarme. ¿Has escogido cuarto?"

"No, acaso..."

"Como eras el primero pensaba que habrías escogido cuarto." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros para sonreír. "Pues entonces... ¡me pido este!" Afirmó corriendo para cogerse una puerta que estaba junto al baño.

"Esto... vale..." Dije sin entender del todo a qué venía eso y mucho menos creerme lo que me estaba pasando.

"Jo, no tiene gracia si estás con esa cara tan larga." Me dijo. "Venga, chico, anímate."

"Ya, sí claro." Afirmé. "Esto... estaré en mi cuarto."

"Claro, pasa." Me dijo apartándose de la puerta.

"Acabas de decir que ese era tu cuarto."

"Sí, el de ambos, intentaba bromear un poco." Me dijo. "Es una litera."

NO puedo creermelo hasta que no entro en la habitación para ver que efectivamente hay una litera y dos armarios empotrados en la pared además de unas estanterías, claramente diferenciadas en dos.

"Bueno, vamos a hacer una cosa." Me dijo. "Yo tengo unos tupper, yo voy a empezar por el baño y mientras tú deshaces tu equipaje y luego yo deshago el mío y tú puedes usar el baño. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Claro." Afirmo.

Todo eso es un poco subrealista, no puedo despertar hasta que no oigo la puerta del baño cerrarse con un pestillo y me doy cuenta que de la pila de cajas que había ha desaparecido un par de ellas, las más pequeñas comparadas con las otras dos y maletas que hay.

"Jake... qué te está pasando..." Me digo a mí mismo suspirando.

Pensé que ir allí me ayudaría, pero no hace nada. Abro la primera caja y me encuentro mi ropa, así que escojo uno de los dos armarios y pego una de las pegatinas con mi nombre que me venían en la carpeta y que ponen que son para mi armario marcarlo con respecto al de mi compañero de piso.

Ni en mis mejores sueños podría haber soñado compartir un piso con una chica, menos aún una que acababa de conocer días antes y tan misteriosa.

A decir verdad, me daba un poco de escalofríos pensar en lo que me habían contado, en lo que sabía sobre ella.

Rissa, si realmente se llamaba así, no era Rissa, había muerto durante casi un día y entonces se había levantado cuando la estaba velando Karim y otra persona, había sacado la mano de la tierra y había excavado ante el asombro de Karim y los presentes hasta sacar la cara por el agujero y respirar.

Cuando se había levantado había comenzado a hablar como cuando la conocí por primera vez, de una chica que se le había aparecido en sueños, de que habían vuelto juntas y le había dicho que ella acabaría desapareciendo de su propio cuerpo y que esa otra chica lo usaría para seguir su vida hasta el final.

Rissa o como quiera que se llamara, nunca había conocido a esa otra persona, Rissa nunca había salido de su casa en El Cairo, Egipto y esa otra persona nunca había estado en Egipto. Nunca habían estado siquiera en el mismo país ni tampoco se habían visto en la tele. Eran completas desconcidas, y en cambio, el misterio había pasado en ellas.

"Eo, oye, Jake, despierta." Me dijo moviendo la mano delante de mi cara con el pelo mojado calléndole con gracia por la espalda y el frente hasta debajo del pecho mientras llevaba una camiseta amplia de lino sobre una toalla atada como si fuese una falda de película de egipcios. "Te decía que si has completado tu papeleo de estudiante."

"Er... no lo sé." Afirmé.

"Pues deberías ir comenzando, mañana igual necesitas tus papeles ya." Me dijo. "Vivimos en el bloque de Apartamentos Trillium, me han dicho que estamos frente al campo de futbol, así que no tenemos pérdida." Afirmó cogiéndose una toalla de lavamanos que había llevado al cuello y frotándose el pelo.

"Ah, sí." Afirmé.

"Oye, en serio, tú no estás bien." Me dijo parando para mirarme. "¿Te has tomado algo?"

"No, es que..." Dije. "Vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero... dijiste que alguien te enseñó cosas."

"Ah, eso..." Me dijo.

"Sí, y... hay algo en tí que... no sé, me resulta familiar." Afirmé para carraspear armándome de valor. "¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí?"

"Preferiría que... bueno, evitar hablar de eso." Me dijo.

"Lo sabía, solo era una broma macabra." Afirmé para levantarme molesto por haber creído por un segundo nada de lo que me habían dicho. "Voy al baño, a intentar ahogarme."

Me daba igual compartir piso, al menos ella parecía una chica normal.

Fui al baño y llené la bañera-ducha de agua caliente, tanto que casi hervía en la bañera y entonces me metí. No me había molestado en echar el cerrojo, tampoco esperaba que una chica con la que iba a compartir piso y que acababa de conocer fuese a entrar, por mucho que no pudiese verme porque era ciega de nacimiento.

Así que me metí en el agua y por un momento intenté ahogarme, deseé ahogarme por ser tan estúpido de haberme creído por un solo segundo que esas historias de terror podrían ser ciertas.

Ya casi me había ahogado cuando oí unos toquecitos suaves en la pared de la bañera y oí una voz que llevaba meses deseando oír y oía solo en sueños y mi demencia senil a veces, en mi cuarto; ese algo, esa voz me hizo abrir los ojos bajo el agua y ver la imagen que más quería ver y que me hizo levantar y besar a Bella, mi Bella.

Pero cuando abrí los ojos, la única que estaba allí, con su boca atrapada por la mía y mi mano en su nuca para atraparla era Rissa.

"Lo siento." Afirmé abochornado. "Dios, no tengo perdón. Te había confundido con otra persona, es... no tengo perdón, estoy volviéndome..."

"¿Loco, Jake?" Me dijo con la misma voz solo que un par de tonos diferente. "Es... sé que va a costar explicarlo, pero... no puedo vivir, no quiero vivir así. Haciéndote daño, dejándote que pienses que estás loco." Afirmó con los ojos cerrados y enfocándolos a mí como si me viese a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

Dios, conocía esa cara, era otro rostro diferente, pero sabía exactamente lo que era, quién era.

"Yo... nací como Rissa, pero... la Rissa que fui murió hace apenas un mes." Me dijo suavemente. "Yo... llevaba en el hospital un tiempo. Nunca había conocido el amor, y entonces una noche soñe con ella. No creía en la reencarnación, y tampoco en espíritus, así que al principio pensé que era un ángel de Yaveh, una emisaria de Mahoma para llevarme al cielo; pero ella era mucho más. Me dio consuelo, me ayudó a aceptar mi muerte y me habló de la suya."

"¿Qué...?" Murmuré para que me pusiera un dedo en los labios para callarme en ese gesto tan suyo con la cara triste.

"Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil." Me dijo. "Ella me habló de vosotros, de tus amigos, de Kim y las suyas, y de tí, sobre todo de tí. Yo no la conocía, ella no era musulmana, me habló de un lugar llamado América del Norte, yo ya sabía que existía por los libros de geografía e historia de clase. Y me habló de tí, Jake. Me dijo cómo era sentir el amor de una persona y cómo era amarla a esa persona."

"¿Qué te dijo de mí?" Le dije.

"Que eras alto, fuerte, tenías una piel preciosa y suave, del mismo color que las hojas de otoño cuando amarillean y adoptan un color entre pardo claro y rojizo, y unos ojos oscuros tan profundos como el cosmos, pero en vez de dar miedo, te hacían sentir ganas de perderte en ellos porque estaban llenos de calor. Su sonrisa, me dijo, iluminaba el cielo, era capaz de convertir el día más triste y oscuro en un cálido día de verano arruyado por el sol. Sus manos, afirmó, son grandes y poderosas, parecen hechas para la guerra, pero realmente son las más tiernas de las manos, capaces de acariciar y hacerte sentir preciosa solo con el tacto. Su cuerpo, parece tallado por dioses, y aunque sus amigos parecen todos salidos de una secta de gimnasio, Jake sobresale en belleza del resto porque es mío. Entre sus brazos, me contó, entre sus brazos parece como si nada pudiera alcanzarte, como si él fuera capaz de tirarse frente a un tren que fuera a atropellarte solo para sacarte de su trayectoria. Es capaz de seguirte a donde sea. Es fuerte y duro, pero a la vez... bueno, ella parecía triste, temía por él, por tí."

"¿Te... temía?" Conseguí murmurar a pesar de tener los ojos ardiendo en mis cuencas por aguantar las lágrimas de pena y dolor que estaba aguantandome.

"Dijo que te había visto." Afirmó llorando pero solo en el sentido de con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos y un tono de voz un poco más grave. "Te habí observado después de morir. Dijo que tú estabas mal, y que ella sentía morir su alma cada día por el dolor, dijo que pidió, rogó y suplicó poder volver, no, eso no." Dijo. "Ella pidió para que tú fueras feliz. Y entonces, un día, 'ÉL' la oyó y escuchó sus súplicas. Me dijo que le había dicho que había habido un error, que ella no debería haber muerto, y entonces le buscaron un cuerpo para reencarnarse y tener una segunda oportunidad. Que 'ÉL' me había elegido a mí porque había tenido una vida honrada y virtuosa, pero que ella no quería tomar un cuerpo joven al que le quedaba mucha vida por delante. Ella lloró por mí, intentó negarse a coger mi cuerpo, pero yo no tenía nada más que hacer. A mí no me quedaba nada, era joven y aún podría haber tenido tiempo, es cierto." Asintió sin dejar de llorar como ahora yo lloraba. "Pero cuando mi alma salió de mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que yo moriría de todas maneras, y ella aún tenía algo en vida que mereciera la pena, así que decidí darle mi cuerpo. Ella se negó, intentó incluso ofrecer su alma a cambio de que yo pudiera volver a mi cuerpo, pero yo me negué. Yo nunca he conseguido nada; mi hermano mayor murió en el ejército, mi padre murió antes de nacer, mi madre se fue con mi tía y su marido, y cuando yo morí estaba ya enferma. No me queda nada en vida para mí, pero a ella sí le quedaba mucho. Así que yo ofrecí mi cuerpo para que ella pudiera tenerlo. Ella siempre te ha buscado, ella ve, y su alma cada vez es más fuerte y la mía es más débil a pesar de sus intentos por cohabitar ambas en mi cuerpo. Yo he muerto, sé que es cuestión de tiempo que yo vaya al cielo."

"¿Dón... dónde... est...?" Logré balbucear.

Entonces se tocó el pecho sonriendo.

"Ella está aquí, ahora duerme, yo la he hecho dormir." Afirmó. "Ella necesita crecer, necesita fortalecerse, pero cada vez más ella puede mantenerse al mando en mi cuerpo, y yo descanso. La muerte no es tan terrorífica como pensé, ella me lo enseñó. Ahora es como si volviese a ser una niña, mi alma cada vez es más pequeña y liviana y ella me coge como una madre. Me abraza y me acuna en sus brazos, ella me da consuelo, quiere que quiera vivir y la expusle, pero solo me anima más a abandonar el cuerpo."

No puedo ni hablar, todo es demasiado raro, y eso lo hace real.

Esa chica que tengo delante es Rissa, pero a la vez también es Bella, solo ella podría describirme así cuando Rissa es ciega y nunca ha visto colores ni me ha visto, ni siquiera tocándome, en cambio sabe cosas que nadie más que Bella sabría.

Estamos así hasta que el agua se enfría, entonces despierto del letargo y me mojo la cara para luego secármela con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Qué quieres cenar, Rissa?" Le digo intentando que mi voz suene fuerte aún cuando sale ronca al intentar contener la tristeza y el dolor ante esto. "Hoy yo hago la cena."

Supuse que me diría que quería algo de su tierra y tendría que decirle que no sabía, pero en lugar de eso...

"Nunca he probado un sandwich de 6 pisos." Afirma sonriendo. "Aunque sea musulmana y no pueda comer cerdo, me gustaría provarlo aunque sea una única vez."

Sonrío al recordar a qué puede llamar eso y asiento.

"Voy a comprar pan en rodajas y mantequilla de cacahuete, jamón y queso mozzarella fresco." Le digo. "¿Quieres que le ponga también atún?"


	38. CAPITULO 38: COMIENZOS DUROS

**CAPITULO 38: COMIENZOS DUROS.**

Cuanto más miro a la chica que tengo en frente de mí en la mesa pequeña del comedor, más parecidos le saco con Bella.

Tienen los mismos ojos, la misma mirada aunque esta chica se la enmarca con lapiz negro cosa que Bella no hacía, y tiene la misma mirada que Bella.

Creo que sabe que la miro, pero no dice nada, varias veces sonríe sonrosándose.

"Yo... siento si te he hecho..." Me dice suavemente. "En ningún momento pretendía hacerte daño. Es que... puedes llamarme tonta si quieres, pero... vuestra historia realmente he llegó."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije. "Es que... no puedo entenderos. ¿Por qué alguien querría morir así?"

"¿Acaso no has deseado tú morir alguna vez?" Me dijo sonriendo trístemente.

Miles de veces, casi todas en el último tiempo. Cuando Bella Cullen escogió a Edward sobre mí, no fue tan fuerte, cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, fue algo más fuerte, cuando Nessy se fue con sus padres... vale, ahí sí que me había sentido morir, pero no había deseado morir. En cambio, desde que Bellatrix había muerto...

"Sí, es... creo que alguna vez." Afirmo mirando al plato. "Pero... creo que no es lo mismo."

"Yo no quería morir, pero era mi hora." Afirmó sonriendo. "Ella llora en mi interior y protesta, intenta animarme para que me quede. Pero no puede haber dos almas en un solo cuerpo, así que... pronto yo me iré y ella será la única dueña de mi cuerpo."

"Pero..." Murmuro.

"Jake, escúchame." Me dice suavemente mirándome de nuevo a la cara sin ser directamente a los ojos aunque parece querer mirar ahí. "¿Es que no quieres estar con ella?"

"Daría lo que fuera por volver a estar con ella." Le digo. "Pero no a costa de que otra persona muera."

Eso hace que sonría y levante la mano hacia mi cara tiernamente por lo que se la guío a mi cara.

"Me alegra poder acabar mis días habiéndoos conocido." Afirma suavemente. "Que alguien como vosotros pueda sentir la menor consideración por mí... me llena de alegría."

No puedo entenderlo, hay algo que no acabo de comprender. La chica habla como si se resignase a morir sin más.

Y justo cuando voy a abrir la boca, ella me la cierra como hacía Bella sonriendo tristemente.

"No digas nada." Me dice. "No hay marcha atrás."

Me siento impotente, nunca puedo hacer nada.

"Nunca puedo hacer nada." Le digo. "No pude hacer nada para evitar que Bella muriese y ahora tampoco puedo hacer nada para convencerte a tí de que intentes luchar por vivir."

"Si quieres hacer algo por mí... creo que sí que hay algo que... no, olvídalo." Me dijo.

"¿Qué es?" Le digo. "Por favor, tú vas a devolvernos la posibilidad, por favor, díme qué es, qué puedo hacer para ayudarte."

Mira a un lado cohibida y entonces dice algo en el idioma que ella habla y que nunca antes había oído como hablando para si misma hasta que se tapa la cara con las manos.

"Yo... me gustaría que un chico... quisiera poder tener... una cita y... una boda antes de..." Me dice. "Pero vosotros..."

"Bella." La llamo. "¿Te importa?"

Veo cómo la chica mira arriba y luego quien me mira tras sus ojos ciegos es precisamente otra persona que sonríe y me hace una caricia en la cara antes de asentir.

"**Yo no quiero perderte.**" Me dice en quileute con una voz tremendamente suave. "**Pero creo que se lo debo. Me ha devuelto la vida.**"

"**Yo tampoco quiero, pero... si realmente va a morir... supongo que lo de 'hasta que la muerte os separe' no será demasiado.**" Le digo.

Dios, no me había imaginado casarme tan pronto, ni tampoco enviudar tan pronto.

Y cuando miro a la cara de la chica, veo que es Bella quien sonríe apenada.

"Qué te duele." Le digo.

"**Me duele que tengas que casarte con ella, aunque se lo deba y sepa que es lo correcto es... me siento mal por sentir celos de ella después de lo que ha hecho por mí.**" Afirma en quileute de modo que estoy seguro que es ella y que va en serio porque parece usar ese idioma para que ella no sepa lo que dice.

Entonces la abrazo, aunque no sé muy bien si a quien abrazo es a Rissa o a Bella.

"No te preocupes, yo solo puedo quererte a ti." Le digo. "Pero esa chica... va a darte la vida, nos va a unir después de esta separación, va a hacer que no sea definitiva."

Asiente aunque llora sonriendo y se separa con suavidad para secarse la cara y dejar solo su sonrisa.

"Iré preparándolo todo entre ambas." Me dice suavemente.

"Podemos tener una cita y luego, el fin de semana irnos a las Vegas." Le dije. "Podremos casarnos sin más y... en días yo... enviudaré."

"Me tendrás a mí." Me dice haciéndome una caricia en la cara antes de agarrarse el pecho. "Lo siento, debo ir a descansar."

"Un beso de buenas noches." Le digo cogiéndola y acercándome a su boca para darle un beso que ella corresponde antes de parar y mirarla a la cara para que me sonría y se vaya trasformando su gesto en el de alguien que no acaba de comprender.

"Bienvenida de nuevo, Rissa." Le digo suavemente soltándola.

"¿Qué ha...?" Murmuró. "Lo siento, estábais..."

"No, ya me había dicho que se iba a dormir." Le digo intentando sonreír. "Pero ella se lo pierde. ¿Qué te parece si ponemos una película y nos atiborramos de palomitas?"

"Vale." Afirma sonriendo.

Es raro, si hubiese sido Bella no hubiésemos podido ver la película, pero no es ella. Intento mirarla, se supone que en unos días o cuando fuese, ella sería mi mujer por unos días o tal vez horas o hasta algún mes, entonces su alma saldría de su cuerpo e iría a... ¿a dónde iban las almas cuando morían?

Yo siempre había oído que nos veían desde arriba, pero...

"Oye, solo una pregunta." Le dije. "Es... ¿a dónde irás cuando salgas de tu cuerpo?"

"No lo sé." Me dijo tristemente encogiéndose de hombros antes de sonreír. "Pero Bella dice que estaré con mis antecesores, veré al Señor y él decidirá dónde debo ir. Bella dice que me mandarán arriba, porque mi último gesto en vida fue altruísta y muy grande."

"Yo... no sé cómo podré agradecérte lo que estás haciendo por nosotros." Le dije.

"Me basta con la promesa de que cuidarás de ella." Me dijo sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Rissa... ¿estáis despiertas?" La llamo desde la litera de abajo.

Esta vez no me contesta, así que decido pensar que está dormida. Al día siguiente tenemos la presentación del curso, nos dirán oficialmente todo lo de la universidad y luego, en teoría tendremos una especie de dinámica para explorar el campus en nuestra primera clase o así, luego ya, al día siguiente, comenzaremos en serio las clases.

Sin embargo, yo me paso toda la noche en vela, pensando lo que está pasando, dándole vueltas a lo de Bella y esa chica. ¿Quién es realmente, es Rissa o es Bella? Cuando me sonríe y me habla con esa complicidad ¿es Rissa o es Bella? Cuando se ofreció a hacer la cena...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, ya podéis hacer libre exploración." Nos dice el encargado de habernos hecho el tour turistico por el campus diciéndonos dónde está cada uno de los sitios que necesitamos saber, desde la biblioteca al rectorado pasando por los divertos espacios de clase y estudio así como las tiendas donde podemos encargar libros especializados.

"Oye, Rissa." Le digo. "¿Y si vamos a tomar algo? Sinceramente, lo de encerrarme en un lugar... bueno, no va conmigo."

"Yo... sí, claro." Asiente. "Pero... ella..."

Bella lleva todo el día sin dar muestras de vida, Rissa dijo que el alma de Bella dentro de ella le dijo que estaría descansando y dormiría todo el día, así que tendría que vivir ella, y ella me lo dijo a mí cuando despertó por la mañana.

La verdad, me supera todo eso de almas, posesiones, reencarnaciones o lo que sea, que una persona tenga un cuerpo y dos almas...

"A Bella no le importará." Afirmo sonriéndole y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ella se lo está perdiendo por estar durmiendo. Además, quiero que cumplas todo antes de... bueno, de irte."

No me gusta hablar de morir, he tenido suficiente de momento, y aunque por un lado me duele hacer todo eso, por otro siento que yo también estoy en deuda con esa chica por darle su cuerpo a Bella para que viva.

"Ven, he visto antes un burger que parecía limpio." Afirmo cogiéndole de la mano y sonriendo.

Es extraño, aunque nunca me hubiera fijado en una ropa así, Rissa parece vestir siempre con un toque étnico de su tierra, sin ir más lejos hoy lleva un vestido blanco que la hace paracer realmente una chica egipcia de las de películas.

Creo que aunque al principio el que le coja de la mano le pilla de sorpresa y hasta se sonroja, luego le gusta y consigo que sonría mientras la llevo conmigo hasta una hamburguesería donde cojo mesa para dos y me voy hasta la barra para coger un par de hamburguesas con patatas y refresco para ir a sentarme con ella.

"Espero que te gusten." Le digo.

"Es... ya sé que sonará raro pero... nunca he comido esto." Me dice abochornada.

"¿En serio?" Le digo.

"Sí, es... el cerdo está prohibido en mi religión." Afirma. "Y mi padre es un musulmán bastante conservador."

"Oh, vaya, debería haber preguntado primero." Afirmo un poco decepcionado. "Aunque creo que esto es de vaca."

"Ah, gracias." Afirma.

Es curioso, pero mientras yo le doy un buen mordisco a la mía, veo que ella mira la suya como si fuese un ovni y luego me mira a mí a ciegas para cogerla entre sus manos y mirarla y olerla antes de darle un mordisco suave.

"¿En serio no habías comido nunca esto?" Le digo.

"No, es... no tenemos de esto en mi cultura." Niega suavemente. "Pero he oído películas en el cine donde las chicas comían muchas hamburguesas." Afirma sonriendo.

"Vaya, nunca pensé que alguien no pudiera haber probado nunca nada como esto." Le digo intentando sonreír. "¿Qué coméis vosotros?"

"Lo mismo, creo." Afirmó. "Asados, arroz, verduras... a mamá le gusta mucho hacer sopas, y los jueves comemos cus-cus."

"Tal vez el jueves podríamos comer eso." Le dije intentando acercarme más a ella en ese sentido. "¿Sabes hacerlo?"

"Sí, es... nos enseñan a cocinar desde que tenemos edad para poder usar cuchillos." Me dice.

"Entonces te ayudaré a hacerlo y podemos comerlo el jueves." Le dije.

"Claro." Asintió sonriéndome. "Aunque... igual entonces yo no..."

"Esperaros hasta el fin de semana." Le dije entonces cogiéndole la mano en la mesa con suavidad para mirarla. "Al menos hasta entonces, y... bueno, no puedo prometerte nada, pero... haré lo que sea para intentar que sientas lo que es ser amada."

Por un momento pensé que me daría un bofetón y se pondría a gritar de miedo o algo, pero en lugar de eso se mordió el labio de abajo y sonrió como si quisiera llorar para asentir.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ha sido divertido." Me dice Rissa sonriéndo mientras entramos en casa tras haber paseado toda la tarde. "Iré preparando la cena. Si quieres podrías ir... bueno, primero usas tú el baño y luego yo."

"Ah, no." Le digo. "Las damas primero."

Me sonríe, pero me hace señas de que esperará y se va a la cocina.

Sonrío al verla y me sorprendo pensando en que es demasiado dulce y buena, como una auténtica monja o algo así.

Me pregunto si, si no hubiera muerto entonces, si Bella y ella nunca se hubieran conocido como lo hicieron... ¿yo habría acabado allí?. ¿Hubiera siquiera llegado a conocer a Rissa?

Era muy dulce, e inocente. Estaba conforme con cederle el cuerpo a otra chica aún sin conocerla solo porque le había conmovido nuestra historia, no había querido pedir nada a cambio de ese gesto, y cuando se lo había preguntado, había dudado a la hora de pedirme que al menos antes de morir quería saber cómo era sentirse amado por alguien del otro sexo. Cómo hubiera sido su vida si hubiera seguido viva, si hubiera conocido a un hombre bueno y se hubieran casado.

"No es justo." Murmuro entrando al baño y cerrando con pestillo por dentro notando pesadez en el alma. "Dios no es justo... siempre se lleva a las mejores personas."

No había otra explicación, se había llevado a Bella por interponerse entre una bala y yo pensando que era un lobo gigante; y ahora a esta chica a la que además le había privado de un sentido desde su nacimiento.

Ellas nunca habían hecho daño a nadie, Rissa incluso era dulce y tierna como una niña pequeña de primaria. Ellas no habían hecho daño al mundo, y parecían haber nacido al mundo para sufrir una muerte prematura.

Golpeé el agua con fuerza, mojé todo el suelo del baño junto a la ducha y al final acabé saliendo y poniéndome ropa rápidamente para calzarme de camino.

"¿Te has dejado algo?" Me pregunta Rissa desde la cocina.

"No, tengo que salir." Afirmo. "No te preocupes y cierra con llave, llevo yo una para cuando vuelva."

"¿No vas a cenar?" Me pregunta. "He hecho..."

"Cenaré luego." Le digo. "Lo siento, tengo que salir, necesito aire fresco." Afirmo cogiéndole las manos para besárselas y frotárselas sabiendo que no me ve. "Necesito salir a correr un poco."

"Oh, vas... ¿vas a sacar al perro a pasear?" Me dice como dudando.

No puedo evitar sonreír suavemente.

"Sí, eso es." Afirmo. "Voy a sacar a pasear al perro."

"Te dejaré cena en el fuego, puedes calentarla cuando llegues." Me dice suavemente.

Salgo del piso cerrando con cuidado, luego llego a la calle y la encuentro con gente. Gracias a dios he conseguido coger la primera cosa para salir que he encontrado, y eso es mi sudadera de bienvenida, tiene una capucha, así que me la pongo y así al menos no es tan evidente que lloro por la enorme injusticia que se está cometiendo con esas chicas.

Creo que me paso bastantes horas corriendo, al menos para cuando vuelvo a casa es bastante tarde y hace ya rato que anocheció, así que no espero que haya nadie despierto y abro con muuuuuuuuucho cuidado para ver la casa a oscuras y suspirar.

Sin embargo, cuando entro en el salón me doy cuenta de que hay vida allí y me preparo para lo peor hasta que veo a Rissa hecha un ovillo en el sofá y cubierta con su edredón, dormida como un tronco; casi a la vez huelo un leve olor a comida aún tibia en la cocina y sonrío suavemente para moverla un poco.

"Rissa... oye... despierta..." La llamo. "Te vas a quedar fría..."

Nada, no hay manera de despertarla y al final opto por llevarla en brazos hasta la habitación para tumbarla y arroparla antes de subirme yo a la mía de un salto.

Esa chica realmente es inocente, tanto que me da hasta pena lo que le vamos a hacer, y entonces noto una especie de caricia solo que de aire y cierro los ojos.

He leído algo en internet, apenas un relato donde describía exactamente esa sensación, así que cuando vuelvo a notarla, sonrío.

"Te he echado de menos, Bella." Le digo.

Es extraño, noto muchas cosas. Noto como si alguien estuviera acostado junto a mí, en un momento dado, noto un peso en el pecho como si alguien tuviera la cabeza apoyada en mí mientras me abraza y entonces cierro los ojos y es como si pudiese verlo todo, no es 'alguien' sino 'ALGUIEN' quién hace todo eso, veo a Bella con su cabeza apoyada en mí abrazándome y entonces me sonríe y mueve los labios intentando hablar, solo que no oigo lo que dice, cuando se da cuenta, solo sonríe y levanta un poco la cara para besarme antes de volver a apoyarse en mi pecho.

Y de pronto, comienza a mover su dedo como quien no quiere la cosa en mis abdominales formando letras.

Así habla conmigo.

"He estado buscando cosas para la boda." Me escribió.

"¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me case con otra?" Le pregunto.

Sacude la cabeza poniéndose seria antes de borrar en mis abdominales y volver a escribir.

"No me gusta que te cases con otra, pero..." Escribió dejando puntos suspensivos pinchando suavemente en mi tripa.

"¿Pero?" Le dije.

"Yo estaré dentro." Afirmó suavemente. "Y se lo debo."

Se lo debía, no paraba de decir eso.

"Tú eres muy dulce, hoy estaba muy contenta." Afirmó sonriendo y escribiendo la aclaración de 'Rissa' tras eso antes de volver al principio para seguir escribiendo. "Yo estaba dentro, durmiendo y ganando fuerza." Afirmó antes de sacar bola sin moverse de su postura con la cara en mi pecho mirando a mi tripa y lo que ella escribía.

"¿Y qué has mirado?" Le pregunté.

Entonces sonrió y me borró la tripa para volver a soplarse la punta del dedo como intentando mojarla en tinta invisible con su aliento antes de escribir de nuevo.

"Ya lo verás." Me dijo sonriendo. "Voy a ponerla preciosa para tí, para la boda."

Eso me hizo feliz y a la vez me entristeció. Me alegraba que pensase en mí y en ponérmelo más fácil, pero a la vez me entristecía que pusiera tanto entusiasmo en una boda que sería algo como una farsa y en la que ella no sería la novia.

"¿Por qué no te enfadas porque vaya a casarme con ella?" Le digo.

Eso hace que me mire confusa y luego se entristezca para sacudir la cabeza contra mi mano.

"Yo sé que me quieres." Afirmó. "Y por eso sé que podrás hacerle sentir lo que es ser amada por alguien especial."

No pude evitar alegrarme por dentro ante su afirmación, mientras le acariciaba el pelo intangible sintiendo calor entre mis dedos pero no una textura que pudiera agarrar.

"Dime que no me estoy volviendo loco." Le rogué.

Entonces sonrió y caminó con sus dedos por mi pecho para hacerme ver que se acercaba hasta besarme. Sí, definitivamente me besó, noté el mismo calor que me daba con sus labios humanos.

Por un momento fue como si no estuviese loco, como si ella estuviese aún allí, la abracé, abracé al aire entre mis brazos y noté algo de resistencia al abrazo, como si hubiera un cuerpo invisible allí.

Eso hizo que inmediatamente me calentara solo, y el hecho de pensar que era un sueño ayudó mucho, hasta que al final acabamos durmiéndonos abrazados, yo corpóreo y ella invisible, solo yo podía verla, y era cerrando los ojos y esforzándome mucho.

Por la mañana, cuando desperté, estaba como nunca había estado, pero estaba solo en mi cama.

Miré alrededor, pero no quedaba nada de lo que había pasado por la noche, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Me tiré en la cama todo lo largo que era mirando al techo y maldiciendo mi mala suerte por estar solo en la cama, hasta que me di cuenta que la chica abajo tampoco estaba y salí al salón para verla arrodillada en el centro, mirando hacia la parede con los ojos cerrados y recitando algo en otro idioma casi susurrando.

Me dijo pena molestarla, hasta que se levantó y miró alrededor.

"Lo siento. ¿Te he asustado?" Le pregunto dándome cuenta que el que no me vea no quiere decir que no sepa que estoy ahí.

"No, estaba... bueno, rezando." Dijo. "Para los días que me quedan no puedo dejarlo por nada."

"¿Rezabas tirada en el suelo?"

"Rezo hacia la meca." Afirmó. "Tres veces al día, aunque mi padre lo hacía 6 al menos."

"Vaya..." Digo un poco impresionado por tanto rezar. "Eso tiene que ser una paliza."

"Depende." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Has desayunado?"

"Acabo de despertarme." Afirmo.

"Vamos, he dejado haciendo café." Me dijo sonriendo. "Seguro que nunca has probado nada igual. El café de mi tierra es de los mejores."

"Antes que nada, Rissa." Le digo parándola por la mano. "Me gustaría que supieras que... bueno, pienso hacer todo lo que pueda por ayudarte a... bueno, a irte feliz."

"Ya lo sabía." Afirmó suavemente. "Ella dijo que eras muy bueno y considerado."

¿Bueno?. ¿Considerado?

"Creo que eso lo has soñado." Le digo.

"No, yo también lo creo." Me dice.

.

((Señor... odio hacer capítulos tan cortos, pero estoy en un punto que me he metido que... digamos que al próximo recuperamos a Bella, pondré el último día de vida de Rissa como tal y poco más.

Lamento que os hayáis pasado dos capítulos o así con este... ejem, digamos que no estoy en mi mejor momento, los exámenes, ya se sabe. Prometo enmendarlo.))


	39. CAPITULO 39: BODA EN LAS VEGAS Y 'NOCHE

**CAPITULO 39: BODA EN LAS VEGAS Y 'NOCHE DE NO-BODAS'.**

Sábado, esa misma semana

"Ya tengo los billetes, el turno, el dinero... Y he alquilado una suite en el mejor hotel que he podido permitirme." Le digo a Rissa mientras cierro la puerta del coche.

"No deberías..." Me dice roja como un tomate. "Yo no soy tan importante."

"Tonterías, hay que vivir al día." Le digo. "Y, oye, casarse no es algo que se haga todos los días, aunque sea en Las Vegas."

"Gracias." Me dice suavemente.

El tiempo corre totalmente en contra, según Bella, el alma de Rissa está ya tan débil que de un momento a otro puede escaparse definitivamente, y realmente ella también se ha encariñado de esta chica tan dulce y tierna. Entre una y otra me apoyan, al menos tanto o más que lo que yo puedo estar apoyándolas a ellas.

Anoche Bella me dijo que ya estaba todo preparado por su parte, la de ellas, y yo le dije que había reservado una suite en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, al menos uno que podía costearme.

Iba a pulirme el presupuesto de mi primer mes, pero contando con que casi no tenía que comprarme libros y que el piso lo tenía pagado de casa y comida... bueno, de las chicas había aprendido que podíamos estar comiendo hasta final de mes perfectamente con unos pocos dolares... bueno, tampoco era demasiada pérdida.

Al final conseguí subir las pocas pertenencias que habíamos llevado a la habitación sin que ella la viera y luego decidí que podíamos hacer un poco de turismo antes de la boda a las 8 de la tarde, luego podríamos ir a bebernos la noche y después... aún me temblaban un poco las piernas sabiendo qué seguía a la boda a pesar de... bueno, de que no iba a ser Bella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Otra." Dije sonriendo cuando ganamos la apuesta gracias a Rissa. "Jo, no sé cómo es que no habías jugado antes a esto. ¡Eres la leche!"

La verdad es que íbamos los dos finos, en la capilla donde nos habíamos casado, yo vestido de indio de película de indios y vaqueros y ella con un traje de india de la India, que decía que ella era muy parecido el que llevaban cuando se casaban, con unos pantalones blancos acampanados, un top del mismo color, ambos con bordados grises oscuros formando círculos y enredaderas. Además, llevaba joyas de oro y una tela larga enroyada en caderas y al hombro contrario para caer suavemente por su costado ocultándola casi del todo salvo por un lado del escote. Había llevado un velo semitrasparente que le habían dado con el cupón de boda y al principio no le había visto la cara, pero luego, con el 'puedes besar a la novia' que le había quitado el velo de la cara, entonces sí le había visto, y tenía que reconocer que estaba preciosa.

Apenas llevaba maquillaje y el que llevaba era claro, con irisados en los ojos y un rosa suave y no demasiado llamativo en los labios que había besado imaginando que era Bella, solo que no era ella. Ella era Rissa, y algo dentro de mí se sentía un poco mal por estar haciendo eso con alguien que no fuese Bella.

Había sido una boda rápida y estandar, había comprado unas fotos y unas tazas y nos habían dado el certificado matrimonial declarando la valided solo en ese estado y poco más y nos habían dado una botella de champan barato, un par de regalos más y unas fichas para el casino de al lado.

Así que allí estábamos, pasandonoslo bien en el casino, un poco achispados y rompiendo la banca entre risas.

"Creo que ya es hora de retirarse." Me dijo sonriendo. "Hemos hecho dinero y todo."

"Sí, vamos a coger lo que ya tenemos." Afirmé recogiendo todo eso en el vaso de plástico que teníamos y que yo había secado de alcohol. "Ahora... a cambiarlas por dinero. Es... por aquí, eso."

Creo que igual iba algo más que achispado, porque todo me hacía gracia, desde haber ganado tanto a la cara de una mujer con pinta de ir buscando tema con algún ricachón a las orejitas de una conejita.

Pero finalmente conseguimos cambiarlo por casi el doble que nos había costado la boda con la suit para la noche de bodas, la gasolina y los anillos; y entonces nos fuimos con la botella y la bolsa con el dinero a la suit del hotel para poder dormir un poco y descansar y me reí cuando se calló en la cama riéndose mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

"Creo que por eso me decían que no estaba bien beber." Me dijo riéndose.

La verdad es que para ser la primera vez que bebía ella se lo estaba pasando genial, iba un poco demasiado pedo pero bueno, eran cosas que pasaban.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Me dijo divertida dándo un golpe en la cama tirada y mirándome. "Ya no tenemos más fichas, y yo estoy un poco mareada..."

"Creo que ahora es..." Dije.

No, ya habíamos llegado tan lejos que un poco más no importaría.

"¿Qué es?" Me dijo mirándome confusa.

"Es tu noche de bodas." Le dije intentando sonreír y levantando la botella. "Bebamos y festejemos que estamos... casados."

Fue curioso, por un momento me pareció que no le hacía feliz, pero entonces sonrió suavemente y levantó la mano hacia mí, así que se la cogí y se la besé antes de echar un trago de la botella para acercarme a ella sacudiendo la cabeza para cogerle de la nuca y besarla para compartir el espumoso líquido en un beso para tragar ambos antes de separar mi boca de la suya y verla roja como un tomate y rozarse los labios.

"Esta es la mejor forma de beber champán." Afirmé suavemente. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Es... creo que... me gusta." Dijo dudando.

Sonriendo cogí otro trago y repetí lo que había hecho; estar haciendo eso con ella no era demasiado placentero, quiero decir... cualquiera se pondría con una chica como esa, además estaba siendo su primera vez de todo. Habíamos compartido su primera hamburguesa, su primer paseo agarrados de la mano por la ciudad universitaria, su primera cerveza, su primer vino... ahora su primer alcohol y su primer beso 'caliente'.

Estaba siento el primero en mancillar su pureza y eso debería darme un morbo tremendo, en cambio me estaba costando ponerme a tono.

"Estás... ¿bien?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, lo siento." Le dije intentando sonreír. "Es... lo siento, no suelo hacer esto. Pero prometo esforzarme más." Afirmé sonriendo y comenzando a tumbarla con cuidado para besarla.

Me esforcé en besarla como nunca la hubieran besado, para que pudiera experimentar al cien por ciento lo que era ser amada por un hombre, pero al parecer ni eso podía hacer, besaba su piel y olía su aroma personal y aunque era agradable, no probocaba lo mismo en mí; entonces, decidí otra cosa.

"Tengo una idea." Le dije suavemente. "Es... en realidad igual es pasarse demasiado para tu primera... en fin, qué te parece si compartimos tu primer baño en jacuzzi, con los ojos vendados."

Pareció pillarle por sorpresa, pero al final acabó sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza.

"Es... prefiero... aquí." Me dijo suavemente.

"Está bien." Afirmé. "Como quieras."

Con cuidado me bajé un segundo de mi posición y volví a darme la vuelta para besarla una vez.

"No te me vayas a ir." Le dije suavemente. "Ahora vuelvo con la venda."

Lo de la venda no era difícil, ella no la necesitaba, ya era ciega de por si, o al menos no veía del todo. La había visto en clase, tenía un ordenador especial y el permiso para usarlo y tomar apuntes que luego me dijo que le imprimían como los libros que le había visto en casa. Nada de letras, solo relieves de puntos e imágenes en relieve.

"Aquí tienes." Le dije poniéndole un trozo de tela en la mano. "No es una venda pero servirá para que me vendes los ojos. Tú me los vendas a mí y yo te los vendo a tí. Se supone que es un juego previo y da... bueno, ayuda."

"Ah, sí." Asintió. "Es... da mucho 'calor' cuando no puedes ver y estás a merced de alguien."

Sonreí a la vez que le ponía su venda en los ojos con cuidado. No es que ella la necesitase, pero se suponía que el efecto tenía que ser el mismo; y al menos a mí cuando me la puso me puse como una moto, no por lo que era, sino por cómo lo hacía, y luego fue mejor porque decidí recurrir a la imaginación para poder conseguir el objetivo al darme cuenta que esa chica tan tierna se merecía algo mejor que un 'Jake-de-bajón-por-no-ser-mi-amor-verdadero', hice algo que no debería y me imaginé que en vez de Rissa era Bella la que tenía delante, imaginé que Bella no estaba muerta, solo había salido de mi vida un tiempo, como Nessy hacía, y en ese tiempo, había cambiado cosas de ella.

Así, el que no fueran iguales al tacto, ni su olor, ni su forma de actuar... bueno, pasaron más desapercibidas y me convertí en lo que ella merecía.

Todo estaba yendo como la seda hasta que me deshice de su vestido mirándola y me paró las manos aún estando a ciegas.

"¿Voy demasiado rápido?" Le pregunté suavemente. "Lo siento es que..."

"No, por favor, no sigas." Me dijo suavemente.

"Lo siento, te estoy asustando." Le dije. "Pero mira que llego a ser animal..." Añadí para mí.

De pronto me atacaban los remordimientos, no estaba haciéndolo bien, ella no sabía siquiera ni lo que estaba intentando hacer, apostaría a que tampoco sabía que podía tener esas reacciones siquiera. Y yo estaba atacando aunque fuese un poco lento a aquel corderito desvalido.

Sin embargo, hizo algo raro, me puso una mano en la boca tapándomela y me cogió la mía para ponérsela suavemente sobre sus labios para hacerme ver que sonreía.

"Con esto me basta." Afirmó.

"Pero si aún ni he comenzado." Le dije. "Prometí hacerte sentir todo lo que te faltaba por sentir sobre lo de tener una pareja y..."

"Y ya me has dado lo que quería." Afirmó sonriéndome de nuevo y quitándome la venda de los ojos con suavidad. "Ella puede sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo entero y del cielo también. Porque te tiene a tí, incluso yo que he estado recibiendo tu cariño este tiempo y sé que no era... amor verdadero, incluso yo he podido sentirme amada por un hombre por primera vez en mi vida."

"Estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor, si me dejas..." Le dije para que volviera a cubrirme la boca con su mano suavemente sonriéndome.

"Ya lo has hecho." Afirmó. "Me has hecho sentir la mujer más amada de este mundo y el que espero que siga. Ojalá Yahve me deje volver a la vida de nuevo cuando me toque regresar, entonces espero poder encontrar alguien que me haga sentir aunque sea la mitad de amor del que tú me has mostrado."

Odiaba cómo estaba sonando eso, así que le cogí la mano con la que me mantenía callado y se la besé.

"¿Cómo puedes contentarte solo con eso?" Le dije. "Es... yo lamento no haberlo hecho mejor."

"No lo lamentes." Me dijo. "Me has dado lo que pedía y mucho más. Pero ya es hora de que deje de jugar, no soy yo quien tiene tu corazón, no puedes darme algo que no tienes."

No, joder, no. Estaba consiguiendo hacerme sentir algo raro por dentro, triste y a la vez crecía mi compasión por ella. No pude evitar besarle la mano mientras la veía sonreírme.

"Rissa, déjame volver a intentarlo, te prometo..." Comencé.

Entonces me cogió y me hizo tumbar sobre ella casi tirándome para abrazarme entre sus brazos aún estando en ropa interior.

"Por favor, quédate un poco así." Me dijo.

Quería haberle dicho que eso era para críos, pero me di cuenta que no serviría de mucho y además no me importaba estar así todo el rato.

La rodeé entre mis brazos y la pegué tanto a mí que juraría que de un momento a otro se fusionaría conmigo y estaríamos pegados como siameses.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así con ella hasta que noté las lágrimas empapándome el pecho, pero cuando fui a moverla, no se dejó.

"Rissa, por favor, no llores..." Le dije.

"No soy..." Murmuró con un tono y un acento que yo podía reconocer. "Rissa ha..."

No necesité que dijera más para entenderlo todo y abrazarla con más fuerza sin poder evitar mirar al cabezal de la cama con dolor ahogándome las lágrimas que luchaban por salir desde hacía un rato. De pronto me di cuenta que algo de lo que siempre me había reído tenía más verdad que cualquier otra cosa de la que me hubiera reído: los hombres siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener, nunca sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que no lo perdemos.

Primero había querido a Bella, y no había sabido lo que era dolor hasta que no murió en el hospital, y ahora que me habían dado una segunda oportunidad de tenerla pero en el cuerpo de otra chica que ya estaba condenada a muerte si no hubiese tenido dentro el alma de Bella, me había encariñado con esa otra chica.

La vida no era justa para nadie, y me estaba dando cuenta demasiado tarde.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Estás ya mejor?" Le pregunto a Bella cuando se mueve un poco despertando tras haberse quedado frita a mi lado de la cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado por la pobre chica a la que pertenecía su cuerpo.

"Sí, es... no sé, estaba durmiendo mientras vosotros... bueno, ya sabes." Me dijo. "Mientras os casábais y todo eso, para no sufrir y eso; y de repente vino a mí y me sonrió, su alma me hizo una caricia y me dijo que tenía mucha suerte y que tenía que salir. Me empujó y entré en el control de su cuerpo. Y ahora... no puedo sentirla dentro, es como... como si ya no..."

"De mí también se despidió." Afirmé suavemente. "Pero yo pensé que era broma, intenté retenerla con todo lo que pude, intenté... bueno, llegar hasta el final, pero... me dijo que no siguiese. Ella sabía en todo momento que lo hacía por tí, porque me sentía en deuda con ella por darte su cuerpo."

"¿Por qué se lo dijiste?" Me dijo tristemente.

"Yo no le dije nada." Negué. "Las mujeres tenéis un radar en dios sabe donde que os hace ver lo que no se puede ver." Afirmé tristemente. "Se dio cuenta desde el principio, y me dijo que aún sabiendo que no podía amarla de verdad porque... es curioso, pero me dijo... me dijo que no tenía corazón, porque se lo había dado a alguien."

Asintió aún contra mi pecho.

"Sí tienes corazón." Me dijo. "Tienes el mío."

En otro momento eso me hubiese hecho sonreír feliz, pero no en esos momentos.

"Igual deberíamos volver a la ciudad." Le dije. "Cuando amanezca."

"No me apetece mucho salir." Me dijo suavemente.

"Pues nos quedaremos un poco más." Afirmé cerrando los ojos. "A mí tampoco me apetece demasiado irme. Y tenemos la suite toda la noche hasta las 12 de la mañana."

"Hum." Asiente.

Es un poco raro estar allí así, abrazados después de tanto tiempo y...

"Bella." La llamo.

"¿Hum?"

"¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?"

"Claro."

"Pellizcame." Le pido.

"¿Cómo?"

"Tengo miedo de despertar y que no estés aquí."

Es estraño, sonríe y repta un poco para cubrirme la boca con la suya en un beso antes de parar y mirarme.

Aún con otro cuerpo que no es el suyo, sus besos siguen siendo únicos y noto como el vínculo de impronta, el enorme cable de acero que me ata a la tierra que nace de Nessy y de ella vuelve a engrosarse de nuevo con la parte suya que se había roto mientras su pelo, ahora largo, liso y sedoso al tacto como si fuese una tela de seda, me acaricia la cara y el cuello.

Me mira y yo a ella, entonces vuelve a besarme, solo que esta vez va bajando por la mandíbula hasta llegar a mi homoplato y luego al pecho donde se dedica un poco de tiempo a hacerme algo en mi pecho que a mí me encantaba hacerle al suyo cuando aún tenía su cuerpo.

Todo es tan suave y tan delicado que me parece cada vez más un sueño, uno extraño donde Bella posee otro cuerpo, pero aún así, consigue calentarme de unas maneras increibles y acabo cediendo cuando se sitúa sobre mí y usa mis manos para que yo mismo me deshaga de la ropa interior de lencería fina formada por un corsé-sujetador-liguero y unas bragas casi tanga que parecen tapar solamente la zona más caliente de su anatomía manteniendo solo estas últimas para moverse lentamente contra mí agachándose de nuevo sobre mi pecho para volver a besar y lamer el camino hasta casi el ombligo por los abdominales. Noto escalofríos hasta que baja con sus manos más hasta mis piernas donde incluso siendo un sueño, noto presión y dolor, entonces me mira desde mi pecho con la lengua fuera contra la hendidura que se forma entre mis pectorales y me libera del todo para ponerse a jugar conmigo en su mano haciéndome notar que puedo llegar a tocar el cielo con las manos, entonces hace algo aún más increible y me muerde suavemente en el centro hiniesto del pectoral derecho haciéndome soltar un gemido de queja porque duele y haciéndola sonreír y parar un momento.

"Créetelo, Jacob Black." Me dice sonriendo con picardía y moviéndose un poco sobre mí bajando un poco apoyada en el colchón pero sin bajar en ningún momento de su posición sobre mí ni dejar de mirarme mientras su pelo cae haciéndole una cortina por ambos lados del rostro. "Porque no voy a desaparecer, esto no es un sueño." Afirma antes de volver a agacharse para sacar la lengua y usar solo la punta mientras me sujeta con suavidad pero firmeza entre sus manos antes de... ejem, podéis imaginaroslo.

No sé muy bien en qué momento pierdo el control, si es entonces, cuando comencé a mover mis caderas para pedir más sin darme cuenta o cuando paró para volver a mi boca con la suya llena de algo con sabor salado cuyos restos se mezclan en nuestras bocas tras haberlo escupido antes en un papel que tira a la papelera cerca de la mesilla.

Pero el caso es que al final acabo invirtiendo las tornas para tomar yo las riendas hasta hacerla mover espasmódicamente contra mí pidiendo y gimiendo mientras me clava las uñas en la espalda haciéndome marcas que se unen a las que me dejó las últimas veces.

Entonces sí que acabamos muertos sobre la cama y nos acabamos quedando dormidos tras una 'Noche de No-bodas' bestial y totalmente increible por lo que ha pasado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues ahora... nos espera un buen viaje hasta casa." Le digo a Bella-Rissa arrancando el coche.

Asiente pero no dice nada, lleva así un buen rato, a pesar de volver a estar juntos... bueno, no es lo mismo que antes.

Según vamos saliendo de las Vegas, ella vuelve a adoptar la misma postura que solía cuando era Bella, levanta las piernas y pega las rodillas a su pecho con los pies en el asiento junto a su trasero para abrazárselas y poner la barbilla en las rodillas.

Es como verla de nuevo, solo que con otra apariencia, sin embargo, todo está como antes, el vínculo de la impronta no se ha deshecho.

"¿Cómo está Billie?" Me pregunta.

"Bien, hace dos días le llamé para decirle que este fin de semana no iría a visitarle." Le contesté. "Pero el que viene iré, no pareció importarle demasiado que no fuera, la verdad. Creo que lo de que aún estaba con poner el piso a nuestro gusto coló. Me preguntó por tí, por mi compañero de piso."

"¿Le dijiste que era una chica?" Me dijo suavemente.

"No." Negué. "Conseguí esquivar esa pregunta, pero le dije que eras buena gente y sabías cocinar bien, aunque era cocina intercultural de tu país. Entonces me preguntó que de dónde eras y le dije que de Egipto y pareció sorprenderle, pero a buenas."

Entonces asintió suavemente y volvió a poner la mirada en la carretera, perdida en el horizonte.

"¿Y mi... mi familia... cómo están?" Me dijo.

"Bien, fue un golpe enorme lo de tu..." Dije para cortarme. "Tal vez deberías decirles que has vuelto a..."

A qué. ¿A renacer pero en otro cuerpo?. ¿Que su alma no nos había dejado nunca aunque sí se había salido de su cuerpo y ahora estaba en otro cuerpo diferente?. ¿Que aunque hubiera cambiado de apariencia seguía siendo ella misma?

"No creo que lo entendiesen." Me dijo. "Aunque se alegrarían. Al menos Edmound."

"Querías mucho a ese hombre ¿no?" Le dije casi sin fuerza al darme cuenta de que en realidad más que abuelo y nieta habían sido algo más cercano a amigos y compinches.

"Sí, es... siempre estuvo ahí." Me dijo. "Mis abuelos siempre han estado ahí para cuidarme, y Chloe. Desde que volví a este cuerpo... he intentado no salir mucho cuando Rissa estaba en su casa, y cuando vino a América... bueno, los fines de semana yo estaba todo el rato dentro de ella, durmiendo y recargándome. Se me hace demasiado raro que llegue el fin de semana y no tener a Chloe gritándome porque le toqué sus productos de belleza, o a la abuela diciéndonos que teníamos que compartir, o al abuelo ayudándome a escaquearme un rato para poder ponernos los dos con mi moto un rato."

"Tu abuelo te llevó una bolsa de chucherías a la tumba." Le dije. "¿Alguna idea de por qué? Porque nos dijo que él siempre había dicho que cuando él muriera quería que le enterrasen algo de piscolabis con él para no pasar hambre mientras iban los ángeles a buscarle."

"El abuelo y yo hacíamos tráfico de chuches y panchitos." Me dijo sonriendo aunque sospechaba que no era para mí. "Como él tenía algo de colesterol y glucosa estaban prohibidos en casa, así que los escondíamos en el garaje y debajo de una tabla de mi cuarto. A menudo le llevaba yo cosas que podía comprar y cuando me iba a concentraciones fuera del estado solía traerle chuches de otros estados. No es que no se cuidase el colesterol o el azucar." Afirmó para sonreír de nuevo con la mirada al horizonte. "Pero ambos somos de la opinión que vivir sin un poco de dulce y algunos caprichos en la vida es una vida muy triste."

Eso me hizo sonreír, ese par habían sido mucho más que simple familia, habían sido amigos, compinches, compañeros de batalla y sobre todo, tremendamente grandes amigos del alma.

Ambos parecían imfluenciados por el otro y era más que evidente que ambos se querían mucho como amigos aunque fuesen abuelo y nieta.

"Bella, ya que no vamos a estar casados más que en las Vegas y en realidad sería como Rissa... quiero que me hagas una promesa." Le dije.

"Si es amor eterno lo siento pero no creo en esas cosas aunque me gustaria poder hacerlo." Me dijo.

"Me basta con el aquí y el ahora." Le dije. "Pero no, no era eso."

"Dispara, Jake." Me dijo señalándome con el dedo como si fuera una pistola.

"Cuando nos graduemos." Le dije. "Quiero que invites aunque solo sea a tu abuelo, quiero que le digas que eres tú y que tu alma fue devuelta a la tierra pero en otro cuerpo porque el tuyo estaba hecho cenizas y había pasado algo de tiempo. Lo de confesar... bueno, me gustaría que se lo dijeras antes, pero tampoco voy a empujarte a las prisas."

"Jake, no lo entiendes." Me dijo. "Ha tenido que ser doloroso perder a una nieta, no quiero hacerles más daño diciéndoles algo que seguramente no entiendan. Me acusarían de estar loca y hacer bromas macabras, y no quiero hacer más daño aún."

No podía acabar de entenderla, entendía sus motivos, pero no podía entender que se negara a confesar solo por no hacerles daño, porque probablemente al principio les dolería pero luego se darían cuenta que era cierto y cederían a la idea de que su nieta seguía viva en otro cuerpo.

"Por cierto, ahora ya no sé cómo llamarte." Le dije. "¿Bella... Rissa...?"

"Todo el mundo piensa que soy Rissa." Me dijo. "Así que me parece justo que siga siendo así."

"Y Rissa tenía... ¿familia?" Le pregunté.

"Familia numerosa." Asintió. "Pero cuando dijo que quería estudiar veternaria... cuando yo lo dije y ella dormía dentro... bueno, no se lo tomaron precisamente bien. Probablemente la hayan desheredado. Confío en Karim para que se encargue del resto."

"¿Qué tiene que ver Karim?" Le dije recordando al veterinario egipcio que había en el centro de conservación de Port Angels.

"El hermano menor de Karim y Rissa estaban algo así como 'pre-prometidos'." Me dijo dándome un planchazo terrible con esa noticia. "Son algo así como primos segundos, o terceros, se conocen de toda la vida y además está casi sordo. Él iba a ser los ojos de Rissa y ella sus orejas. Claro que él suple su oído con su vista y ella al revés. Te sorprendería lo que puedes ver siendo invidente, además, oigo hasta los ratones en una casa."


	40. CAPITULO 40: ATAQUES INESPERADOS LA MEM

**CAPITULO 40: ATAQUES INESPERADOS. LA MEMORIA DE BELLA.**

.

((Ya siento no haber actualizado antes, pero entre que he comenzado las prácticas de carrera, que trabajo por las tardes y encima el fin de semana he estado mala y en adelante tengo que estudiar para sacarme las 2 asignaturas que me quedan para acabar la carrera...

De todas formas, perdón, intentaré escribir poquito a poco y para que no sea peor, intentaré actualizar cada semana o así.

De nuevo perdón por las molestias y gracias por vuestra comprensión para esta pobre currita explotada, jeje.))

.

(Voz de Jake)

"Bueno, todo está como lo dejasteis." Le digo a Bella cuando llegamos a casa y entramos en el cuarto. "¿De verdad sigues sin poder ver?"

"Ahora soy ciega." Me dice. "Por suerte he aprendido a valerme con un bastoncito solo, no puedo imaginarme cómo es lo de ir con un pobre perro lazarillo."

"Bueno, me tienes a mí para llevarte." Le dije.

"Claro, es... aunque no lo dijese a Rissa también le gustaba que tú la llevases del brazo para guiarla." Me dijo. "Mucho."

"Lo hacía pensando cómo sería si fueras tú." Le dije.

"No era justo para ella."

"Rissa era una chica genial." Le dije. "Podríamos haber sido buenos amigos si no... pero a la única que puedo querer es a ti. Y por mucho que me esforzase por hacer como que no era así... digamos que no sirvo para mentir."

"Ya me he dado cuenta." Afirmó palpando la cama para buscar la litera de abajo donde dormía. "Aunque sabes cómo esconder secretos."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le dije.

"Somos ciegas, no tontas." Me dijo. "Rissa notó que había algo raro en ti cuando te vio por primera vez y por tu movimiento pudo percibir que era un oso en mi tumba honorífica de la reserva de conservación, pero cuando te destrasformaste se quedó confusa y yo salí un momento para echar un vistazo mega-rápido y verte allí, lo que pasa es que no te vi del todo."

Genial, eso no sonaba nada bien.

"¿Cómo que no me viste bien?" Le dije.

"Sí, es... ya no voy a volver a ver nada." Afirmó suavemente. "Pero... sé lo que vi, y un oso o un lobo o... a saber qué que se destrasforma en ti es algo... vale, chocante."

Genial, parecía haberme pillado casi de pleno en lo que hubiera podido ver en ese vistazo rápido.

"Yo... puedo explicarlo." Murmuré. "Bueno, vale, no puedo. Pero te aseguro que no es lo que piensas."

"¿Y qué es lo que pienso, según tú?" Me dijo acomodándose en la cama.

"No lo sé." Afirmé.

"¿Quieres saberlo?" Me dijo.

"Supongo." Afirmé.

"Vamos a ver... nada de peli de terror, te conozco, eres un cielo así que... no pelis de terror." Afirmó como pensándoselo. "Quitada esa opción, la de super-heroe lo batman o superman..."

No sé si lo estaba haciendo conscientemente pero ahora era cuando demostraba cómo de equivocada estaba.

"Me inclino por creer que eres algo así como un Tótem." Dijo.

"¿Eh?" Dije confuso puesto que no sabía a qué se refería.

"Un Guerrero Tótem." Afirmó. "Venga hombre. ¿Eres nativo americano y me dices que no has oído nunca hablar de eso?"

"Pues..." Le dije totalmente confuso.

"Un tótem es un objeto, ser o animal sobrenatural, que en las mitologías de algunas culturas se toma como emblema de la tribu o del individuo; éste puede incluir una diversidad de atributos y significados. " Me dijo. "Los Guerreros Tótem son algo que pueblan nuestras leyendas de eco-guerreros. Son una raza especial de guerreros naturales que hicieron un pacto con dios y se les concedió la capacidad de cambiar al animal que llevasen en su corazón para poder adquirir las capacidades de esos animales que les ayudaran a proteger la naturaleza. A cambio, Dios les pidió que siempre que alzaran su puño contra alguien evaluaran la pureza del corazón que aniquilaban. Les limitó a solo matar el mal, enviados del demonio en la tierra y gente cuyos corazones estaban llenos de maldad y odio. Pero Dios no era tonto, así que les puso la prueba más dura de todas." Afirmó mirándome sin verme. "Antes de matar, debían dar la oportunidad de redimirse, nunca matarían a nadie que se arrepintiera antes de morir."

Eso me dejó clavado en el suelo mirándola.

No podía ser consciente de lo que decía, era imposible.

"Tenemos leyendas de todo tipo con ellos." Afirmó. "Me encantaba cuando las contábamos alrededor de un fuego. Las mejores eran las de los hermanos. Oh, y 'Maxi' Maxwell contaba una genial sobre el origen, como una continuación de la que te he dicho que narraba cómo surgieron. Él decía que al principio no eran todos iguales, como no hay dos personas iguales. Decía que Dios concedió a los Guerreros dones diferentes, identificándolos con un animal diferente a cada uno."

"¿En serio?" Le dije.

"Sí." Asintió. "A ver... a uno le concedió el poder de volar libre como un águila, a otro el valor del tigre, otro cuyo corazón era justo fue otorgado con la justicia del león, la grácil pantera, el fuerte y lleno de amor y calma oso... y el solitario y fuerte lobo. Solo que a diferencia del resto, Dios dio el espíritu del lobo a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. La mujer murió y así pues, solo quedó un lobo."

"Vaya..." Le dije. "Eso suena mal."

"Por desgracia, Dios creó también al murciélago, un ave nocturna, para que pudiera ser los ojos y guiara a todos en la oscuridad." Afirmó. "Hay quien rumorea que creó algo más como contrapunto, el yin de su yan, pero probablemente sean solo chismorreos."

"¿Y qué pasó con ese?" Le dije.

"Oh, eso es lo más interesante." Afirmó divertida. "Una historia de amor. ¿En serio sigues queriendo saberlo?"

"Claro." Afirmé.

"Pues eso va a tener que ser mientras hacemos la cena." Afirmó levantándose y atusándose las ropas para mirar a mi litera. "¿Vienes?"

"Detrás de ti." Afirmé para seguirla.

Me había fijado que Rissa a menudo iba tanteando las paredes, me había dicho sonriendo que agradecía que mantuviera el piso sin estorbos por el suelo, y ahora me daba cuenta por qué.

"Espera, cuidado con esa bolsa." Le dije parándola para adelantarme y mover la bolsa que habíamos dejado en medio del camino que estaba llevando para ir a la cocina. "Ya está."

"Gracias, es... si no llevo el bastón no puedo ver eso." Afirmó.

"No me importa." Le contesté sonriéndole y besándole la mano que le había cogido antes para frotársela con mi pulgar. "Me gusta ayudarte, aunque sea con esto."

Eso la hace sonreír y buscar mi cara con su mano para hacerme una caricia aunque se sonrosa un poco.

"Bueno." Dice. "Vamos a cenar. ¿Te apetece algo especial?"

"No." Le digo. "Me basta con que lo hagamos juntos."

"Jake, es..." Me dice.

"¿Sí?" Le digo.

"No, nada." Afirma sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hagamos algo que te guste."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kasim)

"¿Dónde está?" Afirma el hombre levantándome del cuello.

"No lo sé." Afirmo.

Ese hombre es un demonio, ni la electricidad ni siquiera nuestros intentos de pararle han hecho el menor daño. Me aprieta más aún el cuello y noto que comienza a faltarme el aire.

"Déjamelo a mí." Dice una chica para que el tipo me suelte de mala gana.

"¿Dónde está?" Me pregunta la chica.

"No lo sé." Afirmo.

"Respuesta incorrecta." Contesta tranquilamente antes de notar cómo me perfora un dolor tan penetrante que no puedo evitar gritar de dolor retorciéndome en el suelo.

No sé quiénes son, pero varios compañeros han muerto, hay zonas de la reserva en fuego y hay bastantes animales muertos y otros en mal estado.

"Te lo volveré a preguntar porque me siento generosa." Me dijo la chica tras parpadear un momento y girar la cabeza en un círculo vertical como moviendo el cuello. "¿Dónde está?"

"No lo sé, lo juro." Afirmó. "No sé de quién habláis."

"La chica, Bellatrix." Afirma.

"Está hacia allí." Le digo indicándole la dirección contraria a su tumba.

"No hay nadie." Afirma uno de los 2 hombres que estaban por allí.

"Eh, me da igual que seáis el equipo de power-rangers de los jefes." Dijo una voz familiar mientras notaba de nuevo el dolor penetrante de antes y tirando lo que parecen bolas de fuego que no son más que recipientes con aceite inciendiario de los que solemos usar para asustar al enemigo en concentraciones. "Pero a estos pringados verdes no los maltratamos nadie salvo los 'rojos' y nosotros."

Es justo entonces cuando noto cómo me cogen de las axilas y me sacan de donde estaba para al final caer rodando por una pendiente al agua.

"Claudio." Le digo reconociendo al tipo que me mantiene a flote puesto que estoy herido al haberme enfrentado como todos a aquellos invasores vestidos de negro con capas como si fueran frikis de Harry Potter.

"No malgastes fuerzas." Me dice sin mirarme.

"¿Por qué buscan esos tipos a Trixy?" Le pregunto.

Casi nunca puedes sacar una respuesta en claro de ese tipo, pero esta vez me mira y luego vuelve a mirar hacia arriba.

"Es por su sangre." Afirmó.

"¿Por qué su sangre?" Le pregunto. "Es... está..."

"Está dentro del cuerpo de Rissa." Afirma mirándome. "Y al final se han enterado de por qué teníamos nosotros interés en ella." Murmura para si mismo pensando que no le entendería porque habló en un dialecto del italiano que no puedo entender del todo pero entiendo lo básico puesto que estuve trabajando en italia casi un año y aprendí algo de Italiano.

"¿Quiénes sois 'nosotros'?" Le digo con mis últimas fuerzas.

Esta vez no tengo suerte, no me contesta y en lugar de eso me anima a nadar, nado hasta que me quedo casi sin fuerzas, entonces me desmayo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Hummm..." Gimo con dolor.

"No te muevas." Me dice un chaval no demasiado mayor que debiera estar en el instituto en vez de... ¿dónde estaba?

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que no estoy solo, allí hay más gente, todos los que estábamos en la reserva, aunque falta gente.

"Tranquilo, estás a salvo." Me dice.

"¿Nos conocemos?" Le digo.

"Me llamo Edward." Me dice. "Carlisle dice que es mejor que no os mováis."

"¿Quién es...?"

"Kasim, no te muevas." Me dice alguien que por fin reconozco viniendo con un par de animales en jaulas sobre ruedas empujando con otro chaval más mayor que el que está conmigo y que debe ser al menos universitario y que parece estar ayudándole a empujar la jaula con los animales. "El doctor ha dicho que deberíais guardar reposo."

"Edmound..." Le llamo. "Es... lo siento mucho, no hemos podido... la tumba de tu nieta está..."

"Lo sé, esos animales la destrozaron entera." Me dice asintiendo. "Pero no podrán encontrar a la niña nunca, está quemada y bien incinerada, esparcimos sus cenizas tal y como ella siempre quiso en vida."

"Yo sigo sin ver qué interés pueden tener esos macarras en una cenizas." Dijo el universitario.

"Por lo que dijo Claudio querían su sangre, su alma." Dijo el llamado Edward.

Hay algo en ellos que no me acaba de encajar, parecen demasiado calmados, como si supieran algo que el resto no, pero siempre he confiado en Edmound, y él parece tranquilo con ellos.

Entonces el llamado Edward me mira de reojo, sé que lo hace aunque no haya podido verle realmente hacerlo.

"Emmet, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Carlisle para decirle que se ha despertado otro." Afirma.

"Está bien." Afirma el grandote. "Encantado."

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Kasim?" Me pregunta Edmound.

"Me duele todo." Le digo. "Siento lo de..."

"Las tumbas son solo meros monumentos." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo importante es la vida y el recuerdo de los muertos. Y eso por mucho que puedan hacer, no van a poder quitárnoslo."

"Ya, pero Bella... todos los animales que salvamos, todos los esfuerzos de todos..." Dije recordando el entusiasmo que había puesto Bella en vida.

"No teníais nada que hacer, Bella lo habría comprendido." Me dijo el abuelo. "Y se han salvado muchos animales. El caimán, un par de cocodrilos... esos animales sí que son chungos. Sean los que fueran los tipos esos se llevaron unos buenos bocados, y el león... bueno, aún no lo hemos encontrado, pero tampoco su cadaver, así que eso es una buena señal."

"Como lo pillen las fuerzas del orden..." Dije.

"Los chicos de la reserva avisaron a un amigo que tienen en la policía, van a llamar a los mejores cazadores verdes y hasta yo voy a ayudar." Afirmó. "Puedo parecer viejo, pero estoy en plena forma. Billie, el padre del Jacob Black, me va a ayudar. Me han dicho que es un rastreador de primera, así que con su rastreo y mis conocimientos..."

Edmound había hecho un buen trabajo con Bellatrix, le había enseñado mucho, había pasado sus conocimientos y no habían caído en saco roto.

"Ojalá estuviera mi nieta aún..." Dijo suspirando. "Ella sí que era una gran cazadora verde. Me la hubiera podido llevar conmigo y hubieramos cogido al pobre animal en un tris, con sus sentidos y su habilidad como guerrera..." Dijo para sacudir la cabeza. "Hija mía... qué solo me has dejado..."

Me daba un poco de pena, realmente echaba mucho de menos a su nieta, ambos habían estado muy unidos en su vida anterior, pero ahora era otra. Eso contando con que no fuesen cuentos de vieja y realmente fuese ella.

"Bueno, dile a tu hermano que nos tiene que dar una boda preciosa." Me dijo sonriéndome. "Eso nos hará olvidar todo lo malo, ya verás."

"No hay boda." Le dije.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo. "Pero si se les veía muy bien."

"Sí, es... se ha cancelado el compromiso." Afirmé. "Su prometida... algo así como que murió de una enfermedad."

"Qué lastima..." Me dijo suavemente. "La vida no es justa, siempre se lleva a los más jóvenes."

"Es el ciclo de la vida." Afirmé.

"¿Tú sabías que con mi nieta murió también mi bis-nieto o bis-nieta?" Me dijo susurrando.

"¿Qué?" Dije. "Bella nunca me dijo..."

"Solo lo sabemos el médico que nos dio la noticia, el doctor Cullen que está fuera, Jake y yo." Me dijo sonriendo tristemente. "Y no me cuesta imaginar quién era el padre."

A mí tampoco. Sabía lo que era ese chico para ella, sabía lo que era ella para él. Podía imaginar cómo podía haber llegado a ese punto.

"No quise que dijeran nada a nadie más." Me dijo. "Es... saberlo no hubiera hecho bien a nadie."

"Espero que ese policía se pudra en el infierno." Le dije.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo. "Porque yo pensé en poner una denuncia, pero cuando fui a ponerla y vi que ya no estaba... me dijeron que había entregado su placa y su arma el mismo día que Bella murió. Creo que ya tiene suficiente castigo con saber que murió porque él apretó el gatillo."

"Matar un animal es imperdonable." Le dije furioso. "Pero matar a una persona... eso no tiene nombre. Solo espero no encontrarmelo en la vida."

"Kasim, nuestro señor Dios predicó sobre el perdón." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. "Ese hombre ya tiene suficiente penitencia con saber que mató a alguien inocente. ¿Quienes somos los humanos para juzgar?"

No pude decir nada, no me salían las palabras. No podía perdonar a ese policía que había intentado matar un animal y en lugar de eso mató a una compañera, no, Bella era mucho más que eso, Bella era una amiga, daba igual su edad, ella era realmente la más leal entre los leales, defendía nuestra causa como si fuese propia, era carnivora pero aún así defendía nuestra causa y se privaba de carne cuando estábamos reunidos, se solidarizaba con todos y nunca se perdía un solo acto de juvilación o de honrar a nuestros guerreros caídos; y ahora ella era uno de esos nombres que engrosaban las listas.

"Ese día... los animales de toda la reserva actuaron diferente a los actual." Afirmé. "Los que ella había curado, los que había tratado, los que había rescatado, los que había alimentado... todos ellos actuaron raro, se negaron a comer y el resto se solidarizaron. Los lobos aullaron todo el día, las rapaces hicieron un único vuelo en todo el día, los cocodrilos permanecieron bajo el agua todo el día y los felinos rugieron y rugieron hasta quedar afónicos." Confesé. "No sabíamos lo que les pasaba, pero algo en mi interior lo sabía, por eso comencé a llorar sin motivo."

"Eras un buen amigo, Kasim." Me dijo dándome una palmada suave en el hombro mientras la puerta se abría para dejar pasar a un hombre alto y rubio aunque joven vestido con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio al cuello a la sala. "Y mi nieta te quería mucho, a todos vosotros."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"Ah, ah, yo lo llevo." Afirmé cogiendo los platos sucios de la mesa donde habíamos cenado Bella y yo en el piso. "Tú ve al sofá. ¿Puedes llegar sola?"

"Por dios, Jake, solo he perdido la vista." Me dijo divertida levantándose para tantear con el pie para orientarse y dar unos pasos hasta poder tocar la pared para ir al salón.

"Creo que habría que pillarse un lavavajillas, aunque sea uno básico." Afirmé.

"O podríamos comer en platos de plástico cuando te toque fregar." Me dijo con ironía y divertida. "Yo te recuerdo que sé fregar a la perfección."

"Muy graciosa, señorita un calcetín de cada color." Le dije dejando los platos en remojo para mirarla tocarse los calcetines.

"No tiene gracia, Jake." Me dijo picada. "Los tengo iguales."

"Ya, pero me encanta pincharte con eso." Afirmé yendo donde tenía la cabeza para besarle cabeza-abajo antes de peinarla del revés mientras me miraba sin enfocar del todo. "Y por cierto, mola que no me veas, así puedo ir por aquí como me de la gana y dejarme barba de una semana."

"Que no vea no quiere decir que no pueda ver de diferente forma." Afirmó alzando la mano para tocarme la mandíbula. "Hoy por ejemplo, no te has afeitado."

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Le dije.

"Raspas." Afirmó sonriendo y haciéndome un poco de fricción en la mandíbula.

"No entiendo cómo puedes saber nada solo con tocar." Le dije sin soltarle la mano pero dando la vuelta para sentarme con ella en el sofá poniendo la tele.

Entonces me cogió la mano y me puso la otra en los ojos.

"Cierra los ojos." Me dijo. "Pero no hagas trampas."

"Vale, vale." Afirmé cerrádolos divertido y paladeando. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Déjate, pero no vale hacer trampas ¿eh?" Me dijo.

"Vale." Afirmé divertido ante su insistencia.

La oí moverse un poco y entonces noté cómo mi mano tocaba algo suave pero blando e intenté abrir los ojos bajo su mano para que me riñese riéndose.

"¡No hagas trampas!"

"Vale, vale." Le dije. "Es que no sé lo que es."

"Tú tócalo." Me dijo. "Y dime qué crees que puede ser."

"Uh..." Le dije palpando mejor y abandonando mi idea de que fuese lo que pensaba para toquetear un poco más antes de decantarme por algo. "¿Una pelota?"

"Correcto." Afirmó para parar un momento y coger otra cosa antes de cogerme la mano y guiármela a cogerla.

Esta vez era algo liso, frío...

"Una piedra." Afirmé. "Diría que es el pisapapeles de la mesa, marmol."

"Muy bien." Afirmó quitándola y luego cogiendo mi mano suavemente para ponerla sobre algo blando, liso y caliente.

"Esto me gusta más." Afirmé sonriendo al darme cuenta que era su cara.

"¿Qué es?" Me dijo.

"Tu cara." Afirmé para quitarme su mano de mis ojos y besarla suavemente.

Era extraño, nunca pensé poder volver a sentir eso con nadie, pero ella no era 'nadie' era Bella, mi Bella; vale, tenía otro cuerpo, pero dentro seguía siendo ella misma, y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.


	41. CAPITULO 41: VISITAS DE AMIGOS

**CAPITULO 41: VISITAS DE AMIGOS. **

"Me gusta este juego de tocar cosas." Le dije suavemente a Bella cuando volvimos a jugar a lo mismo al día siguiente tras volver de comprar cosas que habíamos estado jugando a identificar qué era cada cosa solo con el tacto y el olor.

"Hay muchas cosas que aprender a valorar." Me dijo sonriendo y oliendo un pimiento fresco para sonreírme y pasármelo. "Huéle esto. Es genial."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan contenta cuando no puedes ver?" Le dije. "Ya no vas a poder ver nunca más el amanecer ni…"

"Veo las luces, Jake." Me dijo pasándome unos tomates tras olerlos y tocarlos con suavidad. "Y no es tanto castigo. No ver te hace ver cosas que antes no podías. Agradezco no tener vista cuando podría haber perdido algo mucho peor."

Es curioso, ella siempre ha sido positiva, proteger su planeta la hacía tener esa positividad, pero ahora que cualquiera podría deprimirse por haber perdido algo tan importante como era la vista, ella parecía tan tranquila.

Era consciente de que no podría ver nunca más, pero parecía buscarle el lado bueno, que el resto de sentidos se le habían agudizado mucho, sobre todo el olfato y el oído. Ahora no miraba la fruta, la tocaba y olía y parecía saber exactamente en qué punto estaba de maduración.

Sonreí y la abracé suavemente desde atrás para besarle el cuello agachándome un poco.

"Dios, eres algo increible." Afirmé. "¿Nunca te deprime nada?"

"Muchas cosas, pero he decidido que no tengo tiempo para lamentarme, es mejor ver la luz de la vida." Afirmó sonriendo. "Y más reto."

Sonriendo busqué su boca y le di un beso para hacerla soltar todo lo que tenía en las manos y llevármelas para ponérselas en mi cuello antes de levantarla con cuidado.

"¿Por qué te quiero tanto?" Susurré feliz.

"Porque si me quisieras más serías yo a tí." Me dijo para hacerme aguantar la risa y volver a besarla porque ella buscó mi boca.

Creo que estábamos a punto de ponernos a mancillar la encimera de la cocina por estar como motos cuando llamaron a la puerta y decidí dejarlo pasar hasta que volvieron a llamar.

"Será mejor ir a abrir." Afirmó.

"¿Esperabas a alguien?" Le dije.

"No." Me dijo. "Claro que no. Mi familia está en Egipto y mi familia como Bella piensan que estoy muerta."

"Entonces voy yo." Afirmé soltándola y costándome la vida misma separarme de ella para mirar atrás y ver que volvía a la bolsa de la compra para orientarse con pasos y tocando para dejar cosas en su sitio mientras yo iba a la puerta a contestar. "¿Sí?. ¿Quién es?"

"Jake, tío. Sorpresa." Me dijo Embry al otro lado de la puerta asomándose por la rendija con Quil, Seth y Leah.

"Oye, abre la puerta." Me dijo Leah empujando la puerta para abrirla. "Llevo horas conduciendo con estos dando la tabarra me merezco un descanso."

"Oye, no puedes entrar en las casas sin pedir permiso." Le dije mientras el resto pasaban también.

"Venga ya, somos los tres mosqueteros." Me dijo Quil mientras Embry saltaba al sofá y Seth levantaba unas bolsas.

"Mira, te traemos hasta cosas de parte de tu padre."

"Esto… creo que ahora entiendo por qué no quería que entrásemos." Dijo Leah.

"¿Quién es, Jake?" Me dijo Bella desde la cocina con una bolsa de manzana en forma de patatas fritas en la mano mirando hacia la puerta donde estábamos sin darse cuenta que Leah estaba delante justo.

"Son Embry, Quil, Leah y Seth." Le dije. "Amigos."

"Ah, encantada." Afirmó sonriendo. "¿Queréis algo? Hoy ha sido día de compra."

"Esto… no gracias." Dijo Quil para mirarme.

"Vale, voy a acabar de poner la compra." Afirmó.

"Déjalo, te ayudaré luego." Le dije.

"Ah, no importa." Dijo. "Tengo algunas etiquetas, podré apañármelas."

"¿Etiquetas?" Le dije.

"Etiquetas." Asintió sonriendo y moviendo los dedos antes de volver a meterse a la cocina.

"No nos habías dicho que compartías el piso con una… chica." Dijo Quil.

"No lo sabía hasta que no la vi." Afirmé. "En el rectorado pensaban que era un chico."

"Pues es evidente que no lo es." Dijo Leah mirándola y mirándome confusa.

"Sí, es evidente, pero por el nombre no sabían que era una mujer." Afirmé.

"¿Tan raro es?" Dijo Embry.

"Ben-al-Kriqu." Dijo ella desde la puerta. "Me llamo Rissa pero me apellido Ben-al-Kriqu, y en mi cultura se pone primero el apellido y luego el nombre. Jake, lo siento, no llego a un estante."

"Ahora mismo voy." Le digo.

"No, deja, voy yo." Afirmó Seth sonriéndole.

"Rissa, ese es Seth." Le dije. "Está aún en el instituto."

"Ah, vale." Dijo mirándo hacia mí y sonriendo cuando movió un poco la cara hacia donde iba Seth.

"Parece una chica delicada." Dijo Quil.

"Digamos que no es lo típico." Afirmé. "Por cierto, tenéis unas caras horribles. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Los jefes de los vampiros mandaron a sus perros de presa tras Bella." Me dijo. "Trix, tras… Bellatrix."

Eso hizo que mirase inconscientemente hacia la cocina, casi esperaba que Bella lo hubiera oído, aunque probablemente no supiera nada.

"Os recuerdo que esa chica no sabe nada." Les dije susurrando. "Agradecería que no… hablaseis de eso delante de ella."

"Oye, Jake." Me dijo Seth viniendo a la puerta de comunicación entre la cocina y el salón con unos botes. "¿Especias es con 'i' o con 'y'?"

"Con 'i', de todos modos, para qué quieres saberlo." Le dije.

"Rissa está escribiendo etiquetas con una máquina." Me dijo sonriendo. "Solo dibuja puntos."

"Ahora en serio." Me dijo Leah. "¿De dónde has sacado a esta rara?. ¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de Bella y la 'pioja chupoptera' esa?"

"Leah, te recuerdo que hablas de mis improntas." Le dije molesto. "Y Rissa es mi compañera de piso."

"Entonces por qué no lo sabía ni tu padre ni ninguno de nosotros." Me dijo Embry.

"Porque…"

"Jake, deberías decirles a tus amigos que se queden a comer." Me dijo Bella sonriendo desde la puerta de la cocina. "Aunque hoy tenemos cocido del viernes."

"¿Cocido del viernes?" Me dijeron mirándome.

"Sí, es que… cocinamos para varios días y se congela, o a veces compramos comida para llevar." Afirmé. "Pero lo que sobra lo guardamos y lo comemos otro día. Rissa es un as con eso de congelar comida y reaprovecharla."

"Paso, paso…" La oímos decir viniendo con unos vasos y una fuente de algo que olía a patatas fritas mientras Seth venía después con una botella de zumo y un paquete de cervezas.

"Con cuidado, Rissa." Le dije cogiéndole los vasos para darle la mano y ponérsela en el sofá. "No deberías haber traído los vasos tú."

"Ya, ya, tampoco soy una inválida." Afirmó sonriendo. "He pensado que podríamos comer unas patatas regadas con algo de zumo, o cerveza."

"Gracias." Le dijo Embry sonriéndole.

"De nada." Le dijo sonriéndole en su dirección. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Por cierto, espero que no os importe si después de comer me pongo a… bueno, necesito leer un libro."

"No te preocupes por nosotros." Le dijo Quil sonriéndole. "Solo habíamos venido a hacerle una visita a Jake. Como este fin de semana no vino él…"

"Nos mandaron un trabajo de investigación para ir haciéndonos a la biblioteca universitaria." Dijo ella sonriéndole. "Además, tuvimos que hacer un par de chapuzas aquí, Jacob es un buen manitas."

"Pues si te gusta el curro de Jake tienes que ver el mío." Dijo Embry sonriéndole y sacando bola. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Embry, deja de sacar bola." Afirmé.

"Si es de bola la mía es más grande." Dijo Quil.

"Eh, dejarlo ya, la vais a asustar." Afirmó Leah.

"Será mejor que vaya poniendo la mesa." Dijo Bella sonriendo y levantándose para apoyarse en el sofá y poner los pies en posición para ir directa a la cocina.

"Espera, te ayudo." Afirmé levantándome para seguirla y chocándome con ella en la puerta. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, lo siento, no sabía que…" Dijo antes de asomarse por debajo de mi brazo. "¿Os apetece quedaros a comer?"

"No quisiéramos molestar." Dijo Seth.

"Los amigos de Jacob son mis amigos." Les dijo sonriendo. "¿Pones tú los vasos?" Me dijo.

"Vale." Asentí. "Oye, yo… lo siento mucho. No sabía que iban a venir."

"No importa, son tus amigos." Afirmó susurrándome también. "Hacía mucho que no les veía… bueno, que no les oía."

"Se me olvidaba que también eran amigos tuyos." Le dije para que me hiciera un gesto de silencio mientras cogía los platos tras tocarles el borde y moverse sonriendo.

"Espera, déjame a mí." Le dijo Leah. "Podemos echaros una mano puesto que vamos a comer aquí."

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo Bella sonriéndole.

La verdad es que aparte de mí que sabía su secretito sobre la vista… cualquiera no lo supiera no lo hubieran adivinado así de fácil.

"La verdad es que tu compi es una cucada." Me dijo Embry. "¿De dónde es?"

"Egipto, creo." Afirmé.

"Ahá." Afirmó mirando a donde Leah y ella ponían la mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta que Bella tocaba disimuladamente cada cubierto antes de ponerlos en su sitio junto a cada plato. "Es mona, muy-muy-mona." Añadió cuando estuvo a punto de caerse y Leah la sujetó.

"Olvídalo, tiene alguien." Afirmé.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo. "Jo, no es justo. Todas las monas están pilladas."

Era curioso cómo, lo mirases como lo mirases, había cosas que no cambiaban. Bella le gustaba a Embry siendo Bella y siendo Rissa.

"La mesa está lista…" Canturreó Bella.

"Ahora vamos." Afirmé. "Cojo la comida."

"Tarde, bobo." Me dijo Leah haciéndome notar que la comida ya estaba en la mesa y que había juntado la de estudio para hacerla más grande.

"Leah es muy amable." Afirmó Bella.

"Rissa dice que los jueves hace cus-cus." Afirmó sonriéndole. "Y ha prometido que me enseñará a hacerlo."

"Claro, y vas a volver para que te enseñe a hacerlo." Le dije.

"No, nos quedamos aquí hasta el fin de semana para asegurarnos que vienes." Dijo Leah. "Y luego nos vamos a ir las dos de compras."

"Esto… claro pero… no sé si será una buena idea." Afirmé.

"No pasa nada, me fio de su criterio." Me dijo Bella.

"¿Ves?" Me dijo Leah. "Por eso me gustan tus amigas."

"En realidad es una excusa para que podamos contarte una cosa." Dijo Quil. "Muy… importante."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella-Rissa)

"Bueno, pues ahora que ya tenemos las cosas limpias…" Dije saliendo al salón. "¿Algo que se nos haya olvidado comprar y necesitemos conseguir?"

"No, aunque… bueno, como somos más si puedes conseguir un poco más de pizza sería de agradecer." Afirmó Jake desde algún lugar a mi derecha.

Desde que tenía ese cuerpo había aprendido bastantes cosas de Rissa, aparte de ver con el tacto y el oído, mi visión espacial había mejorado a pesar de no tener la parte de 'visión'.

Era divertido, pero aún no estaba ubicada del todo con lo de no poder volver a ver nada, no me acababa de hacer a lo de no saber dónde estaba alguien hasta que no se movía si estaba cerca o no me hablaba.

"Esto… creo que voy a coger un abrigo." Afirmé girándome para orientarme hacia el pasillo del dormitorio. "Y voy a necesitar un complemento."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Me dijo.

"No, no te preocupes." Afirmé.

"La chica es bastante rara." Le dijo Quil.

"¿Te dice todo lo que va a hacer?" Le dijo Embry. "Porque tiene que sonar muy bien si te dice algo de cuando va al baño o cuándo se ducha o cuando…"

"Ya, está bien." Dijo Jake. "No me dice todo ¿vale?"

Sonriendo busqué en el armario mis jerseys para ponerme a tocar las etiquetas hasta que encontré el rojo para ponérmelo y coger los palos plegables del tamaño de palillos chinos para ir de vuelta al salón.

"Perdón, necesito asesoramiento." Dije esperando que Jake me dijese algo.

"¿Qué tipo de asesoramiento?" Dijo Seth justo desde mi lado sobresaltándome.

"¿Qué color me va más con la ropa?" Le dije mostrándole los bastones.

"Yo creo que este." Afirmó. "¿Es para el pelo?"

"No." Negué devolviendo el resto a su sitio junto a la entrada de la habitación, es un complemento.

"Creo que no deberías extenderlo aquí." Me dijo Jake desde el salón donde podía oír ruido de herramientas.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo con esas herramientas?" Les dije.

"Los chicos me van a ayudar a arreglar lo del lavavajillas viejo de los Clearwater." Afirmó.

"Mi madre iba a tirarlo porque le hemos comprado uno entre las dos y pensamos que a Jake podría venirle bien." Afirmó Leah acercándose a mí. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Rissy, cógete a ella." Me dijo Jake. "Hay… algunas piezas están por el suelo."

"Oye, ni que fuese tonta." Le dijo Leah.

"¿Seth?" Le llamé.

"Dime." Me dijo junto a mí. "¿Te importa acompañarme hasta la puerta, por favor? A tu hermana parece que le da vergüenza que me coja a ella."

"Claro." Dijo sonriéndome.

Echaba de menos poder ver su sonrisa, era realmente bonita, como la de Jake.

"¡No me da vergüenza!" Dijo Leah.

"Jake, me cojo las llaves." Le dije.

"No te preocupes, no voy a salir." Me dijo.

"¿No tenéis dos juegos?" Le dijo Embry.

"No hace falta." Dijo Jake. "Solemos salir a la vez, de hecho, yo salgo más."

"Gracias por el paseo, Seth." Afirmé sonriéndole y estirando la mano para tocar la mesita y coger el llavero del cuenco donde estaban sin encontrarlas. "Jake, las llaves…"

"A tu derecha, más… más…" Me dijo.

"Ok, las tengo." Afirmé.

"¿No las veías con lo grandes que son?" Me dijo Leah mientras salíamos al pasillo y cerraba tras ella mientras comprobaba mi bolso para comprobar que tenía el móvil, la cartera, toda la documentación y cogerme el bastón.

"No." Negué pulsando el botón de desplegarlo apuntando al suelo. "La verdad es que solo veo luces y sombras."

"Eres… tú eres…" Dijo.

"Sí, bueno." Afirmé sonriendo. "Por eso Jake hace esas cosas, creo que le doy un poco de pena y me hace de lazarillo. ¿Vamos de compras? Aquí cerca hay unos escaparates de alucine."

"Este…" Dijo. "No sé si podrás… ya sabes, para ir de compras habría que…"

"¿Ver?" Le dije sonriendo. "Bueno, por eso dije que me fiaba de tu criterio." Añadí guiñándole un ojo.

"Jo, es que hasta que no sacas tu bastoncito no te das cuenta." Afirmó. "Y tienes los gestos de alguien que ve. ¡Hasta nos miras cuando hablamos!"

"Bueno, tengo unos ojos inválidos pero mi oído y mi tacto valen por cien." Afirmé saliendo por el portal con ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"Bueno, a ver, qué es eso tan importante que teníais que contarme." Afirmé al cabo de un rato de que se fueran las chicas.

"Los Vulturi, han vuelto por Forks, bueno, en realidad ha sido por Port Angels, por la Reserva esa que ibas tú tan a menudo." Me dijo Quil.

"Y han destruido la tumba que le hicieron a Bella allí." Me dijo Embry. "Es… parece que la buscaban a ella."

"Estuvieron a punto de cargarse a un montón de verdes que curraban allí." Dijo Seth tristemente. "Pero Carlisle ha salvado a la mayoría."

"Sí, ha sido… alucinante ver a Carlisle tratando a los verdes y a Edmound a los animales que pudimos salvar entre unos y otros." Afirmó Embry.

"Lo que no sé es quiénes eran los grillados esos que se enfrentaron a los Vulturi." Dijo Quil.

"Un momento." Le dije. "¿Qué grillados?"

"Unos vampiros." Afirmó Seth.

"Se suponía que todos tenían miedo de los Vulturi, pero estos se enfrentaron a los perros gorileros y los dos chihuahuas." Afirmó Embry.

"¿Cómo dijeron?" Dijo Quil.

"Que a los pringados verdes no los maltrataban nadie salvo unos tales 'rojos' y esos tipos raros." Dijo Quil.

"Vale, lo de rojos lo he oído antes, creo que es una clave para los furtivos y taladores, o tal vez solo para los enemigos del ecosistema." Les dije. "Pero alguien que dijese eso…"

"Por eso decimos que son unos grillados." Afirmó Embry. "No sabemos quiénes eran."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Leah)

"Oye, creo que deberíamos volver ya a casa." Le dije a la compañera de piso ciega de Embry mientras se probaba una sudadera con el logotipo de la universidad en una tienda.

"¿No te gusta esta?" Me dijo preocupada. "Ya sé que el rosa no acaba de quedarme bien con mi piel, pero…"

"No, no, esa es… fuccia." Le dije. "No, es… llevamos un rato ya fuera, creo que se preocuparán sin no… volvemos pronto."

De pronto había comenzado a sentir una presencia extraña, un tufo apestoso en el ambiente que se acercaba.

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Pero primero… vamos a comprar un par de bolsas de galletas. Por aquí huele delicioso."

"Yo lo único que huelo es a tufo." Murmuré entre dientes antes de localizar el tufo y arrugar los labios mirando a la persona de donde provenía que nos miró. "Espera aquí un momento. Ahora mismo vuelvo. Acabo de ver un estuche para mi hermano que le encantará."

No tenía la menor intención de mirar estuches, pero me interesaba ver a quién perseguía ese tipo, si es que perseguía a alguien, así que me desvié hacia la fila de percheros de ropa dejándola donde podía verla y sin perder de vista al tipo que me miró antes de volver a mirarla a ella y dejar la taza que estaba mirando para ponerse a caminar hacia la chica que estaba tocando un peluche con la camisa de la universidad donde estaban tanto Embry como ella.

Era un tipo, varon, alrededor de metro ochenta y de costitución delgada, vestido con un chaleco verde del que salía pelo por las mangas y el cuello, corto y abierto revelando una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Y unos pantalones verdes de lino atados con un cinturón de falso cuero negro y unos guantes mitones marrones de cuero.

Su piel era tremendamente pálida y tenía media cara oculta por el flequillo de un peinado de pelo liso, largo y negro brillante con una chapa como del ejército al cuello en una cadena.

Hubiese pasado por un estudiante más de no ser por lo perfecto de su apariencia a pesar de no vestir nada del otro mundo, parecer un modelo y por el tremendo tufo que desprendía.

Fue directo por Rissa y esta debió darse cuenta porque movió un poco la cara dejando lo que tenía en las manos para mirar ligeramente hacia donde él se le acercaba y verles hablar, primero a él y luego a ella contestándole.

"Ah, no, de eso nada, monada." Dije para mí misma antes de apresurarme a ir por él. "¿Qué coño estás intentando hacer con la pobre chica, chupasangres?"

"Leah, tranquila." Me dijo la chica.

"Que conste que ya te había visto." Me dijo el chico mirándome y revelando unos ojos de color azul algo artificial. "Se os puede oler desde kilómetros de distancia."

"Claudio, Leah, ya vale, los dos." Nos dijo la chica metiéndose en medio y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. "Salgamos, los tres. Ahora."

"No pienso ir a ningún lado con este…" Dije.

"Leah, ahora." Me dijo ella. "Aquí cantamos demasiado."

"Cógete a mi brazo." Le dijo el tío suavemente.

"De eso nada, es amiga de un amigo." Le dije cogiéndola de la mano. "Y yo no me fío de ti así que ella se viene conmigo."

"Voy sola, vale ya." Nos dijo soltándonos a ambos y cogiendo el bastón que tenía colgado de su brazo por una cuerda a la muñeca. "Y por cierto, no necesito ver para saber que estáis dando la nota."

La nota era evidente que la estábamos dando, pero de que iba a dejar que ese tío pusiera un dedo encima a la chica, eso ni de broma; me daba igual no estar en nuestros territorios, se trataba de un chupasangres a la caza y no iba a dejar morir a un inocente, mucho menos a uno que conocía.


	42. CAPITULO 42: VIDA EN EL APARTAMENTO LOS

**CAPITULO 42: VIDA EN EL APARTAMENTO. LOS MOTIVOS DE LA VISITA DE CLAUDIO.**

(Voz de Leah)

Aquello estaba pasándose de raro. Vi al chupasangres caminando al lado de la chica mientras yo lo hacía al otro lado mientras salíamos y luego ella paraba fuera y miraba a los lados.

"¿Buscas algo?" Le dije.

"Creo que es por allí." Afirmó señalando a un lado para caminar.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le dije sin permitir que el vampiro se pusiera a su lado; sabía que la chica era invidente, así que no podía entender cómo era posible que supiera exactamente cómo orientarse ni que buscase algo concreto moviendo la cabeza.

"Aquí cerca tiene que haber una cafetería." Afirmó. "Puedo oler café en el aire, y Pizza, así que… creo que tiene que haber algo donde sentarse y poder hablar, con paz." Dijo mirando a ambos lados.

"Soy pacífico, ya lo sabes." Le dijo el vampiro.

"¿Por eso vas con los hermanos?" Le dijo ella.

"Que vaya con los Diavolo no quiere decir que sea belicoso como ellos." Le dijo.

"No me digas que os conocíais." Le dije más bien a ella.

"Claudio es un viejo amigo." Me dijo.

Sí, un un vampiro que comenzaba a ponerme la mosca tras la oreja.

"Rissa, tenemos que hablar." Le dijo el tipo. "Es muy importante. El resto no saben que he venido."

"¿Hay más como tú?" Le dije.

Me miró y pasó de mí olímpicamente para volver a mirar a la chica.

"Oye, no me ignores." Le dije.

"Por favor, no discutáis en medio de la calle." Nos dijo. "¿Dónde está la cafetería…?"

"Es un Starbucks, está cruzando la calle a unos 200 metros, pero hay que andar otros 34 más hasta el paso de cebra y luego retroceder." Le dijo el tipo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

No podía creérmelo, aquello estaba siendo demasiada mala suerte, primero los verdes-asesinos formados por un grupito de chupasangres ya confirmado y luego el ataque de los Vulturi que había confirmado que ese grupito eran chupasangres también y que encima habían hecho que me liase un poco sobre sus motivaciones.

Vale que eran asesinos, vale que se alimentaban de personas, pero por lo que sabía por Claudio, no eran personas cualqueiras, eran solo 'rojos' y eco-criminales.

"¿Estás bien, Jake?" Me dijo Embry.

"Sí, no os preocupéis." Afirmé.

"Entenderás por qué necesitamos que vuelvas." Me dijo Quil.

"Habíamos quedado que no le íbamos a decir eso." Le susurró Embry. "Que entre los de Sam y nosotros podíamos hacernos cargo."

"No, está bien." Afirmé. "Entiendo que tenga que volver, pero… no puedo irme de aquí así."

"¿Qué te retiene?" Me dijo Embry. "Nunca has puesto pegas para escaquearte de las clases por cazar."

"Es… mucho más complicado que lo que parece." Afirmé. "Mucho más… complicado."

"Por qué." Me dijo Quil casi molesto.

"Es… demasiado complicado, no lo entenderíais." Afirmé.

Me miraron en silencio unos segundos y entonces Embry se levantó molesto.

"Jake, no voy a pedirte, pero joder, ya va siendo hora de que reacciones." Me dijo molesto y ocultando su enfado. "Se nos partió el alma, a mí sobre todo, pero Bella no está, no va a volver y ahora, esos cabrones de mierda de chupasangres que se creen los reyes del mundo y que se piensan que tienen derecho a hacer lo que les venga en gana y a jugar a ser dioses están buscándola sin importarles las veces que les digamos que está muerta. Se han cargado una de las tumbas y no dudo siquiera que se cargarán el resto cuando las encuentren. Así que si tú no quieres hacer nada, bien, pero yo no esperes que me quede sentado llorando contigo que Bella no esté, porque se ha ido."

Me golpeó la fuerza de su afirmación, Embry no era de dar discursos, pero eso había sido lo más parecido a un auténtico discurso que nunca había oído.

Por un momento pensé decirles la verdad, que Rissa era Bella reencarnada, que el espíritu de Bella estaba en el cuerpo de Rissa; pero justo cuando fui a abrir la boca me di cuenta de cómo sonaba todo eso, que ni yo mismo acababa de entenderlo y todo eso, así que respiré hondo y me di cuenta que pensarían que estaba loco si decía algo así, así que cerré la boca y me callé.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" Me dijo.

"No." Negué.

Le vi temblar de rabia y dio un pisotón en el suelo antes de irse por la puerta.

"¡Embry!" Lo llamó Quil antes de que cerrase la puerta d salida y mirarme. "¿Qué coño te pasa? A Embry le ha dolido tanto como a ti."

"Lo sé." Afirmé. "Es... de verdad que me gustaría ir, pero no puedo."

"Por qué." Me dijo Quil. "No trabajas, podrías irte de la universidad un par de días."

"No puedo irme por las clases y tampoco por... bueno, por Rissa." Le dije. "Así que dejar de hacer preguntas y dejadlo ya."

Dios, cómo me dolía no poder decirles nada de lo que pasaba, que Rissa no era Rissa sino Bella, que estaba ciega y no podía vivir sola porque podrían cogerla, sobre todo ahora que parecía estar en el punto de mira de los Vulturi por algún motivo.

"Un momento, aún no me habéis dicho por qué la buscaban." Le dije.

"No sabemos." Me dijo Seth. "Pero tal y como dejaron aquello... diría que no para nada bueno."

Genial, eso solo ponía un punto más a mi terrible dilema personal.

No decir que vivía con la reencarnación de Bella, no decir que éramos hombres que se trasformaban en lobos monstruosos... y ahora no decirle a Bella que la perseguían unos tíos asesinos que probablemente quisieran hacerle a saber qué, probablemente lo mejor fuera convertirla y lo peor matarla, aunque sinceramente, no sé qué era peor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella-Rissa)

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Le dije a Claudio cuando me explicó lo que había pasado en el centro de recuperación de especies de Port Angels.

"Sí, es... ¿seguro que quieres seguir hablando de esto delante de ella?" Me dijo, apuesto a que mirando a Leah. "Leah es amiga de Jake, así que apostaría a que está al tanto de lo que es."

"Yo sé lo que es." Afirmó ella. "El problema es qué sabes tú de él."

"Dejemos eso para luego." Le dije tomando un trago de café antes de continuar. "Dime exactamente qué ha pasado con el resto."

"Están fatal." Me dijo. "Nosotros nos libramos, obviamente, pero Karim y el resto están... bueno, los que no pudimos salvar están peor."

Muertos, tuve que pestañear y mirar abajo a ciegas para evitar llorar.

"Oye." Me dijo Leah. "¿De verdad eres ciega?"

"De nacimiento." Afirmé.

"Dios, tienes demasiados gestos de vidente." Afirmó.

"Rissa, está bien." Me dijo Claudio. "Kasim se ha salvado, están mal pero se recuperarán, están bien atendidos. Los amiguitos de Jake se están encargando."

"Solo por eso ya debería matarte." Afirmó Leah incorporándose a juzgar por el ruido, así que metí la mano a ciegas entre ambos para separarles, solo que Claudio no se había movido de su sitio.

"Leah, está bien." Afirmé. "Podía imaginarme que Jake no era el único guerrero. Los de su especie nunca se dan solos. Jake, tú... dos o tres amigos más."

"O dos manadas de al menos 6 a 8 unidades cada una." Me dijo Claudio.

"No es posible." Le dije mirándole a ciegas. "Nunca ha habido más de 4 o 5."

"Ellos no son los guerreros de esas historias." Me dijo.

"Como digas una palabra más te comes la mesa, sanguijuela." Le dijo Leah.

No le di importancia, estaba más ocupada en procesar el dato que tenía. Dos manadas enteras, de entre 6 a 8 hacían un mínimo de 12 guerreros con alma de lobo. Nunca había oído hablar de algo así, era cierto que al principio fueron uno, luego al lobo por su carácter de manada se le dio una compañera... pero ¿una manada?

Por no decir ya dos.

"Eh, parad ya, los dos." Les dije volviendo a estirar los brazos cuando me tiraron encima el café caliente aún. "Estamos en un establecimiento público."

"Pero mira cómo te has puesto." Dijo Claudio mientras oía el soporte de servilletas siendo vilmente expoliado y luego notaba presión en la ropa donde había caído el café indicando que me estaba intentando limpiar un poco. "Lo siento mucho."

"Pues si es cierto que lo sientes, que lo sentís." Me corregí mirando a Leah o al sitio donde debía estar a juzgar por la respiración agitada de rabia que podía percibir. "Parad ya de pelear."

"Es tu amiguita que se pone violenta." Me dijo Claudio.

"Tal vez sea por tu culpa." Le dijo Leah. "Por venir aquí haciendo..."

"Vale ya, la culpa es de los dos y punto." Afirmé volviendo a meter las manos en medio de ambos y mirando a ambos lados aún sabiendo que no se habían movido. "No me gusta un pelo hacer de madre, si quisieara hacerlo me pondría a hacerme un bebé."

"Tú desde luego no vas a cambiar ni en un millón de años ¿no?" Me dijo Claudio para hacerme sonreír.

"Desde luego hay que ver cómo hablas para ser una chica fina." Me dijo Leah. "Me recuerdas a alguien, pero... no puedo recordar a quién."

Probablemente a mí misma, cuando me conoció, cuando era Bella.

"Es la primera vez que vengo a América." Afirmé sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros.

"Eh, lo digo en serio." Me dijo Claudio. "No sé si es seguro que sigas aquí, con..."

"Estoy protegida." Afirmé. "Vivo con Jake, él me puede proteger."

"Tú estás a salvo." Afirmó Leah.

"No tiene ni idea ¿no?" Dijo Claudio.

"Solo Jake, Kasim, tú y yo." Le dije. "Y admitamos que a Kasim le cuesta creérselo, y eso que cree en esto."

"¿De qué habláis?" Dijo Leah.

"Religión." Afirmé mirando a ciegas a Claudio. "Leah, creo que el fin de semana deberíais hacer que Jake se lo pase bien, me dijo que iría a visitar a su padre."

"Somos amigos, nuestros padres son uña y carne." Me dijo orgullosa de ello. "Claro que vamos a encargarnos de que tenga un fin de semana que no olvide."

No, ella creía que me engañaría, pero era evidente que ella también era un guerrero-lobo, tenía todas las cualidades y alguna más.

Leah era orgullosa, valiente y a la vez, tenía ese espíritu salvaje que los lobos poseían.

"Me alegra saber que Jake tiene tan buenos amigos." Le dije sonriendo. "Me pareció que estaba un poco... deprimido."

"No seré yo quien te lo cuente, pero tiene motivos de peso." Me dijo para mirar a otro lado puesto que su voz se atenuó como si hablase en otra dirección. "Aunque es un crío llorón y sigue con el bajón tras meses y meses."

Sí, eso era lo que ya sabía. Había estado atrapada en el mundo humano siendo un espíritu hasta que me encontraron un cuerpo. Había estado pegada a Jake por ser él quien tenía mi corazón, metafóricamente, curiosamente, esa era la expresión más acertada que había oído nunca. Había muerto por él, aunque no lo había sabido entonces, había tenido que morir y estar pegada a él para saberlo y entender por qué me mantenía tan cerca suyo. Había velado por él, me había matado verle tan deprimido por mí, verle llorar en mi tumba de la reserva de animales, verlo vagar por ahí... y verlo convertido. Dios, convertido imponía, era mucho más... todo, mucho más todo que lo que había imaginado nunca por las leyendas sobre guerreos-animal.

Su dolor me había matado, o lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese estado ya muerta; así que al final había decidido aceptar buscar la forma de reencarnarme, ocupar un cuerpo temporalmente mientras mi alma se hiciera más fuerte y pudiera ganar el control expulsando a la muerta de su propio cuerpo.

"**Estaremos en contacto.**" Me dijo Claudio en latín. "**Esta chica y yo no podemos estar demasiado rato juntos, estamos destinados a matarnos.**"

El guerrero-lobo y el murciélago siempre se habían llevado mal, la leyenda decía que al menos desde que el último había matado a la compañera-lobo del primero.

Era una historia triste, pero yo no podía culpar a uno u otro, el murciélago había sido engañado, y el lobo tenía todo el derecho a enfurecerse, pero me hubiese gustado poder cambiar la leyenda, que el murciélago no hubiera caído en la trampa, que algún otro guerrero-animal lo hubiera avisado de la trampa.

"Eh, a dónde te crees que vas." Le dijo Leah. "No huyas."

"Leah, déjalo ir." Le dije cogiéndole la mano. "¿Te importa leerme la carta de pizzas? Nos pidieron que lleváramos más."

"Esto es solo una cafetería." Me dijo.

"Hum, entonces pagaré y podemos ir a un mini-mart que hay cerca del edificio donde vivimos." Afirmé sacando la cartera.

"Sigo sin poder ver cómo consigues saber lo que pagas." Afirmó mientras sacaba monedas.

"Los billetes por tamaño y las monedas por tacto." Afirmé mostrándole cómo distinguía unos centavos de otros por tamaño y textura del dibujo.

Lo de ser ciega tenía sus ventajas, y una era que conseguía apaciguar a amigos que discutiesen con el símple truco de hacerme la 'pobrecita ciega' para que me prestaran atención y distraerlos de la pelea. Y en el caso de Leah y gente que acabara de enterarse de mi incapacidad... bueno, bastaba con mostrarles algún talento de ciego y los tenía alucinando y pensando cómo era posible aquello.

Cuando pagué y comprobamos las vueltas, volvimos a salir y fuimos al mini-mart para coger comida que Leah me fue radiando para elegir entre ambas pizzas suficientes para alimentar como a 15 personas y que según ella y a juzgar por mi experiencia de alimentar a Jake, nos daría como para 3 comidas con ellos.

Además nos hicimos con más zumos concentrados y unas bolsas de patatas de oferta y también compramos un poco de carne para el cous-cous que haría y que le enseñaría a hacer dado que tenía el resto de ingredientes comprados específicamente en una tienda de dietética y mandados desde casa, directamente desde Egipto gracias a la familia de Rissa, y eso que casi, casi estaba desheredada por lo de cancelar el compromiso e irse a estudiar a los Estados Unidos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"Buenas, ya estamos en casa." Dijo Bella desde la puerta tras oírlas andar en la cerradura. "Traemos pizzas, patatas y zumos..." Canturreó moviendo las bolsas haciéndolas sonar.

"Pasar, estamos probando el lavavajillas." Afirmé.

"Agarrate a mí." Oí decir a Leah. "Eso es... ya estás en el pasillo del baño y... supongo que eso son las habitaciones."

"Una habitación y una sala de estudio." Dijo.

"¿Vamos a compartir camas?" Dijo Embry. "Mola..."

"Más quisieras, Leah y Rissa dormirán en el cuarto y nosotros... bueno, el sofá y supongo que unas colchonetas inflables." Le dije.

"Leah, acompáñame a la puerta de nuevo." Le dijo Bella sonriéndole. "Vamos a ver si los vecinos pueden pasarnos algo. Llamaré a Beth Turner, con un poco de suerte podrá hacer colecta de cosas en su hermandad y si echamos mano de los Sigma Nu y los Kappa-no-sé-cuantos podremos conseguir algo, aunque sea hasta el fin de semana."

"Oye, de qué conoces tú a los Kappa esos." Le dije dejando el martillo para ir a cogerla de la mano y llevarla con cuidado hasta la puerta a pesar de la mirada que me lanzó Leah

"Me invitaron a una fiesta." Afirmó. "Por lo que se ve al ser la única de mi tipo en la facultad, Chad y Dillan ser compañeros nuestros y por lo que se ve, estar como un queso... digamos que me han dicho varias veces que pida por esta boquita y seré complacida."

Genial, iba a tener que comenzar a tener cuidado de no perderla nunca pero nunca, nunca de vista, con esos jetas por ahí... y no eran imaginaciones mías. Ya había pillado a Chad, un cachas rubio, mirándola no precisamente a los ojos mientras hablaban, lo que no sé es cómo si agachaban la cabeza para mirar ella les pillaba y les decía de buenas maneras que tenía los ojos en la cara.

"Será mejor que pidas primero a Beth y que ella se encargue de su hermandad y de los Sigma Nu." Le dije.

"¿Quiénes son los Sigma Nu esos?" Me dijo Seth.

"Una hermandad, mayoritariamente masculina por no decir todos hombres." Le dije. "Y Chad y Dillan unos salidos oportunistas donde los haya."

"¿Y eso?" Dijo Quil.

"Se aprovechan de que ella no les puede pillar para mirarle el pecho mientras hablan, a veces." Afirmé.

"Eh, 'gran lider capullo'." Me dijo Leah asomándose por el hueco de la puerta mientras podía oír a Bella hablando con los vecinos. "¿Tú sabías ya lo de su palito?"

"Claro." Afirmé. "Pero no le gusta que la traten diferente por ello, solo hay que ayudarla cuando realmente lo necesite."

"Un momento." Dijo Embry. "No me digas que su palito es... vamos, que ella es en realidad un..."

"Su palito." Le dije cogiendo la escoba y moviéndola como si fuera el palo que usaba Bella para andar sola por fuera de casa y no comerse ningún obstáculo. "Y como se os ocurra decirle algo sobre eso juro que os coméis el estropajo del baño, y creédme, está realmente asqueroso, no sé quiénes vivían aquí antes, pero estaba lleno de mierda todo."

"Ya, y como ella no puede hacerlo limpiaste tú toda la casa ¿no?" Me dijo Leah mirando al pasillo. "Ahí vuelve."

"Bueno, buenas noticias." Dijo Bella entrando seguida de Leah que cerró la puerta y sonriéndonos. "Tenemos una cama que chirría y está medio escacharrada y unos colchones que son más bien colchonetas de gimnasia."

"Bueno, pues la cama a suertes." Dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Wow, esta pizza estaba deliciosa." Dijo Seth acabándose su última porción de pizza.

"Es fácil seguir directrices del envase." Afirmó Bella sonriéndole. "¿Más? Aún queda otra casi entera."

"Venga, dejar eso para mañana." Les dije. "Que aquí te tienes que comprar tú la comida y no hay tanta pasta."

"¿No has encontrado trabajo aún?" Me dijo Quil.

"No, es una ciudad universitaria, pero aún estoy asentándome." Afirmé. "De momento puedo ir tirando con los ahorros, y en cuanto esté totalmente asentado podría buscarme un trabajo y ahorrar para pagarme comida y demás."

"Si quieres podríamos mandarte algo de arroz y legumbres." Me dijo Embry. "Mi madre te haría un buen precio, yo te los regalo hasta que consigas ese trabajo."

"Gracias, pero aún tengo mi orgullo." Afirmé.

"Espera, déjame ayudarte a recoger." Le dijo Leah a Bella. "Rissa eras ¿no?"

"Sí." Asintió ella sonriendo.

"Espera, os echaré una mano." Afirmé.

"Podéis ir probando el lavavajillas." Dijo Quil. "Creo que ya funciona."

"Solo tenía unas piezas sucias, pero sucias, sucias, sucias." Afirmó Embry moviendo la mano para remarcar sus palabras.

"Entonces probaremos el aparato." Dijo Bella sonriendo.

La verdad es que no sé si era una actriz excelente o que se le había pegado algo de cómo era Rissa, pero ahora era realmente como ver a una especie de Rissa pero con algo menos de vergüenza, mucho más abierta y con valores de Bella.

"Ya siento que se vayan a quedar estos por aquí tanto tiempo." Le dije mientras cargábamos entre los dos el lavavajillas y ella escribía algo en una etiqueta con su maquinita de hacer etiquetas pegables con puntos en relieve.

"Ah, no te preocupes, son tus amigos, sé cuánto les echabas de menos." Me dijo sonriendo y cortando la etiqueta para pegarla en el botón que le estaba señalando que era de ponerlo en marcha y poniéndose a preparar otra para la ruleta tras preguntarme dónde era donde había que poner el programa de lavado. "Además, llevan razón, tienes que volver a casa. ¿O ya te has olvidado de lo que te retenía de venir a la universidad?"

Mi padre, no había querido dejarle solo; mi manada, no había querido separarme de ellos por ese sentimiento de unidad que teníamos, de que podíamos compartir todo lo bueno y lo malo y así que todo pesase menos; mi hogar, nunca había salido de él siendo humano y tenía miedo de no poder sobrevivir fuera de la reserva que era lo único que conocía.

"Pero también tenía motivos poderosos para venir." Afirmé recordando la madre de todos los motivos: compartir piso con Bella, poder vivir junto a la reina de mi corazón y dueña de mis pensamientos, sin contar a Nessy.

Eso pareció hacerla sonreír y buscó mi cara con las manos hasta encontrar la mejilla y sonreír haciéndome una caricia suave antes de parar y separarse.

"Oye, Jake." Oí decir a Embry desde cerca de la puerta. "Ya hemos montado las camas. Vamos a poner un poco la tele primitiva que tenéis."

"Gracias." Dije. "Ir yendo, yo ahora acabo de poner esto y voy."

"Yo creo que voy a irme a estudiar." Dijo Bella. "Pero vosotros ver la tele, me meteré en mi cuarto y cierro la puerta."

"Leah duerme contigo hoy." Le avisé.

"Bueno, no importa." Afirmó sonriendo. "Cuando se venga a dormir ya me iré a otro lado, o igual me duermo yo antes que ella, quién sabe."

"Permíteme dudarlo..." Le dijo Embry.

"Jake, vete si quieres." Me dijo Bella sonriéndome mientras giraba la ruletita del lavavajillas para ponerlo en marcha en el programa que era. "Yo puedo acabar de recoger esto sola."

"No me parece justo." Afirmé.

"¿Justo? Llevas poniendo y quitando la mesa todos los días, friegas y limpias porque yo no puedo ver la suciedad." Afirmó haciéndome otra caricia en la cara. "Creo que lo justo es que yo haga esto que puedo."

"Oye, hay algo que me escama un poco." Afirmé. "Al resto de personas miras más o menos a donde tienen la cara, pero a mí es como si me mirases directamente a los ojos."

"Sé dónde está exactamente todo de ti, Jacob Black." Afirmó sonriéndome. "Solo te toco en busca de la cara cuando no sé si estás de pie o no."

"O sea, que si me subiera en un taburete me tocarías otra cosa." Le dije bromeando para que me diera un golpe en el culo con el trapo y me hiciese señas para que controlase lo que decía señalando fuera para indicarme que el resto podían oírnos.

Entonces sonreí y me incliné para darle un beso y ponerle el pelo tras las orejas haciéndola sonreír y sonrosarse.

"Llevas razón, esto de no poder ver tiene su puntazo." Afirmé sonriendo antes de salir por la puerta e ir al salón donde habían puesto la tele.

"Así que lo de no ver tiene su puntazo ¿no?" Me dijo Leah.

"Qué, si quiere coger algo de donde sea tiene que palpar." Le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Le he dejado un trapo sobre la encimera y hemos ido a cogerlo a la vez."

"Oye, yo también me apunto a eso." Afirmó Embry. "Total, tú ya tienes a Nessy."

Fue justo entonces cuando oímos pasos saliendo de la cocina y nos giramos a mirar y ver a Bella saliendo de ella.

"¿Qué, al final no te animas?" Le preguntó Embry sonriéndole aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

"Lo siento, tengo que estudiar." Afirmó sonriendo. "Quizás otro día."

"Qué pena." Le dijo. "Te vas a perder una peli genial."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"Ah, ya lo entiendo." Afirmé pasando los dedos por el último párrafo de apuntes en Braille que tenía. "Entonces es todo cuestión de la malto-dextrosa... Leah, no seas tímida y pasa."

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" Me dijo sorprendida.

"Estaba concentrada, pero no tanto como para no haber oído tus pasos." Afirmé poniendo la marca y cerrando el bloc donde ponía las hojas tras hacerles agujeros para archivarlas. "¿Ya se ha acabado la película?"

"Sí, hemos estado hablando un poco más." Afirmó. "No quería venir hasta que no hubieras acabado."

"No importa, puedo seguir mañana." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Espero que no te importe dormir arriba."

"No, es... entiendo por qué estás tú abajo." Afirmó.

"Puedo dormir arriba también." Negué. "Pero aprendería a hacer puenting sin cuerda para levantarme al baño por la noche, y tampoco es plan."

"Sí, no es plan." Afirmó con un tono denotando sonrísa. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, oh, por cierto, no sé si os lo ha dicho Jake pero… mañana podéis dormir todo lo que queráis, volveremos para la comida, así que no tenéis por qué hacer nada."

"Sí, Jake nos lo ha dicho." Afirmó. "¿Te importa si quito la luz?"

"Leo con los dedos, no con los ojos." Le dije sonriendo.

"Me cuesta un poco hacerme a la idea de que no te molesta la luz o la oscuridad." Me dijo mientras percibía que la luz fuera de mis ojos se iba. "¿Cómo puedes leer si no ves?"

"Braille." Afirmé colocando todo bien puesto en mi zona de la mesa para volver a la cama. "Tengo un ordenador especial que conecto a una máquina que funciona como las fotocopiadoras solo que haciendo puntos en el papel, así que hago mis apuntes en braille. Y hasta que pude conseguir el equipo, los profesores me dejaban grabar las clases en audio y estudiaba memorizando las palabras importantes."

"Oh…" Dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba que estaba casi dormida ya. "Suena a difícil…"

"Sí, un poco." Afirmé sonriendo y siguiendo con la última parte de los apuntes de ese día.


	43. CAPITULO 43: AQUÍ NO Y FIESTAS

**CAPITULO 43: AQUÍ NO Y FIESTAS.**

.

((Volviendo a lo de las viejas costumbres… AVISO: en este capítulo se ponen las cosas un poco subiditas de tono, así que mentes jóvenes o influenciables o ambas cosas mejor saltaros cuando avise, que luego no queremos que nos lo descuelguen por no avisar.

Gracias y perdón por el inciso.))

.

(Voz de Jake)

Menuda nochecita había pasado. Normalmente podía dormir donde fuese, en una litera o en un colchón del suelo era suficiente, pero es que aquel colchón…

"Buenos días." Saludo susurrando a Bella en cuanto la veo venir al salón donde estoy tumbado en el sofá, solo.

"Buenos días. ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche?" Me dice sonriéndome.

"Estoy solo, y bueno, las he pasado mejores." Le contesto aprovechando que está sola y el resto puedo oírlos dormir para darle un tironcito y hacerla caer sobre mí y cubrirle la boca suavemente para impedir que haga cualquier ruido que despierte al resto y darle un beso que la hace sonreír. "Ahora ya estoy mucho mejor."

"Eres un caradura." Me dice sonriendo y devolviéndome el beso tras darme un golpecito suave en el pecho. "Será mejor que me sueltes, como nos vean vas a quedar fatal delante de tus amigos."

"Que digan lo que quieran, tú eres mi corazón." Le digo.

"¿Tengo que recordarte que ellos piensan que soy Rissa, tu compañera de piso egipcia?"

"Sí, bueno, un handicap." Afirmo cogiéndole por atrás tras seguirla sin que se entere hasta la cocina donde se pone a coger un tazón de desayuno del escurridor antes de estirarse para coger los cereales que es cuando yo la cojo desde atrás abrazándola y notando toda su espalda y su trasero contra mí mientras la levanto un poco para que alcance la caja de cereales.

"Jake…" Gime casi susurrando mientras mi mano va a parar a su pecho mientras la sujeto en alto. "No estamos solos… si se despierta alguien…"

"Al cuerno con ellos." Le dije sonriendo. "Solo te estaba ayudando a llevar al último estante."

"¿Con esto así?" Me dice suavemente tocándome con una mano la entrepierna que me duele a más no poder.

"Sí, bueno, es que tendrías que verte desde mis ojos." Afirmo sonriéndole y olíendole el cuello.

"Por favor, aquí no." Me dice suavemente mientras noto cómo comienza a temblar anticipando ese calor que le puedo comenzar a notar en la piel aunque la he puesto abajo ya pero sin acabar de soltarla de mis brazos. "Si se despiertan…"

"¿Por qué te importan tanto ellos?" Le digo soltándola. "Debería importarte que yo…"

"Sé que no te irás con otra." Afirmó girándose para darme un beso que calló en la comisura y luego moviendo un dedo para darme otro de pleno en los labios que yo volví más caliente y ella aumentó aún más el calor si era posible mientras conseguía hacerla gemir una sola vez en mi boca antes de separarse. "Pero si te descubren dándote el lote conmigo… tú vas a quedar como un mujeriego, y no quiero eso tampoco."

"¿Y si no me importara?" Le dije.

"A mí sí." Afirmó separándome. "Aquí no podemos."

Creo que no volvimos a decir palabra en todo el rato que duró el desayunar y salir a la calle.

Me encantaba que fuera de casa dependiera de mí para ir segura por la calle, pero eso no era suficiente, y su negación ante mi ataque de la mañana al desayuno me había dolido un poco.

Todo fue guay hasta que llegamos a la universidad, íbamos con un rato de antelación, y había supuesto que era por coger algo allí, sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño y yo tuve que acompañarla hasta la puerta para indicarle cual era el de mujeres y cual el de caballeros, me había apoyado junto a la puerta a esperar cuando me dieron un tirón del brazo y me caí en el baño de chicas para que me taparan la boca con una mano que me hizo intentar defenderme antes de ver que el 'atacante' era en realidad LA 'atacante' que no me dejó ni decir nada mientras tiró de mí hasta un retrete ciego donde puso el pestillo y me dio un beso largo y húmedo antes de parar sonriendo.

"¿De qué va esto?" Le dije confuso. "Primero no quieres, ahora sí quieres…"

"No, te dije que no podíamos hacerlo en casa." Afirmó sujetándose a mis hombros y cuello en un abrazo que hizo que la levantase al levantarme un poco y entonces se agarró con una pierna a mí mientras se mantenía en la otra de puntillas. "Y esto no es ahí."

Sonreí a punto de reírme al entender la indirecta y la abracé levantándola para ponerla en la tapa del vater sin dejar de besarla.

Definitivamente, esa chica me iba a volver loco. Me calentaba de qué maneras y se negaba, pero solo en casa porque estaba con gente, lo que era en la universidad que podían pillarnos profesores u otros alumnos parecía darle igual.

.

((Atención, a lo dicho, mentes jóvenes o influenciables saltaros estre tozo hasta los próximos paréntesis que no queremos que nos acusen de corrupción a menores, al resto... como siempre intentaré no ponerme demasiado gráfica para que no me lo descuelguen. Lamentamos las molestias y demás.))

.

Sin parar de besarla, le levanté un poco la camiseta que había llevado enseñando el estómago bajo la chaqueta de la universidad tras habérsela desabrochado para acariciarle toda la piel posible bajo la chaqueta. Entonces ella levantó una pierna y me acercó más a ella abriendo un poco las piernas sentada en el sifón para hacerme gemir y ella sonreír sin parar ni un solo segundo de besarnos hasta que conseguí bajar mis besos a su mandívula y al cuello para pasear una mano por su pierna recorriéndola y metiéndola bajo la falda para ir levantándosela poco a poco hasta ponérsela casi como cinturón comprobando que la ropa interior comenzaba a estar un poco húmeda y haciéndome sonreír complacido al entender que en ningún momento había intentado rechazarme, solo posponerlo un poco.

Justo entonces le mordí suavemente la curva entre el cuello y los hombros y la hice gemir produciendo en mí un ligero enloquecimiento de gusto que me hizo casi jadear mientras paraba para mirarle los ojos sin parar de acariciarle la pierna y frotar mi pecho contra el suyo sin soltarla.

"Dios, ahora eres mucho más sensible." Afirmé complacido.

"No ver… lo que te… hacen o… quién, te ha… hace excitarte… mucho más." Dijo entre gemidos entrecortados metiéndose la mano en la boca como intentando ahogar más sonidos y haciéndome sonreír y sacársela para besarla con pasión.

"No me prives de esa banda sonora, preciosa." Le dije.

"No…" Gimió.

La verdad es que era una auténtica loba y seguía siéndolo aunque ahora parecía experimentar más cosas cada vez que lo hacíamos, daba igual que fuera algo suave como la que hicimos en honor a Rissa o algo más brusco y ardiente como era el estar montándonoslo ahora mismo en un retrete de la facultad.

Creo que cuando le atrapé el pecho en mi boca le tapé de lo alto que gimió tras un sonido de sorpresa. Me encantaba oírla hacer esos ruidos por mí, me encantaba el olor que tenía cuando estaba caliente, me encantaba notar ese nectar que segregaba anticipándose a mí, era increíblemente atrayente, tanto que la miré sonriendo con picardía sabiendo que no me podría predecir ningún movimiento porque no podía ver y por eso parecía pillarle todo el rato por sorpresa y le di un mordisquito suave al centro de su pecho mientras jugaba con el otro en mi mano para parar de chupárselo y separar la cara para mirarle poner una cara realmente atractiva sonrosada y con un gesto de suave dolor placentero antes de bajar la mirada y parar para agacharme un poco.

"¿Jake?" Me llamó cuando se dio cuenta que había parado. "¿Qué…?"

"Shhh…" Le susurré sonriendo e incorporándome para besarla mientras despejaba el camino poniendo los estorbos contra su ingle con una sola mano antes de meter un par de dedos dentro de ella haciéndola gemir en mi boca por la sorpresa y enloquecerme aún más haciéndome sonreír. "Dios, cómo me encanta probocarte eso…" Afirmé mientras notaba unas contracciones suaves en mis dedos parando para volver a agacharme.

"Jake, qué…" Jadeó antes de golpear las paredes del baño intentando agarrarse cuando saqué la lengua y comencé a bebérmela juguetonamente haciendo no solo que intentase agarrarse a las paredes como ya he dicho sino que se mordiese los labios intentando ahogar el ruido que había estado a punto de soltar y que se le escapó en parte por la nariz haciéndome notar una inmensa oleada de placer al combinar ese sonido con el sabor que estaba probando.

Y de pronto no me bastaba con aquel elixir, quería más, quería mucho más, lo quería todo, así que hice la mayor osadía o locura según se mire y busqué directamente la fuente para meter parte de la lengua y hacerla casi gritar ahogándolo y a mí parar para que jadeara sin soltar las paredes antes de volver a meter mi lengua en aquel orificio tan apretado y que se repitiese la escena.

"Jake… por dios… para…" Gimió jadeando como si no pudiera respirar.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije divertido. "Me encanta tu sabor, y a ti parece que te vuelva loca también que te devore."

"Me vas a matar…" Jadeó.

Eso me volvió aún más loco y volví a acometer contra ella con mi lengua haciéndola volver a tener un espasmo y golpear las paredes al intentar agarrarse a ellas sin éxito ya que eran lisas.

Me estaba divirtiendo horrores con aquello, ahora entendía por qué no había querido hacerlo en casa, hoy parecía estar realmente receptiva a lo que le hiciera y a la vez todo lo que le hacía estaba provocando en ella unas respuestas mucho más fuertes que lo usual, tanto que al final no pude aguantar más y me bajé los pantalones para liberarme y meterme entero en ella haciéndola volver a agarraerse a donde pilló, solo que esta vez fue a mí mientras la besaba y empujaba con cariño y cierta contundencia contra ella haciéndola gemir y jadear cosas ininteligibles para mí que lo único que hacían era aumentarme más el calor, hasta que finalmente se fue ella por segunda vez a juzgar por lo que aún tenía en mi lengua y mi garganta tras habermela bebido y al segundo, me fui yo con ella.

.

((Bueno, ahora ya podemos seguir todos leyendo, que no se ve nada más y se sobreentiende lo que ha pasado con una sola frase o así.))

.

Pero no paré ahí, aún seguí un poco más hasta que fuimos bajando un poco el ritmo y sonriendo, salí de ella para volver a besarla y acariciarla por todos lados con cuidado y cariño, sobre todo eso último, cariño.

No, era más que eso, era mucho más que cariño, lo que esta chica me inspiraba era auténtico amor, no podía separarme de ella, no quería hacerlo, solo ella era capaz de probocarme esos calores en el cuerpo, solo ella conseguía que me pusiera así de duro y quisiera devorarla entera, y desde luego solo ella y nadie más que ella sería capaz de lidiar con ese fuego que corría por mis venas cuando la veía, que me corroía por dentro instándome a convertirme en un animal vestido de humano por ella.

Así que cuando acabamos, sonreí aún con la respiración agitada y volví a besarla con todo el amor y la delicadeza del mundo para apoyarm mi frente en la suya y sonreír.

"Dios… me has robado el alma." Afirmé divertido. "Me has convertido en un lobo con forma humana…"

"Mi lobo…" Susurró ella acariciándome la cara feliz.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿De verdad tenemos que volver a casa?" Le dije a Bella cuando acabaron las clases de la universidad cuando teníamos casi 3 horas para ir a casa, comer y volver para una última hora ese día. "¿No podemos quedarnos aquí? Los dos… juntitos…"

"Venga, hay que volver, prometimos volver para la comida." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Jo, no es justo." Le dije. "Yo tenía hambre de algo diferente…"

"¿No te ha bastado con lo de esta mañana?" Me dijo riéndose. "¡Madre mía, estoy enamorada de un degenerado!"

"Tú me has hecho un degenerado." Afirmé casi echándome sobre ella.

"Eh, Rissa." La llamó Chad con Dillan y otro par de tíos más que estaban en la puerta de la universidad en la calle. "Dinos que vendrás."

"Qué hay, Chad." Le saludé de mala gana.

"Chad, no sé a dónde tengo que ir." Le dijo ella sonriendo confusa.

"Los Kappa Sigma damos una fiesta con los Pi Kappa Alfa." Le dijo Dillan. "Así que no puedes faltar."

"Nosotros la damos hoy y los Alfa mañana, así que va a ser… brutal." Añadió otro.

"Lo siento, hay gente en casa y no podemos dejarles solos." Dije.

"Pues no vengas tú." Afirmó Chad para sonreírle a Bella. "¿Qué dices, Rissa?. ¿Lista para el fiestón del siglo?"

"Yo es que si no va Jake que es mi lazarillo como que no tiene mucho sentido que vaya." Afirmó sonriendo con una sonrisa de disculparse.

"No te preocupes, cielo." Afirmó Dillan. "Cuenta conmigo para guiarte."

"Eh, no te pases, seguro que me prefiere a mí." Dijo Chad.

Ahí se formó un poco de guirigáis por competir a ver quién se la llevaba a la fiesta y ella entonces sonrió y levantó las manos hacia ellos para que se callaran.

"Lo siento, le prometí a mi amiga Leah que haríamos una fiesta juntas." Afirmó.

"Ah, si es una chica todo cambia." Dijo uno.

"Sí, por qué no os venís tus amigas y tú, así no se quedan solas." Le dijo otro.

"Una buena idea." Afirmó sonriendo. "Prepararé mi bastón de gala."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Fiesta!" Dijo Embry cuando le dijimos el plan para la noche.

"La verdad es que nunca he estado en una fiesta universitaria." Dijo Quil. "¿Habrá tías?"

"¿Qué más da?" Afirmó Leah. "La pregunta es si habrá tíos guays."

"Considerando que los que la invitaron eran 5 tíos, creo que sí." Afirmé un poco molesto.

"Venga Jake, anímate." Me dijo Seth sonriendo. "Podrás encontrar a una chica que te haga olvidar."

Ya la tenía, y no me ayudaba a olvidarla porque era ella misma; pero claro, eso no podía decirlo.

"Yo creo que deberíais ir." Dijo Bella sonriendo. "A mí no me apetece demasiado tampoco. Prefiero oír un poco el Discovery Channel, creo que esta noche daban un documental sobre osos polares."

"Gran idea." Afirmé. "Es el que nos han recomendado en clase ¿no?"

"Exacto." Asintió.

"Venga ya." Dijo Embry. "¿En serio preferís un documental a una fiesta chula?"

"Es que no sabéis lo que quema las clases de universidad." Les dije.

"Jooo… pero es que si no venís no nos van a dejar entrar…" Dijo Seth.

"Supongo que porque pasemos un rato no pasará nada." Se rindió Bella.

"Ya, sobre todo porque yo les caigo genial." Le dije. "Solo se interesaron cuando dijiste que habías quedado con Leah para pasar la velada juntas."

"Hum, entonces valen la pena." Dijo. "¿De qué es la fiesta?"

"No sé." Dijo sacando el papel que le habían dado. "Mira a ver la invitación a ver qué dice."

"Oh, qué originales." Dijo Leah mirándolo. "Fiesta Hula."

"Una excusa genial para ver chicas guapas en ropa interior." Afirmó Embry.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Alucina…" Dijimos cuando entramos en la hermandad que daba la fiesta y vimos a mucha gente vestidos con camisas hawaianas y falditas de paja y cocos así como collares y coronas de flores de plástico.

"Tío… hemos entrado en el paraíso y no nos hemos dado cuenta…" Añadió Embry.

"Bueno, ahí os quedáis." Nos dijo Leah. "Yo voy a ver si me mezclo por ahí y veo algo."

"Va, vamos a buscar algunas chicas monas." Dijo Quil.

"No va a ser demasiado difícil con tantas… bailarinas de hula." Dijo Embry.

La parte buena era que nos iban a dejar solos, la mala que Seth parecía menos dado a largarse.

"Seth, mira, aquella chica te está mirando." Le dije señalando a una que parecía tener mi edad o así.

"Qué dices, es demasiado mayor." Me dijo.

"Este… tú pareces tener al menos su edad." Le dije. "¿Recuerdas por qué?"

"Ya, pero no me van las mayores." Afirmó.

Dios, mira que le quería casi como a un hermanito pequeño, pero…

"¡Ey, preciosa!" Dijo una voz tras nosotros. "¡Qué bien tenerte en la fiesta!"

Genial, para colmo de males tenían que aparecer esos pesados.

"No creo que esté mucho tiempo." Le dijo Bella. "Estoy un poco… cansada, y no me encuentro demasiado bien."

"Arriba hay camas." Dijo Chad sonriéndole. "Si quieres puedo prestarte la de mi cuarto, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras."

"No quisiera molestarte, parece que esta noche tendréis todos plan." Dijo sonriéndole y haciéndome sonreír por dentro al ver los planchazos que le metía.

"Bueno, siempre podemos cambiar el plan." Le dijo uno de los chicos que había.

Iba a decir algo, pero por suerte, Seth se metió en medio.

"Lo siento, la chica es mi pareja." Les dijo. "Ya sabéis, mejor no le pongáis la mano encima, por si acaso se puede malinterpretar."

"Claro, no queríamos enfadarte, forastero." Le dijo uno.

Huy, huy, huy… eso se estaba poniendo fatal.

"Vamos, no hay motivo para molestarse." Dijo Bella sonriendo y metiéndose en medio de ambos. "Esto es una fiesta, se supone que hay que divertirse."

"Eso es, divertiros en la fiesta, corre a cargo de nuestra hermandad." Dijo Chad antes de hacer gestos al resto para que se fueran todos.

"Qué payasos…" Murmuré yo para Seth y Bella.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijo Seth a ella. "Me había parecido que no tenías muchas intenciones de prestarles la menor atención."

"Esos tipos son unos puñeteros plastas." Le dije. "Además de babosos. No paran de molestarla y ella como es tan buena gente ni se queja."

"Jacob, tranquilo." Me dijo Bella. "Estamos en una fiesta, déjalo correr, por favor."

"Joder, me ponen de los nervios." Afirmé para tomar aire. "Está bien, lo dejo pasar por ahora…"

"Gracias."Afirmó. "¿Vamos a coger algo de beber?"

"Claro, agarrate a mí." Le dijo Seth.

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo sonriendo.

Mierda, el chaval se me había adelantado, tendría que estar más listo para la próxima.

Estuvimos un buen rato por la fiesta, hasta que en un momento dado, Bella se tropezó con algo y se estampó contra el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntamos Seth y yo.

"Ay, no lo sé..." Gimió agachándose sobre su rodilla. "Me duele mucho..."

"Creo que te has clavado un trozo de vaso de plástico." Afirmé. "Será mejor que te lo curemos rápido."

"Jake, me duele mucho..." Se quejó.

"Está bien, cógete a mí, te llevaré a casa." Le ofrecí. "Seth, busca al resto y vete con alguno, diles que voy a casa y cuando acabe de curarla volveré a por vosotros, o si no, venir a casa cuando queráis, creo que hoy voy a trasnochar, así que podéis llamar directamente."

"Yo... vale." Asintió. "Espero que se te pase pronto." Añadió mirando a Bella y sonriéndole antes de que la cogiera en brazos para llevármela y salir a la calle.

"Bueno, por ahora... por dónde vamos." Dije. "Es a la derecha así que... podemos bajar hasta la principal y luego girar en la nuestra o cogemos la California hasta la A y luego bajamos a la principal y de ahí a la nuestra. Cuál es más corta, cuál es más corta..."

No sabía muy bien, así que decidí no perder tiempo y hacer lo más recto, que era bajar por esa calle todo recto a la principal y ahí por la izquierda hasta la calle D que era donde estaban los apartamentos Trillum que era donde vivíamos; todo esto cargando con Bella en brazos y causando que todo el mundo nos mirara.

"Que suerte que no veas." Le dije.

"Jake, céntrate, me duele mucho." Afirmó casi lloriqueando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"A ver esa herida..." Le dije suavemente a Bella tras haberla sentado en el retrete y haberle echado agua en la rodilla. "Sí, definitivamente tienes un trozo de algo clavado. Vas a tener que apretar bien los dientes para que te lo saque."

"Vale." Afirmó sujetándose bien al borde del vater.

"¿Preparada? Lista..." Le dije poniendo la pinza donde podía chocar con el trozo antes de tirar con cuidado para intentar hacerle el menor daño posible.

El dolor es intenso, sé lo que es clavarte algo en una herida y no es precisamente agradable que digamos, pero finalmente se lo saco y entonces la miro y me da pena. Ha apretado tan fuerte los dientes que se ha mordido el labio y se ha hecho sangre, y ella lo sabe porque se lo toca y luego la prueba para poner cara de desagrado.

"Espera." Le digo para besarla y lamer su sangre antes de apartarme dejándole las marcas de su propio mordisco cubiertas con mi saliva. "Ahora no te la vayas a chupar ¿vale? Voy a echarte algo de agua oxigenada en la herida, así que va a doler. ¿Quieres una toalla?"

"No, es… creo que podré soportarlo." Afirma.

"Está bien, pues allá voy." Afirmo poniendo la palangana debajo de su rodilla y sujetándola con mis piernas para echarle un chorrito de agua oxigenada haciéndola sisear de dolor y haciéndome a mí sonreír sin poder evitarlo al ver que sigue siendo sensible al dolor. "Ya está… tranquila, la está… ahora te pondré un poco de yodo y te vendaré un poco la herida ¿de acuerdo?"

Esta vez no contesta, se limita a asentir sin abrir la boca y haciéndome sonreír. Está realmente mona cuando se porta como una niña.

"Por lo que se ve voy a ser siempre el que haga de doctor y tú de mi enferma." Le digo bromeando mientras le pongo un poco de yodo empapando un algodón para ir echándolo por la herida con toquecitos suaves.

"Me gusta que seas tú quien me cure." Me dijo suavemente pero sin poder ocultar el dolor por lo que le hacía en la herida para curársela. "Es… bueno, confío en ti plenamente, sé que puedo confiar en ti."

"Me siento halagado de que confíes en mí." Le contesté sonriéndole aunque no pueda verlo. "Me encanta, es… no puedo ni describir lo feliz que me hace saberlo."

Ella entonces me sonríe y me hace una caricia mientras comienzo a vendarle la herida y cuando acabo la miro desde mi posición. Incluso con esa apariencia es preciosa, y aunque por fuera haya cambiado, por dentro sigue siendo mi Bella.

"Vamos, será mejor salir ya de aquí." Le digo levantándome tras darle un beso en la venda. "En el salón estaremos mejor."

"¿Crees que será muy tarde para ver el documental del Discovery Channel?" Me dice sonriendo.

"Hombre, para ti un poco, solo… como unos 17 o 18 años." Le digo bromeando para que me de un golpecito suave llamándome tonto entre risas.


	44. CAPITULO 44: LA MANADA DE SEPARA JAKE,

**CAPITULO 44: LA MANADA DE SEPARA. JAKE, TIENES QUE HACER LAS PACES.**

(Voz de Jake)

"Madre mía…" Suspiro feliz en el sofá mientras Bella se coloca un poco el pelo paladeando y sonriendo. "Esto ha sido…"

"Ya verás, algún día me secarás y entonces lo vas a lamentar." Me dijo divertida y con la respiración aún un poco entrecortada.

"Total, que al final no nos hemos enterado del documental." Le dije.

"Tenemos un resumen en Internet." Afirmó sonriendo y volviendo a bajarse la camiseta para cubrirse el pecho mirándome a ciegas.

"Oye, debería darte vergüenza, jovencita." Le vacilé un poco. "Eres una tramposilla, eres una descarada… y encima te acuestas con un tío antes de estar casada. Tsk, tsk, tsk… vas a ir al infierno."

"Entonces iremos juntos." Me dijo bromeando y volviendo a ponerse la ropa interior bajo la falda puesto que la falda la llevaba aún. "Tú mancillaste y seguías corrompiendo a una jovencita inocente, casta y pura, y ahora sigues haciéndolo con una pobre invidente que no puede siquiera verte."

"¡Pero qué cara más dura!" Le dije saltando hacia ella para abrazarla y derribarla de nuevo sobre el sofá para jugar a ser un lobo y besarla y hacerle cosquillas por todos lados.

"¡Para, por favor!" Me dijo riéndose y gritando.

"No voy a parar hasta que no pidas clemencia." Afirmé. "Increíble cara dura."

La verdad es que se me hacía increíble estar haciendo eso con ella, estar jugando con ella como si fuese una cría y estar viviendo con ella aunque fuese en un piso de la universidad.

Y al final, acabamos quedándonos en el sofá los dos, juntos. Lástima que no solos, porque un timbrazo me devolvió a la realidad.

"Bueno, aquí vuelven esos pesados." Dije levantándome y dejándola a ella sentarse en el sofá.

"Oye, son nuestros amigos." Me dijo Bella riñéndome en broma. "No deberías hablar así de ellos, encima que se han cruzado todo el estado para venir a verte."

"Sí, pero ahora mismo son como un grano en el culo." Afirmé abriendo la puerta desde el telefonillo y dejando la puerta entornada. "Porque no me dejan estar solo contigo…" Añadí abrazándola de nuevo.

"Quita, mientras estén ellos será mejor que no hagas eso mucho." Me dijo Bella separándome con un beso y poniéndose un dedo en los labios para guiñarme un ojo. "Te recuerdo que solo soy tu compañera de piso."

"Ya te vale, pedazo idiota." Me saludó Leah. "Por poco nos perdemos para encontrar el camino de vuelta."

"Leah, te dije que tenía que llevar a su compañera al médico." Le dijo Seth.

"¿Pero estás bien?" Le dijo Quil.

"Sí, sí, estoy bien." Dijo Bella sonriéndoles. "Solo me he clavado un trozo de vaso. No me han puesto ni la anti-tetánica, aunque me han desinfectado hasta el hueso."

"Eso tiene mala pinta." Afirmó Leah.

"Se pasará." Afirmó sonriendo en su dirección. "Pero no os preocupéis por mí. ¿Qué tal os ha ido la fiesta a vosotros?"

"Bien, tienes unos tíos un poco curiosos por aquí." Dijo Leah.

"Yo he conocido a una rubia genial." Dijo Embry. "Aunque su amiga que era animadora estaba más interesada en Jake."

"Embry." Le llamé para intentar indicarle que se callara.

"Hay que ver, qué suerte tiene el tío." Continuó sin pillar mi seña. "En el instituto las traía a todas locas y ahora las sigue trayendo locas."

"Embry, calla." Le dije un poco más directamente.

"Qué, es cierto." Afirmó Embry. "Primero con Bella, luego con Nessy, claro que con ella no vale, y luego con la otra Bella… Y cuando lo de… bueno, cuando Bella se fue, entonces con Bella Cullen y Nessy que…"

"Embry, has bebido de más, será mejor que te vayas a dormir." Le dije cerrándole la boca.

"Con lo divertido que estaba." Dijo Bella sonriendo. "Tú nunca cuentas nada sobre tu pasado."

"Será lo que cuentas tú." Le dije. "Sobre tus ex."

"En mi cultura no hay ex." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "El primer y último novio que tienes es tu marido. Al menos en mi familia lleva siendo así durante generaciones."

"Ufff… con mis respetos pero qué vida más triste." Le dijo Leah.

"Lo sé, mi familia es ultra-conservadora." Afirmó incorporándose. "En fin, será mejor que me vaya ya a la cama. Se ha hecho tarde y mañana hay que levantarse para ir a clase."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Le ofreció Leah.

"Puedo sola." Negó sonriéndole. "Conozco el piso bien, por eso es importante no dejar cosas por medio tiradas. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Le dijimos casi a coro.

Aún la miré irse un poco antes de volver a mirar al resto.

"Siento haberos dejado allí solos." Les dije. "Es que…"

"Debería darte vergüenza." Me dijo Leah con cara de pocos amigos. "Mirar así a esa chica… se supone que tienes una impronta."

"No, tengo dos." Le dije.

"Por dios, Jake." Me dijo Quil. "Lo de Bella se acabó. Está muerta, fue una terrible pérdida, pero ya está. Tienes que superarlo de una vez. Ella no va a volver. Está muerta, así que deja de remover en su tumba."

No, ella no estaba muerta, al menos no del todo.

"No lo entendéis." Afirmé. "Es… Bella no está muerta."

"Ya, sigue viva en nuestros corazones." Afirmó Quil y qué.

"No, no lo entendéis, es… complicado de explicar." Afirmé. "No lo entenderíais."

"¿Qué es lo que no entenderíamos?" Me dijo Leah. "Por dios, crece de una vez. Bella está muerta, y aunque la sigas echando de menos que puedo entenderlo, tú eres el alfa, tienes que sobreponerte, tienes que cumplir con tu deber, tienes que proteger la reserva."

"Leah, cierra el hocico un rato." Le dijo Embry enfadado como nunca antes le había visto, antes de ablandar un poco el gesto y mirarme. "Jake, por favor, explícanoslo. Porque te juro que hasta yo comienzo a estar preocupado."

"Es… difícil de explicar." Afirmé dudando.

"Por favor." Me dijo.

Bueno, las cosas no podían ir peor. Los Vulturis la buscaban por algún motivo, habían atacado el centro de rehabilitación de fauna de Port Angeles, habían matado a gente y animales allí y habían dejado bastante mal a otros, habían destrozado su tumba… que ahora yo pudiera parecer un loco era el menor de los problemas.

"Bella murió antes de tiempo." Afirmé. "Su cuerpo está muerto, pero su alma no."

"¿Su cuerpo está muerto pero su alma no?" Me dijo Leah. "Qué chorrada es esa."

"Leah, tienes que creerme." Le dije. "Es… ya sé que es difícil de creer, hasta a mí me costó creerlo, pero es cierto."

"Jake, basta." Me dijo Quil.

"Pero…"

"No, no digas ni una palabra más." Me dijo. "Has bebido de más, ahora vamos a irnos a la cama y vas a dormir, y por la mañana no recordaremos ninguno nada de esta conversación."

"Quil, tienes dos opciones." Le dije levantándome y poniéndome serio. "Puedes no creerte esto y pensar que estoy como una regadera, que perder a la mujer de mi vida me ha destruido la poca cordura que me quedaba, o puedes aceptar que lo que digo es verdad y aceptar que ahora mismo hay alguien más en peligro."

Hubo un momento de silencio y Leah se levantó y movió las manos.

"¡Se acabó, estás como una cabra!" Gritó. "¡La gente no se muere y luego revive, la gente normal no lo hace!. ¡Esa chica te volvió loco, y si sigues afirmando que ella no está muerta, entonces estás para encerrarte!"

"Joder Leah, es la verdad." Le dije.

"Se acabó, yo me largo." Afirmó. "Seth, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos."

"Pero Leah." Le dijo su hermano.

"Seth, he dicho que nos vamos." Le dijo ella.

Me miró un momento y luego a su hermana.

"Yo me quedo." Afirmó.

"¿Cómo dices?" Le dijo.

"Que yo me quedo." Afirmó. "Ya soy mayor, y aunque me cueste creer una palabra de lo que dice, Jake es nuestro alfa, quiero confiar en él."

"Bien, pues quédate, para mí como si hubieras muerto." Le dijo Leah con un tono calmado pero destilando ira y furia en sus palabras. "Se acabó, yo me largo, estoy harta de la reserva y estoy harta de todos."

"Leah." La llamé a la vez que Quil lo que me hizo mirarle puesto que se había levantado.

Entonces Quil me miró con una cara de que se hubiera muerto alguien de pena y me apartó la mirada.

"Lo siento, Jake." Me dijo. "Eres mi mejor amigo, pero estoy con ella. Deberías ir a un psiquiatra."

"Quil, por favor, tú también no." Le dije.

"Lo siento." Me dijo soltándose de mi mano y levantando las suyas. "Que se te fuera un poco la pinza y te hicieras voluntario en el centro ese de animales pase, es lógico que la echaras de menos, con eso te parecía estar más cerca de ella, que decidieras hacer esta carrera… pase. Pero esto que dices ahora… lo siento, no puedo creértelo. De verdad, deberías ir a un psiquiatra."

"Quil, por favor." Le dije viendo a Embry levantarse también. "Embry."

Embry no me dijo nada, solo levantó las manos sin mirarme y salió el primero, seguido por Quil y finalmente Leah que dio un portazo. Allí solo quedamos Seth y yo.

"Seth, yo…" Le dije.

"Ahórratelo." Me dijo. "Me cuesta creerme lo que dices, pero… bueno, no creo que tú seas tan débil como para enloquecer así. Suena tan locura que por fuerza debe ser cierto, aunque… aún no sé cómo."

"¿Chicos?" Dijo Bella desde el pasillo haciéndonos caer en que se había levantado y estaba ya casi en el salón. "¿Qué ha ocurrido? He oído gritos y… un portazo."

"Se han ido todos." Le dije. "Solo estamos Seth y yo."

"Jake, qué…" Dijo.

"Jake dice algo de locos." Afirmó Seth. "Dice que alguien que conocemos no murió, que sigue viva su alma, en algún lugar."

Bella me miró fijamente ciegas y entonces pareció llenarse de determinación.

"Jake, es…" Dijo. "Tienes que llamarlos, haz lo que sea para que vuelvan. No es seguro que vayan solos."

"Son ellos los que me han abandonado." Afirmé.

"Jacob, los lobos solitarios rara vez sobreviven demasiado." Me dijo. "Por favor, diles lo que haga falta, por favor…"

"¿Se lo has contado?" Me dijo Seth alucinando. "¿Le has contado nuestro secreto?"

"No, lo adivinó ella misma." Afirmé.

"Pero es ciega." Afirmó.

"Yo veo cosas que el resto no ven." Afirmó. "Jake, por favor."

"No puedo." Le dije. "No quieren creerse lo de Bella."

"Yo quiero creérmelo." Dijo Seth levantando la mano junto a mí. "Pero si quieres que nos lo creamos del todo, deberíamos buscar a la persona en la que se ha reencarnado."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le dije asombrado mientras Bella le miraba igual.

"Una vez lo leí en un libro." Afirmó. "Si se muere y ha sido malo, le vuelven a dejar bajar para enmendar sus errores en otra vida."

Joder, hasta un chavalito era más listo y sabía más de eso que yo.

"¿Y tú…tú te lo crees?" Le dijo Bella.

"Por qué no." Dijo. "Tampoco es demasiado racional pensar en lo que somos, y es un hecho. Bueno." Sentenció. "¿Por dónde sugieres comenzar a buscar? Supongo que se podría haber reencarnado en cualquiera, un bebé que naciera el mismo día."

"Seth." Le dije. "No hace falta buscar."

"¿No quieres encontrarla?"

"No, Jake ya sabe quién es." Afirmó Bella.

"¿En serio?" Dijo mirándola de ella a mí. "¿Y quién es?"

"Rissa Ben-al-Kriqu." Dijimos a la vez ella y yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Que fuerte…" Dije al darme cuenta de que tenía sentido.

"¿En serio me crees?" Me dijo Jake confuso.

"A Jake le costó aceptarlo más tiempo." Afirmó Rissa, digo Bella pasándome un vaso con leche y cogiendo ella otro del carrito que llevaba. "Es… sé que suena a locura, pero… es la verdad."

Cuanto más la miraba ahora que sabía la verdad, más similitudes le sacaba con quien había sido. No era físicamente, aunque también había alguna, era la forma en que miraba aunque estuviera ciega, esa mirada no era de alguien ciego; también me parecía demasiado viva y se le notaba en pequeños detalles que estaba concienciada con la protección del medio-ambiente, como el hecho de que no hubiera allí ni un solo vaso de plástico ni cubiertos ni platos de lo mismo o de que en vez de usar bolsas de plástico cuando volvió de comprar con mi hermana hubieran traído bolsas de tela llenas de las compras.

"Es que es alucinante." Afirmé. "Eres tú… de verdad…"

"Un momento." Me dijo Jake moviendo las manos para pedirme que parara. "¿Ya está, tan fácil?"

"Es… cuesta asimilarlo, parece una locura, pero… realmente parece ella." Afirmé. "Oh, oh. Ya sé." Afirmé cayendo en la prueba del algodón. "Dime una cosa. ¿Qué es lo que siempre he querido hacer que tu pudieras ayudarme?"

"Aero-surfing." Dijo sin dudar un segundo y sonriendo. "Pero nunca he tenido materiales para hacerlo en el puesto de vuestra playa."

"¡Ala, qué fuerte!" Dije alucinando. "¡Eres tú de verdad! Oh, tendríamos que decírselo al resto. En cuanto se enteren de que Rissa no es Rissa sino que es…"

"Seth, no puedes decírselo a nadie más." Me dijo ella. "¿Me entiendes? Si alguien se enterase… no solo tengo que huir de los Vulturis, también hay… otra gente de la que prefiero mantenerme al margen."

"¿En serio?" Le dije. "Pero nosotros somos amigos."

"Sí, y créeme, ojalá pudiera decirlo abiertamente, te lo he dicho a ti y se lo diría a Embry y Quil porque sé lo que significáis junto a tu hermana para Jake, no solo sois manada, sois amigos. Y por lo que veo, tú eres el más leal entre los leales."

Eso me hizo hinchar el pecho con orgullo, al menos se me reconocía algo bueno, ya sabía que el resto me apreciaban, pero era la primera vez que alguien fuera de nosotros y de lo que era la reserva que me conocían de toda la vida me decía algo así.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Le dije.

"No sé cómo te has enterado de que te siguen los Vulturis pero no son cualquier mindundi de 'rojos' cualquiera." Le dijo Jake. "Es muy peligroso que te encuentren."

"Para eso tienen que encontrarme primero." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Y ahora mismo lo que más importa es que hagas las paces con el resto de tus amigos."

"Bella, no estás en tus cabales." Le dijo Jake. "Te estoy diciendo que los que te persiguen son peligrosos, son..."

"Demonios, lo sé." Afirmó.

"¿Tú ya sabías lo que son?" Le pregunté confuso, tanto o más que lo que parecía estar Jake.

"Más o menos." Afirmó. "He oído hablar de ellos. Pensaba que solo eran cazadores y poco más, pero al... bueno, al convertirme en un ánima... digamos que vi cosas que no se pueden ver con los ojos humanos. Sé lo que son porque sé lo que son los que oí hablarles de ellos."

"Dios, esto es más expediente X por momentos." Dijo Jake.

"Es un poco surrealista, pero... bueno, supongo que ya no podemos asombrarnos por nada." Afirmé yo aún sin poder acabar de creérmelo.

"Al grano." Dijo Bella. "La prioridad principal ahora es que hagáis las paces, Jake."

"Creo que la prioridad principal es protegerte de esos energúmenos." Afirmó él.

"Por lo que sé, mientras esté con alguno de vosotros no podrán encontrarme." Negó ella suavemente. "Y de verdad, necesitas hacer las paces con ellos."

"Entre nosotros." Le dije. "Yo estoy con ella, pero Jake lleva razón, el resto piensan que está como una cabra por decir que tú seguías viva, que tu alma seguía viva. A Embry le dolió mucho cuando tú... bueno, cuando te moriste siendo Bella, y que Jake se aferre tanto a que no estás muerta teniendo pruebas de que sí lo estás..."

Vale, eso pareció dolerle, no sé qué royo raro se traían Embry, Jake y ella pero era evidente que Embry no era un simple amigo para ella.

"Creo que de toda la gente a la que no puedo decirles nada, el abuelo y Embry son los que más me cuesta no irme de la lengua." Afirmó.

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" Le dije.

"No es tan fácil, Seth." Me dijo Jake.

"Seth, tú tienes la mente más abierta que he visto en años." Me dijo Bella. "Pero no creo que el resto se lo tomasen tan bien. Quiero decir... ¿un alma que migra de cuerpo? Ni siquiera es una reencarnación, mi alma no ha ido a un feto, ha transmigrado a un cuerpo adulto o casi, se ha apoderado de un cadaver viviendo unos cuantos meses en simbiósis con el alma del muerto antes de que esta se despegara del todo del cuerpo."

"Wala..." Dije alucinando con lo que me contaba. "Qué chulo... ¿y cómo es lo de tener dos almas?. ¿Oías voces en la cabeza? Jo, tiene que ser difícil que a ti te guste algo y a la otra no."

Como siempre, Bella sonrió, me gustaba su sonrísa y cuando me hacía cosas en la cabeza de frotármela y eso en broma. Alguna vez me había imaginado cómo tenía que vivir su cachorro Fang.

"Oh, por cierto." Dije. "Jake, te dejaste a Fang en la reserva, lo hemos estado cuidando Embry y yo, pero mi madre no me deja tener perros en casa y a Embry pasa parecido. ¡Se pelea con el perro de sus vecinos!"

"Fang ha sacado las agallas de su padre." Afirmó Rissa-Bella sonriendo. "Y gracias por cuidarlo, si queréis podéis devolvermelo y ya lo cuidaré aquí."

"No te creas, a Embry le gusta mucho." Afirmé. "Creo que siente que te tiene más cerca teniendo a ese animal por ahí."

"A mí me basta con saber que está bien." Me dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. "Será mejor que nos acostemos, mañana hay que madrugar; y tenéis, tenemos que pensar qué hacer para conseguir que hagáis las paces."

"Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que piensas." Le dijo Jake.

"Cuando un miembro abandona la manada…" Comencé.

"Vosotros no sois animales." Me dijo. "Sé lo que pasa cuando un miembro abandona la manada en los animales, pero vosotros no lo sois, así que ya podéis estar haciendo las paces."

"¿Sabes que pareces nuestra madre?" Le dije mientras Jake agachaba las orejas.

"Alguien tiene que haceros las veces de madre cuando las vuestras están lejos." Me dijo sonriendo y poniendo los brazos en jarras. "Y ahora venga, cogeros el colchón suelto y veniros al cuarto."

"¿Y eso?" Dijo Jake.

"Bueno, si es cierto que me persiguen esos tipos, me siento más segura estando con gente." Afirmó andando hacia el pasillo.

"¿Seguro que no puede ver?" Le pregunté a Jake.

"Solo luces, como mucho igual sombras si están a contraluz." Afirmó susurrando.

"¿Y ese colchón?" Dijo desde el cuarto que había sido de chicas.

"Ahora vamos." Afirmamos los dos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"Buenos días." Saludé saliendo del cuarto y oyendo voces en el salón.

"Jake, tienes que ver esto." Afirmó Seth sonriendo desde la puerta al salón.

"Déjale que primero se duche." Oí que el decía Bella. "Si no se ducha no se despierta hasta media mañana."

"Pero qué maja te has levantado hoy." Le dije metiéndome en el baño.

La verdad es que en cierto modo tenía razón, si no me duchaba no era persona y me costaba más despertar.

Y tras una ducha rápida para despejarme, me sequé y me vestí en el baño antes de ir al salón para encontrarme con una mesa con tazones de cereales puestos sobre la mesa con una ramita de algo decorándolo mientras Seth veía sonriendo cómo Bella hacía algo en un puchero explicándole cómo con el olfato y el gusto podía cocinar mejor que cualquier vidente.

"A ver, sentaros a desayunar, que luego se nos hace tarde." Les dije.

"Ya vamos, solo nos falta acabar de darle el punto a esto para que esté listo para la comida." Me dijo Bella sonriendo mientras yo cogía una botella de zumo que le pasé a Seth.

"Ten, llévala a la mesa, yo ahora llevo a la cocinera." Le dije.

"Vale." Asintió saliendo.

Dios, por fin. Sonriendo cogí a Bella en un abrazo suave por la cintura desde atrás y haciéndola girar un poco la cara confusa para robarle un beso antes de poner mi boca junto a su oreja hocicando un poco su pelo.

"Buenos días, preciosa." La saludé susurrando. "No sé qué haces que cada mañana me hueles más apetitosa…"

Me sonrió y me dio otro beso antes de apartarme suavemente y señalar al salón con una mirada para indicarme que no estamos solos, así que me incliné sobre ella para coger un azucarero de la encimera y a la vez aproveché para susurrarle.

"Sí, bueno, algún día vas a caer, Caperucita." Afirmé bromeando. "No siempre van a vivir el resto cerca, algún día viviremos los dos solos."

"Eso será si para entonces seguimos tan bien como ahora." Me dijo sonriendo y bromeando.

Me dejó un poco planchado, no era la primera vez que decía algo así, y yo ya no sabía si era por mí, por ella o por quién.

Para cuando quise abrir la boca, se había escapado al salón y estaba sentándose, así que no me quedó más remedio que sentarme también yo y fingir que todo iba bien.

"Bueno, Seth." Le dije. "¿Y qué vas a hacer tú mientras nosotros vamos a la universidad?"

"Contando que ya me he jugado 2 días de clase y mañana será el tercero… creo que me daré una vuelta por la ciudad." Afirmó. "Pero tranquilos, no necesito llave, iré a buscaros cuando acabéis."

"Hoy terminanos a las 12." Le dije.

"Ya, pero te recuerdo que dijo el profesor que como íbamos un poco retrasados hoy teníamos media hora más." Me dijo Bella.

Genial, tenía que revisarme la memoria, yo no me acordaba de algo así.

"Bueno, pues a las 12 y media." Le dije. "¿Quieres que quedemos contigo en algún lado o vienes a buscarnos?"

"Os esperaré en la puerta de vuestro edificio." Nos dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues recordad que para el próximo día quiero que os leáis el siguiente capítulo." Nos dijo el profesor. "Os lo dejaré en la fotocopistería Sullivan's."

"¿Y la media hora extra?" Murmuré.

Como respuesta, Bella solo dejó caer una mano hacia abajo y… sorpresa, sorpresa, acabó sobre mi pierna y moviéndose lentamente arriba y abajo con disimulo sin mirar siquiera lo que hacía con una sonrisa en los labios mientras iba cerrando su ordenador.

La miré un segundo confuso y luego la miré a ella, no parecía para nada nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente me sonrió un segundo parando para teclear comandos en el ordenador antes de cerrarlo.

"¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?" Me dijo.

"¿Y esa media hora extra que decías que teníamos que aguantar?" Le dije.

"Para nosotros." Afirmó sonriendo. "Me pareció que estabas un poco… caliente esta mañana, y bueno, digamos que por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, tú me causas ese efecto cada vez que me pones un milímetro de piel encima. Lo cual es raro porque solo me pasa contigo."

Eso me hizo sonreír y la cogí de la mano tras guardar sus cosas y cargármelas yo quitándoselas del alcance para llevarla de la mano por el pasillo.

"¿Dónde esta vez?" Le dije.

"Me parece que va a tener que volver a ser el baño." Afirmó. "La biblioteca está poblada a estas horas y las clases están cerradas. Pero en un mes o así que comencemos las clases en laboratorio creo que las opciones se amplían."

"Dios mío, eres como un animal en celo." Afirmé mientras abría la puerta del retrete de minusválidos y tiraba de mí para cerrar por dentro girando el pestillo que indicaba por fuera que estaba ocupado, cosa que me hizo perder un poco el juicio y atacarla.

Vive dios que no era mi intención aprovecharme de esos momentos, pero igual que ella parecía calentarse con un simple roce mío, ella a mí me producía un hambre atroz cada vez que nos quedábamos solos y en un baño. Podía oler las hormonas de celo que segregaba cuando se calentaba, y llevaba un rato con anticipación a esto segregando una pequeña cantidad, así que en cuanto ella cerró, no pude aguantarme más y la atrapé entre mis brazos contra la puerta.

"Me vas a mandar directo al infierno por esto…" Gemí con mi mano dentro de su ropa y jadeando por la anticipación que se estaba produciendo dentro de mí.

"Entonces iremos juntos." Afirmó sonriendo y liberando mi miembro de su prisión de tela.


	45. CAPITULO 45: REGRESO A CASA INCREIBLE,

**CAPITULO 45: REGRESO A CASA. INCREIBLE, REALMENTE INCREIBLE.**

(Voz de Jake)

"¿Listos?" Pregunté a Seth y Bella cuando me monté en el coche ese mismo viernes tras acabar las clases.

"Sí." Asintieron casi a la vez.

"Tenemos por delante un buen viajecito." Afirmé.

"¿Y si cantamos alguna canción para entretenernos?" Sugirió Seth.

"Ahora qué vamos despacio… ahora qué vamos despacio… vamos a contar mentiras, tralará; vamos a contar mentiras, tralará… vamos a… contar… mentiras." Se puso a cantar Bella con suavidad.

La verdad es que la idea de dos jóvenes universitarios y un alumno de último curso de instituto cantando canciones de guardería en un coche era algo para reírse, pero había que ver lo divertido que era.

Cantamos un rato, pusimos la radio gran parte del viaje, Seth fue radiando para Bella lo que veía del paisaje… y hubo un rato que fueron durmiendo y hasta a mí me entró sueño.

Parar solo paramos a comer y echarnos una siesta en una cuneta, corta pero lo suficiente como para descansar un poco la comida.

Nos perdimos y dimos un rodeo para volver a la ruta… y finalmente, al atardecer llegamos a Forks.

"Estamos atravesando Forks." Afirmé mirando por la ventanilla el pueblo bajo la luz anaranjada.

"Ojalá pudiera ver, lo que más echo de menos es poder ver anochecer." Suspiró Bella.

"Está todo bañado por la luz del sol, solo que ahora que se está comenzando a ocultar está un poco naranja." Le dijo Seth. "Parece que hace algo de fresco, la gente lleva ya jerseys de lana, pero aún así se les ve con algo de calor. Además, aún no han comenzado a quedarse los árboles sin hojas."

Creo que le fue radiando todo lo que podíamos ver por la ventana, incluso cuando de camino a la reserva pasamos por la estación de policía y vimos a Charlie que nos miró intentando vernos y cuando lo hizo sonrió y nos saludó.

Y finalmente, llegamos a terrenos de la reserva.

"Seth, te llevo primero a tu casa." Le dije.

"Ah, no importa." Me dijo. "Vamos a tu casa, así saludo a Billie."

"Hace mucho que no le veo." Me dijo Bella. "¿Crees que…? Bueno, que le seguiré agradando con mi nuevo… ¿yo?"

"Eh, te tenía mucho cariño antes." Le dije. "Con este cuerpo te va a adorar también."

Sonrió, sí, definitivamente era su sonrisa, y hasta Seth sonrió señalándose su sonrisa indicándome que le gustaba.

Según avanzábamos por el camino a casa, me di cuenta de algo más.

¿Qué diría mi padre cuando la viera?. ¿Qué iba a pensar cuando le dijese que eramos compañeros de piso?. ¿Cómo se tomaría que le dijese la verdad?. O mejor aún. ¿Debía decirle la verdad?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

"Jake, mira, por ahí va Paul con Embry." Me dijo Seth.

En efecto, estaban yendo por mitad de la carretera así que bajé la velocidad y ellos se apartaron, no sin antes verme y Embry pasar de mí.

"Vaya, al final has vuelto." Me dijo Paul sonriendo. "¿Y esa tía?" Me preguntó serio mirándola.

"Una larga historia." Afirmé.

"Jake, vale ya." Le dijo Embry. "Si has venido a decir tonterías."

"¿Otra vez dos de los tres mosqueteros cabreados?" Dijo Bella mirándoles.

En lugar de contestarle, Embry me miró a mí, destilando furia.

"Te has pasado, Jake." Me dijo.

"Embry Call." Le dijo Bella cuando metió un puño en el coche para cogerme y yo intenté impedirlo por lo que ella metió las manos entre ambos. "Vale que te cabreases con él por una chica, pero que ahora le vayas a pegar por una tontería..."

De pronto, Embry soltó y se apartó unos pasos.

"Embry, qué pasa." Le dijo Paul.

"Jake se ha pasado hablando de ella a una extraña." Balbuceó.

"Emb, no es justo que culpes a Jake de algo que no ha hecho." Le dijo Bella. "Y ya puedes ir devolviéndome a Fang, no quiero que se críe con alguien tan irascible e incrédulo, ni aunque sea mi mejor amigo."

Eso hizo que definitivamente, Embry diera unos pasos hacia atrás a punto de caerse.

"Mientes." Le dijo él mientras Bella salía tras Seth y daba la vuelta por el frente del coche palpando el mismo hasta ponerse con una mano en mi ventanilla abierta y dar un paso hacia Embry a ciegas. "¡No te acerques, loca!"

"Embry, si no quieres creer a tu mejor amigo al menos hazlo por mí." Le dijo Bella.

"No te me acerques." Le dijo Embry.

"Eh, te han dicho que no te acerques." Le dijo Paul.

"Paul, no me hagas tener que volver a ganarte." Le dijo. "Ahora no tengo tanto músculo, pero te aseguro que sigo teniendo la técnica."

"Yo nunca te he visto, lunática de las narices." Le dijo Paul.

"Ya, a mí no, a Bella." Afirmó ella. "Y te recuerdo que aún le debes algo."

"¿Ah, sí?" Le dijo Paul con ironía obviamente creyendo que solo era una loca.

"Sí, tu pulsera." Afirmó tocándose ella la muñeca donde Paul llevaba la pulsera-alianza a juego con la de mi hermana.

"Vale, esto ya se pasa de castaño oscuro." Dijo Paul.

"Muy bien, si es cierto que eres Bella… qué fue lo último que dijiste." Le dijo Embry. "Algo que solo sepamos los dos." Afirmó.

"El jueves del mes siguiente a mi muerte." Dijo ella. "Justo en el aniversario del mes de mi muerte. Tú fuiste a mi tumba y estuviste llorando media hora. Me llevaste un ramo de rosas blancas y me lo pusiste. Me dijiste que me echabas de menos y que no debería haberme puesto en la trayectoria de esa bala. Tú llevabas una camiseta negra, pero en cambio tus pantalones eran verdes de lino. De hecho… diría que eran unos míos que te llevaste una noche aprovechando que todos dormían, los cogiste de mi baúl secreto, que solo Jake y tú sabéis qué tenía aparte de esos pantalones."

A cada palabra, Embry parecía más y más blanco, y Bella acabó perdiendo fuerzas por lo que Seth la sujetó antes de que yo pudiese bajar y cogerla.

"Ese día juraste sobre mi tumba, que no dejaríais que nadie más tuviese que sufrir. Que mi espíritu, allá donde hubiera ido que era el cielo según tú y que te veía desde allí arriba…" Sentenció ella.

"Bella." Le dije. "Déjalo ya, por favor." Le pedí susurrando al ver que la fuerza se le iba y que sacudiera la cabeza con fuerza.

"Me juraste que no dejarías que mi alma llorara desde el cielo." Afirmó llorando pero con la voz aún casi entera. "El día del aniversario de mi segundo mes de muerte, dijiste que ojalá estuviera viva. Que si no hubiera muerto…"

"No." Pidió Embry. "Basta."

"Dijiste que yo hubiera sido mejor Julieta que la chica que me sucedió." Afirmó frotándose la cara. "Que mi sonrisa brillaba mucho más y mi voz era la que sin duda el bardo debía haber soñado para su Julieta."

"¡Ya basta!" Gritó Embry dándole un zarpazo a la diadema doble que llevaba y abriendo los ojos como platos antes de mirar al suelo con la mirada perdida y salir corriendo llevándose sin querer la diadema con él para convertirse en lobo.

"¡Embry!" Le gritó Paul antes de salir corriendo tras él. "Estáis locos." Afirmó antes de perderse trasformándose.

Bella lloraba y cayéndose de rodillas la sujetamos entre Seth y yo antes de cogerla yo entre mis brazos y mirar al lugar donde Embry se había ido.

La levanté con cuidado y Seth me abrió la puerta del coche para meterla con cuidado y su ayuda dentro y entrar yo tras ella para ponernos en marcha de nuevo para ir a casa. A mi casa, de vuelta al hogar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bella, estamos en casa." Le dije cogiéndola en brazos mientras ella seguía sollozando y con las manos sujetándose el pecho.

Con cuidado, la llevé al porche y miré a Seth para señalarle el tiesto donde solía dejar las llaves de casa para no perderlas cuando salíamos a correr.

Asintió y las cogió para abrir la puerta y entrar antes de cerrar tras nosotros.

"Deberías llevarla a la cama." Me dijo.

"Está bien." Asentí. "Bella, creo que deberías esperar en el sofá ¿quieres? Mi cuarto… bueno, creo que no está demasiado habitable. Antes de irme llevaba… meses sin hacer limpieza."

"Billie debe haberse ido a su partida de Scrabble con madre y otros de su edad." Me dijo Seth encendiendo luces. "Ya sabes, le cuidan entre todos."

"Sí, es… me alegro mucho." Afirmé dejando a Bella en el sofá. "No te muevas, voy a traerte un poco de agua. Con tanta lágrima te vas a secar ¿hum?"

NO me dijo nada, me dolía verla así, pero no acababa de entender por qué estaba así, por qué era tan malo lo que fuera que le afectaba así.

"Bufff… no sé qué le pasa." Murmuré.

"Evidentemente es Bella." Me dijo Seth en voz baja cogiendo un vaso para echarle yo el agua que le había prometido. "Ella te quería a ti muchísimo pero… Embry era el segundo más importante."

"¿Embry?" Le dije.

"Qué." Me dijo. "Es evidente que Embry y ella eran bastante cercanos. No sé, es… Embry era el que más se preocupaba por ella después de ti, y ella le tenía un cariño muy especial."

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabrás?" Le dije. "Ni siquiera te fijas en chicas aún."

"Tú tampoco cuando tenías mi edad." Me dijo cogiendo el vaso. "Por cierto, dónde se va a quedar a dormir."

"Aquí, desde luego." Afirmé.

"¿Con Billie?" Me dijo. "¿Presentándola como tu compañera de piso en la universidad?"

"Sí." Afirmé. "Vale, tengo un problema ¿no?"

"Más bien sí." Me dijo saliendo. "Bella, mira, agüita fresca."

"También hay otras cosas." Le dije.

Era increíble, me extrañó un poco que Seth no le diese el vaso, pero al acercarme me di cuenta que se había quedado frita.

"El viaje ha sido largo." Afirmé.

"La pobre se ha quedado frita." Me dijo Seth dejando el vaso en la mesa de café del salón. "¿No fue un caos increíble? No sé, encontrártela de pronto en la universidad, que te dijese que era ella…"

"No puedes hacerte una idea." Le dije. "Pero… no la conocí allí, es… ya la había visto, en Port Angels. Es… estaba en la tumba de la reserva de conservación y… de pronto apareció ella. Fang se le acercó y me extrañó, es… ya sabes, no se acerca nunca a nadie más que a Embry y a mí, y con recelo."

"Sí." Me dijo.

"Pero a ella se le acercó, como hacía con Bella, es… a ella le obedecía." Afirmé. "Y entonces… un amigo suyo apareció y le dijo algo de que su alma tenía que fortalecerse o algo así, me dijo que era ella y… bueno, me costó bastante creerme todo, aceptar la verdad. Es… dios, ya era suficiente milagro improntarme de ella con la importan de Nessy de antes y… ¿otra vez la oportunidad de tenerla?"

"Eres un tío con suerte." Afirmó Seth sonriendo. "¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

"Creo que es evidente." Afirmé mientras oía voces acercándose e identificaba una como mi padre y otra como la madre de Seth y una tercera de Charlie. "Pienso protegerla hasta el mismísimo diablo. Y pobre del que se me ponga en medio e intente volver a llevársela de mi lado, porque va a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa." Añadí mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras oíamos hurgar en la puerta.

"¿Rachel? Vaya, hoy has vuelto antes." Oí decir a mi padre.

"Lo siento, Billie, solo soy yo." Afirmé.

"Vaya, al final has vuelto." Me dijo sonriendo. "Seth, no sabía que habías venido."

"¿Se puede saber por qué tu hermana estaba furiosa contigo y no quería ni hablar sobre el tema de por qué no habíais vuelto juntos?"

"Digamos que ha sido mi culpa." Afirmé.

"Digamos que ha sido un tema de… lealtad." Afirmó Seth.

"Un momento, quién hay en el sofá." Dijo mi padre.

"Es Rissa, es una compañera." Le dije.

"Jake, hijo, pensé que había quedado claro que…" Comenzó mi padre antes de que Rissa diese muestras de despertar.

"Lo… lo siento, me he quedado… dormida." Dijo incorporándose de golpe mientras Charlie entraba con Sue.

"Tranquila, solo son Sue, Charlie y mi padre." Le dije.

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo. "Es que no sabía quiénes…"

"Buenas tardes." Le dijo Sue sonriéndole.

"Buenas tardes." Saludó ella.

"Vaya, es bueno ver caras nuevas por aquí." Afirmó viniendo a sentarse con ella. "Así que eres compañera de nuestro Jacob."

"Sí, es… estamos en la misma clase, Jake me ayuda mucho." Afirmó.

"Papá, la he invitado a venir porque no podía dejarla sola." Le dije. "Espero que no te importe. Había pensado que podía dormir con Rachel."

"Desde luego no contigo." Me dijo. "¿No te han dicho los chicos lo que tenemos aquí?"

"Sí, y me preocupa mucho." Afirmé mientras en el salón Bella se levantaba y daba unos pasos sin que nadie pareciese darse cuenta que se movía antes de darse con un taburete nuevo y caerse causando un estruendo.

"Ay, lo siento mucho." Se disculpó frotándose la rodilla herida.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije agachándome a su lado tras casi volar para ponerme a su altura recorriendo los pocos metros que nos separaban casi de un salto. "¿Te duele mucho?"

"Jake, hijo, qué haces." Me dijo mi padre.

"Dios, papá, Rissa se clavó el otro día un trozo de vaso de plástico en la rodilla, se le ha vuelto a abrir la herida del tortazo." Le dije mirando cómo su pantalón rosa indio se oscurecía en la rodilla como si se le hubiera abierto la herida de nuevo. "Tranquila, ahora te doy alcohol para curarte."

"Deja Jacob, ya voy yo." Le dijo Sue. "Ven jovencita, por aquí."

"¿No te has traído el palito?" Le susurré.

"Sí, está en el bolso." Afirmó.

"Espera, te ayudo." Le dijo Seth para cogerle la mano indicándole donde estaba la suya y acompañarla.

"Jacob Black." Me llamó mi padre con un tono de que me iba a caer una gorda. "¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí?"

"Rissa es ciega." Le dije. "No sabía que había ahí un taburete y yo tampoco, así que se lo ha tragado de lleno."

"Oh, entonces por eso decías que no podías dejarla en la universidad sola." Dijo Charlie asintiendo como si entendiese.

"Algo así." Afirmé. "¿Se sabe algo más de lo que pasó?"

"Mis consuegros y mi yerno y su familia están investigando a ver si descubren algo." Me dijo Charlie.

"¿Están aquí?" Le dije.

"De hecho sí." Dijo mi padre. "Edward me llamó para decirme que llegarías hoy, con compañía y que si era posible te dijese que fueses mañana."

"Mañana, sí." Asentí intentando hacerme los planes mentales. "Está bien, le diré a Seth que venga y creo que entre los dos podremos llevar a Rissa a…"

"¿Vas a llevarte a la chica ciega con vosotros?" Me dijo Charlie.

"Sí, es… algo difícil de explicar." Afirmé.

"Jake, voy a coger la maleta y se la llevo al cuarto de tu hermana." Me dijo Seth cogiendo las llaves del cuenco donde las tenía yo guardadas antes de salir.

"Bueno…" Dijo Sue en el baño. "Con cuidado, muchacha."

"Lo siento, es que me cuesta un poco andar por sitios que no acabo de conocer." Dijo.

"Está todo como siempre." Le dije en voz alta. "Lo del taburete era un caso aislado."

"Intento hacer la de la mosca de las flores." Me dijo.

Mimetismo, estaba intentando que la gente pensase que era Rissa y no Bella.

"Sigo sin entender por qué." Le dije.

"Supervivencia." Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia nosotros sin más. "Espero que no te hayan puesto una multa."

"Circulabais a velocidad normal." Afirmó Charlie mirándola caminar con paso firme pero seguro.

"Ahá." Afirmé entendiendo que lo que quería era que hablásemos para poder venir a nosotros. "Aquí no te ponen multa por circular a esa velocidad. Mi padre estaba con Sue y con Charlie jugando a las cartas."

"Al Scrabble." Dijo mi padre mientras yo estiraba la mano moviéndola para que ella la sintiese por algún motivo desconocido y se cogiera a ella para ponérsela en el respaldo de la silla y que me dedicara una sonrisa. "¿De verdad eres...?"

"¿Sí?" Dijo ella sonriéndole.

"Discapacitada visual." Le dijo mi padre.

"Sí, pero... bueno, puedes llamarlo por su nombre común." Afirmó. "Soy ciega desde que nací, no me molesto porque me lo digan."

"Jo, no puedo imaginarme qué sería no poder ver el mundo." Dijo Charlie. "Tiene que dar miedo."

"NO tiene por qué." Afirmó. "Veo luces y sombras. Y digamos que no poder ver te acentúa el resto de sentidos hasta unos límites... digamos que anti-naturales."

"¿Y eso?" Dijo mi padre.

"Puedo oír hasta una araña caminando en el piso de arriba." Afirmó. "Mi piel está tan desarrollada en cuanto a tacto se refiere que puedo 'ver' a una persona captando el movimiento del aire en mi piel." Afirmó tocándose el brazo desnudo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y cómo sabes lo que compras?" Le dijo mi padre. "O si pagas bien y te dan las vueltas bien."

"¿Tiene unos billetes y un par de monedas?" Le dijo ella como si plantease un juego inclinándose ligeramente hacia él sentada a la mesa.

"Vamos a ver..." Dijo Charlie sacando su cartera y sacando un par de billetes y unas monedas. "Aquí tienes..."

"Deja caer una moneda donde están todos." Le pidió ella.

"Claro." Dijo dejándola caer de forma que osciló ligeramente en la mesa bailando un poco hasta que Bella estiró la mano parándola al agarrar todo el dinero para llevarlo hasta ella y ponerse a tocar las monedas una a una apartándolas hasta llegar a los billetes donde le tomó un poco más de tiempo tocándolos y oliendo uno con cara de que algo le chocaba antes de apartarlo asqueada y pasar al otro.

"Aquí hay 11 dolares en billetes y 2,30 en monedas." Le dijo. "Y además diría que estuvo en una gasolinera de campo, el de 1 dólar apestaba a gasolina y estiércol."

"Madre mía." Dijo Charlie rascándose la cabeza sorprendido. "Realmente juro que no volveré a meterme contigo, chica. Si ya me dices el otro sitio donde estuve... juro que te contrataremos como policía."

"Está estudiando veterinaria." Le dije.

"No estoy segura, pero... diría que también estuvo en una tienda de pesca, huele a cebo vivo."

"¡Virgen santa!" Dijo mi padre alucinando. "¡No me digas que esa era la moneda que te dieron de vueltas en la tienda de Pete!"

"Chica... deberías trabajar como policía." Le dijo. "Dos como tú y nos quitabais el puesto a todos."

"Me halaga, pero no tengo vista, no vería si roban algo y desde luego, no puedo conducir sola." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Rissa, te he dejado la maleta en el cuarto de la hermana de Jake." Le dijo Seth. "¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa? Tienes... una mancha de sangre en el pantalón."

La verdad es que ahora que me fijaba sí que tenía una mancha de sangre en la rodilla donde se le había abierto la herida que ya tenía cerrada. Claro que como era rojo en el pantalón indio rosa fucsia a juego con la camiseta que dejaba ver el vientre desnudo y todo ello con bordados blancos como el cinturón-fajín prendido en una cadera con un broche plateado que dejaba caer los dos extremos hasta casi el tobillo.

"Sí, será mejor que vaya a cambiarme." Asintió. "Con permiso, no tardaré demasiado."

"Espera, déjame que te guíe." Le dijo Seth.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"Jake, hijo." Le llamé mientras ponía la mesa para cenar todos juntos allí después de que Sue llamara a Leah para que fuese y comiese y yo ponía más pasta a cocer para poder comer todos. "¿Seguro que todo va bien?"

"Claro, por qué no iba a oirlo." Me dijo.

"No sé, desde que el resto volvieron han estado un poco raros, y tú nunca te habías alejado tanto y no habías ido a ver al primero a Embry." Me dijo.

"Ah, vimos a Embry y Paul de camino aquí." Me dijo con una voz un poco... falta de su fuerza usual.

"¿Y no te ha dicho Embry si se pasará?" Me dijo. "Paul creo que había quedado con tu hermana en que iría a buscarla y luego iban al cine, así que vendrán tarde."

"Ya... cierto..." Murmuré.

"Perdón, me ha costado un poco encontrar el vestido." Dijo la chica a nuestras espaldas con una voz tranquila y alegre. "¿Necesitáis ayuda?"

"No te preocupes, no hace falta." Afirmé girándome y abriendo los ojos al ver una auténtica Cleopatra del Nilo con el pelo más largo y flequillo pelirrojo y sin corona.

"Vaya, ese vestido no te lo conocía." Le dijo Jake. "¿No era más corto?"

"Tengo el corto y tengo este." Le dijo ella palpando su camino y moviendo con suavidad y cuidado un bastón blanco ante ella como buscando obstáculos. "Venga, decidme cómo puedo ayudar y os echaré una mano."

"No, de verdad, no te preocupes." Le dije. "No hace falta, Jake y yo nos podemos arreglar."

"¿Te importa ayudarme con estas zanahorias?" Le dijo Jake cogiéndole la mano y llevándola donde estaba cortando zanahorias para ponérsela tocando una y luego poniéndole un cuchillo en la mano.

"Jake, por dios, qué haces." Le dije dándole la espalda sin querer a ella que seguía en el mostrador. "¿Te parece seguro darle un cuchillo a una chica con ese... como ella?"

"Deberías verla." Afirmó sonriendo. "En realidad es ella la que cocina en casa."

"Jake, debería darte verg..."

"Jake." Le llamó la chica. "¿Vale así o tiene que ser más fino?"

"Creo que así vale, incluso demasiado fino. ¿No crees, Billie?" Me dijo enseñándome un trozo de zanahoria que como lo pusieras delante de la lámpara se trasparentaba como si fuera cristal.

"¿Cómo has...?" Le dije mirándola y viendo que tenía media zanahoria cortada igual.

"Ah, es... tengo memoria táctil." Afirmó moviendo los dedos de la mano donde no sostenía un cuchillo. "Siento haber estropeado media zanahoria, ahora las hago más gordas." Afirmó para que mi hijo se pusiera a su espalda y le guiara

la mano para cortar un trozo.

"Así." Asintió poniéndoselo en la mano libre para que ella lo tocara como había hecho con las monedas sin mirarla siquiera y sonriese. "¿Ves? Son un poco más gordas, para ensalada."

"Vale, lo siento." Dijo sonriendo y blandiendo de nuevo el cuchillo. "Prometo hacerlo mejor ahora."

¿Mejor? Mejor lo hacía alguien que cortaba las rodajas como podía, ella lo hacía casi como una profesional. Cortaba rápida y precisa, hizo rodajas casi idénticas a la que mi hijo le había mostrado y dejándome alucinado de la precisión y presteza que tenía hasta que se ventiló casi todas las zanahorias y mi hijo solo 3 de las casi 10.

"Ya está." Afirmó. "¿Cómo están ahora?"

"Es... sorprendente." Afirmé. "¿Quieres ayudarme con la ensalada?"

"Claro." Asintió sonriendo. "¿Dónde...?"

"Espera, yo te saco las cosas al salón." Afirmó mi hijo.

"Vale, entonces te espero en la mesa." Afirmó.

"Madre mía, no sabía que los ciegos pudieran hacer tantas cosas." Dije para mi hijo.

"Y deberías verla tomando apuntes en clase, o estudiando." Afirmó. "Lo hace todo con su portátil y una impresora especial, ya sabes, graba a los profesores y luego estudia lo que le dicen, y se baja libros digitales y los pasa a morse con un programa, o hace que el ordenador se los lea."

"Increíble..." Afirmé mientras acababa de reunir lechuga tras lavarla, un par de tomates, cebolla y unos guisantes en vaina. "Realmente increíble..."


	46. CAPITULO 46: REDENCIONES

**CAPITULO 46: REDENCIONES.**

.

((Bueno, bueno, pues aprovechando que hoy es mi cumple y cumplo ya el cuarto de siglo (qué depresión tan grande...T.T) voy a colgar un capítulo extra antes de volverme loca con la pila de trabajo que tengo para hoy y mañana, obviamente acumulado toda la semana por no haberme encontrado demasiado bien y tener que ir a trabajar mañana y tarde.

En fin, que espero que os guste, es uno de mis favoritos de este volumen. ;) jeje))

.

(Voz de Bella)

Había sido una noche genial, el padre de Jake seguía siendo tan genial como siempre y todos se habían quedado alucinados de lo que podía hacer aun siendo ciega.

Ahora hacía ya un buen rato que nos habíamos ido a dormir, solo que yo me había despertado al tener una pesadilla horrible y para evitar despertar a Rachel, la hermana de Jake, me había levantado y habia salido al porche armada con mi bastón para sentarme allí a tomar el aire fresco que predecía al otoño a punto de entrar.

"Hace fresco." Murmuré para mí embozándome mejor la manta de la cama con la que había salido armada para por si hacía frío como cuando llegué allí.

Era un poco triste, no había logrado ver allí ni siquiera unas navidades.

"Me pregunto si se seguirá viendo el mismo cielo nocturno." Afirmé mirando al cielo donde no podía ver nada, ni siquiera la luz que pudiera dar la luna.

Estuve allí sentada, metida dentro de la manta hasta que oí un resoplido de una respiración de algún tipo de ser grandecito y se me puso la piel de gallina.

"¿Quién va?" Pregunté.

El hecho de que no me contesten me dá qué pensar, así que me pongo en guardia.

"Sé que está ahí, por favor, identifíquese." Repito un poco más alto esperando una respuesta.

De nuevo nadie contesta mientras me paso la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo. Esto me recuerda a mi época como verde, así que me pongo nerviosa, igual demasiado puesto que lo que oigo es un paso almohadillado y el jadeo de una respiración pesada de algo grande.

¿Un oso? Por el tamaño podría ser, pero los pasos de los osos no suenan así, podría identificar el paso de uno entre miles de pasos de otro tipo de animales puesto que en la reserva de preservación de especies han tenido y sé cómo son.

Tampoco parece un lobo, es demasiado grande y pesado para ser uno.

Entonces noto algo, no es solo uno, hay varios, los hay por todos lados, puedo captar unos pasos en el bosque cerca de la casa y al menos otro par más allí, frente a mí.

No, sea el animal que sea si no me muevo no me verá, así que me siento sobre mí misma y me quedo quieta hasta que noto el aliento de un animal grande frente a mí y entonces algo cae sobre mi regazo.

No me muevo nada, me da un poco de reparo hacerlo, ante todo no quiero asustar al animal sea el que sea, pero entonces noto el morro del animal empujando lo que sea que me puso en el regazo hacia mí y luego para antes de repetirlo un par de veces cuando no me moví.

Entonces moví lentamente la mano para cogerlo y me sorprendí al tocar una goma de tela que estiré y tuve que mirar la etiqueta de la nuca para creerme que era mi diadema fucsia que había dado por perdida cuando Embry me la quitó sin querer en un arrebato de furia por mí cuando le dije cosas que solo Bella podría saber, cosas que me había dicho cuando pensó que me había muerto.

"¿Emb?" Dije estirando las manos a ciegas intentando cogerle sin éxito aunque rocé algo de pelo mientras le notaba saltar hacia atrás.

Entonces me levanté y di unos pasos hacia él antes de darme cuenta que los animales que habían estado en el bosque daban unos pasos hacia nosotros, entonces noté que el animal que debía ser Embry daba unos pasos alejándose y corrí hacia él segura de donde estaba para saltar y agarrarme donde pude enganchado pelo y arrastrándome unos metros cogida a su pelo con fuerza antes de que parara.

"Embry, no huyas, sé que eres tú." Afirmé soltando una mano para ir trepando un poco por su pelo hasta localizar el cuello asegurándome que era un lobo o al menos un cánido, solo que su tamaño era un poco… sospechoso, antes de cogerme de nuevo, esta vez a su cuello abrazándolo como pude con un solo brazo. "¿Tú también eres un guerrero-animal?"

Noté otro animal más acercándose, no, uno no, al menos tres más, diría que hasta 4, uno de ellos gruñó y el animal al que estaba agarrada le gruñó asustándome y haciéndome caer antes de agacharse la cabeza. Solo que no era él, era otro animal, uno más chiquito que me hizo dar un pequeño saltito sobresaltándome antes de que me metiera el hocico por la cara y me diese un lametón que me mojó la cara entera haciéndome sonreír.

"¡Pero qué baboso!" Le dije riéndome y dándole unas palmaditas como hacía con los perros que me hacían esas cosas para separarles.

Entonces me dio otro lametón de un lado, una lengua más grande que me hizo reír y tirarme al suelo para intentar apartarles mientras entre el grande y el chiquito me intentaban comer la cara a lamentotes.

"Ya está. Vale." Afirmé intentando ponerme seria. "No sé quién es quién. Ni siquiera puedo veros, seáis quienes seáis el resto."

Entonces noté una cabeza, me puso la cabeza contra la mía y cuando fui a apartarle, apoyó la cabeza en mi mano la movió un poco.

"¿Puedo?" Le dije poniendo ambas manos al frente con suavidad para indicarle que me gustaría poder tocarlo.

Como respuesta, me dieron un lametón y entonces el pequeñito apoyó la cara contra mis manos.

"Por dios, cualquiera que os vea pensaría lo que no es." Afirmé comenzando a palpar un poco.

Tenía una cabeza enorme, al menos un palmo o dos más grande que la de un caballo, morro afilado y orejas de punta, así como mucho pelo, sin querer, puse un dedo en el ojo sobre el párpado que se cerró al instante.

"Lo siento." Afirmé al notar el ojo bajo mis dedos apartándolos para ganarme otro lametón y unos sonidos bajitos como ladridos.

Sí, definitivamente era un cánido.

Continué tocando un poco hacia el cuello, tenía un cuello fuerte y bien formado, unos hombros fuertes y bien definidos y patas delanteras también fuertes.

Era curioso, era bastante grande, pero a juzgar por lo poco que había podido tocar de sus morros, ese era el pequeño.

"Vaya, sí que eres grande." Le digo al ver que su cabeza está casi a la altura de la mía de pie. "Por lo que se ve aquel lobo no era el único."

No sé por qué, pero ese comentario parece hacer que otro de los que nos rodean le tire un mordisco que me pasa rozando y otro más me meta la cabeza debajo del brazo separándome.

Puedo oír ruidos de pelea antes de que el que tengo bajo el brazo levante la cabeza y me de un lametón haciéndome sonreír.

"Vaya, voy a comenzar a pensar que estáis amaestrados." Afirmo sonriendo. "Siéntate." Le digo en broma haciendo que proboque un movimiento raro puesto que no esperaba que hiciera el menor caso y entonces levante una pata para tocarme el brazo y bajarla, como intentando dar la mano cosa que abro la mano y deposita su pata en ella.

Una pata almohadillada.

"¿Puedo?" Le pregunto poniéndole un dedo en una almohadilla.

Capto un ligero matiz de duda antes de que otro me de un lametón que me moja la cara entera levantándome el flequillo y me encuentre con una pata 'arañándome' inocente y suávemente el brazo antes de poner la pata sobre mi mano empujando la otra para quitarla.

Con cuidado extiendo un dedo cogiéndole de la 'muñeca' de su pata para acariciarle, casi rozándosela, una almohadilla y luego otra contándolas y palpándolas.

"Vaya, esto es una huella de lobo." Afirmo tocando con cuidado toda la 'palma' de su pata almohadillada y contando 4 dedos en disposición de cánido. "Así que tenía razón, hay lobos gigantes en estos lares."

Creo que todo fue bien, hasta que percibí otro animal más acercándose y entró en acción para armar barullo, un barullo que despertó a los de la casa mientras uno de los lobos, el más pequeño, me sacaba de en medio y tan pronto como se encendieron un par de luces, pareció parar un poco el barullo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Jake. "¿A qué viene ese barullo?"

"Jake, soy yo." Afirmé. "No podía dormir y he salido al porche."

"Qué… alejate de ellos." Me dijo.

"Dime la verdad." Le dije. "¿Qué son estos animales?. ¿Son lobos en peligro de extinción?. ¿O tal vez sean más guerreros-animal?"

"Son… guerreros-animal." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano para indicarme que estaba allí y hacerme coger a su brazo.

"Lo sabía, tu manada." Afirmó. "Es… increíble, es… es la primera vez que es una manada entera."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

No podía creérmelo, cuando le llevé a aquella chica su diadema no había esperado que nos sintiese siquiera, pero en cuanto me había acercado un poco se había asustado. Había preguntado quién iba, como si fuésemos humanos, eso me había hecho recelar un poco, pero no había sido eso, parecía saber perfectamente que no éramos personas, había mirado hacia el bosque donde esperaban Quil y Seth con Paul; yo me había querido acercar a devolverle la diadema, me sentía fatal, no podía acabar de creerme que fuese ella realmente, que fuese Bella la que nos miraba tras esos ojos ciegos, pero cómo si no podía saber eso que nadie más que su cadáver y yo sabíamos.

Me había ido acercando lentamente, con su diadema entre mis dientes para acabar poniéndosela en el regazo, pero entonces ella se había negado a cogerla, ni a moverse siquiera. Yo le había empujado un poco más la diadema hacia ella, y tras varios intentos la había tocado, de pronto pareció haber reconocido la diadema mientras daba un par de pasos atrás para separarme.

"¿Emb?" Dijo estirando las manos a ciegas hacia mí por lo que di un salto atrás.

Entonces se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia mí mientras el resto avanzaban hacia mí mientras oía a Quil y a Paul, Quil tenía la mente tranquila, solo quería protegerme en el caso de que pasase algo, Paul estaba bastante peor, él sí que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por evitar que me tocase, pero le pedí que no le hiciera nada y se paró para avanzar con más cautela.

Fui avanzando lentamente hacia atrás separándome de ella, ya había hecho lo que había ido a hacer, le había devuelto la diadema intentando limpiar un poco mi culpa por haber podido hacerle daño; y de pronto se había puesto a correr hacia mí hasta que saltó y se agarró a mi pelo dándome un tirón al quedar colgada y ser arrastrada un poco antes de decidir parar para evitar lastimarla puesto que se había agarrado al pelo de mi cuello en un lateral y Paul estaba dispuesto a arrancármela de encima aunque fuera con sus mandíbulas.

"Embry, no huyas, sé que eres tú." Afirmó soltando una mano para moverla hasta mi cuello y palpando, parecía intentar verme, había oído algo así desde que la conocí, que los ciegos veían tocando las cosas, la había visto leer pasando los dedos por papeles con puntitos grabados en relieve; vi la duda en su cara y entonces movió por fin los labios, supuse que gritaría, pero en su lugar solo salió una voz suave. "¿Tú también eres un guerrero-animal?"

Estuve a punto de caerme de la impresión de lo que había dicho mientras el resto se acercaban más tranquilos al percibir que no constituía un peligro aunque con cierta cautela.

Entonces Paul le gruñó diciendo que no se fíaba de ella, que no debía saber quiénes éramos y que iba en contra de las normas de Sam que nos descubriese en esa forma, así que yo le contesté a punto de derribarla por plantar cara a Paul, por suerte Seth estuvo al tanto y agachó la cabeza asustándola supongo que al darse cuenta que no era el único allí. Por suerte Seth era Seth y le metió hocico por la cara y le dio un lametón que le mojó la cara entera haciéndola sonreír.

"¡Pero qué baboso!" Afirmó riéndose y dándole palmaditas como si fuese Fang haciéndole lo mismo en un intento de separarle.

Entonces yo me uní a Seth y le di un lamentón haciéndola reír de nuevo y tirarse al suelo itentando apartarnos mientras entre Seth y yo la cubríamos de babas.

Definitivamente debía ser ella, era algo imposible pero no podía ser de otro modo, solo Bella se comportaría así con unos lobos de nuestro tamaño. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, solo ella.

En un momento se puso a estudiarnos con sus dedos, pero cuando intentó tocarle a Seth la almohadilla de la pata delantera, fui yo el que aprovechando un segundo de duda de Seth se la puse en la mano para dejarme, y qué sensación tan rica.

Su contacto me hizo cosquillas y me causó escalofríos por toda la columna.

Todo estaba yendo como la seda hasta que llegó Sam y se puso a repartir bocados entre todos, sobre todo a mí por desobedecer sus normas de ocultarnos a los humanos y con ello armamos algo de follón, por suerte Seth volvía a estar al quite y sacó a la chica fuera de nuestro alcance a la vez que en la casa de los Black se encendíasn unas luces que nos hicieron parar un poco.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Jake. "¿A qué viene ese barullo?"

"Jake, soy yo." Afirmó ella. "No podía dormir y he salido al porche."

"Qué… alejate de ellos." Le dijo mirándonos.

En ese momento me morí de ganas de destrasformarme, de decirle que todo iba bien, que no pasaba nada y que no le habíamos hecho nada ni le haríamos nada, pero no podía.

"Dime la verdad." Le dijo. "¿Qué son estos animales?. ¿Son lobos en peligro de extinción?. ¿O tal vez sean más guerreros-animal?"

"Son… guerreros-animal." Le dijo cogiéndole la mano para indicarme que estaba allí y hacerle coger a su brazo.

"Lo sabía, tu manada." Afirmó ella. "Es… increíble, es… es la primera vez que es una manada entera."

Ahora éramos parte de la manada de Sam de nuevo, no podíamos estar a nuestra bola, así que no nos había quedado más remedio que volver al redil, por eso podía ver cómo Sam estaba alucinando y a la vez furioso porque Jake estaba hablando de nuestras cosas.

"Será mejor que vuelvas dentro." Le dijo Jake en voz baja sin perdernos de vista.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella. "Solo jugábamos. Esto no es salto de acantilados que pueda partirme el cuello, además, son bastante simpáticos, salvo por aquellos que no parecen atreverse a acercarse."

Bueno, confirmaba que aunque no nos viese por algún motivo podía saber que estábamos ahí.

"En serio, no creo que a todos les parezca bien que estés aquí. Vuelve dentro." Le dijo.

"Hasta luego, Embry y compañía." Nos dijo sonriendo y estirando la mano hacia nosotros para que Seth fuese a frotarle el morro y ella le diese unas palmaditas antes de cogerse con la otra mano al pasamanos de las escaleras para ir de vuelta adentro de la casa.

"Muy bien, qué está pasando aquí." Nos dijo.

Bueno, era mi momento, y total, si ella espiaba por la ventana no iba a poder ver que estaba desnudo.

"Tan solo vine a devolverle la diadema." Afirmé. "Fue todo un error por mi parte, ya sabes es... me sonaba a broma macabra, aún me suena a broma macabra." Afirmé recalcando el aún antes de recordar cómo había estado tocándonos sin miedo alguno y cómo me había identificado al momento con la diadema y se había colgado a mí sin nigún miedo por que pudiera morderla y llevarme medio brazo con ello. "Jake, es... ¿en serio es ella?"

"No tienes por qué creerlo si no quieres." Me dijo.

"La verdad, por favor." Le pedí.

Seth entonces fue a rodearle y le respaldó, así que Jake suspiró y me miró.

"Sí, lo es." Afirmó. "Es una historia demasiado larga e increíble como para creersela de buenas a primeras, solo Seth y todos sabemos que aún cree que Papá Noel viene del polo norte."

Eso hizo que el aludido se mosquease un poco y ladrase, pero Jake sonreía así que era evidente que bromeaba y lo dejó pasar.

"Entonces… es cierto… está…" Murmuré.

"Digamos que más bien es que ha regresado." Afirmó suavemente. "Con… otra apariencia y otro… nombre y… pasado."

Me bastaba con saber que era ella, que de verdad era ella. Era algo increíble, era impensable, era… era un milagro. No podía decirse de otra manera, no tenía explicación, era algo increíble y se escapaba a la razón, pero allí estaba, tenía que ser ella, solo ella sabía algo así de mí, algo tan personal que no había habido testigos de lo que dije.

Entonces me caí de rodillas de la impresión. Jake había dicho la verdad, y yo no le había creído, no le había querido creer.

"Oye, será mejor que os vayáis ya todos, antes de que se despierte el resto de la casa." Nos dijo. "Cuando amanezca ya hablaremos de todo lo que queráis, los que queráis."

Eso estaba bien, pero… no acababa de complacerme. Había tanto que quería saber, tantas cosas que hablar con Bella… y no podía ni mirar a la cara a Jake. Habíamos sido amigos desde que nacimos, y ahora que la amistad se ponía a prueba en serio… yo había sido el primero en fastidiarla.

Entonces Seth nos hizo notar algo más, por la puerta se había vuelto a asomar la chica que era Bella ahora, apenas abrir la puerta y quedarse en el marco.

"Trissy, te he dicho que era mejor que te quedaras dentro." Le dijo Jake.

"No te preocupes, no me harán nada, son tu manada." Le dijo ella.

"En realidad solo queda Seth y sus amigos en mi manada." Le dijo.

"Vaya…" Dijo ella.

"¿Qué querías?" Le pregunté.

"Además de desearos buenas noches…" Dijo. "Se me había ocurrido que hace mucho que no voy a una playa. Mañana me gustaría bajar, había pensado que tal vez, solo talvez, al antiguo club de estudio y a más gente les gustaría bajar. Hombre, propondría ir a hacer salto de acantilados, me quedé con las ganas, pero… es evidente que ya no puedo." Afirmó sonriendo y pasándose las manos por los ojos indicando que era ciega y por tanto, podía deducirse, que no podía ver por dónde saltaba y corría demasiado riesgo de dejarse la cabeza contra una piedra del acantilado.

"Estamos a final de la temporada." Le dijo Jake.

"Entonces celebremos el final de temporada como dios manda." Dijo sonriendo. "¿Sigue Brook teniendo la tienda de la playa?"

"No, la dejó en primavera." Afirmé mirando a Quil. "Como tú ya no estabas dijo que no valía la pena seguir yendo y viniendo todos los días, así que desmontó el chiringuito y se fue."

"Vaya… qué pena…" Dijo.

"Eh, yo me apunto." Le dije. "Aún nos debes la revancha en carreras por la playa."

"¿Qué revancha?" Me dijo Jake.

"La que tu te perdiste por hacer de canguro." Afirmé.

Bueno, que volviésemos a ser amigos más o menos no quería decir que le hubiera perdonado aún el que le hiciera daño a Bella.

"Qué bien." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Entonces… ¿avisaréis al resto?"

"Creo que eso será fácil." Afirmó mirando al resto de lobos que había por allí que la miraban.

"Guay, entonces hasta mañana." Afirmó. "Buenas noches. A los lobos también."

La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció y entonces Sam se destrasformó y fue a encararse con Jake.

"¿Le has contado la verdad a una desconocida?" Le dijo más bien confuso que enfadado.

"No se la he contado, es ella la que lo descubrió." Dijo Jake. "Y aunque te dijera como no te lo ibas a creer y me tacharías de loco, como ya han hecho algunos." Añadió mirándonos a Quil y a mí.

"Leah, Embry y Quil han vuelto a mi manada." Afirmó Sam. "Nuestras mentes vuelven a estar unidas cuando cambiamos de forma. He visto todo."

"Adelante, llámame loco." Le dijo. "Me da igual, sé lo que he visto."

"Hasta esta mañana, Embry creía que estabas loco, pero hasta hace un momento he podido ver que él también comenzaba a creérselo, y si él comienza a creer que esa chica es realmente quien decís que es… creo que aunque nos cueste creérnoslo, yo también estoy dispuesto a creerme tu versión."

"Jake, es posible que te hayas vuelto loco." Le dije sin poder mirarle a la cara aún. "Y… bueno, me parece que comienzo a volverme loco también yo, porque… yo ya no sé qué creer, si está muerta, es esa chica, o qué."

"Ya, a mí también me costó creérmelo." Me dijo.

"Entonces…" Dijo Seth. "Deberíamos volver a unir manadas."

"No, yo aún no puedo creerme eso." Dijo Jared. "Almas que se mudan de cuerpo cuando el suyo muere… posesiones infernales… eso son todo cuentos de terror."

"Créeme, ojalá fueran así." Afirmó Jake. "Pero por algún motivo no lo son. No sé por qué Bella sí y otros no, no sé por qué en esa chica… solo sé que es ella, y está ahí. Eso es lo único que me importa."

"Entonces… ¿volvemos a estar todos a buenas?" Preguntó Seth. "Ella dijo que es peligroso estar separados."

"Eso deberías decírselo a tu hermana." Afirmó Paul.

"¿Qué pasa con Leah?" Dijo Jake.

"Pasó solo un par de días en la reserva y de pronto, una noche estaba en su casa y a la mañana siguiente su armario estaba vacío y todas sus cosas habían desaparecido." Afirmó Sam. "A Sue a poco le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta que se había ido sin despedirse siquiera. Pudimos seguirle la pista solo un día, pero ayer mismo le perdimos la pista, dejó de trasformarse."

"Oh, mierda." Afirmó Jake.

"Ya te digo." Afirmé. "Leah por ahí suelta y rebotada con el mundo es un peligro con patas."

"Joder, Embry." Me dijo Seth. "Que estás hablando de mi hermana."

"Es cierto y lo sabes." Le dije.

"Hay que encontrarla." Afirmó Jake.

"Ya la hemos buscado, pero no hay rastro." Contestó Jared.

"No podemos seguir su olor porque se pierde en la ciudad, y tampoco su mente porque ha dejado de convertirse." Afirmó Sam.

Era cierto, desde que habíamos vuelto de ver a Jake en la universidad y nos habíamos marchado abandonándole para volver al redil del 'Tío Sam' en la reserva, Leah había estado demasiado rara, pero no nos habíamos olido que se escaparía.

"Mañana mismo intentaré buscarla también yo." Dijo Jake. "Pero de momento… será mejor que nos vayamos cada cual a nuestra casa, mi padre se va a despertar y creo que tendremos algún problema si descubre que estáis todos aquí o por qué."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

Al final me esperé a ver a todos desaparecer y entonces entré yo en casa.

"Gracias." Me susurró Bella desde detrás según cerraba la puerta para verla tras la puerta apoyada en la pared.

"¿Por qué me das las gracias?"

"Por hacer las paces con el resto." Afirmó moviéndose para ir hacia la habitación de mi hermana.

Con cuidado la retuve del brazo y la hice girar.

"¿A qué viene tanto interés en que haga las paces con el resto?" Le dije. "¿Qué hacías tú fuera con todos esos animales?"

"Salí fuera a tomar un poco el aire y Embry vino a devolverme la diadema." Afirmó soltándose con suavidad. "Embry era mi amigo también, me parte el corazón en cualquiera de mis vidas que le hubiera hecho el daño que os hice, a los dos."

"Hablas de él como si le quisieras más que como a un amigo." Afirmé.

"Y tú le dedicas a una cría tanto tiempo que no sé qué pensar." Afirmó molesta antes de irse al cuarto de mi hermana, sin embargo, en la puerta la volví a coger y ella se soltó para cerrarme la puerta en las narices y cuando fui a abrir, no dejarme.

"Bella, joder, esto es estúpido." Afirmé.

"Ya hablaremos mañana." Me dijo.

"No, vamos a hablarlo ahora."

"No, quiero dormir, vete por ahí." Afirmó.

Me ponía de los nervios, vale que había empezado yo insinuando que se preocupaba demasiado de Embry para ser solo un amigo, pero joder, Nessy era una cría, ninguna persona en su sano juicio se sentiría amenazado por ella ¿no era así?


	47. CAPITULO 47: CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN LA

**CAPITULO 47: CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN. LA REUNIÓN.**

"Buenos días, hijo." Me dijo mi padre mientras yo estaba en el sofá. "Vaya cara. ¿Una noche mala?"

"Un poco." Cedí. "¿Y tú?"

"Bueno, anoche me pareció oíros hablando fuera, pero claro, como no puedo levantarme en medio de la noche así como así..."

"Digamos que solo estuvimos hablando un poco todos." Afirmé.

"Me alegra oírlo." Afirmó. "Quil dijo que desde que volvieron antes de visitarte su hijo ha estado un poco raro, que duerme mal, está todo el día nervioso..."

Sí, desde que había dicho lo de Rissa y Bella, una amistad de tanto tiempo no era tan fácil de romper, debía haberse sentido fatal por haberme abandonado, y ahora que al parecer Embry que era el principal afectado por la noticia, lo había aceptado, supongo que, que el resto de personas lo aceptase era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Entonces oí ruidos en la habitación de mis hermanas y miré al pasillo.

"Parece que alguien se levanta pronto hoy." Afirmó mi padre sonriendo.

"¿Rissa, eres tú?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, voy a baño por la pared." Afirmó.

"Vale, te espero a desayunar." Afirmé.

"Hoy hay tortitas." Afirmó mi padre mirándome y sonriendo.

"Me muero por comerme unas." Afirmó antes de cerrarse en el baño.

"Pse, a las chicas les encantan mis tortitas." Afirmó Billie fardando en broma.

"Y tus espaguetis, y tus asados…" Le dije bromeando. "¿Seguro que no te han echado el ojo aún?"

"No te creas, hay una viuda en la consulta del doctor que trabaja a veces de enfermera que yo creo que…" Me dijo.

Eso me hizo sonreír, mi padre podía estar ya con un pie en la tercera edad, era posible, pero evidentemente estaba más vital que muchos adultos de alrededor de los 20 y pico o 30 y pocos.

"Anda, casanova, espera que te ayudo." Le dije divertido.

"Bueno, y qué planes tenéis para hoy." Me preguntó mientras le ayudaba a coger platos y mientras él mezclaba los ingredientes para hacer la masa de las tortitas en un bol para batirlos mejor.

"Primero tenemos que ir a casa de los Cullen." Afirmé. "Había pensado en llevarme a Rissa, aunque no sepa quienes son sé que se entretendrá bien, Esme es casi como una madre ejemplar para cualquiera. Y luego por la tarde ha dicho que quería pasarse por la playa y vamos a ir todos juntos. Y creo que por la noche iré a ver si monto guardia con el resto para buscar a Leah."

"¿Ocurre algo con Leah?" Me preguntó Bella saliendo del baño por el pasillo.

"Nada, que se fue y no saben dónde anda." Le dije decidiendo que ocultarle cosas no era demasiada buena idea.

"Oh, vaya…" Dijo. "Es una pena, me cayó bien cuando la conocí."

"Los Clearwater son buena gente." Afirmó mi padre. "Muy buena gente…"

"Bueno, qué haremos esta mañana." Preguntó Bella entrando en la cocina moviendo su bastón con cuidado supongo que debido al accidente del día anterior. "¿Senderismo, visitaremos algo… estudio…?"

"Vamos a hacer una visita." Afirmé. "Tengo que ir a visitar a unos amigos, así que iremos Seth, Quil, Embry, tú y yo en el coche."

"Ah, suena bien." Afirmó sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"¿Seguro que todo está bien?" Preguntó Quil en el coche.

"Sí, no sé por qué no iba a estar todo bien." Dijo Jake.

"Yo sigo sin entender por qué tenías que traerla a ella." Afirmó Embry. "¿Qué necesidad había de hacerla pasar por esto?"

"A mí no me miréis, no sé de qué va todo esto." Afirmé levantando las manos arriba mientras notaba que el camino se hacía más accidentado o la carretera un poco peor. "Guao, esto parece la montaña rusa."

"Estamos pasando por un trozo que es algo así como privado." Me dijo Jake. "Ya estamos casi allí. Y Embry, la he traído porque he querido ¿está claro?"

"Solo te repito que no entiendo qué necesidad tenías de hacerla pasar por todo esto." Le dijo. "Sabes quién va a estar también."

"No importa." Afirmó Jake.

"Er… pues yo diría que eso significa que sí importa." Afirmó Quil justo antes de que Jake frenara el coche casi de golpe.

"Nessy, te he dicho cientos de veces que no salgas a jugar a la carretera." Le dijo una voz femenina. "Es peligroso."

"Eh, peliteñida, hacer el favor." Le dijo Embry abriendo la ventanilla para hablarle de malas maneras. "Habéis estado a punto de causar un accidente."

"Embry, por dios, son cosas de críos." Le dijo Jake. "¿Estás bien, peque?"

"Ya decía yo que olía a chucho." Dijo la chica mientras oía a la niña 'especial' de Jake llenando el coche con sus grititos.

"¿Os importa?" Dijo Jake. "Íbamos a vuestra casa."

"Ya lo sé, bobo." Le dijo la chica. "Carlisle nos dijo que había hablado con tu padre ayer antes de que llegases para decirle que os esperábamos. Y llegáis tarde, por cierto."

"Ha sido mi culpa." Afirmé.

"No te molestes, se ha ido." Me dijo Embry mientras arrancábamos para medio minuto más tarde notar cómo aparcábamos en algún lado en pendiente para bajar del coche.

"Con cuidado." Me dijo Seth dándome la mano. "Ven, cógete a mí."

"Dime Seth." Le dije en quileute. "¿La niña esa que estoy oyendo no será por casualidad como de unos 5 años de edad con el pelo rizado y color cobre o así?"

"Er… sí, es…" Me dijo.

"Ya, no hace falta que digas nada." Afirmé.

"Vamos, Rissa, por aquí." Me dijo Jake apoyando su mano en mi otro brazo y haciéndome coger a él.

"Jake, estaba yendo con Seth." Le dije notando que tenía un peso al otro lado.

"Nessy, ve con Rose, anda." Le dijo a la niña.

"Pero es que Nessy quiere ir en brazos de Jake…" Dijo la niña con un tono que parecía estar haciendo pucheros.

"Luego te cojo un rato, ahora no puedo." Le dijo Jake.

"Nessy, ven conmigo, venga." Le dijo la chica que según Jake era su madre. "Hola chicos y…"

"Vaya, que sorpresa, no sabíamos que iba a venir alguien más." Dijo una voz femenina diferente.

"Hola Esme, Bella. Ah, Carlisle, buenos días." Dijo Jake.

"Buenos días." Le saludaron la voz femenina que no conocía y una masculina, ambas cálidas y al parecer, también alegres. "Señorita…" Añadió la voz masculina mientras notaba que se acercaban a mi mano y me la cogían para dármela por lo que sonreí.

"Buenos días." Afirmé sonriéndoles.

"Rissa, te presento a Carlisle, Carlisle, esta es Rissa." Afirmó Jake.

"Encantada." Le dije.

"Siempre es un placer conocer a amigos de los chicos." Le dijo Carlisle mientras se me acercaba otra persona más.

"Rissa, esta es Esme." Añadió Jake.

"Encantada." Afirmó dándome dos besos que yo contesté de igual modo a pesar de no verla.

Por el tacto de su mejilla contra la mía al darme el beso de presentación diría que tenía una cara suave y agradable, no tenía arrugas, así que tampoco debía ser demasiado mayor.

"Y creo que ya conoces a mi amiga Bella." Le dije.

"No tenemos ese gusto." Dijo la otra voz para darme los besos de presentación.

"¿Han llegado ya el resto?" Preguntó Embry.

"Sí, están en el salón." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Rissa, te dejo con Esme ¿vale?" Me dijo Jake. "Tan solo tenéis que subir las escaleras y luego estaréis en el salón."

"Ah, vale." Afirmé mientras me ponía la mano en el pasamanos de la escalera para ir subiendo a mi par. "Venga, ve con ellos, no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien."

"¿Seguro?" Me dijo. "Si quieres puedo esperar a que estés arriba."

"No, no importa." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Ve, tienes cosas importantes que hablar con ellos."

"Vamos Nessy, ven conmigo." Le dijo la mujer joven. "Tus padres y los tíos tienen que hablar de cosas serias con Jake y sus amigos."

"¿Seguro que va todo bien?" Me dijo la chica que nos habíamos encontrado en el camino cuando intenté subir el último peldaño pisando solo aire.

"Sí, me he confundido." Afirmé tanteando al frente un poco para descubrir que se habían acabado las escaleras.

"Espera, te echo una mano." Afirmó una voz masculina pero de poco más o menos mi edad antes de notar una mano fría en mi manga.

"Edward, qué haces." Le dijo la madre de la niña.

"Solo echo una mano." Afirmó. "Cuidado con la bajada… Muy bien, ya estáis. Un besito Nessy."

"Papi." Le dijo.

"¿Eres… tú eres el padre?" Le pregunté intentando no mostrar el shock que me producía eso.

"Sí, Bella es mi esposa." Me dijo. "Nos casamos al acabar el instituto."

"Oh, felicidades." Afirmé.

"Ya te vale." Oí que susurraba la tal Bella, la madre de la criatura mientras ambos se alejaban. "¿A qué venía eso?"

"Una ayudita a Jacob." Afirmó en el mismo tono casi inaudible. "Creo que ella pensaba que Jacob era el padre, y me molesta que te casen con él. Espera un momento… Bella ¿tú conocías a esta chica?"

"No, es la primera vez que la veo." Afirmó. "Pues ella a ti no. Sabe quién eres, sabe quién es nuestra hija."

¿Cómo era posible que él supiera eso?

"Jacob, no le habrás dicho también nada sobre nosotros ¿verdad?" Le preguntó.

"No, casi no sabe ni lo que somos nosotros." Afirmó haciendo que en mi cabeza apareciera la imagen mental de un lobo del tamaño de lo que había tocado la noche anterior.

"En realidad creo que sí lo sabe." Afirmó el chico, Edward.

"¿Y si ponemos la tele?" Dijo la mujer, Esme, con un tono jovial.

"Sí, sí." Dijo la niña palmoteando. "Nessy quiere ver los dibujos."

"Pero Nessy, cielo, hoy hay invitados." Le dijo la mujer.

"Ah, a mí me da igual." Afirmé.

"¿Te gustan los dibujos animados?" Me preguntó poniendo una tele.

"Sí, a veces." Afirmé. "Soy más de películas, aunque últimamente veo más documentales y las noticias."

"Ah, nosotros también vemos eso." Afirmó sonriendo. "Y los chicos ven mucho la teletienda también, dice que les relaja."

"Sí, es posible." Afirmé.

"Hola Esme." Saludó otra voz. "¿Llegamos tarde para traerle a Nessy un jugoso y delicioso cervat…?" Afirmó para quedarse cortado. "Oh, vaya."

"Emmet sabe trepar." Afirmó la mujer. "Por eso a veces prefiere entrar por una venta en vez de por la puerta."

"¿Ha entrado por una ventana?" Pregunté confusa.

"Er.. sí, soy un buen… escalador." Afirmó el chico. "Ya sabes, si te dejas las llaves dentro tienes que…"

"Ah." Afirmé oliendo algo extraño y mirando hacia la fuente intentando captar algo más. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es… no es lo que parece." Dijo.

"Tenemos permiso para cazar de vez en cuando por aquí." Me dijo la mujer.

"Pero cazar es…" Dije confusa.

"Emmet, os estábamos esperando." Dijo la voz del que parecía el padre. "¿Todo bien?"

"El rastro se pierde cerca." Dijo otra voz más apareciendo por la ventana.

"¿Tú también habías perdido las llaves?" Dije confusa.

"Er… sí, algo así." Dijo.

"Jasper, ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima." Dijo Embry desde cerca pero no demasiado.

"Yo cada vez entiendo menos." Murmuré.

"Rissa." Me llamó Jake. "¿Te has vuelto a dar con algo esta noche?"

"No, por qué." Pregunté.

"Tienes sangre seca en las vendas." Me dijo.

"¿Necesitas cura?" Me dijo Carlisle.

"No." Negué. "Puedo sola, me basta con que me digáis dónde puedo coger un poco de alcohol."

"¿Y cómo vas a distinguirlo?" Me dijo Edward. "No tiene escritos táctiles."

"No sé cómo sabes eso pero tengo un olfato bastante bueno." Le contesté.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo el tal Emmet con un tono divertido.

"Emmet, ni se te ocurra intentarlo." Le avisó Jake.

"No, déjalo, es algo inofensivo del todo." Dijo Edward.

"¿Qué sugieres para que lo pruebe?" Le pregunté con curiosidad, la misma curiosidad que me había caracterizado en vida como Bella.

"Bueno, digamos… que si puedes ver sin ver… podrías decirme dónde estuvimos." Afirmó.

"Emmet, eso es pasarse." Afirmó Jake.

"¿Y yo saco…?" Pregunté.

"¿Qué tal reconocimiento?" Me dijo.

"Tengo mi auto-imagen bastante alta." Afirmé con ironía. "Pero gracias por la oferta."

"¿Y si añadimos digamos… un par de estos?" Dijo otro.

"¿Me permites?" Pregunté.

"Son 4 dólares." Afirmó Emmet. "Más los 4 míos, hacen 8."

"Si le añadís otros 2 como estos desde luego suman 8." Afirmé tocándolos y dándome cuenta que eran de 1 dólar en vez de 2 dólares.

"Muy aguda." Afirmó el tal Emmet. "Está bien, a ver qué te parecen un par de estos en vez de los que te ha dado mi hermano Jasper." Dijo antes de mover unos cerca de mi cara.

Levanté una ceja cogiéndolos de su mano sin errar con un movimiento suave y tras tocarlos cerré la mano con una sonrisa y los levanté ante mi cara.

"Sí, verdaderamente estos amiguitos del tío Sam son un buen aliciente para hacer alarde de mis dones." Afirmé. "Muy bien, veamos qué puedo hacer…"

"¿Dónde estuvimos antes de venir?" Me dijo.

"¿A mi manera?" Pregunté.

"Haré lo que digas." Afirmó.

"Acércate." Le dije sonriendo.

"¡Uhhhh!" Afirmó sonriendo y acercándose por lo que estiré mi mano hacia él para que la cogiera. "Lo siento, no creo que a Rose le haga demasiada ilusión que otra chica me toquetee."

"No, hombre." Le dije divertida. "Es para que me la pongas en tu hombro, para hacerme idea de tu altura y no tocar donde no deba."

Creo que más divertido que sorprendido me llevó la mano a su hombro izquierdo y entonces sonreí.

"Vaya, eres alto." Afirmé al notar el hombro a la altura casi del de Jake y desde luego si no el mismo volumen más incluso. "Oh… y fuerte…"

"Hago mis pesas." Dijo divertido para que alguien carraspease y se encogiese de hombros.

"Oh, deduzco pues que esa voz era una chica." Dije. "Digamos… ¿una prima más que cercana?. ¿O tal vez una hermanastra caliente?"

"Juraría que mientes y ves perfectamente." Afirmó divertida.

"Bueno, al grano." Dije. "¿Dónde estuvisteis? Vamos a ver…" Dije pasando la mano por su ropa casi al aire hasta topar con una hebra que desentonaba y cogerla para olerla y luego tras identificarla como vegetal, doblarla para tronzarla y oler la sabia antes de pasar la punta por ella y probarla. "Ya veo… veamos qué más encuentro…" Dije para bajar de nuevo hasta los pantalones donde percibí unos leves desgarros y rastros de algo espeso que toqué con algo más de cuidado para acercármelo a la nariz y comprobar que solo era barro por lo que lo toqué y esparcí por mi piel para comprobar la textura. "Ahá, creo que sí… vamos a ver si encuentro algo más…"

"Claro, tú toca todo lo que quieras." Me dijo Emmet. "¿Quieres probar también con más?"

"No, creo que contigo sobra." Afirmé llegando a sus zapatos para tocar lo último que al momento y antes de acercármelo supe lo que era más bien por el sonido de disgusto que soltaron algunas personas.

"Ugh…" Dijo hasta el propio Emmet.

"Caquitas, lo sé." Afirmé comprobando la textura y composición al tacto así como el ligero matiz de aroma que aún desprendía. "Creo que tengo suficientes datos."

"Dispara, Sherlock." Me dijo.

"Diría que has estado corriendo por el bosque, y a juzgar por los rasgones de tus pantalones… por una zona con espinos en los que te metiste de lleno, juraría que persiguiendo un ciervo que no un cervatillo y diría que de unos… año y medio o así, con una ligera descomposición fecal dado que en sus caquitas, que sí, he tocado, había unas briznas de hierba sin acabar de digerir. Oh, y tienes barro, así que juraría que te has dado un buen revolcón, además juraría que no ha sido por aquí cerca, por los olores que he captado al salir del coche diría que no ha llovido recientemente, y ese barro estaba aún un poco húmedo. En cambio a juzgar por las noticas de ayer noche… diría que ese barro provenía del norte, no estoy muy puesta en geografía local, pero creo que hay unos terrenos por… ¿Sequin o algo así?"

"La madre que…" Dijo el chico. "¿Seguro que no ves?"

"¿Nunca te enseñaron a no intentar estafar a un ciego?" Le dije con ironía buscando un pañuelo de papel en mi bolsillo para que alguien que cogiera la mano y me la frotara con fuerza por lo que sonreí y le agradecí el gesto.

"Tus 5, te los has ganado." Afirmó Jasper con una voz de caballerosidad.

"Gracias, joven caballero." Le dije sonriendo y captando por el aire que frenaba que estaba erguido, creo.

"De nada." Afirmó con caballerosidad pero divertido.

"No sé cómo lo has hecho pero sin duda te mereces estos 5." Me dijo Emmet poniéndome en la mano los suyos.

"También estoy disponible para jugar a lucha grecorromana y jockey." Afirmé bromeando. "Y creo que me voy a sonrojar." Añadí cubriéndome las mejillas fingiendo divertida. "¡He conseguido que al menos 10 hombres y 3 mujeres paren una reunión familiar por mí!"

Definitivamente eso les hizo reír, y yo con ellos mientras guardaba los billetes en mi cartera y la volvía a poner en el bolsillo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

Aquello estaba siendo alucinante. No solo la reunión estaba sirviendo de poco más que para decidir que era mejor hacer una reunión con todos y someter a juicio el unirnos para plantar cara a la amenaza si podíamos dado que evidentemente no pensaba rebelar que a quien realmente buscaban estaba tan cerca como era en aquella chica desconocida hasta ese momento para ellos; sino que además habíamos gastado demasiado tiempo debatiendo sobre esas cosas y ya era la hora de comer.

"Será mejor que vayamos volviendo a casa." Concluí. "Nosotros aún comemos."

"Claro." Afirmó Rosalie. "Cada cual a su casa y dios a la de todos."

"Creo que Esme no opinará lo mismo." Afirmó Edward mirando de reojo a la pared que daba al salón para sonreír. "De hecho me parece que os agradecería que os quedáseis a comer. Y oh, que sorpresa."

"¿Ocurre algo, Edward?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"Acabo de descubir que a mi hija le gusta algo humano." Afirmó.

"¿Cómo que…?" Dijeron los Cullen y debo admitir que hasta yo.

"¡Nessy, la tía Rosalie te ha dicho mil veces que las galletas Friskies son para Jake y sus amigos!" Le grito la rubia saliendo por la puerta corriendo.

"¿A qué huele?" Preguntó Embry.

"Yo diría que huele a rancho." Afirmó Jasper. "Con un tono de especias, me recuerda a Louisiana."

"Pues a mí me huele a hierbabuena." Dijo Carlisle. "¿Y un punto de pimienta mezclado con patatas asadas?"

"Esme ha estado cocinando con alguien." Dijo Edward mientras salíamos.

"Chicos, por favor, decid que os quedaréis a comer." Nos dijo Esme sonriendo desde la cocina donde podía ver cómo Bella estaba cortando cilanto en trocitos pequeñitos casi en polvo para echarlos a un puchero donde parecía estar haciendo pasta. "Tenemos comida para un batallón."

"Y nosotros tenemos un hambre de lobos." Afirmó Seth sonriendo.

"¿Necesitáis ayuda?" Les dije.

"Ah, creo que no." Dijo Esme sonriéndonos. "Pero eres muy amable."

"Madre mía, hay que ver para no ver cómo se maneja esta chica." Dijo Alice sonriendo desde la espalda de Bella-Rissa mirando por encima de su hombro cómo picaba el cilantro mirándolo como si lo viese.

"¿Cómo es posible que os perciba cuando estáis justo tras de mí?" Le preguntó esta echando lo que había picado al puchero y tanteando para buscar algo para que Alice le pasase una cebolla pequeña y se lo agradeciera sonriéndole. "Es como si fueseis el aire."

"Somos muy rápidos." Le dijo Jasper.

"No, no. Es… puedo saber dónde estáis por el aire que movéis, pero… a veces como ahora aparece alguien tras de mí."

"Somos buenos deportistas." Afirmó Alice sonriéndole y pasándole una zanahoria para que la picase sin mirarla siquiera y dejase solo el culo y la punta en la tabla.

"Ella también es una buena deportista." Afirmó Seth.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó alguien.

"Oh, Seth, es… no soy tan buena." Le dijo Bella-Rissa poniendo un gesto de culpabilidad. "Es… últimamente no me han dejado participar en demasiados juegos."

"¿Sabes jugar a beisbol?" Le dijo Bella Cullen.

"Bella, creo que no es una buena idea." Le dije.

"Sí, pero…" Dijo Bella-Rissa.

"Eh, nosotros solemos jugar." Afirmó Emmet. "¿Qué te parece si hacemos unas bolas antes de comer?"

"Emmet, no seas malo." Le dijo Rosalie sonriendo divertida.

"Claro." Dijo ella. "Por qué… por qué no."

"Chicos, no tiene gracia." Les dijo Carlisle poniéndose un poco serio. "No está bien reírse de la gente."

"Ah, ¿se estaban riendo?" Dijo Bella-Rissa levantando una ceja. "Bueno… supongo que para béisbol no hace falta demasiada fuerza física. Puedo intentarlo."

"Oye, Rissa, no creo que sea una buena…" Dije.

"No, tranquilo." Afirmó. "Creo que puedo hacerlo. Ya sabes, entre vosotros os hacéis estas cosas."

"Ya, pero es que no les conoces." Le dije suavemente. "Creo que Emmet es capaz de volarte la cabeza de un lanzamiento sin querer."

"Venga, tranquilo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Solo es un juego ¿sí?"

"Sí, claro." Afirmé.

"¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para después de comer?" Dijo Edward. "Nosotros contra vosotros."

"Tenéis ventaja, ya sabéis por qué." Dijo Quil.

"Oh, venga, será divertido." Afirmó Seth feliz. "Venga, yo me apunto con Be… con Rissa."

"Bueno, ya somos dos." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Venga, Jake, apúntate."

"Es que no lo veo justo." Le dije.

Los Cullen eran más rápidos y tenían más fuerza de tiro que lo que podríamos tener nosotros que teníamos más fuerza de combate que de ese tipo, además Edward podía ver nuestras mentes y sabría de antemano cómo iba a acabar todo y Alice podría preveer cómo acabaría.

"Alice no puede hacerlo si estáis vosotros mezclados." Afirmó Edward. "Y yo prometo no usar trucos, me centraré en Bella y como nunca puedo usar mis dones con ella supongo que sobrará."

"¿Echo pues?" Dijo Bella.

"Echo." Dijimos.


	48. CAPITULO 48: CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN EL

**CAPITULO 48: CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN. EL BASEBALL.**

(Voz de Edward)

"¿Listos?" Preguntó Emmet poniéndose bien su gorra favorita de jugar.

"Que conste que yo sigo oponiéndome a jugar a esto juntos." Dijo Embry. "No es justo y sabéis por qué."

"Oh, Embry, no me margines solo por no poder ver como vosotros." Le dijo la chica de su equipo que además, estaba ciega.

Esa chica era precisamente lo que más me llamaba la atención. Se suponía que estaba ciega, que no conocía a los chicos, y en cambio, había una imagen bastante clara de cada uno en su mente, cuando hablaban se los imaginaba con bastante facilidad y exactitud para no haberles visto nunca. Igual que cuando se puso a palpar a Emmet para intentar averiguar de dónde había ido y había ido buscando rastros bastante fiables donde pudiera ver alguna pista. El resto no habían visto nada, pero yo había seguido todo el proceso mental, y debo decir que sus deducciones y cómo llegaba a las conclusiones que llegaba eran una forma bastante brillante.

O la forma en que "veía" las cosas, como por ejemplo entonces, acababa de pedir a los chicos quileutes que le dijesen con todo detalle que pudieran cómo era el campo donde íbamos a jugar y según se lo íban diciendo ella se hacía una imagen mental.

"Bueno, va a ser divertido esto de jugar contra alguien y controlarse en la potencia." Dijo Emmet divertido.

"Hay que concentrarse en tirársela a ella con cuidado de dejarla fuera del alcance de la cabeza." Dijo Rosalie.

"No la subestiméis tanto." Afirmó Jasper. "Por muy ciega que sea es evidente que tiene bien entranado el resto de sentidos. La forma de cortar el perejil no es de alguien normal que no ve."

"¿A ti también te parece raro?" Le dije.

"No hace falta ver su mente para darse cuenta que hay algo ahí que no cuadra." Afirmó.

"Si te digo lo que piensan seguro que no te lo crees." Afirmé tomando mi posición.

"Alice, tú lanzas." Le dijo Jasper pasándole la pelota desde su puesto.

"¿Listos, chicos?" Les dijo a los quileutes.

"Cargado y listo." Afirmó Embry, el primero.

"Os vamos a machacar, lobitos." Afirmó Emmet.

Estábamos todos cada cual en una base, Alice como lanzadora y Jasper en el puesto de bateo como pitcher para cantar los fueras de bateo.

Evidentemente, Embry le dio bien, a la tercera bola y casi porque Alice se la tiró para que pudiera darle sin hacerle ningún truco raro.

Por desgracia, nosotros éramos más rápidos y le eliminaron.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Oí preguntar a la chica.

"Embry está fuera." Afirmó Seth. "Los Cullen son muy pero que muy rápidos."

"Hum…" Dijo.

La verdad es que con Jacob la cosa no fue mejor, yo me centré en cumplir mi promesa de no espiarles y centrarme en la mente de Bella, pero era evidente que no hacía falta centrarse en ellos, con nuestra rapidez les fue imposible marcar siquiera una sola carrera; y finalmente, le tocó el turno a la chica que había estado hablando con Seth que parecía haberle estado trazando las distancias en pasos.

"¿Lista?" Le dijo Alice.

"Eso creo." Afirmó tocando el bate para encontrar el mango y cogerlo con fuerza.

"Prometo no ponerle ningún efecto. Haz lo que puedas." Afirmó Alice.

"Está bien." Asintió ella sonriendo. "Gracias por la consideración."

Bueno, consideración o no, le dio a la segunda, a pesar de que Alice pareció esforzarse por tirárselas bien, rectas y sin efecto alguno, lo que sí es cierto que la mandó con bastante fuerza hacia un lado y comenzó a correr casi a lo loco.

"¡Seth!" Le llamó. "¡¿Dónde está la base?"

Vale, era gracioso, pero cuando nos oyo reírnos cambió de rumbo en el acto y enfiló directa a la base de Rosalie que era la primera para tirarse al suelo al llegar a la siguiente que era la de Bella justo antes de que ella le pusiera la pelota en la espalda en un intento de darle al suelo para descalificarla.

"¡Yuhu, una base!" Dijo Embry. "¡Eso es jugar!"

"Y eso que al principio parecía un pollo sin cabeza." Dijo Emmet.

"Seth, tu turno." Le dijo Jacob que estaba descalificado ya.

"Rissa, la siguiente está hacia tu derecha, no corras al frente ¿ok?" Le dijo cogiendo el bate.

"Vale." Afirmó ella levantando los pulgares desde el suelo para levantarse. "Intenta no atropellarme cuando vengas."

"Tú intenta hacer otra base más." Afirmó él divertido.

"Bueno." Dije. "Seguro que hasta aquí no llega."

"¿Cómo puedes correr así con el pelo suelto?" Le preguntó Bella mientras Seth se preparaba para batear.

"Eh, soy Pocahontas." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Y como no veo no me quita visibilidad."

"¡Corre!" Le gritó Seth cuando le dio a la pelota y la mandó lejos por lo que salí corriendo para cogerla y mandarla directa hacia el campo de juego de nuevo.

Solo que para cuando llegué, la chica volvía a estar en el suelo frotándose la frente y Jacob molesto con Rosalie Jasper que estaba intentando ayudarla a levantar.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunté mientras Carlisle le miraba la frente a la chica.

"Nada, es que se ha estampado contra mí porque se ha pisado un cordón." Me dijo Jasper. "Lo siento mucho, de verdad."

"No, no debería haberme puesto estas zapatillas, debería saber que se me sueltan cada dos por tres." Dijo ella.

"Está bien, parece que no tienes nada grave." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Eh, tengo una cabeza dura como el acero." Dijo ella para volver a frotársela una última vez. "Auch, pero duele un poco."

"¿Quieres sentarte?" Le dijo Jacob.

"¿Y perderme guardar un puesto?" Dijo ella. "De eso nada."

"Bueno, pues quédate tú en el de la rubia." Dijo Embry. "Es el primero."

"Como queráis." Afirmó.

"¿Quién tira?" Preguntó Carlisle cogiendo el bate.

"Yo tiro." Afirmó Embry.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno 2 carreras a 0." Dijo Emmet. "Creo que está comprobado quién es mejor."

"No cantéis victoria tan pronto." Nos dijo la chica sonriéndonos. "Aún es pronto para hacerlo."

"A no ser que tengáis una estrategia me parece que os va a costar." Afirmó Jasper sonriéndole.

"Bueno… tal vez tengamos una." Afirmó.

"Rissa, que no sabes contra quienes jugamos." Dijo Seth divertido.

"La cieguita esta es divertida." Afirmó Emmet. "Tiene mucho coraje."

"Eh, soy ciega como un topo pero rápida como una gacela." Afirmó ella buscando a ciegas algo. "¿Chicos?"

"Creo que eso significa que necesitamos un segundo." Afirmó Jacob mientras hacían una piña en torno a ella.

"A mí me da un poco de pena que no pueda ver." Afirmó Alice.

"A mí me parece que para no ver nada es bastante buena." Dijo Jasper.

"Evidentemente cómo ha descalificado a Bella y Rose no es de alguien que no ve nada." Afirmé.

"Ya estamos." Afirmó Jacob mientras Embry lanzaba un grito de guerra divertido al aire.

"¿Listos para morder el polvo?" Nos dijo Quil divertido.

"Como si pudieseis hacerlo." Afirmó Emmet.

"Esta vez voy yo primero." Afirmó Jacob cogiendo el bate sonriendo. "Embry después, Rissa, Quil y Seth."

"Que cambiéis el orden no significa que vayais a hacerlo mejor." Dijo Bella sonriendo.

No sé por qué había algo en ellos que no acababa de gustarme demasiado, sé que no harían trampas, así que me abstuve de hacerlas yo y ver qué pensaban, pero todos parecían demasiado alegres para pensar que volveríamos a darles tal tunda.

"Ey, con el pelo recogido pareces más india." Oí que decía Esme.

Entonces me fijé, la chica acababa de sujetarse el pelo en una coleta sobre un hombro haciéndose un nudo sobre esta misma para dejarlo colgando, entonces movió una mano y Seth se la cogió para llevarla a un punto y moverla ligeramente para susurrarle algo.

"¡Edward!" Me gritó Bella para hacerme volver al juego y ver la pelota pasándome por lo que fui tras ella para cogerla y volver para ver que Jacob solo había hecho un par de bases y esperaba de pie con Bella.

"¿Y eso?" Dije.

"Embry, tu turno." Afirmó Alice.

"Vamos allá." Afirmó.

Esta vez la tiró mejor, fue hacia Rosalie que salió corriendo y él avanzó otro par de puestos hasta Bella entrando derrapando por los pelos.

"Embry, no te arriesgues tanto." Le dijo Jacob que había avanzado otro par y estaba igual en el suelo.

"Tú tampoco, jeta." Le contestó.

"Chicos… equipo unido…" Les dijo la chica echándose la coleta por la espalda y cogiendo el bate que le pasó Jasper para tocarlo y colocar las manos, solo que esta vez las puso diferente y me quedé un poco confuso.

Yo conocía esa posición de manos, entonces soltó una y se chupó el dedo para sacarlo y mirar alrededor antes de señalar con el bate a todos y cada uno de los puestos de uno en uno hasta acabar y señalar solo a Emmet y a mí hablando en quileute para que Seth y Quil parecieran asentir.

"No es justo que habléis en algo que el resto no entendemos." Les dijo Bella.

"Solo intercambiaban coordenadas." Afirmó Jacob en su base sonriendo.

"Déjalos." Afirmó Rosalie. "Para lo que les va a servir…"

"Chicos, atentos." Nos dijo Carlisle mientras la chica se preparaba para recibir la bola que Alice le tirara.

No le quité los ojos de encima, miró hacia Alice concentrada, miró, miró y entonces descargó un golpe de bate tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de tirarlo hacia atrás perdiéndolo, pero lo mantuvo y lo dejó caer con cuidado al suelo antes de salir corriendo hacia la base de Rosalie mientras Emmet y yo salíamos corriendo tras la bola.

Nos estampamos el uno contra el otro y caímos para cogerla Emmet e ir a darle con la pelota, solo que en lugar de eso se la encontró tumbada sobre su estómago contra la base imaginaria y levantando la cabeza para tocarse la lengua sacándose un par de briznas de hierba de la boca.

"Bien hecho, Rissa." Oímos decir a Jake.

"¡Sí, esa es nuestra chica!" Afirmó Embry.

"Muy buena, cieguita." Le dijo Emmet sonriendo y cogiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar. "Pero no podréis mantener ese ritmo."

"Espero que sí." Dijo ella. "Auch, me duele todo."

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"Si, son estas malditas deportivas." Afirmó. "Mira, se acabó. ¡Eh, chicos!" Les llamó. "¿Sabéis si hay algo que pinche en el terreno?"

"Nah." Fueron diciéndole.

"Pero hay unas caquitas de bicho por ahí preciosas." Afirmó Alice.

"NO creo que quieras pisarlas ¿o sí?" Le dijo Esme confusa cuando se quitó las deportivas y llamó a Seth para que le gritara y lanzarselas para que las cogiera al vuelo.

"Después de tocar las caquitas de ciervo de los zapatos del tal Emmet creo que pisar una no será demasiado problema, tengo un paquete entero de cleenex en la chaqueta y estoy dispuesta a gastarlos."

Sentido del humor, se reía de su discapacidad bromeando de ella, hacía bromas como esa riéndose de las adversidades… creo que cada vez nos gustaba más aunque fuese solo una humana.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Seth, la mandó también algo lejos pero la cogió Bella enseguida y volvió para no poder eliminar a nadie porque solo habían avanzado todos un puesto y Jacob acababa de terminar su primera carrera.

"¡Muy bien Jake!" Le gritaron.

"¿Será posible?" Dijimos.

En las siguientes tiradas, pasó tres cuartos de lo mismo, por muy bien que tirara Alice, los bateos eran fuertes y todos avanzaban de una en una base, así que fueron anotando carrera tras carrera igualándonos y finalmente, eliminamos a Seth y cuando íbamos a eliminar a la chica…

"Al suelo." Dijo Jacob abalanzándose sobre ella mientras el resto de los chicos pasaban de todo y avanzaban hacia un hueco en los árboles.

"Eh, si os movéis estáis descalificados." Afirmó Bella.

"Emmet, Jasper." Le dije entendiendo por qué habían dejado de jugar y se comportaban así y mirando el grupo. "Bella, llévate a Nessy de aquí."

"¿Qué ves, Edward?" Me dijo Carlisle.

"Vampiros." Afirmé. "No sé quiénes son, pero son muy cautos, han olido a los lobos y recelan al acercarse, pero vienen. No piensan mostrarse así como así."

"Pues como vengan por ella van listos." Afirmó Embry antes de trasformarse causando una cadena en el resto que lo imitaron, salvo por Jacob que cuando le miraron asintió.

"¿Jake?" Le llamó la chica. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada, no te preocupes." Afirmó. "Pero por si acaso no te separes mucho de mí."

"Creo que he visto algo." Afirmó Jasper para salir corriendo tras algo con la mayoría de lobos; sin embargo, el lobo color chocolate que era Embry y el menor de ellos regresaron al momento y Seth se destrasformó.

"¿Qué ocurre, Seth?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"Embry dice que esto le suena." Afirmó. "Cuando lo de aquella osa, hubo un señuelo y se llevó a todos tras él mientras él se quedaba con ella y…" Dijo para que Embry le tirase un mordisco.

Le habían noqueado con un dardo de sedante para animales. Le daba vergüenza reconocerlo.

"Emmet, Rosalie." Les llamé. "¿Podéis mirar a ver si hay algo más?"

"Esto promete." Afirmó Emmet preparándose divertido para el encontronazo mientras notábamos cómo lo que fuese que corriese delante del resto se acercaba seguido por ellos.

Entonces pasó un relámpago con pelo largo bajo un gorro de lana y ropa casi de hip-hopera que nos miró frenando antes de dar un salto escapando de Emmet y alterando su dirección.

"¡Las chicas son nuestras!" Afirmó Bella saliendo corriendo tras ella y cogiendo a Rosalie del brazo para tirar haciéndola ir también mientras la cola que le seguía entraba para seguirles.

"¡Jasper, regresa, necesitamos algo aquí!" Afirmé captando que había más por ahí.

Fue apenas una centella y nos encontramos con alguien parado en primera línea de árboles con la mano levantada y mirándonos.

Entonces lentamente levantó las manos hacia el frente para llevárselas a la boca.

"¿Qué hace?" Dijo Emmet mientras Carlisle nos indicaba que no nos moviésemos ninguno.

"Diría que se hace pantalla." Afirmó Jasper. "Con las manos vacías no puede hacer gran cosa."

"¡Hu-hu!" Dijo el tipo cuando pareció haberse hecho pantalla. "¡Hoot-hoot!"

((Sí, ya sé, las onomatopeyas animales se me dan un poco mal. Perdonadme por esto, se supone que es el sonido de un búho.))

"¿Está ululando?" Dijo Emmet.

"¡Hoot-hoot!" Repitió de nuevo tras esperar un poco una contestación.

Entonces oímos algo más justo tras nosotros.

"Auuuu…" Dijeron en un volumen un poco calmado antes de hacer una serie de quejidos de lobo como si hablasen y volver a aullar calmadamente. "Auuu…"

"¿Rissa?" Le preguntó Jacob.

"¡Hoot-hoot!" Repitió el tipo antes de bajar lentamente las manos como indicando que no haría nada y sonriendo.

"Tranquilos, es un conocido." Afirmó la chica suavemente.

"¿Y de qué conoces tú a un tipo como ese?" Le dijo Emmet.

"Emmet, creo que es inofensivo." Le dije.

"¿Comparte nuestro punto de vista sobre convivencia?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Asentí suavemente tras mirarle acercarse con las manos suavemente a los lados del cuerpo.

No era que compartiera nuestro punto de vista sobre todo, pero venía en son de paz, podía ver su interés en la chica y su recelo hacia nosotros porque sabía lo que éramos y como nosotros con él, no sabía exactamente si éramos amigos o enemigos, lo único evidente era que para él la prioridad era esa chica ciega y pasaría por encima de quien fuera para protegerla y mantenerla a salvo, cosa que sabía que Jacob era del bando amigo, más o menos.

Entonces se puso a hablarle a ella en un idioma que desconocíamos y ella le contestó.

"Esto…" Dijimos.

"Hum." Asintió ella cuando le dijo algo mirándonos.

Entonces nos miró y le dijo algo más para que él volviera a mirarla y le sonriera.

"Rissa, no es por meterme donde no me llaman pero no me gusta ni un pelo que hablen de mí y no saber lo que dicen." Le dijo Jacob. "Y como a mí a todos."

Entonces ella le dijo algo en quileute y él le fue a contestar en inglés pero ella le dijo una única palabra que entendimos todos y era 'quileute' en esa lengua sacudiendo la cabeza por lo que él le contestó así y ella pareció traducírselo al chico que asintió y nos volvió a mirar.

"Lo siento." Dijo incorporándose. "Uno ya no sabe de quién fiarse en estos tiempos."

"¿Eres de por aquí?" Le dijo Jasper.

"Es más que evidente que no." Afirmó. "No nací cerca siquiera y desde que me convirtieron he estado viajando a temporadas. De hecho probablemente no me quede por aquí más que lo suficiente."

"No malinterprete a mi hijo." Le dijo Carlisle. "No pretendíamos ser descorteses."

"Lo entiendo." Afirmó. "Rissa me ha dicho que son los que habitan en estos terrenos. Supongo que mantendrán un control de quienes pasan para evitar problemas con… la gente normal."

"Algo así." Afirmó Carlisle sonriéndole. "Pero supongo que si es por una visita a una de esas… personas normales no pasará nada siempre y cuando no…"

"No me bebo a la gente normal si es lo que sugiere." Afirmó el chico. "Pero no me limito a los animales. Para mí algunas personas son mucho peores que animales, es contra ellos contra los que no hay veda de caza."

Eso nos puso en alerta.

"Solo caza rojos." Dijo la chica. "Gente con sentencia de muerte."

"Furtivos, terroristas, criminales que merecen la muerte…" Dijo el chico. "¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Rissa?"

"Cuando estuve fuera." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Se lo que hiciste a cambio, me enteré de eso y muchas otras cosas, sobre los otros. Por fin me encajan piezas."

"¿Qué otros?" Preguntó Bella.

"Conoce a los tipos que defiendieron a los supervivientes de la reserva animal." Afirmé para hacerle mirarme un poco sorprendido pero sin dejarlo ver demasiado.

"Lucio, estoy bien." Afirmó ella. "Estoy con ellos. Puedes confiar en ellos."

Entonces de nuevo le dijo algo en el otro idioma y ella le contestó de igual modo para que asintiera.

"Hasta luego." Le dijo ella cuando él le dijo algo cogiéndole la mano y dándole un beso bastante cortes en los dedos en su mano. "Y no te preocupes, lo haré."

"Eh, un momento." Le dijo Embry destrasformándose sin importarle nada acabar desnudo tapándose con una mano sin demasiado éxito y señalándole con la otra. "¿Fuiste tú el del dardito aquel?"

"No, no fui yo." Negó. "Ya les dije que no habían actuado bien, pero afirmaron que la situación era crítica y dudaban que tú fueras a cooperar."

"Pues dile a tus amiguitos que la próxima vez no van a tener tanta suerte." Afirmó.

"Embry." Le llamó Jacob. "No dudes que a mí también me encantaría que le destrozaras, pero los amigos de Rissa al menos cuentan con nuestra paciencia."

"No sabes lo que me hicieron." Afirmó Embry.

"No, pero sé lo que hicieron por ella." Afirmó. "Así que como mínimo, agacha la cabeza y da gracias que no te hicieran nada más."

"Bella le protegió." Afirmó el chico. "Le hubieran destrozado de no haber recuperado ella la conciencia y haberles impedido tocar a un animal extraordinario como él."

Sí, podía verlo perfectamente. Cómo habían distraído a los lobos de la misma manera que lo estaban haciendo ahora, cómo habían dormido con un dardo a Embry que se había quedando protegiendo el cuerpo de una chica morena que estaba muy malherida y cómo él precisamente había llegado y había atendido las heridas de la chica cerrándolas de un modo impecable aunque no parecía un médico y había reñido al resto cuando intentaron acercarse a desnucar al chico moreno tirado en el suelo sedado. Y tras asegurarse que ella estaba bien, que sus heridas estaban atendidas y le habían cortado la hemorragia y metido algo de sangre nueva que habían sacado de bolsas de trasfusiones, cómo se habían alejado para asegurarse que poco después un grupo de los chicos quileutes les encontraban a la chica y a Embry.

Entonces el chico se fue reculando lentamente hasta perderse de vista.

"¿Le seguimos?" Preguntó Jasper.

"No, dejarle." Negué. "Decía la verdad, pasó cerca y percibió que la chica estaba con vampiros, pensó que podría estar en peligro."

"Jacob confía en vosotros." Afirmó la chica. "Y yo en él. Así que yo confiaré en vosotros y Jake y los chicos confiarán en él."

"Una lógica un tanto ilógica." Afirmó Emmet casi con ironía. "Y el partido anulado. ¿Quién ganaba?"

"¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en tablas?" Sugirió Carlisle.

"Suena genial." Afirmó Seth.

"Tablas pues." Asintió Jacob.

"Me parece justo." Afirmó Jasper.

"No es justo, al menos reconocer que somos más rápidos." Afirmó Emmet.

"Solo si reconoces que puedo jugar decentemente aún sin ver." Dijo la chica del equipo quileute.

"Para ser ciega juegas de muerte." Afirmó. "¿Seguro que no haces trampas y ves?"

"Claro." Dijo ella. "Y vosotros sois tan rápidos porque vais en una de esas cosas tan chulas de polis de centro comercial de Los Ángeles."

"Lo que tenemos un problema." Dijo Seth. "Si estos nos han encontrado pronto el grupo de demonios nos encontrará también. Y eso sí podría ser un gran problema."

"Está el rastro tapado." Afirmó Jacob. "Nadie pensaría que está tan cerca."

"¿De qué va eso?" Dijo Carlisle mientras yo veía la mente de Jacob y la de Seth, pero sobre todo lo de ese primero y me golpeaba como un mazo con esa especie de… cuento de terror.

"Jacob, eso no es posible." Negué yo.

"¿El qué no es posible?" Preguntó Bella mientras toda la familia me miraba y los chicos quileutes también.

"Ya sé que suena a cuento de viejas para asustar a los niños, pero es la verdad, Edward." Me contestó Jacob serio y casi mostrando los dientes. "Es lo que hay, lo creáis o no me da igual, solo me importa el resultado."

"Jacob afirma que la chica a la que buscan no está muerta sino que en realidad es esa chica." Afirmé.

Eso podría aclarar varios puntos como el hecho de que en su mente las cosas estuvieran a color y supiera poner rostro exacto a cada uno de los chicos y a Carlisle o el vampiro de antes. Si fuese ella eso significaba que los había visto, por eso a ellos sí era capaz de ponerles rostro en su cabeza y al resto no. Pero era imposible, iba contra todas las leyes físicas.

"¿Qué insinúas con lo de que ella no está muerta sino que es esta chica?" Le dijo Alice. "Es… sencillamente es una tontería. Es imposible, va contra las leyes de la ciencia."

"Reencarnación." Afirmó la chica.

"Oh, vaya…" Dijo Carlisle. "Pensaba que solo eran cuentos."


	49. CAPITULO 49: DEBATES TEOLÓGICOS Y EL JUE

**CAPITULO 49: DEBATES TEOLÓGICOS Y EL JUEGO DE LAS HISTORIAS EN LA PLAYA.**

(Voz de Edward)

"Vaya, es…" Dijeron varias personas a su ritmo.

Había algo rarísimo en todo aquello, era algo inconcebible que una persona que había muerto pudiera estar viva, la reencarnación era poco más que un cuento de hadas para mí, sin embargo, aunque aquellos lobos hubieran pensado como nosotros… bueno, era más que evidente que se habían rendido a las evidencias, porque definitivamente, aquella chica era la misma que había muerto en el hospital, tenía la misma mente apacible de entonces solo que su imagen corporal había cambiado.

"Carlisle, tú fuiste un sacerdote, al menos tú debes saber algo." Le dijo Jacob casi a la desesperada.

"Mi padre era el pastor, pero sí, como hijo suyo sé algunas cosas sobre la biblia y… bueno, hay pasajes donde esto parece posible." Afirmó. "Sin embargo… no estamos hablando de una resurrección ni siquiera de una reencarnación." Aseguró. "Estás hablando de que un alma se quedó vagando y ha ocupado un cuerpo a la fuerza."

"No, se necesita un cuerpo que esté a punto de morir." Dijo ella suavemente pero con firmeza en las palabras, con una seguridad arrollante. "Al entrar yo en su cuerpo, la vida de Rissa se prolongó para que pudiera haber una especie de simbiosis y que durara hasta que mi alma recuperara la fuerza de la vida, para ello debía estar en letargo y no podía dejar que pensaran que estaba muerta, Rissa se encargó de matenernos a ambas hasta que pude tomar algo de control, fue un tiempo duro y casi no recuerdo nada, pero luego… luego comencé a salir, a tomar el control de nosotras en periodos breves y luego cada vez más largos, Rissa era una gran maestra, ella me enseñó las cosas de su mente que se acoplaban a la mía, su idioma, sus costumbres…"

"Entonces solo eres algo así como un… ¿virus?" Dijo Bella.

"Un saprófito más bien." Dijo ella.

"Ala, ahora eres un as en la biología." Afirmó Emmet. "Que guay…"

"Biología, zoología, mecánica y literatura." Afirmó. "Y gracias a Rissa, también en culturas del mundo, teología e idiomas dado que ella hubiera querido ser arqueóloga para poder devolver a su país el esplendor que tuvo en la época de los faraones."

"Mira, tenemos una enciclopedia con patas que acapara cuerpos ajenos." Afirmó Rosalie con ironía. "Que bien."

"Qué dices, Rose." Le dijo Emmet. "Es alucinante. Oh ¿y también puedes ocupar el cuerpo que quieras?"

"Claro que no." Dijo ella casi asustada. "Quiero decir… eso fue una única vez. No sé cómo hacerlo, fue… 'Dios' quien me hizo tomar posesión de este cuerpo. Cuando me di cuenta de a quién pertenecía, de que la chica a la que iba a quitar el cuerpo era tan dulce que me lo daba de buena gana sabiendo que mientras yo estaba con ella era tiempo que robaba a su muerte para poner en orden sus asuntos… pedí y rogué que me dejaran ir, no quería hacer aquello a aquella chica."

"Está bien." Dijo Carlisle sonriéndole paternalmente mientras a Esme se le escapaban un par de lágrimas ficticias. "Entiendo lo que dices y creo que es cierto."

"Bueno, asumiendo que lo que dices es cierto…" Dijo Jasper. "¿Cuánta gente más lo sabe?"

"No muchos." Dijo ella. "Claudio me ayudó, nadie en la familia de Rissa lo sabe, está prácticamente sola en el mundo porque la desheredaron cuando ella rompió un compromiso con un familiar de un amigo mío y decidió estudiar veterinaria para mí."

"Bien, la familia no es un problema." Dijo Jasper. "¿Alguien más?"

"Kasim, los chicos de Jake y amigos… y ahora vosotros." Dijo.

"¿Nadie más?" Preguntó Jasper.

"No, creo que no." Afirmó. "Aunque… los animales que me conocen saben que estoy dentro."

"Dice la verdad." Asentí con suavidad.

Sí, podía ver que era así. Podía verla con los animales del centro de fauna que los Vulturi habían arrasado buscándola hasta llegar a su tumba homenaje y destrozarla buscándola, había estado ayudando como enfermera del veterinario en jefe y por algún motivo, los animales jóvenes, y algunos no tanto, se calmaban cuando ella los cogía.

"Muy bien, y entonces supongo que el apellido Vulturi no te suena de nada." Dijo Jasper.

"No, creo que no." Dijo. "¿Son rojos, Jake?"

"Podría decirse que algo así, pero no." Negó. "Son carnotauros, pero de humanos."

"¿Rojos?" Dijo Alice. "¿Carnotauros?"

"Términos de los eco-guerreros." Afirmó Jacob.

"Los Vulturi son por así decirlo como la monarquía de los nuestros." Afirmó Carlisle. "De tu amigo Claudio y su aquelarre, y de nosotros también."

"Oh, vaya." Dijo mientras su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de imágenes raras.

"Nosotros no fuimos." Le dije mientras por fin ataba cabos de lo que habíamos descubierto nosotros hacía tiempo, que los furtivos y cazadores muertos que habían encontrado por el monte y los que aún seguían apareciendo enterrados desde hacía tiempo atrás, eran víctimas de vampiros. "Somos vegetarianos, solo comemos animales."

"Matar animales cruelmente es igual de crimen." Afirmó ella.

"Igual preferías que volviéramos a la dienta normal." Afirmó Rosalie apareciéndosele detrás para esquivar un golpe de Jacob que comenzó a temblar justo junto a la chica.

"Tranqui, Jake." Le dijo frotándole un brazo. "Es evidente que me parece igual de mal uno y lo otro, pero evidentemente, prefiero que se maten animales para comer que no humanos."

"Y entonces supongo que no comes carne." Le dijo Emmet con ironía.

"No, soy algo así como una carnotaura, pero solo como carne de animales asesinados con dignidad y sin sufrimiento." Afirmó.

"O sea, que según tú hay que dormirlos primero." Dijo Jasper. "Muy… humano."

"Sí, supongo que a ti no te gustaría que te matasen de un tiro que te hiciese ir perdiendo sangre poco a poco hasta debilitarte y ver cómo te persiguen para ir muriendo en una lenta agonía mientras te desangras."

"Uggg… que gore." Dijo Emmet divertido. "Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien."

"Entonces no sabes qué interés pueden tener los Vulturi en ti." Le preguntó Carlisle.

"No, ni idea." Afirmó ella. "Pero sean quienes sean seguro que si intentan cogerme no van a conseguirlo tan fácilmente."

"Rissa, no sabes con quienes juegas." Le dijo Embry. "Hemos visto lo que hacen, y créeme, no es agradable de ver."

"En ese sentido tienes suerte de ser ciega." Le dijo Bella. "Aunque viéndote jugar tengo mis dudas."

"Siento el aire que se mueve y oigo mejor que una persona normal, así que puedo captar movimiento, además como he visto siendo Bella también puedo hacerme planos mentales más o menos acertados y Rissa tenía una enorme medida espacial."

Bueno, no mentía, podía ver lo que pensaba, así que no ocultaba su mente y aunque lo intentase no iba a poder.

"Creo que será mejor que volvamos en otro momento." Afirmó Jacob cuando a Seth le sonó el móvil. "Nuestras familias deben estar impacientándose."

"Está bien." Dijo Carlisle.

"Estaremos en contacto." Afirmó Jacob.

"Jacob, podéis venir cuando queráis." Le dijo Esme. "Incluída tú, Rissa."

"Es muy amable de vuestra parte, Esme." Le dijo la chica sonriéndole. "Pero no quisiéramos molestar."

"Solo estaremos por aquí hasta el domingo." Afirmó Jacob mirándonos.

"¿Y qué pasa entonces?" Preguntó alguien.

"Jacob, no creo que sea demasiado seguro que volváis allí." Le dije al ver que pensaba volver a la universidad. "Podrían encontraros y estaríais los dos solos."

"Tengo formas de defenderme." Afirmó la chica sonriendo y cogiéndose al brazo de Jacob. "Espero volver a vernos pronto."

"Será a oírnos." Le dijo Emmet bromeando.

"Sí, eso también." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bella, ahora tengo que ir a hablar un momento con Sam." Le dije entrando a la reserva. "Si quieres puedo dejarte de camino donde me digas."

"¿Te apetece venir a casa?" Le dijo Embry. "Aún tenemos pendiente esa excursión a la playa."

"Claro." Dijo sonriéndole. "Llevo el bañador debajo, lo que pasa que no me he llevado la toalla."

"Ah, no importa, te dejo una." Le contestó.

"Embry, tenemos toallas en la tienda de mi familia." Afirmó Quil. "Creo que el que mejor lo tiene para dejarle una sería yo."

"Si eso compártela con alguno y luego que baje yo te llevo una de mi hermana." Le dije.

"Eso como queráis." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Creo que yo no voy a escaparme. Solo me apetece quedarme tumbada un poco en la arena y descansar."

"Después de la paliza que te has metido al béisbol creo que te lo mereces." Afirmó Embry.

"Qué pasada, eres muy buena estratega." Afirmó Embry.

"Me gustan los deportes de equipo." Afirmó sonriendo. "Ya sabéis, solía ser deportista, el problema es que Rissa no lo era, y ahora tengo unas agujetas infernales."

"Entonces la playa es el lugar." Afirmó Quil.

"Tu casa, Embry." Le dije.

"Espera, yo también me bajo." Afirmó Seth. "Así mientras Embry coge sus cosas yo puedo guiar a Be… a Rissa."

Puestos a fiarme, confiaba más en Seth que en Embry para llevarla, no es que no me fiase de Embry, pero a él siempre le había atraído Bella, cuando era Bella y ahora.

"Gracias, Seth." Le dije.

"No hay de qué." Me dijo sonriendo.

"No tardes mucho ¿eh?" Me dijo Bella. "No sea que vea a algún cañón por la playa y decida que me gustan más los surfistas."

"No tiene gracia." Le dije arrancando.

"Tampoco que te pongas celoso de tus amigos." Afirmó sacándome la lengua juguetonamente y dándome la espalda. "Vamos Seth."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella-Rissa)

"Me parece muy fuerte lo que le has dicho a Jake." Me dijo Embry.

"Ya, qué va a hacer." Le dije. "¿Castigarme haciendo que mi ropa no vaya conjuntada? Me visto sola, y ya se ha vengado poniéndome dos calcetines diferentes en un par y haciéndome ir a la calle con ellos así."

"¿Te pone... los calcetines... diferentes a... adrede?" Me dijo Embry intentando aguantarse la risa sin demasiado éxito.

"Pues sí, y luego me dicen compañeros, después de que lleve horas oyendo a gente reírse cuando pasamos, que tengo los calcetines diferentes." Afirmé sonriendo. "Y luego yo le lleno la ropa de lacitos de niña pequeña en venganza. Como se levanta y se viste por las mañanas sin mirar lo que se pone, al día siguiente sale con lacitos en la ropa."

Ahí sí que se rieron los tres, tanto Embry como Quil y Seth.

"Mataría por una foto de él." Afirmó Quil.

"Sí, creo que cuando aprenda a ver le sacaré una." Afirmé bromeando. "Tenéis suerte, no tenéis por qué peinaros y maquillaros cada vez que nos vemos."

"Ya, pero como salimos hay que peinarse." Afirmaron.

"¿Aún te acuerdas de la playa?" Me preguntó Seth.

"De todas y cada unas de las piedras de la arena." Afirmé. "Os recuerdo que hice un estudio de la playa para ver las posibilidades que tenía."

Bueno, eso era un motivo, el otro era porque les había visto después de mi muerte y habían pasado bastante tiempo en la playa, Embry no había parado de ir allí para estar en donde solía sentarme con el puesto de la tienda y también había entrado dentro a pesar de que ya no había allí nada de material salvo un par de tablas, una de las cuales era mía y era la que había usado él para meterse algún día en el mar.

A cada uno le había dado diferente. Seth no había parado de leer novela de la que dában en clase, Jake había caído en una depresión algo… fuertecilla y había decidido que pasar más tiempo por la reserva de animales que había sido mi lugar favorito del estado y hablar con mis excompañeros verdes y estudiar veterinaria como yo habría querido le hacían sentirme más cerca, como si no hubiera estado todo el rato pululando cerca de él e intentando aliviar su dolor; Paul era el que parecía menos afectado y aún así había visto cómo defendía mi hueco en clase a capa y espada para que nadie lo ocupara, Jared se había leído Romeo y Julieta como 15 veces, todas casi del tirón; y Embry… bueno, lo suyo también había sido doloroso porque me echaba demasiado de menos, él había ido a la playa casi todos los días, entraba y salía de la caseta de material como pedro por su casa, se ponía mi neopreno de allí a pesar de que debía ahogarle y no podía cerrarse la cremallera del pecho y cogía mi tabla para, ola tras ola, ser arrastrado intentando aprender a hacer surf.

"Eh, Embry." Le dije. "¿Aún sigues intentando aprender a hacer surf?"

"Cómo sabes… Digo sí, aún lo intento." Afirmó.

"Coge la tabla y traetela, te daré un par de lecciones." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Auch! Mierda…" Se quejó Embry cuando volvió a caerse a la arena. "Dios, no hay manera."

"Ponte delante de mí y ponte en posición como si estuvieras en la tabla." Le dije.

"Vale, ahora qué." Me dijo.

"No te has puesto… Oh, vale." Afirmé cuando me hicieron mover para darme contra su espalda y apoyé las manos para separarme un poco y comenzar a tocarle hasta llegar a los hombros. "No, es que no tienes la postura." Afirmé comprobando la tensión de los brazos que indicaba que los tenía relajados. "Brazos arriba. Bien… este codo flexionalo un poco. Un poco más… más… quieto." Afirmé para comprobar los brazos y ver que los tenía en posición. "Vale, vamos a ver esa suspensión…" Dije para ir bajando por su columna hasta localizar la cintura y mover las manos a los laterales de su cuerpo para bajar a las piernas. "No, separa un poco más. No tanto. Más… más… un poco menos… aquí." Afirmé cuando llegó al punto. "Vale, y ahora flexiona un poco. Eso es." Afirmé notando que se ponía su cabeza a mi altura más o menos. "Tienes que mantener esa postura mientras estás quieto. Obviamente moviéndote con las olas para contrarestar el movimiento y evitar caerte. Oh, y Embry…" Añadí recordando otro detalle. "Vas a buscar las olas tumbado en la tabla, no de pie sobre ella. Si vas de pie te caerás."

"¿Y cómo me pongo de pie?" Afirmó.

"Movimiento rápido y fluído." Afirmé. "Tienes que ser uno con el mar. Para eso se hace surf."

"Yo pensaba que era por diversión." Afirmó.

"Es por diversión, pero sintiéndote uno con el mar." Afirmé sonriendo. "Práctica mucho y verás que tiene sus frutos. Siendo lo que sois estaría muy bien que tuvierais al menos a un elemento de agua."

"Los lobos son de tierra." Afirmó Quil. "Todo el mundo lo sabe."

"Bueno, el horóscopo chino no dice eso." Afirmé. "Los conejos, los tigres, los caballos son animales terrestres, no vuelan y tampoco nadan; sin embargo, además del animal y dependiendo de en qué momento del año de ese animal nacieras, puedes ser de tierra, de fuego, aire, metal… o agua. Eso influye en tu personalidad. Y yo me refería a un elemento de agua en ese sentido."

"Un lobo de agua… no me cuadra para nada." Afirmó Embry divertido.

"Son historias del horóscopo." Afirmé encogiéndome de hombros. "Tal vez sean cuentos de vieja."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Al final me había costado más de la cuenta poder bajar a la playa. Primero mi padre me había preguntado por todo tipo de detalles sobre la reunión con los Cullen y luego mi hermana me había hecho ayudarla a hacer algo de trabajo pesado para casa, finalmente había podido salir huyendo cuando me dejaron libre y cogerme una toalla y poco más para salir corriendo hacia la playa.

Y cuando estaba corriendo, me di cuenta que llevaba una flor de papel en la mano, debía haberla cogido cuando mi hermana me pidió que le metiera el ramo que había lavado y puesto a secar para poner en el salón y decorar un poco.

"Bueno, al menos es una flor." Murmuré para mí mismo corriendo aún más rápido.

Me moría de ganas de llegar de una vez, al menos hasta que durara el buen tiempo, porque cerca parecían acercarse unas nubes que cuanto menos presagiaban fin de los rayos de sol si no había mala suerte y se ponía a llover.

Cuando llego a la línea de arena sé inmediatamente dónde ir, sé exactamente dónde van a estar aunque no me lo hayan dicho: van a estar en el único punto donde todos nos sentimos cómodos.

"Sabía que estaríais aquí." Afirmé acercándome a donde estaban todos jugando a algo sentados y riéndose. "¿Qué hacéis?"

"Jugamos al adivina cual es la cierta." Afirmó Embry. "Bella se sabe un montón de juegos en los que no hace falta ver."

"¿Ah sí?" Dije. "Yo también quiero jugar."

"Es muy fácil." Dijo. "Se cuentan dos historias semejantes y hay que adivinar cuál de las dos es la verdadera. Si aciertas, el que la cuenta paga prenda o priva, y si la falla es él el que paga prenda o priva."

"Espero que eso no sea lo que creo que es." Afirmé viendo una botella.

"Es una mezcla que había en el frigorífico de la caseta de Bella." Me dijo Quil. "Y antes de que elijas beber si pierdes… que sepas que sabe a mierda completamente."

"Creo que era café con sal." Dijo ella. "Un gran remedio para las resacas de Brook algunas mañanas. Y bien, a ver… a quién le toca ahora…" Añadió barajando cartas y abriéndolas en abanico. "Jake, como has sido el último en llegar saca tú carta."

"Vamos a ver… vamos a ver… esta." Dije sacando carta y mirándola para enseñar al resto el as de picas. "Es un as."

"Vale, le toca al de tu izquierda." Afirmó.

"Por el hueco diría que eres tú." Afirmé.

"¡¿Qué?" Dijo para reírse. "¡Pero si ya me estoy quedando sin historias!"

"Eh, que tú tienes doble repertorio." Le dije bromeando.

"Está bien… vamos a ver… ah, ya sé." Afirmó. "Un día, hace mucho tiempo… cuando yo era pequeña, estaba un día en el Cairo."

"Ya sabemos cuál es la de mentira." Afirmó Embry.

"Shhh, sigue Rissa." Le dije.

"Estaba yo en el Cairo cuando de pronto comenzó a soplar un viento extraño y noté arena en mis ojos." Afirmó. "Entonces me mordió un animal, lógicamente como no puedo ver no sé qué fue, el caso es que cuando me lo curaron me dijeron que debía haber sido un perro. Pero al cabo de un par de semanas… comencé a ponerme mal. Me llevaron al hospital y decidieron ingresarme. Los días pasaron y la cosa no fue a mejor, por suerte tenía visita todos los días y mejoré. Fin."

"¿Y la otra?" Dijo Seth.

"Un día, hace mucho tiempo… hará ya medio año o más, estaba un día en el Cairo cuando de pronto comenzó a soplar un viento extraño y noté arena en mis ojos." Afirmó. "Entonces me mordió un animal, lógicamente como no puedo ver no sé qué fue, el caso es que cuando me lo curaron me dijeron que debía haber sido un perro. Pero al cabo de un par de semanas… comencé a ponerme mal. Me llevaron al hospital y decidieron ingresarme. Los días pasaron y la cosa no fue a mejor, por suerte tenía visita todos los días y eso me aliviaba un poco. Pero al final, la enfermedad pudo conmigo y fallecí. Sin embargo, no fallecí del todo, de pronto desperté. Todos pensaron que era un milagro, mi padre hizo fiesta para celebrarlo cuando al cabo de dos días mi estado de salud mejoró y pude salir. Entonces todos comimos cuscús y vivimos felices. Fin."

Yo podía ver cuál era la verdad, Rissa y Bella me lo habían contado, más la primera que la segunda.

"Pues yo sigo diciendo que la verdadera era la primera." Dijo Embry. "Es evidente que uno no puede morir y luego despertarse como si nada."

"Piiiii." Dijo Bella sonriéndole. "Prenda o priva."

"Venga ya." Dijo QUil. "¿La segunda?"

"La segunda." Afirmó. "El día que yo entré aquí fue porque Rissa murió, yo le alargué un poco el tiempo que se quedó porque necesitaba un sustento, estaba demasiado débil y corría el riesgo de que si tomaba el control mi alma fuese expulsada y no pudiese volver a entrar ni en este ni en ningún otro cuerpo."

Era exactamente lo que había dicho Claudio el día que conocí a Rissa, en la reserva animal, justo frente a la tumba honorífica de Bella.

"Pues yo cojo prenda." Dijo Embry.

"No es justo que os despelotéis aprovechando que la única chica es ciega." Le dijo ella divertida.

"Llevo un bañador." Le dijo Embry divertido. "Y creo que después del trago que me he dado antes, prefiero quedarme desnudo a volver a probar ese mejunje. Y me toca barajar."

"Claro, aquí tienes." Le dijo pasándole las cartas.

"O sea, que te moriste y luego reviviste al cabo de unos minutos." Le dijo Seth.

"Así es, y la familia de Rissa tiene un papel que lo justifica." Afirmó sonriendo. "Pero si quieres verlo vas a tener que ir al Cairo a buscarlo."

"Bella, sacas carta." Le dijo Embry.

"A ver… a ver…" Dijo dándole emoción antes de coger una carta y mostrarla. "¿Qué he sacado?"

"Una foto tuya." Le dije al ver la reina de corazones. "Se ve que las reinas llamáis a las reinas."

La verdad es que sí parecía una reina, la reina Cleopatra, solo que con vestido corto y con el pelo mucho más largo y ahora que lo llevaba liso y como mojado, hasta más largo dado que le llegaba hasta la cadera casi. Entonces me acordé de la flor de tela y la saqué del bolsillo para ponérsela en un lado de la cabeza.

"Jake, qué…" Me dijo.

"¿A que ahora parece toda una reina de verdad?" Dije bromeando.

"Le queda de muerte." Afirmó Embry. "Como siempre."

"Sois todos unos aduladores." Afirmó sonriendo. "Me recordáis a Fang."

"Bella, esto… ¿te acuerdas de lo de los lobos de anoche?" Le dijo Embry mirándome como pidiendo aprobación. "El de la pata era yo."

"Ya sabía que uno eras tú." Le dijo Bella sonriéndole.

"Y el que estuviste acariciando era yo." Dijo Seth.

"¿En serio?" Le dijo ella. "Vaya… eres enorme cuando eres un lobo."

"Es el más pequeño de todos, sin contar a Leah, claro." Afirmó Quil.

"¿Y dónde está ella, por cierto?" Dijo suavemente. "Hace tiempo que no la veo, ni la oigo."

"Es… se ha… largado." Dijo Seth.

"Pero volverá ¿no?" Nos dijo.

"Eso espero." Dijimos.

"Vamos a buscarla." Afirmé. "Esta mañana les toca a Sam y su grupo, pero a la noche nos toca a nosotros."

"Oh, claro." Dijo. "Sí, tenéis… tenéis que encontrarla."

"Bueno, de momento no hay razones para preocuparse por ella." Afirmé viendo que le entristecía un poco a diferencia de cómo había actuado la noche anterior. "¿Con la reina de corazones quién es el que cuenta la historia?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vale, por favor." Dijo Seth cuando vomitó el brebaje en el cubo que habían llevado con aquella botella. "Yo ya no puedo más, tengo la tripa del revés."

"¿Y si nos damos un baño?" Sugirió Bella sonriendo a pesar de haber vomitado una vez que tomó el mejunje infernal aquel. "Un poco de agüita fresca hace bien a todo."

"Venga, vamos allá." Afirmamos.


	50. CAPITULO 50: DÍA DE PLAYA

**CAPITULO 50: DÍA DE PLAYA.**

(Voz de Jake)

"Bueno, vamos allá." Afirmamos cuando Bella sugirió ir a darnos un baño para calmar nuestros estómagos alborotados gracias al brebaje de castigo cuando fallábamos las historias o nos las acertaban cuál era la acertada y cual la falsa.

"¿Tenemos todos bañador?" Pregunté revelando mi bañador al ver que Bella había mantenido su vestido si bien se había quitado el cinturón de adorno cuando pensó que como tomase otro trago de aquel brebaje vomitaría y viendo que nosotros habíamos perdido los pantalones y camiseta en algunos casos.

"Sí." Afirmaron Seth y ella que eran los únicos que no lo mostraban para soltarse Seth el pantalón y ella levantarse el vestido para sacárselo por la cabeza y quitárselo revelando un bañador de una pieza donde desde cadera hasta unos dos dedos debajo del pecho era recto tapandolo todo y el pecho estaba cubierto con unos triángulos surgiendo de la 'cintura alta' del bañador y atados al cuello cosido en vez de con lazo.

"Guao, esos son de la época de nuestros abuelos." Afirmó Quil.

"Se llama de estilo Pin-up." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Y tengo una colección, al menos tendré unos 5. Ya sabéis, en Egipto siguen siendo un poco conservadores en algunos círculos de la sociedad."

"¿Sois los del burka?" Le dijo Seth.

"No, gracias a dios." Afirmó ella suspirando y estirando como solía hacer siendo Bella.

Mientras les hablaba más sobre cómo era la vida de Rissa en su país, me di cuenta que tenía demasiadas cosas de cuando era Bella, era como estar viéndola a ella pero con un disfraz de esos de Hollywood para cambiarle totalmente la apariencia.

Si cerraba los ojos, cuando jugando antes de hacer el amor, me había vendado los ojos, no había dejado de verla en mi mente, a Bellatrix, mi Bella.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar al agua?" Le pregunté.

"Creo que no." Negó. "¿Hay algún obstáculo?"

"No, pero sabes que hay piedras ocultas." Afirmé. "Era por si acaso."

"Bueno, pues como diríais vosotros… ¡tonto el último!" Gritó antes de salir corriendo y estar a punto de caerse por lo que la cogimos entre los tres haciéndola reír y gritar feliz mientras nos metíamos en el agua para patinarnos ya con el agua por el trasero y caernos tirándola a ella también para sacar las cabezas y comenzar a reírnos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de 'X')

.

((Sorpresa, sorpresa. Quién será esa misteriosa 'X'… digamos que lo pongo así para darle un poco más de misterio, pero en seguida vais a saber quién es. Que se le nota mucho.))

.

"Qué pueriles…" Masculló mi compañera. "Jugando con una chica… humana." Dijo arrastrando la última palabra.

"¿Qué sugieres pues que hagamos, hermana?" Le preguntó su hermano girando ligermente la cabeza hacia ella.

"Absolutamente nada." Dijo. "De momento dejémosles que piensen que están a salvo."

"Pero no sabemos si realmente es ella." Les dije. "Podría ser un error."

Era una suerte que el maestro no estuviera cerca, probablemente hubiera visto que mentía al momento, pero con aquella chica en el grupo, tampoco estábamos bien, al momento en que le contesté noté malestar y comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, algo impensable para cualquiera de nuestra noble raza.

"Demetri, quiero que la mantengas vigilada." Afirmó para nuestro mejor rastreador. "Si intenta huir de los terrenos avisanos."

"Necesito algo con su olor." Afirmó sin dejar de mirar a aquellos perros indígenas que siempre habían metido las narices en los asuntos que teníamos con los Cullen, mientras jugaban en el mar con aquella chica humana que no diferenciaba demasiado de ellos salvo por sus rasgos un poco más orientales que los de aquella gente. "Su patrón mental no es demasiado… notable. Podría identificarlo, pero podría confundirlo con el de alguna niña. Es terriblemente simple."

"No hemos preguntado por su patrón mental." Afirmó la niña mirándole con mala cara.

"Desde luego." Afirmó Demetri mirando de nuevo a aquel grupo.

"Oh, por dios…" Gimió de nuevo ella mientras notábamos la peste acercándose de nuevo. "¿Es que no pueden meter sus hocicos donde les entren?"

"¿Vamos a huír?" Pregunté apartando por primera vez la vista del grupo en el agua para mirar a la chica que se encargaba de encabezar el grupo esta vez por decisión del maestro Aro.

"No nos interesa que sepan que tenemos interés alguno en ellos." Negó. "Podemos separarnos, nos encontraremos de nuevo en el sitio de esta mañana."

Salimos corriendo, el que unos chuchos metomentodo de aquel lugar nos estuviesen siguiendo cada vez que entrábamos dentro de cierto perímetro no era demasiado alentador, Jane no quería que nos cogieran, al menos aún no, así que cada vez que los notábamos acercarse debido a la peste que emanaban, teníamos que salir corriendo. Eso por no contar que por algún motivo había un par de tipos que se escapaban al control de Demetri por tener patrones mentales casi idénticos y poder ocultarlos dejando de pensar, cosa que hasta el momento no había ocurrido antes.

"Yo me voy por aquí." Afirmó Alec escapando hacia un lado. "Voy a dejarles sin olfato."

Sin olfato no podrían seguirnos demasiado, pero cuando fui a pararme para romper cráneos de chucho, Jane me hizo retorcer de dolor diciéndome que siguiera adelante, así que no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"Jajajaja, que bueno." Afirmé mientras Embry salía quitándose algas del pelo y veía a Bella con algo saliéndole del pelo liso. "Espera, Rissa. Tienes… ya está, tenías un trozo de alga."

"Ah, gracias." Me dijo sonriendo mientras la llevaba del brazo hacia la orilla. "No lo habría visto hasta que se me secase y lo peinase. Y tal vez ni siquiera entonces."

"Oye, ahora tienes el pelo superlargo." Le dijo Seth. "¿No te molesta? Quiero decir, vas a ser veterinaria, cómo…"

"Aún estamos aprendiendo." Le dije yo. "Aunque ahora que lo dices… un veterinario ciego…"

"Algún día comenzaréis a creeros que lo que me falta de vista me sobra de oído, tacto y olfato." Afirmó sonriendo. "Rissa no está muy acostumbrada a tocar estas cosas, pero yo sí, conozco la sensación de cada cosa y ella tiene un tacto privilegiado. Una buena combinación, la verdad."

Bueno, si ella lo decía yo me creería hasta que existía Papá Noel.

Sonriendo fui a cogerle la toalla pero Seth se adelantó y se la puso por la cabeza para que ella se lo agradeciese.

"Es una pena que Jared y Paul no hayan podido venir." Afirmó. "Ha sido divertido."

"Hacía mucho que no bajaba a la playa a bañarme." Afirmó Embry. "Jake más aún, ha estado ermitaño perdido desde…"

"Sí, lo sé, os veía." Afirmó ella sonriendo.

"¿De verdad nos veías?" Le dijo Embry.

"Ahá, y Embry… deberías tirar y quemar esos calzoncillos de corazoncitos, son… horribles." Afirmó.

"Yo no tengo calzoncillos con corazoncitos." Negó él divertido.

"Sí hombre, esos que guardas en…" Dijo sonriendo.

"¡Sí, sí, ya sé dónde los tengo!" Le cortó. "Señor, se me olvida que ya no ves cuando te hago un guiño de que te calles."

"¡Tienes unos gayumbos de corazones!" Le dije alucinando.

"Qué, me gustan y tú eres una chivata." Afirmó.

"Eh, te puedes quedar alguno de mi colección." Afirmó Bella. "Bueno, de mi antigua colección."

"Están en t… tu… tu tumba." Le dije.

"Oh, vaya." Dijo. "¿Y eso?"

"Resulta que los dueños coincidieron en que querían que te llevaras algo de ellos." Afirmó Seth.

"Creo que el de la cabeza de elefante en el paquete dijo que lo había dado por perdido." Le dije.

"¿Ese no era el de estampado de leopardo ajustado?" Dijo Embry.

"¿Cuál, el del estampado o el de imitación de piel de leopardo?" Nos dijo.

"Vale, dejemos lo del tema de la colección esa." Dije notando que me ponía malo. "Qué hacemos ahora."

"¿Y si vamos a correr un poco?" Dijo Embry.

"Chicos, no creo que… bueno, me parece que no es muy buena idea." Les dije.

"Hey, yo me apunto." Afirmó Bella sonriendo.

"Pero si no puedes ver dónde correr." Le dijo Embry.

"Bueno… puedo jugar a perseguir el cascabel." Afirmó sonriendo. "Alguien se pone el cascabel y yo me guío por el sonido."

"Suena guay." Afirmó Seth. "Me pido primer para llevar el cascabel."

"O también puedo llevarte a mi espalda." Afirmé.

"Venga, Jay." Me dijo sonriendo. "Tengo que entrenar un poco, la familia de Rissa no le dejaba hacer nada de deporte porque pensaban que le sandría músculo y eso no es femenino."

"La verdad es que ahora tienes un tipo más… delicado." Dijo Quil.

"Y el último día que intenté trepar a un árbol apenas llegué a la primera rama." Nos dijo.

"Pues si buscas entrenamiento no dudes que nosotros somos los mejores personal trainer que puedas encontrar, y gratis." Afirmó Embry.

"Iré a buscar un cascabel." Dijo Quil. "Tenemos que tener alguno por ahí en la tienda o en casa."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Un poco más lento, por favor…" Jadeó Bella mientras corría un poco por detrás nuestro.

"Eres rápida." Le dijo Quil mientras yo me daba cuenta de que no estábamos solos y paraba a esperarla.

"Ven." Le dije cogiéndole la mano. "Señor, estás al borde de una taquicardia, será mejor que te lleve yo."

"Vale, pero solo un ratito." Me dijo.

"Monta a caballito." Afirmé agachándome para ponerme sus manos en los hombros para que supiera dónde estaba y como. "Me vendrá bien correr con peso extra." Añadí levantándome cuando se cogió bien a mi espalda.

"¿No sería mejor que corrieras con ella en el lomo?" Me dijo Embry.

"Si quieres puedo llevarla yo." Afirmó Seth.

"Eh, no pinchéis." Le dijo Bella divertida. "Yo quiero que me lleve él si puede con mi peso."

"Pues claro que puedo." Afirmé feliz de que me escogiera a mí frente al resto. "Podría llevarte incluso en brazos."

"Se corre mejor con mochila que cargando algo en brazos." Me dijo dándome un beso en el cuello. "Venga, super-héroe, mueve el culo."

"Pero qué mandona estás." Afirmé divertido antes de volver a ponernos a correr.

Sin embargo, lo de que no estuviésemos solos volvió a llenarme la mente de dudas y hacerme mirar a todos lados mientras saltábamos troncos caídos y corríamos por el monte.

Era un poco raro, no solía sentir eso, pero era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte como para obviarlo, así que acabé parando y mirando alrededor.

"Seth, coge a Rissa y volver a la reserva." Le dije. "Embry, derecha; Quil, izquierda."

"Jake. " Me dijo Bella.

"Rissa, no lo entiendes." Le dije. "No estamos solos, pero no te alarmes."

"Ya lo sé." Afirmó. "Llevan siguiéndonos como 10 minutos. Son animales. No tienes por qué alarmarte."

"¿Animales?" Le dije confuso para sacudir la cabeza. "Oye, los animales no nos hacen saltar los sentidos de alerta."

Entonces se bajó de mi espalda y se llevó las manos a la boca para ponerse a hacer ruidos de animales.

"Esto sí que da miedo." Afirmó Embry.

"A mí me da más miedo que realmente sean animales." Afirmé dándome cuenta de lo pesado de los pasos. "Eh, Bella, ya vale." Le dije cogiéndole la mano.

"Jake, quédate quieto." Me dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije.

"Porque tienes a Goliat justo a 10 metros y juraría que se está pensando que quieres hacerme daño." Afirmó.

"¿Qué es un 'Goliat'?" Preguntó Embry.

Con cuidado, se apartó un poco de nosotros y nos hizo gestos de que nos quedásemos apartados antes de hacer un sonido algo extraño.

"Va, Goliat, ven cielo." Le dijo.

"¿Quién es Goliat?" Le dijo Seth.

"Él." Afirmó mientras veíamos una sombra oscura precipitándose hacia nosotros antes de pararse a la espalda de Bella llevándome un golpe tremendo que me derribó a pesar de haber intentado pararlo. "Goliat… precioso…"

"¿Qué…?" Dijimos cuando vimos una cosa antropomorfa colgándosele del cuello.

"Goliat, un macho de Gorila." Afirmó sonriendo. "Más o menos 4 añitos y unos 130 kilitos de peso. Es el hermano mayor de Bibi y lo encontramos en Borneo hará 3 años, curaron a la madre y los soltaron de vuelta en Borneo donde mataron a su familia hará medio año, así que lo trajeron de extranjis a otro centro, pero como su hermanita no comía lo trajeron ilegalmente a la de Port Angels."

"Y allí le diste de comer tú. " Afirmé.

"No, claro que no." Negó sonriendo. "Kelly la hizo comer, solo que como Goliat y yo nos conocíamos de antes, cada vez que me pegaba a ellos Bibi y él se me pegaban. Ya sabes, los gorilas son animales terriblemente inteligentes, saben en quién confiar y en quién no, y si te cogen cariño… ah, amigo. No te van a dejar así como así."

"O sea, que el mono está enamorado de la chica." Dijo Embry. "Esto se pone cada vez más divertido."

"Quieto, Goliat." Le dijo abrazándole al cuello y casi siendo derribada. "Hey, no le gusta que le llamen mono, es un gorila, simio vale, mono no."

"¿Y el resto?" Le dije.

"No sé dónde está Bibi, pero si Goliat está aquí deduzco que su hermana no andará muy lejos." Afirmó.

"No, me refiero a los que nos seguían." Afirmé.

"Lobos." Afirmó mirando a ciegas alrededor moviendo sus orejas con la cabeza hacia los lados. "¿Tal vez la familia y manada de la reserva a la que pertenece el padre de Colmillo?"

"Bella, los lobos no son animales domésticos." Le dije.

"Entonces tampoco puedo fiarme de vosotros." Afirmó. "Sois guerreros lobo, no debería fiarme de vosotros."

"De quien no deberías fiarte son de tu amiguito Claudio y sus amigos." Afirmó Embry.

"Embry." Le dije. "Yo tampoco me fío del todo de él, pero… creo que él no es la amenaza ahora. Eso sí, Rissa, como se intenten acercar a ti cualquier otro…"

"No se acercarán." Negó suavemente. "No he tenido contacto con nadie más que con Claudio, y él sabe que no quiero que nadie más sepa que yo soy yo."

"Por como reaccionaron cuando lo de la reserva… creo que no es de no saber que tú eres tú." Le dijo Seth.

"Se mosquearon demasiado como para no saberlo." Afirmó Embry serio.

"Vale." Dijo. "¿Podemos hablar de esto en casa? No me siento cómoda hablando de eso por aquí, por favor."

"Está bien, volvamos a casa." Le dije. "¿Subes, Rissa?" Añadí sin acabar de fiarme de que solo fuese el mono ese el que estaba por allí y los lobos.

"No, puedo ir corriendo." Afirmó.

"Venga, ahora me toca a mí llevar el cascabel." Dijo Embry.

"Cuando te canses avisa, te llevaré un rato." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Por amor de dios, haz el favor de sentarte." Le dije a Rissa abriendo la puerta a casa mientras oía su corazón latiendo a mil, tan fuerte que juraría que se podía oír en la reserva entera.

"Jake, no te esperábamos hasta más tarde." Me dijo mi hermana estirándose la camisa de pie junto al sofá cuando entramos.

"Hemos estado por ahí todo el día." Le dije comprobando que Paul estaba también ahí solo que en el sofá y para no variar, descamisado. "Pero veo que tampoco te aburrías aquí."

"Eh, no le hables así a tu hermana." Me dijo Paul un poco mosqueado.

"No me hables tú así, eres meses solo dos más mayor que yo." Le dije.

"Vale ya, los dos." Nos dijo Bella. "Qué hay, Paul."

"Rissa." La saludó él. "¿De dónde venis? Estás calada, apestas a sudor y parece que te vaya a explotar la patata."

"Sí, bueno... no estoy en forma." Afirmó mientras la dejaba de la mano en el sofá para que se sentara mientras Paul quitaba los pies de debajo de su trayectoria. "¿Divirtiéndoos dentro de casa?"

"Algo así." Afirmó con ironía.

"Paul, tenemos que hablar de algo, en manada." Afirmé. "Así que por qué no te llevas a Rachel a dar una vuelta."

"Vamos Paul." Le dijo mi hermana. "Hace un buen día para dar un paseo. Hace mucho que no voy por el bar del viejo Cleveland. ¿Siguen poniendo las tortitas con jarabe de arce?"

"Y un pegote de nata encima." Le dijo para hacerme a mi un gesto de que me vigilaba cuando Rachel se dio la vuelta y hacerle yo otro para que se riera de mí antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Bueno, ya estamos solos." Le dije. "¿Alguna idea de por qué se cabrearon tanto tus amiguitos chupasangre si no era porque sabían que sigues viva?"

"No lo sé." Negó suavemente. "Ojalá fuera porque el grupo significa algo para ellos, pero sinceramente... creo que no es lo mismo que lo que yo pueda sentir."

"Edward dice que dijeron algo así como que a esos tipos no los tocaban nadie más que ellos." Le dijo Seth. "Igual es importante."

"Sí, eso suena muy Diavvolo." Afirmó ella.

"¿Muy qué?" Le dije.

"Muy Diavvolo, ya sabéis, que suena a ellos." Afirmé.

"¿Y quién o quienes son esos Diavvolo?" Le dijo Embry.

"Jagger y Phury." Dijo ella asintiendo. "Son gemelos, aunque cuando los ves no lo parecen, son... algo diferentes al ojo."

"Gemelos." Afirmó Embry asintiendo como si entendiera.

"Gemelos casi idénticos." Asintió ella. "Son gemelos, pero creerme, se les distingue a distancia, en parte porque Jagger tiene el pelo con las puntas teñidas y los ojos uno de cada color."

"Y se ve que les quieres mucho." Afirmó Seth.

"Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero… son agua pasada, de verdad." Afirmó ella poniendo cara de culpabilidad. "No compartíamos puntos de vista, es… ya sabéis."

"Deduzco que son tus amigos los ovejas negras de la profesión." Afirmé antes de girarme al resto cuando asintió. "Son los extremistas de los verdes."

"Los verdes no solemos hacer cosas que hagan verdadero daño y ellos…" Dijo Bella.

"Bella ponía tapones en los tubos de escape y quitaba piezas y ellos directamente las volaban y cortaban los frenos." Afirmé. "Son unos asesinos, y no dudéis que el que causó que la matasen era de ellos."

"Jagger en ningún momento pretendió hacerme daño de verdad." Negó ella tristemente como si lo sintiese de verdad. "Es… le vi cuando yo… no ha vuelto a beber sangre de… bueno, de mujeres."

"Y eso qué más da." Le dijo Embry. "Un chupóptero no deja de ser un maldito chupóptero porque excluya a un grupo de su alimentación."

"Los Diavvolo siempre han preferido las presas femeninas." Afirmó ella. "Claudio me lo dijo cuando le descubrí siendo un... alma. Que no beba nunca más ese tipo de sangre es... es una enorme penitencia."

"Yo no lo veo así." Afirmámos todos.

"Embry, tú adoras los coches." Le dijo entonces.

"Más que nada en este mundo." Afirmó. "¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"¿Y si te dijesen que no puedes volver a tocar un coche?" Le dijo. "Jake, a ti no tengo ni qué decirte, sabemos qué era algo que tú amabas mucho, sabes lo que es el no poder volver a tocarlo, a verlo. Imaginad lo que sería poder verlo, poder tenerlo al alcance de vuestras manos y no poder tocarlo."

"Es… no puedo ni imaginarme lo horrible que tiene que ser." Afirmó Embry.

Yo sí, sabía exactamente lo que era no poder tocar nunca más lo que más querías en este mundo, perder lo que más te importaba en este mundo.

"¿Y qué hay de tí?" Le dijo Embry. "Has vuelto, tienes un ánimo increíble."

"Yo no volví por nada." Afirmó ella seria de triste. "Tuve que aceptar no poder volver a ver, es… eso es realmente una tortura para mí."

"No lo parece." Afirmó Seth. "Quiero decir… cuesta hacerse a la idea de que ahora seas… invidente. No sé, te manejas… demasiado bien."

"Porque yo sé cómo son algunas cosas, antes no era ciega." Afirmó divertida cogiéndole la cabeza debajo del brazo en broma. "Sé exactamente cómo sois a los ojos, y ahora, gracias a las habilidades que me dejó Rissa, también sé otras cosas que antes no veía."

Aún recordaba cómo había acabado de creerme que Rissa era Bella, que Bella estaba dentro de ese cuerpo tan distinto.

Rissa que nunca me había visto ni había ninguna posibilidad de que hubiera visto cómo era yo a la vista como para hacer una descripción tan buena.

"Chicos, cuando pierdes la vista… aprendes a usar el resto de sentidos." Nos dijo suavemente. "Los colores, las imágenes… se cambian por lo que puedes tocar. Las impresiones del look se cambian por los olores."

"¿Te das cuenta que suenas exactamente a una clase de literatura sobre poesía de esa de 'marifloris'?" Le dijo Embry.

"Veo que cuando me fui no aprendisteis a apreciar la buena poesía." Dijo ella casi riéndose. "Con lo que me gusta a mí la buena literatura…"

"Yo me leí _Sueño de una Noche de Verano_." Afirmó Seth. "Me pareció bastante… interesante."

"Ah… esa obra junto a _Romeo y Julieta _y la de _Hamlet_ son las que hacen que la vida merezca la pena." Afirmó Bella sonriendo soñadoramente. "Pero si realmente queréis comenzar a leer y no parar, _Cuentos de Canterbury_ de sir Geoffrey Chaucer es lo que buscáis."

"Bella, creo que somos más de acción que de cuentecillos de niños." Le dije carraspeando.

"Eso es que no los habéis leido." Afirmó ella. "Pero bueno, si decis que no os van… creo que _Ivvanhoe_ o tal vez _Robin Hood_."

"Sí, claro." Afirmamos.


	51. CAPITULO 51:ENTRENANDO CON LOS CULLEN C

**CAPITULO 51: ENTRENANDO CON LOS CULLEN. CONFESIONES.**

.

((Perdón por el salto, pero es un recurso, ya veréis como aunque parece desquiciante al final a alguno le gusta. XD

En fin, os dejo con el capítulo.))

.

(Voz de Jasper)

"Otra vez." Dijo la chica desde el suelo tras morder el polvo gracias a Edward.

"Creo que deberías descansar." Le dijo Carlisle.

"No voy a parar hasta que no gane una vez." Afirmó.

"De verdad, por más veces que lo intentes no vas a ganarme." Le dijo Edward mirándonos y viendo a Jacob que sacudía la cabeza suavemente con dolor.

"Otra vez." Le dije asintiendo.

"Jasper, qué dices." Me dijo Alice preocupada.

"Vienen por ella." Afirmé dándole la razón a aquella chica. "Tan solo hay que tener cuidado."

Había algo en esa chica que me picaba la curiosidad. No era mala, no era rival para alguien que como Edward veía de antemano sus jugadas y podía evitarlas y contrarestarlas, o como Alice que podía ver lo que haría de antemano y aparecérsele en la espalda esquivándola. Desde luego también estaba a kilómetros luz de Emmet y su fuerza o Carlisle y su técnica, por no decir de mí con mi estrategia; pero tenía algo.

Podía ver en sus ojos ciegos que había algo dentro de ella, algo que le estaba valiendo morder el polvo una vez tras otra.

"De nuevo." Afirmé haciéndole un gesto de que repitieran cuando volvió a ser derribada por Edward.

"Jasper, por dios." Me dijo Rosalie. "La chica no es rival para nosotros."

"Otra vez." Afirmé quitándome la mano de la boca sin apartar la mirada de aquella chica para repetir el gesto de que repitieran el combate.

Entonces Jacob y Embry en su forma de animal se pusieron en medio rodeándola y gruñéndome, a mí y a Edward.

"Jasper, vale ya." Me dijo Carlisle. "Es una locura."

"Jake, Embry." Dijo la chica. "Apartaros."

No sé si ella les entendió o no, pero no se movieron aunque le hicieron unos ruidos.

"Los chicos creen, como nosotros, que deberías dejarlo." Le tradujo Edward antes de que ella les diese unos golpes en los cuellos a los animales haciéndoles mover a la vez que les daba patadas suaves en los traseros.

"Dejar de meteros en medio." Les dijo apartándolos como vulgares chuchos. "Yo no me he metido cuando habéis entrenado vosotros."

"¿Crées que podrás conmigo?" Le dije en vista de que nadie más querría hacerlo.

"Lo intentaré." Afirmó asintiendo antes de que Embry y Jacob volvieran a intentar meterse en medio y Jacob incluso la empujara con la cabeza para cogerla de la parte de atrás de la camiseta y que ella se revolviera consiguiendo quedarse sin camiseta para separarse de ellos dándoles unos golpes que estuvo a punto de caerse.

"Dejarla, no le hacemos daño." Les dije. "Si ella quiere seguir y cree que puede por mí está bien."

"Le estáis dando una paliza." Afirmó Esme preocupada.

"No me hacen daño." Afirmó ella. "Y si me ganan ellos, cualquiera puede ganarme."

Desde luego la chica era cabezota.

Cómo habíamos llegado al punto de estar dándole una auténtica paliza a la pobre chica… bueno, para eso habría que mirar al día anterior, cuando habíamos encontrado unas víctimas desaparecidas y cuyo rastro había sido ocultado pertinentemente.

Habíamos sugerido que la manada fuese a entrenar con nosotros, a aprender cómo tener alguna posibilidad más en caso de encontrarse con vampiros hechos y derechos.

Jacob había aceptado de pleno, pero había puesto la condición de que debía ser de noche y cerca de la ciudad donde él y la chica ciega estudiaban.

Así que allí estábamos, a la luz de liternas-faro alógenas colgadas para hacer un círculo en pleno monte, con su manada allí que se alojarían en su casa y nosotros en la de la familia a tan solo unos kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad.

Jacob nos había pedido que no la metiéramos en aquello, pero tras un rato, había sido ella la que había insistido en mezclarse.

Y daba igual que fuese ciega, era realmente buena para ser humana.

"¿Lista?" Le pregunté.

"Jasper, déjalo." Me dijo Carlisle.

"Cuando quieras." Me dijo ella casi a la vez elevando su voz sobre el resto.

Me mantuve quieto, acechante. Símplemente esperé mi momento, pero ella no se movió, se mantuvo quieta y expectante.

Cuando me decidí a moverme puesto que estaba frente a frente conmigo solo que a una distancia, y decidí colocarme a un lateral suyo, casi al instante ella se movió.

No dijo nada, no hacía falta; parecía no importarle mucho el que hubiera quejas porque no acababan de ver lo que yo podía ver en ella.

"Callaos." Les dije sin perderla de vista. "Solo incordiáis."

Eso hizo que se quejaran por malinterpretar mis palabras, solo que ella sacudió levemente la cabeza.

"Puedo aislar ruidos para percibirlos mejor; atención selectiva." Afirmó.

Eso era algo realmente difícil de hacer, aislar un solo sonido que no era contínuo para oírlo siempre que se producía, ignorar el resto de sonidos centrándose en unos concretos...

En cuanto volví a moverme, ella me siguió con la mirada; aunque no ponía todo mi esfuerzo en ello tenía que reconocer que estaba siendo complicado pillarla por la espalda sin usar la velocidad aumentada de nuestra raza.

Ella era humana, tenía todas las de perder, cualquiera de nosotros la derribábamos fácilmente y aunque intentábamos no hacerle daño, tenía la ropa sucia y raspada y las manos un poco despellejadas en algunos puntos tras haber perdido los guantes.

Todo apuntaba a que era treméndamente débil, pero en cambio, allí seguía, empeñada en continuar plantando cara aún cuando todo apuntaba a que en una pelea real, ya hubiera muerto.

"Eres terríblemente mala." Afirmé cuando la derribé de nuevo tras presentar resistencia, demasiada para una persona normal. "¿Por qué no aceptas que esto te queda grande?"

"Yo NUNCA me rindo." Afirmó marcando el 'nunca'. "Estoy en baja forma, necesito ponerme en forma, sé que puedo superar esta traba."

"La falta de un sentido es un enorme impedimento." Le dijo Bella. "No hay nada malo en dejarse proteger." Añadió mientras Seth, Embry y Jacob le metían la cabeza debajo del brazo con Nessy en el lomo de Jacob.

"Ya sé que no hay nada malo en dejarme proteger." Afirmó ella. "Pero no estoy dispuesta a dejarme controlar por el miedo. No les tengo miedo, y no pienso huir a esconderme en un agujero para que no me encuentren, porque desde luego, no pienso dejar que me arrebaten a nadie querido." Añadió rascando cabezas de lobos gigantes.

"Está bien." Afirmé. "Continuaremos, hasta que te sangren todos y cada uno de los poros de tu piel. Pero no hoy." Añadí cuando todos me miraron como si fuese un asesino o algo. "Por hoy ya has tenido suficiente paliza, siéntate y descansa."

Hubiese jurado que por un momento iba a contestarme que quería seguir, pero finalmente entró en razón y asintió para cogerse del pelo del hombro de un lobo y dejarse guiar por Jacob y Embry.

"Bueno, quién sigue." Dije. "¿Carlisle?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Con cuidado, moví a Bella (Rissa) para hacerla apoyar contra mi lomo al tumbarme y me tumbé tras ella para hacerle de cojín antes de enterrar mi cabeza en su regazo mientras ella se apoyaba casi en mi ingle de lobo.

Me moría de ganas de decirle que había estado genial, que no debía esforzarse tanto como para hacer que su corazón estuviese al borde del ataque de lo rápido que latía, que nosotros y sobre todo yo le protegería.

Podía ver de nuevo la mente de Embry, era doloroso ver cómo a pesar de la lealtad que me tenía y saber que tarde o temprano ella volvería a ser mía porque era mi impronta, él no podía evitar sentir esa cosa tan especial hacia ella.

Él también quería lo mejor para ella, quería verla sonreír, eso le iluminaba el día como a mí, para Embry le bastaba con saber que ella estaría bien, y sabía que eso solo podía ser si estaba conmigo. Eso le hacía daño a él en cierto modo, y también a mí debido a la conexión mental y el dolor que me producía ver cómo se sentía él.

"Llevo tanto tiempo peleando que se me hace realmente raro no poder ver lo que hacen." Me susurró suavemente frotándome la cabeza mientras Nessy daba brinquitos diciendo que ella también quería jugar a lo que los mayores con ellos como si pelearse fuese un juego más. "Ojalá pudiese abrir los ojos y que todo fuese un mal sueño, despertar para ver que lo que son mis sueños son reales y la realidad era solo un sueño de lo más vivido."

Me preguntaba qué soñaba para desear eso, levanté la cabeza y le di un lengüetazo en la cara moviéndole el flequillo y haciéndola sonreír para frotarse las babas que le había dejado por toda la cara, entonces Seth se puso a entrenar con Edward para pelear contra Rosalie y Emmet, pero yo pasé un poco de ellos y volví a centrarme en mi Bella puesto que noté cómo se acurrucaba contra mí y me moví para ajustar mi cuerpo a su cabeza y que captase la idea apoyando la cabeza contra el pellejo de mi cuello suavemente.

"¿Tú crees realmente que podemos ganar?" Me susurró suavemente.

Tenía mis dudas, los Cullen no parecían estar jugando, cuando entrenamos para pelear contra los neófitos habían dicho que nunca buscásemos el enfrentamiento cara a cara, pero en cambio ahora era eso lo que teníamos que hacer salvo por con los dos críos del equipo. Sin embargo, hice un leve movimiento asintiendo suavemente y sabiendo que ella lo notaría con su cabeza, así que movió la mano por mi pelo sonriendo, vive dios que podía saber que lo hacía sin necesidad de verla, así que agaché la cabeza intentando no moverme y disfruté un poco de sus caricias.

"Cuándo podremos ser felices…" Susurró más bien para sí misma.

Fue curioso, pero justo cuando fui a levantar la cabeza para mirarla, me di cuenta que su mano había dejado de moverse si bien su respiración se había calmado y ella se había quedado quieta, así que giré levemente la cabeza hacia ella y la miré por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar que estaba dormida contra mí y mirar a la batalla mientras me movía sobre mi tripa para ajustarme mejor a su contorno y pegarme para intentar que mi pelaje largo le hiciera un poco de manta antes de ver cómo los Cullen se peleaban entre ellos para entrenar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

"Al final se ha quedado frita." Murmuré cuando paramos para dejarlo por ese día y nos dimos cuenta que el lobo que era Jacob hacía tiempo que había dejado de moverse lo más mínimo aunque seguía mirándonos y Embry había ido a tumbarse en dirección contraria a él pero demasiado juntos dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos cuerpos por donde salía una cascada de pelo color azabache liso y brillante que acababa en una cara con un gesto apacible enterrada en el pelo del cuello del lobo que era Jacob.

"La verdad es que tiene mucho aguante." Dijo Emmet.

"Pues yo creo que te has pasado, Jasper." Afirmó Bella. "No sabes lo difícil que es lo que le pides. Y es ciega."

"Es ella la que insiste en seguir." Le dijo él con los brazos cruzados. "Es extraño, pero a pesar de todo, parece ser del tipo 'guerrero' más que del tipo vícitma."

"Su motivación gira más hacia el tema protección." Afirmó Edward. "No quiere ser una víctima, va a hacer lo que haga falta para protegerse y proteger a lo que es importante para ella. Y eso os incluye a vosotros." Añadió mirando a los chicos quileutes que le miraron. "No creo que sea así del todo." Negó.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó Bella mirando de Jacob a él. "¿Qué dicen?"

"Ellos afirman que harán lo que haga falta para protegerla en caso de que la encontraran antes de tiempo, lo quiera ella o no." Nos dijo.

Entonces Embry se levantó y le miró para que Jacob le gruñera entre dientes.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Jacob, Embry." Afirmó Edward. "Embry afirma que sería mejor llevársela hasta que los Vulturi se vayan y encargarse ellos con nosotros de plantarles cara si se decidieran a volver a repetir algo como lo de la reserva de animales, pero Jacob dice que eso será imposible porque no van a poder hacer que desentierre sus raíces así como así, además Jacob apoya el que ella quiera quedarse y dar la cara, aunque evidentemente no va a dejarla sola ante el peligro, le hará de 'muro peludo' para separarles."

"¿Y por eso se han mosqueado?" Dijo Bella mirando a Jacob.

"No exactamente, es más bien un… ¿quién te quiere más, papá o mamá?" Dijo haciendo un gesto raro.

"¡Los dos!" Dijo Nessy sonriendo desde el lomo de Jacob.

"Creo que lo que quiere decir es que quién la quiere más si Embry o Jacob." Le dijo Rosalie divertida.

"Embry, está claro." Afirmó Nessy. "Porque Jake ya me tiene a mí. ¿Verdad, Jake?" Le dijo abrazándosele al cuello para mover a la chica que se despertó al darse un pequeño cocotazo con la pata de Jacob.

"¿Jake?" Dijo la chica. "Lo siento, me he quedado… dormida."

"Creo que no le importa." Afirmó Edward mientras percibíamos que la cosa se ponía fea entre Embry y Jacob cuando el primero levantó los labios para mostrar los dientes como si se enfadase.

Por suerte, Emmet fue rápido y la cogió casi en volandas sacándola de en medio justo cuando Jacob se levantó casi tirando a Nessy sobre sus pies al resbalar por su lomo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó suavemente la chica.

"Al parecer una discusión sobre diferentes puntos de vista." Le dijo Emmet. "Y supongo que no querrías quedarte allí en medio cuando se pusieran a compartir opiniones enfrentadas."

"Deberías tener más cuidado." Le dijo Esme cogiéndola de la mano para apartarla donde estában todos. "No son perros, querida."

"Disculpad un momento." Afirmó soltándose para ponerse a correr hacia ellos, pero cuando digo correr fue exactamente eso, correr y esquivarnos a Emmet y a mí cuando intentamos pararla de modo que se fue a estrellar contra el pecho de ambos lobos quedando emparedada entre ambos que pararon al momento que la sintieron chocar contra ambos a la vez al tirarse el uno contra el otro.

"Auch… sois unos malos bichos." Dijo desde el suelo donde había caído de culo al separarse ambos cuerpos y frotándose el pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijo Carlisle preocupado puesto que se estaba frotando el torax y justo sobre un par de costillas.

"Estoy perfectamente, pero esos dos no lo van a estar en cuando les alcance." Afirmó un poco molesta. "Tíos, que ya se sois superfuertes y todo eso, pero creo que ahora sé gracias a los dos lo que se siente al ser arroyado por un tren. Auch…"

"De verdad, déjame verte esas costillas." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Que estoy bien." Afirmó. "Es solo el golpe, de verdad, he tenido una costilla rota y sé lo que duele; créeme, no tengo nada mal."

"Está bien." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Eh, par de dos, ya estáis moviendo vuestros culos peludos hasta mí para que os de un par de capones." Les dijo ella haciendo un gesto en una postura erguída como de estatua.

"Sienten mucho haberte hecho daño." Le dijo Edward divertido cuando Embry se le acercó con el rabo entre las piernas. "Creen que no deberías haberte metido."

"Guao, es toda una domadora de bestias." Afirmó Emmet bromeando cuando le vimos darle un pescozón no demasiado fuerte a Embry en el cuello y luego a Jacob antes de darles a los dos un par de tirones de oreja que les hicieron girar las cabezas quejándose hacia abajo para compensar el tirón que les daba la chica.

"Si fueran animales salvajes de verdad me lo pensaría más, pero a ellos… creo que necesitan un poco de mano dura de vez en cuando. Como las madres."

"Una madre les vendría bien a ambos." Le dije no sin evitar captar el gesto de Edward y la mirada del lobo que era Jacob que de pronto parecía más triste.

"Yo creo que harías una buena madre." Le dijo Esme antes de que Carlisle le susurrara algo que la hizo guardarse el resto de cumplidos que parecía dispuesta ha haber hecho.

Entonces los chicos quileutes fueron a esconderse tras unos arbustos y se destrasformaron tras coger los pantalones con el morro y ponérselos tras destrasformarse.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Emmet mientras tanto susurrando.

"Nada importante." Negó. "Es sobre algo de cuando murió… Bellatrix."

"Eh, no voy a ponerme a llorar y decir que me alegro de estar aquí porque la muerta da miedo." Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros mientras Carlisle le susurraba a Bella una cosa y luego ella se lo fue contando en cadena a Rosalie, esta a Emmet, él a Jasper y Jasper a mí mientras los chicos regresaban.

Y cuando me enteré, al momento entendí por qué Carlisle había impedido que Esme siguiera, no era por lo de elogios, era por cuales.

Aquella chica había estado embarazada de apenas dos meses cuando llegó al hospital y lo había perdido, Jacob lo debía saber, y probablemente ella aunque Carlisle tenía sus dudas de que la madre hubiera sido consciente de serlo.

"Lo siento mucho." Afirmé para Jacob.

"Ni lo mencionéis, por favor." Pidió para mirar a Carlisle. "Ya veo que las malas noticias vuelan."

"Se lo he dicho para que evitaran seguir por ese camino." Le dijo Carlisle.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Embry.

"Nada, no te preocupes. Trixy, ve montando en el coche." Le dijo cogiendo a la chica del brazo con cuidado. "¿Sigue doliendo?"

"Pica un poco." Afirmó suavemente.

"Seth, acompáñala un poco, yo enseguida os pillo." Afirmó.

"No tardes." Le dijeron, sobre todo ella y de hecho, bastante suavemente.

Verles alejarse sin su líder se me hizo un poco raro, pero antes de que pudiese imaginarme por qué, Jacob tomó de nuevo la palabra.

"Carlisle, ese dato… agradecería que no saliera de donde está." Afirmó. "Tú lo sabes porque nos lo soplaste, Edward porque es como una radio enorme… y yo. Nadie más."

"El abuelo también lo sabe." Afirmó Carlisle.

"El abuelo no sabe que ella es ella." Afirmó Jacob. "Y aunque yo sea de la opinión que debería decírselo, al menos a él, ella no quiere porque dice que le haría daño, así que…"

De pronto tuve una visión, perdí de vista lo que pasaba para que mis ojos se llenaran de la visión de una casa, era modesta pero había animales, había gente dentro, una familia que cenaba tranquilamente hasta que el hombre de la casa, un anciano algo juvenil, parecía oír o presentir algo y dejaba a la anciana que debía ser la esposa y una chica bastante joven como para ser una hija aunque podría ser una amiga de la familia sin más, encerradas en la cocina.

No pude evitar gemir y dar un respingo cuando vi al hombre enfrentándose a unas sombras antes de que volviese a tener ante mis ojos lo que pasaba y todos los miembros de la familia más Jacob me estuviesen mirando.

"¿Qué has visto?" Me preguntó Bella mientras Jasper me miraba preguntándome sin palabras lo mismo.

"Es… no sé dónde o quiénes eran, pero era una casa y había gente." Afirmé. "Era un ataque."

Poco a poco fui contándoles lo que había visto, intentando no omitir detalle y Edward me ayudó.

Ninguno de nosotros pudo identificar al atacante, pero cuando hice el retrato robot, noté cómo Jacob cambiaba de humor.

"¿Jacob?" Le dije.

"Él le conoce." Afirmó Edward tras mirarle.

"Es el abuelo de Bella, de nuestra Bella." Afirmó remarcando la diferencia entre la chica de antes cuando tenía la identidad de Bellatrix y nuestra hermana y esposa, Bella.

"Deberías llamarle para decirle que están en peligro." Le dijo Carlisle.

"No podría sin decirles lo que sois y descubrirme también yo y al resto." Negó.

"Podría intentar monitorizar las decisiones de los Vulturi y del grupo ese de raritos que ayudaron cuando lo de la otra vez." Le dije.

"Monitorizar a los Vulturi no serviría de mucho." Afirmó Edward. "Saben que lo harías, procuran no tomar decisiones con demasiada antelación."

"¿Y ese tal Claudio?" Preguntó Jasper.

"No quisiera sacarle la cara, pero creo que confiaré en el juicio de Rissa." Afirmó para mirarnos uno a uno en barrido. "Ella cree que no es una amenaza, así que yo voy a creerla a ella."

"Vale, sin ese chico nos quedamos con los tipos aquellos." Dijo Carlisle.

"Yo puedo encargarme de ellos." Afirmó Edward. "Puedo ver lo que piensan y así Alice queda libre para centrarse en los Vulturi."

"Puedo intentarlo." Asentí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa-Bella)

"Seth." Le llamé suavemente mientras estaba sentado atrás con Quil y Embry se mantenía fuera del coche vigilando. "¿No está tardando demasiado Jake?"

"Probablemente esté hablando con los Cullen." Afirmó.

Era una posibilidad, pero también había otra.

Cuando no había tenido cuerpo, me había mantenido junto a Embry y Jake, ambos habían sido mi sustento para poder sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin un cuerpo mientras me encontraban otro; había visto a Jake estar con aquella familia, reconocía sus voces y había reconocido a la madre como la chica que vi con la niña por primera vez que las vi.

Sabía quién era la madre, pero sobre el padre… no había podido comprobar si lo que decía Jake era cierto, es cierto que podía ver a uno de ellos, el mentalista, como padre de la niña, el problema era que Jake también daba el perfil. O lo daba hasta que había visto cómo se portaba la cría con él, era como una novia hiper-posesiva.

"Seth… ¿puedo preguntarte algo y que me contestes con total sinceridad?" Le dije.

"Er… sí, claro." Afirmó.

"Esa niña, Nessy creo que se llama." Le dije. "¿Qué es exactamente para Jake?"

Silencio, siempre silencio cuando preguntaba eso.

"Creo que deberías preguntárselo a él." Afirmó al final.

"Siempre la misma respuesta." Afirmé tristemente. "_Pregúntaselo a él_. Siempre decís eso. Vosotros siempre os defendéis, sois una manada, una piña, y yo solo soy una intrusa en esa manada."

De nuevo silencio, creo que iban a hablar cuando la puerta del coche se abrió y dieron un portazo, así que supe que no era Jake quien había entrado.

"Tú eres parte de esta piña." Afirmó Embry con un tono de cabreo en su voz. "Y Jake sabe perfectamente a quién quiere y a quién no. Y no me jodas con que no eres parte de la manada cuando llevo casi un año entero aguantando ver cómo Jake y tú os ponéis más que íntimos en su mente cuando se trasforma. Vale que tú no seas un lobo, pero te aseguro que eres parte de la manada cuando todos podemos ver lo cerca que estabais y seguís estando Jake y tú. Ni aunque no quisiéramos que fueses parte del grupo podríamos evitarlo. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Que cuando nosotros tres tengamos por fin a una chica, ojalá sea la mitad de genial que tú, así podremos darle en el morro a Jake y se tendrá que joder y cerrar el hocico porque nosotros le estamos aguantando sus pelis porno mentales casi cada vez que se trasforma porque el muy idiota es incapaz de dejar de pensar en ti cuando no estás cerca."

Eso me cerró la boca casi por completo, había tanta fuerza y rabia en sus palabras cuando dijo que todos habían visto cómo Jake y yo lo hacíamos porque parecía que era incapaz de borrarlo de su mente cuando no estábamos juntos y él estaba fuera patrullando, que no pude evitar sentirme mal por ellos.

"Mira lo que has hecho, Embry." Le dijo Seth. "La has hecho abochornar."

"Yo… lo siento mucho, no sabía que vosotros podíais…" Comencé a disculparme.

"Ahórratelo." Me dijeron.

"Eh, viendo lo que piensa Jake de ti es mejor que ver pelis porno." Añadió Embry. "Es evidente que tú vales mucho más que esas actrices, y si quieres mi opinión, también estás más buena. Aunque ahora pareces un poco más una chica, no estás tan… fuerte."

"No tiene gracia." Le dije tapándome las mejillas de vergüenza de estar poniéndome colorada con esas cosas.

Aunque la verdad, imaginándome qué era lo que recordaba Jake sobre nosotros… bueno, era evidente que no podía evitar rememorar las veces de 'intimidad', y por lo que se ve no estaban nada mal por lo que había dicho Embry, pero…

"¿También habéis visto cuando no es algo tan…?" Les dije suavemente y con cierto miedo a la respuesta.

"¿Estás de broma?" Me dijo Quil. "Jake será el alfa, pero su capacidad de concentración es bastante mala."

"Digamos que mi escena favorita fue esa donde parecíais Romeo y Julieta, solo que en la ventana de tu cuarto en casa de tus abuelos." Afirmó Seth. "¿Fue real o una paja mental de Jake?"

"Real." Afirmé recordándole recitandonos parte del pasaje un día antes de que lo viésemos en clase. "_Buenas noches. Mil veces buenas noches. Mil veces malas porque me falta tu amor._" Recordé parafraseando.

"Dios, sois unos moñas." Afirmó Embry.

"Eh, a todas las chicas nos gustaría ser Julieta." Le dije divertida encogiéndome de hombros.

"Pues no todos ansiamos ser Romeo." Afirmó Embry. "Matarte porque tu amada ha muerto… dame un cubo, voy a vomitar."

"No digas tonterías." Le dije divertida y sonriendo. "Imagina que estuvieras total y completamente enamorado de una chica, sin remedio. Que ella fuera la luz en tus noches y la alegría de tus penas."

"Sí, ya, la puñetera impronta." Dijo.

"Llámalo como quieras." Afirmé asociandolo al fenómeno animal donde los patitos ven a lo primero que ven al nacer por creer que eso es su madre. "Pero por un momento imagina que te sintieses así. ¿Cuánto crees que podrías seguir si no es con esa chica a tu lado?. ¿Si ella muriese cuánto más podrías soportar tú tu vida si no es con ella?"

Obviamente no me contestó, no necesitaba verle para saber que le había pillado del todo y le había hecho pensar, así que sonreí.

"Esto…" Me dijo Quil. "Esto se me hace un poco… raro pero… ¿no serás como nosotros?"

"¿Eh?" Le dije confusa porque había cambiado de tema y me había perdido.

"Digo… es que no sé… con eso de haberte reencarnado, cómo te gusta quemar adrenalina, no te asustas cuando nos tocas en nuestra forma de animal… y ahora defines tan bien la impronta y lo que se siente…" Me dijo.

"Ah, eso." Dije volviendo a coger el hilo de nuevo. "No sé muy bien por qué yo sí me reencarné, solo que no podía soportar la idea de ver a Jake y a Embry también tan tristes, hubiese hecho lo que fuera por volver, hubiese vendido mi alma a quien fuera por poder regresar con vosotros. Y sobre lo de por qué no me asusto de vosotros… digamos que lo de ser verde no es algo que sea fácil, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con animales, y vale, reconozco que en esa forma imponéis, no es que no tenga miedo, imponéis demasiado, pero sé que no me haríais daño. Aunque no sé por qué lo sé." Afirmé dándome cuenta de ello.

"¿Y cómo sabías lo que era la impronta?" Me dijo Seth.

"¿El fenómeno animal?" Dije. "Eh, tuve una manada de cachorritos siguiéndome cuando iba a la reserva de conservación de especies en peligro de Nuevo México cuando tenía alrededor de los 13 o tal vez 14 años."

"No, me refiero a lo que tenemos Jake contigo y yo con Claire." Afirmó Quil.

"Es que no lo sé." Negué. "No sé si lo que Jake siente por mí es lo mismo que lo que yo siento por él, solo he dicho cómo te sientes cuando amas a alguien de verdad."

"¿Y tú sientes eso por Jake?" Me dijo Embry.

"No." Negué ante su sorpresa con suavidad. "Es algo mucho más fuerte. Os he dicho que vendería mi alma por él. Dios, es bochornoso…" Afirmé ocultando mi cara en mis rodillas contra el pecho. "Se supone que soy un espíritu libre… y necesito a Jake a mi lado como si fuese una maldita… cría de 3 años."

"No hay nada de bochornoso en eso." Negó Embry serio. "¿Sabes qué? Jake mataría por saber eso. Es realmente patético ver cómo él también te necesita, y me da celos porque Quil y yo llevamos con él desde el preescolar, por no decir casi desde que nacimos." Afirmó. "Y ahora encima me dices eso. Jo, yo también quiero alguien como tú…"


	52. CAPITULO 52: NOCHES MOVIDAS MENTE COMPA

**CAPITULO 52: NOCHES MOVIDAS. MENTE COMPARTIDA EN MANADA.**

(Voz de Bella)

"Jo, yo también quiero alguien como tú…" Afirmó Embry.

Eso me hizo sonreír, era una declaración de amor-amistad preciosa, la más bonita que me habían hecho nunca, tanto que por desgracia, mi cuerpo no pudo controlarse como hacía antes y comencé a llorar sin quererlo yo, y eso hizo sonreír al resto. No sé cómo lo sabía pero lo sabía, sonreían divertidos o felices, hasta que se abrió la puerta y entró Jake al coche.

"Joder, ya os vale." Dijo. "¿Estás bien, Bella?. ¿Qué te han hecho ahora estos?"

"Nada." Le dije sonriendo feliz y secándome la cara. "Es que el cuerpo de Rissa no es tan fuerte ni tiene tanto control como para evitar este numerito."

"No es necesario que les encubras." Me dijo.

"No lo hago." Negué.

"Bella, no tienes que mentir por nosotros." Me dijo Embry serio. "Es mi culpa, Jake. He sido yo el que la ha hecho llorar, porque hemos estado hablando de secretitos de chicas y le he dicho que ojalá yo pudiera encontrar a una chica como ella algún día. Tío, soy tu amigo y no veas lo mal que me siento cuando algo dentro de mí desea que hagas algo que sea una cagada monumental y cortéis, así igual yo tenía alguna oportunidad."

Se acabó, ahora era cuando los dos se enganchaban como los machos cabríos montañeses o los muflones y se ponían a pelear, estaba preparada para saltar en medio y sujetar a Jake que era el que había sido ofendido cuando me sorprendieron.

"Embry… eres uno de mis mejores amigos y desde aquí te digo que como le pongas un dedo encima te mato." Le dijo Jake con una voz algo alegre. "Así que vas a tener que seguir buscando porque ni loco dejo yo escapar a esta chica."

Eso me hizo quedarme alucinada y sin palabras mientras el coche arrancaba y notaba el traqueteo del mismo bajo mis pies y mi trasero y espalda.

Para cuando llegamos a casa y bajamos, seguía sin haber dicho nada, creo que realmente no fui yo hasta no estar en la habitación tras haberme puesto el pijama y lavado los dientes.

"¿En serio estás bien?" Me despertó Jake de mis pensamientos. "Llevas un buen rato atontada."

"Sí, bueno, lo siento." Afirmé. "Estaba en mi mundo."

"Ya lo veo." Afirmó. "Bueno, pues me subo a la litera."

"Sí, claro." Afirmé tocando la misma para encontrar mi litera y abrir la ropa de cama para meterme, sin embargo, se me ocurrió algo más. "Jake, esto…"

"¿Sí?" Me dijo.

"Ya sé que es una tontería y todo eso, pero… ¿te importa pasar esta noche aquí abajo, con… conmigo?"

"Claro." Afirmó haciendo rechinar los muelles sobre mi cabeza y dejando oír un golpecito seco en el suelo junto a mi cama indicando que acababa de bajar de su cama para situarse junto a la mía. "¿Me haces hueco?"

"Claro." Afirmé moviéndome hacia la pared para apoyarme en ella con la espalda. "¿Ya está?"

"Claro." Afirmó mientras la cama se hundía junto a mí momentos antes de notar su brazo acercándose y apoyándose en la almohada cerca de mi cabeza por arriba. "¿Puedo?"

Asentí levantando la cabeza y entonces lo movió para ponérmelo bajo esta.

"Que bien se está…" Afirmé susurrando y acurrucándome.

"Espero que sea por mí." Afirmó mientras su otro brazo iba a parar por el antebrazo a mi cadera con la mano colgando a mi espalda. "Pero por favor ven más aquí que te vas a helar con la espalda contra la pared."

"Imposible, tú pareces un radiador." Negué bromeando y dejándole que me acercara más a él separándome de la pared.

"Espero que estés acostumbrada pues al calor, egipcia mía." Me dijo sonriendo y bajando la muñeca por mi cadera hasta reposar la mano cerca de mi trasero por el colchón. "Porque si no creo que la vamos a tener clara."

"Soporto el calor mucho mejor ahora." Afirmé sonriendo. "En serio, intenta dormir algo, mañana tenemos clase."

"Pues hacemos pellas (hacer pellas = hacer campana = hacer novillos = saltarse alguna clase a posta)" Me dijo diría que sonriendo también a juzgar por el tono.

"Nada de eso." Negué. "Los veterinarios son gente seria, no puedes perderte ni una clase."

"Jo..." Se quejó en broma. "Está bien... pero a cambio tienes que hacerme algún día un numerito con bata de veterinario."

"Dios mío... estoy saliendo con un pervertido..." Gemí bromeando.

"Cielo... tú me has hecho un pervertido." Afirmó pegándome del todo a él con posesividad y mostrándome cómo estaba ya y solo de hablar.

No pude evitar reírme al darme cuenta que sin ser consciente, él necesitaba más la ceguera que yo, porque cuando no me veía, era cuando realmente me veía de verdad.

Pero no podía culparle, a mí me había costado reconocerme cuando desperté por primera vez allí dentro, tocarme la cara y no reconocer lo que tocaba, notar la suavidad de seda de mi pelo liso y lago en lugar del cabello rizado suave, duro y grueso que tenía.

Y eso que yo había ido con la mente abierta, con que para Jake que había tenido problemas para aceptar que yo fuese quien decíamos Rissa y yo…

De pronto mi mente dejó de funcionar, subyugada por las sensaciones que Jake causaba en mi cuerpo con sus acciones, enloqueciéndome con sus caricias hasta el punto de convertirme en el animal que todos teníamos dentro.

Y al final, siempre acabábamos igual, muertos sobre una superficie horizontal, sonriendo, sudados y felices hasta reírnos por cualquier tontería.

Y esta vez no fue diferente, cuando acabamos me volvió a abrazar sonriendo y enterró sus labios y la nariz en mi pelo.

"Ahora es cuando ya puedo dormir tranquilo." Suspiró casi susurrando y aspirando en mi pelo.

"Menos mal." Afirmé. "Otro más como esto y… yo creo que volvías a matarme."

"No digas eso ni en broma." Afirmó tensándose de golpe. "No quiero ni pensar en volver a perderte, yo… no podría vivir si vuelves a irte."

Eso me hizo encoger el corazón, nunca había pretendido que todo acabara así, que por mis convicciones él pudiera sufrir así.

No necesitaba poder ver para saber que sufría, en cómo me sujetaba y cómo no apartaba los labios de mi pelo…

"Yo nunca podría abandonarte, Jacob." Le dije suavemente correspondiendo a su abrazo con mis brazos a pesar de la fragilidad que ahora tenían comparado con la fuerza que tuve antes y frotando mi cara contra su pecho desnudo como si fuese una cría de animal indefensa. "Y aunque muriese… ten por seguro que nunca podrán alejarme de ti, aunque sea como fantasma siempre voy a estar a tu lado."

"Yo te quiero de todas formas, pero… quiero que estés viva." Afirmó. "Quiero abrazarte, cuidarte, protegerte… que cuando tengas frío recurras a mí para calentarte, irnos a acampar, protestar por el maltrato animal o lo que sea… Y quiero que seamos felices, muy felices. Yo voy a intentar hacerte la más feliz del mundo."

Eso volvió a hacerme conmover y de nuevo volví a llorar sin remedio, solo que esta vez, igual hasta de normal lo hubiese hecho también.

"Lo siento mucho. Es... a veces puedo ser un poco animal." Me dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí.

"Es... eso era... precioso." Afirmé. "Es... realmente... romántico."

Entonces se llevó una mano mía a los labios y la besó antes de ponerme los dedos en las comisuras para indicarme que sonreía feliz.

"Me alegro de que te guste tanto." Afirmó. "Pero es realmente lo que siento."

De pronto me di cuenta de algo más y me preocupé; y él debió darse cuenta porque me preguntó.

"Me parece que está fuera todo demasiado calmado." Afirmé.

"Es tarde, seguramente todos duerman." Me dijo.

"Sí, y alguien ronca como un tronco." Afirmé. "Y hoy no hay ni un solo ruido."

De pronto pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle y diría que giró la cabeza.

"¿Tú crees que nos han oído?" Le pregunté preocupada y susurrando.

"Me encantaría decir que no, pero..." Me dijo también susurrando.

No hizo falta que me dijera nada, sabía que me había puesto como un tomate al darme cuenta que probablemente se hubieran enterado todos fuera de lo que acababa de pasar.

"Eh, no te preocupes, no creo que les importe demasiado." Me dijo haciéndome una caricia en la cara para hacerme mirarle. "De verdad, estoy seguro que nadie dirá nada de esto mañana, ni siquiera pondrán caras sospechosas."

"Dios... qué vergüenza..." Gemí tapándome la cabeza con las sábanas.

"Al que se supone que debería darme vergüenza es a mí." Me dijo. "Tú siempre estás perfecta, mientras que yo... digamos que parezco algo así como un estúpido mientras estamos..."

"Tú nunca podrías resultar estúpido." Negué suavemente. "Es... no sabes cómo me gusta cuando haces... esos ruidos."

"Ya, y si nos han oído tú quedas como una diosa y yo como el capullo que no sabe la suerte que tiene de tenerte entre sus brazos y sus sábanas." Afirmó.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

"Me parece que la que tiene suerte por tenerte soy yo, Jake." Afirmé divertida antes de tirar la broma. "Aunque ahora que lo dices sí que tienes suerte, yo también mataría por estar conmigo si fuera un tío."

Eso me valió que me hiciera cosquillas hasta dejarme casi sin aliento, y luego dormimos, alrededor de unas 4 horas.

No sé cómo lo sabía pero lo sabía, no necesitaba mirar el reloj para saber que no pasaban de las 5 horas aunque sí eran más de 4.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

He pasado una noche horrible, sé que debería estar feliz porque Bella sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo sino con Jake, y él, virgen santa, él también merece un poco de felicidad después de lo de Bella Cullen y luego Nessy. Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentir dolor y envidia porque es precisamente con él con quien es feliz y no conmigo.

Gracias a dios, Seth y Quil no se despertaron cuando salí del cuarto y me fui a la bañera, a tumbarme y trasformarme en lobo que parece que las penas son menos penas.

Pero ni siquiera ahí he conseguido dormir algo, al contrario, me duele el pecho y ahora, también un poco la espalda.

Y entonces oigo pasos en el pasillo, solo que son tan livianos que juraría que es una mala jugada de mi mente, hasta que oigo un sonido de ropa al otro lado de la cortina de la ducha y cómo un chorrillo de algo líquido golpea otro líquido. Justo cuando voy a asomar la cabeza de lobo fuera de la bañera, veo una mano delicada que entra y tantea un poco la pared hasta llegar al interruptor que gira para conectar y empaparme.

Yo creo que, alucinantemente, ambas cosas son simultáneas: salto para salir de la ducha y evitar seguir mojándome y un respingo de susto por parte de la dueña de la mano.

Aunque me sacudo, no puedo evitar ver que se acaba de enrollar una toalla a la cintura antes de que pueda ver nada y me mira asustada.

"_Tranquila, solo soy yo._" Quiero decirle. "_Lamento haberte asustado._"

Pero ninguna palabra sale de mi hocico que solo emite sonidos animales.

Maldigo a mi hocico y estoy a punto de destrasformarme cuando noto su mano en mi frente tocándome y palpándome la cabeza mientras con la otra se sujeta la toalla atada.

"¿Embry?" Dice confusa. "Santo cielo, me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?"

Me destrasformé con cuidado cogiendo la primera toalla que cogí que no fuese la suya y tragué sonoramente.

"Me he… despertado pronto." Afirmé. "¿Y tú?"

"Me gusta ducharme cuando no hay nadie más." Afirmó. "No sabía que habías tenido la misma idea."

"Si, es... ducharme a primera hora, una gran... idea." Afirmé.

"Ah, es... he metido la pata ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Digamos... que no podía dormir y me he venido aquí que no pensaba que vendría nadie." Le acabé confesando.

"Oh, entiendo…" Afirmó. "Una mala noche ¿eh?"

"Más o menos." Afirmé para fijarme que lo poco que podía ver de su piel tenía una ligera… tonalidad amarronada en algún punto de los brazos. "¿Esos moratones son de…?"

"Ah, no importa." Afirma intentando tapárselos con una sonrisa triste. "Estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas. Es el precio a pagar por mejorar."

Me duele mucho verla así, aunque diga que es normal no puedo evitar pensar que no está bien, porque si eso está así tras unas pocas horas significa que va a tener moratones y de los feos en cuestión de otras cuantas horas más.

"Creo que deberías dejarlo." Le dije suavemente. "De verdad, es… puedes confiar en nosotros para protegerte."

"Confío en vosotros." Asintió sonriendo, esta vez más de corazón. "Pero no puedo permitir que vosotros seáis los que os mezcléis por mí y yo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Nunca me ha ido eso. No, si vosotros peleáis y os jugáis el cuello por mí, yo me lo juego por vosotros; siempre fue así y no voy a cambiarlo solo porque ahora no esté tan preparada como antes."

"Eras una cabezota y sigues siéndolo." Negué un poco triste por su decisión. "Será mejor que salga de aquí, tú ibas a ducharte."

"Gracias, eres muy amable." Afirmó.

Esa chica era un auténtico terremoto, nunca había parado quieta un momento y era realmente incontrolable cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja.

Me parecía increíble que aún habiendo cambiado de cuerpo y de forma física que había empeorado, ella seguía emperrada en seguir haciendo lo que hacía antes. Aún a riesgo evidente de moratones y demás heridas y lesiones, porque no necesitaba ser un vampiro para poder captar un ligero olor a sangre en el aire aún con la puerta del baño cerrada.

En cuanto llegué al salón, oí los ronquidos de nuestro cuarto y me di cuenta que la gente seguía durmiendo, lo cual tampoco era tan raro porque aún era temprano.

Me senté en el sofá y esperé, y esperé, y esperé, hasta que finalmente oí el agua de la ducha parar y tras varios minutos, oí abrir la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido para volver a oír los pasos casi inaudibles por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón donde pararon en la puerta.

"Estoy aquí." Afirmé suavemente para que lo supiera.

"Ah, es que no te había oído ni te habías movido." Me dijo.

"¿Es así como nos ves?" Le pregunté.

"No, os veo tocándoos la primera vez." Afirmó. "Sé dónde estáis más o menos por vuestra voz y por los movimientos de aire que causáis. Ya sabes, al moveros y tal."

"¿Y cómo es posible que puedas estudiar si no puedes leer?" Le dije.

"No leo con los ojos, sino con los dedos." Afirmó sonriendo y moviendo los dedos con la toalla por la cabeza indicando que se había lavado el pelo. "Además, también tengo buena memoria acústica, a veces gravo las clases en audio y estudio oyéndolas. Como los libros de la biblioteca, como la mayoría no están en braille para que pueda leerlos, Jake me los lee o a veces, los propios profesores son los que me los leen y me mandan la cinta como audio-libro."

"Vaya, es… alucinante." Afirmé sorprendido. "Entonces por eso es por lo que Jake no puede dejarte sola."

"Jake es mis ojos y yo me encargo de otras cosas." Afirmó sonriéndome. "¿Quieres zumo? Voy a hacer un poco de multifrutas en la batidora."

"Espera, te ayudo." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella-Rissa)

"¿Y cómo es posible que sepas tanto sin poder ver?" Me dijo Embry.

Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a que cuando se enteraban que era ciega comenzaran con los interrogatorios de cómo era posible que pudiera hacer mi vida casi igual a la de cualquiera con el sentido de la vista intacto.

"Cuando no puedes ver, es cuando mejor ves." Afirmé. "Es irónico, pero a veces es cuando cierras los ojos cuando precisamente mejor ves. Por ejemplo, esta manzana, me basta con tocarla y olerla para saber que está madura pero no demasiado. Además, es del tipo de hacer tartas, así que puedes servir para el zumo porque tendrá jugo."

"Vaya… y yo que pensaba que lo tenías peor por ser ciega." Afirmó mientras me ponía a batir las frutas tras cerrar la tapa de la licuadora.

Siempre era igual, ya me había acostumbrado; cuando viví en El Cairo al poco de comenzar a compartir el cuerpo de Rissa como una simbiosis donde yo casi no podía hacer nada más que escuchar, me di cuenta que ella llevaba años sintiendo la pena de los demás al saber que ella era ciega. Y cuando yo comencé a tomar el control por, cada vez más tiempo, me di cuenta que la gente nos tenía lástima por no poder ver. Yo misma había sentido lástima al principio, pero poco a poco, me di cuenta que Rissa no era digna de sentir lástima, era vital, era entusiasta y como yo, no dejaba que una dificultad le amargara la vida, y ella veía su ceguera como una dificultad, no un impedimento.

Era algo como: ¿Y qué si no puedo ver los colores de las cosas?. ¿Y qué si no puedo saber la diferencia visual entre mis conocidos y los turistas que visitan el puesto de souvenirs de mis tías? Yo sé a qué huele mi barrio, sé qué tacto tienen las flores, la hierba fresca y el pelaje de los camellos; además, tengo un punto de vista más ámplio porque el no poder ver los colores me hace no hacer diferencias entre gente por el color de su piel o por la belleza. Yo no veo la belleza de un cuerpo escultural, pero puedo ver la belleza de ese hombre o mujer que me da la mano para cruzar la calle, la del tendero del barrio que me cuenta el dinero mientras me da moneda a moneda para que sepa lo que me da aunque pueda tocarlo o que me acompaña a la salida para que no me choque con nadie, por no hablar de esa persona que me cede el asiento en el autobús para que no vaya de pie. No, la gente que ve no puede apreciar esos gestos.

"Los ciegos tenemos algunos superpoderes que los no-ciegos no podéis ni imaginar." Le dije bromeando y dejándole claro que así era.

"Lo que por lo visto tenéis un sentido del humor increíble." Me dijo divertido.

"Sí, eso también." Afirmé mientras oía movimientos en la casa. "Oh, creo que alguien más se ha despertado."

"Creo que no ha sido en mi cuarto." Negó él.

"Sí, el despertador de Jake tenía que sonar dentro de unos minutos, así que igual es él."

"Entonces creo que se molestará si me pilla aquí, contigo." Me contestó.

"Eh, somos amigos, y solo estamos preparando el desayuno." Afirmé abriendo un armarito para buscar la tostadora y el pan bimbo para ponerlos en la encimera y comenzar a calentar el aparato. "¿Tostadas, cereales o vais a haceros otra cosa?"

"De momento creo que comeré unas tostadas." Me dijo. "Y luego igual desayuno algo más. ¿Hoy también tenéis clase?"

"A las 9 y hasta la 1 y media." Asentí. "¿Vosotros qué haréis?"

"Supongo que cuando se despierten Quil y Seth estaremos un rato aquí y luego iremos a ver un poco más la ciudad." Me dijo. "Pero no te preocupes, estaremos aquí para comer."

"Vale, hoy toca verdura y pescado a la plancha." Afirmé.

"En realidad son varitas de pescado receta de los Clearwater." Afirmó Jacob dejándome claro que ya había llegado a la cocina tras pasar por el baño primero. "Y se encargaba Seth de hacerlas, así que igual están un poco quemadas de más."

"Oye, no está bien que te metas así con él." Le dije. "Encima que se ofreció a hacer parte de la comida y así que pudiéramos dormir un poco más."

"No me meto con él, solo constato un hecho y es que es un crío aún, con una madre que cocina de maravilla y que él no se sabe si cocina bien o mal pero desde luego no parece que le dejen tocar una sartén en casa." Me dijo.

"Fua, si eso fuera un hecho entonces yo no podría hacer la mitad de cosas." Afirmé.

"Vale, vamos a dejarlo." Afirmó. "¿Qué hay de desayuno?"

"Zumo y tostadas, iba a poner café a hacer porque no sé si al resto les gusta desayunar con café." Afirmé.

"Por nosotros no te preocupes." Le dijo Embry. "Si queremos café sabemos usar la cafetera."

"Hablando de eso… hoy te has despertado pronto." Le dijo Jake a Embry.

"Sí, bueno… no he pasado una buena noche." Afirmó.

"Pues ya que estáis los dos, aprovecho para ir a cogerme una cosa que se me ha olvidado en el cuarto."

"Claro." Afirmaron los dos.

La verdad es que me había dejado de coger un cinturón en la habitación, así que fui allí y me puse a buscar alguno que me fuera con lo que había cogido de ropa, y no es que quisiera poner la oreja a lo que decían en la cocina, pero me enteré igualmente.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Embry?" Le dijo Jake. "Normalmente tú eres de los de dormir aunque estén cayendo bombas."

"Digamos que alguien no me dejó pegar demasiado ojo anoche." Le dijo.

Genial, nos habían oído. No había sentido más vergüenza en la vida.

"Oye, lo siento tío." Afirmó Jake. "No quería..."

"Ahórratelo." Le dijo Embry. "No es por ti. Me siento mal porque quiero que ella sea feliz y por otro lado me duele que no sea conmigo con quien consigue esa felicidad. Así que no tienes nada que ver."

"Embry, yo... de verdad, lo siento mucho." Le dijo Jake. "Prometo que intentaré no volver a hacer algo así mientras estéis..."

"Ahórratelo." Afirmó Embry. "Quiero que sea feliz, y por lo que oí me parece que pasarlo mal como que no lo estaba pasando." Añadió con un tono de voz más alegre.

Vale, ahora sí que quería que se me tragase la tierra.

Me tiré en mi cama y me tapé la cara con la almohada, creo que estuve a punto de ahogarme a posta cuando vino alguien y me la quitó de la cara.

"¿Qué se supone que estábas intentando hacer?" Me dijo Seth asustado.

"Ahogarme." Afirmé volviendo a coger la almohada y notando resistencia. "Oh, vamos, Seth. No pensarías que es en serio ¿no? Es un decir."

"Yo ya me creo lo que sea." Afirmó. "¿Por qué querías... ahogarte?"

"Es un decir."

"Aún así." Repitió.

"Digamos que son cosas personales." Afirmé.

"Mira, yo... no quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero... ¿en serio crees que hay 'cosas personales' entre los miembros de la manada?" Me dijo.

"Sí, por el bien de Jake espero que así sea." Afirmé suavemente.

"Ojalá fuera así, pero... cuesta bastante concentrarse cuando estás en una nube." Afirmó suavemente. "Y cuando nos convertimos... digamos que algo así como que compartimos la mente. Lo que haya en ella, aunque sea en un rincón, podremos verlo todos, en todos los sentidos."

Genial, ahora sí que quería que se me tragara la tierra, así que me cubrí con la manta y puesto que no podía coger la almohada porque la tenía Seth, me intenté enterrar en el colchón.

Eso sí que era vida, los colchones solo tenían que soportar el peso por las noches, el resto del día vivían bien, sin preocupaciones, sin pensar...

"Eh, ya vale de bromas." Dijo esta vez Jake.

"Dios, no... me quiero morir..." Afirmé gimiendo.

"No digas eso ni en broma." Me dijo nervioso.

"Ya, claro, como no es a ti al que han visto todos como dios te trajo al mundo en los recuerdos de alguien..." Le dije.

"Eh, que en los pensamientos super-X de aquí nuestro alfa también se ve su culo." Me dijo Embry casi con ironía. "Solo que evidentemente, incluso desde su punto de vista tú eres casi como un ángel."

Bueno, eso se suponía que debía alegrarme el día, pero aún así...

"Eh, he dicho que no te intentes ahogar." Me dijo Jake retirándome las mantas y cogiéndome para sacarme fuera de la cama y de la habitación a pesar de mis intentos por impedirlo.


	53. CAPITULO 53: PROBLEMAS, EL DIABLO APAREC

**CAPITULO 53: PROBLEMAS, EL DIABLO APARECE.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Estás ya mejor?" Le pregunté a Bella mientras salíamos de la segunda clase de la mañana.

"Sí, creo que hablar de virus letales para los animales me ha hecho distraer un poco." Me dijo. "Es... dios, qué vergüenza, no voy a poder mirar a la cara a Embry ni a Quil ni al resto nunca más."

"Bueno, pues no les mires." Afirmé bromeando e intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. "Creo que ahora puedes estar con ellos sin tener que verles la cara."

"Jo, no tiene gracia." Me dijo dándome un golpecito suave en el brazo.

"Solo intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto." Le dije. "¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás que saltas a la menor de cambio."

"Nada." Dijo para al momento suspirar casi. "Lo siento, es que… ya sabes, cuando me siento tan abochornada me pongo…" Dijo para hacer un gesto de garras levantando un labio para enseñar los dientes antes de volver a lo normal tirando a triste. "Ya sabes, es… soy un poco rara, y no lo paso bien."

"Tsk, no te preocupes." Le dije pasándole un brazo por los hombros. "Es que no sabes lo frustrante que es querer hacer lo que sea por ti y ver que por más que lo intento no puedo hacer nada."

"Lo siento." Me dijo. "Es… ya sabes, me cuesta dejar que me protejan."

"No puedo evitar querer hacerlo." Afirmé.

"Ya, pero es que esta vez sí que necesito que me protejan." Afirmó. "Estoy ciega, no veo con los ojos, y aunque percibo cuando algo no va bien, puedo ver otras cosas. Pero eso no quita para que siga siendo ciega."

Era la primera vez que la oía compadecerse y apenarse de la nueva discapacidad que tenía como Rissa. Bella siempre había sido fuerte, era como una roca de la cosa, las olas y los problemas iban contra ella pero aunque se las comía, ella siempre aguantaba de pie, en cambio ahora era como si estuviese a punto de estallar en mil pedazos derrumbándose y sucumbiendo al oleaje.

"Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado." Afirmé mientras subconscientemente comenzaba a percibir cierto olor un tanto... peculiar sin darme cuenta siquiera. "Me da igual que no puedas verme, me basta con saber que sabes que soy yo y estoy junto a ti."

Por un segundo, ella sonrió.

"Gracias, eres realmente..."

"Rissy, hey, cómo estás." Le dijo uno de los amigos deportistas de los Delta-no-sé-qué de nuestra clase viniendo con ellos y una chica preciosa del brazo.

"¿Quién es?" Dijo sonriendo.

"Hey, somos nosotros, Rissa-Rissy-Ri." Le dijo uno de nuestros compañeros.

"Ah, hola chicos." Les dijo sonriendo. "No sabía que erais vosotros."

Había algo raro en aquel chico, por no decir su acompañante que llevaba gafas de sol a pesar de estar dentro de un edificio y tenía un olor camuflado con colonia como si hubiera querido bañarse en ella y humo de tabaco, un olor que me resultaba familiar pero no podía saber por qué.

"Hey, piel-roja." Me dijo Dilan. "Últimamente pareces su siamés."

"Jacob es un gran compañero, se está haciendo cargo de hacerme de lazarillo para no tener que traerme a mi perro al campus." Le dijo Bella.

"Deberías echarte un novio." Le dijo Cameron, otro compañero del mismo corte que el resto, poniéndose a su lado. "Uno fuerte, americano... y que además de acompañarte se encargue de cuidarte, protegerte..."

"Y mostrarte lo bella que es la vida." Afirmó otro de los tíos.

Ya estaba a punto de sacar el puño a pasear cuando Bella abrió la boca más rápida que yo.

"Ya, es que Jake además de cuidarme, protegerme y hacerme de lazarillo comentándome todo lo que no puedo ver como son los colores que dan vida a la vida, además de todo eso, me hace sentir única y especial. Y fijaros todos, él sí que no me hace sentir que soy una pobre cieguita ni piensa que no me doy cuenta de que no me miráis a los ojos cuando hablamos sino a otros sitios, generalmente a la boca, y creo yo que sordos como que no sois para tener que estar siempre mirándome vocalizar."

Fue alucinante, yo hasta me quedé alucinado de cómo había tirado el ataque letal cuando parecía un corderito indefenso.

Por no decir el resto que hasta se les fue el color de la cara y se quedaron parados como si se hubiesen congelado, cosa que ella aprovechó para tirarme del brazo indicándome que no parara y siguiese hablando como si siguieran allí.

En cuanto doblamos un pasillo, pude reaccionar por fin y mi primer impulso fue comenzar a flipar mucho.

"Bella, eso ha sido..." Le dije sorprendiéndome de poder juntar más de una palabra.

"¿La verdad?" Me dijo como si fuera evidente. "Una cosa es que hiciésemos como que eramos amigos para tus amigos y que no pensaran mal de ti y otra dejar que esos se siguieran saliendo con la suya. Nunca me han gustado los tíos que te miran el escote en lugar de mirarte los ojos."

"Yo no..." Le dije casi balbuceando por cómo lo había dicho.

"Ya sé que tú no." Me dijo sonriendo. "Tú eres de otra pasta. Los verdes miramos a los ojos para ver a la gente, y tú siendo un guerrero-totem con más motivo."

Otra vez lo del 'guerrero-totem', tal vez debería decirle que no era exactamente algo tan noble como eso, que en realidad eramos guerreros solo por nuestras tierras; pero por una vez me apetecía ser el 'monstruo bueno' y el 'monstruo adecuado' para alguien, así que sonreí y le hice una caricia.

"A veces creo que me idealizas." Le dije sonriendo.

"De eso nada." Negó sonriéndome y cogiéndose con un poco más de sentimiendo a mi brazo. "Tú eres todo eso y más."

Me agradaba esa afirmación, que alguien me quisiese así era algo nuevo, era bueno para mí y me hacía sentir bien.

De un modo u otro, ya tenía claro y muy claro quién era la persona con la que quería estar toda mi vida, y vale, Nessy era también lo más importante para mí, pero era esta chica, Bella, Rissa, daba igual el nombre, era ella con quien quería acabar todos mis días y empezar el día siguiente viendo su cara sonriente al despertar.

"Bella, digo Rissa." Dije dándome cuenta que solo yo le llamaba así allí.

"Dime." Me dijo.

"Rissa, es… creo que tenemos que hablar de algo." Le dije.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo.

"No, digo sí." Me corregí. "Quiero decir que no es nada demasiado malo."

"Ya…" Me dijo confusa o con la mosca tras la oreja.

"De verdad, no es nada malo." Afirmé mientras comenzaba a captar un olor apestoso pero conocido antes de verles.

"Hola, os buscábamos." Afirmó Alice sonriéndonos.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Les dije tanto a Jasper que la llevaba del brazo como a ella.

"Os buscábamos." Afirmó Jasper. "Hemos captado... ciertos rastros."

Algo no iba bien, Alice de pronto se quedó demasiado seria, como congelada y mirando al infinito.

"Alice." La llamé despertándola. "¿Todo bien?"

"Están aquí." Afirmó Alice con cierto tono de preocupación.

"Rissa, no te muevas de mi espalda." Le dije haciéndola poner tras de mí. "Jasper."

"Nosotros os cubriremos." Asintió.

Era extraño, nunca había sentido una amenaza así de impresiosa, a decir verdad, ahora mismo ni siquiera la podía sentir. No captaba ni gota de olor a vampiro.

No, un momento, ahora sí que lo podía oler, y era...

"Dios, qué peste." Afirmé.

"Supongo que al estar con nosotros no te habrías dado cuenta antes." Afirmó Jasper. "Salgamos afuera; aquí hay demasiada gente inocente."

"De acuerdo." Asentí.

Jasper llevaba razón, allí dentro podrían hacer presa en cualquiera de los cientos de personas que estában por allí sin saber a lo que podrían enfrentarse si apareciera algún vampiro con 'el cable cruzado' por allí; pero en cambio, fuera éramos un blanco fácil, hasta yo lo sabía.

"Saliendo somos más fáciles de acertar." Le dije.

"Sí, pero mejor nosotros que no la gente inocente que hay por aquí." Afirmó.

Podía entender la lógica de eso, hasta que se quedó parado en la puerta de salida y vi que miraba al frente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le pregunté.

"Hay alguien." Afirmó señalando con la mirada a un tipo parado en las escaleras de acceso mirando uno de esos aparatos electrónicos en su mano.

"¿Chicos?" Dijo Rissa.

Con un movimiento suave la volví a poner tras de mí.

"No te muevas de ahí." Afirmé suavemente para volver a mirar al tipo.

"Eh, oye, me estoy hartando de ti." Dijo el tipo por un móvil que vi estaba en la otra mano. "Estoy en el sitio que dijiste, pero aquí no hay nadie que se le parezca siquiera."

Alto, pálido, pelo oscuro pero con las puntas teñidas de un rubio platino que parecía más bien blanco… y con unas pintas que realmente contrastaban con cualquier universitario que conociésemos.

"Sí, sí." Dijo. "Joder, Max, ya sé que tú nunca te equivocas… Sí, pero Claudio es un puñetero religioso… Y a mí qué… Sí, ya sé que siempre fue el favorito de Trixxy… ¡Claro que no estoy celoso!"

"¡¿Jag-jag?" Susurró Bella tras de mí.

Fue curioso, a mí casi me costó entenderla, pero entonces el tipo paró de hablar y nos miró, lo cual me hizo tensarme al comprobar que sus ojos eran rojos.

"Escucha, hablamos luego." Afirmó sin apartarnos la mirada. "No, hay chuchos en la costa."

¡¿Chuchos?. ¡Yo le iba a enseñar quién era un chucho!

"Jake, no os mováis." Nos dijo Jasper. "Alice."

"Ya." Asintió dando un paso hacia nosotros.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Preguntó Bella.

"Ah, una preciosa chica." Dijo el tipo desapareciendo para aparecer repelido por Jasper ante Bella. "Auch, eh, rubio cabrón, eso duele." Afirmó antes de volver a tirarse contra nosotros sacudiendo al cabeza y cambiando el gesto. "Se acabó, os vais a enterar de lo que vale un peine."

"Me parece que te equivocas." Afirmó Jasper mientras saltaba a por él y era repelido para volver a la carga mientras yo le echaba una mano.

Pero ni con esas, cuando parecía que le íbamos a pillar siempre se escapaba.

"Diablo, para ya." Dijo entonces Bella haciéndome notar que casi se había librado de Alice ya que sobresalía porque le sacaba algo. "Como se te ocurra hacerles algo..."

"Qué." Le dijo el tipo. "Son solo un chucho y escoria."

Habría esperado que le calzara un golpe Jasper, tal vez incluso Alice; pero en lugar de eso, fue la mano de Bella la que quedó parada en el aire antes de que saltara yo a por él y tuviera que soltarla.

"Sigues siendo lenta, encanto." Le dijo el tipo sonriendo divertido. "Pero siempre has sabido de quién rodearte, eso hay que admitirlo. Aunque que andes ahora con esta escoria..."

"No sé de qué me hablas." Le dijo ella.

"¿Me llamas Diablo y no sabes de qué te hablo?" Le dijo el tipo para ir a cogerla desde atrás y que ella se zafase con un movimiento maestro que le hizo comerse de pleno un pivote del suelo para que la cogiese Jasper sin problemas. "Eh, las manos fuera."

"Rissa. ¿Acaso conoces a este tipo?" Le dije un poco con la mosca tras la oreja de que hubiera acertado con llamarlo diablo y él le hubiera contestado.

"Es más que evidente que sí." Afirmó el tipo. "Aunque... Preciosa, con el cambio has salido perdiendo."

"No te acerques a ella." Le dijo Jasper tirándole un golpe que le hizo soltarla y que yo aproveché para cogerla y apartarla.

"Rissa, no te muevas de aquí." Le dije suavemente poniéndola en las escaleras tras nosotros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

Aquello no estaba yendo bien. Vale que no me gustaba nada el 'modus operandi' de los Diavolo, pero estábamos en público, en medio de la entrada de la facultad, con gente mirándonos y no tenía que tener la vista para notar que la gente nos miraba. Por suerte el resto no cantaban más que por estar dando una pelea donde no debían, Embry no se había trasformado y los dos amigos no parecían estar dando ningún tipo de espectáculo extraño ni nada.

Entonces hice algo que sabía que luego tendría consecuencias, con un salto como los que daba cuando era aún Bellatrix, me planté en medio de ellos notando dolor en la pierna puesto que mi nuevo cuerpo no era tan atlético ni estaba tan bien preparado para soportar este tipo de cosas que mi antiguo yo hacía y sonriendo cogí de las manos a los que tenía más cerca para separarlos y hacer unas reverencias.

"Gracias, toma buena." Afirmé con una voz más alta de lo habitual. "Chicos, como sigamos así podremos rodar la escena de la lucha este fin de semana."

No necesitaba ver sus caras para saber que se habían quedado pasmados con lo que dije, pero al menos conseguí lo que quería que era que la gente se lo tragase, y eso lo supe cuando oí aplausos y gente diciendo que querían ver esa peli o algo similar.

"¿Qué haces nena?" Me dijo Diavolo a mi derecha.

"Disimulad, bobos." Les susurré sin mover los labios. "Estáis en medio de un sitio público."

"¿Y?" Me contestó.

"Hasta para un descerebrado como tú tiene que ser evidente que hay que pasar desapercibidos." Le contestó el rubio de los hijos Cullen igualmente susurrando.

"Bah… no me dan miedo los chuchos de caza de esos viejos…" Le dijo él. "De hecho dos no llegan ni a chihuahuas…"

No fue necesario que le hicieran nada, fui yo la que le clavé el codo en un codazo en la tripa molesta.

"Te han dicho cientos de veces que no seas fanfarrón." Afirmé. "¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?"

"A buscarte, preciosa." Afirmó. "Y en cuanto me libre de estas… garrapatas, no dudes que estarás a salvo."

"Ya estoy a salvo." Afirmé soltándome la mano que me había cogido y apartándome de él molesta. "Estoy donde quiero estar y con quien quiero estar."

"Lo que sea que te haya pasado te ha destrozado la cabeza." Me dijo volviendo a intentar cogerme para que me apartase de él de nuevo. "Nena, mira, no tenemos tiempo para discutir, vienen por ti y hay que ponerte a salvo."

"¿Tú cómo sabes que vienen por ella?" Le dijo Jake.

"Es cierto." Afirmó la chica del grupo tras un silencio. "Felix acaba de encontrar un rastro, vienen hacia aquí."

No eran las palabras lo que me extrañaron, sino el tono con que lo dijo. Parecía calmada, pero pude ver un cierto matiz de nerviosismo en su voz.

"Vámonos de aquí." Afirmó Jake.

"Ella debería irse, pero vosotros…" Dijo Diavolo.

"¿Insinúas que tendrían que quedarse?" Le dije ofendida.

"Bueno, alguien tiene que proteger a esta gente y yo vine a buscarte antes de que te encontrasen esos vendidos." Afirmó.

Fue instintivo, según notaba cómo se movía un poco el aire a mi alrededor, me aparté y me cogí a quien tenía más cerca, o sea, a Jake.

"Yo nunca abandono a un amigo ni un compañero en el campo de batalla." Afirmé.

"Dios… ¿es que ni muriendo vas a dejar de decir esas chorradas sentimentaloides?" Me dijo.

"No son chorradas de ningún tipo." Afirmé. "Y por eso nunca podremos volver a tener la relación que teníamos al principio."

De nuevo noté movimiento de aire y cuando fui a cubirme, noté un golpe contra mi pecho y supe que algo había golpeado a Jake, él me había hecho de escudo.

"Creo que a la chica no le gusta que te le acerques, así que ni se te ocurra tocarla." Le dijo.

"Hay que salir de aquí." Afirmó la otra chica.

"Jacob, nosotros nos llevaremos a Rissa." Le dijo el chico rubio. "¿Crees que necesites refuerzos?"

"Me basto y me sobro." Afirmó haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

"Diavolo, ya os he perdonado muchas cosas, pero el que le hagas daño a Jake… eso sí que no os lo voy a perdonar en lo que me reste de vida." Afirmé mientras notaba que me cogían casi en brazos y tras notar una velocidad de carrera humana, de pronto el aire me golpeaba con tanta fuerza debido a la velocidad que me dejó sin respiración y tuve que enterrar la cara en la ropa del pecho de quien me llevaba para oler un perfume de hombre.

"No te preocupes, no te haré daño." Afirmó el rubio. "Respira ahí, te será más fácil."

Aquello era peor que cuando me tocó ir al Himalaya para una acción contra unos cazadores ilegales de Yacks lanudos, al menos entonces había tenido una mascarilla de oxígeno para poder respirar sin ahogarme.

Al cabo de medio minuto noté que el cerebro comenzaba a adormilarseme por la dificultad de respiración, segundos más tarde el cosquilleo por los miembros indicándome que comenzaban a acusar el bajo nivel de oxígeno, apenas medio minuto más tarde, perdí la fuerza de mi agarre y noté que me caía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Ya vuelven." Afirmó Rosalie entrando en casa. "Y por la peste diría que no vienen solos."

"Carlisle, hay que prepararse para salir." Me dijo Edward. "En cuanto atiendas a la chica que traen."

"¿Qué chica?" Le dije.

"Rissa." Afirmó mientras oíamos ruidos que denotaban que Jasper y Alice se acercaban antes de verles entrar por la ventana.

"Carlisle, traemos…" Dijo Jasper.

"Por aquí." Afirmé buscando un hueco para poner a al chica que estaba quieta y pálida de una forma que no me gustaba nada. "¿Qué le ha pasado?"

"Se ha desmayado en la carrera." Afirmó Jasper. "Hemos dado rodeos para tapar el rastro. Parecía costarle respirar cuando nos pusimos a correr deprisa."

Era lógico, ellos no eran los más rápidos de la familia, pero Jasper sabía muy bien cómo tapar un rastro, probablemente hubiesen ido al límite de sus fuerzas para venir más rápido.

"¿Y los chicos?" Le pregunté.

"Jacob y ella en la universidad, Embry y Seth estaban de camino, no tardaron demasiado en llegar cerca; el resto no lo sabemos." Me dijo Alice.

"Edward." Le llamé mientras comprobaba que la chica solo estaba desmayada y no respiraba por lo que comencé a forzarle la respiración al hacerle la respiración asistida.

"Están en casa, se han enterado del follón en la universidad." Afirmó. "Seth ha corrido a avisarles y están cubriéndonos la retaguardia."

"Bien." Afirmé notando cómo la chica comenzaba a respirar de nuevo con suavidad tras toser un poco. "Vamos, despierta…" La animé.

Debía haberse desmayado por falta de oxígeno en los pulmones, porque ahora que respiraba le costó poco hacer gestos faciales y parpadear lentamente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos como concentrándose en algo.

"Tranquila, somos nosotros." Le dije entendiendo que pretendía saber quiénes estábamos allí o dónde estaba. "Estás en nuestra casa."

"¿Doc?" Me dijo.

"Eh, reconoces las voces." Le dijo Emmet.

"Siento mucho la velocidad." Le dijo Jasper. "Pero era de suma importancia que llegáramos pronto aquí."

"¿Dónde está Jake?" Preguntó preocupada.

"Está de camino." Le dijo Bella. "¿Por qué ese interés en saberlo?"

"Bella." Le dijo Edward para hacerle un gesto de que lo dejase pasar.

"No puedo decirlo." Afirmó ella. "Pero no quiero que los Diavvolo se acerquen a ellos, ni a Jake ni al resto."

"Espera." Le dijo Emmet. "Un momento. ¿Tú conoces a esos frikis?"


	54. CAPITULO 54: ASESINOS PROTECTORES Y NO E

**CAPITULO 54: ASESINOS PROTECTORES Y NO ENTIENDO TUS MOTIVOS.**

(Voz de Carlisle)

"No quiero que los Diavvolo se acerquen a ellos, ni a Jake ni al resto." Dijo la chica.

"Espera." Le dijo Emmet. "Un momento. ¿Tú conoces a esos frikis?"

Hubo un momento de silencio en que todos miraron a la chica que miró a otro lado pensativa, su rostro reflejaba un claro conflicto interior a mi juicio, pero me fue más que evidente que para Edward que podía ver la respuesta en su mente, Jasper que aparentaba una tranquilidad inusual que parecía denotar que también para él era obvia la respuesta, como para Alice que la miraba como esperando que negase lo que fuera que pensase; así que devolví mi vista a la chica que paladeó un par de veces antes de levantar la mirada hacia nosotros a pesar de no poder vernos.

"Sí, les conozco." Afirmó. "Es… hace tiempo fuimos cercanos."

"Demasiado." Afirmó Edward. "¿Nunca te planteaste antes de descubrirlo que hubiera algo mal con ellos?"

"No." Negó ella. "Y cuando me enteré… bueno, algo dentro de mí se alegró porque eran poderosos, porque le daban a la gente mala lo que merecía, pero…"

"Pero eres demasiado humana y tu conciencia no te dejaba distinguir entre malos y buenos para eso ¿cierto?" Le dijo Edward puesto que no parecía saber ella cómo seguirlo.

"Por favor, no… no le digáis nada a los chicos." Dijo casi pidiendo. "Es… son guerreros animal, pero… no creo que entendiesen algo así."

"Son asesinos." Afirmó Jasper.

"Y luego se supone que su anterior ella era verde." Dijo Rosalie. "Ja."

"Pensad lo que queráis, pero por favor, no se lo digáis a ellos." Pidió.

"Carlisle." Me llamó Edward. "Creo que hay algo mal en ella."

"¿Mal?" Le dije intentando poner el oído a posibles anomalías.

"No, no es eso." Negó sacudiendo la cabeza para mirar a Bella y Esme que asintieron.

"Deberías darte un baño." Le dijo Esme sonriéndole. "Estás llena de polvo y pareces agotada."

"No hay tiempo para un baño." Afirmó. "Debería ir a buscar a…"

"Ellos vendrán aquí." Le dijo Edward sin mirarla y manteniendo la mirada en mí.

"Vamos, tengo unas sales de baño artesanas con olor a rosas que te chiflarán." Afirmó Alice sonriendo y cogiéndole de la mano captando la indirecta de que Edward iba a decir algo que era preferible que ella no oyera. "Las compré en una tienda de una señora en Nueva Orleáns hace unos meses y aún no las he provado más que una vez. Ya verás, tienes que probarlas, te dejarán la piel suave y lisa como el culito de un bebé, y el olor…"

"Deberías ir, te hará bien." Le dije.

"Pero cuando vengan los chicos o se sepa algo…" Dijo.

"Te avisaremos, no te preocupes." Afirmó Jasper.

Tan pronto como se fueron, miré a Edward que negó y levantó 5 dedos para ir bajándolos de uno en uno hasta ocultarlos todos.

"Tiene un oído demasiado fino para un humano medio." Me dijo.

"Es ciega, probablemente sea por eso." Afirmé. "¿Qué es lo que te ha preocupado?"

"Hay algo… inquietante en su mente." Me contestó. "Para ella no son vampiros."

"¿Sabe de qué se alimentan?" Preguntó Emmet.

"Sí, lo sabe." Afirmó Jacob apareciendo por la ventana sujetándose el brazo que le sangraba bastante a pesar de haberse hecho lo que parecía un torniquete tapándose la herida.

"Jacob, estás herido. Deja que te eche un ojo a eso." Le dije para que negara con la mano mirándonos.

"Rissa, Bella, Bellatrix no era tonta; sabía exactamente lo que pasaba con esos tipos. No sé si se lo dijeron, lo descubrió o qué." Afirmó. "Pero ella no les ve como lo que son, para ella todo esto tiene otro tinte diferente, no se trata de vampiros y licántropos."

"Entonces para ella qué sois." Le preguntó Jasper.

"Perros grandes desde luego que no." Dijo Emmet.

"Emmet, esto es serio." Dijo Edward antes de mirar a Jacob. "No puede ser que una chica de vuestra edad se crea esos cuentos."

"¿Qué cuentos?" Dijo Jasper.

"Entre su grupo de verdes había leyendas, sobre guerreros que podían adoptar formas de animales para pelear." Afirmó Jacob. "Y como siempre, hay también leyendas sobre cómo es que ya no hay esos guerreros."

"Y había guerreros lobo." Asentí entendiendo por qué era que aquella chica no se asustaba de los lobos enormes en que se convertían los chicos Quileutes.

"Sí." Asintió. "Y también su contrapunto, los guerreros murciélago."

"Esto se pone interesante." Afirmó Emmet. "Otro cuento para explicar nuestra existencia."

"Apostaría a que también hay algo que explique por qué nunca nos hemos llevado bien." Afirmó Jasper.

"Según sus leyendas era porque en un principio hubo solo un guerrero de cada tipo, salvo del lobo, Dios creó dos."

"Un hombre y una mujer." Afirmó Edward.

"Sí, y la enemistad viene de que, en resumen, el guerrero murciélago engañó a los lobos y consiguió matar a la mujer, así que luego no sé más pero supongo que si no se mataron el uno al otro al menos vivirían enemistados el resto de sus vidas."

"En realidad fue algo diferente." Afirmó una voz en las sombras que hizo que todos nos pusiéramos en guardia. "Ya, tranquilos, no tengo intención de atacaros. Por lo que se ve estamos en el mismo barco."

"Muéstrate." Le dijo Jacob nervioso.

"No soy tan tonto." Afirmó saliendo desde otro punto diferente. "Soy uno solo contra toda una comuna y un lobo. Solo busco a una chica, pero si la tenéis bien protegida… puedo quedarme aquí tranquilo."

Se movía, la voz se movía por la sala, sin embargo no podíamos verle ni sentirle.

"Agradeceríamos ver a quien sea que nos habla." Le dije mirando a Edward que negó con la cabeza supongo que al saber que quería saber dónde estaba.

"No ver no es un problema." Afirmó. "Yo no os haré nada, de momento."

"¿Cómo que de momento?" Le pregunté.

"Es evidente que en un futuro podría atacarnos si quisiera." Dijo Jasper. "Y nosotros estaríamos en nuestro derecho de evitarlo."

"Que venga." Dijo Emmet dando un golpe de un puño contra la palma de la mano contraria en una amenaza.

"Pse… Adolescentes… son taaaaaaan aburriiiiiiiiidossssss." Dijo la misma voz pero saliendo de otro lado.

"Disculpe, pero si insiste en no dar la cara le agradecería que se fuese de nuestro hogar cuanto antes." Le dije.

"No estoy dentro de SU hogar." Me dijo con un deje de diversión en su voz. "Y no necesito permiso para estar donde estoy."

"Creo que podemos identificarle si queremos." Afirmó Jasper sin perder su cuadratura militar que adoptaba cuando intentaba estar tranquilo ante una situación adversa mientras Edward desaparecía.

"Me gustaría veros intentándolo." Afirmó.

"Por favor, somos pacíficos." Afirmé. "Nada de peleas en esta casa."

"No he venido a pelear." Dijo la voz. "Al menos no con vosotros."

Eso era algo de alivio, aunque aún no sabíamos bien qué había ido a hacer allí, al menos no hasta que de pronto oímos una voz.

"Maxi, muéstrate, por favor." Dijo la chica envuelta en el albornoz de Esme que le había regalado la última vez que estuvimos en una tienda de París.

"¿Max?" Dijo Jasper.

"Me suena el nombre." Afirmó Jacob serio.

"Él también te conoce." Afirmó Edward. "De una laguna."

"Ah, es el tipo que iba con la chica esa." Afirmó asintiendo.

"Max, por favor." Repitió la chica Rissa.

"No tengo por qué dar la cara." Dijo. "Son demasiados contra mí."

"Nadie te hará nada si no comienzas tú." Le dijo ella. "Por favor, no me hagas delatarte."

"Nunca has podido encontrarme." Afirmó. "Nunca has sabido dónde o cómo."

"Ahora sí." Afirmó mirando alrededor con disimulo hasta parar la vista en un punto. "¿Dónde están todos?" Le dijo ella.

"Están fuera." Afirmó el tipo. "Solo yo te vigilo ahora mismo."

Allí estaba pasando algo un poco raro, era evidente que ella le conocía a él, fuese quien fuese, por eso algo en esa conversación se nos escapaba a todos, pero nadie movía un solo dedo, y cuando alguien fue a moverse, le hice un gesto para que no lo hiciera.

Y pude ver que algo pasaba con Jasper, como con Edward; ambos miraban a los mismos sitios que la chica miraba, hasta que entendí e intercambié unas miradas con Emmet y los chicos Quileutes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

Era justo como yo había supuesto, mientras veía a algo en una sombra revolverse cuando la chica ciega le tiró el agua de un jarrón encima al escurrirse bajo la cómoda preferida de Rosalie y Alice que siempre tenía las flores favoritas de Rosalie que Emmet se encargaba de recogerle de vez en cuando, siempre religiosamente siguiendo el patrón de frescor de las mismas aunque no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

"Nadie te hará nada si no comienzas tú." Le dijo ella. "Por favor, no me hagas delatarte."

"Nunca has podido encontrarme." Afirmó. "Nunca has sabido dónde o cómo."

"Ahora sí." Afirmó mirando alrededor con disimulo hasta parar la vista en un punto. "¿Dónde están todos?" Le dijo ella.

"Están fuera." Afirmó el tipo. "Solo yo te vigilo ahora mismo."

Allí estaba pasando algo un poco raro, era evidente que ella le conocía a él, fuese quien fuese, por eso algo en esa conversación se nos escapaba a todos, pero nadie movía un solo dedo, y cuando alguien fue a moverse, le hice un gesto para que no lo hiciera.

Y pude ver que algo pasaba con Jasper, como con Edward; ambos miraban a los mismos sitios que la chica miraba, hasta que entendí e intercambié unas miradas con Emmet y los chicos Quileutes.

Había comenzado a darme cuenta de todo cuando vi la familiaridad con que se trataban.

"Nadie te hará nada si no comienzas tú." Le había dicho ella. "Por favor, no me hagas delatarte."

"Nunca has podido encontrarme." Afirmó. "Nunca has sabido dónde o cómo."

Definitivamente se conocían y algo más, si hubiese que apostar yo lo haría porque eran o habían sido amigos cercanos y bastante cercanos; parecían conocerse bastante bien y desde hacía rato.

"Ahora sí." Afirmó de nuevo ella mirando alrededor con disimulo hasta parar la vista en un punto. "¿Dónde están todos?"

Lo había supuesto, nosotros rara vez viajábamos solos, no es que necesitásemos estar con nadie, pero solo estabas perdido y desorientado.

"Están fuera." Afirmó el tipo. "Solo yo te vigilo ahora mismo."

Allí estaba pasando algo un poco raro, era evidente que ella le conocía a él, fuese quien fuese, por eso algo en esa conversación se nos escapaba a todos, pero nadie movía un solo dedo, y cuando alguien fue a moverse, Carlisle les hizo un gesto para que no lo hicieran.

Aquella chica podía saber dónde estaba, antes había sido una suposición, apenas una sospecha más o menos encaminada, pero ahora era algo real. Aquella chica era ciega, pero no por ello no podía "ver" a la gente. Había algo en ella que le permitía ubicar a la gente.

Y entonces me di cuenta que había parado la mirada en un sitio, pero no lo miraba directamente, por eso me había costado darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

Ella había descubierto dónde estaba el tipo, parecía haber parado en un sitio, y cuando se movió, ella volvió a seguirlo con la vista al hablar.

No, ella no sabía dónde estaba, solo seguía de dónde salía su voz.

"Los gemelos no deberían haberse acercado tanto." Le dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ya, bueno." Dijo el tipo. "Ya sabes que nunca han sido demasiado… cautos."

"Pero tú eres demasiado cauto ¿no es cierto?" Le dije dándome cuenta de ello y de que la voz parecía moverse de rato en rato como intentando no ser localizado.

"Digamos que sé cuidarme las espaldas y las de la gente que aprecio." Afirmó.

Alguien precavido, tal vez demasiado; ingenioso, calmado… decía bastante de él, hasta que la chica hizo algo inesperado.

"Max, deberías salir y dar la cara." Afirmó ella con un vaso de agua que la propia Esme le había dado cuando vio, como todos, que la voz comenzaba a agravársele debido a algo que sonaba como que se le secaba la garganta.

"Me cubro las espaldas y…"

Fue demasiado súbito, podríamos haberlo impedido pero nadie se esperaba una reacción así, mucho menos cuando oímos gritar y vimos aparecer de debajo del sofá un abultamiento que se quejó cuando el sofá salió volando revelando un cuerpo bajo este.

"¡Maldita zorra!" Maldijo antes de encontrarse levantado del suelo por Jake y Embry a los que Jared, Paul, Quil y hasta Emmet tuvieron que sujetar para evitar que destrozaran al tipo. Sin embargo, bastó una cosa mucho más sencilla para pararles ligeramente.

"Chicos, vale ya." Les dijo la chica en el silencio recogiendo el bastón de ciego que Alice le estaba devolviendo tras perderlo junto con el vaso debido a la 'explosión' del sofá. "No os hará daño."

"No me gusta que te llamen zorra." Le dijo Jacob.

"Haríamos mejor matándole ahora que podemos." Añadió Embry casi echando espumarajos por la boca.

"He dicho que vale." Afirmó ella cogiéndo del brazo a modo de riña a Quil en vez de a Embry.

"Esto… yo soy Quil." Dijo este.

"Perdón." Afirmó ella moviendo el agarre a, esta vez ya, Embry. "A veces no veo dónde cojo."

"Trix, no sabes lo que…" Le dijo Jake.

"Les conozco mejor que vosotros dos." Le dijo ella mirando en su dirección. "Yo les conozco de toda la vida casi, vosotros solo de… ¿Qué, verlos dos, tres veces?"

"Hay que reconocer que la chica tiene sus narices." Afirmó Emmet divertido.

"Tiene que tenerlas para defender a un vampiro delante de una auténtica manada de lobos adultos." Asentí.

"No sabéis vosotros bien." Nos dijo Seth para ir por ellos. "Eh, venga, Rissa. Aquí nadie va a pelear dentro de la casa."

"Si rompéis algo nos enfadaremos y mucho." Afirmó Alice sonriéndoles.

"Venga, ya está, suéltales." Le dijo Seth.

"Max." Le llamó ella tras dudar. "No vuelvas a esconderte, si estás aquí será visible."

"No tengo porqué." Afirmó.

"Entonces vete, no queremos que te quedes y nadie te ha dado permiso para entrar." Le dijo.

"Uhhh… qué dura…" Susurró Emmet divertido.

"Así que tu don tiene limitaciones." Dijo Edward.

"¿Su don?" Le dije para que me hiciera un gesto de que lo dejaría para más tarde.

"No puedes echarme." Le dijo el tipo para que entre Embry y Jacob le hicieran algo de daño. "Tengo que vigilarte."

"Si no quieres que te vean, lo harás desde fuera." Le dijo ella con voz firme. "Y desde luego, puedes decirles a los hermanos que ni se molesten en poner un pie dentro de esta casa."

"Eh, venga, no puedes hacernos esto." Le dijo el tipo.

"Te han dicho... ¡que-te-largues!" Le gritó Jacob empujándole fuera de la ventana con un solo empujón.

"Llevaros a la chica de aquí." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Ven, será mejor que esperemos fuera." Le dijo Alice.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Le dijo ella.

"Digamos que no quieres ver qué pasa cuando un lobito se cabre." Afirmó Emmet cogiéndola casi a la fuerza y sacándola por la puerta mientras ella pataleaba gritándole algo de que esas no eran formas de llevar a nadie.

"Deberíais calmaros." Les dijo Carlisle. "No es sabio que entréis en fase de furia en nuestra casa."

"Y menos aún con una humana a solo una puerta de distancia." Afirmé antes de verla llegar de nuevo para que Emmet la agarrara de la muñeca intentando retenerla y que Jacob-lobo se tirara a intentar cogerle para encontrarse a Rosalie furiosa en medio.

"Ya es suficiente." Dijo Carlisle.

"Jake, dónde estás." Le llamó la chica para que él intentase ir por ella haciéndose hueco a cabezazos hasta ponerle la cabeza con el hocico en el hombro y que ella sonriendo le hiciera una caricia en la cabeza. "Buen chico... no os cabreéis, ya sé que a veces cuesta no mosquearse con esos chicos, pero no merece la pena, de verdad."

No hacía falta poder leerles la mente para saber que con su gesto y destrasformarse tras meterse bajo una tela para cogerla de la mano con cariño significaba que se calmaba dándole la razón al menos en parte, porque desde luego lo que es entender lo que le dijo y lo que ella le contestó, solo les entendieron sus amigos los chicos de la reserva pero que la hizo sonreír y a ellos tranquilizarse un poco con lo que ella contestase antes de volverse a nosotros.

"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes." Afirmó ella. "Los chicos dicen que aquí estaría más segura, pero nunca he huído y si buscaban a Bellatrix, podrán hacerme volver de todos modos."

"¿Cómo?" Le dije. "No saben que eres tú."

"Alguien que destroza una tumba buscando al fiambre es que no se lo cree." Afirmó suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza seria. "Si pudieron encontrar esa tumba significa que saben algo más que el nombre sobre mí, no necesitan encontrarme, si tienen dos dedos de frente irán a por alguien que me haga volver."

Familia, amigos... Primero habían ido a por algo que parecía ser muy importante, luego los amigos y finalmente...

"¿Tienes familia?" Le dije.

"Bella tenía dos abuelos y una hermana." Afirmó Seth. "Pero hace tiempo que se fueron de la reserva."

"Deberíamos encontrarles y avisarles." Afirmó Jacob.

"No." Negó la chica. "No quiero mezclarles en esto."

"No es que quieras o no." Le dije. "Si los que te siguen saben ese dato, que esa gente es tu familia… sabes que irán a por ellos."

Sabía que tenía razón, poco a poco me había ido haciendo una ligera idea de cómo era esa chica realmente, y si algo tenía más que seguro era que tenía algo más que pelo en esa cabeza. Era lista, a veces me parecía que demasiado, así que aunque intentara engañarse a si misma, sabía que lo que decía era cierto.

"¿Sabéis dónde se fueron?" Les preguntó Carlisle.

"Dijeron algo de un viaje para devolver a un tal Ka a casa." Dijo Embry.

"Sí, pero la chica se fue a no sé dónde." Dijo Paul. "Rachel dijo algo de que tendría muchas clientas."

"Eso podría ser cualquier lado." Dijo Bella.

"¿Sabéis a qué se dedicaba?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Estética." Afirmó la chica. "Y por lo que sé por los Diavvolo… no la seguirán hasta allí."

"Nunca puedes estar completamente segura de eso." Le dije.

"Cree que por el sol no la seguirán." Afirmó Edward.

"Podemos salir al sol, y ellos no se cortarán porque brille el sol." Afirmé.

"Saldrán protegidos por ropa." Añadió Carlisle serio pasando los ojos entre todos. "Eso les ocultará de la vista."

"No irían por ella." Negó ella de nuevo. "Todos saben que no nos llevábamos demasiado bien porque ella era super-femenina y yo todo lo contrario."

"Eso es cierto." Afirmaron os chicos de la reserva. "Yo puedo dar fe de ello." Añadió Jacob levantando la mano.

"¿Y tus abuelos?" Le preguntó Esme.

"Con ellos me llevaba bien, pero… no quiero meterles en esto." Volvió a negase. "No quiero hurgar en las heridas."

"Lo que no quiere es que sepan que está… en ese cuerpo." Dijo Edward haciéndonos de traductor de lo que pretendía decir.

"Vale, encontraremos una solución." Prometió Carlisle. "Pero vas a tener que ponerte en contacto con ellos."

Fue más que evidente para cualquiera que la mirase, y en ese momento todos lo hacíamos aguardando una respuesta por su parte, que le dolió aquello. No dijo nada mirando al suelo y tuvo que ser Jacob quien contestase por ella asintiendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Eh, en serio, qué te pasa." Le dije a Bellatrix esa misma noche mientras la veía asomada en el balcón de la casa de los Cullen mientras todos estaban fuera rastreando y vigilando. "En la cena apenas has provado bocado y llevas horas con la cara larga."

"No quiero que mi abuelo sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido." Me dijo directamente.

Sinceramente, si me hicieran una de esas pruebas donde te dicen una palabra y tienes que decir lo primero que se te ocurriese o que te viniese a la mente cuando la oías y me dijeran 'espontaneidad' o 'ser directo', sin dudarlo la palabra que saldría de mi boca serían las mismas: Rissa o Bella, de Bellatrix.

"Casi prefería que me hubieras mentido." Afirmé. "Ya sabes, no se me da demasiado bien lo de la palabrería y embaucar a la gente para que haga lo que yo quiera."

"No hace falta." Me dijo casi suspirando antes de mirarme como sosteníendome la mirada imaginaria puesto que no podía verme, de esa forma que me recordaba a cada segundo quién era, que la delataba para los que la concímos como Bellatrix. "Ya habéis conseguido lo que queríais; haremos una visita a mis abuelos y tendré que confesar que no estoy muerta como ellos creen pero que ahora soy otra persona diferente con una vida diferente."

"Yo creo que lo entenderán." Afirmé.

"Ya, como lo entendió Embry ¿no?" Me dijo para suspirar girándose y dándome de nuevo la espalda. "No podéis entenderlo, yo sé lo que les dolió perderme, yo estaba ahí sin poder hacer más que mirar porque cada vez que hablaba nadie me oía y cada vez que alguno lloraba no podía sentir mi tacto quitándole las lágrimas porque no podía tocarles. Sinceramente... no creo que sea buena idea que los metáis en esto, que les digáis toda la verdad..."

No me di cuenta de cuando o por qué, pero acabé abrazándola desde atrás. Podía notar que cuando me dijo lo que sintió siendo un alma y viéndonos a todos, estaba peor que destrozada, podía sentir algo similar; no, similar no, ella debía haberlo sentido cien veces peor.

"Debes haberlo pasado mal." Le dije mientras ella se soltaba dejándome confuso.

"Solo espero que no tengáis que pasar ninguno de vosotros por ello." Afirmó suavemente con dolor en la cara. "Y no lo puedes entender."

"Claro que puedo." Afirmé. "Yo... entiendo cómo te sientes."

"No." Negó suavemente. "Si lo entendieseis no me pediríais que hiciera esto."

"Yo..."

"Buenas noches, Jake." Me dijo suavemente apoyándose en el marco.

La hubiera cogido de la muñeca, quería que me explicase a qué venía, pero justo cuando fui a tocarla, me arrepentí y no llegué ni a rozarla, parando en el sitio.

No podía entender por qué reaccionaba así, pero podía sentir algo parecido a cómo debía estar sintiéndose ella con eso si partía del punto de admitir que le doliera hacer daño a sus abuelos y su hermana porque les quería y que saber que ya no era ella sino otra persona les haría daño.

El problema era que no podía acabar de aceptarlo, de aceptar que fuese así; por más que me esforzaba, me era inconcebible que alguien prefiriese seguir pensando que alguien querido estaba muerto a saber que ahora tenía otra identidad robada a alguien. Bueno, en su caso, cedida.


	55. CAPITULO 55: EL DOLOR REVIVIDO EDMOUND

**CAPITULO 55: EL DOLOR REVIVIDO. EDMOUND TAMPOCO NOS CREE.**

(Voz de Bella)

"Ya estamos llegando al último pueblo." Afirma la chica del coche donde voy.

"¿No deberíamos despertar a la bella durmiente?" Pregunta el otro hombre que va en el coche, el moreno de la familia.

"No estoy durmiendo." Afirmo sin abrir siquiera los ojos.

Llevo casi una semana durmiendo a saltos, no puedo dormir normal, desde que todos decidieron que había llegado el momento de confesar la verdad a mis abuelos como Bellatrix, al menos al abuelo para que estuviese al tanto, no había podido dormir normal. A menudo tenía pesadillas donde mi abuelo sufría, por enterarse de la verdad sobre mí, porque le cogían la gente que me buscaba…

"¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?" Me pregunta una voz más a pesar de que sé que está en otro coche.

"Cada vez que cierro los ojos." Asiento intentando sacarle algo de gracia a algo que no la tiene y seria. "Lo cual es irónico puesto que cuando los tengo abiertos tampoco veo nada."

"Eh, para ser una ciega tienes mucha chispa." Afirma el chico.

"Emmet, cierra la boca." Le dice Jacob desde la moto que lleva. "Rissa, es… ya hemos hablado de esto."

"Ya." Contesto lacónicamente volviéndome hacia el punto de luz que supongo que es la ventanilla para volver a cerrar los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra el frío cristal.

Ha sido un viaje largo, desde que se pusieron a buscar la pista de los abuelos y la de mi hermana han pasado días, incluso meses; aunque hayamos continuado la vida normal y hayamos ido a las clases de la universidad nos han estado vigilando.

He podido sentir a Maximilien oculto en las sombras, los Cullen han sido algo menos sutiles y estuvieron vigilando desde nuestro lado como amigos nuestros de otra carrera.

Y por fin el coche se para.

"Fin del trayecto." Afirma la chica con voz cantarina. "Hora de pasear…"

"Deja que te ayude." Dice Embry abriendo la puerta del coche.

"Gracias." Le digo.

Yo nunca he sido de necesitar ayuda así de fácil, sin embargo, tampoco he sido nunca de compadecerme, y siempre he sabido cuando pedir ayuda; así que dejo que Embry me de la mano para ayudarme a salir del coche donde expando de nuevo mi bastón retráctil y lo muevo a mi alrededor para encontrar el suelo irregular que tanteo con mis pies.

"Ten cuidado, este suelo es…"

"Arenoso, lo sé." Afirmo. "Y también hay piedras enterradas."

"Más o menos." Me contestan.

"¿Seguro que no puedes ver, cieguita?" Me dice el más corpulento de los Cullen con un tono que indica que bromea.

"Ojalá." Murmuré para mí justo antes de notar otra presencia junto a mí.

"Desde aquí nos podemos ocupar nosotros." Afirma Jake cogiéndome del brazo. "Vosotros deberíais seguir en coche."

"Sí… no sea que alguien descubra que brilláis como… lo que sea." Dijo Paul.

Aún no sé muy bien qué hace él allí, pero es evidente que Jared con unos chicos compañeros de Seth y los amigos de Jake están allí para escoltar.

"Está bien." Dice el patriarca de esa familia.

"Oh, Nessy quiere ir con ellos." Dice la niña.

"Nessy, creo que deberías ir con tus padres." Le dice Quil.

"No importa, supongo que puede ir a pie." Le digo.

"¿Seguro que vas a poder aguantar todo el camino a pie?" Me dice Seth suavemente con un cierto tono de preocupación en la voz. "Es un camino largo y bajo el sol."

"Te olvidas que Rissa viene de Egipto, sabe bastante bien lo que es la vida del desierto." Le digo intentando sonreírle.

"Bueno, en marcha." Dice Jake.

"¿Cómo va la niña?"

"En coche, con sus padres." Me dice Paul. "¿Quieres ir tú también?"

"No, yo iré andando." Afirmo.

"Mira que el camino es largo." Me dice Quil. "Igual deberías ir…"

"Puedo ir andando." Afirmo sacando el velo que me preparé para llevar. "Me basta con que alguien me guíe un poco." Añado poniéndome el velo sobre la cabeza para comenzar a enrollármelo de la forma en que los recuerdos de Rissa me lo dictan.

"Así te vas a asar de calor." Me dice uno de los amigos de Seth.

"Al contrario." Niego. "Esto me protegerá del sol."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edmound, o sea, el abuelo de Bellatrix)

"Eso es… buen chico…" Digo mientras acabo de poner en su sitio el hueso de la pata del coyote que han recogido con la pata aplastada por un coche.

"Muchas gracias Edmound." Me dice el indígena que se encarga de dirigir ese centro en el desierto. "Desde hace días vamos encontrando varios igual."

"Y eso que es el desierto." Afirmé sonriéndole y siguiendo con la cura de la pata.

"Claro, que tú vienes de zona urbana." Me dijo para sacudir la cabeza. "Cada vez que pienso lo vuestro… qué mala suerte… sin lugar a dudas en este mundo no hay justicia. Una vida tan joven…"

"No lo recordemos más." Le digo suavemente. "Fue un golpe duro, pero la vida sigue."

"Y hablando de seguir y perder…" Me dice. "Parece que alguien se ha perdido."

"Señor… más coches no…"

"Son caminantes." Me dice. "Voy a ver si puedo ayudarles."

"Ten cuidado no ayudes a terroristas medioambientales." Le digo bromeando sin levantar siquiera la vista de mi labor.

La verdad es que desde que nos mudamos allí mi esposa y yo hará el próximo miércoles casi 4 meses tras pasar un tiempo en nuestra antigua casa del sur, no me he molestado demasiado en buscar caras conocidas, me basta con la de Juan Antonio, el hombre con el que estoy y que es nativo de esas tierras, conocí a su padre y a su abuelo, nuestros padres eran conocidos y yo pasé tiempo con ellos mientras nuestros padres trabajaban juntos, así que tras dar un par de tumbos se me ocurrió que contestar por fin a su petición de que fuese allí a ayudarles era un buen comienzo también para volver a cogerle gusto a la vida.

"Edmound, tienes visita." Me dice.

Algo en su tono me dice que algo no va bien, así que levanto la vista para ver ante mí varias figuras altas cubiertas con telas bastante al estilo del Sahara, sin embargo cuando la primera se descubre la cabeza y le veo, dejo los materiales en la bandeja médica junto a mí y me quito los guantes.

"Hacía mucho que no os veía, zagales." Les digo.

"¿Viejos conocidos?" Me dice Juan Antonio poniéndose unos guantes.

"Amigos y mosqueteros de mi nieta antes de la tragedia." Le digo. "¿Puedes acabarlo tú? Solo falta coser la herida."

"Claro." Me dice.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

No puedo creerme lo que me dicen. Llevamos casi 2 horas sentados bajo el pequeño tenderete que hemos improvisado para comer y descansar en el desierto con una tela y aprovechando los palos y piedras que hay por todos lados entre la arena.

El chico Clearwater junto con unos chavales que no aparentan mucha más edad que él y el mejor amigo de mi difunta nieta están sentados y echados por el suelo rodeando una figura que me recuerda a los beduinos del Sahara y que aún no se ha descubierto, sin embargo es el joven Black quien ha tomado la voz cantante y habla de cosas extrañas y teología.

Puedo reconocer rostros entre los visitantes, la mayoría son muchachos de la reserva del río Quileute, pero también hay personas que conocí hace menos tiempo, son una familia y el padre es médico, atendieron a los amigos verdes de mi hija cuando atacaron el centro de conservación y recuperación de la península de Olympic. Los Cullen creo que se llamaban. La niña menor no se separa del joven Black y por fin puedo entender lo que me comentó mi otra nieta sobre lo de que el chico tenía una hija secreta aunque mi Bellatrix al final lo hubiera acabado descartando; obviamente ese rumor lo había sacado del diario de su hermana menor. Yo fui el primero al que ofrecieron quedárselo, pero siempre he respetado la intimidad de mi nieta, jamás se me ocurrió violar su intimidad de su diario y mucho menos lo iba a hacer cuando murió, así que fue su misma hermana quien lo leyó y poco después vino contándonos que si Bellatrix había estado emocionalmente unida al joven Black y que si él la había ocultado a su hija secreta…

"¿No… no va a llamarme loco?" Me pregunta cuando acaba de hablar.

"No es la primera vez que mi familia está en peligro." Afirmo mirándole a él en vez de a la niña que cuanto más observo, menos parecido saco al supuesto padre. "Nunca hemos tenido miedo, no voy a empezar a tenerlo ahora que soy un viejo."

"Con permiso." Dijo el jovencito rubio de la familia del médico. "Creo que nunca antes se habían enfrentado a una amenaza así."

"Nos han perseguido furtivos y guerrilleros." Le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Más gente para el saco no es demasiado problema."

"Son guerreros animal." Me dice el joven Black.

"¿Qué dices, Jake?" Le dice la chica castaña.

"¿Qué sabes tú de esas leyendas?" Le pregunto con la mosca tras la oreja puesto que es de esa forma de la que llaman las leyendas del grupo de ecologistas de mi nieta a la gente no humana.

"Bella me contó unas leyendas." Afirmó el joven ante la mirada de todos. "Los guerreros-animal no desaparecieron, hay más. Ahora son más y más fuertes."

"No, son solo leyendas." Afirmo.

"No, no lo son." Niega él. "Y puedo demostrárselo."

Eso me hace apenar, si ese chico supiera la verdad…

"Jovencito, déjalo." Le digo. "No dudo que mi nieta pudiera hacerte creer que existen, pero…"

"Señor, debería girarse y mirar mejor." Me dice uno de los jóvenes de la reserva.

Claro que me giro, molesto porque vuelvan a traer recuerdos a mi mente, porque me hagan daño sin ser conscientes de ello al creerse todo eso de que buscan a mi difunta nieta.

Y justo cuando voy a gritarles para echarles… lo encuentro cara a cara y no puedo evitar cambiar la ira por la sorpresa y finalmente temor al encontrarme a un lobo gigante con su morro a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo lo que me hace dar dos pasos atrás por precaución ciega.

"No se preocupe, no le hará nada." Me dice el hijo castaño casi pelirrojo del médico. "Solo quiere mostrarle…"

"Virgen santa…" Murmuro antes de hacer la cruz sin darme cuenta. "Que dios o quien sea nos proteja… los guerreros han resurgido…"

"Y no solo eso." Afirma alguien que puedo reconocer la voz y me hace poner en guardia para verle tirando del único beduino que aún no ha mostrado la cara apartando a golpes a los que intentaron retenerles hasta ponerle frente a mí y quitarle la capucha a la fuerza revelando una joven con rasgos árabes que puedo reconocer aunque haya crecido. "Mírela bien, vienen por ella."

"Suéltala." Le digo. "Esta chica es inocente. No me puedo creer hasta dónde llega vuestra locura." Afirmo cogiéndola del brazo para separarles y mirando a la chica que parece asustada y preocupada. "¿Estás bien? Debería daros vergüenza, raptar a una muchacha inocente… de él me lo esperaba pero de vosotros… qué bajo habéis caído."

"Mírela bien." Me dijo el niñato que había acabado 'acosando' a mi difunta nieta aunque ella lo negara y siguiera considerándolo un conocido o algo así. "Mírela a los ojos y crea."

"¡Tienes que tener mucha cara o ganas de morir para presentarte así delante de mí, maldito hijo de perra!" Le grité soltando a la chica. "¡Fuera de mi vista, no quiero verte!"

"Edmound." Me dijo entonces la chica. "Déjalo, tu corazón."

Eso me frenó en seco, me dejó congelado. Solo había dos personas que me dijeran eso así, una era mi esposa y la otra… la otra estaba muerta.

"Jagger, piérdete un rato." Le dijo al chico.

"Per…"

"He dicho que te largues." Le repitió. "Ya vale de hacer daño."

"Está bien, estaré fuera, vigilando." Afirmó.

"Tú…" Le dije. "Rissa, qué…"

"Rissa murió hace unos meses." Me dijo suavemente. "Su último acto fue cederme su cuerpo para que pudiera terminar mi tiempo de vida."

No podía creérmelo, era…

"No se lo cree." Afirmó el castaño que supuestamente estaba acabando la carrera de medicina para seguir los pasos del médico y padre suyo, Dr. Cullen.

"Hay que admitir que cuesta creerlo." Afirmó uno de los chicos de la reserva.

"Os dije que no colaría." Dijo la chica tristemente. "Lamento todo este circo."

Fue un poco extraño, porque entonces el lobo que era el chico Black fue hasta ella y le metió la cabeza bajo el brazo haciéndola sonreír tristemente. Y considerando que era ese chico el que lo hacía, que por la mirada que le daba él y la sonrisa de ella era justo la misma que podía ver en mi nieta cuando volvía de estar con él.

"Chicos… Vámonos." Dijo la chica.

"Aún hay algo que hacer aquí." Le dijo el joven rubio.

"Jasper, ha sido un viaje largo por desierto." Afirmó el chico de los Call. "Bajo un sol de impresión, andando y ciega. Si quiere irse nosotros nos vamos."

"No hace falta que salgáis ahora mismo." Les dije. "Esperad un rato, el sol será menos fuerte y podréis moveros."

"Ya hemos molestado demasiado." Afirmó otro de los chicos, uno que parecía más mayor que el resto.

"Vamos Rissa." Le dijo el más joven de los amigos cercanos de mi nieta cogiendo a la chica-beduino con cuidado y cariño de la mano para ponérsela en su brazo. "Vamos a sentarnos un poco a la sombra."

"No os vayáis muy lejos." Les dice el chico que será médico tras mirar al lobo enorme.

"Tranquilos, estaremos fuera." Afirma el chico para sacarle.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Vamos, seguro que no es para tanto." Le dije a Bella mientras se ajustaba la tela de la cabeza en silencio. "Eh, al menos dime algo."

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" Me dijo suavemente. "¿Ya os lo dije?. ¿Os habéis divertido haciendo daño al abuelo?"

"No." Negué.

Podía entenderlo, solo que ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

El mal estaba hecho, ya le habíamos dicho al abuelo que le buscarían y que sería por su nieta que supuestamente todos pensaban muerta, que esa chica era ahora la que tenía a mi lado, y no, nadie dudaría al conocerla que era ella.

"Entonces no me hagas hablar." Afirma.

Tal y como me dijeron mientras íbamos escoltando su coche, lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme a su lado en silencio y hacerle compañía.

"Esto… ya sé que prefieres que me quede callado, pero… de verdad, creo que por mucho que duela al final va a acabar creyéndoselo." Le dije.

"Ya, como el resto ¿no?" Me dijo con acidez.

"Sí, bueno… cuesta un poco." Afirmé. "Vale, en algunos casos bastante, pero es la verdad, y tarde o temprano te das cuenta de que es cierto."

"¿Y si no lo hace?" Me dijo tristemente. "¿Y si nunca acaba por reconocer que yo soy yo aunque ya no parezca yo? Seth, yo… no podría soportar hacerle daño. Edmound ha sido lo más parecido a un padre que he tenido nunca."

En cierto modo podía entenderla, no sé qué haría si mi madre no quisiera verme, si pensara que soy un crío loco o algo así.

"Al menos nos tienes a nosotros." Le dije.

"Sí… pero seamos realistas, ninguna de vuestras familias aceptarían a una desconocida en su casa como parte de su familia. En lo que se refiere a eso, estoy sola."

"No lo estás y lo sabes." Le dije viendo cómo uno de los vampiros que habían ido se acercaba aprovechando que caía el sol. "Tienes a Jake, y entre todos seríamos capaces de construirte una cabaña con nuestras manos y construirte muebles y demás para que pudieras vivir. Jake seguro que se iría a vivir contigo. Además, la chica esta, Rissa, seguro que ella tenía familia."

"Sí, tiene una familia en El Cairo y está algo así como desheredada porque nos empeñamos en hacer estudios universitarios en lugar de quedarse y casarse con el primo-hermano o no sé qué de Kasim." Me dijo.

Vaya, así que se había librado por poco de ser una ama de casa egipcia y casada. Jake había tenido mucha suerte.

Por un segundo sonreí feliz de haber tenido todos esa suerte, me gustaba esa chica como amiga, eso no podía esconderse, y era un sentimiento sano, no había nada de malo en demostrar que me caía genial ¿no?

"Trixxy." Le llamó el chico de puntas rojas mirándola. "Eh, el viejo sigue sin creérselo, pero al menos parece que su voluntad de tacharnos a todos de locos flaquea un poco."

"Y no es porque tú seas tú ¿no?" Le dijo ella suavemente.

"Nah, eso no me importa." Afirmó casi riéndose. "Por cierto, ¿te está molestando este cachorro?"

"No es ningún cachorro." Le dijo ella adelantándoseme. "Muestra un poco más de respeto por los guerreros-animal."

"Sea como sea, cada vez me reafirmo más en que tienes un don como domadora de bestias." Le dijo con ironía. "Tienes dentro una auténtica jauría defendiéndote. De hecho, tienes a tu chucho y su hermano del alma codo con codo intentando convencer a tu viejo para que se crea de una vez que tú eres tú y te tienda la mano."

"Seth, hazme un favor y entra a sacar a todos." Me dijo suavemente ella.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije. "Hemos venido a contarle la verdad."

"Y se la hemos contado, no sirve de nada seguir presionando." Afirmó suavemente. "Además, tenemos que ir a buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche."

"Está bien…" Me rendí para mirar al tipo que seguía sonriendo de una forma que no me gustaba nada. "Pero acompáñame, no me fío de dejarte aquí sola con este."

"Los Diavvolo no me harán nada." Afirmó suavemente mirando al frente.

"Ya pero… para serte sincero… creo que a Jake y Embry la única persona que va a poder pararles eres tú." Le dije mintiendo a medias.

Creo que se lo pensó, pero al final, a pesar de las pegas del tipo, suspiró y asintió extendiendo la mano para que se la cogiera y cogida a mí, dejarse guiar hasta la tienda de campaña improvisada.

"Jacob, Embry, calmaros un poco." Les decía Edward. "Así solo conseguís lo contrario."

"Jake, Emb." Les llamó Bella desde mi brazo. "Dejarlo."

"Rissa." La llamaron los dos.

"Ya vale." Dijo suavemente soltándose de mi brazo y estirando ambos hacia ellos un poco a ciegas como pidiendo que se los cogieran. "El chico tiene razón, poniéndoos cabezotas solo conseguiréis molestar y no es lo que queríamos."

"Pero… Rissa, tu abuelo…" Le dijo Embry cogiéndole la mano y pasándosela por la cara para que 'viera' que era él mientras Jake le cogía del otro brazo.

"Ya le habéis avisado de que está en peligro, dejarlo ya." Afirmó suavemente. "Estoy segura que Edmound sabrá qué hacer."

"Está bien." Se rindió Jake. "Vámonos."

"¿Ya, tan pronto?" Preguntó uno de mis compañeros de clase descruzando los brazos.

"Sí, ahora." Afirmó Jake.

"El sol no es tan fuerte, significa que pronto anochecerá." Afirmó Rissa. "Será mejor que no nos pille la noche en medio del desierto."

"Podríamos hacer una acampada." Afirmó Edward. "Tenemos materiales para por si acaso."

"Bastaría con unas telas grandes y cuerdas." Afirmó Rissa. "Pero las noches en el desierto son bastante frías, y aquí los guerreros son de la tribu de los camisas perdidas."

Eso hizo que los Cullen se aguantaran la risa y hasta a nosotros nos hizo gracia, pero fue el abuelo de Bella quien rompió el silencio.

"Si lo que queréis es llegar a algún lado deberíais ir en coche." Afirmó. "Efectivamente las noches en el desierto son frías, y creo que unos muchachos sin ropa casi no podrían pasar una noche entera aquí."

"Deberíamos apostar." Dijo Paul divertido y susurrando a Jared.

"Nosotros podemos correr." Afirmó Jake. "Pero Rissa debería ir con alguno en el coche."

"He venido caminando y puedo volver igual." Afirmó.

"No importa." Le dijo Alice sonriéndole a pesar de que debía saber que no podía verla si bien supongo que sabría que lo hacía por el tono de su voz. "Puedes venir en nuestro coche."

"O ir con Jake detrás de Emmet y Rose." Afirmó Edward. "Si se aprietan un poco podemos llevarles en los coches a todos."

"Yo prefiero ir corriendo." Afirmó Paul.

"Sí, me apunto." Añadió Jared. "Correr un poco no nos irá mal."

"Jake y yo iremos con Rissa en el Jeep." Dijo Embry. "¿No, Jake?"

"Pero Jake tiene que venir con nosotros…" Dijo Nessy haciendo pucheros.

"Nessy, ella me necesita más." Afirmó Jake.

"No importa, puedo ir con Embry." Dijo Rissa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"¿Todos listos?" Preguntó el cachas de los Cullen desde la cabina del coche.

"Listos tío Emmet." Dijo la niña que parecía ir en el regazo de Jake.

"Pues vamos allá." Dijo el cachas arrancando el coche y haciéndole dar un golpe hacia delante al hundírsele la rueda.

"Ay." Nos quejamos la mayoría.

"Tranquila, Ness." Le dijo Jake antes de sonar un sonido de beso. "Ya está ¿ves? No hay pupa."

Fue justo entonces cuando volvió; el sentimiento de celos por aquella cría fue más fuerte. Y antes de pensarlo, me encontré bajando del coche con un salto suave y tras asegurarme.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me dijeron.

"Creo que es mejor que vaya con los que van a pie." Afirmé suavemente. "He pasado varias veces jornadas enteras en el desierto, si algo saliera mal… bueno, los Quileutes no puede decirse precisamente que seáis gente del desierto, y yo sí, más o menos."

"Espera, vamos contigo." Me dijeron Embry y Jake.

"No, vosotros… vamos a necesitar una cama caliente cuando lleguemos." Afirmé buscando una excusa. "Llegaremos cansados."

"No seas cabezota." Me dijo Jake.

"Estaremos mejor si voy con ellos." Afirmé retirando la mano disimuladamente para ajustarme la ropa y ponerme la capucha. "Os vemos allí." Afirmé cuando oí a los chicos que irían a pie ubicándolos y dándome la vuelta con el palo que había llevado para irme hacia ellos haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijeron desde el coche.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó Jared.

"Nada, creo que podría ser de más utilidad aquí que en un coche." Afirmé.

"Hum…" Dijeron.

"Por si no conseguís llegar al pueblo antes de que caiga la noche." Añadí comprobando que había cogido la sábana.

"Está bien." Me dijo el mayor de todos, Sam creo que era el nombre. "Pero no te alejes demasiado de nosotros. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Me basta con oíros caminar." Negué suavemente.

"Bueno, pues entonces vámonos." Me dijo Jared. "Y no te preocupes, iré a tu lado."

"Al menos procura no ralentizarnos." Dijo Paul.

Era curioso, por un momento juraría que el tono que había usado para decir esa frase tan borde había sido hasta amistoso y todo, así que sonreí.

"Procurar vosotros no ralentizarme a mí." Le contesté bromeando.


	56. CAPITULO 56: LA VICTORIA DE LA VOLUNTAD

**CAPITULO 56: LA VICTORIA DE LA VOLUNTAD FRENTE A LA ADVERSIDAD EN CONDICIONES EXTREMAS.**

(Voz de Jared)

"¿Aún nada?" Preguntó Sam cuando regresaron Collin y Paul siguiendo mi mente mientras llevaba a mi espalda a la chica.

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza mientras la mía se inundaba con imágenes de arena y finalmente una población pero demasiado lejos.

"Genial, cae la noche." Afirmó Sam.

"Deberíamos parar." Afirmó la chica en mi espalda. "Si trabajamos juntos podemos hacer la tienda para resguardarnos en un momento."

"Sí, y dormir todos juntitos para darnos calor." Dijo Paul con ironía. "Por favor…"

"Pues sí, dicho sea de paso eso es parte del manual de supervivencia." Afirmó.

"No pienso dormir desnudo pegado a cualquiera, por muy amigo que sea." Afirmaron Paul, Collin y Brady.

"Supongo que puesto que solo lleváis los pantalones podría pasar." Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras Sam la ayudaba a bajar para pemitirme destrasformar.

"No vamos a dormir abrazaditos a nadie." Le dijo Paul.

"Paul, harás lo que se te diga." Le dijo Sam antes de girarse a ella. "Pero no podemos dormir en medio del desierto."

"Tampoco seguir adelante." Dijo ella agachándose sobre su mochila y tanteando el interior.

"Rissa." Le llamo. "¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? Somos bastantes."

"Tengo varias sábanas." Afirma. "Pero necesitamos palos y un lugar entre elevaciones, aunque sean piedras en montículos."

Entonces miro a Sam. La elección no está en mis manos, es él quien debe decidir, pero yo confío en esa chica.

"Buscad palos." Afirma Sam. "Yo buscaré piedras o ese lugar." Añade para mirarme.

No necesita decirlo, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer y asiento mientras me quedo al lado de la chica.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Aún nada?" Pregunto cuando veo a los hombres Cullen volver y sacudir la cabeza.

"Está anocheciendo." Afirma Jasper.

"Si les ha pillado la noche en el desierto podrían estar en problemas." Afirma Carlisle.

"No creo." Afirma Jasper cruzándose de brazos. "Hay algo que no me cuadra en esa chica. Parece saber más de lo que demuestra; y si es cierto que es árabe probablemente sea cierto lo que dice de saber cómo pasar la noche en el desierto y sobrevivir."

"No tienen agua, ni comida." Afirma Edward mirando a la nada lo que significa que está monitorizándoles. "Pero no morirán de hambre tampoco." Afirma levantando la cara para mirarnos a Embry y a mí.

"Se acabó, me voy a buscarlos." Afirmo.

"Voy contigo." Me dice Embry.

"No." Niega Carlisle. "Vosotros quedaros aquí, tenéis que dormir. Nosotros iremos a buscarles."

"Mira qué bien." Dice Emmet. "No había probado mi Jeep por dunas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Bueno, ya tenemos tienda para refugiarnos y ahora qué." Digo.

"Casi no nos queda agua." Afirma Jared haciéndome notar que las única 2 cantimploras están casi vacías y secas. "Ni tampoco comida."

"Una persona sobrevive 3 días sin agua y 3 semanas sin comida." Afirma la chica envolviéndose bien en sus capas de ropa. "Pero he puesto un par de trampas de condensación, espero que eso nos dé un poco de agua hasta que vuelvan los enviados a por los cactus."

Yo no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que nos decía, pero habíamos decidido confiar en ella y la verdad, no nos estaba yendo tan mal: teníamos un refugio hecho con lo que parecían sábanas unidas con pinchos del desierto de forma bastante hábil como si fuesen imperdibles, y cuando la fuimos acompañando mientras paseaba un poco más alejada del refugio y tanteaba el suelo donde la habíamos visto excavar unos agujeros redondos y poco profundos tapados con plástico un poco hundido y la vimos sacar diversos recipientes con algo de agua dentro, y cuando sacamos todos los recipientes y los reunimos, acabamos recolectando casi 2 litros de agua que repartió entre las dos cantimploras que habíamos llevado.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?" Le dijo Paul confuso.

"Condensación del agua." Afirmó sonriendo. "El sol elevará la temperatura del aire y de la tierra, produciendo vapor. El agua se condensará por la parte de abajo del plástico y caerá en la lata. Este método es muy efectivo en zonas donde el día es muy caluroso y la noche fría. De esta manera se puede llegar a recoger hasta 550ml. en 24h."

"Vale, ahora tenemos refugio y agua." Dije. "Ya lo tenemos todo."

"En cuanto traigan los cactus que les pedí, creo que sí." Asintió sonriendo mientras iba a comprobar el último agujero que no tenía plástico sino que se había caído.

"Cuidado, se mueve." Afirmé retirándole la mano cuando fue a tocarlo.

"Genial, tenemos comida." Afirmó sonriendo. "¿Podéis clavar algo que corte y cortar la cabeza?"

"Esto…" Dijo Jared.

"Oh, por dios." Dijo Paul cogiendo una navaja que le tendía la chica. "Te lo vas a comer tú, sea lo que sea." Añadió sacando la hoja y amenazándole con ella verbalmente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Aquella iba a ser la noche más larga de mi vida. Al parecer no había nadie trasformado para poder ver en la mente lo que estaba pasando o tener alguna idea más, y aunque tenía a Nessy haciéndome compañía aunque se suponía que era al revés, junto a su madre y a Esme que era también de bastante ayuda normalmente… no podía dejar de pensar en que Bella-Rissa se había ido molesta por algo y ahora no había llegado.

"Vamos, seguro que estarán bien." Afirmó Bella sonriéndome.

"Jasper es un buen rastreador." Afirmó Esme sonriendo maternalmente como quien presume de sus hijos sin que ellos lo sepan. "Seguro que con ayuda de lo que vea Edward pueden encontrarles pronto."

"Están perdidos, y me daría un poco más igual si Rissa no hubiera ido con ellos y desaparecido también." Afirmé destrasformándome bajo una sábana que me habían puesto por el lomo.

"¿Por qué Jake se preocupa tanto por esa chica?" Me dijo Nessy.

"Porque la quiero." Afirmé suavemente atándome la sábana como si fuese una falda rara.

"¿Más que a Nessy?" Volvió a la carga.

"Es diferente." Afirmé.

Cómo podía decirle a una niña que a ella la quería como si fuese mi hermana pequeña, mi hija y en cambio a Rissa la quería con otra intensidad. Que todo en Rissa me hacía echarla de menos, que me moría por ver su sonrisa cada mañana y me encantaba verla recién levantada, con el pelo aún desordenado mientras hacía la cafetera de café para desayunar.

"Os quiero mucho a las dos, pero es diferente." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"No puedo creerme que vaya a comerme esto." Dijo Paul.

"El truco está en no pensar que te estás comiendo eso." Afirmó Rissa mientras cogía un trozo de vívora asada que nosotros habíamos tenido que limpiar de vísceras y demás antes de pasarla. "Y la verdad es que está muy bien asada." Añadió antes de dar un mordisco.

"Ya he acabado de pelar los cactus." Dijo uno de los benjamines.

"Bueno, podía ser peor." Afirmé. "Tenemos un poco de agua, algo de comida si queremos… y hasta algo de fruta, raro, pero fruta, espero."

"Mmmm…" Afirmó ella tras morder un trozo de cactus pelado y rápidamente el otro para dejar ver que tenía un par de gotas de algo cristalino que se le resbalaban por la comisura. "Están buenos. ¿No vais a probar?"

"Luego." Afirmó Jared. "Lo dejaremos como postre. Por cierto, tienes…"

"¿Hum?"

"Un poco de zumo o algo, en la boca." Le dijo Jared frotándose su propia boca como señalándole donde.

"¿Aquí?" Dijo frotándose los labios.

"No, más al lado." Afirmó.

"En la comisura." Afirmé mordiendo un trozo de culebra que me supo a pato. "No, más a la derecha, baja un poco hacia la barbilla… ya."

"¿Está ya?" Dijo.

"Sí." Asentimos.

"Oye, esto sabe a pato." Le dije.

"A mí me sabe a pollo." Afirmó alguien para ser respaldadas ambas posturas por los que comíamos un trozo.

"Pues deberías probar el jerbo." Afirmó sonriendo. "Si no te paras a pensar lo que comes te sabe genial; oh, y hay unos reptiles cerca de un oásis al que les encantaba ir a los padres de Rissa que…"

Es curioso, ella siempre se refería a ella misma en tercera persona cuando se refería a su vida anterior, al menos la de su cuerpo.

"Y dinos, esto del cáctus para qué sirve exactamente." Le pregunté con algo de curiosidad viendo un trozo en la fiambrera que había llevado en su mochila.

"Para tener agua y vitaminas." Afirmó cogiendo otro trozo del asado con los dedos para llevársela a la boca y masticar antes de seguir. "El agua permanece en los frutos y en la pulpa. Hay que evitar el contacto con los pinchos, ya que estos luego son difíciles de extraer y pueden producir dolorosas heridas supurantes; pero aquellos cactus que tienen una corteza áspera y brotes de 5cm de grueso más o menos, pueden contener agua bebible." Afirmó cogiendo otro trozo para comer y continuar. "Aunque hay que tener precaución ya que no todas contienen agua bebible e incluso algunas pueden contener savia pegajosa y de aspecto lechoso que es venenosa. Pero ya me he asegurado antes de pedirles que lo partieran de que eran comestibles." Finalizó sonriendo.

"Vaya… es… increíble lo empollona que te has vuelto." Le dice Paul un poco sorprendido. "Ya eras una empollona antes y ahora lo eres más. ¿Y para qué sirve? Para que coman serpientes y grillos y bebamos agua guarra."

"Come cactus." Le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. "También tienen agua."

"En realidad es la segunda ración que toma ya de cactus." Le dijo Jared sonriendo con un buen trozo de serpiente en la mano. "Por cierto, tenías razón. Esto lo cortas mejor, lo guisas un poco, dices que es pato o pollo, cualquier ave, y cuela."

"Deberías probar los grillos." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Si cierras los ojos y no sabes lo que vas a comer saben buenos."

Bueno, dentro de lo malo, esa chica parece que sabe lo que se hace, y además, cuida de nosotros. Vale, podríamos haber seguido corriendo hasta llegar a algún lado y al día siguiente descansar, pero llevándola a ella… al menos tenemos un sitio resguardado.

Una vez hemos acabado de cenar un poco, y digo un poco porque teníamos dos culebras, una que cazó en una trampa junto a un puñado de insectos que cogió en otra junto con agua y la otra culebra que cazó uno de los benjamines jugando con un cuchillo a lanzarlo como si fuese un arma cerca de la mochila de la dama; no daba para demasiado pero al menos era algo con lo que calmar nuestros estómagos, si no pensábamos lo que nos estábamos metiendo a la boca.

"Sin platos, ni cubiertos…" Dijo Jared. "Menuda cena de lujo."

"Cena de machotes." Dijo Paul bromeando. "Lástima no tener algo comestible."

"Se llama supervivencia." Dijo la chica sonriendo hasta que se le movió un mechón de pelo y miró hacia donde venía el viento.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije.

"Nada, pero será mejor que nos resguardemos ya." Dijo suavemente sin dejar de mirar al horizonte por donde había venido esa brisilla. "Ya es de noche y diría que pronto lo único seguro será la tienda."

"Montaremos guardia de dos en dos." Le dije, solo que más bien me dirigía al resto. "Y no más de 3 horas cada uno. Tenemos que dormir todos. Comenzaré yo."

"Te hago compañía y así hago turno." Afirmó Jared.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto a la chica mientras la veo dar una vuelta más en su sitio. "¿No puedes dormir?"

"Hace frío." Afirma frotándose los brazos.

"Deberías intentar dormir." Afirma Sam en la cara opuesta de la tienda vigilando su lado.

"¿Vosotros no tenéis frío?" Nos dice susurrando puesto que alrededor suyo dentro de la tienda, todos duermen a pierna suelta.

"Nosotros nunca tenemos frío." Afirmé para mirar a Sam.

"Ya, normalmente tampoco se tiene frío si se duerme todos juntos en vez de cada cual por su lado." Afirmó frotándose los brazos.

De nuevo miro a Sam. La idea de poder causar un malentendido por dejar que la impronta de un compañero se te pegue para darle calor no me seduce demasiado, pero no es algo que pueda decirse… condiciones normales, la temperatura es baja y hemos cenado bichos asados; esto es ya supervivencia, así que Sam asiente.

"Espera, voy a cogerte y puedes venir conmigo, tal vez así entres un poco más en calor." Afirmo levantándome para ir a cogerla y evitar que pise a alguien por no verles.

Es curioso, no pesa demasiado, de hecho, cuando la cojo parece saber exactamente cómo actuar para hacerme más fácil la tarea de cargarla hasta dejarla junto al hueco que hice al sentarme y volver a sentarme junto a ella.

"Bueno… al menos ahora intenta dormir un poco." Le dije haciéndola pegar un poco a mí y pasándole un brazo por la espalda para intentar darle algo más de calor.

Yo había pensado que lo de no poder dormir era solo por el frío, sin embargo, no puedo evitar notar que tiene todos y cada uno de los músculos de su espalda tensos.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunto.

"No me gusta ese aire." Afirma mientras una nueva ráfaga de brisa algo fría le mueve el pelo.

"Es normal, estamos en un desierto, el aire se mueve más fácilmente." Le digo para que sacuda la cabeza negando. "¿No es eso?"

"No, es… Rissa ha visto esto antes." Afirma suavemente antes de mirarme sin verme. "Se avecina una tormenta."

"¿Tormenta?" Le dice Sam suavemente. "Estamos en medio del desierto, aquí nunca llueve."

De nuevo sacude la cabeza suavemente y mira hacia donde parece provenir la brisa que desde que entramos parece haberse echo un poco más fuerte.

"Es una tormenta de arena." Afirma. "En el desierto hay muchas."

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?" Le pregunto puesto que lo de 'tormentas de arena en el desierto' no es un término que no aparezca en mi diccionario y en el de cualquiera con dos dedos de frente y algo de cultura.

"Protegernos." Afirmó. "Como estamos protegidos por dos lados no habrá mucho problema, pero el viento va a ser más fuerte."

"Si se juntasen más podríamos bajar la carpa un poco más y proteger todos los costados." Dije para Sam.

"Vamos." Me dijo levantándose y palmeándose el trasero para quitarse la arena que se nos quedaba de estar tanto rato en la misma posición. "Y si hace falta moverles, les movemos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

No sé qué hora es, no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche cuando Carlisle regresa a casa.

En cuanto veo su cara sé que no trae buenas noticas.

"Carlisle, dónde están el resto." Le digo sin moverme siquiera.

"Siguen buscando." Me dice. "Ha estallado una tormenta de arena y Edward la ha visto en la mente de Sam, así que están buscando en medio de donde hay tormenta."

Es algo superior a mí, doy un golpe con el puño en el suelo y lo resquebrajo. Me siento impotente ante eso, sin embargo, aprovecho un descuido para escabullirme y salir a la calle para echar a correr hacia el desierto.

"¿A dónde te crees que vas?" Me pregunta Bella alcanzándome cuando llevo apenas 5 minutos corriendo entre la arena.

"Voy a encontrarles, pase lo que pase." Afirmo.

"Jake, no." Niega poniéndose en medio y frenándome con una fuerza que hace una clara oposición a la mía frenándome. "Si vas tú solo es seguro que te perderás."

"Me da igual, no pienso dejarles abandonados a su suerte en medio de la tormenta." Afirmo mientras Carlisle aparece tras de mí.

"Jacob." Me llama él con una voz tranquilizadora. "Todo va a ir bien. Edward afirma que ella sabe lo que se hace, están bien."

"¡Ella es humana, maldita sea!" Le digo furioso. "¡La persiguen, no puede estar sola en medio de ninguna parte para que la encuentren antes que nosotros!"

"Jacob, cálmate." Me repite. "Sam y su manada están con ella. Está protegida de cualquier ataque y ella los mantendrá a salvo del desierto."

No me cuadraba nada, lo que quería, lo que me dictaba cada una de las células de mi cuerpo era salir a buscarla; sin embargo, lo que decía Carlisle también tenía sentido.

Rissa había vivido en Egipto, no sé si eso era desierto, pero seguramente hubiera estado alguna vez en uno, debía saber algo más que nosotros sobre cómo vivir allí, y si la noche les había pillado fuera y lejos… bueno, al menos estaba con Sam y el resto de chicos de su manada.

"Quiero buscarla, necesito saber que está bien." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo azotando la tormenta la tienda, pero desde luego fueron horas, horas en las que nadie durmió hasta que amainó un poco y pudimos por fin conciliar el sueño arrullados por el aire no tan fuerte ya y el cansancio de los nervios en punta y todo.

Al final habíamos acabado todos casi apilados los unos contra los otros para poder envolvernos en la tela y protegernos así, y estuve dormido hasta que un movimiento con roce en mi pie incluido me despertó y al abrir los ojos un rayo de sol solitario me golpeó haciéndome cerrar los ojos quejándome.

Hasta que una figura se puso en medio del rayo haciéndome sombra y pude abrir los ojos para ver a una Rissa sonriente sin chaqueta, el pelo totalmente suelto y aún sudado y apelmazado, brillante como si fuese azabache en hebras y con lo que parecía una camiseta interior que le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo y pantalón sujeto con tirantes.

"Buenos días, seas quién seas." Afirmó sonriendo suavemente a ciegas mirando por la tienda. "La tormenta ha amainado y está amaneciendo, así que comienza a hacer una temperatura medianamente agradable. Oh, y tenemos más agua." Afirmó levantando unos recipientes vacíos el día anterior y ahora con bastante agua.

"Buenos días." Le digo frotándome la cara con sueño. "Al final resulta que sí me dormí. Hey. ¿Y la guardia?"

"Si te refieres a Jim, está explorando un poco." Afirmó sin perder la sonrisa. "Hemos conseguido encontrar un acuífero. Parece que la tormenta de anoche abrió un pequeño dique donde se filtraba agua, el otro chico lo encontró y me lo dijo, así que abrí un poco más el hueco y… tachán… agua para todos."

"Vaya…" Le dije asombrado. "De verdad, si me hubiesen dicho que nos íbamos a perder en un desierto y dependeríamos de ti para sobrevivir…"

"No lo hubieras creído ¿no?" Dijo sonriendo.

"Pues no, la verdad." Le dije.

"Bueno… por cierto, quería darte las gracias."

"¿Pues?" Le pregunté mientras comenzaba a mover al resto para despertarles.

"Por lo de anoche." Afirmó sonriendo mientras decía a la gente que despertaba que era mejor comenzar a ponerse en marcha. "Gracias a Sam y a ti al final hicimos piña para guardar el calor, me hicisteis caso de sellar la tienda y asegurarla aún cuando no habíais visto una tormenta de arena antes como para saber que venía una fuerte… y por el calor mientras vigilabas y todos dormían."

"Sí, bueno… creo que será mejor que Jake no sepa nada de esto." Le dije estirándome.

"¿Pues?" Dijo. "Oh, ya, claro. Soy… soy Bellatrix."

"Más o menos." Afirmé. "En fin, vamos a levantarnos."

"Eh, no os quejéis tanto." Dijo Sam ante las quejas del resto. "Rissa, cuál es el plan ahora."

"Está amaneciendo." Afirmó. "Es mejor comenzar a moverse con el sol, así ganaremos unas horas al calor."

Entonces me di cuenta que él también se había dado cuenta del vestuario de ella y me miró para que le contestase encogiéndome de hombros.

"Venga, ya habéis oído." Afirmó Sam. "Todos arriba y a recoger que nos vamos."

"Ah, no importa." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Jim está explorando un poco, mejor le esperamos aquí y mientras yo voy recogiendo un poco."

"Espera te ayudo." Le dije.

"Nosotros mientras iremos planeando algo." Afirmó Sam.

"Contad con que con el sol que hay aquí cuesta un poco avanzar." Nos dijo la chica buscando algo hasta que alcancé su mochila y se la tendí para que me sonriera agradeciéndolo y la abriera.

"Bueno, ahora hay que recoger las telas." Afirmó. "Las cuerdas las haremos en forma de 8… y creo que así entrarán fácilmente en la mochila."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Jim dice que ha encontrado algo." Le dijo Collin a la chica.

"Perfecto, ya hemos acabado de recoger todo." Afirma ella sonriendo tras casi media hora recogiendo la tienda y enterrando los restos del fuego nocturno en la arena. "Si queréis un consejo, yo que vosotros me cubriría un poco la piel, anoche toqué unos hombros quemados." Añadió cubriéndose la cara de la nariz hasta lo que sobresalía de su jersey con un trozo de tela a modo de venda y reajustándose la capucha.

Todos habíamos acabado quemados el día anterior, el problema era que no teníamos telas que echarnos por encima aparte de los trozos de sábana que nos servían de protección del sol que nos daba en la cabeza y cuellos. Por suerte, curábamos mucho más fácilmente y rápido que cualquier otro mortal.

"No te preocupes, podemos aguantar." Le dijo Sam. "Lo que tenemos que hacer y cuanto antes es encontrar una salida de aquí."

"Jim dice que ha encontrado huellas de coche y las ha seguido hasta lo que parece una carretera." Afirmó Collin.

"Y las carreteras llevan a un pueblo." Afirmó Sam poniendo por fin algo similar a una sonrisa. "Vamos a comprobarlo."

"Eh, mujer, deberías dejar que te llevásemos alguno." Le dijo Paul. "Tú nos has cuidado esta noche, lo justo es que ahora te devolvamos el favor."

"Vaya, pensé que no querías tener que cargar con la pobrecita chica ciega." Le dijo ella haciéndome tener que aguantar la risa al ver cómo, a cada puñal que le tiraban, ella los devolvía fácilmente con sutileza.

"Sí, bueno, para ser ciega no eres tan inútil." Le dijo.

"Si quieres podemos llevarte alguno corriendo a la espalda." Le dije. "Somos muy rápidos, incluso con carga."

"No estaría bien." Se negó. "En el desierto, las cosas no son lo que parecen. Necesitaréis fuerzas para poder llegar bien a algún lugar civilizado."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

El tiempo pasa lento en el desierto. Según mi reloj de muñeca han pasado casi 4 horas desde que salimos, apenas 1 desde el desagradable encontronazo. Pero la suerte, los dioses o quien sea, está de nuestro lado. ¿Quién iba a pensar que los escorpiones pudieran usarse también como armas?

Vale, Troy no pensaba igual, de 3 escorpiones que habían lanzado Rissa y el chico que dejamos protegiéndola de frente al peligro mientras los más grandes íbamos a eliminar a los atacantes, uno le cayó encima a Troy, lanzado sin duda por Rissa dado que los otros 4 que se lanzaron acertaron de chiripa su objetivo y uno cayó justo en la garganta de uno de los atacantes causándole la muerte desde dentro.

"¿Cómo lo llevas, Troy?" Le pregunta Sam.

"Quema." Afirma.

"Pasarán horas, tal vez uno o dos días hasta que se recupere del todo." Afirma Rissa suavemente. "Le habéis sacado todo el veneno de la sangre."

"Mirad." Afirma Paul parado en una duna desnudo puesto que fue en su forma animal y señalando al horizonte.

Nos acercamos con ánimo renovados para ver por fin, que apenas a una milla de allí, pasando una extensión yerma y donde es imposible cobijarse del sol, está el principio de la civilización.

"Estamos cerca de un pueblo." Le dijo a Bella junto a mí apoyada en un palo seco que encontramos en el desierto y que le sirve como bastón. "Estamos salvados."

Eso le hace sonreír a ella también bajándose un poco la tela de la cara para coger por primera vez desde que salimos, un trago corto de agua.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

El primer rastro que escuchamos de algo nuevo es apenas un sonido de cuerno como el de los viquingos resonando por las calles, eso nos hace correr hasta la salida del pueblo pastoril en el que hemos parado a rellenar el deposito de los coches de gasolina tras horas buscando sin éxito a las personas perdidas.

Pero en cuanto llegamos, esperando ver bandoleros o algo, no puedo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al ver un grupo de gente caminando en la extensión de tierra yerma y envuelta en un halo de calor donde no hay siquiera insectos puesto que como hemos comprobado, la temperatura de día supera lo que la vida podría soportar.

Caminan lentos y sus figuras quedan borrosas por el calor del sol y el vaho que se eleva de la tierra seca. Cuesta distinguir quién es quién, solo un pequeño detalle apenas perceptible a pesar de la vista superior que el veneno vampírico me proporcionó cuando renací convertida en vampiro: un tatuaje tribal que puede ser un dibujo abstracto pero donde se ve una cara de un lobo aplastado o dos lobos aullando como si hubiese un espejo en medio para hacerlos iguales pero especulares.

Todos llevan esa marca en su hombro derecho, todos menos la única figura que va cubierta de pies a cabeza y cuyo único rasgo visible es un trozo de flequillo apenas visible bajo la capucha y que es del color rojo como la sangre. Esa persona va tan cubierta que cualquiera diría que no sea un muerto, pues es tal el calor que podrían hacerse apuestas sobre el estado de cocción de la persona en el interior de tanta cantidad de ropas, sin embargo, hace que la persona que está a mi lado, con mi hija en brazos, la suelte casi en la carrera en el suelo y salga hacia ellos para hacer que algunos murmuren algo hacia la persona momificada en ropas que asiente una única vez lentamente con la cabeza apoyándose en un palo dando a ver que tiene problemas para andar como si le costase horrores el esfuerzo, hasta que llega Jake y la coge en brazos elevándola en el aire y haciéndole caer la capucha revelando una cascada de pelo negro como el azabache y mojado, apostaría que por sudor a juzgar por la vista y el olor que una brizna de brisa nos trae mientras el resto de chicos de la manada de Jake salen corriendo hacia ellos.

"Han regresado…" Suspiro aliviada mientras Esme se cubre la boca como si estuviese al borde del llanto sonriendo y Carlisle la rodea con sus brazos.

"En realidad salvo por el sol intenso la mente de esa chica me dice que no han estado en peligro real." Afirma Edward rodeándome también entre sus brazos mientras nuestra hija me hace cogerla en brazos. "Jasper tenía razón, sabía lo que se hacía."

"Desde luego." Afirma este. "Es una superviviente nata."

"Aún ciega regresa viva donde otros caerían." Reconoció Rosalie. "Hay que reconocerle valor."

Entonces la chica de Jake parece reparar en nosotros y se baja un poco la venda del rostro para mover un brazo aún cogida en el abrazo de Jake que les tiró al suelo y la levantó de nuevo besándole la cara antes de que nos viese. Y sacude el brazo con ganas pero casi sin fuerza con una sonrisa antes de levantar un pulgar de la mano hacia nosotros.

'Victoria'

No, no es una simple victoria, es algo más. Hasta Rosalie lo ha reconocido. Es la victoria de la voluntad frente a las adversidades, en condiciones extremas.


	57. CAPITULO 57: ¿CELOS YO? ATRACCIÓN FRENTE

**CAPITULO 57: ¿CELOS YO? ATRACCIÓN FRENTE A PROTECCIÓN.**

(Voz de Bella)

Lo último que puedo recordar de mi vida hasta el momento, es el dolor del calor en mi cuerpo, el atontamiento que me produjo el sol tras horas y horas de caminar y marchar sobre la espalda de Jared o Sam por el desierto, los brazos de Jake antes de que gritase mi nombre al llegar a las proximidades del pueblo, sus labios en los míos en un beso con fuerza y alivio de verme, su necesidad de comprobar que estaba viva y bien.

Todo eso parece un sueño, el desierto, la sensación de dolor, el cansancio, el aturdimiento…

Y entonces parpadeo suavemente y veo una luz suave filtrándose a través de una persiana antes de notar un movimiento ligero junto a mí.

"¿Ya has despertado?" Me dice Jake. "¿Cómo estás? No te muevas, te marearás."

"¿Jake?" Digo un poco embotada aún y comprobando que estoy tumbada en una cama de un cuarto con pinta de hostal. "¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Aún estás aturdida." Me dice suavemente sonriendo y apoyando su frente en la mía con cariño y los ojos cerrados tal y como compruebo cuando muevo una mano a su cara y que él aprobecha para besar cuando paso un dedo por su boca. "Dios, no sabes la noche que hemos pasado…"

"¿La noche?"

"Sí, es…"

"Jacob estaba tan preocupado por vosotros que estuve a punto de tener que pincharle un calmante para evitar que saliera al desierto a buscaros." Afirma la voz del doctor Cullen suavemente. "Lo siento chicos, hora de comprobar cómo se encuentra la dama."

"¿Hay más gente?" Le digo confusa por no haberme dado cuenta.

"Esta habitación es exclusivamente para vosotros." Me dice el médico mientras veo una luz frente a mis ojos haciéndome querer cerrar los ojos. "Cuidado ahora, voy a sacarte una muestra de sangre. Te aviso para que no te asustes puesto que no puedes verlo. Edward te comprobará la tensión."

"Vale." Afirmo mirando a donde acabo de percibir un ligerísimo movimiento de aire revelando la presencia de otra persona. "¿Dónde están el resto de chicos?"

"Durmiendo, en las habitaciones contiguas." Afirma el recién llegado con un tono amistoso. "Están bien, solo un poco cansados y abotargados por el calor. Por cierto, fue una gran idea lo de cubrirles las cabezas, supongo que fue idea tuya."

"Sé lo que es el calor en la cabeza." Asiento suavemente mientras noto la laceración de la aguja clavándose en mi carne. "¡Ah! Había un chico joven que le picó…"

"Un escorpión, lo sabemos." Afirma el doctor poniéndome una tirita en el pinchazo. "Y ya nos hemos encargado de él, se pondrá bien, por suerte le sacasteis el veneno a tiempo."

Asiento suavemente aliviada de que mi error de cálculos al apuntar no haya tenido consecuencias más graves.

"Bueno… esto ya está." Afirma el doctor Cullen con un tono sonriente. "Vamos a ver el resto…"

No me importa que me hagan pruebas, en mi mente guardo los recuerdos de Rissa y sé que ella ha pasado durante toda la vida por algo parecido, porque su familia siempre quiso que recuperara la vista y por eso llamaban a cuantos especialistas egipcios y de países vecinos encontraban, pero nunca podían hacer nada. Es por esos recuerdos que ahora tengo tanta calma encima.

"Vale, pues ya estás." Afirma de nuevo sonriendo.

"¿Está bien?" Le pregunta Jake.

"No, claro que no." Afirmó. "Está mucho mejor, pero aún tiene un poco de síntomas de la insolación."

"Pero si está en un sitio fresco y le he estado dando agua fría." Dijo Jake.

"Y va bien." Afirmó el médico. "Y ahora que está despierta… que beba cosas frescas y ligeramente excitantes; y ya de paso… fricciones… excitantes."

"¡¿Cómo?" Dijo Jake confuso y sorprendido.

"A ver, no lo malinterpretes." Le dijo divertido. "Lo que tienes que hacer es masagear un poco algunas partes para reactivar el flujo sanguíneo. Con los hombros, la espalda… las piernas…"

"Y las sienes." Dije suavemente tocándomelas un poco. "Aún me duele un poco la cabeza."

"Ah, vale, eso… creo que puedo hacerlo." Afirmó Jake.

"Bueno, pues os dejo solos." Afirmó el doctor. "Me pasaré a verla por la mañana a ver si ha mejorado algo."

"Vale."

"Gracias, doctor." Afirmé sonriendole.

"Cielo, ya se ha ido." Me dijo Jake.

"Ah, vaya…" Afirmé.

"Bueno, ahora descansa." Me dijo haciéndome volver a tumbar y ahuecándome las almohadas.

"Jake, solo tengo un golpe de calor." Afirmé suavemente.

"Sí, y yo me siento impotente porque lo único que puedo darte es más calor aún." Me dijo.

"Bueno, es cierto que eres… bastante calentito, pero… me gusta que estés conmigo." Afirmé sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¿Qué tal?" Le pregunté a Rissa mientras le masajeaba las sienes con cuidado de no hacer demasiada fuerza.

"Nunca en mi vida ni en la de Rissa había sentido algo así." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Bueno, ahora viene la espalda." Afirmé parando. "¿Cómo lo hacemos?"

"Pues… me levanto y me pongo bocabajo." Dijo para comenzar a moverse.

"Espera, te ayudo." Afirmé para que se negase.

"No, tranquilo." Afirmó apartando mi mano. "Tengo que hacerlo sola, necesito moverme un poco."

"Vale, como quieras." Le dije suavemente.

Me había prometido no mirarla más de lo necesario cuando las chicas la desnudaron y le pusieron algo muuuuuuuuucho más fresco que todas las capas de ropa que llevaba cuando llegó, pero es que cuando la dejaron sin nada más que el camisón que juraría que era de Nessy salvo por la talla que le venía al pelo a Rissa, los calcetines rosas claros a juego con la ropa interior de braguita de encaje en forma de culotte y ella dentro de eso… cuando se movía como ahora que al no verse no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y lo sexy que estaba…

Dios, tuve que cogerme un cojín para apoyármelo en la entrepierna en un gesto estúpido por esconder lo que comenzaba a formarse en mis pantalones al verla con el pelo azabache brillante tras un baño frío al que le había sometido Esme por petición de Carlisle, calléndole como una cortina de seda por delante y detrás con gracia y con ese modelo semitrasparente que se le subía al inclinarse hacia delante descubriendo su trasero perfecto y malcubierto por las braguitas dejando ver bastante bien la curva inferior de sus nalgas antes de apoyar una rodilla en la cama y luego la otra para tumbarse.

"Creo que ya estoy." Me dijo suavemente apartándose el pelo de la espalda y amontonándolo a un costado para descubrir la espalda completa y parte del cuello.

"Vale, esto… voy." Afirmé. "Crema… crema…"

"Gracias por esto." Me dijo suavemente mientras alcanzaba la crema.

"¿Hum?" Le dije.

"Sí, es… por cuidarme y… protegerme… y el masaje." Añadió levantando un dedo con lo último. "Pero sobre todo lo primero y lo segundo." Añadió más suavemente.

"Yo siempre voy a cuidarte y protegerte, hasta que el corazón me deje de latir." Afirmé antes de darme cuenta que era el mismo periodo de tiempo que le había dicho a Bella Cullen que la amaría, por suerte, Rissa no lo sabía y sonrió cálidamente.

Hubiese ido todo genial de no haber conseguido que se durmiera de nuevo, pero fue lo que conseguí, así que paré cuando me di cuenta de que difícilmente notaría nada porque estaba apaciblemente dormida en la cama.

"Bueno, al menos alguien puede dormir." Murmuré para sentarme cerca pero sin tocarla para evitar aumentarle de nuevo la temperatura ya que la prescripción era frío.

Pasé un rato mirándola hasta que respiré tranquilo al darme cuenta que no despertaría así de fácil.

Había sido un día duro tras una noche aún más dura y larga, sin dormir, presa del pánico de que le hubiera pasado algo aunque estuviera con la manada de Sam.

Y esa era otra, habían sufrido un ataque, era más que evidente aunque no lo hubieran dicho por las marcas que habían traído. Por suerte ella no había resultado herida, al menos no salvo por un par de rasguños sin importancia y los síntomas de llevar horas y horas bajo el sol que había fuera. Suerte que Carlisle estaba allí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Jake... deja de mirarme..." Me dijo Bella de pronto sin abrir siquiera los ojos.

"¿Duermes?" Susurré.

"Dormía, pero no puedo dormir si no dejas de mirarme." Afirmó moviéndose un poco para girarse y ponerse cara a cara conmigo para incorporarse.

"Sería mejor que no te movieras." Le dije.

"Tengo sed, y necesito ir al baño." Afirmó sentándose en la cama. "Esto... creo que no sé dónde esta. Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos ahora..."

"No te preocupes, yo te llevo." Afirmé.

"Me basta con que me guíes." Me dijo apartándose como si hubiera adivinado que la cargaría si era necesario.

"¿Ya tienes fuerzas?" Le pregunté.

"No lo sé." Dijo levantándose en sus pies. "Al menos parece que tengo las suficientes como para ponerme en pie y andar unos pasos. ¿Por dónde?"

"Hay un baño con bañera al final del pasillo." Le dije cogiéndole de la mano para hacerla coger a mi brazo y guiarla sin quitarle un ojo de encima para evitar que le temblaran las piernas.

Pero como siempre me equivocaba; no solo no le fallaron sino que avanzó con paso firme aunque si bien no con demasiada fuerza hasta la puerta del baño donde le abrí la puerta y entonces deseé no haberlo hecho al recordar que el baño estaba un poco...

"Esto... será mejor que busquemos otro." Afirmé dándo media vuelta casi contra ella.

De pronto, lo que no me había importado demasiado que no fuese el sumun de lo impoluto me parecía insuficientemente limpio ya que había algunas manchas en el baño.

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo. "No creo que aguante demasiado más."

"Hazme caso, no está demasiado limpio que digamos." Afirmé.

"Jake, mearía hasta en una lata si la tuviera a mano." Afirmó. "Cualquier cosa es más higiénico que eso."

"Vale, pero al menos déjame que le pase un papel antes." Afirmé cogiendo un buen trozo de papel para ponerme a frotar el asiento del retrete.

El resto del baño estaba bastante limpio, pero lo que era la taza del vater...

Estuve esperando hasta que acabó y se levantó.

"Con cuidado." Le dije sujetándola al cogerle del codo suavemente. "Aún estás débil."

"Gracias, no sé qué haría sin vosotros."

"¿Ahora soy vosotros?" Le dije confuso.

"Tus amigos y tú." Afirmó sonriendo. "Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared… hasta Paul y Sam."

Bueno, Quil y Embry lo entendía porque éramos los tres mosqueteros que nos llamaban nuestros padres, Seth también porque le cogía cariño a cualquiera que a nosotros nos cayera bien, además de ser leal entre los leales y hacerse querer, pero Jared… y sobre todo Paul, por no decir Sam que casi no habíamos tenido trato con él.

"Sí, claro, mis… amigos." Afirmé.

"Este…" Me dijo. "¿Hace calor o soy yo?"

"¿Intentas ligar?" Le pregunté intentando sonar a broma.

"No, tengo calor." Afirmó.

"Hace calor, pero no tanto como para que puedas quejarte." Afirmé poniéndole una mano en la frente y comprobando que la tenía un poco caliente aún. "Deberíamos volver, te voy a poner uno de esos parches de frío que me dio Carlisle."

"¿No hay alguna ducha?" Preguntó.

"Sí, hay ducha." Afirmé. "Pero no estoy demasiado seguro que sea buena idea."

"Entonces voy a darme una ducha con agua fría." Afirmó. "O al menos lo intentaré."

"Creo que podrás ducharte." Afirmé divertido ante la idea de que dudase de si podía o no.

"No, me refería a aguantar el agua fría." Negó. "¿Dónde está la ducha?"

"En la puerta de al lado." Afirmé recordando el baño donde había una bañera que no pasaba de pileta y una ducha fija de pared para llenarla. "Es una bañera pequeña con ducha."

"Baño suena bien." Asintió sonriendo. "Vale, pues te guío, a no ser que prefieras que te lleve en brazos."

"Andando está bien." Afirmó. "Y… esto… No sé cómo es la bañera, pero…"

"No tengo bañador." Le dije bromeando.

"Ya, pero yo tengo que tener uno, siempre que salgo a hacer algo que podría ser importante llevo uno puesto." Afirmó tocándose en busca del bañador.

"Te lo quitaron al cambiarte." Le dije dándome cuenta que iba en serio. "Pero puedo traértelo, solo que yo sigo sin tener uno para mí."

"No importa demasiado." Afirmó. "No puedo verte."

"Cierto…" Asentí. "Venga, vale, voy a traerte tu bañador."

Desde luego merecía una bronca, por rendirme tan fácilmente a ella. Debería haberme resistido, haberme negado porque 'no era correcto', y en lugar de eso, me rendía a la primera de cambio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Virgen santa!" Gimió Bella al meterse al agua helada. "¡Está helada!"

"Tiene que estar fría para que se te baje la temperatura." Le contesté metiéndome para notar que estaba más que fría, aunque no lo notaba demasiado. "Te abrazaría, de verdad, pero es que no vale calentarte más aún. El resto se han metido en agua aún más fría sin quejarse."

Bueno, era una verdad a medias, se habían metido en un agua más fría sin quejarse porque calentaban antes el agua y como yo, no notábamos el frío casi, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Cuando le dije a Carlisle lo que me había dicho Bella que iba a hacer de darse un baño, me había sonreído y me había dicho que perfecto, hasta me había dicho que podía bañarme sin problemas con ropa interior y cuando le dije que no tenía, fue Edward quien me dio un par de calzoncillos que me quedaban demasiado ajustados y al ser blancos, trasparentaban un poco la carne bajo ellos al mojarse, claro que eso no importaba demasiado, Rissa no los vería.

"Venga, mujer. Fuiste tú la de la idea." Le dije cogiéndole la mano para animarla a aguantar dentro del agua. "Piensa que es la playa de la reserva."

"Eso no ayuda demasiado ¿sabes?" Me dijo. "Entonces llevaba un neopreno."

Eso me hizo sonreír. La chica dura, la Lara Croft de la reserva con miedo, incapaz de meterse a una bañera con agua fría.

"Venga, que no es para... tanto." Afirmé hundiéndola en un abrazo y manteniéndola ahí casi sin esfuerzo para que al cabo de unos segundos se rindiese al darse cuenta que no podría conmigo y se limitase a abrazarse a mí buscando calor. "Eh, que yo solo te daré más calor."

"Por eso." Afirmó. "El agua sigue fría."

"Supongo que esto no es El Cairo." Afirmé. "¿Os bañabais en... el Nilo era?"

"No." Negó. "Rissa no se bañaba en el Nilo, al menos no propiamente dicho. Allí hay cocodrilos sueltos, no es muy sabio bañarse sin más."

"No me digas que no podía bañarse en el río." Le dije al imaginarme cómo era posible si no que tuviera el bañador que llevaba y que al parecer había llevado en el desierto bajo la ropa y que era blanco, recatado haciendo casi plano en la zona de las ingles y con un escote de infarto hasta debajo del pecho como si la zona que tapaba su pecho fuese parte de un bikini cosido a una braga faja, muy de estilo pin-up y en blanco, solo que por desgracia, el suyo no trasparentaba al mojarse sino que quedaba mate.

"Era broma." Me dijo divertida. "Pero los padres de Rissa son muy conservadores y no la dejaban ir a bañarse a no ser que fuese con un 'burkini', así que no se bañaba en público. En su lugar, digamos que... bueno, su familia es muuuuuuy especial y podía bañarse en un lugar privado."

"Vaya, que pasada." Afirmé imaginándome una piscina como las de algunas casas de 'rostros-pálidos' en el estado y a ella nadando.

"Sí, definitivamente lo es." Afirmó sonriendo de nuevo.

"Háblame más del Nilo." Le dije. "Yo pensaba que había cocodrilos."

"Nah, por lo que Rissa sabía, estaban casi extintos, lo más cerca que ha visto ella uno fue en unos estanques que había en una visita. Y no los vio... El agua es fría y nunca podía ir sola, siempre la acompañaban una o dos chicas, para ser sus ojos."

Podía hacerme una idea, una chica con familia medianamente acomodada, que la habían criado siempre entre algodones... ni por asomo dejarían que su pobrecita hija ciega fuese sola a bañarse siquiera a una piscina no fuese que se equivocase de profundidaz.

"¿Y tú?" Me dijo abrazándose las rodillas. "Hablame del tiempo que no pude verte porque estaba ya dentro de Rissa."

"Qué quieres que te cuente." Le dije suavemente. "Ya viste todo."

"Sí, pero no sé lo que vi." Afirmó apoyando la cara en las rodillas. "Te vi hundido, te vi con esta familia… te cerraste y no me pareció que nadie pudiera penetrar tus defensas."

En cierto modo así había sido.

"No quería ver a nadie porque nadie podía comprenderlo." Le dije tras suspirar rindiéndome. "No sé, estar con gente no me hacía sentir para nada bien. Y con los Cullen las cosas son más sencillas. No preguntan por lo de Edward, no me agobian… me dejaban estar con ellos sin preguntar ni opinar demasiado."

"Y luego estaba la niña ¿no?" Me dijo.

Nessy.

"Sí, es... por cierto, tiene nombre."

"Nunca me la habéis presentado." Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Eso que detectaba eran celos?

"Esto... sí, claro, también estaba ella." Afirmé. "Pero tampoco podía animarme, y eso que ambos lo intentábamos. Pero no sé... no estaba como para hacer de padre a nadie."

"Entonces era mentira." Dijo ella. "El padre no era ese chico, eres tú."

"¡¿Qué?" Dije sorprendido y confuso. "¡Claro que no! Quiero decir... claro que me gustaría ser su padre, pero no lo soy."

"Pero podrías haberlo sido." Afirmó.

"Pero no lo soy." Afirmé. "Mira, Rissa, escucha... no tengo fuerzas para discutir ahora, pero... la verdad es que sí, estuve colado por la madre, y sí, quiero a Nessy como a una hija, pero nada más. Ni es mi hija, ni su madre me sigue gustando. Ahora mismo, la única mujer que ocupa mi mente eres tú, Bellatrix. Si quieres entenderlo bien, y si no... lo siento mucho, pero no puedo negar que Nessy es importante para mí."

Estaba triste, había conseguido ponerla triste, pero yo tampoco estaba mejor. Me dolía que desconfiase de mí como me dolía haber podido hacerle daño al ser sincero.

Con otra cosa, con otra persona, podría haberme distanciado, demostrarle a mi Bella que ella era la única que me importaba; pero estábamos hablando de Nessy, ella también era mi impronta.

"Jake." Me dijo suavemente sin mirarme, abrazándose sus piernas.

"Ahora no tengo fuerzas para discutir." Le dije.

"No, pero tenemos que hablarlo." Afirmó. "Me va a doler a mí, te va a doler a ti... pero necesitamos hablarlo, porque yo te juro que me voy a volver loca porque por más que intento entenderlo, y créeme que lo intento con toda mi alma, no entiendo nada de nada. ¿Qué es lo que tienes con esa cría?"

"Impronta." Afirmé cogiendo aire y suspirando para volver a coger aire hinchando el pecho para hablar. "Es algo que nos pasa a nuestra especie, no tiene por qué pasar, pero pasa. No sé por qué me pasó con Nessy, tal vez fuese por supervivencia de ambos, tal vez no, pero sé que estoy improntado de ella, sé que no puedo dejar que nada le dañe, tengo un deseo de protección demasiado fuerte hacia ella y desde luego, para nada puedo verla como a una mujer, ni aunque crezca y se convierta en una creo que podré ver a otra mujer que no seas tú como tal."

"Eso suena a algo fuerte." Afirmó suavemente, demasiado.

"ES algo fuerte." Afirmé. "Pero también lo es lo que siento por ti, porque también es impronta y a ti, a diferencia de Nessy, aunque me entran ganas de protegerte para que no te pase nada malo porque eres como un huracán y arriesgas tu precioso cuello más de lo racionalmente posible, también me entran unas ganas terribles de muchas otras cosas, la mayoría de ellas sensiblerías o que no se requiere de demasiada ropa para hacerlas." Afirmé haciéndola sonrojar al darse cuenta de a qué me refería con lo de cosas que no requerían de demasiada ropa para hacerlas, cosa que me hizo sonreír un poco. "Así que sí, estoy enamorado e improntado de ti y también estoy improntado de Nessy, solo que los sentimientos que me inspiran cada una son totalmente diferentes para cada objeto de mi impronta."

Esperé un gesto suyo, aunque fuese solo uno. Algo que me indicase algo sobre cómo estaba, pero no vi nada que me diese valor. Pude ver la confusión, la sorpresa, la duda, el temor... pero desde luego nada que me indicase que me creía.

"No... ¿no me dices nada?" Le dije. "No sé... dime lo que sea, aunque sea un insulto."

"Es que no sé qué decir." Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Si me crees o piensas que estoy para que me lleven a un manicomio estaría bien, sí."

"Es... claro que te creo, quiero creerte, de verdad." Afirmó.

"¿Pero?" Le dije dándome cuenta que había un pero en aquella frase.

"Todo esto es demasiado raro ¿vale?" Me dijo volviendo a abrazarse las rodillas. "No entiendo lo de la impronta esa, no entiendo cómo es posible que tengas dos a la vez, quiero decir... vale, entendería que tuvieras varias para asegurar que se pasen los genes de guerrero, muere una y se cambia por otra, hasta ahí llego, pero a la vez..."

"Vale, en eso estamos igual." Confesé. "Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero tengo muy claro junto a quién quiero despertar cada día y pasar la vida entera, y con quién necesito proteger y quiero saber que está bien y es feliz."

De pronto, su cara experimentó un cambio, y esta vez, sí que me dio miedo, no miedo-miedo, sino ese miedo a que pase algo malo, a que tu novia te deje o algo así.

"¿Eso era una petición de matrimonio?" Me dijo confusa. "Porque hace un momento acabas de soltar que te excito y te pongo a mil y ahora de pronto lo que me parece es que intentas declararte y pedirme la mano."

De pronto no pude aguantarlo y estallé a reír.

"¡Oye, no te rías!" Me dijo molesta sin llegar al enfado. "¡Que esto es serio!"

"Claro que me gustaría casarme algún día, pero no ahora." Afirmé sonriéndole aunque sabía que no me vería mientras le cogía la mano para besársela. "De momento, me sobra con mantenerte viva y a salvo de esos demonios que te persiguen, y además, tenemos que acabar la carrera."

"Veterinarios." Afirmó sonriendo. "¿De verdad querías ser veterinario?"

"Digamos que cuando te fuiste me sentí demasiado solo y mal y se me ocurrió que hacer realidad tu sueño sería una forma genial de tenerte siempre conmigo." Le confesé sin demasiada convicción ni fuerza. "Estúpido ¿verdad?"

"No deberías estudiar algo que no quieras." Me dijo seria.

"Nah, me gusta pensar que cuando sea veterinario, podré ayudar a los chicos si les hacen algo convertidos." Afirmé sonriendo. "Ya sabes, curar lobos gigantes y eso. Además, en las 'fuerzas verdes' siempre andan faltos de manos."

Finalmente había conseguido hacerla sonreír, y eso me alegró.

"Bueno." Le dije. "Aún no me has contestado."

"¿Contestarte a qué?" Me dijo.

"¿Te quedas conmigo?" Le pregunté. "Aunque para mí una niña que no es mi hija ni nada parecido sea igual de importante que tú."

"Yo… claro que me quedo contigo." Afirmó. "Es solo que… me siento estúpida sintiéndome así por una niña. Pero es que… me da miedo que cuando crezca, sé que será un bombón, y yo seré demasiado mayor, ella te parecerá cien veces más atractiva que yo."

"Es cierto que será más joven que tú." Afirmé divertido vacilándole un poco. "Y es casi seguro que será preciosa. Pero eso solo significa que haré turno con su padre y sus tíos para encargarme de que no se le acerquen moscones. Y te aseguro que entonces, como les dejes, tendrás una estilista para toda la vida."

"¿Seguro?" Me dijo con un atisbo de que flaqueaba su decisión de separarse.

"Si miento te dejo que me uses para alimentar a los animales salvajes." Afirmé.

Poco a poco sonrió y acabó sonriendo y asintiendo.

"¿No más peleas por ese tema?" Le pregunté.

"Lo intentaré." Asintió dejándose y sellando su promesa con un beso.


	58. CAPITULO 58: REPOSO EL ARQUERO MISTERIO

**CAPITULO 58: REPOSO. EL ARQUERO MISTERIOSO.**

(Voz de Sam)

"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunté a Jake cuando le vi bajar al comedor donde estábamos cenando.

"Sí, claro que sí." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Se te ve muy sonriente." Le dijo Jared divertido. "Suena a que alguien ha pillado cacho…" Canturreó.

"Oye, ya vale de cachondeo." Afirmé sin poder evitar sonreír. "Además, si ha ligado o no, no es asunto popular."

"Claro que no." Dijo uno de los compañeros de Seth sonriendo divertido. "Luego cuando seamos lobos nos enteraremos igualmente…"

"Sí, gracias a Jake no necesitamos alquilarnos el porno." Afirmó otro. "Nos lo da él gratis…"

"¡Vale ya!. ¡¿No?" Les dijo Jake molesto.

"Venga, hombre." Le dijo Quil preocupado. "Tranquilizate, solo bromeábamos."

"Bromear es una cosa y lo de decir eso del porno es pasarse." Afirmó Embry serio como una tumba sin mirar siquiera otra cosa que no fuese su plato.

"Solo era una broma." Afirmó Jared preocupado también por cómo había reaccionado Jake ante aquella broma. "¿Verdad, chicos?" Añadió dirigiéndose a los chavales que habían hecho los comentarios.

"Claro." Dijeron. "Jake, tío, perdona." Añadió el que había dicho lo de las pelis. "No pretendía cabrearte, lo siento."

"Jake, te están pidiendo perdón." Le dije intentando actuar de mediador.

"Lo siento, no debí ponerme así." Dijo tras suspirar también él y calmándose un poco más. "Es que… no me gusta ese comentario. Bella no sabe que nos vemos la mente los unos a los otros cuando patrullamos. Y no creo que le agrade saber que… bueno, que lo que hacemos en la intimidad luego lo pueden ver tanta gente."

"Tranqui, tío." Le dijo Quil. "Nosotros nunca le diremos nada."

"Nuestros labios están sellados." Afirmó Seth. "¿Puedo ir a verla?"

"Ten, súbele esto." Le dijo Jake tras un momento de duda.

"¿No vas a subirle tú la cena?" Le dije cuando se sentó con nosotros.

"Me muero de ganas de volver a su lado, pero…" Dijo.

"¿Pero?" Le dijo Embry levantando una ceja.

"Necesita estar con más gente, preguntó por todos." Afirmó. "Y supongo que yo también necesito un descanso de estar con ella. Mmmm… esto huele bien ¿qué es?"

"Guiso." Le dije cogiéndome una cucharada del mismo.

Era curioso, pero de no haberle conocido hubiera jurado que Bella y ahora Rissa habían sido como un detonante de cambio en Jacob. Gracias a ella, él había cambiado, había madurado. Ella había llegado como Bella a su vida y la del resto cuando Jacob más necesitaba un 'algo' que le devolviera la vitalidad cuando Nessy y los Cullen se alejaron de Forks. Gracias a ella había recuperado un poco su vitalidad y poco a poco había ido sanando las heridas del corazón de Jacob; y ahora como Rissa le había devuelto la alegría por vivir y lo había hecho madurar para adaptarse a ser la protección que ella necesitaba, ayudándola y velando por ella pero sin ahogarla como demostraba el hecho de que hubiera dejado a Seth subir en su lugar.

Ese pensamiento de que Jacob por fín había madurado y pasado a formar parte del círculo de adultos de de las manadas me hizo sonreír.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

Toc, toc, toc.

Llamaban a la puerta mientras yo me mantenía en la cama tal y como me había dejado Jake y sujetando las rodillas contra mi pecho suavemente.

"Qué rápido has vuelto, Jake." Le dije suavemente. "¿No había nadie más abajo?"

"Lo siento." Me dijo otra voz que conocía bien. "Pero no soy Jake."

"¿Jagger?" Le dije. "Vete, si no… si no te vas yo… gritaré."

"No lo harás." Afirmó divertido haciéndome por un momento abandonar la idea de gritar. "Vaya, veo que ya no tengo efecto casi sobre ti. En fin… no te preocupes, vengo en son de paz. Solo venía a ver qué tal estabas. Ya sabes, habéis prohibido el paso a esta habitación al bueno de Maxi."

"Jagger, no quiero verte, no quiero que estés aquí." Afirmé "Vete por favor."

"Tranquila, ya te he dicho que vengo en son de paz, solo quiero ver si estás bien." Me dijo.

"Estoy bien, ahora vete." Le pedí. "Si te ven aquí…"

"Quien estuvo más implicado en lo que te pasó fue Phury, no yo." Me dijo. "Es un maldito descerebrado que…"

"Los dos sois unos descerebrados." Afirmé recordando algunas de sus 'mayores proezas' según ellos.

"Vale, los dos somos un poco descerebrados. Pero él no debió hacer aquello." Afirmó.

"No, no debió." Afirmé.

"Por favor, al menos mírame, aunque no me veas." Afirmó cogiéndome la mano. "Yo ya estoy cumpliendo mi propia penitencia."

"¿Y qué penitencia es esa, dime?" Le dije soltándome. "¿Acaso has dejado de matar?. ¿Sigues ya las normas del grupo de no dañar más de lo necesario para conseguir nuestro plan? No, claro. Vosotros sois diferentes, necesitáis la violencia como el resto necesitamos el aire."

"Por favor, déjame explicarte." Me dijo.

"No, basta." Afirmo. "No quiero oirte."

"¿Desde cuando eres tan tajante?" Me dice. "Siempre has sido comprensiva."

"Me mataron, creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a ser lo que me de la gana."

"Nosotros no somos asesinos." Afirma. "Vamos, por favor, panterita, tú nos conoces. No somos asesinos."

"Sí, sí que lo sois." Afirmo. "Matáis gente, da igual que sean personas normales que criminales o rojos. Todos son personas, todos tienen personas que los quieren y los esperan cada día en casa."

"Nosotros solo matamos a la basura de la humanidad." Me dice.

Iba a contestarle cualquier bordería, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca, llaman de nuevo a la puerta.

"No sabía que tenías… visita." Me dice Seth.

"Jagger ya se iba." Afirmé.

"Bell yo…"

"Se iba." Repetí con decisión.

"Claro, nos vemos." Afirmó antes de alejar sus pasos y cerrar la puerta.

"¿Te estaba molestando?" Me pregunta Seth.

"No." Le digo sonriéndole. "Se supone que se preocupaba por mí. Vino a ver si estaba bien."

"Ah, es que oí algo de matar a gente, penitencias y demás." Me contestó.

"Nada, tonterías." Afirmé.

"¿Es porque son… vampiros?" Me dijo.

"Nah… ¿vampiros?" Le dije. "Qué tontería."

"Esto… que ya sabemos que lo son." Afirmó. "Tú diste a entender que lo sabías ya."

Ups, pillada.

"Sí, bueno… es que se supone que es algo secreto por no sé qué leyes que dictan en no sé dónde, de las cuales por lo que se ve es la única que respetan, la de que no les descubran." Le contesté.

"¿Y era por eso?" Me dijo.

"Vale, desembucho si me juras que me guardas el secreto." Acabé rindiéndome.

"Mis labios están sellados." Afirmó con un tono feliz mientras me ponía la mano en el bocadillo rústico que me había llevado.

"Sí, era relacionado con eso de que él y sus amiguitos son vampiros." Afirmé. "Se supone que cuando me mataron en parte fue culpa suya, porque vosotros les perseguíais a ellos y ellos habían matado a gente y la policía lo había descubierto, habían vuelto a pasar por el lugar de los hechos… y en fin, no me gusta recordarlo."

"Sí, vale." Dijo. "¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con hacer una penitencia?"

"No sé mucho sobre vampiros, pero una de las cosas que sé de su código de honor, al menos en ese grupo, es que expían la pena con una penitencia acorde con el cargo. Y en este caso era la muerte de una persona inocente a la que encima aún estaban, digamos que emocionalmente atados. Por decirlo así, no es lo mismo que maten a una persona que conoces por tu culpa que el que matasen a tu hermana por tu culpa."

"Uff… no puedo ni imaginarme lo que sería eso." Me dijo. "¿Así que es así como te ven?. ¿Como una hermana?"

"Hermana, amiga fuerte, compañera bastante querida… pero para los Diavvolo por lo que se ve era algo más, aún parezco seguir siendo algo más, y… escucha, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie ¿sí? Si Jake se enterase… dios, no quiero ni pensar en el daño que le haría."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

No podía creerme la suerte que acababa de tener, habíamos sospechado que aquellos tíos raros tenían algo que ver con Bella y ahora con Rissa, habíamos hecho hipótesis por lo poco que había visto Edward de las mentes de los que conocíamos del grupo, habíamos hecho teorías sobre que para ellos Bella o, mejor dicho, Rissa era algo más de lo que querían dejar ver, y ahora ella misma me estaba confesando que así era, que aquellos tíos la veían como algo más que a un saco de alimento, algo más que una simple conocida o amiga.

"Pero para los Diavvolo por lo que se ve era algo más." Me confesó haciéndome tensar de golpe ante la mención de un grupo dentro del grupo ese que parecía ser diferente en cuando a cómo la veían a ella. "Aún parezco seguir siendo algo más, y… escucha, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie ¿sí? Si Jake se enterase… dios, no quiero ni pensar en el daño que le haría."

Eso no sonaba para nada bien, de hecho sonaba a que se trataba de algo malo o, más que probablemente, doloroso y/u oscuro. Y si hacía daño a Jake entonces igual no me interesaba saberlo porque en cuanto me trasformase y él estuviera trasformado probablemente lo viera en mi mente; podía intentar ocultarlo en el fondo de mi mente para que no lo viera a no ser que buscara allí, pero… si era algo tan gordo probablemente acabara por preocuparme y saldría a la luz.

Estaba a punto de confesar el dilema que tenía y negarme a saber la información cuando vi su cara; definitivamente era algo gordo y parecía preocuparla, como si le quemase por dentro, así que tomé aire.

"Prometo hacer todo lo que pueda para que Jake no se entere." Afirmé. "Pero no puedo prometerte que no se entere."

"Por favor, él no puede enterarse, cualquier persona menos él." Afirmó.

Iba a tener que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por desterrar lo que fuera que fuese lo que tuviera que decirme.

"Vale, si es tan importante para ti que no se entere te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por que no llegue a sus oídos." Afirmé.

"Verás es que… hace tiempo salí con los Diavvolo." Me dijo.

"Sí, Jake nos dijo que eran amigos tuyos." Asentí.

"No, salir de salir." Afirmó dándome a entender que había sido algo más relacionado con los asuntos amorosos que con amistad. "Bueno, yo era un poco… pardilla en esos tiempos, y es difícil resistirse a los Diavvolo. Phury es el típico chico con pinta de duro y malote que a todas nos gusta cuandos somos… ¿qué,ì¥Á75 77ð¿7777777777777œO77

7bjbjÏ2Ï2777777777777777777

7.d77 X77 ¤777777777ÿÿ¤777777777ÿÿ¤77777777777777777ˆ77777~ 777777~ 77~ 777777~ 777777~ 777777~ 777777~ 77µ

7o si eso, ya te doy un par de tortas, siempre antes de que veas siquiera por dónde te vienen."

"¿Y qué pasó?" Le dije. "Porque suena guays."

"Pues pasó… bueno, abrí los ojos y vi que los métodos que usaban no eran para nada los que me gustaban, algunos iban en contra de mis convicciones."

"¿Hum?" Le dije.

"¿Sabías que los vampiros son seres agresivos por naturaleza?" Me dijo.

"No, los Cullen…"

"Que sean calmados y se alimenten solo de animales no quiere decir que no sean agresivos." Me dijo. "Son cazadores por naturaleza, de animales o humanos da igual, porque los animales solo son sustitutos de su auténtica dieta. Y señor, ese grupo son agresivos… la primera vez que les vi alimentándose… pensé que había sido un error, un asunto de protección."

"Pero no fue así." Le dije.

"No…" Negó. "Me ha hecho falta morir para encontrar la pieza que daba sentido a todo, el que no eran humanos. Hasta que lo descubrí… bueno, pensé que solo mataban por salvar los animales. No me gustaban sus vías, pero estaban dentro de lo posible en mi mente. Aún así, me alejé de ellos. Corté toda relación con ellos aunque seguí actuando como una compañera más y no mencioné a nadie más lo que sabía sobre lo que hacían a veces con nuestros adversarios. Tal vez solo intentara protegerlos, hasta yo misma me convencí que estaba loca por pensar aquello y con el tiempo me convencí a mí misma que estaba equivocada."

Podía entenderla, en cierto modo; había leído algo de eso para un trabajo, que la gente ante un trauma o algo duro de asimilar al final acaban por auto-convencerse de que es otra cosa, viven la mentira para protegerse mentalmente. Pero que le pasase a ella… bueno, me apenaba y me dolía.

"Lo siento." Le dije.

"No lo hagas." Me dijo. "Yo no soy mejor que ellos. Me he mantenido oculta aún sabiendo cómo me echábais de menos. Además, aún no he acabado."

"¿Ah, no?" Le dije sorprendido de que así fuese.

"No." Negó suavemente dejando los restos del sándwich en el plato que le había llevado y palpando alrededor en busca de algo por lo que le tendí la servilleta. "Gracias." Afirmó sonriéndome.

"No entiendo cómo es posible que puedas jugar a baseball si se te dan indicaciones más o menos precisas y en cambio eres incapaz de encontrar la servilleta que tienes en tu regazo." Le dije.

"Fácil, puedo percibir cosas en movimiento por los movimientos del aire, pero si la cosa está quieta… la cosa ya cambia porque no produce alteraciones en el aire." Afirmó. "¿Puedo acabar?"

"Sí, claro." Afirmé. "Continúa."

"El caso es que aunque cortásemos, creo que ni Jagger ni Phury han sido capaces de olvidarme." Afirmó. "Y no, no es orgullo vano, es algo similar a algo que tenéis los guerrero-animal con una persona de la otra especie para perpetuar la especie. Claudio me habló de una ley muy antigua llamada 'derecho a reclama'."

"¿Derecho a qué?" Le dije confuso. "Nunca he oído tal cosa."

"Es algo que provoca que cuando un vampiro encuentra una persona del género opuesto apropiada, haga todo lo posible por conseguirla. Llámalo fijar la presa, pero una vez fijada en su punto de mira, es muy difícil por no decir imposible escapar, si no estás donde pueda controlarte, el vampiro se obsesiona, comienza por espiar, luego poco a poco sus instintos le hacen aproximarse sin hacer contacto, y finalmente hace contacto de forma que la víctima no se de cuenta. La mayoría de las veces, el derecho se fija en una presa por su sangre, solo en una minoría de veces lo hace por supervivencia."

"Y tú eres…" Le dije.

"Por supervivencia." Afirmó. "Ellos lo llaman 'alma gemela'."

"Conozco ese concepto." Asentí recordando haberlo leído, la media naranja, el alma gemela… la única persona en el mundo capaz de llenar y completar por completo a una persona hasta formar un uno perfecto entre los dos. "Pero es imposible que seas eso de… varias personas."

"Porque no lo soy." Afirmó. "Las 'almas gemelas' se encuentran en el caso de los vampiros por el 'derecho a reclama', pero en ese caso, la víctima desarrolla una atracción equivalente a la que ejerce su cazador. Por decirlo así, serían como dos imanes con la polaridad invertida, ambos tiran el otro atrayéndole hacia si mismos. Solo que en mi caso, ninguno de los dos ejerce esa atracción sobre mí."

"¿No?" Le dije.

"No." Negó sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. "Solo Jake tiene ese poder sobre mí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de 'X')

"Están allí abajo." Afirmó Demetri. "¿Vamos?"

"No." Dijo Jane. "Dejémosles confiarse."

No me gustaba nada el plan, pero no podía decir nada; sin embargo, cuando nos alejamos un poco, me las arreglé para lanzar un aviso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

¡Kaboom!

"¿Pero qué coño...?" Dijimos varios de nosotros antes de que Sam diera unas ordenes y salieran a fuera para mirar algo.

Sin embargo, el ruido provenía del interior y mi primer impulso fue correr a la habitación que le había tocado a Rissa en el reparto para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Lo estaba.

"¿Todo bien por abajo?" Me preguntó Seth.

"¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?" Me preguntó Rissa.

"Sí, solo venía a comprobar si estábais bien." Afirmé para Seth antes de volverme hacia Rissa. "Tranquila, aún no sé qué ha sido ese ruido, pero enseguida lo averiguaremos."

Fue justo entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta y entró Jasper, y entonces todas mis sospechas se confirmaron.

"Jacob." Me llamó. "¿Podrías venir un momento?"

"Sí, claro." Asentí. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Emmet ha encontrado una cosa y personalmente creo que por tus intereses en deportes podría interesarte." Afirmó.

"Voy." Le contesté al darme cuenta que debía ser algo sobre lo que acababa de pasar y girándome hacia Seth y Rissa para mirarles. "Enseguida vuelvo, voy a ver qué quieren."

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Seth. "No me moveré de aquí hasta que vuelvas."

"Yo igual intento dormirme un rato más." Me dijo Rissa.

"Volveré dentro de nada." Le contesté.

Me sabía mal dejarla sola de nuevo, pero a juzgar por los gestos de Jasper lo que habían encontrado era importante; así que le seguí y me preparé para lo que fuese.

"Mira, acabamos de descubrir que a alguien se le da de maravilla tirar flechas con mensajes." Afirmó Embry cuando llegué.

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" Le pregunté.

"Que no estamos solos, nos vigilan." Dijo Carlisle pasándome el papel tras Jasper.

La verdad es que no entendía gran cosa de lo que ponía, pero Edward nos lo tradujo.

"Pero esto no tiene sentido." Afirmó Jared.

"Sí lo tiene." Terció Sam serio. "Significa que saben que la tenemos y parece que de momento lo dejan así ¿me equivoco?"

"Más o menos." Dijo Jasper. "No lo dejan estar, símplemente se alejan para dar la sensación que o bien abandonan, o que no saben que está con nosotros."

"Entonces mejor." Afirmó Jared. "Que se vayan a su país y no vuelvan."

"Los Vulturi no soltarían una presa así como así." Afirmó Carlisle serio. "Esa chica tiene algo que ellos quieren y no creo que vayan a dejarla ir así como así."

"Probablemente estén esperando a que bajemos la guardia para atacar." Dijo Jasper. "Hay que estar preparados."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿No duermes?" Le dije a Rissa después de un rato que parecía dormida cuando se movió dándose una vuelta en la cama.

"No, no puedo dormir." Afirmó. "Supongo que estoy preocupada."

"No te preocupes, seguramente ese golpe haya sido una broma de alguien." Le dije intentando sonar convincente. "Ya sabes, alguien que tira una piedra al tejado, o un balón..."

"Sonó a cristal roto." Me dijo.

"Podría seguir siendo una broma." Afirmé.

"Sí, podría ser." Asintió dejándome claro que lo decía para que dejase de intentar convencerla de que todo iba bien.

"Hoy casi no has cenado." Le dije.

"Últimamente no tengo demasiada hambre." Afirmó suavemente. "Igual todavía son efectos de la insolación."

Eso sí que me preocupaba un poco, sobre todo contando con que sonaba terriblemente real.

"¿Quieres que llame al médico?"

"No, no hace falta." Negó suavemente. "Tampoco me voy a morir por comer menos unos días."

"No es normal que comas tan poco." Afirmé. "¿Acaso tienes problemas?"

"No puedes hacerte una idea." Afirmó. "Comenzando por que me buscan para a saber qué y siguiendo por cosas más… personales."

"Si me lo dices igual puedo ayudarte." Afirmé.

"No importa." Afirmó. "Aunque si quieres sí hay algo que puedes hacer por mí."

"Claro, lo que sea." Afirmé.

"Verás…" Me dijo para hacerme acercar y susurrarme algo para parar cuando acabó y esperar.

"No sé si puedo hacerlo." Le respondí al entender que estaba esperando mi respuesta con eso. "Yo… no creo que a Jake le guste."

"No es él quien te lo pide."

"Ya, pero… no puedes entenderlo. No podemos hacernos daño a posta. Y seguro que eso le hace daño a Jake cuando se entere, que se enterará."

"Vamos, no se lo vamos a decir ¿sí?" Me dijo.

"No hace falta." Negué consciente de que iba a romper mi voto de silencio. "Entre los miembros de la misma manada compartimos la mente cuando nos trasformamos. Basta con que lo devuelva cualquier cosa a mi mente y se dará cuenta de lo que hemos hecho."

"Seth, no vamos a hacer nada malo." Me dijo cogiéndome de la mano y mirándome. "Es solo un par de amigos jugando para ayudar a uno."

No sé, no me acababa de convencer, pero ella llevaba razón.

"Está bien…" Me acabé rindiendo. "Te ayudaré…"

"Gracias Seth, eres un sol." Afirmó sonriéndome feliz.

"Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo cuando estés hecha unos zorros de cansancio." Le dije. "Eh, y nada de esto hasta que no estés del todo recuperada."

"Hecho." Afirmó mientras llamaban a la puerta y entraba Jake que me saludó con un gesto.

"Bueno, ahora que has vuelto yo me voy." Le dije.

"Gracias por cuidarla." Me susurró mientras pasaba junto a él. "¿Ha cenado algo?"

"Un poco." Afirmé. "No tiene demasiada temperatura, pero igual ha recaído un poco."

"Vaya…" Me dijo preocupado.

"¿Todo bien?" Le dije con la mosca tras la oreja.

"Sí, sí. Ya te dirán más fuera." Me dijo antes de volver a girarse a Rissa que parecía no perderse nada. "¿Qué tal estás, preciosa? Deberías estar durmiendo."

"No podía." Negó ella mientras salía. "No sé, no encuentro la postura."

"¿Eso es una invitación a algo?" Le dijo Jake con una ironía demasiado suave.

Sonreí alejándome de allí. Era evidente que si Jake estaba improntado de Rissa de una forma peculiar puesto que era un poco sobre-protector y a la vez le atraía, a ella con él le pasaba algo similar en cuanto a atracción y deseo de verle feliz, o al menos saberlo puesto que lo de 'ver' era algo casi irónico.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué abajo, al cuarto que nos había tocado a la mayoría de nosotros por parte de la manada de Jake, me encontré con algo que me bajó un poco el ánimo al ver las caras largas que tenían el resto.

"Ese golpe no era una broma de algún niño ¿no?" Les dije.

"No, era un arquero." Afirmó Quil. "Traía mensaje."

"Si se atreven a acercarse…" Gruñó Embry entre dientes.

"¿Son los vampiros raritos esos?" Les pregunté.

"Peor aún." Afirmó Quil. "Son los Vulturi. Pero los Cullen piensan que quien sea que avisara intentaba decirnos que nos darían un tiempo para pillarnos por sorpresa."

Genial, como Rissa se enterara, y se enteraría por unos u otros porque era demasiado lista como para poder ocultarle algo demasiado tiempo, Jake iba a tener problemas.

Rissa como Trix, tenían el mismo espíritu, y no iban a doblegarse ante un problema por mucho que fuese tan grande como encararse a todo el clan Vulturi que mandaran contra nosotros para cogerla. Ya me había pedido que la ayudara a entrenarse para hacer frente a lo que viniera, en cuanto se enterase que no había forma de perderles el rastro estaba seguro al 100 por ciento de que redoblaría sus esfuerzos para prepararse para eso. Y a Jake el que se llevase tundas aún consintiéndolo ella no le gustaba ni un pelo.


	59. CAPITULO 59: ENTRENAMIENTOS PERSONALIZAD

**CAPITULO 59: ENTRENAMIENTOS PERSONALIZADOS.**

.

((Ya siento ir tan lenta, pero es que me he vuelto a atascar en el capítulo 61 y ya sabéis que me gusta tener siempre algo para publicar, en fin, a ver si ya consigo acabarlo para ya echar todo a rodar un poco, que ahora va la acción un poco lenta.

Mis disculpas una vez más.))

.

(Voz de Bella)

"¿Qué tal estoy, doctor?" Le pregunté al médico que me estaba tratando desde hacía tiempo ya.

"Creo que ya estás recuperada." Me dijo con un tono que denotaba sonrisa. "¿Qué tal te encuentras tú?"

"Como nunca." Afirmé devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Así que creo que debería decirle a los chicos que ya puedo moverme sola si me da la gana."

"Sí, la verdad es que pueden ser un poco sobre-protectores con la gente que aprecian o quieren." Me dijo sonriendo divertido. "Si ya te encuentras bien creo que podríamos volver a ponernos en marcha."

"Claro." Asentí. "Solo espere a que me cambie y recoja un poco mis cosas y estoy lista para lo que sea."

"Calma, mujer." Me dijo casi riéndo. "No hay prisa, tómate tu tiempo."

"No me gusta estar parada." Afirmo suavemente incorporándome. "¿Dónde está mi ropa?"

"Creo que la guardaron estirada en el armario." Me dijo. "Si quieres puedo llamar a alguna de mis hijas para que…"

"No, puedo sola." Afirmé. "Me basta con que alguien me diga dónde está el armario."

Me puse en guardia cuando capté el movimiento del aire, pero nada me tocó, aunque lo que fuera que se acercó, se quedó frente a mi cara.

"Tranquila, es mi mano." Me dice.

"Ah, sí, cierto, es…" Murmuré para sonreír y cogerla. "Gracias."

"Cuidado." Me dijo mientras yo me movía para levantarme. "¿De verdad no puedes ver nada?"

"No." Negué. "Solo sombras, claridad y oscuridad, pero nada más."

"Sin embargo sabías que había algo frente a tu cara, algo que se había movido puesto que te tensaste rápido."

"Sí, es… movió el aire." Afirmé. "Soy más sensible a los movimientos del aire a mi alrededor."

"Ya, entiendo." Me contestó mientras me llevaba hasta un punto donde me cogió la mano y me la apoyó en un pomo de puerta. "Aquí está el armario, pusieron tu ropa estirada en perchas."

"Ah, gracias." Afirmé para comprobar que no se iba. "Esto… ¿querías algo más?"

"Solo admiraba lo bien que te desenvuelves siendo… invidente." Me dijo.

"Soy lista, y Rissa tenía lo escrito y lo no escrito sobre trucos para desenvolverse." Afirmé eligiendo ropa. "El tiempo pasa, la gente evoluciona… ¿por qué no iba a poder hacerlo yo también?"

"Solo me parece increíble." Afirmó. "Incluso eres capaz de jugar a baseball contra mi familia. Coges cosas que te pasen al vuelo si es de frente…"

"Solo cosas en movimiento." Le dije. "No las veo, pero siento el movimiento del aire que producen, eso me dice dónde vienen y a qué velocidad. Y siempre he tenido unos reflejos rápidos. Solo que ahora me falla un poco el cuerpo."

"Últimamente pareces más fuerte y resistente." Me dijo. "No todo el mundo sobreviviría en el desierto como hicisteis vosotros."

"Rissa sabía supervivencia real en el desierto, y yo sabía la teoría." Afirmé metiéndome en el armario para cambiarme sin importarme la ausencia de luz ahí puesto que aunque la hubiera, a mí no me servía para ver mejor.

"Pero aún así." Me dijo.

"Nah, Rissa tenía menos fuerza que yo, su cuerpo es más enclenque, y por más que ejercite, me parece imposible estar preparada a tiempo para cuando estalle la tormenta." Le dije poniéndome la chaqueta para salir.

"A mí me parece que ambas sois fuertes." Afirmó. "Y muy listas."

"Dos grandes cerebros." Asentí bromeando. "Solo que el cuerpo falla un poco. Por cierto, he tenido una idea."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo.

"Ahá." Asentí sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

"Estás de coña." Dijo Jared cuando la chica egipcia explicó su plan.

"A mí no me parece tan raro." La defendió Seth.

"Espera un momento." Le dijo Jake. "¿Y qué pasa con la carrera? Tú siempre habías querido ser veterinaria."

"Y no se puede serlo si estás muerta." Afirmó. "Y podemos seguir haciéndolo online."

"No sé." Afirmé. "Una cabaña en esas condiciones podría ser fácilmente atacable."

"Y tener lobos por ahí es peor." Afirmó Carlisle. "Sabrán que está ahí."

"Es cierto." Afirmé.

"No pienso dejarla sola." Dijo Jake.

"Yo tampoco." Afirmó Embry.

"Ni yo." Dijo Seth. "Si se quedan ellos, me quedo yo."

"A pesar de vuestra lealtad, eso podría poner las cosas peor de lo que ya están." Les dijo Edward.

"No, aún hay una posibilidad." Afirmé suavemente. "Pero va a costar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Otra vez." Afirmé.

"Jasper, ya vale." Me dijo Carlisle. "Vais a matarla."

"Aún aguanto." Afirmó la chica escupiendo una amalgama de babas y unas trazas de sangre que me atrajeron un poco.

"Ya habéis oído, otra vez." Afirmé. "Emmet, tu turno."

"Lo siento." Le dijo a la chica para que esta sacudiera suavemente la cabeza.

Era solo un entrenamiento, pero tras meses de entrenamiento antes de ese punto, y ahora casi dos semanas desde que lo decidimos, comenzaba a mejorar notablemente.

Ya era más rápida en sus movimientos, estos más certeros y eficaces, y comenzaba a poder parar algún que otro movimiento. Pero aún le faltaban años luz para manejarse contra nuestra velocidad y fuerzas.

"Jasper, vais a matarla." Afirmó Sam poniéndose en medio cuando Emmet se las apañó para hacerla salir volando de un golpe contra un pilar de acero para que, como siempre, uno de los lobos la parara en el aire absorbiendo casi todo el golpe.

"Rissa." La llamé. "¿Puedes seguir?"

"Sí." Afirmó ella.

"Ya la habéis oído." Afirmé.

"Jasper." Me dijo Alice. "Te estás pasando, solo es una humana."

Humana, sí; débil, no.

Podía ver algo dentro de esa chica enclenque, algo que no había visto nunca en un humano, menos aún en una mujer. Estaba hecha polvo, pero aún así, no se daba por vencida. Sabía lo que quería y no parecía tener miedo por luchar por ello.

"Rose, te toca." Le dije.

"¿Tú la has visto?" Me dijo. "Está para el arrastre. No, me niego a hacer nada."

"Rose, he dicho que te toca." Le dije.

"Y yo he dicho que no." Afirmó.

"Jasper, ya es suficiente." Me dijo Carlisle poniéndose de espaldas al resto. "Es humana, tiene un límite y creo que lo pasó hace un rato."

"Yo aún puedo seguir." Afirmó la aludida.

Suspiré, llevaban razón. Esa chica era humana, y por mucho espíritu que tuviera, su cuerpo tenía un límite y ya parecía haberlo alcanzado hacía un poco.

"Está bien, se acabó por hoy." Afirmé.

"Yo quiero seguir." Afirmó la chica.

"Entiendo tu postura." Le dije. "Pero ya es suficiente por hoy."

De pronto una idea.

"Aunque… si lo que quieres es mejorar…" Afirmé. "Emmet podría prestarte uno de sus juguetes."

"¿Qué juguetes?" Dijo él confuso.

"Tus juguetes de coleccionista firmados por Schwarzenegger." Le dije.

"¡Ah, ya recuerdo!" Afirmó antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía. "Pero ella no…"

"Podrá." Afirmé. "Si no ahora, dentro de poco. Porque quieres mejorar ¿no?"

"Claro." Dijo ella. "Vale, pues entonces, vete a la cama, descansa…" Afirmé tocándole el hombro. "Mañana seguiremos."

"Sé que puedo más." Afirmó.

"Claro." Afirmé. "Ven un momento, hablemos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Sé que puedo hacerlo mejor." Le dije al chico que me llevaba caminando junto a él por el camino en el exterior. "De verdad, puedo seguir, seguro que puedo…"

"La cuestión." Me cortó. "No es si puedes o no, es si debes o no. Te conozco." Afirmó suavemente. "Sé que harás lo que sea por mejorar, por estar lista. Tienes formas, maneras." Afirmó. "Pero te falta físico."

"Ya sé que no tengo fuerza." Afirmé soltándome. "¿Te crees que no soy consciente de que ahora no tengo músculos, ni resistencia?"

No me dijo nada, por un momento temí que me hubiera dejado allí, pero en lugar de eso, volví a notar una mano en mi hombro, para pararme.

"Un guerrero consciente de sus debilidades es un guerrero preparado." Afirmó. "Pero si quieres prepararte por ellos…"

"No." Afirmé soltándome de nuevo. "Hago esto por mí. Odio ser una carga para nadie, menos aún para alguien que quiero como quiero a esos chicos."

"Entonces, espero que tengas aguante, porque no va a ser fácil." Afirmó. "El poder cuesta, el éxito cuesta…"

"Pero ambos son alcanzables." Maticé.

"Vas a verter sangre, sudor y lágrimas." Me dijo. "Y entonces, solo entonces… tal vez lo consigas."

Sonreí.

"No me da miedo intentarlo, y sé que lo conseguiré." Afirmé.

"Entonces bienvenida, mañana a primera hora prepárate para correr." Me dijo. "Te prepararé un programa especial para ti."

"Estaré esperándolo." Afirmé.

"Vale, entonces… ve a dormirte." Me dijo. "Te acompañaré a la casa otra vez."

"Gracias." Afirmé. "Y Jasper… estaré esperando lo más duro, me subestiman, no soy una muñequita de porcelana."

"Ya lo sé." Afirmó dejándome un poco confusa. "Eres más fuerte de lo que piensan, probablemente seas más fuerte de lo que tú misma crees, pero desde luego sabes que lo eres. Y por eso sé que vas a hacerme caso y vas a descansar, para estar lista para mañana y llena de energía."

Sonreí, sabía que tenía razón.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

"Jasper, qué haces aún fuera." Me dijo Alice suavemente.

"Preparo un circuito." Afirmé colgando otra campanilla de aire.

"¿Con campanillas de aire?"

"Sí, he pensado que serían mejor." Afirmé. "Y también he hecho un campo de tiro, con monigotes y cosas colgadas para oscilar."

"¿No crees que te estás pasando?" Me dijo suavemente. "Al final igual no sale como crees."

"¿Has visto algo?" Le pregunto.

"Está siempre con los lobos, no puedo verla." Me dijo. "Es… nunca puedo ver nada sobre ella."

"También se escapa a lo de dejarme calmarla cuando insiste en luchar. Y Edward dice que a veces tiene 'interferencias' mientras ella pelea." Le dije.

"No deberías continuar con esto." Me dijo. "Es solo una humana, podría morir."

"Podría no es un afirmativo." Afirmé. "Y no va a morir, no quiere rendirse así que vivirá. Y vamos a ayudarla, hablaré con Emmet, él puede ayudarla a ampliar su musculatura con pesas, Edward puede entrenarla para que sea más rápida, y yo, la entrenaré para que sea más eficaz en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¿Estáis despiertos?" Nos preguntó Seth cuando se despertó.

"Sí." Fuimos contestando uno a uno.

Yo hacía nada que me había despertado, así que aún estaba un poco ido cuando me giré y vi que estaba solo en la cama que compartía con Rissa.

"Hey… ¿y Rissa?" Pregunté.

"Ah, salió hace un rato." Me dijo Seth sonriendo. "Emmet le está enseñando a usar una presa."

"¿Cómo dices?" Le dije para salir corriendo seguido de cerca por Embry hasta estamparnos con la puerta de un cuarto donde abrimos la puerta con fuerza y casi la estampamos contra la pared.

"Venga, otra más." Decía Emmet mientras veíamos a Rissa con unas pesas en las piernas empujando hacia arriba solo que parada. "Tú pasa de esos lobos cotillas y dame otra más."

"Voy." Afirmó suavemente para volver a empujar hasta estirar las piernas y volver a bajarlo otra vez.

"Muy bien, venga, otra más." Le animaba Emmet.

"¿Qué coño le estás haciendo?" Le dije para que me levantase un brazo indicándome que me callase.

"Venga, chica. Sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor." Le decía.

"No… no puedo… más." Afirmó tirando de una pestaña como de pestillo pero mucho más grande y sujetando la prensa antes de que se le callera encima.

"Tres más y llegabas al límite del ejército, muy bien, cieguita." Le dijo sonriendo con diversión pasándole una toalla. "Sécate un poco, comenzaremos con esos bíceps con algo sencillo. ¿Vale?"

"Llevo casi una hora haciendo lo que me dices." Le dijo secándose la cara y el cuello y hombros un poco antes de sonreír. "Por cierto, quiénes son los que han entrado."

"Los chicos de tu grupo. Jake, Embry… oh, y tenéis a Seth también atrás." Le dijo. "Aunque creo que ellos no han venido precisamente a entrenar."

"¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí?" Les dije. "Y solos."

"Entrenamos." Afirmaron.

"Jasper me ha hecho un horario de entrenamiento exhaustivo." Afirmó ella sonriendo y dejando que Emmet la llevase a un banco donde había una barra que le bajó para ponerle una mano en ella y que ella asintiera y la cogiera con una mano en cada cuerno de esta. "Creo que está por ahí encima."

"Encima de la mesa del comedor." Asintió Emmet. "De 8 a 9 entrenamiento de gimnasio conmigo, de 9 a 10 carrera con Edward, de 10 a y media puede desayunar y luego teníais clase en la universidad, así que hasta la tarde no hay más, pero después de las clases de la tarde tenéis que volver corriendo por el camino con Edward, y eso os toca a vosotros planearlo. Luego tiene estrategias y técnicas de pelea con Jasper y después, otra hora de clases de estrategia con Carlisle antes de cenar."

"Y después de cenar, otro rato de entrenamiento conjunto." Dijo ella soltando un cuerno para hacer un gesto con la mano antes de volver a cogerlo. "Y estudio."

"Carlisle os ayudará con lo de estudiar." Afirmó Emmet divertido corrigiéndole la postura a Rissa sin perder la sonrisa de diversión que tenía. "Y de la comida no os preocupéis, las damas os van a preparar una dieta especial para cuidar el cuerpo y el alma, o el alma y el cuerpo, no sé."

"Mens sana in corpore sano." Afirmó Rissa sonriendo. "Vamos, Emmet, puedo con 20 kilos más."

"Muy bien, veamos si puedes con esto." Afirmó cambiando el punto de peso a 20 más que levantó sin problema. "Vale, prueba un rato con eso y luego ya te iré metiendo más pesas, con tiempo."

"Tirado." Afirmó ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Y aquí viene… el desayuno." Afirmó Alice sonriendo con un par de cuencos poniéndonoslo delante con unos giros de bailarina antes de juntar las manos feliz. "Los he hecho yo sola."

"Anda. ¿También sabéis cocinar la rubia y tú?" Le dijo Embry.

"Por supuesto." Afirmó sonriendo.

"¿Y por qué la de Rissa tiene una carita sonriente y la nuestra no?" Preguntó Seth.

"Porque ella se ha esforzado más que vosotros." Afirmó Rosalie.

"Son… gachas." Afirmé metiendo la cuchara para voltearla sobre el cuenco.

"Copos de avena y zumo." Dijo Esme sonriendo. "Vitaminas y proteínas, tal y como dijo Carlisle que convenían."

"No me jodas." Susurró Quil haciendo lo mismo que yo. "Esto es comida de hamsters."

"No seáis quejicas." Nos dijo Rissa susurrando también. "Vais a ofender a nuestros anfitriones."

"¿Y lo siguiente qué será?" Murmuró Embry. "¿Hierba de un prado para comer?"

"En realidad es ensalada de pasta con aceite y orégano." Dijo Esme sonriendo. "Y vosotros si queréis podéis echarle miel o azucar."

"Ale, y yo castigada." Dijo Rissa bromeando.

"¿No te gusta?" Le dijo Alice.

"Eh, son mucho mejores que las prefabricadas que tenía en mi cinturón de comida concentrada y enlatada para situaciones de necesidad." Afirmó. "O sea, comida de supervivencia."

"Y yo que pensaba que eran unas barritas de concentrado." Afirmó Rosalie.

"Ah, te refieres seguro a las barritas esas de virutas de madera con saborizante… No, Janice nos fabricaba unas especiales con auténtica manzana prensada y reprensada. Oh, y por Acción de Gracias nos prepara unas de pavo asado. Mmmmm… deliciosas…"

"Ya te vale." Le dijimos tirándole bolitas de pan y haciéndola reír.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No me digas que hasta venís a buscarnos." Les dije a Bella y Edward cuando Nessy corrió y voló hasta mis brazos mientras salía de la facultad.

"Acabo de terminar una clase." Afirmó Edward mirando sobre su hombro. "Y creo que no somos el mayor problema."

"¿Hay algo peor?" Le dije notando que Rissa podía percibir a Nessy y su comportamiento hacia mí.

Siempre tan inocente… siempre podía haber algo peor que todo eso. Y me di cuenta justo cuando oí una bocina.

"Eh, princesa…" Oí gritar a un tipo moviendo la mano.

"¿Jag-jag?" Dijo Rissa suavemente confusa antes de sonreír e ir hacia él por la cuesta de minusválidos en silla de ruedas puesto que le era más fácil al no tener escalones que sortear a ciegas. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Ah, un poco más a tu derecha." Afirmó volviendo a tocar el claxon para orientarla mientras salía del coche. "Ah, aquí princesa." Afirmó cogiéndola de la cintura y haciéndola girar en el aire. "¿Qué tal las clases?"

"Anda, este es nuevo." Afirmé al ver que en lugar de rubio con algún mechón más claro era rubio y las puntas pelirrojas.

"Sí, y no esperes que nos hable, piensa ignorarnos." Afirmó Edward.

"Jagger, no sé si conoces a mis amigos." Le dijo Rissa. "Jake, Edwrad, Bella y su hija Nessy."

"Cuando mi hermano y 'Maxi' me dijeron que te codeabas con basura y chuchos no me imaginaba algo así." Le dijo.

"De momento tampoco tiene mascotas." Afirmó Edward para ser ignorado por el tipo que volvió a girarse hacia Rissa sonriéndole e ignorándonos de nuevo.

"Pero mírate, has cambiado." Le dijo. "Estás más flaca, y más blandita… y ¡santo cielo, que pelo más largo! Que no te lo vea Jess o la tendrás detrás de ti con las tijeras."

"No voy a dejarle que me lo corte." Negó ella. "¿Qué hacías por aquí?"

"Venía a recogerte." Afirmó. "Y a enseñarte esta preciosidad. Se llama Carrigan, y coge los 250 como si fuesen de seda. ¿Te gusta el color?"

"Jag-jag, ahora no veo." Le dijo.

"Lo que quiere decir es que es ciega." Afirmó Edward.

"Eres un maleducado chinchándola de esa manera." Afirmó Bella.

"Jo, princesa." Le dijo el tipo pasando de nuevo de todos y consiguiendo apartarme de ella cuando fui a ponerme en medio de los dos. "Con lo que eras y lo que te has quedado. Cuesta hasta reconocerte."

"¿Ya no te gusto si no soy la morena de antes?" Le dijo ella. "Porque siempre puedo teñirme un poco."

"A mí me encantas estés como estés." Afirmó acercándosele demasiado por lo que me enfadé y bien y estuve a punto de trasformarme mientras le tiraba un directo al tipo a la mandíbula y Bella sacaba a Rissa de en medio.

Y aún así el tipo tuvo suerte, se nos acercaron unos compañeros y dijeron algo de su coche que nos hizo parar.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" Le dije a Rissa.

"Saludo a un viejo amigo." Afirmó suavemente. "¿Acaso tienes celos?"

"No." Negué. "Pero es un asesino."

"Sí, se alimenta matando, pero para la mayoría de mis ex-compañeros, nosotros también lo éramos por comer carne de animales." Afirmó soltándose. "Y ellos solo matan a criminales."

"Yo alucino." Afirmé. "No entiendo cómo puedes defender a esos… tíos."

"Porque fueron mis amigos." Afirmó. "Jag-jag. Tengo que ir a un sitio, podrías acercarme si quieres."

"Claro, sube." Le dijo sonriendo y abriéndole la puerta para llevarle la mano hacia el hueco. "Me encantan los biplazas. ¿A ti no, princesa?"

"Jag-jag, hay que llevar a más gente." Le dijo Bella con ironía.

"Mira, porque eres mujer, basurilla." Le dijo el tío.

"Jagger, compórtate o tendré que enfadarme." Le dijo Rissa.

"No os preocupéis por nosotros, podemos ir en mi coche." Le dijo Edward.

"Yo creo que iré con Jag-jag y Rissa." Afirmé mirándole a él fijamente. "Porque donde va ella, voy yo."

"En mi coche no viajan chuchos." Afirmó el tipo serio.

"Jag-jag, por una vez podrías hacer una excepción." Le dijo Rissa.

"En-mi-choche-no-viajan-chuchos." Repitió marcando las palabras.

"¿A quién llamas chucho?" Le dije yendo a darle un golpe de pecho.

"A ti, chucho pulgoso." Afirmó contestando a mi golpe con otro que me mandó a unos metros sobre el coche.

Por desgracia, no fui el único desplazado. Bella y Rissa salieron volando en mi misma dirección pero con un ángulo un poco diferente para que el tipo y Edward las parasen chocando entre ellos en el intento.

"Lo siento mucho, Trixy." Le dijo el tipo. "De verdad, nunca he entendido tu interés por proteger a todos."

"Sois todos unos malditos bestias." Afirmó soltándose. "Y tú, ya estás llevando a Jake con nosotros a no ser que quieras que conduzca yo y tú ir a pata siguiéndome el rastro."

"Eh, el coche es mío." Le dijo. "Él ha sido quién ha empezado el ataque, y además, estás ciega, Trixy."

"Me da igual." Afirmó. "Conduciré lo que haga falta."

"Está bien…" Acabó cediendo y suspirando. "Que el chucho vaya en el maletero…"

"Siempre me gustó salirme con la mía con vosotros dos." Afirmó Rissa sonriendo y haciendo un signo de victoria.

Había que verlo para creerlo, una muchacha humana manejando a un grupo de vampiros carnívoros y asesinos. Inaudito.


	60. CAPITULO 60: LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS SIGUEN

**CAPITULO 60: LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS SIGUEN.**

(Voz de Esme)

"Y otra vez más, qué hace él aquí." Preguntó Emmet mirando al vampiro extraño que teníamos delante.

"Voy a ser el guardaespaldas de la dama hasta que Maxi pueda volver a su lugar." Le contestó. "En serio, Trixy. No sé por qué tenemos que dar explicaciones a nadie."

"No tienes por qué, pero entonces ya puedes coger la puerta y largarte." Afirmó ella suavemente.

"Estamos fuera, querida." Le dijo él.

Allí había algo que no cuadraba, Rissa parecía conocer a aquel chico y a otro demasiado parecido a él como para pensar que era una coincidencia, por no contar al que parecía un maestro en espionaje y al chico amable de pelo negro y largo que era al único que teníamos en estima y, debo reconocer, era muy educado y agradable.

"Ya sabes lo que he querido decir." Le contestó ella. "Y no, no vas a poner un pie en la casa. Sé lo que opinas de los chicos como Jake."

"Creo que me lo tomaré como las mascotas de la casa, que parece ser lo que son." Afirmó el chico con ironía molestando aún más a los chicos de la reserva que estaban por allí.

"¿Ves? Sigues siendo un maleducado." Afirmó ella.

"Desde luego a vosotros os criaron en una cuadra." Dijo Rosalie ofendida.

"Fue en una mansión, y sí, sabemos bastante bien lo que es el yugo de la opresión, muñequita de porcelana." Le dijo el tipo.

Al principio parecía más centrado en Rissa que en el resto de nosotros, llegando incluso a casi ignorarnos por no decir ignorar por completo a los chicos-lobo, si bien no nos perdía de vista aunque fuera de reojo; pero ahora parecía habernos comenzado a tener en cuenta un poco más.

"Jagger, vale ya." Le dijo Rissa.

"Jagger Diavvolo." Dijo Jasper. "Espero que no estés relacionado con Lucanore Diavvolo."

"Digamos que es un familiar, sí." Dijo sonriendo con ironía. "¿Has oído hablar de él?"

"Fue un asesino de masas." Afirmó Jasper serio y firme.

"Un héroe de guerra." Corrigió Jagger.

"Arrasó a toda una población él solo en cuestión de 1 hora y media." Afirmó Jasper suavemente pero sin perder su sobriedad. "Yo aún era humano entonces, tuve la desgracia de verle una sola vez, con una de las chicas de María. No distinguía culpables de inocentes, y tú eres familia suya."

"Error, fue un gran héroe de guerra que acabó con todo un regimiento escondido en una población, él solo y con sus propias manos." Afirmó el chico sonriendo y orgulloso de aquel asesino. "Realmente admirable."

"Jagger, no vas a entrar." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Deberíais someterlo a votación." Afirmó el chico. "Entre los habitantes reales de la casa; o sea, chuchos no, gracias."

"Muy bien, como quieras." Dijo Carlisle. "¿Esme?"

"Me da un poco de pena que tenga que estar fuera." Afirmé. "Pero voy a votar que no."

"¿Edward?" Le dijo entonces Carlisle.

"Obviamente, yo digo que no, rotundo." Afirmó.

"Yo también digo que no." Afirmó Rosalie que era la siguiente por veteranía en la casa. "No me gusta un pelo esos aires que se da."

"Sí, a mí tampoco me gustan." Afirmó Emmet, el siguiente tras Rosalie. "Además, si Rissa no quiere que entre creo que no tenemos por qué dejarle."

"Estoy con Emmet." Afirmó Alice.

"En contra." Afirmó Jasper. "No puedo dejar entrar a un asesino que es fan de un asesino psicópata, ni aunque Rissa quisiera que entrara. Además, no creo que a ella le haga bien tampoco que entre."

"Creo que ya es mayoría." Dijo Bella sonriendo. "Y además, YO tampoco quiero que entre, no quiero que Nessy se junte con alguien que apoya matar a la gente."

"Ya lo has oído." Afirmó Carlisle. "Hay unanimidad en lo de que no entres en la casa. Si quieres vigilar, hazlo desde fuera."

"Trixy… por favor…" Le dijo el chico.

Por un momento pensé, pensamos que iría con él, Jake incluso intentó pararla, pero Edward le puso la mano en el brazo y le negó.

"Trix…" Le dijo el chico sonriéndole de una forma algo entrañable.

Ella contestó a su sonrisa con otra suave y entonces se puso seria.

"Aléjate de Jake y los chicos." Le dijo. "Aunque lleve las de perder contra vosotros, te aseguro que como se os ocurra hacerles cualquier daño… voy a perseguiros hasta el mismísimo infierno, y si me matáis… te aseguro que como fantasma puedo ser muuuuuuuuuy cansa."

"Tenías unas agallas muy grandes y veo que ahora se te han hinchado aún más." Le dijo el chico con un todo de bromear amistosamente. "Aunque por desgracia el físico ya no acompaña al tono amenazante de tus palabras."

"Ríete si quieres, pero como se te ocurra hacerles algo, te vas a enterar de lo que es una chica cabreada de verdad." Le dijo.

"Eso para que luego digan de las extranjeras." Dijo.

"Eh, y lo gordo es que sigue sin ser una rostro pálido." Afirmó Quil. "¿Será por algo?"

"Yo creo que no queda nada más que hablar aquí fuera." Afirmó Jacob. "Vamos dentro, Risa ¿vienes?"

"Claro, sigues siendo mi lazarillo principal." Asintió. "Me alegra haberte visto, Jag-jag. Que pases un buen día, o noche, o lo que sea que vivas."

"Día y noche, cielo." Le dijo el chico. "Pero claro, eso nunca te importó."

La verdad es que se le veía un poco abatido por la negación de ella, la miró mientras los chicos de la reserva se la llevaban a dentro de la casa.

"¿Realmente te importa tanto ella?" Le pregunté.

"Ese sentimiento te honra, pero no justifica nada." Afirmó Edward viendo algo dentro de él que el resto no podíamos ver. "El fin no justifica los medios."

"Eso díselo a ella y a toda la tropa de 'verdes sin fronteras' que la rodean." Dijo el chico.

"Si quieres puedes quedarte por aquí cerca." Le dijo Carlisle cogiéndome del brazo suavemente. "Con tal de que no entres en la casa todo irá bien."

"Si necesitas algo avisanos." Le ofrecí. "No tenemos demasiada comida pero podemos compartirla si quieres."

"Comida precisamente es lo que sobra por aquí." Me contestó levantando una comisura divertido. "Pero tranquilos, no atacaré a ningún inocente. Además, no vais a poder proteger a Trixxy eternamente, y yo también quiero y puedo hacerlo."

"Bonitos sentimientos." Le dijo Jasper. "Pero ella puede defenderse sola."

"Oh, vamos." Dijo. "No me digáis que sois tan ingenuos que os pensáis que tiene una posibilidad siquiera. Contra vosotros aún, contra nosotros… tal vez, pero contra ellos… ni por asomo."

"No es lo que ella cree." Afirmó Carlisle. "Y se está esforzando mucho."

"Tú tienes pinta de ser mayor." Dijo el chico. "Debes saber cómo se la gastan esos viejos. Trixxy no les duraría ni un segundo."

"Ella es mejor de lo que vosotros creéis." Afirmó Jasper defendiéndola. "Tiene un carácter inusual, y es cabezota, la persona más cabezota que nunca he conocido, no te ofendas Bella. Si Rissa dice que puede, creo que probablemente lo haga."

"¿Acaso crees que tiene alguna posibilidad contra los Vulturi?" Dijo el chico. "Ellos son la madre de todos los nuestros."

"No, efectivamente sin vista no tiene posibilidades, sola." Afirmó Jasper matizando extrañamente la palabra 'sola'. "Pero no lo está. Los chicos que has visto antes, los Quileutes, ellos se pegarán a ella, y créeme, tiene una gran mente."

"Tiene una mente clara y centrada." Le respaldó Edward con la mirada perdida en el suelo, lo que sin duda significaba que estaba mirando en la mente de alguien, y seguramente ese 'alguien' fuese Rissa. "No tiene miedo a que la encuentren, piensa plantar cara con todo lo que tenga, por poco que pueda ser."

Entonces el chico suspiró y se dio un toque en la frente con los ojos cerrados antes de levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo volviendo a suspirar.

"Maldita chica, cabezota y bravucona…" Suspiró suavemente como para él antes de volver a agachar la cabeza para mirarnos fijamente. "Vale, hagamos una cosa. Yo no entraré, pero a cambio quiero algo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

Estaba sentado tranquilamente en el salón tras haber dejado a Rissa en el gimnasio improvisado bajo tierra junto al garaje con Seth cuando oí regresar al resto.

"¿Qué?" Les dije. "¿Se va a largar?"

"No podemos echarle de los alrededores." Afirmó Carlisle. "Pero no entrará dentro."

"Yo no me fio de la palabra de un tipo así." Afirmé.

"Puedes hacerlo." Afirmó Edward. "Tiene una mente bastante más seria de lo que hubiera pensado ninguno."

"Es moderno, pero sospecho que su edad es superior a lo que podíamos haber sospechado." Afirmó Esme.

"No, quien le encontró le enseñó bien." Afirmó Edward. "Y era antiguo, mucho."

"Así que no puede entrar a un sitio sin ser invitado." Afirmó Carlisle asintiendo.

"No me lo creo, seguro que es todo un bulo." Afirmé.

"Hay una pequeña restricción." Afirmó Carlisle. "Algunos como nosotros no pueden entrar en un recinto privado sin una invitación previa, pero solo necesitan una única invitación para entrar tantas veces como quieran en ese momento y el futuro. Aunque actualmente pensé que se había perdido."

"Entonces no puede acercarse a ella." Dije.

"Aquí dentro no." Contestó Carlisle sonriendo.

"Pero se acercará a ella, cuando esté sola." Afirmó Alice. "Lo he visto."

"Ella irá a buscarle." Sentenció Edward.

"Pero estará preparada." Añadió Alice sonriendo y asintiendo mirándonos a todos en general. "Oh, sí… muy preparada…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Venga, una más." Me dijo Seth animándome. "Sigo sin ver por qué te matas así."

"Tengo que… entrenar mi… cuerpo." Afirmé haciendo una última flexión en la barra que Emmet había preparado para mí y que podía distinguir porque tenía una tira de raso con campanillas agudas que movían para hacerme ver dónde estaba.

"No necesitas hacerlo." Me contestó. "Nosotros podemos protegerte."

"Nunca he rehusado una pelea cuando venían por mí." Le contesté perdiendo un agarra mientras me cogía. "Podía haber vuelto a cogerme con esa mano."

"Estás cansada, al menos tómate un descanso." Me pidió.

"Vale…" Me rendí.

Hacía rato que solo estábamos los dos, y eso era raro porque Emmet siempre estaba por allí cuando yo entraba.

"Comienza a preocuparme un poco que estemos solos." Afirmé suavemente.

"¿Te incomoda estar…?"

"No, pero es raro que no hayan venido ya." Afirmé. "Y sinceramente no me acabo de fiar del todo del control de Jag-jag con el resto…"

"Ya, tú… amigo." Me dijo. "¿De verdad sois amigos? Es que… bueno, parece que sea un conocido al que no tienes demasiado… aprecio." Afirmó como si buscase las palabras exactas.

"Digamos que somos algo más que conocidos, parecido a amigos." Le dije. "Y creo que a mí no me haría nada, pero no tengo tan claro que a unos guerreros lobo no les hiciese algo, por lo del odio ancestral entre los guerrero murciélago y los lobo."

Por un momento no dijo nada más, pero entonces, le oí suspirar.

"Bueno, si tú crees que está bien entonces nosotros no tenemos por qué decir nada." Afirmó con tono jovial.

No es que confiase en Jagger, sabía que los Diavvolo podían hacer buena gala a su nombre, casi no respetaban ningún límite, pero a mí siempre me habían respetado y protegido, así que no creía que fuese a hacer nada que me hiciese daño, aunque fuese indirectamente ¿o sí?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

"Jacob." Le llamé cuando le vi delante de la puerta del gimnasio que Emmet había improvisado en el sótano de la casa y la cual él ya había atravesado hacia apenas un par de minutos. "¿Vas a entrar?"

"Sí." Asintió sin demasiada fuerza.

"No te preocupes por ella, está en buenas manos." Le confirmé. "Emmet es un maestro con esos aparatos."

"No es que no confíe en él." Negó. "Pero por algún motivo, a la vez, sí que no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por ella."

"Todo esto es por ella." Le dije. "Es lo que ella quiere."

"Tú no tienes que ver las marcas que le dejáis." Afirmó con algo de furia en la voz mientras abría la puerta para dejarle entrar delante de mí. "Emmet, Rissa… ah, Seth, pensaba que estabas fuera ya."

"Me he quedado viendo cómo entrenaba hasta que llegaras." Me dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan típica de él y levantándose para indicarme que se iba.

"Seth, puedes quedarte a seguir viéndonos." Le dijo Rissa adelantándoseme mientras yo abría la boca para decirle lo mismo.

"Dos son compañía, tres somos multitud." Afirmó. "Voy a correr un poco por ahí."

"Ten cuidado." Le dijimos casi a la vez Rissa y yo, lo que me hizo mirarla.

"Tranquilos." Nos dijo sonriendo y sospecho más para ella que para mí. "Siempre tengo cuidado."

Sabía que así era, pero aún así también le seguí con la mirada hasta que se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él y Jasper me hizo volver la atención a aquel trío tan extraño.

"Parece que tus músculos van desarrollando poco a poco." Le dijo a Rissa.

"Menos mal." Suspiró ella. "Yo sigo sin ver los resultados."

No sé si era una broma o no, pero tenía gracia el doble sentido.

"Bueno, qué tal te encuentras." Le dijo Jasper.

"Aparte de sudada y cansada." Afirmó Emmet bromeando.

"Pues eso, un poco tocada y sudada." Afirmó. "Pero puedo seguir más, solo necesito un poco de agua y 2 minutos de tomar un respiro."

"Ahora te toca jugar a perseguir el cascabel un poco." Le dijo Jasper. "¿Crees que podrás y luego cuando lleguemos entrenamos un poco pelea?"

"Claro." Afirmó ella asintiendo mientras la veía tomar un poco de aire.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella-Rissa)

"Jake, deberías dejar de darme ventaja." Afirmé cuando le volví a tumbar tras caerle de encima de la red sobre dos postes que pretendía ser un árbol.

"Lo siento pero no puedo pelear en serio contra ti." Me dijo. "Y no, no es por lo de tu vista, es porque no quiero hacerte daño como el resto."

"Bueno, a ver cómo os va a Emmet y a ti ahora." Me dijo Jasper mientras me levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Jake.

Después de Edward, que era el más rápido y no podía casi ni prever su ataque cuando se ponía serio, Carlisle con su paciencia y técnicas basadas en ellas y Rosalie con su agresividad o Alice que era imposible de atrapar, Emmet era un punto nuevo.

Emmet era rápido también, tenía la agresividad de Rosalie pero más controlada y desde luego tenía algo de cabeza, pero era más como un toro. Era muy pero que muy duro y fuerte.

"Bueno, prometo controlarme un poco." Dijo Emmet.

"No es necesario." Afirmé sonriendo. "Haré lo mejor que pueda y tarde o temprano te ganaré, no lo dudes."

"Eso valdría la pena verlo, sí." Afirmó antes de causar un movimiento de aire indicándome que se había movido muy rápido, casi a la velocidad que una ráfaga de viento pero sin ser tanto como Edward.

"Muy bien." Me dijo Jasper. "Vamos a ir un paso más. Dime, ¿qué sabemos del rival?"

"No entiendo." Le contesté sin perder de vista mi objetivo de captar movimientos de aire que me indicasen que se acercaba alguien por algún lugar.

"De mi hermano. Emmet. ¿Qué sabes de él?" Afirmó con el mismo tono neutro que invitaba a pensar que era un rango superior del ejército.

"Es fuerte." Afirmé. "Y rápido. Levanta más peso que cualquiera de nosotros. Pero tiene un punto débil."

"Bien, cuál." Me dijo.

"Aún estoy buscando ese dato." Afirmé encogiéndome de hombros y girando al notar un movimiento de aire a mis espaldas, rayando con el flanco derecho. "Pero tiene que tenerlo, todos lo tenemos."

"Bien…" Afirmó. "Bien pensado." Afirmó mientras notaba una ráfaga a mi espalda y me agachaba de golpe para notarla pasándome por encima y oír un golpe frente a mí derrapando y alejándose hasta parar.

Entonces corrí un poco, me coloqué de espaldas a un árbol y esperé. Había aprendido a que, frente a ellos, no valía esconderse o tratar de correr para escapar, nunca sería tan rápida como una ráfaga de viento; en cambio, con una buena estrategia, podía hacerles frente lo suficiente como para, en un combate real, pensar la forma de sobrevivir.

Y eso pretendía.

De nuevo noté una ráfaga que venía hacia mí, y la esquivé pero a costa de un golpe de refilón que me envió contra otro poste de lado.

Me incorporé y volví a alejarme. Podía 'ver' lo que había por los movimientos de aire que causaban, ya fuera naciendo de ellos, o al chocar con ellos, dado que al estar quietos, no movían el aire pero este chocaba contra ellos y se eludía formando una especie de sombra negativa en el movimiento de aire.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

"¿Sigues pensando en matarla?" Me preguntó Rosalie secamente.

"No la mato, la proveo de armas para defenderse." Afirmé sin perder de vista el combate que se llevaba a cabo.

"Sois imposibles." Afirmó volviendo a alejarse hacia donde estaban todos mirando.

"Jasper, por mucho que pretendas entrenarla para hacer frente y defenderse de lo que la persigue, así solo vas a acabar haciéndole daño, o dejándole que se lo haga ella misma." Me dijo Carlisle. "Recuerda que es humana."

"Lo tengo muy presente, más de lo que pensáis." Afirmé mirándole unos segundos solo antes de volver a mirarla a ella y Emmet. "Pero si no la dejamos que descubra sus límites, le impedimos mejorar."

"No puede ver." Me dijo. "¿Eres consciente de ello?"

"Que carezca del sentido de la vista no quiere decir que no vea." Afirmé de nuevo pendiente de la pelea.

Era evidente desde el momento en que nombraba un adversario para ella de la familia, que ella perdería; sin embargo, de 8 veces que había peleado contra los lobos, había ganado a 2 'cachorros' amigos de Seth, por poco, pero les había ganado por segundos.

Y era cierto que carecía del sentido de la vista, pero comenzaba a ver que ella parecía 'ver', y bastante bien, lo que se interponía en su camino o avanzaba contra ella, pero en cambio, cuando se ponía algo nuevo en su camino en casa, siempre caía en la trampa.

Eso me tenía en vela. No podía entender cómo era posible que en combate pudiera ver si algo se interponía en su camino y en cambio no lo pudiera hacer si estaba en casa.

Las dos veces que había intentado hacerla pelear con directrices había sido un caos, pero sin decirle nada aguantaba un poco.

"Vale…" Dije dando una palmada cuando Emmet la derribó tras darle un golpe contra un árbol sin querer. "Bien hecho, a los dos."

"Perdón, Rissa. Hey, comienza a gustarme esto." Dijo Emmet sonriendo. "Cada vez lo pones más difícil, aunque sigue siendo demasiado fácil."

"Ahora tomaros los dos un descanso." Les dije. "Embry, inténtalo contra Bella."

"Yo aún puedo seguir." Me dijo Rissa frotándose la espalda y limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de los labios.

"Nada de cuestionar lo que te digo." Le dije para ablandarme un poco. "Estás herida, al menos espera a que te atienda Carlisle."

"Vale." Asintió cediendo puesto que estaba utilizando mis habilidades con ella.

"Muy bien…" Afirmé.

Aunque estuvieran peleando por entrenar delante de mis ojos, no pude evitar seguirla con la mirada con disimulo hasta que se sentó contra el lomo de Seth mientras Jake parecía susurrarle algo mientras le miraba las lesiones y rasguños que había conseguido entrenando.

"Oye, siendo lo que fuiste ya podías enseñarles algo más que a jugar ¿no?" Me dijo una voz que reconocí como el chico 'sombra'. "Así resultan patéticos."

"Viniendo de un cobarde que ni siquiera se dejan ver, creo que no tiene validez." Le contesté sin perder la calma.

"No soy yo solo el que lo piensa, Mayor Whitlock." Afirmó poniéndome alerta.

"¿Acaso nos conocemos?" Afirmé.

"No, personalmente no, pero sí conozco a alguien que sí." Afirmó divertido. "Y volviendo a lo de que sois patéticos… no soy el único que lo cree."

"Muy bien, si tan listos os creéis, supongo que no os importará luchar contra nosotros." Le dije un poco cansado de ellos. "Pero para eso tendríais que aparecer, claro."

"Creo que Phury estaba un poco cansado diciendo que se estaba oxidando." Afirmó con un tono demostrando que le divertía la idea.

"Está bien, que venga." Le dije. "Carlisle, uno de los otros vampiros que la vigilan quiere venir a pelear."

"¿Son buenos?" Me preguntó.

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Por eso creo que deberías ser tú. Emmet le ganaría a fuerza, Edward a velocidad… pero tú eres el más completo."

"Vale." Afirmé. "¿Es el de las sombras o Jagger?"

"Un tal Phury." Afirmé. "Pero no sé quién es."

"Ahí viene." Me dijo mirando tras nosotros mientras algo se movía por la copa de los árboles antes de caer una sombra con una sudadera de capucha y gafas de sol que hizo un gesto rapero de saludo. "Vaya, no parece demasiado grande, claro que Jane tampoco lo es."

"Hey, aumentemos la apuesta." Dijo Jagger desde el mismo árbol pero en cuclillas en una rama pero cogido como un mono con la mano a otra. "Seguro que no podéis ganarnos, así que… hagamos dos peleas, a ver quién gana."

"Por nosotros no habrá problema siempre y cuando entendáis que solo entrenamos a inmovilizar." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Bien, nosotros ponemos…" Comenzó para que la persona de sudadera le parara poniéndole una mano encima y avanzando hacia el centro.

"Vale, pues nosotros…"

"Carlisle, deberías dejar que fuera Rose o Alice." Le dijo Edward. "Es… no creo que fuese justo que fuese uno de nosotros y ellas llevan más tiempo."

"Creo que Carlisle sería mejor opción, tiene más técnica." Afirmé.

"Sí, pero… creo que cuando descubra quién es, le ganarían fácilmente." Afirmó.

"A mí no me importa." Afirmó Carlisle. "Si Edward está seguro y ellas no tienen inconveniente, claro."

"Por mí no hay problema." Afirmó Rosalie. "Y me tocaría a mí, llevo más tiempo en la familia que Alice, y no me importa pelear."

"Esa es mi Rose." Afirmó Emmet feliz.

"Rosalie, deberías tener cuidado." Le dijo Rissa preocupada. "En el grupo de los Diavvolo… bueno, no siempre juegan limpio cuando se trata de ganar."

Ya lo había imaginado a juzgar por la actitud de los que habíamos conocido hasta el momento, el problema era que parecína no dejar de salir integrantes de esa comuna como champiñones.

Y seguíamos sin saber casi nada de ellos.


	61. CAPITULO 61: PELAS Y RECLAMAS

**CAPITULO 61: PELAS Y RECLAMAS.**

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Rose." Le llamé cuando Rissa lanzó la advertencia. "Ten cuidado."

"Es solo un chico bajito." Afirmó. "Pero descuida, tendré cuidado."

Podía ser un chico algo bajito y flacucho, por la apariencia parecía como si hubiera heredado las ropas de alguien más grande que él, unos vaqueros de chica que se le ajustaban al cuerpo hasta las rodillas pero por abajo parecían haber tenido tiempos mejores y pedrería como cuentas deslucidas y bien cosidas en los bajos del pantalón, o lo que quedaba de ellos, por que parecían haber sido rasgados en varios puntos como si hubieran tenido tiempos mejores o hubieran pasado recientemente por malos.

Por no contar con la sudadera que era al menos de alguien de la talla de Emmet, y bastante deportiva como para llevarse con vaqueros.

"Bueno, no parece demasiado peligrosa." Afirmó Bella. "¿No se supone que debería ser fuerte y apuesto?"

"No siempre se desarrollan músculos." Afirmé. "Y aún no le hemos visto la cara."

"¿Entonces por qué está tan tapado?" Me dijo.

"Tal vez porque no quiera revelar tan pronto quién es." Le dijo Jasper. "Y no sé si esquivando va a hacer gran cosa."

"Me parece que se miden." Le contesté suavemente mientras Rosalie tiraba otro ataque más que el chico de la capucha esquivó.

"Pues eso sí que es preocupante." Afirmó Jasper. "Podría ser peor de lo que parece."

Y peor se puso, sin duda.

De pronto, el chico dijo algo en una especie de jerga rara entre francés e inglés-slang (algo así como que muy coloquial) mezclados con un acento un tanto… extraño y ciertas palabras de cockney (de verduleras, carreteras… creo que ya entendéis pro dónde van los tiros) un tanto raras con aquel acento y Jagger le contestó de igual modo pero con un tono como de reírse de algo con sus palabras.

Entonces el chico pasó a desaparecer y vimos como Rosalie comenzaba a dar bandazos atacando hasta que tiró un golpe y vimos por décimas de segundo la persona volando como un saltador de altura, mirando a Rosalie y cayendo justo a su espalda para cogerse a su cuello y ponerle las manos ahogándola de forma que no pudo zafarse y dejándonos con la boca abierta.

"Vale…" Dijo Jasper. "Tú para ya."

"Ya." Dijo Jagger sonriéndole para que el tipo soltase a Rosalie que comenzó a boquear calléndose de rodillas. "Curro chulo, dabuti."

"Ta (Thanks = gracias en Slang)" Afirmó para decir algo y que él se riese y asintiese.

"Eh, no tan rápido." Afirmó Emmet quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola. "Te toca contra mí, y a mí no me vas a coger por la espalda."

Entonces el chaval miró a Jagger y este asintió sonriendo y haciéndole un gesto de que a delante para que asintiese y volviese a ponerse frente a Emmet.

"¿Quién está peleando?" Preguntó Rissa a los chicos con los que estaba sentada.

"Un chico esmirriado con sudadera como 3 tallas mayor que él." Le dijo Embry.

"Pero ninguno de los chicos es así." Dijo ella confusa. "Y la única persona que conozco que lleva ese tipo de sudaderas es…"

"¡Mecagüen la…!" Dijo Emmet volviendo a atraer nuestra atención para ver que la chica le pasaba volando por encima para que él la cogiera por la pierna y ella le hiciera tijera en la garganta antes de colgársele por un lateral como si fuese una serpiente, retorcerse sobre él como si fuese unas sogas prediendo la capucha por el camino y mostrando una melena de corte charlestón en rosa chicle y un mechón azul fugazmente antes de aparecer de nuevo en la espalda de Emmet, haciéndole una llave compleja que a juzgar por lo que parecía era…

"Vale ya." Dijo Jasper para que la chica hiciera caso omiso. "Jagger, haz que pare."

"Sois unos aburridos." Dijo antes de decirle algo a la chica que le miró y le dijo algo sin soltar para que él le contestase y pareciese soltarle a regañadientes tras darle un golpe. "Dakota, todo lo que tiene de pequeña lo tiene de mala uva." Afirmó divertido. "Es la que mejores llaves hace, una lástima que la prohibieran pelear profesionalmente, hubiese llegado muy lejos."

"Dakota." La llamó Rissa antes de decirle algo mezclando inglés con francés antes de que la chica se le acercase sorteando a todos los lobos y se le tirara como si fuese una niña pequeña sonriéndole.

"Tía, tú siempre rajas tope raro." Le dijo como si le costase un poco hablar en eso. "Yo tengo siempre que rayarme el coco para rajarte tan estirado."

"Y eso le cuesta." Afirmó Esme sorprendida.

"Ya, ya, Dakota." Le dijo Rissa.

"Bueno, ahora le toca a mi hermano." Dijo sonriendo desde el árbol en la misma posición.

"Ya era hora, tío." Afirmó otra voz desde un poco más arriba en un árbol casi opuesto al de Jagger. "Esto de jugar es un peñazo. Sí, Dakota, entiendo muy bien lo que dices." Le dijo cuando la chica le dijo algo.

"¿Entendéis algo de lo que dice?" Les dijo Alice.

"A veces cuesta un poco, pero tras el primer medio siglo, le entiendes bastante bien." Le contestó divertido. "Eh, Dakota, deja un poco para el resto."

"Mía." Le dijo la chica abrazando a Rissa con más fuerza antes de liarse a patadas y golpes con los lobos tirándolos a todos lados para que volviesen por ella.

"Oh… Bailey… creo que esto es trabajo para ti, cielo." Dijo Jagger.

"Vamos, cielos…" Dijo una voz melódica y seductora que me despertaba en el pecho cosas que hacía tiempo que solo Esme despertaba en mí. "No peleéis con la pobre Dakota… ¿hum?" Les dijo acercándoseles y acariciándoles las barbillas con cierto ademán seductor. "Tan solo es una cría malencarada con alma de gata."

Curiosamente, eso pareció quitarles las ganas de pelea, o más que eso… diría que los dejó en un estado similar al de embriaguez que los dejó calmados y sonriendo bobaliconamente.

"¿Qué les has hecho?" Le dije.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Rissa preocupada. "¿Qué está pasando? Decidme qué ocurre."

Entonces la chica pelirosa le dijo algo en ese idioma mezclado y ella pareció preocuparse.

"¿Dónde están los chicos?" Dijo nerviosa. "Dakota, no tiene gracia, dónde están los chicos."

"Tranquila Trixxy, están bien, por desgracia." Le dijo Jagger susurrando la última parte de 'por desgracia' como si no hubiera querido que le oyera ella o fuese un comentario para si mismo.

"Jake." Le llamó Rissa. "¡Jake!"

"Estoy aquí." Le dijo cogiéndole la mano suavemente.

"¿Estáis bien?" Le dijo ella.

"Mejor que nunca." Afirmó.

"Creo que esa chica tiene algo en la voz." Me dijo Jasper. "Algo como mi don, pero por voz."

Me fijé mejor.

A simple vista no sobresalía en nada salvo en palidez. No tenía pintas demasiado llamativas como eran los muchachos que habíamos visto hasta el momento. De hecho, tenía un aspecto bastante común en las chicas de más al sur, por California o tal vez florida, con una camisa atada al abdomen en color rosa casi blanco que dejaba ver toda la tripa y debajo de esta prenda, lo que parecía un bañador o un sujetador con colores claros y rayas pastel en tonos azules, violetas y rosas; unos shorts vaqueros y unas sandalias altas de tiras blancas y suela de madera completaban el conjunto y además, ocultando sus ojos de la vista, unas gafas de cristales negros que uno hasta dudaba que pudieran ver por ellos, enmarcadas con unas monturas en pasta finas y blancas.

A simple vista, con eso, hubiera podido resultar incluso normal, de no ser por su pìel de un dorado pálido y su pelo, que incluso despeinado en unas ondas naturales acabando en algo más suave, era de un azabache tan pulcro y brillante que parecía hecho de hebras de azabache pulidas hasta darles una apariencia de espejo. Eso o su gesto apacible que rivalizaba con el de Esme y resaltado con un maquillaje neutro-rosado que la hacía parecer alguien dócil y apacible.

"Bueno..." Dijo Jagger saltando al suelo. "Mi turno."

De pronto me di cuenta que no era él, era alguien prácticamente como él, salvo por el ligerísimo matiz de que el original tenía el cabello rubio y las puntas del pelo de color rojo como si se las hubiera mojado en sangre que brillara como fuego y este otro era completamente rubio.

"Tú no eres Jagger." Le dije.

"No." Afirmó el auténtico desde otra rama de árbol. "Os presento a Phury, mi hermano."

"Somos como gotas de agua ¿eh?" Nos dijo el llamado Phury con una sonrisa de suficiencia y diversión.

"Quitando el hecho de que Jagger se tiñe las puntas y tú no." Afirmó Rissa suavemente para si.

"Cielo, algún día tendrás que decirnos cómo es que sabes que te oímos aunque hables así." Le dijo Jagger intentando acercarse sin éxito cuando los lobos se le encaraban, tanto en su forma animal como la humana, poniéndose en medio con los brazos cruzados y caras de poco amistosos.

"Vamos, Phury." Le dijo dándoles la espalda a los chicos-lobo. "Enseñales lo que es la edad."

"NI que fuésemos tan viejos." Dijo el chico cayendo frente a nosotros con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mezclada con ironía. "Bueno, a ver quién es el que va a jugar conmigo."

"Iré yo." Afirmó Jasper.

"No." Dijo Rissa incorporándose. "Iré yo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Bueno, a ver quién es el que va a jugar conmigo." Dijo Phury con el mismo tono de ironía que usaba siempre que se divertía a costa de alguien.

Solo que esta vez era de alguien con el que estaba en el mismo bando.

"Iré yo." Afirmó Jasper.

"No." Afirmé yo incorporándome. "Iré yo."

"Venga ya." Dijo Phury. "No puedes ir en serio."

"Muy en serio." Afirmé palmeándome el trasero para limpiarme la hierba que pudiera haberse quedado pegada al sentarme en el suelo de pinaza. "No voy a permitir que sigáis por ahí. Son amigos."

"Cielo..." Me dijo Jagger desde mi espalda contra su pecho al oído. "Oye, déjalo. Ya sabes cómo jugamos nosotros."

"Por eso mismo." Afirmé separándome. "Además, necesito entrenamiento. Cuando más fuerte sea el adversario al que me enfrente mejor."

"Cuanto más fuerte sea tu adversario, más pupa te hará." Me dijo antes de notar cómo algo rápido lo apartaba con un empujón de mí. "¡Maldito chucho!"

"¡Vale ya!" Les grité. "Debería daros vergüenza. No necesito ser un cerebro para saber que mientras nos mantengamos juntos tendremos alguna oportunidad."

"En otras ocasiones sí." Me dijo la otra Bella que había allí. "Pero con estos tíos…"

"Phury,más te vale que te pongas serio." Le avisé. "Porque yo voy a ir en serio."

"Y desarmada, cielo." Me contestó. "Y, reconozcámoslo, nunca has sido demasiado buena en eso."

"He mejorado, un poco." Afirmé.

"Venga Phury. " Le dijo Jagger. "Dale una oportunidad, solo será jugar, no es tan difícil."

"Creo que como juguéis sin más os vais a llevar una buena sorpresa." Afirmó Jasper con el mismo tono neutro de siempre.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Vaya… creo que la chica ya no necesita demasiada ayuda." Afirmó Jared mientras la veíamos darle un puñetazo al vampirillo rubio insoportable tras atenazarlo bajo ella.

"La verdad es que da unos mamporros que no veas." Afirmó Paul divertido. "¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?"

"Pues vosotros si hubierais entrenado con ella." Les dije. "¡Eso es, Rissa!. ¡Machácale la cara un poco más!"

Al principio, como a todos, me había costado entender por qué nadie tendría interés en que le machacasen como hacían con ella los Cullen, en llevarse auténticas palizas por parte de Jasper cuando estaba hecha unos zorros e insistía en que podía seguir entrenando.

Pero ahora estaba claro.

Soportaba las palizas para mejorar, porque no hay gloria sin sufrimiento que leí en un libro para la clase de literatura.

Y viéndole golpear a aquel vampiro de aquella forma... bueno, era más que evidente que algo debía hacer, al menos para habersele puesto encima y golpeado la cara a puños desnudos; otra cosa era que el tío se dejase convertir en un simple saco de boxeo.

"Es evidente que no les va a ganar." Afirmó Quil.

"Ya, pero aún así la paliza esta vale la pena verla." Afirmó Embry divertido animándola.

"Bueno, se acabó." Dijo el tipo derribándola e inmovilizándola haciéndole un poco de daño.

"Rissa, deja de forcejear." Le dijo Jasper. "No ganas nada dejándo que te rompa algún hueso solo por jugar."

"Podría seguir." Dijo pero parando de hacer fuerza para que el tío la soltase.

"Joder, nena." Le dijo el vampiro. "Tenías muchas agallas antes y veo que ahora que estás ciega no te han disminuido lo más mínimo."

"Y tú deberías comenzar a pensar en jugar limpio." Le dijo ella frotándose la sangre que le salía de la nariz.

"No, déjalo." Le dijo Jasper. "Nos vendrá bien sus trampas." Añadió mirando a los gemelos. "Siempre y cuando no las vuelvan contra nosotros."

"Cosa de la que no podemos fiarnos." Afirmó Edward serio.

"No os preocupéis." Afirmó Rissa. "Son unos demonios, les va muy bien pelear contra demonios auténticos. No creo que os la jueguen hasta que no se vayan los perseguidores."

"Siempre me gustó ese cerebro tuyo." Le dijo el rubio por completo sonriendo con picardía. "Lástima que no lo usaras para hacer el crímen."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

"¿Qué opinas, Carlisle?" Le dije mientras veía al par de gemelos con el tipo de las sombras visible a la sombra de un árbol.

"No acabo de fiarme de ellos." Me contestó. "Pero me parece evidente que consideran a esa chica una de ellos."

"¿Podría ser un caso de reclamo?" Me dijo Edward.

"¿Un reclamo?" Preguntó Bella.

"Es cuando un vampiro encuentra una persona particular." Le explicó. "Como Edward contigo."

"No…" Nos dice Carlisle. "Es mucho más que eso… Cuando uno de los nuestros encuentra una víctima y por algún extraño motivo, decide verla, no como la presa que siempre ve en los de su tipo, sino como un igual… se puede reaccionar de muchas maneras."

"Matándola para eliminar la tentación." Afirmé. "Estuvo de moda en la guerra."

"O también, manteniéndote a su lado tanto tiempo como puedas sin llamar la atención sobre ti mismo." Añadió Edward suavemente.

"¿Entonces es eso?" Dijo Rosalie. "Un vampiro siente atracción por un humano. No es nada nuevo."

"Créeme, no es tan fácil." Afirmó Carlisle mirándonos a todos de uno en uno. "El reclamo no es algo a hacer a la ligera. Marca a un humano como tuyo, nadie más puede tocarlo, no pueden acercársele sin tu permiso, no pueden hablarle sin tu permiso… su vida es tuya, para lo que tú quieras."

"Eso es cruel." Dijo Alice cogiéndose a mi brazo pero mirando a Carlisle.

"¿Y el humano no tiene nada que decir?" Preguntó Bella. "Sobre su vida."

"No siempre se dan cuenta." Afirmó Carlisle. "A decir verdad, pocos vampiros pueden entenderlo, menos aún controlarlo. Así que la mayoría de las veces, la víctima acaba muerta en cuestión de meses, como mucho algún año, pero nunca más de 1 o 2 como mucho."

"Pero ella sigue viva." Afirmó Rosalie. "Y no parece demasiado apetecible, físicamente."

"Ella tiene un algo." Afirmé. "Hasta vosotros lo habéis comprobado. Algo en ella incita a acercarte."

"Entonces esos tíos tendrán mucho trabajo apartando moscones." Afirmó Emmet.

"¿Puedo continuar?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Claro." Afirmamos.

"Ibas por donde lo de que la víctima no suele durar demasiado viva." Le recordé mientras a la mente me venían antiguas historias.

"Eso es." Me dijo para volver a dirigirse al grupo. "Normalmente, los vampiros no saben detectarlo y acaban matando al objeto de sus reclamos."

"¿Y eso?" Preguntó Emmet mientras notaba una presencia extraña.

"Porque pronto acabas obsesionado con esa persona." Afirmó una voz extraña mientras aparecía una cabeza bocabajo en medio de nosotros. "No deberíais hablar tan alto cuando la gente de la que habláis está cerca, es de mala educación ¿sabíais?"

"Tampoco lo es aparecer o meterse en una conversación si no se es invitado." Afirmó Esme.

"No, Esme, déjale." Afirmé sospechando que era una buena fuente de información. "Me parece que podría sernos de ayuda. ¿Qué decias de lo del reclamo?"

"Que os contaban parte de la verdad." Afirmó. "El objeto de tu reclamo acaba muerto porque no es fácil reconocerlo y acabas obsesionado con ellos."

"¿Obsesionado?"

"Es largo de explicar." Afirmó. "Digamos que es como el sol. Normalmente tú intentas cogerlo pero no puedes, así que al final dejas de intentarlo. Es lo más sabio, lo que la gente normal hace. Pero también hay gente que persiste, al principio es gracioso, intentar coger el sol, ver cómo lo intentan… pero poco a poco, el tío se queda ciego por la luz, comienza a intentarlo con más fuerza… hasta que muera."

"Qué chorradas…" Susurró Rosalie.

"Si eso pasa con el sol, imaginad que puede pasar con un humano y un vampiro que tiene toda la eternidad por delante." Dijo el tío pasando de ella. "Una eternidad dándose cabezazos para alcanzar el sol, solo que no es algo tan inalcanzable como el sol, es un humano, algo tangible y de fácil alcance lleno de un elixir delicioso."

"Eso es una barbaridad." Gimió Esme susurrando y cubriéndose la boca.

"Al principio es divertido, un vampiro colado por una humana, persiguiéndola y asegurándose que esté bien, espiándola para verla un rato más… pero luego comienza a volver con tesoros, un día es un envoltorio de chicle que ella tocó y otro su pulsera de la suerte, por no contar cuando vuelve con algo más… no sé… ¿un mechón de pelo cortado?"

"Asqueroso." Afirmó Emmet.

"Lo que quieras, pero es así." Afirmó. "Y eso es solo el principio." Añadió girándose hacia Carlisle. "Hay mucho más. Luego viene cuando la obsesión es tal que acaba revelándose, primero desde lejos, luego acercándose… no pasaría nada si solo se limitasen a quedarse a lo lejos, observar de lejos o acercarse y desaparecer al cabo de un tiempo. Los viejos incluso se reirían con eso."

"Y no es así, supongo." Afirmé.

"No." Negó. "Estás tan obsesionado que las 24 horas del día es demasiado poco, sobre todo contando con que esa persona es mortal."

"Entonces…" Dijo Bella temblando.

"Entonces es cuando la mayoría enloquece y acaba matando a esa persona." Afirmó el tío rápidamente y quitándole importancia. "Pufff… como un pollito al que protejes entre tus brazos hasta romperlo. Preciosa imagen, sí."

"¿Y cómo funciona lo del reclamo?" Le dije.

"Es eso." Afirmó.

"Pero no todas mueren." Afirmó Carlisle.

"¡Porque algunos sabemos cómo hacer las cosas!" Dijo divertido como si fuese evidente y nosotros tontos por no saberlo. "Si tienes control, puedes hacer lo que sea para conseguir tu presa, y enamorarla es la forma más sencilla de tenerla junto a ti. Y luego con el tiempo…"

"La conviertes." Afirmé entendiéndolo. "Entendible, salvo el por qué esa chica." Añadí mirándole. "Es una más, y las hay más bonitas que ella."

"Si no la conoces, puede." Afirmó.

Luego había algún motivo más, algo escondido tras todo lo que aparentaba.

"¡VALE YA, TODOS!" Oímos entonces gritar.

"Voy a sacar a esa chica cabezota de ahí." Dijo Emmet.

"Será mejor que volvamos a casa ya." Afirmó Carlisle.


	62. CAPITULO 62: MÁS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LOS V

**CAPITULO 62: MÁS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LOS VAMPIROS.**

(Voz de Jake)

"¿Cómo está?" Le pregunté a Seth entrando por la ventana.

"De momento duerme." Afirmó. "¿Por qué todo le pasa a ella?"

"Tiene demasiada mala suerte." Afirmé. "Muere, la persiguen unos demonios, por poco vuelve a morir quemada…"

"Suena a una mala película, como 'con la muerte a los talones' o algo así." Me dijo suavemente. "¿Se sabe algo más?"

"Nada." Negué mirando cómo Rissa dormía tranquila contra la almohada que había cogido como un osito. "Seth… ve a descansar, ya me quedo yo."

"Vale, pues iré a echarme un rato y llamaré a mamá." Afirmó. "Tal vez me dé una ducha también."

"El resto iban a bañarse en la bañera." Afirmé.

"Igual voy con ellos." Contestó antes de salir y cerrar tras él.

Entonces respiro tranquilo. Sé que fuera de aquel refugio sin luz eléctrica y abandonado en el círculo polar Ártico, que hemos retocado un poco para conseguir mantenerla caliente y funcional pero de forma que no cante.

"¿Jake?" Me dice Rissa cuando se despierta junto a mí.

"Sí, ya he vuelto." Afirmé. "¿Cómo sabías que era yo y no Seth?"

"Tu olor, y la sensación que me das." Afirmó suavemente. "¿Qué tal te ha ido?"

"No hemos visto nada raro." Negué.

"Fuera hace mucho frío."

"No lo notamos." Afirmé peinándola suavemente. "Pero si tienes frío me puedo quedar aquí bastante rato."

"Hum…" Murmuró acurrucándose de nuevo contra mí.

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"Sí." Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, mañana voy a librar."

"¿Tienes un día libre?" Le dije sorprendido de que fuese así.

"Ahora ya sí, porque me lo voy a tomar." Afirmó. "Además, creo que hoy me he hecho un pequeño desgarro muscular peleando contra Emmet."

"¿Pero estás bien?" Le dije preocupado. "¿Dónde te duele?"

"Tranquilo, estoy bien." Afirmó sonriendo. "Solo tengo molestias en el abductor derecho."

"Voy a buscar a Carlisle." Afirmé levantándome antes de ser derribado de nuevo contra ella cuando me agarró y tiró de mí.

"Relájate, campeón." Me dijo. "Estoy bien, pero un pequeño descanso me vendrá bien."

"¿Y habías pensado algo?" Le pregunté.

"Varias cosas, pero intento ser femenina, así que el caballero elige." Me dijo.

"Y eso te lo ha dicho…" Le animé.

"Vaaaaale... Rosalie me dijo que debería ser un poco más femenina en lugar de andar por ahí sudando camisetas e intentando desarrollar músculos, aunque creo que solo era que estaba celosa porque los chicos me entrenan." Afirmó. "El caso es que como ahora no puede ver, tampoco maquillarme, así que eso potencia más mi cara másculina."

"Yo no creo que seas así." Le dije divertido. "Y la verdad, hasta cierto punto me pone verte sudar camisetas. Lo único que si fuesen mías mejor."

"¿Celoso?" Me dijo mirándome.

"La verdad es que sí, un poco." Afirmé.

"Pues no lo estés." Me dijo poniéndome una mano en la cara sonriendo y echándose un poco hacia mí. "Con ellos no hago cosas como esta…" Añadió dándome un beso antes de notar su mano pro mi pecho. "O esto…" Añadió besándome el pecho.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?" Dijo Bella cuando oímos un golpe del cabecero de una cama contra una pared.

"Suena como a…"

"Y eso que vosotros no tenéis que verlo en la cabeza." Afirmé intentando desviar mi mente hacia la de cualquier otro, como por ejemplo, la de Seth que siempre era más relajante, sobre todo ahora que dormía tranquilamente en un sofá.

"Apasionante ¿no?" Me dijo Embry mientras echaba una partida a la play-station con Quil. "Nosotros lo hemos tenido que ver cada vez que nos trasformábamos, y eso que Jake se guardaba bastante de pensar en eso, pero siempre quedan resquicios en las mentes. Tú debes saberlo bien ¿no, Edward?"

"Sí." Asentí suavemente captando la mente de Embry en lugar de la de Seth como hubiera deseado.

Ese chico lo pasaba mal con todo aquello. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho o tal vez intentase ocultarlo, sentía algo realmente fuerte por la impronta adulta de Jacob, su alfa.

Así que ahora no era de extrañar que intentase centrarse en la partida, aunque sonaba realmente convincente cuando intentaba sonar despreocupado y hasta divertido cuando dijo lo de verlo al compartir la mente con él.

"Estos lobos son estúpidos." Afirmó una voz susurrando tras nosotros.

"¿Vuelves a estar escondido?" Le dije sabiendo que el chico que se movía por las sombras estaba allí escondido.

"Me protejo en ambiente hostil." Afirmó.

"Aquí no íbamos a hacerte nada." Le dije.

"No te equivoques." Afirmó. "El resto no pueden entrar si no se les invita, pero no todos tenemos esa limitación."

"Lo sé." Asentí. "Algunos sois educados."

"Si de momento no la hemos cogido aún es porque ella no quiere irse." Me dijo mientras veía un par de ojos granates en un rincón dentro de la sombra de esa esquina. "Pero no dudéis que si en algún momento ella quiere irse, o por algún motivo su vida corre peligro, entraremos por ella, con o si invitación previa."

"Y cómo vais a hacerlo exactamente si no tenéis invitación previa." Le dijo Emmet divertido.

"¿Acaso vosotros tenéis esa restricción?" Le contestó el chico-sombra con el mismo tono de diversión enmascarada. "Ahora mismo podría llegar hasta ella y llevármela antes incluso de que llegarais hasta su cuarto."

"Pero está con Jacob, el chico-lobo." Le dije leyendo su mente que reflejaba su contradicción por aquel 'minúsculo detalle'.

"Sí, y no te preocupes, ya estamos buscando la forma de bloquear tu habilidad." Me dijo.

"Ya lo sabía." Afirmé viéndolo en su mente. "Pero no os servirá de mucho. No es algo que controle."

Por un momento sentí miedo al ver en su mente que ya sabían que el poder de Alice tenía de excepción a los chicos quileutes por su ADN y el de Jasper a gente estable emocionalmente, cosa que no era como para preocuparse porque solo lo usaba para influir y canalizar los sentimientos de ira o contradicción a un estado similar a la calma y la alegría. Por ello pensaban que habría también una excepción a mi don, solo que aún no lo habían identificado, y desconocían, o parecían desconocer el hecho de que mi hija también tenía su propia habilidad especial. Y ellos también, alguno al menos.

"Toda habilidad tiene su criptonita." Afirmó. "Solo que la mayoría de las veces, la gente ni se molesta en buscarla."

"Y eso les hace tener un punto flaco ¿no?" Dijo Jasper.

"Oh, gracias a dios." Se quejó Rosalie atrayendo mi mente para darme cuenta que lo decía porque desde hacía unos segundos había dejado de oírse el traqueteo del cabecero contra la pared.

"¿Ocurre algo, Rose?" Le preguntó Emmet.

"Han parado de una vez ese maldito ruido." Afirmó.

"Demos gracias al señor…" Dijo Embry como con ironía aunque su mente estaba llena de dolor.

"Jasper." Le llamé para que asintiera mirando a Embry.

"Embry." Le llamó entonces. "Lo hacéis mal. Emmet, enseñales cómo se hace."

"Será un placer." Afirmó llendo a cogerles los mandos de la videoconsola mientras Jasper no apartaba el contacto visual con Embry por lo que noté cómo su mente se calmaba y comenzaba a pasar a un estado más neutro de emociones.

"¿Todo bien?" Me dijo Carlisle que parecía no haberse perdido ni un segundo de nada.

"Sí, ahora ya está todo bien." Afirmé viendo cómo la mente del chico de las sombras parecía debilitarse como si el turno de vigilancia pasara a otra persona, fuera. "Y por cierto, Jasper. La dama intentará cogerse un día libre."

"Mi parte militar me dice que no hay descanso para alguien en proceso de mejora." Afirmó serio y recto como una vara. "Pero mi parte humana, por pequeña que sea, me dice que ya era hora de que pidiera algo así. Se merece un descanso."

"Habláis de Rissa, supongo." Dijo Carlisle con los brazos cruzados viniendo a ponerse entre ambas posiciones.

"Hace tiempo que no están a solas." Afirmé viendo tanto la mente de Jacob como la de ella propia y haciendo zapping de una a otra. "Y aunque planean separarse un poco, tampoco quieren ir demasiado lejos de aquí. Saben que aquí están seguros."

"De momento." Dijo Jasper.

"No hay duda que no van a cansarse fácilmente, y saben que seguimos por el continente." Afirmó Carlisle. "Renesme es demasiado pequeña aún para movernos demasiado."

"¿Otra vez conspirando a nuestras espaldas?" Nos dijo Jared desde detrás nuestro con una posición que daba a entender que estaba alerta con todas y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo aunque su postura corporal pretendía ser algo distendida, con los brazos cruzados y los hombros hacia delante.

"Sigo sin entender qué hacéis todos aquí." Le dijo Bella.

"Cambio de turno." Afirmó. "Seth, Embry y Quil por Paul y yo. Pero no os evadáis."

"No." Le cortó Bella. "Que no entiendo qué hacéis todos aquí. ¿Es que no ha quedado nadie en La Push?"

"Sam se ha quedado con los benjamines." Afirmó mientras Paul parecía echar un poco molesto a Quil y Embry antes de que le dijese algo en quileute y Paul le contestase tirándose a la vez en el sofá. "Quitando los dos escuderos de Seth, nosotros, Quil, Embry y el bobo de Jake, el resto están en la reserva."

"Ahora es bobo." Dijo Carlisle medio sonriendo.

"Siempre que está enamorado está como tonto." Afirmó Jared. "Pero no nos desviemos, de qué va eso."

"Rissa, Bellatrix II si lo preferís así." Le dije suavemente. "Quiere tomarse mañana un día libre, y Jasper decía que está dividido entre su punto de vista militar y el humano."

"La tentación de matar a alguien de cansancio es poderosa." Le dijo Jasper medio bromeando.

"Pues cuidadito con esas bromas, no creo que Jake se lo tome así." Le advirtió.

"Por eso no se las decimos a él." Afirmó Emmet divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Hacía ya un rato que había llegado el cambio de turno a la casa que habíamos alquilado con un nombre falso cuando por fin oímos ruidos al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio principal que habíamos dejado a Rissa con Seth, Embry o Jacob. De hecho, el ruido fueron pasos saliendo y algo arrastrando por el suelo con suavidad.

"¿Rissa?" La llamó Esme. "¿Estás ahí?"

"Sí." Afirmó suavemente y casi susurrando mientras entraba por el arco que conducía al salón. "No podía dormir y me he levantado."

"No creo que sea seguro salir a dar una vuelta." Le dijo Rosalie.

"Menos aún con esa gente ahí fuera, 'protegiendo' la casa." Dijo Jasper.

"Son un poco cansos." Afirmó Emmet. "No sé cómo pueden dormir ahí fuera siquiera."

"¿Tienes idea de si son rastreadores o cazadores, Rissa?" Le pregunté entonces.

"No creo." Negó.

"¿No decías que eran chungos?" Le preguntó Alice.

"Se dedicaban a matar y alimentarse de la gente a la que el resto de amigos de la chica y ella misma se dedicaban a molestar y poner trampas casi inofensivas." Afirmó Edward.

"Eso no es cazar." Dijo Rissa. "Protegían el medioambiente, a su manera. Erróneamente." Se corrigió sola tras un ligero silencio. "Vale, no me gustaban sus métodos, pero nunca les he pillado matando a nadie."

"Eran cazadores y asesinos." Dijo Jasper mirándonos en general. "De cazadores."

Los motivos no exculpaban sus acciones, y aunque Rissa no parecía dar su brazo a torcer en lo de defenderles, tocando este punto, parecía querer ponerse una venda en los ojos para engañarse ella misma.

"Sabes que en el fondo lo sabe ¿no?" Me dijo Edward susurrando mientras Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y Bella discutían con ella sobre si aquella gente eran o no asesinos.

"Lo supongo." Afirmé. "Por muy amigos o conocidos que sean, es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de que intenta engañarse con ellos."

"Carlisle, siempre nos has dicho que no subestimemos el amor." Me dijo en voz baja mirándome.

"El amor siempre nos hace cometer locuras." Afirmó Alice suavemente. "Pero no veo qué tiene que ver con esto. Rissa quiere a Jacob y él a ella."

"Pero antes de él, estuvieron esos hermanos." Afirmó Edward. "Y aunque ya no se lleven…"

"Donde hubo fuego, quedarán cenizas." Afirmé echando mano de refranero popular.

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir?" Dijo Alice.

"Significa que cuando ha habido amor y termina, siempre queda el recuerdo y algo más porque las cenizas pueden encender ese amor de nuevo." Afirmó Edward. "Y eso puede ser un arma de doble filo."

"Sinceramente." Dijo Alice. "No puedo ver demasiado de su futuro. No para de haber interferencias hasta un… borrón en el hilo. Y luego nada."

"Es probable que acabe con Jacob." Asentí.

"O que muera en el intento." Afirmó Edward. "Otra vez."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Os repito que no son un peligro para la gente normal." Afirmé por milésima vez.

Es cierto que los Diavvolo y el resto de la pandilla con la que me movía cuando estaba primero con Jagger y luego con Phury eran un poco… radicales; pero eso no era una seguridad de que fuesen los asesinos que me querían hacer creer aquella familia que tenían que ser. O al menos no tan despiadados, porque… bueno, era cierto que mataban a gente, pero eran 'rojos' y los usaban como alimentación.

"Bueno." Terció el que parecía el padre o al menos, el cabeza de familia en aquella familia tan inusual. "Me parece que esto es un diálogo que no va a ninguna parte."

"¿Y si ponemos la tele aprovechando que los chicos se han dormido?" Preguntó la madre.

"Está bien." Dijeron cada cual a su forma.

"Esme, no creo que todos podamos…" Dijo.

"¿Rissa?" Me dijo el médico y patriarca.

"Ah, sí." Afirmó. "Me gustaba ver la tele. Aunque ahora solo puedo oírla."

"¿De verdad no te importa?" Me dijo.

"No, claro." Afirmé forzándome a sonreír amistosamente mientras notaba la punzada de tristeza por la pérdida de mi sentido de la vista.

"Yo puedo contarte lo que se ve." Se ofreció la jovial de las chicas.

"Alice, las pelis se fastidian si alguien está radiando lo que se ve y lo que pasa." Le dijo Emmet.

"Sí…" Le contestó ella con un tono de niño pequeño llamando tonto a otro. "Pero si no puede ver los gestos no puede entender lo que otra gente…"

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Bella. "Yo no sé qué haría si no pudiese ver la tele."

"Tampoco necesito compasión." Afirmé encontrando el sofá con el bastón y tanteando una figura humana que podía jurar que estaba dormida antes de sentarme en el suelo a sus pies. "Tan solo no puedo ver, mi coeficiente intelectual sigue siendo el mismo."

"Digamos que no estamos acostumbrados a alguien que no pueda… que carezca del sentido de la vista." Dijo Jasper corrigiéndose.

"A ver, atentos." Dijo el otro chico, Edward o Eduardo o algo así creo que se llamaba por lo que había deducido. "Empieza una película."

Si ya era un poco humillante no poder salvo oírla, encima tener a alguien que me comentaba todo lo que se veía y yo no podía ver por mi ceguera era algo… se salía de las cartas. Pero no dije nada.

"Alice, qué te parece si hacemos palomitas." Dijo de pronto Edward.

"Ah, sí, claro." Dijo la chica que me hablaba radiándome todos los detalles visuales de la película.

"Esperad, os acompaño." Dijo la otra, la castaña. "A Renesme le gustará comer unas pocas cuando despierte de la siesta."

"Un momento, yo también voy." Les dijo la madre. "A mí nunca me gustaron estas series tan violentas. Dime Rissa, como invitada… ¿te gustan dulces o prefieres saladas?"

"Me da lo mismo." Afirmé. "La cocinera elige."

"Cocineras." Dijo el padre de la niña sonriéndo. "Y no te preocupes, nosotros no comemos de eso."

"La comida nos sabe a barro." Afirmó Jasper.

"Oh." Dije confusa. "Pensaba que podíais comerla."

"Técnicamente podemos." Afirmó Carlisle. "Solo que no es agradable para nosotros porque, como te ha explicado Jasper, cualquier cosa nos sabe a barro."

"Pero Kat y los chicos comen cosas." Afirmé confusa.

"¿Cómo se llamaba el chico de las sombras?" Me dijo el padre de la niña por la que Jake parecía sentir… algo especial, 'pero no amor' que decía él. "Ah, sí, Maxim…"

"Max es suficiente." Afirmó su voz.

Así que estaba por allí, en algún lugar.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" Continuó.

"Acláranos una cosa ¿quieres?" Le dijo Jasper. "¿Cómo es que vosotros coméis 'cosas' sin quejaros?"

"Tú también lo harías si tuvieras amigas cercanas que fuesen… humanas y no supieran lo vuestro." Afirmó.

"¡¿Me mentíais?" Le dije sorprendida.

"A los Diavvolo les trae frescas ciertas normas." Afirmó. "Pero la experiencia nos ha demostrado que si te descubren cunde el pánico y casi siempre acabas perseguido por gente con horcas, ahora sería con pistolas. ¿O no oíste lo que le pasó al bueno de James?"

"¿Quién?" Le dije.

"El rubito amiguito de Jagger." Me contestó.

Recordaba vagamente a aquel tipo, solo que no había tenido demasiada cercanía con él. Recuerdo que era del tipo guerrero, más bien cazador de cazadores y que, al parecer, se divertía con la persecución.

"Sí, creo que me suena." Cedí finalmente. "Le habré visto… ¿qué, dos, tres veces?"

"Era como nosotros." Afirmó. "Estaba en una comuna de 3 y cuando le conociste estaba de visita mientras sus compañeros descansaban. Le mataron por encapricharse de una presa; y luego Victoria murió intentando matar a sus asesinos."

De pronto el ambiente parecía haberse quedado congelado.

"¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?" Le dije.

"Tus amigos aquí presentes, los Cullen, mataron a la comuna con la que iba James." Me dijo. "Por cazar una humana. Y los Vulturi condenan a todos los nuestros que se descubren a los humanos, por no decir matar y secar a los humanos que conocen nuestro secreto."

No me extrañaba, hasta cierto punto hasta me parecía lógico y todo.

"¿En serio no te extraña?" Me dijo Edward.

"No." Negué. "Hasta cierto punto puedo entenderlo y todo. Y eso explicaría por qué me persiguen, al menos una parte."

"No sé si eres muy lista, muy temeraria o una loca." Me dijo Emmet. "En serio, eres muuuuuuy rara. Cualquiera en tu lugar estaría muerta de miedo."

"Morirse de miedo no sirve de nada." Negué. "Solo te quita tiempo valioso para pensar en cómo contraatacar o defenderte."

"Y pensando así me pregunto cómo es posible que te hayan matado al menos una vez." Me dijo Jasper.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Jasper." Le dije cuando noté que estaba pegando a mí en el sofá porque se había levantado para ir a algún lado.

"¿Hum?" Me dijo.

"Mañana no podré entrenar." Afirmé. "Solo quería que lo supieras para que pudierais hacer planes contando con eso."

"¿Y se puede saber por qué?" Me dijo tranquilamente. "Te recuerdo que lo de entrenar fue idea tuya. Además, si quieres mejorar no puedes tener un solo día de descanso."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Asentí sabiendo que era así. "Pero será un solo día. Estoy cansada y sinceramente, me duele un poco el hombro, por no hablar de que mis gemelos me están matando. No hay peligro y no creo que sea bueno entrenar en el estado en el que estoy."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Pero solo un día, y pasado volverás a las actividades."

"Está bien." Afirmé. "Espero estar completa de nuevo para pasado mañana."

"Las mujeres se alegrarán de que pases el día aquí." Me dijo Emmet divertido.

"No voy a… ¡Sois unos tramposos!" Afirmé tirando un cojín a ciegas para darle a Emmet mientras blandía el otro para intentar darle a Jasper sabiendo que el uno me lo pararía y el otro tenía los reflejos demasiado agudos como para acertarle un cojinazo a bocajarro. "¡Yo intentando sacaros el día libre y vosotros ya lo sabíais!"

"Me encargo de tener a los cazadores de los Vulturis monitorizados en caso de que decidan acercarse de nuevo por aquí." Me dijo el padre de la chiquilla. "Pero a veces lo ponéis muy difícil Jacob y tú."

"En serio, voy a comenzar a pensar que eres 'bi' o algo." Le dije. "No es normal que le prestes tanta atención a alguien de tu mismo sexo." Afirmé haciendo que alguien aguantara la risa, otros se rieran y la madre de la criatura y esposa suya, o sea, Bella, se quejaba con un tono que me dejaba entrever que no le molestaba la broma y la veía como tal.


	63. CAPITULO 63: PISANDO NY

**CAPITULO 63: PISANDO NY.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"No lo entiendo." Afirmé. "¿Acaso planeáis que nos llevemos todo eso? Por dios, vamos de paseo, no… a saber a dónde."

"Pero necesitaréis comida." Dijo Esme. "Os hemos metido ensalada, sándwiches vegetales… y un poco de carne poco hecha para ti."

"Soy… soy vegetariano." Afirmé.

"Sí, menos cuando cazas carne." Me dijo Bella.

"Ya vale, lo intento." Afirmé recogiendo las fiambreras de comida para meterlas en la mochila que iba a llevar. "No es sencillo hacerte vegetariano cuando parte de ti es un lobo, animal carnívoro como pocos."

"Ya estoy lista." Afirmó Rissa llegando con un palo de ciego en colores verdes y ocres tanteando el camino a su paso. "¿Me he perdido algo, señor animal carnívoro como pocos?"

"Se ríen de mi intento de ser vegetariano." Afirmé medio bromeando.

"Bueno… todos sabemos que es casi imposible convertir a un animal carnívoro en uno vegetariano." Afirmó sonriendo. "¿Necesitas ayuda para coger todo?"

"No, lo tengo todo ya."

"¿Es mucho preguntar dónde vais a ir?" Nos dijo Jasper.

"Caminaremos un poco." Afirmé.

"Vamos a ir a Nueva York." Le contó Rissa. "Nos manifestaremos contra la matanza de animales por pieles, iremos a mitines y eso."

"Ya." Nos dijeron sonriendo pero como si pensaran saber que no era cierto.

"Eh, que es cierto." Afirmé. "Edward, diles que es cierto."

"Ya, pero no niegues que es un plan bastante… inusual." Me dijo divertido.

"Y curioso viniendo de alguien que es amiga de gente que se los come y matan personas para chuparles la sangre." Afirmó Rosalie.

"Bah, los Diavvolo y sus colegas también protegen a los animales." Afirmó Rissa.

"Sí… matando a los cazadores." Afirmó Emmet.

"Nosotros nos vamos a ir yendo." Dije yo resuelto a cortar la situación. "Tenemos que coger un vuelo a Nueva York."

"¿Y cómo llegaréis del aeropuerto a donde sea que tengáis eso?" Nos dijo Alice.

"Nos vendrá a recoger un compañero verde." Afirmó Rissa sonriendo. "Y vamos a alojarnos en un sitio… especial."

Ya, lo suponía, la vez anterior ibamos a haber ido todo un fin de semana a casa de un tío suyo que era del Cuerpo de Paz. Hubieramos ido solo 2 horas de al menos 48 a un meeting de sus compañeros verdes y el domingo por la mañana había una exposición de mascotas en Central Park, tan solo tenemos que pasarnos y acudir a la reunió acto seguido. Eso hubiese hecho que hubiera tenido yo una coartada con mi padre por ir a casa de un tío de Bella y de tal rango y hubieramos tenido el sábado entero para nosotros y parte del domingo antes que haber tenido que volver a la reserva.

Pero esta vez parecía ser diferente. Ella ya no era Bellatrix, así que supuse que lo de ir a casa de ese tío suyo no era una opción. De todas formas iban a ser 2 días juntos, haciendo lo que fuera, pero juntos.

Solo me sentí más cómodo cuando los Cullen, Embry, Quil y Seth nos despidieron antes de tener que pasar la barrera del aeropuerto que nos separaba de ellos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Vaya, esto es… alucinante." Afirmó Jake cuando cogimos nuestras cosas de la cinta de equipaje. "Yo me traigo maleta y tú…"

"Digamos que Rissa no suele llevar maletas." Le dije sabiendo el protocolo que debía seguir gracias a los recuerdos de la mente de Rissa. "¿Tienes todo?"

"Eso creo." Afirmó mientras me daba la mano para guiarme un poco hasta ponerme las manos en uno de los carritos del aeropuerto para que pudiera ir con el único peligro de poder atropellar a alguien levemente mientras yo me movía en silencio tras pasar el punto de control policial de aduanas. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Espero oír alguien llamándome en cualquier momento." Afirmé.

"Eso es…" Comenzó mientras oía por fin mi nombre. "¿Quién es ese hombre que sujeta un papel con tu nombre?"

"Uno de los empleados de una empresa de mi familia." Afirmé enfilando hacia donde oía la voz pidiendo paso con voz segura sin quitarme las gafas de sol con la cara agachada.

"¿Tu familia tiene empresas?" Me dijo asombrado.

"La de Rissa." Afirmé.

"Ah, señorita Ben-al-Kris." Me dijo una voz que en mi mente me sonaba pero que al compartir ambas conciencias, se me nublaba un poco. "No la veía desde que era así de alta."

"Supongo que era pequeña." Afirmé sonriéndole para hacerle ver que no podía verle.

"Oh, lo siento." Afirmó. "Se me… a veces me cuesta recordar que usted no… ve como el resto." Dijo cohibido.

"No importa." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Intento hacer una vida lo más normal posible."

"¿Vamos?" Nos dice.

Sonriendo sigo empujando el carrito, mientras noto cómo de pronto Jake se pone cada vez más tenso.

"**Jake, tranquilo.**" Le digo haciéndole una ligera presión en el brazo y sigo haciéndosela hasta que llegamos a la puerta y entre ambos cargan con el equipaje.

Solo conseguimos dar unos pasos más.

De pronto, noto cómo me empujan; Jake me empuja para estamparme contra lo que parece una tapa de un recipiente grande que al tocar descubro como un contenedor de ropa de la beneficiencia lleno de ropa que apesta a humedad.

"¡Jake!" Le grito mientras oigo fuera ruidos de pelea.

Golpeo la tapa, la aporreo si éxito, hasta que me pongo a escarbar en el barullo de ropas. No es la primera vez que me quedo dentro de uno de esos, y sé por experiencia y lo que me han dicho que estos contenedores casi siempre suelen tener un fallo en el suelo, puesto que a nadie se le ocurriría nunca escarbar para entrar en uno dado que se abren fácilmente desde fuera.

"Bingo." Afirmo cuando encuentro un punto más que flojo tras tantear el suelo cubierto de ropas de todo tipo.

Me cuesta un buen dolor de pie y varias patadas hacerle un bonito agujero al suelo, en una esquina; por desgracia el espacio es apenas suficiente para poder pasar a duras penas entre el contenedor y la pared. Pero salí.

"¡No salgas!" Me gritó Jake.

"¡Ya vale!" Le grité tirándole pelotas de ropa molesta. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a tirarme a un contenedor?"

"¡Pero Rissa!" Me gritó supongo que defendiéndose.

"¡Ni Rissa ni nada!" Afirmé siguiendo con mi ataque y dando pasos hacia él sin parar de tirarle todo lo que tenía a mano. "¡¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado ahí dentro, encerrada y con ese olor?"

"¡Solo intentaba protegerte, pero no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil!" Me dijo gritando también, solo que yo cabreada y él… bueno, excitado y nervioso por mi ataque.

"¡Yo no necesito que me protejas, maldito idiota!" Le acabé gritando.

"Pequeña… ¿es que no te enseñé nada?" Me dijo una voz familiar. "¿Qué haces con un maldito… chucho?"

"¡Aléjate de ella!" Le gritó Jake.

Fue casi un reflejo. Me metí en medio de la trayectoria y noté la colisión por ambos lados, por suerte, también una fuerza intentando sacarme justo una milésima de segundo antes de las colisiones que me tragué casi de pleno.

Y entonces el dolor, como siempre.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¿Cómo os habéis atrevido?" Siseo mientras el hombre de los ojos amarillos mantiene sus manos sobre ella.

"¿Ella no te lo dijo?" Me dijo la vampiro de ojos púrpuras. "¿No te habló de nosotros?"

"No tenéis pinta de verdes, así que no, no me habló de un puñado de… chupasangres asesinos." Afirmé.

"No me insultes, chucho." Me dijo ella.

"Gill." Le dijo él antes de volver a Rissa y dirigirse a mí. "Gill, como otros entre los nuestros eligieron apartarse de la vía normal, muchos de ellos por moral, o prejuicios."

"Ya, pues tampoco se alimentan de animales." Afirmé.

"Eh, idiota." Me dijo ella. "Yo era vegetariana cuando aún latía."

"Gill…" Le riñó de nuevo el chico sin apartar la mirada de Rissa y las manos que tenía impuestas sobre ella. "No son como todos, pero tampoco vegetarianos."

"No me creo que no coman." Le dije con ironía.

"Piensa un poco, chucho tonto." Me dijo ella con ironía. "Hay algo más que personas o animales para alimentarse."

"La llamamos sangre muerta." Me dijo el chico. "Sangre procedente de donantes o clónica."

"Aún es experimental." Afirmó la chica. "Y tiene efectos secundarios."

"¿Efectos secundarios?" Dije confuso pero alerta puesto que seguía sin fiarme.

"Los mejores son la marca que te deja en los ojos." Afirmó ella divertida. "Son colores inusuales. Nah… los humanos nos marginan porque les damos repelús, los nuestros porque somos diferentes."

"A mí me pareces como todos." Le dije.

"Gracias, eso es un halago." Me dijo divertida.

"¿Y ya está?" Le dije. "Eres una vampiro. Aunque no mates humanos, les robáis su sangre."

"Sí, soy un vampiro, pero no mato." Afirmó orgullosa mientras reducía la velocidad para girar y llegar a una especie de puerto. "Y estoy muy orgullosa de ser lo que soy. Como el resto."

"¿A dónde nos lleváis?" Les dije.

"Al refugio." Afirmó él. "Aunque seas un lobo, entre nosotros nos cuidamos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Aquello era un poco extraño. Primero habíamos montado en una especie de barca de remos, pero a manos del chico que la llevaba, era casi como una motora.

Entonces llegamos al puerto natural que había en aquella pequeña isleta en medio de la nada y nos metimos por entre la vegetación hasta llegar a una cabaña. Y allí nos encontramos a un hombre de pelo tan claro que parecía blanco sentado en un puf bajo con los ojos cerrados.

"Por amor de dios… Gill, os he dicho cien veces que evitéis los confrontamientos…" Nos dijo sin abrir los ojos.

"Esta vez no es ella, Rob." Le dijo el chico. "Verás, nuestra niña perdida ha vuelto a casa." Afirmó.

"Y se ha traído una mascota con ella." Dijo la chica.

Entonces el chico abrió los ojos y vi los ojos más azulmente inquietantes que en mi vida había visto mirarme como si me atravesasen el alma.

"¿Te importa apartarme la mirada?" Le dije intentando no sonar demasiado seco.

"Lo siento." Me dijo sin apartarla antes de mirar a Rissa en mis brazos. "Ah, ya veo. Buen trabajo Chris."

"Gracias." Le dijo el chico. "Tenía las costillas rotas, pero no sé si eso le dañara algo dentro."

"Está bien." Asintió. "Llevémosla a la camilla."

"Ya está bien de tocarla." Le dije cuando fueron a cogérmela de los brazos.

"Jacob." Me dijo el nuevo. "Entiendo tu preocupación, me gusta tu alma y tu aura limpia, pero percibo dolor en su alma y me temo que se deba a que las costillas le perforaron un órgano. Así que… a diferencia de ti, ella sana un poco más lenta y le resultará imposible sanarse eso antes de que le cause daños internos."

Daños internos… sabía que Bella había podido sanar antes que cualquier persona normal sus lesiones, pero habían sido pequeñas y ahora como Rissa… bueno, dudaba un poco que fuese a sanar de ningún modo.

"¿Eres médico?" Le pregunté.

"No, soy algo mejor." Afirmó sonriendo y frotándose las manos para volver a imponérselas a Rissa a centímetros de la piel. "Soy alguien especializado en sanar y ayudar a la gente."

"Eso es un médico." Afirmé justo antes de verle fruncir el ceño mientras sus manos se iluminaban tenuemente por las palmas. "¿Qué…?"

"Lo que pensaba, tiene un pulmón perforado." Afirmó pegando las manos e iluminando sus contornos mientras le daba a la piel de Rissa bajo estas un tono más rosado pálido que antes. "Esto va a costarnos un poco. ¿Gill?"

"Ahora te lo traigo." Afirmó desapareciendo durante menos de 10 segundos antes de reaparecer con un conejo. "¿Negro está bien?"

"Servirá." Afirmó cogiéndole con sudor en la frente antes de que este se iluminara y comenzara a retorcerse. "Creo que ahora debería esperar y descansar."

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Le dije molesto.

"Curarle." Afirmó creando un movimiento rápido tras él para mostrarme un ala blanca casi tan grande como su brazo extendido y con las puntas quemadas y sangrando. "Digamos que aquí dentro, nada es lo que parece y nadie es lo que parece." Afirmó frotándosela para envolverse la punta con un pañuelo con ayuda de la chica de ojos morados. "Y por cierto, bienvenido al refugio, Jacob Black, amigo de Trixxy."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya…" Dije cuando el chico de ojos amarillos nos dejó en una habitación con suelo empedrado y cama con doseles en colores rosas claros y beiges y cortinas de gasa claras.

"La gente que aún duerme tienen sus cuartos en otros sitios." Me dijo el chico. "Y esta es la habitación de Trixxy, de la última vez que estuvo."

"¿Qué es, medieval?" Le dije poniéndola sobre la cama para abrirla y tumbarla dentro.

"No, diría más bien colonialista." Me dijo saltando sobre la cama. "Tal vez incluso victoriano. La verdad, nunca he sido demasiado bueno." Afirmó mientras llamaban a la puerta. "Ah, por cierto, probablemente alguien se pase a veros. ¡Adelante!"

"Con permiso." Dijo una voz suave para revelar a una chica pálida y pelirroja caoba casi pardo vestida con colores claros y un estilo cuidado. "Ah, Rome. No sabía que estabas aquí."

"Como dejara al amigo lobo aquí solo era un suicidio." Afirmó. "¿Y tú, Em?"

"Oí que había vuelto nuestra hermana." Afirmó sonriéndo. "Y que había traído a alguien."

"Este lobo se niega a soltarla." Le dijo el tipo.

"Ah, qué guapo." Afirmó sonriéndome. "Yo soy Emily."

"Jacob." Afirme.

"Caesar dice que podría ser el ancla de Trix." Dijo la recién llegada mirando al chico-vampiro.

"Es que es el ancla de Trix." Dijo el de las alas apareciendo por la puerta. "Acordaros de lo que Dédalo nos dijo antes de que aquel… de que le mataran."

"Su ancla sería aquel que la trajera de vuelta." Asintió la chica rubia que nos había llevado allí, la doble de Lady Gaga con un vaso de algo rojo en la mano. "Pero… no sé, mírales. Quiero decir… ¿un lobo y un ave? Por favor… son tierra y fuego… son imposible que pueda ser."

"Mirad no sé de qué habláis, pero Rissa es mi impronta." Afirmé. "Y ahora si no os importa… dejarnos en paz."

"Oh, cielos." Dijo la pelirroja tapándose la boca preocupada y triste de golpe. "No sabe nada ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué tengo que saber?" Le dije.

"Nada, Emily tampoco sabe nada." Afirmó Rob.

"Claro que no." Afirmó la rubia, Gill. "Aquí nadie sabe nada de su tótem."

"¿Tótem?" Le dije.

"Trasformistas." Afirmó Rob. "Criaturas físicas o mitológicas."

"Vale, se acabó, todos fuera." Afirmé levantándome molesto. "No sé quiénes sois, ella nos ataca, luego nos traéis aquí… dejar de molestar, largaros de aquí. Fuera."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Mmmm…" Gimo notando que el dolor que sentí ha desaparecido por fin. "¿Qué… dónde…?" Murmuro mirando alrededor hasta que noto una mano que se posa con dulzura sobre mi cara en una caricia en la mejilla.

"Tranquila, estoy aquí."

"Jake…" Le digo feliz de que esté conmigo. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"No lo sé." Me contesta. "Unos tipos que te atacaron nos han traído aquí, pero no parecen interesados en hacernos daño. Al contrario, uno incluso te ha curado."

"¿Hum?" Murmuro.

"Necesito que me digas una cosa." Me dice suavemente. "Y por favor, se sincera, necesito saber la verdad."

"Nunca te ocultaría nada." Afirmo.

"Los guerreros tótem esos de los que me hablaste." Me dice haciéndome recordar la conversación o conversaciones que tuvimos sobre el tema. "¿Hay algo más aparte de lobos y murciélagos?"

"Sí." Afirmo. "En el origen había un oso, un puma, un águila…" Le dije enumerando todos los que recordaba, desde el ratón hasta el lobo. "Jake, a qué viene todo eso ahora."

"¿Recuerdas si en tus leyendas decía algo sobre que pudiesen encontrarse los unos a los otros?" Me dijo.

"No sé."

"Por favor, es muy importante." Afirmó. "¿Podían?"

"No lo sé. Probablemente." Afirmé. "Sus olores no son como los del resto de mortales, su regeneración es superior a la de cualquier otro ser. Creo que eso cantaría bastante. De todas formas, a qué viene eso ahora. ¿Jake?"

"Una última." Afirmó. "Y es muy importante que me contestes la verdad, por favor. Tú… ¿eres una de ellos?"

"¡¿Qué?" Dije sorprendida. "¡No, claro que no!. ¡Yo no me parezco nada a vosotros! Es…" Añadí intentando calmarme un poco antes de seguir. "Mírame. Yo solo soy una persona normal. No soy más que yo. Vosotros os convertís en lobos enormes, yo… solo me convierto en un felpudo sin pelo cuando me caigo con algo…"

"Ya, pero… no sé… tú también te curabas fácilmente." Afirmó. "Te das golpes y en vez de salirte moratones, apenas se te sonrosa la piel."

"Soy muy morena de piel." Afirmé. "O eso creo. Los egipcios son bastante morenos, y por lo que creo Rissa tiene algún antepasado negro como el carbón, así que deduzco que seré más oscura que lo normal."

"Para mí estás perfecta." Afirmó. "Estés como estés, aunque fueses blanca como la nieve."

"No me veo así." Afirmé riéndome.

"Supongo que ya te encuentras mejor." Me dijo.

"Sí, la verdad es que me encuentro como nunca. ¿Qué raro, no?" Le dije. "Hasta me apetece salir a dar una vuelta. Hey, qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta por la gran manzana. Podemos ir a Central Park, ya verás, te va a encantar, es casi como un bosque solo que con gente por ahí."

"El chico que te curó me dijo que necesitarías descansar." Me dijo.

"Por fa… me apetece algo de movimiento…" Afirmé.

"Está bien, vamos." Me dijo con un tono que denotaba una sonrisa. "No sé dónde estamos pero cruzaremos al otro lado y buscaremos un medio de trasporte que nos lleve donde quieras."

"Podríamos ir a un puesto de perritos genial." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Lo lleva un musulmán gordito y supermajo."

"Suena bien." Me dijo.

"Oh, y te pone una salchicha doble." Afirmó. "Y si pagas un extra ridículo te añade bacon o jamón cocido."

"Definitivamente eso suena realmente bien." Afirmó llevándome cogida del brazo para guiarme por camino seguro.

"¿Vais a alguna parte?" Dijo alguien cuya voz no me sonaba de nada.

Jake se puso tenso bajo mis manos y por un momento temí que fuese a convertirse por potegerme, así que le di una palmada y me adelanté a calmar un poco las cosas.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Pero somos libres para movernos por donde queramos, caballero del edificio…"

"Paradise Island." Afirmó. "Aunque probablemente lo conozcas más por Champs Hélices."


	64. CAPITULO 64: LA ASOCIACIÓN BUSCANDO PIS

**CAPITULO 64: LA ASOCIACIÓN. BUSCANDO PISTAS SOBRE QUIÉN NOS SIGUE.**

(Voz de Jake)

Había allí algo que apestaba demasiado, y cuando digo 'apestaba' era que realmente apestaba. Como por ejemplo, cómo había cambiado Rissa de opinión sobre lo del paseo cuando le habían dicho dónde estábamos, al menos cómo lo llamaban allí.

"Íbamos a dar una vuelta." Dijo de nuevo solo que más suavemente.

"¿Os importa si vais con alguien?" Nos dijo el chico de los ojos amarillos.

"¿Quienes?" Dijo Rissa antes de que yo pudiera negarme.

"Unos 'nekos', los mayores conocen la ciudad como la palma de la mano, podrán ayudar en caso de peligro." Afirmó la chica. "Y los peques… bueno, necesitan salir también."

"No necesitamos compañía." Afirmé.

"No interferirán." Afirmó la chica sonriendo. "Los mayores se ocuparán de los pequeños y vais con otra pareja."

"Solo vamos a Central Park." Afirmó Rissa encogiéndose de hombros.

"Supongo que no podremos estar solos nunca ¿no?" Le susurré a Rissa mientras hacían sonar una campanilla de metal algo deslustrada que sonaba nítidamente como si fuese nueva.

"Esta gente no son lo que parecen." Me dijo. "Son guerreros tótem, como vosotros." Añadió mientas nos rodeaban unos cuantos gatos y un par de críos que parecieron ocultarse un poco tras un chico en los 19, tal vez 20 y dos chicas de los 20 ya pasados pero más jóvenes de los 25, tal vez esos, pero no muchos más, así como un chico joven con capucha negra y apariencia gótica.

"Chicos, Trixxy y su acompañante quieren ir a Central Park." Les dijo la chica que parecía la doble de Lady Gaga con ironía. "¿Podríais encargaros de controlar el perímetro y enseñarles a moverse por la gran manzana?"

"Has ido a llamar a los mejores." Afirmó la que parecía la más mayor sonriendo, una chica mulata con pelo negro y un par de buenas razones para no pasar inadvertida además de su ropa sexy que daba la impresión que en cualquier momento dejaría ver algo. "Somos los más discretos y callejeros de todos."

"Deberíais llevaros a Nick con vosotros." Afirmó el chico-ángel.

"No hay osos en las urbes." Afirmó el mayor de los chicos. "Nosotros podemos cuidarles. Somos 6 nekos, y Kiki."

"Que valgo por dos." Dijo la mayor guiñando uno ojo pícaramente. "Venga chicos… poneros guapos."

"Kiki, Zach quiere ir en brazos." Le dijo la pelirroja del grupo. "En el colegio le han vuelto a acosar."

"Tendremos que decirle a Roice que necesita un cambio." Dijo el chico-ángel.

"Y con este van ya 5 en lo que llevamos de curso." Dijo 'Lady Gaga' rascándose la nuca y bostezando.

"¿En serio pretendéis que llevemos unos gatos pasear?" Les dije.

"A mí no me importa llevarlo." Afirmó Rissa. "Puedo llevarlo en brazos en el jersey."

Suspiré. Había pensado ir los dos solos, pero ahora ibamos a tener que llevarnos toda la tropa con nosotros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, esto es Central Park." Afirmó la chica atrevida del grupo. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Jake y yo vamos a pasear un poco." Dijo Rissa sonriéndoles.

"¿Os importa llevaros los gatos pequeños?" Nos dijo el chico mayor. "Son dos y no darán mucha guerra."

"Supongo que por dos gatos no pasa nada." Me rendí yo.

Entonces asintieron y comenzaron a irse en direcciones diferentes, como si se dispersaran mientras el gato atigrado se perdía en un árbol al que se encaramó.

"Digas lo que digas, son raros." Afirmé cogiendo a Rissa de nuevo a mi brazo. "¿Qué has pensado hacer ahora?"

"Pasear un poco." Repitió sonriéndome. "El parque está lleno de paseos marcados, pero se puede caminar también por el césped descalzo."

"Césped suena bien." Afirmé.

La verdad es que era cierto, pasear descalzos por aquel césped tan cuidado era casi una bendición, además, los dos gatitos que llevábamos con nosotros eran algo divertido, se entretenían persiguiendo moscas, bichos y peleando contra pelusas y bolsas de plástico.

"Nunca había visto un césped tan verde." Afirmé mientras oía una ligera música que parecía indicar que nos habíamos vuelto a acercar a algún sitio poblado.

"¿Quieres que nos tumbemos un poco?" Me dijo.

"Claro, pero… me parece que nos mancharemos." Le contesté al ver que llevaba una cazadora clara y falda corta.

"Ah, no te preocupes." Afirmó sonriéndome. "En el bolso llevo algo para echarnos y… ¿qué es esto, pequeño?" Preguntó haciéndome caer en que el gato blanco con la oreja derecha pelirroja y la izquierd hasta por debajo del mismo ojo moreno y ambos ojos rojos como si estuviesen llenos de sangre llevaba algo arrastrando hasta ella.

"A mí me parece una manta. ¿De dónde la habrá sacado?" Pregunté mirando alrededor.

Hacía rato que percibía una presencia extraña, pero no conseguía ubicarla y tampoco me parecía amenazante, así que solo me limité a estar alerta mientras los dos gatos se tumbaban sobre Rissa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Rissa, no te muevas de aquí." Me dijo Jake mientras entrábamos a una cafetería-librería de cerca del parque. "Ahora mismo vuelvo."

"Ah, descuida, suelen estar a la izquierda." Le dije.

"Sí, eso, voy… al baño." Afirmó. "No te muevas de aquí, por favor."

"Claro, voy a la sección de audio-libros." Le dije.

"Disculpe, no se permiten…" Comenzó alguien.

"Es que Zach es el gatito lazarillo de mamá…" Dijo una voz dulce.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Me dijo el dependiente.

"Sí, mi marido suele llevarme del brazo, pero me temo que se ha ido al baño." Contesté al percibir en el tacto de la mano de la criaturita que era cálida, así que no era un enemigo. "Cuando él falta me guían mis hijos y Zach."

"Hum…" Dijo. "¿Y la correa?"

Mierda.

"Ah, aquí está." Dijo el niño agachándose. "Vamos a ponérsela… Sí, ya está." Afirmó con un tono sonriente. "Este palo es para que llegue al gatito…"

"Sí, vale, está… supongo que está bien." Dijo el guarda. "Gatos lazarillo… lo que hay que ver…"

"Gracias." Le dije al niño. "Seas quien seas, me has ayudado."

"No hay de qué." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano para ponérsela en la cara y frotarla contra la mano hasta llegar a un punto del pelo donde la textura era diferente, como si fuesen…

Retiré la mano asustada al entender que aquello no era pelo, sino unas orejitas pequeñas de animal.

"¿Quién eres?" Le dije. "¿Qué eres?"

"Soy Joel, sector felino." Afirmó con mi mano en la suya para hacer un gesto que había visto hacer a algunos sectores 'verdes'.

"¿Eres… eres un…?" Dije atónita ante la edad que parecía tener por el tacto combinado con la altura.

"Un gato." Asintió sonriendo, cosa que capté porque se puso mi mano en la boca por lo que toqué su sonrisa de picardía. "Tengo un ligero problema con mis orejas a veces, pero no hay problema, normalmente piensan que soy un niño friqui con unas orejas de felpa cogidas con horquillas al pelo, 'mami'." Añadió con ironía.

Sacudí la cabeza, no había caído en que en aquel lugar tan protegido, el que más el que menos podía convertirse en algún animal para protegerse y pelear, tanto ellos como al resto de personas y animales, sobre todo estos últimos.

"Entonces… ¿este gato también…?"

"Es Zach." Afirmó sonriendo mientras me ponía un libro en braille en las manos con cuidado y midiendo el peso. "Es aún un crío, pero ya puede convertirse."

"¿Y tú te has visto?" Le dije. "¿Cuántos tienes?"

"Catorce." Afirmó. "Y Zach solo 4 y medio."

"Sois todos menores." Susurré.

"No." Negó. "Sakura-chan tiene ya 16 y meses, y Saulo lleva un año haciendo universidad a distancia. Además, Nikki y Kikki son muy mayores; y Mikki creo que es como Sakura-chan, por lo menos. Claro que… Kikki no es una gata…"

"Eso no me deja para nada más tranquila." Afirmé.

"Mira, un libro-cd con un dibujo de un vampi." Dijo pasándomelo.

"No tiene etiqueta en braille." Le hice notar. "¿Te importaría leermelo?"

"Claro, es… parecen leyendas." Me dijo.

"Creo que puedo cogérmelo." Afirmé. "Siempre me gustaron las leyendas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Apenas salí del lavabo y me dirigí hacia Rissa cuando me di cuenta de que había varios olores que no me gustaban un pelo, comenzando por el vampiro que parecía estar atendiendo a Rissa y siguiendo por le niño que la acompañaba como si fuese su sombra mientras uno de los dos gatos que había llevado estaba a sus pies atado con un arnés y una correa como si fuese un pomerano algo raro.

"Lo siento, Rissa." Le dije. "Me ha costado más de lo que esperaba, había cola para entrar. En fin, ya podemos irnos."

"Jo… papá… yo quería este cuento y mamá no me lo quiere comprar…" Me dijo el chaval que estaba con ella.

"Ya te he dicho que no es apropiado para tu edad." Le dijo Rissa. "Querido, díselo tú. También es tu hijo."

¿Mi hijo? Me metió un pisotón disimulado.

"Haz caso a tu madre." Dije improvisando sin saber muy bien cómo. "Mami es sabia."

Genial, ahora estaba casado con Rissa, cosa que me encantaba si no incluyese un crío raro en el lote.

"Jooo.." Se quejó el chaval.

"Mira, voy a coger este audiolibro de leyendas y estos de braille." Me dijo. "Oh, y he encontrado también este libro, creo que lo recomendaron en la carrera ¿no?" Añadió enseñándome un libro de patologías víricas en animales que parecía un tostón. "Como trae copia digital, podré hacer que me lo lea el ordenador cuando lleguemos a casa."

"Claro, cielo. Lo que quieras." Le dije intentando sonar convincente mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza. "Cuidado, el dependiente es un murciélago."

"En realidad solo soy un vampi y estoy trabajando, señor." Me dijo el dependiente con un libro en la mano como si me dijese que no era su culpa que oliese a café. "Intento ganarme la vida honradamente sin meterme con nadie y comiendo cosas muertas hace nada. Aquí tiene, el otro libro que me pidió, señorita. Pero es el último."

"Hum, gracias, mi marido y yo podemos compartirlo." Afirmó Rissa.

"Si buscáis algo, '_La Cripta_' es vuestro lugar." Nos dijo anotando una dirección en un papel. "Allí podréis encontrar más cosas sobre el tema."

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo Rissa sonriéndole. "Jake, Joel, vamos a caja, por favor. Tengo que pagar esto aún."

"Claro." Le dije cogiéndola del brazo mientras el chaval cogía al gato en brazos.

No entendía nada, y cuanto más cosas pasaban, menos entendía de nada; así que cuando salimos de allí y volvimos al aire libre, me alegré.

"Muy bien, ahora… ¿os importa explicarme de qué va todo esto?" Les dije. "¿Quién es este crío y qué hacía contigo?"

"Uno, no soy un crío, tengo 14 años." Me dijo el chaval. "Y dos, vamos a algún callejón, con estas orejas canto demasiado."

"Joel es uno de los gatos que trajimos." Me dijo Rissa. "Es un guerrero-totem como vosotros. Alucinante ¿no? Ya no son uno de cada especie, ahora hay auténticas manadas de ellos." Afirmó mientras se nos acercaban el gato atigrado otro blanco con un lazo seguido de varios gatitos más pequeños y blancos como él solo que el más grande de los blancos llevaba un lazo blanco al cuello a modo de collar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos con esa pista?" Le dije a Rissa mientras íbamos con todos los gatos en la barca que la chica morena con minifalda que nos había estado siguiendo disimuladamente y manteniéndonos siempre en su campo de visión con el chico moreno gótico-punk en la barca remando.

"Es evidente que aquel 'vampi' quería daros información, pero no se puede hablar así como así en sitios donde hay 'estáticos'." Dijo la morena.

"¿Entonces deberíamos ir?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno… la mayoría de vampiros aquí son un poco… anárquicos." Afirmó el chavalín de los remos. "Cada cual va a lo suyo y conviven mientras no se meten en los territorios de otro, como la gente normal en los ghettos."

"¿Y qué se supone que es el '_La Cripta'_ ese?" Pregunté.

"Es un bar." Me dijo Rissa. "Solía ir al hospital veterinario que hay a 3 puertas de allí y por la noche estaba siempre lleno."

"Y vamos a ir a un bar porque un chupóptero nos ha dicho que lo hagamos." Dije intentando que viesen la locura que era.

"No, vamos a ir porque ha dicho que allí encontraremos respuestas." Me dijo Rissa.

"A mí tampoco me gusta la idea porque me suena a posible emboscada, pero ella tiene razón" Dijo la chica morena. "De momento es una pista que tenemos, y nadie ha dicho que tengamos que ir solos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Carné de identidad…" Nos pide el encargado de seguridad a la entrada de aquel bar alejado del bullicio de calles principales. "Vale, adelante."

"Un momento, el perro no puede entrar." Me dicen parándome.

"Pero es mi perro lazarillo." Le digo. "Está adiestrado para llevarme sin chocar con nada ni nadie y parar cuando yo lo hago o se lo mando."

Siento la duda del hombre, pero finalmente le oigo suspirar y me lo permite mientras le doy unas palmadas en el cuello al pastor alemán con el arnés de perro lazarillo que llevo.

"Buen chico…" Le digo suavemente.

Entrar en el local ha sido bastante fácil, el problema ahora es encontrar la fuente de información y sobre todo, que no nos pillen dado que a pesar de no poder verlos, puedo sentir una gran concentración de 'algos' sobrenaturales.

"¿Tú también los notas?" Le pregunté al perro cuando este me frotó la cabeza contra la pierna justo antes de que alguien se choque contra mí en medio de un baile.

"Lo siento." Afirma una voz conocida.

"No importa." Contesto intentando guardarme la sonrisa al ver que estoy protegida.

"Hola guapa." Me dice una voz también familiar. "¿Vienes mucho por aquí? No te había visto antes."

"No soy de por aquí." Le contesto sonriendo a Leo, el león. "Estoy esperando a alguien."

"Vaya, entonces supongo que me dejarás invitarte a algo." Afirmó.

"Solo mientras llega." Afirmé.

"No te gires, pero tienes a varias personas atentas a ti." Me susurró mientras pasábamos por entre la multitud hacia la barra o lo que supuse que sería la barra. "Esto está de bote en bote. ¿Tienes claro lo que tienes que hacer?"

"Claro que sí." Afirmé. "Espero, me mantengo alerta… y alguno se me acabará acercando."

"Ten mucho cuidado." Me dijo. "Tienes a Kiki en la jaula de las gogós, eso si no la tiran por pasarse de lista… Jocelyn y Mike están a unos 10 metros." Añadió describiéndome las posiciones de cada uno de los refuerzos que habíamos llevado; desde trasformistas en animales grandes como pequeños, por no contar que más de la mitad de ellos eran 'de la división felina'. Gatos, Leo el león…

"Oh, mierda." Dijo entonces.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le pregunté.

"Una friki, pensaba que hoy no estaría aquí." Afirmó.

"¿Quién?" Le dije.

"Una chica, metro 70 y pico… tiene el pelo cogido atrás, pero me parece que hoy lo lleva trenzado." Me dijo. "Va de negro y cuero. Pero lo peor es que va armada, no sé cómo la han dejado entrar."

"Si solo es una friki no debería asustarte." Le dije.

"Aquí viene, me voy a seguir buscando peligros. Nos vemos…" Afirmó saliendo casi corriendo de mi lado.

"Pues vale…" Murmuré.

En menos de un suspiro volvía a estar sola, o eso me hubiera gustado.

"Bonito perro." Me dijo una voz masculina sonriendo.

"Gracias." Le dije sonriéndole y acariciándole la cabeza al animal. "Es mi mejor amigo."

"Así que eres ciega ¿no, Bella?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Le dije sonriendo sin evitar no pasar por alto el detalle de cómo me había llamado y que no conocía la voz. "Y sí, soy nueva por aquí."

"Entonces será mejor que te pague algo para darte la bienvenida." Me dijo. "¡Hey, camarero! Un par de martines, agitados, no mezclados."

"Para mí sin bautizar." Afirmé.

"Como quieras cielo." Me dijo el camarero.

"No me digas que eres una de esas abstemia que hay por ahí." Afirmó.

"No, pero tomo medicinas un poco fuertes." Afirmé.

Si aquel tipo pensaba que iba a conseguir algo de mí… desde luego estaba confundido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

Aquello estaba yendo fatal, ya era el tercer tipo que Rissa sacaba fuera del local y nosotros matábamos. Y cuando ya iba por el cuarto…

"Eh, tiparraco ¿no te da vergüenza molestar a las damas? Además, a esta que está impedida." Dijo una tía castaña con el flequillo despuntado y pelirrojo vestida por completo de negro con mangas de maya y un corsé a juego con unas botas hasta casi el muslo y cordajes además de un bolso bastante… grande.

"Oye, por qué no nos dejas en paz, friki de _Buffy_." Dijo el tipo.

Fue curioso, pero entonces la tía sacó una estaca del bolso y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, el tipo la tenía atravesándole de lado a lado.

"De _Cazadores Oscuros_, capullo." Le ladró la chica con un gesto chulo que me hizo quedarme boquiabierto hasta a mí. "¿Sabes que has estado a punto de morir, chica?"

"¿Sabes que me acabas de reventar la caza?" Le contestó Rissa. "Estaba a punto de interrogarlo y dejarlo a merced del resto."

"¿Qué resto?" Dijo la chica.

"Esto… yo." Afirmé saliendo a la vista.

"Y nosotros." Dijo Saulo apareciendo con varios animales más.

"¿Sabes, friki?" Le dijo el 'guerrero-oso' atándose el cordón de los pantalones hiper-anchos que llevaba a medio poner. "Que seas solitaria no es una excusa. Van ya 5 veces que nos jodes la caza."

"Culpa vuestra, si hicierais bien vuestro curro no tendría que meterme yo." Afirmó.

"Eh, calma por favor." Afirmé. "Dios santo, Rissa. ¿Y si nos vamos? Estos están como una cabra."

"Podemos irnos al hospital veterinario." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Como es de noche no hay gran cosa más para hacer. Además, aquí parece que no van a ponerse de acuerdo."

"Eh, Trixxy." Dijo una voz familiar. "Psss, ven hacia la voz."

No me hacía falta saber que no estaba visible para reconocer la voz del 'chico-sombras' como le llamábamos nosotros al tal Max, amigo de los vampiros locos que era amigos de Rissa, bueno, de Bellatrix.

"¿Y ahora qué, Maxy?" Le dijo ella.

"He encontrado a alguien, vienen hacia aquí a curiosear." Afirmó.

"Chicos, agua." Les dijo Rissa. "Dispersaros."

"En una hora en el West Side." Dijo el chico que parecía al mando aquel día.

"Oh, sí… me encantará jugar un poco con esos peleles." Dijo la morena pícara.

"Eh, zorrilla." Le dijo la cazadora. "Agua solo puede significar una cosa y es que es peligroso quedarse. Si quieres ir al calabozo tú misma."

"Vámonos." Le dije a Rissa.

"Trixy, puedo esconderte." Le dijo las sombras.

"No, Max." Le contestó ella. "Esta vez no. Voy con Jake."

"Espiaré de nuevo." Dijo.

"¿No sería más lógico que esperara para distraerles y cubrir la huída?" Les dije a los dos.

"Max y en general todos los del grupo de los Diavvolo son demasiado… se preocupan demasiado por su propio pellejo. Son buenos compañeros, pero entre protegerse ellos y proteger a otros, ten por seguro que prefieren lo primero."

Eso no era grupo ni era nada. Eran solo una panda de idiotas que se las daban de 'super-guays'.

"Vamos a ese centro veterinario." Le dije. "Con un poco de suerte, su olor tapará un poco el nuestro."

"Claro. Por aquí." Me dijo tanteando con el bastón la dirección.


	65. CAPITULO 65: LA PÍCARA JUSTINIA EL PREC

**CAPITULO 65: LA PÍCARA JUSTINIA. EL PRECIO DE LA INFORMACIÓN.**

((De verdad, algún día saldré en las noticias por pedir a alguien que mande un virus internacional para matar a todos los pendrives. Otra vez se me ha vuelto a borrar información y ya estoy un poquito hasta las narices, en fin, espero poder recuperar en este capítulo un poco el hilo tras quedarme sin dos capítulos y un párrafo del antiguo '65', pero en fin, creo que lo voy a retomar contando por encima qué pasó y listo. Espero que os podáis enterar un poco, porque total, tampoco nos hemos perdido demasiado.))

.

.

.

.

(Voz de Rissa)

Aquello no estaba yendo para nada bien. Aunque por fin nos habíamos enterado de qué mierda se movía por allí con nosotros, eso no era ni la mitad de malo de lo que yo sabía.

Aquellos demonios hijos de murciélago iban por mí. Sí, cierto que atacaban a cualquiera que se les cruzara, pero el objetivo prioritario era yo.

Yo era quien tenía precio por su cabeza con vida y en buenas condiciones, más o menos, el resto les daban igual; como mucho parecían interesarles Edward, Alice, Bella y la niña por algo que ver con sus habilidades, pero parecían haberse olvidado de Jasper, y sinceramente, él con sus habilidades naturales, por no contar lo de su 'super-poder' como le llamábamos nosotros, ya era un buen objetivo si lo que querías eran personas 'raras' en el sentido de 'únicas'.

Pero ¿y yo?. ¿Por qué les interesaba yo?

Nadie de los que habíamos conseguido interrogar parecía saber nada. Solo que tenían interés en tenerme con vida y en buenas condiciones.

Ya iba siendo hora de ir a buscar información de la buena.

"Espera aquí." Le dije al perro que me hacía de lazarillo cuando entramos en una tienda de los bajos fondos de la ciudad.

Sabía lo que iba a buscar, sabía perfectamente dónde me metía; lo que no sabía era qué me iba a costar la información que buscaba.

"Alto, control anti-metales." Dijo una voz masculina que podía recordar del guardián tras la puerta de la trastienda de la tienda que llevaba una de las 'aprendizas' de mi contacto antes de pasarme el supuesto detector de metales que realmente era algo diferente, nunca supe qué. "Ah… eres tú." Dijo entonces. "Pasa, enseguida estará contigo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Y Rissa?" Pregunté cuando me desperté con dolor de cabeza tras la resaca de la noche anterior.

"Ha salido con el perro y algunos escoltas más." Me dijo la doble de Lady Gaga moviendo su copa de decantación de vino llena de sangre que se pegaba un poco por las paredes debido a la viscosidad. "Al parecer quería ir sola a algún sitio, pero se ha llevado escoltas."

"Mierda, no deberíais haberla dejado marchar." Afirmé. "¿Dijo a dónde iba?"

"Te repito que no quería llevar a nadie." Me contestó. "Eso significa que no, no dijo a dónde iba. Solo dijo que volvería para comer."

"Creo que iré a buscarla." Afirmé. "Hoy habría algún mitin o algo."

"Creo que en la 5ª avenida había una manifestación contra el uso de pieles naturales o algo así." Afirmó un chico.

"Vale, pues me voy allí." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Ya puedes pasar." Me dijo el portero de mi contacto.

"Gracias." Afirmé tanteando el suelo con mi bastón plegable hasta llegar al marco de la puerta con cortinas de gasa que ya no podía ver.

"Adelante joven Nixx." Me dijo la señora sentada en aquella estancia.

"Ahora me llamo Rissa." Le dije sonriéndole. "Y era Trix."

"Los nombres cambian, pero no lo que hay dentro." Me dijo con la sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba antes de besarme la frente, como siempre. "Y dime, qué es lo que te trae por aquí."

"¿No se suponía que conocía todo?" Le dije bromeando.

"Solo quiero regodearme un poco mientras me pides el favor." Me dijo con un tono pícaro y susurrándomelo como si me contase un secreto.

"Pícara Justinia hace justicia a tu personalidad." Afirmé.

"Es Madame Justinia." Me dijo. "Pero da igual, puedes llamarme de esa forma si así te place."

"Necesito dos favores." Afirmé. "Quiero saber."

"Saber… el gran deseo de la humanidad." Afirmó. "Y me temo que tu 'saber' sea a un precio mucho más alto del que pretendes pagar."

Típico de ella. Era una adivina, eso o tenía los mejores contactos e informantes del mundo. También se decía que estos eran muertos, fantasmas, invisibles al ojo mortal e inmortal. Bruja, chamana, santera y maestra del budú. Adivinaba el pasado y lo que estaba por venir. Hacía predicciones atemporales y todo tipo de mejunjes y ungüentos para sanar o dañar, según se diese el caso.

"Pon tu precio." Le dije.

"Por tus enemigos y sus motivos… 10 conocimientos, 5 lágrimas y 2 viales de sangre, fresca, desde luego." Afirmó poniendo unas cartas de tarot en la mesa, cosa que no necesitaba ver para saber que hacía. "Por las preguntas sobre tus sueños, recuerdos y dudas… me temo que el precio no estarías dispuesta a pagarlo, por no hablar de mis honorarios que seguro que no te importaría pagar."

Sospechaba algo así, mis sueños eran demasiado raros para poder llamarles sueños normales, pero tampoco podía saber nada de por qué cuando soñaba que me quemaban, por la mañana mi piel estaba sonrojada como si me hubiese pasado horas al sol y me hubiera quemado, cuando soñé que me cortaban el cuello por decapitación, al despertar mi cuello tenía una línea rosada y algo abultada como un arañazo.

"Está bien, solo las preguntas sobre mis enemigos y los motivos." Afirmé. "Pero quiero todo."

"Eso te costará 5 viales de sangre más y 3 lágrimas." Me dijo.

"Te daré los 10 conocimientos, 7 viales de sangre y además 12 lágrimas en lugar de 8 si me dices todo lo que necesito y no necesito saber sobre mis enemigos." Afirmé estirando la mano.

"Me encanta hacer tratos contigo." Afirmó sonriendo y estrechando mi mano. "Siempre pagas en efectivo y más de lo que vale la información. Iré por los viales."

Siempre era igual, otra persona en mi lugar hubiera cogido la puerta y se hubiera ido, pero si hubiera hecho eso significaba no conocer a aquella mujer.

Justinia era algo fuera de lo normal. Era taimada como ella sola, pero todo lo que tenía de taimada y peligrosa lo tenía de verídica y sabia.

Todo lo que salía por su boca era cierto, podía mentir, no lo dudaba, pero cuando le pedías información o algún tipo de protección siempre era fiable y con su sello te garantizaba el funcionamiento y la efectividad en un 99,9 por ciento. Y eso era mucho más de lo que nadie esperaría.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, esta vez no ha costado tanto sacarte lágrimas." Me dijo Justinia cerrando el corcho del vial con mis últimas lágrimas frescas.

"Me alegro de que haya sido más sencillo." Afirmé secándome la cara e intentando eliminar de mi mente la visión de Jake destrozado a mi muerte y cómo había sentido mi tristeza y la suya que había proyectado en todo ente sensible que hubiera, básicamente fantasmas y espíritus en rumbo al más allá.

"Ah, ya veo…" Dijo mientras notaba algo de resplandor extra en la sala. "Así que vuelves a tener un ancla. ¡Oh, por todos los espíritus y entes sobrenaturales!" Exclamó cuando hubo un fogonazo de luz que hasta a mí me hizo daño en los ojos obligándome a cerrarlos antes de que se apagara. "¡Virgen del perpetuo socorro, escribana y Satanás!. ¡Tu ancla sí que es fuerte!"

"Ya he oído varias veces lo del ancla. ¿Qué se supone que es eso?" Le pregunté.

"Entra dentro de las preguntas de precio demasiado alto." Me dijo. "Pero por lo que has pagado de extra te diré que es el motivo que te ata a este mundo en este momento. El motivo por el que has cambiado de cuerpo pero no de memorias."

Jake.

"Ahá, ahora veo tus enemigos." Afirmó mientras la luz frente a mí volvía a ser tenue de nuevo. "Vaya, mi niña… sí que estás en líos."

"¿Puedes precisar un poco más eso de 'líos', por favor?" Afirmé.

"Los vampiros más importantes se han enterado de algo sobre ti, por suerte parece ser que no es más que la punta del iceberg." Afirmó produciendo un traqueteo como de dados antes de tirarlos sobre la mesa confirmándome que eran huesos y piedras. "Sí, solo es una parte de todo tú. Saben que esos críos de Jagger y Phury estuvieron tras de ti, saben que pesa sobre ti una reclama por ambos y saben que el hombre-médico y su familia te están protegiendo."

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, sus mujeres, la cría y sus padres.

"¿Dice algo sobre más gente?" Pregunté.

"Paciencia, mi niña." Me dijo volviendo a agitar algo en sus manos para tirarlos una vez y otra. "Las cosas cuesta encontrarlas y traducirlas."

"Lo siento." Afirmé.

"Sí, tienes a muchos animales a tu alrededor." Afirmó. "¡Dios santo, otra vez tu ancla! De verdad, va a ser difícil encontrar nada con ese chico cegándome cada vez que aparece mezclándose en tu destino."

"Volvamos a mis enemigos y sus motivos." Le pedí.

"Juventud… pensaba que ya habrías dejado atrás las prisas de la juventud, muchacha." Me dijo volviendo a las cartas.

"¿Tienen nombre?"

"Vulturis." Afirmó. "Por suerte para ti no puedo verles a todos, lo que significa que alguno podría no estar en ello."

Eso era un punto bueno a nuestro favor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era ya más tarde de la hora de comer cuando oí ladridos y supe que Rissa habría vuelto, así que casi corrí a su encuentro trasformado para destrasformarme ante ella y los que la acompañaban.

"Oh, por amor de dios." Me dijo la morena-putón con cara de disgusto. "Haz el favor de vestirte, no es necesario ir en bolas cada dos por tres."

"Rissa, por dios, me tenías preocupado." Le dije. "¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?"

"Por ahí." Afirmó. "Fui a dar una vuelta y vi una persona conocida. ¿Te importa guiarme? Estoy muerta."

"Estás pálida." Le dije dándome cuenta que era así. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Dando una vuelta, ya te lo he dicho." Afirmó. "Además he ido a ver a alguien."

"¿Has pasado miedo?" Le pregunté intentando sonsacarle.

"No." Negó casi sin fuerzas. "Pero me ha cansado bastante. Solo necesito descansar un poco y comer algo."

"He conseguido unos perritos calientes de los que te gustan." Le dije decidiendo que era mejor dejarla un rato de descanso y luego volver a intentarlo.

"Ah, gracias." Afirmó.

"Necesitará legumbres mejor." Dijo la falsa Lady Gaga. "Y líquidos, muchos líquidos."

"Pediré una sopa de ramadán." Dijo el ángel. "Hay un marroquí al otro lado del lago, cualquiera podría ir a recogerlo en nada."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ahora en serio, Rissa." Le dije mientras acabábamos de comer aquella sopa con carne, lentejas, garbanzos, habas secas y demás cosas que prefería no saber qué eran. "¿Qué has salido a hacer?"

"No importa." Me dijo comiendo un poco más antes de dejar la cuchara como si le pesase. "He oído hablar de unas calesas en Central Park. No es que no crea que es explotación animal pero… dejaré de lado un poco mi espíritu verde y por unos días intentaré ser de lo más normal. Así que un paseo en calesa suena romántico. O tal vez subir al Empire State. No voy a apreciar las vistas pero las conozco de la última vez y sé que te gustarán."

Aquello sonaba bien, sin embargo…

"Rissa, no me líes." Le dije. "Estás muy pálida, qué te ha pasado mientras has estado fuera."

"Ya te lo he dicho, me encontré a alguien conocido." Repitió. "Me cansé un poco, eso es todo."

"Sí, y también dijiste que comiendo y bebiendo algo se pasaría, y no es así." Afirmé.

"Entonces supongo que necesitaré tomar un poco de aire fresco." Me dijo incorporándose. "Voy fuera pues."

"Espera, te acompaño." Afirmé. "Iremos a dar esa vuelta, pero tendrá que ser en algún tipo de vehículo; de verdad, estás muy pálida, no quiero que te pase nada por enfermar."

Asintió suavemente y entonces la cogí del brazo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Eso es… con cuidado…" Le dije a Rissa ayudándola a montar en el descapotable de la época de los primeros coches casi. "Esa gente ha sido muy amable prestándonos este coche."

"Energías renovables." Afirmó sonriendo. "Funciona con vapor de agua. El único problema es que hay que echarle agua cada 110 kilómetros."

"Bueno… podemos parar en parques y rellenar el depósito con las garrafas esas del maletero." Le dije.

Ya habíamos estado en el Empire State Buliding, viendo las vistas desde lo más alto y teníamos fotos que había pedido que nos sacase otra gente con la máquina desechable que había comprado. Al menos tendríamos unos bonitos recuerdos de esta vez.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

.

(Inusual, pero vamos a poner esto que si no nos perderemos algo.)

.

(Pícara Justinia)

"Madame Justinia." Me llamó una de mis aprendizas con un tono de preocupación en su voz y su rostro. "Tiene visita."

"¿Ya ha llegado?" Le pregunté. "Vaya… esperaba que fuese más tiempo. En fin, hazle pasar."

Hacía días que había visto 'esa' visita; lo menos, lo menos… desde que vi la visita de Nixx, o como ahora se hacía llamar, Rissa.

Sabía que vendría, como sabía que él sabía quién era ella realmente.

"Justinia…" Me saludó aquel coloso entrando.

"Qué hay, joven." Le saludé. "Siéntate. Bien… dime, qué se te ofrece."

"Busco información." Me dijo.

"Todos los que me visitan la buscan." Afirmé. "¿Qué será esta vez?" Añadí sabiendo qué quería e intentando evitarlo. "¿Un muñeco budú, algo para alejar los malos espíritus… un protector para ataques mentales y mal de ojo, o tal vez…?"

"Información." Afirmó. "Necesito información."

"Muchacho, trabajas para los más poderosos de los vampiros." Le dije sacando una carta de mi baraja sin mirar sabiendo que sacaba el rey de diamantes. "Tu status es elevado." Añadí sacando la 'J' de diamantes. "¿Por qué buscas esa información?" Sentencié sacando el as de corazones.

Le observaba en todo momento, mis trucos de cartas siempre le habían parecido juegos de manos pero a la vez parecían ejercer en él siempre un leve matiz de respeto; no las despreciaba porque en el fondo era consciente de su poder.

Esta vez no fue diferente, mis cartas lo incomodaron, pero no lo mostró abiertamente, solo en pequeños matices de sus gestos.

"La he encontrado, sé que lo he hecho." Afirmó. "La vi morir, sé que la mataron, y a nuestro Julius Primo con ella." Afirmó. "Pero eso fue… hace demasiado. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora esté…?"

"Mis cartas no dirán nada." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Por favor, Justinia, es de Cris de quien hablamos." Pidió el hombre. "Podría…" Afirmó enfurenciendo su rostro antes de volver a apenarlo. "Por favor…"

Podría informar a los Vulturi de mi forma de vida, de mi existencia, pero no serviría de nada puesto que yo aún seguía viva y la gente que me había intentado perseguir durante siglos ahora estaban convertidos en cenizas mientras yo perduraba. Mis conocimientos estaban, con diferencia, por encima de los de cualquier mortal, vivo o 'mal-vivo' como eran ellos.

"La chica a la que buscas no es Cristiana." Le dije tirando las runas para que me dijesen a mí que Nixx aún estaba a salvo. "Así que no puedo ayudarte."

"La has visto." Afirmó. "Percibo su olor aún aquí, así que has tenido que verla."

"Te equivocas." Afirmé. "Observa qué pasa si preguntamos por Cristiana." Añadí tendiéndole la baraja de cartas de arcanos mayores del tarot para que las barajara y sacara una: la muerte. "Vuelve a barajarlas y saca otra."

De nuevo repitió el proceso y volvió a sacar la misma carta, la tercera vez sacó el ahorcado y la cuarta y quintas de nuevo la muerte.

"Es imposible." Afirmó tirando la baraja que se desperdigó en el suelo junto a la mesa como vulgares papeles. "Yo… yo la he visto." Afirmó jadeando y mirándome. "Es igual. Tiene su cara, su pelo…"

"Pero no su olor." Afirmé recogiendo las cartas una a una mientras notaba cada vez más actividad 'antinatural' en mi humilde salón. "La mujer que buscas no es Cristiana. Ya no."

"Luego sabes algo." Afirmó parándome la mano sobre una carta y haciéndome levantarla a la mesa. "Dímelo."

"El precio de esa información es muy alto." Afirmé. "Nadie estaría dispuesto a pagarlo."

"Dímelo." Afirmó.

"El precio es de dos ojos, 4 litros de sangre y un alma, todos ellos frescos." Afirmé.

"Iré a buscarlos." Me dijo. "Si me doy prisa podría…"

"No." Negué. "No lo entiendes." Afirmé señalándole. "Son los tuyos los que quiero."

"¡Eso es imposible!" Afirmó golpeando la mesa y enfureciendo aún más a mis contactos y a todos los seres que comenzaban a congregarse en torno a él y flotando en el techo, incapaces de tocarle. "¡Mírame cuando te hablo, vieja bruja!. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio pagaría eso!"

"Te avisé que el precio era demasiado alto." Afirmé sacando una carta de la baraja que había recogido casi por completo para ver que era el pozo y sacando otra más para sacar otra que resultó ser la rueda. "Pero si quieres, estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte otras informaciones más baratas."

"¿Qué clase de informaciones?" Me dijo calmándose un poco.

"Fortuna y buenaventura." Afirmé. "He visto cosas, sé qué pasará, conozco el futuro y he visto cosas."

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" Me dijo.

"Los pagos por adelantado." Afirmé cortándolo y estirando la mano hacia él. "10 recuerdos, 5 años y 3 viales de sangre."

"Está bien." Afirmó. "Pero espero que sea información buena."

"Lo será." Afirmé. "Te diré todo lo que necesitas saber, aunque eso no siempre es 'lo que quieres' saber. Iré por los viales."

Él era aún joven, pero yo llevaba ya suficientes años en este mundo como para saber que no siempre lo que uno necesita es lo que quiere, ya fuera en conocimientos como el destinos. Y sin duda lo que ese hombre quería no era para nada lo que necesitaba.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ya tienes tu pago." Me dijo el hombre con los ojos oscuros de hambre al haberle quitado yo parte de su sangre por lo que le di una de las bolsas que una de mis discípulas tenía en la nevera para cuando la necesitaba. "Ahora díme lo que sepas."

"Juventud… siempre con prisas…" Afirmé estirándome las ropas. "Muy bien. He visto malos tiempos, batallas, sangre… aunque dudo que las batallas sean lo que tú piensas. Sé que perseguís a alguien, solo que cada cual por un motivo diferente. No me interrumpas." Le advertí cuando vi que iba a abrir la boca para decirme algo y mirándole con una advertencia gravada a fuego en mis ojos. "Tú la persigues para salvarla, como salvarla pretenden los que la rodean; otros la persiguen para matarla, los que te acompañan la persiguen para matarla. Creen algo que no es cierto, saben algo que es solo la mitad de la verdad, pero en la cara oculta se esconde un poder más poderoso aún. Pero os encontraréis resistencia, pues muchos son los que la custodian." Afirmé sonriendo recordando a todos los animales que había visto en mis sueños. "He visto muerte, la muerte os ronda a todos, pero solo alcanzará a algunos contendientes." Añadí antes de callarme.

"¿Y eso es todo?" Me dijo.

"Es lo que has pagado, sí." Afirmé asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza. "Y como has pagado por mis servicios… me permitiré darte un consejo más."

"Claro." Afirmó un poco perdido.

"Deberías dejar de aferrarte al pasado y mirar la futuro." Le dije.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Me dijo.

"Porque si no dejas ir a los fantasmas de tu pasado… no verás la daga a la que estás corriendo en el futuro." Afirmé chasqueando los dedos por lo que Tadeus, mi escolta particular entró a la sala. "Tadeus, acompaña a este joven a la salida y haz pasar al siguiente en cuanto llegue. Ah, y joven Félix." Afirmé cogiendo el vial con apenas 6 gotas de sangre en su interior mezcladas con arcilla en polvo y un pellizquito de azufre para pasárselo volando y que lo atrapase en el aire. "Mantén eso cerca de ti, cuando te llegue el momento de usarlo… bueno, ya me entiendes, tú mantenlo cerca por si acaso."

Sé que se fue refunfuñando, Tadeus era más viejo y por tanto más sabio que él, y con su don para convencer, hasta el gorila más loco del mundo pensaría que era una niña con tirabuzones de apenas 3 años de edad.

Con cuidado recogí la carta que me quedaba en el suelo y la miré. Eran los amantes, solo que en lugar de mirarse como siempre, la cara de la mujer miraba a un punto fuera de la carta.

"Tsk…" Chasqué la lengua sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pobre infeliz…" Afirmé pasando la mano sobre la carta para hacer que volviera a su ser.

"¿Todo bien, Justinia?" Me dijo Tadeus desde la puerta. "He sacado al muchacho. No volverá en un tiempo, me he asegurado de ello."

"Es triste ver a la progenie de uno perder el seso." Afirmé devolviendo la baraja a su bolsa de terciopelo negro y atarla con la cinta de seda trenzada con los cabellos impregnados en sangre que parecían delgadas hebras de fuego al tacto pero no quemaban las cosas.

"¿Era él?" Me preguntó.

"Así es, carne de la carne de la carne de la carne de la carne de la carne de la carne de la carne de la carne de la carne de mi carne." Afirmé. "Ahora es lo que es gracias a la sangre de la sangre de mi sangre."

"Debería descansar." Me dijo.

"Dos visitas de la familia en un día." Afirmé sonriendo tristemente. "Solo uno sobrevivirá esta vez…"

"Ya hay demasiado hielo por el mundo." Me dijo su hija, una de mis aprendizas ayudándome a incorporar. "Iba siendo hora de que el fuego debastase un poco de ese hielo."

"Lo sé…" Afirmé. "Pero jamás pensé que sería tan pronto. Una madre no debería ver morir a los hijos de los hijos de sus hijos de ninguna generación."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"Rissa, dime lo que ocurre." Le pedí mientras cenábamos en la cubierta de un barco-restaurante en el río de aquella ciudad. "Has recuperado el color, pero llevas toda la tarde demasiado calmada y conmigo. Dime la verdad. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente, casi hasta tristemente. "Es solo que… quería estar contigo."

"En serio, hablas como si no fuésemos a vernos nunca más." Le dije. "Y yo no voy a irme a ningún lado. Estaré contigo siempre, hasta que tu corazón deje de latir e incluso después, ya lo sabes."

Había estado visitando su tumba en la reserva y viviendo por ella la vida que a ella le hubiera gustado, para honrar su memoria. Para mí no había existido otra mujer como ella y no lo existiría.


	66. CAPITULO 66: ÚLTIMO DÍA EN LA JUNGLA DE

**CAPITULO 66: ÚLTIMO DÍA EN LA JUNGLA DE ASFÁLTO.**

(Voz de Rissa)

Aquello se repetía. Fuego, devastación… vidas desperdiciadas… Y muerte.

Mira donde mirara había muerte.

Acababa de matar a alguien sin rostro cuando vi cómo, delante de mis ojos, desaparecía la vida más preciada para mí: Jake.

Grito, pero no puedo oírme, entonces veo las caras. Allí hay una niña pálida, con el pelo recogido en un moño y torturando a Embry mientras un tipo con la piel olivácea pero pálida y alto como un látigo sujeta a Quil hasta arrancarle la cabeza y desmembrarlo antes de coger a Seth en el aire y destrozarlo.

Y entonces les veo y siento cómo si me quemasen mientras noto mis extremidades arrancándose de mí. Tres hombres, dos morenos y uno rubio con unas mujeres más lejos y bien guardadas. Solo que esa gente viste diferente, como si vinieran de otra época, con ropas como del siglo I, tal vez incluso el II, algunos incluso como renacentistas.

Y grito incorporándome sudada.

Miro alrededor sin ver nada para notar a Jake dormido como un tronco a mi lado y mi boca húmeda, como si no me hubiera dejado la garganta gritando.

"_Solo ha sido una pesadilla._" Suspiro para mí en mi mente.

Me incorporo con cuidado y voy tanteando con mi pie hasta encontrar el bastón antes de recogerlo y largarme por la puerta al pasillo.

No sé si me cruzo con alguien, tal vez sean animales, pero no encuentro resistencia y consigo llegar al balcón que forman en la salida de una tubería, bien oculto tras una maya de acero. Pero al menos ahí hay aire fresco y que huele a agua salada.

Y allí me siento bien cubierta por la mantilla que Esme, la mujer del doctor Cullen, me dio antes de venir a pasar estos días aquí.

Tengo que respirar hondo varias veces antes de poder notar que mi ritmo cardiaco ha bajado hasta algo normal.

"Solo era un sueño." Me dije suavemente intentando convencerme a mí misma. "No ha pasado, Jake está bien y el resto también…"

Tenía que ser fuerte, siempre había sido fuerte y ahora no podía permitirme el lujo de convertirme en una cobarde.

Porque era eso ¿no? Era una cobarde.

Había muerto siendo Bella por salvar a un lobo gigante que creía a punto de extinguirse, eso sí había sido valentía. Rissa había muerto con la cabeza alta para darme su cuerpo a mí, su vida, sus recuerdos… todo lo suyo ahora era mío. Pero ahora… que mi alma estaba en este cuerpo… yo era una cobarde.

Estaba claro lo que debía hacer.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Me dijo una voz familiar.

"Jag-jag." Le llamé sin mirar.

"Trixxy, te conozco, compartimos sangre." Me dijo. "Qué ocurre."

No le contesté, simplemente negué con la cabeza.

"_Trixxy, my pixie_. (Trixxy, mi hadita.)" Me dijo con la rima que siempre me decía y que una vez me había gustado. "No puedo decirte que eres mi vida, pero eres parte de ella. Así que déjate de falsas modestias y dímelo, qué te pasa."

De nuevo no contesté, aunque me costaba mucho; y entonces pasó, se puso delante de mí colgado bocabajo del techo y cogiéndome la barbilla con suavidad.

"Trixxy." Me pidió mirándome a los ojos. "Por favor."

No había ni pizca de su arrogancia, ni pizca de superioridad en sus palabras; al contrario, su rostro, su voz, sus palabras… todo revelaba una necesidad increíble.

"He tenido una pesadilla." Afirmé. "Me duele todo."

"Ya has tenido antes de esas." Me dijo. "Nunca son reales."

"Jagger, las pesadillas no duelen." Afirmé. "Mírame la piel, aún la tengo ampollada. ¡Mira!" Afirmé descubriéndome los hombros para dejarle ver las marcas en mi piel donde notaba la hendidura como si hubiera habido un corte, como una cicatriz. "Soñé que me los arrancaban, nunca antes las había tenido tan profundas, siempre eran solo líneas rosadas. Esto no son simples sueños, Jag-jag." Le dije volviendo a cubrirme. "Presiento que algo malo está a punto de suceder." Añadí ocultando las palabras gratuitas que me había dado madame Justinia. "Y presiento que solo yo tengo en mis manos la solución para que no ocurra." Afirmé contándole mis suposiciones sobre lo que nadie me había confirmado.

"¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?" Me dijo. "No vamos a dejar que te pase nada, nunca más. ¿Me oyes? No lo consentiremos."

"No es algo que podáis controlar." Afirmé soltándome. "No podéis enfrentaros a ellos, son… son más viejos y fuertes. Son especiales, y saben cómo usarlos."

"Nos rebelaremos." Afirmó. "Haremos lo que haga falta, cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo. Ya matamos a ese guardia estúpido que te mató, no creas que no haremos lo mismo con ellos."

De pronto, todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se pusieron de punta.

"Jagger, eso es…"

"Mi pequeña venganza." Afirmó. "Aunque debo admitir que ahora eres guapa también. Aunque siempre me gustó más tu pelo, esos rizos eran…"

"Jagger, déjalo." Afirmé. "Yo… ya no te quiero."

"Eso se puede solucionar." Afirmó. "Vayámonos por ahí. Conozco unos cuantos sitios chulos en la ciudad para…"

"No, no lo entiendes." Le dije. "Ya quiero a alguien."

"No tienes por qué dejar de verle." Afirmó. "Podríamos incorporarlo, siempre he querido tener un perro. Phury siempre quiso un dóberman."

"Jake no es un perro." Le dije molesta. "Dios, sabía que no tenía que haberte contado nada. Nunca te tomas nada de lo que digo en serio."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Dijo una voz familiar. "Jagger, no tienes permiso para entrar."

"Si estuvierais haciendo bien vuestra labor no estaría aquí dentro." Le dijo Jagger.

"Hacemos nuestra labor a la perfección." Le dijo la voz que sabía que pertenecía al chico que respondía al nombre de Rob, un chico con alas de ángel a la espalda. "Aunque ayudaría que tú respetaras las normas y te mantuvieras lejos."

"Eh, yo soy…"

"Emily, por qué no llevas a Rissa a algún sitio más tranquilo y cálido." Le dijo Rob.

"Claro." Dijo la chica sonriendo. "Vamos, querida."

"Hasta luego." Les dije. "Y Jagger…"

"Me da miedo que me llames por el nombre." Afirmó. "Siempre es por algo malo."

"Gracias por NO escucharme ni tomarme en serio." Le dije. "Por un momento me has hecho pensar que habías cambiado."

"Eh, y he cambiado." Afirmó. "Ya no me alimento de…"

"Buenas noches." Afirmé dándome la vuelta para dejar atrás su voz.

Di unos cuantos pasos oyendo sus quejas y cómo le contestaban los que fuese que estuviesen allí, y finalmente, noté la presencia de la otra mujer junto a mí.

"Cuidado, vamos por la derecha." Me dijo. "Vamos al salón de los gatos. Aunque habrá que estar calladas, a estas horas duermen la mayoría y créeme… la mayoría se enfadan demasiado."

"Lamento haberos despertado." Afirmé.

"No te preocupes, nuestra raza no duerme. No podemos." Me dijo. "Por aquí… ¿Qué era lo que te ha llevado a estar ahora despierta?"

"Supongo que tonterías." Afirmé.

"Aún así me gustaría saberlo." Me dijo. "Los problemas son más sencillos si los hablamos."

"Tuve una pesadilla." Afirmé.

"Ah… entiendo…" Afirmó. "Y apuesto a que soñaste con tu ancla."

"¿Con quién?"

"El lobo."

"Ah, sí claro… ¡¿cómo sabías tú eso?" Le dije asombrada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Hacía nada que me había despertado al caerme de la cama tan estrecha que tenía allí y había descubierto que estaba solo. Me había preocupado tanto que había salido y había visto cómo la vampiresa que nos había encontrado, la de la pinta seria, que me había hecho un gesto de silencio antes de seguir con Rissa a su lado.

"Cuidado, vamos por la derecha." Le dijo a Rissa al llegar a una bifurcación donde Rissa hubiera ido a la izquierda por tocar la abertura con su bastón. "Vamos al salón de los gatos. Aunque habrá que estar calladas, a estas horas duermen la mayoría y créeme… la mayoría se enfadan demasiado."

"Lamento haberos despertado." Le contestó entonces Rissa

"No te preocupes, nuestra raza no duerme. No podemos. Por aquí… ¿Qué era lo que te ha llevado a estar ahora despierta?"

"Supongo que tonterías."

"Aún así me gustaría saberlo. Los problemas son más sencillos si los hablamos."

"Tuve una pesadilla." Afirmó de nuevo Rissa.

"Ah… entiendo…" Le contestó la mujer mientras veía cómo un par de gatos grandes aparecían de las sombras en un recodo y las miraban antes de dejarlas pasar. "Y apuesto a que soñaste con tu ancla."

"¿Con quién?"

"El lobo." Afirmó mientras llegaban a un sitio donde me quedé parado al ver cómo, lo que parecían todos los gatos del distrito, estaban allí.

"Ah, sí claro… ¡¿cómo sabías tú eso?" Le dijo Rissa asombrada mientras algunos gatos les rodeaban lentamente.

"Digamos que he pasado por alguna batalla." Le dijo la chica. "Y he amado varias veces. El amor es un gran sentimiento, te da fuerzas. Es una lástima que no se supiese hasta el siglo XX."

Vampiro de hacía tiempo, nunca sabías lo que estaban diciendo.

"El caso es que yo también he tenido esos sueños." Le dijo acortando. "El ser amado muriendo, alguien matándote…"

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" Le dijo Rissa.

"Porque todas las que hemos vivido alguna batalla, hemos pasado por eso." Afirmó ella con un tono jovial sin dejar de acariciar el gato que se le había subido mientras Rissa hacía lo propio con la, al menos docena, que tenía encima.

"Yo también he soñado… olvídalo." Afirmó Rissa. "¿De quién son estos gatos?"

"De si mismos." Afirmó. "Y puedes decirme de qué iba ese sueño. Prometo no decírselo a nadie."

Ya era suficientemente malo saber que había soñado que yo moría en una batalla y eso la había despertado y ahora la impedía dormir de nuevo como para que me dijesen que había más.

"No sé… no ha sido solo esta noche." Sentenció Rissa como suspirando cada palabra y bajando el tono a casi susurrante y triste que me partía el corazón. "Es un sueño recurrente, y últimamente parece más… frecuente."

"¿Hablas desnuda delante de un auditorio y entre ellos está la persona amada?" Le dijo la mujer.

"¡¿Qué?. ¡No!" Dijo Rissa. "Al menos no delante de una audiencia…"

Eso me hizo sonreír, apostaría a que se había visto desnuda conmigo, lo cual no era tan raro, yo la veía así en mis sueños, cada noche.

"¿Entonces?" Le dijo.

"Me matan." Afirmó. "Es… Me despierto sudando, me dan miedo."

No podía moverme, estaba congelado. ¿Miedo? La había visto despertar sudada en la habitación que compartíamos del piso de estudiantes de la universidad, pero siempre había pensado que era por las pesadillas, o por el calor que al parecer necesitaba siempre, a pesar de tener la piel cálida al tacto.

"Bueno, es normal que en épocas difíciles sueñes… quiero decir, cuando te persiguen y eso." Le dijo la chica.

"No, no lo entiendes." Le dijo Rissa mientras yo veía que había más personas y animales en el pasillo, escuchando la conversación. "No es algo fijo. Me queman en una hoguera, me desmiembran, me decapitan con un hacha… es horrible, son tantas alternativas que algunas ni sabía que existían."

"Pero son solo… pesadillas." Le dijo la chica.

"¿Una pesadilla te dejaría esto?" Dijo Rissa mostrándole algo que no pude ver porque estaban sus cuerpos en medio.

"Deja de alargar el cuello." Afirmó un chico pequeño antes de saltar y convertirse en un gato atigrado con una mancha clara en la trufa que fue a colocarse junto a Rissa.

"Lo siento, pero… no sé qué decirte." Le dijo la mujer tras mirarme, o más bien algo tras de mí. "Nunca había visto algo así."

"Pero… vosotros sois guerreros tótem, sois…" Comenzó Rissa.

"¿Te importa acompañarme?" Me preguntó el ángel Rob poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

Asentí y le seguí de cerca. Me guió a través de los intrincados pasadizos que parecían no tener fin mientras recordaba todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho Rissa.

Esperé un poco antes de dirigirme a él.

"Oye, chico ángel." Le llamé. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me llamo Rob." Afirmó.

"Me da igual." Afirmé. "De qué va todo eso de los sueños."

"No podemos decirlo." Me dijo.

"No me vengas con cuentos." Afirmé golpeando la pared junto a su cara. "Me da igual que seáis guerreros tótem o sagrados o paquito chocolatero. Quiero saber qué pasa con Rissa. Porque no me creo que seáis tan abiertos por ser compañeros. Conozco a los verdes y no hay trasformistas entre ellos."

"No somos… lo que sea que sea eso de 'verdes'." Me dijo. "Y sobre ella…"

"¿Quién es esa Nixx con la que la confundís?" Le dije. "¿Por qué todas atenciones y protección con ella?. ¿Qué es eso de los sueños que tiene?"

"No… no puedo decirte nada de eso." Me dijo. "Solo que Nixx es un nombre de la que llamáis Rissa. El último por el que la conocimos. Y ayudamos y protegemos a Rissa porque… bueno, entre nosotros nos ayudamos. Disculpa, tengo que ocuparme de algo."

"Oye. " Le llamé intentando retenerle para que me diera un 'aletazo' suave que hizo que le soltara y salir volando de allí.

Intenté seguirle, pero no pude.

"Mierda…" Susurré.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Madame Justinia)

"Madame." Me llamó el portero de la puerta de conexión.

"Déjale pasar, Lou." Dije. "Phury, pequeño bribón… vi tu llegada con antelación."

"Ha venido a verte ¿verdad?" Me dijo.

"Me temo que el cartel que hay sobre mi puerta pone bien claro que no doy información sobre quién me ha visitado o qué pidieron." Le contesté. "Pero puedo decirte algo que necesitas saber."

"Ahórrate el truco." Me dijo. "Te conocemos desde hace tiempo. Los trucos baratos para turistas no me conmoverán. Quiero mi información."

"Nada de clientes o qué querían." Le dije seria y avisándole. "No te incumben."

"La chica es mi amiga." Afirmó. "Su destino nos pertenece."

"Os equivocasteis entonces y veo que no habéis evolucionado." Afirmé secamente. "La chica no os pertenece. Y su destino ya no está atado al vuestro."

"¿Y eso quién lo dice?" Me dijo. "¿Tus cartas?"

"Harías bien en no despreciarlas, jovenzuelo." Le avisé. "Ellas me han hablado del ancla."

"Pffff…" Dijo el chico, de nuevo menospreciando mis dones. "¿Y quién es?"

"Eso no os incumbe, Diavvolo." Afirmé.

"Escucha, vieja." ¿Vieja?. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía? "Rissa lo pasa mal. Vosotros no podéis entenderlo."

"Sus sueños son más frecuentes." Le dije interpretando por fin los designios de las cartas, runas y posos que no había podido entender. "Sus recuerdos comienzan a volver, por algún motivo."

"¿Sus recuerdos?" Me dijo.

"Lou, el joven ha acabado su consulta." Le llamé.

"Aún no has contestado mis preguntas." Me dijo mientras Lou abría la puerta para entrar a buscarle.

"Es cierto." Afirmé. "Déjame buscarte algo… esto no… esto tampoco… no, definitivamente esto no…" Afirmé tirando objeto tras objeto buscando lo que necesitaba. "¿Dónde lo puse?" Murmuré cambiando de sitio donde buscar hasta encontrarlo. "Ah, aquí está." Afirmé sonriendo. "Aquí tienes, esto te costará un mechón de tu pelo."

"¿Y para qué quiero yo un peluche con lacitos?" Me dijo. "Perteneció a Nixx, y quiero que se lo devuelvas a Rissa. Esto es para ti." Afirmé pasándole el colgante.

"¿Un colgante de mujer?" Me dijo.

"No hagas el tonto, niño." Afirmé cortándole un mechón de pelo largo y guardándolo en la cajita destinada para él. "Te protegerá. Y esto es para el lobo que acompaña a Nixx." Añadí pasándole el vial lleno del elixir cristalino. "No intentes quedártelo porque causarás que acabe el mundo tal y como lo conocemos ¿me oyes? Dile que cuando llegue el momento, sabrá que uso darle."

"¿Qué es?" Me dijo.

"Algo que evitará que se vuelva a sumir en la oscuridad." Afirmé. "Y ahora ve."

"Por aquí, caballero." Le dijo Lou mientras yo cerraba los ojos para descansar.

Oí cómo ponía el grito en el cielo y oponía resistencia. Pero Lou era un buen portero, al menos la mayor parte del año; 3 semanas al mes de 4 no estaba nada mal.

"¿Se ha ido ya?" Pregunté sin abrir los ojos.

"Sí, maestra." Me dijo. "¿A qué ha venido lo de darle 2 objetos gratis y el otro a cambio del pelo?"

"El pelo de esos hermanos y el de los trasformistas tiene propiedades milagrosas, el de los Diavvolo es tan poderoso que sirve para mantener alejados a malos espíritus y a los de tu especie y otros trasformistas." Afirmé. "Y Nixx ha pagado con creces por todas mis ayudas, digamos que estos dos regalos son la deuda que contraje con sus propinas a lo largo de tantos siglos."

"¿Y es cierto?" Me dijo. "¿Su nombre auténtico es Nixx?"

"No." Negué. "Pero es el nombre con el que la conocí. Ha tenido varios nombres a lo largo de los siglos. Nixx, Cristiana, Lixandra, Bellatrix y el actual, Rissa-ben-al-Kris son solo algunos de ellos."

"Entonces…" Me dijo mientras volvía a encargarme de tejer los cabellos negros de aquella mujer tan… 'especial' con cuidado de no dañarlos lo más mínimo. "¿Quién es?"

"Ah… los secretos querido Lou son lo más divertido de ser mujer." Afirmé mirando lo que llevaba hecho. "Este pelo es increíblemente de una calidad perfecta. Protege y calienta… y es terriblemente suave."

Y el pelo era lo de menos. Toda ella era un enigma.

"¿Y su pérdida de memoria?" Me dijo.

"Daños colaterales." Afirmé cogiendo una pizca de polvo de enebro para añadirlo al té.

"Cada vez que adopta una nueva identidad se le desarrolla una personalidad diferente pero en cierto modo igual a las anteriores. Igualmente, olvida todo lo respectivo a sí misma anteriormente."

"No lo entiendo." Negó.

"Sí… reconozco que es todo un enigma, ni siquiera yo que he visto de todo puedo resolverlo del todo…" Afirmé sonriendo y tomando un trago de mi taza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"Rissa…" Le llamé cuando amaneció y ella se movió tras una noche en vela preocupado por ella y haberme vuelto a acostar segundos antes de que ella llegara de nuevo y se metiera tímidamente a la cama.

"Lo siento, te he despertado." Me dijo.

"No, estaba en vela." Le dije. "¿Te pasó algo anoche? Noté movimiento, pero no me despertó."

"No pasa nada." Me dijo sonriendo tiernamente. "Tuve pesadillas."

"¿De mucho miedo?" Le pregunté intentando hacerla hablar de ello conmigo.

"Un poco." Afirmó sonriendo. "Pero ya estoy bien. ¿Te parece que vayamos a una manifestación y a hacer las últimas compras antes de volver a casa?"

"Tenemos los billetes para las 7." Le dije.

"Pues eso, podemos llevar las cosas al aeropuerto y dejarlas allí antes de comenzar el día." Me contestó.

"¿Y los tíos estos?" Le pregunté aún sabiendo que como se pusieran tontos podíamos escaparnos de ellos ya que pelear sería un suicidio porque eran muchos y nosotros solo 2.

"Pueden apañarselas solos." Me dijo. "Por mí nos despedimos y nos vamos tras agradecer la hospitalidad."

Sonreí complacido. Aquella era mi chica. Una mezcla entre super-heroína y pacifista con una meta.

"Apoyo la moción." Afirmé con cada vez más ganas de hacerle cosas que requerirían no tener a toda la tropa loca por allí cerca.

"¿En qué piensas?" Me dijo mientras acababa de vestirse y se me acababa el verla casi como vino al mundo.

"Pues… hasta que he visto las marcas que tienes en los hombros… deleitándome con las vistas." Afirmé confuso acercándome para bajarle el cuello de la ropa para mirarle los hombros donde tenía marcas hundidas como si hubiesen sido cicatrices.

"¿Qué te ha pasado aquí?" Le dije viendo las marcas. "La última vez que te vi ligera de ropa no las tenías."

"No lo sé." Afirmó tapándoselas rapidamente. "Si estás vestido deberíamos ir yéndonos. Darlas gracias y despedirnos llevará su tiempo."

"Claro, es… ahora me pongo la camiseta limpia y estoy listo." Afirmé dándome prisa por acabar de vestirme mientras ella iba metiendo lo que podía en la mochila que había llevado conmigo.

Lo de las marcas me tenía intrigado, porque estaba seguro que hacía como dos días no estaban ahí, y eran un poco profundas para haber sido recientes.


	67. CAPITULO 67: REGRESO LA BANDA DE LOS DI

**CAPITULO 67: REGRESO. LA BANDA DE LOS DIAVVOLO SE PONE EN MARCHA.**

(Voz de Jake)

"Menudo palo…" Susurro volviendo a revolverme en el asiento del avión incómodo tras un buen rato allí.

Miré a mi lado donde Rissa parecía dormir y se había movido solo para caerse con la cabeza a mi hombro.

No sé cómo puede dormir así de fácil, como si solo tuviera que desconectar algún cable en ella para quedarse frita en los sitios que me costaba dormirme a mí.

Aún así no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su cara totalmente relajada con su cabeza apoyada contra mi hombro.

"_Cuando conocí a Rissa jamás me hubiese imaginado que al mirarla pudiera ver a Bella en ella._" Pensé sin darme cuenta para mí mismo.

Sin embargo era verdad, ahora mismo al quien veía no era a Rissa, sino a Bella con una cara y un cuerpo diferente. Como si en vez de ver con los ojos fuera mi alma la que la veía.

Y eso de pronto me preocupó. Más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Ya vienen." Dije contento de ver que las primeras personas del vuelo que venía del Kennedy de Nueva York comenzaban a pasar los controles de aduanas antes de la salida donde estábamos esperando Embry, Quil, Jasper, Alice y yo.

"Al final ha sido solo un fin de semana." Dijo Jasper.

"Oh… vamos…" Le dijo Alice sonriéndole y haciéndole una caricia en el brazo de forma cálida. "Se merecían ese descanso. Y los moretones y los golpes se le han sanado."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Le dijo Embry. "Porque dudo mucho que a Jake se le haya apartado un segundo siquiera de vista."

"Al menos un rato se le ha apartado." Afirmó sonriendo. "Iba con gente, parecían protectores con ella, pero luego llego a un punto donde perdí conexión."

Jake, probablemente.

"¡Rissa, Jake, estamos aquí!" Les saludé viéndoles salir y agitando el brazo para llamar su atención.

"Por si no nos habían olido, ahora ya nos habrán visto." Me dijo Jasper sonriendo.

"¡Espera Rissa, yo te ayudo!" Se ofreció Alice casi corriendo hacia ella con saltitos de niña feliz.

"¿Qué tal el viaje?" Les pregunté. "¿Habéis descansado?. ¿Dónde fuisteis de Nueva York?"

"Preguntas juntas no, por favor." Me dijo Jake.

"Hemos tenido un buen viaje." Me contestó Rissa.

"Claro, tú has pasado todo el rato dormida…" Afirmó Jake divertido y con clara intención de pincharla cariñosamente. "La ciudad está bien, pero es un auténtico suplicio, me estresa."

"Dijo el que si hubiese sido por él hubiésemos pasado los días durmiendo y tirados en la cama." Contraatacó Rissa divertida.

"Se te ve más descansada." Le dijo Jasper mientras ella les daba los dos besos de saludo al resto.

"Me siento más descansada." Afirmó ella. "¿Seguimos viviendo el en mismo sitio?"

"Sí." Afirmó Embry. "Y por cierto, han llegado las notas del último cuatrimestre vuestro. Empollones…"

"Gracias por abrirnos las cartas." Le dijo Jake.

"Y eso que es delito leer la correspondencia de otros." Dijo Rissa bromeando mientras Alice la guiaba del brazo y entre Embry y yo llevábamos su equipaje. "Y ahora en serio. ¿Toda-todas?"

"Menos fitozoología." Dijo. "Habéis cateado los dos. Y Jake, deberías volver a mirarte ese trabajo de los lobos."

"Ese señor no sabe de lo que habla." Afirmó.

"Desde luego." Dije divertido. "Nosotros somos lobos, quién mejor que uno de nosotros para hablar de eso."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

"Oye, Alice ¿no?" Me dijo Rissa.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije mientras la ayudaba a asentarse de nuevo en el cuarto que compartían Jake y ella cuando el primero no tenía guardias.

"Nada, me preguntaba si Jacob estaba por aquí." Me dijo. "Hace rato que no le oigo, pensé que iba al baño."

"Ah, no." Negué intentando mantener la sonrisa mientras le daba otro trago a mi copa de sangre de bolsa calentada en el microondas. "Su grupo tenía vigilancia esta tarde. Supongo que vendrá a las 12, tal vez más tarde, pero no creo que mucho más de la una o y media. ¿Querías algo? Tal vez pueda ayudarte yo."

Que no viera lo que tomábamos era una gran ventaja, no se preocupaba si por lo que fuera volvíamos con alguna mancha, claro que al parecer podía olerlas, a veces.

"No, es que ayer y hoy ha estado un poco raro." Me dijo negando y guardando silencio de nuevo un poco. "Esto…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿De verdad ves el futuro?" Me soltó a bocajarro. "Lo siento, vuelvo a ser impertinente. Nunca me he caracterizado precisamente por saber cuándo preguntar algo y cuando no."

"No, es que… me has pillado desprevenida." Afirmé. "De todas formas, por qué quieres saberlo. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?"

"Sí, es… no es por mí." Afirmó. "Sé que moriré antes que Jake, Jacob quiero decir."

Era humana, lo que decía tenía sentido.

"¿Quieres saber cuándo y dónde va a ser?" Le dije entendiéndolo.

"No, quiero saber si Jake será feliz después de mí." Me soltó dejándome de nuevo totalmente sin palabras, tanto que estuve a punto de tirar mi copa al írseme las fuerzas ante la fuerza de su afirmación, de sus palabras. "Ya le he visto una vez, no quiero que vuelva a pasar."

Por un momento noté como si alguien me cogiese el corazón y lo estrujase. Había más fuerza, determinación y coraje en aquella chica que en todo un ejército de neófitos furiosos. Había más fuerza en aquellas palabras que acababa de pronunciar que en todo los 'te quiero' del mundo.

"¿Cómo que…?"

"Cuando morí como Bellatrix." Me dijo. "No quiero tener que volver a verles así. Necesito saber que va a ser feliz."

Feliz, eso era un término demasiado relativo.

"La felicidad es un término demasiado…"

"relativo." Acabó ella por mí. "Lo sé, y también sé que sabes de qué hablo. No quiero volver a tener que verle así, sin poder tocarle."

"Lo siento, no… no puedo ver el futuro si… bueno, si ellos están mezclado." Le dije.

Eso pareció decepcionarle un poco entristeciéndola.

"De todas formas no deberías preocuparte." Le dije intentando animarla. "No vamos a dejar que te hagan nada."

"Ya, pero… los tótem… bueno, su vida es mucho más larga que la de cualquier mortal." Afirmó.

"¿Los lobos, te refieres?" Le dije para que asintiera. "Bueno… por lo que sabemos por Bella también pueden decidir dejar de trasformarse y envejecer. Cuesta un poco más pero… bueno, parece ser que es posible."

"Sí, claro." Dijo en lo que me pareció un intento por sonreír. "Supongo que me preocupo por nada."

"No hace falta ver el futuro para saber que mientras estéis junto, será feliz." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Se ha dormido?" Me preguntó Bella sentada con Edward al piano sin hacer ruido realmente alto siquiera.

"Sí, pero me ha hecho unas preguntas bastante… raras." Afirmé. "De el futuro de Jake y los chicos."

"¿El futuro?" Me dijo Embry. "Debería preocuparse más por ahora ¿no? Tiene un ejercito de gente que la quiere muerta buscándola."

"Realmente no sabemos qué quieren de ella." Afirmó Carlisle con Esme desde el salón mirándome. "Podrían quererla en su lado."

"Un vampiro ciego, una auténtica baza." Afirmó Rosalie acabando de coser un lazo a una camiseta de Renesme dado que ahora le había dado por los lacitos en todo.

"Pues a mí me preocupa." Afirmé. "Parece como si pensara que podría morir."

"Es una posibilidad." Afirmó Esme. "Cuando hay guerra muchas mujeres nos preocupamos por nuestras familias."

Eso debía ser, o no. A mí me parecía que había algo más detrás de toda esa historia.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Edward enmascarando algo más. "Probablemente sea eso. Voy a coger un libro de su habitación." Afirmó levantándose.

"¿Vas a volver a entrenar mañana?" Le pregunté a Jasper que estaba en la ventana poniéndome justo tras él para cogerme a su cuello con cariño.

"Sí." Afirmó mirándome con solo girar un poco la cara. "Me preocupa el olor que despedía cuando volvió. Me temo que haya tenido trato con alguien peligroso sin darse cuenta."

Sí, yo también había captado algo raro en su olor.

"Pensaba que era el tufo de Jacob." Le dije.

"Podría, pero me pareció captar algo más." Me dijo. "Podría haberme confundido, pero me temo que no estamos como para cometer errores de dejar pasar detalles. No debemos pecar de ingenuidad."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

Había algo raro allí; coger el libro era solo una excusa para entrar en silencio en la habitación en la que dormía Rissa profundamente.

No, el verdadero motivo distaba mucho de la literatura y el placer de disfrutarla en una noche fría al abrigo de la chimenea encendida. El verdadero motivo era que cuando había mirado qué había en la mente de la chica tras las preguntas que le había hecho a Alice no había visto casi nada, apenas instantáneas que no mostraban nada concluyente, como si fuese una tele con interferencias que ahora funcionaba, ahora no, ahora otra vez sí y de nuevo no. Y por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera, lo único que conseguía era 'arreglar la tele' unos segundos.

Volví a intentarlo y de nuevo me encontré con las manos vacías.

"_No es posible…_" Me dije a mí mismo. "_Es imposible que haya bloqueado su mente solo con ir a Nueva York…_"

Allí había algo demasiado raro. Intenté leer la mente de otro, podía ver todas y cada una de las otras mentes a excepción de Bella que tenía ese don innato y ahora, la suya que me daba demasiados problemas e interferencias.

De nuevo volví a intentarlo antes de rendirme agotado del esfuerzo y de no conseguir demasiado. Lo único que conseguía ver eran imágenes demasiado borrosas de sus sueños, donde era obvio que salían ella y un hombre oscuro de pelo negro y corto que podía ser cualquiera y sospechaba que era Jacob.

"¿Papá?" Me llamó Nessy frotándose los ojos en el marco de la puerta.

"Shhh… la chica duerme." Le susurré.

"¿Te gusta verla dormir?"

"No, solo vine por un libro." Le susurré cogiéndola en brazos con el libro en la mano.

"Pero la estabas mirando." Me dijo agarrándose a mi cuello a pesar de que aparentaba tener ya casi los 9 años.

"No vamos a decirle eso a nadie ¿vale?" Le pedí. "Será nuestro pequeño secreto."

"Como los secretos de Nessy y Jake." Afirmó sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

No sé qué hora es cuando me despierto por la mañana, aunque a juzgar por la claridad que entra podría ser perfectamente media mañana, lo único que sé es que de nuevo mi cuerpo me duele en varios puntos, he pasado una noche pésima y cuando me toco los puntos doloridos encuentro piel magullada y de nuevo una marca un poco marcada aunque fina como un hilo grueso en el cuello.

Y de pronto noto una presencia y me quedo congelada haciendo que sigo dormida y rezando por que no me hayan visto tocarme las marcas.

"Si pensabas engañarme que sepas que no lo has conseguido." Afirma Jasper desde donde he percibido la presencia. "Alguien dormido no se mueve para tocarse el cuerpo."

"Lo siento, cuando despierto a veces me cuesta ubicarme un poco." Afirmo desperezándome. "¿Qué haces aquí? Normalmente me esperáis fuera."

"Edward percibió a tu amigo Maxi o como se llame aquí y he venido a vigilar que no hiciera nada." Afirmó.

"Yo nunca la haría daño." Dijo Max desde debajo de la cama.

"Max, deberías esperar fuera." Le pedí. "Necesito cambiarme."

"Iré fuera también." Me dijo Jasper.

"Vale, gracias." Afirmé. "Comeré un poco de fruta o algo caliente y estaré lista para empezar el entrenamiento."

"He pensado que podríamos empezar calentando un poco con el gimnasio y luego podrías entrenar un poco conmigo pelea." Me dijo.

"Esto… también me gustaría poder aprender a usar armas." Le dije recordando un consejo de la pícara.

"¿Armas?" Me dijo. "Permíteme dudarlo. Una cosa es hacer deporte sin ver y otra jugar con armas."

"Aún así, me gustaría aprender también." Afirmé. "Sé tirar con escopeta y ballesta, pero me gustaría aprender también con arco, y aprender a desenvolverme tal y como estoy ahora."

Podía notar por qué su negación. Incluso a mí me parecía una locura: a la que intentara aprender a tirar, podía herir a alguien en el intento.

"Es una locura." Me dijo. "Aunque estuviesen sin afilar ni punta, podrías hacer daño a alguien o hacértelo tú."

"Pensaba que Emmet y tú me apoyabais." Le dije.

"Apoyo tus ganas de mejorar, de intentar ser capaz de defenderte o al menos durar hasta que alguien pueda ayudarte." Afirmó mientras se me iban quitando las ganas como por arte de magia. "Intentar hacer algo que evidentemente no vas a poder hacer porque no hay truco humano o inhumano para facilitarte el entrenamiento… eso ya es pasarse."

"Yo… ya, claro." Afirmé. "Supongo que ha sido una locura."

"Te esperaré fuera." Me dijo.

Como cada día, tuve que pasar la mano por mi pila de ropa que tenía colgada en perchas de un armario plegable que habían montado especialmente para mí en el cabecero de la cama mientras el resto de chicos tenía otro en otro cuarto. Dado que no veía, la opinión de las chicas, mis amigos y las leyendas en braille en las etiquetas de la ropa para orientarme era lo único que tenía para saber qué me ponía y combinarlo a gusto.

"No estoy mirando." Me dijo Max. "Sabes que nosotros lo haríamos ¿no? Aunque fuese arriesgado te enseñaríamos a tirar con arma."

"Es demasiado arriesgado." Afirmé. "Jasper lleva razón, haría daño a alguien. A veces me cuesta recordar que ser ciego conlleva ciertos 'handicaps'."

No podía conducir, ni montar en bicicleta sola, si quería caminar tenía que llevar un palo e ir más lenta, tenía que leer con los dedos o pedir a alguien que me leyera. Por no hablar de que cuando me graduase, si es que conseguía hacerlo, nadie iba a querer un veterinario ciego que se encargase de sus mascotas, aunque tuviese mucho más memoria auditiva y tacto que alguien sin mi discapacidad.

"Oye, deberías alegrar ese tono." Me dijo. "Por muy frío que me digas que soy, oyéndote ese tono me dan ganas de consolarte. Y preferiría no tener que girarme mientras no esté seguro de que estás vestida de nuevo."

Por un momento me hizo sonreír. Era cierto que de todo el grupo que formaban los Diavvolo, Max, las chicas y Claudio, Max era con diferencia el más frío y calculador de todos, todo caballerosidad y modales. Solo que puestos a decidir, me hubiera quedado con Claudio, era más todo que el resto y, por desgracia, también un poco demasiado calmado para mí y demasiado correcto como para intentar nada conmigo cuando fui algo de los gemelos.

"¿Por qué será que al final siempre acabo contándoos mis penas a los Diavvolo, a Claudio o a tí?" Murmuré triste por darme cuenta que no podía contarle ciertas cosas a Jake por miedo a hacerle daño con mi dolor.

"Supongo que por confianza y porque en el fondo nos quieres algo pero no demasiado; al menos no hasta el punto de preocuparte por hacernos daño."

Me entristecí un poco ante su acusación que venía a confirmar mis temores. En una época habíamos sido amigos, aún éramos aliados.

"Trixxy…" Me llamó. "¿De verdad no podías volver a intentarlo con los Diavvolo? No te digo que lo hagas, pero… ¿tan insoportable te resulta la idea? Se siguen preocupando mucho por ti."

"Cualquiera querría salir con ellos." Afirmé intentando no ablandarme con su confesión como parecía querer hacer mi subconsciente. "Pero les conozco. Phury tuvo parte de la culpa de que me mataran como Trixxy. Por dios, se alimentan de mi especie."

"Pero tú siempre has dicho…"

"Diría lo que fuera con tal de convencerme de por qué sigo hablándoles siquiera." Le confesé. "En serio, sé cómo son, son leales con los suyos, y aunque sigo sin entender por qué yo soy 'de los suyos' cuando no soy como vosotros, no quita para que no aprecie que me quieran proteger y ayudar. Pero no, aparte de eso, prefiero que no se me acerquen, aún no les he perdonado."

Eso pareció cerrar la charla, y aproveché para ir hasta la puerta y salir de allí aún sabiendo que Max no tardaría en seguirme desde las sombras tan pronto se le pasara la confusión o le hubiera contado a los Diavvolo lo que había dicho de ellos.

O tal vez no, Maxxy no era de ir por ahí marujeando, claro que esta vez era sobre sus queridos 'hermanos de clan' y en cierto modo, cabezas de este.

"Vaya, esto… no has pensado mucho lo que te ponías ¿no?" Me dijo la rubia.

"Rose… no seas mala…" Le dijo la madre.

"Déjame adivinar." Dije. "Un guante de cada color."

"No, además de eso, un zapato de cada color." Me dijo Bella.

"Ah, perfecto, por eso notaba uno un poco más incómodo que otro." Afirmé.

"¿Por qué no has usado las botas árticas?" Me preguntó Carlisle el '_pater-familias_'. "Si se te hielan los dedos podrías perderlos."

"Creo que hoy no salíamos de aquí." Afirmé quitándome los zapatos para tantear las leyendas. "Ah, claro, está medio caída, por eso me he confundido."

"Espera, te traeré el otro." Me dijo Alice. "¿Vas a ir al gimnasio?"

"Sí, probablemente vaya con los calcetines." Afirmé.

"Eso es una guarrada." Afirmó Bella.

"No si parte del entrenamiento conlleva dar patadas." Afirmé siguiendo mi camino cuando Alice reapareció a mi espalda pasándome los zapatos correctos.

"¿De verdad crees que merece la pena todo este sacrificio?" Me preguntó esta preocupada.

"Vosotros protegéis a vuestra familia, pero yo protejo a la mía." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jagger)

((¿Es la primera vez que vemos su mente? Hum… creo que sí. Bueno, no os matéis intentando entenderle, hay cosas de su personalidad que no tienen explicación razonable y/o cuerda.))

.

"Maximilien." Le dije cuando le vi llegar tras su turno de vigilancia. "Se supone que tenías que estar vigilando dentro de la casa."

"El chico 'radio Macuto' y la vidente me dijeron que los perseguidores estaban lejos planeando y no percibían nadie peligroso cerca siquiera."

"¡Me la pela que no haya nadie!" Dijo Phury. "¡Joder, ya la perdimos una vez, no quiero que vuelva a pasar!"

"Calma hermano." Le dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro y mirándole antes de volver a Max. "¿Qué hacía ella?"

"Ha vuelto a despertar, está entrenando con el 'estirado' y 'Hulk'." Dijo bostezando antes de mirarnos serio.

Hubiera jurado que diría algo, pero entonces vi que había alguien más mirándonos serios.

"¿Hasta cuando va a seguir esto?" Preguntó Bailey de un serio que asustaba mientras Dakota nos miraba desde su puesto en una piedra junto al cadáver de su última presa: un cazador de focas de un punto al norte de nuestra posición actual. "No tenéis ni idea de cómo se siente. Cada día tengo que catalizar su miedo, sus pesadillas despierta…"

"Lo sé." Afirmé.

De siempre Rissa había tenido pesadillas sobre su auténtica identidad; muerte, destrucción… pero últimamente parecían ser más recurrentes, al menos una a la noche.

Lo sabía, Phury lo sabía, por eso estaba más quisquilloso, por eso lo estábamos los dos, solo que al menos yo tenía algo más de control en eso.

"Jagger, creo, de verdad creo, que le pasa algo." Afirmó Max. "En serio, la observo, miro en silencio cómo discurren las cosas allí dentro, 72 horas seguidas, descanso apenas 2 horas en 3 días. Sé todo lo que pasa dentro en torno a ella."

"Oh, ahora no te las des de listo, tío." Le dijo Phury.

"Oye, Trix es compañera nuestra también." Dijo Max enfrentándose por primera vez a uno de nosotros tan abiertamente. "Aguanto vuestros mordiscos verbales porque sé que estáis preocupados y vosotros lo demostráis así. Pero nosotros no lo pasamos mejor."

"Discúlpanos." Le dije por los dos. "Estamos tan preocupados que no podemos controlarlo. ¿Qué decías de ella?"

"Está mal." Afirmó. "De verdad, algo pasa. Está más belicosa y como siga así acabará por hacerse daño. No es de nuestra raza, tiene una falta de vista casi total, y aunque pueda suplir su carencia no quita para que siga siendo humana, una humana con problemas."

"¿Te crees que no somos conscientes?" Le dijo Phury levantando la voz.

"¡Joder, mete al menos 3 horas en el gimnasio improvisado, a veces incluso 4 o 5!" Le dijo Max levantando la voz. "¡Corre todas las mañanas a pesar de ser entre el hielo!. ¡Y luego las peleas contra los miembros de la familia y algunos de los chuchos!" Afirmó confirmándonos lo que ya sabíamos. "Si sigue así… no hará falta que vengan por ella. Volverá a caer de nuevo en poco tiempo."

Eso era preocupante, pero no podíamos hacer nada por cambiarlo.

"Trixxy siempre ha sido cabezota." Suspiré preocupado. "No podemos cambiar eso, es ella la que lo ha decidido."

"Pues vayamos a buscar a esas ratas." Dijo Phury.

"Es peligroso." Afirmó Max.

"¿Y?" Contraatacó Phury. "Tú te escondes a la perfección en las sombras, no te verán. Y siempre es mejor que dejar que muera de cansancio."

"Max tiene razón, no podemos enfrentarnos solos a ellos." Afirmé. "Y Phury también tiene razón en que no podemos permitir que uno de los nuestros muera por algo tan tonto como la extenuación."

"¿Y qué sugieres entonces, listo?" Me dijo Bailey.

"Es hora de que hagamos algo que debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo." Afirmé mirándoles a todos uno a uno. "Ya sabéis qué hay que hacer."

"Avisaré a Corinne para que venga." Afirmó Dakota.

Corinne era nuestra última baza. Y si teníamos que hacer aquello, cuanto antes mejor; Corinne se encargaría de ayudarnos en su papel mientras nosotros nos encargábamos del resto.


	68. CAPITULO 68: CORINNE CELOS ENFERMIZOS

**CAPITULO 68: CORINNE. CELOS ENFERMIZOS. ¿OLVIDAR?**

(Voz de Jasper)

"Otra vez." Le dije a los dos chicos que peleaban convertidos en lobos ante nosotros.

"Creo que es suficiente." Afirmó Jacob. "Están cansados, y heridos."

"Está bien, descansad." Me rendí. "¿Bella? Te cedo el honor de…"

"¿Puedo intentarlo?" Dijo Rissa.

"Deberías esperar." Afirmó Bella. "Aún no tienes buena pinta."

"Si crees que puedes, por mí bien." Afirmé.

"Me vendrá bien." Afirmó levantándose de nuevo y tanteando su rodilla. "En una batalla el enemigo no tiene consideración porque tengas algo roto, estés herido o cansado."

"Sí, pero nosotros no somos enemigos." Afirmó Rosalie. "No intentamos matarnos."

"Bella." La llamé. "¿Supone un problema para ti esto?"

"Claro, intentaré ser justa." Afirmó.

Ser justos, jugar limpio, no aprovecharse de la situación ni de su handicap… aunque siguiera intentándolo, era evidente que Rissa no iba a conseguir que dejaran de ver en ella a una persona ciega y humana. Sin embargo, yo aún podía ver algo dentro de ella que era… diferente. Y ya sabía qué era, al menos una parte.

Rissa no tenía miedo del dolor, parecía totalmente consciente que el dolor y el éxito para alcanzar metas iban siempre de la mano y no temía sufrir si conseguía sus objetivos. Había más fuerza de voluntad en uno de sus poros que en todo un ejercito entrenado.

"Prometo tener cuidado." Dijo Bella.

"No es necesario." Negó Rissa.

"Ten cuidado, Bella." Le dijo Emmet bromeando a medias. "Mejora día a día."

"Empezad." Dije.

Con Carlisle haciendo las veces de árbitro conmigo aquello estaba más igualado, porque él veía cosas que mi disciplina no me dejaba ver y me las hacía notar y yo podía ver cosas que su caridad no le permitía ver y se las hacía notar.

Pero con aquella chica, las opiniones sobraban.

Sabía lo que quería de si misma, sabía qué hacer para conseguirlo y no le daba miedo intentarlo, y eso, aunque peligroso y una locura a veces, era digno de admiración.

"Alto." Dijo Alice de pronto.

"Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar." Asintió Jared mostrando los dientes justo antes de que los lobos que había allí, tanto en forma animal descansando en la nieve como en forma humana fueran a rodear a Rissa haciendo que Bella se apartara y corriera a coger a Renesme junto con Rosalie y Esme mientras nosotros íbamos a ponernos como primera barrera.

"¿Sabemos quién es?" Preguntó Carlisle a Edward.

"Ni el olor ni la mente son algo que haya visto antes." Afirmó este.

"¿Otro lobo?" Preguntó Emmet.

"No. Tiene una mente algo caótica, pero no tanto como los lobos." Negó. "Es más como…"

De pronto oímos un golpe sobre nieve seguido de sollozos y en seguida alguien llorando.

"Ya voy yo…" Dijo Seth suspirando para convertirse en un lobo tras un montón de nieve y salir corriendo.

"¿Créeis que podría ser peligroso?" Preguntó Alice.

"No." Negó Edward. "No veo ninguna idea de atacar, parece… buscar algo y haberse perdido."

"Si no nos ha atacado ya no creo que viniera por nadie de nosotros." Dije. "O podría ser una trampa."

"Seth debería tener cuidado pues." Afirmó Esme preocupada.

"Seth sabe perfectamente lo que se hace." Afirmó Jake. "Siempre anda con cuidado."

De pronto oímos un grito de miedo y enseguida vimos a Seth volver con un bulto rojo colgando de sus mandíbulas antes de soltarlo con cuidado ante nosotros y que el bulto se moviera.

"¡Chucho estúpido y malo!" Gritó entonces el bulto revelando una personita que resultó ser una cría de unos 7 u 8 años con el pelo rubio claro y un lazo que abultaba casi como su cabeza en un lado; el por qué habíamos pensado que era un 'bulto rojo' era sencillo, parecía ir vestida por completo de rojo salvo por una prenda de pieles árticas colocada sobre los hombros y el busto a forma de protección contra el frío. "¡Eres malo, malo, malo y tonto!" añadió intentando golpearle con un muñeco con forma de conejito blanco vestido también con una especie de chaqueta de punto roja, una bufanda verde y un lazo rojo que parecía indicar que era una chica.

"Esto es de locos…" Dijo Emmet tapándose la cara, sin embargo yo fui más cauto.

"¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?" Le preguntó Esme acercándose. "¿Te has perdido?. ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"¡Ah… tita Bella!" Gritó la cría corriendo hacia el muro que hacían los lobos para verse repelida al momento y volver a intentarlo para caerse de culo y ponerse a llorar.

"Sois unos animales." Dijo Rissa saliendo a base de golpes suaves en los lomos y costados humanos para ir hacia la niña.

"Rissa, no la toques hasta que sepamos quién es, quién la manda y qué hace aquí." Le dije parándola.

"Por dios, es solo una cría." Dijo Rissa soltándose para que volviese a agarrarla, solo que ella había sido más rápida y tenía a la niña de la mano. "Se llama Corinne, es familia de Claudio."

"Tita Bella… los tíos y las tías dicen que no tengo que hablar con desconocidos…" Le dijo la niña escondiéndose tras las faldas.

"No pasa nada." Dijo soltándose de mí para cogerla en brazos puesto que ya la dejé libre para hacer lo que quisiera. "Son amigos míos."

"¿Esos chuchos malos y tontos también?" Le dijo abrazándose a ella.

"Sí, pero son buenos." Le contestó acunándola un poco como para calmarla. "Solo intentan protegerme."

"Por lo que se ve aquí todos saben que tú no eres quien pareces ser." Dijo Embry. "Va a ser que da lo mismo esconderse que no."

"¿Y quién son…?" Le susurró la niña.

"Son amigos." Afirmó Rissa. "Nos has asustado. ¿Has venido sola?"

"Sí." Asintió feliz. "El tío Max vino a buscarme en avión y me trajo un piloto de regalo. Y me dijo que cuidara de la tía Bella. Mira, me dio esta foto. Y me dijo que la tía Bella. Así que Corinne tiene que contarle a tía Bella todo lo que ve."

Bueno, al menos sabíamos que se llamaba Corinne, que era una vampiro y también…

"¿No se suponía que los Vulturi buscaban a los niños mestizos?" Dijo Bella susurrando para Edward.

"Ella no es una." Negó claramente preocupado y un punto asustado.

Entonces me di cuenta de por qué esa reacción. Si no era una híbrida entonces era…

"Rissa, no puede quedarse." Le dije. "Los Vulturi vendrán a buscarla. Y entonces, todos estaremos en líos gordos."

"Por favor… solo es una niña." Dijo Rissa mientras Jacob se destrasformaba y volvía vestido con un trapo a modo de falda para respaldarla. "Una muy mona, pero una niña al fin y al cabo."

"Rissa." Le dijo Edward. "No lo entiendes. Lo que hicieron con ella está penado, no se puede convertir a un niño."

"Son altamente inestables y no tienen control alguno." Afirmó Carlisle. "Son niños, suelen tomarse esto como un juego y por eso no son conscientes de sus capacidades."

"Pero Corinne sí lo es…" Se quejó la niña haciendo pucheros. "Corinne no ha matado nunca a ningúna persona. Caza con cuidado y ha ido al colegio, tres veces. Y nunca ha tenido ninguna falta por pegar a otro niño."

"Escuchad." Dijo Rissa. "No sé qué dicen vuestras normas, apenas hace meses que me enteré de que amigos que yo consideraba mis amigos eran guerreros tótem, vampiros o como quiera que los llaméis vosotros. Pero os aseguro que Corinne no es una amenaza para nadie."

"Solo para rojos y pederastas. Pero no son ni del nivel de los animales." Afirmó la niña sonriendo.

"Sí, bueno, eso también." Dijo Rissa más suavemente como si la abochornara confesarlo.

"Además, Corinne es más mayor que esa estúpida norma." Soltó la niña suavemente abrazando a la mujer.

"¡Pero bueno!" Exclamó Rosalie. "¡¿Se puede saber cuántos años te crees que tienes?"

"Nací antes que ese loco que se hacía llamar Jesús de Nazareth." Afirmó la niña sonriendo. "Pasaba por las montañas cuando vi a una persona llevarse la momia de una tumba en una montaña."

"Vaya…" Dijo Carlisle un poco asombrado. "Siempre pensé que los vampiros más antiguos que quedaban hoy en día eran los Vulturis…"

"¿De qué año son?" Preguntó Bella.

"Alrededor del 1350 ac." Dijo Edward. "Vieron el resplandor de la antigua Grecia."

"Aún recuerdo las guerras entre nuestras naciones…" Asintió la niña. "Yo debería haber tenido… ¿21, talvez hasta 26?"

Eso era algo… horrible.

"¿Y cómo has sobrevivido hasta ahora?" Preguntó Esme.

"Con un truco llamado… 'cucú… no toy'." Afirmó desapareciendo de la vista. "Si no hablas no saben dónde estás."

"¡Venga ya!" Dijo Emmet alucinado. "¡No se puede desaparecer!"

"No desaparezco." Afirmó volviendo a aparecer en los brazos de Rissa. "Vosotros creéis que he desaparecido, pero sigo estando en el mismo sitio."

"Pero yo puedo percibirte." Dijo Rissa.

"Mi truco no funciona con ciegos." Le dijo. "Tu 'vista' es diferente a la suya."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Otra vez." Afirmé jadeando mientras me enfrentaba al lobo enorme que era Jared.

"Jared, esfuérzate más." Le dijo Jasper. "No se trata de prepararse para luchar con seres queridos, son vampiros fuertes y poderosos. En un combate real, esas dudas os matarían."

"Tampoco hace falta ser tan duro." Afirmó Seth.

"Jasper lleva razón." Le apoyé. "Por muy duro que pueda ser, siempre va a ser más sencillo y menos peligroso que una lucha de verdad. Además, ya sabíamos lo que nos esperaba cuando aceptamos pasar por esto ¿no?"

"Pse…" Dijeron.

"Pues entonces, no os quejéis." Afirmé escupiendo de nuevo y teniendo un ligero sabor a sangre en la boca. "Jared, otra vez."

Oí un aullido lastimero y noté cómo se movía para ponerse en posición de nuevo a una distancia de mí.

"Rissa, esta vez quiero ver un poco más de movimiento." Me dijo Jasper. "Lo haces bien, pero sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. Esfuérzate."

Asentí, pero la verdad es que ya comenzaba a estar un poco harta de que siempre me dijese lo mismo, como si no me esforzase lo suficiente.

Pelar contra los chicos de clase no era tan duro, teníamos demasiado cuidado de no hacernos verdadero daño aunque jugásemos duro, en cambio, con los chicos Cullen o la rubia de ellos… bueno, las cosas cambiaban. Teníamos cuidado de no hacernos verdadero daño, pero eran mucho más difíciles y siempre me acababan cogiendo y ganando.

Entonces Jared estuvo a punto de pillarme por distraerme en pensar en esos asuntos. Me cogió desprevenida y me derribó, solo que yo le golpeé las patas y lo derribé saliendo de debajo para acabar sobre él y comenzar a hacerle una llave hasta que se destrasformó y me tumbó de nuevo para levantarse, solo que yo también me levanté.

"Oye, no vas tan mal." Me dijo divertido.

"Tú tampoco lo haces tan mal." Le contesté en el mismo tono antes de notarle acercándose a la carrera y apartarme para cogerle por detrás y colgarme de su cuello por las espalda.

"¡Oye!" Me dijo moviéndose como un toro salvaje con forma humana para tirarme de su espalda. "¡Eso no se vale!"

"¡Aquí mientras no te haga mucho daño todo vale!" Le dije sin soltarme y haciéndole presa para mover las piernas y lograr bloquearle las suyas hasta tirarle al suelo donde se intentó revolver. "¡Oye, que pesas mucho!"

"¡Como tú has dicho, aquí todo vale!" Me dijo riéndose.

La verdad es que era divertido, aunque nos diésemos golpes que dolían un poco, al final acabamos parando cuando nos lo dijo Jasper porque estábamos casi sin aliento.

"Bien hecho, vamos a dejarlo por hoy." Nos dijo.

"Si… yo… aún… pod… ía s… seguir… un…" Jadée divertida.

"Un poco más, ya." Dijo Edward. "Pero estás tan cansada que te matarían a la primera." Añadió refiriéndose al término que usábamos cuando uno ganaba por inmovilidad total del contrario o por amago de golpe crítico.

Sonriendo me encogí de hombros y noté cómo me recogían de ambas manos para notar al instante la calidez de Embry, Jared y el hocico que tiraba de mis pantalones para incorporarme como el hocico de Jake al que abracé.

"Hay que ver, no sé cómo sabes quién es quién." Me dijo la niña pequeña Cullen.

"Porque Jake es inconfundible, solo él me da este calor." Afirmé abrazándome a su cuello para comprobar que ella iba sobre él también y notar algo rugiéndome en mi interior.

Sabía que solo veía a aquella niña como si fuese una hija, pero… aún así dolía.

"Renesme, cielo." La llamó su padre. "Ven con papá."

"Nessy quiere con Jake." Dijo la niña sujetándose con más fuerza.

"No te preocupes, Edward." Le dije. "Yo puedo ir con Embry. O con Corinne." Añadí cuando la pequeña dio un manotazo a todas las manos que tenía cerca para cogerme ella de la mano.

"Sinceramente, preferiría llevarte yo." Dijo Embry. "Aunque deberías ir con Jake."

"Jake ya está encargándose de Nessy." Afirmé sonriendo como pude. "Y Corinne es una niña preciosa, preciosa pero un poco… sucia."

"Si queréis luego podemos bañarlas a las dos niñas juntas." Afirmó Esme.

"Corinne quiere con Rissa." Dijo. "Corinne le va a dejar a tita Rissa el pelo precioso."

"Claro que sí, peque." Le dije sonriéndole divertida. "Además, estoy sudada y llena de barro y calada de nieve. Un baño caliente nos vendrá bien ¿verdad?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

No podía entenderlo. Cada vez que yo hacía lo que fuera por Nessy, Rissa parecía alejarse un paso de mí, ahora con la otra cría-vampiro, se escudaba en ella para alejarse un poco de mí. Como ahora.

¿Desde cuando se bañaba con nadie? Y menos aún para que le lavasen el pelo.

Siempre había dicho que era autosuficiente para eso, por qué ahora de pronto ya dejaba que le lavasen el pelo cuando siempre había sido muy suya para eso, al menos desde que era Rissa.

"Deberías dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza." Me dijo Edward. "Vas a volverte loco y lo peor, a nosotros, sobre todo a mí."

En cierto modo tenía razón.

"¿Alguna idea de por qué me tortura?" Le dije. "Sabe lo que pienso de los vuestros que no seáis vosotros."

"En parte es por eso, porque parte, gran parte de sus amigos son como nosotros, más o menos." Se corrigió y matizó. "Y en parte es porque aunque sepa que están mal, sigue teniendo celos de mi hija. Aunque sepa que es hija de Bella y mías y que tú no la ves salvo como una niña a la que proteger." Añadió rápidamente como si hubiera sabido qué pensaba justo milésimas de segundo antes de que lo acabara de pensar.

"Ya le he dicho cientos de veces que…" Comencé.

"Los celos son ciegos." Me dijo Rosalie levantando y bajando a Nessy en sus brazos y cuidándose mucho de ni siquiera mirarme. "Aún recuerdo ese sentimiento, la última vez fue de Bella porque ella estaba viva y nosotros no. Sabes que están mal, yo sabía que era la pareja de Edward, pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirlo."

"Ya, como si tu comprendieras lo que sentimos nosotros." Le dije.

"Bueno, nunca podré entender qué pasa por el cerebro de mosquito espanzurrado que tenéis los chicos-lobo, pero por el de una humana…" Afirmó divertida.

"Nessy quería bañarse con Corinne y Rissa…" Dijo la niña. "Pensaba que les caía bien…"

"Y les caes bien." Dijo su padre. "Pero en estos momentos, Rissa necesita un momento…"

"Un momento a solas con el chocolate." Le dijo rápidamente Emmet. "Aunque creo que las chicas normales lo usan para otra cosa." Añadió divertido mirándome a mí.

"Es que a Renesme le ha dado por comer chocolate mezclado con leche cuando quiere relajarse." Me explicó Bella.

Relajarse, no podía entenderlo.

"En serio, no intentes comprender la mente de las mujeres." Me dijo Edward.

"Yo que tú dejaría de intentarlo." Me dijo Jasper. "Es difícil y la mayoría de las veces infructuoso, es mejor hacer lo que sea por tenerlas contentas y te ahorras muchos quebraderos de cabeza."

"Pero es que no solo quiero que sea feliz." Afirmé. "Joder, si se cabrea al menos me gustaría saber qué he hecho para que lo haga."

"Ya te lo he dicho, tú nada." Afirmó Edward. "Se siente mal por tener celos de mi hija cuando se supone que tú solo la ves como a una niña."

"Pero Jake me quiere ¿no?" Dijo Nessy.

"Sí, Jake te quiere, como a una hermana pequeña." Afirmé divertido mientras me saltaba. "Una hermana pequeña, abusona y un poco pesada pero a la que quiero con locura."

Fue entonces cuando oímos carraspear en menos de 2 segundos después a alguien detrás de mí.

"Lo siento, no teníamos jabón." Dijo Rissa.

"Hay uno con olor a jazmín en el cajón junto al espejo." Le dijo Esme. "Espera, te lo daré."

"No pasa nada." Negó. "Puedo cogerlo sola, gracias por indicármelo."

"Espera Rissa." La llamé.

"No te preocupes, puedo coger el jabón sola." Me dijo. "Deberías quedarte con ellos, parecíais muy interesados en una charla."

"¿Lo has oído?" Le pregunté.

"¿El qué?" Me dijo.

"Pues…"

"No me gusta pegar la oreja a conversaciones ajenas." Negó. "No era de mi incumbencia, así que da igual."

¿Entonces por qué me daba la impresión de que había oído algo que no debería haber oído?

"Oye, Rissa, te pido disculpas." Le dije cogiéndola por la mano para que se soltase.

"No tienes por qué." Afirmó para suspirar. "Mira, Jake. Ya he tenido suficientes relaciones anteriormente como para saber lo que quiero, y créeme, te quiero con locura, pero comienzo a estar un poco cansada de sentirme así de estúpida."

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije.

"Que es estúpido intentar competir con una cría que… de hecho no sé ni qué edad tiene." Afirmó. "De verdad, estoy harta de intentarlo, así que, cada vez que sienta lo que siento ahora, como no quiero hacerte elegir, me separaré del grupo, me iré a mi rincón, me tomaré un baño, haré algo de comer… leeré un poco, lo que sea con tal de no armar un numerito. Porque estoy harta de sentirme como un segundo plato, por mucho que digas que soy el primero. Esa niña estaba antes que yo, es importante para ti y lo respeto, pero no esperes que no me sienta como lo hago porque no puedes. No sería justo."

"No entiendo nada. ¿Intentas romper conmigo?" Le dije asustado ante esa posibilidad.

"No, Jake." Suspiró. "Por desgracia te quiero demasiado y no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo. Cuando pase todo esto, entonces… bueno, tal vez podamos replantearnos todo este cacao de sentimientos que tenemos."

"Rissa, esto es muy sencillo." Le dije. "Yo te quiero a ti, desde luego que tú eres la primera. Por dios, es estúpido que sientas celos de Nessy, es una cría."

"Jake, déjalo." Afirmó levantando las manos como para poner una barrera en medio. "De verdad, prefiero no hablar de esto. Ya me siento lo bastante estúpida como para que vengas a hacerme sentir peor. Voy a acabar de bañarme y luego iré a dormir. Corinne dormirá conmigo, no te preocupes. Diles que no tienen que preocuparse por ella, ya me encargaré yo."

"Pero Rissa." Le dije.

"Jake, de verdad, déjalo." Afirmó antes de desaparecer por la puerta que se cerró con pestillo por dentro.

"¡Rissa, esto no va a quedarse así!" Le dije llamando a la puerta molesto.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"¿Trixxy está bien?" Me preguntó Corinne.

"Sí… perfectamente." Afirmé mojándome la cara para que no se me viesen las lágrimas.

"¿Quieres que le enseñe a ese chucho tonto a no meterse con nosotras?" Me dijo.

"¡No!" Exclamé levantando una mano hacia ella. "Por dios, Corinne. No quiero que le hagas nada. Es… es una tontería, pero le quiero demasiado."

Entonces noté sus bracitos abrazándome con cuidado y cariño y noté cómo volvía a llorar.

"Ese chucho es malo." Me dijo. "Si yo fuese tu novia… nunca dejaría que llorases. El tío Jagger nunca…"

"El tío Jagger me ha hecho llorar muchas veces." Le dije. "Y el tío Phury también."

"Pues papá." Me dijo. "Aunque sea más pequeño que yo es bueno."

"Sí, pero Claudio y yo no podíamos vernos así nunca." Le dije intentando secarme las lágrimas.

"¿Quieres que le haga algo a la niña?" Me dijo.

"No, no quiero que le hagas daño." Le dije. "Es… es raro, a veces deseo que desaparezca, pero yo no soy así. Yo no soy mala, nunca desearía eso a nadie, es… me odio cuando pienso eso." Afirmé llorando con ganas sin poder contenerme aunque estuviese con una niña.

Entonces ella me agarró con más fuerza pero con demasiado cuidado como si no quisiera hacerme daño aunque no controlase demasiado bien su fuerza pero aún así, sin hacerme daño.

Se me hacía realmente raro ser una niña la que consolase a una adulta, pero en esos momentos me odiaba tanto por sentirme así que no podía aguantarme las ganas.

"Sabes que podríamos… ya sabes, ir a visitar a la anciana." Me dijo.

La Pícara Justinia. Esa mujer no solo daba las respuestas que buscabas, también elaboraba brebajes de los más diversos. Había oído alguna vez que entre sus múltiples objetos vendibles o intercambiables había viales del Leteo, el mítico río de la mitología clásica cuyas aguas causaban el olvido.

Olvidar a Jake, olvidar a los chicos, los Cullen… olvidar a todos salvo a quien estuviese a mi lado cuando recuperase la consciencia… O tal vez colárselo a Jake y que olvidase a la cría y… a mí.

No, eso jamás, no podía hacerle eso a Jake. ¿O sí?


	69. CAPITULO 69: DOLOR

**CAPITULO 69: DOLOR.**

(Voz de Jake)

"¡¿Pero quién te ha hecho esto?" Oí gritar mientras dormía en el salón.

"Oh… por dios… ya me han echado del cuarto… ahora qué…" Murmuré desperezándome para oír llorar.

"Tranquila, cielo, te volverá a crecer." Dijo Bella.

"Seguro que ha sido…" Comenzó Rosalie rodeando a Nessy que lloraba a moco tendido y a punto de darle un algo en brazos de su madre.

"Cuidado, Rose." Le dijo Edward. "No puedes señalar con el dedo sin tener pruebas."

"¡Coño, es tu hija!" Le dijo Rosalie. "¡Mira a ver quién ha sido!"

"No puedo verlo." Afirmó. "Pero es evidente que no ha sido ninguno de los chicos, es la impronta de Jacob, nunca le pondrían un dedo encima."

"Entonces ha sido Rissa." Afirmó mientras yo me acercaba para ver a Nessy con el pelo cortado a trasquilones.

"Por amor de…" Murmuré mientras Nessy extendía la mano hacia mí. "¿Pero quién te ha hecho esto?"

"Seguro que ha sido Rissa." Dijo Rosalie.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Dijo la aludida llegando de la mano de la niña.

"¿Has sido tú?" Le dijo Alice. "¿Tú has hecho esto?"

"Claro que no ha sido ella." Dije.

"¿Pero qué es lo que se supone que he hecho?" Dijo. "Oh… ya… lo siento mucho. No sabía que necesitábais la leche para…"

"Ella no ha sido." Afirmó Edward. "Si lo hubiese hecho sabría de qué hablamos y piensa que es de la leche de soja de la nevera."

"¿Entonces quién ha sido?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"A juzgar por el corte diría que alguien que no tuviera demasiada idea de cortar pelo, o con ganas de venganza." Afirmó.

"Más a mi favor." Afirmó Rosalie.

"Rissa, sé que no has sido tú, pero diles de tus propios labios que no has cortado el pelo a Nessy." Afirmó Jake.

"¡Claro que no!" Dijo ofendida.

"Y yo digo que claro que sí." Dijo Rosalie. "Tienes motivos, Renesme no te cae bien."

"Se acabó." Afirmó. "No tengo por qué aguantar que me carguéis lo que no he hecho. Me largo a entrenar fuera; y Jake, no hace falta que vengas."

"Rissa, joder, que no te culpamos." Le dije yendo a seguirla para encontrarme con su mano contra casi mi cara.

"Que no, déjame sola y quédate con ellos." Me dijo. "Necesito un rato a solas."

"¿Cómo qué…?" Dije para que la cría me diese una patada que me tiró al suelo haciéndome coger la pierna auyando de dolor.

"Es que… le he dado una patadita." Le dijo la niña. "¡Vamos a jugar con las focas!"

"¡Maldita niña!" Le grité.

"¡Jake!" Me dijo Bella corriendo con Esme a mi lado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Pfffiu… Hay que ver qué pulgas se gasta la críaja esa." Dijo Emmet silbando.

"Por eso es peligros hacer vampiros de niños." Dijo Carlisle tanteándome la pierna que me dolía como el infierno. "Le ha roto un hueso, por suerte no se lo ha movido y parece que sana ya bien."

"Como vuelva a verla cerca…" Gemí entre punzadas de dolor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"¿Seguro que estás bien, tita Trixxy?" Me dijo Corinne.

"Sí, cielo, estoy… bien." Dije.

"Ese chucho es malo contigo." Afirmó. "No es justo que te culpe de nada. Tú no has sido. Estabas dormida."

"Gracias, Corinne." Le dije haciéndole una caricia.

"¿Y entonces por qué sigues aquí?" Me dijo.

"Sí, a veces me pregunto lo mismo." Afirmé.

"Los tíos y las tías…"

"No." Negué. "Aquí es donde necesito estar. Los chicos son mi familia."

"Pero el chucho estúpido…" Dijo.

"El chucho estúpido es mi novio." Afirmé. "Aunque desde ayer comienzo a tener mis dudas."

"Pues vámonos." Me dijo. "Si corremos podemos llegar a un campamento de cazadores furtivos en una ciudad abandonada por allí."

"Cori, no puedo." Negué suavemente. "De verdad, mi lugar está aquí."

"¡Un oso!" Dijo feliz para salir corriendo.

Me daba envidia cómo era capaz de evadirse así de fácil con cualquier cosa, cómo podía olvidarse tan fácilmente de los problemas con oler algo comestible para ella.

"Ojalá yo pudiese hacerlo tan sencillo también." Me dijote suavemente mirando al cielo que no podía ver y abrigándome bien del frío ártico que reinaba allí.

Fue justo entonces cuando lo capté, alguien me miraba.

"¿Corinne, eres tú?" Le llamé para recibir el silencio por contestación.

Presté más atención mientras intentaba controlar los nervios que tenía ya de punta.

Escuché ye intenté captar los movimientos en el aire.

Allí había algo o alguien, grande, realmente grande. Respiraba pesadamente, así que o estaba cansado o resoplaba normalmente.

Eso no me tranquilizaba nada.

Se movió y volvió a acercarse.

Me dio más miedo, estuve a punto de llamar a Corinne, pero entonces se acercó y me olió. Mejor dicho, me olisqueó. Noté el aire caliente de su aliento en la cara, por entre mi pelo hasta que oí un ruido de chasquido de hielo cerca y el ser que tenía dándome vueltas se paró frente a mí.

Pensé que me iba a hacer algo. Sin embargo, fuese quien o lo que fuese, se fue.

"Co… ¿Corinne?" La llamé intentando no levantar demasiado la voz para evitar volver a atraer lo que fuera que fuese lo que había estado acechándonos.

"¿Sí, tita?" Me dijo desde detrás. "Corinne ha cazado unos lemures. ¿Quieres?"

"¿Has estado hace un momento aquí?"

"No, Corinne estaba cazando lemures." Me dijo. "Pero huele a chucho."

"No creo que fuese uno." Negué. "Es… dudo mucho que haya de esos por aquí."

"Pero… oh, será mejor que volvamos dentro." Dijo. "Aquí hay algo que a Corinne no le gusta como huele."

"Claro." Dije. "Pero… preferiría no tener que ver a…"

"Corinne y Trixxy pueden jugar en la sala de juegos de Emmet." Me dijo sonriendo. "Corinne puede llevar a Rissa sin que los chuchos tontos se den cuenta."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"Venga, cariño." Le dijo Bella a Nessy en mi regazo. "Tía Rose te va a dejar preciosa."

"¿Qué tal te va?" Me preguntó Carlisle.

"Mejor, ya no me duele tanto." Afirmé. "De todas formas… ¿Quién ha podido hacerle eso a una niña tan rica como Nessy?"

"Creo que es evidente." Dijo Rosalie.

"Rissa no ha sido." Afirmó Edward calmadamente antes de que pudiera. "Es evidente que tiene un móvil, pero he visto su mente, no sabía nada, y desde luego no la veo capaz de hacer algo así a una niña."

"Pues yo sí." Afirmó Rosalie. "No sé cómo puede estar celosa de una niña cuando nosotras deberíamos estarlo de ella."

"Rose." Le dijo Emmet.

"A ver… ¿es que no se da cuenta que acapara la atención de nuestros maridos?" Dijo.

"Rosalie, te estás pasando." Le dijo Jasper.

"No, es que no entiendo por qué se pone celosa de Nessy cuando ella parece intentar engatusar a todos." Dijo. "Si fuera por mí diría que realmente no quiere a Jake."

"Odio las rubias." Afirmó una voz aguda.

"Oye, pequeña." Le dijo Esme sonriéndole. "¿Y Rissa?"

"Corinne no habla delante de chuchos apestosos." Dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros de que no iba a respirar.

"Corinne…" La llamó Esme.

"Tranquilos, está en casa." Afirmó Edward. "Pero Jacob, deberías hablar con ella. De verdad, está… demasiado complejo, me da dolor de cabeza."

"Ya tiene que ser algo gordo para darte dolor de cabeza." Le dije intentando quitarle hierro a la situación.

"De verdad, nunca había visto una mente tan… fogosa." Afirmó. "Es como si gritase en medio de todas las mentes."

"En cuanto la niña nos diga dónde esta, iré a buscarla y hablaré lo que sea que tenga que hablar con ella." Afirmé.

"¿Edward?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"Aparte de darme dolor de cabeza no piensa demasiado dónde está." Dijo mirándonos.

"¿Vas a decirnos dónde está, jovencita?" Le preguntó Alice sonriendo a la niña.

"No, tita Trixxy quiere estar sola y Corinne lo entiende." Afirmó. "Así que Corinne va a jugar con la comida que ha encontrado rondando cerca."

"¿Nessy puede ir a jugar?" Preguntó.

"No, la comida es de Corinne." Dijo la niña antes de sacarle la lengua y largarse.

"Digáis lo que digáis, esa cría no me gusta un pelo." Afirmó Rosalie.

"Vamos Nessy, no llores." Le dije. "Estás quedando super-guapa, además, a saber qué es lo que llama la niña comida. Aún sigo sin saber bien qué hace aquí y por qué parece que solo es amable con Rissa." Añadí antes de oír carrasper detrás nuestro. "Déjame adivinar, la niña-satánica está justo detrás ¿no?"

"No… exactamente." Me dijo Bella.

"Siento molestar la reunión improvisada para escuchar a Don Juan hablar de lo mala que es una niña pequeña." Dijo Rissa. "Buscaba a Emmet para pedirle una cosa."

"Vale, me has encontrado." Dijo Emmet divertido. "¿Qué necesitabas?"

"Acabo de descubrir que tirar cuchillos de mesa a ciegas contra un tronco es mala idea, y Corinne no sé dónde se ha metido." Afirmó. "Así que voy a pasarme otra vez a la cinta de correr. Pero ha desaparecido también."

"¿Has recogido los cuchillos?" Le preguntó Carlisle. "Ah, ya veo. Espera un momento."

"Ha sido una buena idea, pero deberías haber sabido el resultado." Afirmó Edward.

"No pensaba que iban a rebotar." Afirmó ella sonrojándose.

"Espera, ya voy yo." Le dije.

"No importa, Emmet me puede decir dónde está la cinta ahora." Me atajó ella. "Y cuando vuelva, igual Corinne decide venir, no quiero que nadie se sienta a disgusto mientras yo me dedico a correr."

"Rissa, tenemos que hablar." Le dije cogiéndola de la mano para encontrarme con algo afilado contra mi clavícula.

"Cuidado, Jake." Me avisó. "Últimamente tengo mejor puntería a corto alcance que nunca."

"¿Me estás amenazando?" Le dije.

"Un animal que se siente amenazado reacciona siempre atacando." Afirmó guardando lo que fuera que me había colocado contra la clavícula. "Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo." Añadió antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

"¡Uffff!" Dijo Emmet divertido siguiéndola. "Y parecía pacífica cuando la compramos."

"Si consiguen convertirla seguro que va a ser un peligro." Afirmó Jasper serio. "Alguien capaz de hacer esa amenaza a un ser querido es un peligro encubierto."

"No…" Negó Edward. "Es algo complejo. Hay una parte de ella que no consigo ver en su mente, como si permaneciera oculta salvo momentos puntuales, como ahora."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

No podía entenderlo, por muy enfadada que pudiera estar con Jake… ¡le había intentado amenazar con un cuchillo apuntado al cuello!. ¡Yo no era así, no iba por ahí amenazando a mis seres queridos!

"Madre mia." Me dijo Emmet que parecía haberse sentado junto a la máquina de correr mientras yo corría en ella. "Sí que tienes que guardar furia en ese cuerpecillo esmirriado tuyo. Estás corriendo a 15 km/h."

"Necesito quemar adrenalina." Afirmé intentando dar una explicación lógica y razonable a por qué ese subidón repentino de todos mis niveles.

"Relájate un poco, mujer." Me dijo divertido. "Estás herida y todo, deberías tomártelo con un poco más de calma."

No podía decirle que había sentido algo peligroso cuando me quedé sola en la nieve mientras Corinne buscaba comida cerca.

"Quiero estar lista para lo inesperado." Afirmé. "No sé cómo ni por qué, pero presiento que están cerca."

"Ya, seguro que sí." Me dijo demostrando que no me creía. "Y por eso te matas a correr ¿no? Para poder escapar."

"No solo para eso." Negué. "Correr me fortalece las piernas y me da resistencia, necesito unas piernas fuertes para poder moverme más rápido y saltar más."

"¡Ah…!" Dijo entendiendo por fin. "Pues lamento decirte que por mucho que lo intentes, no vas a estar al nivel de tus adversarios, son mas rápidos, mas ágiles y letales que tú."

"Ya, pero yo soy más guapa y más lista." Afirmé bromeando. "¿No has oído nunca el dicho de más vale maña que fuerza?"

"Creo que esta vez, maña y fuerza están a la par." Afirmó. "Son rápidos, y tremendamente listos. No te olvides de poderosos."

"¿Y?" Dije.

"¿Cómo que 'Y'?" Me dijo. "Mira, Jasper me convenció de ayudarte, y la verdad es que pensaba que iba a ser más divertido, que te veríamos tirar la toalla al cabo de un par de días, y mírate, sigues aquí. Peleas todos los días al menos una vez contra cada uno de nosotros y los lobos. En ningún momento me has parecido un mal rival. Menos… todo que cualquiera que nosotros, pero un buen rival." Afirmó. "Y Jasper, él no acepta hacer esto por cualquiera." Añadió parándome la máquina de correr de golpe y casi haciéndome caer. "Tú tienes algo, hasta las chicas lo han visto. Por eso no dicen nada a que pases el día casi entero desaparecida." "Por eso hacen comida que os guste."

"Salvo la tal Rosalie." Afirmé.

"Rosalie es un poco… especial." Me dijo suavemente llevándome de la mano al banco de pesas para los dorsales. "Es buena, pero… bueno, su carácter a veces es un poco…"

"Entiendo que esté celosa." Asentí.

"¿Cómo…?" Dijo como si le extrañase.

"Aunque no lo parezca por cómo actúo, sigo siendo una mujer." Afirmé poniéndome a levantar pesas. "El amor es una bendición y al mismo tiempo, el peor de los venenos. Puede matarte de la peor forma posible: pudriendo tu alma de forma que por dentro vayas muriendo poco a poco aunque por fuera estés como el primer día de tu vida. Porque el amor es la madre de los celos, uno no puede existir sin el otro."

"Ni que supieras qué se siente." Me dijo ocultando sus temores tras una máscara de andar bromeando.

"Sé lo que se siente." Afirmé. "Jake. Él es mi salvavidas y a la vez la causa de mis males. Y lo peor de todo es cuando sabes que lo que tienes es malo y eso te hace sentir aún peor."

Por un momento, pensé que no diría nada, así que seguí levantando pesas en silencio, intentando aliviar el peso que notaba en mi interior.

"¿Por qué te sientes amenazada de una niña?" Me dijo. "Rose tiene motivos para sentir celos de ti, tú eres bonita, eres agradable y ella lo sabe. Pasamos demasiado tiempo contigo, Jasper y yo. ¿Pero Reneesme?"

"Porque ella es especial, ella y él son especiales, ambos son guerreros." Afirmé notando dolor en el pecho pero el peso que aminoraba un poco. "Sus destinos podrían estar unidos, pero yo… yo solo soy yo. No veo, no puedo ponerme guapa porque no capto gamas de colores, y tapoco puedo maquillarme. Siempre dependo de alguien que me diga si mi pelo tiene un buen día o uno malo. Si estoy pálida no puedo cubrirlo porque no sé qué color de base de maquillaje tengo que usar, ni la cantidad y la zona que lo necesita. Y aunque termine mis estudios… seamos realistas, nadie quiere que una ciega se encargue de curar a sus animales."

El pecho me dolía horrores, pero el peso había disminuido hasta casi desaparecer, sobre todo cuando amparándome en la toalla para secarme el sudor de la cara, arrastré con él todo el sufrimiento que brotaba y había brotado de mis ojos al hablar.

Mi vida desde que había conseguido aquel cuerpo y aquella identidad era difícil, pero con el tiempo podía llegar a ser insoportable; y sentirme constantemente amenazada por aquella niña… eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

"Sé que Alice ve lo que está por venir." Afirmé. "Sé que no puede ver mi futuro."

"Eso es porque siempre estás con algún lobo." Me dijo para añadir la broma usual en él y sus palabras. "Kriptonita, cada uno tenemos la nuestra."

"No." Negué. "Sé que voy a estar con ellos, pero en algún momento nos separaremos. No puede ser por eso."

"Pero es que la otra alternativa es…" Me dijo.

La muerte, eso confirmaba mis sospechas. Alguien sobraba en la historia, y ese alguien era yo. No iba a haber un señora de nadie, cuando la cría creciera, Jake se acabaría uniendo a ella, y entonces yo solo sería un fantasma del pasado.

No había duda, Jake iba a ser uno de ellos, Jake era de la niña, yo solo era el pasatiempo que el destino había propuesto para él.

Entonces lo noté, el peso había vuelto, pero ya no era culpabilidad, esta vez era diferente. Era un peso que me pesaba como una losa, que me quitaba el aire de los pulmones… me ahogaba.

Entonces me rendí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¡Carlisle!" Salió gritando Emmet.

"Emmet." Le dijo Esme. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Llévala a su habitación." Afirmó Edward.

"Edward." Le dije pudiendo ver a duras penas un mechón largo de azabache volando mientras la espalda de Emmet desaparecía por el pasillo arriba. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Carlisle, es Rissa." Llamó Edward. "Le ocurre algo… No, no puedo… No lo sé, ahora te paso a Emmet." Afirmó antes de salir corriendo.

"Jake." Me llamó Bella. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo." Afirmé para correr por donde podía oler el rastro de Emmet aún en el aire. "Pero ahora mismo me voy a enterar."

Apenas tuve que correr, llegué al cuarto que teníamos Rissa y yo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

"Emmet, qué ha pasado." Le dije.

"Estabamos hablando tranquilamente mientras hacía ejercicio cuando… ¡poom! De pronto dejó caer las pesas y se cayó al suelo." Me dijo.

Rissa.

"Tengo que entrar." Afirmé.

"Creo que de momento es mejor que dejes que lo haga Edward." Me dijo Bella.

Quería entrar, tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso di un golpe tremendo a la pared y me aguanté dando un cabezazo.

"Deberías salir a dar una vuelta." Me dijo Alice.

"No, me quedo." Afirmé sentándome en la puerta y convirtiéndome lentamente en el lobo que tenía dentro gracias al dolor que sentía y la furia por saber que no podía entrar y aceptarlo servilmente.

Entonces, llegó lo peor. Apenas 2 minutos después.

"_Están cerca._" Dijo la voz de Seth en mi cabeza dirigida hacia el resto.

"_Yo también lo huelo._" Afirmó Embry.

"_No os lo vais a creer._" Añadió Chris, uno de los benjamines. "_Esto parece el Avismo de Helm, del Señor de los Anillos._"

Entonces levanté la cabeza de entre mis patas y miré a la gente que había en el pasillo antes de morder el picaporte de la puerta y precipitarme dentro para ver a Edward con las manos en la cabeza de Rissa mientras ella seguía inconsciente y él mantenía los ojos cerrados.

"_Chicos, volved._" Les ordené. "_Vigilad desde cerca de la casa._"

"_¿Jake?_" Me llamó Seth. "_¿Eres tú?_"

"_No, soy caperucita roja._" Afirmé. "_Retroceded, todos._"

"_Jacob, es…_" Me dijo una voz mental de uno de los chicos de la clase de Seth. "_No te lo vas a creer, pero…_"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

De pronto, algo me golpeó la razón con una fuerza inusual.

Fuego, destrucción… había gente armada viniendo hacia aquí, hubo un momento en que pareció cortarse la visión sin dejarme descansar antes de saltar a un punto donde un tiburón blanco y varias orcas salían volando del agua ártica que rodearía nuestra retaguardia tras avanzar varios miles que kilómetros, los cuerpos destrozados a mordiscos que se esparcían por todas partes alrededor de lo que debería haber sido el cuello de los animales, justo en las bases de sus cráneos, las espinas dorsales totalmente partidas mientras una horda tremenda salía del agua helada.

"¡Alice!" Oí gritar suavemente para ir haciéndose más y más alta en segundos mientras se repetía mi nombre hasta que fui capaz de pestañear y enfocar. "Gracias a dios…" Gimió Jasper con la frente contra la mía.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Carlisle.

Sacudí la cabeza, me dolía horrores y todo ese horror, parecía grabado a fuego en mi mente, me dolía horrores y notaba cómo me ardía como si intentaran quemar mi cerebro con fuego desde dentro.

"Ya vienen…" Susurré asustada.

.

.

((Ya sé, ya sé, es demasiado corto, pero prefiero dejarlo aquí para darle más dramatismo a la historia, jeje.

Ahora hay que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para ver quién viene, por qué y qué pasa a continuación.

Jejeje, saludos…))


	70. CAPÍTULO 70: LA GUERRA COMIENZA EL REFU

**CAPITULO 70: LA GUERRA COMIENZA. EL REFUGIO TRASFORMISTA.**

.

((¡ESTOY TAN CONTENTA QUE NO PODÍA ESPERAR A PROCLAMARLO A LOS 4 VIENTOS!. ¡POR FIN HE TERMINADO LA CARRERA!. ¡YA SOY MAESTRA A FALTA DE MI TÍTULO! Oh, oh, estoy tan emocionada que me cuesta hasta respirar y estoy alcanzando las 200 pulsaciones por minuto y creo que incluso hasta más. No puedo parar de reírme por nada, llorar y correr (que el conserje me ha reñido por casi colgarme de una lámpara del pasillo de la uni de un salto que he dado, ¡como si fuese una niña de la ESO!) Vamos, que todavía estoy que no me lo creo. Y entre que estoy con la maldición femenina mensual, tengo las hormonas tontas, tengo el bajón post-exámenes, me he tomado 1 café para despertarme porque esta noche antes del examen he dormido la friolera de poco más que 2 horas y algo en total, tengo la noticia y... ya no sé ni lo que escribo, vamos que no sé ni lo que digo ni lo que hago.

Lloro, me río, salto, corro, tecleo que da gusto...

¡COÑO, HE PERDIDO LA CABEZA!

Y eso, que estoy tan emocionada que no podía esperar a contarlo. ¡SALESIA, QUE YA SOY MAESTRA DE INGLÉS! De verdad, os juro que nunca voy a olvidar los ánimos que me habéis dado todos mientras escribía todos los fics y os pedía perdón y comprensión por tardar más de lo usual por exámenes, prácticas de fin de carrera y demás. Habéis sido mi punto de apoyo en todo momento y, en cierto modo, habéis estado simbólicamente a mi lado en las duras y las maduras. Así que... ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODOS POR APOYARME Y MOTIVARME!

Y lo dejo que vuelvo a llorar y reírme a la vez y no sé ni ve lo que escribo en la pantalla.

Os quiero mucho, gracias por el apoyo. Un momento, eso ya lo he dicho... os dejo con el capítulo.))

.

(Voz de Rissa)

Era horrible, me moría de miedo y a la vez estaba calmada, como si algo dentro de mí no fuera como debería y pensara que aquella pesadilla era el final para todo.

Me desperté de golpe y sudada y al no ver nada, me lié a golpear a las sombras que se cernían sobre mí.

"¡Alejaros!" Les grité. "¡No me toquéis!"

"Rissa, tranquila, somos nosotros." Me dijo una voz familiar.

"¡Alejaos de mí!" Les grité.

"**Rissa, cálmate.**" Me dijeron en Quileute. "**Soy yo, Jake.** **Estás bien, estás a salvo.**"

"**Jake…**" Le dije. "**He pasado tanto miedo…**"

"Ya está, todo ha sido una pesadilla." Me dijo.

"¿Y ese ruido?" Le dije. "**¿Por qué estáis todos aquí dentro?**"

"**Hay un ejército dirigiéndose hacia aquí.**" Me dijo. "**Pero no te preocupes, te pondremos a salvo.**"

De pronto todo estaba mal, era como mi sueño.

"Tranquila, estás bien." Me dijo cogiéndome en brazos. "Vamos a sacarte de aquí, pero vas a tener que confiar en nosotros. **Jasper cree que deberías poder cogerte con fuerza a Seth cuando se trasforme en lobo.**"

"**Jake, yo no quiero ir con nadie que no seas tú.**" Le dije. "**Quiero estar contigo.**"

"**Rissa, no es ningún capricho.**" Me dijo. "**Yo soy bueno peleando, y Seth es el más rápido de todos. Los Cullen pensaron que cuando más pequeño fuese el lobo que te llevase mejor, pero los más pequeños no pueden llevarte sin que cante demasiado.**"

"¡No!" Le dije. "¡Quiero ir contigo!"

"**Rissa.**" Me dijo Carlisle en un egipcio un poco malo. "**Tiene que ser Seth. Los más pequeños irán escoltándoos.**"

"**¿Y qué hay de Jake y el resto?**" Le pregunté. "**No quiero que le pase nada.**"

"**En toda batalla hace falta hacer sacrificios.**" Me dijo después de un poco como si asimilase la pregunta. "**Estarán bien, ya han peleado antes. Nosotros vamos a ayudarle.** Jesús… no recordaba que hablar con Amun fuese tan difícil."

"Hablas bien, pero si no estás acostumbrado cuesta un poco." Afirmé levantándome. "Está bien, voy a cogerme algo de ropa y haré lo que habéis dicho."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No te preocupes, nos vemos en un rato." Me dijo Jake dándome un beso que me supo a gloria y por un momento estuvo a punto de hacerme olvidar lo negras que se habían puesto las cosas. "**Corre, Seth.**" Añadió dándole un golpe para que saliera en los cuartos traseros.

Mientras fuesen los animales, no podríamos hablar, pero no me preocupaba eso, me preocupaba más el qué pasaría, si mis pesadillas serían ciertas o no, si…

¡FLOSHHHH!

No necesitaba ver para saber que nos habían disparado, que nos habían tirado algo ardiendo y que nos persiguieron.

Sobre todo cuando algo se clavó en mi pierna sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo; tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar y hacer acopio de toda mi voluntad y autocontrol para no gritar de dolor y descubrirnos a Seth y a mí.

Por suerte al final, acabó calmándose todo un poco y al cabo de un buen rato, noté el frío de la nieve bajo mi espalda.

No me moví, ni cuando el peso de Seth comenzó a dolerme aunque sí conseguí abrirme paso bajo sus pieles y su axila de lobo para poder coger algo de aire fresco.

Y uno… dos… tres…cuatro…

La cuenta iba para largo. Conte hasta 3.600 y seguí.

Hasta que finalmente, noté movimiento.

"Vaya… parece que está incosciente…" Dijo una voz.

"¿Es ella, seguro?" Dijo otra, esta vez masculina.

"Huele a ella." Dijo la primera antes de que alguien cogiese mi mano.

Estuve a punto de atacar, pero se me adelantaron y alguien me cayó en la cara para convertirse en un animal, peludo, pequeño…

"No es posible…" Susurré para mí sacando la mano para tocarlo. "¡No, quietos, les conozco!" Grité.

Solo que como siempre, no sirvió de nada; hasta que me sacaron de debajo de Seth.

"Pero mira qué animales…" Dijo una voz familiar.

"Zach… hacer que paren." Pedí. "Son mis amigos…"

"Ya, la manada de tu amigo el lobo." Me dijo. "Pero son ellos los que nos han atacado primero."

"Oye, sean los que sean, este no es lugar para quedarse." Afirmó Kiki, la mayor del grupo de gatos con un punto de preocupación en la voz. "Por cierto, cantas tanto a chucho que es difícil identificar tu olor."

"Ya verás, vamos a llevaros a un sitio seguro." Dijo Zack. "Cubriremos vuestro olor con nieve."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Aquello no me gustaba un pelo, ibamos siguiendo a un grupo de gatos que corrían por los montones de nieve como si fuesen simples conejos mientras un par de osos cubiertos de nieve y uno ártico iban borrando las huellas y guiándonos respectivamente.

"_Ya me gustaría a mí saber dónde narices nos llevan._" Me dijo Mick corriendo junto a mí.

"_¿Cómo está la chica?_" Preguntó Austin desde atrás.

"_Bien, se mantiene pegada fácilmente a mí y oculta._" Les dije. "_Y yo tampoco las tengo todas conmigo, pero si Rissa confía en ellos porque les conoce, yo también._"

Podría haber dudado, dudar de Rissa por confiar más en mi instinto; pero eso estaba fuera de lugar. Rissa era una de los nuestros como la que más. Era la impronta de Jake y mucho más importante: era nuestra amiga.

Vale, no conocía a aquella gente, animales o lo que fuese, pero parecían saber qué se hacían y Rissa confiaba en ellos.

"Seth, confío en ti." Me susurró Rissa en mi tripa. "Confío en ellos, pero si tú ves algo raro y decides huir… yo no me opondré."

Eso era un orgullo, se fiaba de mi opinión y criterio para llevar la seguridad de todo el grupo; y a la vez era un cargo por la enorme carga moral que llevaba.

Las decisiones estaban en mi mano, para bien o mal.

Y entonces se metieron en un agujero en el suelo y nosotros paramos en seco.

"_Eso es un agujero._" Dijo alguien en mi mente.

"_No puede ser en serio._" Contestó otro.

Ahora era cuando venía la parte mala de mi posición.

Aquel lugar era a todas luces un vulgar agujero, de pasar tendríamos que hacerlo a rastras, y yo llevaba a Rissa en mi tripa.

Entonces un gato se destrasformó mirándonos.

"¿Qué esperáis?" Nos dijo. "Entrad, es un refugio, seguro."

Entonces miré al resto; estaban esperando una orden.

Miré de nuevo a la entrada y asentí hacia el resto.

"_Austin,_ _movedme con cuidado a Rissa._" Le pedí. "_Que me quede a un lado, no quiero aplastarla._"

Entonces el asintió y se me acercó para ponerse a tironear del escondite de Rissa.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó susurrando.

"Tu portador quiere ponerte a un lateral, la entrada es muy estrecha, supongo que, sabiamente, habrá pensado que es la forma de hacerte el menor daño posible." Le dijo un crío gótico junto a un zorro negro.

"No os preocupéis por mí." Afirmó. "Puedo ir sola."

"Como quieras." Le dijeron.

Entonces me tiré al suelo puesto que ya estaba a mi costado para negarme a dejarla.

Si pasábamos por aquello y fuese una trampa…

"_Vamos, pero estad atentos por si fuese una trampa._" Les dije al resto.

Y la verdad es que bien podía serlo, a juzgar por la entrada que tuvimos que usar y que era tan estrecha que costaba horrores pasar por allí porque entrábamos demasiado justos de altura mientras que de anchura andábamos un poco más holgados, en mi caso no tanto debido al ancho extra que me hacía llevar a Rissa pegada a mí.

Pero finalmente, tras un tramo en oscuridad total, llegamos a un punto donde todo se ensanchaba formando una especie de sala helada.

Entonces paré y esperé al resto, listo para encararme a lo inesperado.

"Desde luego…" Dijo una voz desde el costado que tenía a Rissa. "Animales salvajes… no se puede confiar en ellos para trasportar nada delicado. ¿Todo bien, Trixxy?"

"Perfectamente." Asintió ella antes de que yo le intentase alejar al chico que acabó con un salto en cuclillas en mi lomo. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Que tienes unos amigos un poco bestias." Afirmó el chaval. "¿Te importa decirles que nos conocemos para evitar que vuelvan a atacarme y acabemos haciéndote daño?"

"Tu voz me suena, pero no acabo…"

"Kenu." Le dijo el chico como ronroneando. "Horhekenu, para ser más exactos. Un nombre gracioso, considerando que me convierto en gato." Afirmó acariciándose con la mejilla el dorso de la mano como rascándoselo.

"Ah, ya me acuerdo de ti." Afirmó Rissa sonriendo. "Kenu 'felinu', eres el hijo del especialista de felinos de la rama de la costa este."

"El mismo que calza y viste." Le dijo él feliz. "Y ahora… ¿os importa relajaros un poco, lobos? Esto está rodeado de nieve, un movimiento en falso y todo se caerá dejándonos enterrados. Yo que vosotros, como sois tan grandes, me destrasformaría y vendría. Y Trixxy, por favor, nada de enfurecerte, esto es nieve, no queremos ahogarnos en ella."

"Claro." Dijo ella. "Pero haría falta muchísimo más que un enfado para fundir tanta nieve."

"Sí, cierto, también me avisaron de esto… por si acaso, procura no cabrearte ¿vale?" Le dijo echándonos encima una montaña de ropas. "Ahí tenéis, ropa de abrigo."

"Eh, no te lleves a Rissa." Le dije destrasformándome. "No va a vernos desnudos, así que no hay motivo para alejarla. Y las manitas quietas, chaval."

"Ja." Dijo el chaval con ironía antes de cogerla en un abrazo por la cintura y atraerla por la nuca para plantarle un beso de campeonato antes de que ella le golpeara la cara con la mano abierta y le separara.

"¡Joder!" Exclamó el chico alucinado. "¡Qué fuerte pega!. ¡Es la primera mujer con la que no funciona!"

"Y como vuelvas a hacerlo, te partiré la mandíbula." Le dijo Rissa. "Puedo y no dudaré en hacerlo si vuelves a intentarlo. Tengo novio y aunque no nos vaya bien es momentáneo."

"No me digas más, también lo había oído, tu ancla." Afirmó. "Malditas almas…" Murmuró por lo bajo.

"Creo que la dama no necesita ayuda para defenderse." Dijo Mick.

"Hay que ver los mamporros que da." Afirmó Austin divertido.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté a Rissa cogiéndole la mano.

"Sí." Afirmó sacudiéndola. "Aunque me pica la palma entera. Creo que igual me he pasado."

"Que va, si llega a estar Jake le vuela la cabeza." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Con cuidado ahora." Me dijo Seth llevándome de la mano por el camino siguiendo a aquel chaval que conocía por ser su padre uno de los altos cargos asociados a la asociación verde a la que pertenecía.

"Ya sentimos lo del suelo irregular." Dijo Kenu. "Pero está excabada como buenamente hemos podido, hay lo justo y necesario para esconderse y poco más."

"Y cómo van a encontrarnos." Preguntó Seth. "Jake y el resto siguen ahí fuera."

"Sí, bueno… les tenemos vigilados, además, no están solos." Afirmó Kiki. "A ver si hay suerte, van tan tapados que nadie podría reconocerles."

"Pero no están en peligro ¿no?" Pregunté preocupada por ellos.

"No." Negó Kiki. "Somos guardianes, estamos en forma."

"Aunque la mayoría, lo más cerca que han estado del peligro ha sido por peleas de bandas callejeras." Afirmó Kenu con preocupación o pesar en la voz.

"**Seth.**" Le llamé en quileute. "**Sé que cuando estáis convertidos podéis mandaros mensajes mentales. Necesito que les digas a Jake y al resto dónde estamos.**"

"**Vale, lo intentaré.**" Me respondió. "**Pero no sabemos dónde estamos. Le mandaré las imágenes de la ruta que hemos seguido.**"

Asentí y volví a poner mi atención mirando a la gente que tenía en frente y siendo consciente por los movimientos de aire, que nos rodeaban más.

"Kiki, los chicos van a quedarse en forma de animal." Le dije. "Están cansados, en esa forma parecen descansar más."

"Está bien, como quieran." Me dijo. ""

"Bueno… aquí no hay habitaciones con cama." Me dijo Kenu con un tono de picardía evidente en la voz. "Sin embargo, hay gente que duerme convertida, y estoy seguro que los gatos estaremos encantados de hacerte de manta bajo la manta. Tú ya me entiendes."

"Creo que no, pero de todas formas, ya tengo almohadas propias, gracias." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"**¿Aún no hay noticias de Jake?**" Pregunté en quileute para los chicos que estaban junto a mí, haciéndome de paredes peludas a los costados mientras Seth se mantenía junto a mí sentado y alerta y la manta de gatos acurrucados sobre y contra mí bajo la manta que me habían prestado me mantenían caliente sobre aquel colchón de palés de madera cubiertos con otra manta más.

"**No.**" Negó Seth traduciéndome los gestos que no podía ver del resto. "**Por lo que he visto, parece que siguen plantando cara.**"

"Cambio de turno." Dijo Emily entrando por la apertura en roca que formaba esa habitación. "Esto está siendo más duro de lo que pensaba."

"¿Has visto a Jake?" Le dije preocupada.

"He visto lobos." Me dijo. "De momento no ha muerto ninguno, aunque hay varios bastante malheridos."

"Tranquila." Me dijo Seth. "De momento está bien. Estará herido."

"No hay nadie indemne." Afirmó otra voz más. "Las guerras son así. Siempre se pierden unidades."

"Por suerte de momento no ha muerto demasiada gente." Dijo la otra chica, la amiga de Emily la vampiro.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: había caído gente.

Durante un rato, me sentí mal. Aquello no eran las peleas medio en juego con Emmet y Jasper, aquello era una guerra auténtica. Nadie apuntaba a no hacer daño, al contrario, cuanto más daño se hicieran mejor. Allí no jugaban, iban a matar con cada golpe y acción que hacían.

"Rissa, tranquila." Me dijo Seth rodeándome los hombros con un brazo. "Son todos muy buenos peleando. Seguro que no ha pasado nada."

Por muy buena intención que tuviera Seth, aquel gesto no me sirvió de demasiado. Sí, me reconfortó un poco, pero no me hizo demasiado alivio.

Los gatos en mi cuerpo y laterales comenzaron a frotar las cabezas contra mí, maullaron casi a coro con un maullido lastimero y me dieron lametazos y refrotones de cabeza por todos lados. Pero nada de eso me alivió.

"**Seth… quiero a Jake…**" Le pedí intentando aguantarme las lágrimas. "**Quiero que esté bien… tiene que estarlo…**"

"Tranquila, todo irá bien." Me dijo como si no supiera decir nada y hubiera tirado de lo más sencillo.

"¿No sabéis decir otra cosa?"

"Tiene que ir bien." Afirmó Kenu frotándo su mejilla humana contra mi cara y cuello en un ademán de gato doméstico. "Tiene que irlo, somos los buenos y todo el mundo sabe que los buenos siempre ganan."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

No podía más. Aún a riesgo de guiar a todos los demonios a donde estaban escondidos Seth y Rissa con todos los más pequeños de la manada, me escapé mientras el resto me cubrían las espaldas. Me revolqué en la nieve para intentar cubrirme de blanco para poder camuflarme mejor y seguí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, matando a todos los vampiros que se me cruzaron e intentaron matarme.

Ya me estaba quedando sin almohadillas de tanto correr cuando me encontré cara a cara con un oso gigante que se levantó en sus patas traseras rugiéndome y mirándome.

Eso me asustó un poco, pero me sobrepuse y le gruñí para hacer que volviera a ponerse en cuatro patas y mirase a un montículo sobre el que estaba un zorro ártico.

"_Pero qué…_" Pensé cuando el lobo se levantó y dejó al descubierto una entrada a una cueva subterránea que era poco más que una raja en la nieve.

Recordaba haber visto en la mente de los chicos el pasar por allí, pero la verdad es que viéndolo me había parecido más sencillo que hacerlo. Me quedé atascado varias veces, hasta que decidí destrasformarme aún a riesgo de volver a sacarme huesos de sitio o agravar mis heridas.

"Maldita grieta…" Me quejé notando cómo me cortaba con el hielo de las paredes que sobresalían como esquirlas afiladas como cuchillos.

Sin embargo fue peor.

Al final acabé cayéndome de cabeza a una cámara donde había animales de todo tipo y personas de ojos rojos o inusuales mezclados con ellos y curándoles.

Me miraron fijos y volvieron a sus quehaceres.

"¿Dónde coño he…?" Murmuré antes de ver un par de lobos que se me acercaron corriendo para destrasformarse en los chicos más jóvenes de la manada.

"¡**Jake!**" Me dijeron felices.

"**¿Dónde está Rissa?**" Les pregunté en quileute también.

"**Ah, está por aquí.**" Me dijo uno. "**Seth, Mick y Austin están con ella, cuidándola porque está tumbada con gatos y otros animales haciéndole de manta.**"

"**¿Qué te ha pasado?**" Me preguntó el más pequeño de todos. "**Pareces estar… muy herido.**"

"**Ahí fuera no se juega.**" Afirmé. "**Las peleas son a muerte, tenemos suerte de seguir con vida. Y ahora, llevadme con Rissa.**"

"Eh, alto ahí campeón." Me dijo la doble de Lady Gaga apareciendo de la nada con otro par de chupasangres. "Acceso restringido."

"Rissa está ahí así que voy a entrar." Les dije.

"De eso nada." Afirmó. "Ahora mismo está en una sesión de sueño."

"Me gustaría verte deteniéndome." Afirmé.

"Gill." Le dijo el chico con plumas. "Déjale, ambos necesitan estar juntos un rato."

"¡Pero… Rob!" Se quejó 'Lady Gaga'.

"Venga, venga, apartaros y dejarle pasar." Dijo. "Y Jacob, deberías dejarte curar eso. Tienes mala pinta."

"¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de pasar por ese infierno de cuchillas de hielo para llegar?" Le dije apartando a los dos tipos que estaban con 'Lady Gaga', o Gill como parecía llamarse.

"Una gran idea ¿eh?" Dijo esta sonriendo con ironía. "Si no sales por la otra entrada sangras que no veas, eso nos debilita y como hay sangre se nos olvida que bajamos."

Hijos de…

"Primero Rissa y luego ya veremos." Afirmé serio. "Voy a llevármela."

"Hemos dispuesto otro refugio mejor." Afirmó Rob, el ángel. "Hay una base de extracción minera a varios kilómetros, hemos pensado irnos allí cuando acaben de hacer limpieza."

"No, voy a llevarmela yo solo." Afirmé. "A donde yo quiera."

"Pues va a ser que no." Me dijo. "No lo entiendes, ella es una de nosotros. Aunque no lo sepa aún."

"Ella no es uno de vosotros." Le gruñí apartándolo para entrar y ver a los tres lobos levantar la cabeza mientras permanecían en una formación de 'U' invertida.

Miré alrededor pero no vi a Rissa, aunque podía notar en mi corazón que estaba allí, y entonces la vi. Un movimiento bajo una montaña de mantas.

Me moví lentamente para ir a mirarla dormir, pero cuando fui a quitarle la manta de la cabeza…

"¡MIAU!" Maulló un gato saltándome a la cara y fallando de un pelo antes de ver que había una auténtica manada de gatos tumbada sobre Rissa, entre esta y la manta mientras ella dormía.

"¿Puedes curarme aquí mismo?" Le dije a Rob.

"Sí, pero… es peor." Me dijo.

"Me da lo mismo." Negué cogiéndole a Rissa la mano mientras me tumbaba junto a ella en el hueco que dejó uno de los lobos al rodar para alejarse y dejarme el sitio.

"Como quieras pues…" Me dijo.

Giré mi cara para mirar a Rissa porque se movió ligeramente mientras el ángel se inclinaba sobre mí.

Estaba tan bonita mientras dormía… Casi no parecía real siquiera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

Fuego, mucho fuego… dolor, lágrimas… estábamos rodeados de fuego… miedo, terror, dolor… me estaba quemando.

"¡Ah!" Gemí levantándome de golpe y tirando los gatos que había tenido sobre mí.

Miré alrededor como siempre antes de darme cuenta que no podía ver nada.

"Rissa, eh, tranquila." Me dijo Jake. "Estoy aquí, todo va bien, ha sido un sueño."

"¡Jake!" Exclamé casi saltando sobre él y chocándome contra la mitad derecha de su cuerpo abrazándole al instante y poniéndome bien contra él. "Dios… pensaba que te habían…"

"Eh, eh… tranquila…" Me dijo susurrando y acariciándome la cara para cogerme de la barbilla. "Está bien, estoy bien ¿ves? Sigo vivo, esos viejos no van a poder conmigo…"

Me temía que pudieran, eran… eran los vampiros más fuertes y viejos que quedaban con vida…

"Y ahora… ¿puedes contarme qué has soñado?" Me dijo.

"La guerra." Afirmé rindiéndome ante la evidencia de que me importante demasiado como para seguir haciéndole daño por no contarle lo de los sueños. "Siempre muero, guillotinada, quemada, desmembrada…"

"¿Y cómo fue esta vez?" Me dijo preocupado.

"Quemada." Afirmé. "Es… me arrancaron los brazos y me quemaron."

"Ya está." Afirmó abrazándome tras haberme pasado un dedo justo por donde me habían arrancado los brazos en mi sueño. "Todo ha sido un sueño, no te preocupes. Volvamos a dormir, todo está bien."

"Sí…" Suspiré sin acabar de creérmelo.

Quería creerle, de verdad que quería; pero algo dentro de mí no me dejaba acabar de creerle del todo. Como si deseara de verdad que fuese cierto, pero en el fondo supiera que eran solo cuentos para dormir.


	71. CAPITULO 71: HERIDAS GRAVES ATAQUES DE

**CAPITULO 71: HERIDAS GRAVES. ATAQUES DE HISTERIA.**

(Voz de Rissa)

No sé qué hora era cuando me despertaron moviéndome suavemente.

"Buenos días, princesa." Me saluda Kenu con tono írónico. "Tercer día en su palacio."

"Jaula más bien." Afirmé estirándome. "¿Dónde están los chicos?"

"Luchando." Me dijo acurrucándose contra mí y frotándo su cabeza contra mi costado como un gato enorme con forma humana. "Y ahora arriba, hoy tienes un día complicado."

"¿Puedo seguir con mis entrenamientos?" Le pregunté.

"Sí pero no." Afirmó. "No vas a salir de aquí, pero tienes que estudiar y entrenar. Toooooda la mañana."

"Perfecto." Afirmé suavemente. "Estoy acostumbrada, y ya comenzaba a sentirme como una presa."

"Oh, no." Dijo divertido. "A los presos se les trata mucho peor, se les tortura."

"Sois unos animales." Afirmé. "Y ahora… sal para que pueda vestirme para entrenar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¡Ay!" Gemí con dolor cuando Carlisle me sacó le hierro de la espalda.

"Ya está, tranquilo." Me dijo.

"¿No decíais que no disparaban?" Le dije.

"No, no usan armas de fuego." Afirmó. "Esto eran filo."

"Yo solo quiero ir…"

"Tranquilo, Rissa está bien." Me dijo Embry. "He visto al relevo de animales que va a cubrirnos mientras descansamos. Ha estado entrenando pero no es ni la mitad de duro que con Jasper."

"Vamos que está jugando." Dijo Paul. "Típico de ella."

"Paul, si no vas a cerrar el morro deberías volver a la reserva." Le dije. "Voy a ver cómo está."

"Está bien." Afirmó Edward encargándose de las heridas de Seth. "Está comiendo en el comedor, así que si le llevas algo vegetal en buen estado, te lo agradecerá."

"No hay demasiada." Le dije.

"¿Qué tal unas barritas energéticas de uva y manzana?" Me dijo Edward.

Era cierto, había encontrado una bolsa de barritas de esas en una de las matanzas de rastro que habían dejado aquellos hijos de la gran… los aliados Vulturi.

"Vale." Asentí.

"¿Has encontrado de eso y no pensabas compartirlo?" Dijo Quil. "Pero qué mal compañero eres…" Añadió medio en broma.

"Eh, Rissa lo necesita más que nosotros." Dijo Embry. "Ella es casi-vegetariana."

"Además, nosotros tenemos carne fresca." Les dije.

"Sí, menos cuando nos comemos las tiras secas esas de carne." Dijo Paul. "Y venga, lárgate a ver a la chica de una vez, a ver si nos atienden de una vez."

Oyéndole daban ganas de matarle, pero… la verdad es que era su forma de ser amable sin que pudiesen llamarle blando. Así que les guiñé un ojo sonriendo divertido antes de darme media vuelta y meterme todo lo que quería llevarme, incluyendo la ropa en la mochila de lona que iba a llevar antes de convertirme y salir corriendo para dirigirme al nuevo emplazamiento del escondite.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Brrr… qué frío me das, hombre." Me dijo Lady Gaga soplándose las manos. "Anda, si no puedo sentir frío." Añadió divertida.

"¿Vienes a ver a tu dama?" Me preguntó el oso de la entrada bostezando.

"Sí." Asentí.

"Comedor." Afirmó señalando a la puerta oculta como un cubo de basura en el que te tenías que meter entre las bolsas para encontrar la entrada camuflada. "Baja, coge el pasillo de la derecha y en la 4ª puerta pasa y vete hasta el fondo. Pero seguramente la encuentres porque hoy tocaba bolas de carne de lata."

"Dios, sois asquerosos." Afirmé.

"Es eso o comernos los cadáveres que comienzan a apilarse en las bodegas." Dijo Lady Gaga encogiéndose de hombros. "Y aquí no hay antropófagos, aún."

"Sí, ya." Les dije para ir hacia el contenedor. "Que tengáis un buen día, ale."

El camino en sí era un poco sucio, apestoso y la entrada difícil de encontrar, pero valía la pena tantas seguridades solo porque tenían a Rissa allí dentro, además de heridos que necesitaban reposo.

Para cuando llegabas a donde tenías que llegar, si eras vampiro o humano, llegabas herido, y con la cantidad que había allí de gente 'especial', tu peste cantaba demasiado y eso por no decir tu sangre.

"¿Dónde está Rissa?" Les pregunté a los que estaban en el supuesto comedor.

"Su bandeja ahí." Me dijo un chico que se suponía que era un tigre pero al que nunca había visto convertido en animal señalándome una bandeja con comida mezclada y sin acabar. "Dijo que ya había comido y que iba a hacer algo."

"O sea, que está entrenando." Afirmó uno de los niños gatos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

Estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro que habían podido adaptar a una serie de grabados en láminas de tablerillo de madera cuando noté movimiento de aire y, prestando atención al sigilo y el aroma que desprendía, por no decir el ligero tintineo metálico de varias piezas pequeñas de metales nobles que cascabeleaban en un punto alto como una cabeza humana, identifiqué inmediatamente como 'no-amenaza'.

"Vaya, no te he oído entrar."

"¿Preocupada por mí?" Dijo Kenu. "Temes que el lobo malo entre por ti; en cambio tú sigues tan metida en tus libros como siempre."

"Me gusta leer." Afirmé. "Busco información."

"No deberías fiarte tanto de los hombres." Añadió con un tono seductor y mientras comenzaba a notar cómo me lamía la mejilla con cuidado. "Nosotros también podemos ser lobos si se nos tientan."

"Pensaba que estaba sola; se supone que tenías que estar fuera, vigilando; con Gill y compañía." Afirmé. "Ya verás, mañana me dará la brasa porque te fuiste pronto. Además, quería buscar algo en estos libros. Pero claro, tú no lo entenderías, solo piensas en…"

Zas, fue demasiado rápido. Un momento estaba apoyada en mis codos leyendo bocabajo en la cama y al siguiente apoyada en esta con mi espalda con las manos cogidas por encima de mi cabeza con fuerza por unas manos con uñas animales.

"¿Y qué hay de malo en pensar en vosotras?" Me dijo como echándomelo en cara. "Y tú tampoco ayudas demasiado… quedándote aquí abajo, sola, con la puerta sin cerrar."

"Te repito que pensaba que estaba sola. Se supone que todos están comiendo o plantando cara."

"Aunque fuera así, no puedes ser tan confiada." Me dijo. "Somos hombres como los que más, no animalitos domésticos que puedas manejar como muñecos. Una chica como tú, sola y despreocupada es una ofrenda en bandeja de plata. Y tampoco vas a gritar porque me conoces."

"No me das ningún miedo." Afirmé encarándole.

"No nos ves como una amenaza porque solo ves los animales en nosotros." Afirmó a mi oído. "Pero somos hombres como los que más, así que deberías estar cuanto menos preocupada. Podría hacerte lo que quisiera aquí y ahora y no tendrías oportunidad de huir. Podrías gritar y nadie te oiría, estamos solos aquí abajo."

Eso se estaba poniendo feo como él solo. No podía moverme casi.

"Desde que llegaste no has parado de mandarme mensajes, y tú también me gustas, mucho." Afirmó de nuevo con voz susurrante y seductora. "Así que no puedes quejarte ahora de lo que te haga."

"¡NOOOO!" Grité preocupada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¡NOOOO!" Oí gritar a Rissa.

"¡Rissa!" Le grité. "¡¿Dónde estás?"

Entonces volví a oír gritos y derrapé para ir a corre hacia ella antes de toparme con la puerta que casi exploté pasándo por el marco para encontrarme a Rissa con el que parecía el jefe de los gatos con un parche en el ojo debido a las heridas que estábamos sufriendo todos últimamente. Solo que ella estaba encima de él y parecía tener la ventaja mientras le gruñía algo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunté un poco confuso porque hubiera esperado, a juzgar por el grito de ella, la situación al revés. "¿Qué le has hecho a Rissa?"

"Oye, es ella la que está encima." Me dijo el tipo mientras yo cogía a Rissa en un abrazo para separarle de ella.

"Sí, ya." Le dije para mirar a Rissa. "¿Estás bien?. ¿Te ha hecho algo?"

"No, es… estoy… bien." Dijo confusa. "Kenu solo me ha… no sé qué ha pasado, pero… estoy… bien." Dijo como si algo en todo eso le causara confusión.

"No, no estás bien." Le dije. "Estoy un poco cansado de no saber nada. Desde que te perdí de vista unas horas en Nueva York estás rara. ¿Qué pasó para que te quedases así?"

"Vi… a una persona." Afirmó. "Me contó lo de la guerra."

Bueno, eso era un paso.

"¿Y qué te dijo exactamente?" Le dije.

"Que moriría mucha gente en nuestro lado." Afirmó. "Varios lobos."

Eso sí que me dejó helado. Sabía que era una guerra, sabía que caería gente, que moriría gente. Ya teníamos a gente con heridas mortales o casi; habían muerto varios vampiros que habían ido a ayudar y eso por no hablar de neófitos que a alguien del grupo ese 'mezclolanza' de especies había tenido la genial idea de crear como peones de una partida de ajedrez. Pero que podríamos caer alguno de nosotros…

"Yo… ¡venga ya!" Le dije intentando ocultar el miedo que me provocaba lo que acababa de contarme. "Seguro que quien te diera esa información se equivocó."

"Solo se ha equivocado 1 vez de miles de millones de veces que ha hecho una predicción." Afirmó.

"Al menos eso es lo que dice." Dijo el chico-gato lamiéndose la mano para frotarse con ella el pelo como si fuese un gato de verdad. "Vale, ya me voy." Afirmó cuando le dediqué un gruñido. "Señor…" Fue murmurando hacia la salida. "Cuida a víctimas que luego sus compañeros te intentarán sacar los ojos…"

Aunque no me cayeran demasiado bien, no podía negar que aquella gente protegía bien y mejor que bien a Rissa. La mantenían oculta y lejos del peligro mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de mantener a los Vulturi alejados de ellos. Nos vestíamos con sus ropas para dejar rastros falsos en la pelea y al mantenerla dentro de aquella especie de… bunker minero, ni Edward era capaz de leerle la mente.

"Vamos, vayamos a comer." Le dije cogiéndola en brazos para ir a la puerta y abrirla para que se me cayeran encima Seth y Embry, el primero con muletas y el segundo con una venda en la cabeza y tapándole un ojo que tenía manchas de algo amarillo.

"Lo siento, pasábamos por aquí y…" Dijo Seth.

Lastima que no era al único que dejaban entrar a visitarla y descansar dentro.

"Vamos a comer." Les dijo Rissa sonriéndoles. "¿Os apuntáis?"

"Claro." Dijeron.

"Paul, Jared y Quil están comiendo también." Le dijo Seth. "¿Y si nos juntamos todos?"

"Vale." Dijo Rissa sonriendo feliz.

Lastima que no pudiéramos estar del todo solos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"¿No vas a preguntarnos cómo estamos?" Me dijo Paul sécamente sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

"Huelo a productos médicos desde aquí." Afirmé. "Sé que estáis heridos y si estáis aquí tiene que ser algo que cueste un poco curar, si no hasta días, al menos horas." Afirmé haciendo hincapié en que ya sabía que estaban un poco mal. "Prefiero no saber exactamente qué tenéis."

"Chica lista, como siempre." Afirmó Jared masticando algo.

Había oído ruidos de repiqueteos al paso mientras íbamos hacia el comedor, lo que significaba que o bien Seth o bien Embry tenían que ir con muletas. Y como a los dos les tenía un aprecio… especial, había preferido morderme la lengua y no preguntar, ya me hacía suficiente daño saber que uno de los dos estaba así de mal como para saber quién de los dos, si mi mejor amigo o el benjamín del grupo.

"Tierra llamando a Rissa…" Me dijo Jared.

"Lo siento." Afirmé. "¿Qué decíais?"

"Que estamos bien." Dijo Embry. "Estamos heridos y demás, pero aún no hemos muerto ninguno. Hay alguno de los más jóvenes que está bastante mal… pero según Carlisle aún no están en peligro mortal."

Gracias a dios…

"¿De verdad que estás bien?" Me dijo Seth.

"Sí, estoy… feliz." Afirmé sonriendo. "Me alegra saber que estáis todos bien, me… me siento impotente aquí dentro sin poder hacer nada cuando me buscan a mí y vosotros estáis todos…"

"No sigas." Afirmó Jared. "Eres una de los nuestros. Lo eras siendo Bella y lo sigues siendo ahora como Rissa."

"Ya, pero…"

"No." Dijo Paul supongo que siendo también el que dio un golpe a la mesa con el cubierto de plástico que usábamos para comer allí, de usar y tirar salvo los que quedaban bastante limpios que se fregaban y reutilizaban. "Ni una palabra más. Eres una de los nuestros con todo lo que eso conlleva. Nos guste o no, es nuestro deber defenderte dado que no puedes sola."

"Ya, p…"

"Tss…" Me dijo. "He dicho que nada más del tema. Tsss…" Repitió cuando volví a intentar decir algo.

"Lo que Paul quiere decir, aunque no lo exprese mejor, es que entre nosotros nos protegemos, y tú eres parte de 'nosotros' desde hace tiempo." Afirmó Jared. "Así que, no nos supone ningún problema hacer lo que estamos haciendo, y al fin y al cabo, son cosas que sanan tarde o temprano. Más temprano que tarde."

"Eh, venga, ya." Dijo Jake suavemente con un tono que denotaba algo cálido. "La vais a hacer llorar." Afirmó mientras notaba cómo me quemaban los ojos.

"Ala, ya la habéis hecho llorar." Dijo Embry bromeando. "A ver si no nos van a matar esos cerdos de fuera y nos va a ahogar ella en sus lágrimas…"

"Tontos…" Les dije riéndome.

"Alicia en el país de las maravillas." Afirmó Seth. "De no-sé-cuantos Carrot."

"Lewis Carroll." Le dijo Embry.

"Sí eso." Afirmó. "Lewis Carroll."

Hace tanto tiempo que llevo preocupada y con miedo por mis amigos y las predicciones de Madame Justinia que ya casi se me había olvidado lo bien que lo pasaba con aquellos chicos y lo cálidos que eran.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Refugio secreto de los 'guerreros-tótem', 1.05 am.

"Con cuidado…" Oigo susurrar fuera del cuarto donde estoy tumbada entre gatos, rodeada y arropada por ellos mientras el resto se juegan el tipo fuera.

No es que estuviera despierta, pero desde que todo comenzó, apenas duermo una hora seguida puesto que cualquier ruido o voz cerca me despiertan. Duermo en un estado de semi-consciencia donde paso del sueño más que ligero a la vigilia en menos que cuesta respirar una vez. Así que siempre sé cuándo han traído algún herido o cuando ha vuelto alguien del turno de lucha.

Normalmente no abro los ojos, pero esta vez, el olor a sangre y otros fluidos es tan fuerte que abro los ojos de par en par. Porque ese olor y ninguna queja solo significa una cosa: muerto.

"Virgen santa… ¿sigue vivo?" Pregunta alguien.

"A ver, tiene mala pinta." Oigo susurrar a Rob, el ángel, que ahora hace las veces de curador o médico. "Llevadles al comedor y cubrid las mesas con alguna tela. Y por favor, dejadles respirar, necesitan aire si es que siguen…"

Entonces me incorporo lentamente mientras alguien cerca de mí hace lo mismo.

Nunca duermo sola, ni tampoco despierto sola, siempre hay alguien de guardia que despierta al poco si no a la par que yo.

Hago un gesto de silencio mientras acabo de ponerme en pie dejando los animales que dormían sobre mí a un lado con cuidado de no despertarles y me cojo a la barra que hay en el techo para colgarme y moverme a tracción de brazo hasta donde acaba y ya es seguro caer de pie para evitar pisar a nadie que esté por el suelo dormido. Siempre me cuesta lo mío, pero a veces despierto con ganas de ir al baño y como no veo, podría pisar a alguien.

Entonces noto que la presencia que había en el cuarto, me sigue a mi lado. Debería importarme, pero no lo hace, sé que siguen para mantenerme protegida las 24 horas.

"Eso es… con cuidado…" Afirma Rob. "Virgen santa… este está muerto… Y este está… no voy a poder salvarle…"

"Son neófitos." Dijo una voz masculina. "¿Qué hay de…?"

"Sin pulso… si le falta media garganta significa que está muerto." Dijo Rob.

Podía notar cómo me temblaban las rodillas.

"Este lobo está muerto." Afirmó Rob.

Ahí sí que no pude aguantar y mis rodillas se doblaron y perdí el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Un lobo… ¿y si fuese uno de los pequeños, o…?

No, no quería pensarlo. No podía siquiera pensar que fuese Jake o Embry o …

"Tranquila… no es ninguno de tus perritos." Me dijo una voz fría.

"No lo entendéis." Dije con el corazón aún oprimido por la noticia y la expectativa de que dijesen algo que pudiese llevarme a pensar quién podía ser el lobo. "Son mis amigos… esos lobos son personas también, son mis amigos…"

"Bueno, pues el muerto no es de la manada de tus amigos." Me dijo. "¿Contenta?"

Sacudí la cabeza, eso no era suficiente.

Entonces Phury suspiró.

"Hay alguno de baja." Me dijo con un tono de rendición. "Huesos rotos y soldando, cortes feos… al amiguito tuyo ese protector por poco le sacan un ojo, pero se recuperará. Eso es todo lo que tienen, no hay ninguna herida mortal; como mucho uno que tiene una herida bastante fea que le está costando sanar, pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo."

"Ufff… esto tiene mala pinta…" Dijo Rob mientras ya estaba más calmada. "¿Por qué no le ha atendido Cullen?"

"Por favor, está incosciente." Dijo la voz masculina. "Le hemos visto siempre por aquí, es uno de los nuestros. Dicen que es el ancla de la chica-ave."

"Se llama Rissa." Le dijo Rob. "Está dormida con los gatos. Ellos le dan calor y ella a ellos energía y la sensación de reconfortarles."

De pronto me levanté de golpe y salí corriendo. Noté algo que me retenía pero me liberé de ello con un golpe seco que hizo que en vez de cogerme, se estampara contra la pared antes de correr, mano por la pared por delante hasta llegar al comedor y empujar las puertas con fuerza apoyándome en ellas abiertas para buscar dónde estaba las respiraciones y correr hacia donde parecía estar el cuerpo inerte.

((When you're gone – Avril Lavigne))

"Rissa, no deberías estar aquí." Me dijo Rob mientras yo ponía la mano hacia delante para bajarla lentamente hacia la cara que tenía delante y aterrizando en su lugar en un hombro sangrante.

No contesté, en su lugar moví las manos hacia la cara por el cuello donde me las pararon.

"Rissa, qué haces aquí." Me volvió a preguntar el compañero de Rob, 'Rob Negro' como le llamábamos a escondidas Emily la vampiro y yo, que era todo lo contrario a este y al que había conocido días atrás por ser parte de los dirigentes fuera, en el campo de batalla.

Seguí sin contestar y me solté para poner las manos finalmente en la cara.

"¡Jake!" Le grité. "¡Jake, despierta!"

No se movió, así que le moví apenas en una sacudida antes de que me separasen unas manos fuertes y me abrazasen contra un pecho de piedra.

"Ya está, para quieta." Me dijo Embry con un palo inerte colgando del antebrazo cubierto de vendas. "Shhh… Ya está… tranquila…"

"Jake…" Gimoteé.

"Tranquila, está vivo." Me dijo. "Solo está inconsciente."

"Voy a tratarle antes de que pase nada más." Dijo Rob para que Embry asintiera sin soltarme y apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza. "Saldrá de esta, eso seguro."

"¿Has oído?" Me dijo Embry. "Va a salir."

"¡Está herido!" Le grité intentando aporrearle.

"Déjame a mí, Embry." Dijo entonces Paul.

"¡No, Paul!" Le dijo entonces Embry levantando un poco la voz con alarma.

Lo siguiente que sentí, o más bien simultáneamente, fue un bofetón que me derribó al suelo; entonces, me levantaron del brazo y me lo pusieron atrás de la espalda inmovilizándomelo.

"Si te mueves, te lo sacarás." Me dijo Paul al oído con calma. "Estás en estado de shock, no dudes que volveré a darte aunque me duela más que a ti."

Creo que fue entonces cuando me eché a llorar, pero dejé de forcejar mientras me sujetaba con firmeza el brazo a la espalda.

En el fondo sabía que Paul llevaba razón: estaba en estado de shock. No era cualquiera quien estaba allí tumbado, era Jake, y eso me había hecho perder la calma.

Sollocé y me sorbí los mocos hasta que alguien me puso un cleenex tapándome la nariz y lo tomé como una invitación a sonarme los mocos.

"Gracias." Afirmé.

"No hay de qué." Me dijo Seth.

El tiempo parecían eterno; los minutos parecían horas; las horas, días.

"Rissa, no hay necesidad de que te quedes." Me dijo Rob suavemente.

Sacudí la cabeza suavemente sorbiéndome los mocos que persistían en salir aunque ya no lloraba y mientras Paul me sujetaba la mano a la espalda firmemente.

"Ya que estás aquí podrías ir echando un ojo a las heridas de tus amiguitos." Me dijo el 'Rob Negro' con tranquilidad. "Así te dejas de lloros inútiles y haces algo de provecho."

"Preferiría esperar." Afirmé sorbiéndome los mocos de nuevo. "Pero la parte racional y entrenada en mí me dice que lo mejor que puedo hacer es echar una mano. Si Paul me suelta primero."

"¿Se te ha pasado ya la histeria?" Me dijo.

"Va a ser que en cuanto me diste el tortazo." Afirmé. "¿Te importa soltarme ya?"

"Claaaaaro." Afirmó soltándome. "Y siento haber tomado medidas tan… drasticas."

"Situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas. Lo entiendo." Afirmé. "¿Quién es el primero?"


	72. CAPITULO 72: PRIMER CONTACTO NO TODOS S

**CAPITULO 72: PRIMER CONTACTO. NO TODOS SON DEMONIOS. ESQUIROLES VULTURI.**

(Voz de Seth)

"No puedo creerme que estemos dejándola hacernos esto." Susurró Jared mientras acababa de dar un remiendo a una herida abierta en el costado.

"Vale, quién es el siguiente." Dijo Rissa.

Como respuesta, tanto Jared como Paul, me empujaron hacia delante.

"Yo." Le dije para ir a ponerme ante ella. "Tengo el hombro dislocado. Me duele horrores el brazo y tengo heridas en el torso y… tengo algo clavado en la pierna. Me duele tanto que casi no puedo ni andar."

"Vamos a ver esa pierna." Me dijo mirando hacia un lado con los ojos.

"Jake tiene mejor pinta." Le dije adivinando que era eso lo que parecía hacerla preocupar.

"Gracias, yo… debería poder centrarme." Me dijo.

"No importa." Le dije. "Tiene que ser difícil concentrarse cuando…"

"¡Virgen santísima!" Dijo asustada haciéndome morir de dolor al encontrar lo que tenía clavado en la pierna y tocándolo casi palpándolo con cuidado y aún así haciéndome daño igualmente. "¡Seth, no lo tienes clavado!. ¡Es tu pierna!. ¡La tienes rota y te ha perforado la carne!"

"¿Puedes arreglármelo tú?" Le pedí.

"No creo que sea una buena idea." Dijo Paul. "No es un médico."

"Va a ser veterinario." Afirmó Embry. "Igual…"

"Yo… no… no puedo. No…" Balbuceó ella.

"Yo me encargo." Dijo el chico de las alas blancas. "Vete encargándote del resto de cosas y hazle un torniquete."

"Vale, eso… eso puedo hacerlo." Afirmó.

"Ten, un cinturón." Le dijo la chica de pelo rosa.

"Gracias." Le dijo ella sonriéndole y cogiéndolo para hacerme un torniquete en la pierna antes de ponerse a atenderme el resto de heridas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Paul)

Increíble.

Alucinante.

Mágico.

No tenía palabras para definir cómo era posible lo que estaba viendo, era como si fuese parte de algún tipo de pensamiento loco o de mi imaginación o… algo raro.

Pero no lo era. Cada vez que me pellizcaba para ver si dormía, me dolía y mucho.

No, era cierto que una ciega nos estaba haciendo de médico, dividida entre nosotros y lo que le estaban haciendo a Jake a tan solo unos 5 metros de ella.

Se encargaba a la perfección de todos nuestros problemas, desde cortes y heridas a huesos salidos de su lugar que comenzaban a hacer callo al intentar regenerarse solos.

"Mi turno." Dijo uno de los supuestos 'gemelos' Diavvolo como parecían llamarles todos. "Tengo heridas por todo el torso, mordiscos hasta en el carné de identidad y, por dios espero que lo que me duele en el ojo sea una mota de piedra."

"Phury, por dios, no hagas perder el tiempo." Le dijo Rissa.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Le dijo.

"Nunca os he visto sangrar." Dijo ella.

Pues para no sangrar había que ver el estado en que había llegado.

"Nuestra piel es dura como el diamante." Afirmó divertido. "Pero no invulnerable del todo. Son heridas hechas por otros como nosotros."

"Ah, vale." Dijo ella. "Dónde… ah, ya veo." Afirmó cuando tocó una herida.

"Auch, eso pica." Dijo.

"No seas llorica." Le dijo ella. "¿Podré coserte con hilo y aguja?"

"Supongo." Afirmó. "No te preocupes por desinfectar los mordiscos, soy inmune al veneno."

"Será porque también es una serpiente." Le dije yo a Jared con ironía.

"Hablaron los chuchos." Dijo.

"Ya, todos quietos." Levantó la voz Rissa antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada y haciéndole al tipo que se quejara cuando le pinchó con la aguja. "Debería darte un capón, pero prefiero no tentar la suerte, Phury. Igual no apunto bien y te hago daño."

"Eso sería digno de ver." Afirmé divertido.

"¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un vampiro muerde un chucho?" Me dijo el vampiro entre dientes.

"No, ni me importa." Afirmó Jared.

"Aún estamos a tiempo de descubrirlo, apes… ¡auch!" Se quejó.

"He dicho que nada de disputas tontas." Dijo Rissa. "Y lo siento si te he dado en una herida."

"Dame." Dijo cogiéndole la mano para sacar la lengua y comenzar a chupársela.

"Ya, vale ya." Dijo ella mientras Embry iba a separarle de ella con malas pulgas y se llevaba un golpe del tipo para separarle de ellos mientras retenía la mano de ella.

"No lo entiendes, babe." Le dijo. "No voy a hacerte daño, es lo que tienes manchándote la mano lo que busco."

"Déja la sangre en paz." Le dije tirándole al suelo.

"Es mi sangre, chucho apestoso." Me dijo. "Se ha manchado cuando me ha dado, así que tengo derecho a recuperarla."

"Espera, la recogeré para ti." Le dijo Rissa.

"¿En serio?" Le dije manteniendo a ese chupasangres bajo control. "¿Vas a dejar que ese… friki chupasangres te chupe la mano?"

"No, se la voy a recoger y se la podrá beber si quiere." Afirmó frotándose la mano con un recipiente que había visto solo en los laboratorios del instituto.

"¿Y ese repentino cambio?" Le susurró el tío. "Antes nos dejabas lamerte las heridas para curártelas."

"Eso era antes de saber que comeis sangre." Dijo ella susurrando también mientras parecía acabar de encargarse de una herida y pasar a la del cuello. "Además, ahora tengo alguien que lo haga por mí. Y la única persona que permito que me lama, aunque sea una yema del dedo, es Jake."

Eso me hizo sonreír, era más que evidente que ahora, la lealtad de la chica estaba con nosotros. E, impronta o no, era evidente que al menos ella correspondía, aunque fuera un poco, a los sentimientos del idiota de Jake.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Phury)

Aquello no podía ser. Me daba igual tener una deuda de vida con ella, ella era nuestra y de nadie más. Su sangre era nuestra, su cuerpo era nuestro… incluso su alma era nuestra. No habíamos pasado siglos buscándola y esperándola para que ahora un maldito chucho y sus secuaces se la quedaran.

¡Maldita sea!. ¡Esos chuchos le habían lavado el cerebro!

"**Rissa.**" Le dije en italiano, una de las lenguas que sabía hablar o al menos ella entendía. "**¿Qué te está pasando? Nunca antes habías estado así de borde con nosotros. ¿Estás enfadada por algo con nosotros?**"

"Eh, nada de hablar en código." Afirmó el chico lobo del grupo que parecía tener la rabia o algo así, claro que no tenía babas por todos lados ni nada de eso.

"Tranquilo, Paul." Le dijo ella suavemente. "Es una conversación privada. Nada que ver con la guerra, lo juro."

Tan taimada como siempre. Sonreí irónicamente esperando.

"**Gracias por el apoyo.**" Le dije.

"**No es por tí.**" Afirmó ella. "**Es hora de que acabemos de una vez por todas con esta conversación.**"

"**¿Te has dado cuenta por fin de con quién perteneces?**" Le dije feliz sabiendo que por fin se había dado cuenta que era con nosotros con quien debía estar.

Y esta vez, no tendríamos que escondernos para comer. Trixxy ya sabía qué éramos, de qué nos alimentábamos y cómo lo conseguíamos.

Igual hasta podríamos alimentarnos con ella, sin matarla.

"**Sí, ya he elegido.**" Afirmó suavemente. "**Y he elegido a Jake.**"

"**Oh, no, nononononono.**" Negué. "**Rissa, no lo entiendes. Son totalmente irascibles… ¡te harán daño!**"

"**Vosotros me habéis matado, una vez al menos.**" Afirmó acabando de atarme las vendas al cuello. "**No tenéis derecho a decir que los chicos son peligrosos. Y tú menos que nadie.**"

De pronto noté algo, algo que nunca antes había notado. Algo que me quemaba por dentro, el corazón y las entrañas en llamas y no era precisamente de algo cálido.

"¡No puedes dejarnos!" Le dije sin darme cuenta que lo hacía en inglés. "¡Nosotros somos tu familia, nos pertenec…!"

Plafff.

Alguien hubiera pensado que los lobos me había atacado, pero en lugar de eso, fue Trixxy quien me cruzó la cara con un tortazo que resonó hasta en China.

"¡Yo no soy de nadie, maldita sea!" Me gritó furiosa. "¡No soy una propiedad!" Añadió antes de irse casi corriendo.

"Muy bien, niño bonito." Dijo el lobo rabioso. "Vamos a arreglar esto ahora mismo, fuera, ahora."

"Paul, déjalo." Le dijo el que tenía al lado. "No merece la pena."

"Embry, precisamente tú deberías estar perdiendo el culo por…"

"Créeme, no sabes las ganas que tengo de matarle." Afirmó el chaval. "Pero aunque diga lo contrario, el tipo es conocido de Rissa, y dudo mucho que ella quisiera que le matásemos."

"Vale, entonces ve tras ella, Embry." Le dijo el otro lobo que había allí. "Paul y yo nos quedamos a vigilar."

"Jared tiene razón." Le dijo el rabioso. "Jake, Seth y tú sois sus más cercanos. Y Seth ya ha ido."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Rissa, oye, vete más lenta." Me pidió Seth.

"¿Seth?" Le llamé. "Pensé que con la herida no podrías seguirme."

"Por eso me cuesta más pillarte." Afirmó poniéndome una mano en el hombro. "Jake aún está en…"

"Sé dónde está." Afirmé. "Es solo que… Phury está ahí, no podía quedarme más."

"Vale, pues entonces le echamos." Me dijo.

"Está enfermo." Negué.

"Ya, bueno… entonces supongo que no te importará si me quedo contigo." Me dijo suavemente. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Fuera." Afirmé mintiendo. "A tomar un poco el aire."

"Pero no puedes salir." Me dijo.

"Voy contigo, y no voy a exponerme demasiado, solo voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco; nada más."

Noté cómo se debatía un poco, pero finalmente, asintió suavemente y me soltó el hombro.

"Está bien, vamos." Dijo. "Pero si te digo que entremos…"

"Entraremos, no te preocupes." Asentí. "Vamos, apóyate en mí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Brrr…" Resoplé frotándome las manos con frío.

Hacía ya un poco que estábamos allí fuera, sin embargo, Rissa no parecía querer volver dentro, aunque estuviese con un abrigo de pieles que la hacía parecer uno de nosotros a dos patas cuando estábamos convertidos en lobos. Pero ni con esas se quejaba. Al contrario, estaba con los ojos cerrados y, de no haber sido imposible, juraría que estaba oteando el horizonte y escuchando los sonidos de la batalla que nos llegaban. Claro que yo estaba alerta a cualquier sonido fuera de lugar que pudiese percibir para indicar presencias indeseadas.

"Deberíamos volver dentro." Le dijo Embry que se nos había unido casi cuando acabábamos de salir. "Aquí fuera es ya peligroso quedarse y hace demasiado frío."

Por unos momentos, pensamos que se había quedado dormida ya que no contestó. Estaba tan quieta y callada que era o bien sueño o bien congelación, y apuesto que tanto Embry como yo, deseábamos que fuese más bien lo primero.

Pero al final, la oímos suspirar.

"Está bien." Se rindió Rissa incorporándose lentamente. "Volvamos dentro."

Fue justo entonces cuando lo noté, notamos. Apenas un segundo y un movimiento rápido y estábamos contra el suelo, nos trasformamos, pero eso solo nos valió que mientras Rissa gritaba algo en otro idioma, o varios, nos golpeasen la cabeza y me hicieran perder el conocimiento. Lo último que oí antes de perder totalmente la conciencia fue algo en lo que pude deducir, era italiano a juzgar por el acento.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"¡No!" Grité. "**¡No los matéis!**" Grité en todos y cada uno de los idiomas que sabía gritar eso.

"**Son solo chuchos.**" Me dijeron en italiano una voz que me sonaba pero no podía acabar de reconocer.

"Por… por favor…" Pedí.

Estaba desarmada, no podía armarme con nada y no tenía nada a mano aparte de nieve, cosa que no serviría de nada si las personas que acababan de aparecer eran, como sospechaba, vampiros del lado atacante.

¡Clonk!. ¡Clonk!... ¡Clonk!

"_**Santa madonna**_**, sí que son duros de noquear estos chuchos…**" Dijo otra voz.

Vale, eran dos, del bando enemigo y acababan de dejar inconscientes a Seth y Embry. No era nada bueno, pero podía ser peor. Embry y Seth podría estar muertos en vez de inconscientes.

"**Tienes que venir.**" Me dijo el primero. "**Esto no es seguro.**"

Una petición, cuando podían haberme noqueado a mí también y haberme llevado por la fuerza, o haberme matado, o… a saber qué era lo que querían de mí.

Eso me dio un poco más de confianza.

"**No voy a irme.**" Afirmé. "**Y ni siquiera sé quiénes sois.**"

"**¿La noqueo también?**" Dijo el segundo hombre susurrando como si pensase que no le iba a oír con ese volumen.

"**No.**" Dijo el primero. "**Por favor, nosotros no somos el enemigo.**" Me dijo a mí. "**Tienes que creerme, no queremos hacerte daño. Pero tienes que venir. De verdad, esto ya no es seguro…**"

"**No voy a irme.**" Negué agachándome al suelo como si me cansase de pie para coger con disimulo unos puñados de nieve.

Podía oírles, les tenía ubicados en el espacio y con las mantas de pieles árticas, o imitaciones más bien, no creo que pudiesen verme las manos siquiera.

Entonces les tiré unos bolazos de nieve a donde supuse que estaban las caras y me agaché por más, con tan mala suerte, que alguien me sujetó por el tobillo y me encontré bajo nieve con alguien casi pisándome la cara mientras me amordazaban.

Solo que ese olor lo conocía. Eran camelias, el olor de la colonia que usaba Kiki, la chica zorro.

"¿Dónde está la chica?" Preguntó el primero. "¡Cristiana!"

"Eh, aquí no hay ninguna Cristiana." Le dijo Nikki. "Pero podéis venir a por mí, no me dais miedo."

"**Maldita cría…**" Oí decir entonces al primero.

"**Ya te dije que era mejor cogerla por la fuerza.**" Dijo el segundo. "**Además, tus planes interfieren con los de los maestros.**"

Oí cómo corrían y entonces silencio.

"¿En qué coño pensabas para salir ahí fuera?" Me dijo Kiki al cabo de un minuto o así.

"Seth y Embry están inconscientes fuera." Le dije.

"Ya, ahora mismo salimos a por ellos." Me contestó. "Pero tú haz el favor de no volver a salir."

"Salvad a Embry y Seth." Le dije.

"Dios…" Gimió. "Eres una auténtica cabezota. Está bien, ahora mismo los meto, pero primero… te llevaré al túnel principal."

"Yo puedo llegar sola." Afirmé. "Mételes a ellos primero."

"Me parece que estás equivocada." Me dijo dura. "Primero tu seguridad y luego la suya."

"La que no lo entiendes eres tú." Afirmé soltándome. "Si no los metes tú, saldré yo y…"

"Vale, está bien." Me dijo. "Sigue el túnel todo recto y cuando te caigas al principal, no llores. Yo voy a meter a esos dos catetos."

Asentí y puse mis manos en las paredes del tunel por el que tenía que ir a gatas, casi no podía ni moverme, pero aún así, seguí avanzando hasta que acabé cayéndome de bruces al suelo, sin hacerme verdadero daño puesto que ya sabía caer con control aunque fuese porque se me iba el punto de apoyo. Así que solo di una voltereta y me estampé con algo.

"Vaya, te ha costado menos de lo que pensaba." Me dijo Kiki ayudándome a levantar. "No te preocupes, estos dos están bien. Así que… vamos a ir los 4 juntos, al comedor y allí vamos a tratar de calmarnos todos, nos vas a contar qué ha pasado con esos dos y nos vamos a tomar todos una tilita a ver si se nos pasa."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Y… aquí están las tilas." Dijo Emily, la vampiro. "Cuidado, cielo. Aún queman." Me dijo poniéndome un dedo en el asa de la mía para que supiera dónde estaba.

Efectivamente, la taza ardía, lo cual era un gran contraste contando con que el ambiente allí era totalmente diferente, enrarecido. Helador.

"Rissa." Me llamó Rob. "¿Podrías explicarnos qué hacías fuera?"

La pregunta del millón.

"Necesitaba aire fresco." Afirmé ciñéndome a mi coartada, semi-verídica, al menos era una parte de la verdad, que no toda.

"Sabes que no puedes salir." Me dijo suavemente. "Estás bajo nuestra protección. Toda esta guerra… es porque no queremos nadie que te pase nada. Pero no podemos protegerte si sales cuando te da la gana."

"Estaba con Embry y Seth." Afirmé.

"Y ya ves cómo te han protegido." Dijo Kiki. "Ni siquiera el alfa ha sabido hacer nada contra los Vulturi."

Todos los chicos de la reserva se quejaron, pero yo sentí que se me rompía el corazón.

Casi se me había olvidado que Jake estaba allí, inconsciente y recuperándose de lo que fuera que le hubieran hecho.

Me dolía horrores, pero era así.

De pronto, me di cuenta de algo, hiciera lo que hiciera, el final acabaría siendo el mismo. Madame Justinia ya me había advertido de aquello, de que Jake saldría herido y de que, si me fallaba mi valor, mi determinación… si por lo que fuera, algo en mí me impedía cumplir con el papel que yo tenía en todo aquello, moriría todo aquello que yo quería.

"Lo siento." Afirmé poniéndome de rodillas y haciendo una reverencia servil hasta tocar el suelo con la nariz con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente en el suelo. "Fue mi culpa, no debería haberlo hecho."

"Bueno, bueno." Dijeron alguien.

"Tampoco es plan de humillarse así." Dijo el Rob 'negro'.

"Errar es humano." Afirmó Rob. "No te fustigues, es… hay que reconocer que puedes estar agobiada, pero no puedes salir así como así."

"Lo siento, prometo no volver a salir a tomar el aire." Afirmé.

"Bueno, si lo prometes supongo que ya está bien." Dijo Kenu. "Vamos, será mejor que vuelvas a dormir."

"No, me quedaré con Jake." Afirmé.

"Bueno, él también puede venir." Dijo. "Estará más cómodo entre el calor animal de la manada de gatos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Refugio secreto de los 'Guerreros Tótem', 3.00 am.

Ya es la dentesimo-quinta vuelta que doy en mi cama improvisada cubierta de gatos, solo que esta vez, es con Jake contra el que estoy apoyada.

Doy una vuelta, y otra, y otra… me abrazo a Jake, pero ni siquiera eso puede hacer que mi mente se evada de pensar.

En mi mente las palabras de la advertencia de la Picara Justinia vuelven a rememorarse, una vez y otra, y otra…

Entonces Jake gime y se mueve, y eso capta toda mi atención por un momento.

"¿Dónde…?" Murmura.

Por fin ha despertado, sonrío antes de abrazarme de nuevo a él.

"¿Rissa?" Murmura. "¿Qué estoy haciendo a…? Auch."

"No te muevas." Le susurro. "Estabas bastante mal cuando te trajeron. Necesitas reposo."

"¿Cuánto llevo aquí?" Me pregunta.

"Horas." Afirmo.

"Vaya… parecen días…" Murmura antes de abrazarme con cuidado. "¿Hace mucho que estás tú aquí? Conmigo, quiero decir."

"Toda la noche." Le digo suavemente. "He estado velándote, más o menos."

"¿Y no has dormido nada?" Me pregunta.

"Claro que he dormido." Le miento dándole un toquecito suave antes de oír una risa de alguien como si supiesen que miento. "¿Por qué no iba a dormir? Total, he estado atenga a si te movías con espasmos por dolores o algo."

"Ah…" Contesta suavemente antes de darme un beso.

Hace tiempo que no nos besamos, casi desde que esta pesadilla comenzó; entonces, siento un escalofrío por la espalda.

No puedo vivir sin él, si yo sobreviviese, aún a riesgo de perderles a todos ellos y quedarme con… bueno, poder encontrar a otros…

No, eso no es una vida. Para mí ya no hay vida si no puedo estar con Jake.

Pero dejarle a él…

"¿Estás bien?" Me dice Jake preocupado. "Rissa, por favor, dime qué te pasa."

"No." Niego. "Estoy bien, es solo que… me alegro tanto de que estés bien…"

Sé que se refiere a las cuatro lágrimas y media que han surgido de pronto de mis ojos, y digo 4 y media porque no me han afectado siquiera a la voz.

Sin embargo, Jake me abraza con fuerza y firmeza contra él y me acuna levemente como si quisiera consolarme, como si llorara yo a mares.

"No te preocupes." Me dice. "No te voy a dejar… Nunca."

Dios, no puedo dejar que muera, y ojalá hubiera una forma de poder quedarme yo.

Un momento, la hay.

Pero para eso… tendría que aceptar la penúltima predicción de Madame Justinia, la que me hizo decidirme a ir a su consulta además de a pedir ayuda sobre nuestros futuros, a que me explicase a qué se refería con su misiva.

No hay otra opción. Mientras Jake me abraza contra él, me decido a hacerlo.

Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo, pero es la única manera.

Es la única manera… la única.


	73. CAPITULO 73: PLANES Y PETICIONES PODRÍA

**CAPITULO 73: PLANES Y PETICIONES. PODRÍAMOS NO VER OTRO DÍA.**

(Voz de Jagger)

"Aún no puedo creérmelo." Le digo a Trixxy sonriéndole. "Esto ha sido..."

"Espero que no olvides el trato." Me dice temblorosa.

"Eh, Rissa…" Le digo. "¿Estás bien?"

No me contesta, aunque tampoco necesito una contestación. La conozco, es nuestra Trixxy, de Phury y mía, de nadie más. Solo nosotros sabemos cómo es, cuando su gesto cambia, sabemos exactamente por qué es y qué pasa por su cabecita loca.

"Por favor." Le digo cogiéndole suavemente del brazo dado que parece que ahora es mucho más delicada que antes y me da miedo hacerle aún más daño del que ya le he hecho mientras… bueno, hasta hace solo un momento. "Trixxy, eh. No estás bien. ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"No olvides el trato." Me repite aún temblando pero sin soltarse.

"Claro, descuida." Le digo. "Y el trato puede irse a la mierda. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada, estoy perfectamente." Me dice. "Por favor, suéltame."

De pronto caigo en la cuenta y noto un peso en el corazón.

"¿Tan desagradable te parezco?" Le digo. "¿Tanto castigo te supone hacer esto conmigo?"

"Dios… no lo entiendes…" Me dice.

Eso me hiere el alma y el orgullo.

"Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien has venido a mi…"

"Por dios, no me lo recuerdes." Me dice frotándose las muñecas. "No se lo digas a nadie."

"Descuida… será nuestro secreto." Le digo levantando la mano aunque ahora ya no puede verla. "Ahora en serio. ¿Tan desagradable te ha parecido? He tenido cuidado, te juro que lo he hecho. Es… me odio por haberte hecho estos…"

"Los moratones y las heridas desaparecen." Me dice frotándose las muñecas doloridas donde habrá marcas de mis dedos, seguro. "En cambio el resto…"

Trixxy siempre ha sido demasiado filosófica, no necesita acabar la frase para que yo sepa que se refiere a lo que llama 'heridas del alma'.

"Rissa, por favor." Le digo triste. "Por favor, dime que no sientes nada, que lo de hace un momento ha sido solo…"

"Jag-jag." Me llama. Siempre ha usado esa forma de llamarme cuando es cariñosamente, así que eso me anima un poco.

"Te quise." Afirma. "Llegué a quereros a los dos con locura. Tanto que no vi lo que era evidente, me mentí a mi misma para protegeros."

"Donde hubo fuego siempre quedarán brasas." Le digo animado por las nuevas expectativas.

"Lo siento." Me dice. "Pero esta será la primera y última vez. Mi corazón es de Jake, de nadie más que de él."

Ese maldito chucho de nuevo. Ojalá se muriera, ojalá los Vulturi lo mataran, ojalá…

Entonces Trixxy me pone la mano en la cara, como siempre ha hecho cuando se ponía tierna estando triste. La mujer que está ante mí es como una mala foto de ella, no es su cuerpo, como si no fuese ella; pero es ella. Cada uno de sus poros más oscuros que antes rezuma su esencia. Podría verla aunque se hubiera metido en un hombre blanco, gordo y seboso, y me seguiría atrayendo.

"Si alguna vez me quisisteis, y sé que me quisisteis, respetarás mi decisión." Me dijo suave y tristemente. "Jake es mi vida. Haría lo que fuera por él."

"¿Y sabe lo que acabas de 'hacer por él'?" Le dije con ironía.

"No, pero sé algo más sobre vosotros." Afirmé. "Sé que sois caballeros, o lo fuisteis, y si es cierto que me amáis, no vas a contarle a nadie lo que ha pasado aquí. Si Jake se enterase… yo me moriría."

Mierda… no había contado con que ella supiera ese tipo de cosas.

"¿Me das tu palabra de caballero?" Me dijo.

Suspiré.

Jaque mate. Vencido por una mujer. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

"Está bien…" Suspiré aceptando mi derrota. "Te doy mi palabra de que no será por mí por quién se entere."

"A nadie." Me dijo atándome aún más las manos. "Ni siquiera a Phury."

"No me niegues ese placer." Le dije contrariado. "Me encargaré de que no diga nada tampoco, pero no me niegues el placer de decirle que le gano por uno."

Pareció pensárselo un poco pero finalmente intuí su rendición.

"Está bien, pero asegúrate que no diga nada." Me dijo. "Solo Phury y tú."

"Hecho." Afirmé sellando el trato con un beso.

Si pensaba que iba a dejarla ir así como así, estaba un poco equivocada. Vale, mantendría mi palabra y la dejaría vivir feliz con su querida mascota, al fin y al cabo, aunque ella no lo supiera, acababa de firmar su contrato de eternidad. Ella viviría eternamente, y el chucho… bueno, si no éramos nosotros, otros lo matarían, por no decir que acabara muriendo de viejo. Y cuando él desapareciera… ella volvería con nosotros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¿Rissa?" La llamé mientras Embry ganaba la mano con su otra mano inutilizada aún desde la noche anterior, de nuevo. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Estirando un poco las piernas." Afirmó suavemente. "Voy a ducharme."

"Vale, nosotros iremos después." Afirmé.

Entonces asintió y casi salió corriendo hacia donde se suponía que habían hecho una especie de piscina natural con una cosa de metal que parecía una piscina pequeña y que mantenían caliente gracias al fogón que había en la sala justo debajo de la bañera.

"Qué raro…" Murmuró Quil. "Normalmente no suele correr así."

"Lleva unos días rara." Afirmó Embry mirando sus cartas de la nueva mano. "Nerviosa, agitada, falta de sueño… pero lo de salir por pies de nosotros… eso sí que es nuevo."

Me preocupaba, sinceramente.

"Igual deberías haber ido con ella." Me dijo Jared. "A frotaros la espalda mutuamente. ¡Uhhhh!" Gimió como una niña rubita y tonta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Holly)

"Por favor…" Gemí frotándome la piel con fuerza. "Vete de una vez…"

Sucia.

Estaba total y completamente sucia. Me sentía sucia. Y eso era algo que no podía quitarme de encima.

Por más que me frotaba la piel, seguía notando la presencia de mi primer amor en mi piel.

"Por favor… vete…" Gemí frotándome.

Había sido algo que había racionalizado. Tenía exactamente lo que quería, y a cambio de… bueno, el precio era alto para mí, pero… a cualquiera le hubiera parecido el cielo.

"_Bien hecho._" Me dijo la voz de Madame Justinia en mi mente, imaginario, desde luego. "_Has hecho lo que debías._"

"_Entonces por qué me siento así de mal._" Pensé para mí.

"_Ahora solo falta…_" Me dijo la misma voz de aquella vieja adivina.

"Sé lo que falta." Dije golpeando la superficie del agua.

"¿Acostumbras a hablar sola?" Me dijo una voz femenina.

"Lo siento, Kiki, no sabía que…"

"Bah… es que me han llenado de sangre, solo quería lavarme un poco." Me dijo. "¿Y bien? Aún no me has dicho si acostumbras a hablar sola."

"No." Negué. "Pero…"

"Sí, lo entiendo." Afirmó. "A mí también me vuelve loca esto. ¡Soy una chica que ama la libertad, maldita sea! Pero eres de los nuestros, por eso te protegeremos."

Los nuestros, siempre los nuestros. 'Los nuestros' de los Quileutes, 'los nuestros' de los Diavvolo, 'los nuestros' de los verdes… y ahora 'los nuestros' de los 'guerreros-tótem'.

"Un momento." Afirmé dándome cuenta de algo. "Pero yo no soy una guerrero tótem."

"¿He dicho eso?" Preguntó.

"Sí, has dicho... que soy de los vuestros." Afirmé.

"Verdes, quería decir… verdes." Afirmó.

"Ya… claro…" Le dije con la mosca tras la oreja.

Aquello sonaba a todas luces a una mentira como una catedral para ocultar algo, como si no quisiera que me enterase de algo o como si hubiera hablado de algo que no quería que yo supiera.

"Cambiando de tema." Le dije. "¿Dónde podría…? Ya sabes, ir para tener un poco de intimidad con alguien."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?" Me dijo.

"Kiki… sé lo de Nikki." Le dije haciendo referencia a un integrante del grupo de gatos que todos fuera de los guerreros tenían por chico, aunque la realidad era diferente. Y yo lo había descubierto por casualidad, cuando me tiraron contra ella.

"Ah, ya… Nikki…" Dijo. "¿No vas a decir que qué asco?"

"¿Por qué?" Le dije para comprender de pronto a que se refería. "Ah, lo dices por el hecho de que dos mujeres se…"

"Sí, por eso."

"Bueno… digamos que en el mundo hace falta más amor." Afirmé. "Mientras vosotras os queráis, el resto debería daros igual."

"No sé si es cierto que estás loca, que te falta algún 'algo' en el coco o que eres demasiado buena." Me dijo. "Y deja de frotarte, te vas a arrancar la piel."

"Estoy sucia." Afirmé. "Noto los pegotes de porquería, pero no quieren irse."

"Estás limpia, de hecho, de tanto frotarte te has hecho hasta sangre y todo." Me dijo. "Y sobre lo del sitio donde estar tranquilos…"

No sé por qué, Kiki me caía cada vez mejor. No es que antes me cayese mal, pero… su actitud de ligoteo hacia todo el mundo no acababa de ponérmelo fácil.

En cambio, en ese momento, hablando las dos mientras nos aseábamos con aquel agua fresca, me pareció como si fuésemos amigas de hacía tiempo.

"Yo creo que voy a salirme ya." Me dijo. "Tú deberías hacer lo mismo."

"Necesito este baño." Afirmé. "Pero puedes decir al resto de chicas que pueden entrar si quieren. No me importa, y yo tampoco voy a poder verlas."

"Vale, pero creo que las gatitas ya se han lavado, ya sabes, con eso de que siendo animales se lamen…" Me dijo divertida antes de que oyese sus pasos alejándose por la salida de aquella 'gruta'.

De nuevo sola.

Suspiré y me senté en el suelo, en la parte donde apenas me cubría sentada hasta la barbilla y me intenté relajar. Y ese debía ser mi día de mala suerte porque justo fui a sentarme en la que debía ser la única irregularidad del terreno bajo agua y me clavé un poco algo que me hizo levantar de un salto y agarrar lo que sobresalía para quitarlo y oler mi propia sangre.

"Maldito…" Murmuré a punto de tirarlo.

Entonces algo me retuvo, una idea de esas que hacían iluminar una bombillita en la cabeza y cogí aquella esquirla de metal apenas tan grande como una cuchilla de afeitar del tamaño de una uña de perro y la cogí con firmeza y cuidado de no cortarme.

No toleraba mi suciedad, pero eso podía solucionarse.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¡Virgen santísima del perpetuo socorro y todos los ángeles celestiales!" Oí gritar entonces. "¡No hagas tonterías!"

"Ya han vuelto a pillar a alguien atracándose de comida." Dijo Paul.

"A mí no me suena a eso." Afirmé. "Debería ir a ver. Suenan como…"

"Déjala un rato tranquila…" Me dijo Jared suavemente. "Es una mujer, no un perrito de compañía, si la agobias te acabará mandando a la mierda."

Me inquietaba un poco el que estuviese tardando tanto, pero claro, igual había ido a hacer algo después de bañarse.

"Eh." Nos dijo Rob. "Se nos ha acabado el alcohol medicinal. ¿Os importa si os quito esto?"

"Nosotros lo necesitamos para sobrellevar el encierro." Le dijo Paul.

"Sí, y yo para curar a alguien." Afirmó él. "Jacob, por favor. ¿Te importaría acompañarme un momento?"

"No, claro." Afirmé. "Ahora mismo voy."

"No te preocupes, acaba primero esa mano." Me contestó. "Esperaré aquí un poco."

"¿Ha venido alguien herido?" Preguntó Embry.

"No, ha sido un accidente." Afirmó suspirando. "Últimamente ha estado actuando raro, pero claro, todos estamos bajo presión. Algunos lo llevan mejor que otros."

"Que gran verdad." Afirmó Jared.

Últimamente ambos hablaban con si fuesen mayores, y de allí, salvo Seth, el resto éramos todos de la misma clase.

"Bueno, yo ya me retiro." Afirmé cuando acabamos esa mano y la siguiente. "Vamos Rob, te acompaño. ¿Tendremos suficiente con esto?"

"Coge solo una botella." Me dijo. "El resto podéis quedárosla, en unas horas tendremos una nueva remesa de material sanitario."

Asintiendo, me levanté y le seguí, sin embargo, aquello no iba a ser privado, porque al cabo de unos segundos, Embry nos alcanzó y nos siguió en silencio.

"Embry, no creo que sea necesario que…" Le dije.

"Me preocupa el olor de la sangre que tiene aquí el 'angelito'." Me dijo haciéndome caer en la cuenta de cuál era el olor que me sonaba de lo que le había pillado a él. "Tú también lo reconoces ¿no?"

"Sí." Asentí maldiciéndome por no haberme dado cuenta antes de 'a quién' me sonaba ese olor y notando cómo mi estómago se encogía para hacer juego con mi corazón al identificar el olor.

Entonces pasamos de largo de la 'zona de baño' y entramos en la sala junto a esta para ver allí a las dos vampiresas con las que medianamente nos tratábamos de aquel grupo y a alguien de espaldas en la semi-sombra que me hizo encoger el corazón.

"¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?" Le dijo Rob.

"¿La estáis drogando?" Le dije al captar el olor a marihuana en el aire.

"Es solo para calmarla un poco." Dijo Rob. "Estaba… bastante nerviosa."

Me acerqué pasando del resto junto con Embry para ponernos uno a cada lado suyo frente a ella.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando la vi.

Tenía el pelo corto, en algún sitio parecía que llevara un pequeño trasquilón que le hacía tener el pelo a diferentes larguras de corto mientras, era evidente que tanto 'falsa-lady-Gaga' y la 'otra-Emily' la habían estado intentando arreglar un poco aquel destrozo. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que más me dolió; eran sus ojos, tenían unas bolsas debajo que parecían de haberse hinchado a llorar y tenía varias marcas más.

"Rissa, eh." Le llamé cogiéndola suavemente por la barbilla para hacerle mirarme decidido a no meter el dedo en la llaga de las marcas. "¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Has estado llorando otra vez?"

"No es nada." Dijo sonriéndo como alguien que a la vez llorase por dentro.

"¿Y esas marcas?" Le dijo Embry atreviéndose a ser directo sin más.

"¿Eh?" Dijo ella para tocarse donde Embry le tocó el cuello cerca del hombro donde tenía un comienzo de moratón. "Ah, no es nada, he tenido un accidente tonto. Un resbalón, eso es todo."

"Un resbalón no te deja esas marcas." Le dije preocupado. "¿Y el pelo? No sales a pelear, no creo que necesitaras cortártelo."

"Un… un cambio de imagen." Afirmó.

"Te has cortado los dedos por cortarte el pelo." Afirmó Rob mostrándonos los dedos de Rissa con cortes finos y sangrantes. "Deberías habérselo pedido a alguien."

"Sé cortar el pelo, me apeteció cortármelo yo y no molestar a nadie." Afirmó. "¿Son graves las heridas?"

"No." Afirmó. "Son cortes limpios y en su mayoría, superficiales. ¿Te duele mucho?"

"No, solo escuece lo justo." Negó ella.

Entonces me permití mirarle mejor. Se había cortado el pelo bastante, pero el flequillo parecía igual que antes.

"¿Necesitas que nos quedemos?" Preguntó Embry.

"No, pero agradezco la compañía." Dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué tal te ha sentado el baño?" Le pregunté intentando sobreponerme a la duda que había sembrado en mí sus marcas y que se hubiera cortado el pelo tan repentinamente.

"Bien, he… tenido tiempo de penar.

"¿Algo interesante?" Le pregunté.

"No, solo pensé en cosas mías." Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces intercambié una mirada con Embry que sacudió la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

Sí, a mí tampoco me sonaba del todo cierto.

"¿Qué tal la partida de cartas?" Nos dijo.

"Bien." Afirmé.

"Jake es la caña jugando." Le dijo Embry.

"Bueno, bueno, que estábamos empatados en eso." Afirmó Embry

"Bueno… pues esto ya está." Le dijo Rob. "Bastará con unas tiritas, pero ten cuidado con que no se te despeguen."

"Vale." Dijo.

"Embry, voy a llevarla para que descanse." Le dije susurrando. "Si quieres puedes ir con el resto."

"Me interesa saber de dónde ha sacado las marcas." Me dijo. "No me trago que haya sido de un accidente."

Asiento y le doy una palmada en el hombro mientras Rissa que queja haciendo pucheros de que murmuramos de ella a sus espaldas.

"Vamos, será mejor que descansemos un poco." Le digo sonriéndole y dándole la mano con cuidado de no hacerle daño en los cortes. "Yo estoy un poco cansado, así que supongo que tú también lo estarás."

"Sí, había pensado en algo así." Afirmó suavemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, ya no quedan gatos." Afirmo mientras compruebo que en la sala donde solíamos dormir no hay nadie.

"Estarán fuera." Me dijo Rissa suavemente cerrando la puerta con el cerrojo.

"¿Y eso?" Le digo confuso. "Tú nunca cierras con pestillo."

"Me apetecía un poco de… intimidad." Afirma.

Todo eso me parece muy raro, demasiado, sobre todo cuando va directa hasta la alfombra peluda y acolchada y se tumba ahí en lugar de hacerlo en la cama doble de matrimonio 'amoroso'.

"Rissa, estás demasiado rara." Le digo tumbándome junto a ella. "¿Tienes frío?"

"Hum." Asiente. "Es solo que… llevamos mucho tiempo sin… bueno, sin estar juntos."

"Sí, la guerra es un motivo poderoso." Afirmo. "Yo vengo cansado y herido y tú…"

"No, me refiero a 'juntos', de… ya sabes." Me dice.

"Oh, vaya." Digo casi atragantándome al entender que se refiere a 'solos' de sin nadie cerca y haciendo cosas… ejem, de adultos enamorados que somos. "Sí, bueno… aquí tampoco podemos estar demasiado solos."

"Ya." Afirma. "No nos molestarán."

"¿Y eso?" Le digo.

"Solo hay que hablarlo." Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a mí un poco como tentándome.

"Vale." Le digo suavemente. "Pero primero dime qué te ha hecho esas marcas."

"Ya te lo he dicho, un accidente." Afirma.

"¿Quién te ha hecho esas marcas?" Le digo. "Tienen forma de dedos."

"Cuando… estuve fuera me… atacaron y… debe ser de entonces." Me dice.

Parece dudar bastante al contármelo. Podría ser mentira o bien…

"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?"

"Tenía miedo de…"

Lo que pensaba, así que no le dejo terminar y le doy un beso.

"Ya está." Le digo. "Has tenido que pasar miedo, será mejor que intentes olvidarlo."

"Lo intentaré." Afirmó.

No sé, hay algo en ella que no es como siempre. Se muestra tímida y a la vez osada, demasiado osada. Es como si tuviera hambre de mí, pero en cambio, cuando conseguimos fusionarnos, vuelve a ser ella misma. Mi Rissa… no, mi Bella, Bellatrix… mi hembra…

"¡Ahhh!" Gime mientras yo gimo por lo bajo notando cómo estallamos casi a la par y manteniéndome quieto unos momentos mientras acabamos de convulsionarnos. Atados no solo por debajo de la cintura sino por las bocas, con un mechón de su pelo enredado en mis dedos convertidos en ganchos por los espasmos e intentando no hacerle daño por tirarle del pelo.

Entonces la verdad me cae a plomo y me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado tomar medidas de protección.

"Oh, mierda…" Gimo cuando la saco y descubro que la 'fundita' se ha roto dentro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me susurra Rissa.

"Es… se me ha olvidado…" Murmuro. "Está roto."

"¿Qué?" Me dice.

"La funda." Afirmo. "Está… se nos ha roto el…"

"Oh, mierda." Dice suavemente. "No habíamos contado con que estamos a bajo 0 fuera…"

"Mierda, y ahora dónde encontramos…" Murmuro.

Entonces pasa algo alucinante. Noto un par de manitas suaves en la cara hasta que me hace girarla y mirar la cara de Rissa.

"Tranquilo… estamos en esto juntos." Me dice suavemente para sonreír. "Y si pasase algo… a mí no me importaría, te quiero."

Es algo que he estado esperando.

"Rissa, si… bueno, en cuanto acabe toda esta pesadilla… esto… tengo algo que pedirte." Le dije.

"¿Qué es?" Me dijo.

"Tendrás que esperar hasta que acabe todo." Le dije divertido.

"Jake, yo… la experiencia me dice que antes de una gran guerra como esta, lo mejor es vivir cada día como si fuese el último." Me dijo. "Porque podría no haber un mañana. Podrían tirar una bomba sobre el refugio y acabar con todos nosotros de un golpe."

"Cásate conmigo." Le dije. "No puedo pedírtelo así, quiero que sea bien. Quiero que sea en un restaurante; o tal vez un picnic a la luz de la luna, en la playa. Y quiero tener un anillo antes. Quiero decir… uno bonito, porque… ahora que lo veo, el que hice yo es una caca. Y también…"

"Sí, quiero." Afirmó suavemente.

"… quiero que sea especial y… ¿cómo has dicho?" Le dije un poco alucinado cuando entró su información al cerebro.

"Que sí, quiero convertirme en la señora de Black." Afirmó. "Y me quedo con el anillo que has hecho. No te preocupes por si es bonito o no, no puedo verlo así que por mí como si es de hilo dental."

"Claro que no es de hilo dental." Afirmé ofendido. "Es de metal, y va a juego con una pulsera."

"La pulsera que regaláis para hacer promesas sinceras y duraderas." Asintió ella.

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le dije.

"Eh, era india, al menos en parte." Afirmó. "Siempre he pensado que los celtas y los nativos americanos eran 'verdes' de 'pensamiento, palabra y obra'. Me he estudiado costumbres de todas las tribus indígenas."

Vaya, eso sí que no lo esperaba. Sobre todo cuando estiró ligeramente la mano izquierda hacia delante como esperando algo.

"Es… genial, de verdad, aún estoy que no…" Dije intentando no dejarme llevar demasiado por la confusión que me había 'cortocircuitado' entero el cerebro y las reacciones. "Pero… no las tengo aquí, están… bueno, en mi equipaje."

"Vale." Asintió.

"¿También vas a querer casarte aquí?" Le dije bromeando.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo. "Carlisle… Bueno, me comentó que es hijo de un pastor, de un cura. Él podría casarnos ¿no?"

"Estamos en medio de una batalla." Le dije. "Es… es poco más que un suicidio apartar a alguien como él de la batalla."

"Yo me encargo de que no se note." Afirmó.


	74. CAPITULO 74: UNA BODA Y… ¿UN FUNERAL?

**CAPITULO 74: UNA BODA Y… ¿UN FUNERAL?**

(Voz de Jasper)

Música suave bajada de Internet e improvisada con un ordenador portátil y unos altavoces externos aparte de un mp3 de alguien. En lugar de miles de flores frescas, unas hechas con papel cleenex dispuestos de tal forma que parecen rosas y en lugar de vestidos y trajes de alta costura, abrigos de lana, pieles y ropas limpias.

Entonces aparece ella por la puerta tras nosotros, viene de un pasillo y huele a jabón con olor a rosas que alguien consiguió pasar. En lugar de un traje largo y blanco lleva ropas blancas y limpias, un jersey de cuello alto y una falda larga y amplia que son de diferentes gamas de blanco porque son de diferentes personas que las han prestado. Por encima una manta de pelo a imitación de la de algún animal blanco, tal vez un zorro ártico. Lo único que parece propio es el velo, hecho con una cortina semi-transparente blanca que alguien ha conseguido remodelar hasta que parezca un auténtico velo de novia.

No es algo extraño, ya estoy acostumbrado a ver actos como este, fueron comunes cuando aún era una persona normal, el mayor Withlock, durante la guerra antes y durante la batalla de Galvestone. Los hombres se casaban antes de la guerra con sus novias con la esperanza de, en caso de morir, al menos haber vivido el amor con sus mujeres.

Y esta vez no era diferente, era la última de mis aprendizas, me había volcado en ella porque había visto en ella, mejor dicho, había reconocido en ella las cualidades de un auténtico guerrero: tesón, decisión, coraje, fuerza de voluntad… y un motivo lo bastante fuerte como para pasar por todo tipo de torturas con la cabeza alta y la esperanza de ser el ganador de la contienda.

Y allí estaba, Carlisle iba a oficiar una ceremonia corta y solemne donde no habría ni una palabra de más que no debiese ser dicha. Habían urdido una trampa para mantener a los Vulturi y sus tropas entretenidas con la esperanza de que durase al menos lo que la ceremonia y, sinceramente esperaba que durase eso.

Todos estábamos allí. Nosotros, los chicos Quileutes que había por allí, los 'cambiaformas' de los otros animales… Muchos de ellos estaban heridos, pero eso no parecía importar; la novia vino igualmente por el pasillo improvisado y del brazo de Embry con los ojos brillantes pero sin llorar.

"¿No te parece bonito?" Me dijo Alice sonriendo de mi brazo. "Al final se van a casar."

"El amor siempre vence." Afirmó Bella junto a nosotros con Edward.

Ojalá la vida fuese así de fácil, que el amor siempre triunfase y hubiera razón suficiente como para dialogar y entenderse a buenas. Pero no era así. Estábamos en una guerra, y con trampa o sin ella, fuera de aquella burbuja llamada 'El Refugio', la guerra no había parado.

"Intenta disfrutar de la ceremonia." Me dijo Edward suavemente. "La distracción está funcionando, les mantendrá entretenidos un rato más."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

No podía creerme la suerte que tenía. Por fin algo me salía bien. Tenía junto a mí a la mujer que amaba, y no parecía molestarle el hecho de que Nessy hubiera ido echando pétalos a su paso precediéndola y acaparando parte de la atención hasta que ella misma salió y la robó toda.

Era como un ángel, un sueño.

La ceremonia no fue demasiado larga, se comieron bastantes cosas para acortarla pero respetaron lo principal, es decir la entrega de anillos.

"Yo, Jacob Black." Me dictó Carlisle para que yo lo repitiera. "Te quiero a ti Rissa Ben-al-Kirqu, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida."

Señor, era como un trabalenguas, pero por lo que se veía, Rissa estaba más preparada, porque cuando acabé de ponerle su anillo, ella cogió el mío y comenzó su monólogo.

"Yo, Rissa Ben-al-Kirqu, te quiero a ti Jacob Black, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida."

"Bueno, pues si alguien tiene alguna razón para oponerse a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre." Dijo Carlisle.

"Yo." Dijo una voz haciéndonos girar a todos.

"Mi hermano no tiene nada que decir." Dijo el gemelo de los vampiros con las puntas rojas sonriendo y tapándole la boca a su hermano gemelo que parecía intentar decir algo. "Seguid con la boda."

"Si tiene algo que decir es mejor que lo haga ahora." Dijo Carlisle un poco confuso.

Entonces el segundo de los gemelos le dijo algo al que parecía querer objetar y este abrió los ojos como platos, sonrió con ironía y abrió la boca.

"Me lo he pensado mejor." Afirmó. "No tengo nada que decir."

"¿Entonces te opones o no?" Dijo Paul. "Más que nada para saber si luego tenemos que cogerte en un recodo y despiezarte."

"Más quisierais." Dijo. "No tengo nada que objetar. Seguid."

Me ponían de los nervios esos dos, tanto que no me había dado cuenta que había mutado mi gesto a furia, hasta que Rissa me puso la mano en la frente y frunció las cejas haciéndome mover las mías con los dedos como si intentase borrar el fruncimiento.

"Ya está…" Me susurró. "No está bien que los novios estén cabreados, parece que no quisieras la boda."

"Son tus amiguitos los Diavvolo." Le susurré de vuelta mientras Carlisle volvía a tomar la palabra. "Me ponen de los nervios."

"No van a decir nada." Negó.

"Pues si no hay nadie…" Dijo Carlisle para ponerse a decir algo en latín o a saber qué haciendo la señal de la cruz antes de continuar con una sonrisa. "Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia."

¡Joder, ya tenía ganas!

Sonriendo, la cogí entre mis brazos y la hice caer en ellos inclinándome para darle un beso de película que duró un poco antes de separarme y sonreír mientras nos llovía confeti que pretendían ser pétalos de rosa o arroz.

"¡Vivan los novios!" Gritó alguien.

"¡Vivan!" Gritaron casi a unísono casi todos los invitados.

"¡Jacob!" Me gritó Nessy saltándome a los brazos. "¿Jacob va a dejar de querer a Nessy?" Me preguntó haciendo pucheros.

"Claro que no." Le dijo Rissa sonriendo. "Y espero que Nessy pueda cuidar a Jake bien cuando yo no esté porque desaparezca y Jake siga siendo un lobo graaaaaaaaande."

"Nessy va a querer siempre a Jake." Le dijo Nessy mientras yo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Rissa nunca se había acabado de llevar del todo bien con Nessy. Por algún motivo que acababa de escaparse a mi razón, la tragaba a medias. Entonces a qué venía esas palabras tan cálidas.

"Vamos Renesme." Le dijo Rosalie. "Deja a los novios, se van a perder el resto de la boda."

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté a Rissa suavemente.

"Sí." Asintió sonriendo y enmascarando así lo que me parecía algo como tristeza.

"Es una pena que tengamos que perdernos la noche de bodas." Le dije intentando alegrarla un poco con la broma. "Vamos a tener que dejarla para cuando ganemos."

"Tonto." Me dijo sonriendo por fin normal y dándome un toquecito en el pecho suavemente. "Ya la tuvimos anteanoche, y anoche… y en general todas las noches desde hace casi medio mes ¿recuerdas?"

Cómo olvidarlo, cada vez que lo habíamos hecho era especial, al menos para mí.

"Y ahora ve, los chicos te esperan, ve con ellos." Me dijo suavemente.

"No me apetece dejar a la señora de Black aquí solita con los gatos pequeños." Le dije.

"Anda, ve, tontorrón." Me dijo casi riéndose para luego decir con voz demasiado calmada y casi susurrando. "No quiero robarte la oportunidad de ser un héroe."

"Con ser tu esposo ya me siento como un héroe." Afirmé dándole un beso más antes de que me robasen de sus brazos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Esme)

"¿Qué tal estás ahora que eres la mujer de Jacob?" Le pregunté a Rissa para intentar distraerla de su ocupación durante los últimos minuto y medio que había estado mirando el punto por donde se habían ido todos los invitados a la boda, la mayoría para seguir peleando y los heridos para irse a descansar.

"Ah, hola Esme." Me dijo. "No sabía que estabas junto a mí."

"Voy a quedarme aquí." Le dije sonriéndole. "Me han contado lo de tus heridas y Carlisle me ha dicho si no me importaría encargarme de atendértelas una vez te hayas bañado."

"Ah, claro." Afirmó. "Las… las heridas. Son solo arañazos ya."

"Es raro que no te hayan desaparecido los moratones ya." Le contesté.

"Solo me quedan unos en el torso." Afirmó. "Hoy hay agua caliente. ¿Te apetece acompañarme en el baño?"

Me sorprendió un poco aquella proposición, pero al final sonreí.

"Claro." Afirmé.

"Genial, entonces por aquí." Me dijo. "Voy a quitarme estas cosas de novia-loca y voy a ponerme algo más cómodo."

"Espero que no sea solo una toalla." Le dije un poco sospechando que era capaz de eso.

"No, me pondré unos pantalones que tengo que lavar y cogeré la ropa limpia para llevarla al baño."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, esto parecen unas termas." Afirmé viendo lo que llamaban 'la bañera' de allí.

"Hoy el agua está más caliente porque han puesto más leña al fuego porque hay más heridos que nunca." Me dijo suavemente.

Cualquiera debería haberse alegrado de tener agua más caliente, pero en cambio ella parecía consciente de que si era así, era porque había más bajas que nunca.

"No te preocupes, aquí todos sanan rápido." Le dije intentando aliviar su pena.

"No, ya sé que los guerreros-tótem sanan rápido." Afirmó. "Es solo que… bueno, aquí todos sois vampiros, o guerreros-tótem."

Cierto, se me había olvidado que Edward nos había comentado que ella llamaba así a los 'cambiaformas' por unas leyendas y mitología de un grupo al que había pertenecido siendo Bellatrix, por no contar que aún mantenía relación con gente de ese grupo.

"Todos sois especiales, en cambio yo… yo no soy nada." Afirmó. "Solo soy una humana, de hecho ni siquiera puedo ver con la vista."

"A mí me pareces especial." Le dije. "Y no solo es por consolarte. Te llevas bien con todos, más o menos. Además deberías entender que toda esta gente está protegiéndote, así que por algo será."

De eso último no estaba del todo segura, igual solo era la causa común para enfrentarse contra los Vulturi, que era un suicidio, pero bueno.

"Gracias por intentarlo, Esme." Me dijo. "Por cierto, igual deberías haber traído a tu nieta. Supongo que también se bañará ¿no?"

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "Pero ahora mismo está en su cuarto. ¿Ya te cae bien?"

"Bueno… sigo sintiéndome mal por sentirme así, pero… tengo que admitir que en el fondo me tranquiliza saber que cuando yo muera, Jake no se quedará solo."

"Jacob… bueno, los cambia… los tótem esos, pueden dejar de convertirse y vuelven a recuperar su humanidad." Le dije.

"No." Dijo ella. "Los guerreros-tótem pueden envejecer lo que quieran, algunos son inmortales… y el resto viven muchísimo más tiempo que un humano normal."

Así que sabía parte de la verdad.

"Pero Jacob… es un cambiaforma." Afirmé. "Puede dejar de trasformarse si encuentran a alguien y… por lo que se ve, ya lo ha encontrado."

"¿Te importa darme un poco de jabón en la espalda?" Me dijo.

"No, pensaba que llegabas tú." Le dije recordando haberla visto hacerlo cuando estuvimos en la misma casa y entrenaba con los chicos.

"Sí, pero ahora no…" Dijo.

Un momento, de pronto me di cuenta de algo y le toqué por la espalda el punto donde no me cuadraba.

"¿Aquí no debería haber…?" Pregunté confusa al palpar un trozo que parecía acabar donde toqué.

"Gracias." Me dijo separándose para hundirse en el agua. "Creo que ya tengo la espalda limpia."

"Pero me ha parecido que tu costilla…" Le dije.

Pero no era posible, su marido era un lobo, no un vampiro. Y ella no había peleado como para haberse podido partir una costilla y que le hubiera…

"Rissa, es… es algo personal, pero… tú… tú estás…"

"No, qué tontería." Dijo. "Es… es una tontería."

"Ya, claro." Afirmé al darme cuenta que me mentía, cómo si no iba a haber sabido de qué le hablaba.

Y eso me dejaba con el dilema de si decirlo o no. Tenía que contárselo a Carlisle, aquella chica no sabía dónde se había metido. Si estaba embarazada de un vampiro, el embrión podía llegar a matarla, había estado a punto de matar a Bella, así que a ella…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Rissa, es… es algo personal, pero… tú… tú estás…" Me dijo Esme cuando me aparté de ella fingiendo que ya tenía la espalda limpia.

"No, qué tontería." Le contesté sonriendo a la fuerza. "Es… es una tontería."

Si se daba cuenta que lo sabía, que estaba… que esperaba… Si se lo decía a alguien y ese alguien a Jake… Ya podía buscarme un arma para matarme yo misma.

"Ya, claro." Contestó dejando entrever que no acababa de creérselo.

"Esme, por favor, no digas nada a nadie." Le dije. "Nadie puede enterarse."

"No puedo." Me dijo. "No sabes con qué estás jugando."

"Sí, sí que lo sé." Afirmé. "Y sé a lo que me expongo. Tienes que creerme, sé lo que hago."

"Estás embarazada ¿no?" Me susurró. "Esa costilla te la rompió el feto."

"No." Mentí a medias. "Esa costilla se la rompió Rissa cuando se cayó una vez de un camello. No sabían soldarla y se la quitaron, le pusieron una varilla flexible que no parte tan fácilmente, por eso el cuerpo no tiene la malformación de faltarle pero al tacto no se nota un trozo." Esa parte era verdad, pero también lo era que se me había vuelto a romper cuando el feto de Jagger, había crecido demasiado. "Esme, llevo dentro el fruto del amor que siento hacia Jacob, no quiero que le pase nada."

"Eso no es un hijo de un…"

"Es el hijo de Jake también." Afirmé. "No espero que lo entendáis nadie, solo espero que lo respetéis."

"Lo siento, no puedes pedirme que no se lo diga, a Carlisle al menos." Le dije. "No sé por qué no se te ha manifestado aún, pero…"

"Esme, me iré." Afirmé. "Voy a irme de aquí, dejaré un rastro falso que les aleje de aquí y yo me iré a otro sitio."

"¡Pero no puedes hacer eso!" Me dijo alarmada. "¡Si sales te cogerán y…!"

"No van a cogerme, al menos no ahora." Afirmé suavemente negando. "Me iré y buscaré en… no sé, me buscaré la vida para esconderme y alejarles de aquí. Solo necesito… ¿qué, siete, ocho meses?"

Al ritmo que crecía la nueva vida en mi vientre, tal vez fuese menos, probablemente no más de tres o cuatro meses más. Tal vez incluso menos.

Pero quería a esa nueva vida. No por ser el legado que dejaría, sino porque serían mis criaturas, y Jake iba a ser el padre.

"¿Y qué pasa con Jacob?" Me dijo.

"Vendrá conmigo." Afirmé. "Será evidente que le haría venir conmigo y probablemente nos rastreen más fácilmente, pero… solo necesitamos ganar tiempo."

"No creo que…" Me dijo.

"No quiero que el fruto de mi vientre nazca en medio de una guerra." Afirmé. "Una vez nazcan… bueno, la gente puede criar niños, pero parirlos…"

Me parecía estar perdiendo el tiempo. En tan solo un par de semanas ya se me notaba un poquito el bombo, así que… ¿qué pasaría al cabo de un mes de aquel día? Y a todos comenzaría a cantarles que estuviese embarazada.

El único problema ahora iba a ser conseguir que Esme no se lo dijese a nadie antes de que me diese tiempo a hacerlo realidad.

"¿Salimos?" Le pregunté. "Tengo un poco de sed. Creo que había coca colas en la nevera."

"Sí, yo me cogeré una bolsa de sangre." Me dijo. "Si la caliento un poco en el microondas podría…"

"¿Sabes qué?" Le dije. "Me haré sopa, así podemos calentarlo junto."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenas noches…" Susurré poniéndole una manta por encima a Esme cuando noté que la cabeza que había caído sobre la mesa no se movía. "Creo que va a ser la primera vez que te echas una siesta en años."

Desde que había comenzado a entrenar me había convertido en una máquina sigilosa, mis pasos no hacían ruido, el problema era que seguía siendo lenta para cualquier vampiro, casi tan rápida como los lobos. Pero ahora llevaba semanas sin entrenar al aire libre, y esconderme era… bueno, no se me daba tan mal.

Y tampoco encontré demasiada resistencia a mi huída, los enfermos estaban descansando en el salón de ocio o sus cuartos correspondientes para ello, y los que estaban en condiciones de pelear, habían vuelto fuera para seguir tras la boda-Express que habíamos dado.

"¿Ibas a algún lado?" Me dijo la voz de Maxi desde las sombras dado que salía de mi propia sombra.

"Max, deberías estar en la pelea." Le dije.

"El amigo 'radio Macuto mental' nos ha soplado que pretendías salir y me han encargado que viniera a echarte un cable para decidirte a quedarte aquí dentro, a seguro." Me dijo.

"Max, no tengo tiempo de tonterías." Afirmé. "Si no vas a ayudarme, mejor que te largues."

"Jagger me ha contado lo que ha pasado." Me dijo. "No es propio de él pedirme que me retire dadas mis habilidades especiales, así que tuvo que explicarme cosas. ¿Es cierto que estás…?"

No contesté, así que suspiró.

"¿Cómo no nos daríamos cuenta?" Dijo. "No te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie. Pero ahora con más motivo me veo obligado a pedirte que…"

"Voy a irme, y ni tú vas a poder impedírmelo." Afirmé.

"Dios… ¿es que no vas a dejar nunca de ser cabezota?" Dijo tras suspirar rindiéndose tras unos momentos de silencio que se me hicieron eternos. "Vale, pero al menos dime el plan."

"No tengo tiempo que perder, así que en resumen: salir, coger a Jake, huir dejando un rastro falso… y desaparecer un tiempo." Le dije. "Y voy a hacerlo con o sin ayuda."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Mis ordenes son mantenerte a salvo, así que… lo haremos diferente, te llevaré yo, pero primero voy a llamar a alguna chica para que se prepare para hacerse pasar por ti, que se ponga tu ropa, coja tu olor y comiencen a dejar pistas falsas. Luego cogemos a tu chucho y nos lo llevamos y… bueno, me dices dónde os dejo y me dejáis descansar un poco porque con todo ese esfuerzo me voy a quedar medio muerto."

"¿No se supone que nunca os cansáis?" Le pregunté con la mosca tras la oreja.

"Más o menos." Me dijo. "Pero para llevaros sin dejar rastro voy a tener que echar mano de mi habilidad especial, y eso me agota si lo mantengo mucho, por no decir que nunca he hecho la prueba con otra gente durante tanto tiempo."

"Entonces no lo hagas." Le dije sin pensarlo. "Quiero escapar, pero no a costa de sacrificar a terceros."

"No." Negó. "Es la única forma. Confía en nosotros, al menos una vez más."

Podía confiar en ellos, Maxi y Claudio eran en los que más podría confiar dentro de ese grupo, pero también confiaba en Jagger, un poco al menos.

"No quiero sacrificar a nadie." Repetí.

"No lo harás, y deberías proteger a la criatura que aún llevas." Me dijo rozándome la tripa con suavidad, como si le diese miedo hacerme daño.

Era cierto, ahora no era mi vida solo con la que jugaba, también era la de la nueva vida que se formaba cada día más en mi interior.

"Está bien, confío en ti." Me rendí. "Llévame junto a Jake."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"_¡NOOOOOOOO!_" Grité cuando me lanzaron contra un trozo de hierro de los muchos que habían salido de debajo de la nieve y que habían quedado esparcidos de las varias armas y armas improvisadas con cascotes que habíamos encontrado por ahí.

Todos nos tiramos contra los Vulturi que teníamos delante, sin importarnos poner en juego nuestras vidas aún más.

Pero de pronto, Jake se tiró contra uno de los tres cabezas que por fin habían aparecido: el moreno.

Este ni siquiera lo burló, levantó una mano y lo cogió por el cuello, mientras con la otra le rompía a Jake todas las patas sanas que le quedaban sonriendo con un deje diabólico.

"¿A esto le llamáis problemas?" Preguntó con ironía a los soldados que tenían. "Son solo una panda de chuchos anárquicos." Afirmó apretando con fuerza el cuello de Jake haciéndole grañir de dolor y destransformarse para boquear como pez fuera del agua.

"_¡Le está ahogando!_" Oí gritar a uno de los benjamines de la manada.

De nuevo intentamos tirarnos pero nos dimos de boca contra soldados.

Quil estaba sufriendo los poderes de la cría rubia que se mantenía como una estatua mirándole y sonriendo diabólicamente. Seth luchaba contra el otro chaval gracias a que había intentado ir a ayudar a Quil. Jared y Paul se la veían para mantener la vida contra los dos guardaespaldas más fuertes de los Vulturi mientras los Cullen ayudaban a todos tanto como podían mientras el resto de unidades del enemigo intentaban matarnos a todos.

"_¡Aguanta, Jake!_" Le grité librándome de uno para que me cayeran más encima volviendo a retenerme el avance. "_¡Estoy llegando!_"

Estaba aterrorizado, Jake estaba a punto de morir ante nuestros ojos y no podíamos hacer nada por ayudarlo. Rissa iba a quedar viuda apenas una hora tras casarse.


	75. CAPITULO 75: MUERTES Y ASESINATOS EL TÓ

**CAPITULO 75: MUERTES Y ASESINATOS. EL TÓTEM DEL FÉNIX.**

Estaba aterrorizado, Jake estaba a punto de morir ante nuestros ojos y no podíamos hacer nada por ayudarlo. Rissa iba a quedar viuda apenas una hora tras casarse.

"¡Jake no!" Oí a Rissa gritando.

Debía ser una mala jugada de mi mente, Rissa estaba a kilómetros de allí, oculta en una base bajo tierra para protegerla de aquella guerra.

"¡POR FAVOR, A JAKE NO!" La oí gritar de nuevo producto de mi mente que comenzaba a asfixiarse.

¿Tan mal estaba como para oírla?

¿En serio iba a morir así, allí?

Y de pronto, todo cambió. Los enemigos, como si hubiesen sido petrificados se quedaron quietos manteniendo la presión.

De pronto comenzaba a hacer calor, como un día de sol en el invierno nevado de toda la península, o al menos al norte.

Y el calor fue subiendo mientras oía gritos en otros idiomas.

"Magnífico, es simplemente… magnífico…" Oí susurrar al demonio que tenía a Jake.

"¡Amo Aro!" Gritó la cría.

Fue justo entonces cuando Quil pudo sobreponerse y le arrancó un brazo a la chica.

"¡AMO ARO!" Le gritó la cría como rogando mientras Quil y un oso comenzaban a desgarrar su carne pétrea.

"Si pudiéramos tenerla…" Susurró.

Entonces levanté la vista y vi qué era lo que atraía la atención de todos los enemigos tanto como para no haber hecho caso siquiera de las plegarias y ruegos de una de las suyas salvo el otro crío que pronto comenzó a sufrir la misma suerte que la cría.

Allí arriba había algo que hizo que mi boca se abriese hasta casi dislocarse la mandíbula mientras comenzaba a notar como si alguien hubiera puesto una sauna que comenzaba a calentarse cada vez más.

Era fuego, era velocidad, era… ¿una mujer?

Sí, allí arriba había una mujer, o al menos eso parecía dado que tenía fuego rodeándola. Fuego saliendo de sus puños, por las muñecas y los tobillos. Fuego tapando sus pechos y las partes pudendas, lamiendo y acariciando toda su piel. Su piel rojiza como hecha de lava y cubierta de piel lamida por lenguas de fuego surgidas de a saber dónde y que no la quemaban, los ojos rojos como si dentro ardiera fuego también y el pelo largo y elevándose en torno a ella como si fuesen llamas.

Hubiera podido pensar que era una mujer en fuego, quemándose de algún modo, de no ser porque de su rabadilla surgía una larga cola de fuego con plumas ardiendo sin consumirse y un par de potentes alas de plumas y fuego rodeándola.

"_Pero qué…_" Pensé incorporándome. "_¿Qué narices es esa…?_"

Por lo que se veía no era humano, se limitó a lanzar una serie de gritos tan agudos y dolorosos para los tímpanos que todos nos tiramos cubriéndonos las orejas.

"_¡Por dios, que alguien mate a esa cosa!_" Gritaron alguien en la cabeza mientras todos íbamos destrasformándonos a causa del dolor tan intenso. "¡Por favor, que alguien lo pare!"

Estaban a punto de reventarnos los tímpanos. Y entonces, alguien llegó hasta mí y me metió una bola de cera en el oído.

"Reuniros todos." Dijo Rob el ángel vocalizando con cuidado de dejarme bien claro lo que decía aunque no lo oyese. "Hay que alejarse de los vampiros."

"¡Tienen a Jake!" Le grité para que me hiciese un gesto de que no había entendido. "Tienen-a-Jake." Le repetí teniendo cuidando de vocalizar bien.

"No por mucho tiempo." Afirmó. "Reuniros todos, id a esconderos al refugio. Es peligroso quedarse fuera." Añadió continuando metiendo tapones a los que estaban cerca mientras veía un muro de fuego mientras muros de aire se movían de aquí para allí.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Jared.

"¿De dónde viene ese fuego?" Preguntó Quil mientras Rob se lo explicaba a todos como podía.

"Es un fénix." Afirmó Rob.

Entonces Seth le dio un tirón y le dijo algo para que él asintiera y Seth se cayera de culo asustado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dije. "Un momento, Rissa." Dije para coger del brazo a Rob mientras todos le miraban. "Tenemos que encontrar a Rissa. ¡Rissa estaba cerca, tenemos que encontrarla!"

"No te preocupes por ella." Me dijo. "Preocúpate más por que no te pille, ahora mismo puede protegerse sola."

"¡Y una mierda!" Dije para trasformarme y salir corriendo flaqueado por Seth.

"_Embry, Rissa es…_" Me dijo para cortarse cuando el muro de fuego pasó rozándonos a toda velocidad y haciéndonos revolcar para apagar el fuego de nuestros lomos.

Fue justo entonces cuando lo vi. Un diablo, el rubio de los Vulturi, Cayo, frente a frente con la mujer en llamas mientras esta lo tenía atado con un látigo de fuego.

"No puede ser…" Dijo él. "Pensábamos que habías…"

Ella contestó de nuevo con esos ruidos incomprensibles mientras él se deshacía en cenizas ante nuestros ojos.

Entonces ella recogió el látigo volviéndoselo a poner encima porque… no, no era posible, era… ¡era una de las plumas de la cola de aquella cosa!

"_¡No es una cosa!_" Me gritó Seth furioso. "_¡Es…!_"

Fiush!

En menos de un segundo, la cosa esa estaba frente a nosotros, sujetándonos a cada uno con una de sus plumas y mirándonos.

Entonces conocí la cara del terror y perdí todo el color.

Aquella cara la conocía, aunque ahora fuese de color encendido como si tuviese fuego bajo la piel, esta era morena, iluminada por fuego desde dentro, pero morena, con el pelo hasta casi la cintura y también en fuego. Pero pude ver sus ojos.

Vale, eran fuego puro también, rojos, en llamas… pero conocía esos ojos, habían adoptado otra mirada, una que reflejaba todo el fuego del odio que parecía tener dentro.

Entonces nos soltó dejándonos con las quemaduras y volando para perseguir más.

Había allí un revuelo total, todos los nuestros habían huido o estaban huyendo, a esconderse al refugio; pero nosotros seguíamos allí, Seth y yo, mientras los aliados de los Vulturi comenzaban a caer fulminados y otros huían.

Entonces todo paró. Fue como si el tiempo se congelase.

"¡¿Lo quieres?" Le preguntó Aro levantando a Jake en su forma humana por el cuello sangrando e inconsciente si no muerto. "¡Será una cena perfecta!"

"¡¿Pero qué cojones planea ese diablo?" Preguntó Seth de nuevo en su forma humana antes de volver a trasformarse en lobo cuando yo fui corriendo hacia ellos, como el muro de fuego. "_¡Embry, es una trampa!_"

"_¡Me da igual!_" Afirmé. "_Son Jake y Rissa._"

"_Embry, esa cosa ya no es Rissa._" Me dijo la voz de Paul. "_Tened cuidado, no dejéis que os toque. Es peligrosa._"

"_No, no lo es._" Afirmamos a la vez Seth y yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz del 'Fénix')

.

((Sí, ya sé, no tiene coherencia de diálogo, pero ahí vamos a ver cómo evoluciona la mentede quien ya podemos imaginar quién es el fénix.))

.

Fuerza.

Poder.

Furia.

Fuerza.

Otro demonio de la estirpe del murciélago muerto a mis garras.

Poder.

El fuego todo lo podía.

Furia.

Uno de los tres gobernantes cayendo muerto a mis pies.

Fuerza.

Otro demonio de la estirpe del murciélago que se purificaba con mi fuego.

Poder.

El fuego arrasaría todo lo que no fuese agua ni hielo.

Furia.

El odio contra su estirpe me llena.

Fuerza.

Algunos huyen.

Poder.

El fuego arrasa a los impuros.

Furia.

No lo encuentro. Ha desaparecido. Mi mitad no está.

Fuerza.

Arrasaré todo hasta encontrarlo.

Poder.

Huyen. Saben que yo soy poderosa.

Furia.

Paro delante de unos de los desechos de la descendencia del lobo.

Fuerza.

Los cojo con mi fuego. Morirán por sus pecados.

Poder.

Miedo en los ojos.

"_¡NO!_" Grita algo en mi interior.

Confusión.

Hay un chico en mi mente, el mismo chico que tengo delante.

Furia.

Les suelto, ellos no son importantes, veo otros hijos del murciélago. Morirán.

Fuerza.

Otros demonios de la estirpe del murciélago que se purificaban con mi fuego.

Poder.

El fuego arrasaría todo lo que no fuese agua ni hielo.

Y entonces todo se hiela. Veo al segundo de los reyes hijos de murciélago delante.

"¡¿Lo quieres?" Grita. "¡Será una cena perfecta!"

Tiene a mi mitad en la mano. Intenta matarlo.

Furia…

Me tiro contra él.

Lo desgarraré con mis manos.

Lo quemaré con mi fuego.

Lo purificaré.

Debe morir. ¿Cómo osa a tocarle?. ¡Es mi mitad!

Fuerza.

El demonio arroja a mi mitad al suelo y presenta batalla.

Poder.

Me coge de la cola y tira.

Furia.

Sus manos están a punto de desaparecer cuando me giro.

Fuerza.

Vuelvo a tirarme contra él.

Poder.

Me arroja hielo y caigo contra el suelo.

Furia.

Se me tira encima y grita.

Fuerza.

Tiene quemaduras.

Poder.

Me incorporo y vuelvo por él.

Furia.

Unos descendientes del lobo intentan ayudarme.

Fuerza.

No necesito ayuda.

Poder.

Soy poderosa, lanzo un grito y escupo fuego contra el demonio.

Furia…

Todo acaba, estoy rodeada de fuego.

Fuerza.

Avanzo hacia mi mitad.

Poder.

Mantengo un cerco de fuego y lo amplío para protegerle.

Furia.

La furia comienza a desaparecer a cada paso que doy.

De pronto todo para. Noto la confusión, me duele.

"¡RISSA!" Gritan fuera del círculo. "¡RISSA!"

Son rugidos, en ese idioma estúpido que tienen los comunes, todos los indignos que no tienen una parte animal.

No, algunos indignos son… les conozco… son… ¿amigos?

Me inclino hacia mi mitad. Le quemo.

Me duele hacerle daño. Es tan frágil…

"_No le hagas daño._" Me ruega una voz en mi mente.

Entonces retiro la mano.

Pero esa persona no respira, pongo un dedo cerca de su nariz, mis llamas titilan.

Sigue vivo, pero por poco tiempo.

"_Cúralo._" Me dice la misma voz.

Esa voz me ruega.

"_Jake es toda mi vida. Por favor… cúralo._" Me ruega.

Me inclino, pero cuando intento tocarlo, su piel se irrita y comienza a desprender un olor a quemado que me hace retroceder.

El hielo bajo mí y en torno a nosotros ha desaparecido, queda solo la tierra impura.

Entonces comienzo a notar dolor en mis ojos.

Yo soy pura, soy la justicia… ¿por qué no puedo salvar a un simple normal? Son indignos de mi clemencia, pero… no puedo hacer nada por salvarle.

"J… Jjjjjjjaaaaaaaa…" Comienzo a gemir. "Jjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaa….. kkkkkkkk…"

No puede respirar. Ha dejado de respirar.

A nuestro alrededor, la hierba ha comenzado a salir.

Dejo caer mi muro de fuego, entonces… dos chicos desnudos aparecen.

¿Cómo es posible?. ¿Acaso no son escoria descendiente de los lobos? Recuerdo a Nannuk y su pareja. Tenían pelo incluso en su forma humana, pero esta escoria que huele parecido a ellos… no tienen ni un solo pelo.

Vienen por él. ¡No le pondrán un dedo encima!

Les quemo cuando intentan tocarle y me inclino sobre él mirándoles para advertirles.

"_Son amigos._" Me dice mi voz en la cabeza. "_Embry y Seth son amigos. Quieren a Jake._"

Entonces dicen algo en esa lengua impura de los humanos, puedo captar palabras sueltas.

Rissa. Tranquila. Ayudar. Jake…

Rissa, ese nombre me suena.

Se inclinan sobre mi mitad y le presionan el pecho.

Quiero lanzarme contra ellos, pero la voz dentro de mí parece retenerme.

El que está más cerca llora, me dice algo, me mira y habla, pero no puedo entenderle.

Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente y un mechón de mi cabello le roza quemándole.

Es el más joven quien me mira y me habla moviendo los dedos y haciéndome señas.

Me señala a mí repitiendo la palabra _Rissa_ constantemente, entonces señala a mi mitad y puedo captar varias veces la palabra _herido_ mientras señala las marcas que tiene.

Entonces llegan más lobos y demonios.

Me pongo en guardia, pero lo que me susurra en la mente me vuelve a retener y me llena de paz. Ella los conoce.

Uno de los lobos se va a tirar contra mí, pero un demonio le para.

Estoy confusa. La escoria descendiente del murciélago nunca me ha apreciado, ni siquiera los falsos como aquellos, los que perdieron la habilidad de convertirse gracias a su antecesor. Los maditos, los descendientes del murciélago.

El resto tampoco me apreció nunca, pero el murciélago… ¡me engañó! Solo quería mi poder.

¡Mi poder no es de nadie más que mío!

Lo que tengo dentro está sufriendo, y entonces también yo.

El hijo del murciélago viene hacia mí, se inclina hacia mi mitad.

Le pongo la mano en el brazo y se lo quemo, pero no se quema, solo se oscurece.

Les aparto, les lanzo fuego y les gruño avisándoles.

Me agobian, me siento junto a mi mitad y aguardo.

"Jjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaa….. kkkkkkkk…eeeeeeeee." Gimo. "Jjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaa….. kkkkkkkkkk… eeeeeeeee."

Les oigo decir cosas, pero no entiendo lo que dicen.

Entonces el primero que vino, el lobo mayor de los dos se acerca hasta que me muevo para atacarle, entonces para y levanta una mano.

No quiere hacerme daño, pero no voy a permitírselo.

Me señala y luego a mi mitad.

Entonces se señala a él mismo diciendo "_Embry_" varias veces antes de señalar al joven diciendo "_Seth_" varias veces antes de volver a repetir un par de veces los mismos gestos para señalar a mi mitad.

"¿Cómo?" Me dice.

Me preguntan a mí.

Quieren que repita algo.

"Jjjjjaaaaaa… kkkkkkkk… kkkkeeeee." Les digo.

Me cuesta emitir sus estúpidos sonidos, pero noto fuego en mis ojos. Nunca antes he notado mi fuego antes, pero mis ojos me arden, pero no es para nada malo.

Entonces me inclino sobre mi mitad y lo abrazo.

Muerto. Está muerto.

Apago mi regazo y frontal y nos rodeo de llamas.

Que el fuego le purifique mientras noto que la parte que había dentro de mí se hace con el control.

Quiero dormir. El mal ha quedado erradicado, pero volverá a surgir, siempre surge.

Siempre es igual. Yo duermo cuando todo está bien, pero cuando el mal vuelve… yo vuelvo.

Y volveré, cuando el mal vuelva a intentar tomar el mando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

Jake… muerto…

No podía creer a mis ojos. Sobre todo cuando vi la cosa que fue junto a él cubriendo todo de fuego.

Un monstruo, no podía ser otra cosa. Un monstruo que ardía sin consumirse y que siguió junto a Jake gimiendo y emitiendo sonidos no-humanos mientras protegía el cadáver de Jake.

Daba igual todo lo que intentaron decirle, no se apartó de Jake.

De vez en cuando emitía unos sonidos raros, parecían… casi hasta parecían sonidos humanos.

Hasta que de pronto, caí en la cuenta de que eran… una palabra.

"Jjjjjaaaaaa… kkkkkkkk… kkkkeeeee." Dice.

Eso suena a…

"Jake." Afirmó Seth. "Él es…"

De pronto, algo rojo comenzó a asomar por la comisura de sus ojos, algo como…

"_¿Llora sangre?_" Preguntó Jeremy, uno de los benjamines.

"_Ese monstruo tiene mal gusto hasta para llorar._" Dijo Paul.

Entonces se inclina sobre Jake y parece abrazarlo mientras se rodea de fuego con él.

Y de pronto… el fuego comienza a extinguirse, una figura se adivina sobre el cuerpo inerte de Jake…

"_¿Qué ocurre aquí?_" Pregunta Quil.

"_Parece…_" Digo destrasformándome. "Es… una persona."

Ya no hay fuego, solo un montón de piel desnuda al frío. Piel morena, un cuerpo alargado y… humano, reclamado de una cortina corta de hebras azabache de diferentes larguras donde aún se puede ver algún destello de fuego suelto que muere.

"¿Ri… Rissa?" Pregunta Seth.

"¿Esa cosa era…?"

"Nunca ha dejado de ser ella." Dice Embry cortante. "Y no es una 'cosa', es Rissa."

"Eh, 'Trixxy my pixxie'." Le dice el vampiro de pelo blanco y puntas rojas sangre acercándose mientras aún queda algo de fuego en ella.

"¡Ahora estás indefensa, eres humana!" Le grita Aro saliendo de la nada.

Es algo espectacular, ese vampiro, Diavvolo, se tira contra él para hacer de escudo a Jake o… no, para hacerle de escudo a Rissa, justo al tiempo que Rissa vuelve a rodearse de fuego a trozos, como parches de magma líquido y uno de los ojos rojos de fuego y lanza un golpe de puño que se convierte en un chorro de fuego disparado directamente contra ambos, solo que Diavvolo es más rápido y gira justo a tiempo para que el proyectil de fuego le de a Aro en la espalda.

El Vulturi cae fulminado convirtiéndose poco a poco en polvo sufriendo una momificación a cámara rápida. Y Diavvolo se mantiene de pie.

"Ja, paga Phury." Dice jadeando y sujetándose el pecho. "Te dije que mataría a un Vulturi."

"¡Jagger!" Gritan los de su grupo.

Su gemelo llega en un pestañeo junto a él mientras Embry rodea a Rissa con los brazos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta Paul destrasformándose también.

Como respuesta, me encojo de hombros.

"**Ya está, tranquila.**" Le dice Embry a Rissa. "**Estás a salvo, estamos aquí…**"

"¿Dónde está Jake?" Pregunta.

"**¿No lo sabes?**" Le pregunta Paul.

"**Rissa, está… lo tienes a tu lado…**" Le dice Seth.

"**¿Jake?**" Le llama suavemente tocando alrededor. "**¡Jake!**" Grita cuando lo encuentra. "**¡Jake, por favor, contesta!**" Le grita poniéndole las manos en los hombros con cariño para moverlo. "**¡Jake, por dios, contesta, no me dejes sola!**"

"Rissa…" Le llama la vampiro morena de los Diavvolo. "Es Jagger, está…"

"Bailey…" Le llama él. "No la molestes."

"Ese chucho está muerto." Afirma la pelirrosa. "Y tú estás a punto de morir por su culpa."

"Dakota, no es culpa de Trixxy." Le dice el otro hermano, el tal Phury.

"Pero…" Dice esta.

"Basta." Dice el del suelo para hablar en otro idioma donde lo único que puedo entender es la maldita rima que siempre hace con el nombre de Beatrix, con su diminutivo cariñoso por el que la llamaban. Algo así como 'Trixxy my pixie' (Trixxy mi hadita).

Entonces ella se levanta y él va a caer junto a ella, al lado contrario de Jake, haciéndola tambalear y caer de culo casi bajo su peso.

"Jag-jag…" Le dice ella antes de continuar en el idioma que sea que emplean mientras los Cullen van regresando al cerco que formamos entre todos.

Paul va a acercarse cuando Carlisle le para.

"¡Esto no os incumbe!" Le dice. "¡Déjame pasar!"

"Paul." Le dice. "Ese chico se muere. Nadie, ni siquiera un vampiro podría sobrevivir a esa herida."

"Y está atacando a Rissa." Le dije para que Emmet me parase.

"No, no lo hace." Afirmó Jasper. "Solo hablan."

"Están hablando de cosas suyas." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Tranquilos, no le harán nada." Dijo Edward. "Aunque pueda pareceros extraño, la quieren, los dos hermanos. Y en cierto modo, ella a ellos."

Perfecto, engañaba a Jake.

"¿Y qué dicen?" Le pregunté a Carlisle.

"Hablan de un bebé." Afirmó una voz.

Al instante, nos movimos deprisa trasformándonos para cercar a aquellos enemigos que quedaban vivos.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, pero el más delgado además siseó.

"¡No!" Nos dijo Edward. "Vienen en son de paz. No son una amenaza. Dejadles explicarse."

"Es… en ningún momento pensamos que sería… que ella…" Dijo el corpulento orgulloso.

"Os habéis confundido de persona." Le dijo Edward.

"¿De qué van?" Preguntó Quil.

"Piensan que Rissa es otra persona." Afirmó Edward.

"Félix, vámonos." Le dijo al corpulento el otro. "Cada vez se pone peor, no tienes por qué decir nada más. Si los amos se enteran…"

"El amo Aro ha muerto, y el amo Cayo." Dijo. "Ella les ha matado."

"¿Quién creéis que es?" Les preguntó Jasper serio.

"Cristiana." Afirmó el tal Félix.


	76. CAPITULO 76: CRISTIANA LOS RECUERDOS DE

**CAPITULO 76: CRISTIANA. LOS RECUERDOS DE FÉLIX.**

(Voz de Félix)

"Vienen en son de paz. No son una amenaza. Dejadles explicarse." Dijo Edward.

"Es… en ningún momento pensamos que sería… que ella…" Dije orgulloso.

"Os habéis confundido de persona." Me dijo Edward.

"¿De qué van?" Preguntó uno de los chuchos.

"Piensan que Rissa es otra persona." Afirmó Edward.

"Félix, vámonos." Me dijo Demetri. "Cada vez se pone peor, no tienes por qué decir nada más. Si los amos se enteran…"

"El amo Aro ha muerto, y el amo Cayo." Le contesté. "Ella les ha matado."

"¿Quién creéis que es?" Nos preguntó Jasper serio.

"Cristiana." Afirmé.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi, siglos, muchos siglos de hecho; pero la chica que tenía ante mí era la viva imagen de mi Cristiana, solo que más morena y con el peinado diferente, más moderno.

"Perdona pero creo que te equivocas." Me dijo Carlisle. "Esta chica se llama Rissa."

"Ya sé cómo se llama." Afirmé. "No soy tonto, hemos investigado todo lo referente a ella. No ha alcanzado el medio siglo siquiera. Pero es ella, sé que lo es."

"Aunque suene a locura, que es a lo que suena, resulta que la chica tiene el mismo patrón mental que Cristiana." Me respaldó Demetri.

"No me entero de nada." Afirmó el fuerte de la familia Cullen mostrando un desprecio total por lo que hablábamos, o por nosotros, no lo tenía demasiado claro.

"Así que piensas que es ella." Me dijo Edward, el mentalista de la familia con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Y quién es la tal Cristiana?" Me preguntó la rubia.

"Mi… era mi esposa." Afirmé. "Cuando aún éramos humanos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Pompeya, Italia, siglo I d.c.

Por fin he vuelto, la campaña de formación por fin ha finalizado y vuelvo a casa con todos los honores que mi centurión ha tenido a bien darme.

Debería ir a casa de mis padres, pero primero hay algo que quiero hacer, así que voy hasta el mercado y lo atravieso para acercarme al punto de la plaza donde los mayores más sabios se sientan a debatir sobre teología, ciencia e historia y política.

Allí está, puedo distinguir perfectamente su cabello color ébano recogido en su impecable peinado hecho por la mejor esclava dedicada a la belleza que existe en toda la ciudad, probablemente en todo el imperio.

Me acerco con cuidado por detrás, listo para que grite y con la mano preparada para taparle la boca e intentar que no de la alarma que no debe dar.

"No puedo creerme que por fin hayas vuelto." Susurra mi amada antes de que pueda siquiera acercar mi mano a su cabeza cuando estoy tras ella.

"Y yo no puedo entender cómo es posible que supieras que era yo cuando no tenías noticia de mi vuelta." Le dije.

"Reconocería tu olor en cualquier punto del imperio." Afirma sonriendo.

Sus esclavos que lleva de escolta me miran, pero no hacen nada por inmiscuirse. Saben perfectamente quién es el amo allí.

"Han pasado varios años." Me dice.

"El 4 de Julio hará 2 años que partí para acabar mi entrenamiento." Afirmé. "Y en todo este tiempo veo que conservas tus mismas aficiones."

"¿Qué tiene de malo que una mujer quiera conocer?" Me dice sonriendo.

"Que no está bien visto por la sociedad en una dama de tu… categoría." Le digo. "Prometeo te consiente mucho."

"Prometeo es mi más fiel hombre." Me dice girándose por fin para dejarme ver sus ojos donde relucen bajo ellos las olivas más vivas que nunca he visto. "Y tú deberías estar en casa de tus padres, honrando a tu padre con tu regreso y dejándole que él honre a todo el mundo con una fiesta por tus galones."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Le pregunto.

"Mi tío Cayo Pretor regresó hará dos días." Me dice sonriendo. "Le comentó a mi padre los grandes servicios al imperio que se podían esperar de cierto joven de la ciudad."

Eso hace que me sienta orgulloso, mi fama ha llegado hasta oídos de mi amada, así que puedo esperar que su padre también haya oído de mis hazañas.

"Entonces… ya podremos unirnos." Le digo feliz.

"Primero deberás pedírselo a mi padre." Me dice.

"Antes de pedírselo, me gustaría saber que tú querrás." Le digo.

"¿Acaso no sabes ya la respuesta?" Me dice jugueteando con su mirada, sus gestos y su voz.

Desde luego que puedo intuir su respuesta.

Si hubiera sido por mí, nos hubiéramos casado antes, la hubiera llevado conmigo, lejos, muy lejos de la ciudad, hasta los mismísimos límites del imperio donde no pudieran encontrarnos su familia. Pero eso habría sido deshonrarla y no deseaba eso.

Su familia estaba en los escalafones más altos de la sociedad: su tío era el pretor Cayo Pretor, el mejor de toda Roma y mano derecha de la mano diestra del Cesar; su padre, Aureo Maximus, era senador en Roma y su madre, la mujer de este, era una de las damas más cotizadas del imperio cuando se casó con él. Su hija había heredado la belleza de su madre y el cerebro de su padre.

No… Cristiana era todo lo que una dama podía ser: era bella, dominaba las labores de las damas desde las más altas en cuna a las más bajas y a la vez era culta, daría lecciones de oratoria a los mismísimos oradores de aquel punto de la plaza y amaba aprender cosas por encima de todo. Si bien siempre había sabido guardarse su sabiduría para si misma y usarla solo cuando era prudente para una dama abrir la boca.

Siempre era comedida y sabía cuál era su lugar, de no ser por los encuentros con su padre y su tío en los que le permitían opinar y la atacaban usando la oratoria de forma que ella siempre quedaba en pie, un poco más baja en la escala que sus parientes más mayores, nunca nadie hubiera podido decir que aquella dama poseía tal lengua y… lo que fuera que una mujer tuviera dentro del cerebro.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Pompeya, Italia, siglo I d.c. (1 año después)

"Un año ya…" Susurra Cristiana junto a mí en el lecho marital de nuestra propia casa.

"¿Ya ha pasado un año?" Pregunto dándole a ver que estoy despierto desde el amanecer mientras ella dormía a mi lado. "Juraría que ha sido solo una semana."

"¿Te he despertado?" Me pregunta con preocupación. "Lo siento…"

"Tengo por costumbre despertar al amanecer desde que… bueno, desde mi entrenamiento." Le digo sonriéndole y quitándole las finas hebras de ébano que están desparramadas por su cara después de dormir a mi lado. "Y no puedo creer que haya pasado un año ya."

"Deberías ir a pedir los papeles que lo hagan oficial." Me dice sonriendo. "Así ya será oficial para todos."

Un matrimonio tradicional _sine manu_, con una boda ceremonial al estilo patricio para su familia y un ritual _usus_ en el que llevábamos un año conviviendo juntos con cohabitación continua, es decir, que no habíamos pasado más de una o dos noches separados aunque el ritual permitía no más de tres antes de que se declarase nulidad a nuestro matrimonio.

La ceremonia para sus padres había sido algo más… tradicional; es decir, en la segunda quincena de junio. Sus padres habían escogido esa fecha porque hubiera sido pernicioso casarse en mayo como habíamos pensado nosotros, mientras que la mejor época era la segunda quincena de junio.

En la víspera de la boda, Cristiana había ido a consagrar a Atenea, su diosa protectora, sus juguetes de niña; después, se había acostado con el traje nupcial y una cofia de color anaranjado en la cabeza. O sea, con su traje de boda tradicional que era una túnica blanca que llegaba a los pies, ceñida por un cinto y, en su cabeza caía un velo de color anaranjado (_flammentum_) que le cubría la cara.

En todos los actos del rito había estado asistida por la _pronuba_, una matrona casada una sola vez que además, era una prima lejana de su madre. El rito había empezado consultando los auspicios, y como el resultado no era malo, quería decir que los dioses eran favorables a nuestra unión. Entonces, tuvo lugar la firma de las _tabulae nuptiales_ (contrato matrimonial) delante de diez testigos y después la _pronuba_ había puesto nuestras manos derechas una encima de la otra y con nos habíamos comprometido a vivir juntos.

Finalmente, habían dado un banquete al que lo único que había faltado para ser digno de un Cesar había sido precisamente el Cesar.

Después, hacia la tarde, había comenzado la ceremonia de acompañamiento de Cristiana a mi casa. Y entonces yo, de repente, fingía arrancar a mi joven mujer de los brazos de su madre. Entonces habíamos ido a la casa que había comprado para pasar por el año del ritual _usus_.

Cristiana había venido acompañada de tres jóvenes; uno de ellos llevaba una antorcha de espino (_spine alba_) encendido en casa de Cristiana. La gente que los seguía mezclaba cantos religiosos y pícaros. Cuando llegamos a casa, la habían adornado la entrada con cintas de lana y untado con grasa de cerdo y aceite.

Entonces le había preguntado a Cristiana cómo se llamaba; y ella me había respondido con el tradicional: «_Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia_» («Si tú Gaio, yo Gaia»); entonces los que la acompañaban habían levantado a pulso para que no tocase el quicio de la puerta con el pie y la habían hecho entrar en la casa.

La había recibido como era debido y la _pronuba_ había pronunciado unas plegarias a la divinidad de la nueva casa. Con esto terminaba la fiesta y los invitados volvían para sus casas.

El día de después del casamiento nuestros padres habían dado un banquete íntimo (_repotia_, 'reboda') para los parientes y ahí había concluido toda la maldita ceremonia tradicional mientras la nuestra propia había comenzado.

"Sigo diciendo que fue a principios de semana que nos casamos." Le digo abrazándola dado que, gracias a una idea suya, ahora nuestra alcoba es territorio propio donde los amos y señores somos nosotros, nosotros hacemos lo que queremos, cuando y como queremos, sin importarnos deidades, tradiciones ni nadie más que no seamos nosotros.

"Te equivocas, querido." Me dice sonriendo. "¿No recuerdas cuando Rhea se dañó la pierna al caerse por esquivar a Julius que iba sobre nuestro caballo tirando del carro con las tinajas de olivas que mandaste traer del huerto de tu padre?. ¿O cuando mi tío Cayo Primo vino a visitarnos para comprobar si dormíamos en la misma alcoba porque había oído rumores de mi enfermedad que me impedía compartir tu lecho y tuvo que quedarse porque la nieve había taponado las vías de salida?"

"Ah, sí, cierto." Afirmé. "Es que no puedo creerme que haya pasado tan rápido. Cada día a tu lado me parece un segundo, ansío más tiempo para estar contigo. Todo el tiempo del mundo es poco para compartirlo contigo."

Eso la hace sonreír.

"Es una lástima que fuera de estos muros, saliendo por la puerta no puedas mostrarte tan dulce." Me dice mientras le hago una caricia en la cara.

La dulzura no es una cualidad de un hombre, no se espera eso de un soldado como yo, aunque tenga honores de guerra que le permitan quedarse en casa con su nueva esposa para cuidarla y le hayan dado unas tierras en plena campiña para poder aislarse del mundanal barullo de la urbe.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Pompeya, Italia, siglo I d.c. (2º año de matrimonio)

Aún no es medio día cuando el mensajero para ante mi puerta para darme el pergamino con las nuevas.

"Decidle a vuestros señores que mi casa está a su disposición." Le digo al emisario.

Este asiente y sale corriendo espoleando de nuevo a su montura. Entonces yo regreso al interior de la casa y cruzo el patio para llegar al patio exterior donde mi Cristiana está sentada a la sombra del olivo con su lectura del día y rodeada de sus esclavas favoritas y la matrona.

"Querida, mañana mismo llegarán unos invitados importantes." Le digo. "¿Crees que podrás honrarles con tu presencia?"

"Desde luego, Félix." Me dice sonriéndome y cerrando el libro para tenderme las manos con un gesto suave para pedirme ayuda para incorporar. "Nunca he visto que mi madre se evadiese de sus obligaciones cuando estaba en mi estado, no seré yo quien de una mala imagen de esposa."

"Pero amada, no quisiera…" Le digo. "Ya hemos perdido dos hijos antes de nacer, no quisiera…"

Soy incapaz de continuar, no me basta con tener al pequeño Julius Primo, el dolor que me causó, que nos causó a mi esposa y a mí perder a los primeros dos… No, no podría soportar perder más hijos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Deberías descansar." Le digo a Cristiana mientras la veo sentada en la carpa improvisada junto a los viñedos que flanquean el camino de llegada, justo ante la enredadera que sale de las matas de flores de jazmín de la entrada. "En tu estado…"

"Estoy bien, querido." Me dice sonriendo. "Y sería una ofensa terrible para tus invitados si la señora de la casa no está presente."

No son mis invitados, al menos no que yo les haya invitado a venir. Nunca invitaría a venir a nadie mientras mi mujer está en un estado tan delicado.

Pero mi deber, con mi honor y el de mi familia es acoger a los invitados, máxime cuando se trata de tres personas tan importantes.

"Cuando los invitados se hayan ido de la casa iremos al mar." Le prometí besándole las manos. "Un compañero del ejercito tenía una pequeña villa junto al mar. Me encargaré de que todos los esclavos sepan que deban preparar los equipajes para cuando los invitados se vayan. Serán 4 días a caballo, así que pararemos en donde nos sea posible. Todo con tal de que te sea un viaje cómodo."

"Querido…" Me dijo.

"No, vamos a ir. Lo he decidido." Le dije sabiendo que me diría algo como que no necesitaba viajar o algo semejante solo por ser apropiada. "Hace mucho que no vas al mar. Desde que nos casamos no…"

"Me casé contigo porque te quiero." Me dijo poniéndome un dedo sobre los labios con dulzura y sonriendo. "No me importa no pasar la temporada de sol junto al mar."

"Y yo no quiero que renuncies a nada por mí." Le dije besándole la mano. "Prometimos amarnos, cuidarnos y respetarnos ante los dioses y por Ares que así lo haré."

"Está bien." Me dijo incorporándose por lo que le cogí la mano para ayudarla y haciendo que me devolviese una sonrisa feliz y suave. "Si es lo que quieres, también es lo que yo quiero."

"Sí, es lo que quiero." Afirmé.

"Bien, iré a ponerme mi mejor ropaje para recibir a los invitados, así que… si me disculpas." Me dijo. "Discúlpame ante los invitados." Añadió haciéndome reparar que se podía ver a lo lejos el polvo del camino que indicaba que alguien a caballo se acercaba.

Y debo reconocer que aunque no conocía el rostro de los invitados… cuando vi a aquellos hombres no pude salvo asombrarme.

Se suponía que eran patricios, hombres de la más alta categoría, por no hablar de que uno de ellos era un santo famoso: San Marcos.

"Mis señores, es un honor que hayan escogido mi casa para honrarnos con su visita." Les dije.

"El placer es mutuo." Afirmó uno de los dos hombres morenos vestidos con togas que mostraban un estatus social muy alto. "Tenéis una hacienda harto encantadora."

"¿Es vuestra?" Me preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

"Desde luego, mis señores." Les dije. "Lamento que pueda resultar un tanto… humilde para unas personas de su estatus, pero…"

"¡Nos encantan las villas alejadas de la urbe!" Dijo el moreno que había tomado la palabra cuando bajaron con una sonrisa de felicidad. "Se respira tranquilidad, calma…"

"Sí, nos agrada estar lejos del barullo de la ciudad." Afirmé.

"Bien, eso está muy bien." Dijo el moreno. "¿Nos puede enseñar esto un poco?"

"Claro, por aquí." Les ofrecí. "Es una pena que el sol se haya retirado ya. De día las vistas son mejores."

"Sí, una pena." Me dijo el rubio sin demasiado rastro de pena en la voz.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Espero que la cena sea de su agrado." Les dije a los invitados cuando nos sentamos a la mesa.

"No se ofenda." Me dijo San Marcos. "Pero nosotros llevamos una vida bastante austera y no comemos. Hicimos voto de ayuno hace poco, y no queremos romperlo."

"Perdonen a estos pobres pecadores." Le dije. "No sabía que…"

"No es algo de lo que hablemos en público." Afirmó el otro moreno.

Era una suerte que Cristiana estuviera junto a mí, me daba un apoyo silencioso y cuando le miraba, me sonreía en un gesto cálido y cariñoso que apreciaba.

"Entonces, si nuestros invitados han hecho voto de ayuno, supongo que nosotros deberíamos honrarles solidarizándonos con ellos." Dijo Cristiana sonriendo y suavemente.

"Oh, por favor, comed." Le dijo el moreno sonriéndole paternalmente. "Jamás toleraríamos que una mujer en cinta hiciese ayuno. Debéis alimentaros vos para alimentar a vuestro niño."

"Entonces comeré cuando me retire a mis aposentos." Dijo sonriéndole de vuelta. "Donde no importune a tan distinguidos invitados ni dañe sin proponérmelo la imagen y el honor de mi esposo."

"Siempre es un placer ver comer a una dama." Afirmó el santo sonriéndole. "Y puesto que vuestro nombre parece indicar cierta pureza, me temo que no tenéis motivo alguno para limpiar pecados mediante el ayuno."

"Entonces comeré unas uvas." Dijo Cristiana suavemente mirándome en busca de mi aprobación por lo que asentí y le pasé un racimo cogiéndome otro yo.

"Deberían probarlas." Les dije. "Las cultivamos aquí."

"Es curioso." Dijo el rubio. "Teníamos entendido que erais un soldado."

"Así es." Asentí. "Pero me temo que me retiré y decidí formar una familia y mantenernos alejados de la urbe."

"Un gran sueño, sí señor." Dijo el moreno. "Ah… es una bendición encontrar una buena mujer que esté dispuesta a dejar atrás los lujos de la urbe para venir al campo."

"Cristiana no necesita esos lujos, mis señores." Les dije orgulloso de ella. "Es sin duda la mejor esposa que un hombre podría soñar tener dado que reúne todas las cualidades para serlo y más."

En aquel momento no sospeché nada, ni que no fuesen humanos ni que pudiese haber peligro alguno en ellos.

Albergué al santo y sus dos compañeros como un buen anfitrión, les proporcioné cuantos deseos tuvieron e hice satisfacer sus necesidades. Hasta el día que salieron de mi casa.

Volvieron en varias ocasiones, la última fue cuando celebrábamos el tercer cumpleaños de mi primogénito, Julius Primo.

Había sido un dia perfecto hasta que cayó la noche, entonces comenzó el final de mi vida. Ladrones, asaltantes… simples asesinos buscando algo de valor en la casa con tan mala suerte que hirieron a mi mujer y mataron a varios esclavos antes de que yo, con mis propias manos, los matara.

Mataron a mis hijos, a Julius Primo y a la pequeña Ceres. No dejaron con vida nada que importase en mi vida, me arrebataron la razón de mi existencia, y gracias a dios, mis heridas eran casi mortales, sentí morir, pero entonces, sentí dolor, mucho dolor y desperté.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, joven Félix." Me dijo San Marcos.

"Yo… ¿acaso es esto un milagro, santo?" Le dije postrándome ante él. "¿Dónde están mi mujer y mi hijo?"

"No hemos podido hacer nada por ellos." Dijo el amigo moreno del santo.

"Una mujer es algo inútil, y el niño…" Dijo el rubio.

"Entonces también yo deseo la muerte." Afirmé.

"Te hemos ofrecido algo mejor." Dijo el moreno. "Tú serás el soldado de los dioses, nos protegerás y si lo haces bien, tal vez en varios milenios hagamos que vuelvas a ver a tu querida esposa."

En ese momento me pareció real, San Marcos me había devuelto la vida, podrían devolverme a mi mujer y mi hijo en el futuro, porque eran dioses, era…

"Maestros." Les dije. "¿Cómo debo llamaros?"

"Maestro está bien." Afirmó el rubio.

"Yo soy Aro." Dijo el moreno. "A San Marcos ya le conoces y él es Cayo."

Maestro Aro, Maestro Cayo y San Marcos… mis maestros… los que algún día volverían a reunirme con mi familia, con mi amada esposa Cristiana y con mi querido hijo Julius Primo. Si era bueno… si les protegía… si cumplía sus deseos y les honraba… algún día volvería a reunirme con mi familia.

No podía esperar ese día.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Volterra, Italia, siglo XXI

"Maestro." Le dijo la nueva recepcionista a Aro entrando tras ser anunciada en la sala circular, centro de todas las galerías y sala del trono de los maestros. "Hemos recibido noticias anónimas desde América." Afirmó tendiendo la bandeja con unas fotos y una misiva hacia el maestro Aro que lo cogió y leyó antes de pasárselo al maestro Cayo y luego al maestro Marcus.

"Gracias por traerlo, Julienta." Le dijo el maestro Aro. "Puedes irte, y cuando vuelvan Jane y Demetri, hazles pasar inmediatamente aquí. Puedes irte. Félix, ve a buscar a todos los soldados que estén aquí, tenemos que deciros algo muy importante."

Me preguntaba qué sería tan importante como para necesitarnos a todos allí, sin embargo, cumplí las ordenes que me había dado.

Cuando estuvimos todos, nos dieron las ordenes. Eran muy sencillas. Levantaron unas fotos y nos mandaron encontrar, capturar y llevar con vida a una persona. Dijeron que era muy importante que llegase con vida y en un estado cuando más sano mejor.

Pero cuando vi la foto… se me paró el corazón, o se me hubiera parado de haber seguido latiendo desde mi conversión.

La mujer en aquella foto era ella, no cabía duda.

"¿Esa chica no se parece demasiado a Cristiana?" Me preguntó Demetri.

Los maestros lo habían trasformado casi a la vez que a mí y desconocían nuestra relación, que habíamos luchado codo con codo en las mismas batallas y que nuestra relación trascendía un poco más allá de meros coetáneos dado que Cristiana y yo habíamos hecho un par de visitas en vida a Félix y sus padres.

"Es ella…" Le susurré. "Por fin los maestros van a reunirnos de nuevo…"

Nunca había sentido tanta alegría desde que me convirtieron, nunca hasta ese momento.


	77. CAPITULO 77: SECRETOS REVELADOS LEYENDA

**CAPITULO 77: SECRETOS REVELADOS. LEYENDAS Y PROFECÍAS.**

(Voz de Rissa)

No podía creerme nada de lo que notaba. Todos mis sentidos se habían vuelto locos, así que estaba perdida.

"**Ya está, tranquila.**" Me dice Embry rodeándome con sus brazos y sujetándome desde la espalda. "**Estás a salvo, estamos aquí…**"

"¿Dónde está Jake?" Le pregunto.

"**¿No lo sabes?**" Me pregunta Paul.

"**Rissa, está… lo tienes a tu lado…**" Me dice Seth.

Parece que está todo el mundo allí, todos menos…

"**¿Jake?**" Le llamo suavemente tocando alrededor. "**¡Jake!**" Grito cuando lo encuentro. Su piel está tan fría… "**¡Jake, por favor, contesta!**" Le grito cogiéndole de los hombros con cariño para moverlo. "**¡Jake, por dios, contesta, no me dejes sola!**"

"Rissa…" Me llama Bailey. "Es Jagger, está…"

"Bailey…" Le llama Jagger. "No la molestes."

"Ese chucho está muerto." Afirma la Dakota. "Y tú estás a punto de morir por su culpa."

¿Jagger está…?

"Dakota, no es culpa de Trixxy." Le dice Phury.

"Pero…" Dice de nuevo ella.

"Basta." Dice Jagger. "**Trixxy…**" Me llama en italiano. "**Trixxy my pixie** (Trixxy mi hadita)" Nunca me ha gustado esa rima, pero sé que me lo dice cariñosamente y es por eso que nunca le he dicho nada. "**Al final no voy a poder cumplir mi parte del trato del todo. Estoy mal.**"

Me da pena, es una tontería, pero me da pena, así que me levanto para intentar alcanzarle por el sonido de su voz, pero entonces alguien me empuja y me tira de culo mientras cae junto a mí y por el pelo deduzco que es Jagger, que ha caido justo a mi lado, al contrario que Jake.

"Jag-jag…" Le llamo para volver a usar el italiano mientras noto que comienzan a congregarse gente en torno nuestro en un cerco a una distancia de seguridad. "**Jagger, qué… qué ha pasado.**"

"**Ese diablo de Aro Vulturi iba a atacarte, así que te protegí.**" Me dice. "**Prometí protegerte, siempre lo he intentado, aunque… es evidente que no siempre he podido.**" Afirma llevándose mi mano a su boca para besarla. "**Siento tener que apagar las luces y acabar el espectáculo tan pronto.**"

"¡Esto no os incumbe!" Oigo gritar a Paul. "¡Déjame pasar!"

"Paul." Le dice. "Ese chico se muere. Nadie, ni siquiera un vampiro podría sobrevivir a esa herida."

Entonces la verdad me atrapa, me alcanza y me hiere con sus garras heladas.

"**J… ¿Jag-jag?**" Le digo. "**Qué… qué es eso de que…**"

"**Bah, son solo rasguños.**" Me dice. "**Ya sabes, las he tenido peores. No te preocupes.**"

La profecía se cumple, alguien a quien quiero morirá, estoy a punto de perder mi ancla y… a mi primer amor, al de Bellatrix.

"**Jagger, no puedes irte, es… no puedes dejarnos.**" Le dije. "**Phury necesita que le controles y…**"

"**Phury ya es lo bastante mayorcito para cuidarse solo.**" Me dijo sonriendo con ironía, como siempre no necesitaba verle para saberlo. "**Y tú serás una gran ayuda. Siempre has sabido cómo tenernos atados. Me preocupa más qué será de ti.**"

"**Jagger, es… estoy… no puedes dejarnos.**" Afirmé poniéndole su mano en mi vientre. "**Estoy embarazada…**"

No necesitaba verle para saber que se asombró, se sentía confundido y…

"**¿Desde cuándo…?**" Me dijo.

"**El día que… bueno, te pedí que me olvidases y me dejases ser feliz con Jake.**" Le dije notando lágrimas en mis ojos.

"**Pero de eso hace solo…**" Me dijo.

"**Medio mes. Pero creo que, por lo que he oído a los Cullen… se desarrollan mucho más deprisa.**" Le dije.

"**¿Y estás segura de que…?**" Me dijo. "**¿No podría ser…? Ya sabes, de tu novio el chucho.**"

"**¡Jagger Antonius Pimo Diavvolo!**" Le dije llamándolo por su nombre de pila.

"Anda, así que ahora se sabe todo un chorizo de nombre." Dijo alguien susurrando.

"**Ya sé.**" Me dijo. "**Pero es que… ¿yo, padre?**"

"**Eso decía la profecía ¿no?**" Le dije. "**Por eso me queríais todos. Porque pensábais que era yo.**"

"**Es que eres tú.**" Me dijo besándome la mano. "**Puedo reconocerte, te conocí en otra vida, eras Lixandra. Tienes la misma cara, y tu pelo es parecido, solo que antes eras más pálida. Y tu pelo… todas las mujeres te tenían envidia. La soltera más cotizada de toda Inglaterra. Hasta la reina Victoria conocía tu nombre; claro que no era tan raro, tu hermano era capitán de su tercero regimiento, un héroe de guerra. Siempre me gustaste con el pelo largo, cuando te lo recogías en ese moño alto con ese mechón que siempre se te caía… dios, eras como ella. Pero en morena, en todos los sentidos.**"

No era posible, yo era yo. No era Lixxandra, ni Nix ni… nadie más.

"**Ya te he robado una vida, no pude protegerte siendo Lixxandra, y tampoco pudimos protegerte cuando eras nuestra Tixxy… pero ahora he saldado nuestra deuda.**" Me dijo acariciándome la cara. "**Te he salvado como Rissa. Y solo ha hecho falta que volvieras a encartarte y te perdonasen la vida dándote otra vida. Ojalá pudiera proteger también a nuestro futuro…**"

"Jagger, puedes salvarte." Le dijo Edward Cullen. "Tienes la solución en tu bolsillo."

"¿En mi bolsillo?" Dijo divertido. "Solo tengo esta mierda que me dio la vieja bruja."

"¿Madame Justinia?" Le dije confusa.

"No, la '**Pícara**' Justinia." Me dijo. "Se le va la pinza que no veas. Además, no es mío, es de Phury."

"Era para el chucho de Trixxy." Le dijo él. "Y es solo agua de fregar con algo que desteñía, lo he comprobado."

"¿Lo veis?" Dijo Jagger. "Paranoias de la vieja que chochea."

"También tengo un peluche para Trixxy, para cuando le de por jugar con peluches." Le dijo Phury con ironía. "¿También lo queréis, porque creo que hace juego con el mierda de colgante que me dio la vieja?"

"Pues la 'mierda colgante' ese te ha salvado la vida." Afirmó otra voz más que reconocí y me dejó helada en el sitio.

"Señor, pero qué…" Dijo Embry.

"No, si ahora aparecen fantasmas por ahí." Afirmó Paul.

"Con cuidado, caballero." Dijo Rosalie, la rubia de los Cullen.

"Gracias, moza." Le dijo.

"¿Edmound?" Le dije.

"Vaya… señor…" Le dijo Jagger. "Jamás pensé que llevase razón con eso de que usted me vería morir antes que yo a usted."

"Eh, trae aquí, chaval." Le dijo a alguien. "Agua guarra… lo que suponía. Bell… quiero decir, querida. Esto son lágrimas de fénix, resucitarían hasta a un muerto y sanan cualquier herida. Tú verás qué haces. ¿Se la darás al lobo o al niñato vampiro?"

¿Qué hacía?

"Te ahorraré la decisión." Me dijo Jagger quitándomela de la mano.

"¡Jagger, no!" Le grité. "¡Idiota, no…!"

"Se la he dado al chucho." Me dijo parándome las manos con las suyas. "Yo ya he vivido mucho y he metido la pata mucho. **Él es la otra mitad que andabas buscando cuando nos conocímos.**" Añadió en italiano con voz sonriente y acariciándome la cara para secarme las lágrimas que estaba soltando.

"**Pero el bebé…**" Dije en el mismo idioma.

"**Bah… el chucho será un buen padre.**" Me dijo. "**Es tu marido, algo que yo nunca he conseguido. Además, tú eres la chica de la profecía, la mujer en cuyo vientre se encontrará la respuesta a la enemistad entre lobos y vampiros.**"

"¿Qué has dicho?" Dijo Carlisle.

"Lo que has oído, matasanos vegetariano." Le dijo con ironía. "**Rissa, dile a tu lobo que es el padre. Sé que lo cuidaréis bien.**"

No podía aguantar más. Me eché a llorar. Nunca había pensado que lo que decía Justinia fuese a acabar así.

"Pequeña, no solo se necesita las lágrimas del fénix." Me dijo el abuelo Edmound. "Necesita que le eches una mano. Un beso, como en los cuentos."

Era una cosa rara, pero… si las profecías se cumplían…

Con cuidado tanteé alrededor y encontré a Jake, entonces me incliné y…

Un beso, dos, tres…

"¿Por qué no pasa nada?" Preguntó Paul.

"Voy a volver a intentarlo." Afirmé.

"Con el primero era suficiente, pero si insistes…" Dijo una voz suave.

"¡Jake!" Le dije abrazándole.

"Eh… chucho apestoso…" Le dijo Jagger. "Como… seguramente la… dama no t… te diga… nada… que sepas que… está embarazada… así que… vas a ser… papá."

"¿Qué dice el idiota chupasangres?" Dijo Embry.

"¿Es eso… cierto?" Me preguntó Jake.

"No." Negué. "Vais a ser los dos papás. Jagger y tú."

"Un… buen… rec… cuer… do." Dijo Jagger.

"¿Jagger?" Le llamé. "¿Jag-jag…?"

"¿Vas a llorar a ese…? Oh, ya, el… agujero." Dijo Jake.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Jasper.

"¿Es eso posible, Carlisle?" Me dijo Esme.

"No lo sé." Negué. "Es posible que esté embarazada, pero de uno. De los dos…"

"Son los dos." Afirmó Edward blanco como la tiza. "Es… debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Las voces…"

"¿Entonces es cierto?" Dijo Rosalie. "¿Un nuevo bebé mestizo?"

"Dos." Dijo Edward. "Está intentando no crecer más de lo necesario."

"Gemelos…" Murmuré.

"Diría que mellizos." Afirmó Edward.

"No tiene tripa de mellizos." Observó Alice.

"La voz ve oigo se queja de que hay alguien más." Sentenció Edward.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Tranquilo, Jake." Le dije. "Te… te pondrás bien."

"Dios… me siento como si hubiese vuelto de la muerte." Me dijo intentando incorporarse para dejarse caer de nuevo con dolor.

"Eh, tranquilo." Le dijo Paul viniendo con Jared a cogerlo cada uno por un lado. "Cruza los brazos en el pecho, te levantaremos."

"Pero Rissa…" Dijo Seth.

"Seth, cógela." Le dijo Paul.

"Seth, déjala." Le dijo Jake con gestos de dolor. "Es un adios."

"Al menos démosle ese gusto al chupóptero ese." Dijo Jared. "Se ha metido entre ese Vulturi y vosotros dos."

"Qué ha pasado." Pregunta Jake. "Es… lo último que recuerdo es que ese Vulturi me tenía cogido por el cuello y me ahogaba."

"Sinceramente, no lo sabemos." Afirmé viendo cómo Rissa lloraba sobre el vampiro muerto diciendo cosas que no entendíamos. "Hubiéramos jurado que habías muerto, y entonces… dios, tenías que ver a Rissa."

"Tiene que darnos explicaciones." Le dijo Paul. "Muuuuuuuchas explicaciones."

"Jake, qué tal te encuentras." Le preguntó Edward.

"Ahora que he despertado mucho mejor." Afirmó intentando sonreír como siempre con ironía ante la pregunta. "Y parece que ya no tengo que preocuparme por acosadores. Encargarme de dos es difícil, pero uno…"

"No os molestarán, Carlisle va a decirles lo del tratado." Le contestó palpándole el cuerpo con cuidado. "Hum… tienes un par de vértebras movidas. ¿Me dejas recomponértelas?"

"Como supongo que va a dolerme… al menos déjame que me tome algo primero." Le dijo Jake.

"Eh, va a ser padre." Le dije intentando hacer una broma serio. "Se merece un par de lingotazos, o tres."

"Es peligroso que se mueva con eso así." Nos dijo. "Pero está bien, dejarme que vaya a buscar algo."

"Entonces es cierto." Me dijo Jacob. "Voy a ser… padre."

"De un semivampiro, sí." Le dije.

"Personalmente creo que deberías matarle en cuanto naciera." Afirmó Paul. "Pero… ¡eh! Es tu vida, y tu esposa."

"Que dicho sea de paso te puso una cornamenta enooooooooorme con ese chupasangre." Añadió Jared.

"Oh… callaros de una vez." Afirmó Seth dejándonos alucinados por su contestación puesto que no ponía ese tono con nosotros nunca. "Tú pasa de ellos, Jake. Es genial que Rissa esté esperando un bebé. Aunque no sea tuyo sigue siendo de Rissa."

"Ya, pero si hubiera sabido que tenía… esa cosa dentro igual me lo hubiera pensado." Le dijo Jared.

"Eh, Seth tiene razón." Dijo Jake. "Callaros un rato, os recuerdo que Nessy es alguien como lo que llamáis 'esa cosa' ¿vale?"

"Gracias por la defensa." Dijo Edward regresando. "Aquí tienes, es vodka, había un par de botellines en el refugio. Ten cuidado o te pegará fuerte."

"Eso espero." Dijo Jake. "Odio pedirlo, pero…"

"Aúpa, colega." Le dije incorporándole un poco mientras Edward repartía una ronda de chupitos de vodka y nos los iba dando. "¿Por haber ganado?"

"Por la victoria." Afirmaron para que nos tomáramos una ronda.

"Oh, otro, otro." Dijo Seth.

"Seth, que tú aún eres menor." Le dijo Quil divertido.

"Nah, dale otro Eddy." Le dijo Jake demostrando que esa cosa era fuerte como el fuego puro. "Se lo ha ganado; su segunda vez en encararse con los Vulturi."

"Vale, Seth, tu brindis." Dijo Edward rellenando los chupitos.

"Quiero brindar por Jake y Rissa." Afirmó. "Porque Jake es el mejor alfa que uno puede tener y casi como mi hermano."

"Espero que no te hayas enamorado de mi mujer." Le dijo Jake divertido.

"Bien." Afirmé. "¿Y Rissa?"

"Porque es una gran amiga." Afirmó. "Y dentro de poco nos va a dar una camada pequeña, o al menos en varias veces. De momento nos conformamos con el híbrido de 'Jag-jag'." Añadió poniendo ironía de la de reírse de algo en el nombre como llamaba Rissa cariñosamente al vampiro de pelo blanco y puntas rojas.

"Por ellos." Dijimos.

La verdad es que me parecía que Rissa había traicionado en cierto modo a Jake, haciendo lo que hacía falta para quedarse embarazada de aquel… chupasangre peligroso; pero seguía siendo ella, y por ello, cualquier cosa que saliera de dentro de ella quedaría protegida por ser hijo de la impronta de Jake.

"No te equivoques. Embry." Me susurró Edward. "No es solo un embrión, son dos, mellizos si no gemelos."

"Y encima eso. ¿Cómo lo sabes tú, por cierto?" Le dije.

"Porque puedo oírlo." Afirmó. "Pero solo oigo una voz, la de la criatura que es como Nessy."

"Pero eso significa…" Dijo Jake.

"Un doble embarazo." Dijo Edward. "Todo un milagro pero posible, y ahora… tus vértebras. Vamos a aprovechar el shock."

Y tanto que era un shock. Tuve que servirme un buen trago directamente del botellín para quemarme y despertarme del choque.

Mellizos… un lobo y un vampiro… era… era…

"¡Ayyyyy!" Gritó Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos para ver que Edward le movía el cuello con golpes hasta parar.

"Ahora está en su sitio, intenta no mover el cuello en un rato." Le dijo. "Voy a hacerte un collarín con lo que pueda."

Entonces volví a mirar alrededor. El grupo del vampiro volvía a estar junto a él, y esta vez… señor, era casi tres veces lo que era antes. A ellos se habían unido otros como ellos que pululaban por el refugio de los otros animales. Y parecía que estaban cogiendo el cuerpo de Jagger para llevárselo a otro sitio.

"Voy con Rissa." Dijo Seth.

"Espera." Le dijo Jake. "Déjala, es un momento íntimo para ellos."

"Jake, hablas como si la hubieras perdido." Le dije.

"Porque sé que no la he perdido es por lo que digo que la dejéis." Dijo. "Es… no voy a poder perdonarle lo de ese tipo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Quiero pensar que había razones de peso, pero…"

"Es por una profecía." Le dijo Seth. "Se lo oí al 'Rob Negro' antes. Por lo que se ve, había una leyenda que decía que existía una mujer que pondría fin a las disputas entre vampiros y el resto de cambiaformas."

"Es mucho más que eso." Afirmó Edmound, el abuelo de Bellatrix que también presentaba signos de haber participado en la pelea. "Es toda una leyenda. ¿Os contó Rissa alguna vez la del nacimiento de los guerreros-tótem?"

"Sí, hablaba de ellos y le acabamos preguntando." Le dije. "¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"Todo." Afirmó. "Los tótem habéis estado siempre enfrentados. Siempre habían vivido en paz y armonía, pero el murciélago traicionó a todos."

"Pensaba que solo había sido con los lobos." Dijo Jake.

"Principalmente los lobos y los murciélagos se odiaban por… otra leyenda que tiene que ver con ambos." Afirmó. "Pero… se dice que una mujer podría acabar con esas rivalidades, que solo en manos de una mujer estaría el que todos los tótem pudieran volver a unirse y luchar para proteger a la humanidad, juntos."

"¿Y esa es Rissa?" Dije.

"No, es el ser que duerme dentro de Rissa." Afirmó. "No habéis escuchado lo de la tal Cristiana ¿no?"

"No." Dijimos todos.

"Cristiana era supuestamente la mujer del vampiro aquel cuando aún era humano." Nos dijo. "Vivió en el siglo I dc. y Jagger dijo que la conoció como Lixandra, victorianismo, finales del siglo XIX. Vosotros la conocisteis en este siglo, el XXI, como Bellatrix que se reencarnó con sus recuerdos y los de su nuevo cuerpo en Rissa Ben-al-Kirk. Entonces… ¿qué nos impide pensar que haya vivido más vidas aún?"

"La lógica." Afirmó Paul. "Lo que has dicho son 4 vidas, demasiadas para un alma estés en la religión que estés."

"¿Y por qué no?" Dijo Seth. "Se ha convertido en una mujer de fuego."

"Un fénix." Dijo el anciano.

"Pero eso es un ser mitológico." Afirmó Jake. "Se supone que los guerreros-tótem esos son… animales, como nosotros."

"Y una sirena, dueña del agua; un centauro, señor de la tierra; y un fénix, señor del fuego y el aire." Afirmó Edmound. "No, jóvenes… vosotros no sois los únicos que existís."

Seres mitológicos, mitad humanos mitad animal… Me caí de culo al entender de qué iba aquello.

"Son seres…" Dije.

"Inmortales, sí." Afirmó Edmound. "Por eso las leyendas decían que no podían morir, pero… ¿y si no fuese así del todo?. ¿Y si surgiesen solo en momentos dados en vez de controlados por las emociones?. ¿Y si murieran como humanos longevos y luego…?"

"Reencarnaciones." Dijo Seth atónito. "Por eso Bella no murió, volvió como Rissa."

"Pero eso no es posible." Afirmó Jake. "Ha dicho que fue una mujer del siglo I, luego otra de finales del XIX y Bellatrix en el XX y XXI. Siempre hay un salto en el tiempo."

"En la mitología, los fénix morían y renacían de sus cenizas." Afirmó Edmound. "Lo que no decían es cuánto les costaba resurgir."

Eso explicaba todo.

"Me di cuenta cuando me llegó la carta con la página manuscrita con el dibujo de un fénix y fotos de dos mujeres en el siglo XIX. Una de principios que murió con 43 años y otra de finales, Lixandra, que murió con apenas 45."

"Murieron jóvenes." Afirmé.

"Siempre mueren jóvenes." Afirmó Edmound. "He investigado, hubo un gran incendio a finales del XIX en la zona donde vivía Lixandra, y en la de la anterior, se dice que era corsaria, Titania, más conocida entre los suyos como '_Pixie Queen_' ('Reina de las hadas'), aunque la historia la conoce como Mark Red, hija de Mary Red que heredó su apodo masculino."

Eso nos dejó boquiabiertos, habíamos tenido muchas noches de leyendas Quileutes, pero sin duda, esta que nos contaba, se llevaba la palma.

Rissa había sido mujeres famosas en otras vidas, mujeres con algo en común.

"¿Y por qué creerse eso?" Dijo Jared. "Podrían ser…"

"¿Patrañas?" Dijo Edmound. "Podrían ser, pero parece que no. Todas y cada una de las mujeres que decía la carta eran ciertas, miré fotos y retratos de ellas en internet, investigué sobre ellas, y adivinad qué. Todas tenían los rasgos iguales, además del mismo final a sus historias."

"¿Y es?" Dijo alguien.

"Todas murieron en extrañas circunstancias poco después de sobrevivir a un incendio en su época." Afirmó Edmound.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Mi más sentido pésame." Me dijo Carlisle tras dárselo a Phury tras el entierro corto que habíamos dado a Phury y en el que habíamos quemado su cuerpo dentro de un ataúd de metal improvisado con una artesa de acero que habíamos encontrado en un almacén a kilómetros de allí hasta reducir el cuerpo a cenizas que habíamos recogido en una urna improvisada con un jarrón que había hecho yo misma al horno que había controlado Phury para cocerla y que no se rompiese.

"Gracias, Carlisle." Le dije dándole dos besos que me ofrecía.

Era una suerte que llevase las 'Ray-Ban de policía' de Jag-jag, y Phury me había permitido ponerme también su gorra de capitán marine de los años 50 que parecían hacer juego con mi abrigo largo blanco y mis ropas blancas.

"_Cuando yo muera, no quiero que nadie vaya de negro._" Me había confesado una noche Jag-jag cuando volvimos del entierro de uno de los nuestros, caído en combate en una acción contra una empresa que pretendía talar un bosque para que alguien hiciese un complejo deportivo. "_Yo quiero que vayan de blanco, como los orientales._"

"_No digas tonterías._" Le había dicho. "_El blanco es para las bodas._"

"_Pues por eso, el blanco es un color alegre, y yo quiero que los que queden sean felices aunque yo falte._" Me había dicho divertido. "_Que yo pueda verlo desde donde esté y diga 'Eh, mirad todos, ahí están mis amigos, siendo felices por mí' eso sí que sería una vida en la muerte feliz._"

Así que allí estaba, vestida de blanco ártico, notando el frío mordiéndome los huesos y aguantándome de tiritar. Recibiendo el pésame de unos y otros que solo me daban por modales. Notando cómo la vida que iba a ser el legado de Jagger Diavvolo me hacía daño por dentro y aguantando con cara seria el dolor en mis huesos causado por el frío y el bebé de Jagger y el de mi corazón al perder a alguien que… vale, era importante en cierto modo para mí.

"Rissa, toma." Me dijo Edward pasándome un termo caliente. "Esto te ayudará con los dolores del embarazo. A Bella le ayudó con Nessy, le calmará su hambre y te dejará asimilar la comida que tomes."

"Gracias." Le dije destapándola para oler el contenido y ahogando la arcada mientras otra parte de mí me pedía que lo tomara.

Bebí un trago y noté arcadas y gusto; entonces tomé otro. Era tibio y a una parte de mí le hacía bien, pronto comencé a sentirme mejor y paré para sacarme el pañuelo de tela del bolsillo del abrigo y limpiarme para volver a guardarlo antes de meterme un caramelo helado en la boca para quitarme el sabor metálico de lo del termo.

No había ninguno de mis amigos allí fuera, o al menos no se me acercaron a darme el pésame junto a Phury, y eso me hacía daño.

Había hecho daño a la persona que más quería, Jake debía sentirse traicionado al enterarse que en una parte de mi vientre crecía una cría de alguien a quien casi odiaba.

"Siento inmiscluírme." Me dijo Edward de nuevo a mi lado. "Pero no te odia, no puede."

"Debería." Le susurré. "Yo misma me odio y a la vez no me odio por lo que he hecho."

"Edmound les ha contado las leyendas. No te culpan, aunque alguno tendrá un poco de resentimiento durante un tiempo." Me dijo. "Lo hiciste por salvaros ¿no?"

"Deberías saberlo, me lees la mente." Le dije.

"Desde que volviste de Nueva York, no del todo." Afirmó.

Justinia, debía haber hecho algo para bloquearle los poderes a todos.

"Pero ahora por suerte vuelvo a verla, más o menos." Añadió.

"¿Puedes decirme…?"

"Están aquí." Me dijo adivinando lo que quería. "Se mantienen alejados, esto es algo familiar y han venido, pero no puedes esperar que vengan y hagan como si nada. Salvo por…"

"Lo siento." Oí a Seth decir. "Rissa, yo…"

"No te preocupes." Le dije sonriendo. "Me conformo con que hayas venido."

"El resto lo sienten también." Me dijo. "En cierto modo, al menos."

"Ya está bien." Afirmé sonriendo tristemente.

Me dolía tener que separar mi vida en dos partes, pero no podía acabar así como así con tantos siglos y milenios de enemistades.

"Trixxy, vete a descansar." Me dijo Phury. "Ahora vamos a hacer un ritual propio de los nuestros, y no creo que te haga bien quedarte."

"Está bien." Afirmé. "Estaré en el refugio, recogiendo mis cosas."

"Nos vemos luego." Me dijo. "Te llevaremos algo más sabroso para el bebé."

"Por favor, nada humano." Pedí.

"¿Qué tal una ballena?" Me dijo. "Antes creían que era reconstituyente."

"Nada de especies en peligro de extinción." Afirmé.

"Vaaaaaaleeeee…" Me dijo.

Entonces, estiré mi bastón de senderismo por glaciares apuntando al suelo y comencé a tantear antes de comenzar a marchar lentamente para evitar resbalarme, con Seth a un lado y tan pronto como me alejé un poco del sitio donde habíamos celebrado el funeral público para los que quisieran ir, noté la compañía de más gente, lobos en su mayor parte.


	78. CAPITULO 78: LA PUSH LAS NOTICIAS Y BIL

**CAPITULO 78: LA PUSH. LAS NOTICIAS Y BILLIE.**

(Voz de Jake)

"Jake, sé que estás aquí." Me dijo Rissa mientras guardaba otro jersey de lana bastante grueso en la mochila de alpinista que le habían dado para que guardara sus cosas como si fuese una maleta. "Si no quieres hablarme… lo entenderé."

"No digas tonterías." Le dije suavemente desde la pared. "Tan solo no tengo nada que decir."

"Ya, entiendo…" Dijo. "Es… entiendo que te sientas…"

"Cómo me sienta me da igual." Afirmé. "No quiero hacerte daño, así que… me aguantaré cómo me sienta."

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó parando de guardar cosas para girarse como si quisiera mirarme.

"Una pregunta." Le dije, le haría daño, pero necesitaba saberlo. "¿Vas a tenerlo?"

"Sí." Asintió suavemente. "Es… quisiera que fuese de mutuo acuerdo pero…"

"¿Qué yo te dijera que no lo tengas serviría de algo?" Le dije suspirando.

"No." Negó.

"Entonces da igual cómo me sienta." Afirmé.

"No, no da igual." Negó dejándolo para venir hacia mí. "Jake, esto va a suponer algo grande. Los jefes de los vampiros han desaparecido, podría haber una guerra, pero cuando se haga público que… cuando nazca el fruto de mi vientre… todo cambiará, será un nuevo comienzo."

"Y esperas que cuando mire al bebé le quiera como si fuese…" Comencé para que me cerrara la boca con un dedo.

"Es tuyo, en parte." Afirmó. "Son mellizos; un semi-lobo y un semi-vampiro. Y sé que vas a ser un buen padre."

¡Mia!. ¡La mitad de la camada iba a ser mía!

"¿Y… qué va a…?" Le pregunté.

Si por lo que fuera salía un engendro…

"¿Qué salió de tu madre?" Me dijo tiernamente. "Serán un par de bebés preciosos."

"Sí, y uno tendrá los ojos rojos." Afirmé. "Crecerá extremadamente rápido, como Nessy, y el nuestro…"

"Le querremos igual o incluso más, porque nos necesitarán." Afirmó sonriéndome.

Padre, la historia se repetía.

Por un momento recordé cuando Bellatrix murió, cuando nos dieron al abuelo y a mí la noticia de que el bebé que esperaba había muerto en el acto. No lo había supuesto, apenas tendría menos de un mes, pero me había supuesto un mazazo.

Entonces tomé la decisión más dura que podía tomar.

La rodeé con los brazos en un abrazo del 'oso amoroso' y le besé la cabeza antes de darle un auténtico beso.

"Está bien." Afirmé. "Intentaré querer a los dos bebés como si fuesen ambos míos; no puedo prometerte que pueda lograrlo, pero… al menos lo intentaré. Si son mellizos no creo que sean demasiado diferentes físicamente ¿no?"

"Supongo que no." Afirmó casi llorando.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante." Dijimos a la vez.

Había esperado que fuese otra persona, pero quien asomó la cabeza y luego entró por la puerta fue Edmound, el abuelo de Bella, Bellatrix.

"Lo siento." Dijo sonriendo. "Espero no interrumpir nada."

"No te preocupes." Le dije. "No era nada importante."

"Solo venía a felicitar a la mamá." Dijo. "Es una lástima que no vaya a ser bisabuelo, esos idiotas de chiquillos Diavvolo me quitaron ese gusto."

"Puedes ser el bisabuelo honorífico." Le dije. "¿Eh, Rissa?"

"Claro." Afirmó sonriendo. "Para mí siempre serás mi abuelo, aunque ya no sea..."

"¿Vas a avisar a la familia de Rissa?" Le dijo.

Mierda, no había caído en eso. Ahora no era Bella, era Rissa. Tenía otra familia, en El Cairo. No había pedido permiso a sus padres, no sabían lo de la boda…

"Les informaré." Afirmó. "Pero creo que no servirá de nada. Ya tienen a Kasim para su heredero, y desde que dije que estudiaría veterinaria en los Estados Unidos fue… algo así como que estoy muerta para ellos."

Vaya, no sabía eso. Nunca le había preguntado por Rissa, sabía que sus padres se habían molestado por su decisión de estudiar carrera pero no sabía más.

"Aún así creo que se alegrarían de saberlo." Afirmó el abuelo. "Mustafá, creo que tu abuelo materno ¿no? Mustafá era un buen hombre. Comenzó siendo un cabrero y acabó donde está ahora. Se alegrará saber que sigues viva y eres feliz. ¿Y Kasim? Siempre os ha querido como hermanas casi."

"Pensaba ir por el centro de recuperación cuando volviera." Afirmó ella. "Una visita corta, tenemos que volver a la universidad, llegaremos con el cuatrimestre empezado."

La universidad, con todo lo que había pasado se me había olvidado por completo.

"Pensaba que… no íbamos a volver." Le dije. "Y dentro de nada vas a tener una tripa que…"

"De eso nada." Negó ella. "Yo vuelvo, y si no tienen mesas para embarazadas pues ya me compraré una."

"Rissa, no puede ser." Le dije. "Escúchame, tú no sabes lo que te viene encima. Ese bebé semi-vampiro va a estar a punto de matarte. Te va a romper huesos, eso si no lo ha hecho ya."

"Jake, Rissa es especial." Me dijo el abuelo. "¿Recuerdas? Sobrevivirá."

"Bella murió." Le dije.

"Sí, y ahora es la mujer de Edward. ¿Y qué?" Me dijo ella.

"La convirtió cuando murió." Afirmé. "Te va a matar."

"Entonces deberías volver a casa." Me dijo Rissa dándome la espalda. "Yo me las apañaré sola."

"Podría ir a tu ciudad." Le dijo el abuelo. "Llevo tiempo sin trabajar, pero creo que podría solicitar un trabajo por los años que te quedan de universidad. Para ser profesor no importa tanto la edad."

"No." Negué. "Dios, eres una maldita cabezota. Está bien, iré." Afirmé. "Pero me harás caso en todo momento, y si llamo a Carlisle para que te saque los bebés, me harás caso y te dejarás."

"Está bien." Cedió. "Pero solo si mi vida llegase a correr auténtico peligro. ¿Trato hecho?"

"Trato hecho." Afirmé. "Y puesto que llegaremos con el cuatrimestre empezado… propongo que vayamos primero a la reserva. Quedémonos allí hasta que podamos ir al siguiente cuatrimestre, en casa siempre serás bienvenida."

"Vale." Me dijo.

"Y una cosa más." Afirmé. "A ti te gusta la solidaridad, así que seamos solidarios, hagamos una obra de caridad y dejémos que Alice Cullen, Leah Clearwater y las chicas de la manada nos organicen una boda de verdad, en la naturaleza, como dios manda."

"Oh, dios, otra boda no." Dijo bromeando. "Pero vale, hagamos esa obra de caridad. Pero entonces quiero que llames a Chloe y que la incluyan. Ha sido mi hermana durante casi 18 años y no quiero que se pierda mi boda para restregarle por las narices en mi mente que yo me caso antes que ella."

Eso me hizo reír, pero acepté. Cuando la conocí, habíamos pensado que se llevaban mal, pero Leah había acabado diciéndonos que era una relación sana entre hermanas con gustos tan diferentes como ellas, dado que Bella parecía un chico y su hermana Chloe era el colmo de la feminidad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

**La Push, WA; Una semana más tarde.**

"¡Sí, por fin!" Gritó uno de los benjamines del grupo. "¡Hogar dulce hogar!"

"Pero qué exagerados sois." Afirmó Paul.

"Llevamos meses fuera de la reserva." Le aclaró Seth a Rissa mientras yo la ayudaba a bajar del autobús que habían pagado los Cullen para que nos llevara al centro de la reserva.

"Joder, me alegro de no haber ido." Dijo Leah con ironía. "Estáis todos horribles."

"Si te hubieras partido las patas seguro que no te reías tanto." Le dijo Jared.

"Pensaba que habías huído." Le dije.

"Y lo hice." Afirmó. "Pero me encontré con el abuelo de Bellatrix y acabó convenciéndome de que aceptase que lo que decíais era verdad, o al menos de que le diese a ella una oportunidad, así que mira, volví y me he estado ocupando de ayudar a los que dejasteis aquí para proteger."

"Me alegro de oírte de nuevo, Leah." Afirmó Holly sonriéndole.

Entonces Leah hizo algo impensable en ella, se acercó pisoteando el suelo como un elefante cabreado y cogió a Rissa en un abrazo para hacerla girar.

"Yo también de verte." Le dijo. "Oh, joder… no me jodas… ¡Jake!"

"Qué, soy un campeón." Le dije entendiendo que se refería a la tripa que presentaba ya Rissa, que no era demasiada pero algo se comenzaba a notar.

"¿Y qué va a decir tu padre?" Me dijo.

"Se alegrará, voy a ser el primero en darle un nieto." Afirmé confiando que así fuese y sonriendo. "Y estamos casados, aunque vamos a repetirlo porque fue un poco cutre."

"Y Leah, esta vez tú te encargas de controlar a Alice." Le dijo Rissa para hacer como que le susurraba el resto. "Creo que se ha emocionado demasiado con la idea de ayudar a organizarla."

"¿Y no puede hacerlo otra?" Dijo. "No sé, Emily por ejemplo."

"Emily, mi hermana, tú… y también Chloe, la hermana de Bellatrix." Le dije. "Vais a tener que controlar a Alice, Rosalie, Bella y Esme, así que… ya veréis cómo lo hacéis."

Eso me valió un puñetazo suave en el hombro, pero nada más.

"Espera, os acompaño a casa." Nos dijo Leah cuando comenzamos a separarnos para irnos cada cual con sus cosas a su casa. "Mi madre iba a pasarse por allí para hacer no sé qué con tu padre y Charlie, además, quiero ver la cara que pone tu padre cuando le digas todas las novedades que traes."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Por todos los dioses!" Dijo mi padre cuando llegamos y tras contarle todo lo que había pasado omitiendo el detalle 'diminuto' de que Rissa en realidad era como nosotros pero en vez de ser un lobo era un pájaro mitológico de fuego que cada vez que salía llevaba caos y destrucción con incendios a donde pasaba.

"¿Eso es todo?" Le dijo Leah. "¿No vas a pedirle a Charlie que le zurre por tí?"

"Eh, dejarme procesarlo todo." Le dijo mi padre. "Caray… no todos los días te dice tu hijo que han ganado una guerra, sigue con vida, se ha casado y encima va a ser padre todo en menos de una hora. ¡Tengo que procesarlo y asimilar toda la información de golpe!"

"Ahora entenderás cómo me sentí yo cuando me enteré de lo de mi hija, los Cullen, vosotros y mi nieta todo en el mismo día, en varias horas." Le dijo Charlie divertido y hasta con ironía.

"Será mejor que prepare unas tilas." Dijo Sue sonriendo.

"Espera, te ayudo." Afirmó Rissa.

"Y yo voy a ayudarla a ella." Dijo Leah. "Paso de quedarme con todos los hombres, que no soy uno."

"Creo que a Leah le ha picado." Dijo Charlie. "Es… un bebé. Vaya…"

"En realidad son dos." Les dije.

"¡Woha, vaya!" Dijo Charlie.

"¿Y no podías haberme avisado cuando te enteraste?" Me dijo mi padre.

"Me enteré hará una semana, cuando decidimos que veníamos de nuevo aquí hasta que acabe el cuatrimestre." Le dije.

"¿Y de cuánto está?" Me dijo Charlie.

"Carlisle dijo que de un mes, creemos que sea de 3 semanas y media." Afirmé. "Día arriba, día abajo."

"Nah, no es posible." Dijo Charlie. "Recuerdo cuando René estaba esperando a Bella, con 1 mes no se le notaba tanto."

"Jacob, dime la verdad." Me dijo mi padre. "¿Estás seguro que es tuyo?"

"Sí, estoy seguro." Afirmé dando la cara.

"Dios… es una guarrada…" Oímos decir a Leah en la cocina. "¿Carne cruda?"

Eso hizo que mi padre me mirase con la cara seria y un gesto que no me gustó nada en la cara.

"Hay que ver, qué caprichos más raros tienen las embarazadas." Dijo Charlie.

"Jacob." Me dijo Sue. "¿Qué… es cierto eso?. ¿Está esperando…?"

"Son mellizos, solo uno es diferente." Afirmé. "Y yo voy a ser el padre de los dos."

"Pues ya estás explicándome ahora mismo lo que pasa si no quieres ir a la calle." Me dijo mi padre.

"Es mi impronta." Le dije. "Si la echas a ella yo me iré con ella, y no volverás a vernos."

"Jake, ya vale." Me dijo Rissa. "Tu padre tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo."

"Rissa, no tienes por qué decir nada." Le dije. "Ya hemos hablado de eso."

"Billie, es cierto, uno de los bebés es un híbrido, el padre era un vampiro." Afirmó. "Y acepté sabiendo que al menos uno sería un semivampiro por el bien de todos. Si me negaba a cumplir con mi destino, no solo el padre hubiera muerto, Jake, los chicos, los Cullen… y hasta yo. He decido anteponer el bien común al mío propio, y no espero que nadie lo entienda, solo espero que lo aceptéis y respetéis mi decisión."

"A mí me suena a cuento barato." Dijo Charlie. "Pero no entiendo nada de eso. Apenas hace un par de años que sé que existís vosotros y los vampiros."

"¿Seguro que es así?" Le dijo mi padre.

"Papá." Le dije. "He estado a punto de morir, dos veces. Y una al menos es después de que ella se quedase… a decir verdad, no sé siquiera si no morí durante unos minutos, no recuerdo nada."

Eso dejó a mi padre pensativo y le hizo a Rissa un gesto de que podía volver a donde estaba antes.

"Rissa, tranquila, yo sigo." Afirmé. "Ve a comerte esa carne."

"Jake, es… aunque me parezca algo asqueroso necesito…" Me dijo.

"Iré luego a conseguirte algo." Afirmé. "Creo que podré coger unos pájaros vivos, o tal vez unas liebres."

"¿Para qué necesita animales vivos?" Preguntó Charlie.

"Las crías de semivampiro se alimentan de sangre mientras están en el vientre." Le dije suavemente. "Y papá, a Rissa tampoco le gusta eso, pero yo le hago hacerlo, no quiero tener que verla como vi a Bella, es… llegan a parecer anoréxicas."

"Haced lo que debáis." Me dijo. "Pero prefiero no saber qué hacéis. Y por dios, dile que vaya bebiendo sangre por ahí."

"Tranquilo, le voy a conseguir un vaso opaco para que beba." Afirmé. "Con Bella Edward lo hizo con uno de comida rápida. Con tapa, pajita y todo."

"Vaya, eso suena a truco para niño pequeño." Dijo Charlie.

"Paso al té." Canturreó Sue.

"Y traemos unas galletitas." Afirmó Leah.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"Voy un momento a ver a Sam." Me dijo Jake. "Volveré en unos minutos, voy a ir por el monte, así iré más rápido."

"Vale, tranquilo." Le dije.

"Rissa está acabando de deshacer su mochila." Me dijo. "Espero estar aquí antes de que acabe."

"Tranquilo, la trataré como la invitada que es." Le aseguré.

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo a medias. "Y papá, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Prefiero que sigamos vivos y tener que hacerle de padre a un bebé mestizo que no sea mío que estar muertos."

"Vale, ya, vete rápido." Le dije.

"Papá, lo digo en serio." Me dijo. "No se lo tengas en cuenta."

"Que está bien." Le dije. "Haz el favor de irte, hace mucho que no te tengo en casa, me apetece ser un poco egoísta y acapararte un rato más."

Eso le hizo sonreír y salir más tranquilo.

Y parecía que no me conociese, no es que no pudiese perdonar que la mujer con la que mi hijo iba a compartir su vida estuviese embarazada de otro que no fuese él, pero era mi hijo, si él lo quería así no me competía a mí juzgarles.

"¿Jake?" Le llamó la chica al cabo de un rato.

"Jake ha salido un momento." Le dije moviendo la silla para ir hacia el cuarto de las chicas. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Ah, no." Dijo. "Es que me dijo que cuando acabar le avisara para llevar la mochila al garaje."

"Bueno, entonces habrá que esperar a que vuelva." Le dije. "La llevaría yo, pero… me temo que no puedo ir allí sin que me lleven."

"Ya, supongo que yo tampoco." Dijo sonriendo tristemente. "Será mejor que vaya fuera, vuelvo a tener sofocos."

Bueno, esa era una oportunidad como otra cualquiera para intentar volver a acercar posiciones.

"Si no te importa un poco de compañía, yo estaba pensando en salir un poco también. Podríamos ir al patio trasero, corre un poco de aire, pero tendrás que abrigarte un poco más, tienes que proteger tu salud." Le dije.

"Sí, claro." Asintió sonriendo. "Aunque comparado con de donde venimos… esto es como estar en el trópico casi."

"¿Un clima duro?" Le pregunté.

"Mucho." Afirmó sonriendo. "En el refugio donde me tenían no se estaba tan mal, bastaba con una chaqueta y guantes para estar por los pasillos, pero fuera… creo que la media era de varios grados bajo cero."

"Vaya, suena a infierno." Le dije bromeando.

"Hasta los chicos tenían frío a pesar de que parecían estar ardiendo de fiebre." Me dijo divertida. "Pero la calma… los sonidos allí… realmente ha merecido la pena pasar el frío solo por eso."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya… ¿y qué más pasó?" Le dije a Rissa cuando me contó cómo entrenaba con los chicos Cullen tras haberme contado lo poco que sabía de la guerra.

"Pues que le di sin querer al pobre Emmet un batazo porque me esquivó pero le di a un palo de escoba que golpeó un balón medicinal que chocó con las mancuernas de 5 kilos y rodaron tirando el bate que salió volando y le dio en la cabeza aunque lo sujetó por el mango." Me dijo. "¡Me dio un susto de muerte!"

Eso no pudo más que hacerme reír.

De pronto comenzaba a darme un poco más igual lo que llevase en el vientre, que una parte no fuese de mi hijo y que fuese a tenerlo para que Jake le hiciese de padre.

Era una chica clara, divertida y bastante abierta, no me extrañaba que mi hijo estuviese feliz a su lado.

Y entonces cambió de cara y se sujetó el costado doblándose un poco.

"Rissa, qué te pasa." Le dije preocupado. "¿Estás mal, te duele algo?"

"No te… preocupes… pasará…" Afirmó casi jadeando con dolor. "Es solo que… me ha… vuelto a… romp… er una… costilla."

"No hables." Le dije. "Túmbate en el suelo y… veo que lo sabes." Afirmé preocupado mientras ella lo hacía sin que me diese tiempo de acabar de darle las instrucciones. "Voy a llamar a Carlisle."

"No." Negó antes de seguir con la cabeza.

Me sentía impotente viendo como esa cosa le rompía costillas sin poder hacer nada, pero igual que había comenzado, pasó. Lentamente fue recuperando la respiración y se tumbó de espaldas con los brazos abiertos.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije.

"Sí, es… ha dejado de doler tanto." Me dijo. "Carlisle me dijo que cuando me pasara me tumbara y esperara a que dejara de doler."

"Deberías llamarle, si te ha roto una costilla…" Le dije preocupado.

"Me la ha astillado." Afirmó incorporándose de nuevo mientras la ayudaba dándole la mano. "Por algún motivo no parece romperme huesos en sí."

"Aún así…" Le dije. "No quiero asustarte, pero… cuando Bella se quedó embarazada de Nessy… al final la cría la mató. Organizaron una auténtica guerra."

"Yo no voy a morir." Afirmó. "No dejarán que muera."

"Si lo dices por Jake y los chicos…" Le dije.

"Y los Cullen, y… los Diavvolo." Afirmó. "No voy a morir, aún me queda mucho por vivir."

Su seguridad era aplastante, pero… ya habían visto eso antes, Bella Swan había estado a punto de morir dando a luz a la niña. Había muerto y la habían convertido antes de que muriera del todo.

Pero esa chica… Jake no podría seguir viviendo allí si ella se convertía en…

No, no quería ni pensarlo, mi hijo no podría soportarlo. Perder a Bella casi le había enloquecido, perder a Bellatrix le había llevado al borde mismo de la desesperación y había temido seriamente por su cordura, si volvía a perderla… si era por culpa de la cría de un vampiro…

Y entonces oí cómo los chicos gritaban con ese aullido suyo medio en broma que indicaba que se acercaban o que venían a buscar a Jake y oí sus risas.

"Ah, ahí vienen." Dijo Rissa sonriendo. "Mis chicos lobo…"

"¿Sabes?" Le dije divertido ante la similitud. "Cuando hablas así me recuerdas a Emily."

"Esa chica es una santa mujer." Me dijo divertida. "Mira que aguantar a todos tanto tiempo como si fuesen de la familia…"

"Papá… hemos llegado." Dijo mi hijo.

"¡Estamos aquí atrás!" Le dije.

"Espero que no estuvieses sonsacándole a Rissa." Me dijo llegando y dándole un beso.

"Por favor… sabes que es imposible sonsacar a un miembro de las fuerzas verdes, Jake." Le dijo ella divertida.

"Ni que no te fiases de tu propio padre." Le dije.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras?" Le preguntó Seth. "¿Te has mareado mucho?"

"No, ya estoy mejor, gracias." Le dijo sonriéndole.

Me quedaba con ganas de contarles lo de la costilla, pero viéndoles actuar tan normal no me cupo duda que no le habría roto nada.

"¿Y qué tal se ha tomado el suegro que dentro de poco va a ser abuelo?" Preguntó Jared bromeando.

"Calla, calla, aún intento asimilar lo de los mellizos." Afirmé. "Pero bueno, parece que los padres han decidido. Así que… por mí echaré las manos en lo que necesiten."

"Gracias papá." Me dijo Jake.

"Una pregunta." Dijo Paul. "Si la madre es ciega… ¿no habrá riesgo de que las crías salgan… ya sabéis…?"

Ciegas, las crías podían salir ciegas, no había caído en ello hasta entonces.

"Hay pruebas para saber eso antes de que nazcan." Dijo Rissa.

"Y aunque salgan ciegos… bueno, a mi me va a dar igual." Afirmó Jake.

Estaba total y completamente enamorado de su dama. Mujer, tenía que ir acostumbrándome a llamarla por su nombre: su mujer, su esposa… mujer, mujer, mujer…

"De todas formas no sirve de gran cosa preocuparse tan pronto por algo que hasta dentro de un tiempo no vamos a poder saber." Dijo Rissa.

"Bueno, pues… para celebrarlo… qué os parece si hago mis famosos espaguetis con carne y cenamos hoy todos juntos aquí." Les dije. "Tampoco hace tanto frío, aunque creo que eso a vosotros no os importa demasiado."

"No, claro que no." Dijeron.

"Rissa…" Dijo mi hijo.

"Rissa dice que es una idea genial." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Vamos Billie, si vas a cocinar para tanta gente es mi deber echarte una mano."

"Mira, por fin tengo algo de ayuda en la cocina por aquí." Afirmé bromeando. "Tanto macho suelto en la casa nunca ha sido bueno. Y como mi hija no vive aquí…"


	79. CAPITULO 79: UN EMBARAZO ATÍPICO LA HAB

**CAPITULO 79: UN EMBARAZO ATÍPICO. LA HABITANTE DEL SALÓN.**

(Voz de Esme)

"Bueno, esto tiene muy buena pinta." Dijo Carlisle desde el cuarto donde había vuelto a montar la 'consulta' con el ecógrafo que habíamos usado cuando Bella tuvo a Renesme y temimos por su vida. "Parece que tus órganos están un poco tocados, pero perfectamente, y esas costillas han soldado de maravilla. Además, parece que los embriones han alcanzado casi el mismo punto de maduración, aunque tu tripa parece a punto de estallar de un momento a otro."

"La siento así." Afirmó ella con un tono alegre. "Deberías ver el show. Jake me ha montado una cama especial en el coche solo porque no entro ni aunque mueva el asiento de copiloto. ¡Y en el autobús me hacen pagar billete doble!. ¡Oh, y me sacan fotos cuando me ven por la calle! Por no hablar de que me tienen que mandar la ropa hecha a medida."

"Ya está, tenía que decirlo." Dijo el alocado rubio.

"Oye, en serio, lo de tenerte aquí tanto tiempo es un grano en el…" Dijo Emmet.

"Ya, pero en la reserva no me dejan ni entrar." Afirmó. "Así que… se siente…" Canturreó.

"Phury, tu sobrinastra quiere que le hables." Le dijo Edward. "Ahora, pero va a tener que esperarse."

"¿Y no puedo ir ahora?" Preguntó poniendo ojitos de cachorro que me hicieron sonreír.

La verdad es que desde hacía cosa de dos meses, se había asentado en nuestro salón cuando no estaba por ahí fuera, en los bosques cazando animales o por el norte cazando furtivos. Charlie había dicho varias veces que el índice de criminalidad de furtivos había casi desaparecido del año anterior a este.

"Vamos, no os peleéis chicos." Les dije. "No es bueno para los bebés."

"Quién lo iba a decir." Dijo Rosalie. "¿Cinco meses? A Bella le partió la espalda en menos de dos."

"Ya tenemos mucho cuidado de que Rissa no haga movimientos raros." Afirmó Jacob.

"He estado estudiando esto." Le dijo Edward. "Y aunque el bebé de frío intente dormir para no crecer tan rápido, dentro de poco el vientre será tan grande que podría matar a la madre, pero no es seguro sacar al caliente antes del 6º mes, como prontísimo."

Ya nos lo había comentado, y Carlisle había dicho que valía la pena intentar hablarlo con los chicos en vez de con ella porque ella era más que evidente que diría que no a la proposición.

"Vale, acorta." Le dijo Embry. "¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"A que la única forma de que tenga una posibilidad de dar a luz a los dos, es guardar reposo absoluto." Le dijo Edward. "Eso retrasaría un poco el parto. Alimentación mixta de sangre y comida… carne cruda con sangre aún templada…"

"Ya, pues a ver quién es el guapo que le dice que se quede quieta sin moverse ni un milímetro." Afirmó Embry.

"Si Jake se lo pidiese…" Dijo Seth.

"No es tan sencillo." Afirmó este suspirando. "Ya sabéis que tiene demasiado espíritu, aunque me haga caso… bueno, no es capaz de quedarse quieta dos horas seguidas sin hacer nada, con que menos aún un mes entero."

"Tal vez si se lo pidieses…" Le dijo Alice.

"No, Alice." Dijo Jasper mirando alrededor. "Lo que dice Jacob es cierto. La única forma de conseguir algo así sería romperle todos los huesos para que no pudiera moverse, y precisamente queremos evitar eso."

"Además, siendo un trasformista, aunque sea puntualmente… bueno, su regeneración es más rápida que la de un humano medio." Afirmó Edward. "Probablemente se le soldarían en falso y habría que volver a rompérselas después para que se las pusiésemos en su sitio."

"¿Y atarla a la cama?" Preguntó Emmet.

"Si fuese yo me intentaría soltar." Afirmó Rosalie suspirando.

"Siendo ella también." Afirmaron los chicos.

"Jacob, la decisión en vuestra." Le dijo Edward.

"Se lo pediré." Dijo. "Pero no puedo prometer nada."

"Entonces suerte." Le dijo Alice. "Porque la he visto en casa de una india, había rastros de lobo, pero no estaba en ese momento."

"Y adivina qué loba puede ser…" Dijo Jared.

"Emily, desde luego." Afirmaron.

"¿Y debería irme con ella por qué exactamente?" Preguntó Rissa del brazo de Carlisle desde la puerta.

"Porque vas a tener que hacer reposo absoluto durante un mes, más o menos." Afirmó Jacob. "Por lo que se ve, si no lo haces hay riesgo de perder uno de los dos bebés, y puedes adivinar cual. Pero les he dicho que es imposible que te quedes quieta."

"Bueno, tengo… tengo que hacer cosas y… no me gusta estar quieta, me recuerda a cuando estuve muerta." Dijo Rissa dudando. "¿No habría otra forma?"

"El reposo absoluto es el único modo de posponerte el momento del parto, y aún así no sería seguro que aguantaras otro mes más." Le dijo Carlisle. "Y aún con eso… no es del todo seguro que el bebé más débil sobreviviese."

"Dos cosas." Dijo Rissa. "Uno, no hay bebé más débil. Y dos, si tengo que hacer reposo absoluto para proteger al bebé lobo… entonces no me queda otra cosa que buscarme un buen camisón que me valga para cuando me crezca aún más esta tripa y tumbarme en la cama. Hum… también necesitaré dieta, no voy a poder bajar lo que me coma…" Añadió como para ella. "¿Y no podría moverme nada de nada?"

"Bueno… igual podríamos dejarlo en una silla de ruedas, pero no podrías salir de casa." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Eh, eso suena mejor." Dijo Rissa sonriendo.

"No te emociones tanto." Le dijo Emmet. "Probablemente te toque hacer el papel del científico ese vegetal."

"Una silla a motor." Asintió Edward. "Sería la opción más viable, desde luego."

"Vale, está bien." Dijo Rissa sentada en el sofá con Jacob a su lado abrazándola porque tenía frío como Bella cuando estaba en su situación. "No me moveré de la cama y la silla de ruedas esa. ¿Será suficiente?"

"Si prometes no usar la silla demasiado estaría bien." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Apuesto un par de los grandes a que en una semana vuelve a estar correteando por ahí." Afirmó Emmet bromeando.

"Perderás." Afirmó Rissa. "Soy cabezota como yo sola, pero cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no paro hasta conseguirlo. Y por nada del mundo voy a dejar que mis crías sufran lo más mínimo. El primer paso para un adulto valiente y duro es una madre valiente y dura. Y como aquí el amigo Edward dice que al menos una puede comunicarse con él… significa que nos oyen, y quiero que sepan que su madre las quiere y… bueno, no va a dejar que les pase nada malo."

Eso nos hizo sonreír, a Rosalie, a Alice, a Bella, Carlisle, Edward, los chicos… y sobre todo a Leah. Nunca había visto a Leah sonreír así; era como Rosalie con Renesme, parecían proyectar sus deseos de maternidad en los que las rodeaban y eran 'familiares'.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jake, ayúdame, por favor." Me dijo Rissa cuando llegamos a casa y vimos la nota encima de la mesa que indicaba que Billie había ido a algún lado y tardaría aún un poco en llegar.

"Ya te estoy llevando casi a pulso." Le dije. "No voy a dejarte caer, tranquila."

"No, necesito ayuda para preparar la habitación para lo del reposo absoluto." Me dijo. "Voy a necesitar una bacinilla al alcance de la mano, para no moverme con giro, ya sabes, por… el peso de la tripa y el volumen y eso. He pensado que si movemos la mesilla donde tiene tu hermana el florero podría ponérmela al alcance de la mano en la cama."

"Un momento, me he perdido." Afirmé. "¿Tú no decías que no podías parar quieta sin hacer nada durante todo un día?"

"Bueno, pues haré lo que pueda." Afirmó sonriendo. "Aunque voy a volveros locos. Pero yo creo que si tengo una pila de lecturas al alcance de la mano y una radio para entretenerme, y la bacinilla para no ir al baño… tal vez podría conseguir estarme un tiempo quieta del todo, o al menos sin moverme de la cama."

"¿Por qué ese cambio de decisión?" Le dije confuso.

"Jake, tú has aceptado criar a una de las crías que no será fruto tuyo." Me dijo suavemente y seria pero sonriendo. "Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para demostrar a todos que se equivocan y protegerlas a las dos. Y es cierto, no hay cría débil."

"Aceptémoslo, mi cría se gesta a un ritmo normal." Le dije. "Y la suya… bueno, crece demasiado rápido."

"Cierto, pero es una buena persona. Se preocupa por su gemela." Me dijo.

"¿Gemela?" Le dije levantando una ceja.

"Sí, bueno… ¡sorpresa!" Me dijo intentando sonar alegre. "Son dos chicas, y son gemelas, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que son de padres diferentes. Y sobre lo del crecimiento… bueno, parece que se ha mezclado un pelín el material genético, la pequeña 'futura loba' está creciendo… un pelín más rápida que una humana normal, dentro de poco estará con la madurez de los seis meses, solo que… un poco más pequeña y delgada."

Pero eso era…

"¡Eso es genial!" Afirmé feliz. "Wow, lo siento, no cogerte. Pero es que estoy tan conténto…"

"Aún así… sé lo que pasa con los gemelos, y no te exime de que tengan que buscarnos una incubadora para sacarlos antes de los 9 meses de desarroyo." Me dijo. "Y sigo necesitando reformar un poco la habitación de tu hermana, así que vas a tener que llamarla y decírselo."

"Claro, pero… bueno, podemos seguir usando la cama que hemos puesto en mi…"

"No." Dijo ella. "Quiero que duermas, llevas noches mal-durmiendo por mi culpa, tienes una ojeras que parecen moratones."

"Vale, entonces le diré a mi padre y pondremos tu cama en una esquina del salón." Le dije dándome cuenta de esa idea tan genial que comenzaba a gestarse en mi mente. "Mira, la pondremos aquí, en esta esquina. Moveremos este butacón y la mesita la desplazaremos un metro o así y pondremos la cama ahí, así podrás ver la tele, dormir y recibir visitas todo en el mismo sitio. ¿Qué te parece?" Le dije ilusionado. "Oh, y así podemos comer todos en el salón. Bueno, Billie y yo en la mesa y tú… en la cama."

"Jake…"

"Yo creo que si llamo a Embry y Quil podríamos mover la cama de mi hermana y ponerla aquí para esta tarde." Continué. "Llamaré a Leah para que venga a ayudarnos a poner esto un poco más a tu estilo. Y puede echarte una mano para bañarte si no quieres mi ayuda más."

"¡Jake!. ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de vomitar palabras?" Me dijo haciéndome parar. "Eh, agradezco tu ilusión, y me encanta la idea, pero primero tienes que pedirle permiso a tu padre, sigue siendo su salón. Y desde luego que prefiero seguir bañándome contigo, pero me temo que ya no cabemos los dos y mi tripa en la bañera. Si fuese verano podríamos ir a algún lago, pero de momento… tendremos que conformarnos con la bañera. Y no me fiaría de nadie más para ayudarme a meter en la bañera, desde luego."

Eso me hacía sentir orgulloso, me prefería a mí antes que a cualquier otro, pero llevaba razón, me había ilusionado antes de tiempo, o… tal vez no.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Parece que lo tienes muy pensado." Me dijo mi padre cuando le comenté los cambios en el estado de Rissa y qué había pensado hacer en el salón.

"¿Entonces eso es un sí?" Le dije.

"Claro, y ojalá pudiera ayudar, pero…" Dijo palmeando su silla.

"No te preocupes, voy a llamar a Embry, Quil y los Clearwater." Le dije. "Sue podría decirnos cómo hacer que lo de alrededor de la cama parezca más femenino sin cambiar lo que es el aire del salón."

"Y lo siguiente será hacer una inauguración." Me dijo divertido. "Y por lo de la comida, no te preocupes, podemos ponérsela en una bandeja y que coma en la cama. Incluso si necesita dieta especial por el potasio o lo que sea…"

"Lo único que necesita es que la carne tenga aún un poco de sangre y vasos de sangre, pero esos ya me encargo yo de dárselos." Le aseguré. "Carlisle ha conseguido más bolsas para trasplantes, dice que agotarán sus reservas pero vale la pena por salvarle la vida a mi mujer."

"¿Y qué hay de Nessy?" Me dijo como si tuviese algo rondándole la cabeza.

"Nessy es algo… diferente." Afirmé. "En ningún momento la he visto como a una mujer, al menos no de momento. Es más… como una hermana pequeña, alguien a quien proteger."

Mi padre asintió suavemente pero no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta en la silla de ruedas y fue a la cocina dejándome solo.

Entonces puse la oreja al baño donde Rissa se estaba bañando como buenamente podía debido a las dimensiones que había cobrado ahora su vientre y que difícilmente entraba en la bañera por lo que tenía que lavárselo echándose ella misma agua por encima para mojársela y aclararse el jabón. Leah se había ofrecido a ayudarla mientras mi padre y yo discutíamos lo de pasar su cama a una esquina del salón para que pudiese ver la tele y participar de la vida diaria de la casa sin moverse de la cama.

La verdad es que no podía estarle más agradecido a Leah, no solo era mi beta sino que además me estaba ayudando bastante en estos momentos tan duros.

Entonces salió riéndose y diciéndole algo a Rissa para ir hacia la cocina.

"Ah, hola Jake." Me dijo divertida.

"¿Cuál es el chiste?" Le dije.

"Nada, Rissa dice que dentro de poco va a acabar explotando como un globo super-hinchado y discutíamos sobre qué saldría en lugar de aire." Me dijo. "Dice que igual salen caramelos, como si fuese una piñata. ¿No es gracioso?"

"Me alegra que os lo toméis tan bien como para bromear." Le dije sonriendo.

"Bueno… se supone que la mejor medicina para casos tan malos es la risa." Me dijo cogiendo un vaso con agua casi helada. "Tiene sed."

"Entonces llévale también el termo ese con 'chupete'." Le dije. "Últimamente suele tener sed de eso."

"¿Y qué es?" Me dijo.

"Mejor no quieras saberlo." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Necesitáis ayuda?"

"No, tranquilo." Me dijo. "Voy a ayudarla con lo del aceite de almendras para la tripa, tiene tanta que jamás pensé poder ver una mujer embarazada con tanto bombo." Afirmó antes de desaparecer y que en su lugar, alguien llegara a la puerta y llamaran.

"Ya va…" Dije levantándome y yendo a abrir.

"Servicio de entrega especial." Me dijo Seth bromeando.

"Seth, Embry, Quil, pasad." Les dije dejándoles pasar. "Seth, Leah está aquí."

"Ya lo sé." Me dijo sonriendo como siempre. "Tiene mucha ilusión con tus bebés, oh, futuros bebés."

"Diavvolo nos llamó para decirnos que nos acercásemos a la frontera entre territorio Cullen y territorio lobo para darnos un paquete." Me dijo Embry mostrándome el paquete que habían traído y que parecía un baúl de grande. "Por lo que se ve ha traído media ciudad en ropas de embarazada."

"Un momento, id sentándoos." Les dije para ir a la puerta del baño y llamar suavemente. "Rissa, tu amiguito vampiro te ha mandado una caja. ¿Puedo abrirla?"

"Sí, claro." Afirmó. "Max me ha traído un par de cosas hasta aquí."

"Eh, 'tío-sombras'. No me gusta que te cueles en mi casa." Le dije. "¿Me has oído?"

"Técnicamente no estoy en tu casa." Me contestó una sombra en la puerta. "Y como no podemos entrar, me toca a mí vigilar la salud de Rissa."

Mira, pasaba de él, mientras no apareciera, y no había aparecido desde que volvimos, como si quería pegarse un tiro.

Regresé al salón y cogí un cuchillo para desembalar la caja y descubrir que estaba llena de ropas de embarazada, desde pantalones enormes, camisetas, vestidos y…

"¡Rissa, tenemos unos camisones para embarazada muy chulos!" Le grité canturreando e intentando no sentirme celoso de que ese hijo de mala mujer de Phury Diavvolo le hubiera renovado el armario con ropa genial hecha a medida a juzgar por lo lujoso de tejidos y confección que tenía todo como para ser todo de tienda para embarazadas.

"Ya está, que parece que nunca hubierais visto un arcón de embarazada." Nos dijo Max desde las sombras del sofá.

"¿Por qué no sales y das la cara?" Le dijo mi padre.

"Déjalo, Billie." Le dijo Embry. "Es una rata cobardica. Solo sale a matar desde la espalda."

"No quiero asesinos en casa." Negó.

"Mis disculpas, señor, pero técnicamente no estoy en la casa." Afirmó desde las sombras de la alacena.

"Veo que sigues moviéndote por todas las sombras, cobardica." Le dije con ironía. "Por mí puedes quedarte ahí para siempre. Pero no asomes tu cara por aquí o te las verás conmigo."

"Y con nosotros." Afirmó Embry.

"Si quieres vigilar para mantener al tanto a la familia bien." Dijo Seth. "Pero que sepas que Leah no va a moverse de aquí, nos avisará en cuanto asomes las narices."

"Ya, que ya sé el tratado." Dijo. "Y por respeto a Rissa y los Cullen no vamos a violarlo, pero nadie dijo nada de no espiar desde las sombras con el beneplácito de la futura mamá."

"¿Qué beneplácito de qué?" Dijo Leah.

"Maxi, tengo aquí a toda la manada." Le dijo Rissa del brazo de Leah para regresar a tumbarse al sofá. "Puedes irte a descansar un poco."

"Está bien, dame un toque cuando se larguen." Le dijo.

"Llama tres veces su nombre ante un espejo y aparecerá." Dijo Embry bromeando.

"No." Dijo Rissa divertida. "Se refiere al móvil. Me ha regalado uno de marcación por voz para llamarles cuando quiera sin que tengan que entrar."

"Ese camisón es nuevo ¿no?" Le dije.

"Seda salvaje mezclada con elastán y algodón." Afirmó Leah. "Debe estar hecho a medida porque en el pecho le queda justo y la tripa le sobra aún."

"Supuestamente aún tiene que crecer más." Le dijo Rissa sonriéndole.

"Espera." Le dije llevándole las manos a la rebeca rosa apagado tirando a blanco que llevaba. "Llevas el lazo suelto."

"Ah, se ata bajo el pecho." Dijo. "Es muy cómoda para darme un poco de calor."

"¿Sabes qué?" Le dije. "Luego vamos a ir a cogerte la cama del cuarto de mi hermana para sacártela aquí. Y Sue, la madre de Leah y Seth, va a venir a echar un ojo a lo que es diseño de interiores."

"Deberíais llamar también a Emily." Nos dijo mi padre. "Sigue siendo buena en diseño de interiores y es parte de la manada. Además, Sam agradecerá que intentéis unir un poco las manadas."

"Pensaba que le daba igual." Afirmó Quil.

"Eh, Jared y Paul vinieron a luchar codo con codo con vosotros." Me dijo Rissa frotándose un poco los brazos mientras Leah volvía con un secador en la mano. "Creo que eso es un intento de acercar posiciones pero sin decirlo cara a cara."

De pronto todo cobraba sentido.

"Wow, Rissa es una auténtica esposa de alfa." Dijo un amigo de Seth.

"Gracias por quitarnos la venda de los ojos, cielo." Le dije bromeando. "Ahora he quedado como un tonto."

"No, Jake." Me dijo con ironía. "Si te hubiera querido dejar como un tonto te hubiera dicho que me había dado cuenta cuando les oí aparecer en Alaska."

Eso nos hizo reír incluso a mi padre que se tapó la boca para intentar aguantar la risa sin demasiado éxito.

"¿Ves?" Dijo Leah. "Ahora sí que estoy contenta de pertenecer a esta manada. No muevas la cabeza que voy a secarte un poco."

"Puedo sola." Dijo Rissa.

"Cheeee, las manos quietas." Le dijo Leah. "Que a partir de ahora se supone que eres la mujer maniquí. No te mueves ni un milímetro si podemos evitarlo. Y créeme, podremos evitarlo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Esto va bien aquí?" Preguntamos mientras Quil, Embry y yo poníamos la cama justo junto a una venta en perpendicular.

"Perfecto." Afirmó Sue. "Ahora Seth, pon tu mesilla justo a la derecha y tú, Jared, la tuya a la izquierda."

"¿Así está bien lijada?" Preguntó Paul entrando la mesa carrito que estaba haciendo.

"Le falta un poco más de pintura aquí." Le dijo Emily. "Por lo demás parece perfecta."

"De verdad, no hace falta tanta cosa." Dijo Rissa. "Os estáis tomando demasiadas molestias."

"De eso nada." Afirmó Sam. "Y si no piensa que en un futuro alguna de nuestras chicas podría necesitar algo de esto."

"¿Os imagináis que alguno tenga sextillizos?" Dijo uno de los amigos de Seth que estaba clasificando revisas a las que estaban haciendo puntitos para que Rissa pudiera leerlas del braille.

"Además, el que tendría que quejarse aquí es Billie." Dijo Charlie que estaba remangado y ayudando a mi padre a montar la mesita con bandeja para la comida en la cama. "Entre unos y otros le hemos convertido el salón en un taller de montado de cosas."

"Mamá, mira, yo creo que poniendo estas sábanas parece más integrado en el salón." Le dijo Leah a Sue.

"Una buena idea." Afirmó esta.

"¿Y si le ponemos una manivela a este trozo de cama para que pueda incorporarse más para comer?" Preguntó Seth.

"De verdad, no es necesario que hagáis todo esto." Dijo de nuevo Rissa.

"¿Estás de broma?" Le dijo Leah. "Claro que tiene que hacer todo esto. Tú vas a tener que quedarte tipo vegetal casi durante todo un mes. Qué se chinchen y trabajen un poco."

"¡Leah, un poco de modales!" Le dijo Sue.

"Qué, es cierto." Afirmó. "Anda que no disfrutaría yo si tuviese a tantos hombres trabajando por mí."

Eso hizo que Rissa se aguantara la risa mientras Sue volvía a reñir a Leah por hablar así y Emily se unía a la sonrisa de Rissa.

"Madre mía…" Le oí a Rissa susurrar a Emily mientras esta la ayudaba a incorporar porque los bebés habían vuelto a hacerle daño por dentro.

"Esto es un circo a veces, pero ya te acabarás acostumbrando." Le dijo Emily.

"No, si agradezco esto." Afirmó Rissa. "Nunca me ha gustado compadecerme de mí misma, menos aún que me compadezcan. En serio, si fuera por mí estaría por ahí dando paseos, me duelen las piernas de no hacer nada."

"Tienes que quedarte quieta…" Le susurró Emily en tono maternal.

"Si ya lo sé, le prometí a Jake hacerlo." Le dijo. "Pero la verdad es que quiero que nazcan las dos. Aunque luego una tenga que acabar en la incubadora."

"¿Entonces irás al hospital?"

"¿Con una cría medio vampiro dentro?" Le dijo. "¡Ni de broma!. ¡Me la quitarían para hacerle pruebas y a saber qué más!"

"Vale, vale, cálmate." Le dijo Emily. "¿Salimos al patio un poco?"

"Vale." Dijo Rissa. "¿Jake?"

"Oído cocina." Afirmé para ir a cogerla en brazos con mucho cuidado. "Aprovecha, señorita que cuando tengas esto terminado no vas a poder salir hasta que no se te quite el bombo."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo con ironía. "Y yo que pensaba que podría salir a correr por ahí un poco. Ahora tengo un arma letal, me tiro en plancha y aplasto a quien sea."

Al menos se lo estaba tomando con tranquilidad y buen humor, y eso era genial.


	80. CAPITULO 80: PARTOS COMPLICADOS LA IMPR

**CAPITULO 80: PARTOS COMPLICADOS. LA IMPRONTA DE SETH.**

La Push, apenas dos semanas y media después.

"Buenos días." Saluda Carlisle entrando cuando le abro la puerta. "Vengo a echar un vistazo. ¿Algún hueso más roto?"

"No, solo las costillas." Le digo mientras la oigo volver a ahogar los gritos de dolor y mi padre intenta calmarla un poco. "¿Rissa?"

"Le ha roto la cadera." Me dice Carlisle haciéndome notar que una de las piernas tiene pinta de estar suelta. "Tendremos suerte si no es la cabeza del fémur. Rissa, voy a ponerte anestesia, pero vas a tener que colaborar un poco."

Rissa asiente y como siempre, se deja hacer y hace lo que Carlisle le va diciendo mientras Edward y yo vamos pasándole y haciendo lo que nos pide, hasta que acaba.

"Esto va mal." Me dice Carlisle mientras Leah vuelve a ocuparse de secarle el sudor a Rissa y limpiarle la sangre en los lugares donde han cortado para volver a unir con hilo y aguja. "Cada vez hay más roturas y con más frecuencia."

"La de Jagger comienza a no poder controlar lo de no crecer más." Dice Edward. "Hay que sacarlas ya o morirán las dos."

"Rissa no querrá." Les digo. "Aunque intente decirle que no me importa, se niega a hacer nada que ponga en peligro la vida de la nuestra."

"Hay una posibilidad entre un millón." Me dice Edward.

"Edward, ya lo hemos hablado, es muy arriesgado." Le dice Carlisle.

"Dime lo que sea." Le digo.

"Las placentas están juntas pero en cierto modo separadas." Me dice. "La parte de la semi-vampiro no puede atravesarse con el ecógrafo, pero si la sacáramos a ella…"

"No podemos sacarla sin dañar la placenta, y nada nos garantiza que no afectase a la otra." Dice Carlisle.

"Pero si lo hiciésemos desde un lateral…" Dijo Edward. "Le dejaría cicatriz, pero al menos estaría a salvo."

"¿Estás seguro?" Le digo.

"Eso le daría una posibilidad entre mil de sobrevivir." Afirmó Edward.

"Aún así es demasiado arriesgado." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Pero Rissa no moriría ¿verdad?" Les digo.

"Salvaría la vida de la madre, pero las crías podrían…" Dice Carlisle.

"Suficiente." Afirmo. "Rissa, Edward cree que puede sacar a las crías ya."

"Pero… dijeron que un mes." Me dice confusa. "Aún falta más de una semana."

"Los fetos han desarrollado bien." Le dice Carlisle.

"Solo sacarían al del vampiro." Le digo. "Es ella la que te rompe los huesos. No lo hace aposta, pero no puede evitarlo, y tú estás…"

Había vuelto a adelgazar brutalmente, la pequeña de Jagger le estaba chupando la vida aunque le dábamos sangre y esta comenzaba a hacerle rechazo alimentario al organismo de Rissa.

"¿Y qué hay de las crías?" Nos dijo Leah.

"Hay riesgo de que una o las dos se pierdan." Dijo Carlisle.

"Si habláramos con ellas…" Dijo Edward. "Se produjo un crecimiento madurativo considerable en poco tiempo hace apenas menos de dos meses."

"¿Podrías hacerlo?" Le pregunta Rissa.

"Puedo intentarlo." Afirmó.

"Si consigues que la vida de ambas quede fuera de peligro… os dejaré sacarlas y pasarlas a la incubadora." Sentenció susurrando Rissa.

"Edward, inténtalo." Le pedí.

"Vale, necesito silencio." Afirmó acercándose a la cama de Rissa para tenderme la mano. "Está helada, necesito que la calientes un poco."

"Ah, claro." Afirmé para cogérsela en ambas manos y frotarla para intentar darle más calor.

Cuando considera que la tiene suficientemente caliente, se la pone encima y me doy cuenta de que Carlisle ha desaparecido.

"Hola pequeña." Comienza Edward. "Sé que puedes oírme, me gustaría hablar contigo de hombre a mujer."

Eso es estúpido, no creo que alguien tan pequeño pueda entender eso, pero no digo nada.

Leah está mirándoles con un gesto de rabia contenida, sé que como no funcione pronto, irá a separar a Edward de ellas.

"Hace unos meses hiciste algo, tu hermana maduró más rápidamente y pasó de un estado madurativo a otro, necesito que vuelvas a hacerlo." Le dijo suavemente mientras noto una corriente de aire y veo a Carlisle con Nessy en brazos tras nosotros. "Necesito que hagas madurar otra vez a tu hermana para poder sacaros de ahí. Mamá se está muriendo, tenemos que sacaros de ahí rápidamente, pero se niega a dejarme sacaros hasta que no sea seguro para las vosotras."

Le veo guardar silencio un momento, y entonces agacha la cabeza.

"Por favor, necesito que hagas un esfuerzo, necesito que me entiendas…" Le pide.

No está funcionando. Yo llevaba razón, es demasiado pequeña para entenderlo.

"Abuelito…" Dice entonces Nessy. "¿Puedo intentarlo yo?"

"Nessy, no creo que debas…" Le dice su abuelo.

"No, Carlisle, eso es." Dice Edward. "Cariño, necesito que nos hagas un favor, necesito que le enseñes a la pequeña que está bajo mi mano lo que le intento decir. Tienes que mostrarle el video que viste con tía Rose de los bebés creciendo que grabamos de la tripa de Rissa. Tienes que hacerle entender que queremos, que necesitamos que vuelva a hacer eso."

"Vale, está chupado." Dijo sonriéndole para saltar de los brazos de Carlisle y correr hacia su padre que la levantó y le dejó poner la mano en la tripa de Rissa para cerrar los ojos.

"Me hace cosquillas y está un poco fría." Dice Rissa sonriendo.

"Creo que funciona." Dice entonces Edward. "Le entiende. Renesme, necesito que le trasmitas que es importante que lo intente porque si no podrían morir las tres."

"¡¿Qué?" Dijo.

"Renesme, por favor, dile eso." Le dijo su padre.

Entonces ella asintió y cerró los ojos de nuevo cambiando la cara de felicidad por una de preocupación murmurando algo como 'porfavorporfavorporfavor'.

"¿Funciona?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Eso espero." Afirmé.

"Creo que no acaba de entender lo que queremos." Dijo Edward. "Renesme, intenta mostrarle a su madre como el ciervo que encontramos el otro día."

"¿Rissa va a quedarse así?" Dijo la niña asustada.

"No, pero inténtalo así." Le dijo.

"¿De qué hablas?" Le dije. "La estás asustando."

"El otro día nos encontramos un ciervo abierto en canal de un zarpazo y medio devorado, seguramente fuese el oso que cazamos apenas medio kilómetro más allá." Me dijo Edward. "Es algo parecido a lo que podría pasar si no sacamos a las dos crías."

"Ya está." Dijo Nessy.

"¿Ya está?" Dijo Leah molesta. "¿Estáis contentos? La habéis molestado para nada."

"Leah." Le dije. "Espera fuera."

"No." Dijo ella.

"Leah, dáme la mano." Le dijo Rissa.

"Nessy, por favor, vuelve a intentarlo." Le pedí.

"¿Estás tonto, Jake?" Me dijo Leah molesta. "Le estáis haciendo daño."

"Creo que lo ha entendido." Afirmó Edward mientras comenzaba a ver cómo las ropas de cama que tenía encima comenzaban a elevarse demasiado lentamente y Carlisle corría para plantarse a su otro lado con el ecógrafo para ver las imágenes en la pantalla.

"Renesme, dile que pare." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Para, para." Le susurró Nessy poniéndole la mano en la tripa de nuevo. "Para, por favor."

Sin embargo, no paró de crecer, siguió creciendo lentamente.

"Edward, están ya en el crecimiento de los 7 meses." Dijo Carlisle.

"Apartaros." Dijo Edward. "Cariño, dile que vamos a sacarlas ya."

Ella asintió y volvió a poner las manos en la tripa de Rissa mientras ella se retorcía un poco de dolor y Leah hacía lo que podía por mantenerla quieta para evitar que se le partiera algún hueso, o la columna como había pasado con Bella.

Entonces reaccioné, aparté a Leah y sujeté a Rissa con las manos en sus hombros.

"Rissa, cariño, por favor, intenta no moverte." Le pedí.

"Jake, gírala un poco, voy a ponerle una epidural." Afirmó Edward.

Asentí y le ayudé a girarse un poco para dejarle la espalda al aire para Edward que le sacó el camisón dejándola en ropa interior para pincharle algo en la espalda antes de volver a ayudarla a poner plana en la cama y llevarla entre Carlisle y él hasta la mesa que despejé con un golpe de brazo tirando todo lo que había encima al suelo al entender que pretendían pasarla allí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"¡JAKE!" Rugí aporreando la puerta. "¡JAKE, ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!"

"Aparta." Me dijo Embry para ponerse a tocar las visagras de la puerta para desmontarla y tirarla a un lado con cuidado antes de que entrásemos todos en tromba para ver cómo Edward y Carlisle se encargaban de abrirle la tripa a Rissa mientras Jake la sujetaba a la mesa y le susurraba cosas en quileute y Leah se apartaba de ellos para pararnos.

"¿A dónde creéis que vais?" Nos dijo.

"¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?" Le dije parando a Embry que iba embalado con intención de tirarse contra los Cullen. "¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Se oyen los gritos por toda la reserva."

"Le están sacando las crías." Nos dijo Leah.

"La bebé que es como mi hija está rodeada de una cubierta casi irrompible." Nos dijo Edward sin parar de cortar carne. "Estamos intentando sacarla antes de que le rompan más huesos."

"Por favor, salid de aquí." Nos dijo Leah. "Ya hay suficientes manos aquí. Venga, largo." Añadió empujándonos para sacarnos.

En menos que cantaba un gallo nos había sacado a todos fuera a empujones antes de volver a donde estaba la chica gritando y gimiendo de dolor.

"Tranquilo Embry." Le dije. "Está bien, no te preocupes."

"No, no lo está." Afirmó. "Si por culpa de esa cosa se queda también la hija de Jake ciega…"

"No va a pasar nada." Afirmé.

"¡LA ESTÁN SACANDO SIN ACABAR DE DESARROYAR!" Me gritó golpeándome y casi derribándome. "¡ME HE INFORMADO, SI ES PREMATURA PODRÍA QUEDAR CIEGA O SORDA, O ALGO PEOR!"

Eso no lo sabíamos, todos nos quedamos mirándole y luego a la puerta de entrada a la casa.

Aquello era una tortura, pero finalmente, acabó cesando y vino sustituida por los quejidos y gemidos del resto.

"¿Qué ocurre, Leah?" Le dije.

"Rissa ha entrado en paro cardiaco." Afirmó. "Es…"

Fue antológico, Embry consiguió zafarse de todos los que intentamos pararle y entrar, y yo le seguí para intentar detenerlo, pero no pude, antes de que me diera cuenta, había cogido la cría más grande y saltó por la ventana mientras esta lloraba.

"Quil, Seth, corred tras él." Le dije. "Paul, acompáñales. Carlisle." Acabé diciéndole mirándole. "¿Cómo podemos ayudar?"

"Necesito unas palas de desfibrilar." Afirmó. "Habría que ir al hospital y…"

Fue un impulso, antes de que pudiéramos pararle nadie, Jake arrancó una lámpara de mesilla y cogió los cables para separarlos y ponérselos a Rissa en el pecho antes de quitarlos porque su cuerpo saltó un poco hacia arriba y volver a repetirlo.

"Muy rústico pero…" Dijo Edward. "Déjame."

Lo siguiente que pasó no debería haberme sorprendido porque ya debería haber estado curado de espanto dado que aquella chica había muerto y regresado a nosotros con otro cuerpo, algo impensable ni soñable hasta ella; pero igualmente lo hizo, me dejó atónito y no supe cómo reaccionar.

De pronto, Rissa comenzó a arder, la chispa nació de los cables pelados y se extendió poco a poco por todo su torso hasta casi las rodillas y poco antes que el codo.

Corrí a la cocina y cogí agua, pero no pude apagarlo, así que cogí la manta e intenté apagarla así, pero lo único que conseguí fue quemar la manta y tener que pisotearla mientras gritaba a todos que hicieran algo.

Y de pronto, el fuego fue retrocediendo solo y acabó apagándose en los mismos labios de Rissa.

"¿Qué coño ha…?" Comencé.

"¿Rissa?" La llamó Carlisle. "¿Bellatrix?. ¿Lixandra?. ¿Cristiana?"

"Joder… tengo un nombre precioso." Dijo Rissa con una voz grave y casi sin fuerza. "¿Os importa dejar de seguir llamándome por otros? Me llamo Rissa Black… ¿Dónde están mis…?"

"Embry ha secuestrado a la de Jagger." Dijo Jake. "Es… tenía tanto miedo por ti que no he podido…"

"Está bien." Dijo Edward. "La persecución ha dado un giro inesperado…"

"Y la…" Comenzó Rissa.

"Está aquí." Le dijo Leah suavemente. "En la incubadora."

"Quiero… quiero verla…" Afirmó.

"Espera un momento." Le dijo Jake. "Ahora mismo te ayudo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¡Embry, no lo hagas!" Le gritamos todos a nuestro modo.

Había un problema, teníamos a Embry delante, dispuesto a tirar por un acantilado al bebé con un pelo en mechones pegados entre sí con coágulos de sangre del vientre que acababa de dejar y casi blanco que parecía que no tenía y era calvo.

"Embry, es una locura y lo sabes." Le dije.

"Esta cosa ha matado a Rissa." Afirmó llorando como la cría que lloraba a gritos. "Se merece morir tan cruelmente como ha matado a su madre…"

"No estás en tus cabales." Le dije. "Tú no eres un asesino. La cría no tiene la culpa, además, qué crees que te hará Jake cuando se entere. También es su hija."

"¡Mentira!" Gritó amenazando con tirarla. "Es la cría de ese… maldito vampiro."

"Y la hija de Rissa." Le dije. "Es la hija de la mujer que amabas. Además, Bella despertó."

"¡EDWARD LA CONVIRTIÓ!" Rugió Embry.

Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa, faltaba Quil, no estaba en ningún lado a pesar de que había estado allí hasta hacía nada.

"Embry, matarla no va a cambiar nada." Le dijo Jared. "¿Crees que no nos gustaría ver cómo estrellas a esa cosa contra las rocas de abajo? Nos encantaría, pero es la hija de Jake, aunque no sea el padre… es el padre de su hermana, y juró hacerle de padre."

"Pues ya no va a tener que hacerlo." Afirmó sorbiéndose los mocos antes de abrir la mano.

Ya iba a saltar por ella cuando vi un cuerpo de dos lobos saltando hacia arriba y cogiendo uno la cría en sus fauces para ponerla a salvo mientras la cría lloraba que parecía que iba a echar los pulmones por la boca.

Embry se convirtió y entonces todos fueron por él, pero yo cogí la cría y la abrigué con mi camiseta; le limpié un poco la cabeza y entonces abrió los ojos.

Sí, abrió los ojos y me miró; y en ese preciso instante fue como si cayese al vacío, un vacío amarillo dorado oscuro. Todo se sumió en el silencio, los lloros cesaron dejando solo una melodía de rugidos y grañidos de dolor animales que sonaban tan distantes que parecían una mala grabación de fondo.

De pronto todo lo que importaba estaba allí, ya no estaba atado a la tierra por la manada, ahora era esa niña la que me tenía cogido, con un hilo invisible y…

Me caí al suelo, me habían empujado y lo único que hice fue coger mejor a la cría para evitar que sufriera el golpe mientras veía cómo un lobo estiraba al que era Embry de la cola alejándole por milímetros de coger la cabeza del bebé con mi mano entre sus fauces.

Entonces puse a la cría a salvo y me transformé encarando a Embry.

"_Si la tocas te mataré._" Afirmé. "_No puedes tocarla, es mía… __¡Es mi impronta!_" Le rugí repitiéndoselo hasta hacerle retroceder con el resto.

Entonces se sentaron en sus cuartos traseros y me permití mirar atrás, donde un bebé se movía moviendo sus manos al cielo mientras Jake llegaba y la recogía del suelo susurrándole algo en nuestro idioma.

Entonces me relajé.

Jake era su padre, se comportaría como tal y si aquella niña tenía problemas, yo le ayudaría. Haría lo que hiciera falta por ella, porque ya no era una simple mestiza de vampiro nacida del vientre de una amiga, ahora era algo más, era mucho más, era mi impronta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

No podía ser, salí corriendo tras quitarme al resto de encima con bocados al aire y huí de allí.

Antes de pensar estaba corriendo hacia casa de los Black y entré por la puerta derribada para ver una escena muy tierna.

Allí estaba Rissa, con las manos en aquella pecera donde estaba su cría-lobo. La acariciaba mientras Carlisle le indicaba con cuidado dónde estaban unos cables para evitar que los arrancara.

"Embry está aquí." Le dijo Carlisle.

"¿Dónde está mi hija?" Preguntó ella.

Mi momento de penitencia.

Me destrasformé para contestar.

"Jake y los chicos están con ella, es… no he podido matarla. Pensé que te había matado, los siguientes eran… pero estás viva…" Le dije feliz de que fuese así.

"He preguntado que dónde está mi hija." Me repitió.

"Tranquila Rissa." Le dijo Edward. "Está a salvo, los chicos la tienen y intentan calmarla porque está llorando del susto."

"Quiero a mi hija." Dijo.

"Siento habérmela llevado." Le dije. "Pensé que te habían matado."

"Embry, creo que lo mejor sería que esperaras fuera un momento." Me dijo Carlisle. "Al menos hasta que traigan de vuelta a la pequeña. Rissa está un poco… neurótica, es normal en madres primerizas que tienen un parto difícil, pero…"

"No, está bien." Dijo Rissa. "Lo entiendo, pero como vuelvas a poner la vida de alguno de mis retoños en peligro…"

"Tranquila." Le dije. "Un error tonto. No volverá a pasar. Además, no podemos tocar a tu otra hija por Seth."

"¿Y qué tiene él que ver en esto?" Me dijo.

"Se ha… improntado de tu hija." Le dije.

"Oh, vaya… pero eso es… pederastia ¿no?" Dijo.

"Como Jake con mi hija." Le dijo Edward. "Tu hija está bien, va a necesitar quedarse en la incubadora un tiempo, pero parece que tiene todo en su sitio. Y sabe quién es su madre."

"Gracias Edward." Le dijo ella asintiendo y rozándole la tripa al bebé con un dedo. "Me da tanto miedo… es tan pequeñita…"

"Normal, está en el 6º mes de embarazo, de gemelas." Le dijo Carlisle. "Es normal que sea tan pequeña, pero crecerá aquí dentro."

"Dime Embry." Me dijo Rissa poniéndome en guardia. "¿No es la cosa más bella que has visto nunca?"

Me acerqué con recelo. Entendería que Rissa me odiase por haber cogido a su hija y habérmela llevado de su lado para matarla por pensar que la había matado a ella, también hubiera matado a Edward y Carlisle, cuando hubiese acabado con la cría, pero… ella seguía viva, así que no tenía sentido matar a nadie y estaba tan agradecido por ella que ahora solo me quedaba el miedo.

Allí, dentro de aquella pequeña cápsula tipo acuario con agujeros sellados que podían abrirse para meter las manos, había una cosita pequeña, tenía forma de bebé, pero sus brazos y piernas eran tan pequeños, tan escuálidos que parecían ridículos comparados con la cabeza tan grande que tenía. Tenía tubos por todos lados, conectándola a máquinas que no paraban de pitar y zumbar con sonidos rítmicos y un par de tubos más saliéndole de la nariz, como si fuesen para forzarla a respirar así como una especie de vía en un brazo por la que parecía pasar sangre.

Casi podría decirse que era más máquina que bebé.

"¿No es lo más bonito que has visto nunca?" Me dijo.

"_Obviando los cables y las desproporciones…_" Pensé para mí antes de sonreír y contestarle. "Sí, es lo más bonito que he visto nunca. Pero es un poco pequeña ¿no?"

"¿Tú también lo crees?" Me dijo preocupada. "Lo sabía, sabía que había algo raro."

"No, no." Le dije divertido. "Estoy seguro que es normal, pero no he visto demasiados bebés últimamente, podría tener una talla de recién nacido y seguir pareciéndome pequeño."

"Es pequeño comparado con vosotros." Afirmó Carlisle. "¿Quieres cogerlo?"

"No, gracias." Le dije. "Es… me gustaría, pero casi prefiero que acabéis de hornearla antes de cogerla nadie aparte de la madre."

"Vendremos todos los días para cuidarla." Afirmó Carlisle. "Y dentro de poco tendrás que sujetarla un poco tú, Rissa. Es bueno que sigua oyendo el latido de la madre."

"¿Y es normal que esté tan quieta?" Le pregunté preocupado.

"A ver, 'tío Embry'." Me dijo Edward. "La madre puede estar nerviosa, es su hija, pero tú deberías estar más calmado, incluso cuando te preocupas por lo que lo haces."

"Necesito que estéis pendientes de las reacciones." Afirmó Carlisle sacando un papel para ponerse a apuntar algo. "Rissa, ya te dije que a partir de la semana 12, en el tercer mes de embarazo, el feto se puede estirar, patear y saltar en el útero, mucho antes de que la madre comience a sentir sus movimientos. Y a partir de la semana 18, o lo que es lo mismo, el cuarto mes y medio, pueden abrir los ojos. Así que ahora abrirá y cerrará los ojos un poco al tuntún para ir probando el parpadeo, pero probablemente siga con los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Entonces tenemos que vigilar que parpadee y se mueva un poco ¿no?" Le dije. "Es… por decírselo a Jake."

"De mi hijo me ocupo yo." Afirmó Billie saliendo de la cocina con una botella de agua con hierbas en el regazo para acercarse a Rissa. "¿Qué más, Carlisle?"

"Sí, lo que quiero que miréis si hace es reírse, rascarse, llorar, si tiene hipo, la succión… Oh, y señorita, probablemente también sonría. Aunque la mayoría de médicos sigue convencidos que no empiezan a sonreír hasta después de los 9 meses, probablemente hasta las seis semanas después de haber nacido."

"Ojalá pudiera ver su sonrísa…" Dijo Rissa.

"Hablando de eso…" Dijo Edward. "No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero… he leído algo sobre trasplantes de retinas; y ojos completos con cultivo de…"

"Ya han probado todo lo que existía." Dijo Rissa. "No ha funcionado nada."

"¿Y un trasplante del nervio óptico total?" Le dijo Edward.

"¿Pero eso existe?" Dijimos casi a la vez.

"Es una técnica aún experimental, pero ya hay un par de personas que antes no veían y ahora ven." Afirmó. "Aún no han salido los datos a la luz, pero… bueno, no nos cuesta nada informarnos y cuando sepamos algo más… ya sabes, ofrecerte una oportunidad."

La vi dudar, entonces yo tomé la palabra.

"No puedes estar dudando en serio." Afirmé. "¡Rissa, es tu oportunidad!. ¡Podrías volver a ser Bellatrix!"

"No lo entiendes, Embry." Me dijo Jake desde la puerta entrando con su hija en brazos seguido del resto. "Ella nunca ha dejado de ser nuestra Bella, ni la de Edmound... a decir verdad ni siquiera estoy seguro que no sea la Lixandra de los Diavvolo. Y desde luego, también es Rissa Ben-al-Kirk, o como sea. Y no necesita ver para saber lo que le rodea. Piénsalo un poco. ¿Cuántas personas con vista normal conoces que hayan sobrevivido a una guerra con vampiros?"Añadió con ironía. "O capaces de darte una tunda en el culo."

"O de plantarnos cara jugando a baseball." Apuntó Carlisle.

"Rissa no necesita ver." Afirmó Jake llendo a sentarse a su lado en la cama en el salón a la que había vuelto cuando me fui llevándome a la pequeña semi-vampirilla con intención de poner fin a su vida y poniéndosela a Rissa en brazos. "Ya nos tiene a nosotros para decirle lo que se ve. Y si las niñas son ciegas… pues bueno, su madre podrá enseñarles todos los trucos de ciegos y nosotros ya las protegeremos del resto."

"¿Es esta?" Le susurró Rissa con lágrimas en los ojos. "Hola pequeña…"

"En serio, necesitamos un nombre para ellas." Le dijo Jake. "Unos buenos nombres. No podemos seguir llamándolas pequeña ni la semi-vampiro y la loba."

"¡¿Quién les llama así?" Dijo ella riéndose y llorando a la vez.

"Pues todos." Le dijo Jake bromeando. "Y yo paso de seguir dando golpes para que no las llamen así. Así que ahora… acuna a nuestra niña y la ponemos en la cuna, nos dormimos un rato y mañana mismo a primera hora hacemos un gabinete de crisis todos los Black, nos salimos fuera y vamos a algún café de Forks o algo y decidimos un nombre."

"¿Y por qué a Forks?" Dijo Rissa.

"No esperarás que rompa el tratado dejando entrar deliberadamente al idiota de Phury y a 'sombritas' y Claudio para algo tan importante como los nombres." Le dijo.


	81. CAPITULO 81: NOMBRES CON GANCHO LA PEQU

**CAPITULO 81: NOMBRES CON GANCHO. LA PEQUEÑA DONNA.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"A ver… caballeros, no quiero tener que poner paz aquí ¿de acuerdo?" Nos dijo Charlie mientras tomábamos asiento en una cafetería que nos había sugerido y donde iba a cenar todas las noches antes de Bella, solo que ahora había ido a tomar un café para por si acaso se liase por la reunión improvisada.

"Tranquilo Charlie." Le dijo Seth. "Nos comportaremos ¿a que sí?"

"Claro." Afirmó Phury.

"Descuide sheriff." Le dijo Claudio. "Hemos venido en son de paz, nos comportaremos."

"Bien…" Nos dijo.

"Voy a pedirme una cerveza." Les dije. "¿Papá, Rissa, Seth? Os preguntaría al resto, pero… es evidente que no tomáis nada que sirvan aquí."

"Tranquilo, hemos venido comidos." Dijo Phury divertido. "Un par de osos negros."

"¡Comida!" Dijo la pequeña.

"Aquí no, pequeña." Le dijo Rissa dándole un beso en la cabeza con pelo blanco.

La verdad es que en menos de un día ya había desarrollado hasta tener pelo liso salvo por las puntas donde se rizaba y rubio casi blanco. Salvo por un mechón de pelo que era rojo como la sangre. Cosa que no entendía.

"Vaya, es la viva imagen de sus padres." Me dijo Phury con ironía. "Tiene el pelo de mi hermano."

"Lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que tenga ese mechón rojo." Le dije. "El padre se teñía las puntas."

"Eh, a mi hermano le venía de serie." Afirmó divertido. "Soy yo el que se tiñe para estar todo igualado."

Ya, e iba yo y me lo creía.

"Un par de cervezas, una de ellas sin alcohol a poder ser y una 'shandy'." Le pedí a la camarera.

"Claro." Afirmó.

"Cariño, pregúntale si puede templarte un poco el biberón en el microondas." Me dijo Rissa desde su asiento.

"Perdone." Volví a llamar a la pobre camarera. "¿Sería demasiado abusar de su generosidad y pedirle que temple un poco el biberón en el microondas? Con medio minuto será suficiente."

"Claro, no hay problema." Afirmó sonriéndo mientras le pasaba el biberón especial hecho de un material opaco que no dejaba ver el interior. "Ahora mismo… te lo calentamos, medio minuto."

"Muchísimas gracias." Le dije.

"No te preocupes, ve a la mesa y os llevo yo todo cuando salga el biberón." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Muchas gracias pues." Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa para ir a la mesa y sentarme con mi mujer y la niña.

"Jake, les decía a todos que nuestra pequeña estaba en la incubadora." Me dijo. "Y que esta peque le ha salvado la vida, nos la ha salvado, a las tres." Afirmó sonriendo y haciendo que la pequeña rubia se riese y palmotease feliz.

"Vaya, parece que esta pequeña va a tener fuerza." Dijo su tío sonriendo.

"Lo que no me gusta es que aún no tenga nombre." Le dije. "No habíamos pensado aún nombres, quiero decir…"

"Queremos que sea un nombre que haga honor a vuestra herencia." Me ayudó Rissa.

"Podríais ponerle el nombre de nuestra madre." Dijo Phury.

"Es un nombre muy viejo." Le dijo Claudio. "Necesita algo más moderno."

"¿Y qué tal Bellatrix?" Dijo. "Como la precursora de la madre."

"A mí no me gustaba el nombre." Negó Rissa. "Siempre lo acortaba ¿recordáis?"

"Entonces algo clásico." Dijo Max. "¿Vivian?"

No sé cuántos nombres dijeron, hasta que se me ocurrió una semejanza.

"¿Y Julieta?" Les dije. "Bella la bordaba, fue la obra que nos unió."

"Julieta suena bien." Dijo Rissa. "Julieta… Juliette… Giulietta suena más italiano y clásico."

"Por favor… vais a hacer que vomite." Dijo Phury. "Además, miradla, no le gusta." Añadió señalando aburrido a la pequeña que había dejado el biberón en la mesa y se tapaba las orejas.

"¿Y el abuelo de la criatura no tiene nada que decir?" Preguntó Claudio.

"En mi familia siempre se ha puesto nombre quileute." Dijo mi padre. "Pero los chicos quisieron que el abuelo formara parte del comité para el nombre. Así que solo estoy a escuchar y dar mi opinión sobre lo que vayáis diciendo."

Eso no era de demasiada ayuda, pero era cierto. Aquella niña era hija de uno de ellos, era a ellos a quienes les tocaba hacer de padre para decidir el nombre, y puesto que mi padre y yo íbamos a ser los abuelo y padre aunque no fuésemos biológicos, podíamos dar opinión.

"¿Y si le ponemos Donna?" Preguntó Max. "Es un nombre de mujer, tiene un significado en italiano y por lo que se ve también es actual. Como Donna Karahan."

"Donna." Dije. "Donna Black… la pequeña Donna Black… Donnita… No suena mal."

"Suena bastante bien." Dijo Rissa.

"Hasta a mí me suena bien." Afirmó Billie.

"Como la cantante esa, Donna Dizon o Leah Donna Dizon o algo así." Dijo Charlie. "Un nombre con gancho, sí señor."

"¿Qué dices?" Le dijo Rissa a la pequeña que había vuelto a su biberón de sangre con leche en polvo como si fuese colacao. "¿Te gusta Donna?"

"Donna gusta." Dijo sonriendo. "Mamá, Papá, Guelito… ¡Donna!" Afirmó feliz señalando a cada uno para acabar gritando, riéndo y dando palmadas feliz. "Donna… Donna… Donna…" Se puso a canturrear.

"Vale, pues Donna." Dijo Rissa.

"Además, ahora aunque se lo intentes cambiar no vas a poder..." Le dije.

"Donna, y yo quién soy…" Canturreó Phury.

"Urry." Dijo feliz.

"Noooo." Canturreó. "Tío Phury. A ver, Fu-ry."

"Ito Ury." Dijo feliz.

"Aún tiene problemas para hablar bien." Le dijo Rissa.

"A Nessy le costó decir según qué sonidos un poco más." Les dije. "Claro que era tan despierta que en nada hablaba como un niño de 8 o 9 años."

"¿Y dónde habéis dejado a la hermana?" Preguntó Claudio. "¿La habéis llevado al hospital?"

"No, Carlisle nos montó una incubadora en el salón." Dijo mi padre. "La pequeña no va a salir de casa hasta que no estemos todos seguros de que es seguro para ella porque está perfectamente."

"Manita guapa." Dijo Donna feliz dando más tragos al biberón y mordiendo la tetina, una manía que nos preocupaba un poco. "Donna quiere manita, Donna quiere mamá, Donna quiere papá, Donna quiere guelito. Y dona quiere ¡Seth!" Acabó casi gritando feliz.

"Cariño, no muerdas el bibe." Le dije.

"Ah, déjala." Me dijo Phury. "Es como el padre. A mi hermano también le encantaba morder un poco mientras bebía."

"Eso no nos tranquiliza para nada." Dijo Billie. "Por cierto, Jake. ¿Esto tiene alcohol?"

"Tienes diabetes, Billie." Le dijo Rissa. "No puedes tomar alcohol."

"¿Veis lo que tengo que sufrir?" Dijo a los vampiros. "Nunca me habían controlado tanto desde que mi amada Sarah se nos fue. ¡Y el alcohol es un derecho que todo ciudadano estadounidense tiene desde los 18!"

"Todo ciudadano estadounidense que no tenga problemas de salud ni con el alcohol." Le dijo Rissa.

"Ahí te han dado, Billie." Le dijo Charlie divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"¿Qué tal está la pequeña?" Pregunté tan pronto llegué a casa.

"Bien, sigue estable y ha bostezado." Nos dijo Carlisle. "Esme ha intentado cambiarle el pañal, pero Leah no la ha dejado meter ni un dedo dentro de la incubadora."

La verdad es que a mí no me había importado dejar a Carlisle, su mujer Esme, Leah y Seth que cuidaran a nuestra pequeña en la incubadora, Carlisle era médico y las chicas y Seth podían vigilarla y cuidarla mejor que nadie; pero me había dado un poco de ansiedad separarme tanto rato de ella.

"¿Seguro que está bien?" Pregunté metiendo las manos por los agujeros para ello en la incubadora para tocarla. "¿No está demasiado delgada?"

"Nació ayer." Me dijo Carlisle. "Es normal que aún no haya engordado ni crecido, apenas a pasado un día entero."

"Pero está muy quieta." Les dije. "Cuando la toco siempre se mueve un poco."

"Está dormida." Me dijo Esme con un tono que me demostraba que sonreía cálidamente. "Y aunque aún no te vea, reconoce tu pulso y tu calor."

Justo entonces, la pequeña dio una patada y movió los brazos para mover la cabeza un poco y apoyarla contra mi palma de la mano haciéndome sonreír.

"¿Lo ves?" Me dijo Jake desde apenas un par de pasos de mí. "Reconoce a su madre. Deberías dejarla dormir, ya ves que está perfectamente."

"Sí, cierto, es… será mejor que…"

"¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño con Donna?" Me sugirió. "Ha vuelto a manchar los pañales."

"Espera, te ayudaré a limpiarla." Me ofreció Esme.

"De eso nada, la ayudo yo." Dijo Leah. "Vosotros podéis iros cuando queráis, ya vigilamos nosotros ahora."

"Gracias por todo, Carlisle, Esme." Les dije.

"Vamos a ver esos pañales." Me dijo Leah mientras Donna me tiraba de la ropa para que la cogiera y la cargase en brazos, cosa que hice para dirigirme con Leah y ella al baño.

"¿Dónde tienes los pañales limpios?" Me dijo Leah cuando llegamos al baño.

"Creo que Jake los puso ahí, junto al lavabo." Afirmé señalando en la dirección correcta mientras ponía a Donna en el cambiador que había tallado Jake para ellas con ayuda de los chicos y que se colocaba sobre la bañera en un lado para dejar bañar a las pequeñas. "Pero creo que será mejor limpiarla primero y luego bañarla antes de ponerle el pañal límpio."

"Ah, sí, claro." Dijo. "Así que al final le habéis puesto Donna."

"Hemos hablado de otros nombres, pero parece que le gustaba ese." Le dije.

"Donna gusta Donna." Dijo la pequeña.

"Donna… no está mal." Dijo Leah. "Tiene fuerza, un nombre muy femenino. ¿Qué significa?"

"En italiano se traduce por 'señora', como '_Ma Donna_', 'Mi Señora', la virgen." Le dije suavemente mientras oía a la pequeña reírse lo que me indicaba que Leah le estaba limipando un poco tras quitarle el pañal. "Es un nombre femenino y un poco en la línea de los Diavvolo."

"Bueno… espero que a la otra no le pongáis un nombre así." Me dijo. "Tiene que ser un nombre más en nuestro estilo, más… quileute."

"Hemos estado pensando en jugar con los nombre de nuestras madres." Le dije. "Sarah y Linah. Pero a mí solo me salen Sally o Lisa y no me acaban de convencer. Así que creo que al final dejaré que sea Jake quien les ponga el nombre."

"Como quieras, pero si yo fuera tú, haría algo por ponerle el nombre también yo." Me dijo. "Está comprobado que el gusto de Jake por los nombres está un poco tocado. ¿O acaso no sabías que en el fondo 'Renesme' le parece un nombre bonito?"

"Prefiero Nessy." Afirmé.

Aún notaba esa ligera espinita de celos clavada en el corazón, pero ahora que Jake era mi marido y teníamos dos preciosas y sanas hijas, ya no me cabía duda de que era yo su elegida para compartir la vida y la niña solo algo como una hermana pequeña.

"Donna quiere poner nombre." Afirmó la pequeña.

"Claro." Le contesté sonriéndole. "Lo vamos a decidir entre todos, pero esta vez, papá tiene más voto."

"No justo." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

No podía dejar de mirar a la pequeña en aquella pecera. Se veía taaaaaaan pequeña…

"¿Seguro que está bien?" Le pregunté a Carlisle.

"Señor… se le ve tan pequeña ahí dentro…" Murmuró Charlie.

"¿Seguro que está bien?" Le dije.

"Sí, no os preocupéis." Nos dijo Carlisle. "Jake, deberías meter las manos. A los bebés les calma cuando les tocan los padres."

"Pero con todos esos cables…" Le dije. "Será mejor que no, no quiero hacerle daño."

"Estoy seguro que no le harás daño." Me dijo sonriendo y abriéndome las dos ventanillas que llevaban a los tubos de plástico que hacían de mangas para meter las manos en la incubadora y poniéndose él en los de enfrente. "Tan solo tienes que tener cuidado de no quitarle ningún cable. Acércate y pon las manos aquí."

Me daba miedo hacerle daño, pero acabé poniendo las manos dentro por las mangas y esperé a que Carlisle me pusiera a la pequeña en las manos.

"Eso es, con cuidado." Me dijo para dejarla del todo acomodando los cables para sonreírme sacando las manos con cuidado.

"Así parece todavía más pequeña." Le dije dudando un poco puesto que parecía minúscula en mis manos. "Es tan pequeñita y frágil…"

"Es humana." Me dijo mi padre. "Las gemelas también parecían pequeñas cuando nacieron, y ella aún tiene que crecer un poco."

Me daba miedo hasta tenerla en mis brazos.

Ahora tendría que buscar una forma para poder cuidarla mientras estábamos en clase. Íbamos a tener que contratar un canguro para las dos. Y eso requería de dinero, iba a tener que trabajar en algo.

"Eh, te queda bien el bebé." Me animó Charlie carraspeando.

Se me había olvidado que tenía público, así que volvió el nerviosismo y dejé a la pequeña en su sitio con cuidado para sacar las manos y cerrar las ventanillas de nuevo.

"Bien o no, prefiero no tocarla demasiado hasta que no… bueno, no esté bien y puedan sacarla de esa… pecera." Les dije suavemente.

"Como quieras." Me dijo Carlisle. "Pero sinceramente, creo que deberías cogerla un poco de vez en cuando, es bueno para los dos."

"Que sepas que pienso chivarme a Rissa." Me dijo mi padre.

"Hacer lo que queráis." Les dije.

"Hablando de quién…" Dijo Charlie.

"Rissa, que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo." Le dijo mi padre. "Porque lo que es mi hijo… acaba de decir que le da miedo tocar a la pequeña lobezna."

"Ah, bueno, supongo que… los lobos no son grandes padres." Dijo.

"¿Disculpa?" Dije molesto.

"No es que diga que tú eres mal padre." Dijo levantando las palmas como frenándome metafóricamente. "Pero en la naturaleza, los lobos macho casi no pasan tiempo con los lobeznos, son las hembras quienes se encargan de eso. Los machos solo llevan la comida al nido."

"Ah…" Dijimos sin entender del todo.

Al menos yo no acababa de entender por dónde iban los tiros; pero Carlisle sonrió.

"Bueno, los chicos de aquí son protectores." Le dijo. "Y no dudo ni por un segundo que vayan a ser unos grandes padres. Tan solo hay que ser un poco más pacientes con ellos porque se tienen por… animales." Añadió para guiñarle un ojo. "Y como ya he acabado… si tienes alguna urgencia no dudes en llamarme. Estaré aquí en nada."

"Claro." Afirmó Rissa sonriendo.

"¿Y qué tal está la pequeña vampira?" Le preguntó Billie.

"Bien, Leah está con ella, le está echando polvos de talco." Afirmó. "Yo venía a ver qué pasaba. He oído un tono inusual en ti, Jake."

"Acorralado." Afirmé.

"Oh, entonces me preocupo por nada." Afirmó girándose.

"Espera, voy con vosotras." Le dije.

"Ah, no te preocupes, ahora volvemos." Me dijo sonriéndo.

"Hijo mío… lo de ser padre te ha sentado mal." Afirmó mi padre sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No estaba preparado." Afirmé. "Sin ánimo de ofender, Nessy pasó de ser un bebé a una niña en dos días."

"Y Donna también lo hará." Afirmó Carlisle sonriendo. "Podrías perdértelo."

Aunque no fuese mi hija… había nacido como tal, había hecho lo posible por no hacer daño a Rissa ni a mi hija… probablemente incluso le debiera la vida de ambas.

"¿Es posible llegar a querer a la hija de otro hombre como si fuese la mía?" Le dije a Carlisle.

"Tan solo tienes que verla como tuya." Me dijo sonriendo. "Todos y cada uno de los chicos y chicas Cullen son hijos míos, en cierto modo."

Ver a la niña como si fuese realmente mía, eso iba a ser…

"¡Donna, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!" Le oí gritar a Leah.

"¡No quiero!" Dijo gritando para llegar desnuda al salón y esconderse tras de mí. Solo que había un ligero problema, ahora corría, torpemente pero lo hacía, y su cuerpo había crecido un poco. "¡Mamá y Leah no llevan pañales!"

"Leah, déjame a mí." Le dijo Rissa mientras yo cogía al a niña en brazos.

"¿Qué pasa, peque?" Le dije.

"Leah quiere que me ponga pañales, y Donna no quiere." Afirmó haciendo pucheros.

"Ya, pero es que tú aún eres pequeña." Le dije. "Y nosotros cuando queremos hacer pipí o caquitas vamos al baño, y aún está demasiado alto para ti."

"¡Pero yo no quiero pañales!" Dijo agarrándose cuando vio a la madre llegar con un par limpios en la mano. "¡No quiero, no quiero y no quiero!"

"Vale, vale, deja de gritar." Le dije riéndome. "Te haré un retrete-orinal a tu altura, pero no grites."

"¿Retrete?" Me dijo.

"Es un trono donde te sientas a hacer lo que haces en los pañales." Le dije.

"Eso, encima tú sigue alimentando los cuentos que le hace el tío de que es una princesa." Me dijo Leah.

"Hey, mis hijas son princesas." Afirmamos casi a la vez Rissa y yo.

'Mis hijas', no 'mi hija'. Igual no iba a ser tan difícil lo de ver a las dos como hijas mías.

"Vale." Dijo la pequeña palmeando feliz. "Donna tiene baño… Donna tiene baño…"

"Pero hasta que te lo acabe tienes que usar los pañales ¿vale?" Le dije. "Voy a hacerlo todo lo rápido que pueda, pero tienes que prometer que hasta que tenga un trono a tu medida y digno de ti, vas a seguir usando pañales ¿trato hecho?"

"Hecho." Dijo sonriendo tras pensárselo un poco.

"Me parece que mañana me tocará ir al supermercado a por unos de esos pañales-braguita que venden…" Suspiró Rissa. "Al menos supongo que los pañales estos le servirán a su hermana cuando madure un poco más."

"Donna le da sus pañales a la tata." Dijo esta sonriendo feliz.

"Pero hoy tienes que ponerte estos." Le dijo la madre. "Mañana te compro los nuevos pero de momento tienes que usar estos, así que..."

"Jo…" Dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo con cuidado.

"Vamos señorita…" Le llamó Rissa poniendo la mano para decirle que fuese a cogerla.

La verdad es que viéndole así se me caía la baba. Rissa iba a ser una madre de bandera, aunque estuviese ciega y no pudiese llegar a ver nunca más el mundo era evidente que iba a querer a las dos niñas con locura, además de ser una gran madre.

"Leah me recuerda un poco a Rose con Renesme." Dijo Carlisle sonriendo. "En fin, será mejor que me vaya, parece que viene visita y ya he acabado mi tarea aquí. Lo que sí… a ser posible que nadie salvo los padres o el abuelo metan mano a la incubadora."

"Se ve pero no se toca." Afirmó Charlie divertido. "Será mejor que yo también me vaya. Billie, te veré el sábado."

"¿Pesca otra vez?" Les dije.

"Estamos en temporada." Afirmó mi padre mientras Carlisle abría la puesta para ir saliendo.

Me alegraba que poco a poco las cosas hubiesen vuelto a su cauce entre Billie y Charlie, desde que se enteró de nuestro secreto se habían enfriado mucho, claro que poniéndose en su lugar era lógico. Debía haberse sentido traicionado cuando no se lo habían dicho antes.

"¿Esos que se han ido eran Carlisle y Charlie?" Preguntó Jared entrando por la puerta.

"¿Le ha pasado algo a las pequeñas?" Preguntó Seth preocupado.

"Que no, plastas, están bien." Les dije. "Pero la pequeña necesita cuidados constantes, así que tienen que entrar a cuidarla."

"¿Y qué tal está la otra, la hija de…?" Dijo Seth.

"Bien, con Leah y Rissa." Le dije. "Aunque voy a tener que hacerle un retrete-orinal en miniatura, la ha liado parda porque no quiere usar pañales porque se ha dado cuenta que ni su madre ni Leah los usan."

"Si es que… tan cabrita como el padre." Dijo Jared.

"Ella es mejor. Por cierto, hoy decidíais el nombre ¿no?" Me dijo Seth mirándome expectante.

"Sí, al final se ha decidido que sea Donna." Afirmé.

"Prácticamente lo ha decidido la niña." Confirmó mi padre.

"Donna… suena… no suena demasiado quileute." Dijo Embry.

"Ya, pero dicen que es un nombre femenino y a la niña le gusta." Les dije.

"¡Jake, vete preparando el biberón rojo!" Me pidió Rissa desde el pasillo. "¡Vestimos a Donna y vamos para el salón!"

"¡Oído cocina!" Dije. "¡Tengo un poco de vaca!"

"Ah, yo he guardado un poco del conejo que trajo hoy mi madre." Me dijo Seth sacando un bote con sangre en proceso de coagularse.

"¡Seth ha traido un poco de conejo!" Le avisé.

"¡¿Está fresca?" Me dijo.

"¡Comienza a solidificar!" Le dije.

"¡Vale, caliéntala con un poco de agua, solo unas gotas!" Me dijo. "¡Ahora mismo salimos!"

"Pues nada, a calentarla un poco." Afirmé.

"¿Y no te da cosa tener que hacer eso?" Me dijo Embry. "Cocina con sangre, yuck."

"Normalmente se encarga ella." Les dije sacando el bote para meterlo en el microondas de la casa. "Se ve que si no es fresca hay que hacerle no sé qué cosas y la mezcla con 'no-me-digas-qué' para que no se ponga mala, pero luego cuando la preparas hay que calentarla y no sé cuántas cosas más. ¡Rissa, ya he puesto esto a calentar!"

"Genial, ya estamos." Me dijo mientras veía a Leah trayendo en brazos a la pequeña vestida con un vestido

"¿Les cuentas cómo es lo de la sangre para la niña?" Le dije.

"Ah**, es que cuando**se extrae una unidad de sangre, puede guardarse como sangre completa o separarse en sus componentes individuales. La sangre completa se recoge en una solución preservativa anticoagulante y se almacena a 4ºC. Estas condiciones se han diseñado para mantener la viabilidad de las células rojas sanguíneas pero no son las óptimas para la preservación de plaquetas o factores de coagulación; porque bajo condiciones de almacenamiento, las plaquetas se deteriora rápidamente; hay una pérdida de función del 50% dentro de 24 horas y una pérdida casi completa de función después de 72 horas a pesar de que las plaquetas puedan tener una apariencia normal a la microscopía de luz. Los niveles del factor V caen a 50% del valor inicial en 3 a 5 días. El factor VIII cae a 50% del valor original en 24 horas y luego disminuye más lentamente. El resto de los factores de la coagulación no cambia significativamente durante el tiempo rutinario de almacenamiento de la sangre." Afirmó tranquila. "Vamos, que en general, el deterioro de la función hemostática de la sangre completa comienza 6 horas después de recogida y esto, junto con consideraciones de volumen, limita el uso de sangre completa almacenada para reemplazo de componentes hemostáticos.  
La sangre completa almacenada o la combinación de células sanguíneas rojas y solución cristaloide, son una terapia apropiada para el reemplazo de volumen y capacidad transportadora de oxígeno en la paciente obstétrica con hemorragia aguda sin coagulopatía. No obstante, cuando la cantidad transfundida en un período de 24 horas excede el volumen de sangre circulante de la paciente, puede producirse una coagulopatía debida, en parte, a pérdida y dilución de plaquetas y factores de coagulación plasmáticos. Debido a esta posibilidad, algunos autores han sugerido que en las transfusiones masivas, un tercio de la sangre administrada debería ser fresca. Una alternativa más práctica es la administración de plasma fresco congelado y/o concentrados de plaquetas."

"¿Y si es sangre fresca?" Le preguntó Seth.

"El término _sangre fresca_ se usa, por lo general, para designar la sangre que ha sido recogida 6 a 24 horas antes de ser administrada." Afirmó. "Esta preparación tiene una mínima pérdida de factores hemostáticos, es menos cara que la terapia de componentes sanguíneos, y su uso no está asociado con los problemas de microagregados de plaquetas, glóbulos blancos y fibrina formados durante el almacenamiento de la sangre completa. Las desventajas de usar sangre fresca son el riesgo de hepatitis debido a que puede no haber suficiente tiempo para completar su pesquisa, y el riesgo de sobrecarga circulatoria si se administra para reemplazo de factores en una paciente que no está sangrando activamente." Añadió yendo a mover la sangre del cazo donde la había echado y que era donde calentábamos la sangre para la pequeña Donna. "En la actualidad, el uso de sangre fresca es desaconsejado. Las razones para esta política son la falta de tiempo para la pesquisa de hepatitis, la disponibilidad limitada de donantes, y la utilización más eficiente de los componentes sanguíneos. El uso de sangre fresca probablemente está limitado a aquellas partes del mundo en las que los servicios de transfusión no estén desarrollados apropiadamente."

"Ahí queda eso." Dijo mi padre un poco alucinado con la explicación. "¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto?"

"Hematología." Afirmó Rissa. "Jake y yo vamos a ser veterinarios, hay una asignatura de cursos superiores que trata de la sangre y demás."

"Eras una cerebrito en el instituto y sigues siéndolo ahora." Le dijo Embry bromeando.

"No tanto." Afirmó sonrosándose un poco y sacando la sangre al biberón por un embudo para meterla sin tirar nada y comprobar que estaba tibia. "Vamos Donna, hora de comer."


	82. CAPITULO 82: LOS DONES DE DONNA LA IMPR

**CAPITULO 82: LOS DONES DE DONNA. LA IMPRONTA DE EMBRY.**

Debe ser media noche cuando me despiertan los lloros de nuevo.

"Voy yo." Me dice Rissa con voz somnolienta.

"No te preocupes, duerme." Le digo dándole un beso en la frente. "Total, dentro de nada tendría que levantarme para tomar un café antes de ir a echar un ojo con Embry a un rastro."

"Insisto." Me dice sonriendo. "Creo que es hora de un tentempié humano. Tú descansa un poco." Añade levantándose tras darme un beso tierno.

Dentro de poco podremos volver a la universidad, vamos a tener que reformar un poco el piso que compartimos para poder adaptarlo a las dos niñas, sobre todo a la cuna que vamos a tener que montar para la peque, por no hablar de que tendremos que buscar la forma de que estén cuidadas mientras nosotros vamos a la universidad, porque no me imagino a Rissa en clase con la bebita en el pecho. Y además…

"Demasiados pensamientos." Afirmé suavemente levantándome de la cama para ponerme el pantalón y salir al salón donde estaba la cuna de Donna y la incubadora con mi hija.

Y por cierto, aún quedaba el asunto del nombre de la pequeña prematura. No tenía nombre, y esta vez, como era el padre de verdad… bueno, mi opinión era importante, no podía relegar el cargo a otra persona.

"¿Jake?" Me susurró Rissa.

"Sí, aunque intentaba no hacer ruido para no molestar a las peques." Le dije. "¿Qué pasaba?"

"Donna hambre." Afirmó la cría mirándome con un biberón de leche en polvo en la mano. "Donna no gusta leche. Pero mami hace Donna esta y Donna gusta."

"Resulta que tolera mejor la leche de vaca de tu padre con un poco de hierro extra." Me dijo Rissa.

"Ah, bueno, entonces tomaré nota." Afirmé para mirar la incubadora. "No sé si es normal que… bueno, que la pequeña no llore nada."

"¿Papá triste?" Me dijo Donna dejando el biberón un poco.

"No, papá preocupado." Afirmé.

Entonces pareció mirar un poco el biberón y a su madre antes de ponerse a palmotear y estirar los brazos hacia mí.

"Donna con papi, Donna con papi…" Se puso a pedir.

"Vale, espera un poco, Donna." Le dijo su madre. "Mamá es un poco más lenta."

"Donna quiere a mami." Afirmó la niña abrazándose a su pecho y haciéndole hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor. "Pero papi triste, Donna da abrazo."

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras la madre me la pasaba y volvía a su sitio tras darme el biberón para que se lo pudiese hacer acabar.

"Bueno, pues mientras papá se hace cargo de su hija, mamá va a encargarse de hacer un poco de café para los mayores, porque supongo que papá ya no se va a volver a dormir ¿no?" Dijo Rissa.

"No, tengo que ir luego a echar un ojo a un rastro con Embry." Le contesto mientras Donna me vuelve a abrazar y yo sigo intentando hacerla coger de nuevo el biberón.

"¿Y no será alguien de los Diavvolo?" Me dice suavemente desde la cocina. "Ya sabes que están fuera. Podrían haberse despistado y pasado a este lado de la frontera."

"Es una posibilidad, pero tememos que no sea eso." Le dije ocultándole el hecho de que eran los Cullen quienes habían pillado el rastro y habían comenzado a investigarlo y si hubieran sido sus amigos lo hubieran sabido antes.

"Bueno, sea como sea, cuando acabéis dile que venga, prepararé magdalenas ecológicas y estoy dispuesta a compartirlas." Afirmó bromeando.

"¡Donna quiere magdalenas!" Afirmó esta tirando el biberón vacío al suelo y palmeando feliz pidiendo magdalenas.

"Donna no puede comer magdalenas aún." Le dije.

"Oh, vamos Jake." Me dijo Rissa sonriendo y cogiendo de nuevo a la pequeña. "No me digas que a ti nunca te ha gustado probar algo nuevo y que estaba prohibido para ti."

Muchas cosas, la última a ella y había conseguido acabar por probarla, en todos los sentidos.

"Vaaaaaaleeeee." Me rendí. "Pero solo un poco. Por cierto, no sé si Carlisle se pasará hoy."

"A las 9 en punto." Me dijo. "A hacer el control diario matinal a la pequeña. Y antes voy a acunarla un poco."

Sonreí al volver a mi mente la imagen de Rissa con los brazos metidos en las mangas especiales de la incubadora y acunando a la pequeña allí dentro con cuidado.

"No puedo esperar al día que por fin podamos sacarla de ahí." Afirmé sonriendo mientras oía el pitido de la cafetera que indicaba que estaba hirviendo ya. "Jake cafetera y Rissa con Donna.

"Claro, campeón." Me dijo sonriendo.

La verdad es que no podía ser más feliz. Ya no quedaba ninguna amenaza en nuestra vida, como mucho para mí el controlar un poco la vida en la reserva con Sam y el círculo de ancianos a la espera de ocupar algún día el puesto que mi padre dejara vacío.

Pero no, mis preocupaciones ahora mismo eran cuidar de mi familia y elegir acertadamente la marca y tamaño de pañales o aprenderme en cuanto pudiera la fórmula secreta del biberón de Donna. Y talvez… bueno, si pudiera encontrar una solución para la vista de Rissa… no es que me importara demasiado que no pudiese ver, la quería igualmente o más incluso ahora que tenía un punto débil que antes que parecía no tener ningún talón de Aquiles. Pero si pudiera alguien o algo devolverle la vista…

Aunque igual ella no quería recuperarla. Cómo no iba a querer, la había oído hablar alguna vez tristemente de su problema.

En cuanto viera a Edward o Carlisle les preguntaría si podían echarme un cable con esa información, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran médicos.

"¿Te pongo también una taza de café?" Le ofrecí mientras la veía canturrear suavemente en el sofá.

"Sí, ahora enseguida voy." Me susurró. "Donna casi está."

Con cuidado entonces me acerqué a ellas y me senté en el apoyabrazos del sofá para ver cómo Rissa mecía suavemente y con muchísimo amor a la pequeña rubita en sus brazos mientras esta respiraba con suavidad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Vaya… ojalá yo pudiera ver algo así en mi casa." Le dije a Jake mientras avanzábamos hacia su casa tras haber rastreado un poco a algún vampiro que, fuera quien fuera, ya parecía haberse ido de la península. "Comienzo a tenerte envidia y todo."

"Embry, sabes que en casa siempre vas a ser bienvenido, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a coger a una niña y secuestrarla para intentar tirarla por un acantilado." Me dijo medio en broma.

"Ya, me he disculpado miles de veces. ¿No es suficiente?" Le dije.

"Bueno, ya te hemos perdonado, pero espero que no vuelvas a intentarlo, porque la próxima vez tendría que hacerte daño de verdad." Me dijo.

Entonces oímos gritos en su casa y sin dudarlo, Seth, Quil, Jake y yo salimos corriendo hacia allí para irrumpir en el salón justo cuando oíamos a Carlisle gritar algo como "¡Donna, no!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Jake mientras veíamos a Donna con la mano en la incubadora y su madre intentando pararla mientras Billie intentaba separar a la niña de allí. "Donna, saca esa mano de ahí."

"Donna mala." Le dijo Billie.

"Ven aquí, anda." Le dijo Seth cogiéndola en brazos para intentar apartarla.

"¡NO!" Gritaba la niña agarrándose al borde de su agujero con uñas y dientes. "¡DONNA QUIERE AYUDAR!"

"Donna, no se puede tocar al bebé aún." Le dijo Jake.

"Vale ya, todos." Dijo Edward estáis estresando al bebé. "Carlisle, Donna cree que puede ayudar, aunque no entiendo cómo exactamente, su mente es un poco caótica aún."

"Donna, la niña no es un muñeco." Le dijo entonces Carlisle a pesar de las quejas de todos. "Le puedes hacer mucho daño, por eso no la toca nadie más que mamá y yo, solo un poco."

"Donna no daño a 'manita'." Afirmó la niña sorbiéndose los mocos pero sin soltar el borde de la ventana de la incubadora. "Donna solo quiere ayudar. No daño, juro…"

Entonces suspiró y miró a Rissa.

"Rissa, es decisión tuya." Le dijo.

"No quiero que…" Dijo dudando.

"Donna no daño, juro…" Lloriqueó la pequeña. "Donna no daño, juro…"

"Donna, pero es que no puedes tocarla aún." Le dijo Seth metiendo mano en el asunto con suavidad. "Tu hermanita es muy pequeña, y necesita muchos cuidados."

"Donna." Le dijo Jake. "¿Prometes que solo vas a tocarla?"

"Donna promete." Dijo.

"¿Y tendrás cuidado de no hacerle daño?" Siguió.

"Sí, sí, juro." Dijo volviendo a sorberse los mocos.

"Hijo, no creo que…" Comenzó a decir Billie.

"Vale, pero yo te ayudo." Le dijo Jake. "Vamos a meter la mano con cuidado y le vamos a hacer un par de caricias suaves con cuidado de los cables y sacamos la mano ¿de acuerdo?"

"Donna quiere ayudar." Dijo ella asintiendo.

"Está bien, dejármela." Dijo Jake yendo a coger a la pequeña tras suspirar rindiéndose y mirando a Rissa que asentía sonriendo. "A ver esa manita… eso es, pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado ¿vale?" Le dijo Jake suavemente al oído a la pequeña bebita rubia con cariño. "Mamá está muy preocupada por vosotras, y yo también tengo miedo de hacerle daño, hasta yo temo hacerle yo mismo daño."

"Papá tranquilo." Dijo Donna sonriéndole. "Donna no deja que papá haga daño a 'manita' ¿vale?"

Estuve a punto de reírme al ver la vuelta que había dado aquella cría a la tortilla, pero se me pasó al segundo cuando vi la tensión que se respiraba allí mientras Jake metía la mano con la de la pequeña dentro de la incubadora y la abría para cogerle la mano con cuidado y ponérsela en el bracito de la bebé en la incubadora.

"Eso es… con cuidado…" Le dijo Jake para sonreírle. "Muy bien Donna, así, le hacemos caricias suaves…"

"No, papá quieto." Dijo la pequeña zafándose para ponerle la mano encima y parársela mirándole seria a la cara antes de volver a meterle la mano dentro. "Donna solo ayuda a 'manita', papá no ayuda de Donna."

"Donna, habías prometido…"

"Jacob, déjala." Le dijo Edward.

"¿Qué tengo que dejarla exactamente?" Dijo él.

"Espera y vamos a ver qué pasa." Le dijo Edward. "Parece segura de poder hacer algo."

Entonces esperamos, esperamos y esperamos y lo único que pudimos ver fue cómo la pequeña apretaba los ojos cerrados como si hiciese esfuerzo en algo sin mover la mano del costado de su hermana pero sin apretar siquiera de un mero roce quieto, hasta que abrió los ojos y se puso a llorar.

"Donna solo quería ayudar…" Se puso a lloriquear. "Donna pensaba poder ayudar…"

"Eh, no pasa nada." Le dijo el padre suavemente. "Ya está… ea, ea… no pasa nada, no eres Dios."

"Pero Donna ayudó a mamá y 'manita'…" Dijo llorando contra el pecho de Jake mientras Rissa metía la mano en la incubadora y tocaba a la bebita para relajarse un poco y mirar a ciegas a ambos.

"Donna." La llamó Edward. "No importa. Podría haber sido casualidad, no es culpa tuya si ahora…"

Entonces se calló. En menos de un segundo, la vista estaba tapada por ambos vampiros, Jake con la niña y Rissa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Seth.

"Pero no es posible…" Murmuró Jake.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Rissa preocupada. "Pero qué…"

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté intentando acercarme.

"Donna ayuda." Afirmó la pequeña palmeando feliz.

Fueron unos segundos que se nos hicieron eternos, antes de que se abrieran un poco y nos dejaran ver la 'pecera' donde en vez del alien que había habido hasta momentos antes, ahora había una niña más grande y gordita de saludable, rosada enrojecida y moviendo las manos al tuntún con las piernas y gimoteando.

"Oh, oh, yo conozco eso." Dijo Billie antes de taparse los oídos y que el bebé comenzase a llenar el aire de gritos agudos de lloro.

"Creo que es evidente que los pulmones han desarroyado bien." Afirmó Carlisle tapándose los oídos.

"Vamos, pequeña, ya está." Le dijo la madre que parecía la única que no se había tapado los oídos. "Ya está… estoy aquí… ea, ea… mamá está aquí…"

Fue curioso, porque se calló al momento casi, comenzó por sollozar y se acabó calmando en cuestión de segundos para ponerse a chuparse el dedo.

"Y el reflejo de succión también lo ha cogido bien." Añadió Carlisle. "¿Me permites?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¿Está bien?" Le pregunté a Carlisle cuando nos dejó volver a entrar tras acabar de inspeccionar a la pequeña que ahora estaba en brazos de Rissa, su madre, que la mecía amorosamente en brazos mientras Donna, que había salido con nosotros, corría hacia ellas para subirse al regazo de Rissa, en la punta de las rodillas casi y gorjeaba feliz cosas que no conseguía entender.

"Está sana." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y no, no está ciega, ni sorda."

"¿Cómo es posible que haya…?" Dijo mi padre.

"Son solo conjeturas, pero… creo que la pequeña Donna es capaz de hacer pequeños milagros." Afirmó. "Como hacer crecer a su hermana para salvarle la vida. Y no una sino dos veces. Una cuando las sacamos y otra vez ahora, para forzarla a desarrollar todos los órganos y reflejos. Y además…"

"¡QUE FUERTE, LA 'MANITA' NO TIENE OJOS DE DONNA!" Se puso a gritar la pequeña Donna botando el las piernas de la madre hasta que Seth la cogió por la cintura para levantarla.

"¿Traducción?" Pidió Quil.

"Donna, qué color tienen." Le preguntó Rissa haciéndole mirar el bebé a sus ojos.

"Como papá." Dijo feliz tras mirarlos. "Y como mar."

"Déjame ver." Le dije acercándome para que Rissa levantara a la bebita que pestañeaba sin control casi, o al menos sin una pauta regular como el resto de nosotros porque tan pronto abría los ojos como los cerraba mirando de uno a otro como si no mirase nada concreto.

"Son entre marrón y verde." Le dije para mirarla mientras la bebé paraba de mirar a todos lados sin sentido y me miraba antes de mover los ojos y quedarse mirando fija a otro punto para sonreír con un dedo en la boca.

Primero pensé que me miraba, hasta que me giré y vi que no era a mí sino a quien tenía justo tras de mí, mirándola por encima de mi hombro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Rissa preocupada de nuevo. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"No." Dijo Edward suavemente sonriéndole con la voz. "Acaba de aprender a enfocar la vista, primero con su padre y luego…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

No podía creérmelo, me había acercado más solo por curiosidad, porque por la descripción de la pequeña semi-vampiro de Donna no podía hacerme una idea demasiado clara de nada.

"Son entre marrón y verde." Afirmó Jake al mirarla con un poco de detenimiento.

No entendía cómo podía ver nada, la bebé no paraba de mirar a todos lados sin sentido y pestañeando irregularmente como si no controlase demasiado el parpadeo aún.

Y entonces paró y le miró, apenas unos segundos antes de mover los ojos y quedarse mirándome fija.

Fue justo en ese momento, noté un dolor que nunca había notado antes, como un pinchazo en el pecho, pero lejos de dolerme fue… extraño.

El mundo desapareció, me hundí en la profundidad de aquellos ojos tan preciosos y particulares. Eran como un universo en colores pardos y verdes y con diminutas estrellitas invisibles a todos salvo a mí.

De pronto vi muchas imágenes, me vi sujetándola, vi a una chica corriendo junto a mí, vi a una chica algo mayor caminando a mi lado, me vi jugando con una cría de pelo negro y largo… entonces la vi de nuevo, sonreía con un dedo en la boca y me miraba, como si no hubiera apartado la vista de mí ni un segundo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Rissa preocupada de nuevo. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"No." Dijo Edward suavemente sonriéndole con la voz. "Acaba de aprender a enfocar la vista, primero con su padre y luego…"

De nuevo fue como si el sonido se desconectase, lo único que oía era la respiración suave de aquella niña, veía el universo en sus ojos, noté cómo me perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos y me vino a la mente el día que vi por primera vez a su madre, a Bellatrix, entrando por la puerta de clase, la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron al compartir libro de clase, pero en lugar de la cara de su madre, fue la cara de esa bebita la que llenó el espacio, haciendo desaparecer lentamente esos recuerdos y rellenando el hueco con su cara allí, sonriéndome, con el dedo aún en la boca como si lo mordiera sin dientes.

Entonces me dieron una colleja.

"Eh, despierta." Me dijeron.

"Embry, dime que no acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar y no te has…" Comenzó a decir Jake.

"No sé lo que me ha pasado." Afirmé. "Pero creo que vas a matarme."

"Vale, necesito una cerveza." Afirmó. "Las dos prometidas apenas a días de nacer, esto es…"

"¿Tú también?" Me dijo Rissa sonriendo. "Vaya, qué suerte la nuestra, chicas." Le dijo sonriendo a sus niñas. "Sois las chicas lobo de nueva generación."

No podía creerlo, pero era así, Seth se había improntado de Donna, la hija-vampiro de Jake y yo de… bueno, no tenía nombre, pero de la hija-lobo de Jake.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

No podía creerlo, el mundo estaba cambiando a un ritmo frenético a mi alrededor. En menos de diez minutos una de mis hijas había hecho que la otra creciera de una forma acelerada para volverse un bebé sano de apenas unos días de edad que ahora yo acunaba en mis brazos; el mismo bebé que ahora resultaba que era el objeto de impronta de Embry, mi amigo Embry.

Así pues, el mundo acababa de girar a un ritmo frenético a mi alrededor y yo acababa de quedarme atrás por haberme parado a mirarlo.

"Rissa…" Me llamó Embry. "¿Puedo cogerla un momento?"

"Espera a que sea más grande." Le dijo Jake supongo que apartándolo. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Todo estupendamente."

"Hum… no sé yo… no me parece que estés demasiado fina." Afirmó. "No te preocupes, les dejo que estén un momentito y les echo con viento fresco."

"No hace falta." Le dije. "Había pensado llevar a Donna a la playa, ya sabes, para que jugara un poco con las olas, pero como ahora la peque es… bueno, ya por fin podemos sacarla de la incubadora… supongo que no es tan buena idea."

"Podríamos ir los cuatro a la playa." Me dijo. "Aunque no sé si la pequeña estará…"

"Ya, por eso mismo lo digo." Afirmé mientras por mi cabeza pasaba una idea descabellada. "¿Y si vais Donna y tú a dar una vuelta y mientras yo me quedo con Carlisle para que le haga un reconocimiento completo a la pequeña?"

"No sé…" Me dijo.

"Oh, vamos." Le animé. "Podrías ir con los chicos. A Seth le encantará saber que puede ir con vosotros a jugar a la playa."

"Ya, si no tengo problema de ir, lo que pasa es que… bueno, prefiero quedarme contigo."

"¿Y quitarle a Donna la emoción?" Le dije. "De verdad, ve con ella."

"Jacob, tranquilo." Le dijo Carlisle. "Estarán bien."

No necesitaba verles para saber que Jake tenía sus dudas sobre dejarnos ir solas con los Cullen, no sé si porque en el fondo no acababa de querer tanto a la pequeña Donna como a nuestra otra hija o porque realmente no quería separarse de nosotras, pero finalmente suspiró y asintió.

"Vale… iremos a la playa." Dijo. "Pero tener cuidado, es tan pequeña…"

Al final era lo segundo. Sonreí aliviada.

"No te preocupes." Le dije sonriéndole feliz. "Yo cuido de nosotras."

"Donna quiere con mamá y papá y 'manita'." Se quejó Donna saltándome encima a las rodillas pero en la punta puesto que yo aún sujetaba a la pequeña.

"Mamá y la peque tienen que ir al médico." Le intenté explicar. "Pero si puedo, mañana te prometo que iremos los cuatro a la playa."

"¿Prometes?" Me dijo.

"Claro, lo prometo." Afirmé sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Sigo sin saber qué hago aquí." Le dije a Jake viendo cómo Seth jugaba con la pequeña rubia en miniatura mientras Jake descansaba conmigo en la arena. "Debería estar…"

"No te martirices." Me dijo mirándo al frente como yo para ver a aquellos dos jugando a evitar mojarse con el oleaje suave que llegaba a la orilla. "Yo también estoy preocupado por las dos, pero estoy seguro que volverán sanas y salvas. Ahora mismo me preocupa más que vengan los tíos y tíos honoríficos de esta y se líe gorda aquí dentro."

"Ya." Asentí.

Hombre, realmente eso sería algo terrible y era algo que debería preocuparnos, al menos a mí me había preocupado antes de esa mañana, pero ahora mismo lo que más me preocupaba era…

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Me dijo. "Siento curiosidad, por qué mi hija. Quiero decir… Seth con Donna y tú con la otra. ¿Acaso no es eso una injusticia?"

Eso me hizo sonreír.

"Te entiendo un poco." Le dije. "Yo me reía de Quil porque estaba por Claire, y mírame, ahora yo con un bebé recién nacido y Seth encima con una mestiza. Aunque me alegra que al final te quedaras con Rissa." Afirmé sonriendo y mirándole. "Sinceramente, me gusta más que Nessy, es más… como nosotros."

Y tanto que era 'más como nosotros', a decir verdad era una pasada, un fénix. El chico lobo y la chica ave.

"Y ahora queda lo del nombrecito." Me dijo suspirando. "Fijo que no nos ponemos de acuerdo, de no haber elegido la enana esta su nombre hubiéramos tenido para largo."

De pronto, me volvió a la cabeza la mirada que había conseguido atrapar mi alma y unirla a la de aquella pequeña niña que me había mirado y se había mordisqueado el dedo babeándose entera porque aún no era capaz de controlar siquiera sus movimientos.

Sus ojos eran…

"Bella." Afirmé.

"¿Cómo dices?" Me dijo confuso.

"Digo que debería llamarse de una forma especial, algo que sea bonito." Afirmé desterrando la idea.

Por un instante, me pareció mentira, un sueño.

Sí, definitivamente no podía ser.

"¡Papá viene agua con Donna!" Afirmó la pequeña corriendo a una velocidad increíble hasta coger a su padre de la mano para intentar hacerle seguirla.

"Hoy no, hace mucho frío, pequeña." Le dijo Jake intentando sonreírle. "Mejor cuando vengamos con mamá y la pequeña ¿vale?"


	83. CAPITULO 83: EL NOMBRE DE UN ÁNGEL PROB

**CAPITULO 83: EL NOMBRE DE UN ÁNGEL. PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAÍSO.**

(Voz de Jake)

"Billie, no te enfades, pero Sarah no acaba de… bueno, la peque no tiene cara de Sarah." Le dijo Rissa.

"Tonterías, en la familia siempre han llevado nombres de santas mujeres." Dijo mi padre. "¿Por qué podría llamarse María como la virgen y no Sarah?"

"Ay, dios, papa." Le dije yendo a abrir la puerta de casa porque llamaban y las dos enanas dormían y era uno de los pocos ratos que Donna dormía algo por lo que no me apetecía lo más mínimo que nada la despertase. "No es el fin del mundo porque no queramos llamar a la niña como mamá."

"A este ritmo los buenos nombres se perderán en el recuerdo." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras yo abría la puerta.

"Buenas." Me dijeron Quil y Embry en la puerta junto a Leah y Seth. "¿Es un mal momento?"

"No, pasar." Les dije. "Pero no os asustéis, estamos en medio de una batalla campal porque mi padre quiere que la niña tenga nombre bíblico y Rissa no parece demasiado por la labor. Pero las niñas están dormidas, así que… al que haga ruido nos lo cargamos."

"No sabréis ni que estamos aquí." Afirmó Seth sonriendo.

"Y así de paso podemos echar un cable para controlar el conflicto." Afirmó Leah. "A ver, Billie y Rissa, cuál es el problema."

La verdad es que hasta apreciaba un poco que hubiera más gente allí para echar un cable. Y aunque fuese entre 'peleas cariñosas', me hacía feliz ver la familia, algo rara, que estábamos creando.

"Yayo grita a mami." Dijo de repente una voz infantil mientras oíamos llorar.

"¡Ala, ya lo habéis conseguido!" Les dije sonriendo y fingiendo estar indignado en broma. "Con lo que había costado que se durmieran."

"Donna, ven con mami." Le dijo Rissa. "Mami y el abuelito Billie no se pelean, es que…"

"Será mejor que vaya por la pequeña." Dijo Leah.

"Pasamela." Le dijimos a la vez Rissa y yo para sonreír. "Mejor pásasela a ella." Rectifiqué yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Aquello estaba siendo una jaula de grillos, en cuanto habíamos llegado a casa de Jake, lo primero que había pasado era que se habían despertado las dos niñas. Y a juzgar por la cara de Jake cuando nos abrió y las ojeras que tenía… bueno, juraría que la pequeña chu… que Donna no les dejaba dormir demasiado.

"¿Y qué tal Salomé?" Dijo Leah. "Es un nombre bíblico y es exótico a la vez."

"No está mal." Dijo Seth. "Es musical: Sa-lo-mé."

"Sinceramente, no sé si me hace ilusión que mi nieta lleve el nombre de una mujer que se conoce en la biblia por sus metiras y ser más zo… más ligera de cascos que ningúna." Afirmó Billie corrigiéndose en el taco.

"Apoyo la moción." Afirmó Rissa.

"¿Y qué hay de algo Egipcio?" Dijo Quil moviendo un muñeco delante de las manos de Donna. "Rissa tiene que estar puesta en eso, y al fin y al cabo, la biblia viene de allí."

"Algo egipcio no suena demasiado quileute." Dijo Rissa. "Jake, deberíamos ir preparando los biberones." Añadió suavemente para él.

"Ahora mismo." Afirmó él.

"Rissa, déjame cogértela mientras le preparas el biberón." Le ofrecí.

"Yo soy el abuelo." Dijo Billie.

"Donna quiere con yayo." Afirmó esa corriendo para saltarle al regazo y esconder la cara en su chaqueta. "Quil caballito malo…"

"Oye, hacedeme el favor." Les dijo Billie poniéndose a reñir a Seth y Quil.

"Bueno, parece que al final voy a tener que aceptar tu oferta." Me dijo mientras Jake le preguntaba desde la cocina qué iba primero, si el agua destilada o los polvitos de lactante para el biberón. "Ten cuidado con la cabeza, y por favor, intenta ponerle la oreja contra tu pecho. Le encanta el calor humano, y los latidos la relajan."

"Claro." Le dije dejándole que me la colocara con cuidado encima. "Yo… siento mucho lo de la pequeña C… Donna."

"Olvidado." Dijo sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Jake me ha contado por qué lo intentaste. Sinceramente, no sé si sentirme alagada por tu cariño o furiosa porque intentaste matar a una de mis hijas."

"Sí… yo tampoco te culparía si me odiases, pero gracias por intentar comprenderlo." Le dije apenado y abochornado por haber intentado matar a la pequeña tirándola para despeñarla por el acantilado.

"Olvidado." Afirmó levantándose para ir a la cocina por lo que la seguí con la vista para verla casi estamparse contra Jake que salía con un biberón lleno de algo rojo y otro con lo que parecía leche con grumos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno… parece que ya está." Dijo Rissa suavemente para ponerse a acunar un poco a la pequeña de las dos hermanas dándole palmaditas suavemente en la espalda mientras esta estaba tumbada contra su hombro agarrada junto al cuello y el brazo como si estuviese estirada usando al pecho materno como colchón de cuna.

"Y pensaba que le dabas el pecho." Le dijo Leah.

"Y lo hago." Afirmó suavemente. "Lo que pasa es que Carlisle dijo que era mejor darle pecho y biberón para ponerle algo de tónico con la leche en polvo y ayudarla a que fortalezca un poco más."

"También podrías dejarle a la otra que la tocara y hacerlas a las dos de la misma edad." Le dijo Quil medio bromeando.

"Si vais a decir paridas mejor cerrar la boca." Dijo Billie.

"Donna es una niña." Dijo Rissa mientras la aludida jugaba a palmitas con su sombra en el regazo del padrastro. "No pienso hacerla hacer cosas raras, ni que sean un don suyo."

"Esto… Rissa." Le llamó Jake. "La camisa…"

Entonces me fijé. Llevaba una camisa amplia y atada con cintas azules celeste en el cuello que le caía por los hombros revelando ahora parte de un pecho con un sujetador de mamá recién parida y le caía por abajo del culo, con unos pantalones casi 3 o 4 tallas mayor que los suyos, calcetines de lana gordos y encima unas botas de cuero y por cuyo tobillo salían montones de pelo como si fuesen peludas por dentro.

El problema era que aunque llevara un palestino tapándole el cuello, la camisa le había caído gracias al peso de la pequeña que tenía al hombro y sus patadas sin control, hacia abajo, revelando casi todo un pecho con el sujetador blanco de mamá recién parida que, a juzgar por lo que podía ver, parecía sujeto solo en un punto junto al tirante.

"Vaya, lo siento." Dijo levantándoselo par taparse de nuevo y equilibrando ambos lados del cuello de nuevo.

"Pásame a la pequeña." Le dijo Billie.

"Estoy intentando que suelte los gases para que se duerma hasta que le toque pecho otra vez." Le dijo Rissa. "En fin, reanudemos el tema del nombre."

De nuevo aquello comenzó a animarse, todos intentando ayudar y la pequeña Donna jugando en el regazo del padre con Seth y Leah mientras la pequeña de las dos seguía en el hombro de la madre comiéndose el dedo y baboseandole a la madre el hombro.

Hasta que volvió a poner la mirada en mí.

Siempre había pensado que los bebés de esa edad no enfocaban como debían, pero esa niña era capaz de verme, como si supiera que estaba allí, como si tuviese un radar para mí; y entonces, sonrió mordiéndose de nuevo el dedo.

Con cuidado, se lo saqué de la boca y entonces se rió sin soltar sonido y movió un poco la cabeza alante y atrás para volver a babosearle a la madre el hombro sonriéndo y mirándome fijamente para ponerse seria y cuando le sonreí, volver a sonreírme y moverse alante y atrás una vez más.

Entonces la misma mano diabólica que me hizo hablar más de la cuenta en la playa volvió a tocarme cuando Rissa me dejó cogerla para irse al baño un segundo mientras seguían discutiedo el nombre que ya estaba entre Lixandra, Eva y otros 5 o así más.

"Hola, pequeña…" Le susurré sin darme cuenta puesto que era estúpido hablar con un bebé que ni siquiera era capaz de controlar sus babas conque menos aún entender lo que decía. "Mírate… eres preciosa… Qué nariz tan bonita tienes… y qué manitas tan pequeñas… y qué… ojos… tan… lindos… Bellatrix…"

No podía entenderlo, de pronto veía algo en ella, algo que me hizo sonreírle y levantarla un poco para acunarla en mi brazo mientras me miraba sonriendo y riendo sin hacer sonido alguno.

"Oh… por fin te encuentro… princesa Bellatrix." Le dije sonriendo. "¿Sabes? Me da igual lo que digan al final, tienes los mismos ojos que una chica que conocí ¿sabes? Ella era mi Julieta. ¿Qué digo Julieta? Era una guerra, Hipólita reencarnada. Ella era Afrodita, Hipólita, Julieta y Desdémona. Era un hada, una diosa, era… era Bellatrix…" Le susurré dándole un toquecito suave en la nariz sin darme cuenta siquiera que a mi alrededor el murmullo había enmudecido puesto que solo la veía a ella, solo la escuchaba a ella. "Mi Bellatrix…"

"Que sepas que nunca me gustó ese nombre." Me dijo una voz al oído devolviéndome de golpe como un jarro de agua fría a la realidad. "Pero oyéndote hablar así de ella… bueno, a mí no me cabe duda."

"Ahora que lo dices, un aire sí que se da." Afirmó Quil.

"¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora?" Dijo Jake. "Tenéis los mismos ojos."

"Bueno… creo que no hay duda." Dijo Rissa sonriendo. "Aunque yo odiase ese nombre no hay motivo para que a ella no le guste."

"¿Votos a favor de Bellatrix?" Preguntó Jake.

Uno a uno fuimos levantando la mano todos.

"Tengo que reconocer que no es un mal nombre." Dijo Billie. "Hay que decírselo a Edmound, seguro que le encanta saberlo. Era…"

"La madre de mi abuelo, sí." Dijo Rissa. "Bueno, el abuelo de Bella."

"Edmound será tu abuelo aunque te llames Rissa." Le dijo Jake tocándole el hombro cariñosamente antes de darle un beso en la cabeza. "Tú misma lo dijiste."

"Por cierto, cuándo viene." Dijo Leah.

"Ahora está en Mexico." Dijo Rissa. "Vendrá esta semana."

"En realidad viene mañana." Afirmó Billie. "Había pensado que durmieran en el cuarto de Jake y vosotros dos en el de tu hermana."

"A este paso habrá que agrandar la casa." Dijo Leah medio en broma.

Bellatrix, nuestra pequeña Trixxy…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Venga, Embry." Le dijo Jake mientras la pequeña Bella comenzaba a lloriquear un poco. "¿Hasta cuándo piensas monopolizarla?"

"Está nerviosa." Dijo Embry con un deje de preocupación en su voz. "Por qué está nerviosa. ¿Tiene algo?"

"Ay, dios…" Dijo Leah suspirando y yendo para luego acercárseme. "Ten, Risa." Me dijo suavemente. "Y tú, Embry, si quieres ser un acosador en potencia, al menos apréndete los horarios de las niñas. Ahora le toca pecho, y dentro de media hora más o menos cambio de pañales."

"Caray, pareces tú la madre." Afirmó Jake.

"Jake, no te preocupes." Le dije sonriendoles y preparándome para darle el pecho a la niña. "Me encanta que Leah me apoye tanto, como Sue y Emily. Es como tener una madre conmigo para echarme un cable."

"Que yo sepa Leah ni Emily han sido madres, todavía." Dijo Embry para que Leah le gruñera algo.

"Oh, vamos. Seguro que no lo han dicho con mala intención." Le dije divertida. "Por cierto, hace un poco que no oigo a Donna."

"Está dormida." Dijo Seth.

"Ah, entonces podríais aprovechar que estáis los mosqueteros al completo para hacer algo más ¿no?" Les dije sonriéndoles de nuevo. "Donna duerme y Bella no creo que tarde mucho más, en cuanto acabe de comer y saque los aires."

"Yo casi prefiero quedarme." Dijo Seth. "No me importa y me está usando de almohada."

"Por favor…" Suspiré en broma. "Estamos tres mujeres y Billie, que ha sido padre. Seguro que entre 4 personas podemos hacernos cargo."

"¿Segura?" Me dijo Jake. "Siempre podemos quedarnos aquí y…"

"Va, no os hagáis de rogar." Les dije divertida. "Iros por ahí, saltad acantilados, correr un poco… lleváis días aquí concentrados, os habéis ganado un rato libre solo hombres."

"Ya, pero es que…" Dijo Embry.

"Oh, por dios." Dije bufando una vez de impotencia. "¿Qué tiene que hacer una madre primeriza para que su marido y los acosadores oficiales de sus bebés se larguen y la dejen respirar un poco?"

"Vale, vuelves a estar con las hormonas tontas." Me dijo Jake. "Mensaje captado, nos vamos a correr un poco. Si no me equivoco tengo aún mi moto y la de Bella Cullen en el garaje."

"La mía estará en casa, si el abuelo no la ha vendido cuando morí." Afirmé sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¡Qué pasada!" Dijo Embry cuando vio la moto que Rissa y yo habíamos arreglado cuando aún era Bellatrix. "¿De verdad es suya?"

"De verdad." Le dije recogiendo un papel que había sobre la lona con que la mantenían cubierta. "Lo que sí… creo que será mejor usarla esta noche y devolverla antes de que vuelva el abuelo. Como se entere que la hemos tocado igual nos corta algo por ahí abajo." Afirmé apartando el papel donde hacía el réquiem a su nieta que aún no parecía acabado del todo por un párrafo que faltaba o así.

"Igual no deberíamos haber entrado." Dijo Seth. "Como no deberíamos haber abierto el candado con la aguja, ni tampoco…"

"Ya, lo devolveremos en un rato, largo." Afirmé. "Y yo llevaré la moto."

La verdad es que en cierto modo, con ese estúpido gesto de cambiar mi moto de siempre y coger la que había sido de Bellatrix y que le tocaría a Seth o Embry, me sentía un poco más cerca de lo que fue aquel tiempo, breve, que habíamos pasado juntos; del Jake que era cuando conocí a Bellatrix.

"Está bien." Me dijeron.

"Me pido la de Jake." Dijo Seth.

"Vale, me cogeré yo la que traía." Cedió Embry. "Pero otro rato me la tienes que dejar, que no quiero quedarme sin dar una vuelta en esa preciosidad."

"Cuando Edmound vuelva y si nos deja." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Alto." Dije cruzándome en medio de la carretera aprovechando que iba en cabeza y parando a Seth porque venía el último mientras Embry me pasaba por lo cerca que venía tras de mí y regresaba para parar al contrario de mi moto para quedar los tres juntos mientras yo olía el aire preocupado.

"¿Qué ocurre, Jake?" Me dijo Embry mirándome.

"Oled." Les dije. "¿Oléis eso?"

"Huele como siempre." Afirmó Seth.

"Huelo sangre." Afirmé desmontando y poniéndole el pie de cabra a la moto sin perder de vista el punto donde parecía venir más fuerte el olor.

"Podría ser un animal salvaje." Me dijo Embry. "Probablemente sea un ciervo, por esta zona hay bastantes."

"¿No lo oléis?" Les dije avanzando hacia el borde de la carretera confuso ante ese olor.

Me daba igual que no lo entendiesen, pero ese olor no era normal.

"Vamos." Les dije. "Tened los ojos abiertos."

"Como quieras." Afirmaron.

Seth aún parecía tomárselo un poco más en serio, pero Embry parecía seguirnos la corriente como si esperase el momento apropiado para decirnos 'Ya os lo dije'.

Caminamos un buen trozo, hasta encontrar un punto donde el olor se hacía más fuerte y donde hasta Embry comenzó a preocuparse ante el olor que había.

Entonces me di cuenta de por qué no había olido como debía hasta que vimos el cadáver para poder unir el olor desconocido con las vistas.

"Oh, joder." Dijo Embry para saltar y casi hundirse.

"¡Cuidado!" Le grité. "Seth, échame una mano, vamos a bajar." Afirmé antes de colgarme del borde del pequeño cortado por el que discurría ese arroyo.

"Oh, coño, está seca." Afirmó Embry.

"¿Qué hacemos, Jake?" Me dijo Seth.

Aquel era el primer cadáver humano que habíamos encontrado, al menos el primero de Seth.

"Hay que llamar a Charlie." Afirmé sacando el móvil para llamar, solo que no fue a él sino a mi padre a quien llamé para que él le avisase.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Cómo lo has visto?" Le pregunté a Charlie.

"Tiene mala pinta." Me dijo. "Lo siento pero tengo que dar parte. No diré que lo habéis encontrado vosotros, pero tengo que…"

"No te preocupes, no importa." Le dije. "Pero necesitamos saber si ha sido…"

"Tiene una pinta similar a aquel guarda de planta que murió hace años, cuando… bueno, cuando la ola que se acercó." Dijo.

No hizo falta más que una mirada con Embry y Seth para saber los tres que pensábamos lo mismo: obra de vampiros.

"Voy a llamar a los Cullen." Les dije. "Con un poco de suerte tal vez puedan llegar para mañana."

"Puedo daros como mucho horas." Afirmó Charlie.

"Tendrán que ser suficiente." Afirmé para telefonear. "Con un poco de suerte tal vez hayan vuelto a su casa en la ciudad."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"¿No tardan mucho?" Me dijo mi nuera acabando de fregar mientras yo secaba el último plato tras guardarle una parte grande a Jake por si acaso aparecía alguien más a cenar.

"Ya conoces a los chicos." Le dije intentando enmascarar mi preocupación por la llamada. "Estarán tomándose una cerveza por ahí."

"Se supone que están con las motos, pero bueno." Dijo.

Algo me decía que no acababa de tragarse la mentira, pero como tampoco tenía motivos para pensar que no pudiera ser cierta, no parecía decidirse a contradecirme.

Y la verdad es que me habían dejado preocupado cuando Jake me pidió que llamara a Charlie para decirle lo que habían encontrado. No había sabido decirme si se conocía al cadáver, pero Leah se había quedado en casa por seguridad y había cenado con nosotros.

"Rissa, las niñas se han dormido." Le dijo Leah. "¿No habría que meterlas en las cunas?"

"Ahora mismo voy." Le dijo. "¿Puedes ayudar a Billie con los platos mientras yo las meto en las cunas?"

"Claro." Le dijo para dejarla ir antes de susurrarme a mí. "¿De copas cuando sabe que se han ido con las motos?"

"Mejor que piense que mi hijo y sus amigos son unos inconscientes por eso que no que sepa la verdad." Le susurré de vuelta.

"Billie, Leah." Nos llamó Rissa entrando con la pequeña Donna dormida en brazos. "Voy a llevarla al cuarto y voy al baño, si me necesitáis… bueno, creo que voy a tardar un poco." Nos dijo.

"No te preocupes." Le dijimos.

"Oh, y Leah…" Le dijo reapareciendo en el hueco. "No he entendido nada de lo que habéis dicho, pero tengo buen oído, no teníais por qué susurrar, bastaba con haberme dicho que cerrara los oídos y hubiera hecho caso. Aunque… a saber lo que os traéis entre manos vosotros dos."

"Anda, vete al baño, demonio." Le dije divertido para verla irse canturreando por el pasillo antes de oírla entrar al cuarto que ocupaban. "Señor… no sé de dónde ha sacado ese oído…"

"Creo que desde el parto se le ha agudizado." Dijo Leah preocupada. "¿Y no han sabido decir quién era?"

"No, solo que parecía normal." Afirmé repasando lo que me habían dicho.

Eso quitaba, aparentemente, la posibilidad de que fuesen los único vampiros carnívoros que había por nuestras tierras últimamente. Aunque por lo que sabíamos por Rissa de sus recuerdos como Bella, aquel grupo era capaz de eso y más, claro que ella afirmaba y ponía la mano en el fuego por ellos, repetía y repetía que no atacaban a inocentes, aunque… ¿y si era eso lo que le hacían creer a ella?

Entonces vi que Leah estaba demasiado seria, como escuchando algo, algo que no estaba en la cocina.

"¿Qué oyes?" Le dije.

"Está hablando por teléfono." Me dijo. "Pero no entiendo nada."

"¿Cómo es el tono?" Le dije.

"Parece normal, pero… diría que hay momentos en que está un poco acalorada o… nerviosa." Me dijo poniendo una cara extraña. "Voy a decirle algo, no es bueno para los niños."

"Espera." Le dije reteniéndola del brazo con cuidado para hacerla mirarme. "No te metas, igual ella puede decirnos algo más luego."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"**No pienso moverme de aquí.**" Le repetí a Phury por móvil. "**Este es también mi hogar, y no pienso poner en peligro a las niñas saliendo solo porque creáis que haya peligro.**"

"**Trixxy, esto es estúpido.**" Afirmó Maxi desde las sombras respetando mi voluntad de hablar en italiano para que no nos entendieran. "**Ven con nosotros, iremos a algún sito que podamos protegeros y buscaremos a quien sea que…**"

"**¿Qué parte de que no voy a moverme de aquí no entendéis?**" Le dije. "**Las niñas y yo estamos perfectamente aquí, esto es nuestro hogar. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos.**"

"**Phury supuso que dirías eso.**" Me dijo. "**Por favor… no me hagas tener que hacer esto por las malas…**"

"**No voy a moverme de aquí, es mi última palabra.**" Afirmé. "**Y tú tampoco vas a moverme de aquí, romperás tu promesa a los Diavvolo, y el sagrado voto de no violencia que…**"

"**Jagger está muerto.**" Afirmó. "**Y mi voto de no violencia no hace referencia a emplear métodos menos suaves para proteger la vida de inocentes.**"

Era cierto, ambas afirmaciones eran dolorosamente ciertas, pero aún así conservaba la esperanza de que algo me diese la razón.

"**No pienso moverme.**" Afirmé volviendo a coger a las niñas contra mi pecho y a la espalda. "**Y no quiero que estés aquí. En ningún momento te he dado permiso para entrar en esta habitación, no quiero que estéis cerca de mis niñas mientras duermen.**"

Por un momento, hubo silencio y pensé que había conseguido lo que quería, pero aún así, no me fié y abrí la puerta.

Estaba preparada para salir cuando noté que me cogían el tobillo.

"¡Leah!" La llamé.

Supuse que era ella quien me cogería para ayudarme, pero en lugar de eso, fueron unos brazos fuertes.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó una voz conocida.

"Lleváoslas de aquí." Dijo Billie.

"Leah, lleva las niñas." Le dijo el mismo hombre.

"Emmet que no se te olvide que nosotros cuidamos de los nuestros." Le dijo ella. "Rissa, déjame coger a las pequeñas."

No quería deshacerme de las pequeñas, pero no podía llevarlas a las dos todo el camino.

"Puedo yo." Afirmé.

"Señorita, voy a llevarte yo en brazos." Me dijo el moreno de los Cullen al que por fin había ubicado como el dueño de la voz.

"Me da igual, no pienso dejar a las niñas con otra gente." Afirmé.

"Rissa, no vamos a hacerles nada." Afirmó Leah.

"No pienso moverme hasta que Jake…"

"Jacob está al tanto." Me dijo Leah. "Me he trasformado en el salón un momento y he visto lo que piensa. Y está muy preocupado por vosotras."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emmet)

Nos había costado un poco, pero finalmente habíamos conseguido convencer a Rissa de que actuase como una madre normal en vez de superprotectora y demasiado apegada a sus crías como para dejarlas en otras manos a la ligera cuando era consciente de que había peligro.

"Vale, Leah, lleva… lleva a Donna, por favor." Le dijo pasándole a la bebita rubia que había despertado y nos miraba a todos confusa sin decir nada.

"Donna quiere con mami y manita Tix." Dijo esta por fin.

"Donna, tienes que ser una niña buena y venirte conmigo." Le dijo Leah. "Mamá tiene que llevar a la pequeña porque es la más pequeña. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Hubiese esperado que negase, que se mostrase cabezota, pero entonces se mordisqueó el dedo dubitativa y desconfiada y asintió suavemente para estirar los brazos hacia Leah que la cogió y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Buena chica." Le dijo susurrando y sonriéndole cálidamente.

"Mantente todo el rato cerca." Le dijo Emmet. "EL camino puede ser peligroso. Billie, vendremos cuando…"

"No os preocupéis por mi." Dijo. "Podré defender el fuerte lo que haga falta, Sam y los chicos están avisados y van a dejar gente por la reserva para protegerla."


	84. CAPITULO 84: HUÍDAS VISITAS INESPERADAS

**CAPITULO 84: HUÍDAS. VISITAS INESPERADAS Y MOTIVOS DE PERSECUCIÓN.**

.

((Ya siento haber tardado tanto en dar muestras de vida, pero me ha costado bastante volver a encontrar la inspiración porque he pasado una mala época, de todas formas parece que la cosa va comenzando a mejorar un poquito y al menos he podido continuar un poco la vida.

Ya, lo sé, las rupturas son difíciles, pero al final acabas levantando la cabeza. :-) De todas formas prepararos que comienzo a estar de vuelta, jejeje.

Por cierto, espero que os guste.))

.

.

(Voz de Edward)

"¿Habéis tenido problemas para llegar?" Le preguntó Carlisle a Emmet cuando llegó a casa con Rissa y las niñas, la menor en brazos de la madre y la mayor colgada de su cuello casi ahogándole.

"Sí, pero Leah se ha quedado a retrasarles y perderles con un rastro falso." Afirmó dejando a la mujer en el suelo y quitándose a la pequeña de la espalda para que esta corriera torpemente hacia su madre.

"¿Y Jake?" Preguntó esta cogiéndola en brazos.

"Ahora vendrá." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Está viniendo, pero da vueltas para perder su rastro." Afirmé viéndo sus ideas en mi mente tras centrarme en él. "Deberías descansar un poco."

"Tienes mala cara." Le dijo Esme cogiéndola del brazo para hacerle notar su presencia a Rissa. "¿Ya duermes algo?"

"No cuando Jake y mis amigos están fuera." Afirmó mientras yo notaba un grupo de mentes furiosas acercándose y las identificaba.

"Rissa, tienes visita." Le dije. "Deberíamos ir a pararles." Añadí para el resto.

"Voy yo." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Déjalo." Afirmó Jasper. "Iré yo. Las invitadas necesitarán un poco de atención."

"Espera." Le dijo Emmet levantándose. "Te acompaño, cuatro manos hacen más que dos." Añadió con ironía. "Además, esto se estaba poniendo un poco aburrido, para ser Forks."

"Tened cuidado." Les dije.

"Carlisle, será mejor que vayas." Me dijo Edward. "Avanzan rápido y van a encontrarse con lobos en nada. Puntualizo." Afirmó levantando un dedo pensativo antes de mirarnos preocupado. "Van a encontrarse con unos lobos que piensan que han sido ellos los asesinos."

"Esme." Oí entonces que decía Rissa. "¿Podría dar la luz del salón y encender velas?"

"Claro, yo… supongo que sí, claro." Dijo.

"La verdad es que sería preferible no encender el fuego." Dijo Alice. "Es… no nos gusta el…"

"El fuego, lo sé." Afirmó Rissa asintiendo. "No os hará daño, lo prometo."

"Si lo que quieres es luz deberías probar más cosas." Le dijo Edward. "El fuego es una idea, pero no nos hace sentir cómodos."

"¿Y si cogéis las lámparas y las ponéis aquí?" Dijo Emmet.

"Aún tenemos los focos de la fiesta de graduación." Dijo Alice. "Podemos montarlos."

"Chicas, lo dejamos en vuestras manos." Les dijo Jasper como dándose cuenta por mi inquietud de que no tardarían mucho en llegar una parte de los problemas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Esme)

"Esto ya casi está." Afirmó Rosalie encendiendo la lámpara halógena que nos cegó a todos por un momento. "Jesús… esto parece un solarium."

"Gracias, es… necesitaba luz." Afirmó mientras oíamos un grito desde una esquina que había estado umbría.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Pregunté sorprendida como todas.

"**Max, no puedes entrar aquí.**" Le dijo Rissa en italiano supongo que sin ser consciente que la mayoría allí sabíamos hablarlo y lo entendíamos.

"**No digas tonterías, tienes que venir.**" Le dijo una voz bajo el sofá. "**No es seguro quedarte aquí.**"

"**No voy a irme contigo.**" Afirmó ella. "**Aquí no puedes tocarme, ni siquiera tú.**"

"**Rissa, intenta ser caval.**" Le dijo él. "**Por favor, déjanos ponerte a salvo.**"

"**Ya estoy a salvo.**" Afirmó ella.

Así que eso era lo que pasaba, ese tipo de las sombras quería llevárselas, para ponerlas a salvo supuestamente, pero era evidente que Rissa no se fiaba de él.

Miré a Esme y Alice y al darme cuenta de su preocupación asentí y salté a donde estaba la madre con las dos niñas y le puse una mano encima a ella para que supiera que estaba allí.

"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunté sin dar a entender que la hubiese entendido ni tampoco lo contrario.

"Sí, es… me gusta la luz del sol." Afirmó. "Como no puedo quedarme más ciega…"

"Perdone." Llamó entonces Esme. "¿No debería venir aquí? Es de mala educación esconderse cuando…"

"Soy yo la que no le dejo entrar." Afirmó Rissa. "Mientras haya tanta luz no puede moverse, no hay sombras, así que no puede entrar."

Ahora entendía por qué esa manía con poner tanta luz que dolía a la vista.

"Voy a por unas linternas." Afirmó Alice para desaparecer.

Debía haber linternas en la casa, así que si nos armábamos con una cada una, no iba a quedar un solo sitio que no estuviese iluminado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Me dolían las almohadillas de las patas, me dolían las patas y desde luego, me dolía la nariz por la peste a vampiro que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más densa hasta que llegamos a donde los cuatro hombres Cullen estaban encarando a un grupo algo más grande de vampiros, encabezados, claro estaba, por Jagger Diavvolo y las 2 chicas que parecían sus subordinadas. Entonces pasé embistiendo a los que pillé por medio hasta parar antes de chocarme contra Emmet Cullen.

"Así que ahora jugais con chuchos." Dijo la del pelo rosa mientras la morena seductora me guiñaba un ojo y me lanzaba un beso al aire que gruñí.

"Jake, no te despistes ni un segundo." Me avisó Jasper a mi otro lado. "Son gente peligrosa, no les escuches."

Genial, era un as en pasar de vampiros, no me iba a ser difícil pasar de ellos.

"Entregadnos a Rissa y no os haremos daño." Dijo Diavvolo.

"_Por encima de mi cadáver._" Gruñí consciente de que no oiría nada.

"No vamos a entregar a nadie." Afirmó Carlisle. "Y creo que Jacob tampoco tiene intención de acceder a vuestras peticiones. Así que, considerando que hay gente que no debería estar, vosotros sois más y ahora mismo, estáis en nuestras tierras, lo más sabio sería iros pacíficamente."

"Tú lo has dicho, Cullen." Le dijo la pelirrosa. "Somos más, y ahora que los Vulturi están criando malvas, es hora de que los más fuertes tengamos el poder."

No podía creerme lo que estaba oyendo.

Incluso yo sabía que era una locura tentar así al orden que habían establecido los Vulturi solo porque ya no quedara vivo nadie del trío. Porque aunque no estuvieran su sociedad tenía que permanecer ocultos al mundo en general y otros saltarían para detener a quien no lo respetase, y los Cullen no eran precisamente pocos, por no hablar de que ahora estaban en parte en nuestras tierras y no nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados con eso.

"_¡Jake!_" Oí gritar de repente a Leah en mi mente. "_¡Jake, no he podido pararles, van hacia allí!_"

"_¡Voy a casa de los Cullen!_" Afirmó Seth.

"_¡Entendido, yo también!_" Afirmaron Quil y Embry, más el último que el primero.

Miré a Edward y asintió mirándome antes de devolverle la vista al grupo.

"En estos momentos quien sea que sea el enemigo está viniendo hacia aquí." Afirmó. "Lo más sabio sería unir fuerzas para contenerles mientras les damos al resto la oportunidad de poner a salvo a las mujeres y las niñas."

"Nosotros vamos a ponerlas a salvo." Afirmó Phury intentando pasar el cerco, solo que yo fui más rápido y le atrapé por el pie, casi por suerte.

"_Aquí necesitamos refuerzos._" Grité para quien me oyera. "_Los que no estéis a controlar la huída de la casa Cullen mejor venir._"

Hubo unas cuantas respuestas afirmativas y pude ver que algunos no estaban tan lejos como había pensado al principio que estarían.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó Bella Cullen.

Hacía un momento que lo había oído, me había preocupado hasta que me di cuenta que eran paso de patas almohadilladas y no de pies, lo que significaba que era algún animal, y eso ya no me asustaba tanto.

"¡Obo!" Gritó Donna feliz a mi lado dando unas palmadas felices.

"Quien sea, no entréis como animales aquí." Afirmé.

"Chicos, será mejor que entréis en forma humana." Les dijo Esme. "No queremos sombras aquí."

"Jake nos ha dado instrucciones de llevaros a algún otro sitio, a algún sitio a salvo." Afirmó Embry acercándose a juzgar por el tono de la voz.

Eso y que las chicas parecieron contener la respiración hasta que oí rasgar algún tejido y me cogieron de la mano libre para hacerme tocar lo que parecía una tela de cortina y luego me llevaron la mano a la cara del que guiaba mi mano para que le 'viese'.

"Embry, Maxi está esperando a que nos movamos." Le dije. "Quieren ponernos ellos a salvo, pero… yo no quiero irme hasta que no venga Jake."

"Descuida, no vamos a dejar que os pongan un solo dedo encima." Me dijo haciendo una caricia a la pequeña Trix en la cabeza antes de volver a dirigirse a mí. "Confia un poco más en nosotros, podemos protegeros a las tres y al resto del mundo a la vez."

"Sabes que confío en vosotros." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Sois fuertes, pero yo tampoco soy una inútil."

"Dios nos libre de pensar ni por un segundo eso." Afirmó divertido mientras presentía movimiento en la casa y enseguida captaba cosas que revelaban que había llegado alguien más por lo que miré en su dirección.

"Soy yo." Afirmó Jasper. "Vengo a trasmitiros el plan."

"Rissa, confía en nosotros también." Me dijo Alice, la menor en tamaño de la familia Cullen salvo por la cría.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Dije.

Oí susurros y entonces alguien acercó su boca a mi oído para susurrarme.

"Rissa, Alice es una gran conductora, os llevará a Embry, tus niñas y a ti en un coche mientras Bella y Esme se encargan de dejar un falso rastro con tu ropa para disfrazarse." Me dijo Jasper. "Esme irá con Rosalie en otro coche."

"¿Y Jake?" Le pregunté.

"Somos fuertes." Afirmó Seth.

"Jake puede cuidarse solo." Afirmó Embry. "Y tú necesitas ahora mismo ponerte a salvo, si no por ti, por tus hijas."

"Pero Jake…" Dije.

"No podemos dejar que os pase nada." Afirmó cogiéndome las manos con Trix en mis brazos y regazo. "Rissa, por favor, POR FAVOR, déjanos que hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer, déjanos protegeros." Me pidió trasmitiéndome la necesidad en sus palabras.

No quería irme sin saber siquiera que Jake estaba bien, sin oír su voz diciéndome que todo saldría bien, pero… Embry tenía razón. Quería confiar en ellos, CONFIÁBA en ellos.

"Necesitaré alguien que me haga de lazarillo." Suspiré. "No conozco esta casa bien."

"Gracias." Me dijo Embry poniéndome mi mano en su brazo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

"¿En serio es necesario ir tan rápido?" Me pregunta Embry mientras doy un ligero bandazo para evitar un camión mientras adelantaba 5 coches de golpe.

"¡¿Eso era un trailer?" Pregunta Seth asustado mirando hacia atrás.

"Chicos, no ayudáis nada." Les dije nerviosa porque el bebé había comenzado a llorar de nuevo con el bandazo.

"¿Ves? Has hecho llorar a Bella." Me dijo Embry.

"Vale ya, todos." Dijo Rissa meciendo a su hija. "Por dios, me estáis estresando hasta a mí."

"Icos alos." Dijo la pequeña rubia levantando un dedo desde el regazo de Seth.

"Nosotros no somos." Le dijo Seth. "Es la chica mala que va al volante que quiere matarnos de un susto."

"Ica ala." Dijo la pequeña rubia.

"Que suerte que yo no veo nada." Dijo Rissa con ironía. "Y no hagáis a mis niñas decir tacos. Donna, no se dice 'mala' a la gente."

"Así que te llamas Donna." Le dije intentando aflojar un poco la tensión de tener que ir conduciendo como una loca para escapar de Forks.

"Donna." Afirmó feliz. "¿Tú?"

"Yo soy Alice." Afirmé.

"Alice, luz." Me pidió Rissa.

"¿Para qué la necesitas?" Le pregunté mientras ella buscaba por el techo lo que supuse que sería el botón de la luz interior.

"Espera." Le dijo Seth para cogerle la mano como pudo puesto que tenía a Donna encima y poniéndole en ella una linterna. "Aquí tienes, pero ten cuidado, a Alice podrías…"

Fue un poco violento, pero entonces hizo una ráfaga que me hizo parar el coche en la cuneta a esperar a que parara.

"¿Estás ya contenta?" Le dijo Embry frotándose con fuerza los ojos cuando paró la luz. "Nos has dejado a todos ciegos."

"Mejor ciegos que no desaparecidos en las sombras." Dijo ella poniéndose la linterna en el regazo. "Deberíamos llegar a donde sea ya, no creo que tarde en descubrir que ya no tengo luz dada y vuelva a intentarlo, esta vez con menos sutileza."

"Vale, tengo una idea sobre esto." Dije marcando con el manos libres el número de Edward. "Conozco un sitio donde podemos conseguir que no haya sombras."

"¡ALICE, CUIDADO CON ESE!" Me gritaron atrás.

Demasiado tarde, no pude evitar chocar aunque frené con tiempo y le di un terrible volantazo para intentar esquivar un obstáculo en la carretera que acababa de aparecer de la nada.

Noté el golpe y cómo el coche hacía un par de trompos, aunque intenté saltar fuera con los que pude, pero no pude ni salir, algo me retuvo en el coche con fuerza del tobillo, lo que sí pude hacer fue sacar fuera a las niñas y a la mitad de uno de los chicos mientras Embry intentaba sacar a la madre sin éxito.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

No podía ni moverme, me dolía todo horrores, lo que si notaba eran un par de brazos protegiéndome parte del cuerpo mientras en la otra parte, notaba frío y nieve.

Intenté gemir, pero me dolía demasiado el pecho.

Entonces noto alguien que tira de mí con cuidado, como intentando sacarme de lo que debe ser el coche ahora, pero me quejo porque noto como si me fuesen a arrancar los brazos y percibo cómo se acercan hasta tocarme la cintura donde algo se me clava para tirar con fuerza de ello haciéndome notar mejoría.

Entonces noto cómo alguien me coge en brazos y me lleva, pero le empujan y noto un viento de ráfaga que pasa al lado mientras quien me lleve, camina rápido hasta que me pega la cara contra el pecho y noto frío.

Entonces me revuelvo e intento hacer que m suelten, pero es inútil.

Entonces noto aliento en mi cuello y un pinchazo, hubiese jurado que es un mordisco, pero solo es un pinchazo.

Enseguida comienzo a ponerme mejor, los dolores comienzan a remitir y entonces, el sonido vuelve.

"Oye, eh, oye." Me dice una voz grave. "¿Puedes oirme? Rissa, oye, chica."

"Ghamaahhhh." Consigo farfullar.

"Tranquila, todo está bien, estamos sacando a todos de ahí." Me dice la voz.

"Felix, se están acercando demasiado rápido." Dice otra voz.

"Cárgalos en el auto." Dice este. "Haz que el conductor te ayude, voy a llevarla a ella delante."

"¿Y qué hacemos con las crías?" Dijo la otra voz.

"Vendrán con nosotros." Afirma el tal Felix.

Mis hijas, daría lo que fuera por poder tocarlas.

Intento despertar, tengo que hacerlo, mis niñas me necesitan… pero no puedo.

"La medicina no hace efecto." Afirma quien me tiene. "Tsk, debería bajar la fiebre…"

Así que eso tenía, fiebre…

De nuevo oí ruidos de pelea hasta…

"Ya basta." Dijo Carlisle Cullen.

"No queremos haceros daño." Afirmó el que no me sujetaba. "Hemos venido por la abominación. Dádnosla y nos iremos."

"Así que estábais relacionados con esto." Dijo Carlisle.

"Nosotros vamos por libre." Le dijo el que no me sujetaba.

"Habíamos oído que había más de los nuestros en la peninsula." Afirmó el que me tenía, Félix. "Lo que no nos… esperábamos era… encontrarnos esas chapuzas que nos arriesgan a todos a ser descubiertos, todos."

"Corta el royo, Félix." Dijo el otro. "Dadnos a las niñas y todo saldrá bien."

"No." Conseguí decir yo. "Son mis hijas, no… nadie va a… tocarlas un pelo."

"Rissa, tranquila." Me dijo Carlisle. "Félix, Demetri, Rissa necesita atención urgentemente, las niñas…"

"No llames niñas a eso." Dijo el otro Demetri. "Son… abominaciones."

No necesitaba verlos para saber que estaba a un metro y poco más de medio de donde Felix me tenía, así que cogí lo primero que tenía a mano, un chupete del bolsillo para tirárselo y cuando Félix aflojó, tirarme al suelo para coger todo lo que tenía a mano para tirárselos, a los dos dado que Felix intentaba cogerme de nuevo.

"¡No vais a ponerle un dedo encima a mis niñas!" Les rugí notando cómo la fiebre comenzaba a subirme por momentos y comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

"Rissa, vale ya." Me dijo Embry atenazándome entre sus brazos. "Cálmate, por favor. Estás ardiendo."

"¡No, nadie va a tocar a mis hijas!" Le grité.

"Nadie va a tocarlas." Afirmó Alice cerca de nosotros.

"Si protegéis esas abominaciones…" Dijo Demetri.

"¡Son mis hijas!" Le rugí intentando soltarme de nuevo sin éxito dado que los chicos eran demasiado fuertes y oyendo aullidos de lobo a lo lejos.

"Embry, Seth, Alice, llevarlas al coche, yo me encargo." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Carlisle, no podemos dejarte solo con ellos." Le dijo Alice.

"Ahora mismo es más importante proteger a las dos niñas y la madre." Dijo Carlisle. "Rissa, procura calmarte, esa furia no te hará bien."

"¡Son mis hijas!" Le grité.

"Tranquila, no vamos a dejar que os hagan nada." Me dijo Embry. "Pero cálmate, me estás quemando."

¿Quemándole?. ¡¿A quién le importaba que tuviera unas décimas de fiebre?. ¡Querían quitarme a mis hijas!

Entonces noté otro contacto, algo que me hizo calmar al momento.

"Embry, coge a Bellatrix." Le dijo Jake sujetándome mejor y cargándome en brazos como si fuese una pluma. "Alice, nosotros nos vamos. Correremos hasta que nos sangren las patas."

"O tal vez incluso más." Afirmó Embry con ironía.

"**Rissa, ahora vamos a correr un poco, pero pararemos y tendrás que confiar en nosotros y agarrarte con fuerza a mí**." Me dijo Jake susurrando en quileute.

"**¿Por qué quieren a las niñas?**" Le dije.

"**Probablemente porque somos dos padres.**" Me dijo. "**Los Vulturi nos odian, a todos nosotros.**"

"**No pienso dejar que las cojan.**" Afirmé.

"**Y nosotros tampoco a vosotras.**" Afirmó Embry.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"_Jake, corre, tu familia te necesita._" Me había dicho Edward.

De eso hacía ya horas, llevábamos horas corriendo al límite de nuestras almohadillas, por bosques, caminos, ríos y carreteras.

Habíamos robado unos coches para ir tirándolos y perder nuestro rastro. Uno de nosotros conducía hasta perder el rastro y corría hacia nosotros para seguirnos, entonces nos juntábamos.

"Jake, para." Me pidió Rissa a mi espalda.

"_Jake, Rissa parece estar mal._" Afirmó Seth.

"_Y Bellatrix está inquieta._" Añadió Embry.

"_A 10 kilómetros hay un área natural._" Afirmé. "_Pararemos allí, serán menos de 5 minutos._"

Nos dolían las patas, teníamos las almohadillas desgastadas y pronto sangraríamos, no podíamos permitirnos eso tampoco.

Entonces algo me llamó la atención.

"_A la derecha._" Afirmé desviándome.

Un segundo después, ambos me seguían, y apenas dos minutos después…

"_Jake, hay demasiada gente._" Dijo Embry poniéndose a la defensiva.

"_Por eso será perfecto._" Afirmé. "_No hay olor que delate enemigos de ningún tipo, si nos rodeamos de gente… nuestras probabilidades de escondernos o huir en el caso de que las cosas se pongan feas aumenta._"

"_Ahí seguro que habrá pañales._" Afirmó Seth.

Decisión aprobada, nos separamos un poco y dejamos a nuestras chicas en el suelo con cuidado para destransformarnos y vestirnos.

"¿Jake?" Me llamó Rissa preocupada.

"Tranquila, estamos aquí." Afirmé cogiéndola de la cintura para besarle el pelo. "Vamos a ir a una población."

"Pero ahí hay gente." Me dijo mientras los chicos le daban a sus hijas con cuidado.

"Por eso mismo." Le dije. "Nos dará una oportunidad."

Esta vez no hay quejas, no dice nada. Parece pensar y temo que me diga algo, que se oponga y tener que perder un tiempo precioso en intentar convencerla, pero…

"No perdamos tiempo." Asiente suavemente cogiendo mejor a nuestras niñas.

Con cuidado la cojo. Es monte a través, pan comido para nosotros pero un infierno para ella, así que la cojo y ella se deja, con nuestras niñas en brazos y ella en los míos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya… esto parece animado." Afirma Seth sonriendo mientras pasamos por una feria improvisada.

"No está mal, con tanto animal el olor es horroroso." Afirmó Embry.

"Donna quiere ahí." Afirma la pequeña señalando a un cerdo gordo.

"No, claro que no." Le dije. "Tenemos que estar juntos. Buscaremos otra comida."

"Iré a conseguirle algo." Afirma Seth.

"Ven con mami, Donna…" Le dice Rissa sonriéndole y mirando hacia donde salió su voz para que ella corra a cogerle la mano que le ofrece. "Bueno… ya estamos aquí. ¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ahora a esperar a que alguien nos encuentre." Le digo mirándo a un lado a mis dos compañeros y amigos y al otro a mis chicas, mi familia. "Solo esperemos que sean amigos."


	85. CAPITULO 85: BATALLA FINAL

**CAPITULO 85: BATALLA FINAL.**

.

.

((Ya siento que esto sea tan largo este capítulo, pero un trozo parece repetirse, aunque estaría bien leerlo porque hay cosas nuevas y ayuda a ver algo que es interesante. O eso creo yo tras releerlo previa-publicación en la página.

De todas formas y como siempre pido perdón.))

.

.

(Voz de Jacob)

Dos días, y aún sin noticias.

Me despierta una patada de Rissa que me despierta de mi pesadilla donde unos vampiros sin nombre matan a mis 4 chicas: mi esposa Rissa, mis hijas Donna y Bellatrix y también a Nessy.

De nuevo me duele todo, pensar en Nessy sufriendo… ella aún es importante para mí, su seguridad y bienestar siguen siendo importantes para mí, pero mi amor, mi único y verdadero amor, la otra mitad que complementa mi ser está allí, y se llama Rissa.

Suspira y se mueve un poco hacia mí.

"Shhh… descansa…" Le susurro suavemente.

"¿Qué hora es?" Me pregunta.

"Aún es pronto, duerme." Le digo poniéndole el pelo tras la oreja con cuidado y cariño.

Es preciosa, aunque el embarazo le haya dejado secuelas sigue siendo la más bella criatura que nunca he visto.

"Jake…" Me dice.

"¿Sí…?"

"¿Te importa dejar de mirarme?" Me dice sonriendo. "Voy a buscar el biberón de las niñas. Donna necesitará…"

"Descansa un poco, super-mamá." Le dije cogiéndola en un abrazo para pegarla a mí un poco y besarla. "Donna es una niña tranquila, comerá cuando se despierte, y tiene comida de ayer. Además, no estamos en casa, necesitas ayuda para llegar al frigorífico."

No pretendo apenarla, pero por un momento me doy cuenta que es así, sin embargo, acaba sonriendo y haciendo una broma, como siempre.

Ojalá pudiera encontrar una solución que le devuelva la vista. No hay día que no pida a los dioses que obren un milagro y le devuelvan la vista, aunque supongo que ya hicieron un milagro permitiéndola volver con otro cuerpo más o menos de la misma edad y forma.

Debería estar agradecido por habernos vuelto a reunir, por haberme concedido mi deseo de estar siempre junto a ella y ahora una familia propia, pero soy humano y siempre quiero más, quiero que ella vuelva a ver.

Me da igual que sea cirugía, un milagro o magia solo quiero que ella vuelva a ver.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me dice cuando me muevo y me siento en la cama para levantarme.

"Me he desvelado, voy a salir un poco a tomar el aire." Le digo.

"Espérame, cogeré a las niñas y podemos…"

"No, claro que no." Le digo. "Son las 6 y media, aún no ha amanecido." Afirmo dándole un beso tierno y sonriendo para ponerme su mano en la cara y que lo vea. "Solo voy a tomar un poco el aire, estaré de vuelta antes de que cuentes mil."

"Ya te echo de menos." Afirmó sonriéndome y echándose sobre la espalda para cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa.

Sí… las dudas que podía haber tenido sobre mis dos improntas eran ya cosa del pasado. Yo AMABA a Rissa, era ella y no Nessy con quien quería formar una familia, era ella y no Nessy quien sería la madre de mis hijos e hijas… era ella mi otra mitad, Nessy solo era como una hermana para mí, una hija… alguien a quien proteger.

Por eso llevaba días yendo a la cafetería junto a casa, donde podía oír lo que pasaba en casa y buscar una solución para Rissa mientras todo estaba calmado.

Estaba todo calmado, no había peligro, como siempre.

"Shalam Malekum." Me dijo Said, el dueño del café, un pakistaní nacido en Canadá, de padres inmigrantes, él pakistaní y ella Marroquí de padres europeo y marroquí.

"Hola, Said." Le saludé.

"Vaya, hoy también madruga, señor Karnac." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿El número 1 y un café como siempre?"

"Sigue pareciéndome increíble cómo sabes eso." Le dije sonriendo.

"Fácil, lleva viniendo todos los días de madrugada a usar Internet." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ahora mismo caliento la cafetera y le preparo su café."

"Mil gracias, Said." Le dije.

Sonriendo caí en la cuenta que era verdad, cuando no estaba mirando noticias en busca de algo que me diera una pista sobre el paradero de aliados o enemigos estaba buscando pistas sobre cómo devolverle a Rissa su vista. Todos los días, antes de que mis chicas se despertaran yo acudía allí a matar los fantasmas de mis pesadillas buscando algo qué hacer y que aliviase mi conciencia.

Era malo, me torturaba conseguir esperanzas al ver algo nuevo y perderlas al momento al ver que no podía hacerse en Rissa, pero siempre era mejor que no tener nada y seguir torturándome esperando una solución que nunca venía.

"No entiendo." Me dijo Said. "¿Por qué viene todos los días, señor Karnac?. ¿No tiene familia?"

"Solo mi hermana." Afirmé. "Pero ella duerme ahora, tiene su vida, y yo la mía."

"Ayer, le vi con una niña." Afirmó. "¿Es suya?"

"No, es mi sobrina." Le dije siguiendo la tapadera que habíamos pactado Rissa y yo.

Nadie podía saber que éramos una familia de verdad, así que Rissa se hacía pasar por mi hermana egipcia y nuestras hijas eran nuestra sobrina y una niña adoptada. A Donna le gustaba la idea de pensar que jugaba a las familias.

Rissa me enseñaba durante horas cosas sobre cultura Egipcia y yo intentaba aprender todo lo que podía para poder mantener la coartada de que éramos hermanos y egipcios.

"¿Ya sabe algo de su familia?" Me dijo poniéndome el café dos segundos después de que pusiera una página sobre Egipto, noticias en egipcio que no acababa de entender, por suerte los Cullen me mandaban un informe de un tal Ahmun al día, con todas las noticias del Cairo horas antes de que se conocieran en América, así que podía falsear que supiera leerlos.

"Aún no, tal vez mañana." Le dije sonriendo.

"Tiene que buscarse una señora Karnac." Me dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo sonriendo. "No es sano vivir tanto tiempo con su hermana. Sus sobrinas comenzarán a verle como un padre."

Sonreí pensando qué pensaría de nosotros si supiera que mi 'hermana' era realmente mi mujer y nuestras 'sobrinas' eran nuestras hijas.

Entonces oí ruidos en casa.

"Ah, mi llamada." Afirmé cuando me tocó la alarma del reloj que indicaba las 7.45, hora de amamanto de Bellatrix y tras la cual, la familia despertaba, cómo Donna, que dormía menos pero despertaba a la vez. Una bendición, contando que eso nos facilitaba comenzar el día con una rutina concreta. Las 7.45 a 7.50 se levanta todo el mundo, yo tengo café preparado, café que misteriosamente está a falta de presionar un botón para acabarlo en un minuto o menos. Entre las 7.50 y las 7.55 la pequeña Bellatrix lloraba y su madre la cogía para venir a la cocina donde enseguida aparecía Donna corriendo, y pronto Rissa con la pequeña, yo desde luego les tenía ya el biberón caliente en el punto justo y ponía un par de tazas con café para nosotros en la mesa.

Para las 8.00 como muy tarde estábamos desayunando, café y bollos que le compraba a Ahmun, hechos por su anciana madre o algo así decía él.

"Aquí tienes." Le digo a Rissa pasándole el biberón en su punto para Trixxy. "Ah, ah, Donna. Los bollos para el desayuno, y te he traído un poco de 'vicio'."

"¿Bau, bau?" Dijo.

"Ah, ah." Negué. "Y se dice perro. A ver, dilo tú."

"Peo." Dijo divertida.

"Donna, en serio, tómatelo en serio." Le dije.

"No, Jake, creo que se ha hecho…" Dijo Rissa poniendo una cara graciosa.

"Qué… ¡oh, dios!" Dije dándome cuenta de a qué podía referirse con 'peo' al captar el olor extraño que desprendía. "¡Donna, en la cocina no!" Le dije haciendo reír a la madre y a su hermana pequeña.

"Donna, siente." Dijo sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vamos Donna, nos cambiaremos de pañal-braguita." Afirmó Rissa sonriéndole. "Papi, cuida a la niña."

"Desde luego, mami." Afirmé sonriéndole y cogiendo a Bellatrix en brazos para seguir dándole yo el biberón.

Era divertido, me gustaba mucho poder tener a las niñas conmigo. Me encantaba mi hija, era… pequeña, y delicada y… era como estar en el cielo.

"¿Muchos problemas?" Me preguntó volviendo mientras Donna la llevaba de la mano hasta la mesa y luego salía corriendo hasta su silla para saltar y coger una galleta del bote de arriba del armario.

"Vaya, eso ha sido…" Le dije.

"Donna tene hambre." Afirmé.

"Vaya, ya has avanzado hasta usar verbos en las frases." Afirmé pasándole a la niña a su madre para coger los bollos. "Ahora solo te falta usarlos bien. Toma, tu premio."

"Donna tene premio, Donna tene premio…" Se puso a canturrear cogiendo su bollo y riéndose dando vueltas hasta que estuvo a punto de darse en la cabeza con la mesa y lo pude evitar.

"Cuidado, princesa." Le dije preocupado. "¿Te has hecho pupa?"

"No, papi salva Donna." Me dijo suavemente sonriéndome.

"¿Ha ido todo bien por aquí?" Le pregunté a Rissa mientras ella comenzaba a preparar los huevos fritos para el desayuno para mí.

"No." Negó. "¿Por qué?"

"No sé, esto está demasiado muerto." Le dije.

"Jake, esto es pequeño." Afirmó divertida. "Hace poco que ha amanecido, es normal que no haya nadie por la calle aún."

"Ya, pero… no sé… normalmente cuando vengo veo al tipo de los periódicos echando el fardo a la tienda del final de la calle." Le digo dándome cuenta que cuando fui al 'ciber' había olido algo extraño. "Un momento…" Añado levantándome para ir a la venta y mirar fuera desde un lateral para intentar no ser visto.

"¿Qué haces, cielo?" Me dice suavemente Rissa.

"Hay algo que no me cuadra." Afirmo mirando fuera con cuidado. "Todo está demasiado calmado incluso para aquí."

"Igual es fiesta." Me dijo. "He perdido la noción de los días. Podría ser domingo y no habernos enterado, o una fiesta local."

"Estamos a miércoles, y no es fiesta." Afirmo. "Said me lo habría dicho."

"Jake." Me dice con la pequeña en brazos junto a mí tirándome de la manga para hacerme mirarlas. "Está bien, nadie sabe dónde estamos, y aquí nunca pasa nada." Afirma para sonreírme. "Vamos a desayunar, anda."

Algo dentro de mí me vuelve a activar la alarma de peligro, pero Rissa lleva razón, no hay razones para alarmarse.

Ese pueblo no tiene demasiada gente y nosotros vivimos en las afueras casi, no llamamos la atención salvo por el tono de piel y no sobresalimos para nada del resto.

Además, allí lo más interesante que ha pasado en semanas ha sido cuando alguien de allí pescó un salmón enorme que decían que era el más grande en años, o el avistamiento de algunos osos negros por las afueras, a varios kilómetros de allí.

Ni una sola muerte, ni desapariciones… nada raro, nada fuera de lo normal. De puro normal era hasta aburrido.

"Señores Karnac." Llamaron a la puerta.

"¿Y qué quiere ahora esa pesada?" Le dije a Rissa susurrando.

"La vecina iba a venir a presentarme en el club de lectura." Me dijo dándome un toquecito en el hombro.

"Rissa, no podemos llamar la atención." Le susurré entre dientes.

"Tampoco quedarnos en casa encerrados." Me dijo dándome de nuevo unas palmadas en el hombro. "La gente normal se relaciona, sale… tenemos que pasar por vecinos normales. Tranquilo…" Me dijo dándome un beso tierno para sonreírme y hacerme una caricia en la cara. "Estamos contigo, estamos a salvo."

Por unos segundos me hizo demasiado feliz que dijera eso, que estando conmigo estaban seguras, pero…

"¿Y cómo vas a estar en ese club si no puedes leer como el resto?" Le dije justo cuando abría la puerta. "Buenos días, vecina."

"Buenos días, señor Karnac." Me dijo sonriéndome. "¿Lista para la presentación?" Añadió para Rissa.

"Claro." Le dijo sonriéndole y mirando hacia el marco de la puerta. "He oído el libro 2 veces; y aún sigue cautivándome la escena del reencuentro."

"Es mi preferida." Dijo la señora sonriéndole.

"Hermano, saldré una hora a casa de la vecina." Me dijo Rissa sonriéndome y poniéndome la mano en el brazo para que se la tocase demostrándole que la oía. "¿Por favor, podrías cuidar de tus sobrinas ese ratito?"

"Claro, pero… bueno, si se ponen a llorar porque quieren pecho… creo que no sirvo yo." Le dije intentando retenerla de hacer algo que podría ser peligroso.

"Acaban de desayunar, no tendrán hambre hasta dentro de horas." Me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa. "Estaré de vuelta en una hora, tal vez media más."

"Podrías traerlas." Le dijo la vecina. "Pam trae al pequeño Billy con ella, podrían jugar juntos."

"Eso, hermana." Le dije divertido al imaginar que podría vigilar aparentando normalidad si ella se llevaba a las dos. "Donna no tiene amigos, podría hacer uno nuevo."

"Está bien." Dijo tras dudar un poco y suspirar. "Nos las llevaremos con nosotras…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

Música suave, un grupo de mujeres debatiendo sobre un libro que podría decirse que ni me va ni me viene mientras yo escucho con una parte de mí y la otra está dividida entre mi pequeña Bellatrix y pensar por qué Jake estaba tan tenso hoy.

Otra mujer tendría planes mejores para una mañana de 'entresemana', pero yo… bueno, digamos que últimamente mi vida es de todo menos normal.

Y como siempre había dicho mi abuelo: _Hija mía, que el enemigo nunca te pille con la guardia baja_.

Vale, se había referido a un animal no-domesticado y herido. No podías bajar la guardia cuando trabajabas con animales salvajes porque no estaban acostumbrados al ser humano y por tanto, mezclándolo con el miedo por estar heridos, tendían a atacar, y era deber del veterinario protegerse a si mismo estando alerta para prever el momento del ataque, si este se produjese.

Fue un error por mi parte, debería haber tenido la guardia alta y entonces hubiera visto 'venir el golpe', por decirlo así.

De pronto se rompe una ventana y las mujeres se alteran.

Mientras la anfitriona intenta poner calma en el sobresalto es cuando me doy cuenta de que algo huele diferente, y demasiado tarde me doy cuenta de qué es ese olor y grito que todas se pongan a cubierto.

¡Booooom!

Es un estallido demasiado fuerte, gritos de mujeres asustadas y gritos fuera antes de notar el calor asfixiante del fuego.

Debería oír algo, pero no puedo.

De pronto me doy cuenta que me he quedado sorda, por suerte mis dos niñas están conmigo, así que corro con ellas huyendo del calor.

Consigo ponerlas a salvo, por desgracia, no puedo decir lo mismo de mí, porque justo cuando voy a salir, algo, probablemente una viga ardiendo cae sobre mi cabeza y brazo y me derriba tapándome la salida mientras un trozo cae en mi pierna.

Aúllo de dolor por el golpe en la cabeza y la pierna que noto como si me hubieran aplastado y el ardor del fuego que me acaricia, pero ni siquiera puedo oírme a mí misma.

Antes de desmayarme, sé que voy a morir.

Voy a morir ciega, sorda y quemada como si fuese una bruja.

Eso debería aterrarme hasta la muerte, pero en lugar de eso, lo que me pasa es que estoy aterrada, sí, pero no por mí.

Me aterra dejar a Jake solo con dos niñas, una de ellas medio-adoptiva.

Me aterra no volver a ver a mis dos preciosas hijas, que tengan que crecer solas sin mí y no poder volver a verlas.

Me falta el aire… algo más me ha caído en la espalda, arde… me asfixio…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¡RISSA…!" Rujo con mi forma de lobo despiezando a uno de los neófitos que han atacado la casa. "¡RISSA!" Vuelvo a aullar como lobo.

Oigo multitud de voces en mi mente, todos están allí. La reserva ha tenido que quedar casi vacía a juzgar por la cantidad de voces que se agolpan en mi cabeza.

Intento entrar, pero no hay entrada.

Esme ha cogido a las niñas, Edward me ha dicho que se las llevará a salvo, 'Sombritas' va a llevarlas por las sombras, pero yo quiero a Rissa.

No puedo dejarla allí, así que me tiro contra un trozo de pared para romperla y entrar, un par de lobos más se me unen, pero lo único que consigo es quedar encajado sin poder tocar suelo, que me caiga una viga que se apaga antes de aplastarme bajo su peso al haber roto la estructura que sujetaba esa parte de pared.

Entonces comienzo a notar que me falta el aire y me cuesta mantener mi forma humana.

Siento que el peso de todo lo que tengo encima me va a aplastar, me deja sin aliento y casi no puedo respirar.

Y entonces la veo.

Apenas es una mano que sale bajo un montón de cascotes en llamas, unos mechones de pelo… apenas un atisbo de mejilla bajo ese amasijo en llamas.

Veo más gente, neófitos en llamas corriendo y deshaciéndose en cenizas en ese amasijo ardiente y humeante que está convirtiéndose aquello.

Entonces noto que me llega mi último aliento… voy a morir… separado de los que amo… mientras Emmet y Carlisle intentan quitarme todo de encima sin éxito porque hay fuego y no pueden tocarlo.

Entonces veo cómo salen repelidos, una onda expansiva de fuego y aire ardiente… lo único que alcanzo a ver es cómo se convierte en un infierno y hasta el aire me quema, fuego por doquier antes de perder el conocimiento.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Emmet, tenemos que sacarle de ahí." Le digo a mi hijo más fuerte.

"Joder, estos lobos no paran de dar problemas." Me dice a punto de quemarse las manos porque hay fuego en las vigas superiores. "¡Que me quemo!"

"Ten cuidado." Le pido arrancando unos jirones de tela de mi camisa para mojarlos con la nieve derretida que hay cerca para volver y dárselas para envolvernos las manos como podemos con tejido mojado con nieve recién derretida y poder mover algo sin demasiado éxito.

Y es justo cuando pienso que vamos a quitar una viga cuando noto la primera onda, apenas un poco más fuerte que un golpe suave de viendo cálido. Seguido de una onda que nos tira de espaldas devido al a violencia y calor del aire que la componen.

Entonces miro a la casa.

Toda su estructura acaba de entrar en llamas, fuego surgido de la nada puesto que aún había dentro pero es total y completamente imposible que se haya extendido tan rápidamente y con tal violencia, viola todas las leyes de la ciencia.

Todos los neófitos que estaban dentro o cerca están ahora en llamas, y otros se retuercen en la nieve intentando apagar lo poco que les ha tocado el fuego.

Incluso hay algunos de los lobos quileutes que se revuelven en la nieve humeando dejándome entender que estaban demasiado cerca y el fuego les ha alcanzado.

Y eso es apenas 3 segundos, porque entonces el fuego se dobla, y se produce un pequeño efecto "champiñón de bomba atómica" en la casa formado de fuego y humo, del cual sale una columna de fuego rápido, como un chorro de lava, expulsando con violencia trozos en llamas de la casa hacia todos lados y haciéndonos retroceder como podemos.

Entonces oímos varias voces; una es la de Edward y otra la de Embry, ambos gritando lo mismo: "AL SUELO."

De pronto, un lobo aulla y los otros se le unen; entonces los lobos que son Seth y otro más se tiran contra nosotros.

Están envueltos de nieve como si se hubieran rebozado de esta para formarse una manta de nieve encima, nos aplastan relativamente con su peso contra el suelo helado.

"¡Malditos chuchos!" Grita Emmet para intentar separarlos.

"¡Emmet, quédate quieto!" Le grito entendiendo qué pasa.

No es la primera vez que vemos eso, aunque sí la más violenta.

De pronto un chorro de llamas vuela haciendo un circuito de fuego veloz por el aire, se para arriba, contra la luz del sol de medio día que sale entre nubes que se forman lentas sobre el pueblo casi devastado ahora.

Un segundo y la bola de fuego vuelve para intentar volver a trazar un laberinto de cintas de fuego a su paso.

La situación era totalmente apocalíptica.

Un pueblo devastado por una horda de neófitos.

Miles de muertos por el suelo, guerra que nos es desfavorable…

Y entonces aparece.

No necesito ver nada para saber que allí arriba había una mujer, o al menos eso parecía dado que tenía fuego rodeándola. Fuego saliendo de sus puños, por las muñecas y los tobillos. Fuego tapando sus pechos y las partes pudendas, lamiendo y acariciando toda su piel. Su piel rojiza como hecha de lava y cubierta de piel lamida por lenguas de fuego surgidas de a saber dónde y que no la quemaban, los ojos rojos como si dentro ardiera fuego también y el pelo largo y elevándose en torno a ella como si fuesen llamas.

El fénix…

"¡NO OS MOVÁIS!" Grito notando cómo se me mete nieve en la boca. "¡POR VUESTRAS VIDAS, QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!"

La nieve comienza a derritirse y pronto comenzará a hervir, si eso no acaba… probablemente nadie pueda sobrevivir.

Todos podemos acabar hervidos en nuestros propios fluidos internos.

Cocidos de dentro a fuera…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz del 'Fénix')

.

((Ya, ya sé que más de la mitad parece lo mismo que la otra vez, pero pensad que este animal es más fuerte que la persona que lo posee, tiene una mente más simple y menos desarroyada donde el odio, la furia y la venganza son todo y lo único que ejerce algo de cordura es la voz interior de la persona que lo posée. Ergo, el 'fénix' CASI SIEMPRE piensa igual, con los mismos procesos, etc.

Así que ruego un poco de paciencia y leerlo, que hace tiempo que lo otro salió y aunque os suene os aseguro que no es del todo igual, ya lo veréis.))

.

Fuerza.

Poder.

Furia.

Fuerza.

Otro demonio de la estirpe del murciélago muerto a mis garras.

Poder.

El fuego todo lo podía.

Furia.

Todos ellos morirán en mis garras.

Fuerza.

Otro demonio de la estirpe del murciélago que se purificaba con mi fuego.

Poder.

El fuego arrasaría todo lo que no fuese agua ni hielo.

Furia.

El odio contra su estirpe me llena.

Fuerza.

Algunos huyen.

Poder.

El fuego arrasa a los impuros.

Furia.

No lo encuentro. Ha vuelto a desaparecer. Mi mitad no está.

Fuerza.

Arrasaré todo hasta encontrarlo.

Poder.

Huyen. Saben que yo soy poderosa.

Furia.

Paro delante de unos de los desechos de la descendencia del lobo que se esconden bajo la nieve.

Fuerza.

Ya les llegará el turno.

Poder.

Tiro un deshecho que comienza a reducirse a cenizas sobre un montículo de nieve.

Fuerza.

El montículo se ha movido revelando que aún queda otro indigno hijo de murciélago

allí arriba.

Furia.

Me tiro a intentar cogerla, es una hembra de pelo oscuro y liso y cara anodina.

Poder.

Miedo en los ojos de mi presa.

Furia.

El hijo del lobo intenta pararme, pero lo retengo con una sola patada para poner mi pie en su cuello haciendo que el aire se llene de un olor acre a pelo quemado.

Fuerza.

"_¡NO!_" Grita algo en mi interior.

Confusión.

Hay un chico en mi mente, el mismo chico que tengo bajo mi pie.

Furia.

Le suelto, ellos no son importantes, veo otros hijos del murciélago. Morirán.

Fuerza.

Otros demonios de la estirpe del murciélago que se purificaban con mi fuego.

Poder.

El fuego arrasaría todo lo que no fuese agua ni hielo.

Y entonces todo se hiela. Veo a un hombre desnudo llevando a mi mitad en brazos, medio arrastrándolo como si supusiese un esfuerzo inhumano.

"¡Rissa!" Grita. "¡Sé que sigues ahí!. ¡Para de una vez!" Grita poniendo a mi mitad en el suelo helado. "¡Detén esta masacre!. ¡Pon fin a esta locura!" Vuelve a gritar de rodillas junto a mi mitad.

Tiene a mi mitad en la mano, pero no intenta hacerle daño, es como si…

Furia…

Me tiro contra él.

Lo desgarraré con mis manos.

Lo quemaré con mi fuego.

Lo purificaré.

Debe morir. ¿Cómo osa a tocarle?. ¡Es mi mitad!

Fuerza.

Entonces algo me retiene, aullando de dolor.

Poder.

Me coge de la cola y tira.

Furia.

Sus manos están a punto de desaparecer cuando me giro.

Fuerza.

Vuelvo a tirarme contra él.

Poder.

Me arroja hielo y caigo contra el suelo.

Furia.

Alguien le ayuda y se me tira encima gritando.

Fuerza.

Tiene quemaduras, pero no es un hijo de murciélago.

Poder.

Me incorporo y vuelvo por el hijo de murciélago.

Furia.

Unos descendientes del lobo intentan atraparme.

Fuerza.

No necesito ayuda.

Poder.

Soy poderosa, lanzo un grito y escupo fuego contra el demonio.

Furia…

Todo acaba, estoy rodeada de fuego.

Fuerza.

Avanzo hacia mi mitad.

Poder.

Mantengo un cerco de fuego y lo amplío para protegerle.

Furia.

La furia comienza a desaparecer a cada paso que doy.

De pronto todo para. Noto la confusión, me duele.

"¡RISSA!" Gritan fuera del círculo. "¡RISSA!"

Son rugidos, en ese idioma estúpido que tienen los comunes, todos los indignos que no tienen una parte animal.

No, algunos indignos son… les conozco… son… ¿amigos?

Me inclino hacia mi mitad. Le quemo.

Recuerdo que siempre le quemo.

Me duele hacerle daño. Es tan frágil…

"_No le hagas daño._" Me ruega una voz en mi mente.

Entonces retiro la mano.

Pero esa persona no respira, pongo un dedo cerca de su nariz, mis llamas titilan.

Sigue vivo, pero por poco tiempo.

"_Cúralo._" Me dice la misma voz.

Esa voz me ruega.

"_Jake es toda mi vida. Por favor… cúralo._" Me ruega.

Esa voz en mi cabeza es débil, siempre me pide lo mismo: que cure a esta persona, a alguien que es indigno, un despojo sin valor alguno y que podría matar con un solo dedo, con el fuego de un solo dedo.

Sin embargo, esa voz es demasiado poderosa, así que me rindo y vuelvo a intentarlo, porque sé lo que es necesitar tanto a alguien como esa voz necesita a esa persona.

Me inclino, pero cuando intento tocarlo, su piel se irrita y comienza a desprender un olor a quemado que me hace retroceder.

El hielo bajo mí y en torno a nosotros ha desaparecido, queda solo la tierra impura.

Entonces comienzo a notar dolor en mis ojos.

Yo soy pura, soy la justicia… ¿por qué no puedo salvar a un simple normal? Son indignos de mi clemencia, pero… no puedo hacer nada por salvarle.

"J… Jjjjjjjaaaaaaaa…" Comienzo a gemir. "Jjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaa….. kkkkkkkk…"

No puede respirar. Ha dejado de respirar.

A nuestro alrededor, la hierba ha comenzado a salir.

Dejo caer mi muro de fuego, entonces… dos chicos desnudos aparecen.

¿Cómo es posible?. ¿Acaso no son escoria descendiente de los lobos? Recuerdo a Nannuk y su pareja. Tenían pelo incluso en su forma humana, pero esta escoria que huele parecido a ellos… no tienen ni un solo pelo.

Vienen por él. ¡No le pondrán un dedo encima!

Les quemo cuando intentan tocarle y me inclino sobre él mirándoles para advertirles.

"_Son amigos._" Me dice mi voz en la cabeza. "_Embry y Seth son amigos. Quieren a Jake._"

Entonces aparece un hijo de murciélago. Es rubio como el trigo y levanta las manos hacia mí avanzando con miedo y señalando a mi mitad con un dedo con mucho miedo.

"_Es Carlisle._" Me dice la voz dentro calmándome de intentar saltar para matarlo. "_Carlisle podrá ayudar._"

Entonces dicen algo en esa lengua impura de los humanos, puedo captar palabras sueltas.

Rissa. Tranquila. Ayudar. Jake…

Rissa, ese nombre me suena.

Se inclinan sobre mi mitad y le presionan el pecho.

Quiero lanzarme contra ellos, pero la voz dentro de mí parece retenerme.

El que está ayudándole, el rubio, me dice algo, me mira y habla, pero no puedo entenderle.

Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente y un mechón de mi cabello le roza quemándole.

Es el más joven quien me mira y me habla moviendo los dedos y haciéndome señas.

Me señala a mí repitiendo la palabra _Rissa_ constantemente, entonces señala a mi mitad y puedo captar varias veces la palabra _herido_ mientras señala las marcas que tiene.

Entonces llegan más lobos y demonios.

Me pongo en guardia, pero lo que me susurra en la mente me vuelve a retener y me llena de paz. Ella los conoce.

Uno de los lobos se va a tirar contra mí, pero un demonio le para.

Estoy confusa. La escoria descendiente del murciélago nunca me ha apreciado, ni siquiera los falsos como aquellos, los que perdieron la habilidad de convertirse gracias a su antecesor. Los maditos, los descendientes del murciélago.

El resto tampoco me apreció nunca, pero el murciélago… ¡me engañó! Solo quería mi poder.

¡Mi poder no es de nadie más que mío!

Lo que tengo dentro está sufriendo, y entonces también yo.

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y entonces les aparto, les lanzo fuego y les gruño avisándoles.

Me agobian, me siento junto a mi mitad y aguardo.

"Jjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaa….. kkkkkkkk…eeeeeeeee." Gimo. "Jjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaa….. kkkkkkkkkk… eeeeeeeee."

Les oigo decir cosas, pero no entiendo lo que dicen.

Entonces el primero que vino, el lobo mayor de los dos se acerca hasta que me muevo para atacarle, entonces para y levanta una mano.

No quiere hacerme daño, pero no voy a permitírselo.

Me señala y luego a mi mitad.

Entonces se señala a él mismo diciendo "_Embry_" varias veces antes de señalar al joven diciendo "_Seth_" varias veces antes de volver a repetir un par de veces los mismos gestos para señalar a mi mitad.

"¿Cómo?" Me dice.

Me preguntan a mí.

Quieren que repita algo.

"Jjjjjaaaaaa… kkkkkkkk… kkkkeeeee." Les digo.

Me cuesta emitir sus estúpidos sonidos, pero noto fuego en mis ojos. Nunca antes he notado mi fuego antes, pero mis ojos me arden, pero no es para nada malo.

Entonces me inclino sobre mi mitad y lo abrazo.

Muerto. Está muerto, otra vez...

Apago mi regazo y frontal y nos rodeo de llamas.

Que el fuego le purifique mientras noto que la parte que había dentro de mí se hace con el control.

Quiero dormir. Estoy cansado, he despertado varias veces en poco tiempo. Estoy exhausta… necesito dormir, cada una de mis fibras me pide que lo haga.

Pero volveré, cuando el mal vuelva a intentar tomar el mando.


	86. CAPITULO 86: ¿ESTO ES EL FIN? ¿POR QUIÉ

**CAPITULO 86: ¿ESTO ES EL FIN?. ¿POR QUIÉN TAÑEN LAS CAMPANAS?**

(Voz de Rissa)

Dong… dong… dong…

¿Qué es ese sonido?

Hasta hace un segundo no oía nada, estaba todo… tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

Y ahora de pronto oía eso.

"Mmmmmm…" Gimo suavemente.

Me duele todo, me pica la cara.

Entonces me toco la cara y me asusto.

¡Tengo algo en la cara!

No quiero tener nada, me lo intento quitar pero alguien me para con firmeza.

"No lo hagas." Me dice una voz masculina que puedo reconocer perfectamente como la del doctor Cullen.

"¿Doctor?" Le digo confusa y notando que me arde la garganta por lo que me la toco con dolor.

"Tranquila." Me dice una voz femenina cogiéndome la mano para ponerme un vaso con algo líquido dentro en la mano ayudándome a cerrarla entorno al vaso. "Bebe un poco de agua."

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto. "¿Dónde están mis hijas?"

Pregunto identificando por fin el sonido de antes como tañido de campanas y temiéndome lo peor.

"Están bien." Me dice la chica. "Esme, Rosalie, Bella y Renesme están con ellas."

"¿Están bien?" Pregunto aún con angustia.

"Solo un poco asustadas." Afirma el doctor mientras noto cómo me hace un reconocimiento. "Tranquila, ahora tienes que descansar bien."

"No." Niego reconociendo el tañido de las campanas. "Es… quién ha…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Pasito… pasito…

Me duele todo, me pica el ojo… pero no, no puedo parar.

"Embry, deberías ir a descansar." Me dice Seth junto a mí.

"Pues anda que tú…" Le digo bromeando y refiriéndome a sus vendas y su pierna escayolada.

Nadie hubiera dicho que pudiéramos tener escayolas, éramos como superhéroes.

"¿A dónde creéis vosotros que vais?" Nos dice Jasper apareciendo con Emmet para hacernos un muro.

"Vamos a ver a las niñas." Le dice Seth serio.

"¿Pareciendo un par de momias?" Nos dice Emmet con ironía. "Yo creo que les vais a dar un susto de muerte."

"Anda, manco." Le digo a Emmet divertido devolviéndole su ironía. "Apártate antes de que te de un muletazo."

Si nosotros estábamos mal, a todo había quien nos ganase.

¿Qué yo tenía un brazo en cabestrillo? Emmet había perdido la mitad de los dedos y parte de la palma de una mano.

¿Qué la mayoría tenían quemaduras? Rosalie, la rubia tenía el pelo tan corto que parecía un hombre porque se le había quemado a trozos y lo había tenido que recortar así para que le quedase casi igual.

¿Qué Paul probablemente quedase medio ciego de un ojo? Alice probablemente perdiera la vista del derecho y con el izquierdo vería solo sombras, según Carlisle.

Todos estábamos hechos polvo; unos mejor y otros peor.

Dong… dong… dong… dong…

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" Preguntó Donna haciendo que a Seth se le alegrara un poco la cara.

"Son campanas de una iglesia." Le dijo Esme desde su asiento en la silla de ruedas que iba a ocupar como poco un par de meses debido a que tenía varios huesos rotos en las piernas.

"¿Y por qué suenan?" Dijo Nessy mientras veía a Bellatrix en el regazo de Esme que la acunaba mientras esta le agarraba un dedo y le chupaba como si fuese un chupete otro.

"Porque llaman a la gente a misa." Le mintió Bella.

"¿Ahora os divertís mintiendo a unas pobres niñas?" Le dije con ironía.

"No es necesario contarles la verdad." Dijo Edward.

"¿Y cuándo pregunten por él?" Le preguntó Seth preocupado.

"Eso es decisión de la madre." Afirmó.

Aún notaba la losa en el pecho. Habíamos perdido demasiado.

Me compadecía del pobre Sam que iba a tener que explicar por qué esta vez unos cuantos críos no volverían a la reserva.

"Es una suerte que Eleazar nos dejara usar el refugio de caza de su esposa." Dijo Bella suavemente. "Contando que estamos…"

"Intentaremos apestar esto lo menos posible." Le dije con ironía. "En cuanto despierte el resto podremos…"

"Rissa ha despertado." Afirmó Edward. "Pero no vayáis aún. Carlisle está haciéndole un reconocimiento."

"Paul se ha vuelto a quejar del ojo." Le dijo Seth.

"Ahora mismo voy a echarles un ojo." Dijo Edward para desaparecer.

"Yo voy a ver si hago algo de comida." Dijo Bella.

"Espera, te acompañaré y…" Dijo Esme para que Bella le parara en un cerrar de ojos.

"Esme, quédate." Le pidió. "Tenéis que descansar."

Aquel sitio era deprimente, nosotros lo hacíamos deprimente.

Nosotros, la situación… y los tañidos lejanos de la campana.

"Yo voy a llevarme a Renesme y a Donna a bañar." Dijo Rosalie.

"¿Os acompaño?" Dijo Seth.

"¡Ni de broma!" Le dijo ella. "Voy a bañarme con ellas."

"Anda, ni te acerques." Le dijo Emmet a Seth intentando sonreírle. "Rosalie es solo mía."

"No te preocupes, rubia." Le dije. "No vamos a ir corriendo, ya sabes."

"Más os vale." Afirmó. "Yo aún puedo moverme perfectamente."

No dijimos nada hasta que se fueron, y entonces miré a Alice que acababa de volver y se había sentado, con su venda en los ojos intentando curárselos mientras Jasper hablaba con ella susurrándole al oído algo bonito porque ella sonreía feliz.

"Pobre chica…" Dijo Esme cuando oímos un grito femenino en donde tenían a Rissa.

"Rissa…" Gemí. "¿Sabéis ya qué va a ser de ella?"

"De momento no sabemos nada." Dijo mientras oíamos abrirse una puerta.

"Las heridas que tenía…" Dije recordando las quemaduras superficiales de la cara cuando la habían metido allí, la sangre en sus ojos, la mala disposición de su espalda en la camilla improvisada que habían tenido que hacer para trasportarla hasta allí…

"Podría quedar paralítica." Dijo Seth.

"Eso es ponerse en lo peor." Le dijo Esme.

"No, si le han dañado la espalda." Dijo Seth preocupado.

Quería pensar en positivo, pero es que nada en nuestro estado permitía pensar en positivo. Quien no tenía alguna marca de por vida tenía cosas peores.

"Nunca me había dado demasiada pena nadie." Dije suavemente. "Excluyéndoos a Leah y a ti por lo de vuestro padre y a Emily por lo de… ya sabéis, su cara y Sam." Dije nervioso por cómo decirlo. "Pero lo de Rissa…"

Todos agachamos la cabeza con dolor.

Todos habíamos perdido mucho, unos más y otro menos pero TODOS habíamos perdido. Habíamos perdido gente, habíamos perdido partes del cuerpo y otras no volverían a ser lo mismo. Pero Rissa… la pobre se había llevado el gordo.

"Esme." Dijo Carlisle. "Oh, Embry, Seth, no deberíais haberos levantado."

"Necesitabamos ver a las niñas." Le dije. "¿Cómo… cómo está…?"

"He tenido que pincharle un calmante." Nos contó. "No tiene algo fácil, y con las campanas tocando a muerto no se facilita nada. No es tonta, sabía perfectamente qué significaba ese ritmo."

"Pero le has dicho que…" Dijo Seth para que Carlisle sacudiera la cabeza.

"He tenido que sedarla antes de poder contarle nada más que lo de esos chicos." Afirmó suavemente. "La parte buena es que sus heridas sanan cada vez mejor."

"¿Y qué hay de…?" Le dije tocándome los ojos al aire.

"Aún es pronto para decir nada." Me dijo. "Alice, si puedes ir… parece que tenéis una cierta conexión las dos."

"Alice debería descansar." Le dijo Jasper.

"Tranquilo." Le dijo ella sonriéndole suavemente y poniéndole la mano en la suya. "Ahora mismo voy con ella, puedo descansar allí." Afirmó.

"Creo que será mejor que vaya yo." Afirmé. "A fin de cuentas no puedo hacer nada por Trixxy y va a necesitar apoyo cuando se despierte."

"No te ofendas, pero creo que tal y como están las cosas, mejor que esté con Alice." Me dijo Carlisle haciéndome ver que ella acababa de desaparecer a paso humano por la puerta de la mano de Jasper antes de que él volviese, solo. "Jasper, las lesiones en la vista de Alice son bastante complicadas."

"No va a quedar ciega del todo, tú mismo lo dijiste." Le dijo.

"No, pero ya ha perdido la vista del ojo derecho, y por el izquierdo casi no ve, tal vez cuando se le sanen consiga ver poco más que sombras y movimientos y colores." Le dijo.

Nunca habíamos visto a ninguno de los Cullen derrumbarse, eran las personas que más sangre fría tenían que hubiésemos conocido nosotros nunca. Se habían encarado a los Vulturi por Nessy, con sangre fría y paciencia, no habían perdido nunca la compostura; al menos nunca Jasper y Carlisle.

Pero en ese momento… supongo que no podía tener en cuenta que Jasper perdiera la sangre fría y demostrase dolor, un dolor más profundo que nada que hubiésemos visto nunca antes, eso sí, sin perder casi la cabeza alta durante más de dos minutos que recuperó la cabeza alta.

"Entonces… ¿es definitivo?" Le dijo a Carlisle.

"Solo lo del ojo derecho, lo del izquierdo… casi." Afirmó.

"No es el fin del mundo." Le dijo Seth intentando calmar un poco su dolor. "Quiero decir… Rissa ha sobrevivido a no ver nada durante todo este tiempo. Bellatrix dentro de ella, quiero decir, Rissa era… ciega ya."

"No lo estás arreglando." Le susurré con la pequeña Bellatrix en el regazo de Esme y cogiéndome del dedo con toda su manita diminuta aún.

"Creo que sé lo que quieres decir." Dijo Jasper.

"Creo que lo que intenta decir es que no es el fin del mundo." Dijo Esme. "Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para acostumbrarnos a esto. Billie lleva muchos años moviéndose en una de estas." Afirmó tocándo la silla de ruedas con cariño. "Y esta chica lleva probablemente un par de años o más viviendo sin vista cuando antes tenía."

"Sí, y yo puedo acostumbrarme a hacer todo a una sola mano y unos dedos." Dijo Emmet medio bromeando, o al menos enmascarando lo que sintiese con su habitual ironía en broma. "Y aún así, pienso seguir llendo un par de dedos por delante del resto, que lo sepáis." Afirmó levantando los dos dedos que le quedaban de la mano herida.

"Supongo que no será fácil." Dijo Jasper recuperando una ligera sonrisa forzada y triste que demostraba lo que sentía. "Pero al menos estamos juntos."

"Rissa le ayudará." Afirmó Carlisle. "Ella lleva tiempo en esto, podrá ayudarle porque ella lo pasó antes."

"Estoy seguro." Afirmó Jasper. "Es una chica increíble, parece como si nunca se rindiera, ni cuando todo parece perdido."

"Si lo hiciera no sería ella." Dije para que me miraran. "¿Qué? Sabéis que tengo razón. Cuando era Bellatrix hacía lo que hiciera falta para seguir adelante con sus ideales, y ahora que es Rissa no deja que ni el ser ciega le quite nada de tiempo de su vida, a su manera y con sus normas."

"Es evidente que es un claro ejemplo de lucha." Dijo Esme.

"Y puedes apostar a que también va a salir de esta." Les dije. "Aún no sé cómo, pero va a salir de esta."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

No sé qué hora era, hace ya casi un día, tal vez más porque no puedo ver nada con la venda que Carlisle me puso con algo que apesta cuando está fresco y que me escuece en los ojos.

De pronto, noto movimiento junto a mí y pongo la mano sobre la mano vendada de Rissa, la chica que tengo junto a mí para notar que es ella la que se ha movido.

"No te muevas." Le digo suavemente sonriéndole. "Carlisle ha dicho que tienes que reposar."

"Necesito aire fresco." Me dice suavemente. "Es… me ahogo, hace… hace mucho calor."

"Estamos en el norte de Alaska." Le digo divertida. "Aquí no hace calor."

"Pues yo lo tengo." Afirma mientras oigo cómo se quita la ropa de encima para quedarse solo con el pijama. "Necesito salir, es… no puedo quedarme quieta mucho tiempo, es… me ahogo."

"Vale, cálmate." Le digo. "Tienes que descansar. Tus heridas eran bastante serias."

"¿Cómo de serias?" Me dice suavemente. "¿Tú las has visto?"

"Es… no, yo no." Le digo un poco nerviosa porque no puedo mentirle. "Pero Carlisle…"

"Pero ahora estás aquí, cómo…"

"No… no puedo ver." Le digo llevándome su mano a la venda de mis ojos para darle a ver que no puedo ver nada.

Entonces silencio. No dice nada mientras palpa suavemente la venda como si comprobase que es una venda de verdad.

"Vaya, lo siento." Me dice cogiéndome mi mano para llevársela a su cara donde la pone sobre un tejido que descubro al tocar es otra venda como la mía. "Supongo que estamos igual."

"Sí, es… no sé, dicen que probablemente no pueda volver a ver y…" Le digo notando dolor dentro al darme cuenta que entonces no volveré a ver nada y la cara de toda mi familia será solo un recuerdo que con el tiempo se perderá.

"No pasa nada." Me dice. "Es… al principio parece que es el fin del mundo." Afirma cálidamente. "Pero no lo es. Quiero decir… es solo acostumbrarse a hacerlo todo diferente."

"No voy a poder volver a ver a nadie." Le digo triste. "Es… no voy a ver a Renesme crecer, ni veré a nadie sonreír… no voy a volver a ver a Jasper. ¿Quién va a hacerle sonreír cuando vuelva a acordarse de algo malo?"

"Tú, si lo hacías antes lo puedes seguir haciendo ahora." Me dice. "Es… entiendo lo que estás pasando. Cuando desperté aquí y pensaba en Jake… señor, pensaba que no iba a volver a verle nunca. Que no podría volver a verle porque estaba en el Cairo y él en América. Que no podría encontrarle porque no podría verle aunque pasase a mi lado… y quién iba a consolarle cuando volviese a mi tumba en la reserva de animales, o cuando veía algo que le recordaba a mí en La Push." Afirmó para darme unos segundos para hacerme una idea de lo que decía antes de continuar, solo que ahora adoptó un tono suave, maternal y dulce. "Pero entonces me di cuenta. No podía ver, cierto, pero tenía un oído capaz de distinguir hasta los pasos de una mosca en la red anti-insectos de las ventanas, era capaz de saber qué cocinaban los cocineros de la familia desde habitaciones de distancia, sabía dónde vendían los mejores dátiles y la fruta más fresca del zoco. Mi tacto era capaz de distinguir un producto de cuero auténtico de una falsificación que nadie a simple vista podría distinguir, solo con tocar algo era capaz de hacerme una idea casi exacta de qué era, con todas sus cualidades… No, Alice, yo no veía, pero podía 'ver' todo gracias al resto de sentidos."

Eso era increíble.

"¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos a baseball con vosotros?" Me dijo.

"Claro." Asentí.

Cómo podría olvidarlo. Había sido impactante ver cómo un equipo formado por los chicos de la manada de lobos de La Push, la de Jacob, con una ciega casi total en su equipo y con los ojos cerrados, eran capaces de seguirnos el juego a nosotros, que teníamos supervelocidad y agilidades sobrehumanos. Y ella, la chica ciega, había jugado como si no tuviese ese problema y solo fuese un poco torpe.

"Yo no veo, pero soy capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa si me lo propongo." Afirmó suavemente con un tono alegre. "Mírame, he entrenado con tus hermanos. He corrido a la par de Jasper, he entrenado lucha con vosotros como si no fuese lo que soy. ¿Y eso ha supuesto algún problema?"

"No, pero…" Le dije.

No, no había peros, había hecho todo eso.

"Mira Alice." Me dijo suavemente. "No voy a decirte que ser ciego es lo más." Afirmó suavemente. "Para serte sincera, mataría por no ser ciega. Pero tampoco es el fin del mundo. Basta con que seas consciente de qué puedes y qué no puedes hacer, y tu familia te va a ayudar. Y tienes varias formas de llevarlo."

"¿Cómo voy a poder seguir haciendo lo que hacía antes si no soy capaz de…?"

"Tienes dos alternativas." Afirmó. "Primera, puedes pensar que no puedes y rendirte. Tu familia te puede conseguir un perro lazarillo y no te va a dejar tropezar. Oh, y hay unos bastones de ciego chulísimos por ahí, yo tengo una colección de ellos para que me hagan juego con la ropa."

Eso era cruel. Ella no hacía eso, casi ni dependida demasiado del resto para hacer su vida.

"Eres cruel." Le dije.

"No." Afirmó. "Eres tú la que quiere rendirse, y yo no soy quién para decirte que no lo hagas. Pero si no lo haces… hay otros caminos, más duros."

"¿Más?" Le dije.

"Sí." Asintió. "Puedes seguir el segundo camino, aceptar que eres ciega y adaptarte a ello. Pedir ayuda cuando la necesites y confiar en el resto para ayudarte cuando lo necesites. Tu familia va a estar ahí para ayudarte, eso seguro. Te quitarán obstáculos de tu camino, te llevarán del brazo en las escaleras o terrenos irregulares y hasta te harán la comida si lo necesitas."

Eso sonaba mejor. Pero yo no comía como todos, necesitaba cazar, era algo que nos daba una alegría cuando teníamos que cazar animales en sitios alejados de los humanos que pudieran meterse en medio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

No podía aguantar más, acababa de oír sin pretenderlo parte de la conversación de Rissa y Alice y me llamaba la atención cómo lo hacían, así que entré aprovechando que la puerta estaba vuelta, sin hacer el menor ruido, sin mover casi el aire para ponerme junto a la puerta de forma que pudiera pasar quien lo deseara sin delatarme.

Y allí estaban, Alice preciosa sentada junto al diván que ocupaba Rissa que estaba incorporada por un par de almohadones bajo su espalda y cabeza para dejarla semi-incorporada. Ambas parecían calmadas y ambas tenían una mano en la de la otra, solo que Rissa tenía la otra en su regazo y Alice en el reposabrazos, laxo como si no tuviera fuerzas.

"Mira Alice." Le dijo Rissa suavemente cortando el silencio tras coger aire como si se resignase. "No voy a decirte que ser ciego es lo más." Afirmó suavemente. "Para serte sincera, mataría por no ser ciega. Pero tampoco es el fin del mundo. Basta con que seas consciente de qué puedes y qué no puedes hacer, y tu familia te va a ayudar. Y tienes varias formas de llevarlo."

"¿Cómo voy a poder seguir haciendo lo que hacía antes si no soy capaz de…?" Le dijo Alice preocupada y triste.

"Tienes dos alternativas." Afirmó Rissa. "Primera, puedes pensar que no puedes y rendirte. Tu familia te puede conseguir un perro lazarillo y no te va a dejar tropezar. Oh, y hay unos bastones de ciego chulísimos por ahí, yo tengo una colección de ellos para que me hagan juego con la ropa."

Eso era cruel. Ella ni siquiera dependía de nadie para hacer su propia vida. Nunca la había visto ir del brazo de nadie si no fuese estrictamente necesario y desde luego era ella quien tomaba sus decisiones y hacía lo que hiciera falta para valerse por si misma.

Iba a tomar parte para reñirle cuando Alice se me adelantó.

"Eres cruel." Le dijo casi al borde del llanto.

"No." Afirmó Rissa seca. "Eres tú la que quiere rendirse, y yo no soy quién para decirte que no lo hagas. Pero si no lo haces… hay otros caminos, más duros."

"¿Más?" Le dijo aprovechando que yo me había quedado helado al ver su frialdad al tratar con Alice.

"Sí." Asintió Rissa de nuevo. "Puedes seguir el segundo camino, aceptar que eres ciega y adaptarte a ello. Pedir ayuda cuando la necesites y confiar en el resto para ayudarte cuando lo necesites. Tu familia va a estar ahí para ayudarte, eso seguro. Te quitarán obstáculos de tu camino, te llevarán del brazo en las escaleras o terrenos irregulares y hasta te harán la comida si lo necesitas."

Eso sonaba mejor. Yo iba a estar con ella tanto tiempo como hiciera falta. La ayudaría a cazar si era lo que necesitaba. Podía cuidar de ella todo lo que necesitase, hasta le traería las mejores piezas ya heridas para que pudiera cazarlas mejor.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

No había sido dura con Alice porque le gustase ser dura o porque fuese una mala mujer, había sido dura para ayudarla.

Rissa ya sabía desde un principio que había esa alternativa, que se podía avanzar a pesar de ese problema; estaba intentando hacer ver a Alice que tenía que superarlo y que, solo cuando consiguiese aceptar que no podía ver como siempre pero que podía seguir viviendo normalmente si adaptaba ciertas cosas a su nueva situación, solo entonces podría vivir feliz.

"Aún así… hay algo que no me acaba de cuadrar." Le dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos alegres.

"¿De qué se trata?" Le dijo Rissa confusa.

"Eso que has dicho es genial, pero… no sé, algo de todo eso no me suena como si fuese lo que tú haces." Le dijo.

Era cierto, miré a Rissa para verla dibujar una media sonrisa irónica y medio divertida.

"Muy aguda." Le dijo. "Es cierto, ese no es el camino que yo he elegido."

"¿Hay otro?" Le dijo Alice asombrada, pero no tanto como yo.

No pensaba que hubiera otro camino, alguno que pudiera… entonces me di cuenta, ESE no era un camino para nada.

"Sí, pero no es un camino." Afirmó Rissa sonriendo divertida. "Es un camino de constante sufrimiento. Es agonía, es caerte cientos de miles de veces y aún así, recuperarte y ponerte en pie, aunque te hayas hecho tanto daño que desees quedarte abajo. Y para eso, hay que estar hecho de una pasta especial." Afirmó.

Eso era un mazazo, pero llevaba razón. Ella no dejaba que 'ser ciega' fuese un impedimento para nada en su vida.

Un ciego no podía correr como ella lo hacía, un ciego no podía jugar a baseball como ella jugaba, un ciego no podía siquiera soñar con hacer nada que necesitase ver para desarroyarlo; pero ella lo hacía.

Había corrido con nosotros siguiendo los sonidos de campanillas y campanas de aire para orientarse, había peleado con nosotros hasta hacerse lesiones y heridas feas. Tenía las palmas de las manos en carne viva por haberse caído muchas veces en un solo día entrenando pelea con nosotros, las rodillas le sangraban y cojeaba porque parecía haber pisado mal, pero volvía a ponerse de pie para encararnos.

Luchaba rebelándose contra su ceguera hasta quedar reducida a poco más que un trapo de persona, siempre hasta el límite y nunca un solo milímetro más allá de su propio límite personal; pero allí estaba, viva, haciendo cosas que ningún otro ciego hubiera soñado jamás con hacer, haciendo gala de una fuerza de voluntad férrea que era digna cuanto menos de una reverencia por nuestra parte.

"Alice." Le dijo Rissa. "Yo no soy familia tuya, pero… como amiga, porque espero que puedas considerarme amiga como yo os considero ya a vosotros… como amiga te digo que creo que puedes seguir siendo tú, con tu vida y tus hobbies. Tan solo tienes que buscarte a ti misma, conocer tus límites y no ir más allá. Tienes que adaptarte, que la ceguera sea parte de ti pero no tú. No sé si me explico."

Entonces lo noté, me ardían los ojos, lo más cercano al llanto que teníamos nosotros los vampiros.

Era increíble, una simple chica, vale, era una trasformista ocasional y bastante poderosa, pero cuando no estaba en llamas, una simple chica, ciega; una simple chica ciega era capaz de decir las palabras más poderosas que había oído en siglos, tal vez incluso las más poderosas que nunca había oído, y eso que había formado parte del ejército confederado y había oído y tenido que decir cosas que hicieran moverse a un montón de gente, que los motivase y los moviese por dentro y fuera. Pero nunca ni por asomo había oído una simple frase con tanta fuerza que me hiciese querer llorar.

Alice podría seguir como siempre, tan solo tenía que adaptarse a ese nuevo impedimento que era no poder ver como antes.

Y entonces Rissa giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar hacia mí. Sí, era hacia mí… ¿acaso era consciente de mi presencia?

Entonces, como si me hubiera leído la mente, levantó un dedo y se lo llevó a los labios para hacer un simple gesto sonriendo: silencio.


	87. CAPITULO 87: DESPERTANDO TRAS TODO

**CAPITULO 87: DESPERTANDO TRAS TODO.**

(Voz de Rissa)

"Bueno… parece que esto va mejor." Me dijo Carlisle mientras olía algo asado fuera de la habitación para girar la cabeza y mirarle con la venda aún sobre mis ojos. "Sí, ya. Está bien, puedes salir ya si quieres."

"Gracias, aquí me estaba volviendo loca." Le dije incorporándome del todo para sentarme en el borde de aquel diván con cuidado de no caerme y tantear buscando mi bastón.

"Si buscas tu bastón me temo que se rompió cuando…" Me dijo. "Puedes cogerte a mí."

"Muchas gracias." Le dije aceptando su brazo y cogiéndome a lo que parecía su brazo con un jersey de lana fina y cálida. "Vaya, qué tengo que hacer para que Papá Noel me traiga otro como este." Le dije medio en broma.

"Es un regalo de Esme." Afirmó sonriendo con su voz. "Pero estoy seguro que en cuanto pongas un pie fuera, las chicas te cubrirán de ropas de todo tipo."

"Ya, eso me da más miedo." Afirmé.

Había oído conversaciones de todo tipo desde allí; Embry, Seth y los chicos me habían visitado, habíamos hablado… y con todo eso había podido hacerme una idea de lo que me esperaba cuando saliese.

Tragué saliva preocupada.

Aún no me habían dicho por quién tañían las campanas, y eso era malo; tampoco había visto a todo el mundo que sabía que había estado, y de Jake…

"¿Ha vuelto Jake?" Le susurré a Carlisle notando flaquearme las piernas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darme una contestación, algo, mejor dicho, alguien chocó contra mí y me saltó encima.

"Donna, eso no se hace." Le dijo Seth acercándoseme.

"Donna… mi niña…" Le dije casi llorando y tocándole la cara, la cabeza, el cuerpo, las manos, los brazos… con angustia, buscando el más mínimo daño que pudiera haber tenido. "Mi niña…" Le dije aguantándome las lágrimas al ver que estaba sin la más mínima herida o marca.

"Mami, mami, mami, mami…" Se puso a gritar rápido y feliz abrazándome y haciéndome un poco de daño.

No me importaba que me hiciese un poco de daño, era mi hija, estaba bien, no le habían herido.

"Estas imágenes maternales siempre me hacen llorar de alegría." Afirmó Esme con felicidad en su voz.

"¿Esme?" Le dije confusa puesto que su voz no me llegaba desde la altura que debería.

"Esme está aún recuperándose de las heridas." Me dijo otro de los hijos, Edward creo que se llamaba. "Está en una silla de ruedas."

"Oh, ya… ya veo." Le dije cohibida. "Yo… había oído algo, pero…"

"Es cierto." Me dijo de nuevo. "Y también es cierto lo de Alice, y lo de Rosalie a medias, no es cierto que le quede tan mal."

"Aún con todo sigue estando preciosa, como una modelo." Afirmó Emmet con un tono alegre.

"¿Estabais esperándome todos aquí?" Les dije intentando bromear.

"Tu bebé está durmiendo en una cuna en el cuarto de las niñas." Me dijo otra chica.

"Esa es Rosalie." Me dijo Edward. "Sí, la rubia."

"Oh, qué tenéis todos contra las rubias." Dijo como si le molestase.

"Nada, es que… eres la única aquí." Le dije. "¿Y los otros?"

"Descansando." Dijo Jasper. "Estaban bastante heridos también."

"Había bastantes huesos rotos, aún están soldándolos en sus habitaciones." Me explicó Carlisle.

"¿Y… Y Jake?" Pregunté tragando saliva. "¿Dónde…?"

"Jake sufrió un golpe con una viga en llamas cuando la casa comenzó a caerse." Me dijo Jasper. "Es… tenía la columna tocada y estaba…"

No… no podía ser cierto. Jake no…

Fue demasiado fuerte para mí, perdí toda la fuerza en las piernas y me caí al suelo, por suerte aquella gente era demasiado rápida para que me hubiese golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo, me sujetaron pero no pudieron hacerme levantar y alguien me sujetó la cabeza para dejármela sobre una almohada.

No podía parar de llorar, me hice una bola sobre mi misma y me dejé ir todas las lágrimas.

Las lágrimas por mi muerte como Bellatrix, las de dolor al ver a los chicos y su sufrimiento antes de volver al cuerpo de Rissa, las de todas las dificultades que había superado para poder llegar al estado de Washington… todas salieron de golpe al entender que aquellas campanas tañían, entre otros, por Jake.

"Eh, hijos de la gran puta." Dijo la voz que más quería oír en mis sueños. "¿Qué coño creéis que hacéis? Ya os vale. Rissa…" Me susurró entonces. "Eh, Rissa, coño, despierta. Contéstame."

Noté unos toquecitos suaves en la mejilla, como si alguien me pinchase con el dedo y cuando fui a golpearle sin fuerzas, me cogió la mano.

Ese tacto… ese olor…

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente, tanto que me dolió el cuello y le miré a ciegas gracias a mi venda en los ojos.

Levanté la mano rápidamente para estamparla sin querer en su cara y mover ambas manos por esta para reconocer todos y cada uno de los milímetros cuadrados que formaban los rasgos más dulces y bellos que nunca había visto: los de Jake.

"¿Sabéis qué pasa cuando hacéis llorar a una Black?" Les dijo mientras me cogía en brazos girándo la cara hacia un lado.

"Jacob Black." Le dijo Carlisle. "Deberías estar en la cama, el armazón de metal es improvisado, aún tiene que ajustar tu cuerpo la columna en su sitio."

"Pues pasa que cuando haceis llorar a una Black, sobre todo a ESTA Black, viene su marido y os mata, cruel y despiadadamente como no me digáis por qué narices la habéis hecho… jogno… hisa… he me aoas…" Dijo cuando le abracé con tanta fuerza que me di cuenta que le dificultaba respirar porque le hacía daño en el cuello. "Cielo…"

"Lo… lo siento, pensaba que habías…" Le dije sin poder soltar lo que parecía un armazón de hierro que enjaulaba su cuerpo.

"Creo que cuando le hablamos de cómo estabas y por qué no estabas aquí, lo malinterpreto y se cerró en banda." Le dijo Edward.

"Pensaba que habías…" Balbuceé volviendo a tocarle la cara.

"Ya, ya, normalmente no me molesta que 'me mires' tanto, cielo, pero ahora estoy hablando con estos vampiros malos." Me dijo susurrando. "Me quitas dureza, cielo." Añadió haciendo que alguien, o todos, aguantasen la risa.

"Es que… me alegro tanto de que no estés…" Dije.

"Hace falta algo más que un fuego descontrolado para alejarme de ti, cielo." Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente. "Y ahora que tengo 3 mujeres a las que cuidar, menos aún."

"¿Y si salimos y les damos un poco de tiempo?" Sugirió la otra chica.

"Sí Bella, es una buena idea." Dijo Edward.

"Al menos tener cuidado de no haceros daño ¿vale?" Dijo Carlisle. "Jacob, eso va más bien por ti."

"Ya, ya." Dijo él. "Tranquilo, sé perfectamente lo que me conviene."

"Lo digo en serio." Le dijo. "Odiaría tener que volver a ajustarte la columna, o romperte otra vez las costillas porque te vayan a soldar en falso."

"¿Qué?" Dije.

"Cosas del médico, olvídalo." Me dijo Jake suavemente soltando un brazo y haciendo gestos para que se fuesen.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

Habían sido unos días largos. Primero pensando que Rissa había muerto en el incendio, luego despertando en un sitio desconocido, listo para atacar aunque me dolía hasta las pestañas. Por suerte había despertado junto a Jared que me había puesto al corriente de todo: de la batalla, de los resultados de esta… de todo lo que habíamos perdido y de todo lo que los Cullen habían vuelto a hacer por nosotros.

Mis hijas estaban bien, las mujeres de los Cullen cuidaban de ellas y Seth y Embry les hacían de chaperones. Pero sobre Rissa… no habían sabido decirme nada.

Todos estábamos hechos polvo, y cuando Carlisle o Edward venían a echarnos un ojo… las noticias no eran demasiado buenas.

Pasaron las horas y un par de días, yo deliraba por la fiebre al curarse mi cuerpo solo y las alucinaciones de la medicación que me daban para sobrellevar los dolores, que eran demasiado fuertes porque mi genética se revelaba evaporando todo antes de que hiciera demasiado efecto, como al resto.

Y entonces, justo hacía menos de cinco minutos, había oído a Rissa.

No podía creerlo. ¡Estaba bien!. ¡Estaba viva!

Y estaba allí, en algún lugar de esa casa y…

No, joder, estaba sufriendo.

La oía llorar, y si yo la oía, y el resto también a juzgar por cómo desviaron sus miradas para mirarme, significaba que no se estaba escondiendo y realmente lo estaba pasando mal.

No sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para incorporarme, levantarme y deshacerme de los que intentaron pararme. No hice caso de las voces que me decían que me tenía que quedar quieto, ni aún cuando Sam me ordenó que no me moviese. Yo era mi propio alfa, no tenía por qué obedecer a nadie.

Casi fui arrastrándome por las paredes hasta donde sonaban sus llantos.

Se me partía el alma cuando llegué y la vi tirada en el suelo, con una almohada bajo la cabeza y hecha un ovillo desgañitándose a llorar sin gritar casi, como si le hubieran partido el alma mientras Donna y Nessy miraban en brazos de Rosalie y Bella.

"Eh, hijos de la gran puta." Les dije abriéndome paso hasta caerme de rodillas junto a ella porque me fallaron las fuerzas. "¿Qué coño creéis que hacéis? Ya os vale. Rissa…" Le susurré preocupado. "Eh, Rissa, coño, despierta. Contéstame."

Le di unos toquecitos suaves en las mejillas intentando despertarla, entonces le pinché suavemente con el dedo y fue justo entonces cuando reaccionó e intentó darme, sonriendo le paré la mano.

Estaba viva, y si había reaccionado así es que seguía siendo ella.

Entonces levantó la cabeza de golpe y se me calló el alma a los pies al ver que tenía los ojos y parte de la cabeza tapados con una venda, como cegándola.

Por un momento tuve miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo más a sus ojos, porque mientras los tuviera bien había esperanza, pero si les había pasado algo… si algo los había dañado…

Entonces levantó la mano rápidamente para estamparla sin querer en mi cara y mover ambas manos por esta para reconocerme. La había visto hacerlo tantas veces que no tenía la menor duda de que intentaba verme, comprobar que realmente era yo, como si aún no pudiese creerse que lo era.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Los Cullen habían hecho llorar a Rissa de aquella manera, y eso sí que no se lo perdonaba.

"¿Sabéis qué pasa cuando hacéis llorar a una Black?" Les dije mientras la cogía en brazos girándo la cara hacia Carlisle y Edward.

"Jacob Black." Me dijo Carlisle denotando que me iba a echar una bronca. "Deberías estar en la cama, el armazón de metal es improvisado, aún tiene que ajustar tu cuerpo la columna en su sitio."

"Pues pasa que cuando haceis llorar a una Black…" Continué haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras. "Sobre todo a ESTA Black, viene su marido y os mata, cruel y despiadadamente como no me digáis por qué narices la habéis hecho… jogno… hisa… he me aoas…" Les dije cuando Rissa me abrazó tan fuerte al cuello que me cortó la respiración y me resultó casi imposible respirar. "Cielo…"

"Lo… lo siento, pensaba que habías…" Me dijo sin soltar, solo aflojando un poco la presión de su agarre.

"Creo que cuando le hablamos de cómo estabas y por qué no estabas aquí, lo malinterpreto y se cerró en banda." Le dijo Edward.

"Pensaba que habías…" Balbuceó volviendo a tocarme la cara.

"Ya, ya, normalmente no me molesta que 'me mires' tanto, cielo, pero ahora estoy hablando con estos vampiros malos." Le dije susurrando puesto que era algo entre nosotros, íntimo y personal. "Me quitas dureza, cielo." Añadí para ver que todos se aguantaban la risa como si fuese muy divertido.

"Es que… me alegro tanto de que no estés…" Dijo antes de que pudiese gruñir a aquella familia.

"Hace falta algo más que un fuego descontrolado para alejarme de ti, cielo." Le contesté besándole la frente. "Y ahora que tengo 3 mujeres a las que cuidar, menos aún."

"¿Y si salimos y les damos un poco de tiempo?" Sugirió Bella sonriendo.

"Sí Bella, es una buena idea." La apoyó Edward.

"Al menos tener cuidado de no haceros daño ¿vale?" Nos pidió Carlisle. "Jacob, eso va más bien por ti."

"Ya, ya. Tranquilo, sé perfectamente lo que me conviene."

"Lo digo en serio." Me dijo. "Odiaría tener que volver a ajustarte la columna, o romperte otra vez las costillas porque te vayan a soldar en falso."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Rissa preocupada.

"Cosas del médico, olvídalo." Le contesté suavemente soltando un brazo para pedirles al resto que se fuesen de una vez y viéndoles salir con nuestras niñas para cerrar la puerta del salón dejándonos solos por fin. "¿Estás bien? Te he oído llorar como si te hubiesen hecho algo y pensé que…"

"No es… pensé que estabas muerto." Me dijo. "Oí las campanas tocar a muerto hace un par de días y cuando pregunté por ti…"

"Oye, me duele que tengas tan poca confianza en mí." Le dije medio en broma. "¿En serio crees que me moriría dejándoos solas a las niñas y a ti?"

"No, pero…" Comenzó.

Sonriendo le cerré la boca con un beso.

Había echado demasiado de menos eso mientras estaba allí en la cama, esperando que se me curase lo que fuera que fuese lo que tenía.

"Cielo… dejemos estos temas para cuando las ranas crien pelo ¿vale?" Le sugerí sonriéndole y peinándole con los dedos. "Lo importante es que volvemos a estar juntos."

"Sí… juntos para el resto de nuestra vida." Afirmó sonriendo.

Sonreí cogiéndole de la barbilla para levantarle la cara y besarla. Aún notaba los dolores, pero era como si teniéndola a ella, el resto del mundo desapareciera. Tanto era así, que ni me di cuenta cuando acabamos tumbándonos sobre mí enredados y juntos, totalmente juntos.

"Dios… Rissa…" Gemí notando que ardía mi sangre y se mezclaba con el éxtasis de mi felicidad. "Ojalá estuviésemos bien los dos, ojalá estuviésemos solos en algún lugar, lejos de todo y todos…"

"Pero estamos aquí…" Gimió parcialmente sobre mí.

"En momentos como estos es en los que odio a esta gente." Afirmé bromeando para hacerla reír.

Echaba de menos su risa, y echaba de menos todo en ella cuando no estaba conmigo.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo y alargué mi mano para cogerlo.

Había estado en mi bolsillo cuando salí la maldita mañana de casa para ir al ciber-centro cruzando la calle, había seguido allí cuando regresé para desayunar con mi familia, incluso cuando la vieja cotilla había venido a buscarla para introducirla en el círculo de lectoras marujas de aquel pueblo. Incluso cuando había peleado y había dejado los pantalones a un lado había conseguido que se mantuviera allí dentro; en mi bolsillo abandonado casi, y ahora, seguía allí.

Sonriendo saqué aquella pequeña caja de mi bolsillo y lo miré.

"Dime, cielo." Le dije mirándole. "¿Si consiguiera que esta gente y los nuestros nos dejasen un rato libres para cenar… querrías venir conmigo?"

"¿A cenar?" Me dijo confusa.

"Sí, no puedo darte muchos detalles, pero… una cena los dos solos." Le dije.

"¿Y las niñas?" Me dijo.

"Solo una noche." Afirmé. "Pueden quedarse aquí con todos, serán solo unas horas."

La vi dudar, pero al final acabó sonriéndome y asintiendo.

"Vale, por unas horas no pasaría nada." Afirmó sonriéndome. "Hace mucho que no estamos solos tú y yo."

"Cierto, ahora tenemos un par de razones para no estar solos y aún así ser felices." Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa aunque no me la fuese a ver por lo que me llevé su mano a mi boca para que lo 'viera' y sonriera aún más. "Aunque de vez en cuando aún echo de menos ser solo tú y yo."

"Es por el bien del mundo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Esto podría acabar con futuras peleas."

"O empezar la siguiente guerra." Le dije dándome cuenta que era algo de doble filo, se podía ver como el comienzo de algo nuevo o como la primera y más grande aberración en la historia de nuestras especies. "¿No te habías dado cuenta?"

"Madame Justinia es demasiado sabia." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nunca se ha equivocado y ha dicho que será para bien."

"Pues con permiso, esa mujer es una chalada de aúpa." Afirmé. "Porque nadie en su sano juicio diría algo tan repugnante como que críes a dos niñas de padres diferentes para…"

"Son nuestras hijas." Me dijo.

"Sí, y quiero a Donna como si fuese mía también, pero no olvides que no lo es." Le dije sin controlar demasiado lo que decía. "Joder, me da miedo el día que descubra que es parte vampiro y ninguno de los dos tenemos esa parte… soy su padre, maldita sea."

Y maldita sea yo, por reconocer que me había encariñado con aquella cría que ni siquiera era mi propia hija. Pero así era, me había encariñado con aquella niña como si fuese mía. Si alguien intentaba hacerle cualquier cosa era como si fuese carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre.

"Jake." Me dijo Rissa.

"¿Hum, hum…?" Le dije temiéndome que me volvería a reñir porque habría malinterpretado lo que había dicho; pero en lugar de eso, me tocó el camino a la boca y me besó para sonreír separándose. "¿Y eso?"

"Gracias por aceptarla como si fuese tuya." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Yo… voy a lamentar decirlo pero… es tu hija." Afirmé. "Y estoy improntado de ti, lo que significa que al final acabaría viéndola como mi propia hija porque si tú la quieres, yo también. Además, la parte buena es que por lo menos, no tendré que pelearme con el padre por la custodia de la niña. Y… ahora tampoco con el… resto de familia."

"¿Y…?" Preguntó preocupada.

¿Cómo le decía que ese grupo había quedado cuanto menos desterrado al recuerdo?

"Aún no hay noticias de ellos." Mentí sonriendo, al fin y al cabo… qué necesidad había de contarle toda la verdad.

"Ah, es… sí, hacen eso a veces." Dijo sonriendo tristemente. "Seguro que están en algún lugar por ahí, divirtiéndose a su manera. O cazando…"

"Prometieron no cazar gente." Le dije entendiendo que no pretendía seguir.

"Ya, pero los dos sabemos que sus palabras son solo eso." Me dijo. "¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo? Solo hicieron penitencia con lo de 'no mujeres' y poco más."

"Vamos, yo… creo que no deberías dudar así de ellos." Le dije.

Todos pensábamos que ella no sabía nada.

"Jake, me sorprende que seas tan confiado." Afirmó.

"Vale, hace cuánto que lo sabes ¿eh?" Le pregunté.

"Olvidas que he pasado unos meses como alma antes de entrar en este cuerpo." Me dijo moviendo la venda sobre sus ojos como si hubiera levantado una ceja. "Pero agradezco lo que haces."

"Vaya, estamos hoy muy listas." Le dije divertido. "Vale, y según tú… qué se supone que es lo que intento hacer."

"Alegrarme el día, y demostrarme que puedes convivir con el hecho de que sean la familia de una de nuestras hijas." Afirmó para darme un beso.

"Vaya… a veces creo que ves mi mente también." Afirmé sorprendido.

"Siempre, mutuamente." Afirmó tocándose su mente y la mía seguido.

Eso hizo que me sintiese feliz. No era solo algo mío, ella también sentía lo mismo por mí. Ella podía leer en mí igual que yo en ella.

Estuvimos un rato así hasta que decidí que era suficiente porque me dolía la espalda y ella tampoco es que andase sobrada precisamente.

"Deberíamos llamar a los Cullen." Le dije. "Estás hecha polvo y yo también agradecería un poco de descanso. AL fin y al cabo lo que tengo es solo un apaño, como se mueva podría acabar mal."

"Sí, es… qué te pasó." Me dice.

"Tenemos toda la vida para hablar de esto." Afirmé besándole antes de besarle los nudillos con cuidado. "Ahora es mejor que descansemos un poco."

Más que nada porque me conocía sus charlas. Comenzaríamos por nosotros y al final acabaría desembocando en cómo estaba el resto y por qué estaban así.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

Voces en el silencio, acercándose.

Miro alrededor. Estamos todos tirados en camas improvisadas sobre colchones, con sacos de dormir aunque no los necesitemos y la chimenea como única iluminación.

"Ronda de revisión." Nos dice Carlisle con Edward al lado. "Manos arriba los que estén despiertos para ser los primeros."

Con cuidado levanto la mano.

"Creo que la mayoría duermen." Le dice Edward.

"No los culpo." Le contesto. "Nunca habíamos estado peor."

"Os recuperaréis." Me dice deshaciendo con cuidado el vendaje de mi torso para mirarlo. "Cada vez sanáis más y más las heridas. Dentro de poco estaréis de nuevo listos para lo que sea."

Entonces espero. Había supuesto que entonces iría contándome más sobre el resto, esperaba información sobre el motivo por el que estábamos allí, pero esta no llegó.

"¿Cómo están?" Le digo.

"El resto está bien, mejoran poco a…"

"Ya sabes a quiénes me refiero." Le digo cortándole.

Unos segundos de silencio.

"Avanzan rápido." Me dice. "Las lesiones de la espalda de Jacob sanan a velocidad normal. Probablemente tengáis que esperarle un poco más que lo que pensabais."

"¿Y ella?" Le pregunto con temor a recibir malas noticias.

"Sanará, pero…" Dice Carlisle.

No, eso nunca son buenas noticias.

No puedo evitar mirar a un lado. Ya era suficiente con Emily como víctima de nuestra torpeza, si ahora encima tenemos también a Rissa, la impronta de Jake, con graves cicatrices…

"No creo que a Jake le importe demasiado." Dice Edward. "Ni lo uno ni lo otro."

"Si es por las marcas que le puedan quedar, no creo que a Jacob le importe demasiado." Me dijo Carlisle. "Al fin y al cabo, es su impronta."

"Dijo el que no tiene ni idea de qué va eso." Dijo Paul con sarcasmo.

"Paul, esto es grave." Le riño.

"Ya lo sé." Afirma. "¿Te crees que va a ser agradable tener que apartar la vista también de ella? Era una tía que no estaba tan mal, como compañía me refiero. Nos seguía el ritmo y era divertida hasta cierto punto."

"Cullen, Jacob no va a alejarse de ella solo porque ahora tenga alguna cicatriz más." Les dije a ambos mirando a Carlisle. "Como habéis dicho, es su impronta, y aunque fuese una inválida, tampoco iba a dejar de verla preciosa o de quererla. Pero el resto de gente en la reserva no son Jacob ni nosotros."

"Harán preguntas y va a ser difícil para vosotros contestarlas." Dijo Edward para Carlisle leyéndonos la mente. "Por no contar con que Emily, tu esposa sabe de primera mano lo que son las consecuencias de marcas asociadas a vosotros."

Tenía que decirlo, tenía que meter el dedo más aún en la yaga que me había dejado ser el responsable de que ahora Emily tuviese esas horribles marcas en la cara.

"Lo siento, no pretendía eso." Me dice.

"Ya, ahórrate las disculpas." Le digo. "Si queréis hacer algo, haced que salgamos cuanto antes de aquí."

"Lo vuestro es fácil." Nos dice Carlisle pasando a Paul y atendiéndole el ojo antes que nada. "Salvo casos como el tuyo, pero avanzas bien."

"Sanamos rápidamente." Le dice él orgulloso. "Me preocupa más que me puedan quedar marcas feas."

"No creo que a Rachel le importe demasiado o durante demasiado tiempo." Le digo.

Probablemente pasase un tiempo sintiendo lástima o algo de reparo hacia las marcas que las quemaduras iban a dejarle a Paul como al resto, pero al final el amor siempre acababa ganando la partida y las aceptaría; eso si es que no las aceptaba desde casi el principio.

"¿Podrá volver a ver por ese ojo?" Le pregunto a Edward.

"Posiblemente pierda parte de visión." Me dice casi susurrando. "Pero hay que ser optimistas."

Optimistas, eso es demasiado sencillo de decir; sobre todo para él que no tiene demasiado daño y es casi inmortal. Pero… ¿Y nosotros?

Nosotros somos lobos quileutes, pero somos mortales, y algún día, acabaremos muriendo como los hombres que somos.

Nosotros tenemos familias que se preocupan de nosotros, que sentirán dolor cuando nos vean volver hechos trapos o con nuevas marcas. Tenemos madres, padres, mujeres, hermanas y demás a los que preocupar.

¿Qué será de nosotros?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?" Me pregunta Embry a eso de media noche cuando sabemos que los Cullen han salido a cazar salvo Alice por su falta de vista en esos instantes y Esme por su incapacidad al estar en silla de ruedas; pero sabiendo que ambas están ocupadas cuidando de las niñas y Rissa.

"De momento curarnos." Le digo. "Todos estamos mal, así que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es descansar y sanar las heridas antes de poder pensar en hacer nada más."

"¿Y cuándo volvamos?" Me dice un amigo de Seth.

"Mi madre me va a matar." Me dijo otro. "Pensaba que estábamos todos de acampada al norte, y ahora… mira, tenemos quemaduras y algunos cosas incluso peores."

"Tendremos que pensar algo para decir." Les intento calmar desde mi cama donde me han acabado convenciendo para volver a cambio de poder estar un rato al día con Rissa que vendría a verme allí. "Escuchad, sé que no va a ser fácil, y probablemente esto vuelva a pasar. Pero son mi familia, y no puedo dejar que les hagan nada."

"Jake, deja de hacer el bobo." Me dice Paul tirándome un calcetín sudado. "Somos compañeros, lo que le pasa a uno, nos pasa a todos."

"Todos para uno y uno para todos." Afirma Embry bromeando.

"Jake." Me dice Sam. "Aunque seamos dos manadas, ambos nos ocupamos de proteger nuestras tierras. Y si se meten con uno, se meten con todos."

Debería haberlo supuesto, pero aún así… no pude evitar sonreír y sentirme orgulloso.

Era cierto, éramos dos grupos separados, y era cierto, no todo eran amistades entre las dos manadas, comenzando por el hecho de cómo y cuándo nos habíamos separado del grupo original; pero a la hora de defender nuestro hogar y a los nuestros, entonces éramos una sola manada.


	88. CAPITULO 88: FUTUROS INCIERTOS EL ALBA

**CAPITULO 88: FUTUROS INCIERTOS. EL ALBA DE UNA NUEVA ERA.**

(Voz de Jake)

"¿Estáis seguros de esto?" Nos pregunta Carlisle mientras comprueba que las heridas de Paul estan totalmente sanadas y se han regenerado, como las del resto.

"Que sí, curandero." Le dice Paul aún con el ojo cerrado, supongo que en parte también por la claridad. "En cuanto me digas que el ojo está bien, te juro que me largo. Prefiero dormir al raso aunque estemos a bajo cero que pasar un solo minuto más de lo necesario aquí."

"Es una forma de decirlo pero es así." Dijo Sam.

"Agradecemos vuestra hospitalidad." Le digo intentando hacer, una vez más, de punto intermedio y negociador entre ambos bandos. "Pero tenemos familias que ya estarán suficientemente preocupadas por nosotros. Por no hablar de varios asuntos pendientes."

"¿Vais a volver?" Me dice Carlisle.

"La primera parte está bien, pero aún es un poco pronto para la segunda." Nos dice Edward mirándome a mí.

Apuesto a que me estaba echando un ojo a la mente y había visto que pensaba volver con Rissa a acabar de curarnos del todo a casa, con Billie y mi hermana y luego, en unos meses o así, volver a retomar el curso, probablemente comenzar segundo año y recuperar las del 2º cuatrimestre entonces.

"Primero tenemos que volver a La Push." Le digo mientras Carlisle le quita el parche a Paul y empuña una linterna pequeña apagada para encenderla cuando acaba. "Lo otro es solo un plan posible."

"Paul, tienes que abrir el ojo un poco." Le dice Carlisle. "Tengo que evaluar los daños en tu visión."

"Entonces aparta esa maldita luz." Le dice manoteando para separar la linterna de él.

"Vale, tienes la respuesta pupilar correcta." Le dice variando el ángulo de la luz. "A ver, cuántos dedos ves."

"¿Estás tonto? Cuatro." Le dice viéndolos.

"Vale… a ver… sí, esto puede valer." Le dice sacando un papel escrito. "Ten, léeme lo que pone."

"A ver…" Dice para acercárselo hasta la nariz y luego alejarlo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dice Carlisle.

"Es raro, no… no consigo verlo bien." Dice.

"Cierra el ojo sano." Le dice Carlisle.

"Veo borroso." Le dice volviendo a abrirlo.

"Lo que me temía." Dice. "Es evidente que ves, pero has perdido visión."

"¿Y eso qué significa?" Le dice él.

"Que vas a tener que ir a un óptico, probablemente necesites gafas."

Gafas, eso sí que era divertido. Hasta Quil había dejado de necesitarlas cuando se convirtió en lobo.

Al final eso era lo más grave que había ya.

La mayoría teníamos marcas de quemaduras aún rosadas en la piel, probablemente nos quedaran marcas de por vida, pero nada que no pudiese ocultarse bajo ropa.

Seth y Embry podían volver a andar después de una recuperación algo más rápida de lo normal de sus roturas y al menos podían andar con calma y ayuda de unas muletas, una cada uno.

Yo aún iba a tener que llevar las varillas de metal un poco más, pero ahora era solo como refuerzo de mi propia columna vertebral, y más por cautela que por necesidad, porque tampoco lo llevaba todo el día y no me había pasado nada.

Pero sin duda, si alguien estaba aún mal, esa era Rissa.

"Ya estamos aquí." Canturreó Alice del brazo de Jasper y la mano de Rissa que iba de la mano de Donna y con Bellatrix colgada en un canguro del pecho.

Era curioso ver cómo esa chica que ahora estaba casi ciega salvo por sombras y colores, se negaba a dejarlo ver del todo, como había hecho Rissa.

Pero no me fijé demasiado en ellos, mi mirada fue rápidamente a Rissa que aún llevaba la venda sobre los ojos.

"Lo siento, doctor." Le dijo a Carlisle sonriéndole. "No he podido esperar."

"Gracias por la ropa, Alice." Le dije viendo cómo Rissa llevaba un vestido fino pero de línea ordinaria, de lo que se pondría una niña bien para ir a una universidad de pago.

"No importa, lo tenía muerto de risa en un armario." Dijo. "Rosalie lo trajo desde Forks para ella."

"Sí, bueno… es para agradecerle que ayudara a Alice, un poco." Dijo esta poniéndose un poco más de espuma en un pincho de su pelo.

"De todas formas gracias." Les dije cogiendo la mano que conectaba a Alice con Rissa y besándosela antes de ponerla en mi brazo tras hacerla tocarme la cara.

"Vaya, te veo… bien." Me dijo sonriéndome.

"No tanto como yo a ti." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Estas preciosa."

"Mami es una princesa." Afirmó Donna feliz.

"Noooop." Le dije. "Mami es la reina y vosotras las princesitas." Añadí guiñándole un ojo feliz.

"¿Habéis pensado cómo vais a llegar a casa?" Me preguntó Carlisle.

"Tenemos coches." Afirmó Sam. "Motos y coches de desguace."

"Les hemos hecho varias reformas pero tirarán." Afirmó Embry. "Obviamente para las damas hay una… bueno, le Volkswagen Combi."

"Iré a coger las llaves." Dijo Rosalie suspirando.

"No, está bien." Dijo Rissa. "Seguro que está bien."

"Claro." Dijo Seth. "Está como nueva, y haremos paradas cada 4 horas."

"Si hay necesidad antes." Afirmé yo. "Yo conduciré y el resto nos escoltarán, así que cuando haya necesidad podemos parar sin más."

"Como siempre, os cobráis todo el mérito ¿no?" Dijo Emmet con ironía.

"Emmet y Jasper nos ayudaron con las mejoras." Le dijo Embry.

"Hemos quitado la última fila de asientos para que podáis poner y quitar las colchonetas para dormir." Dijo Jasper.

"Y el GPS que no venía, más un equipo de música que encontramos en otro coche." Afirmó Emmet. "Y un DVD portátil para las pequeñas."

"Así irán entretenidas mientras viajáis." Afirmó Bella sonriéndonos.

"No sé cómo agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros." Les dijo Rissa.

"Digamos que teníamos una cuenta pendiente con los chicos." Le dijo Carlisle.

"En realidad esto es mucho más que lo nuestro." Le dije observando cómo había quedado el interior del coche mientras ayudaba a Rissa a acomodarse junto a mí con las pequeñas atrás. "¿Vas bien?"

"Sí, pero la espalda…" Me dijo.

"A ver ahora…" Dije tumbándola un poco. "¿Mejor ahora?"

"Gracias." Afirmó sonriéndome y haciéndome una caricia suave.

"Donna quiere como vosotros." Afirmó.

"No, tienes que ir en el soporte infantil." Le dije. "Cuando paremos te dejo que subas aquí delante." Añadí rindiéndome cuando hizo pucheros.

"A eso le llamo yo padrazo." Afirmó Emmet bromeando.

"Mirale qué gracioso." Le dijo Jared.

"¡Todo el mundo listo!" Ordenó Sam acercándoseme. "¿Todo bien por aquí?"

"Estamos las tres listas." Le dijo Rissa sonriéndole. "¿Por qué no viene nadie?"

"Nosotros iremos escoltando en motos." Le dijo Quil sonriéndole. "Seguro que el 'papá del año' se muere de ganas, pero se chincha."

"No puede." Le dice Sam apartándolo con suavidad. "Aún tiene que recuperarse de la espalda. ¿Os va bien parar alrededor de cada 3 horas diez minutos y una hora o dos para desayunar, comer y cenar?"

"Por mí perfecto, pero las niñas…." Dijo.

"Si necesitáis algo podéis usar el manos libres." Dijo Edward carraspeando.

"¿Dónde…?" dije para verlo aparecer en el salpicadero. "Ya."

"Regalo de última hora." Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros. "Número 1 con Sam, 2 con Embry, 3 con Seth…"

"Lo tienes anotado debajo." Me dijo Bella. "Por dios… las niñas tienen que ir calientes… ¿cómo se os ocurre ponerlas sin una manta?"

"¿Has dicho manta?" Dijo Rosalie.

"Como sigamos así no salimos hasta dentro de un año." Me susurró Jared.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Vamos a parar un momento en el próximo bar." Oí que decían por la radio que nos conectaba a todos y que tenía la centralita en el coche.

"Me parece buena idea." Me dijo Jake. "¿Qué decís, chicas?"

"Por mi bien." Afirmé evitando decir que me volvían a doler los riñones y la espalda como secuelas por lo del accidente.

Por no decir que como aún llevaba la venda en los ojos para que acabaran de recuperarse las quemaduras que habían sufrido y que posiblemente sumiesen mi pequeño mundo de claros y sombras en una noche eterna de solo oscuridad, me picaba pero no me podía rascar.

"Donna quiere parar." Afirmó esta desde mi lado donde estaba sentada en un soporte para niños mientras yo tenía a su hermana en mis brazos. "Donna caca."

"¿Te has manchado?" Le dijo.

"¡No!" Dijo ella ofendida. "¡Donna caca en vater!"

"Vale, vale, no te ofendas." Le dijo Jake. "Chicos, esa parada no suena nada mal."

"Oído cocina, la siguiente a la derecha." Le dijeron por la radio.

"Donna, enseguida paramos." Le dije sonriéndole."¿Quieres que te ayude en el baño?"

"No, Donna puede sola." Afirma cogiéndome la mano. "Mami con papi y manita. Donna puede sola. Seth viene a puerta."

"Vaya, qué bien habla mi pequeña." Le digo sonriéndole. "Jake, hay que decirle a Seth que no me gusta demasiado que la meta en el baño de hombres."

"No." Me dice ella. "Donna con chicas. Seth espera fuera." Afirma seria.

"Donna, haz caso a tu madre." Le dice Jake con una voz que me denota que sonríe ampliamente y me hace sonreír también a mí. "Aunque puedas sola tienes que ir con alguien. Yo me quedo con la peque y vosotras dos vais al baño ¿vale?"

"Jooo…" Se queja haciendo pucheros.

"Vamos, te dejaré entrar sola al retrete y te espero en los lavamanos ¿te parece mejor?" Le digo sonriéndole.

"Vale." Dice. "Donna es mayor, ya no tiene pañales." Afirma.

"Desde luego." Afirmamos a la vez Jake y yo haciéndome aguantar la risa pero sonriendo ampliamente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"¿No tardan demasiado?" Me pregunta Seth mientras nos encargamos entre todos de hacer que la pequeña Bellatrix no se ponga a llorar porque le toca ya pecho.

"Donna tenía que hacer caca." Le digo. "Y sabéis que a Rissa le cuesta un poco más usar el baño cuando no es uno familiar para ella."

"Deberíamos haber traído a Leah." Afirma Embry.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a pedir un puré?" Me dice Paul en la mesa con el resto solo que sentado al revés en la silla. "Igual si no lo calientan demasiado…"

"Necesita pecho." Le digo negando suavemente. "Es un cielo, no da guerra mientras venimos y duerme como una bendita, pero como no tome pecho…"

"Si quieres voy a ver qué les ha pasado." Me dice Seth.

"No pasa nada, estoy seguro que ahora volverán." Le digo para percibir la voz de Donna y girar ligeramente la cabeza para verla de la mano de su madre y viniendo hacia nosotros. "¿Lo véis?"

"Jake." Me dijo Sam. "¿Qué tal lleva el viaje?"

¿Les mentía para no preocuparles?

"Ella va a deciros que bien, pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta que se revuelve en el asiento. Juraría que le duele todavía las heridas, pero no se queja." Le digo mientras veo cómo las dos van hacia la barra para pedir algo.

"Si quieres podríamos hacer descansos más a menudo." Me dice.

"A mí no me importa pasar otro día en la carretera." Dijo Jared.

"Sí, podríamos parar en moteles a dormir." Afirmó Paul. "De los que tienen toallas de verdad y eso."

Lo de los moteles era tentador, sin embargo…

"Mejor no dejar un rastro de nuestro paso." Les dije rechazando la oferta suavemente mientras intentaba hacer maravillas para que el bebé no llorase porque tenía hambre otra vez. "Si vinieron esos probablemente vengan más."

"Ya, pero ahora tienes que cuidar de una mujer y dos crías." Me dijo Jared con cara de que era evidente lo que decía. "Y por muy bien que esté el trasporte, llevan durmiendo en el coche 3 noches. Además, Rissa está herida."

"Créeme, si pudiésemos dormir en un sitio como dios manda sin dejar rastro de nuestro paso sería el primero que lo haría, pero… hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad universitaria no podemos hacer eso."

"¿Qué es lo que no podemos hacer hasta que no lleguemos a la ciudad universitaria?" Preguntó Rissa llegando tras nosotros de la mano de Donna y con una bandeja con leche chocolateada en la otra que le cogímos al momento para cederle el sitio.

"Dormir como dios manda." Le dije. "Por cierto, Trixxy tiene que comer."

"Lo sé." Me dijo sonriendo. "Venía a eso precisamente, pero estoy intentando espaciar las tomas un poco más, para que vaya haciéndose a lo de tomar 3 o 4 veces al día."

"Así que era por eso." Afirmé pasándosela y cogiendo a Donna en mis rodillas para acercarla a la mesa y su vaso de leche con chocolate. "Pensaba que era que se nos había pasado."

"Jake, es un bebé." Me dijo preparándose la niña en el regazo antes de abrirse la ropa mientras todos miraban segundos a otro lado por respeto. "Son muy sencillos. O tienen sueño y acaba de despertar para parar aquí, o pañal manchado y le cambiamos nada más llegar, o hambre y lleva horas sin comer."

"Yo sigo sin entender cómo es posible que le des el pecho aquí." Afirmó Jared.

"¿Y por qué no?" Dijo ella. "No veo nada que tenga que esconder."

"No creas que me gusta demasiado que otros hombres te vean el…" Le dije sin atreverme a acabar la frase.

"Oh, por dios, Jake." Me dice. "Relájate, nadie se fija en mi pecho. A lo mucho se extrañarán de ver una madre amamantando en su mesa."

"No creo que les choque más que ver cambiar a un bebé sobre el capó de un coche." Dijo Embry divertido.

"Antes de que llegaras hablábamos de que deberíamos buscar un sitio mejor para dormir." Le dijo Sam jugándomela porque probablemente ella dijera que tenía razón.

"¿Tan cansados estáis?" Le contestó ella. "Quiero decir… podemos seguir durmiendo en el coche y… bueno, pensaba que no teníais problema en dormir en…"

"No tenemos problema en dormir al raso y vigilar." Le dijo Paul. "Pero es inmoral dejar a una mujer herida y unas niñas dormir así tantos días."

"Donna gusta dormir en coche." Dijo esta sonriendo feliz antes de volver a su bebida.

"Y a mí no me importa." Dijo Rissa. "Podemos volver a dormir bien cuando lleguemos a nuestro estado. Total, debe quedar una o dos jornadas, como mucho." Afirmó ella.

"Si no paramos esta noche, para las 3 o las 4 podremos estar allí." Le dije echando cuentas. "Eso contando con la parada para cenar y descansar antes de volver a seguir."

"Suena bien." Afirmó ella asintiendo antes de sonreír. "¿Verdad, Donna?"

"Sip." Afirmó feliz. "Donna quiere 'burguer' cruda."

"Venga, peque." Le dijo Jared divertido. "Las hamburguesas crudas tocó ayer, hoy déjanos cambiar de cena ¿eh?"

"No, Donna quiere 'burguer' cruda." Afirmó enfurruñándose.

"Vamos Donna, no seas caprichosa, cielo." Le dijo Rissa sonriéndole. "Estoy segura que los chicos podrán hacerte alguna otra cosa cruda. ¿Qué tal unas salchichas?"

"Donna gusta 'chichas' crudas." Dijo.

"Cielo, salchichas." Le dije. "Venga, repite conmigo sal-chi-chas, sal-chi-chas… que si dices solo chicha es carne y nos liámos."

"Achisas." Dijo.

"Cielo, creo que aún es pronto para que diga esas cosas." Me dijo Rissa sonriendo.

"Podemos comprar unas salchichas cuando paremos." Dijo Sam.

"Solo venden salchichas prefabricadas." Afirmó Seth. "No es sano que se las coma crudas si son de esas. Pero puedo desviarme un poco cuando pasemos por un pueblo y volver para…"

"Tardarías demasiado." Afirmó Embry. "Ya lo hago yo, soy muy rápido, me costará un rato pillaros pero si seguís por la ruta planeada podría alcanzaros antes de la parada del baño antes de la cena."

"Vale." Cedí. "Pero vas a tener que saltarte un par de normas a ratos."

"Con lo rápido que soy dejaría atrás a cualquier coche que lo intentase." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía.

"Deberíais llevar otro coche." Dijo entonces Rissa. "Así podríais llevar lo que compraseis con…"

"Llevamos alforjas." Le dijo Paul. "Y todos llevamos una mochila a la espalda, distribuimos las cosas por mochilas y las mantas y demás van en el maletero del coche."

"Oh, ya… lo siento, no… no lo sabía." Dijo.

"Pse… da igual." Afirmó Paul mirando a otro lado. "Tan solo intenta recordarlo para otro día."

"Vaya… ¿ya has acabado, cielo?" Dijo entonces Rissa mirando a la bebita en sus brazos que había dejado el pecho y pestañeaba con la oreja a la teta de la madre.

"¿Quieres que te la coja para que te coloques la ropa?" Le ofrecí.

"No, tranquilo, puedo sola." Afirmó sonriéndome y moviéndose la ropa del pecho para volver a ponérselo todo impecable. "¿Ves?"

"Siempre he creído que las madres teníais un don para recomponeros con estilo." Le dijo Sam. "Emily, tú…"

"Mimi es mami de Donna." Le dijo Donna haciéndonos sonreír.

"No, cielo." Le digo yo sonriéndole. "Sam decía que Emily es mamá de su niño y mami es tu mamá."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunto a Rissa mientras comemos la carne que han podido cazar la avanzadilla que nos esperaba en un área de descanso cerca de un punto donde se puede salir de la carretera y llegar a un punto donde se puede hacer noche perfectamente. "Siento que esté medio cruda."

"No importa, está bueno." Me dice sonriendo.

Es una suerte que las pequeñas se hayan dormido ya, así nosotros podemos tomar cerveza y comer tranquilamente comentando cosas serias.

"La carne sabe mejor crujiente por fuera pero medio cruda por dentro." Le dijo Embry sonriéndole y pasándole una cerveza nueva que le pone en la mano.

"Vosotros coméis todo medio crudo ¿no?" Afirmó ella sonriendo y dándole un trago a la cerveza.

"Es una costumbre que nos ha dado ser lobos." Le dijo Jared. "Comer carne casi cruda."

"Es duro pero te acostumbras." Afirmó Paul. "Y al menos ahora podemos regarla con cerveza."

"Yo aún me acuerdo de cuando nos separamos en dos grupos y Leah y yo nos fuimos con Jake." Afirmó Seth sonriendo. "Tuvimos que pasarnos días bañándonos en ríos y cazando animales para comer."

"Vaya, eso sí es pasarlo mal." Dijo alguien.

"¿Tú también hacías eso, Jake?" Me dijo Rissa mirándome tras las vendas de sus ojos.

"Sí." Afirmé sonriendo divertido al recordarlo. "Fue duro. Mi primera presa fue una liebre, y luego fui aumentando el tamaño de las presas y las compartíamos los tres. Hasta que Esme comenzó a hacernos comida, pero Leah seguía sin fiarse de ellos, así que yo seguía comiendo ambas, comida humana y carne cruda para cazar ambos y no dejarla sola."

"Leah nunca ha estado sola." Afirma Paul dando un trago. "Es una amargada, pero sola…"

"¿Amargada?. ¿Sola?" Dijo Rissa esperando el final de Paul que no llegó. "Por dios, a veces me pregunto cómo es posible que no os extingáis solos y sin descendencia."

"¿En serio quieres meterte conmigo?" Le dijo Paul tirando la botella vacía al fuego molesto.

"Sí, si es necesario no dudes que lo haré." Afirmó ella. "Y aunque no me guste tener que actuar como madre de un malcriado como tú, no dudes que lo haré, para ayudar a tus mayores."

"Vaya, qué narices tiene." Dijo Sam a mi lado.

"Escuchame, Paul y todos los que dudéis siquiera de lo que ha dicho." Dijo de pie y girándose hacia los lados para intentar mirar a todos. "No sé lo que tiene pendiente esa chica con vosotros, pero sé lo que es sentirse sola, y las veces que la he visto me he dado cuenta que ella se ha sentido sola, aún se debe sentir sola, a ratos; porque es evidente que ahora ella se siente parte, aunque sea un poco, de algo más."

"Vaya." Dijo Seth aplaudiendo y sonriendo feliz. "Para no haberte juntado demasiado eres buena calando a la gente."

"Era y soy una 'guerrero verde'." Afirmó. "Alguien que debe tener una habilidad especial para relacionarse con el medio, que ve y observa antes de actuar y que ante todo, respeta la vida." Añadió erguida de forma que me di cuenta que nunca antes la había visto tan orgullosa de algo. "Ser capaz de ver y analizar datos, por muy ínfimos que sean, es algo que todo buen 'guerrero verde' que se precie debe tener. Humildad para actuar sin esperar nada acambio, carácter para afrontar las adversidades sin caer, voluntad para caerte y volver a levantarte, valor para hacer lo que tu corazón te diga que es lo justo aún cuanto todos a tu alrededor te digan lo contrario… orgullo para mantener la cabeza alta cuando todos te tachen de 'colgado' y raro. Pero sobre todo, humanidad. Humanidad para tratar todo lo que te rodea con el respeto y el cuidado que se merece."

Nadie dijo nada. Algunos estábamos asombrados, otros confuso… el caso es que nadie supo que decir, o tal vez algunos tuviesen miedo a decir algo y romper el clima. Hasta que Sam comenzó a aplaudir suavemente y decidimos unirnos.

"Creo que en el fondo siempre has sido uno de nosotros más." Dijo Sam. "Aunque no seas un lobo."

"Hay que tener mucho valor para encararte a uno de nosotros sabiendo que somos más grandes y fuertes que tú." Le dijo Jared.

"¿Y por qué iba a teneros miedo?" Dijo levantando una ceja bajo las vendas. "Un oso grizley da un poco de 'cague', pero un grupo de tíos…"

"Ala, ala… bravucona…" Le dijimos riéndonos mientras yo la cogía de la cintura de su ropa y la hacía sentar sobre mí.

"¿Cuándo te has enfrentado tú a un oso grizley?" Le dije divertido.

"Hace 5 años." Afirmó. "Me tuve que refugiar en una madriguera de uno para escapar de unos 'rojos' que cazaban osos. Lo dirán en la facultad, salimos en todos los periódicos y los veterinarios nos hicieron la ola."

"Hablando de eso, estamos a 6 horas del piso." Le dije. "Con las paradas de vater llegaremos para las 2 o las 3 de la mañana. ¿Acampamos aquí mismo?"

"Yo creo que es mejor llegar y dormir allí." Dijo Sam. "Si podéis las damas."

"A mí no me importa." Afirmó Rissa. "Puedo dormir donde sea."

"¿Y las niñas?" Le dijo Seth.

"Están dormidas." Afirmó ella sonriéndole a ciegas.

"Entonces yo digo que sigamos hasta llegar y allí nos metemos en la cama." Le dije.

"Jake ha hablado." Dijo Rissa bromeando.


	89. CAPITULO 89: PISO FRANCO ADIOS A LOS PU

**CAPITULO 89: PISO FRANCO. ADIOS A LOS PUNTOS.**

"Vosotros iros a coger colchonetas." Les dije al resto mientras entrábamos al piso universitario que compartíamos Rissa y yo y que aún tenía nuestras cosas allí. "Rissa, nosotros podemos dormir los 4 en las literas."

"Me basta con poder dormir un rato." Me dijo suavemente. "Y Tixxy necesita una cuna."

"Ya, pero… bueno, aquí no tenemos." Le dije. "Lo más parecido que tenemos es un cajón, pero no me gusta la idea. Creo que es mejor dormir con ella uno de nosotros."

"Puedo dormir yo." Me dijo ella. "Soy la madre, y si se despierta… le daré pecho sin molestar a nadie más."

"Nosotros podemos dormir en el salón." Dijo Sam. "Montaremos guardia ante la entrada por turnos."

"Si me necesitáis…"

"Tú descansa." Me dijo. "Tienes bajo tu cargo a una mujer y dos niñas, una de ellas bebé. Necesitas estar fresco."

"Claro que no." Afirmé. "Sigo siendo un lobo."

"Desde luego, pero ahora también tienes una familia que cuidar." Afirmó. "Pronto me tocará a mí, y luego al resto… y entonces nosotros también tendremos que confiar en el resto para velar por nosotros mientras nosotros nos dividimos entre deber y familia."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Dividirme entre deber, mi deber como protector, y mi familia.

Esa idea no dejaba de rondarme mientras oía a mis chicas dormir abajo, en la cama de su madre en el lado que daba a la pared, para que no se cayesen mientras ella dormía en el borde que daba al suelo, amenazando con caerse si se movía mucho.

Las tres dormían felices y plácidas, sin preocupaciones o probablemente finalmente vencidas por el cansancio acumulado por el viaje. Pero yo no.

No podía dormir, me atormentaba la idea de que estaba dividido entre mi deber y mi deseo.

Por un lado debía proteger a la humanidad de la amenaza vampírica en lo posible. Mi deseo, corazón y mente estaban con aquellas tres mujeres que ahora formaban mi familia, con mi padre y hermanas.

Podía combinarlas, no podía ser tan difícil. Sin embargo… ¿Qué pasaría si un día ambas se daban a la vez pero opuestamente?

Si mi deseo iba en una dirección pero mi deber me obligaba a ir en otra… qué haría. ¿A quién debería seguir?

Eso me robaba el sueño.

"Jake… qué te preocupa." Dijo de pronto Rissa suavemente.

"¿No pudes dormir?"

"Tengo dolores, eso me hace más difícil dormir." Afirmó. "Me mantengo inmóvil porque temo despertar o molestar al sueño de las pequeñas."

Eso me hizo sonreír. No me había equivocado, Rissa era una gran madre.

"¿Y bien?" Me dijo. "¿Qué es lo que te roba el sueño?"

"Temo que llegue el día en que deber y deseo sean irreconciliables." Afirmé cediendo y decidido a compartir mi peso con él.

"Nosotras podremos cuidarnos solas." Afirmó con un tono sonriente. "Esperaríamos con esperanza tu regreso, manteniendo la casa cálida para ti para que a tu regreso, vieses que nada había cambiado y pudieses decir que habías vuelto a casa, con nosotras, cargado de historias que contar a nuestras niñas como si fuesen grandes gestas del pasado."

Dios… me di cuenta que hasta se me habían escapado unas lágrimas con la sonrisa de felicidad al ver que estaba casado con la mejor mujer del mundo.

"No es eso lo que temo." Afirmé. "Mi temor era faltar a mi deber por no poder separarme de vosotras."

"Pero Jake…" Me dijo. "Tu deber está con la humanidad."

"Te equivocas, mi primer deber está con mi familia." Afirmé feliz por su esfuerzo por compartirme con el mundo. "Y ahora mismo, tengo dos preciosas y sanas hijas que necesitan una madre y un padre a su lado para darles amor y la seguridad que necesiten; y la esposa más bella y con mejor corazón que nadie pueda imaginar siquiera que no me necesita demasiado, pero a la que quiero hacer feliz y mantenerme a su lado."

"Jake…"

"¿Sabes algo?" Le dije. "Nunca he tenido miedo a morir, porque estaba orgulloso de ser quien era, de hacer lo que hacía; pero cuando nos atacaron allí al norte… tuve miedo, un miedo tremendo y horrible." Afirmé reviviendo los momentos de agonía y terror que había sentido. "Tuve un terror horrible a perderte. Tuve miedo a morir y dejaros solas a las tres. Pero mis mayores terrores ahora mismo son perderos, a las tres."

"Pero Donna y Trixxy…" Me dijo.

"Ya, lo olvidaba." Afirmé recordando el pequeño detalle de sangre que nos separaba.

Entonces me sorprendí.

Lo había olvidado, había olvidado por completo que Donna en realidad era fruto de otro hombre. Entonces sonreí, hacía tiempo que veía y consideraba a Donna como a una hija, tan hija como Bellatrix, tan propia como si fuese fruto de mis semillas.

"¿Sabes?" Le dije mientras me venía una idea a la cabeza. "He estado dándole vueltas. Podríamos traernos a mi padre aquí, o a tus abuelos. Tu abuela siempre me pareció una mujer valiosa, siempre me ha parecido que tenía un carácter fuerte, podría ayudarnos a cuidarlas mientras nosotros estudiamos. Y cuando acabemos los estudios… he pensado buscar una casita dentro de los límites de nuestros territorios y hacer una reserva de conservación de fauna, como la que había en Port Angels. Podríamos pedir a mi hermana que se encargase de los asuntos legales y podríamos ofrecerle a Kim el puesto de recepcionista, además, siempre se le dio bien las matemáticas, podría encargarse de las cuentas sencillas."

"Suena bien, pero…"

"Ya, el problema que le veo es el dinero." Afirmé. "No creo que se monte todo de la nada."

"Podríamos hablar con Kasim, él nos pondría en contacto con la organización y probablemente nos diesen algunas ayudas y nos informasen en el tema legal." Me dijo suavemente. "Aún así…"

"Lo de Kasim suena genial." Afirmé viendo una nueva línea de la que tirar.

Si él nos conseguía ayudas podíamos comenzar todo, haríamos un nuevo sitio donde poder cuidar especies en peligro, animales salvajes heridos y así, poder usar nuestros dones para algo en provecho de la sociedad, además de salvar vidas matando a todo vampiro que viniese a cazar a nuestros terrenos.

"Jake." Me llamó. "¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Perdona, es que me estaba haciendo planes en la cabeza."

"Te decía que aún con la ayuda no es fácil encontrar ayuda." Me dijo. "Hace falta mucho dinero y recursos materiales y humanos para montar una reserva como la de Port Angels."

"Supongo que podríamos hacer nosotros gran parte del trabajo." Le dije.

"¿Y dónde la pondrías?" Me dijo. "No sabes los hábitats de cada especie, no sabes la alimentación de cada especie…"

"No, pero Kasim y los otros sí." Afirmé. "Ellos podrían ayudarnos. Además, había pensado llamar a tus abuelos. Es evidente que tu abuelo era un hacha en animales."

"Sí, pero está jubilado." Afirmó. "No es justo que después de toda una vida viajando por su trabajo, trabajando duro para sacarnos a mi hermana y a mí adelante cuando nuestros padres murieron, ahora le pidamos que vuelva a trabajar."

"Sería solo un tiempo." Le dije. "Y él conocerá a gente joven que pueda ayudarnos."

No entendía a qué venía poner tantas pegas, pero estaba decidido, así que ni lo peor que pudiera decirme me iba a disuadir de mi empeño.

Entonces suspiró.

"Creo que no sabes lo que dices." Afirmó. "Pero está bien, si tan claro lo tienes creo que vale la pena intentarlo. Llamaré a Kasim para que venga a ayudarnos en cuanto volvamos a la reserva."

"Perfecto, yo avisaré a Edmound para que nos haga un hueco." Le dije feliz de haber ganado esta vez.

"Vale, pero… no le digas que estamos…" Afirmó.

Heridos. Apuesto a que tenía miedo de que su abuelo pudiese preocuparse demasiado por nosotros.

"No te preocupes, no le diré nada." Afirmé. "Aunque si vienen a cuidarnos van a vernos, mi espalda no curará así como así."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

.

3 días después…

Ya llevamos casi una semana en aquel piso, durmiendo y recuperándonos, haciendo lo que podíamos y lo que no para que no descubrieran que estábamos todos allí.

Es doloroso ver cómo Jake sufre por Rissa, cómo Seth y Embry sufren por las niñas, porque casi no las pueden sacar de casa. Porque Donna parece tener ya 9 años casi, y su hermana creció hasta los 2 cuando ella la tocó.

"Jake, vamos a salir a dar una vuelta." Le digo mientras acaban de preparar a las niñas para salir. "¿Vienes?"

"Creo que ahora voy a pasar." Me dice mientras oímos cómo el agua de la bañera sigue corriendo.

"Jake, oye, tienes que salir." Le digo. "Será bueno para tu espalda y para ti."

"Sam, no voy a salir." Me dice. "No es por mi espalda. Voy a esperar a Carlisle."

Es por Rissa, hoy por fin van a quitarle los puntos de los párpados, por eso está tomando un baño en lugar de una ducha.

"Pero tenemos que ir." Le dice Quil. "No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. Mira, nos hemos puesto vuestras sudaderas con capucha y no nos reconocerán." Afirma sonriéndole confiado.

Entonces vuelvo a mirar a Jacob.

No parece querer cambiar de opinión.

"¿Jake?" Le llama Rissa avanzando con una toalla a modo de vestido por el pasillo tanteando las paredes por lo que varios vamos a ayudarla solo que es Jake quien primero llega y la coge de la mano para guiarla y pararla.

"Estoy aquí." Le dice. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Necesito champú." Afirma.

"Puedes usar el mío." Le dice. "Sé que es del barato, pero…"

"No, no me has entendido." Le dice. "No queda."

Entonces es Quil quien corre al baño y cuando sale por la puerta lo hace sonriéndo como si se aguantara la risa y me hace gestos para que vaya.

"¿Cómo no va a quedar?" Le dice Jacob. "Ayer quedaba casi medio bote."

Es entonces cuando llego al baño y veo que en el suelo junto al baño está tirado el bote vacío del champú de todo a 1 dólar que usamos todos desde que estamos allí y en la superficie del agua del retrete hay una capa de espuma en proceso de desaparecer que da a entender qué ha pasado con el contenido del bote por lo que me aguanto las ganas de reír al ver lo lista que es esa mujer y lo cojo para salir.

"Jacob, ella lleva razón." Le digo mostrándole el bote vacío bocabajo. "Aquí no queda ni una gota."

"Pero no es posible, esta mañana me he bañado yo y quedaba casi medio bote." Dice.

"Sí, bueno, pues ahora no queda, y tienes que salir porque tengo el pelo hecho un cisco y necesito lavarlo." Afirma ella desde la cocinita que tienen cogiendo un bollo lleno de azúcar en polvo y un vaso de leche que se sirve poniendo un dedo cerca del borde hasta que el líquido le toca la piel para parar de servirse.

"Pero lo tienes limpio." Afirma él. "Creo que aguanta como…"

¡Pufff!

Se eleva una nube de polvo blanco junto a la cabeza de ella y tose disipándolo para descubrir que tiene la cabeza como si se le hubiera caído todo el azucarero glass encima.

"Bueno." Dice Jared casi riéndose tras la sorpresa de ver cómo la chica había soplado el azúcar para hacer la nube. "Creo que ya no aguanta sin lavársela otro día más."

"¿Vas a ir a comprar el champú ya?" Le dice ella. "¿O tengo que echarme por encima algo más y que parezca un accidente?"

"Vale." Dice Jacob. "Saldré a comprarte el champú, pero haz el favor de dejar de hacer eso."

"Gracias, no me gusta quedar por tan torpe." Afirmó ella frotándose la cara con un trapo para quitarse el polvillo blanco que estaba hasta en las vendas. "Será mejor que vaya a ducharme y luego ya desayunaré."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Le pregunto.

"Para eso ya estoy yo." Afirma Leah apareciendo en el marco de la puerta del cuartito donde se había metido a dormir dado que la noche anterior había llegado demasiado tarde por la noche tras haber viajado dos días antes a casa para avisar a los mayores y nuestras familias sobre dónde estábamos. "Y ya que salís, traer algo que huela mejor, esto apesta."

"Leah, no podemos abrir las ventanas para ventilar de día." Le dice Paul. "Y por la noche entra olor a fritanga del restaurante del final de la calle."

"Sí, sí, lo que vosotros digáis." Nos dice. "Venga, iros tranquilos, nosotras nos quedamos aquí."

"Ah, y chicos…" Nos dice Rissa.

"Dinos, Rissa." Le dice Embry.

"Nada de chuches a las niñas hasta que coman." Nos dice. "No creáis que no lo sé, se acabó darles esos caprichos hasta que no coman, que luego hay problemas. ¿Habéis oído?"

"Sí." Le decimos.

La verdad es que es curioso cómo las madres saben esas cosas aún cuando nadie les ha dicho nada.

Y hablando de madres… me pregunto cómo estará Emily. La dejé sola y me preocupa, aunque le haya llamado casi a diario desde que estamos allí.

Madres…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Vaya… pensaba que era este apartamento…" Murmuro dando un par de pasos atrás para volver a mirar el número que hay sobre el umbral de la puerta y comprobar que es el adecuado, sin embargo, llevo un rato llamando y nadie se mueve al otro lado.

Ding-dong… Ding-dong… Ding-dong…

Por fin, ruidos casi inperceptibles al otro lado y la mirilla que hace un claro oscuro unos segundos antes de abrirse la puerta ligeramente.

"Perdón." Digo.

"Pasa y baja la voz." Me dice Leah al otro lado. "¿Te ha visto alguien fuera?"

"No, la gente está en el campus a estas horas." Le digo. "Ya veo que has vuelto."

"Solo me fui a avisar en casa." Me dice. "¡Rissa, tu matasanos está aquí ya!"

"¿Y esa hostilidad?" Le digo.

"Unos amiguitos vuestros de camino de vuelta." Me dice yendo a coger la mano de Rissa para guiarla al sofá donde la ayuda a sentar.

"Lo siento." Me dice ella. "Los chicos salieron a dar una vuelta con las niñas."

"¿Estás bien?" Le digo apreciando una ligera mancha en su pelo. "Tienes una mancha en…"

"Leah, me habías dicho que no tenía ya nada." Le dice ella.

"Sí, bueno, no es demasiado perceptible para nadie que no sea 'especial'." Le dice sacudiéndole un poco el polvo de la mancha. "Ya está, perfecta. ¿Empezáis ya? No quisiera que os pillaran en actitud comprometida, probablemente Jake nos hiciera a alguno de nosotros atacarte porque eres el abuelo de Nessy."

"Leah, un poco de suavidad." Le dice Rissa girando suavemente la cara.

"No te preocupes." Le digo apreciando su hospitalidad. "Estoy acostumbrado, ya es bastante que nos dejen estar en el mismo cuarto." Afirmo sonriendo para abrir el maletín que he llevado para echar un ojo al grupo, sobre todo a ella. "Vamos a ver esas heridas." Le digo para que me tienda el brazo donde aún se pueden apreciar las marcas de quemaduras como piel más clara. "Vaya, ya veo que te las han atendido."

"Jake me da la crema que nos recomendaste al menos dos veces al día." Me dice sonriendo. "¿Qué tal están?"

"Van perfectamente." Le digo. "No creo que te queden marcas, al menos no demasiadas." Afirmo sonriéndole aunque no pueda verme, feliz por las noticias que van saliendo. "A ver esa espalda."

Con cuidado se va girando hasta quedar tumbada bocabajo en el sofá con la cara al lado opuesto al respaldo.

Es curioso cómo a pesar de sus heridas parece estar tan fresca.

"He estado llevando el corsé hasta hoy." Me dice. "Es que he tomado un baño y luego me encontraba tan a gusto que me ha dado pereza ponérmelo."

Eso parece evidente al ver que lleva unos vaqueros hasta casi la rodilla y una camiseta cortada bajo el pecho para coserle una goma manualmente a juzgar por el acabado de la costura, lo que la hace perfecta para mirarle cómo avanza los daños de la espalda sin hacerla quitar ropa.

"No creo que sea necesario que sigas llevándolo más." Le digo comprobando que la espalda parece estar de nuevo en su sitio y sana, entonces saco la máquina de radiografías portátil y comienzo a pasarla por la zona de su columna que quedó en mala posición en la pelea. "Sí, parece todo en su sitio. Creo que con que lleves una faja o algo para los músculos será suficiente." Le digo aún más feliz ante su evolución. "Te has recuperado de maravilla."

"¿Y eso es bueno o malo?" Dice Leah. "Quiero decir, es evidente que es bueno, pero… ella es humana ¿no?"

"Sí, y su ritmo de curación es humano, humano y perfecto." Afirmo evaluando la recuperación. "Bueno, vamos a los ojos."

"Eso costará más ¿no?" Me dice ella sonriendo ampliamente e incorporándose con cuidado de no retorcer la espalda lo más mínimo.

"Un poco más, sí." Le digo sonriéndole tranquilo. "¿Tienes ganas de poder moverlos?"

"Tengo ganas de volver a ver las sombras de color de mis hijas." Me dice sonriendo feliz.

Es curioso cómo parece conformarse solo con eso, con ver sombras de color, con 'ver' a la gente tocándoles con su permiso y dependiendo de un bastón o el brazo de algún amigo para poder caminar.

"¿Vais a volver a estudiar aquí?" Le pregunto quitándole la venda para ver sus párpados con puntos y las gasas con el bálsamo para cicatrizar sus quemaduras y heridas.

"Sí, los dos queremos acabar la carrera." Afirma. "Y cuando acabemos estamos hablando de algo."

"Vaya, eso es genial." Le digo sonriéndole de nuevo mientras le voy quitando las curas una a una, primero los algodones dejando los puntos al descubierto antes de prepararme para coger lo que necesito para encargarme de los puntos. "Bueno… ¿lista para los puntos?"

Entonces Leah se pone tras ella y le pone una mano en el hombro para que ella le ponga la mano sobre esta y asienta levemente.

"Sí." Afirma.

"Leah, si quieres puedes sentarte con ella y darle la mano." Le digo conmovido por el sentimiento que parecen compartir esas dos mujeres, el mismo que hay entre Rosalie, Alice y Bella. "Puedo hacer lo mismo si te sientas también con ella."

"No quiero molestar." Me dice.

"Oh, vamos, Leah." Le dice Rissa antes de que pueda mediar yo. "No me hagas reconocer que me da miedo que me quiten puntos. Me vas a hacer parecer una blandengue."

"Creo que los dos te guardaremos el secreto." Le digo sonriendo al entender que es broma en parte.

"Vale, me sentaré a tu lado y te cogeré la mano, pero no pienso ponerme pegada para que luego me caigan culpas." Afirmó acercándose para sentarse cerca en el sofá pero separada en la otra punta para cogerle y darle la mano.

"¿Listas?" Les digo.

Leah mira a Rissa y ella traga y asiente un poco suavemente.

"Sí, estoy lista." Afirma con poca fuerza en la voz pero aún así, valor.

"Bueno... pues vamos allá." Digo cogiendo las pinzas y las tijeras de uñas de Reneesme para inclinarme sobre ella. "Voy a tener mucho cuidado, pero si te duele no dudes en hacérmelo saber."

"Cuando llegaron ahí no me dolieron." Me dice.

"Pensaba que habías estado inconsciente." Dijo Leah confusa.

"Pues por eso no me dolió." Afirma ella.

"Veo que el humor no lo pierdes." Le digo contento de que tenga tan buen humor.

"Sí... bueno… cuando te falta algo el humor es lo único que te queda para compensarte." Afirma señalándose los ojos de lejos con la mano libre y sonriendo. "En fin, que esa no la vi venir y he contestado lo primero que se me ha pasado por la mente."

"Muy buena." Le digo notando cómo aprieta la mano de Leah. "Lo siento."

"No importa, tienes que tirar del hilo para sacarlo." Afirma ella.

Sonrío. Esta chica es realmente especial.

"Será mejor que vayas a lavarte un poco los ojos." Le digo. "Cuando vuelvas le echaré un ojo a esos párpados." Le prometo para que me sonría y se levante, junto con Leah.

"Leah, no te molestes." Le dice sonriéndole. "Oh, y ofrécele a Carlisle un trago de lo de Rissa."

"Pero eso es de tu hija." Le dijo Leah.

"Creo que tiene mucha, un vaso menos no le hará daño." Afirmó ella encontrando por fin la pared para irse por el pasillo.

"Déjale las bolsas a la niña." Afirmo para Leah.

"Mejor, no sabía cómo negarme a lo que me ha dicho." Afirma. "A esta chica se le va la cabeza, solo porque estos bobos le consiguieran más bolsas anoche no quiere decir que pueda ir dando a todos por ahí."

"Sí, es una chica realmente especial. Por cierto, le traje más de regalo." Le digo sonriendo y sacando la nevera llena de bolsas de sangre de trasfusiones que le había conseguido para la niña. "Supuse que a vosotros os costaría conseguir unas cuantas."

"Gracias." Le digo.

"En realidad los chicos querían mandar animales." Afirmé. "Pero les dije que probablemente a los padres no les gustase que la niña matase animales vivos."

"Igual cuando crezcan un poco más." Me dice.

"Esa chica…" Le digo mirando al cuarto de baño donde oímos que sale un ruido de agua corriendo y sus ligeros gemidos cuando el jabón le pica en las heridas casi cicatrizadas. "Es como una medicina con su optimismo y su comprensión."

"Es un poco tonta, pero se hace querer." Me dice Leah controlando el baño dejándome ver su preocupación por aquella chica aún cuando no está cerca.

"Estábamos contentos porque pensábamos que Nessy y él harían buena pareja, porque ambos son mestizos, pero… creo que a quien realmente pertenece es a esta chica." Le digo.

"Pensaba que queríais a Jacob como nieto adoptivo." Me dice.

"Sinceramente, creo que probablemente esté mejor ahora." Le digo sonriendo. "Y siempre será uno de los nuestros. Como ella y las niñas ahora."

Leah está aliviada, no necesito leerle la mente para darme cuenta, los 'chicos-lobo' son francamente abiertos en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere.

Y de nuevo estoy a punto de abrir la boca cuando pasan dos cosas casi simultáneos.

"¡AHHHHH!" Grita Rissa en el baño mientras oímos un ruido de algo que se le ha caído al suelo.

"¡Rissa!" Grita Leah saltando sobre el sofá para ir hacia el baño justo mientras la puerta casi explota al estamparse contra la pared dejando entrar a una tropa de chicos encabezados por Jacob que corre al baño con el mismo grito que Leah.

Entonces yo también corro y en una milésima de segundo estoy allí, en la puerta bloqueada por los chicos para ver a Jacob en el baño, con Rissa entre sus brazos y Leah un paso atrás de la espalda de ella mientras Rissa se mira las manos como petrificada.

"¿Qué pasa, cielo?" Le dice Jacob preocupado. "¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?" Nos grita a Leah y a mí.

"Rissa, qué te pasa." Le pregunto acercándome para encontrarme con que Sam y Paul me paran de un hombro cada uno mirándome de forma amenazadora. "Rissa, qué te ha pasado. Por favor, dime qué te ocurre." Le digo observando cómo tiembla.

"Mis manos…" Consigue acabar murmurando tras decir palabras inconexas.


	90. CAPITULO 90: MILAGROS EL REGRESO A CASA

**CAPITULO 90: MILAGROS. EL REGRESO A CASA.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¡Rissa!" Grito abriendo la puerta de una patada para correr hacia donde vino su grito, el baño.

No veo a nadie más hasta que no llego al baño y veo a Leah intentando tocarla mientras ella se mira las manos como congelada y con los ojos desencajados.

Entonces Leah me ve y da pasos hacia atrás ante mi aviso en la mirada mientras yo cojo a Rissa que no cambia el gesto lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué pasa, cielo?" Le pregunto preocupado ante su inmovilidad. "¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?" Les grito a Carlisle y Leah mirando primero a ella y luego a él.

"Rissa, qué te pasa." Le pregunta Carlisle acercándose para encontrarse con que Sam y Paul le paran de un hombro cada uno de espaldas a mí. "Rissa, qué te ha pasado. Por favor, dime qué te ocurre." Le dice observándola.

"Mis manos…" Consigue acabar murmurando ella tras decir palabras en un idioma desconocido para cualquiera de nosotros y que deduzco que es árabe o lo que sea que hablasen en Egipto. "Es… las veo…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Aún no puedo creérmelo.

"¿Cuántos dedos tiene Sam levantados?" Le pregunta Carlisle mirándola mientras Sam levanta 3 dedos desde el mostrador de la cocina donde está con Paul para no apelotonarnos todos en torno al sofá donde estamos Carlisle, Rissa, las niñas y yo.

Rissa gira la cabeza buscandolo, mira de uno a otro hasta que llega a la cocina y parece tomarse unos segundos contando.

"Dos, no, tres, pero tiene el meñique y el anular demasiado juntos, parecen uno." Dice.

"Si no lo veo no lo creo…" Murmura Jared mirando de Sam a Rissa y luego a Carlisle asombrado. "¿Es posible?"

"Carlisle, cómo es posible." Le digo aceptando que es cierto que ve.

"No lo sé." Dice. "Dime Rissa, qué pone aquí." Le pregunta pasándole un papel del bolsillo.

"Trillium Apartments." Afirma tras un par de segundos como si le costase un poco leerlo. "NE D St." Continúa. "Apartamento 27, 2º planta a la derecha." Sentencia ante de bajar el papel. "Lo siento, no entiendo bien la letra, pero parece la dirección de… esto."

"Es que es eso." Le dice cogiéndolo de vuelta. "Alice lo escribió por mí."

"¿Cómo es posible?" Murmuro para mirarla y luego a Carlisle en busca de alguna explicación de alguno de los dos. "Ayer no podías ver y ahora…"

Entonces ella también busca la respuesta con una mirada a Carlisle.

"Es… parece un milagro." Dice pensándolo. "Sé que suena a sermón religioso, pero… no se me ocurre otra explicación."

"Mami fuego." Afirma Donna mordisqueándose la punta de un dedo baboseado.

"Cielo." Le digo suavemente haciéndole el caballito en la rodilla. "Mamá está aquí al lado, y no se está quemando."

"Mami pájaro fuego." Dice.

"¿Podría ser posible?" Dijo Carlisle.

"¿Qué es lo que podría ser posible?" Pregunta Rissa.

"Nada, son solo cuentos." Dice. "Es imposible."

"El qué, Carlisle." Le digo.

"Que el fénix, su fuego, la haya curado." Afirma.

"Eso es imposible." Dice Paul. "Se habría quemado la retina."

"En la mitología, el fénix es la perfección." Dice Carlisle. "El continuo ciclo de la vida. Nace, crece, muere… y renace de sus cenizas. Ya teníamos evidencias de algo así, pero… una curación incluso superior a la vuestra. Que su columna haya sanado del todo casi, que de pronto pueda volver a ver…"

"Eso es imposible." Le digo. "Rissa es humana, tú mismo lo dijiste, no hay ni un solo gen raro en su sangre."

"Ya lo sé, pero ahora mismo… esa es la única explicación." Afirma. "Y eso explicaría por qué Alice no puede ver todo su futuro, no es porque esté con vosotros, es porque ella en sí causa interferencias."

Interferencias, sonaba demasiado extraño incluso para mí.

Pero entonces recordé otra vez en el pasado en que todo parecía mentira y había sido cierto: cuando conocí a Rissa.

Bellatrix había muerto, en un hospital; pero al cabo de tiempo había llegado Rissa. La misma persona, su misma alma en otro cuerpo, con otra identidad pero la misma persona.

"Es un milagro." Afirmo. "Y eso va a ser lo que creamos, todos." Afirmo mirando alrededor.

"Rissa faltó a clase porque se operó de los ojos en secreto y le han devuelto la voz." Afirma Seth tras nosotros mientras Donna le coge el dedo y él se deja. "Eso suena más creíble."

"Desde luego es más creible que lo del milagro." Afirma Paul.

"Rissa se operó y le devolvieron la vista." Sentencia Sam. "Eso es lo que todos diremos ¿entendido?"

"Claro." Van afirmando todos uno a uno.

Una operación, sin lugar a dudas era mucho más creíble que la hipótesis del milagro, aunque todos supiéramos que era mentira y todo apuntaba a que había sido un milagro, o el fénix… o algo sin explicación razonable.

"Conozco a un cirujano en Nueva York que podría atribuirse el mérito." Afirma Rissa suavemente. "Se llama Rob, y es de la comunidad de guerreros-tótem."

"Hacía siglos que no oía ese término." Afirmo sonriendo. "Supongo pues que tendremos que volar a Nueva York para avisarle."

"No es necesario, bastará con un mensaje al móvil o por internet." Niega ella sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza.

"Si queréis podríamos ir nosotros." Se ofrece Carlisle.

"Que yo recuerde hay más como ellos." Les digo, especialmente a Rissa.

"No funcionaría." Niega ella. "No todos pueden ser de ese clan. Tienen que tener algún rasgo diferente del resto, pero no sé cuál."

"A mí me dejaron." Le digo.

"Tú eres evidentemente un descendiente de un guerrero-tótem." Afirma ella. "Aunque no te esté permitido saber el enclave de las bases, si estuvieses en peligro y ellos lo supiesen, están en obligación de ayudarte."

Ayuda cuando estuviésemos en peligro…

"Y ahora que hemos acabado… hay una cosa que me muero por hacer." Afirma.

"Pide por esa boquita." Le dice Embry bromeando y adelantándoseme.

"¡Mis niñas!" Afirma como si fuese evidente. "¡Quiero que lo primero que vea por voluntad propia sean los rostros auténticos de mis niñas!"

"Eso es fácil." Afirmo cogiendo a Donna que está sentada a mi otro lado en la silla de bebé que le conseguimos y mirando a Embry que tiene a la pequeña Bellatrix en brazos.

Donna es la primera en llegar, y entonces veo cómo Rissa muestra una cara que me hace sonreír ampliamente movido por sus sentimientos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

Mis niñas… no podía creer lo guapa que era Donna, la semilla de Jagger. Le veía a él en sus rasgos, tenía los mismos ojos que su padre, pero eran de un amarillo dorado casi pardo que me recordaba al sol en lugar de al fuego. Tenía el pelo rubio casi blanco, con un mechón rojo como la sangre, como su padre; sin embargo su nariz y su piel aunque pálida eran como las mías, y el tipo de pelo era el mío.

Hacía años, cuando había estado totalmente enamorada de los Diavvolo, me había imaginado alguna vez cómo serían nuestros hijos, pero Donna superaba en todo a los sueños infantiles que había tenido de adolescente.

"Qué guapa eres, pequeña…" Le digo emocionada al ver que es tan preciosa.

"Mami guapa." Me dice sonriendo y palmeando feliz. "Papi guapo, mami guapa, 'manita' guapa y Donna guapa."

Eso me hace sonreír feliz, entonces Jake me toca suavemente el brazo y me hace mirarlo para ver cómo tiene en brazos a la pequeña Bellatrix, solo que ya no es tan pequeña.

"Mira, esta es Bellatrix." Me dice poniéndomela en el regazo junto a Donna, cara a cara la una con la otra.

Si Donna me había parecido preciosa, sin duda Bellatrix no se quedaba atrás.

Tenía unos ojos preciosos, unos ojos que me recordaban tanto a alguien que me dejaron atónita. Tenían el mismo color, con los mismos puntitos minúsculos de color miel escondidos tras el verde pardo que dominaba el iris, el pelo negro azabache mío y la nariz de su padre, pero sin duda, la sonrisa que mostraba me ablandó del todo por dentro, porque era la misma sonrisa que me había conquistado de su padre, solo que con mi expresión de felicidad.

"Trixxy…" Murmuro. "Sois preciosas…"

"Es una pena que aún no sepa hablar." Me dice Jake sonriendo. "Si no seguro que te diría también lo feliz que es."

Son preciosas, las dos son perfectas y preciosas. Tienen un aspecto más que saludable y ambas me recuerdan a los dos hombres que más he amado nunca, sin embargo, aunque sus padres sean diferentes y sean el evidente contraste entre ambas, ambas presentan rasgos parecidos, como si el material genético se hubiera mezclado en algún punto.

"Ma-má." Oímos entonces.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral y todos miramos hacia mi regazo con curiosidad y sorpresa.

"Manita ha hablado." Afirma Donna.

"¿Qué has dicho, preciosa?" Le digo sorprendida.

"Creo que ha sido claro." Afirma Leah.

"No pude haber dicho eso." Le digo. "Es…"

"Ma-má." Dice otra vez cortándonos a todos y sonriendo. "Pa-pá-ma-ma."

"Pa-pá." Le dice Donna cogiéndole las manos y haciéndole dar palmadas con cada sílaba. "Ma-má… Pa-pá… Ma-má… Pa-pá… Ma-má." Canturrean juntas.

"Qué fuerte, las primeras palabras de Trixxy y tienen que ser un canto sin sentido." Dice Embry casi riéndose para reírse mientras el resto se unen a su risa.

Me gusta, lloro, es cierto, pero es de emoción al ser la primera palabra de una de nuestras niñas.

Mi familia… Mi Jake, mis hijas y mis amigos… Estamos juntos allí y por eso soy feliz.

Soy feliz de estar viva, de poder ver a mis hijas y poder volver a ver el rostro de mi Jake.

Y pronto podré volver a ver el rostro de mi familia, de mi abuelo y, con un poco de suerte, también de mi abuela.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

2 días más tarde

"¿Estás lista?" Me pregunta Jake cogiendo el carrito doble de las niñas mientras el resto cargan con los petates y maletas que tenemos que llevar a casa.

"Estamos listas." Afirmo saliendo con las niñas en brazos.

"No hace falta que las lleves a todos lados en brazos ¿sabes?" Me dice viniendo a cogerme a una para ponerla en el carrito mientras yo pongo a la otra.

"Nunca había podido coger a las dos en brazos a la vez." Le digo sonriéndole. "Estoy tan contenta de poder llevarlas que no quiero perderme ni un solo segundo de todo lo que pueda hacer."

"Me alegro de que estés tan contenta." Me dice. "Pero así no van a querer andar nunca."

"Es que me parece increíble cómo crecen." Le digo mirándolas. "Apenas hace cuatro meses que nacieron y Donna ya tiene casi 8 años y Trixxy tiene casi 2."

"Pues eso es porque aún no has visto a Donna correr." Me dice Seth divertido dándole un biberón anti-goteo con sangre para trasfusiones. "Jake está pensando en ponerle uno de esos arneses para bebés. Como es medio… eso, corre que no veas."

"Yo digo que sería una buena quarterback." Afirmó Embry bromeando.

"Embry…" Le dijo Jake medio divertido.

"Vamos." Dije sonriéndoles. "Hay que coger el coche y las motos y hay un largo viaje hasta casa."

"A casa…" Dijeron.

"Dios, hacía tiempo que salimos." Dijo Jared.

"¿De verdad que a Billie no le importará que volvamos por tanto tiempo?" Le pregunté susurrando a Jacob.

"Si preguntas eso es que no le conoces." Afirmó Quil divertido.

"Para él cuanta más gente en casa mejor, más vida." Afirmó Jake.

"Yayo Illy." Afirma Donna.

"Bille, yayo Billie." Le digo.

"Billie." Dice.

"Muy bien." Afirmo sonriéndole. "Yayo Billie."

"Yayo Billie." Dijo palmeando. "Yayo Billie. Yayo Billie."

"Bueno, en marcha, hay que ir saliendo si queremos llegar antes de que anochezca." Nos dice Jake.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"¿Era hoy cuando venían?" Me pregunta Quil Ateara Sr.

"Sí, pero aún no veo ningún coche que venga." Le digo.

"Aún no puedo creerme que no vayamos a ver a algunos jóvenes." Me dice.

"Las madres están…" Dice Sue. "Podéis haceros una idea. Sus hijos no van a volver nunca."

Es evidente que los dos tiene cierto temor por sus hijos o nietos, incluso yo tengo miedo por mi hijo y mi nuera, por no hablar de mis nietas.

Tal vez hubiéramos empezado con mal pie cuando supe lo del doble embarazo de mi nuera, que se habían casado en secreto en Las Vegas…

No, me había dolido que el padre de la rubia fuese un vampiro, porque había sido más que evidente al nacer las dos que la más pequeña y que avanzaba teóricamente a un ritmo normal de crecimiento, era hija de mi hijo, mi nieta.

Sin embargo, cuando había oído que un pueblo entero del norte de Canadá había quedado casi reducido a llamas tras encontrarse cadáveres de personas que aparte de estar totalmente calcinadas no presentaban restos de sangre… entonces era cuando no nos había quedado la menor duda que aquel había sido el lugar desde donde me llegaban las noticias de mi hijo y su nueva familia.

Y había tenido pánico, terror… vaya si había pasado miedo pensando que había perdido a mi hijo y su descendencia. Y entonces me había dado cuenta que, a pesar de que aquellas niñas hubieran sido fruto de algo que me revolvía el estómago, a pesar de pensar que aquella chica había engañado a mi hijo con otro aunque ella diera otra explicación… consideraba esa chica parte de la familia también.

"Ya oigo motores." Afirmó Quil mirando hacia el camino que pasaba por casa.

"Vaya, no parece que sepan demasiado lo que es la discreción." Dijo Charlie cuando oímos el estruendo que traían.

"Pero qué…" Dijo Sue mientras veíamos venir una auténtica caravana de motos con los chicos montados en ellas y aullando en broma para avisar de su llegada, seguidos de un coche y entonces, más motos. "¡Seth!"

"Hola mamá." Le dijo él.

"Billie, Charlie, Quil." Nos saludó Sam junto al resto mientras iban parando los motores.

"¿Tenéis idea del susto que nos habéis dado?" Les dice Sue abrazando a su hijo pero seria.

"Nosotros pensando que estabais hechos polvo y vosotros tan campantes." Les dijo Charlie.

"Bueno, a mí aún me duele la pierna." Afirmó Embry cojeando ligeramente.

"Y a mí el brazo." Afirmó Seth mostrando que tenía la muñeca con una muñequera anatómica de neopreno. "Pero no quería romper la mágia."

"¡Yayo Illie!" Me dijo la chica rubia que ahora parecía tener ya al menos 6 años en que parecía haberse convertido Donna viendo corriendo hacia mí para casi saltarme en la silla para abrazarme con fuerza.

"¡Donna, que el abuelito no es de goma, ten cuidado!" Le dijo Rissa saliendo del coche con ayuda de mi hijo que llevaba una camisa abierta sobre una camiseta interior.

"Creo que por más que te esfuerces no va a aprender a pronunciar bien del todo hasta dentro de más tiempo." Le dijo él sonriéndole y dándole un beso mientras una niña morena de unos dos años de edad estaba en sus brazos y metía la mano en la nariz de Jacob para hacerles separar riendo y besarla a ella en las dos mejillas, una cada uno.

"¡Donna también quiere!" Les gritó esta saliendo corriendo hacia ellos para que la cogiera mi hijo en un brazo y la levantara para darle un beso cada uno en una mejilla riéndose.

"¿No me digáis que esta pequeña es…?" Les dije acercándome a ellos con ayuda de Sam que empujó mi silla un poco.

"Billie, te presento a Bellatrix II." Me dijo mi hijo mientras la madre la mantenía en brazos y la pequeña manoteaba con una mano hacia mí y se chupeteaba la otra.

"¿Pero cómo…?" Dije confuso. "Si no hace ni un mes que nació, cómo es posible que esté tan grande."

"Donna la ha hecho crecer." Me dice Seth mirándola.

"¿Puedo?" Les digo estirando los brazos hacia la pequeña. "Como voy en silla será más fácil para vosotros dos llegar a casa."

"Esa es la sorpresa número dos." Dice Jared divertido.

"¿Eh?" Digo confuso mientras coloco a la pequeña en mi regazo y ella palmea feliz.

"Sorpresa…" Dice mi nuera abriendo las manos para sonreírme. "Por algún tipo de milagro he recuperado la vista."

Eso sí que me deja sin habla, pero para demostrarlo, ella coge mi silla y comienza a empujarla con cariño hacia la casa.

Es realmente extraño cómo a pesar de todo, parece ver perfectamente, si bien parece tener problemas.

"Rissa, no deberías forzar." Le dice Jacob viniendo a coger él la silla para acabar de empujarla hacia el porche de nuevo.

"Oh, vamos, Carlisle me ha dicho que estoy casi curada." Le dice ella haciéndole pucheros. "Puedo salir un poco, aquí no hay que esconderse ¿no?"

"Oh, vamos." Le dijo Embry a mi hijo. "Estemos aquí un rato y luego, esta noche, hagamos una hoguera en la playa y pasémoslo bien."

"Creo que esta vez me apunto." Afirmó Leah divertida. "Para proteger a la dama de vosotros."

"Di más bien a nosotros de la dama." Le dijo Jared.

"La última fiesta de hoguera que hicimos perdimos todos descaradamente contra ella en una carrera, salvo Embry que empató y Jared que llegó primero." Afirmó Seth divertido.

"Fue cuestión de suerte." Afirmó Quil divertido.

"Di la verdad, la dejamos ganar." Afirmó Paul. "Le dimos ventaja y por eso ganó."

"Y os volvería a ganar, a pesar de que ahora mi cuerpo es un poco pochito." Afirmó ella divertida.

"¿Donna puede correr?" Preguntó esta.

"Eso son juegos tontos de pre-adultos alocados." Le dije. "Tú mejor te quedas conmigo y vemos algo interesante por la tele."

"Pero Donna quiere correr también…" Se quejó esta.

"Donna tiene que dormir un poco." Le dijo mi nuera dándole un beso en la frente. "Además, papá y mamá van a encargarse de que el resto no se hagan pupa porque necesitan canguros y vosotras sois ya muy mayores para necesitar uno."

"¿Papá nos leerá un cuento?" Le dice a mi hijo mirándole.

"Ay que ver qué perra te ha entrado con que sea yo." Le dice él sonriéndole.

"Es que papá hace voces y es mejor que Seth." Le dijo ella sonriéndole y haciendo que el resto se aguanten la risa y hasta yo sonría imaginándomelo.

"Ya, vale, te la has ganado." Le dijo mi hijo yendo a cogerla por la cintura y cargársela al hombro bromeando. "Ahora mismo vamos a ir tú y yo a preparar la bañera para las dos y le pienso decir al yayo que os ponga mucho pimiento esta noche para cenar."

"¡Miento no!" Grita la niña pataleando.

"Es que no le gusta la verdura." Me dice Rissa sonriendo hasta que oímos a la niña gritar dentro riéndose y a mi hijo con ella. "Será mejor que entre yo, si no volveremos a tener un incidente de baño convertido en piscina. ¿Verdad, Trixxy?"

"Inanananana." Afirma la niña feliz manoteando y riéndose. "Tata pluffff, plufffff… ¡Inanananana!"

"Vaya, ya habla." Le digo sorprendido de lo rápido que ha comenzado.

"Realmente solo dice 'mamá', 'papá' y 'tata' bien. El resto aún estamos trabajando en ello ¿a que sí, preciosa?" Le dice haciéndola palmear de nuevo y volver a decir algo sin sentido. "En serio, voy a comprobar que no han vuelto a hacer una piscina del baño. Ahora mismo os mando a Jake y quedáis con él."

"Espera, te acompaño." Afirma Sue.

"Yo será mejor que vuelva a casa." Dice Charlie.

"Oh, por favor, quédate, lo estás deseando." Le digo. "Además, no puedes dejarme solo con estas dos niñas. No sé cuánto tiempo aguantaré viendo animales de trapo darse abrazos y demás. O mejor, quedaros los que queráis, pondré pasta a cocer y podemos comer todos."

"Si mamá se queda supongo que nosotros también." Me dijo Seth.

"Total, ya sabe que estamos aquí…" Le apoyó Leah.

"Yo voy a avisar a mi madre." Dijo Embry. "Pero como os larguéis sin mi juro que lo pagaréis."

"Yo me pasaré también por casa." Dijo Jared. "Ya os veré luego. ¿En la playa?"

"En la playa pues." Afirmó Jake.

"Yo creo que iré a casa." Dice Quil mirando a su abuelo que asiente. "Llevamos demasiado tiempo fuera, y aunque los espaguetis de Billie son realmente tentadores… creo que me quedo con la familia y os veo luego."

"Yo os veré mañana." Le dice Sam. "Por hoy he tenido suficiente, quiero volver a casa y quedarme con Emily."

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente." Afirma Jake sonriéndole para que Sam le devuelva la sonrisa poniéndole una mano en el hombro antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque rumbo a su casa.

"Así que ahora el chico Black entiende a los hombres." Le dice Charlie bromeando pero con cara seria.

"Digamos que puedo entender a Sam, al menos en eso." Le dice.

"¿Y las niñas?" Le digo.

"Con Rissa y Sue, bañándose para poder cenar y que intentemos dormirlas." Nos dice.

"Será mejor que vayamos a buscar algo, creo que ya no caben las dos en una sola cuna." Le digo.

"No te preocupes." Me dice. "Rissa y Donna pueden dormir en mi cama y yo ya dormiré en el sofá."

Sonrío, definitivamente mi hijo ha cambiado para bien. Ha madurado y por fin ha vuelto a encontrar el rumbo a seguir con su vida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Donna ya está dormida." Afirma Jacob volviendo al salón. "He tenido que leerle dos cuentos para que se durmiera pero al final se ha dormido."

"Y Trixxy está a punto." Afirma Rissa desde el sofá donde lleva un rato meciendo a la niña en brazos mientras esta comienza a mantener los ojos cerrados cada vez durante más rato mientras yo las observo a ratos mientras finjo ver los informativos de la tele.

Parece cierto que mi nuera haya recuperado misteriosamente la vista, porque ha mirado la tele un par de veces cuando salía alguna noticia que parecía interesarle; pero su hija ha podido más y enseguida ha vuelto a centrarse en ella.

"Lo que me sorprende es que no se haya dormido ya." Le dice Charlie.

"Estas niñas son bastante malas para dormir." Le dice Jacob haciéndome recordar que Charlie no sabe nada de que sean gemelas de dos padres diferentes.

"¿Seguro que podrás ocuparte de las dos?" Me pregunta mi hijo.

"Te recuerdo que soy tu padre." Le digo. "Puede que hace mucho que no me encargue de bebés, pero aún puedo hacerlo. No te preocupes, podéis iros tranquilos por una noche. Dentro de poco no podréis estar solos demasiado tiempo."

"Muchas gracias, Billie." Me dice Rissa sonriéndome sin dejar de mecer a la niña que lleva un rato ya sin abrir los ojos aunque ha movido los párpados sin abrirlos del todo un par de veces. "Intentaré volver pronto."

"Bah, bah… tonterías." Le digo. "Digamos que os doy la noche libre, mañana por la mañana ya volveréis a hacer de padres y eso."


	91. CAPITULO 91: HOGUERAS Y PLANES

**CAPITULO 91: HOGUERAS Y PLANES.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bueno… aquí estamos…" Le digo a Rissa aparcando la moto tranquilamente para ayudarla a bajar.

"Creo que deberíamos volver pronto." Me dice. "Aún estamos convalecientes, y no pienso dejar que duermas en el sofá. Tú tienes la espalda peor que yo."

"Sí, pero soy padre y mi deber es quedarme con el peor sitio." Afirmo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"Ya, pero al menos a mí no me sobresale la faja." Afirma.

Como para sobresalirle, llevaba una camiseta irregular de alguna de mis hermanas cuando había vuelto la última vez, unos piratas de cuando yo era aún humano solo y las sandalias de cuero que había recogido yo de su tienda cuando pensaba que estaba muerta. Y aún así, para mí estaba perfecta.

"Parece que están dando una vuelta." Le digo encontrando la hoguera. "¿Te apetece darte un baño?"

"¿No deberíamos esperarles?" Me dice levantando una ceja.

"Ponemos un mensaje en la arena y listo." Le digo. "Venga, aún no sabes lo mejor de esta playa."

"Creo que puedo hacerme una idea." Me dice sonriendo con ironía. "Venga, vale, por qué no. A mí también me apetece ese baño."

"Pues venga, déjame que les ponga que estamos bañándonos y enseguida volvemos y… listo." Le digo escribiéndolo en el suelo y poniendo una botella apuntando al mensaje antes de cogerla por la mano para guiarla.

Si me hubieran dicho alguna vez que una noche acabaría en la playa, con una chica a la que amaba profundamente, bañándonos en la intimidad y sin bañador, solo la ropa interior le hubiera dicho que dejase de fumar drogas; sin embargo, allí estábamos.

Mientras veía cómo Rissa se iba deshaciendo de su ropa y doblándola con cuidado en el tronco hasta quedarse solo con las bragas y yo sin nada mirándola y notando cómo 'me alegraba'.

"Hace fresco." Me dice cubriéndose el pecho al frotarse los brazos. "¿Y tu bañador?"

"Ya sabes que no me gusta la ropa interior." Le digo encogiéndome de hombros y descubriéndome. "Además, no vas a ver nada que no hayas visto ya ¿no?"

"No, pero… con gente por ahí…"

"Te recuerdo que cuando nos destrasformamos estamos así." Le digo.

"Sí, como los vestuarios, lo entiendo." Afirma. "¿Hace una carrera?"

"Como guste, milady." Le digo bromeando.

Entonces sonríe y estira para comenzar a correr hacia el agua mientras yo la sigo.

Aunque me había propuesto no hacerlo, no puedo evitar admirar su piel salpicada por gotitas de agua cuando llega al mar, las formas que hacen sus músculos al contraerse y relajarse con la carrera, sus formas a pesar del parto…

"¡Te he ganado!" Me grita feliz girándose en el agua con esta por las rodillas saltando porque está fría. "¡Oh, dios!" Se queja frotándose un poco los hombros. "¡Qué fría!"

Entonces se cae de culo al agua y saca la cabeza calada y con un alga en el pelo. Entonces no aguanto más y me río, y ella se une a la risa, sobre todo cuando le cojo la mano y me tira al agua para calarme también.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"_Parece que lo pasan bien._" Oigo a Quil decir en mi mente.

Hace nada que los hemos descubierto, en el mar, jugando a dios sabe qué y besándose de vez en cuando. Ha habido un rato que parecían bailar en el agua, pero al final acabaron besándose y ella huyendo de él para que la persiguiera.

"_Es como un cuento de hadas._" Afirma Seth.

Es curioso cómo todos emitimos una onda agradable al ver eso, ya sea en primera línea o en la mente del resto.

"_Alguien debería hacerles saber que estamos todos ya._" Dice la voz de Jared.

"_Démosles un rato más._" Les digo.

Se les ve tan felices allí, tan llenos de vida y esperanza…

"_¿No deberíamos decirles que hemos encontrado un par de solitarios cerca del límite?_" Dice Seth.

"_Démosles hasta que estén curados del todo._" Dice Leah.

"_Tú no eres un alfa, Leah._" Le dice Paul.

"_No, pero soy la beta de Jake._" Afirma ella. "_Y nosotros podemos ocuparnos mientras él no esté._"

De pronto me entran dudas.

Es cierto que me alegro de verles juntos, y aunque quiero aún a Trixxy, ahora sé que es con su hija con quien estoy destinado a ser feliz.

Pero ahora Jake tiene a Rissa, a sus hijas… ya no le retiene nada en la reserva.

"_Yo nunca voy a dejar de ser vuestro alfa._" Afirma la voz de Jake en nuestras cabezas haciéndome mirar al mar donde veo a Rissa tumbada en un lobo que está de pie en el mar. "_Aunque pase un tiempo fuera, volveré algún día. Y hasta entonces, Leah tendrá el mando como mi beta, y Sam será el alfa._"

"_Y cuánto estarás fuera._" Preguntamos.

"_Cuatro años más._" Afirma. "_Volveremos todos los fines de semana y fiestas que tengamos. Navidades, semanas santas y veranos… No vais a libraros de mí tan fácilmente._" Afirma antes de elevar su voz en un aullido poderoso en el aire a lo que nos unimos el resto.

"¡Auuuuuuu!" Grita Rissa sobre el lomo de Jake mientras ambos se sacuden en la playa. "¡Auuuuuuu!" Repite cogiendo la camiseta. "¡Auuuuuuu!"

Todos contestamos felices, riéndonos y felices por haber encontrado otra chica para la manada, aunque no pudiese trasformarse en lobo como nosotros.

Jake cogió la ropa entre sus mandíbulas y entonces salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde habíamos hecho la hoguera, como el resto de nosotros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

La última hoguera, quería que fuese especial. La anterior había sido solo con el resto, y alguno más, pero Jake no había venido.

"Bueno, las salchichas ya están." Dijo Paul. "¿Quién quiere la primera?"

"Un segundo." Dije haciéndoles mirarme a todos. "Hay algo que tenemos que hacer antes."

"Como digas bendecir la mesa y la comida te quedas sin cerveza." Le dijo Paul.

"No, es algo que hacíamos en el grupo cuando hacíamos acciones especialmente peligrosas." Les digo recordando mis orígenes para levantar mi botellín de cerveza al frente y alzándolo. "Hay que levantar nuestros vasos llenos de bebida y acordarnos de todos los nuestros que ya no están aquí para compartirlas con nosotros."

"Menuda tontería." Dice Paul levantándolo sin dudar. "Como si los fantasmas pudieran beber con nosotros."

"Yo creo que están aquí." Afirmo sonriéndole y mirando a las estrellas antes de volver a mirar a todos y cada uno a la cara. "Entre nosotros, con nosotros… en nuestros corazones, porque eran de los nuestros. Y apreciamos su muerte, siempre llena de honor, defendiendo lo que querían."

No me salen las palabras, nunca me salían las palabras, por eso siempre eran otros los que decían lo que había que decir.

"¿Y ya está?" Dice Jared. "¿Eso es todo?"

"No sé qué decir." Afirmo sin bajar el botellín. "Nunca fui yo la que habló, solo levantaba la jarra y hacia la primera parte."

"Vamos, seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor." Dijo Embry. "Ahora es tu momento de gloria, nosotros no sabemos cómo sigue…"

"Es que… nunca he sido jefa de sector." Digo un poco nerviosa. "Lo más alto que he llegado ha sido a jefa de grupo, 'chaqueta verde' como solíamos llamarnos." Afirmo recordando cuándo gané mi chaqueta verde que me daba un nuevo rango en el grupo.

Jake había sido participe de ello.

"Bueno… ahora eres la mujer de un alfa." Me dijo Quil medio sonriendo. "Eso te hace algo así como de un rango similar a él ¿no?"

"Vale, a ver qué sale…" Les digo. "La verdad es que no les conocía demasiado. Recuerdo a unos chicos que eran compañeros de Seth, debían ser de su edad. En ese momento me parecieron chicos sanos, tiernos… y muy leales. Recuerdo que no les vi como guardaspaldas ni protectores, sino como compañeros. Porque ante todo eran compañeros, hijos… amigos. Y me duele pensar que aún les quedaba toda una vida por delante." Afirmo suavemente para mirar mi botella intentando evitar llorar al recordar que habían muerto por protegernos, por luchar nuestras batallas. "Hace tiempo hubiera dicho algo así como que para ellos debía ser un orgullo haber caido en acto de servicio, porque eso es la muerte del guerrero y hasta hace poco, a mí también se me antojaba un final perfecto para mi vida. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que era. Porque todos tenemos unas familias que nos quieren, tenemos amigos dispuestos a luchar codo con codo por nosotros… y familias que morirán de tristeza cuando se enteren de nuestras muertes." Afirmo notando cómo me pican los ojos imaginándome el dolor que deben sentir las madres y padres de los chicos que han muerto por luchar por protegernos a los 4… imaginándome cómo me sentiría si mis hijas murieran y alguien me lo dijera.

"Creo que ya es suficiente." Afirma Jacob abrazándome con un solo brazo.

"No, Jake." Le digo apartándome ligeramente de él. "Aún no he acabado."

"No sirve de nada que te hagas daño." Afirma mirándome.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer." Afirmo. "Murieron por nosotros, por las niñas y por nosotros. Y ya no podremos agradecerles de otra forma lo que han hecho."

Va a decirme algo, pero entonces le pongo suavemente los dedos en los labios y vuelvo a levantar el botellín.

"Como ya he dicho, no se me da nada bien esto, nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo, así que… ahora me cuesta." Afirmo. "Así que recurriré a las formas prediseñadas y diré que me gustaría que alzáramos nuestras bebidas para honrar a los que cayeron luchando codo con codo con nosotros, por y con nosotros." Matizo suavemente mirando alrededor donde nadie parece haber bajado aún el brazo ni un segundo y sonríen tristemente. "Y como manda la tradición… pongamos sus vasos en los sitios que hubieran ocupado y llenémoslo de bebida, para hacerles partícipes de nuestro éxito." Afirmo cogiendo un par de vasos que coloco en el suelo para comenzar a echar parte de mi cerveza en ambos mientras el resto copian mi gesto hasta tener varios vasos, tantos como caídos del grupo hubo, casi llenos de cerveza y volver a levantar los botellines o litronas dependiendo del caso para mirarme en silencio. "Por los que hoy no nos pueden acompañar, para que sepan que siempre estarán con nosotros."

"Por ellos." Afirman para beber cuando yo me acerco el botellín a los labios.

Es un momento delicado. No porque sea mi primer discurso, sino porque al menos a mí me ha conmovido imaginarme a todos esos chicos, jóvenes aún en la flor de la vida, con nosotros, cogiendo sus vasos en formas incorpóreas y alzándolo con nosotros.

Entonces me aparto un momento del grupo y me pincho un dedo a los pies de un árbol cercano para dejar caer varias gotas al suelo y levantar mi botellín mirando al cielo.

"Jag-jag." Le digo suavemente. "Nuestra pequeña crece cada día más fuerte. Y algún día será una digna descendiente Black-Diavvolo. La primera vez que la he visto me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a ti, pero a la vez, es también en parte como yo, así que sé que será un orgullo para los dos."

Yo y mi maldita boca, mi dificultad para hablar bien en momentos como esos…

"Rissa, ya pensábamos que te habías perdido." Me dice Jacob apareciéndome detrás.

"Solo estaba rindiendo un homenaje secreto a los hermanos." Le digo.

"Ya veo." Me dice. "¿Volvemos a la fiesta?"

"Claro." Afirmo sonriéndole.

"¿Tu Jag-jag se enfadaría mucho si te diese un beso?" Me dice con ironía.

"Probablemente." Le digo.

"Genial." Afirma para darme un beso apasionado. "Porque puesto que te ha puesto en peligro, pienso pasarme por el arco de triunfo sus sentimientos por vernos juntos a los dos."

"Genial." Afirmé divertida. "Creo que le gustaría saber que al fin he encontrado a alguien que me quiere tanto."

"Sinceramente, lo que piense él me da igual." Me dice. "Pero estoy agradecido a ese capullo, porque siempre te cuidó y ahora tengo un par de princesitas que me alegran los días junto a una esposa preciosa y brillante."

Sonriendo le doy un beso.

"Vaya... ¿te has pinchado con algo?" Me dice mirando mi dedo donde ya comienza a secarse la sangre. "Vaya… hasta se te ha hecho corte."

"No te preocupes, no voy a desangrarme." Afirmo mientras me lo chupa.

"Sana sanita, culo de ranita." Afirma bromeando. "¿Mejor?"

"Si lo haces tú hasta un balazo duele menos." Afirmo sonriéndole. "Venga, volvamos con el resto. Para un día libre me apetece una cerveza doble."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bueno… será mejor irnos a casa ya." Afirmo suavemente.

"Oh, venga, ahora es cuando empieza lo mejor." Dice Embry.

"Esta vez os gano seguro." Afirma Rissa.

"Ala, ala, menos lobos caperucita." Le dice Paul. "Que has perdido mucho."

"Vale, es cierto, pero aún así pienso hacer todo lo que pueda." Afirmó ella. "A ver si sigues pudiendo con este cuerpo."

"Cielo, si quieres puedes ir conmigo." Le digo.

"Menos mal que te gusta mi trasero." Me dice bromeando. "Porque te vas a pasar todo el rato mirándolo mientras te adelanto y gano la carrera."

"¿A tres vueltas?" Pregunta Seth.

"Veo esas tres." Dijo Rissa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No puedo creerme que sigas siendo la segunda mejor." Le dice Paul a Rissa jadeando mientras ella se deja caer de culo en la arena antes de tumbarse con cuidado. "Si tienes una forma física malísima…"

"Sí, pero… vosotros estáis… con secuelas de… la guerra." Le dice ella jadeando pesadamente. "Y yo soy… cabezota."

"Ahora sí que mejor vamos cada cual a nuestra casa." Les digo notando el cansancio de la carrera combinado con el alcohol y las secuelas de la espalda.

"Sí… nosotros tenemos que volver a casa." Dijo Leah. "¿En serio vas a dejarnos?"

"Será solo unos años, mientras acabamos los estudios." Afirmo. "Leah queda al mando, volveré los fines de semana."

"Vaya, eso no suena demasiado bien." Afirma Embry.

"Pero al menos suena mejor que perderte para siempre porque sigues a esa cría de vampiro." Me dice Quil divertido.

"Eh, que deberíais tener miedo de que yo os quitase a vuestro alfa, chicos." Les dice Rissa.

"¿Tú?" Le dice Paul bromeando. "Ni en un millón de años."

"Ah, luego una cría es más peligro que yo." Dice ella en un tono que deja ver que se ha enterado que era broma. "Ya veo, ya."

"Lo que quiere decir es que tú eres tan loba como nosotros." Afirma Seth sonriéndole feliz y divertido. "Y eres quileute, aunque ahora tus papeles digan que eres de otro país, estado, continente."

"País." Le dice ella sonriendo. "Egipto es un país, en África."

"¿Y por qué no eres negra como Kuntaquinte?" Le dice Paul con ironía.

"Porque África también tiene árabes…" Le dice ella con ironía. "Además, no sé qué hago aquí aún discutiendo con vosotros, tendría que estar en mi camita, con mis niñas cerca y un precioso marido para darme calorcito." Añade mientras la rodeo con los brazos feliz.

"¡Uggggh!" Dicen mientras nos damos un beso.

"¡Guardaros eso para cuando estéis solos, tíos!" Nos dice Embry riéndose.

"Envidiosos." Les digo mientras cojo la moto y la arranco para tenderle la mano a Rissa y que monte tras de mí. "Mañana ya hablaremos de esto." Afirmo antes de poner una mano sobre las de Rissa para hacerla coger mejor y salir dándole gas de allí.

"¿Puedo pedirte que me dejes llevarla un rato?" Me dice gritando para hacerse oír cuando nos hemos alejado.

"¿Puedes llevarla?" Le pregunto.

"No, pero pienso sacarme el carné en cuanto pueda, y que yo sepa nunca me ha hecho falta tenerlo." Afirma ella riéndose.

Entonces me río y paro a un lado para dejar pasar un par de lobos que aullan una vez despidiéndose o riéndose mientras cambiamos posiciones y Bella monta delante.

"Dios, hace tanto que no monto una que espero que no se me haya olvidado." Me dice ella feliz acelerando en parado para hacer rugir el motor.

"Por mi bien espero que no se te haya olvidado." Le digo agarrándome y notando cómo ella hace el mismo gesto para asegurarse, pone su mano sobre las mías y me mira por encima de su hombro sonriéndome antes de separar la mano.

Entonces arranca; primera, segunda, tercera… parece cambiar de marchas como si la moto fuera una prolongación suya, como si fuese una pierna o un brazo, cogiendo cada vez más velocidad.

"¿No corres un poco?" Le pregunto casi gritando para que me oiga.

"¡¿Qué dices?" Me grita riéndose. "¡Esto es lo que más echaba de menos!" Afirma aullando una vez mientras pasamos un cambio de rasante que me hace pensar por un segundo que volamos mientras abre las piernas como saltando en el asiento y yo la cojo con fuerza para evitar que salga volando. "¡Es como si volase!"

"¡No hagas eso, me das miedo!" Le digo.

"¡Vale, confieso que era campeona del gremio en moto extrema y deportes acuáticos!" Me grita riéndose. "¡Tenías que verme con la moto de trial y el casco, saltando montículos como este y demás!"

"¿Por qué será que no te imagino?" Le digo con ironía.

"Cuando quieras te lo demuestro." Afirma poniéndose a 140, una velocidad que juraría que era imposible para esa moto. "¡Auuuuuu!" Aulla para que esta vez le contesten la mitad de la población de lobos auténticos de la península haciéndola reír.

La verdad es que no podía creerme aún la suerte que había tenido, por improntarme por segunda vez de alguien como ella. Una guerrera protectora de la naturaleza, que estaba tan loca o era tan valiente como para corretear entre animales salvajes heridos y hacerle de madre a un cachorro de lobo, que no dudaba a la hora de irse de fiesta con nosotros, amiga de mis amigos y compañeros de manada y amante de las motos tanto como yo.

Alguien que corría en moto como si tuviese los reflejos de un vampiro.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Dice cuando adelantamos a todo gas un coche de policía. "¡Tapa la matrícula, corre!" Me dice.

"¿Cómo la tapo?" Le digo.

"¡Yo qué sé!" Me dice. "Pon una mano sobre la chapa, que no se leva la matrícula, yo voy a intentar despistarlos."

"¿Cómo?" Le digo sorprendido al entender lo que me propone.

"Jake." Me dice. "¿Te fías de mí?"

"Dale gas." Afirmo asintiendo.

"Sujétate con el otro brazo bien a mí." Afirma antes de darle aún más gas a la moto hasta el punto de hacerla quejarse.

Claro que me cojo mejor a ella, va tan rápido que el corazón me va a mil y siento como si la muerte estuviese sentada detrás de mí y me soplara con un aliento gélido en el cogote.

Hay un par de veces que siento que vamos a matarnos, pero en lugar de eso, ella me dice que apoye peso en una pierna para ayudarme y entre los dos girar la moto haciendo un apoyo en zonas realmente difíciles y al cabo de poco hemos perdido a la policía.

Entonces baja la velocidad y acaba riéndose y yo uniéndome a su risa para poner rumbo a casa de nuevo.

"Madre mía, pensaba que nos matábamos como en 15 ocasiones." Le digo aún riéndome. "¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto antes?"

"A cara descubierta una o dos, con ropa tapándome a partir de la nariz hacia abajo… mejor no preguntes." Afirma sonriendo divertida mientras yo voy empujando la moto al garaje. "Hoy me he sentido de nuevo viva."

"Preferiría que de ahora en adelante te sintieras viva con otras cosas." Le digo dejando la moto en su sitio y girándome para ponerle las manos en las caderas y acercármela hasta ponerla pegada a mí mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"Ya lo sabía." Afirma. "Ahora tengo una familia que me necesita. Quien sabe cuándo será la próxima vez que pueda volver a hacer algo así."

"Así me gusta." Le digo sonriendo y dándole un beso.

Esta chica me va a matar, estoy seguro. Es a la vez mi muerte y mi vida, porque solo ella es capaz de hacerme latir el corazón así de rápido y a la vez parármelo de golpe por segundos.

Entonces noto algo y sonrío para volver a besarnos.

"¿Crees que es demasiado pronto para darles a las niñas un hermanito o hermanita?" Le digo feliz. "Billie y las niñas duermen, no tendrían que dejar de creer que los niños vienen de la cigüeña."

Entonces ella se ríe separándose del beso que le estoy dando y yo me río más suavemente que ella.

"Oh, Jake…" Me dice. "Ya va a ser suficientemente difícil con la carrera y dos niñas, además, tú eres el alfa." Me dice. "¿Otro bebé más?"

"Tienes razón, deberían ser dos." Afirmo para hacerla reír aún más mientras la cojo en brazos para llevarla a casa y tras comprobar que no hay nadie despierto, al cuarto donde la ayudo a desvestir y ponerse una camiseta para dormir sin dejar de besarnos felices, y bueno, aunque las niñas duerman en el cuarto de mis hermanas… no quita para que 'mamá' y 'papá' no puedan tener un momentito a solas, juntos.


	92. CAPITULO 92: PONERSE LA PILAS HERMANA M

**CAPÍTULO 92: PONERSE LA PILAS. HERMANA MAYOR.**

Casi medio año después, Edificio Trillium, Universidad.

"¿Dónde están mis niñas…?" Pregunto mientras veo cómo un trozo de pelo rubio sale de la puerta del armario escobero.

"Vaya, ya has vuelto." Me dice Rissa sonriendo desde la cocina. "¿Qué tal te ha ido?"

"Bien, ya casi tenemos el terreno." Le digo dándole un beso feliz. "Tenemos los papeles y mañana van a intentar presentarlo ya todo y que nos concedan las licencias para comenzar las obras. Con un poco de suerte para mañana sábado podremos pasarnos por el ayuntamiento de Forks a firmar la primera parte de papeleo para los terrenos, en unos meses podremos firmar para que comiencen las obras…"

"Tómatelo con calma ¿vale?" Me dice Rissa señalándome el armario donde está escondida Donna mientras ella va al parque infantil donde está Bellatrix jugando con sus muñecos. "Aún nos queda tiempo para poder comenzar a trabajar."

"Lo sé, pero quiero que todo esté perfecto." Afirmo abriendo la puerta del armario para coger a Donna que se revuelve riéndose en mis brazos. "Por cierto, Edward me ha preguntado por qué le has dado fiesta a Rosalie y a Esme tan pronto hoy."

"Hoy he venido antes." Me contesta mientras pone a la pequeña en su trona y yo hago lo mismo con Donna. "Pero no las he echado, solo les he dicho que ya estaba en casa y podían volver a casa si querían. No sé, aunque me seduzca la idea de tener la comida lista cuando llegamos de clase y dos canguros gratuitos para las niñas no dejo de sentir que nos aprovechamos de las pobres."

"Pffff… lo hacen encantadas." Afirmo poniéndoles a las niñas baberos mientras ella saca los potitos y el vaso opaco de sangre de Donna. "En serio, a Esme le encanta cuidar de su nieta, si encima les dejas dos más mejor para ellas, no tienen que pegarse por quién cuida a Nessie primero."

"Aún así…" Dice dejando colgado el final.

"Donna, tranquila." Le digo viendo cómo se pone como loca cuando huele lo que hay en su vaso con pajita. "Como no te calmes no habrá hoy zumo animal ¿me oyes?"

Cada día es un poco peor, ahora que ha alcanzado los 4 años le ha llegado la ansiedad por la sangre, y eso me preocupa un poco. Aunque coma comida normal con los mismos problemas que un niño normal de la edad que aparenta, no deja de sentir esa ansiedad cuando se trata de sangre.

"Donna… recuerda lo que te dijo mamá." Le dice Rissa sonriéndole. "Cuando duele, hay que respirar hondo y contando hasta diez…"

"¿Sabes contar hasta diez ya?" Le digo para que asienta.

"Uno… dos… cinco…" Comienza.

"Donna, así no es." Le dice su madre sonriendo mientras me mira. "¿No quieres enseñarle a papá cómo cuentas bien?"

"Uno… dos…"

"T…" Le ayuda ella.

"Tres…"

"Cu…" Le digo yo cogiendo una cucharada de puré de patata.

"Cuatro… Cinco… Siete…"

"No, Donna." Le dice Rissa sonriéndo mientras le da la comida a su hermanita. "Cuál va detrás del cinco."

"Se…" Le ayudo yo susurrándola.

"¡Seis!" Dice feliz tragando una cucharada.

"Eso es, seis." Le digo. "¿Y cómo sigue?"

"Siete… Ocho… ¿Cuál ahora?"

"El que dice tanto Gertrude, la amiga de los papás cuando viene a casa." Le dice Rissa sonriendo.

"Nain! (Nueve, cómo suena en inglés)" Afirma feliz. "¡Y diez!"

"¡Muy bien!" Le digo feliz de ver cómo va progresando. "Diez."

"¿Donna tiene bibe?" Me dice.

"Donna tiene que pedirlo bien." Le dice Rissa.

"Oh, venga, no seas tan dura." Le digo para que sacuda la cabeza.

"Sabe pedirlo bien." Me dice.

"Mamá, papá, Donna quiere el biberón, por favor." Me dice dejándome sorprendido porque hasta entonces había pedido así solo por casualidad y muy al azar.

"Eso está mejor." Afirma Rissa para pasármelo y que yo se lo dé a Donna que lo coge con gula antes de controlarse un poco, soltar aire y beber de una forma normal.

"¿Donna lo hace bien?" Me pregunta mirándome con los labios manchados un poco de sangre.

"Muy bien." Afirmo sonriéndole y limpiándole la boca. "Pero cuando bebes luego hay que limpiarse los labios ¿vale?"

"Porque el zumo animal es secreto." Afirma para llevarse un dedo a los labios haciéndo el gesto de silencio.

"Eso es, es secreto." Afirmo divertido de que con ese sencillo truco ella sea tan feliz y entienda tan bien que no pueden verla bebiendo sangre. "Nadie puede saber que Donna bebe zumo de animal."

"Donna no va a decirselo a nadie." Afirma haciendo un gesto de cerrarse la boca con cremallera y haciéndome reír.

"¿Se puede saber quién te ha enseñado a hacer eso?" Le digo riéndome.

"Creo que sobra decir que ha sido Seth." Me dice Rissa sonriendo.

"Donna no va a decir nunca secretos." Afirma cruzándose de brazos.

"Muy bien, pero Donna tiene que comer o si no, mañana cuando nos vayamos a casa del abuelito, Donna se quedará aquí con los Cullen." Le digo para que abra la boca y me muerda la cuchara para tragársela de un golpe. "Vaya, dentro de nada tendremos que comprar cubiertos nuevos. La señorita tiene unos dientes de acero."

"Y adivina de dónde los sacó." Me dice Rissa divertida llevando el bote de purés a la basura y echando la cuchara al fregadero para lavarla y volver con un par de yogures.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Reserva de La Push

(Voz de Billie)

"Vaya, creo que ya llegan tus visitas." Me dice Charlie sonriendo mientras comienza el descanso del partido.

"Es raro, parece que llegan tarde." Le digo mirando el reloj para ver que, en efecto, hacía un rato ya que deberían haber llegado. "Vamos a recibirles."

"Me pregunto si la rubita habrá vuelto a crecer." Me dice Charlie.

"Con su herencia probablemente sí." Le dice Quil Sr. mientras abro la puerta para salir a la puerta y ver cómo una centella rubia me alcanza para saltar a mi regazo gritando feliz de verme.

"Pero mira quién tenemos aquí." Digo sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la cara para verla sonreírme feliz. "¿Qué tal el viaje hasta aquí?"

"Bien." Me dice sonriendo feliz. "Pero la tata se ha hecho pipí y caca y papá ha parado en un bar, y mamá nos ha llevado al baño… ¡y hemos tomado leche!"

"Eso está bien." Asiento divertido al ver su entusiasmo.

"¿Tú tomas leche?" Le pregunta Carlisle.

"Donna come todo lo que le pongas." Nos dice mi hijo viniendo con el carrito de Bellatrix bajo el brazo mientras su madre la lleva en brazos. "Como te descuides no dudes que se te comería a ti también."

"¡Donna no come a los amigos del yayo!" Dice ella indignado.

"Es broma, es broma." Le dice él riéndose y frotándole el pelo divertido.

"Donna." Le llama su madre. "Qué hemos dicho de montarse en la silla del abuelito."

"Lo siento…" Dice bajándose para ponerse detrás de mí y cogerse a los cuernos montada en lo que salía atrás del soporte. "¿Así?"

"Si al yayo no le importa vale." Le dice encogiéndose de hombros tras darme dos besos en la mejilla. "¿No querías preguntarle algo?"

"¿En serio?" Le digo.

"¡Ah, sí!" Dice la pequeña feliz saltando para ponerse delante de mí. "Donna quiere comer espaguetis del yayo."

"No me digas que hasta come eso." Dice Quil Sr.

"Es que los espaguetis de Billie son espectaculares." Le dice Charlie.

"Donna nos ha oído decir tantas veces que los echamos de menos que ahora quiere ella también." Me dice Rissa sonriendo mientras volvemos dentro. "Por cierto, me extraña un poco veros solos."

"Ah, tenían una reunión en casa de Sam." Le dice Quil Sr.

"Ya decía yo." Dice mi hijo divertido. "¡Para que luego te fíes tú de tus mejores amigos!" Añade dejando el carrito en el paragüero y cogiendo un par de cervezas de la nevera para sentarse en el sofá. "Anda, se me había olvidado que había partido hoy. ¿Cómo van?"

"Empate a cero." Le dice Charlie. "¿Dejáis el carrito en el paragüero?"

"Último modelo." Afirma cogiendo palomitas del bol. "Cortesía de Musta."

"¿Quién?" Le decimos.

"Mustafá." Nos dice. "Al abuelo de Rissa. Aunque ella se niegue a aceptar caridad hay que reconocer que nos viene bien. Además, es muy majo."

"¿Y qué hay de Edmound?" Le pregunto.

"Volverá de su viaje a la costa este la semana que viene." Me dice. "Y ha dicho que al fin de semana que viene quedaréis para ir a ver un partido de los Shocks en Seattle."

"No me digas que tiene entradas." Dice Charlie.

"Y Rissa." Afirma antes de echarse hacia atrás para mirarla mientras ella mueve a la pequeña Bellatrix en brazos. "¿Verdad, cielo?"

"Beneficios de ser ex-verde." Afirma ella sonriendo. "Pero si queréis ir vosotros…"

"Pero si son tuyas deberíais ir vosotros." Le digo.

"A mí me basta con verlo en la tele." Dice ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí, yo lo que diga la jefa." Añade mi hijo sonriendo.

"Madre mía… qué vergüenza para la manada." Le digo bromeando. "El alfa doblegado a su hembra…"

"Es que la hembra del alfa es mucha hembra." Dice mi hijo. "¿A que sí, Donna?"

"Mami es mucha mami." Afirma esta feliz. "Pero papi es el que manda."

"Eso es lo que papi dice." Afirma Rissa sonriendo y volviendo con Bellatrix limpia ya para ponerla en el carrito y ponerse a la espalda de mi hijo para darle un abrazo por los hombros mientras este le da un beso. "Porque luego mami le da un par de besitos y le pone carita y al final papi siempre se rinde."

"Será porque mi mujercita es una bruja blanca." Dice él sonriéndole mientras le acaricia el brazo que mantiene en un abrazo.

Desde luego, Emily era una madre-loba, pero lo que era Rissa… era una auténtica loba dentro de un cuerpo de mujer.

Sobre todo cuando oímos aullar fuera de la forma en que los chicos avisaban que llegaban a la casa de uno de los miembros de la manada y ella sonriendo se levantó corriendo para esconderse tras la puerta y abrir justo cuando iban a llamar.

"Donna, no te escondas tras la puerta." Le dice Seth entrando tras Embry y Seth, junto a Leah.

"No soy Donna." Afirma saltándo al cuello de Embry esquivando a Paul riéndose.

"Eh… te hemos echado de menos, pequeño huracán." Le dice Jared quitándosela de encima a Embry sonriéndo.

"Cada día estás más ágil a la hora de pillarnos." Afirma Embry divertido.

"Practico." Afirma ella. "No puedo dejar que las niñas aprendan a poner trampas y cazar solas."

"¿Te recuerdo que somos lobos?" Afirma Paul. "Animales cazadores."

"Y predadores." Afirma ella. "Pero no queremos que maten, queremos que cojan presas vivas, y para eso los lobos no sirven. Pero espero que les enseñéis el resto."

"Y eso es…" Dice Paul.

"A correr, tan rápido como vosotros." Les dice ella sonriendo. "A seguir rastros de olor, yo nunca he sabido. Oh, y necesitaremos dianas con patas."

"Eso me parece más normal." Afirma Quil.

"No te ofendas pero nunca has sido demasiado rápida corriendo." Afirma Embry.

"¡Oye!" Le dice ella riéndose. "¡Que a vosotros dos siempre os he ganado corriendo en la playa!"

"A cuatro patas no." Le dicen.

"Cielo…" Le dice Jake mientras veo cómo la cara de ella cambia ligeramente.

"No me hagas comprobarlo." Les contesta ella con ironía.

"Cielo…" Repite Jake.

"Cuando quieras bajamos a la playa y a ver quién corre más." Le dice Jared divertido.

"Cielo…" Le llama por tercera vez mi hijo.

"Ya, Jake, sé que me vas a decir que no, pero ¡se están metiendo conmigo diciendo que son más rápidos que yo como lobos cuando no es cierto!" Se queja ella.

"No, te iba a decir que Bellatrix se ha dormido, y que no tienes deportivas." Le dice mirándome para que asienta sonriendo. "Y que tengas mucho cuidado, Donna corre que no veas."

"¿En serio, Jake?" Le dice ella.

"Eso." Dice Leah. "¿En serio, Jake?"

"Claro, no veo por qué no van a poder mis dos damas de viento correr contra mi manada." Dice Jake. "El problema va a ser que no les vean."

"Bueno, hay un camino cerca de casa que trae hasta el río." Afirma Charlie. "No creo que a nadie le extrañe ve una manada de lobos por allí, aunque sean gigantes."

"Bueno… creo que ya no hay nada que nos impida comprobar eso." Dice Jake.

"Dejarme a mí a la pequeña y os esperamos Charlie y yo en la llegada." Le digo.

"No pasa nada." Me dice Jake. "Yo soy el padre, supongo…"

"Venga, hombre." Le digo. "Te mueres de ganas. Además ¿es que ahora no vas a confiar en tres hombres que hemos sido padres?"

"Yo soy abuelo." Le dice Quil Sr.

"Lo que pasa es que Jake tiene miedo de perder contra su esposa." Me dice Rissa.

"Más quisieras." Le dice él divertido.

"Soy más rápida que tú y lo sabes." Afirma ella dándole un toque en la nariz como le hacía a sus hijas. "Además, no soy yo la que tiene miedo de correr."

"Uhhhhh…" Dicen el resto divertidos.

"Muy bien, señora Black." Le dice mi hijo. "Luego no me llores si no ganas."

"Creo que el que llorará serás tú." Le dice ella divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jake)

"Preparados…" Dice Rissa que es la única que conserva la boca que pueda hablar ahora mientras nosotros vamos haciendo lo propio mentalmente. "Listos… ¡Ya!" Grita antes de saltar y correr.

Y vaya si corre, corre que se las pela. Supongo que las carreras matinales antes de despertar a las niñas han dado sus frutos. Sin embargo, no es nada comparado con nosotros, que no vamos al máximo de nuestras capacidades por mucho rato, al menos no yo que voy dejando pasar al resto antes de correr a la par que Rissa.

"Oye, no hace falta que seas condescendiente conmigo." Me dice.

"_No lo soy._" Niego sabiendo que no podrá entenderme. "_Pero me gusta correr contigo._"

Puedo oír las mentes del resto, como si volviésemos a ser una única manada. Y al cabo de un rato, sus mentes estaban tan cercas que no necesité mirar a los lados para darme cuenta que habían vuelto para alcanzarnos.

"¡Tramposos!" Les grita Rissa riéndose. "¡Hacía tiempo que me habíais dejado atrás, estáis haciendo trampas!"

"_Alguien debería decirle que es más divertido correr así._" Se ríe Jared en mi mente.

"_A ver quién es el guapo que se lo dice con el genio que gasta._" Añade Paul divertido.

"_Dejarlo, es suficiente con correr juntos._" Les digo divertido. "_Además, creo que ella se lo está pasando mejor._"

Entonces la miran, y se dan cuenta que es cierto.

Rissa es parte de a naturaleza. Siempre ha sido parte de la naturaleza. Por eso es por lo que, mientras corremos por medio del monte, por esa ruta de senderismo en monte virgen, ella no para de sonreír, a pesar de los accidentes del terreno, de ser más lenta que nosotros y de sus limitaciones humanas, no para de sonreír feliz.

Salta troncos como si fuese su parque infantil y no para hasta que llegamos al final.

"Vaya… sí que sois… rápidos." Nos dice mientras me acaricia la cabeza y luego va alternando entre Seth y Embry antes de que vuelva a apartarlos con ayuda de Leah que también mete la cabeza debajo de su mano un momento para alejarse dejándome a mí el monopolio de mi mujer mientras todos sonríen en mi mente y me dicen algo en broma como que me está convirtiendo en un perrito faldero. Pero paso sonriendo.

"Vaya, vaya… sois unos raros." Nos dice sonriendo. "Aún en forma de lobo…"

"_Eso es que no se ha mirado._" Afirma Paul divertido.

"_Sí, ella es la que corre entre una manada de lobos tan grandes como ponies._" Afirma Quil divertido.

"_Alguien debería decirle que ella no es una loba._" Afirma Jared divertido. "_Antes de que se haga daño corriendo con nosotros._"

"_Dijo el que de dos carreras ha perdido dos._" Afirma Leah divertida.

"_¿Es impresión mía u os cae bien a todos?_" Les digo divertido.

"_Bueno… es la segunda primera dama de las manadas._" Afirma Jared. "_¿Se dice así, primera dama?_"

"_¡No!_" Dice Leah con Seth riéndose mientras el resto asentimos.

"¿Por qué me da la impresión de que me habéis dejado al margen de una conversación?" Nos dice Rissa divertida para que le de un lametón.

"_¿Por qué decís que no es así?_" Afirmo.

"_Porque Emily es una madre para vosotros._" Afirma Leah.

"_Y Rissa es como una hermana mayor._" Añade Seth. "_Porque nos cuida pero también juega con nosotros._"

"_Por esta vez no me voy a ofender._" Afirma Leah. "_Es cierto._"

Todos pensamos que es cierto, así que noto cómo se me hincha el pecho feliz y orgulloso de que Rissa misma se haya ganado su propio hueco en la manada, aunque no sea una loba como nosotros.

"Vale, pues no me incluyáis." Dice cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo estar molesta. "Vosotros seguid aquí debatiendo cosas de lobos y yo voy a hacer cosas de humanos felices con ganas de liberar adrenalina porque sus amigos, mejores amigos y esposo incluído, debaten cosas de lobos que parecen ser demasiado difíciles para una símple mortal como yo."

Eso nos hace reír levantándonos para seguirla hasta que miro a Embry que asiente y la coje por la goma del pantalón para tirarla al aire y cogerla yo en mi lomo para ir andando calmadamente.

"¿Ahora queréis jugar a caballitos?" Me dice.

"_No me creo que sea tan divertida._" Afirma Paul riéndose mientras ve cómo Rissa levanta un brazo y finge tirarme de las riendas suavemente.

"_Deberíais verla en el piso._" Afirmo. "_Es más, ya veréis cómo mañana es todavía peor. No para de hacer cosas divertidas, es como estar casado con mi mejor amigo._"

"_No sé si ofenderme o reírme._" Afirman Quil, Embry y Seth para hacernos reír a todos.

Sobre todo cuando salta de mi lomo tras haberse recostado encima y aterriza en el sueño rodando suavemente antes de sentarse y levantarse casi sin usar las manos.

"_¿Eso no es peligroso?_" Preguntan varios.

"_Al parecer no._" Afirmo mientras Leah le da golpecitos suaves por la ropa para intentar alisarsela.

"Esperad un momento." Afirma acariciándole a Leah el morro para pedirle que la deje y mirando al bosque de nuevo. "¿No oís eso?"

Cómo no ibamos a oír algo, oíamos hasta pasos de un ratón a un kilómetro de allí casi, sin embargo, todos nos miramos antes de mirar hacia donde ella va y ponernos a sus lados para que ella nos coja suavemente del pellejo a Sam y a mí que hemos ido delante para hacernos parar sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente y poniéndose un dedo en los labios para indicarnos que, fuese lo que fuese a lo que quería acercarse, quería hacerlo en silencio. Así que la seguimos con cuidado y sin adelantarla, pero atentos a cualquier peligro que pudiera haber.

Al principio, nos cuesta un poco ver nada, pero entonces alguien lo ve y todos nos fijamos para ver la imagen que nos llegó a la mente.

"¿No es adorable?" Susurra suavemente Rissa.

"¿Y qué tiene eso de adorable?" Afirma Quil destrasformado.

"Es un lince." Dice ella feliz. "Y esa hembra es Cobadonga. Me dio miedo cuando me enteré de lo que pasó en la reserva. Pero veo que está bien. Cinco linces…"

"¿No son pumas?" Pregunta Quil.

"_¿En serio no distinguía un puma de un lince?_" Pregunto.

"_A mí me parece como un puma punk con patillas._" Afirma Leah.

Entonces sonrío agachando la cabeza junto a Rissa y dándole un lametón a su mano para hacerla mirarme y pasarme el brazo por el cuello feliz y sonriéndome.

"Míra eso, algún día podremos ver eso a diario." Afirma sonriendo.

A diario. Eso sonaba genial.

Ah, claro, se refería a la reserva que iba a formar para ambos, la parte más grande de nuestro futuro juntos. Más grande porque era mucho papeleo y cosas de movidas legales, porque si tuviera que decidir que era lo más grande que había hecho en mi vida… sin lugar a dudas: mis niñas, aunque una no fuese totalmente mía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"A ver, qué tienes." Le dice Charlie a Donna mientras sujeta las cartas mientras jugamos un par de manos al poker.

"Donna tiene esto." Afirma sonriendo y echando sus cartas en la mesa.

"Jolín con la cría." Dice Quil Sr. mientras vemos las dobles parejas de reinas y sotas con una tercera reina.

"Donna tiene a papá, mamá, manía, Donna y yayo Illie." Dice feliz.

"Pequeña, esto es una doble pareja." Le digo. "¿Ves? Una reina, dos reinas… un rey y dos reyes. Dos parejas."

"¿Donna gana?" Pregunta.

"Sí, Donna gana." Le digo tapando mi full de dieces. "Y ahora vamos a ver un poco la tele, que tienes que dormir."

"Pero papi me cuenta cuentos…" Me dice.

"¿Tienes un libro?" Le pregunto. "Yo es que solo me sé la caperucita roja y el de los tres cerditos."

"Donna quiere el de cuando yayo Illie pescó el pez oro." Afirma.

"¿Eso te ha contado Jake?" Le dice Charlie para que ella asienta.

"Pues verás… resulta que ese no lo recuerdo muy bien." Le digo divertido. "Pero recuerdo uno de un príncipe negro y sus mejores amigos, el príncipe del tiempo y el capitán de la guardia real." Le digo.

"Me gustan los príncipes." Me dice sentándose bien en la silla.

"Pues resulta que un día…" Le digo intentando recordar una vez que Quil Sr, Charlie y yo habíamos ido al parque nacional de Olympic porque habíamos oído que las chicas iban a estar allí.

A fin de cuentas, parecía que mi hijo le contaba cosas pasadas como si fueran cuentos, y a la niña le gustaban. O al menos lo necesario como para quedarse dormida al cabo de un buen rato.

"Vaya, te estás convirtiendo en un abuelo genial." Me dice Charlie divertido.

"No hables tanto que tú también eres abuelo." Le digo divertido echándole por encima una mantita de regazo a la niña para taparla un poco.

Y entonces les oigo llegar.

"¿Os veremos mañana?" Oigo que pregunta Quil.

"Claro, a media mañana pensábamos bajar a la playa un poco." Afirma Jake mientras Rissa entra en casa y nos saluda sonriendo para ver los gestos que le hago de que su hija duerme. "Dentro de poco vamos a tener que estudiar duro, hay que ponerse las pilas para acabar la carrera bien."


	93. CAPÍTULO 93:

**CAPÍTULO 93: A**

Año y medio después (Último año de carrera de Rissa, penúltimo de Jake), 

Universidad Pullman

(Voz de Jacob)

"Aún no me puedo creer que ya sea tu último año." Le digo a Rissa. "Y yo…"

"Oh, vamos, Jake." Me dice sonriendo mientras cojo a las niñas en brazos a pesar de que ya abultan lo que niñas de 9 años Donna y 7 Bellatrix. "No es el fin del mundo. ¿Qué te va a costar?. ¿Medio año más? Esperaremos."

"Y Trixxy, Mamá y yo podemos cocinarte todos los días, papá." Me dice Donna feliz.

Gracias a dios que ya ha acabado su época de referirse a ella misma siempre en tercera persona.

"De eso nada." Les digo. "Vosotras dos a estudiar con la tía Esme que mamá ya cocinará para los cuatro."

"Por cierto, Leah iba a hacer algo para hacernos de recepcionista ¿no?" Me dice Rissa.

"Sí, pero iba a hacerlo a distancia, desde la reserva." Le digo.

"Bueno, de todas formas le llevará este año y el que viene, podría venir aquí al año que viene." Me dice.

"¿Por fin vas a aceptar la oferta de Carlisle y Esme?" Le digo.

"Bueno… luego te lo digo." Me dice. "Cuando las niñas estén echando la siesta."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

Aún estoy que no puedo creérmelo.

Sin embargo, soy feliz.

"Oye, ya sé que no soy tan buen cocinero." Me dice Jake entrando en el baño mientras le lavo un poco la cara aún sonriendo para mí misma. "Podías haber venido a vomitar antes, no me ofendo."

"No es lo que crees, señor Black." Le digo girándome y sonriéndole para sacarme el cacharrito del bolsillo y ofrecérselo.

"¿Y esto?" Me dice cogiéndolo y mirándolo.

"Esto, señor mío, es el motivo por el que voy a tener que agachar la cabeza y aceptar la oferta de Carlisle y Esme para mudarnos." Afirmo sonriéndole. "Los 5 no vamos a caber ya en este piso."

"No me digas que…" Me dice abriendo los ojos como platos para que yo asienta y me coja en brazos feliz haciéndome girar en el aire entre sus brazos. "¡Sí, sí, sí!" Grita feliz sin soltarme.

"¡Oye!" Le digo riéndome y dándole unos golpecitos suaves en los hombros para que me baje. "¡Que no estoy para bailes de la felicidad!. ¡Imagina que vuelvo a vomitar! Necesito toda la comida para nosotros."

"Oh, tengo que llamar a mi padre." Me dice. "La ilusión que le va a hacer. Y a Edmound, y a Mustafá, tu abuelo de Rissa… no sé, me pareció un tipo enrollado cuando lo de las niñas."

"Sí, reconozco que siempre me trató bien." Afirmo suavemente recordándolo en la mente de Rissa. "Yo le aviso y tú avisas a Billie."

"Pero primero…" Le digo cogiéndola en un abrazo sonriendo para besarla. "Un premio para la futura mamá."

"Y esta vez podemos hacerlo bien." Afirma sonriendo. "Mañana pediré cita en el médico y veré de cuánto estoy, pero a juzgar por los síntomas y que casi no se me nota… diría que no estoy ni de dos meses. Así que saldría de cuentas…"

"Un niño o niña del verano." Digo entendiendo lo que dice.

"Exacto." Afirma sonriendo. "Y como espero haber acabado… podré llevar la casa un tiempo."

"¿Seguro que es lo que quieres?" Le pregunto preocupado porque sea la primera vez que dice algo así.

"Claro que es lo que quiero." Afirma sonriendo. "Tú me elegiste a mí antes que cualquier otra cosa, y ahora, yo te elijo a ti. Será solo un año."

Eso sería el sueño de cualquier tío, que tu esposa te hiciera la casa y cuidara de ti, pero…

"¿Y si montas una consulta?" Le pregunto. "No sé, la reserva esta casi acabada y Kasim y el resto dicen que ya hay casos en una que está solo a media hora de aquí, podríamos… ya sabes, mudarnos allí, en uno de los pisos del centro y yo venir aquí."

"¿Todos los días?" Me dice. "Creo que no. Además, la vez anterior casi no pude disfrutar de las niñas, me apetece hacer esto."

"Está bien, como quieras." Me rindo. "Pero…"

"Si los vecinos tienen animales y los quieren traer me encargaré de ellos." Me dice levantando la comisura. "¿Contento?"

"Mucho mejor." Afirmo sonriendo.

"Pero cuando no tengas clase me ayudarás tú." Afirma. "Y hay que decirles a los Cullen que Donna no toma sangre viva."

"Yo me encargo." Afirmo. "Se lo diré, se lo diré a todos."

"Ya está, Jake." Me dice sonriendo. "Tranquilízate un poco, aún faltan… meses."

"¿Y entonces qué puedo hacer?" Le digo. "Dímelo y lo haré ahora mismo."

"Por lo pronto… voy a llamar para coger cita con un ginecólogo." Me dice.

"Carlisle puede…"

"Un ginecólogo." Afirma. "Esta vez estoy totalmente segura de que será como tú, así que… con un ginecólogo normal será suficiente."

"Ah, claro." Asiento.

"PERO… como a ti te hace tanta ilusión ver a esa niña, a Carlisle le gusta ayudar y Esme es como una madre perfecta… la segunda opinión se la pediré siempre a él." Me dice. "Y me tomaré los malditos mejunjes de Esme y Rosalie." Añade levantando los dedos como si le agradase dejándome claro que se iba a esforzar para no hacer otra cosa.

"Agradezco la intención." Afirmo sonriendo y dándole un beso. "Pero les diré que no te agobien demasiado."

"No es agobio." Afirma sonriéndome y devolviéndome el beso. "Echo de menos a mi abuela y no te digo nada a mi madre."

Con cuidado la abrazo y le beso la cabeza antes de besarla y volver a besarle el pelo de nuevo.

"A veces yo también la echo de menos." Afirmo suavemente. "A mi madre, claro."

"Tienes suerte, tú la tuviste más tiempo que yo a la mía." Afirma suavemente.

Siempre se me olvidaba que me contó que su madre había muerto siendo ella un bebé, con lo que podría haber sido su hermana pequeña, y años atrás, su padre había dejado a su hermana mayor y a ella con sus abuelos y se había ido al Polo Norte, donde había muerto misteriosamente.

"Pero al menos conociste a tu padre, y tu abuela…"

"Mi abuela ha sido como una madre, eso no se puede negar." Asiente. "Pero no deja de ser mi abuela."

"Pues si sirve de algo yo creo que eres una mamá genial, mejor aún que las Cullen." Le digo.

"Gracias, pero me cuesta creer alguien sin un modelo materno fiable sirva." Afirma ella sonriendo. "Aunque me gusta tu mentira." Añade mientras oímos a Donna decir algo en el cuarto. "¡Donna, te estoy oyendo y voy a llamar al coco para que venga por tí!" Afirma separándose de mí para ir hacia el pasillo mientras oigo cómo Donna salta en su cama para fingir dormir, como siempre que la pillamos fuera de la cama cuando tiene que intentar dormir o descansar.

Y entonces la sigo hasta el cuarto donde duermen las niñas en su cuna y la camita de niña pequeña que he montado para ella en nuestro cuarto.

Y viéndolas a las dos hablando en susurros mientras la pequeña duerme en su cuna, sé que otro nuevo miembro para la familia será una bendición.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Apenas otro mes más tarde…

"Mira esto…" Me dice el ginecólogo de Rissa sonriendo y señalando algo grande en la pantalla.

"Caray, qué cabezón más grande…" Digo. "¿Seguro que es normal?"

"Parece mentira que hayáis tenido dos niñas antes." Me dice sonriendo.

"Es que es la primera vez que ve su futuro en una ecografía." Le dice Rissa sonriendo y dedicándome una mirada de aviso.

Bueno, lleva razón, voy a tener que controlar un poco más lo que digo, se supone que hemos tenido un par de niñas antes, y que debería saber si eso es normal o no y esas cosas.

"Es que me emociona mucho." Afirmo. "¿Y se sabe ya si es…?"

"Podría decir que una niña, pero… hasta que no pase más tiempo no podré asegurarlo." Me dice divertido.

"Una niña tampoco estaría tan mal." Le digo intentando ocultar que me siento un poco decepcionado porque ya me había hecho ilusiones de que fuese un chico al que pasar el testigo cuando decidiese dejar de trasformarme para vivir con su madre.

"Tres hijas a las que cuidar cuando sean mayores." Me dice divertido. "Va a ser divertido ¿no?"

"Sí, pero estoy segura que Bellatrix tendrá gusto por el futbol." Afirma Rissa feliz. "Su abuelo le regaló un balón de volley a Donna y la usa Trixxy como balón de fútbol."

"Mira, no lo dudo." Afirmo. "Así tengo algo que enseñarle."

"Oh, vamos." Me dice Rissa. "También tienes que enseñarle a correr rápido." Me dice.

"Perdona, pero eres de los más rápidos del grupo." Le digo divertido.

"Ya, pero Donna lo será más que yo… y Trixxy probablemente tenga que empezar contigo porque yo estaré ocupada cuidando de este peque." Afirma rozándose suavemente la tripa.

Además, también es curioso cómo es que casi no tiene abultada la tripa, claro que solo tiene 3 meses encima, así que… bueno, supongo que es normal que un bebé de 3 meses abulte solo eso.

Sin embargo…

"¿Puedo llevarme una de esas fotos que le dan a los padres?" Le pregunto cuando dice que ha acabado el reconocimiento mensual.

"Sí, claro." Afirma moviendo otra vez el palito del ecógrafo para buscar el 'perfil bueno' del bebé y sacar un par de fotos.

"Ya verás cuando diga que las tengo." Le digo a Rissa.

"Billie la va a poner en el album de fotos." Me dice bromeando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Esto es una broma?" Me dice mi padre. "¿Por qué me das estas fotos de las niñas ahora?"

"No son fotos de las niñas." Le digo sonriendo mientras dejamos a las niñas en sus asientos.

"Ah, ah, Donna." Le dice su madre mientras intenta subirse al asiento de su hermana donde antes se sentaba ella. "Tú ya eres mayor, así que te vas a sentar una silla como los mayores."

"Por favor… no la insultes." Dice mi padre dejando la foto del futuro bebé en la mesa para moverse. "Claro que no se va a sentar en esa silla tan fea."

"Papá, eso no ayuda." Le digo mientras Donna se queja porque vuelvo a intentar sentarla en la silla con cojines que hemos decidido comenzar a hacerle usar para que se vaya acostumbrando.

"Tonterías." Dice. "No se va a sentar en esa silla porque… su abuelo Billie le ha hecho con Quil una silla especial para princesas." Afirma estirando de una silla más alta de lo normal para que pueda sentarse a la mesa tranquilamente y pintada y barnizada en rosa con rayas más oscuras y rosas también.

"¡Qué guay!" Dice Donna soltándose para ir a tirar de la silla hasta la mesa ayudada de mi padre.

"Papá…" Le digo sacudiendo la cabeza divertido.

"Muchas gracias, Billie." Le dice Rissa dándole un abrazo por la espalda y un beso para ir a coger platos para poner la mesa para la cena.

"Bueno, no os dejé a tus hermanas y a ti comer en sillas que os hice expresamente para nada." Me dice. "Además, mírala, está feliz."

"Genial." Afirmo sonriendo. "Y por cierto, las fotos no son de las niñas." Afirmo mientras llaman a la puerta. "Ya decía yo que faltaba algo…"

"Voy yo, ir poniendo la mesa." Me dice Rissa sonriendo y dándome una pila de platos de plástico dándome a entender que sabía que vendrían.

"¡Rissa!" Le dice Seth feliz.

"Chica, tendrías que hacer un poco de dieta." Le dice Leah sonriéndole como en broma.

"Manda narices, que sea Leah quien se de cuenta y no mi padre con una foto…" Afirmo poniendo la mesa para tanta gente mientras Sue entra con ambos y seguidos de Quil y Embry. "¿No falta comité de bienvenida?"

"Estaban fuera encargándose de un asuntillo." Afirma Leah. "Nada que deba preocuparos."

"Y vosotros venís…" Les digo.

"A ver a las niñas." Afirma Embry sonriendo como un estúpido a Bellatrix en la trona que estiraba los brazos hacia él reconociéndolo.

"Pero traemos cerveza." Afirma Quil pasándome una fría y otra a Rissa que rehúsa educadamente.

"Trae, dame a mí la suya." Le digo.

"Si te apetece más tengo una con limón." Le dice. "La he comprado por probar."

"Hoy no." Le dice ella.

"¿Cola pues?" Pregunta mi padre.

"Eso suena genial." Afirma ella sonriendo. "¿Nevera?"

"Pero Rissa… tú nunca has dicho que no a una cerveza fría." Le dice Embry mientras ella coge los potitos del microondas y una lata de cola de la nevera. "¿Seguro que estás bien?" Añade para ganarse un capón de Leah suspirando.

"Seréis catetos…" Les dice ella antes de mirarme. "¿Otra vez, Jake?"

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Le digo divertido encogiéndome de hombros. "Material genético 100 por ciento de calidad."

"Fantasma." Me dice Rissa divertida. "Batido de Donna, pero primero te tienes que comer todo el plato. Eh, va en serio, niños grandes." Nos dice señalándonos de Seth a mí y a mi padre con el dedo. "Nada de darle el premio si no se lo ha comido todo."

"Ya has oído mamá, Donna." Le digo sentándome con ella. "Primero vamos a comernos la verdurita y luego nos tomamos el batido."

"Vaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeee." Me dice.

"¿En serio, Rissa?" Le dice Leah.

"Sí, queremos que Donna vaya acostumbrándose a comer como el resto y un poco de zumo o batido animal." Afirma ella.

"No, que si es cierto lo del material genético." Afirma.

"Bueno… a la vista salta con las niñas." Le dice sonriendo divertida mientras carga una cuchara de potitos para Trixxy.

"No te vayas por las ramas." Le dice. "¿Es cierto o no?"

"Sí." Asiente ella sonriendo divertida.

"Virgen santa…" Dice ella.

"Para las fotos se lo pedís al yayo Billie." Les digo. "Que sigue pensando que son de las gemelas aunque solo haya una."

"Entonces… ¿es cierto?" Me pregunta mi padre. "Rissa está..."

"Estamos." Le corrijo. "Estamos esperando un bebé."

Eso sí que hace un enorme cambio en todo, todos se emocionan y nos felicitan haciendo que las pequeñas se pongan a manotear y dar palmadas felices.

"Y… adiós a la sorpresa." Dice Rissa sonriendo.

"Oh, oh." Dice Seth. "¿Y qué va a ser?"

"Sorpresa." Afirmamos. "Quiero decir… aún es pronto para saberlo." Añado yo.

"Solo estoy de 3 meses." Afirma Rissa sonriendo. "Hasta más adelante no vamos a saber nada."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Meses más tarde, 8º mes de embarazo.

(Voz de Rissa)

"¡Donna!" Le riñe Jake cuando sale corriendo del coche. "¡Te cuidado con tu madre!"

"Jake…" Le digo. "Tranquilo, cielo. Son niñas."

"Que tengan 5 años no quita para que no tengan que comportarse." Me dice.

"Pero estoy bien." Afirmo acariciándole la cara mientras me ayuda a salir del coche.

"Estás de 8 meses." Me dice.

"Chica… estás horrible…" Me dice Leah bromeando. "¿Y tu cuerpo construido para correr detrás de los furtivos?"

"Esperando tiempos mejores." Le digo devolviéndole el saludo con dos besos. "Ahora mismo lo comparto con esta preciosidad."

"¿Qué preciosidad?" Me pregunta Emily por el otro lado tras saludarme.

"¡Jake!" Le digo bromeando y fingiendo estar indignada. "¡No puedo creerme que aún no hayas enseñado las últimas fotos!"

"Por dios, solo hace ¿qué, un minuto que estamos aquí?" Me dice. "Dame otro más y toda la reserva conocerá la cara del futuro."

"¿Y mi…?" Dice Leah cogiendo a Bellatrix de un salto. "Vaya, lo de que cada día es más grande se supone que tenía que ser un eufemismo."

"Donna, deja de tocar a tu hermana cuando hagas eso." Le dice Seth.

"Al menos Jake se ha librado de cambiar pañales." Les digo divertida refiriéndome a que Bellatrix, la 'menor' aparentemente de ambas hermanas, ahora parecía tener al menos 4 años. "Anda, corre y como te descuides se te escapa de casa."

"Menudo par de bichos tenéis por hijas." Nos dice Jared.

Entonces sonrío al darme cuenta que hoy, la comitiva está al completo. E incluso más.

"Eh, Sam." Le dice Jake señalándole con la cabeza a un par de chavales jóvenes que yo también miro porque no me suena haberles visto nunca, con ellos quiero decir, me suenan del instituto.

"Ah, Jerry y Abraham son los nuevos fichajes." Le dice. "Jeamy estaba castigado, ya le veréis mañana. Y falta…"

De nuevo una rallada de dolor en la tripa, tan intenso que no sé exactamente si es por el estómago aunque no haya probado bocado en horas, el intestino que está más sensible desde hace unos meses a esta parte o simplemente el mareo que he notado en el coche y ha empeorado según pasaba el tiempo. Yo mareada por un viaje en coche, era la primera vez que me pasaba.

"A ver… dejarla respirar." Dice Emily mientras me siento en el sofá con mis hijas y Billie a un lado en su silla de ruedas, su sitio habitual.

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta Jake suavemente. "Pareces mareada."

"Estoy bien." Afirmo sonriendo. "Tampoco es como para que vaya a pedirte un 'chuletón T' por un mareo ni nada por el estilo."

"¿Sabéis? En Forks han abierto un sitio nuevo." Nos dice Quil. "Abren hasta las 11 de la noche, y tienen una carne congelada deliciosa."

"Corriendo no serían más de 15 minutos de camino." Afirma Embry.

"No te preocupes, ahora mismo volvemos." Me dice Jake dándome un beso suave antes de darles más a las niñas. "Y traeré también pañales, de los super-absorbentes tipo braguita para las niñas."

Espero un poco a que se hayan alejado un poco antes de girarme al resto que parecen haber aguantado la risa.

"Ya os vale." Les digo. "Ni que no hubierais visto nunca a dos personas darse un beso de despedida."

"Es que… es muy gracioso cómo lo mangoneas." Afirma Jared secándose unas lágrimas que se le han salido de la risa. "Ay… pañales-braguita… qué risa…"

"Ya verás cuando Kim y tú tengáis niños." Le digo. "A ver cómo le pones los pañales tú, listillo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Me pregunta Emily mientras ayudamos a Billie a pelar judias y los chicos andan fuera comenzando a partir leña para el horno.

No, no estoy bien.

El dolor ha aumentado, no me deja en paz. Cada vez dura más rato y me duele bastante la tripa.

"Sí, estoy…" Le digo mientras noto algo cálido entre las piernas y Donna viene a mi lado para señalarme con el dedo.

"¡Ala, mamá se ha hecho pipí!" Dice.

"Donna, eso no es pipí." Le dice Emily alarmándose mientras yo me sujeto la tripa con dolor. "Corre, ve a llamar a Billie y dile a Seth que vaya corriendo a buscar a su madre."

"¡Sí!" Dice saliendo corriendo.

"Rissa, tranquilízate." Me dice a mí mientras mi niña sale corriendo. "Venga, respira hondo."

"Esto duele…" Afirmo mientras intento controlar la respiración. "Creo que no es solo mareo del viaje…"

"Creo que acabas de romper aguas." Me dice respirando hondo para ayudarme a mí a hacerlo. "Así que no te asustes, Sue sabrá qué hacer." Afirma mientras el resto van entrando. "Seth, corre a buscar a tu madre."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta.

"Que corras." Le dice Emily seria para que salga a la carrera por la puerta.

"Em… necesito que hagas algo por mí." Le digo recordando un par de cosas que aprendí cuando una compañera se puso de parto en el monte en una misión.

"Lo que sea, dime." Me dice.

"Necesito… agua y… un trapo límpio." Afirmo. "Y chicos… necesito que alguien cuelgue una sábana mojada de una viga resistente y… hagáis un aro."

"¿Cómo que…?" Dicen.

"¡Rápido!" Afirmo notando otra ola de dolor y retorciéndome para volver a intentar controlar la respiración mientras veo que los chicos salen en desbandada y cuando Billie les da una sábana, vuelve a mi lado para cogerme la mano.

"Respira hondo, y no te preocupe hacerme daño." Me dice. "Estaré mayor, pero no soy un viejo choco ni blando."

Asiento cogiéndole la mano. Sé que el dolor me hace apretarle con fuerza, pero enseguida los chicos han hecho lo que les pedí y tengo un aro hecho con la sábana mojada para ser más resistente y enrollada sobre si misma; colgada de una viga de una forma que parece una soga para ahorcarse. Así que aprovecho una oleada de dolor mucho menor para levantarme con ayuda de Emily y Jared y caminar hasta quedarme casi colgada de la sábana con la fuerza de mis brazos, abriendo las piernas un poco y con todos rodeándome ligeramente mientras Emily y Leah me flaquean para sujetarme si lo necesito.

Cuando el dolor vuelve, aprieto con fuerza la tela mojada sabiendo que no romperá así como así.

Y al cabo de un rato demasiado corto, llega Sue con Seth.

"Salir todos fuera." Les dice Sue. "Emily y Leah, vosotras no, necesitaremos ayuda."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

No puedo creer lo que veo cuando llego a casa y veo a todos los chicos fuera, en el porche con mi padre mientras oigo gritos dentro. Pero cuando voy a entrar, Sam me para.

"No entres." Me dice.

"Rissa está gritando." Afirmo con furia porque me retiene.

"Jake." Me llama mi padre con Bellatrix y Donna en el regazo, una en cada brazo de la silla de ruedas. "Se ha puesto de parto, así que quédate aquí con nosotros y trata de calmarte."

"¿De parto?" Digo. "Pero si aún faltaba casi un mes para que saliésemos de cuentas."

"Pues ya ves, se ve que el bebé no ha querido esperar más." Me dice mientras Sam se sienta en el porche junto a las niñas mientras Seth y Embry intentan entretenerlas y veo cómo Embry parece sufrir también.

"Deberíais haberla llevado al hospital." Les digo.

"No había tiempo." Afirma Sam.

"Tranquilo, Sue está ahí, ella sabrá que hacer." Me dice mi padre serio.

Los gritos son insoportables, de no ser porque tengo a las dos niñas allí me hubiera vuelto loco, hasta que mi padre se pone a hablar de lo del problema que han tenido con un vampiro merodeador y al cabo de un momento me distraigo al centrarme por completo en el problema, dividido entre eso y mis hijas.

Y al cabo de un momento, vuelve la calma un momentito.

"Eh, felicidades, papi." Me dice Leah saliendo para sonreírme. "¿Quieres entrar a ver a la criatura?"

"¿Qué tal está Sarah?" Le pregunto.

"Hombre… yo diría que no muy bien." Me dice para que la aparte casi de un empujón sin querer al entrar en tromba a casa para ver a Rissa en el sofá, sonriéndome con una sábana manchada con sangre y demás y con un bulto en brazos.

"No, no…" Gimo tirándome de rodillas para andar así hasta ponerme junto a ella que me sonríe.

"¿Estás bien, Jake?" Me dice confusa.

"La niña…" Murmuro viendo que el bulto no se mueve.

"Ah, lo siento." Me dice. "No vas a poder llamarla Sarah."

Eso es como si me diesen una pata al pecho y me atravesasen el corazón.

"A no ser que Sarah sea válido ahora para un niño, pero de todas formas, no me parece demasiado masculino." Afirma mientras algo pequeño me golpea la cabeza que había enterrado en su costado para que no me viese si lloraba.

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente, tanto que me noto un tirón en el cuello, algo que no me importa considerando que veo algo que me deja sin respiración y hace que se me pare el corazón al ver un niño, con el pelo pegado a la cabeza y húmedo pero vivo, moviendo un puño sin ton ni son.

Y entonces me ciega un flash.

"Lo tengo, es la tercera vez que llora." Afirma Leah dejándome ver su móvil cuando se me pasa un poco la cegadura.

"Oh, vamos, no seas mala." Le dice Rissa divertida. "Es su primer chico. Espera al segundo antes de contarlas."

"¿Y ahora qué nombre le vais a poner?" Pregunta Emily.

"Se me ha ocurrido uno." Afirma Rissa sonriendo. "¿Qué tal Billy Edmound? Como Billie Joe pero combinando los nombres de nuestros dos padres."

"Es el nombre más horrible que haya oído nunca." Afirma Embry riéndose. "Me gusta."

"A mí también." Afirmo sonriendo. "Aunque es un poco… demasiado Cullen."

"Los clásicos nunca mueren." Me dice Rissa sonriendo.


	94. CAPÍTULO 94: PLANES Y CAMBIO DE VIDA

**CAPÍTULO 94: PLANES Y CAMBIO DE VIDA.**

Otro medio año después (Último año de carrera de Jake), Casa Cullen a 10 minutos de la Universidad Pullman

(Voz de Jacob)

"Ya he vuelto." Afirmo llegando a casa tras un día de locos en la universidad y haber acabado mi última clase en el campus por ese día.

"Vaya, qué tal el día." Pregunta Jasper que está jugando a ajedrez con Edward en el salón.

"Bien, dónde…" Pregunto.

"Donna y Trixxy están con Esme y Reneesme." Afirma Edward. "Bella y Alice han salido con a coger provisiones para Donna y mi hija y Emmet está cazando con Rosalie. Y Rissa estaba con Billy Edmound en el salón."

"¿Se ha vuelto a quedar dormida?" Pregunto viéndola dormir con nuestro niño en brazos y un libro en la mano caída en el regazo cogiéndoselo para poner una tira de papel en donde estaba abierto y dejarlo en la mesita de té para coger a nuestro niño de casi medio año de edad ya que se despierta a mi contacto para sonreírme y manotear hacia mí feliz.

"Veo que ya vas reconociéndome." Le digo sonriéndole.

"Los bebés reconocen a sus padres al poco de nacer." Me dice Edward haciéndole un jaque a Jasper.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Dice Rissa despertándose de golpe y mirando alrededor antes de verme y suspirar tranquila. "Dios, Jake… no me cojas al niño mientras duermo…"

"¿Te he asustado?" Le pregunto.

"Pensaba que se había vueto a caer." Me dice.

"Tú descansa un poco." Le digo besándola y quitándole el libro del alcance con nuestro niño en brazos. "Llevas todo el día cuidándoos, y anoche fue movidita."

Y claro que lo había sido, el niño había llorado varias veces, y ella insistía en levantarse todas y cada una de ellas a cuidarlo, aunque los Cullen estuvieran todos despiertos porque no dormían nunca.

Y llevábamos así varios días en lo que llevábamos de mes.

"No importa, puedo ocuparme de eso." Me dice estirando los brazos hacia mí.

"Ahora estoy yo aquí." Le digo. "Tú descansa un poco y deja que yo disfrute un poco de nuestro hijo."

"Tú tienes que estudiar." Me dice cogiendo tanto al niño como el libro que al momento le quita Jasper moviéndose hasta el extremo más alejado de la sala y mostrándole el libro.

"No sirve de nada que busques soluciones estando cansada." Le dice. "Descansa un rato y luego podrás seguir buscando."

"Nosotros nos ocuparemos de cuidar a los niños mientras tu duermes un poco." Le dice Edward. "Jake es listo, hará lo mismo si estudia por la noche."

La miro para intentar reforzar las palabras de ambos, y al final parece entrar en razón y sentarse en el sofá para acurrucarse con la mata de regazo.

"¿Os molesta si pongo un poco la tele?" Pregunta suavemente. "Me ayudará a dormir y a 'Billied' le gusta el sonido de algunos programas."

"No hay problema." Le dicen.

"Pero nada del 'National Geographic' ¿vale?" Le digo.

"Vale, pondré un canal de dibujos animados para niños." Dice ella suavemente. "Así podéis verlo los dos."

"¿Y no prefieres el teletienda?" Pregunta Jasper sonriendo. "Eso no deja pensar a nadie."

"Unos muñecos vestidos de lavadoras con antenas tampoco." Dice ella sonriendo. "Y a los niños pequeños les gustan más."

"Mientras no venga Renesme y salga Hannah Montana…" Dice Edward.

"Oh, señor… yo tampoco la aguanto." Dice Rissa mulléndose el cojín del sofá para ponérselo bajo la cabeza. "Es realmente estúpida, y usar tanta laca es malo para el ozono."

Eso me hace sonreír, cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho que era exasperante, desquiciante o que era un espantajo de cría insoportable, pero que usaba tanta laca que era un problema para el ozono de la atmósfera…

"Esa es mi Rissa." Afirmo sonriendo y besándola para hacerle cerrar los ojos con mis dedos. "Intenta dormir un poco."

"Sí, esta noche apunta a que será movida, otra vez." Afirma sonriendo.

La verdad es que viéndola vestida con esa falda blanca y el jersey de lana con un dibujo que rezaba "I – love - teapots" nadie hubiera dicho que pareciera ella misma, sobre todo ahora que su pelo había vuelto a crecer y se lo había ondulado ligeramente al haberse acostumbrado de nuevo a hacerse peinados recogidos con gomas de pelo.

Pero entonces me fijo en que en lugar de cinturón lleva lo que parece una tira de tela verde sujeta con un nudo y sonrío.

Sin lugar a dudas, esa es mi chica. Bellatrix, la chica que me enamoró cuando Nessy se alejó por su familia, dentro de Rissa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"Voy yo." Afirmo mientras duermo junto a Jake mientras Tixxy duerme en su camita en el cuarto de al lado, comunicado con el nuestro por una puerta.

Como respuesta, Jake solo gime ofreciéndome un beso que acepto antes de ponerme la bata sobre el camisón para ir a coger al pequeño Billie Edmound o Billied como le llamaban todos para acortar, en brazos para mecerlo suavemente saliendo del cuarto para ir al salón intentando que deje de llorar mientras noto que ha vuelto a ensuciar el pañal.

"Pañales." Me dice Bella sonriéndome y tendiéndome un par.

"Gracias." Le digo para sacar el cambiador del rincón donde esta y extenderlo en el tresillo para comenzar a limpiar el culito sucio de mi niño con una toallita para bebés y echarle la crema antes de ponerle el pañal nuevo mientras echo el sucio en la papelera que Rosalie sujeta a mi lado.

"Es un niño precioso." Afirma Rosalie.

"Y un poco ruidoso." Añade Emmet divertido. "Igual sirve para la ópera."

"Esto comienza a ser una costumbre, y me preocupa." Afimo levantándolo para mecerlo.

"Ven a sentarte con nosotros." Me dice Alice abriéndome un hueco entre Bella y ella que agradezco sentándome sin dejar de mecer al bebé y tapándome la boca intentando ahogar un bostezo suave que les hace sonreír.

"Si quieres podemos ocuparnos nosotras." Se ofrece Esme.

"No, por favor." Afirmo. "Es mi deber."

"Ya, pero nosotros no dormimos." Afirma Alice sonriéndome y quitando la vista del canal de teletienda que ven noche tras noche por la madrugada.

"El pequeño tenor es una gran distracción por la madrugada." Afirma Emmet bromeando.

"¿Habéis provado a poneros una película?" Les digo. "No es que el canal tele-tienda esté mal, pero si os aburre…"

"Nos evita pensar." Afirma Jasper. "Cuando llevas varios siglos probando a jugar al ajedrez, las damas, el monopoli y otras cosas, el canal de tele-tienda te ayuda a desconectar de todo."

"Es lo más cerca del sueño que tenemos." Afirma Edward. "Por cierto, es cierto que tienes un problema."

"¿En serio?" Le digo desperezándome del todo.

"Le gusta mucho que le mezas, eso podría ser un problema." Me dice.

"Nada que una cuna que se meza sola no pueda arreglar." Afirma Emmet. "Podrías coger una de las que se pueden mecer y con un motor pequeño para que lo meza solo…"

"Emmet, a los bebés hay que mecerlos a mano." Le dice Rosalie como si hubiera dicho algún sacrilegio. "Es lo más divertido de esto."

"Ya, pero si les va a despertar todas las noches igual no es tan descabellado." Afima Jasper.

"No importa, tengo la mañana para dormir." Afirmo suavemente mientras mi hijo se calma sin dormirse. "Vaya, esa máquina de hacer helados con hielo picado no está nada mal."

"Recuerdo que solíamos tener una de esas en casa." Afirma Rosalie. "Pero sin duda los helados actuales son mejores, aunque mucho más grasos."

"No sabía que comíais normal." Les digo.

"Y no solemos." Me dice Jasper. "Por decirlo así, cualquier comida nos sabe a tierra."

"Bufff… qué desagradable." Afirmo.

"Déjame adivinar, tu delicado paladar ha probado la tierra." Me dice Emmet bromeando.

"No exactamente." Niego. "Pero recuerdo las primeras carreras de supervivencia, cuesta un poco limpiar según qué cosas de tierra. Por no contar que la corteza de árbol sí he comido y Jeremy dijo que él sí había comido tierra una vez porque era lo único que tenía a mano y dijo que sabía parecido."

"¡Ugggghhhh!" Dicen divertidos.

"Lo que me sorprendió fue que Donna comiera comida normal como base." Afirma Bella. "Pensaba que a nuestras hijas al ser medio vampiros no les gustaba demasiado la comida normal."

"Y no le gusta demasiado." Les digo. "Por eso le hacemos comer dos platos y los vasos de sangre. Pero siempre en vaso opaco, considerando que nosotros somos humanos en parte aunque sea, es mejor. Además, queremos que ambas sean cuanto más normales mejor, y no creo que haga muchos amigos bebiendo sangre abiertamente."

"Ojalá pudiéramos hacer lo mismo con Renesme." Dice Edward.

"La niña ha salido a nosotros." Afirma Emmet divertido. "¿Por qué crucificarla?"

"Yo no digo nada." Les digo suavemente. "Vosotros respetáis nuestras decisiones para criara las niñas y nosotros las vuestras. De hecho… a Jake le gusta lo de ir a cazar de vez en cuando con vuestra hija."

"¿Y te has planteado…? Ya sabes… que en algún momento ella querrá cazar animales y eso." Me dice Carlisle.

"Sí." Afirmo sonriendo. "Y para eso he hablado con Jake y los chicos que sean ellos quienes le enseñen a hacerlo como lo hacen los lobos." Les digo. "Pero claro… ni Jake ni yo somos vampiros." Afirmo dándome cuenta de por dónde iban. "Y como los Diavvolo no van a poder…"

"Ya, porque están…"

"¿Habéis tenido noticias suyas?" Les pregunto esperanzada de que al menos ellos sepan algo.

"Er… sí… ¿tú no?" Me dice Bella no demasiado segura.

"¿Y dónde están?" Le pregunto. "No es que me importe demasiado, pero…"

"Estaban cazando osos en Europa hace unas semanas." Afirma Edward. "Dijeron algo de que se lo pasaban tan bien que tardarían un tiempo."

"¿En serio?" Pregunto oliéndome la mentira.

"Oye, no le mientas." Le dice Jasper para mirarme. "Había gente que los querría ver muertos. Y han ido precisamente a su país. Así que como les gusta la caza que hay por allí, estarán un tiempo cazando y jugando al escondite con esa gente."

"Chicas fáciles." Afrma Edward. "Están descubriendo la forma de cazar sin matar y así tienen para más dentro de un tiempo."

"Vaya… eso es algo que le había sugerido a Jagger cuando veíamos esas pelis tan malas de vampiros." Afirmo pensativa. "Pero no pensé que lo consideraran siquiera."

"Se ve que se han dado cuenta que si matas la comida llegará el momento en que o te cacen a ti o se acabe la comida." Afirma Emmet encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vaya, parece que el pequeño se ha dormido." Me dice Esme sonriendo.

"Bueno, ahora me he desvelado." Afirmo. "Y me da miedo que pase como ayer, que en cuanto lo deje en la cuna se ponga otra vez a llorar."

"¿Y qué sugieres pues?" Me dice Alice.

"Creo que lo tendré un poco más y cuando me entre sueño lo dejo en la cuna y me voy a dormir." Afirmo.

Es curioso, nunca había visto a nadie que le gustase tanto ver el canal tele-tienda, sobre todo que se quedaran así de zombificado viéndola. Lo único que hablan es para decir algo sobre algún producto, el número de compradores o el tiempo que lleva ya a la venta. Pero lo mejor es cuando hablan de algún recuerdo, son realmente entretenidos.

"Por cierto, Jake se gradúa esta primavera ¿no?" Me dice Bella.

"¡Ay, tenemos que organizarle la fiesta!" Afirma Alice. "Veo una tarta de dos pisos. ¡No, tres, tres pisos!"

"Madre mía, eso sí que es demasiado." Afirmo riéndome.

"Habrá que mejorar eso." Afirma Rosalie. "¿Qué hay de una tarta con cara de lobo?"

"Rose, en serio." Le dice Bella.

"Oh, y también veo trajes largos." Afirma Alice abriendo las manos y mirando al infinito. "Chicas con vestidos de gala, chicos con camisa y pantalones de vestir. Glamour, nada de informalidades, ya no estamos en el instituto, esto es la puerta para tu vida adulta. Y a fin de cuentas os gaduáis los dos."

"Alice, por favor, nada demasiado fuerte." Le digo. "Algo discreto, tenemos un bebé y dos niñas pequeñas."

"¡Y se lo pasarán genial!" Afirma sonriendo. "Espera, voy a coger un papel para anotarlo todo. Ahora vuelvo."

"Dísculpa a Alice." Me dice Jasper. "Prometo controlarla para que la tarta solo tenga un piso. A veces se emociona un poco demasiado con las fiestas."

"Siempre son un cambio en la rutina." Afirma Esme sonriendo de la mano de Carlisle también sonriendo.

"Y me alegra que se emocione con todo esto." Afirmo. "Sinceramente, me gusta la idea de un super-fiesta glamurosa, porque no es mi estilo y porque me hace ilusión tener algo así por una vez. Pero… no sé, Jake y yo somos sencillos."

"Una tarta de un piso y no se hable más." Afirma Carlisle sonriendo.

"¿Cómo era en vuestros tiempos?" Le pregunto ahogando un bostezo mientras vuelvo a mecer un poco a mi bebé.

"Cuando yo me gradué por primera vez recuerdo que me hicieron una fiesta con todos mis amigos y celebramos una comida en el mejor espacio verde de la ciudad." Me dice Carlisle sonriendo. "Porque ya era un hombre y un doctor."

"Pero eso es demasiado sencillo." Afirma Alice.

"A mí me parece una gran idea." Afirmo sonriendo. "Quiero decir… Jake y yo venimos de reservas, bueno, él viene de una reserva y yo… bueno, era 'verde'. Una comida enorme pero sencilla en algún sitio al aire libre me parece perfecto para nosotros, muy… de nuestro estilo."

"¡Mira esta preciosidad!" Afirma Alice sonriendo y volviendo con una revista abierta por la página de una tarta nuncial de 3 pisos. "Yo creo que si pusieramos otra base aquí y luego otro de estos aquí, podríamos hacerla de 5 pisos."

"A mi me parece que esta es más reto." Le dice Bella. "Con todo este detalle y sin receta…"

"Pero tiene que ser más grande." Afirma Alice. "Con todos los lobos comiendo tiene que ser… enooooooormeeee."

"Ya lo sé." Afirma Bella. "Pero podemos hacer 2, una para Jake, y otra para ella."

"Alice, los quileutes quieren algo sencillo." Afirma Jasper sonriéndome suavemente.

"Ya sabes, no… no sabemos apreciar los lujos." Le digo suavemente.

"¿Y qué quieres para la graduación?" Me dice levantando una ceja. "Ensalada de patata y manteles de cuadros."

"No, por dios." Le digo haciándola sonreír. "Los cuadros están muy pasados de moda. Ahora lo que se llevan son los de color oro porque será en otoño." Afirmo haciándola perder la sonrisa. "Por lo demás… no suena tan mal. Barbacoa con ensalada de patata. Mmmmmm… ñam, ñam."

"Sí, seguro que eso os pega más." Afirma Emmet bromeando.

"Estoy segura de que podéis encontrar algo entremedio." Afirma Esme junto a mí.

"Contaba con eso." Le susurro guiñándole un ojo. "Odio las cosas tan 'country'."


	95. CAPITULO 95: GRADUACIÓN FIESTA POR LO A

**CAPITULO 95: GRADUACIÓN. FIESTA POR LO ALTO.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Dios… esto es un horror…" Afirmo para Beth, Beth Turner, mi compañera verde de la facultad, en la alfombra mientras esperamos a que llegue nuestro turno en que nos llamarán y nos darán el título.

"Tú tranquilo." Me dice ella sonriendo. "No pienses en toda esa marabunta que ha venido por ti, piensa… ya sé, Rissa te diría algo como que pensases que al menos te da el título el decano en lugar de tener que enfrentarte a un oso grizzley." Añade dándome una palmadita suave en el brazo.

"Sí, claro." Afirmo sonriendo y mirando donde Rissa está mirando al escenario y aplaudiendo a compañeros que como yo repitieron algo o a alguno de nuestros novatos y que entonces me mira dándose cuenta que la miro y me sonríe saludándome con una mano y haciendo que nuestro pequeño bebé mueva la mano también saludándome.

Eso me hace sonreír y saludarles sin dejar de aplaudir a mis compañeros que se gradúan conmigo.

Y entonces llega mi momento, hay un silencio que me parece eterno mientras espero a que mi nombre se forme en los labios del decano llamándome y entonces los rugidos de todos los chicos de las manadas que han ido a verme con la toga y el birrete, unidos a mi padre, Rissa y los Cullen se elevan hasta resultar atronadores comparados con el resto de nombramientos.

Eso hace que me ría mientras subo y que cuando me dan mi título en un royo de pergamino lo levante trinfal haciendo que los chicos de las manadas rujan y vitoreene haciendo que la gente estirada que ha ido a ver a sus hijos y familia conseguir lo mismo que yo les miren de mala manera mientras ellos se ríen.

"Y ahora… es el momento de que los mejores alumnos de la promoción hablen por última vez. Jessica Rochford y Jacob Black." Afirma el decano para hacernos subir de nuevo al estrado donde Jessica da un discurso que se nota que ha preparado durante horas y horas hasta alcanzar la perfección, como siempre y toda ella, todo perfección. Notas perfectas, un historial académico perfecto y una perfecta tradición de medicina en el campo veterinario perfectos.

"Jake." Me dice sonriéndome y tapando el micrófono. "Tu turno."

"Gracias." Vocalizo mientras ella baja del estrado para cederme el micrófono. "Ejem." Carraspeo para aclararme la garganta y observando como la multitud de gente está pendiente de mí. "Me… encantaría decir que he pasado noches enteras preparando lo que voy a decir, pero… bueno, es mentira, a medias." Afirmo haciendo que todos cuchichéen sobre lo impropio de mi discurso. "Es cierto que he pasado tiempo pensando en qué tengo que decir, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada."

De nuevo los cuchicheos desaprovadores que consiguen hacerme poner nervioso; sin embargo, solo me hace falta una mirada a mi familia, sobre todo a Rissa y los niños para notar que el lobo que llevo dentro se hace más fuerte y sentirme lleno de fuerza de nuevo.

"Porque no existen palabras para describir lo que hemos pasado." Afirmo. "Son demasiadas noches pasadas en la biblioteca, aunque no negaré que también han sido bastantes horas celebrando fiestas por las hermandades y bares." Afirmo haciendo sonreír a compañeros y juventud del público que saben de qué va la cosa. "Pero todas y cada una de esas horas de esfuerzo han tenido recompensa." Afirmo volviendo a intentar ponerme serio. "Porque el día por fin ha llegado, a partir de hoy dios sabe qué nos deparará el futuro. Probablemente la mayoría de nosotros acabemos en consultas cortando el pelo y lavando caniches y pomeranos de viejas ricas que no saben que los perros se pueden hacer eso en casa. Algunos con suerte igual podrán ir a un zoo y encargarse de los animales cautivos ahí. Pero para una minoría, el cielo está ahí, al alcance de la mano. O como en mi caso, un ángel te toca y te dice qué hacer." Afirmo para hacer una pausa.

No controlo lo que digo, mi boca parece tener vida propia y saber qué decir cuando yo no, así que levanto la vista y paso la mirada por la sala que guarda silencio como si yo fuese uno de esos veterinarios famosos que venían a darnos conferencias.

Y entonces sonrío mirando a un lado antes de volver a mirar al frente.

"Yo nunca había pensado ser veterinario antes de apenas un año antes de acabar el instituto." Reconozco. "Pero entonces conocí a alguien, un alguien muy loco que me enseñó que cuando algo te apasiona, da igual lo que diga nadie, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir tus sueños hasta el final, sin certeza de si te estás metiendo en un campo de minas o es un camino de rosas. Conocí a Bellatrix, veo que algunos la conocisteis." Afirmo sonriendo al ver que algunos verdes que se han acercado, familia de algunos de los compañeros y otros que vinieron por mí como Kasim, sonríen recordándola. "Y para los que no la conociéseis os diré que era una chica excepcional, y no podéis haceros idea de cuánto. Era lo que yo aspiraba a ser cuando elegí ser veterinario. Para ella la vida de unos lobeznos huérfanos era más importante que la suya, era capaz de enfrentarse a un oso enfurecido y herido sin sedarlos primero, totalmente convencida de que si le hacía daño era fruto de su dolor y no de que fuese peligroso. Y ella quería ser veterinaria para poder ayudar más a los animales del mundo. Fijaros si amaba a los animales que fue precisamente ese amor hacia ellos lo que hizo que hoy esté yo aquí en lugar de ella." Afirmo notando cómo los ojos me pican al recordarla. "Murió, y no fue por una enfermedad, no. Murió defendiendo sus ideas hasta el final; murió por meterse en medio de una bala destinada al corazón de una rara especie de lobos que alcanzan varios pies de altura, porque alguien intentaba matar uno y ella se lanzó de cabeza a protegerlo." Afirmo haciendo que los que sabían ese dato se echasen a llorar sonriendo y muchos otros llorasen cubriéndose la boca. "Pero nadie que la conociésemos bien la hemos olvidado. Yo ahora soy veterinario y junto a mi familia y muchos amigos vamos a empezar un proyecto que lleve su nombre. Y como veo que hay futuras promociones de veterinarios por aquí… a vosotros os diré que no hay que desesperar, porque aunque solo salvemos una sola vida, ya estaremos salvando muchas otras. Gracias por escucharme." Afirmo para dar unos pasos atrás dejando el micrófono libre para el decano y bajando a las filas de asientos que ocupamos los recién licenciados donde compañeros y compañeras me estrechan la mano.

"Estoy segura que a Trixxy le hubiera encantado lo que has dicho." Me dice una compañera verde sonriendome con la cara húmeda de lágrimas.

Entonces miro hacia atrás a donde Rissa está secándose los ojos con chorretones de rimel corridos de sus ojos con el pañuelo de Alice que la limpia sonriendo como una madre cariñosa.

"Sí, estoy seguro que le hubiera encantado." Afirmo sonriéndoles y saludándoles con una ligera mano levantada que obtiene la misma respuesta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?" Pregunto a Bella con Rissa que me llevan en el coche con las niñas.

"Oh, vamos Jake, no quieras arruinar la sorpresa tan pronto." Me dice Rissa con tono alegre.

"No te preocupes, Jake." Me dice Bella bromeando. "Te entiendo perfectamente, cuesta acostumbrarse a las sorpresas de Alice y Rose tan rápido."

"Miedo me dais las mujeres Cullen y Black." Afirmo cogiendo la mano de Rissa y besándosela.

"¿Disculpa?" Me dicen para reírse mientras noto cómo el coche va parando poco a poco.

"Ah, cuidado ahora, Jake." Me dice Rissa sonriendo mientras me lleva del brazo.

Entonces sonrío; apuesto a que ellas no han contado con que tengo los sentidos mucho más desarrollados que el resto de mortales.

Estamos al aire libre, huele a hierba mojada de rocío, así que tiene que ser algún sitio al aire libre; también oigo el aire entre las hojas y algo que puede ser agua corriente.

"Oye, no hagas trampas." Me dice Rissa cuando intento olfatear mejor. "¿Es que no te vas a fiar de nosotros después de las veces que te he confiado hasta mi vida?"

"Si de ti me fío." Afirmo sonriendo para darle un beso. "Lo que pasa es que me conozco las fiestas que dan los Cullen y…"

"Tranquilo, esta vez les hemos frenado un poco Bella, Leah y yo." Me dice dándome unos toquecitos suaves en el bíceps mientras noto que llega gente corriendo a la velocidad del viento.

"¿Aún no le habéis quitado la venda?" Pregunta Esme sonriendo.

"Yo creo que es un juego de estos." Afirma Emmet. "Y por lo que se ve parece divertido."

"Ja, ja." Les digo. "En serio. ¿Puedo quitarme ya la venda?"

"Casi, casi." Afirma Alice sonriendo también. "Solo falta… ahí." Afirma sonriendo.

"Ah, yo se la quito." Afirma Leah divertida. "Quiero darme ese gusto."

"Madre mía… que el que Leah diga eso me da aún más miedo…" Les digo divertido bromeando.

"Más te vale tenerlo, lobo." Me dice Rissa sonriendo mientras me quitan la venda y mis ojos se ciegan momentáneamente por la luz del sol antes de encontrarme en lo que parece una explanada entre unos recintos vayados y algunos con algo parecido a red de maya cerrándolos por completo, las 4 paredes y el techo. "Porque este es el punto central de donde creo que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas laborales. Feliz graduación."

"¡Feliz graduación!" Se une un coro de voces animado haciéndome reparar en que todo el mundo parece estar allí y haciéndome reír para coger a Rissa en brazos y hacerla dar vueltas antes de ponerla en el suelo besándola feliz. "¡Uhhhhhhh!"

"Bah, envidiosos." Afirmo divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Aún no puedo creerme que esto sea cierto." Afirmo sonriendo mientras veo cómo Rissa da de comer a nuestro bebé en la misma mesa donde estamos todos comiendo.

"Pues ya puedes empezar a creértelo." Me dice. "Solo faltan adaptar unas cuantas cosas más y podremos comenzar a coger huéspedes."

"Pareces muy segura." Le digo.

"Tiene que estarlo, voy a ser la recepcionista…" Afirma Leah a un par de asientos a mi derecha. "Aún estoy en aprenderme la maldita jerga que tienen sus amiguitos eco-lo-que-sea."

"Ten paciencia, al final acabarás aprendiéndotela." Le digo divertido. "¿De dónde viene esa música?"

"No esperarías que fuese una fiesta sin un poco de música ¿no?" Me pregunta Edward.

"Los Cullen insistieron en poner un hilo musical inalámbrico a todo el complejo." Me explica Rissa como si no supiera muy bién qué decir. "Y aunque es un poco demasiado hay que reconocer que podría venir bien para no andar por ahí con los walki-talkies todo el día."

"No está mal." Afirmo suavemente. "Aunque creo que sigo prefiriendo el walki-talki de toda la vida." Añado susurrándole.

"Entonces no se lo digas a los Cullen." Me dice iguamente susurrando.

"No te preocupes, tienen un oído finísimo." Le digo haciéndola sonrosar. "Ya contaba con que me oyesen."

"No deberías hacer esos comentarios después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros." Me dice susurrando mientras veo a Nessie que ya ha alcanzado lo que podría decirse casi es la adolescencia tardía, vamos que aparenta tener los 16 ya.

Está radiante con ese vestido que diría que es nuevo, y entonces miro a la mujer que tengo junto a mí para ver que me mira.

"¿Sigues…?"

"¿Estándo perdidamente enamorado de tí?" Le digo. "Sí."

"Ese vestido le queda bien." Me dice.

"Sí, pero me gustan más sencillos." Afirmo.

"Jake, está bien, puedes decir que te gusta su vestido." Afirma. "Es elegante y se nota a la legua que es de calidad, de marca. Ella tiene mucho más estilo y es… perfecta."

No podía negarse que Nessie parecía perfecta en todos los sentidos. Su vestido era de París, última moda por cortesía de Alice; tenía los modales adquiridos de sus abuelos y su padre y los rasgos de su madre.

Pero Rissa tenía todo lo que a mí me hacía perder la cabeza.

Rissa tenía el pelo oscuro y totalmente liso aunque fuese más corto porque se le había cortado en la guerra en lugar de largo y sedoso como Nessie; su figura no era tan perfecta con la de Nessie, pero sin dudas tenía muchas más curvas que ella. Pero lo mejor era su vestido.

Era evidente que lo había comprado en una buena tienda, era de marca pero nada que fuese mundialmente conocido, además, tenía varias manchas de papilla y una mancha secándose de babas en el hombro donde había apoyado a nuestro niño un rato antes para calmarlo de su llanto mientras que el de Nessi estaba impoluto e inmaculado; pero viendo todas esas pequeñas imperfecciones no podía salvo sonreír.

Rissa era mi media naranja, era la madre de mis hijos y la compañera de mi vida, y sí, llevaba ropa barata y había hecho un gran esfuerzo para comprarse ese vestido para mi graduación mientras a la suya había ido en vaqueros de no haber sido porque las chicas Cullen la hicieron vestirse con un vestido de diseño que le habían regalado y que conservaba bien guardado para eventos; y sí, también era cierto que tenía más manchas que todo el resto de gente juntos, pero todas y cada una de las manchas me hacían sonreír porque las había causado mi chico, y ella las había recibido porque le quería y se ocupaba de él como la joya recién obtenida que compartíamos.

"Oh, mierda, lo siento." Me dice viendo que le miro la mancha que tiene cerca del cuello del vestido frotándosela por lo que la paro sonriendo. "No me había dado cuenta, debo parecer la más…"

"Me parece adorable." Afirmo. "Y no lo ha notado nadie. Además, así me das la oportunidad de darte yo algo." Añado quitándome la flor que llevo en el bolsillo para ponérsela con una horquilla que quito de su pelo tapándole la mancha. "Perfecta, y ahora déjame a Billied y come un poco, casi no has tocado tu plato."

"Soy su madre, y está comiendo poco." Afirma. "Me preocupa un poco."

"Tonterías." Afirmo cogiéndole con cuidado de sus brazos para ponérmelo en el regazo y hacerle carantoñas. "Lo que pasa es que su abuelo le ha dado algo y lo ha empachado. ¿Verdad, Billie?" Añado levantando la voz para que me oiga desde su asiento y llamándo su atención. "Apuesto a que le has dado a este pequeño esa cosa que te tomas."

"Se llama puré de frutas con zumo y se le puede dar a bebés." Me dice levantando un dedo. "Se lo he preguntado a mi médico porque su mujer es pediatra."

"¿Ves?" Le digo a Rissa sonriendo. "El abuelo, que le ha empachado. Yo intento darle algo más y tú comes."

"Tú también tienes que comer." Me dice.

"¿Bromeas?" Le digo divertido. "Como me coma un plato más me tendrás que poner el cartel de oso."

Eso la hace sonreír y a mí me da un brinco de alegría el corazón al verla, y entonces asiente y coger su cubierto para comenzar a comer un poco más, por lo que aprovecho para comenzar a intentar hacerle avioncitos a mi niño tras comprobar que sus hermanas juguetean felices con otros niños de la manada más mayores en edad que ellas.

"Aquí tienes." Me dice Alice dándome un cuchillo.

"Ya sé que no os habéis traído comida, pero... ¿cortarme para alimentaros?" Le digo bromeando. "Pensaba que salvo Nessy erais vegetarianos."

"No tonto." Me dice Alice divertida. "Es para la tarta."

"¿Qué tarta?" Le digo.

"Intenta no enfadarte, creo que el concepto 'controlar a Alice' no les acaba de entrar del todo." Me dice Rissa susurrando mientras veo aparecer una tarta de 4 pisos.

"Al menos no la ha hecho de 6 como quería al principio." Me dice Bella.

"Cuando llevas viviendo con ella tanto tiempo aprendes que controlarla es imposible." Nos dice Jasper sonriendo. "Como mucho puedes canalizarla." Añade mientras veo cómo Leah y mi hermana Rachel llegan con una tarta que lleva más bien Emmet en una bandeja.

"Venga ya, un piso es normal, dos celebraciones, tres una pasada, pero ¿5?" Les digo.

"Alice quería hacerla de 6." Me dice Rissa rápidamente. "Debí decirle directamente que no más de 3 pisos."

"Son uno por cada año que has tardado." Me dice sonriendo Alice.

Es una tontería, demasiado ostentoso y el colmo de la vanalidad, pero en lugar de decirle eso, viendo la cara que ponen todas las mujeres Cullen entre expectación y anhelo, suspiro y me rindo.

"Qué pasada, nunca había tenido una tarta tan grande." Afirmo.

"¡Sabía que te iba a gustar!" Afirma Alice palmeando. "Platos para servir…"

"Yo he ayudado a decorarla." Me dice Nessie sonriéndome.

"Entonces tiene que saber el doble de buena." Afirmo antes de darme cuenta que Rissa a mi lado ha debido malinterpretarlo. "Lo siento, es… intentaba ser…"

"Olvídalo, hoy es tu día así que no pienso decir o hacer nada que lo estropée." Me dice levantando una mano para cortarme. "Y sé que es estúpido considerando que tenemos 2 niños juntos y estamos casados y lo que hacemos casi todas las noches que podemos mientras los niños duermen, pero…"

"Lo sé, lo entiendo." Afirmo besándola para que nos aullen animándonos y haciéndome reír entre dientes con la frente aún contra la de Rissa que sonríe divertida.

"¡Pero por nosotros no os cortéis!"

"¡Eso, que los niños no miran!"

"¡Eh, iros cada uno con vuestra pareja y dejarnos en paz!" Les digo riéndome.

"Oh, vamos, Jake, dales lo que quieren y ya." Me dice Rissa divertida. "Sé que te mueres de ganas."

"Que conste que tú lo has pedido." Afirmo cogiéndole el plato que me tendía mientras me levanto para girarme con ella caída entre mis brazos y darle un beso de los de película de blanco y negro para hacer que el mundo entero desaparezca y quedemos solos los dos.

Pero claro, con este futuro ante nosotros, cualquiera aprovecharía el presente.

Y después de la tarta, nos apartamos un poco de las mesas y comienza la música para que haya un baile, así que todos comenzamos a bailar divertidos hasta que, ya avanzada la noche, comienza una ronda de lentas que me roban a Rissa.

Y entonces no puedo evitar fijarme en que Nessi baila con su familia y algunos de los jóvenes quileutes que la toleran.

"Oh, vamos, pídeselo." Me dice Rissa cuando vuelve a mi lado para encargarse de nuestro bebé mientras sus hermanas bailan colgando de los brazos de Seth y Embry. "Sé que lo estás deseando, un baile no va a hacer daño a nadie."

"¿En serio no te importa que baile con ella?" Le digo levantando una ceja divertido.

"Supongo que por un par de bailes con ella no me voy a morir." Me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces sonrío y le doy un beso en la frente antes de ir por Nessie y pedirle lo que se me había pasado por la mente antes de volver junto a Rissa con Nessie del brazo.

"Bueno, ten cuidado, es muy pequeño aún." Le digo sonriéndole mientras le paso a Billied para tenderle la mano a mi mujer sonriéndole. "Señorita… ¿me concedería el honor de este baile?"

"Claro, pero yo pensaba…" Me dice.

"Que la única mujer con la que quiero hacer el ridículo de bailar es contigo." Le digo sonriendo antes de besarla.

Es curioso, aunque pase el tiempo, la impronta con Nessie se hace cada vez más fraternal mientras que la que tengo con Rissa se hace cada vez más fuerte, como si me sintiera quemar vivo si me alejo demasiado de ella, como si prefiriese cortarme una mano antes que saber que la hago sufrir…

"Hora de dormir, chicos." Afirma tras el segundo baile una voz familiar mientras noto que me cubren la cabeza con un saco de algo suave.

"¡¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?!" Les pregunto intentando pelear para notar cómo alguien demasiado fuerte me atenaza los brazos.

"Jake, cálmate y déjate hacer." Me dice Sam. "Son los Cullen, estás a salvo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rissa)

"¿A dónde nos lleváis?" Pregunto mientras noto cómo el vehículo tipo lancha donde nos habían montado hace un rato se para en el agua.

"Hora de bajar." Nos dice Edward. "Recordar que marcando el 02 contactáis con María y que ella os traerá lo que necesitéis para comer."

"E intentar no hacer más crías." Afirma Bella con un tono cálido. "Con Donna y Reneesme tenemos suficientes semivampiros y ya tenéis tres." Afirma levantándome en vela como si fuese una simple muñeca antes de oír algo salpicando justo mientras me lanzan en el aire.

Grito aunque no es de miedo sino de la adrenalina que quemo al volar un segundo en el aire antes de sumergirme.

Y es cuando consigo sacar la cabeza fuera que noto cómo Jake está junto a mí y me quito la venda para ver que él también se la ha quitado.

"¡La cama está hecha y tenéis toallas y de todo en los armarios!" Nos grita Edward mientras la lancha se sigue alejando hacia la costa mientras compruebo que hay una isla tras nosotros.

"¡Volveremos a buscaros en 1 semana!" Añade Bella.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Pregunto.

"Creo que está claro que tenemos que ir a la isla." Me dice Jake. "No parece estar demasiado lejos."

"Ya, pero… ¿En serio vamos a quedarnos aquí?" Le pregunto.

"Apuesta a que es una isla de los Cullen." Me dice nadando un poco y esperándome hasta que le sigo. "Y después de todo, necesitamos un descanso solos."

"Hum." Asiento.

"Además… ¡qué narices!" Afirma divertido. "Que se chinchen, pienso quemar el minibar en cuanto lleguemos, y pediré lo que me apetezca, que pagan ellos."

Eso me hace reír.

Es cierto que no hemos tenido unas vacaciones de verdad desde nunca, siempre hay algo que las estropée, si no es porque no estamos solos es porque estalla algo.

Ni siquiera tuvimos luna de miel, nos casamos en una guerra y enseguida estábamos peleando fuera.

"Jake, acabo de recordar algo." Afirmo.

"¿Te has dejado algo?" Me pregunta. "Porque sea lo que sea, seguro que hay aquí o te lo consiguen para mañana."

"No, hay algo que me gustaría hacer cuando pudiéramos." Afirmo.


End file.
